EVIL UNIVERSE
by Lady Death2
Summary: Degli uomini si ritrovano davanti ad una realtà che va oltre la loro comprensione. Essi vedono il delirio di un universo maligno.
1. ALIEN:ORIGIN

ALIEN:ORIGIN

Nello spazio vi era un pianeta con un cielo nuvoloso e buio,il terreno era nero,pieno di linee scure,che sembravano biomeccaniche,intrecciate e c'erano diversi rilievi paralleli e cavità.

In aria vi era un'astronave simile ad una "U",con una parte centrale e 2 braccia laterali che si curvavano in avanti.

La parte centrale sopra aveva una cupola,con la parte superiore piatta,con un cerchio intorno,era piena di linee sia sulla parte iniziale che sulle braccia,la parte centrale era dritta lateralmente,con 2 cupole sulla parte posteriore,prima delle braccia curvate in avanti.

A metà delle braccia c'era una placca allungata che era coperta di linee e tubi,aveva la parte frontale a cupola e quella posteriore a punta.

Il braccio destro terminava con una punta lunga sulla parte sinistra,una più piccola a destra,la parte centrale piatta e una punta sotto,mentre il braccio sinistro terminava a martello,con le punte piatte e con sopra una cupola con sotto 5 buchi.

La circonferenza sulla parte centrale aveva 3 linee,2 laterali,una al centro,che andavano verso il basso in avanti e alla base c'erano 3 aperture ovali.

Il mezzo arrivò su una zona che aveva delle costruzioni nere a forma di uovo,ma con la base molto larga,che si restringeva man mano che si arrivava alla cima che aveva una placca con 2 punte ai lati.

Dalla cima partivano 2 linee che andavano fino alla base,con intorno delle placche orizzontali e sulla struttura c'erano delle linee orizzontali appena visibili.

Alla base c'era un territorio roccioso,con rocce del tutto irregolari e contorte,mentre ai lati una gola di montagne orribili e dritte.

L'oggetto toccò terra e dal suolo si sollevò un ponte che sembrava organico.

Era nero,fatto da tante placche curve,attaccate,con delle linee simili a vene.

3 esseri scesero dall'apertura centrale.

Avevano la testa calva,pelle bianca,occhi neri,con l'iride chiaro e da metà del collo in poi iniziava una tuta biomeccanica nera.

La parte che copriva la parte bassa del collo aveva delle linee orizzontali ed era aderente alla pelle completamente,il petto aveva una gabbia toracica,con al centro delle placche verticali,prima delle spalle vi erano 3 linee,poi sulle spalle vi era una placca curva,i bicipiti avevano dei buchi ovali sulla parte,esterna,in tutto 6,divisi da una linea verticale,quindi ve ne erano 3 per lato.

Gli avambracci erano coperti dalla corazza aderentissima,avevano 3 buchi,2 ai lati dell'avambraccio,all'inizio e uno sul polso.

La parte finale dell'avambraccio aveva le stesse linee del collo e le mani bianche erano scoperte.

La pancia era piena di buchi e linee,poi le gambe avevano una linea verticale,con linee oblique laterali che finivano prima del ginocchio.

La corazza aderente copriva anche i piedi.

Avevano un mantello lungo sulla schiena e un cappuccio abbassato.

I 3 si diressero verso una spaccatura dell'edificio e improvvisamente,nella crepa,si accese una luce che lentamente andava su e giù

Nella parte centrale del mezzo c'era una grossa camera con una creatura fusa con una sedia.

La creatura aveva la pelle giallo ocra,era più grande di quelli bianchi,aveva la testa calva,allungata,gli occhi erano neri,aveva un naso che formava una proboscide che arrivava a fondersi con il centro del petto che aveva le costole visibili,le braccia erano lunghe,aveva un cerchio sulla parte esterna delle spalle,con una linea verticale,collegata e 2 linee circolari orizzontali sul bicipite.

La sedia aveva la parte finale in orizzontale che racchiudeva le gambe dell'essere.

La sedia aveva la parte posteriore curva,fatta di moltissime placche e tubi,c'erano delle linee che andavano verso le braccia con dei cerchi a metà di alcune di esse,la parte bassa,aveva un tubo per lato che andava all'indietro,curvandosi in basso e poi procedeva dritto.

All'inizio di questo tubo c'erano 2 placche verticali che arrivavano alla pedana circolare su cui era la sedia.

I 2 tubi posteriori proseguivano anche in avanti e arrivati alla fine della sedia si curvavano verso l'alto.

La loro parte superiore era liscia,mentre la parte inferiore fatta da tante placche verticali.

Sulla parte inferiore della sedia vi era una grossa placca di metallo nero diretta in avanti e collegata alla sedia anche da tra i tubi ,di cui 2 erano collegati tra loro alla base e su questa placca vi era un cannone che aveva la parte iniziale vicina alla testa dell'essere.

La parte iniziale aveva una placca curva che ricalcava la testa dell'essere,poi una parte a cupola allungata verso l'alto che formava il lungo cannone obliquo.

Alla base della sedia c'era una pedana circolare che era sopra un'altra immensa pedana circolare,che aveva 6 tubi che dal centro partivano verso la circonferenza esterna e moltissime altre placche di metallo nero,con delle aperture e intrecci.

La stanza era molto grande e circolare,con dei tubi che andavano verso l'alto,a gruppi di 2,ad intervalli regolari, e in mezzo c'erano placche di metallo nere irregolari,che formavano forme astratte.

Davanti a lui apparvero le immagini dei 3 esseri in una luce blu.

L'essere alzò la mano verso le figure ed esse scomparvero.

La luce si spense e la spaccatura sull'edificio si allargò.

All'interno della struttura c'era un corridoio illuminato da una luce verde poco luminosa.

La parte sinistra del corridoio era curva all'infuori,con delle linee nere verticali e con bozzi alla base sulla parte superiore,poi correva un tubo orizzontale e oltre c'era un soffitto obliquo pieno di linee.

Lo stesso per l'altra parete,solo che non era curva.

Un altro degli esseri con la pelle bianca, con il mantello e il cappuccio andò da loro dopo essere uscito da una porta ovale.

L'essere fece il gesto agli altri di seguirlo.

In un'altra stanza,con il pavimento fatto da placche informi e intrecciati c'erano degli strani oggetti che erano fatti da 2 parti.

La prima parte era simile ad un cuore allungato,con un tubo che si dirigeva verso una seconda parte che era orizzontale verticale e sottile che aveva un tubo sulla parte superiore legato alla prima parte.

Gli oggetti erano rosso scuro.

Dentro questi 2 tubi trasparenti scorreva continuamente del liquido nero che passava da una parte all'altra.

"Come procede l'atto?"disse uno dei 3.

"Il liquido nero non sembra dare alcun problema."disse l'altro "Si sostiene da solo,tuttavia nemmeno noi sappiamo tutto al riguardo.

Il progetto spietato dei precursori ha tutte le conoscenze relative a questo liquido,soprattutto con quest'ultimo sviluppo."

Sulle pareti vi erano delle aperture ovali,una di esse si allargò e fece uscire un grosso uovo di carne verdastra,con 4 linee incrociate sulla parte superiore.

L'uovo scivolò dentro un tubo sul pavimento.

L'essere che li aveva raggiunti li guidò ad una placca circolare nera che iniziò ad abbassarsi.

"Vi sono migliaia di uova qui sotto."disse l'essere.

La placca sbucò in una grossa stanza con le pareti verdastre e con buchi ovali sul soffitto e sulle pareti,con le uova sul pavimento,protette da una specie di nebbia azzurra.

"Vengono controllate da quella nebbia che abbiamo creato."disse l'essere ai 3 "Se viene attraversata provoca un rumore."

Quello che aveva raggiunto i 3 si volto verso gli altri "Siete a conoscenza dell'obbiettivo e della destinazione del carico?"

Gli altri sembrarono a disagio.

"Vi informo che la nostra stessa gente è bersaglio dei nostri stessi fratelli e dei precursori."disse l'essere "Noi pensiamo di essere una razza indipendente,ma lo siamo solo perché abbiamo giurato una leale servitù ai nostri padroni.

A noi è stato permesso di stabilire una nostra cultura e la nostra tecnologia.

I nostri padroni ci hanno anche spiegato come creare una vita su mondi lontani.

Ora,dopo molto tempo,i nostri padroni stanno sviluppando delle civiltà per se stessi."

"Perché mai lo farebbero?"disse uno dei 3.

L'essere allungò una mano verso una delle uova "I nostri padroni sono stati corrotti dal potenziale di questa arma biologica.

Questo ha come risultato che noi siamo diventati delle cavie per gli esperimenti e la curiosità dei precursori."

I 3 si guardarono.

"Non dovete permettere che il carico arrivi a destinazione."disse l'essere.

"Ma non è possibile."disse uno dei 3.

"I precursori sono molto potenti."disse un altro.

"Le vostre armi sono in grado di neutralizzare temporaneamente l'essere nell'uovo in caso di una violazione."disse quello che li aveva raggiunti "Così essi non sanguineranno acido e non ci saranno sprechi.

Purtroppo non hanno molto effetto sui precursori."

Lui mostrò loro una piccola capsula allungata di metallo nero con una piccola punta in cima"Qui dentro vi è una parte del liquido nero.

Agisce come un qualcosa che accelera la crescita.

Lo abbiamo testato su un uovo vuoto e i risultati hanno dimostrato che può indurre grosse mutazioni.

Una volta che sarete in volo il liquido nero dovrà essere versato su una delle uova.

Esso muterà e l'essere all'interno diventerà molto più grande e molto più aggressivo.

I precursori si sono protetti da questo liquido.

Il piano è di stordire l'essere che ,una volta mutato, emergerà.

La nebbia non sarà in grado di contenerlo a causa delle sue dimensioni.

Si avvicinerà al primo essere che troverà

Questo è l'unico modo per attaccare un precursore."

"Accettiamo."disse uno dei 3 che prese il contenitore.

"Quando lo farete,state lontani dalle uova,non toccatele e non toccate la nebbia."disse lui "C'è una cosa che sicuramente saprete.

Il precursore e fuso con il mezzo,quindi se uno muore anche l'altro morirà.

Stiamo facendo la stessa cosa con tutti gli altri mezzi.

Possiamo solo sperare che riusciamo ad avere successo affinché non vengano fatte ritorsioni dai nostri padroni."

L'essere andò verso un cilindro di metallo verdastro,organico,con un triangolo in cima,diviso da una linea "Non sarete soli nel vostro atto.

Il nostro attacco sarà simultaneo.

La nostra era sta per cominciare."

In superficie si aprirono delle placche allungate delimitate da un cerchio,la piattaforma co le uova si sollevò in aria,insieme ad altre piattaforme che entrarono dentro un'apertura collocata sul lato delle braccia del mezzo che era in aria,poi il mezzo iniziò ad allontanarsi,uscì dal pianeta e apparve nello spazio.

La parte interna delle braccia era immensa,ed era proprio sotto la zona dove c'era l'essere sulla sedia.

C'erano delle colonne curve verso l'interno,con dei buchi ovali in cima.

Le colonne finivano a metà della stanza,poi c'erano delle incavature curve sotto il buco alla base delle colonne e poi alla base di queste incavature c'erano dei pavimenti sottili,con degli spazi tra loro.

In questi spazi vi erano le uova con la nebbia sopra.

La luce era scarsa.

Uno degli esseri camminò su uno dei pavimenti.

L'essere guardo la nube blu che scomparve per un po',poi scese e mise il liquido sulla parte superiore dell'uovo.

L'interno dell'uovo iniziò a gorgogliare e l'oggetto iniziò a crescere fino a diventare 5 volte la sua massa iniziale.

L'essere lentamente fece alcuni passi indietro e cadde,perdendo il mantello,poi si rialzò tra le uova,una di esse si aprì e la creatura all'interno uscì.

Era un essere di colore giallo ocra,piatto,con 4 dita sottili,simili a zampe di ragno,con delle unghie marroni in cima.

La parte centrale aveva una apertura ovale con un tentacolo che usciva dal centro e ai lati inferiori aveva 2 protuberanze piatte.

La spina dorsale era tutt'uno con una lunga e sottile coda.

L'essere spiccò un salto e andò in faccia all'umanoide,mettendogli il tentacolo intorno al collo.

Gli altri 2 arrivarono di sotto,videro che un uovo era aperto e videro l'essere sul viso dell'altro.

Poco oltre c'era il mostruoso uovo che continuava ad ingrandirsi.

I 2 portarono fuori il terzo,il precursore mosse una man furono gettati fuori dal mezzo tramite le aperture sulla parte frontale.

L'uovo grande si aprì ed uscì una creatura simile all'altra,ma diversa.

Aveva la pelle gialla,era molto più grande,al centro della parte superiore aveva 3 punte marroni,ricurve all'indietro,di cui la prima era la più grande,aveva tre zampe per lato,con una punta ricurva verso l'alto a metà di ciascuna e 2 dita identiche davanti.

Sulla parte finale della coda aveva una punta marrone.

L'essere iniziò ad arrampicarsi su una parete e,arrivato sul soffitto,sputò acido.

Una delle placche della pedana secondaria,dove era il precursore,cadde in basso,fusa e l'essere andò al piano superiore.

Il precursore fece muovere la sedia da una parte e dall'altra,poi perse le tracce dell'essere ed iniziò a ruotare la sedia per cercarlo.

L'essere spiccò un salto,ma il precursore lo afferrò con la mano destra,ma non riuscì ad allontanarlo,mentre la coda dell'essere era vicino alla sua faccia,così lo prese e lo schiacciò con entrambe le mani e lo scagliò via, rimase a guardarlo,poi l'essere corse,andò alla base della piattaforma,saltò sul cannone e poi gli andò sul volto.

Il precursore tentò di toglierselo di dosso,ma poi svenne.

Tempo dopo il precursore si svegliò e trovò l'essere vicino a se,lo prese per la coda e lo lanciò dentro il buco sul pavimento,facendolo finire tra le uova.

L'astronave si avvicinò ad un pianeta gassoso,che aveva degli anelli e 3 satelliti.

Uno di essi era grigio,con la superficie sempre colpita da temporali e oscurità,con rocce dalle forme scheletriche più orribili e nere.

La parte destra del petto dell'essere esplose e da esso uscì una creatura allungata.

Aveva il volto curvo,con una bocca piena di denti,pelle gialla,corpo serpentiforme e sottile.

Dalla testa partiva una protuberanza allungata fusa con il resto del corpo sulla parte superiore.

L'essere uscì dal petto e si allontanò.

Il mezzo si schiantò sul pianeta e lasciò una scia prima di fermarsi.

La nave piombò nel silenzio e il relitto morto rimase sulla luna desolata.


	2. GLI UCCELLI

GLI UCCELLI

I963

A San Francisco c'era una donna che attraversava la strada in una giornata nuvolosa.

Aveva i capelli biondi legarti,indossava una giacca nera,una maglietta bianca,una gonna nera e scarpe nere con i tacchi.

Un ragazzo le fischiò mentre camminava e lei sorrise,poi guardò il cielo e vide una gran quantità di uccelli che giravano in cerchio.

Entrò in un negozio di uccelli e salì al primo piano.

Il negozio aveva le pareti di mattoni ed era molto grande sia al piano terra che al primo.

C'era una gran quantità di uccelli in molte gabbie di forma e materiale diverso.

Andò verso una cassa dove c'era un'anziana signora con i capelli ricci e un vestito nero.

"Salve,signora Kruger."disse la ragazza.

"Oh,salve Ms Daniel."disse la signora Kruger.

"Ma ha visto quanti gabbiani?"disse la donna "Come mai sulla città?"

"Ah,ci sarà una tempesta a largo e questo che li spinge verso terra credo."disse l'anziana "Speravo che venisse più tardi.

Non è ancora arrivato."

"Ma lei aveva detto alle 3 in punto."disse la donna.

"Oh,lo so,lo so."disse l'anziana "Sto telefonando da stamattina "Oh,miss Daniel,lei non ha idea,è così difficile trovarli,davvero.

Sa dobbiamo farli venire dall'India quando sono appena nati e poi dobbiamo..."

"Beh,non sarà così piccolo."disse la donna.

"Certo che no."disse l'anziana "Oh,no,no davvero.

Il suo è un pappagallo adulto,già cresciuto."

"E sa parlare?"disse lei.

"Si,certo che sa..."disse l'anziana "Solo che bisogna insegnargli a parlare.

Oh,ma ora sarà meglio che telefoni.

Avevano detto alle tre…ma forse sarà per via del traffico.

Io telefono.

Le dispiace aspettare un momento?"

"Ah,senta,sarà meglio che me lo mandi a casa."disse Melania "Se vuole prendersi il mio indirizzo..."

"Oh,beh,d'accordo."disse l'anziana che prese un pezzo di carta "Ma sono sicura che sta arrivando e lei permette che telefoni?"

"Beh,faccia presto."disse la donna che iniziò a scrivere.

Entrò nel negozio un uomo,con capelli castani corti,con la riga sulla parte sinistra della testa,in giacca cravatta grigi e con un cappello in mano.

Lui salì le scale "Ah,forse lei può aiutarmi."

"Prego?"disse lei.

"Ho detto,forse può aiutarmi."disse lui.

"Si,che cosa desidera,signore?"disse lei.

"Degli inseparabili."disse lui.

"Inseparabili?"disse lei.

"Si,quei pappagallini che muoiono quando perdono il compagno."disse lui.

"Ah,si certo."disse lei.

"Ecco,voglio fare un regalo a mia sorella per il suo compleanno e dato che compie solo 11 anni non vorrei una coppia che fosse troppo espansiva."disse lui.

"Si,ho capito signore."disse lei.

"Ma non vorrei nemmeno che fossero troppo freddi,ecco."disse lui.

"No,no,certo."disse lei.

"Non avrebbe una coppia che fosse diciamo una via di mezzo?"disse lui.

"Oh,credo di si."disse lei che iniziò a camminare tra le gabbie "Allora,mi faccia guardare."

"Senta,quelli li,non sono inseparabili?"disse lui indicando una grossa gabbia.

"No,quelli sono pettirossi."disse lei.

"Ah,io credevo che fossero fringuelli."disse lui.

"Oh,si chiamano anche così."disse lei che riprese a camminare"Eccoli qui,inseparabili."

"Questi sono canarini."disse lui "Ma non la fa venire la nausea?"

"Che cosa dovrebbe farmi venire la nausea?"disse lei.

"Tenere queste povere innocenti creature in gabbia."disse lui.

"Ma non possiamo mica lasciarli volare per in negozio,no?"disse lei.

"No,penso di no."disse lui "C'è qualche ragione scientifica per tenerli in gabbie separate?"

"Oh,certo."disse lei "È per proteggere la specie."

"Già è importante,specialmente nella stagione degli amori."disse lui.

"È un periodo critico quello."disse lei.

"Sono in amore adesso?"disse lui.

"Si,qualcuno."disse lei.

"Da che si vede?"disse lui.

"Beh,dalla loro aria un po' depressa."disse lei che fece altri passi tra le gabbie.

"Capisco,allora per questi inseparabili?"disse lui.

"È sicuro che non preferirebbe dei canarini?"disse lei "Abbiamo dei bellissimi canarini attualmente."

"Va bene."disse lui che porse la mano "Potrei vederne qualcuno?"

Lei aprì una gabbia e ne prese uno,ma gli sfuggì di mano.

Arrivò anche l'anziana "Oh,ma che è successo?"

Le due provarono a prendere l'animale che si posò in un portacenere.

L'uomo mise il cappello sul portacenere e poi prese l'animale "Ecco fatto."

"Oh che bravo."disse l'anziana.

Lui lo rimise nella gabbia "Torna nella tua gabbia dorata,Melania Daniel."

"Che cosa ha detto?"disse lei incrociando le braccia.

"La stavo paragonando ad un canarino,Ms Daniel."disse lui.

"Come mai conosce il mio nome?"disse Melania.

"Me lo ha detto un uccellino."disse lui "Buon giorno,Ms Daniel.

Signora."

"Ehi,un momento."disse Melania "Io non la conosco."

"Ma io conosco lei."disse lui.

"Come mai?"disse Melania.

"L'ho conosciuta in tribunale."disse lui.

"Ne al tribunale,ne al..."disse Melania.

"Mi correggo,in realtà l'ho veduta in tribunale."disse lui.

"Quando?"disse lei.

"Ah,a lei piace molto scherzare."disse lui "Ricorda quella volta che spaccò i cristalli di una vetrina?"

"Non la ruppi io quella vetrina."disse Melania.

"Ma la sua automobile si."disse lui "Dovevano metterla dietro le sbarre."

"Ma chi è lei?"disse Melania "Un poliziotto?"

"Soltanto un uomo che ama la legge e non ama chi fa un certo tipo di scherzi."disse lui.

"Allora la storia dei suoi inseparabili era uno scherzo?"disse Melania.

"No,quelli li volevo sul serio."disse lui.

"Però sapeva che non lavoro qui e ha deliberatamente..."disse Melania.

"È vero,l'ho riconosciuta appena entrato."disse lui "Ed ho voluto farle provare come ci si sente presi in giro.

Che cosa ne dice?"

"Che lei è un mascalzone."disse Melania.

"Infatti."disse lui "Buon giorno,Ms Daniel.

Signora."

L'uomo andò via.

"Sono contenta che non abbia trovato i pappagallini."disse Melania.

"Oh,troverò qualcos'altro."disse lui "Ci vediamo in tribunale."

Melania tornò al bancone "Chi era quell'uomo?"

"Oh,non ne ho davvero idea."disse l'altra.

Melania scese di corsa le scale e andò a vedere a targa "WYH-003"

Melania scrisse la targa su un foglio.

"Hanno detto che il pappagallo arriverà nel pomeriggio."disse l'anziana dal piano di sopra "Se vuole ripassare..."

"No,è meglio che me lo mandi,posso telefonare?"disse Melania.

"Si accomodi."disse l'anziana.

Melania prese un telefono.

"Il Daily News?"disse Melania "Sono Melania Daniel,mi da il capocronista,per piacere?

Pronto,Charlie?

È Melania.

Senti,me lo faresti un altro piacere?

No,questo è piccolo.

Non ti do pace?

Charlie,questo è l'ultimo piacere che ti chiedo.

Dovresti chiamare la motorizzazione e farti dire a chi corrisponde la targa WYH-003.

E non ti secco più.

No,tra un po' farò un salto io.

Il direttore è in ufficio?

No,non voglio disturbarlo se è occupato.

Digli che lo vedrò più tardi.

Grazie,Charlie."

Lei mise giù il telefono e parlò all'anziana "Lei ha degli inseparabili?"

"No,qui in negozio no,ma posso ordinarli se crede."disse l'anziana.

"Quanto ci vorrà?"disse Melania.

"Lei quando li vorrebbe?"disse l'anziana.

"Immediatamente."disse Melania.

"Beh,forse li potrei avere domani mattina."disse l'anziana "Le va bene?"

"Benissimo,li ordini."disse Melania.

Il giorno dopo Melania andò in un palazzo con una gabbia con dentro due uccellini.

Indossava una pelliccia,un vestito verde chiaro e una gonna verde.

Arrivata all'appartamento li lasciò davanti ad una porta,con una lettera indirizzata a Mr Brenner.

Un uomo le parlò "Mi scusi?

Sono per Mr Brenner?"

"Si?"disse lei.

"Non è in casa."disse l'uomo.

"Oh,non importa."disse lei.

"Ma non torna fino a lunedì e se quegli uccelli sono per lui..."disse l'uomo.

"Lunedi?"disse lei.

"Si e non credo che le convenga lasciarli nel corridoio."disse lui.

"E dov'è andato?"disse lei.

"A Bodega Bay,ci va tutte le settimane."disse lui.

"Bodega Bay."disse Melania "E dov'è?"

"Sulla costa,circa 60 miglia a nord di qui."disse lui.

"60 miglia."disse Melania.

"Un'ora e mezza di autostrada o due ore se si prende la litoranea."disse lui.

"Io glie li terrei volentieri,ma la domenica vado fuori anch'io."disse lui "Mi spiace."

Il giorno dopo lei era in macchina e stava sfrecciando tra le campagne.

Accanto a lei c'erano gli uccellini.

La strada che stava percorrendo era vicino una scogliera che dava sulla costa.

Sulla riva c'era un piccolo paesino.

Arrivò davanti all'ufficio postale ed entrò avvicinandosi ad un uomo anziano,con gli occhiali,dietro una grata di ferro e un bancone.

"Buon giorno."disse lei.

"Buon giorno."disse lui.

"Forse lei può aiutarmi."disse Melania.

"Con molto piacere."disse l'uomo.

"Sto cercando un uomo che si chiama Mich Brenner."disse Melania.

"Si."disse l'uomo.

"Lo conosce?"disse lei.

"Si."disse lui.

"E dove abita."disse lei.

"Qui,a Bodega Bay."disse lui.

"Si,lo so,ma dove abita?"disse lei.

"Proprio al di la della baia."disse lui.

"Dove?"disse lei.

L'uomo uscì da dietro il bancone e uscì dal negozio ed ed indicò un punto "Ecco guardi dritto al mio dito.

Vede quei due grandi alberi laggiù?"

"Dall'altra parte della baia?"disse lei.

"Esattamente."disse lui "E quella casa bianca?"

"Si."disse Melania.

"Ecco,è li che abitano i Brenner."disse lui.

"I Brenner?"disse Melania "Il signore e la signora Brenner?"

"Ah,no,soltanto Lydia e i due ragazzi."disse lui.

"I due ragazzi?"disse Melania.

"Si,Mich e la sorellina."disse lui.

"Ah,capisco."disse lei "E come faccio ad arrivarci?"

"Beh,lei segue la strada lungo la baia e arriva proprio davanti alla porta."disse lui.

"Davanti alla porta."disse lei "Ma non ci sarebbe un'altra strada."

"No,quella è l'unica strada."disse lei.

"Vede,vorrei fargli una sorpresa."disse lei.

"Ah..."disse l'uomo.

"Non voglio che mi vedano arrivare."disse Melania "È una sorpresa,capisce?"

"Beh,allora,può prendere una barca ed attraversare la baia,fino al molo."disse l'uomo.

"Dove trovo una barca?"disse lei.

"La può trovare giù al ristorante Tiddes,ma lei lo sa guidare un fuoribordo?"disse l'uomo.

"Oh,si certo."disse lei.

"Vuole che glie lo ordini io?"disse l'uomo.

"Si,grazie."disse lei "Va bene.

Come si chiama?"disse l'uomo.

"Daniels."disse lei.

"Ok."disse l'uomo che entrò nel negozio e andò a telefonare.

"Forse lei potrebbe anche dirmi..."disse Melania.

"Ah,aspetta un attimo,per piacere."disse l'uomo che iniziò a parlare con lei"Si?"

"Il nome della bambina."disse Melania.

"Vuol dire la sorellina?"disse l'uomo "Alice,credo.

Henry,come si chiama la piccola Brenner?"

"Luisa."disse una voce maschile proveniente da un'altra parte del negozio.

"Ma non si chiama Alice?"disse il vecchio.

"No,si chiama Luisa."disse la voce.

"Si chiama Alice."disse il vecchio.

"Ne è sicuro?"disse Melania.

"Ecco...non posso giurarci,ma mi sembra di si."disse l'uomo.

"Beh,io ho bisogno del nome esatto."disse lei.

"Aspetta ancora un momento."disse il vecchio al telefono "Allora sa cosa deve fare?

Appena esce dal villaggio troverà un piccolo albergo a sinistra.

Lei gira a destra.

Mi sta seguendo?"

"Si."disse lei.

"In cima alla collina vedrà una scuola e più in la una casa con una cassetta della posta rossa."disse il vecchio "Li ci vive Annie Edward,la maestra di scuola.

Lo chieda a lei come si chiama la piccola Brenner."

"Grazie."disse lei.

"Così può essere sicura."disse lui "Ma per me si chiama Alice."

"Ah,avrò la barca tra una ventina di minuti?"disse lei.

"Si."disse lui.

"Quanto le devo per le telefonate?"disse Melania.

"Ah,non è niente."disse lui.

"Grazie."disse Melania che uscì dal negozio.

La donna prese la macchina e andò sulla collina dove c'erano diverse villette,poi c'era una scuola a due piani,abbastanza grande e con un campanile.

L'edificio era fatto da tegole di legno bianche.

Oltre c'era una villetta circondata da una staccionata bianca e con una cassetta delle lettere rossa.

Lei scese dall'auto e andò a suonare il campanello.

"Chi è?"disse una voce da dietro la casa.

"Io."disse Melania.

"Chi io?"disse la voce all'interno.

Malania andò a vedere dietro la casa e vide una donna con i capelli neri che usciva da una dietro una staccionata bianca.

Indossava una giacca rossa e il resto era grigio.

"Ms Edward?"disse Melania.

"Si?"disse la donna.

"Mi chiamo Melania Daniels,mi scusi se l'ho disturbata,ma mi manda l'impiegato dell'ufficio postale,ha detto che forse lei potrebbe dirmi il nome della piccola Brenner."disse Melania.

"Catie?"disse Annie che posò una piccola paletta su una ringhiera bianca poco fuori dalla porta.

"Quella che abita al di la della baia."disse Melania.

"Si è lei."disse Annie "Catie Brenner."

"Loro erano sicuri che si chiamasse Alice o Luisa."disse Melania.

"Ah,ecco perché la posta non arriva mai all'indirizzo giusto da noi."disse Annie che aveva un pacchetto di sigarette "Oh,mi scusi.

Fuma?"

"Grazie."disse Melania.

"Lei deve vedere Catie per qualche ragione?"disse Annie che le accese la sigaretta.

"Beh,non esattamente."disse Melania.

"Ah,lei è un amica di Mich."disse Annie che scese uno scalino,guardando la strada.

"No,non direi."disse Melania.

"Sa avevo voglia di una sigaretta da 20 minuti e non riuscivo ad interrompere il lavoro."disse Annie "Il giardinaggio può diventare quasi un'ossessione,lo sa?"

"Lei hai un bel giardino."disse Melania.

"Ah,grazie."disse Annie "È per fare qualcosa nel tempo libero.

C'è un sacco di tempo libero a Bodega Bay.

E lei...lei pensa di restare a lungo?"

"No,solo qualche ora."disse Melania.

"Allora riparte appena vista Catie?"disse Annie.

"Beh,si...credo di si."disse lei "Ah,mi scusi,se faccio la misteriosa."

"Ah,non sono affari miei."disse Annie.

"Beh,ora è meglio che vada."disse Melania che andò via "La ringrazio molto."

"Prego."disse Annie che la seguì "È venuta da San Francisco sulla litoranea?"

"Si."disse Melania.

"Una bella strada."disse Annie.

"Incantevole."disse Melania.

"È la che ha conosciuto Mich?"disse Annie.

"Si."disse Melania.

"È la che tutti conoscono Mich."disse Annie.

Melania salì in macchina "Ora è lei che fa la misteriosa,Ms Edward."

"Davvero?"disse Annie che si avvicinò alla macchina "Non volevo.

Anzi io sono un libro aperto,o meglio un libro chiuso."

Annie vide i pappagallini "Ah...carini.

Che cosa sono?"

"Inseparabili."disse Melania.

"Capisco."disse Annie "Auguri Ms Daniel."

"Grazie."disse lei che mise in moto "Posso tornare per di qui?"

"Si,faccia il giro e si troverà sulla strada maestra."disse Annie.

"Grazie."disse lei che andò e Annie la osservò.

Più tardi Melania era in paese e scrisse su un pezzo di carta,appoggiato sul cofano, il nome della bambina,poi salì in macchina,andò verso il molo e parcheggiò.

Scese e portò con se gli uccelli.

Il molo era fatto da tegole di legno e c'erano molte barche.

Lei incrociò un uomo "È qui la barca per Ms Daniels?"

"Ehm,si signora."disse lui "È quella li sotto."

Lei diede la gabbia all'uomo e scese una scaletta,poi l'altro la seguì,le diede la gabbia,le accese il motore e tornò sul molo.

La barca la la portò presso la casa dei Brenner,una villa,con un fienile rosso accanto e vide delle persone che si muovevano,così spense il motore.

Due salirono a bordo di un furgone verde,mentre un terzo andò nel fienile,

Melania remò e salì sul molo,dopo aver legato la barca con una corda.

Camminò in silenzio,aprì una porta e mise i pappagallini su un tavolinetto in salotto,poi guardò dalla finestra ed uscì in silenzio.

Tornò sul molo e salì sulla barca,iniziando a remare lentamente.

Mich uscì dal fienile ed entrò nella casa.

Lei si voltò a guardarlo.

Lo vide uscire dalla casa guardandosi intorno,poi lui la vide e lei si accucciò.

Mich corse in casa e lei accese il motore della barca.

Lui prese un binocolo e sorrise vedendola,poi prese la macchina.

Arrivando vicino al molo lo vide fermo ad aspettarla.

Un gabbiano le andò addosso e le beccò la testa,poi volò via.

Lei si toccò la testa e vide che sul guanto c'era del sangue.

Mihc scese sul molo e poi passò sulla barca "Tutto apposto?"

"Si,credo di si."disse lei"Perché mai mi sarà venuto addosso?"

"Mai vista cosa più strana,sembrava ce l'avesse proprio con lei."disse Mich che le diede la mano,facendola rialzare "Ah,ma lei perde sangue,bisogna medicarla.

Venga."

Lei salì la scaletta e Mich la aiutò a camminare.

"Che è successo,Mich?"disse un uomo.

"Un gabbiano l'ha aggredita."disse Mich.

"Un gabbiano?"disse l'uomo.

Lui la condusse verso una casetta bianca,ma vide che c'era un cartello sul vetro interno "Ah…

Proviamo al ristorante."

"Si."disse lei "Ci vorrebbe l'antitetanica."

"L'ho fatta quando sono andata in Europa,l'altro mese."disse Melania.

Accanto al molo c'era un ristorante che aveva le pareti fatte di tegole bianche e con gli spigoli e i bordi delle finestre e della porta rossi.

Il tetto era fatto da tegole rosse e bianche.

Entrando molta gente li guardò.

Il bancone era sulla sinistra,mentre a desta c'erano dei tavoli come anche sul fondo del locale.

Lui la portò a sedersi e arrivò l'uomo dietro il bancone "Che è successo?"

"Ciao Bodic,la signorina si è ferita."disse Mich.

Arrivò anche una donna con i capelli rossi,corti e tirati indietro.

"Chiamo il dottore?"disse l'uomo.

"Oh,non credo sia grave."disse Mich.

"Vediamo."disse Bodic "Elen,porta il cotone e il disinfettante."

La donna annuì e andò via.

"Si è ferita qui fuori, signorina?"disse Bodic.

"Sta tranquillo,si è ferita in barca."disse Mich.

"Sai,un cliente,una volta,è caduto nel parcheggio e poi mi ha fatto causa per danni."disse Bodic.

"Ms Daniel non vuole fare reclami a nessuno."disse Mich,mentre lei si puliva il sangue guardandosi ad uno specchietto.

"Ecco."disse Elen che tornò.

"Beh,l'avvocato sei tu."disse Bodic.

"Grazie."disse Mich che prese da Elen una boccetta e del cotone.

"Che cos'è quello?"disse Melania.

"Un po' d'acqua ossigenata per pulire la ferita."disse lui che le mise il cotone sulla ferita.

"Così lei è avvocato."disse Melania.

"Esatto."disse Mich "Di solito io difendo la gente Ms Daniels,ma se dovesse far causa..."

"E lavora qui?"disse Melania.

"No,a San Francisco."disse lui.

"Come mai è venuta fin qui?"disse Mich.

"Civile o penale?"disse Melania.

"Penale."disse Mich.

"Ecco perché vorrebbe veder tutti dietro le sbarre."disse Melania.

"Ma mica tutti."disse Mich.

"Oh,già."disse Melania "Soltanto quelli che fanno certi scherzi."

"Precisamente."disse Mich.

"Ohi."disse lei.

"Oh,scusi."disse Mich "Cos'è venuta a fare qui?"

"Non ha visto la gabbia?"disse lei.

"Ah..."disse Mich sorridendo "Vuol dire che è venuta fin qui per portarmi quei pappagalli?"

"Per portarli a suo sorella."disse Melania "Ha detto che era il suo compleanno e poi dovevo venire comunque."

"A far che?"disse Mich.

"A trovare un'amica."disse Melania "Attento."

"Oh,mi scusi."disse Mich "E chi è quest'amica?"

"Annie Edward."disse Melania "La maestra di scuola."

"Annie Edward."disse Mich "Però…

È piccolo il mondo."

"Eh,si."disse Melania "Come mai la conosce?"

"Siamo state a scuola insieme."disse Melania "In collegio."

"Ah,davvero?"disse lui "Pensa un po'.

E quanto si trattiene qui?"

"Il week end."disse Melania.

"Bene,mi sembra che il sangue si sia fermato."disse Mich "Ce lo tenga sopra."

Lei premette il cotone sulla ferita e Mich si sedette.

"E così è venuta a trovare Annie."disse Mich.

"Si."disse Melania.

"Non è venuta trovare me?"disse Mich.

"E perché dovrei venire a trovare proprio lei?"disse Melania.

"Non lo so,ma si è presa la briga di scoprire chi ero e dove abitavo."disse Mich.

"Oh,è stato facilissimo."disse Melania "Una telefonata al giornale di mio padre.

E poi dovevo venire comunque,glie l'ho già detto,no?"

"Sicché,io le piaccio."disse Mich.

"Io la detesto."disse Melania "È un maleducato,un arrogante,un egocentrico e...le avevo anche scritto una lettera,ma l'ho strappata."

"Che c'era scritto?"disse Mich.

"Non sono affari suoi."disse Melania "E le dirò che non mi piacciono nemmeno i suoi gabbiani,se vuol saperlo."

"Ma lei doveva venirci comunque."disse Mich "Ricorda?"

In quel momento entrò la madre di Mich,una donna anziana,con i capelli tirati indietro,un cappotto grigio e una maglietta rossa sotto.

Aveva anche un borsetta nera sul braccio sinistro.

"Mich."disse le madre che si avvicinò e lui si mise in piedi"Ho visto fuori la tua macchina.

Che ci fai in paese?"

"Dovevo ringraziar per un regalo."disse Mich.

"Che cosa?"disse la madre.

"Mamma,voglio presentarti Melania Daniel"disse Mich "Ms Daniel,mi a madre."

"Molto piacere."disse Melania.

La madre la guardò con uno sguardo poco felice "Piacere mio,Ms Daniels.

Di che regalo si tratta?"

"Ms Daniels ci ha portato degli uccelli da San Francisco."disse Mich.

"Oh."disse la madre.

"Per Catie,per il suo compleanno."disse Mich "Dov'è?"

"Qui di fronte,da Brickmaier."disse la madre.

"A proposito,Ms Daniel si ferma qui per il week end e io...l'ho invitata a cena da noi stasera."disse Mich "Beh,in fondo si è disturbata a portarci quei pappagallini."

"Ma non posso accettare."disse Melania.

"Hai detto pappagalli?"disse la donna.

"Si."disse Mich "Inseparabili."

"Ah,capisco."disse la madre.

"Non possiamo lasciarla partire senza nemmeno ringraziarla."disse Mich "Deve conoscere Catie e poi si ferma per il week end."

"Si,ma..."disse Melania.

"Lo ha detto lei,no?"disse Mich.

"Certo,ma..."disse Melania.

"Allora è tutto a posto."disse Mich "A che ora si cena,mamma?"

"Alle 7,come al solito."disse la madre.

"La passerò a prendere."disse Mich "Dov'è andata ad abitare?"

"Da Annie,naturalmente."disse Melania.

"Ah,certo è ovvio,che stupido."disse John "Un quarto alle 7?"

"Annie potrebbe avere altri progetti,dovrò chiedere."disse Melania "E poi posso venirci anche da sola."

"La conosce la strada?"disse Mich "Non verrà in barca vero?"

"Stia tranquillo."disse Melania.

"Allora alle 7."disse lui.

"Può darsi."disse Melania.

"Noi la aspettiamo."disse Mich "Come va la testa?"

"Molto meglio,grazie."disse lei "Sono stata ferita da un gabbiano,niente di grave."

Melania citofonò alla casa di Annie che aprì la porta.

Ora indossava un abito grigio.

"Oh,salve."disse Annie "È riuscita a trovarla?"

"Si,grazie."disse Melania "Sono tornata perché ho letto quel cartello."

Su una finestra della casa c'era un cartello che parlava di affittare una camera.

"Può affittarmi la camera solo per una notte?"disse Melania.

"Veramente speravo di affittarla per un po' di giorni."disse lei.

"Oh,mi farebbe un gran favore."disse Melania "Ho chiesto tanto in giro e non c'è una stanza."

"Beh,va bene."disse Annie "I bagagli sono i macchina."

Melania le mostro una busta di cartone.

Annie rise "Beh,è molto più pratica.

È un'idea."

"Ho comprato qualche cosa per stanotte in un negozio."disse Melania "Non pensavo di fermarmi per la notte."

"Si,lo so."disse Annie "È accaduto qualcosa di improvviso?"

"Si."disse lei "Posso telefonare per avvertire casa?"

"Ho messo adesso il caffè sul fuoco."disse Annie.

Melania entrò.

"Non finiscono mai queste migrazioni."disse Annie che vide una moltitudine di gabbiani e anche Melania li osservò.

Alle sette arrivò alla casa con la macchina e andò alla porta.

Citofonò,ma poi vide Mich la madre e Catie che stavano arrivando.

Catie era una bambina vestita di bianco,con i capelli neri,legati,una gonna che arrivava al ginocchio e un fiocco rosso alla gola.

"Salve."disse Melania.

Catie corse "Salve.

Ms Daniel?"

"Si."disse lei e Catie salì gli scalini abbracciandola.

"Oh,sono meravigliosi."disse Catie "È proprio quello che volevo.

Sono un maschio e una femmina?

Io non li so distinguere."

La madre di Mich si avvicinò lentamente.

"Credo si di si."disse Melania.

"Salve."disse Mich "Annie non aveva altri progetti,eh?"

"No."disse Melania.

"Bene."disse Mich "Siamo lieti che sia venuta.

Ha fame."

"Abbastanza."disse Melania.

"È quasi pronto."disse Mich "Eravamo a vedere le galline.

C'è qualcosa che non va."

"Non è colpa delle galline,Mich."disse la madre che aprì la porta "Voglio telefonare a Fred Brickmaier,immediatamente."disse la madre.

"E a che serve?"disse Miche "I polli non vogliono mangiare."

Arrivarono in salotto.

C'era un divano e diverse poltrone,con in mezzo un tavolino,sulla sinistra c'era un pianoforte e in un angolo c'era un comodino con una lampada accesa.

La cucina era alle loro spalle e c'era un tavolo già apparecchiato.

Oltre le poltrone del salotto c'era un tavolo con una lampada e un telefono nero.

Catie andò in cucina e Melania si sedette su un divano dopo che Mich le aveva dato da bere.

"Me l'ha venduto lui il mangime,no?"disse lei.

"Uscita la merce dal negozio non si accettano reclami."disse Mich.

"Ma da che parte stai,tu?"disse la madre che prese il telefono.

"Io citavo un regolamento."disse Mich.

"Lascia stare i regolamenti."disse la madre "Faccio in un momento,Ms Daniel.

Pronto,Fred?

Sono Lydia Brenner.

Non era mica a tavola,vero?

Fred,quel mangime che mi ha dato,non è buono.

Quello per i polli.

Beh non lo so,le galline non lo mangiano.

Certo che hanno fame.

Ne ho aperto una scatola appena tornate e non l'hanno toccato.

Beh,lo sa anche lei che quando i polli non vogliono mangiare c'è qualcosa che non va con il mangime,no?

No,non sono galline schizzinose.

Chi?

Beh,lui che centra?

Fred,non mi interessa sapere quante scatole ne ha vendute,le mie galline…

Oh,capisco.

Dan Fossel.

Ecco questo dimostra che ho ragione io,il mangime che ci ha dato...

Oh.

Beh allora è meglio che parli con lui.

Non ci sarà mica qualche epidemia,eh?

No,mai.

No,Fred,non mi sembrano malate,non vogliono magiare.

Si.

Oh,beh domattina vado da lui,forse Dan…

Oh,va bene,grazie."

Lei riattaccò "Gli aveva telefonato anche Dan Fosset poco fa.

Anche le sue galline non mangiano."

"Avevi ragione ,mamma,il mangime del sigor Brickmaier non è buono."disse Catie che era in sala da pranzo.

"Ma no,Catie,il signor Fosser ne aveva comprata un'altra qualità…"disse Lydia"Non saranno mica ammalate,eh Mick?"

Dopo cena Melania suonava al pianoforte,con Catie in piedi accanto,mentre Mich e la madre portavano via i piatti.

"Non capisco come ha fatto a sapere che desideravo due inseparabili."disse Catie.

"Me lo ha detto tuo fratello."disse Melania.

La madre la guardò "Allora ha conosciuto Mich a San Francisco,è così?"

"No,non direi."disse Melania.

"Mich conosce un sacco di gente a San Francisco."disse Catie "E per lo più sono dei delinquenti."

"Catie."disse la madre.

"Beh,mamma,è lui che lo dice per primo."disse Catie "Lui passa le giornate nella prigione del palazzo di giustizia."

"In democrazia,Catie,tutti hanno diritto ad un giusto processo."disse la madre che portò un vassoio in cucina "Tuo fratello fa l'avvocato."

"Oh,mamma,ti prego."disse Catie "Saranno delinquenti democratici,ma sempre delinquenti sono.

Mich ha un cliente che ha sparato sei revolverate in testa alla moglie.

Sei colpi.

Ma lei ci pensa?

Insomma voglio dire che anche due sarebbero stati troppi,non crede?"

"Perché le ha sparato?"disse Melania a Mich che stava togliendo la tovaglia.

"Lui guardava la partita alla televisione..."disse Mich.

"E allora?"disse Melania.

"E la moglie gli ha cambiato canale."disse Mich che andò in cucina.

Melania rise.

"Anche lei viene alla mia festa domani?"disse Catie.

"Credo di no."disse Melania "Devo tornare a San Francisco."

"Non le siamo simpatici?"disse Catie.

"Certo che mi siete simpatici."disse Melania.

"Allora non le piace Bodega Bay?"disse Catie.

"Ancora non lo so."disse Melania.

"Invece a Mich piace molto."disse Catie "Viene qui tutte le settimane,sa?

Anche se ha un appartamento in città.

Lui dice che San Francisco gli fa l'effetto di un formicaio."

"I paradossi sono il forte di tuo fratello."disse Melania.

"Beh,se decide di venire non dica che glie ne ho parlato."disse Catie "Ho capito che vogliono farmi una sorpresa.

Hanno fatto un sacco di manovre segrete per questa festa.

Mi manderanno a casa di Michele con una scusa e la madre di Michele si farà venire il mal di testa e mi dirà che ha bisogno di un po' d'aria e che mi riaccompagnerà a casa e quando arriverò qui,salteranno tutti fuori.

Non vuol venire?

Non vuol proprio farmi questo favore?"

"Temo proprio di no."disse lei.

Lydia era a lavare i piatti in cucina "È molto simpatica,vero Mich?"

"Si."disse Mich.

"È anche bellina."disse la madre "Da quanto la conosci?"

Lui era vicino ad un tavolo di legno rotondo,con dietro le credenze e i fornelli.

"Ma te l'ho detto,l'ho conosciuta solo ieri."disse Mich "In un negozio."

"Si,in un negozio."disse la madre "E vendeva uccelli?"

"No,no,ma io le ho fatto credere che lo credevo e poi quando..."disse Mich "Beh è troppo complicato."

"Però lei è venuta fino a qui a portarti quegli uccellini."disse la madre.

"Mamma."disse Mich.

"Si?"disse lei voltandosi.

"Che cos'è questo terzo grado?"disse Mich.

"Scusami."disse lei "È naturale che una ragazza come quella mi incuriosisca.

È molto ricca,vero?"

"Si,penso di si."disse Mich "Suo padre ha uno dei più grandi giornali di San Francisco."

"Eppure la figlia non gode di buona stampa."disse la madre "Gli atri giornali ne parlano spesso."

"Si,lo so."disse Mich.

"È lei che ha fatto il bagno in un fontana a Roma l'altra estate,non è vero?"disse la madre.

"Si."disse Mich.

"Io forse non un po' all'antica,so che a Roma faceva piuttosto caldo,ma..."disse Lydia "Beh,i giornali hanno detto che era nuda."

"Si lo so."disse Mich.

"Non sono affari miei,ma quando qualcuno porta a casa una ragazza..."disse la madre.

"Mamma."disse Mich.

"Si?"disse lei.

"Credo di sapermela cavare da solo con Melania Daniels."disse Mich.

"Bene."disse la madre "Se sai quello che vuoi,Mich."

"So perfettamente quel che voglio."disse Mich.

Mich accompagno Melanai alla Macchina.

"Sarà capace di ritrovare la strada?"disse Mich che le aprì la portiera.

"Oh,si."disse Melania.

"Ci rivedremo qualche volta?"disse Mich.

"San Francisco è molto lontana da qui."disse Melania.

"Io sto a San Francisco 5 giorni alla settimana e ho molto tempo libero."disse Mich "Potremo andare a fare il bagno insieme.

Mamma dice che le piace nuotare."

"Come fa a sapere quello che mi piace?"disse lei.

"Deve aver letto qualcosa sui giornali."disse Mich.

"Ah,ecco."disse Melania "Roma."

"Sa,anche a me piace nuotare,credo che si andrebbe d'accordo."disse Mich.

"In caso le interessi, sono stata spinta in quella fontana."disse Melania.

"Senza i vestiti?"disse Mich.

"Con tutti i vestiti addosso."disse Melania "Il giornale che ha pubblicato quella notizia è in concorrenza con quello di mio padre."

"E lei è solo una povera innocente vittima delle circostanze."disse Mich.

"Beh,io non sono ne povera ne innocente,ma la verità è che..."disse Melania.

"Che ti davi alla pazza gioia,con un branco di playboys."disse Mich.

"Si questo è vero,ma sono stata spinta in quella fontana,anche questo è vero."disse Melania.

"Ah."disse Mich "È davvero amica di Annie Edward?"

"No,non la conoscevo prima di venire qui."disse Melania.

"Non siete state a scuola insieme?"disse Mich.

"No."disse Melania.

"Non è venuta qui a trovarmi?"disse Melania.

"NO!"disse Melania.

"Ha mentito."disse Mich.

"Si,ho mentito."disse Melania.

"E la lettera che mi ha scritto era una bugia anche quella?"disse Mich.

"No,quella l'ho scritta."disse Melania.

"E che cosa diceva?"disse lui.

"Diceva :Caro signor Brenner,credo che le servano questi pappagalletti."disse Melania "Credo che gioveranno alla sua personalità.

Diceva questo."

"E l'ha strappata?"disse lui.

"Si."disse Melania.

"Perché?"disse Mich.

"Perché era una stupidaggine,una pazzia."disse Melania.

"Come fare il bagno in una fontana?"disse Mich.

"Le ho detto che sono stata spinta."disse Melania.

"Non si aspetta che io ci creda?"disse Mich.

"Oh,non mi importa se non ci crede."disse Melania che mise in moto.

"Però vorrei rivederla."disse Mich.

"Perché?"disse Melania.

"Può essere divertente."disse Mich.

"Potrebbe andare bene a Roma,ma qui non mi sembra proprio il caso."disse Melania.

"Per me si."disse Mich.

"Per lei,ma non per me."disse Melania.

"Ma che cosa vuole?"disse Mich.

"Credevo che l'avesse capito."disse Melania"Voglio vivere la mia vita e voglio fare il bagno nuda nelle fontane!

Buona notte."

Lei mise in moto e se e andò.

Mich sorrise,ma poi notò che tutti i fili dei pali elettrici erano pieni di uccelli.

Melania tornò a casa di Annie e la trovò su un divano,con una vestaglia bianca.

"Ms Daniels,è lei?"disse Annie mentre leggeva un giornale.

"Si."disse Melania che si tolse la pelliccia di dosso.

"Salve."disse Annie "Qualcosa che non va?

La ferita le ha dato fastidio?"

"Non è la ferita che mi da fastidio."disse Melania.

"Lo vuole un po' di liquore?"disse Annie.

"Se ci fosse volentieri."disse Melania.

"D'accordo,perché non si siede Ms Daniel?"disse Annie che andò a prendere la bottiglia e i bicchieri "Ah,vuole una giacca?

Ha freddo?"

"No."disse Melania che si tolse la sciarpa di seta e si mise sul divano opposto a quello dove era Annie "No,no.

Grazie.

Ma perché non mi chiama Melania?"

"D'accordo."disse Annie che tornò con la bottiglia e i bicchieri,ne mise uno sul tavolo e versò il liquido nell'altro,per poi darlo a Melania e infine si versò la bevanda nel suo di bicchiere.

"E dammi del tu."disse Melania "Grazie."

"La sera qui fa sempre un po' di freddo."disse Annie "Specialmente vicino alla baia.

Beh,come è andata la serata?"

"Così,così."disse lei.

"Hai conosciuto Lydia?"disse Annie "O preferisci cambiare argomento?"

"Credo di si."disse Melania.

"Bene,come lo trovi il nostro paesino?"disse Annie.

"Semplicemente orrendo."disse Melania.

"Oh,immagino che non offra molto ad un turista di passaggio,a meno che non sia un amatore di catapecchie."disse Annie che andò a sedersi ad un scrivania e si prese un pacchetto di sigarette.

"Dove abitavi prima di venire qui?"disse Melania.

"A San Francisco."disse Annie che si accese la sigaretta.

"E come mai sei capitata qui?"disse Melania.

"Oh,un amico mi invitò a passare il week end."disse Annie "Tanto tempo fa.

Non c'è motivo di nasconderlo.

Era Mich Brenner.

Lo avrai capito immagino."

"Lo sospettavo infatti."disse Melania.

"Ah,sta tranquilla."disse Annie "È tutto passato e finto da un pezzo."

"Annie,non c'è nulla tra il signor Brenner e me."disse Melania.

"Davvero?"disse Annie "Si forse è vero.

Forse non c'è mai nulla tra Mich e nessuna ragazza."

"Come sarebbe?"disse Melania.

"Ora cercherò di spiegartelo."disse Annie che si alzò e si sedette di nuovo sul divano "Ci vedevamo spesso a San Francisco e una volta mi invitò qui per farmi conoscere Lydia."

"Quando è stato?"disse Melania.

"Oh,quattro anni fa."disse Annie "Poco dopo la morte di suo padre.

Ora le cose forse sono diverse."

"Diverse?"disse Melania.

"Con Lydia."disse Annie "Non ti è sembrata un po' scostante?"

"Si,un po'."disse Melania.

"Oh beh...allora le cose non sono cambiate."disse Annie "Quella donna aveva il dono di farmi impazzire.

Quando tornai a San Francisco passai giornate a pensare in cosa l'avessi dispiaciuta."

"E che cosa le avevi fatto?"disse Melania.

"Niente."disse Annie "Esistevo e basta.

E quindi qual'è il segreto?

Una donna gelosa forse?

Una madre gelosa ed egoista?

No,signore.

Con tutto il rispetto per Edipo,non credo che sia questo."

"Allora che cos'è?"disse Melania.

"A Lydia piacevo."disse Annie "Questa è la cosa strana.

Ora che non sono più una minaccia,siamo buone amiche."

"Allora perché ce l'aveva con te?"disse Melania.

"Perché aveva paura."disse Annie.

"Che le prendessi Mich?"disse Melania.

"Che dessi qualcosa a Mich."disse Annie alzandosi.

"Ah,non ti capisco."disse Melania.

"Ha paura che una donna possa dare a Mich quello che lei non gli sa dare."disse Annie "L'amore."

"E quindi,in fondo,è una madre gelosa,no?"disse Melania.

"No."disse Annie che andò a prendere un posacenere"No,non credo.

Vedi lei non ha paura di perdere Mich.

Ha solo paura di essere abbandonata."

"E invece,così,ci guadagnerebbe una figlia."disse Melania.

"No."disse Annie che si sedette di nuovo "Lei ha già una figlia."

"E Mich cosa fa?"disse Melania "Non dice niente sull'argomento?"

"Beh,io la capisco la sua posizione."disse Annie "Ne ha passate tante dopo la morte del padre e non vuole correre il rischio di ricominciare."

"Ah,capisco."disse Melania.

"E così è finì tutto."disse Annie "Ah,non subito eh?

Tornammo a San Francisco,ci vedemmo ancora,ma sapevamo che era finita."

"E allora che fai qui a Bodega Bay?"disse Melania.

"Voglio restare vicino a Mich."disse Annie "Ah,era tutto finito e lo sapevo,ma volevo restargli vicino.

Vedi,io gli voglio ancora molto vene e non voglio perdere quest'amicizia.

Capisci?"

Squillò il telefono e Annie andò a rispondere "Pronto.

No,no,non stavo dormendo.

Si è tornata poco fa.

Certo,aspetta."

"È Mich,vuole te."disse Annie.

Melania si alzò e andò al telefono,mentre Annie si sedette al suo posto.

"Pronto?"disse Melania "Si,sono Melania.

Bene,grazie.

Ma no,tutto bene,ho solo seguito la strada.

Ma non c'è niente da scusarsi,capisco benissimo.

È molto gentile,ma non sono inquieta.

No,non posso.

Devo tornare a San Francisco.

No,non voglio dispiacere a Catie,ma…

Capisco.

D'accordo.

Si.

Ci verrò.

Buona notte,Mich."

Melania abbassò la cornetta del telefono "Vuole che vada alla festa di Catie,domani pomeriggio.

Ho detto di si."

"Ti divertirai."disse Annie "Ci,sarò anch'io a dare una mano."

"Mi sembra così inutile."disse Melania che si alzò "Beh,me ne andrò a dormire.

Sono un po' stanca."

Melania andò a prendere il sacco che aveva e tirò fuori una camicia da notte "Il mio bagaglio."

"Bellina."disse Annie "Dove l'hai presa,da Brickmaier?"

"Credi che dovrei andarci?"disse Melania.

"Mah,dipende da te."disse Annie.

"No,dipende da Lydia."disse Melania "Non trovi?"

"Non pensare a Lydia."disse Annie "Tu desideri andarci?"

"Si."disse Melania.

"Allora vai."disse Annie.

"Grazie,Annie."disse Melania.

Si sentì un tonfo alla porta.

"Oh!"disse Annie che si alzò "E ora chi può essere?

C'è qualcuno?

Chi è?"

Annie aprì la porta e le due videro un gabbiano morto.

"Oh,guarda."disse Melania.

"Oh,poverino."disse Annie "Forse si è sperduto nel buio."

"Ma non è buio,Annie."disse Melania "C'è la luna piena."

Le due si guardarono.

Il giorno dopo Melania stava salendo una collinetta con Mich,mentre dietro di loro c'erano dei bambini che giocavano in un grosso giardino delimitato da una staccionata bianca,dietro la casa.

Mich aveva una bottiglia e un bicchiere,mentre Melania aveva un bicchiere.

Arrivarono in cima e Mich fece ammirare il paesaggio.

"Bellissimo."disse Melania "Non ci vive nessuno dopo questo punto?"

"No,da quella parte no."disse Mich "Chilometri e chilometri di colline."

Mich le versò da bere.

"No,non dovrei bere più."disse Melania "Devo guidare."

"Beh,è una mossa per farla restare a cena."disse Mich "Ce n'è rimasto parecchio."

"No,non posso proprio."disse Melania "Devo proprio andar via."

"D'accordo."disse lui "Salute."

"Salute."disse Melania.

I due bevvero.

"Sul serio,perché deve scappar via?"disse Mich "Che c'è di così importante a San Francisco?"

"Beh,devo lavorare domattina per cominciare."disse Melania.

"Lei ha un lavoro?"disse Mich.

"Veramente ne ho più di uno."disse Melania.

"E che lavoro fa?"disse Mich.

"Faccio lavori diversi,secondo i giorni."disse Melania.

"Per esempio?"disse Mich.

"Ecco,il lunedì e il mercoledì lavoro all'ufficio turistico dell'areo porto."disse Melania.

"Per aiutare i turisti?"disse Mich.

"No,per fargli perdere la strada."disse Melania "Credevo che fosse ovvio.

Il martedì frequento un corso di teoria semantica alla berkeley per scovare nuove parolacce.

Non è un vero lavoro,ma..."

"È già,capisco."disse Mich.

"E il giovedì è il mio giorno di visite."disse Melania.

"Nei bassi fondi?"disse Mich.

"No,devo deluderla."disse Melania "Vogliamo far studiare un bambino coreano.

E stiamo raccogliendo fondi per questo."

Lei si voltò e fece alcuni passi "Vede a Roma,quell'estate,non combinai altro che guai."

Melania si voltò "Sa è facile lasciasi trascinare,ma quando sono tornata ho pensato che era ora di smetterla e di cominciare a fare qualcosa.

Così dal lunedì al giovedì mi tengo occupata."

"E il venerdì?"disse Mich.

"Il venerdì sono libera."disse Melania "Alle volte vado in quella uccelleria il venerdì."

"È molto consolante."disse Mich "È un giorno innocente."

"Oh,si."disse Melania che bevve "E c'è zia Teresa.

Lei ha una zia Teresa?"

"No."disse Mich.

"La mia è tutta d'un pezzo,è molto arcigna."disse Melania "Le regalerò un pappagallo quando tornerà dall'Europa.

Un pappagallo che sappia parlare.

Se l'immagina la faccia che farà quando il pappagallo le dirà un paio di quelle parole che io sto imparando alla berkeley?"

"Lei ha bisogno dell'affetto di una madre."disse Mich.

"È proprio quello che mi manca."disse Melania che fece alcuni passi,voltandosi.

"Oh,mi spiace."disse Mich.

Melania si voltò "Oh non si faccia scrupolo.

Mia madre non ne ha avuti di scrupoli.

Ci ha lasciato quando avevo 11 anni,per scappare con un biscazziere in Cina.

Lei lo sa che cos'è l'affetto di una madre?"

"Si,lo so."disse Mich.

"E mi ritiene fortunata?"disse Melania.

"No,anzi la compiango."disse Mich "Ma non va mai a trovarla?"

"Non so nemmeno dove sia."disse Melania "Beh,è meglio che torni giù dai bambini."

I due scesero.

Annie parlò ai bambini,ma guardò i due "Pronti?

Uno.

Due.

Tre.

Via."

Catie era bendata e cercava di prendere gli altri.

Lydia uscì con la torta e Annie si accorse che fissava Melania.

Un gabbiano andò a sbattere sulla testa di Catie.

"Ehi!"disse Catie "Non mi dovete toccare."

Il gabbiano volò contro un bambino che lo evitò chinandosi.

"Oh!"disse Annie che andò a soccorrerlo.

Mich e Melania si accorsero di altri gabbiani e corsero.

I bambini iniziarono a gettarsi a terra e i genitori corsero a prenderli.

Lydia vide un gabbiano andare contro un palloncino.

Annie Fece rialzare Catie e arrivò Mich ad aiutarla,insieme a Melania.

Un altro gabbiano ruppe un palloncino,mentre un secondo inseguiva un bambino.

Un secondo bambino si rifugiò sotto il tavolo.

Lydia afferrò Catie e la portò dentro casa,mentre un gabbiano andò sulle spalle di un bambino lo fece cadere.

"Facciamo entrare i bambini in casa!"disse Annie che corse ad aiutare quello caduto,mentre Mich corse a soccorrere una bambina inseguita da tre gabbiani.

Lui afferrò gli uccelli e li lanciò via,poi prese la bambina in braccio.

Melania vide che c'era una bambina a terra e un gabbiano la stava beccando,così corse e mandò via l'uccello con la giacca,poi portò la bambina nella casa.

Annie corse dietro a due ragazzini che stavano scappando verso la spiaggia e li riportò indietro.

Mich restò sulla porta d'ingresso e vide che gli uccelli si allontanavano.

"Se ne sono andati,Mich?"disse Lydia.

"Credo di si."disse Mich.

"Si è fatto male nessuno?"disse Lydia.

"Jennifer ha un graffio sulla guancia."disse una donna.

"È già la terza volta."disse Annie.

Melania andò da Mich "Mich,è strano.

Non crede?

Il gabbiano quando ero in barca ieri sera,poi quello da Annie stanotte e ora..."disse Melania.

"Stanotte?"disse Mich "Che è successo?"

"Un gabbiano ha sbattuto contro la porta."disse Melania "Mich che sta succedendo?"

"Io...io non lo so."disse Mich "Deve tornare a casa di Annie?"

"No,ho la mia roba in auto."disse Melania.

"Resti a mangiare qualcosa prima di ripartire,sarei più tranquillo."disse Mich.

Arrivarono due bimbe che guardarono il cielo spaventate.

La sera seguente Lydia guardava fuori da una finestra,poi chiuse le tende.

Mich stava preparando i piatti.

Melania era in salotto.

"Vuole ancora un po' di mostarda?"disse Mich.

"No,grazie."disse Melania.

"Perché Annie non è rimasta a cena?"disse Catie che aveva in mano la macchina del caffè.

"Perché aspettava un'interurbana da sua sorella."disse Mich.

Catie vide i due pappagallini che si agitavano nella gabbia "Ma che cosa hanno quei due?"

"Ma che cosa hanno tutti quanti."disse Lydia che coprì la gabbia con un panno.

"Dove vuoi prenderlo in caffè?"disse Catie.

"Li,sul tavolo."disse Mich.

"Cerca di sbrigarti Mich."disse Lydia "Immagino che Ms Daniel abbia fretta di partire."

"Io credo che farebbe meglio a restare da noi."disse Catie che si sedette"Abbiamo una stanza per gli ospiti già preparata."

Anche gli altri li raggiunsero con i piatti.

"Quella strada può essere pericolosa di notte,sa?"disse Mich.

"Se passassi da Santa Rosa raggiungerei San Francisco molto prima,no?"disse Melania.

"Si,l'autostrada è molto più rapida."disse Lydia.

"Ma la troverà piena di gente che torna dal week end."disse Mich.

"Ma sentite un po' quei pappagallini."disse Catie sentendo che i pappagalli urlavano come pazzi.

Melania vide un passero vicino al caminetto "Mich..."

Un gran numero di passeri volò giù dal caminetto e iniziò a volare per la casa.

Lysia si mise in un angoletto,mentre Melania e Catie si stesero su un divano.

Mich prese un tovagliolo e iniziò a colpire gli uccelli "Copritevi la faccia!

Copritevi gli occhi!"

Mich scansò delle tende ad aprì una porta,poi iniziò a colpire gli uccelli con un asciugamano,ma altri ne venero giù,così lui prese un tavolino e lo mise davanti al camino e poi continuò a colpire gli uccelli da una parte all'altra della casa.

Melania vide una porta,prese Catie,andò da Lydia e le portò fuori,poi anche Mich uscì dalla porta che aveva aperto.

Mich e le altre tornarono con lo sceriffo.

La stanza era vuota e tutto era distrutto o rovesciato.

Catie era seduta su un divano,mentre gli altri erano tutti in piedi.

Lo sceriffo prese in mano uno degli uccelli morti "Si,si.

È proprio un passero."

"Questo lo sappiamo,Al."disse Mich.

"Avevate le lampade accese?"disse lo sceriffo.

Lydia iniziò a raccogliere i cocci delle tazze.

"Si,ma la luce non poteva filtrare dalla cappa del caminetto."disse Mich.

"Perché alle volte vengono attirati dalla luce."disse Al "Però è un fatto strano."

"Certo!"disse Mich "Ma dobbiamo farci qualcosa."

"Questo non lo capisco,Mich."disse Al "Cosa dobbiamo farci?"

"Ma..."disse Mich "Questi uccelli invadono le case!"

"Beh,sono capitati in una stanza e sono stati presi dal panico."disse Al.

"D'accordo,io posso anche ammettere che un uccello sia preso dal panico in una stanza chiusa,ma questi non ci sono capitati,ci sono venuti,giù dalla cappa del caminetto."disse Mich.

"Una volta mia moglie trovò un uccello sul sedile della macchina..."disse Al.

"Raccontagli della festa."disse Lydia.

"Già,abbiano dato una festa oggi pomeriggio,per il compleanno di Catie."disse Mich "Sul più bello...

"Quanti anni compie?"disse Al.

"11."disse Mich "Sul più bello della festa uno stormo di gabbiani ha assalito i bambini.

Ms Daniels è stata assalita da un gabbiano proprio ieri."

"Già,ma i ragazzi hanno dato fastidio agli uccelli?"disse Al "Perché se uno da fastidio ad un uccello quello si ribella a volte."

"I bambini giocavano tra di loro."disse Lydia "I gabbiani li hanno assaliti!"

"Ma signora,assalire è una parola un po' grossa,non crede?"disse Al "Gli uccelli non hanno mica l'abitudine di assalire la gente senza motivo,no?

I bambini li avranno spaventati."

"Quegli uccelli li hanno assaliti."disse Lydia che andò vicino al pianoforte,raddrizzò un quadro e il corpo di un uccello cadde.

"C'è una bella confusione qui,vero?"disse Al "Forse è meglio che mettiate una grata alla cappa del caminetto.

Posso darvi una mano?"

"No,lascia stare."disse Mich "Ci pensiamo noi."

"Accompagno Catie in camera sua."disse Melania "Sarà meglio che io resti non crede?"

"Sarebbe molto gentile."disse Mich e Melania portò via Catie.

"La mia roba è nella macchina."disse Melania.

"Posso fare altro Mich?"disse Al.

"No grazie,Al."disse Mich "Ce la caveremo."

"Strana faccenda."disse lo sceriffo uscendo.

La mattina seguente Melania era nella sua stanza,aveva i capelli sciolti e si metteva un rossetto.

Indossava una vestaglia bianca.

"Mich!"disse Lydia e Melania si mise le scarpe.

"Si?"disse Mich.

"Io porto Catie a scuola."disse Lydia "E poi passo un momento alla fattoria di Foster."

"Va bene."disse Mich.

Lydia mise in moto il furgone e partì.

Poco dopo il furgone stava passando su una strada in campagna e arrivò ad una decina di fattorie,con dietro degli alberi.

La zona intorno era tutta prateria.

C'era anche un capannone ad una delle estremità delle case.

Lei scese dal furgone e vide un uomo che stava riparando un trattore verde.

"Giorno."disse l'uomo.

"Buon Giorno,George."disse Lydia "Il signor Fosset è in casa?"

"Credo di si,signora."disse l'uomo "Non si è ancora visto,ma deve essere in casa."

"Grazie."disse lei che andò alla porta e la trovò aperta dopo aver bussato.

"Dan sei in casa?"disse Lydia che entrò e vide che delle tazzine erano spaccate,nonostante fossero appese alla credenza.

Percorse un corridoio e vide una porta aperta.

L'interno della stanza era pieno di vetri a terra e i quadri erano storti.

Vide che c'era un gabbiano spiaccicato su una finestra in parte rotta,un vaso rotto su un tavolinetto e i mobili erano tutti bucherellati.

Il pavimento era pieno di cotone.

Vide un'altra finestra spaccata,con le tende strappate,un letto guasto,con un corvo morto sopra,poi vide un gabbiano su un mobile.

Guardò in un angolo a terra e vide dei piedi pieni di tagli e un pigiama bianco con degli strappi e pieno di sangue.

Vide che c'era un uomo calvo appoggiato alla parete,che aveva gli occhi cavati e il corpo e il viso pieno di graffi e buchi.

Lei si spavento,facendo cadere la borsa,corse fuori e salì sul furgone andando via.

Arrivò alla casa e si fermò bruscamente,poi scese piangendo.

Melania e Mich stavano parlando,poi si avvicinarono.

"Mamma!"disse Mich avvicinandosi "Che c'è mamma?

Che è successo?"

Lei fuggì in casa.

Più tardi Melania era in cucina e Mich la raggiunse,mettendosi la giacca "Il vice sceriffo mi ha telefonato,vuole che vada dai Fosset.

Deve arrivare la polizia da Santa Rosa.

Ve tutto bene?"

"Si."disse Melania che versò del te dentro delle tazzine "Preparo un po' di te per la mamma."

Mich le diede un bacio alla testa.

Lei lo abbracciò "Sta attento,ti prego."

Lui la baciò "A tra poco."

Mich uscì e Melania prese un vassoio andando al piano di sopra e bussò.

"Mich?"disse Lydia nel letto.

"No,sono io signora Brenner."disse lei "Le ho portato un po' di te."

"Oh,grazie."disse Lyida "Dov'è Mich?"

"Il vice sceriffo lo ha voluto dai Fosset."disse Melania che versò il te in una tazza.

"E perché?"disse Lydia "Non ha creduto alla mia storia?"

"Chiamava dalla fattoria."disse Melania che le diede una tazza.

"Allora ha visto."disse Lydia.

"Dev'essere così."disse Melania "Ha chiamato anche la polizia di Santa Rosa."

"Che possono farci loro?"disse Lydia "Crede che Catie sia al sicuro alla scuola?"

"Ma certo stia tranquilla."disse Melania.

"Le sembro molto sciocca,vero?"disse Lydia.

"Oh,no."disse Melania.

"Ho ancora la scena davanti agli occhi."disse Lydia "Ci sono quei finestroni alla scuola.

I vetri erano tutti rotti in camera di Dan.

Tutti rotti!"

"Cerchi di non pensarci,signora."disse Melania.

"Vorrei avere un carattere più forte."disse Lydia bevendo "Ho perduto mio marito 4 anni fa.

È tremendo come si abbia bisogno di qualcun altro per sentirsi forte.

E ad un tratto tutta la forza se ne va e si rimane soli.

Ho così voglia di ritrovare un po' di calma.

Di poter dormire come prima.

Crede che Catie sia al sicuro?"

"C'è Annie con lei."disse Melania "Andrà tutto bene."

"Non sono sempre così,sa?"disse Lydia,mentre Melania guardava delle foto "Non sempre.

Non mi danno mai troppo pensiero i miei figli.

Quando Frank morì…

Lui capiva i bambini,li capiva sul serio.

Riusciva entrare nel loro mondo,a diventare parte di loro.

È un dono così raro."

"Si."disse lei.

"Quanto vorrei essere anch'io così."disse Lydia "E quanto mi manca.

Alle volte mi sveglio al mattino e penso che devo preparare la colazione a Frank.

Allora mi alzò,perché so di avere qualcosa da fare,poi ad un tratto...mi ricordo.

Sento molto la sua mancanza.

Catie è ancora una bambina e Mich…

Beh...Mich ha la sua vita.

Sono contenta che sia rimasto con noi.

Sono più sicura con lui qui."

"Vuole riposare,ora?"disse Melania.

"No."disse Lydia"No,non se ne vada.

Ho l'impressione di non riuscire a capirla,invece vorrei tanto riuscirci,sa?"

"Perché signora?"disse Melania.

"Perché mio figlio sembra molto affezionato a lei."disse Lydia "E io non so se ne sono felice.

Non se nemmeno se lei mi piace o no."

"È tanto importante che io debba piacerle?"disse Melania.

"Ma si."disse Lydia "Credo di si.

Mich è importante per me.

E voglio che piaccia anche a me la ragazza che si sceglie."

"E se invece non le piacesse?"disse Melania.

"Beh,sarebbe un problema che riguarderebbe solamente me."disse Lydia.

"Oh,no."disse Melania "Importerebbe anche a Mich.

Quando lei non voleva Annie,loro due..."

"Annie e Mich avevano avuto dei problemi."disse Lydia "Mich ha fatto sempre tutto quello che ha voluto.

Ma...ecco io...io non voglio essere lasciata sola.

Non sopporterei di essere lasciata sola."

Lydia si mise seduta e pianse.

Melania si mise accanto a lei dopo aver tolto il vassoio.

"Oh,mi perdoni."disse Lydia "Questa storia degli uccelli mi ha sconvolto.

Non so che farei se Mich non fosse con me!"

"Perché non cerca di dormire,signora Brenner?"disse Melania e Lydia si mise giù.

"Vorrei essere più forte."disse Lydia,mentre Melania la copriva "Crede che sia al sicuro?

Crede che sia al sicuro a scuola?"

"Vuole che vada io a prenderla a scuola?"disse Melania.

"Oh,io...non deve disturbarsi."disse Lydia.

"OH,no."disse Melania "Lo faccio volentieri."

"Davvero?"disse Lydia "Allora starei tanti meglio."

"Ci vado subito."disse Melania che prese il vassoio.

"Melania."disse Lydia "Grazie per il te."

Melania andò alla scuola e sentì i bambini che cantavano da fuori.

Entrò nella scuola e guardò la classe dall'esterno,vedendo Annie dentro che cantava con in bambini,poi uscì e si sedette su una panchina dietro la quale c'era una staccionata con dietro il giardino della scuola,dove c'erano scivoli e varie impalcature di metallo.

Un corvo si mise su una delle impalcature,poi ne arrivarono altri,mentre Melania fumava.

Poco dopo l'intero giardino era pieno di corvi.

Melania ne vide uno che volava e voltandosi vide lo stormo intero.

Anche alcune parti della scuola avevano dei corvi e persino il tetto di una casa circostante.

Melania corse nella scuola ed entrò in classe andando da Annie che aveva aperto una porta "Chiudi quella porta,presto."

"Cosa?"disse Annie.

"Presto."disse Melania e lei ubbidì.

"Guarda ."disse Melania "Dobbiamo portare i bambini via di qui."

"Su bambini,ora zitti."disse Annie "Zitti.

Ms Daniel vuole vedere come site bravi a fare l'esercitazione anti-incendio."

"Anti-incendio?"disse la classe.

"Voglio farle vedere che siete dei bambini obbedienti."disse Annie "Ora usciremo dalla scuola."

"Uscire dalla scuola?"disse la classe.

"Quelli che abitano qui vicino andranno direttamente a casa."disse Annie"Voglio che tutti gli altri vadano giù verso l'albergo.

È tutto chiaro?"

"Si."disse la classe.

"Melania."disse Annie e le due si avviarono verso l'uscita "Voglio che non facciate il più piccolo rumore,restate in silenzio,finché non vi dirò di correre.

Allora correte più che potete,avete capito tutti?"

"Si,Ms Edward."disse la classe.

"John,tu comanda il gruppo."disse Annie.

La classe iniziò a correre i corvi spiccarono il volo iniziando a beccare i bambini per un lungo pezzo di strada.

Melania riuscì a rifugiarsi in macchina e attese che i corvi se ne andassero via,dopo aver portato nella macchina sia Catie,sia una sua amica che aveva un graffio sulla fronte.

Poco dopo Melania andò al ristorante sul molo,si mise al bancone ed iniziò a telefonare.

Tutti la stavano a sentire.

"Papà,c'erano centinaia di uccelli."disse Melania "Non ho una crisi isterica,ti sto raccontando le cose esattamente come le ho viste.

Va bene,papà.

Si,papà.

Adesso.

Quindici minuti,non so."

Accanto a lei c'era un tavolo con una madre e due bambini,una femmina e un maschio.

"Alla scuola."disse Melania "No,io…

Un momento.

Come si chiama la scuola?

"Scuola di Bodega Bay."disse l'uomo dietro il bancone.

"È la scuola di Bodega Bay."disse Melania "Non so quanti erano i ragazzi."

Entrò una signora anziana che andò al bancone.

Indossava un cappellino grigio e un cappotto marrone.

"No,no,gli uccelli hanno aspettato che i bambini uscissero dalla scuola."disse Melania.

"Dica,signora Bon."disse l'uomo dietro al bancone.

"Potrebbe cambiarmi dei soldi,signor Carter?"disse la donna.

"Certo."disse lui.

"Erano corvi,credo."disse Melania "Oh,non lo so papà.

Che differenza c'è tra i corvi e i merli?"

"C'è una grandissima differenza,signorina."disse l'anziana.

"Grazie."disse Melania "Sono diversi,papà.

Beh,io credo fossero corvi.

Si,ce ne erano a centinaia.

Hanno assalito i ragazzi.

Li hanno assaliti!

Beh,non lo so quando,ma non posso partire adesso papà.

D'accordo.

Ciao."

Melania riattaccò.

L'anziana signora prese una sigaretta "Vede,sono simili,questo si,ma sono di due specie diverse.

Il corvo e corvus brachirinctus mentre il merlo è ufanus cianocefalus."

"Grazie."disse Melania che parlò con l'uomo dietro il bancone "Non ha il nome della fattoria Fosset?"

L'uomo le diede un foglio "È sull'elenco signorina.

Io non capisco che differenza ci sia,signora Bondy,ma ,corvi o merli,se hanno assalito la scuola la cosa è piuttosto seria."

"Oh,credo che nessuna delle due specie abbia abbastanza intelligenza per condurre un assalto in massa."disse l'anziana "Non hanno emisferi cerebrali sviluppati."

"Io vengo adesso dalla scuola,signora."disse Melania "Non so niente di emisferi cerebrali,ma le assicuro che..."

"Beh,io si."disse l'anziana "Io so tutto.

L'ornitologia,modestamente,è la mia specialità.

Gli uccelli non sono aggressivi signorina,sono il simbolo della gentilezza.

È la razza umana piuttosto che..."

"Sam,tre porzioni di tacchino arrosto con patate."disse una donna.

"Vorrei parlare con Mich Brenner,prego."disse Melania "Si,aspetto."

"È la razza umana piuttosto che cerca di distruggere o di rendere difficile la vita sul pianeta e se non fosse per gli uccelli..."disse l'anziana.

"Signora Bondy,ma lei non vuol capire."disse l'uomo dietro il bancone "Questa signorina dice che hanno assalito i ragazzi della scuola."

"Impossibile."disse lei.

"Oh,Mich,meno male che ti ho trovato."disse Melania "È successa una cosa..."

"È LA FINE DEL MONDO!"disse un uomo al bancone.

"Due bicchieri di vino."disse la cameriera "Ma che è successo alla scuola?"

"Uno stormo di uccelli ha assalito i bambini."disse l'uomo.

"È la fine del mondo."disse l'uomo "Ed il Signore desse allora,alle montagne,e alle colline,e ai fiumi,e alle valli,tremate perché io rivolgerò la spada contro di voi e devasterò i vostri altri luoghi!

Ezechiele,capitolo 6."

"Guai a colore che si alzano presto la mattina per cominciare a bere di buon ora."disse la cameriera.

"Isaia,capitolo 5."disse l'uomo "È la fine del mondo."

"Non credo che pochi uccelli possano provocare la fine del mondo."disse l'anziana.

"Ma non erano pochi uccelli."disse Melania.

"Non sapevo che ci fossero tanti corvi a Bodega Bay di questa stagione."disse l'uomo.

"Il corvo si trova da queste parti in tutte le stagioni."disse l'anziana"Infatti io ricordo che il giorno di natale ne abbiamo contati 5..."

"Quanti gabbiani ha contato,signora Bondy?"disse un uomo seduto ad un tavolo,con un berretto da marinaio blu,una giacca grigia e dei jeans.

Era seduto su una poltrona rossa per due davanti ad un tavolino.

"Quali gabbiani,signor Sholes?"disse l'anziana "Ce ne sono parecchie varietà."

"Quelli che sono venuti addosso al mio peschereccio."disse l'uomo.

"L'hanno assalito i gabbiani?"disse Melania.

"Un mio peschereccio,l'altra settimana."disse Sholes.

"Ma questa signorina è stata ferita da un gabbiano l'altro ieri."disse l'uomo dietro il bancone.

La donna con i bambini chiamò la cameriera "Non potrebbero abbassare la voce per piacere?

Mi spaventano i bambini."

"Uno stormo di gabbiani mi ha quasi affondato il peschereccio e stava per cacciare gli occhi ad un marinaio."disse Sholes che si avvicinò al bancone.

"Spaventate i bambini,parlate piano."disse la cameriera.

"Va bene."disse Sholes.

"E spaventate anche me."disse l'uomo dietro il bancone "Insomma tu vorresti dire che tutte queste…

No,no,non è possibile."

"Io ti dico quello che è successo al mio peschereccio."disse Sholes.

"Ma i gabbiani volevano soltanto il pesce."disse l'anziana "Andiamo,cerchiamo di essere un po' logici."

"E cosa volevano i corvi alla scuola?"disse Melania.

"Lei che cosa crede che volessero Ms..."disse l'anziana.

"Daniels."disse Melania "Che volessero assalire i ragazzi."

"E a che scopo?"disse l'anziana.

"Per ucciderli."disse Melania.

"Perché?"disse l'anziana.

"Io non lo so il perché?"disse Melania.

"Io non credo."disse l'anziana "Gli uccelli abitano questo pianeta sin dal periodo archeopterico,da oltre 140 milioni di anni.

Non le sembra strano che abbiano aspettato tanto per cominciare una...una guerra contro l'umanità?"

Arrivò al bancone un uomo in giacca e cravatta blu,con un cappello blu e si mise al bancone.

"Nessuno ha parlato di guerra."disse Melania.

"Lei e il signor Sholes avete sottinteso qualcosa del genere."disse l'anziana.

"Chi ha mai parlato di guerra?"disse Sholes "Io ho detto solo che dei gabbiani..."

"Vuol ancora caffè?"disse la cameriera.

"No."disse Shloes "Hanno assalito il mio peschereccio,forse lo hanno fatto per il pesce,come dice lei."

"Avrebbe dovuto sparare."disse l'uomo in giacca e cravatta "I gabbiani sono brutte bestie,come tutti gli uccelli.

Bisognerebbe prendere il fucile e farli sparire dalla faccia della terra."

L'anziana rise "Non credo che ciò sia possibile."

"E perché,signora Bondy."disse quello dietro al bancone che diede da bere a quello in giacca e cravatta.

"Perché esistono 8650 specie di uccelli in tutto il mondo,signor Carter."disse l'anziana "Si calcola che ci siano cinque miliardi e settecentocinquanta milioni di uccelli soltanto negli Stati Uniti.

In tutti e cinque i continenti..."

"Ammazziamoli tutti,leviamoli di mezzo quelle bestiacce."disse l'uomo in giacca e cravatta che bevette.

"Ci saranno probabilmente più di cento miliardi di uccelli."disse l'anziana.

"È la fine del mondo."disse l'uomo che beveva.

"Si,forse volevano il pesce."disse Sholes.

"Ma è naturale."disse l'anziana.

"Svelti,bambini,finite di mangiare."disse la donna.

"Gli uccelli ci voglio ammazzare,mamma?"disse un bambino.

"Forse ci siamo un po' fatti prendere la mano."disse Sholes "Ammettiamo che alcuni uccelli abbiano fatto cose strane,ma questo non vuol dire..."disse Sholes.

"Ma,insomma,le ripeto che non erano alcuni uccelli."disse Melania "C'erano dei passeri che sono venuti giù dal camino della casa di Mich.

Erano…

Gabbiani,corvi,rondini..."

"Non ho mai sentito di stormi di uccelli di specie diverse."disse l'anziana "La sola idea è inammissibile,perché ,se ciò accadesse, non ci sarebbe più scampo.

Non riusciremmo mai a difenderci da loro."

"Non potremmo,ha ragione."disse Sholes "Ha ragione,signora Bony."

Il cuoco uscì dalla cucina "Che c'è?

Che state dicendo?"

"È scoppiata la guerra."disse l'anziana.

"La guerra?"disse il cuoco "E contro chi?"

"Contro gli uccelli."disse il marinaio.

"Voi forse vi divertite un mondo,ma fate morire di paura i bambini."disse la madre dei due bambini "La signorina dice che ha visto l'assalto alla scuola,perché non le credete?"

"Chi ha assalito la scuola?"disse il cuoco.

"Gli uccelli,i corvi."disse la madre "Voi ve ne state tutti qui a parlare,cosa aspettate?

Che entrino da quella finestra?

Perché non andate a casa?

Chiudete le porte e le finestre."

La donna si alzò "Qual'è la strada più breve per San Francisco?"

"L'autostrada."disse quello in giacca e cravatta "Io vado in quella direzione.

Venga con me."

"Andiamo via,subito."disse la donna.

"Mi lasci finire di bere."disse l'uomo.

Mich entrò con lo sceriffo "Sono venuto più in fretta che ho potuto.

Dov'è Catie?"

"A casa di Annie."disse Melania "Sta bene."

"Al,perché non sei alla scuola dove c'è stato l'assalto?"disse il cuoco.

"Vengo adesso da casa di Dan Fosset,ecco perché."disse Al.

"Dan è stato ucciso ieri notte,dagli uccelli."disse Mich.

"Cosa?"disse il cuoco.

"Un momento,Mich,questo non è ancora dimostrato."disse Mich.

"Come stanno le cose,signor Malone?"disse l'anziana.

"La polizia crede che si tratti di una rapina."disse Al "Den ha opposto resistenza e l'hanno ucciso."

"E tutti quegli uccelli morti sul pavimento?"disse Mich.

"Beh,la polizia di Santa Rosa dice che sono entrati dopo che il vecchio era morto."disse Al.

"C'era la polizia di Santa Rosa alla scuola oggi?"disse la madre dei due bambini"Allora,andiamo?"

"Ma si calmi signora,non c'è neanche un uccellino in vista."disse l'uomo.

"Guardate gli uccelli dell'aria,loro non seminano ne raccolgono,ma il vostro padre celeste li nutrica."disse l'altro.

"È successo lo stesso a Santa Cruz,l'anno scorso."disse l'uomo in giacca e cravatta "La città venne completamente ricoperta dai gabbiani."

"Per piacere,vuol finire di bere?"disse la donna con i due bambini vicini.

"Si,si è vero."disse l'anziana "Ora mi ricordo.

Un grosso stormo di gabbiani si perse nella nebbia e si diresse sopra la città,attratto dalle luci."

"E combinarono un sacco di guai."disse quello in giacca e cravatta "Si ficcarono dappertutto,fu un disastro.

Sono bestie maledette."

"Il fatto è che in fondo nessuno ci fece molto caso."disse l'anziana "Il mattino dopo sparirono,proprio come se non fosse successo niente.

Povere bestie."

"Io me ne vado,lei viene?"disse la donna con i bambini.

"Va bene,va bene."disse l'uomo in giacca e cravatta,che bevve e si alzò "Allora in bocca ai gabbiani signori belli."

"È la fine del mondo."disse l'altro,alzando il bicchiere.

"Beh,è meglio che torni in cantiere."disse Sholes che si alzò "Quanto pago?"

"Sholes,aspetti un minuto."disse Mich "Senta,io non voglio fare l'allarmista,ma..."

"Nessuno lo ha questo."disse Sholes.

"Io credo che la faccenda sia seria."disse Mich "Non so com'è cominciata ne perché,ma è seria e saremmo pazzi ad ignorarla."

"Ignorare che cosa?"disse l'anziana "La guerra degli uccelli?"

"Si,la guerra degli uccelli."disse Mich "L'assalto degli uccelli,l'invasione,chiamatela come volete.

Si stanno radunando e torneranno,potete contarci."

"Ma è ridicolo."disse l'anziana.

Mich fece qualche passo con Sholes.

"Su,venga qui."disse Mich "Se non facciamo qualcosa subito,se non pensiamo a difendere Bodega Bay..."

"Senti,Mich...anche se fosse vero,se tutti..."disse Shoes.

"Non crede che sia vero?"disse Mich.

"No,Mich,francamente no."disse l'altro "Non c'è motivo."

"Ma sta accadendo."disse Mich "Questo è un motivo."

"Io amo Bodega Bey come te,ma..."disse Sholes.

"Bene,allora mia aiuti."disse Mich "Lei è un uomo importante,se mi aiuta lei mi aiuteranno tutti."

Melania guardò dalla finestra.

"A fare che cosa?"disse Sholes.

"La signora Bondy diceva che a Santa Cruz si erano persi nella nebbia e si erano diretti verso le luci."disse Mich.

"Ma non c'è nebbia in questa stagione."disse Sholes.

"Beh,la faremo."disse Mich,mentre Melania si avvicinava alla finestra sentendo un verso di uccelli "La faremo noi la nebbia."

"E come?"disse Sholes.

"Useremo il fumo."disse Mich "Come fa anche l'esercito."

Un uomo stava mettendo la benzina e due gabbiani gli passarono sopra la testa.

"Guardate!"disse Melania.

Un altro gabbiano gli colpì il viso,facendolo sbattere contro il distributore.

L'uomo svenne e la benzina iniziò ad finire a terra.

"STANNO TORNANDO!"disse Mich e tutti si alzarono "Melania tu resta qui!

Andiamo!"

Mich,Sholes e Al uscirono,insieme al barista.

La donna e i due bambini rientrarono.

"Aiuto!"disse la donna.

Tutti andarono alla finestra.

Melania notò la benzina che arrivò fin sotto una macchina nel parcheggio.

Dalla macchina scese l'uomo in giacca e cravatta con il sigaro in bocca e prese dei fiammiferi.

"Guardate!"disse Melania "Quell'uomo sta accendendo il sigaro!"

Aprirono le finestre e iniziarono a urlare di non accendere il sigaro.

L'uomo li guardò e si scottò il dito,facendo cadere il fiammifero.

L'esplosione lo uccise all'instante e diede fuoco a molte macchine intorno,poi le fiamme raggiunsero il distributore facendo saltare tutto in aria.

Un enorme stormo di gabbiani iniziò a volare verso la città.

Melania uscì e si chiuse dentro una cabina telefonica,mentre la gente veniva inseguita.

Degli uomini cercavano di spegnere il fuoco con dei tubi,ma gli uccelli li colpirono e l'acqua bagnò la cabina telefonica.

Un'auto andò a sbattere contro un cartello e il guidatore gettò un uccello fuori dal veicolo.

Melania vide che era pieno di tagli e c'erano gli uccelli che lo beccavano,poi la sua macchina andò nelle fiamme ed esplose.

Melania cercò di uscire,ma richiuse subito la cabina.

Arrivò un camion dei pompieri che cercarono di spegnere le fiamme,ma furono colpiti dagli uccelli e gli idranti a terra iniziarono a bagnare tutto.

Un carro,trainato da cavalli,fece cadere diverse casse a terra,poi un gabbiano andò contro la cabina,un altro incrinò il vetro della cabina,poi Melania vide un uomo con diversi uccelli addosso.

Alti due uccelli presero la cabina e poi Mich andò a prenderla e la riportò dentro il ristorante.

I due lo trovarono vuoto,poi videro che tutti erano radunati in un corridoio stretto e lungo.

La madre dei bambini si alzò da una sedia" Perché fanno questo?

PERCHÉ FANNO QUESTO?!

Dicono che è cominciato tutto quando tu sei arrivata qui.

Chi sei?

Cosa sei?

DA DOVE SEI VENUTA?

TU SEI LA CAUSA DI TUTTO QUESTO?

TU SEI CATTIVA!

SEI UNA STREGA!"

Melania le diede uno schiaffo.

"Se ne stanno andando."disse l'uomo che era dietro il bancone che entrò correndo e tutti andarono a vedere alle finestre.

Gli uccelli si allontanarono.

"Andiamo a prendere Catie."disse Mich che prese per mano Melania e i due uscirono.

Arrivarono a piedi alla scuola e videro i corvi sul tetto.

"Di nuovo i corvi."disse Melania che li vide nel giardino.

"Vieni."disse Mich e i due camminarono.

Trovarono il corpo di Annie a terra,poco fuori di casa.

"Oh,no."disse Mich "Resta qui."

Melania si avvicinò,restando fuori dalla staccionata e cacciò un urlo,mentre Mich copriva il cadavere con la giacca.

"Catie?"disse Melania "Dov'è Catie?"

Catie era alla finestra e piangeva.

Mich corse in casa e la abbracciò,poi la portò in macchina mentre piangeva.

Mich stava per tirare un sasso ad un corvo.

"Mich,no!"disse Melania.

Mich portò il cadavere dentro la casa e poi chiuse la porta.

I tre entrarono i macchina e Mich mise in moto.

Catie piangeva "Dopo...dopo che abbiamo portato a casa Rebecca,abbiamo sentito uno scoppio e siamo uscite fuori per vedere che cos'era e ad un tratto ci sono venuti addosso.

Allora Annie mi ha spinto dentro casa e lei è caduta!

Annie!

Lei mi ha spinto in casa!"

Mich mise delle tegole su tutte le finestre della casa.

Era su una scala e copriva l'ultima finestra,inchiodando le tegole.

"Dammene un'altra."disse Mich e Melania gli passò una tegola.

Mich vide che c'era una grossa moltitudine di uccelli sia in acqua sia sulla terra.

"Da quanto hanno cominciato a radunarsi?"disse Melania.

"Da quindici minuti."disse Mich "Sembra che abbiano un piano,vero?

Colpiscono,scompaiono e poi si radunano di nuovo.

Ogni volta è lo stesso.

Ci vorrebbe del fumo sopra la città.

Vuoi richiamare tuo padre?"

"No,ho provato mezz'ora fa,non funziona."disse Melania.

"La luce funziona?"disse Mich.

"Si."disse Melania.

"Mich,la radio trasmette qualcosa."disse Lydia.

"Andiamo."disse Mich e i due entrarono.

In salotto trovarono sia Catie che Lydia.

"Non riesco a prendere la stazione locale,dovrebbe essere San Francisco."disse Lydia."

"A Bodega Bay,stamattina,un folto stormo di corvi ha assalito un gruppo di scolari che stavano uscendo di scuola."disse una voce alla radio "Una bambina è stata ricoverata nell'ospedale di Santa Rosa,ma la maggior parte dei bambini è riuscita a mettersi al sicuro.

Corrono voci di un altro attacco sulla città,ma le voci non sono state ancora confermate.

Per il momento non abbiamo ricevuto comunicazioni ufficiali in merito."

"Beh,tutto qui?"disse Mich che mise altri pezzi di legno nel fuoco del camino"Devo prendere dell'altra legna.

Non voglio che il fuoco si spenga."

"Hai chiuso le finestra di sopra,Mich?"disse Lydia.

"Si,le ho chiuse tutte."disse Mich.

"Quando credi che torneranno?"disse Lydia.

"Non lo so,mamma."disse Mich.

"Se ce ne sono di più grossi,riusciranno ad entrare in casa."disse Lydia.

"È un rischio che dobbiamo correre."disse Mich.

"Forse dovremmo andar via."disse Lydia.

"Non certo ora che sono radunati tutti fuori."disse Mich.

"E quando?"disse Lydia con tono irato.

"Beh,stiamo a vedere che succede."disse Mich.

"E dopo dove ce ne andremo?"disse Lydia.

"Non lo so,per ora siamo al sicuro."disse Mich "Andiamo a prendere la legna."

"Che accadrà quando finirà la legna?"disse Lydia.

"Non lo so."disse Mich "Cominceremo a bruciare i mobili."

"NON LO SAI?"disse Lydia "QUANDO SAPRAI QUALCHE COSA?

QUANDO SAREMO TUTTI MORTI,COME ANNIE?!

SE TUO PADRE FOSSE QUI...!"

"MAMMA!"disse Catie che si mise davanti a Mich.

"Oh,scusami."disse Lydia "Mi dispiace,Mich."

"Prepara il caffè."disse Mich.

Poco dopo la madre era seduta accanto al pianoforte,Melania e Catie erano sul divani e Mich controllava le finestre.

"Mich posso portare i pappagalli qui dentro?"disse Catie.

"NO!"disse Lydia.

"Ma,mamma,sono nella gabbia."disse Catie.

"Sono uccelli anche loro!"disse Lydia.

"È meglio che li lasci in cucina,Catie."disse Mich che andò in cucina e guardò le finestre,poi controllò le porte.

Vide che i pappagallini erano tranquilli.

Tornò in salotto e si sedette al pianoforte.

"Mich,perché si comportano così?"disse Catie "Gli uccelli."

"Non lo sappiamo,cara."disse Mich.

"Perché vogliono uccidere la gente?"disse Catie.

"Vorrei saperlo anche io."disse Mich.

Passarono lunghi secondi di silenzio,poi i pappagallini iniziarono ad urlare e gli uccelli si schiantarono contro la casa in massa.

Mich andò a gettare legna nel fuoco.

Catie e Lydia si rifugiarono su un angolo,mentre si sentivano botti da tutte le parti.

Una tegola si staccò,una tapparella si aprì e un uccello sfondò una finestra.

Mich lo gettò via e chiuse la tapparella,dopo essere stato beccato alla mano più volte,poi la legò con un filo per bloccarla e andò in cucina per medicarsi la mano.

Gli uccelli stavano sfondando la porta d'ingresso con il becco,ma Mich ci mise un mobile davanti,poi la luce si spense.

Anche su alcune pareti cominciavano ad apparire segni di beccate.

"Se ne vanno."disse Mich e i rumori cessarono.

Rimasero tutti in silenzio per diversi secondi.

Più tardi tutti si misero a dormire seduti sui divani,ma Melania rimase sveglia.

"Mich."disse Melania,sentendo dei rumori,ma Mich non si svegliò,così lei prese la torcia e andò a vedere i pappagallini in cucina,poi sentì dei rumori provenire da sopra e aprì la porta di una stanza.

Vide che c'era un buco sul tetto e la stanza era piena di corvi che la beccarono molte volte,poi Mich andò a prenderla,insieme a Lydia.

Mich la portò giù in braccio.

"Oh,poverina."disse Lydia "Poverina."

"Prendi dell'acqua fasce e disinfettante."disse Mich che la mise sul divano "E un po' di liquore."

Catie andò a prendere il liquido e glie lo diede,poi si mise a piangere.

Lydia tornò con le bende.

"Catie,la lampada."disse Mich e la bambina ubbidì.

"Dobbiamo portarla all'ospedale."disse Mich.

"No,Mich,non possiamo muoverci di qui."disse Lydia.

"Andremo a San Francisco."disse Mich.

"Non ce la faremo."disse Lydia.

"Dobbiamo tentare."disse Mich "Se prendiamo la strada della collina evireremo il paese.

Non può restare qui,ha bisogno di cure."

"Ho troppa paura."disse Lydia "Che cosa ci aspetta la fuori?"

"Su prepariamoci prima che ritornino."disse Mich "Prenderemo la macchina di Melania,è più veloce del furgone.

Puoi finire di fasciarla?"

"Ci proverò."disse Lydia "Mich,guarda se senti qualcosa alla radio della macchina."

Mich aprì la porta e vide una distesa di uccelli a perdita d'occhio.

Il cielo era poco illuminato e nuvoloso.

Camminò lentamente ed arrivò alla macchina di Melania.

Accese la radio entrando.

"Per ora pare che gli uccelli si siano momentaneamente calmati."disse la radio"Bodega Bay si trova al centro della zona interessata ed era circondata da posti di blocco stradali,tuttavia poco fa le autorità hanno ricevuto ordine di allontanarsi.

La maggior parte degli abitanti sono stati evacuati,ma rimangono comunque piccoli gruppi completamente isolati.

Sembra che gli assalti degli uccelli avvengano ad ondate,con lunghi intervalli.

La ragione di ciò non è stata ancora chiarita."

Mich sollevò la grata lentamente e mise in moto la macchina,poi entrò e Lydia aiutò Melania,riluttante,a salire in macchina.

"Hai sentito niente alla radio?"disse Lydia.

"Va tutto bene."disse Mich "Andiamo."

"Mich?"disse Catie sulla porta "Posso portare i pappagallini?

Non hanno fatto del male a nessuno."

"Va bene,vado a prenderli io."disse Mich che andò a prendere la gabbia e salì in auto.

La macchina si mise in moto e si allontanò dalla casa.

Un'ora dopo stavano guidando in aperta campagna e Mich si fermò.

"Forse siamo salvi."disse Mich.

In quel momento ci fu una forte luce e voltandosi videro l'esplosione di un'arma nucleare.

"Mio Dio."disse Mich.

"Andiamo via."disse Melania.

"Si."disse Mich che ripartì,arrivando sull'autostrada,dove tutto sembrava procedere bene.


	3. APOLLO 18

APOLLO 18

20 luglio 1969-l'astronauta Neil Armstrong dell'Apollo 11 è il primo uomo a camminare sulla Luna.

11 aprile 1970- Apollo 13 è dichiarato il più grande incidente nella storia dei viaggi spaziali.

Nel 1970,le missioni Apollo 18,19,20 furono cancellate per preoccupazioni di bilancio.

7 dicembre 1972-Apollo 17,l'ultima missione lunare,atterra sulla Luna.

Tempo dopo,84 ore di filmati riservati sono stati riportati da una missione spaziale segreta.

La Luna era sospesa nello spazio come sempre.

Un'astronauta era dentro una stanza,seduto ad un tavolo bianco.

Nella stanza c'erano dei quadri dietro di lui,due sedie e un altro tavolo.

Aveva i capelli neri,corti,con la riga sulla parte destra della testa,indossava una maglietta azzurra.

"Ci sono parecchi interessi in gioco,capisci?"disse lui alla videocamera.

In una stanza bianca c'erano degli uomini che osservavano il modulo lunare che era una grossa scatola di metallo bianco,con del rivestimento giallo sulla parte inferiore e delle zampe che lo facevano assomigliare ad un ragno.

Era sospeso a mezz'aria e c'erano varie attrezzature,fili,scale e rampe.

"Stiamo parlando di...nazione contro nazione."disse l'astronauta.

Il modulo lunare venne fatto spostare in avanti in una grande stanza bianca dove c'erano uomini vestiti di bianco.

Nella stanza c'erano anche alcune punte di razzi.

"La corsa continua ancora."disse lui.

Gli astronauti erano nelle loro tute ed erano tre.

VOCE NARRANTE DELL'ASTRONAUTA

"C'è ancora molto da scoprire la fuori,amico.

La chiamata è arrivata un venerdì.

Nate e io eravamo da Ben per un barbecue.

Io sono John Grey:pilota del modulo di comando."

FLASHBACK

Gli astronauti erano in un giardino e preparavano il barbecue.

VOCE NARRANTE DI JOHN

"Un paio di birre,sai,più di un paio.

Se cucina Ben,hai davvero bisogno di birre.

Nate mi ha chiamato da Milton.

E Milton ha detto…il 18 torna il pista.

Ma era...classificato DOD.

Top secret.

Ha chiesto se ci stavamo.

Pensavo scherzasse."

FINE FLASHBACK

Arrivò un altro astronauta nella stanza "Provengo da una famiglia di militari.

Il dovere a volte può gravare sulla vita privata.

Bisogna fare scelte.

Andare sempre avanti.

La NASA ha già tonnellate di rocce.

Sono Nathan Walker:comandante della missione.

Quindi mi chiedo perché ne vogliano altre,ma,ehi…significa un giro sulla Luna.

Mettiamo videocamere.

Abbiamo questi...Westinghouse dappertutto."

Tornò il primo astronauta "Beh,credo possa spiegarsi così.

Usano un Saturno 5 per lanciare un carico speciale della Difesa che si suppone sia molto pesante e molto grande.

Apparentemente è automatico.

Apparentemente."

Tornò il secondo astronauta "Istalleremo questi trasmettitori ad alta frequenza per un qualche...sistema di difesa molto efficace per i missili dell'Unione Sovietica.

Questi PSD5 sono una sorta di...radarscanner avanzati.

Dovrebbe rilevare e tracciare tutto quello che noi non possiamo.

Terranno d'occhio lo spazio aereo russo."

Arrivò il terzo astronauta "Mi chiamo Benjamin Anderson:pilota del modulo lunare.

Sarebbe bello dirlo a mia moglie.

Lauren è sempre al mio fianco e...pensa che stia facendo addestramento con un'agenzia spaziale giapponese.

Ryan,mio figlio.

Sarebbe bello dirgli che il suo vecchio va sulla Luna.

Mi piacerebbe portargli una roccia.

Ben è sempre stato il primo della classe.

Ed io gli stavo sempre alle calcagna."

Tornò John "Il mio compito essenzialmente è quello di assicurarmi di portarli a casa vivi.

Parliamoci chiaro,in queste missioni importa il risultato...e non possiamo permetterci di fallire,no?"

Gli astronauti erano nel razzo,legati alle poltrone.

Il conto alla rovescia partì da 10 secondi.

Il razzo partì in piena notte.

"Apollo 18,pare tutto a posto."disse il centro di comando.

Gli astronauti erano ormai nello spazio e si erano tolti il casco e le tute.

Stavano filmando e guardavano fuori dai finestrini.

"Avete mai visto niente del genere?"disse Nathan.

"No,signore."disse Benjamin.

"È meraviglioso."disse John.

La Terra era ben visibile.

"La Terra in tutta la sua gloria."disse Benjamin che poi mostrò una foto del figlio.

"È un bel bambino."disse John "Sicuro sia tuo?"

"Sta attento."disse Benjamin.

John prese le scarpe della tuta "Grandi scarponi da riempire.

Grandi,vecchi scarponi lunari."

Natham fece ruotare una penna sospesa a mezz'aria.

"Allora,Nate,aspetti da tanto tempo per camminare sulla Luna… e sarai il numero 13"disse Benjamin "Come ti senti?"

Lui riafferrò la penna che continuava a ruotare "Ti andrà bene stare dietro le quinte,John?"

"Ah,sapete,sarà bello star soli per un po' di tempo."disse John "Qui è affollato.

Terrò una luce accesa per voi,ragazzi.

Non fate troppo tardi.

Ci vediamo tra un paio di giorni."

L'astronauta si spostò lungo un corridoio e andò in un altra stanza.

"Ricevuto."disse lui.

La Luna era sospesa nello spazio.

"Houston,qui è Freedom."disse John "Stiamo per scollegare la Liberty.

Passo."

"Bene,18,potete andare alla zona anteriore tra 4 minuti."disse Houston.

Il modulo lunare si staccò dal resto.

"John,il tunnel è creato?"disse Benjamin.

"Affermativo,il tunnel è creato."disse John.

"Bene,Liberty,siamo pronti."disse Houston "Vi invieremo un aggiornamento di stato."

"Ricevuto,Houston."disse Natham "Codificheremo i dati.

Il computer è tutto vostro."

"Vorrei che tu venissi con noi,John."disse Benjamin.

"Ragazzi fate attenzione laggiù."disse John "Abbiamo una buona visuale."

"D'accordo,18,potete andare."disse Houston.

I due astronauti avevano le tute.

"Andiamo sulla Luna."disse Benjamin.

"500 metri."disse Benjamin "Giù di 16."

"D'accordo,bene."disse Natham.

"Giù a 350 metri."disse Benjamin.

Sotto di loro c'erano dei crateri.

"Giù di 7."disse Benjamin "Durata missione:4 giorni,6 ore e 33 minuti."

"Ricevuto."disse Natham "Atterro."

"Attento a quella zona."disse Benjamin che guardò dal finestrino e vide una valle con dei crateri e delle collinette distanti.

"Dove?"disse lui.

"Oltre il prossimo cratere."disse Benjamin.

"Giro intorno."disse Natham "È una zona molto rocciosa."

Il modulo iniziò ad abbassarsi e atterrò.

"Va bene dove siete,Liberty."disse Houston.

"Houston,date un sigaro a quel tipo."disse John che dall'alto guardava il cratere "La zona è fantastica."

"25 dicembre 1974."disse Nate alla telecamera "Durata missione:4 giorni,9 ore,23 minuti.

Primo giorno di missione."

"Prepariamo l'EVA1..."disse Benjamin che frugava dentro una parete che aveva una serie di sacchi bianchi e prendeva delle videocamere "Houston,siamo pronti per l'EVA1."

"Ricevuto."disse Houston.

"Copritevi ragazzi."disse John che osservava la Luna "Non vogliamo che qualcuno prenda freddo."

"Ricevuto."disse Natham.

I due erano pronti per uscire.

"Nate,controllo il tubo."disse Benjamin.

"Si."disse Nate.

"Houston,ora usciamo."disse Benjamin "Il primo passo al polo sud."

I due uscirono tramite una scaletta.

"Avevo preparato un discorso,ma non riesco comunque a spiegarlo."disse Natham che mise piede a terra "Nessuna parola potrebbe descrivere cosa significa essere qui.

Ovunque formazioni rocciose.

Il Sole è basso all'orizzonte.

Magnifico.

Freedom,mi ricevi?"

"Freedom vi riceve forte e chiaro,Liberty,passo."disse John che era davanti a dei pannelli con dei pulsanti.

Natham piantava la bandiera americana.

"Si,perfetta."disse Benjamin.

"Va bene,fammi avere una ripresa con te ed il modulo sullo sfondo."disse Natham.

Benjamin si mise davanti al modulo e spiccò un salto.

"Aspetta,devo riprendere qui."disse l'astronauta che puntò la videocamera sulla foto della sua famiglia che aveva appoggiato a terra "Ho promesso ai miei figli di passare il natale con loro."

"Tutto questo finirà alla difesa."disse Natham "Come faranno..."

Natman piantava a terra un'asta di metallo con tre piedi e con in cima una videocamera"Completiamo la Westinghouse."

La videocamera si muoveva avanti e in dietro.

"Il sensore di movimento ti traccia perfettamente,Natham."disse Benjamin.

I due portarono una scatola bianca rettangolare.

"Verifico il secondo carico nell'unità di controllo."disse Benjamin.

I due andarono a prendere antri pacchi dal modulo.

Qualcosa passò davanti ad una telecamera e i due sentirono strani suoni.

"Cos'è?"disse Natham.

Le luci dentro il modulo lampeggiarono.

I due erano vicini ad una specie di jeep bianca con un'antenna sul davanti.

"Houston,avete controllato il pannello?"disse Natham "Potrebbe avere effetti sull'interferenza."

"Ricevuto,Nate."disse il Houston "Sembrate pronti per andare alla postazione 1."

I due andarono sulla macchina lunare e iniziarono a muoversi guardando la Terra.

"Guarda li."disse Benjamin "Ti fa riflettere,no?"

I due si fermarono e portarono una delle scatole in una valle con tre crateri grandi e alcuni piccoli.

"È da non credere che non ci sia mai il Sole in alcuni di questi posti."disse Benjamin "Mai."

"Attenzione adesso,ragazzi."disse John dall'orbita "Se cadete in uno qualsiasi di quei crateri,non ne uscite più."

"Abbiamo fatto."disse Benjamin.

"Ricevuto."disse John "Posizionate l'antenna."

"Hai registrato la frequenza del segnale sul PSD5,durante l'addestramento?"disse Benjamin.

"Questo non c'era,vero?"disse Natham.

"Pensavo di si."disse Benjamin.

I due misero l'antenna sulla scatola.

"Queste sono le coordinate:40,3 sulla Z e 8..."disse Houston e Natham cliccò dei tasti sulla scatola.

"Sequenza completata."disse Benjamin "E se abbiamo ancora disturbi?"

"Non preoccupatevi."disse Houston.

Natham aveva piazzato una scatola più piccola e aveva una specie di radiocomando in mano "Un buon campione geologico in quello che sembra essere...un cratere d'impatto."

Lui prese delle pinze e poi afferrò una roccia.

"I campioni,al tatto,sembrano…strani."disse Natham che mise il sasso in una tasca.

Intanto sul bordo del cratere c'era una roccia che si muoveva da sola.

I due tornarono nel modulo lunare.

Natham guardava il sacchetto di plastica con dentro una roccia "Fantastico averne uno qui."

Le rocce furono messe dentro un sacco bianco.

"Durata missione:4 giorni,14 ore,48 minuti."disse Natham "Comandante Natham Walker.

Giorno 1,EVA 1,completato."

Iniziarono a togliersi le tute.

"Muoio di fame."disse Natham che prese diverse bustine di plastica.

"Che c'è nel menù di stasera?"disse l'altro.

"Carote o piselli?"disse Natham.

"Prendo le carote."disse Benjamin.

"No."disse l'altro"Prenditi i piselli."

"Va bene."disse Benjamin.

"Sono molto orgoglioso di voi."disse John "Vi divertite."

"Sai che è così."disse Natham.

"Ho molto disturbo su questa frequenza."disse John toccando vari pulsanti "Provo ad isolarla.

Forse...la pulisco un po'."

"Beverly era nel panico perché era saltato l'appuntamento dal parrucchiere."disse Natham "Stan e Gene erano già li e niente era pronto ,così mi sono offerto di tagliare i peperoncini.

Un paio di minuti dopo,ero al bagno a pisciare,ed avevo le mani piene di peperoncino,dopo mi ricordo che mi andava a fuoco.

Ero nel bagno a piangere di dolore."

"Non ti hanno sentito."disse Benjamin.

"Mi hanno sentito, tutti."disse Natham "La moglie di Stam è infermiera,così mi ha rimandato nel bagno con una tazza di latte."

"Aspetta, vuoi dirmi che hai messo le palle in un bicchiere di latte?"disse Benjamn.

"Non criticare,funziona."disse Natham.

Natham si stese su un lettino bianco a terra,mentre Benjamin aveva un panno bianco che era legato alle pareti e sospeso a mezz'aria.

"Non ci credo che non conoscevi questa storia."disse Natham.

"Di un po',hai divorziato perché russi,vero?"disse Benjamin.

"Io non russo."disse Natham,mentre Benjamin si stendeva sul panno e sbatteva la testa "Ah!

Ogni volta!"

"Tutto bene?"disse Natham.

"Si."disse Benjamin.

I due dormirono e spensero alcune delle luci.

Una delle videocamere sorvegliava il modulo lunare, la piccola macchina lunare e la bandiera.

Un'altra videocamera era stata messa accanto alla scaletta del modulo e riprendeva una parte della vallata .

Le videocamere dentro il modulo lunare ebbero delle interferenze e le luci andarono e vennero per un po'.

Ci furono dei tonfi e i due si svegliarono.

"Nate?"disse Benjamin.

"Si,lo sento."disse lui.

Benjamin inizio a toccare dei pulsanti,stando seduto sul panno.

"Cosa può essere?"disse Nate.

"Dammi un minuto."disse Benjamin.

Sentirono strani suoni.

"Cos'è?"disse Nate che si alzò e arrivò ai pulsanti dove stava cliccando l'altro.

Si udirono altri rumori.

"Lo senti?"disse Nate.

"Si."disse Benjamin.

"Non penso venga da qui."disse Nate che guardò da uno dei finestrini a triangolo rovesciato.

Ci furono altri suoni,registrati dalle apparecchiature,che somigliavano a urla.

"Non mi sembra un bel suono."disse Benjamin.

Nate chiamò Houston che rispose "Non trovo niente,da qui."

"Che significa?"disse Nate.

"Pensi che l'interferenza venga dal l'SDS3?"disse Benjamin.

"Non vediamo nulla di evidente."disse Houston "Ricontatteremo la difesa.

Ce ne occupiamo noi.

Andate a dormire."

La videocamera riprese una roccia che rotolò lungo una piccola discesa,come se colpita da qualcosa,poi ci furono interferenze.

Gli astronauti si svegliarono tempo dopo.

"Buon giorno,Liberty."disse Houston "Un paio d'ore fa ci siamo occupati dell'interferenza.

Ora dovreste essere a posto.

Credo siate pronti per l'EVA 2."

Nate dormiva ancora e russava.

Benjamin prese la videocamera "Durata missione:5 giorni,8 ore e 34 minuti.

Pilota Ben Anderson.

Devo registrarlo questo."disse e si mise sopra la stoffa a registrare l'amico che dormiva "Nate...Nate ha detto che non russa mai quando dorme.

Ho le prove."

Nate urlò all'improvviso e rise vedendo l'altro spaventato.

"Volevo solo far sapere che la Freedom girerà intorno alla parte posteriore della Luna."disse John che osservava alcuni crateri "Niente comunicazioni per un po'."

"Ricevuto."disse Ben.

"Ho preparato la colazione."disse Ben.

"Che mi tocca oggi?"disse lui.

"Uova strapazzate."disse Ben.

"Di novo."disse Nate che si stava facendo la barba "Tu cos'hai?"

"Una gustosa pancetta."disse Ben.

"È tutta tua."disse Nate.

"È proprio come la fa mia mamma."disse Ben.

I due erano sulla jeep che li portava per la Luna.

Houston parlava "La Difesa sta esaminando il disturbo.

Dalla diagnostica..."

"Houston,mi ricevete?"disse Ben "Niente di niente."

"Probabilmente un blocco comunicazioni,per via dei grandi crateri."disse Nate.

"5 giorni,10 ore e quattro minuti da quando siamo partiti."disse Nate,mentre i due portavano un'altra scatola.

Intorno a loro c'erano dei grossi massi,delle alture in lontananza e un piccolo cratere.

"Comandante Natham Walker."disse Nate "Siamo sull'EVA2."

Ben muoveva l'antenna.

"Avviamo la cella di ricezione del giorno due."disse Natham,mentre Ben premeva dei pulsanti sulla scatola "Attivo il segnale di trasmissione dell'PSD5.

Houston ,mi ricevete?"

"Qui Liberty,passo."disse Nate "Ancora fuori uso."

"C'è qualcosa di anomalo con quella presenza."disse Ben "La comunicazione non dovrebbe cadere così.

Non per tutto questo tempo."

"Dove vai?"disse Nate mentre l'altro si allontanava.

Ben vide un'orma di uno scarpone "Ma che diavolo?"

"Cos'è?"disse Nate,mentre Ben vide altre tracce.

"Impronte."disse Ben che mise il piede accanto all'orma e vide che i segni erano diversi "È impossibile.

Non sono le nostre.

Durata missione:5 giorni,11ore,7 minuti.

Pilota Anderson."

I due iniziarono a camminare per una stradina tra le rocce,poi tornarono alla macchina che li aveva portati fin li.

Ben era seduto sul mezzo,mentre Nate andava avanti e indietro parlando "Houston,qui 18."disse Nate "Ci ricevete?

Houston,è il 18.

Mi sentite?"

"John è sulla faccia posteriore."disse Ben "Nessuna comunicazione con lui.

Vediamo dove portano."

Arrivarono davanti ad un piccolo cratere d'impatto,il cui fondo era illuminato.

"Cratere d'impatto."disse Ben.

"Lo senti?"disse Nate.

"Si,la temperatura è scesa."disse Ben che scese seguito dall'altro.

Le impronte andavano in ogni direzione.

"Guarda le impronte?"disse Ben "Non hanno senso.

Credo abbia girato intorno."

"Disorientato."disse Nate.

"Come può essere?"disse Ben.

"Non lo so."disse Nate "Vengono da oltre un dosso."

Il dosso scendeva e c'era una zona piatta con diversi crateri sia piccoli che medi e in mezzo vi era un modulo spaziale.

Aveva la parte bassa con delle zampe di metallo simili a quelle di un ragno.

La parte centrale era cilindrica e la parte finale sferica.

Oltre la zona piatta il terreno si alzava tutt'intorno.

Arrivarono all'altro modulo spaziale con la loro macchina.

"È russo."disse Nate.

"Ma che cavolo?"disse Ben.

I due scesero e si avvicinarono.

"Com'è possibile che i russi siano sulla Luna e nessuno lo sappia?"disse Ben.

"Noi siamo sulla Luna e nessuno lo sa."disse Nate.

La bandiera era a terra e stracciata.

"C'è qualcosa che non va."disse Ben.

"Do un'occhiata all'interno."disse Nate salendo la scaletta ed aprì il portellone circolare.

All'interno c'era un disastro e c'erano delle parti danneggiate.

"Qui qualcuno deve aver perso la testa."disse Nate "È tutto distrutto.

I loro comandi non sono molto diversi dai nostri."cliccò sul un pulsante e delle luci si accesero"L'elettricità funziona e la riserva di ossigeno è buona.

Ma non so dire se è perfettamente funzionante."

"Dove diavolo sono andati?"disse Ben.

"Non lo so."disse Nate.

"Voglio dare un'occhiata in giro."disse Ben.

"Rimaniamo vicini."disse Nate.

Nate trovo delle attrezzature mediche e del sangue "Che diavolo è?

C'è del sangue,tanto sangue.

Qualcuno deve essere ferito gravemente."

Ben seguiva le tracce "Non mi piace questa storia."

Arrivò vicino ad un cratere buio "Mi sembra di vedere qualcosa nel cratere."

Ben prese uno strumento simile ad una pistola,ma che emanava dei flash di luce "Vado giù."

"Aspetta,Ben."disse Nate che era uscito dall'oggetto "Le tute non sono adatte a quel freddo."

"Va bene."disse Ben "Il cratere non è così profondo."

Utilizzò la macchina che emetteva luce e si trovò davanti il cadavere mummificato di uno degli astronauti,senza casco.

"OH MERDA!"urlò Ben "Qualcosa ha ucciso l'astronauta!"

Il corpo fu portato fuori insieme al casco,che aveva il vetro rotto.

"Stai bene?"disse Nate.

"Si."disse Ben "Oh,Cristo,che è successo qui?"

Nate si avvicinò al corpo "Forse l'altro astronauta."

"Credi l'abbia ucciso lui?"disse Ben.

"Questo strappo..."disse Nate "Sembra che qualcosa l'abbia bucato."

"Che stai facendo?"disse Ben.

"Controllo le tasche."disse Nate.

Improvvisamente ci fu qualcosa che da dentro si mosse e Nate si allontanò.

"Che diavolo era?"disse Ben.

Nate estrasse uno strumento di metello rettangolare.

"Sembra una roccia."disse Nate "È strana al tatto."

"Doveva averlo quando è stato trascinato via."disse Ben.

"Andiamo via."disse Nate.

Ben guardò il casco dell'astronauta che era rotto.

"Siamo quasi al punto di non ritorno,Ben."disse Nate "Se non ce ne andiamo ora,siamo morti."

I due erano tornati nel modulo lunare.

"Non mi piace che ci sia un morto."disse Ben.

"Lo so."disse Nate che chiamò Houston "È una linea sicura.

Parlo solo con te,giusto,Jonny?"

"Qual'è il problema,Nate?"disse Jonny.

"I russi sono sulla Luna."disse Nate.

"Ripeti."disse Jonny.

"I russi sono sulla Luna."disse Nate "Abbiamo trovato il loro modulo lunare.

Ma non è andata bene agli astronauti."

"Avete trovato il luogo dello schianto?"disse Jonny.

"Non si sono schiantati."disse Nate "Abbiamo trovato un corpo in un cratere."

"Avete trovato un'astronauta morto?"disse Houston.

"Nessuno ne sapeva niente?"disse Nate.

Non ci fu risposta.

"Siamo atterrati a due passi da un modulo lunare sovietico e credi che nessuno ne sapeva niente?"disse Ben.

"Sai che hanno lasciato il loro programma spaziale nel 69."disse Jonny "Rapporto ufficiale."

"Sapevi che erano qui?"disse Nate "Jonny?"

"È una missione della Difesa,Nate."disse Jonny "Mi si dice solo ciò che devo sapere.

Posso dirti solo questo."

"Puoi dire a quel cazzone della Difesa...di chiamarmi."disse Nate.

"Riposatevi."disse Jonny "Contatto la Difesa e ti chiamo al più presto."

"Jommy qui è sincero."disse Nate.

"No,sapevo fin dall'inizio che qualcosa non andava."disse Ben.

"Va bene,che ne pensi?"disse Nate.

"La difesa ha preso il controllo."disse Ben "Mentendo alle nostre famiglie.

Ed il russo perché era qui?

Che istallavano?

Dispositivi di ascolto?"

"Non lo so."disse Nate "Non ha senso."

"Penso a Watergate,Nate."disse Ben "Si è scoperto che era stato il presidente,per Dio!

E non credi che la difesa ci mentirebbe?"

"Allora che ci facciamo qui,Ben?"disse Nate "Cosa ci facciamo davvero?"

John osservava delle colline "La Luna.

Un po' spettrale,davvero.

Una strana bellezza sulla faccia posteriore.

Non so se è la mia mente a fare brutti scherzi,ma ho l'impressione che qualcosa mi osservi da laggiù."

Le videocamere riprendevano il modulo lunare.

Gli astronauti dormivano.

Ci furono interferenze.

Il modulo lunare tremò e un casco rotolò e finì su Nate che dormiva.

Poco dopo Ben filmava da una delle finestre del modulo "Ehi ,guarda qua."

"Cosa?"disse Nate.

"Guarda qua!"disse Ben "La bandiera non c'è più."

Nate guardò dall'altro finestrino "Non va bene.

Houston,qui 18,passo.

Avete notato qualcosa di insolito ieri notte?"

"Abbiamo avuto,interferenze a proposito."disse Houston.

"La nostra bandiera non c'è."disse Nate.

"Forse l'ha presa l'altro astronauta."disse Ben.

"Se c'è un altro astronauta aspetta da minimo 10-12 ore."disse Houston.

"Che ne pensi,Jonny?"disse Nate.

"È impossibile."disse Jonny "Non potrebbe avere tutto quell'ossigeno."

"Allora come fa a sopravvivere?"disse lui.

"Forse non c'è n'erano due."disse Jonny

"Dici che hanno mandato un solo uomo?"disse Nate.

"Non sarebbe la prima volta."disse Jonny.

"Un solo astronauta."disse Ben "Ma chi ha tolto la bandiera?

Chi ha ucciso l'altro astronauta che abbiamo trovato?"

"Per piacere,chiama la difesa."disse Nate.

"Sospettiamo che i sovietici possano essere li,ma non abbiamo conferma."disse la Difesa ore dopo"I Servizi Segreti hanno avvisato che potrebbero camuffare le missioni come normali lanci satellitari."

"Perché diavolo non l'avete detto?"disse Nate.

"Sicurezza nazionale."rispose la voce "Ci giochiamo le carte quasi al meglio.

Comandante ,sono certo che potete capire."

"Un po' troppo quasi."disse Nate.

"Eravamo preoccupati che sarebbero arrivati lassù per primi."disse Houston"Sarebbe stato un disastro per la Sicurezza Nazionale."

"Quindi dove diavolo è questo astronauta?"disse Ben "Lo lasceranno qui?"

"I nostri servizi segreti dicono che c'era un solo astronauta."disse Houston"Lavoro completato.

È ora di tornare a casa."

"Quindi tutto qui?"disse Ben

"Peso che tornerò a casa e farò domande."disse Nate.

I due astronauti si misero le tute,poi sentirono uno strano verso e ci furono interferenze che fecero spegnere le luci per pochi secondi.

"Cos'è stato?"disse Ben e i due guardarono dai finestrini.

"Andiamo via."disse Nate.

I due si sedettero e iniziarono il decollo.

Una delle videocamere fu afferrata e gettata via.

L'intero modulo tremò come se ci fosse stato un impatto.

"È l'allarme."disse Ben.

"Non si può partire."disse Nate.

"Ci deve essere un guasto."disse Ben.

"Abbiamo una perdita di ossigeno."disse Nate.

"Provo ad isolare il serbatoio."disse Ben "Houston,mi sentite?

Contatto perso.

La comunicazione è interrotta."

"No,no,no."disse Nate.

"Che diavolo succede?"disse Ben.

Guardando fuori dai finestrini videro che c'era la macchina che usavano per spostarsi rovesciata su un fianco.

"Abbiamo appena perso le comunicazioni."disse Nate.

"Come diavolo è successo?"disse Ben.

"Non lo so."disse Nate "L'impatto con un meteorite.

È impossibile dirlo senza uscire."

Esco ad indagare."

"Sei sicuro?"disse Ben.

"Ci serve un contatto per tornare a casa."disse Nate "Tu stai qui e aspetta."

Nate scese la scaletta "Raggiungo la piattaforma.

Niente sotto la scala."

Ben aveva indossato la tuta "Durata missione:6 giorni...13 ore,46 minuti.

Il comandante Walker sta compiendo una verifica non prevista per ripristinare l'antenna sul Rover.

Abbiamo incontrato...abbiamo incontrato degli inspiegabili malfunzionamenti."

"Ho trovato tutto l'impianto di ventilazione danneggiato."disse Nate che osservava i danni"Potrebbe essere causato dall'impatto di una meteora,ma non vedo meteoriti intorno.

È stato fatto a pezzi."

"Qualcosa l'ha colpito?"disse Ben.

"Non saprei."disse lui.

"Riceviamo lo stesso disturbo ogni volta che lo usiamo per comunicare."disse Ben.

"Prova a cambiare frequenza."disse Nate.

"Non posso."disse Ben "È bloccato.

Si sentono strane interferenze.

Mai sentita roba del genere."

"Aspetta."disse Nate che vide delle orme come solchi allungati "Sembrano tracce."

"Impronte?"disse Ben "L'altro astronauta,forse."

"No."disse Nate "Durata missione:6 giorni,13 ore,47 minuti.

Comandane Natham Walker.

Siamo testimoni di presunte prove di un contatto extraterrestre."

"Lo sai che stai dicendo?"disse Ben.

"Non sono tracce umane,Ben."disse Nate che trovo la bandiera a brandelli su un sasso "Ho trovato la bandiera.

Stracciata.

La telecamera con i sensori di movimento è sparita.

L'antenna è a posto,solo rovesciata."

Lui girò la jeep su cui era l'antenna e poi toccò alcuni pulsanti di un telecomando collegato all'antenna "Sembra tutto a posto.

Cerca di raggiungere Houston.

O la Freedom."

"Freedom,mi ricevi?"disse Ben "No,non funziona."

"Fammi provare una cosa."disse Nat che iniziò a muovere l'antenna "Aspetta.

Qualcosa non va.

Qualcosa si muove.

Qualcosa si muove."

"Cosa?"disse Ben "Io non vedo nulla."

"Qualcosa...è dentro...la mia tuta."disse Nate.

Nate iniziò ad agitarsi "È nel mio casco."

"Nate,ascolta,torna nel LEM!"disse Ben.

"Non riesco a tirarla fuori!"disse Nate in preda al panico.

"Nate,torna al LEM,d'accordo?"disse Ben "Non c'è nulla nella tuta.

Ora torna nella navetta."

"SI TROVA NEL CASCO!"urlò Nate "NON POSSO TOGLIERLA!"

"Nate!"urlò Ben "NATE!"

Nate si voltò e nel casco c'era lo stesso sasso trovato nell'altra nave,solo che aveva delle zampe da insetto che uscivano dai lati.

La roccia tornò nella tuta.

Nate scomparve e Ben decise di uscire.

Scese la scaletta "Oh,Cristo!

Nate!

Nate!"

Lui iniziò a muoversi rapidamente nelle vicinanze,vedendo le orme e poi un ombra gli passò dietro molto velocemente.

"Cazzo!"disse lui che si voltò ma non vide nulla.

Trovò Nate su una distesa di sassi e rocce,disteso a terra.

"Nate!"disse Ben "Ti serve ossigeno."

Lui lo prese e lo aiutò a camminare.

"Andiamo,Nate."disse Ben "Dobbiamo muoverci.

Ci siamo quasi.

Andiamo."

I due salirono la scaletta e tornarono nel modulo lunare.

Nate si sedette e respirava a fatica.

L'amico gli tolse il casco "Allora?

Stai bene?"

"Si."disse Nate.

"Che è successo la fuori?"disse Ben "Hai iniziato ad urlare.

Sono uscito ed eri steso sulla schiena."

"Lyberty,qui Freedom,mi ricevete?"disse John "Passo.

Houston,qui Freedom,mi ricevete?

Passo."

"Ti riceviamo,John,passo."disse Houston.

"Non riesco a contattare la Liberty,Tommy."disse John.

"Ricevuto,Freedom."disse Houston "Abbiamo lo stesso problema quaggiù.

Hai provato a cambiare frequenza?"

"Beh,abbiamo interferenze."disse John "Potrebbe avere a che fare con quel PSD5."

"Già,ma non siamo sicuri che il PSD5 sia la fonte del problema."disse Houston.

"Proviamo a spegnere i ricevitori e vediamo che succede?"disse John.

"Negativo."disse Houston.

"Perché,no?"disse John "Abbiamo due uomini laggiù,Tommy.

Andiamo!"

Ci furono altre interferenze.

"Tommy."disse lui toccando dei pulsanti "Ci sei?"

"Stiamo lavorando al problema John."disse Houston "Ti terremo aggiornato."

"Grandioso!"disse John "Maledizione."

"Rapporto missione:6 giorni,16 ore,12 minuti."disse Ben "Intervista al comandante Walker,dopo la verifica."

"Ti ho già detto ciò che ricordo."disse Nate che era in piedi "Stavo riparando l'antenna.

Ho creduto di aver visto qualcosa...con la coda dell'occhio.

Mi sbagliavo.

E poi c'è stato un suono stridulo...mi ha colto alla sprovvista.

Sono scivolato.

Devo aver urtato una roccia.

Tutto qui."

"Hai detto che c'era qualcosa dentro il tuo casco."disse Ben "Hai urlato."

"Non lo ricordo."disse Nate.

"Cristo,Nate,tu sanguini."disse Ben che vide del sangue che aveva macchiato la giacca.

Lui si tolse giacca e camicia,mentre l'altro prese il kit di pronto soccorso.

Nate tamponò la grossa ferita che aveva.

"Hai detto che c'era qualcosa nella tuta."disse Ben che controllava la tuta"Dentro il casco.

Come ti sei fatto quella ferita?"

Ben gli toccò la ferita "Nate

C'è qualcosa."

Ben prese le pinze ed estrasse la roccia,poi iniziò a toccarla con le pinze "Sembra uno dei nostri campioni.

Hai detto che sentivi qualcosa muoversi nel tuo cascò.

Non capisco come diavolo..."

Nate colpì l'oggetto con un martello disintegrandolo.

"Cristo,Nate!"disse Ben spaventato.

"Liberty."disse Houston "Ci ricevete?"

"Houston,vi riceviamo."disse Ben.

"Ci sentite?"disse Houston.

"Non ci sentono."disse Nate.

"Quel PSD5..."disse Ben "E se non servissero a spiare i russi?"

"Che vuol dire?"disse Nate.

"Ci hanno detto che i trasmettitori..."disse Ben "...si sintonizzano su frequenze NASA,ma non è così.

Ci bloccano le comunicazioni.

Emettono un segnale."

"Va bene."disse Nate "Allora che stiamo facendo qui,veramente?

Perché lo farebbero?"

"Per riprendere le cose che...hanno lasciato le tracce che hai visto."disse Ben.

"Tutte queste telecamere,amico..."disse Nate "Ci osservano.

Siamo soli.

Cavie

Ecco perché siamo qui.

Dobbiamo smantellare quei trasmettitori."

I due andarono a vedere il PSD5 vicino ad un cratere e lo trovarono schiacciato e distrutto.

"PSD5 distrutto."disse Nate "Detriti ovunque.

Ci sono impronte."

Nate vide davanti a se una valle con diversi massi grandi e poi delle colline.

Ben camminava per una vallata molto grande con colline in lontananza "C'è qualcosa qua."

Nate lo seguì.

"È sparita."disse Ben "Nate,cosa aspetti?"

Nate barcollava.

"È una pessima idea,Nate,d'accordo?"disse Ben "Devi riposarti.

Andiamo al LEM."

Una volta rientrati Nate si spogliò e Ben vide che c'erano delle venature nere che partivano dalla ferita.

"Gesù Cristo,Nate."disse Ben "È nel flusso sanguigno.

Sembra che la ferita di prima si sia infettata."

Ben puntò una luce negli occhi dell'amico "Gli occhi sembrano estremamente irritati."

Ben frugò tra il kit di pronto soccorso "Non so come curarla."

"Houston,qui Freedom."disse John "Non ho potuto comunicare con Nate o Ben."

"Ancora nessun contatto."disse Houston "Nessuna comunicazione con loro.

Ma riceviamo dati dal LEM.

Gli abbiamo mandato un messaggio."

"Mentono."disse Nate.

"No."disse Ben "Ci riporteranno indietro.

Vogliono quella registrazione."

"E la nave russa?"disse Nate.

"Povero bastardo russo."disse Ben "Ha fatto un brutta fine."

"È stato infettato."disse Nate "Come me.

Sto peggiorando.

Devi lasciarmi qui."

"No."disse Ben.

"Devi farlo."disse Nate che si stese sul telo.

"Non moriremo qui."disse Ben.

"Il destino è cambiato."disse Nate "Gli uomini,andati sulla Luna per esplorare in pace,rimangono sulla Luna per riposare in pace."

Nate si voltò di scatto verso Ben.

"Di che parli?"disse Ben.

"Sento i miei pensieri...frammentarsi."disse Nate "Sono attratto verso di loro.

Sono tanto stanco,Ben."

Ben si sedette sotto il telo "Rapporto missione:6 giorni,22 ore,23 minuti.

Pilota Anderson,dall'inferno.

Nessuna comunicazione con Houston.

Il livello di ossigeno si abbassa.

Nate dorme da un'ora.

La malattia gli da spossatezza.

Non ce la faremo.

Se Houston non trova soluzioni nelle prossime due ore,noi...lasceremo la Lyberty...e andremo all'LK russo.

La loro strumentazione e il loro ossigeno sono la nostra unica speranza."

Delle gocce di sangue trapassarono il telo e caddero sulla testa di Ben.

"Gesù Cristo."disse Ben che raggiunse Nate e gli aprì la camicia vedendo più venature nere"Lacerazione parziale.

Costola sinistra superiore.

L'infezione si diffonde."

Nate gli afferrò una mano.

"Cristo,Nate,ascoltami!"disse Ben.

"Non ti permetterò di uccidermi."disse Nate.

"Nate,sono io."disse Ben "Ascoltami.

Sono io, d'accordo?

Sto cercando di aiutarti.

Stai peggiorando."

"Non toccarmi mai."disse Nate.

Ben andò a dormire e Nate prese la videocamera e lo filmò.

Poi la puntò sul suo viso che iniziava ad avere venature nere oltre che occhi totalmente rossi,intorno alla pupilla.

Nate iniziò a muovere velocemente la testa da una parte all'altra,poi si alzò e lo filmò.

Una delle rocce con le zampe si mosse e andò su una telecamera.

Nate prese un martello e la colpì svegliando Ben.

"NATE!"urlo Ben "CRISTO!

CHE FAI?"

"SONO DAPPERTUTTO!"urlo lui che colpì altre videocamere con Ben che cercava di fermarlo.

"TI PREGO NATE,CI UCCIDERAI ENTRAMBI!" urlò Ben.

"CI OSSERVANO!"urlo Nate "NON MI VEDRANNO MORIRE!"

"TI PREGO!"urlo Ben che riuscì a fermarlo.

I due si misero la tuta subito.

"Liberty,qui è Freedom."disse John "Mi sentite?

Non so se mi sentite,ma presto sarò in grado di comunicare."

"Freedom mi ricevete?"disse Ben "John!"

I due uscirono e presero la Jeep.

"Sono ovunque."disse lui.

"Va bene."disse Nate.

"Si,ce la faremo."disse Ben.

"Mi stanno aspettando."disse Nate "Non siamo al sicuro qui.

Lasciami!"

"Resisti."disse Ben che cercò di impedirgli di scendere dal mezzo.

"Vogliono solo me!"disse Nate "Solo me!"

"Ma che fai?"disse Ben e il mezzo cadde su un fianco.

Mentre ciò accadeva dei massi tirarono fuori delle zampe e delle chele simili a quelle dei granchi.

Ben si riprese e afferrò la videocamera "Nate?

NATE!

Rapporto missione:solo.

Il rover è stato distrutto.

Non c'è segno del comandante Walker."

Lui iniziò a camminare "Astronauta americano Ben Anderson dall'apollo 18.

Sono alla ricerca del LEM russo.

E del comandante Walker."

Davanti a lui c'era una pianura con delle colline in fondo.

Vide Nate vicino ad un cratere che si allontanò quando vide l'amico.

Ben gli andò dietro.

"Va via da qui,Ben."disse Nate "È da qui che vengono."

"Non c'è niente qui."disse Ben "Devi venire con me!"

"Devi andare via."disse Ben "I sistemi dei russi sono come i nostri.

Salvati!"

Una che la lo afferrò e lo trascinò nel cratere.

"NATE!"urlo Ben che scese nel cratere con le luci accese "Ti prego,Nate!

Mi senti?"

I sassi del cratere iniziarono a tirare fuori le zampe.

"Oh mio Dio!"urlo Ben che fuggì dal cratere e corse"John,Nate è morto.

Ripete,Nate è morto.

Vi prego!

Qualcuno mi sente?"

Arrivò al LEM russo e vi entrò chiudendosi dentro.

Il portellone aveva anche un vetro.

Lui si tolse il casco e accese le macchine del LEM e tutte le luci "BENE!

Qui l'astronauta americano Ben Anderson,dall'Apollo 18.

Mi sentite?

Qualcuno per favore.

Mi ricevete?"

Una voce rispose "Per favore,confermate ,comandante Walker."

"Sono il capitano Ben Anderson..."disse Ben.

"Capitan Anderson,sono il segretario della difesa."disse la voce.

"Cosa?"disse Ben "Della difesa…"

"Si."disse la voce "Sto comunicando con i russi,mi hanno connesso con te.

Siamo consapevoli della tua situazione.

E abbiamo preso una decisione.

Non possiamo riportarla a casa."

"No."disse Ben "No,no.

Ascoltatemi,per favore.

Nate si è ferito.

Si è infettato.

Non ho nulla.

Venite a prendermi,vi prego."

"Non possiamo correre il rischio."disse la voce "Non può tornare."

"Per favore..."disse lui "Vi prego...ascoltatemi.

Ho una famiglia,vi prego."

"Faremo sapere alla sua famiglia che è morto da eroe."disse la voce.

"VI PREGO!"disse Ben "HO FATTO IL MIO DOVERE!"

"Staremo con lei su questo canale,ma la decisione è definitiva."disse Houston.

Lui si sedette e prese la videocamera.

"Qui Freedom,mi ricevi?"disse John "Liberty,qui Freedom."

Ben si avvicinò ai macchinari "John,sono Ben.

Ti sento."

"Ben,sei tu?"disse John "Mi ricevi?"

"Si,ti sento."disse Ben "Tu mi ricevi?"

"Eccome!"disse John contento "Dove diavolo sei?"

"Sono nell'LK."disse Ben "Mi hanno abbandonato,John.

Mi hanno lasciato qui."

"Dov'è Nate?"disse John "Come sta?"

"Si è ammalato."disse Ben "Non ce l'ha fatta.

C'è qualcosa qui,John.

Anzi,più di qualcosa.

E loro lo sapevano.

Mi senti?

Quei bastardi lo sapevano."

"Lascia stare la difesa,amico."disse John "Ti tirerò fuori di li.

Pensi di poter pilotare quella cosa?"

"Non ho molta scelta."disse Ben che iniziò a guardare i tasti "L'energia è buona."

"Posso adattare il CSM."disse John "Devi entrare in un'orbita sincronizzata e dopo nell'orbita spaziale.

Non abbiamo molto tempo."

"Ce l'ho fatta."disse Ben.

"Bene,metti in orbita quel coso."disse John.

Ben si sedette sul sedile di pilotaggio e Nate diede un colpo al portellone.

Ben lo vide dal vetro.

"Oh,merda!"urlo Ben.

Nate aveva gli occhi pieni di sangue e delle cicatrici sul volto.

"Apri il portellone,mi senti?"disse Nate con una voce non umana.

"Nate,sai che non posso farlo."disse Ben "Per favore ci ucciderai entrambi.

Non posso farti entrare."

"Allora entro io."disse Nate che iniziò a colpire il vetro con un martello.

"NO,NO,NO!"urlo Ben "Nate ci ammazzi entrambi.

Per favore!"

"Ben,che succede?"disse John.

"Che stai facendo?"disse Ben "Non farlo!

Basta!"

Nate si fermò e Ben vide che il suo elmetto era pieno delle creature sasso che erano nel cratere.

"Nate...oh,Cristo!"disse Ben e l'elmetto di nate scoppiò lasciando una macchia di sangue sul vetro"NO!"

"Ben,devi lanciarti ora."disse John.

Ben prese i comandi del mezzo e iniziò il decollo.

"Freedom,mi ricevi?"disse Houston a John "Sono il segretario della Difesa.

Ben è stato contaminato.

Non cercare di salvarlo."

"Contaminato da cosa?"disse lui "Dipartimento della Difesa?"

"Non può essere recuperato."disse Houston.

"Sapevate che c'era qualcosa e ce li avete mandati comunque."disse John.

"Credo di essere in orbita."disse Ben,improvvisamente delle rocce si sollevarono dal suolo e tirarono fuori le zampe.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"urlo Ben.

"BEN!"disse John "Stai avanzando troppo rapidamente!

Così ci scontriamo!

BEN!"

Il mezzo di Ben si scontrò con l'altro ed entrambi caddero.

Quello di Ben atterrò in un cratere sulla Luna.

Stando ai rapporti ufficiali,Apollo 17 fu l'ultima missione lunare.

Rapporto ufficiale:il tenente colonnello John Grey è rimasto ucciso in un incidente in una missione d'addestramento a Tallahassee,Florida.

Il suo corpo non è mai stato recuperato.

Rapporto ufficiale:l'F-14 del comandante Natham Walker si è schiantato nell'Oceano Pacifico,vicino la base aerea di Kadena.

Il suo corpo non è mai stato recuperato.

Rapporto ufficiale:il capitano Benjamin Anderson è stato ucciso in un'evacuazione aerea sopra il Mar della Cina.

Il suo corpo non è mai stato recuperato.

Il presidente Kennedy parlava ad un discorso pubblico "Abbiamo deciso di andare sulla Luna questo decennio e compiere altre cose.

Non perché sono facili,ma perché sono difficili."

Le missioni Apollo portarono sulla Terra 840 kg di campioni di roccia lunare.

Centinaia sono state consegnate ad autorità di paesi stranieri.

Molti di questi "regali"sono stati rubati o sono ora scomparsi.


	4. THE BROOD:LA COVATA MALEFICA

THE BROOD:LA COVATA MALEFICA

Due uomini erano su un palco,in una stanza buia davanti ad una platea.

Il palco era rosso,era l'unica zona illuminata e i due indossavano una specie di accappatoio chiaro.

Uno,quello a destra,aveva i capelli neri e bianchi,con la riga sulla parte sinistra della testa e aveva un'aria fredda e determinata,l'altro aveva i capelli chiari,ricci e la barba chiara,lunga.

"Tu non mi guardi,Mike."disse l'uomo con i capelli grigi "Tu non mi guardi negli occhi.

Sei debole.

Solo i deboli fanno così."

"Potrei guardarti negli occhi se volessi papà,ma è...è che...è che non mi va di guardarti negli occhi."disse Mike.

"E quindi è ovvio che sei un debole."disse l'uomo "Devi aver preso da tua madre.

E forse sarebbe stato meglio per te se fossi nato femmina.

Così ti saresti chiamato Michelle.

La debolezza è una cosa più accettabile in una ragazza,Mischelle…

Oh…!

Oh,scusa volevo dire Mike.

Mi sbaglio sempre."

Mike lo guardò irato.

"Già,ma aspetta un momento..."disse l'uomo dai capelli grigi "Perché non ti chiamo Mischelle già che ci sono?

Così almeno non dovrei più vergognarmi della tua debolezza.

Potrei comprarti i vestiti,le scarpette,dei bei cappellini,sciarpette,potresti essere il tesoruccio di papà,COSI NON MI DOVREI PIÙ VERGOGNARE A FARMI VEDERE IN GIRO CON TE,NO?!"

Mike iniziò a piangere.

"Che cosa ne pensi,Mischelle?"disse l'uomo "Non ti sembra una buona idea?"

"No,papà."disse Mike.

"Cosa?"disse l'uomo "Hai detto qualcosa?

Scusa,ma hai una voce così debole ,da femminuccia, che non ti ho sentito?"

"Ti odio,papà."disse Mike "Ti odio."

"PARLA FORTE,RAGAZZO!"disse l'uomo.

"TI ODIO!"urlò Mike "Ma non posso odiarti,perché ti voglio bene.

Mi fa sentire colpevole dentro questo odio per te.

Non riesco neanche a parlare."

"Allora non parlare."disse l'uomo "Non parlare,dimostramelo.

Non dire niente,non mi interessa quello che può dire una ragazzina,non parlare,dimostramelo!

DIMOSTRAMI LA TUA RABBIA!

DIMOSTRAMELA,COSÌ TI CAPIRÒ!"

L'uomo urlò e si scoprì il petto.

Le spalle e le braccia e il petto erano pieni di bubboni rossi e si sentirono dei mormorii dal pubblico.

"Va bene così,papà?"disse Mike "Sei contento?"

"Ti vedo,Mischelle."disse l'uomo "Vedo tutto."

"Vedi,papà?"disse Mike "Vedi che cosa mi fai?"

"Avanti continua,Michelle."disse l'uomo "Va pure fino in fondo.

Non ti interrompere,va pure fino in fondo.

Ti sto osservando.

Osservo tutto quello che stai facendo,Mike."

"Oh,papà!"disse Mike che lo abbracciò.

Le luci si spensero.

Un uomo con i capelli castani,lisci,con la riga sulla parte sinistra,la giacca grigia e i jeans blu era seduto ad una delle ultime file.

"Però..."disse l'uomo accanto a lui "Quell'uomo è un genio.

È proprio un genio."

La luce sul palco si riaccese e mostrò un ragazzo con una maglietta rossa e pantaloni neri "Il dottor Daglan vi ringrazia per essere venuti.

Il vostro pulman vi aspetta fuori.

Grazie."

Tutti si alzarono ed uscirono.

L'uomo con il cappotto grigio salì delle scale rosse,con la ringhiera gialla.

Salì tre rampe di scale,poi arrivò davanti ad una porta ed entrò.

Nella stanza c'era una bambina bionda,voltata di spalle,seduta su un cuscino quadrato e stava disegnando sul tavolo.

Indossava un lungo vestito rosa.

"Vieni."disse l'uomo "Sono io tesoro."

La bambina si voltò,gli andò in contro e lui la prese in braccio.

"Oh,papà."disse lei "Papà."

La folla uscì dalla clinica,che era in un bosco spoglio,pieno di neve.

La bambina ora indossava un pesante abito rosso e un cappello dello stesso colore.

Passarono accanto alle persone che si dirigevano verso un autobus verde e poi arrivarono alla macchina.

Poco dopo la bambina era dentro la vasca e faceva il bagno,in una stanza dalle pareti fatte da tegole di legno verticali e una finestra,con una tenda dietro.

"Allora tesoro..."disse l'uomo che si mise in ginocchio,mentre la bambina giocava con una bambola "È calda abbastanza?"

Lui iniziò a lavarla "Metti giù la bambola,tesoro.

Girati."

Lei lo fece e il padre rimase sconcertato nel vedere che aveva la schiena piena di segni,graffi,manate e morsi "Oh mio Dio."

L'uomo prese la macchina e si diresse verso la clinica,passando sul retro,per la strada che passava in mezzo al bosco.

Accanto alla clinica c'era una casa allungata,con le pareti di legno e il tetto nero.

Il dottor Raglan era nella stanza d'attesa,indossava l'accappatoio rosso e aveva un asciugamano arancione.

Il pavimento della grande stanza era rosso scuro,c'erano due divani di pelle marrone,con sotto un tappeto bianco,una scrivania dalla parte opposta,diverse librerie e le pareti dietro ai divani erano di vetro,con due porte.

Sentì bussare,mentre guardava sulle carte.

"Si?"disse Raglan ed entrò il ragazzo con la maglietta a rossa.

"Scusa Al,ma Mister Karter è ancora qui."disse il ragazzo "Sta cominciando a mostrare segni di impazienza."

"Ok,fallo passare."disse Raglan e il ragazzo aprì la porta.

"Mister Karter?"disse il ragazzo.

"Grazie."disse l'uomo entrando dentro la stanza,con il cappotto sotto il braccio sinistro.

L'altro chiuse la porta.

"Quanto tempo è passato."disse Raglan che gli pose la mano e lui la strinse "Che posso fare per te?"

"Voglio vedere Nola."disse Karter "Voglio vedere mia moglie adesso."

"Frank,lo sai che è sotto terapia intensiva."disse Raglan "Non posso interrompere l'isolamento."

"Però le permetti di vedere Kendy tutti i week end,no?"disse Karter.

"Hai ragione,ma non è la stessa cosa."disse Raglan "Le visite della figlia sono state programmate fin dal principio."

"Si?"disse Frank "Beh,allora cambia il programma!"

"Che vuoi dire Frank?"disse Raglan "Perché sei così ostile?"

"Mia figlia è stata picchiata e duramente."disse Frank "È stata graffiata e morsa!

Ed è la madre che l'ha fatto!

La madre che è sotto trattamento psichiatrico con te!"

"Questa è un'accusa incredibilmente grave nei miei confronti,Frank."disse Raglan camminando per la stanza e guardando uno specchio,mentre si aggiustava i capelli"È stata Kendy a dirtelo?"

"Kendy,non ne vuole parlare."disse Frank "Si comporta come se non fosse successo niente!

Ma è stata Nola.

O qualche altro matto che hai messo in isolamento quassù.

In ogni caso niente più visite alla madre.

La bambina resta con me."

"Allontanare Kendy da Nola,a questo stadio,può essere fatale per lei."disse Raglan "È un momento molto critico."

"Si,ma sono sempre più convinto che Nola abbia troppa influenza sulla bambina."disse Frank.

Raglan si voltò "Comunque non hai ragioni legali per impedirle di vederla."

"Sono a tua disposizione se mi vuoi portare in tribunale."disse Frank"Anzi,diciamo che ne sarei felicissimo."

"Mi sta troppo a cuore il bene della tua famiglia ,Frank..."disse Raglan andando alla porta "...per arrivare a fare questo.

Ma non forzarmi la mano.

Riporta Kendy a sua madre per il week end.

Non farà del male alla bambina.

Quello che hai visto deve avere un'altra spiegazione."

"Finché non mi darai questa spiegazione..."disse Frank "Kendy non tornerà qui."

Raglan aprì la porta e Frank uscì.

Raglan chiuse la porta e andò a muovere un pulsante di un attrezzo allungato bianco,da cui uscì la voce del ragazzo.

"Si Al?"disse la voce.

"Kris,prepara la Karter,per un'altra seduta questa sera,per favore."disse Raglan.

"Va bene."disse il ragazzo.

"Ah..."disse Raglan "Kris?

Prepara la fase due dopo cena."

"Ok,Al."disse la voce.

Frank andò da un avvocato "Alfred,questo Raglan è un impostore,un uomo che sfrutta le disgrazie della gente."

"Si,ma è un medico no?"disse l'avvocato "È un vero psichiatra,voglio dire."

"Si."disse Frank.

"Eh..."disse l'avvocato,togliendosi gli occhiali.

Frank si alzò di scatto dalla sedia e andò su un lato della scrivania "MA LO VUOI CAPIRE CHE QUESTA PSICOPLASMIA È UN LADROCINIO VERO E PROPRIO?

E TUTTO UNA FARSA,HO ANCHE ASSISTITO!"

"Frank,non ha importanza quello che pensi tu."disse l'avvocato e lui si sedette.

"Stammi bene a sentire."disse l'avvocato "Tu chiami quel Raglan e lo metti ai ferri corti,hai capito?

Altrimenti è solo questione di tempo,prima o poi arriverà la polizia a casa tua e tu perderai tua figlia per sempre.

La legge difende sempre la maternità."

"E se io riuscissi a trovare abbastanza testimoni per provare che questo Raglan è un individuo pericoloso?"disse Frank "E che il suo istituto è una gabbia di matti?

E che non è un posto per una bambina?"

"Fa un tentativo,ma ricorda che se Kendy non si fa vedere all'istituto,il prossimo week end,tua moglie può intraprendere un'azione legale immediatamente."disse l'avvocato "Potresti ritrovarti con un'ordinanza del giudice nel giro di sette giorni."

"Se non lo faccio,Nola farà troppo male a Kendy?"disse Frank "Credimi,Alfred.

Voglio andare fino in fondo."

In un paesino,c'era una scuola,con una zona davanti dove c'era una parte più bassa dove c'erano degli scivoli e dei giochi per dei bambini che si stavano divertendo.

Frank entrò nella classe,che aveva la parete bassa delle pareti gialla e scese qualche scalino,arrivando ad una grossa stanza con tavoli,colori,matite,penne e colori.

La maestra stava mettendo un giaccone rosso a Kendy.

Aveva i capelli chiari,corti,una maglietta chiara,una gonna e degli stivali.

"Ah,ecco papà."disse la donna "Sarà meglio di me con le chiusure lampo.

Ecco fatto.

Adesso sei a posto."

L'insegnante le mise la sciarpa intorno al collo,poi la accompagnò dal padre "Un giorno vorrei parlare con lei,mister Karter.

Sulle attività scolastiche e di Kendy.

Non è venuto all'ultima riunione."

"Già,non...comunque va bene,d'accordo."disse lui.

L'insegnante gli diede la borsa.

"Grazie."disse Frank che andò via.

"A domani,Kendy."disse l'insegnante.

Frank andò dalla madre di Nola.

Kendy era seduta su un divano in salotto,mentre Frank e la madre di Nola erano su un altro divano in fondo alla stanza.

Le pareti erano verdi,c'erano diversi quadri,una finestra.

C'erano due tavolini di legno circolari.

"Grazie,Frank."disse la madre di Nola.

"E di che?"disse Frank.

"Per avermi portato la mia nipotina."disse la donna "Se dipendesse da Nola non vedrei mai Kendy."

"Non è vero,Giuliana."disse Frank "Anche Nola sa che Kendy ha bisogno della nonna,specialmente adesso."

"Sei molto caro."disse Giuliana che bevette alcol "Ora anche tu saprai cosa vuol dire."

"Cosa vuol dire cosa?"disse lui.

"Essere genitore."disse Giuliana "Preoccuparsi per ogni cosa.

Avere un passato così nebuloso da non sapercisi riconoscere.

I bambini sentono molto il passato."

"Giuliana,Kendy ha soltanto cinque anni."disse Frank.

"Eppure anche lei ne è vittima,credimi."disse Giuliana "Trenta secondi dopo che sei nato,hai già un passato e sessante secondi dopo già cominci a mentire a te stesso."

Lui si alzò e anche lei.

"Giuliana..."disse Frank.

"Scusami,credo di aver esagerato un po' con la nostalgia in questi ultimi giorni."disse Giuliana che bevette "Dev'essere il tempo.

Ma avere qui lei mi distrarrà."

"Devo andare."disse Frank che uscì.

"Va bene."disse Giuliana.

"Ciao papà."disse Kendy e lui le diede un bacio sulla guancia.

"Sta tranquillo,staremo benissimo noi due."disse la nonna.

Frank uscì e la nonna le andò accanto,mettendosi in ginocchio davanti al divano.

"Torno subito tesoro,ti prendo qualcosa da bere e poi guardiamo queste vecchie foto."disse Giuliana.

Nola era dentro una stanza con le pareti di legno,delle foto sulle pareti e poggiava su una specie di lettino.

Aveva i capelli castani,lisci all'inizio,ma ricci alla fine.

Aveva una riga sulla parte sinistra della testa.

Indossava un lungo abito rosso,che arrivava fino a terra ed era aperta sulla parte inferiore.

"Mamma."disse Raglan e Nola aprì gli occhi.

"Si,Kendy?"disse Nola "Dimmi tesoro."

"Mamma,mi hai fatto male."disse Raglan "Mi hai dato dei pugni e mi hai anche fatto dei graffi con le unghie.

Mi hai fatto male."

"No,non è vero tesoro."disse Nola "Devi aver fatto un brutto sogno.

Le mamme non lo fanno,non fanno del male ai loro bambini."

"Davvero?"disse Raglan "Non lo fanno mai?

Non lo fanno mai?"

"Si,qualche volta si."disse Nola con occhi spalancati "Qualche volta,ma non sono mamme buone.

Sono delle figlie di puttana!"

"Come chi?"disse Raglan "Come quali madri?"

"Come la mia."disse Nola "È una figlia di puttana!"

"No,non è vero Nola,non devi essere ingiusta tesoro."disse Raglan "La mamma non fa mai questo.

La mamma non fa male ai suoi bambini."

"Tu mi hai fatto male."disse Nola "Mi hai picchiato,mi hai preso a pugni...e mi hai buttato per le scale!"

"Fa vedere che cos'ho fatto."disse Raglan "Non ti fermare,tesoro,fammi vedere che cosa ho fatto.

Fammi vedere come ti arrabbi,Nola.

Fammi vedere!

Fino in fondo.

Va fino in fondo Nola.

Fino in fondo."

Giuliana diede una foto a Kendy,stando seduta sul divano con lei.

"Questa è quella che mi piace di più."disse Kendy.

"Ti piace più di tutte?"disse Giuliana.

"Si."disse Kendy "La mamma in ospedale quando era piccola."

"Ah,è vero."disse Giuliana "Mi ricordo di questa fotografia.

Fu nonno Barton a scattarla."

"Mi racconti la storia di quella fotografia?"disse Kendy "Perché mamma è stata in ospedale per così tanto tempo?"

"Beh..."disse Giuliana che bevve "Un giorno la mamma si è svegliata e aveva tutto il corpo coperto di...enormi bubboni.

I medici non sapevano che dire,non riuscivano a capire che cosa fossero quelle brutte cose che le crescevano sulla pelle."

"E poi quando è diventata grande i bubboni sono svaniti e non li ha avuti più."disse Kendy.

"Esatto."disse Giuliana.

In cucina c'era una porta e accanto un piccolo sportello biancho,chiuso con una serratura.

Ci furono dei colpi e lo sportello fu sfondato.

Giuliana si voltò e una bottiglia di latte cadde,bagnando il pavimento,poi ci fu un calcio che fece cadere lo sportello.

Nella stanza entrò una figura simile a quella di un bambino,con un impermeabile rosso,un cappuccio,capelli bianchi,naso aquilino,labbra grandi,con un'apertura sul labbro superiore.

Anche una bottiglia di succo era finita a terra.

"Vado un attimo a vedere che sia tutto a posto."disse Giuliana che si diresse lentamente verso la cucina,ma sentì un gran frastuono.

Dalla credenza iniziarono a cadere a terra bicchieri e posate,pentole e tazzine,poi prese un martello per la carne.

Cadde una scatola di biscotti ed un tostapane,poi iniziarono a cadere confezioni di cereali.

Giuliana,dopo aver aspettato che il rumore cessasse,entrò lentamente nella cucina devastata,guardandosi intorno e camminò lentamente,poi guardò su una credenza e vide la creatura che gli soffiò e lei fece dei passi indietro.

L'essere saltò giù urlando e le diede una martellata in testa,facendola cadere su un tavolo e poi a terra.

La creatura cominciò ad urlare e a colpirla molte volte,fino a trasformarla il una maschera di sangue e ad ucciderla.

Kendy andò in cucina e trovò Giuliana,poi guardò fuori dalla stanza,alla rampa di scale che conducevano al piano di sopra, e vide la creatura toccare le aste della ringhiera della scala,per poi sparire,lasciando delle manate di sangue.

Frank arrivò ad una casa in costruzione e salutò il capo dei lavori.

"Ehi,siamo un po' indietro."disse Frank "La signora Brendy dice che si vuole trasferire qui per metà maggio."

"Non ce la faremo mai."disse il capo degli operai "Forse per la metà di giugno.

Questa mattina ho scoperto che il permesso per l'impianto idraulico è stato bloccato per il cambio di codice dei fabbricati."

"Mister Carter?"disse un operaio al piano di sopra da un buco sul pavimento"Salga,la vogliono al telefono."

Frank andò al piano di sopra e rispose al telefono "Pronto?"

"È lei Mister Karter?"disse una voce.

"Si?"disse Frank.

"Mister Frank Karter?"disse la voce.

"Si,Frank Karter."disse Frank.

"Sono il sargente Lors,dovrebbe venire."disse la voce.

Poco dopo Frank era seduto in una stanza nel commissariato si polizia.

Parlava con un uomo con i capelli neri,lisci,con la riga sulla parte sinistra e in giacca e cravatta.

"Un nostro agente ha notato il vetro della cucina rotto mentre era in servizio di pattuglia nel quartiere e ha trovato il corpo di sua suocera in cucina."disse l'ispettore "L'arma del delitto era per terra,accanto a lei."

Frank vide il martello insanguinato,in una bustina di plastica,sul tavolo.

"Poi ha trovato sua figlia di sopra che dormiva tranquillamente."disse l'ispettore "Pare che non si sia accorta di nulla."

"Adesso dov'è?"disse Frank "Vorrei vederla."

"È insieme al nostro psicologo,il dottor Kirk."disse l'ispettore passeggiando per la stanza.

"Psicologo?"disse Frank "Perché,ha avuto una crisi nervosa?"

"No,no."disse l'ispettore "Al contrario.

Ha dimostrato una freddezza inconsueta per l'età che ha.

Anzi direi anche troppa freddezza,perciò ho chiesto al dottor Kirk di parlare con la piccola.

Per avere una sua opinione.

Nel frattempo potrebbe darci il nome di qualche persona che può aver avuto motivo di assassinare sua suocera?

Perché questo non mi sembra un omicidio compiuto da un rapinatore spaventato.

E neppure da un maniaco sessuale."

"Giuliana ha avuto un certo numero di relazioni,ma io non li ho mai conosciuti."disse Frank.

"Che mi dice del marito?"disse l'ispettore.

"Si chiama Barton Kellyvard,lavora per il governo."disse Frank "È fuori,ad Arfax.

Erano divorziati da oltre dieci anni."

L'ispettore andò ad aprire la porta e fece entrare lo psichiatra.

"Venga,dottor Birkin."disse l'ispettore.

"Salve,lei è il padre di Kandy?"disse Birkin.

"Si."disse Frank che si alzò "Vorrei riportarmela a casa adesso."

"Signor Karter,la prego,mi conceda due minuti."disse Birkin e Frank si sedette"È

importante."

Birkin si sedette "Francamente non credo che sua figlia sia uscita da questo incidente completamente indenne."

"Ha assistito all'omicidio?"disse Frank.

"Sospetto di si."disse Berkin "O che abbia visto qualcosa che l'abbia...traumatizzata,che l'abbia sconvolta.

Disturbata in qualche modo.

L'agente che l'ha trovata ha detto che ha fatto fatica a svegliarla.

Per me questo è un fatto indicativo.

È un tipo di sonno profondo,anormale,che molta gente,ed anche i bambini,usano per sfuggire a qualcosa che gli costa dolore affrontare.

E la piccola continua a dire di non ricordare,di essere stata portata dalla nonna o addirittura di averla vista."

"Lei crede che ricorderà alla fine?"disse Frank.

"Mister Karter,io penso che lei debba incoraggiarla a ricordare."disse Birkin.

"Perché?"disse Frank.

"Perché la bambina potrebbe avere un grandissimo esaurimento nervoso,se non riusciamo a farle raccontare la sua esperienza."disse Berkin "Vede le malattie continuano a manifestarsi spontaneamente prima o poi.

Ho visto soggetti ,come sua figlia,con ulcere gastriche brutte come quelle di un uomo d'affari."

"Ok,ok."disse lui che si alzò "Ho capito perfettamente.

Adesso posso riportarmela a casa?"

"Credo di si."disse Barkin che si alzò.

"Per me va bene."disse l'ispettore.

Uscirono dalla stanza.

"È di la."disse l'ispettore che lo portò all'ingresso della sala d'attesa.

La bambina era davanti alla tv e mangiava cioccolato.

La sera seguente Kendy era nel letto del secondo piano della casa.

Il padre era seduto sul letto,accanto a lei "Non vuoi sentire una favola?

Non una di quelle del libro.

Te ne posso inventare una io."

Kendy scosse la testa.

"O vuoi raccontarmene una tu?"disse Frank "Quello che è successo alla nonna."

Kendy lo fissò.

Il telefono squillò.

"Ora dormi tesoro."disse lui che spense la luce,dopo averle dato un bacio"Lascio acceso in corridoio."

Frank scese al piano di sotto e rispose,ma era troppo tardi "Ma porca..."

Il ragazzo che era con Raglan tolse il telefono a Nola "Nola,niente telefonate esterne.

Sei in isolamento.

Lo sai no?"

Nola indossava un lungo vestito marrone lungo che la copriva completamente.

"Chiamavo il dottor Raglan,non è ancora venuto."disse Nola.

"Sta arrivando."disse il ragazzo.

"Cris."disse Nola "C'è qualcosa che non va?

Sii sincero."

Raglan entrò in quel momento.

"Allora sono io."disse Nola "Sempre io.

Va tutto bene,tranne me.

No,no,no.

È Frank che parla.

È lui che distorce le mie parole.

Non ha più pazienza,non mi crede,non aspetterà che guarisca.

Lui crede che io...che io diventi come mia madre.

Ogni giorno,ogni momento che passa pensa che io voglia cambiare Kendy in Nola da piccola."

"E ha ragione?"disse Raglan.

"NO,NO,NO,NO!"disse lei mettendosi le mani tra i capelli "È l'ultima cosa al mondo che vorrei!

Chi è?"

Raglan si mise seduto accanto a lei "Sono papà."

"Oh!"disse Nola "Frank mi odia,papà.

Lui mi disprezza,capisci?

Lo sai,lui crede che io voglia fare del male alla mia bambina e vuole portarmela via per sempre.

E non è giusto da parte sua,è assurdo che faccia così."

"Non devi giudicarlo severamente."disse Raglan "Lui vuole solo proteggere la figlia."

"Oh,no."disse Nola.

"Fa quello che deve fare un buon padre."disse Raglan "Proteggere la sua bambina.

Non c'è niente di male.

Non vuole che le facciano del male.

Non vuole che neanche sua madre le faccia del male.

Non c'è niente di strano,no?

Non lo trovi anche tu?"

"No."disse Nola.

"Così va meglio."disse Raglan che la baciò sulla guancia "E poi è quello che io ho fatto per te,no?

Frank,protegge Kendy nello stesso modo in cui io ho protetto te,non è così?"

Non è così?"

"No."disse Nola.

"No?"disse Raglan "Che vuoi dire con quel no?

Cosa vorresti dire con quel no?"

"Non mi sgridare."disse Nola.

"CHE COSA VUOI DIRE...con quel no?"disse Raglan.

"Non devi credere che io non ti voglia bene..."disse Nola.

"Cosa vuoi dire con quel no?"disse Raglan.

"Che non è così."disse Nola piangendo.

"Non è così?"disse Raglan "NON È COSÌ COSA?"

"Non mi hai protetto mai."disse lei piangendo "Non è vero.

Non l'hai mai fatto!

Non l'hai fatto!

Dovevi farlo!"

Raglan si mise di spalle.

"Avresti dovuto farlo."disse Nola "Non dovevi guardare da un'altra parte quando lei mi dava i pugni!

E non avresti dovuto andar via dal tavolo quando distruggeva le mie parole!

Dovevi fermarla!"

Nola iniziò a colpire la schiena di Raglan "AVRESTI DOVUTO PICCHIARLA QUANDO PICCHIAVA ME!

AVRESTI DOVUTO SCHIAFFEGGIARLA QUANDO SCHIAFFEGGIAVA ME!

OH DIO!

IO TI VOGLIO BENE!

Ma tu non mi hai protetto.

Avresti dovuto.

Tu fingevi che tutto fosse normale!

Guardavi da un'altra parte.

Dovevi proteggermi.

Perché non l'hai fatto?

Perché non l'hai fatto?

Non mi volevi bene?"

Nola si mise le mani tra i capelli.

Il giorno dopo Kendy era davanti alla finestra,senza la maglietta e il padre le fotografava la schiena,poi scartò le fotografie mal riuscite e le mise in una busta.

Poco dopo Frank e Kendy andarono in aereo-porto "Eccolo lo vedi?

Ecco nonno Barton."

L'uomo indossava un cappello grigio e un lungo cappotto blu,su una giacca grigia con una cravatta nera.

"Barton?"disse Frank e Barton si voltò.

"Oh,Frank,come va?"disse Barto che gli strinse la mano.

"Saluta il nonno."disse Frank e Barton prese Kendy in braccio.

"Ciao."disse Barton "Scommetto che non ti ricordi del tuo vecchio nonno."

Barton le diede un bacio.

"D'accordo."disse Frank che prese la valigia"Da questa parte."

"Non era necessario che tu venissi qui Frank."disse Barton mentre camminavano"Potevamo vederci in albergo."

"Non mi andava l'idea che tu arrivassi e..."disse Frank "Quanto ti fermi?"

"Beh,io vorrei ripartire dopo il funerale,ma i genitori di Giuliana dovranno venire dall'Arizona e poi c'è sua sorella in Messico…"disse Barton "Non so proprio quanto mi fermerò."

"In che albergo sei?"disse Frank.

"Al Park Plaza."disse Barton "Sai,avrei voglia di far visita alla nostra vecchia casa.

Pensa ho ancora le chiavi dopo tutti questi anni.

Giuliana si è sempre rifiutata di far cambiare la serratura.

Non ho mai capito il perché.

Forse non ha mai voluto ammettere che tra noi era finita.

Ah,Frank,se penso che tu,Nola e questa creatura qui state vivendo tutto quello che abbiamo passato noi c'è proprio da piangere."

"Si,è vero."disse Frank.

Poco dopo Frank in macchina nel paese dove abitavano.

Il cielo era nuvoloso.

Arrivò davanti ad una grossa villa e scese.

Entrò e andò alla reception.

"Ah,sono venuto a parlare con Mister Artok."disse Frank "Mister Yan Artok."

Frank salì le scale e bussò su una porta aperta e dentro c'era un uomo che si rotolava a terra.

Aveva i capelli neri e una tuta chiara.

Aveva una sciarpa intorno al collo.

"Si accomodi."disse Yan "Entri pure.

Si sieda, prego.

Mi scusi vengo subito.

Figlia di puttana.

E dai.

Dai.

Dai suona che non ce la faccio più."

Frank si sedette e la sveglia suonò.

"Oh,brava."disse Yan che si alzò e la spense "Si,si,si.

Si."

Yan si mise a sedere sul letto "Il mio...il mi cuore è la sul pavimento."

"Il suo cuore?"disse Frank.

"Il mio secondo cuore."disse lui "Vede il nostro primo cuore fa circolare...fa circolare bene il sangue giusto?

Ma...che cosa fa circolare i fluidi linfatici?"

"Non lo so."disse Frank.

Yan iniziò a camminare per la stanza "Muoversi,camminare,correre scopare,rotolarsi sul pavimento,tutto insomma.

La gente ha anche il sistema linfatico e non...non ne tiene conto del sistema linfatico.

Come il sistema circolatorio,c'è tutto un intreccio di vene e di arterie,ma non c'è il cuore.

E quindi bisogna continuare a muoversi.

E mi danno anche delle pillole,me le danno tutti i giorni.

E io le devo immettere nel mio sistema linfatico."

Yan si mise le mani sul viso asciugandosi "Oh Dio.

Sono a pezzi."

Emise un piccolo urlo "Puzzo di sudore.

Farò il bagno tra poco.

Allora mister...Karvet,chi le ha dato il mio numero?"

"Il mio avvocato conosce il suo."disse Frank.

"Ho capito."disse Yan "Il suo..il suo avvocato sta preparando una causa contro Raglan,vero?"

"Sostanzialmente si."disse Frank "Leggermente diversa dalla sua."

"Si?"disse Yan "Come diversa?"

"Ecco mia moglie è ancora sotto terapia con Raglan e io reclamo i danni psicologici,non quelli fisiologici."disse Frank.

"Capisco."disse Yan "Beh,continui a farla curare da lui e poi vedrà che pretenderà anche i danni fisiologici.

Questo non impressionerebbe una giuria?"

Yan si tirò giù la sciarpa e mostro una serie di bozzi rossi e gialli che riempivano il centro del collo.

Frank si voltò.

"Eh?"disse Yan "Le piace?

A me si.

Questo Raglan...lui la chiama psicoplasmia.

In verità è un linfosarcoma e sta aumentando.

Una forma di cancro del sistema linfatico."

"E lei ne da la colpa a Raglan?"disse Frank.

"Certo che è sua."disse Yan "Cioè,Raglan ha sollecitato il mio corpo a rivoltarsi contro di me.

E ci è riuscito.

Io mi ritrovo addosso una piccola rivoluzione e non riesco a farla cessare completamente."

"Allora il suo avvocato pensa davvero di poter provare la responsabilità di Raglan?"disse Frank.

"Oh,vuole scherzare?"disse Yan "Non si può,non si può provare una cosa del genere in tribunale.

Si,insomma,è una questione molto delicata,addirittura metafisica.

Insomma,come fai a dire che ti è venuto il cancro all'età di 32 anni e provare che la colpa è della terapia psicoplasmatica?

No,no,no,ci riderebbero in faccia in una giuria."

"Allora perché si presenta in giudizio?"disse Frank

"Per vendetta."disse Yan "Si,vendetta.

Anche se perdiamo la gente comincerà a reagire negativamente alla psicoplasmia.

Sarà una pessima pubblicità.

Vede non si ricorderanno nemmeno se abbiamo vinto o perso,la gente ricorderà soltanto uno slogan:la psicoplasmia può provocare il cancro.

Avvincente?"

Frank si alzò.

"Questo può aiutarla?"disse Yan.

"Può darsi."disse Frank.

"Non sono solo,sa?"disse Yan "Sono in contatto con un sacco di persone che hanno subito la psicoplasmia.

Potremmo formare un club.

Io voglio aiutarti."

"Ok."disse Frank che uscì.

Barton andò davanti alla clinica,passando per la strada forestale,bevve da una brocca e uscì dalla macchina.

Il Dr Raglan uscì dalla clinica insieme al ragazzo.

"Il Dr Raglan?"disse Barton che uscì dalla macchina.

"Si."disse Raglan.

"Sono Barton Kelly,il padre di Nola Karter."disse Barton.

"Molto lieto."disse Raglan che gli diede la mano.

"Mi dispiace avvicinarla così,ma la sua segretaria mi ha liquidato un po' alla svelta."disse Barton.

"Si,beh,probabilmente ha saputo che stavo venendo qui..."disse Raglan.

"Lei sa che la mamma di Nola è morta ieri?"disse Barton "È stata assassinata."

"Si,la polizia mi ha chiamato."disse Raglan.

"E lo ha detto a Nola?"disse Barton.

"No,non glie l'ho detto."disse Raglan.

"Allora ecco perché sono qui,per dirglielo."disse Barton.

"Mr Kelly,la morte di sua moglie è stato un evento tragico e sconvolgente,quindi penso sia meglio non dirle niente."disse Raglan.

"Cosa?"disse Barton perplesso.

"Nola sta passando una fase critica in questo momento."disse Raglan "Non so come la prenderebbe."

"Dottore,mi sta dicendo che io dovrei seppellire la madre senza che la figlia lo sappia?"disse Barton.

"Si,sto dicendo questo."disse Raglan.

"Lei è un…!"disse Berton afferrandolo per la giacca "...emerito figlio di puttana dottor Raglan.

Ho lasciato alla sua segreta il mio numero di telefono.

Se non non ho notizie di mia figlia,entro domani pomeriggio,vengo qui e me la porto via."

Barton andò via.

"Dovevo fermarlo."disse il ragazzo.

"No,,no."disse Raglan "Tutto bene.

È ubriaco."

L'uomo salì in macchina e andò via.

Frank corse verso la scuole deserta dove si trovava la figlia e la trovò nel cortile con l'insegnante.

"Ciao."disse Frank "Ho fatto tardi,scusa.

Sembra che vi stiate divertendo."

"È vero."risposero entrambe.

"Papà,Ms Mayer dice che ha tanta fame,la possiamo far mangiare da noi?"disse Kendy.

"Kendy..."disse Mayer.

"Va bene,se lei vuole."disse Frank "Che ne dice?"

"Beh,io..."disse Mayer.

"Così parliamo un po' dopo che Kendy è andata a letto."disse Frank.

"Va bene."disse Mayer.

Kendy abbracciò il padre.

La sera erano seduti ad un tavolo.

"Appena Kendy ha capito che aveva soltanto me,ha subito voluto giocare a mamma e figlia."disse Mayer "Ha bisogno di quell'affetto materno che non ha."

"Si."disse Frank "Mi sento morire al pensiero che io possa aver già rovinato mia figlia.

Non ha nemmeno sei anni."

"Ma lei non centra niente con questo."disse Kendy.

"No."disse Frank "No,delle volte,quando mi prende un po' di malinconia,mi dico che non è colpa mia.

Ti hanno incastrato.

Hai trovato una donna che ti ha sposato per il tuo equilibro,sperando di cancellare la sua follia.

E invece,è lei che sta minacciando il mio equilibrio."

Squillò il telefono e Frank rispose.

"Pronto."disse Frank.

"Sono Barton,Kelly,Frank."disse Barton che era seduto sul divano nella casa di Giuliana "Come stai?"

"Come vuoi che stia?"disse Frank "E tu?"

"Ho fatto uno sbaglio,Frank, a tornare nella vecchia casa."disse Barton "Mi sono fregato.

Sono depresso da far paura.

E non è tutto.

C'è anche Nola che..."

"Cosa vuoi dire?"disse Frank.

"Sono andato dov'è rinchiusa."disse Barton "Ma non mi hanno fatto nemmeno parlare.

Mi hanno detto no.

A me,suo padre."

"Ah,cristo."disse Frank.

"E allora io torno lassù,a Somafree!"disse Barton irato "Ce la portiamo via appena arrivi tu."

"Appena arrivo io."disse Barton.

"Si,Frank,io ti aspetto."disse Barton "Lo so che vuoi venire anche tu.

Non sei lontano da qui,vero?"

"Barton,ascoltami."disse Frank "Non credo che sia il caso di farlo."

"Beh,io ci vado lo stesso!"disse Barton "Con o senza di te."

"Ok,ok."disse Frank "Aspettami Barton,arrivo subito."

"Sei un bravo ragazzo,Frank."disse Barton "Ci andiamo insieme e li prendiamo a calci.

Ti aspetto allora."

"Ho capito,stasera devo fare da babysitter."disse Mayer dopo che lui si era seduto al tavolo.

"Le dispiace?"disse Frank "È questione di tre quarti d'ora.

È ubriaco.

Finirà con la macchina nel fiume,se non riesco a farlo ragionare un po'."

"Quaranta minuti?"disse Mayer.

"Non più di così."disse Frank.

"Ok."disse Frank "Grazie.

Se ne ha voglia si faccia un caffè."

Lui si alzò e prese un libro "Ecco.

Dia un'occhiata questo.

Se le piace glie lo regalo.

Tre quarti d'ora."

Frank uscì e lei bevve il vino,poi prese il libro.

Barton era dentro la cucina e c'era la porta verso l'esterno aperta.

C'era una corda che legava una sedia,sul tavolo, ad un cassetto.

Lui la prese e fece cadere il cassetto,poi vide le strisce sul pavimento che segnavano il punto in cui Giuliana era morta.

Lui si mise in ginocchio e toccò il pavimento.

Frank guidava in strada.

Barton guardò il piano di sopra e salì le scale,arrivando in camera da letto,accese la luce e si sdraiò sul letto piangendo "Oh…Giuliana.

Se avessi immaginato che poteva finire così..."

Barton si girò sul fianco destro,ma la mano del nano assassino uscì da sotto il letto.

L'essere prese due sfere da un comò e salì sul letto soffiando.

Barton si mise seduto e l'essere lo colpì mandandolo a terra,poi gli saltò addosso fracassandogli la testa.

Frank arrivò alla casa ed entrò "Barton?

Sono io."

Frank sentì i suono di un vetro che si fracassava e corse al piano di sopra,dove trovò il corpo.

"Barton!"disse Frank che si voltò verso il muro "Oh no."

Frank vide l'omino nello specchio,si voltò ed evitò una delle sfere che bucò la parete,poi l'essere fuggì.

Frank cercò di prenderlo,ma cadde a terra,poi andò a cercarlo nel bagno vedendo la porta aperta e del sangue sulla maniglia.

Aprì un armadio e spostò la tenda della doccia.

La creatura gli saltò addosso dall'armadio,ma poi cadde a terra e morì.

Poco dopo Frank entrò nella stazione di polizia con l'ispettore.

"Non riesco a capire."disse l'ispettore "Quell'essere era già nella casa.

Io mi sono fermato parecchio tempo,abbiamo cercato dappertutto,ma non ci aspettavamo che fosse li e non l'abbiamo trovato.

Abbiamo perso molto tempo a controllare i vicini."

"Avete scoperto di chi può essere il bambino?"disse Frank.

"No."disse l'ispettore "Per me si tratta di qualche matta che non voleva far sapere a nessuno che aveva un figlio deforme e così lo ha rinchiuso in una soffitta per anni,senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse.

Non sarebbe la prima volta."

Il telefono squillò e Mayer rispose "Pronto?

Pronto?"

"Chi è?"disse Nola.

"Route Mayer."disse Mayer "Voleva parlare con Frank?"

"Route Mayer?"disse Nola "La maestra di scuola?"

"Si,è la signora Karter?"disse Mayer.

"A quanto pare mio marito a dei gusti di classe molto particolari."disse Nola furibonda.

"Non vale nemmeno la pena di risponderle."disse Mayer.

"PUTTANA!"urlò Nola "Stai distruggendo la mia famiglia!

BRUTTA PUTTANA!"

Mayer riattaccò.

Poco dopo Frank era in macchina e pensava.

FLASHBACK

L'ispettore,Frank e un anziano medico erano dentro una stanza con delle luci fucsia.

Al centro c'era un tavolo di metallo con sopra la creatura nuda.

"La nostra creatura ha degli occhi molto strani."disse il medico "Hanno l'iride,ma sono senza retina.

La sua visione del mondo dev'essere molto distorta.

Sicuramente vedeva le cose solo in bianco e nero.

Niente colori.

Il labbro superiore è spaccato,il classico labbro leporino,ma il palato è integro.

La lingua troppo spessa e rigida per poter parlare.

È privo di denti,ma può dare dei morsi terribili con questo strano becco fibroso."

Il medico aprì la bocca dell'essere.

"Che cosa ne ha causato la morte?"disse Frank.

"Ho trovato una specie di sacca carnosa flaccida tra le scapole di questo essere."disse il medico "Contiene tracce di una sostanza solida nutriente,un po' come il cosiddetto sacco vitellino di certi pesci o come la gobba dei cammelli.

Si tratta di un serbatoio di nutrimento che è pieno dalla nascita.

Una volta che il materiale della sua sacca è stato completamente assimilato,credo che la creatura muoia di consunzione.

Per mancanza di carburante per così dire.

E questo ci porta all'ultimo punto interessante.

E cioè la presenza di una deformità esterna.

Voglio dire,a parte la mancanza di organi sessuali,un dettaglio significativo,ed estremamente problematico.

Nessuno di voi se n'è accorto."

"È privo di ombelico."disse Frank e il medico annuì.

"Privo di che?"disse l'ispettore.

"È privo di ombelico."disse Frank "Non ha ombelico."

"Esatto."disse il medico "E questo significa che questa creatura non è mai realmente nata,almeno non nel modo in cui nascono gli esseri umani."

"Cristo."disse l'ispettore.

FLASHBACK

"È l'inizio della fine Ms Mayer."disse Nola a Raglan "È l'inizio della fine per me,la mia famiglia,i miei sogni…

Che tristezza.

E sento che la colpa è soprattutto mia,vorrei che non fosse accaduto.

Vorrei che potessimo tornare insieme.

Soltanto noi tre."

"Ti stai illudendo."disse Raglan "Stai sognando in questo momento.

A sentire Frank,la vostra vita è stata sempre un fallimento,non avete mai avuto niente in comune.

Sarebbe meglio per tutti se tu...sarebbe meglio per tutti se Frank divorziasse e tu sposassi me,così vedresti Kendy tutti i week end."

"NON È VERO!"disse Nola furiosa "Non è vero.

Abbiamo avuto tante bellissime cose,cose che tu non riusciresti mai a capire e le avremmo ancora se tu lo lascerai in pace e la smetterai di fomentare il suo odio contro di me e approfittare della sua solitudine.

Lui mi aspetterebbe.

Mi aiuterebbe a tornare come ero invece di abbandonarmi,se solo tu lo lasciassi in pace.

Se tu lo lasciassi in pace.

Se tu lo lasciassi in pace.

LASCIALO IN PACE!"

Frank arrivò a casa e aprì la porta "Mi spiace,ho provato a chiamarla,ma non mi ha risposto."

"Non voleva parlare di nuovo con sua moglie,per questo non le ho risposto."disse Mayer "Mi è bastato una volta."

"Ha chiamato Nola?"disse Frank "Che cosa ha detto?"

"Ora devo andare."disse Mayer che uscì "La sua vita è troppo complicata per me in questo momento.

Ci vedremo al prossimo consiglio di classe."

Frank andò a vedere la camera di Kendì e si accorse che il letto era vuoto,quando toccò le lenzuola,poi si voltò di scatto e la vide accovacciata in un angolo.

"Papà?"disse Kendy piangendo.

"Che succede?"disse lui che la soccorse "Perché non stai dormendo?"

"Un sogno spaventoso."disse Kendy.

"Che cosa hai sognato,tesoro?"disse Frank.

"Ho paura di dirtelo."disse lei "Il sogno non vuole che te lo dica."

"Kendy,ascoltami."disse Frank "Io so cosa è successo alla nonna.

So che cosa hai visto.

Vengo adesso dalla polizia.

E ho visto chi è stato a far del male alla nonna.

Ma adesso non c'è più.

È morto.

L'ho visto disteso sul tavolo e c'era anche la polizia.

È morto.

Non può più fare male,ne a me o ad altri."

"È morto?"disse Kendy.

"Si."disse Frank che le asciugò una lacrima.

Il giorno dopo veniva mostrato il corpo della creatura su un giornale e Raglan lo leggeva alla scrivania.

"Che ne pensi?"disse il ragazzo.

"Quante persone abbiamo nell'istituto?"disse Raglan.

"27."disse il ragazzo.

"Nel pomeriggio devono essere mandate via."disse Raglan "Chiudiamo l'istituto."

"Sarà dura per loro."disse il ragazzo "Specialmente per Mike."

"Mi dispiace."disse Raglan "Ma devono andare via."

"Va bene."disse il ragazzo che andò.

Raglan si alzò e andò ad un'altra scrivania e aprì un cassetto con dentro una pistola.

Tutti venivano fatti salire sul un pulman,ma Mike non voleva andare.

"Io non voglio andare via."disse Mike.

"Non capisci,abbiamo chiuso?"disse il ragazzo.

"Non farmi andare via."disse Mike.

"Non sono io che ho deciso."disse l'altro.

Mike salì.

Frank andò a casa di Yan ed entrò dentro la casa di Yan e lo trovò seduto su una poltrona alla reception con la sciarpa bianca e la vestaglia addosso.

"Salve Yan."disse Frank che gli strinse la mano.

"Salve Frank."disse Yan "Siamo riusciti a mettere le mani su un'esemplare vivo.

Vieni di sopra,voglio presentarti una persona."

I due salirono le scale.

"E quello ci Chigaco?"disse Frank.

"Ah,no,no,no."disse Yan divertito "È uno di qui,molto più vicino alla nostra causa di quanto pensiamo."

Mike guardava la tv ridendo.

"Relan?"disse Yan che lo trovò seduto sul suo letto "Relaaaan?

Mister Karter è venuto a conoscerti."

"Ah,guarda chi c'è?"disse Mike "Il marito di Nola.

Il favorito dell'ape regina."

"Sentito com'è bene informato?"disse Yan "Sarà una bomba in tribunale."

"Che cosa significa che Nola è l'ape regina?"disse Frank.

"Niente."disse Mike "Che lei è l'ape regina.

Lei è la diva.

È l'unica che interessa a Raglan.

Noi altri non contiamo più.

Lei non deve nemmeno pagare la terapia e perché lei è l'unica che è nata per provare che la psicoplasmia è il sistema rivoluzionario linfatico chiuse le virgolette.

Vuoi essere mio padre?

Lui non lo vuole fare e neanche il mio vero padre lo vuole fare e quel bastardo del dottor Raglan non lo vuole fare più nemmeno lui."

Yan lo fermò con le braccia.

"Il mio vero padre mi ha rinnegato e il mio padre sostitutivo mi ha rinnegato."disse Mark ridendo disperatamente "Non sono un uomo fortunato."

"Calmati e digli che cosa è successo a Somafree."disse Yan.

"Senti."disse Mark "Voglio fare un patto con te.

Se tu sarai mio padre,ti dirò tutto quello che vorrai sapere.

Sanguinerò per te.

Vuoi che sanguini?"

Frank si voltò.

"No,è da stupidi vero?"disse Mike "Ti fa schifo,lo vedo benissimo.

Tu non centri.

Perché dovresti fare il padre?

E poi nessuno saprebbe farlo come il dottor Raglan,nemmeno il mio vero padre.

Lui lo sa…il dottor Raglan lo sa che io mi sono consacrato a lui e a lui non importa..."

"Io ero a quella dimostrazione martedì."disse Frank "Voi due sembravate molto uniti.

Che è successo?"

"Ci ha buttato fuori."disse Mike "Tutti quanti.

Ha chiuso la porta."

"Si,è vero."disse Yan "Sono stato in contatto con gli altri.

Sono stati cacciati tutti da Somafree,l'istituto è chiuso e la terapia è sospesa.

Tutti meno tua moglie.

Lei è ancora la."

"E nessuno sa il perché?"disse Frank.

"Certo che si sa!"disse Frank piangendo "Io lo so!

Lui vuole restare solo con lei.

Il dottor Raglan vuole restare solo con tua moglie!"

Raglan scese della scale innevate poco distanti dall'istituto.

Scese trovandosi davanti una grossa casa di legno a due piani,con una scala esterna che conduceva ad una porta e Raglan vide che era chiusa,poi girò intorno alla casa e vide che ,dalla parte opposta, una finestra era rotta,così tirò la pistola fuori dalla tasca.

Frank aveva accompagnato Kendy a scuola.

"Ciao,papà."disse Kendy.

"Ciao,tesoro."disse Frank.

La bambina andò a scuola e su una ruota,attaccata da una catena,ad altalena,c'erano due creature che si dondolavano.

Una donna lo raggiunse.

Aveva cappello nero e un abito bianco lungo.

"Frank?"disse la donna "Ciao Frank?"

"Ah,ciao."disse Frank "Ciao Endy."

La maestra Mayer entrò dentro al stanza dove erano i bambini,ma le due creature presero Kendy e la portarono dentro una stanza,chiudendo la porta,poi presero dei martelletti e si avvicinarono all'insegnante.

Mayer si voltò e una delle creature le saltò addosso,mentre l'altro salì sul tavolo e la prese a martellate,poi andò a sbattere contro un tavolo e cadde a terra.

Un bambino fuggì dalla scuola e andò da Frank "AIUTO!"

"CHE C'È?"disse Frank.

"PICHIANO MS MAYER!"disse il bambino "PICCHIANO MS MAYER!

I BAMBINI CATTIVI SONO VENUTI A SCUOLA E LA STANNO PICCHIANDO!"

Frank corse e la trovò cadavere a terra.

Frank prese un disegno e le coprì i viso,poi corse fuori sul retro della scuola"KENDY!

KENDY!"

Raglan toccò le mani di Nola che era distesa su un letto ed indossava un enorme vestito bianco.

Lei si svegliò "Kendy?"

"Nola."disse Raglan "Sta tranquilla,sono io."

"Ah..."disse Nola "Dov'è...dov'è Khris?

È lui che mi sveglia di solito."

"Khris è andato in città."disse Raglan "Stavi sognando."

"Si,stavo facendo un sogno meraviglioso."disse Nola "Meraviglioso...e penoso allo stesso tempo.

Mia figlia stava ritornando da me...e anche Frank."

"E Route Mayer?"disse Raglan "C'era anche lei nel sogno?"

"La maestra di Kendy?"disse Nola "Non me lo ricordo."

"Allora forse dovremmo parlare di lei."disse Raglan.

"Ma io non ho nessuna voglia di parlare di lei."disse Nola.

"Perché no?"disse Raglan "Perché no?"

"Non lo so,Al."disse Nola "Credo di essere diventata più forte Al,perché,in un certo senso,sento che lei non può minacciarmi più ora."

Raglan le strinse le mani.

Un uomo semi-calvo aprì una porta che conduceva ad una soffitta e Frank salì le scale di corsa,lasciando indietro l'ispettore e l'agente di polizia.

"KENDY!"urlò lui.

Nella soffitta c'era un lettino e delle foto attaccate alle pareti,di cui alcuni santi,più alcuni comodini.

Lui guardò sotto il letto.

"Mia moglie e la bambina hanno vissuto qui per nove mesi."disse lui che si guardò intorno "Prima che Nola fosse ricoverata al Somafree.

È la prima volta che vengo qui."

"Frank,che stiamo facendo qui?"disse l'ispettore "Vuoi dirmelo?"

"Non lo so."disse Frank "Pensavo che Kendy fosse tornata qui.

No.

Non è una coincidenza.

Quelle strane creature sono sparite tutte insieme.

L'hanno presa."

Le due creature erano al bordo di una strada e camminavano con Kendy,tenendola per mano.

Frank era a casa di notte,preparava il caffè e guardò il giornale che parlava della sparizione.

Sentì un tonfo alla porta e andò a vedere,ma non c'era nessuno,così uscì e Mike lo afferrò.

"Devi aiutarmi!"disse Mike terrorizzato "Qualcuno mi sta seguendo,qualcuno mi segue continuamente."

Mike entrò in casa "Aiutami."

"Che hai scoperto?"disse Frank "Hai scoperto perché ti hanno mandato via?"

"Devo mangiare qualcosa,qualsiasi cosa."disse Mike "Mi devi dare qualcosa da mangiare."

"PRIMA DIMMI COSA HAI SCOPERTO E POI TI DO DA MANGIARE TUTTA LA CUCINA!"disse Frank "Perché hanno chiuso Somafree?

Lo sai?

DIMMELO!"

"Va bene."disse Mike intimorito "Raglan sta facendo qualcosa di molto importante.

Ha a che fare con dei bambini.

Si è seccato di noi."

"Bambini?"disse Frank "Quali bambini?"

"Bambini anomali."disse Mike "L'esperimento.

Quelli di cui si occupa tua moglie."

Frank prese il giaccone ed uscì,prese la macchina e si recò verso la clinica passando per il bosco.

Scese una collinetta innevata e vide la struttura di legno.

Aveva con se una torcia.

Si mise a sbirciare da una finestra e Raglan uscì dalla porta.

Mike lo prese alle spalle e lo mise al muro "Che ne hai fatto di mia figlia?

Dov'è?!"

Raglan si liberò "Non so di che diavolo tu stia parlando."

"L'hanno presa!"disse Mike mentre Ragla si allontanava "Hanno ucciso Mayer e hanno portato Kendy qui."

Raglan si fermò e tornò indietro "Hanno ucciso Route Mayer?"

"Raglan voglio riavere mia figlia."disse Mike "Adesso!

L'hanno portata qui?

È dentro con Nola?"

"Oh,no,no,no."disse Raglan "Se l'hanno portata qui,ora sarà...ora sarà su,in soffitta.

È la che vivono."

Frank si avvicinò alla scala,ma Raglan estrasse una pistola.

"Frank ho una pistola."disse Raglan "Ti uccideranno se tenti di portargliela via."

"Perché?"disse Frank.

"Perché in un certo senso è una di loro."disse Raglan.

"Tu sei matto."disse Frank.

"Frank,esistono."disse Raglan "Li hai visti."

"Sono scherzi di natura."disse Frank "Bambini deformi.

Tu hai costretto Nola ad occuparsene e lei adesso si diverte a far loro da madre."

"Non è come dici tu,Frank."disse Raglan "La loro vera madre,l'unica madre..."

"Non dire idiozie."disse Frank.

"Sono figli suoi."disse Raglan "O meglio sono i figli della sua rabbia.

Sono nati dalla sua rabbia,che fosse una rabbia conscia o inconscia.

Vedi quando Nola ha visto Kendy,l'altro weekend si è arrabbiata e loro l'hanno picchiata.

Ma quando ha scaricato la sua collera contro i genitori sotto terapia,li hanno uccisi.

Si,lo so,neanch'io volevo crederci,ma ora hanno ucciso Route Mayer e se uccidessero me o te,lei non se ne renderebbe conto.

Nola non sa nemmeno che Kendy è qui."

"Voglio portare via Kendy subito."disse Frank.

"Allora fa come ti dico."disse Raglan "Ti prego.

È la cosa più giusta."

"Che cosa dovrei fare?"disse Frank.

"Voglio ce tu ora vada dentro e che persuada Nola che la rivuoi con te."disse Raglan "Che vuoi tornare a vivere con lei.

Devi fare la parte del marito innamorato e pentito."

"Perché?"disse Frank.

"Perché se riesci a mantenere Nola calma,le creature non interverranno."disse Raglan "E se lei è calma,posso arrivare fino alla soffitta,prendere Kendy e riuscire a portarla via da qui.

Pensi di farcela?"

"Non lo so."disse Frank.

"Frank,se le cose vanno male...se Nola si arrabbia e se le creature si arrabbiano...non sarò solo io a subire le conseguenze della sua rabbia."disse Raglan.

"Raglan,non mi fido di te."disse Frank.

"Che importa ormai?"disse Raglan"Io salirò 30 secondi dopo che sei entrato."

Frank si diresse verso la porta.

"Sii gentile con lei."disse Raglan.

I due si guardarono e poi Frank entrò.

Raglan estrasse la pistola e salì le scale.

Nola era in ginocchio sul letto e aveva gli occhi chiusi "Al?"

Il letto era un materasso rosso,su una zona della stanza più elevata rispetto al pavimento.

Una specie di letto su un gigantesco altare.

"Sono io,Nola."disse Frank "Sono Frank."

Lei aprì gli occhi stupita "Frank?!

Ma sto sognando?

Avevi detto che non saresti mai venuto a trovarmi finché ero qui."

Frank si avvicinò "Beh,è stato tutto un equivoco.

Ecco perché sono venuto.

Voglio che tra noi tutto sia chiaro.

Raglan entrò nella soffitta e accese la luce.

C'era una serie di letti a castello con le creature.

"Tu sei l'unica donna per me,lo sei sempre stata e sempre lo sarai."disse Frank"Per me non sei cambiata e volevo che lo sapessi."

"Vorrei che fosse vero."disse Nola con un mezzo sorriso,ma mantenendo un'espressione fredda "Come vorrei crederti."

Raglan andò a vedere tra i letti e vide le creature.

"Ci siamo persi."disse lui "Ecco perché è successo tutto questo.

Dobbiamo fare in modo che questo non avvenga più."

"L'isolamento fa parte della terapia,Frank."disse Nola "Ma quello che succede dentro di me è troppo strano.

Troppo perché ti possa rendere partecipe della mia vita passata."

"Fammi partecipe della tua nuova vita."disse Frank mettendosi in ginocchio vicino al letto "Fa che io ne diventi parte.

Insegnami,educami,coinvolgimi.

Sono pronto.

Non lo ero prima,ma sono pronto adesso."

Kendy dormiva a fianco di una delle creature,mentre una era seduta sul letto.

"Kendy?"disse Raglan.

"Tu sei pronto per me,Frank?"disse Nola "Lo sei veramente?

Pare che io sia una creatura tutta speciale.

E sono al centro di una strana avventura."

"Fammi stare con te."disse Frank "Voglio andare dovunque tu vada."

"Davvero?"disse lei aprendo in due il suo vestito bianco "Allora guarda."

Sotto il vestito Nola era nuda e aveva due grossi bubboni sul seno sinistro,poi ,al centro della pancia,sotto lo stomaco,c'era un grosso tubo giallo,carnoso,pieno di bozzi che aveva un sacca organica verde e rossa appoggiata sulle gambe.

Aveva un altro bubbone sul fianco sinistro e uno sulla gamba sinistra.

"Kendy?"disse Raglan e le creature si misero sedute "Kendy?"

"Papà?"disse lei "È già ora di andare a scuola?"

"No,tesoro."disse Raglan "Sono in dottor Raglan.

Papà è di sotto a parlare con la mamma.

Ti vuole vedere."

Nola chinò la testa sulla sacca e la morse,poi la aprì,facendo uscire sangue e tirò fuori un neonato scheletrico e orribile.

Iniziò a leccarlo con la lingua asciugandolo dal sangue.

Raglan prese la bambina in braccio.

"Oh Dio,Nola."disse Frank che si era alzato ed era esterrefatto.

"Oh,no."disse Nola "Allora ti disgusto.

Ti do la nausea.

Confessa che mi odi."

Le creature saltarono giù dai letti.

"Allora tu non sei tornato qui per me."disse Nola "Tu vuoi soltanto portarti via nostra figlia per darla a qualche altra donna!"

"Non lo farei mai."disse Frank.

Il dottor Raglan la mise a terra "Kendy,esci da quella porta.

C'è tuo padre."

La bambina fece alcuni passi,ma poi si fermò.

Nola divenne furiosa ed isterica "Bugiardo.

Non è vero.

Non è vero!

NON È VERO!

IO LO SO!"

Una delle creature saltò addosso a Raglan che aprì il fuoco uccidendone una,poi sparò altre volte,perse la pistola e le creature lo presero a morsi.

"No,Frank,io ti conosco bene."disse Nola "Non funzionerà il trucco con me.

Ucciderei Kendy prima di lasciare che tu me la portassi via.

Hai capito cos'ho detto?

LA UCCIDEREI PIUTTOSTO CHE LASCIARTELA PORTAR VIA!"

Le creature si alzarono dal corpo dilaniato di Raglan e si diressero verso Kendy che si chiuse dentro una stanza.

Le creature iniziarono a battere sulla porta,poi uno fece un buco e afferrò Kendy che urlò a squarcia gola.

Frank afferrò Nola per le spalle "Falli smettere!

LORO FANNO QUELLO CHE TU VUOI CHE FACCIANO!

VOI CHE UCCIDANO KENDY?!

FALLI SMETTERE!"

Frank mise le sue mani intorno al collo di Nola "ALTRIMENTI TI AMMAZZO!"

"Uccidimi."disse Nola "UCCIDIMI!

UCCIDIMI!

UCCIDIMI!"

Lui iniziò a stringere le mani fino a soffocarla.

Le creature caddero a terra morte.

Frank si allontanò e andò in soffitta,dopo essere uscito.

Vide le creature a terra e il corpo di Raglan dilaniato,poi aprì la porta e vide la figlia a terra e la soccorse.

La bambina era così scioccata che non disse niente,lui la coprì con il cappotto e la portò via in braccio.

Salirono in macchina.

"Stiamo andando a casa."disse Frank "Andiamo a casa."

Kendy era impassibile.

Frank mise in moto la macchina e guidò.

Sul braccio di Kendy apparvero due bubboni biancastri e la bambina continuò a fissare la strada in silenzio,con occhi lacrimanti e freddi.


	5. RABID:SETE DI SANGUE

RABID:SETE DI SANGUE

Vicino ad una strada,in campagna,in un giorno con il cielo nuvoloso c'era una ragazza appoggiata su una moto.

Aveva i capelli castani,lisci,lunghi,indossava una giacca di pelle nera,pantaloni neri e stivai neri.

Aveva anche dei guanti di pelle nera.

La zona circostante era senza erba,dall'altro lato della strada vi era un capannone abbandonato con il tetto arrugginito,dell'erba marrone e degli alberi spogli lontani.

Oltre alla fabbrica c'erano anche delle villette a due piani poco distanti e altri alberi spogli.

Lei aveva tra le mani un casco bianco.

Dietro di lei c'era un locale da cui uscì un uomo con gli stessi abiti che aveva lei e con i capelli neri corti.

Poco dopo i due erano sulla moto e intorno c'era solo campagna con erba marrone e alberi spogli,più un po' di neve.

La moto girò una curva e passò davanti ad una villetta.

Da un altra parte vi era un cartello giallo,con una parte rossa e con sotto scritto:Keloid Clinic.

Accanto al cartello,che era in mezzo ad un prato ben curato,c'era una clinica molto grande dalle pareti scure.

Più in la c'erano due infermieri,un uomo e una donna che parlavano.

La clinica era di mattoni a due piani.

In un ufficio al secondo piano c'era un uomo su una poltrona,che aveva una camicia bianca,una cravatta nera,una giacca nera senza maniche e un sigaro nella mano destra.

Era seduto su una poltrona nera di pelle.

"Sono perfettamente d'accordo con te,Denny."disse l'uomo con il sigaro "La banca della pelle non è molto dissimile dalle banche degli organi,che tra l'altro già esistono.

Ma c'è un problema,

Nella pelle sono presenti molti più batteri di quanti sono presenti in qualsiasi altro organo.

Come fai a neutralizzarli e a controllarli?"

Davanti a lui c'era un medico che aveva gli stessi abiti,aveva i capelli scuri,lunghi,con una riga sulla parte sinistra della testa e aveva le braccia incrociate appoggiate sulla scrivania "Tu dimentichi che io mi occupo solo di chirurgia plastica.

Vedi,ai nostri clienti non serve un intervento d'urgenza,quindi possiamo analizzare con calma la pelle che ci necessita."

Oltre all'uomo c'era una donna con i capelli neri che aveva un lungo vestito bianco.

"Il nostro mestiere non è solo modificare le impronte digitali."disse Denny.

"Il tuo ideale sarebbe un uomo spellato vivo."disse la donna "Per ricucirgli addosso una pelle nuova."

"Non hai tutti i torti."disse Denny "Secondo me è un vero peccato che non scortichino più nessuno."

"Beh,prova."disse quello con il sigaro "Facciamo un referendum."

La donna rise.

La moto continuava a sfrecciare in strada,tra gli alberi.

Un camper nero,con dentro Roy,Jerry ed Amanda si era sulle stessa strada dalla parte opposta.

"L'abbiamo passata."disse la Jerry.

"Si,passata..."disse Roy "Conosco la strada."

"L'abbiamo passata."disse Jerry guardando una macchina,mentre la figlia era dietro di loro "Siamo sulla la provinciale dodici,noi dovevamo girare alla provinciale undici."

"Papino,perché non torniamo indietro?"disse Amanda.

Perché non c'è bisogno."disse Roy "Ricordo perfettamente la strada."

"Se tu fossi meno duro di testa e ti fermassi a dare un' occhiata a questa carta ti accorgeresti..."disse Jerry.

"Si,va bene."disse Roy che fermò il camper dopo averlo messo di traverso sulla strada.

La motocicletta continuava a sfrecciare nella strada serpentiforme.

Roy provò a rimettere in moto,ma il camper non partì "Accidenti!"

"Oh Dio,Roy!"disse Jerry spaventata e lui si girò vedendo i due sulla moto.

Il ragazzo frenò,poi girò la moto che finì fuori strada,facendo un salto enorme.

Una volta atterrata,lui fu scagliato via e la ragazza finì sotto la moto che le scoppiò addosso.

Una dottoressa della clinica,con un binocolo osservò tutto dal balcone del secondo piano"LOYD,CORRI!

LOYD!"

Un uomo al di sotto si fermò e la guardò.

"Ho visto una motocicletta volare per aria ed esplodere in quel campo laggiù."disse la dottoressa che guardò ancora.

La ragazza sotto la moto cercò di togliersi l'oggetto di dosso,mentre Roy correva verso di lei con una coperta.

"Della gente corre,ci dev'essere un ferito!"disse la donna.

"Vado ad avvisare la guardia medica!"disse Loyd.

Una voce parò alla segreteria del del telefono della scrivania di Derry.

"C'è il dottor Derry?"disse la voce "È urgente."

Lui rispose pigiando un pulsante "Che cosa è successo,Steve?"

"C'è stato un'incidente ad un paio di chilometri sulla statale."disse la voce "Devo prendere l'ambulanza e andare a vedere?"

"Si,certo."disse Denny.

"Beh,un trapianto di tale entità e con la pelle di un morto non è mai stato tentato,perciò..."disse quello con il sigaro.

"Steve,sei ancora li?"disse Denny.

"Si."disse la voce.

"Bene,allora aspetta un momento,vengo anch'io con te."disse Denny "Aspettami all'uscita."

Denny si alzò.

"Ma Denny dove vai?"disse la donna "Abbiamo un sacco di decisioni da prendere."

"Sono un medico e la fuori c'è un ferito."disse Denny "Per le questioni amministrative pensateci voi."

Denny uscì dalla stanza.

"Perché io non sono un medico?"disse quello con il sigaro.

"ROY!"urlò Jerry "STA ATTENTO!

ROY!

PUÒ ESPLODERE ANCORA!"

Roy cercava di spegnere il fuoco con una coperta "PRENDI L'ESTINTORE!

C'È UNA DONNA SOTTO LA MOTO!"

Gli infermieri uscirono e salirono sull'ambulanza.

"Svelto Steve,andiamo!"disse Denny.

Steve mise in moto l'ambulanza dopo aver acceso la sirena.

Roy tornò da Jerry,mentre l'ambulanza si fermava sul posto.

"C'è una donna,ma dev'essere morta!"disse Roy,mentre Denny e gli infermieri corsero verso di lei che era svenuta.

"Oh mio Dio."disse Denny mentre sentiva il battito.

Poco dopo la ragazza era sull'ambulanza.

"Com'è l'emorragia?"?disse Denny al telefono.

"Grave."disse lui.

"I ragazzo ha solo una mano rotta ed escoriazioni di poca importanza."disse Denny,mentre il ragazzo era seduto li accanto "Ma è lei che è gravissima e bisogna operarla immediatamente.

Lo so,lo so che non spetta a noi,ma non abbiamo scelta.

Com'è la pressione?"

"Scende."disse il medico.

"Direi che ha appena un'ora di vita e ci vogliono tre ore per il primo ospedale attrezzato."disse Denny al telefono "Ma non posso farla morire!"

L'ambulanza arrivò sul posto.

La donna con il binocolo e l'altro erano seduti e si alzarono.

"Ah,allora avevo ragione."disse lei "Era chiaro che c'era un ferito.

Strano che lo portino qui."

La ragazza fu portata giù dall'ambulanza e le bende erano piene di sangue.

"Oh mio Dio."disse la donna mettendosi le mani sugli occhi.

"Svelti!"disse Denny "Svelti!

Subito in camera operatoria."

Una donna venne ad aiutarli e la ragazza fu portata dentro.

"Poi pensate al ragazzo."disse Denny "Provvedi a fargli fare una radiografia al torace.

Fagli un'iniezione di Demeron al più presto"

"Ci penso io,dottore."disse l'infermiera che corse nell'ambulanza,piena di schizzi di sangue dappertutto e prese un panno rosso,poi raggiunse il ragazzo.

"Presto,preparate la sala operatoria."disse Denny che passò nell'ingresso con gli altri "Avvisate il dottor Carter."

"È tutto pronto."disse un'infermiera.

Un uomo con i guanti sulle mani andò a parare con un'infermiera giovane alla reception "Ma che è successo?"

"Una ragazza è caduta con la moto."disse lei.

"E che cosa centra?"disse lui "Questo non è mica un'ospedale."

Denny si era messo il camice verde,la cuffia e si lavava le mani nella stanza accanto alla sala operatoria già pronta con accanto l'infermiera.

"Non mi piace affatto,Denny."disse lei.

"È la mia grande occasione."disse Denny.

"Ma è anche un grande pericolo."disse lei "Ha dalla vita in già e tutta la gamba sinistra maciullata.

Che accadrebbe alla clinica se ti morisse sotto in ferri?"

"Ah,smettila,è sciocco essere pessimisti."disse Denny "Sono anni che mi preparo a questo evento."

Il ragazzo era con l'altra infermiera,seduto su un tavolo e lei tagliava con le forbici la sua maglietta gialla.

"La prego,mi faccia rivedere Rosie."disse il ragazzo.

"Ora non posso."disse lei.

"Perché no?"disse lui "Oh Gesù.

Mi dica la verità, è morta?"

"No,ma è grave."disse lei.

La ragazza aveva una maschera nera per l'aria sul viso e il suo corpo era coperto da delle coperte verdi.

"Da anni mi preparo ad affrontare un'operazione di chirurgia plastica mai tentata prima."disse il dottore con uno strumento in mano che aveva un cilindro al centro "Ci siamo trovati di fronte allo spappolamento del rene e a gravi ustioni di terzo grado.

Abbiamo provveduto a fermare l'emorragia e abbiamo eliminato il rene andato distrutto.

Ora preleverà dalla coscia della gamba destra un campione della sua pelle e,come sapete,da anni in questa clinica conservo ,in adeguate apparecchiature,pelli di persone morte in incidenti di vario tipo e ritengo di poter ricostruire la pelle distrutta con la pelle da me conservata.

Il dottore mise sulla coscia l'apparecchio che aveva un piccola lama e premendo una pedana ad esso collegato,fece scorrere la lametta.

"Come ben sapete l'innesto di pelle umana da individuo ad individuo è risultato finora impossibile,a causa dei gravi problemi di rigetto esistenti." disse lui "I miei studi ,di tutti questi anni,mi hanno dato la possibilità di scoprire che esistono otto tipi di pelle con ognuna tre tipi di sottospecie."

Denny posò la macchina e prese un bisturi "Pertanto 24 tipi di pelli differenti.

Ora,se noi sostituiamo la pelle di un individuo con la pelle di altri individui,ma con lo stesso tipo di pelle..."

Il dottore prese delle pinzette "...avverrà ciò che noi sappiamo per il sangue.

Non avremo rigetto."

Lui tolse il pezzo di pelle "Ora,io prelievo un campione di pelle della paziente per scoprire a quale tipo e sottospecie appartiene.

Denny mise il pezzo di pelle in un contenitore "In un secondo intervento,che avverrà domani,applicheremo a questa figliola una nuova veste e l'incidente subito sarà solo un brutto ricordo."

Il dottore chiuse il pezzo di pelle nel cotone.

"Lei esclude qualsiasi tipo di rigetto?"disse un altro.

"Si,dottor Carter."disse Denny che mise il cotone in un recipiente cilindrico "Escludo fin da ora qualsiasi possibilità di rigetto.

E se non tentiamo questo esperimento la ragazza ha poche possibilità di sopravvivere.

Signori,domattina alle nove vi voglio tutti presenti."

UN MESE DOPO

La zona intorno alla clinica era coperta dalla neve.

Rosie era in una stanza e un'infermiera le metteva del trucco sugli occhi.

Denny era in una stanza a parlare con il ragazzo.

Il medico indossava una giacca e una cravatta nera,aveva una cartellina in mano ,mentre l'altro aveva un maglietta verde con sotto una camicia bianca,con quadretti neri.

Sul tavolo c'era un vassoio rosso con delle tazzine,alle loro spalle una libreria e vari quadri con dentro operazioni mediche.

"Purtroppo la ragazza è ancora in grave stato di shock."disse Denny "E non posso autorizzare il trasporto in un ospedale.

I suoi trapianti vanno molto bene,abbiamo anche controllato i suoi innesti interni elettronicamente.

Il nuovo tessuto si perfettamente amalgamato con il tessuto preesistente.

Certo il casco l'ha salvata da danni più gravi al cervello,ma finché non riprende conoscenza..."

"Non sa se è normale."disse lui che aveva l'avambraccio destro fasciato.

"Esatto."disse Denny "Lo sapremo solo quando avrà ripreso conoscenza.

Io ho fatto del mio meglio.

Tu non lo sai,ma su Rosie ho rischiato tutta la mia carriera.

Senti,sta tranquillo.

La tua Rosie,qui con me è in ottime mani.

Ti telefonerà immediatamente appena darà i primi segni di risveglio."

"Va bene."disse lui.

Il ragazzo entrò nella stanza di Rosie,con addosso un giaccone marrone,imbottito di lana e chiuse la porta,poi lentamente si avvicinò e la baciò.

Dopo questo andò via.

I frammenti della moto furono messi dentro una macchina.

Loyd parlò con il ragazzo.

Indossava un berretto di pelliccia e un giaccone nero.

"Quando ho visto in che stato era la ragazza non avrei mai creduto che se la sarebbe cavata."disse Loyd "La tua mano?"

"Ah,me l'hanno dovuto ingessare."disse il ragazzo "Mi leveranno il gesso tra qualche giorno,ma hanno assicurato che tutto è tornato a posto.

E purtroppo non posso dire ancora la stessa cosa per Rosie.

Ho paura che non riescano a capirci niente neanche loro."

"Eh già."disse Loyd "Ho saputo che le hanno dovuto sostituire tutta la pelle del ventre e della gamba sinistra.

Eh,secondo me,è già un miracolo che sia ancora in vita."

"Si,anche per me."disse il ragazzo.

Il quel momento arrivò il dottore che teneva il sigaro in bocca,che indossava una giacca lunga grigia,con la pelliccia sulla parte superiore,dei guanti e dei pantaloni blu.

"Salve Loyd."disse il dottore.

"Salve."disse Loyd.

"Come va?"disse il dottore.

"Non male."disse Loyd.

"Sei pronto per la fase due,eh?"disse il dottore.

"Si,una ritoccatina all'occhio."disse Loyd.

"Non vuoi invecchiare,eh?"disse il dottore.

"Certo."disse Loyd.

"Andiamo."disse il dottore al ragazzo "Ti accompagno in città,ho un sacco di pratiche da spiegare.

Ci vediamo."

"Arrivederci."disse Loyd che corse verso la clinica.

I due salirono in macchina.

"Ah...allora mi sembra che Rose si stia avviando alla guarigione."disse il medico "Io non l'avrei mai creduto.

Appena si riprende ti toccherà sposarla."

La macchina si allontanò.

La notte scese sull'istituto.

Loyd aveva un accappatoio e si sedette ad una scrivania fumando e leggendo,poi su guardò allo specchio.

Rose si svegliò di colpo,si mise seduta ed urlò,poi iniziò a contorcersi sul letto.

Loyd sentì un urlo e si alzò dal tavolo nel corridoio avvicinandosi alla stanza,mentre la ragazza si toglieva la flebo dal braccio.

Loyd aprì la porta lentamente e la vide contorcersi,così si mise seduto sul letto,tenendole le spalle"Signorina?

La prego stia calma.

Stai ferma.

Può farle male.

Chiamo subito il dottore."

"Lasciami."disse lei.

"Su."disse Loyd "Su stia ferma."

"Ho bisogno di aria."disse lei "Non respiro.

Ho bisogno di aria."

"Lo chiamo subito."disse Loyd "Ti lascio se stai buona,Rosie.

Ti fai male se ti agiti così."

"Artur?"disse Rose.

"Non sono Artur."disse Loyd "Il tuo amico è venuto oggi."

"Oh,devo aver avuto un incubo."disse Rose.

"Qualcosa di più di un incubo."disse Loyd "Tu e Artur avete avuto un incidente con quella moto maledetta."

"Con la moto?"disse Rose mettendosi la mano destra sulla fronte.

"Stai sanguinando."disse Loyd vedendo le fasce sul gomito destro "Vado a chiamare il dottore Denny."

Lei gli afferrò l'accappatoio "Oh no!

Non andare!

Ti prego resta con me.

Ho tanto freddo.

Oh,hai le mani così calde."

"È meglio che vada."disse lui.

"Oh,no stringimi."disse lei "Ti prego."

Lei lo abbracciò "Oh Dio,sei così caldo.

Mi sento bene ora."

"Senti,non sono un dottore e forse è meglio se..."disse Loyd.

"Ah,caro."disse Rose ridendo.

"Senti forse ti sbagli,io non sono Artur."disse Loyd "Se chiamo il dottore..."

Lei lo strinse improvvisamente,mettendogli l'ascella sinistra attaccata al fianco e lui iniziò a sentire un fortissimo dolore.

"CHE COS'HAI?!"?disse lui "MI FAI MALE!"

Dal fianco iniziò ad uscire molto sangue e lei continuò a stringerlo.

Loyd svenne,lei si rimise giù tenendolo abbracciato e accarezzandogli i capelli.

Una donna nella sua stanza si stava mettendo una crema sulle mani,poi si mise dei guanti bianchi,ma poi sentì bussare alla porta "Si?

Chi sarà?"

Non udendo risposta andò ad aprire la porta e Floyd si aggrappò addosso a lei,che urlò di paura.

"Aiuto!" ?disse Loyd.

"ACCIDENTI!"disse lei facendolo sedere "CHE LE SUCCEDE?"

La donna si trovò del sangue sulle mani "È SANGUE!

DOVE DIAVOLO S'È FERITO?"

"Non...non lo so."disse Loyd "Non ricordo niente."

Poco dopo era a torso nudo,su un lettino d'ospedale e Denny controllava il bianco con una lente e vide dei buchi.

"Lei è sonnambulo?"disse Denny,mentre l'infermiera spostava la lampada "Può essersi ferito in giardino e poi essere rientrato senza svegliarsi."

"No."disse lui con uno sguardo assente "Non credo."

Non mi è mai accaduto prima."

"Passami il cotone."disse Denny all'infermiera che ubbidì "Ha due strani buchi sotto l'ascella.

Non accennano a rimarginare.

Dammi anche un coagulante,deve aver già perso molto sangue."

"Si,dottore."disse l"infermiera che andò

"Grazie."disse Denny che prese un bastoncino e toccò l'ascella "Le fa male qui?"

"No,non sento niente."disse lui.

"E se spingo?"disse Denny.

"Il mio lato destro mi sembra diventato insensibile."disse Loyd che aveva il polso destro sulla fronte.

Denny iniziò a tastargli le dita.

"Ho come un formicolio."disse Loyd.

L'infermiera tornò "Dottore?"

"Si?"disse lui.

"Maxy vuole vederla."disse l'infermiera.

"Proprio in questo momento?"disse Denny.

"Ha detto che è importante."disse l'infermiera "Credo riguardi Rosie."

Lui diede un'ultima occhiata al paziente poi portò l'infermiera in un angolo.

"Senti,è più grave di quello che pensavo e sarebbe meglio trasportarlo in ospedale in città,ma prima prelevagli un po' di sangue,me ne servono almeno dieci centimetri cubici,prelevati direttamente da quelle ferite,poi di a Steve di portarlo giù in città con l'ambulanza."disse Denny"Digli di portarsi dietro dei medicinali.

C'è qualcosa di strano in lui.

L'ho già operato una volta e il suo sangue coagulava perfettamente."

"Lo ricordo dottore."disse l'infermiera.

Il dottore era nel corridoio con un medico di nome Maxy.

"Allora Maxy,che c'è?"disse Denny.

"Mi aveva detto di andare a vedere dove poteva essersi ferito il signor Loyd fuori,ma non ho trovato niente, ne sangue, ne altro...e poi mi ha chiamato Rita."

Il dottore entrò nella stanza di Rosie

Rita gli aprì la porta "Meglio non toccare niente dottore,la polizia vorrà esaminare la stanza così come l'abbiamo trovata."

Lui si sedette sul letto e controllò il corpo di Rosie "Perché la polizia?"

"Beh...il signor Loyd deve aver Tentato di violentare questa povera ragazza,non è è la prima volta che accadono queste cose e deve essersi tagliato."

"Le ferite sono chiuse perciò il sangue è di Loyd."disse Derry.

Il Sole tramontò e la neve non c'era più.

Un'infermiera era nel corridoio e si alzò vedendo una ragazza "Judi?

Un'altra volta qui?"

"Papà pensa che il nuovo naso non sia abbastanza carino perciò vuole che lo cambia ancora."disse Judi "Ho cercato di convincerlo che è esattamente come il suo e lui dice che proprio per questo lo devo cambiare."

"Che cos'è?"disse l'infermiera che vide che la ragazza aveva un libro.

"Oh non lo so,me l'ha consigliato papà."disse la ragazza.

Rosie dormiva in camera sua,poi aprì gli occhi e si tolse la flebo,si vestì e uscì da una scala posteriore ben coperta da un lungo cappotto,poi camminò nella strada deserta e umida,arrivò ad una piccola stalla,poi si tolse il cappuccio e il cappotto.

Sotto aveva un abito scollato lungo.

Vide una piccola mucca,si mise in ginocchio accanto all'animale seduto,lo accarezzò,poi mise il braccio sinistro sull'animale e qualcosa dalla sua ascella si conficcò nella bestia e lei ci rimase per un po',poi però si staccò e vomitò sangue.

In quel momento entrò un vecchio uomo con un'impermeabile verde e un cappuccio.

"Mi era sembrato di vedere qualcuno."disse l'uomo bevendo "Ah...bene,sei anche una bella ragazza.

Giusto,non sei niente male."

Lui si avvicinò barcollando "Avevo proprio bisogno di una bella donna.

Vieni non fare storie."

Lui si mise in ginocchio davanti a lei e iniziò a toccarle i capelli e le braccia "Su non fare la difficile.

Fatti vedere.

Sei proprio carina."

Lui iniziò a baciarla sul seno sinistro,lei gli prese la testa accarezzandola e poi la tenne mentre un tubo rosso,con un ago in cima,uscì da una cicatrice sulla sua ascella e si conficcò nell'occhio destro dell'uomo che urlo.

Artur era nella stanza a casa e sentiva della musica,poi bevve una birra.

La ragazza tornò alla clinica mentre pioveva.

Artur non si accorse che il telefono squillava al piano di sopra in quanto lui era nel garage.

"Rispondi..."disse Rosie "Presto."

Artur lesse dei fogli.

Loyd era in un'ospedale in città e preparava le sue cose.

"Ehy,Loyd ma che diavolo fai,mica vorrai andartene."disse Jan Hartorg,il paziente di Somafree che aveva il linfoma al collo "I dottori ancora non lo sanno perché perdi tanto sangue."

"Ma no,s'è rimarginato."disse Loyd "Nessun problema."

"Nessun problema eh?"disse l'altro "Non ti reggi."

"Che stupidaggini."disse Loyd che si mise il cappotto.

"Ehi,hai visto che casino alla clinica?"disse Jan "A Somafree?"

Loyd lo guardò per un secondo "Ah,si.

Io non riesco ancora a crederci.

Quelle voci..."

"È tutto vero,fino all'ultima parola."disse Jan"E quel che è peggio è che ora quella bambina è ricoverata in ospedale,con degli strani bubboni addosso."

"Ma non era la stessa cosa che era..."disse Loyd.

"Che era capitata alla madre da piccola."disse Jan "Esatto."

"Stai dicendo che potrebbe sviluppare..."disse Loyd.

"No,non credo,a meno che non la si sottoponga alla psicoplasmia e ciò non avverrà."disse Jan "È stata abolita,anche se io ne porto il terribile peso addosso.

Ma per te...è storia ormai passata."

"Già."disse Loyd "Speriamo."

"Non hai di che preoccuparti,nella clinica dove stai tu non fanno mica cose simili."disse Loyd.

"Sei ancora in contatto con il padre della ragazzina?"disse lui.

"Si,ogni tanto ci scriviamo e poi lo vedo in tribunale."disse Jan "Poveretto."

"Poveretto davvero."disse Loyd che stava per uscire.

"Va bene."disse lui "Se viene l'infermiera di notte le dirò che sei uscito un momento a prendere una boccata d'aria."

"Perfetto."disse lui "Ci vediamo domani."

"Va bene,sta attento."disse lui mentre l'uomo uscì "Io invece mi ritrovo qui da solo...ma in realtà non sono solo.

C'è un mio linfosarcoma sul collo a tenermi compagnia."

L'uomo uscì dall'ospedale e prese un taxi.

"Mi porti a Camelfort,poi le dirò dove andare."disse Loyd e l'uomo partì.

Rosie si era asciugata e si era messa una maglietta bianca,poi trovò Judi in una vasca di idromassaggio.

"Buona sera."disse Judi.

"Salve...credevo stessero tutti dormendo."disse Judi.

"Tranquilla,non lo dirò a nessuno."disse Rosei "Posso venire dentro con te?

Sono stata a letto per tanto tempo e ho il corpo tutto indolenzito."

"Io ...veramente stavo uscendo."disse Judi "Ho le mani gelate."

"Oh no,resta ancora."disse Rosie "Qual'è il tuo nome?"

"Judi..."disse lei.

"Molto piacere."disse Rosie.

Judi provò a fuggire,ma Rosie le mise le braccia intorno al corpo e il il tubò conficcò l'ago nel corpo della ragazza che si dimenò per fuggire,poi la mise sotto l'acqua per non farla urlare e la piscina si riempì di sangue.

Il cielo iniziava a farsi più chiaro e il taxi procedeva sulla strada.

"Io preferisco i turni di notte."disse l'autista "C'è molta meno gente."

Il viso di Loyd era di un colorito verdastro,con delle occhiaie viola e della bava verde che usciva dalla bocca "HO SETE!"

Loyd afferrò l'autista e lo morse alla testa,poi l'auto andò contro un'altra e si schiantò su un fianco strusciando,poi si capovolse,cadde dal ponte fracassandosi e un camion la travolse.

Tutti e due all'interno erano morti.

Artur era addormentato al tavolo e si svegliò sentendo squillare il telefono "Pronto?"

"Artur,sono io."disse Rosie "Sono in grossi guai,devi aiutarmi.

Rosie,sei veramente tu?"

Rispondimi!

Come stai?"

"Artur,Artur devi aiutarmi."disse lei.

"Che succede?"disse lui.

"Senti,vieni subito qui alla clinica."disse Rosie "Ti prego sono in pericolo devi aiutarmi..."

"Rosie..."disse l'infermiera.

"Che cosa sta accadendo?"disse Artur.

"Ma come...sei alzata?"disse l'infermiera.

Lei abbassò il telefono.

"Vieni cara."disse l'infermiera.

Lui attaccò il telefono e controllò un'agenda sul muro "Ma dove diavolo ho messo il numero di quella clinica?"

Denny era in un laboratorio piccolo.

Aveva una lampada accesa sopra di lui,indossava un accappatoio verde e controllava dei campioni di sangue al microscopio.

L'infermiera entrò "Dottore,Rosie ha ripreso conoscenza."

I due andarono davanti alla porta.

"Bene,Rita."disse il dottore "Penso sia meglio che le parli prima da solo."

Denny entrò e si sedette accanto a lei che era seduta sul letto e aveva le lacrime che le scendevano dagli occhi.

"Rosie,sono in dottor Chalet."disse lui "Dan Chalet."

Rosie piangeva.

"Andiamo non c'è ragione di piangere."disse Denny.

"Oh,dottore."disse lei e lui la abbracciò.

"Su,va tutto bene."disse lui "Calmati.

Rosie,la cosa più importante è che hai ripreso conoscenza.

Prima però voglio controllare tutti i trapianti di pelle che ti abbiamo fatto."

Lei si mise le mani sul viso e pianse scuotendo la testa.

"Hai visto,è un piccolo capolavoro,non hai un segno."disse lui "Comunque semmai c'è un'altra cosa che mi preoccupa."

"Mi sento così strana dottore."disse lei "Oh Dio mio,mi aiuti lei!"

"Su,avanti calmati Rosie."disse lui "Ho solo trovato nel tuo sangue dei germi che ancora non sono riuscito a classificare.

Bene,adesso ti prego,basta piangere."

Il dottore le tolse le mani dal viso "Devo visitarti."

L'uomo che aveva parlato con Denny prima dell'incidente era su un divano ,con in braccio il figlioletto e il telefono squillò "Accidenti."

Lui rispose "Pronto chi parla?

Ma lo sapete che ore sono?"

"Scusi dottore,sono Artur."disse lui "Scusi se la disturbo a quest'ora.

Si tratta di quella Rosie."

"Non ne so nulla."disse lui "Per quanto ne so è in come profondo."

"Ho appena ricevuto una telefonata dalla clinica."disse Artur "Da Rosie."

"Da chi?"disse lui.

"Da Rosie."disse Artur "M'avevate detto che mi aveste avvisato accidenti.

Mi ha detto di essere in pericolo,vuole che la aiuti.

Ma cosa sta accadendo dottore?"

"Senti Artur,probabilmente è solo spaventata e confusa,hai provato a chiamare il dottor Denny in clinica?"disse l'uomo.

"È per questo che ho telefonato a lei,non trovò più il numero."disse Artur.

"Ok,lascia stare,ci penso io."disse lui "Lo chiamo subito così vediamo se si stratta di uno scherzo,mi sembra impossibile che Rosie possa telefonare,capisci?

Comunque ti chiamo immediatamente nel caso in cui mi dicano che è sveglia."

"D'accordo dottore."disse Artur "Non so come ringraziarla."

"Sono convinto che potrebbe trattarsi di uno scherzo."disse l'uomo.

Rosie era sul letto e il dottore le alzò il braccio sinistro.

"Oh dottore..."disse lei.

Denny vide che c'era una specie di apertura nella pelle dell'ascella e provò ad allargarla con le dita"Ti fa male?"

"No,non mi fa male."disse Rosie.

Provando ad aprire un po' di più il dottore vide qualcosa si rosso muoversi al di sotto,poi le mise giù il braccio "Da quanto sei sveglia,Rosie?

Lo sai?"

"Un paio di giorni."disse lei.

"Ti senti debole?"disse Denny.

"Mi sento forte."disse Rosie "Mi sento molto forte."

"L'infermiera mi ha detto che non volevi che ti applicasse la fleboclisi."disse Denny "Perché?"

"Non mi servono."disse Rosie "Non ho bisogno di quella roba."

"Non capisco."disse lui "Sono la tua sola fonte di nutrimento."

"Non è vero."disse Rosie "Non lo sono più da almeno un paio di giorni.

Dal giorno che quell'uomo..."

"Quell'uomo?"disse Denny avvicinandosi "Perché che cosa gli hai fatto?"

"Quello che farò a lei."disse Rosie che gli mise le braccia intorno al collo e lo punse.

Lui svenne.

La mattina dopo,molto presto,era nuvoloso e sull'autostrada c'era una macchina con dentro Artur e il dottore con cui aveva parlato.

Atrur beveva un caffè.

Da un furgone rosso scese l'uomo che era stato morso all'occhio e aveva gli occhiali neri.

Si avvicinò barcollando,poi entrò in un locale e si mise seduto "Presto dammi un quarto di pollo arrosto."

"Si,signore."disse la commessa che andò in cucina,poi tornò "E poi?

Da bere niente?"

La commessa vide che perdeva sangue da un occhio "Signore,lei perde sangue da occhio."

"Si...non è sulla."disse lui togliendo il sangue.

"Perché non vai da un dottore?"disse un uomo accanto.

"Sam,i tuoi wurstel."disse un uomo che portò i wurstel e quello con l'occhio ferito cominciò a mangiarli al posto suo.

"Quelli erano miei amico."disse lui.

L'uomo si alzò "Li mangio io."

L'altro si alzò "Non picchio mai uno con gli occhiali."

L'uomo urlò nel momento in cui l'altro gli tolse gli occhiali e poi saltò addosso a quello davanti cercando di morderlo,poi l'uomo lo gettò a terra.

"Ma sei pazzo?"disse l'uomo.

L'altro afferrò la mano della commessa e la morse.

Denny si stava lavando le mani e aveva un cerotto sul collo.

"Sicuro di vole operare ora?"disse la dottoressa "Potremmo rimandare."

Non è urgente."

"No,no,io sto benissimo."disse lui.

"Non lo so,mi sembri molto pallido."disse lei "Che cos'hai fatto al collo?"

"Mi sono tagliato facendomi la barba."disse lui.

L'operazione iniziò e all'inizio Dennny eseguì l'operazione normalmente,ricucendo una ferita.

Artur era ancora in macchina.

La mano di Denny iniziò a tremare.

"Vuoi che completi io l'operazione,Denny."disse la dottoressa.

"Mi serve qualcosa con cui tagliare,Roxanna."disse lui porgendo la mano.

"A che ti servono le forbici adesso?"disse lui.

Denny aveva il volto verdastro,sudato con le occhiaie "Si,si mi servono…

Ora!"

Lei passò le forbici,lui,ruggendo,le afferrò le mani ed iniziò a tagliare un dito,mentre perdeva liquido verde dagli occhi,gli altri si spaventarono mentre lui beveva il sangue dalla ferita della donna,poi un altro lo fermò.

"MA CHE FAI!?"disse un altro che tentò di fermarlo,ma il dottore lo morse al collo e i due caddero a terra.

Una delle dottoresse corse nella sala dove c'erano i pazienti "DENNY È DIVENTATO PAZZO!

È DIVENTATO PAZZO!

STA UCCIDENDO TUTTI!"

Andò dall'infermiera che sorvegliava Rosie "VIENI CON ME,TI PREGO!"

La donna trascinò via l'altra.

Rosei si tolse la flebo e corse in camera mentre diversi medici correvano nella direzione opposta,poi chiuse la porta,iniziò a prendere i vestiti dall'armadio e a vestirsi.

La macchina dentro cui era Artur era nella strada di campagna sotto un cielo nuvoloso.

"L'uomo è stato identificato per il quarantatreenne Freddy Tompson."disse una voce alla radio "La lite tra lui e un autista sconosciuto è iniziata con chi dovesse essere servito prima.

Il signor Tompson,che mostrava un'evidente stato di esaltazione,mordeva la cameriera ad un braccio.

Il camionista ed il cuoco tentavano di difendere la ragazza,ma poco dopo l'uomo decedeva per cause non ancora definite.

Le autorità sanitarie parlano di un caso grave di idrofobia.

Tutte le persone coinvolte sono state immediatamente portate via."

"Ah,è questo il posto di cui sta parlando la radio."disse il dottore indicando con la mano "Che ne dici andiamo a mangiare qualcosa?"

"Secondo gli esperti,sono anni che non vengono registrati casi di idrofobia."disse la voce alla radio Un camionista era in strada e vedeva Rosie che chiedeva un passaggio,così si fermò.

Lei aveva un maglione nero,con righe rosse,jeans con stivali marroni e una borsetta chiara.

L'auto arrivò alla clinica e vide che era piena di polizia.

"Che sta succedendo?"disse Artur.

"No lo so."disse il medico.

"Il posto brulica di polizia."disse Artur.

C'era anche un camion nero con le sbarre ai finestrini.

"Oh Dio no."disse Artur.

"Che c'è?"disse lui.

"È Rosie me lo sento."disse Artur "È successo qualcosa a Rosie."

"Oh Artur sta calmo."disse lui "Che centra la polizia con una ragazza che si risveglia dal coma?"

"Si fermi."disse Artur "Si fermi, dottore."

"Su calmati,Artur."disse il dottore mentre Artur scendeva e correva insieme ad altre persone"Aspe..."

Il ragazzo si precipitò dentro l'ospedale seguito dal dottore che andò a palare ad uno dei membri dell'operazione andata male che stava parlando con un poliziotto.

"Rob,che ma che diavolo sta succedendo?"disse lui "Dov'è il dottor Denny?"

"Morry,grazie a Dio sei qui."disse Rob alzandosi "Non capisco niente."

Artur era sulle scale e parlava con un agente "Sto cercando una ragazza,era ricoverata qui.

Mi ha telefonato stanotte e nessuno sa dirmi dove sia."

"C'è una ragazza di sotto."disse l'agente "Vuole vederla?"

"Si chiama Rosie?"disse Artur.  
"Purtroppo non lo sappiamo."disse l'agente "Venga.

Ah,di al capo che vado giù con questo signore,torno subito."

"Va bene."disse un altro poliziotto.

"Da quanto capisco le è un dottore di questa clinica."disse l'agente do colore a Morry.

"Si,esatto..."disse Morry.

"Venga con me."disse l'agente.

"E tu?"disse Morry.

"No,Morry,non posso."disse Rob "Io ho visto.

Ho visto."

"Dottore,la prego."disse l'agente che lo condusse fuori "Due dei mie uomini sono stati morsi e se è idrofobia sono guai.

Potrebbero finire così anche loro.

Ho già chiamato un'ambulanza con delle dosi di vaccino."

L'agente aprì un'ambulanza "L'ha morso ad una mano."

L'uomo chiuse l'ambulanza e portò il dottore al furgone con le sbarre.

"Non capisco,lei mi continua a parlare di morsi,ma morsi da chi?"disse Morry.

"Da quello."disse l'agente che indicò il camion.

"Chi?"disse Morry.

"Guardi dentro il furgone."disse l'agente.

Lui guardò nel furgone e Denny gli apparve ringhiando e con la bocca piena di liquido verde e poi parlò "AVEVI RAGIONE BERRY!

I BATTERI NELLA PELLE!

I BATTERI NELLA PELLE!"

"Allora può confermarmi che quell'uomo è il dottor Demian Chalet?"disse l'agente e Morry annuì.

Il poliziotto portò Artur nei sotterranei dell'ospedale "Ci siamo.

Mi dica se è lei."

L'uomo aprì una cella frigorifera dove c'era Judi congelata.

"È lei,Rosie?"disse l'uomo.

"No,non è Rosie."disse Artur.

Rosie era sul camion con l'uomo.

"Rosie,ne vuoi un poco?"disse il camionista"Pane e salsiccia,su prendilo.

Su,prendilo."

"Lo prendo volentieri."disse lei "Ho una fame da lupo.

Grazie."

Rosie iniziò a mangiare il panino "Favoloso."

Poco dopo il camion accostò,lei scese e vomitò e l'uomo andò ad aiutarla.

"Coraggio."disse lui "Dev'essere stata proprio quella salsiccia che ti ha fatto male.

Coraggio tutto fuori.

Finito?"

Lei annuì.

"Ecco,mettimi un braccio intorno al collo."disse lui,lei lo fece e lui la rimise sul camion "Al primo paese che troviamo passiamo in farmacia a prendere qualcosa."

Lui risalì sul camion.

Un'auto della polizia si fermò davanti al camion fermo in strada e il poliziotto scese.

Era il tramonto."

L'uomo era svenuto con del sangue che scendeva da dietro l'orecchio.

"Salve."disse l'agente."disse e vide che l'uomo non si muoveva"Ehi,amico."

Lui si svegliò "Ah…

Dove sono?

Devo essermi addormentato un poco.

Stavo guidando,che freddo."

"Ok,questa volta non ti multo,ma ricorda che ci sono le piazzole per dormire."disse l'uomo.

"Grazie."disse il camionista.

"Su,avanti,la strada è stretta ed è pericoloso fermarsi con questo bestione."disse lui.

"Ok,grazie."disse lui.

"Ok,buon giorno."disse l'agente che tornò in macchina.

L'uomo si accorse del sangue sull'orecchio mentre Rosie otteneva un passaggio da una donna.

"Salve."disse la donna.

"Salve."disse Rosie.

"Dove sei diretta?"disse la donna.

"Montreal,lei invece?"disse Rosie.

"Anche io,sali pure."disse la donna.

Rose salì in macchina e si tolse il cappuccio "Ah...cominciavo a pensare che non sarei più arrivata a casa.

Un poliziotto si fermò davanti ad un furgone bianco da cui scese un uomo che mostro il tesserino.

"Ufficiale di sanità."disse l'uomo "Mi spiace ,ma non può passare."

"Perché?"disse l'agente.

"Se entra in questa zona non potrei più farla uscire"disse l'uomo "Tutta la clinica è in quarantena.

Si suppone sia in atto un'epidemia."

Artrur era al telefono in un corridoio "Pronto ,Mindy?

Si,sono io.

Come stai?

Bene grazie.

Senti,pensavo che Rosie potesse mettersi in contatto con te.

Cosa?

Ti ha telefonato?

E quando?

Ah...si,capisco.

Va bene.

Si.

Senti Mindy per favore dille che sarò trattenuto all'ufficio di polizia di Commerforth per almeno 48 ore.

Ti prego,se volesse andar via cerca di trattenerla.

Grazie.

Ok Mindy,ciao."

La notte seguente un uomo girava tra dei camion e poi andò da un altro che impacchettava le casse "Hai visto dov'è Eddie?"disse l'uomo "Lascia il camion in mezzo alla strada quel figlio di puttana."

"È andato di la."disse il secondo "Non stava bene."

"Si imbottiscono di Alcol e poi dicono di non sentirsi bene."disse il primo.  
"Non Eddie,lo sai,lui non beve."disse il secondo.

"Lascia stare,siete una brutta razza voi camionisti."disse l'uomo che iniziò a salire delle scale che lo condussero dentro un edificio.

Entrò in una stanza dove c'erano delle casse di legno separate da un piccolo spazio nero "Ehi Eddie,sei li dentro?"

L'uomo tornò indietro "Ma chi me l'ha fatto fare di mettermi con questi mascalzoni."

Eddie uscì da dietro le casse con un gancio di metallo,con la bava verde alla bocca,lo trafisse,poi lo gettò a terra.

Un secondo uomo arrivò ma Eddie gli fece un taglio sulla pancia,poi un altro gli diede un colpo con una trave sulla testa,lo prese alle spalle sollevandolo,poi i due l'altro gli diede un pugno e i due iniziarono a pestarlo.

Mindy,una ragazza con gli occhiali,era a casa sua davanti alla tv seduta sul divano.

Aveva i capelli neri,con la riga in mezzo che arrivavano a metà collo,una maglietta grigia con righe marroni e nere orizzontali e beveva da una tazza nera.

"Le autorità sanitaria che considerano potenzialmente la diffusione della nuova epidemia di rabbia la peggiore di questo secolo."disse l'uomo "Alla stazione di polizia di Cammerfort si è parlato con un ufficiale di sanità."

Apparve l'ufficiale della sanità "Purtroppo non ci troviamo di fronte a casi di peste suina o di qualcosa di simile.

Abbiamo già riscontrato diversi decessi già solo in questa piccola area e in pochissime ore.

Ora il problema principale è che...non sappiamo cosa abbiamo contro."

"Vuol dire forse che non si tratta di idrofobia?"disse la donna che lo intervistava.

"Non sto dicendo questo,non questo per l'esattezza,ma deve trattarsi di un nuovo tipo di rabbia,perché manifesta dei sintomi che noi e anche l'associazione sanitaria mondiale,che abbiamo già contattato,non conosciamo."disse lui.

"Quali sono questi sintomi?"disse la donna.

"Ecco,vede,il periodo di incubazione di questo morbo è estremamente breve,diciamo 6-8 ore al massimo,un periodo molto più breve della normale idorfobia."disse lui "Poi la vittima...comincia a sudare,a tremare,con bava dalla bocca e non è solo questo,quello che è nuovo è che la vittima,che presenta tutti questi sintomi,diventa violenta e vuole mordere colore che gli sono vicino.

Questa fase di follia è seguita quasi subito da coma e qualche minuto dopo da una morte terribile ed è strano,direi, molto strano."

"Quale consiglio può dare ai nostri telespettatori?"disse la donna.

"La malattia si diffonde attraverso la saliva della vittima,la saliva è molto contagiosa,penetra nelle ferite aperte e nei tagli e provoca l'immediata infezione."disse l'uomo.

"E allora?"disse la donna

"E allora non so che dire."disse lui "Se incontrate qualcuno con queste caratteristiche non fatevi avvicinare la lui e avvisate la polizia."

"Poco prima di andare in onda lei ha menzionato la peste nera di Londra."disse la donna "C'è qualche collegamento?"

"Non proprio,ma talvolta si fanno dei paragoni...""disse l'uomo.

Rosie bussò alla porta e lei aprì "Hai visto,sono ancora tra i vivi,Mindy."

Mindy la abbracciò.

Artur era in un corridoio con Morry che controllava delle carte.

"Ma sono proprio tanto interessanti quelle carte?"disse lui e Morry rise"Se resto ancora qua dentro divento pazzo."

"In queste carte del dottor Derry c'è la soluzione del problema."disse Morry "Lo spero.

Sono troppo stanco accidenti.

Oltretutto questi non ci fanno uscire.

Santo cielo.

È davvero incredibile quello che sta succedendo."

Improvvisamente si udì un vetro che si rompeva e il poliziotto di colore indietreggiò verso di loro con una pistola "JEORGIE,NON OBBLIGARMI A SPARARTI!

Siedi sul pavimento e metti le mani sulla testa!"

"Ma che succede?"disse il dottore.

"Entrate nella cella."disse il poliziotto che entrò anche lui "Non avvicinarti,altrimenti sparo."

Jeogie aveva la bava verde alla bocca e su tutto il vestito più le occhiaie e mise il braccio nella cella,poi si voltò e un altro gli sparò con il fucile a pompa prima alla spalla e poi al petto uccidendolo.

Quello di colore uscì insieme agli altri "Mai vista una cosa del genere.

È quello che è stato morso da dottore alla clinica di chirurgia plastica e che ho fatto vaccinare.

Evidentemente il vaccino non gli ha fatto niente."

Rosie uscì di casa e trovò l'amica nel corridoio del palazzo.

"Dove vai?"disse lei.

"Ha bisogno di prendere un po' d'aria."disse Rosie.

"Rosie,sarai ancora un po' debole,se hai bisogno di qualcosa ci penso io."disse Mindy "Ti preparo una cenetta come piace a te."

"No,Mindi,grazie."disse lei "Mi conosci.

Devo andare a prendere una boccata d'aria e lo sai quanto mi piace fare quattro passi prima di cena."

"Oh bene,allora vengo con te."disse Mindy.

"No,no,rimani e finisci quello che hai da fare,io non starò via molto."disse lei.

"Ok,fai come vuoi,se dovesse girarti la testa chiamami"disse Mindy.

"Ok,a tra poco."disse Rosie.

"Ok,ciao."disse Mindy.

"Ciao."disse Rosie.

Rosie iniziò a camminare per la città di notte.

Si fermò davanti ad un cinema e andò in sala,poi andò a sedersi.

Un uomo la guardò,andò nella fila dietro di lei e le sfiorò il viso "Oh,mi scusi,non intendevo toccarla."

L'uomo si sedette "Mi crede vero?"

"Io credo invece che lei l'abbia fatto apposta."disse Rosie.

"Oh,no, io stavo togliendomi il cappotto quando inavvertitamente l'ho toccata."disse lui.

"Bene,ci credo."disse Rosie sorridendo "A me piace davvero questo genere di film,ma pare impossibile...c'è sempre qualcuno ad infastidirti."

"Beh,senta,se potessi sedermi vicino a lei,tutti penserebbero che siamo insieme e così nessuno le darebbe fastidio."disse lui.

"Ok,avanti."disse Rosie "Venga."

Lui si mise accanto a lei che gli offri i pop-corn,poi lui le mise il braccio intorno al collo e la baciò.

Lei iniziò a baciarlo sul collo e lui mise la mano dentro la camicetta andando verso l'ascella dalla quale uscì il tubo con la punta in cima.

Rosie uscì dal cinema e iniziò a camminare.

L'uomo era svenuto con una puntura sulla mano.

Rosie iniziò a camminare in strada.

Il giorno dopo l'amica era a bere una tazza di caffè in salotto di mattina presto.

Rosie era in bagno attanagliata da forti dolori in tutto il corpo ed era a terra contorcendosi.

Indossava una maglietta bianca e sleep bianchi.

"Io me ne vado,Rosie."disse l'amica bussando alla porta "Ah,ho lasciato la macchinetta del caffè sul fuoco,mi raccomando non farlo uscire."

"Ok,ciao."disse Rosie con fatica.

"Hai bisogno di qualcosa?"disse lei "Ti senti bene?"

"Mi sto lavando i denti."disse Rosie "Ciao.

Sta tranquilla."

"Ciao,ci vediamo."disse l'altra che uscì.

Mindy entrò nella metropolitana che era piena di gente.

Una donna sui sessanta aveva le occhiaie viola sotto gli occhi e il volto pallido,poi iniziò a sbavare e morse l'uomo staccandogli un pezzo di orecchio,poi si allontanò sorridendo,mentre la gente la fermava e tutti si accalcavano per uscire.

L'uomo che aveva fermato il poliziotto era in auto insieme a un altro "Non sono d'accordo mister Meclarin,le autorità dovrebbero considerare più seriamente quest'epidemia."

"La città è una macchina complessa."disse l'altro "Non è facile amministrarla e lei mi sta parlando di stato di emergenza.

Non è facile."

La macchina passò in una zona innevata dove c'erano dei cantieri.

Poi la macchina si fermò.

"Clark,perché ci fermiamo."disse l'uomo che amministrava la città.

"C'è un camion in mezzo alla strada."disse Clark.

"Possibile che non ci sia nessuno?"disse l'uomo.

Arrivarono tre operai infetti.

"Scendente!"disse quello con il trapano che fece un buco nella portiera e trafisse la gamba dell'autista,poi lo estrasse ed iniziarono a mangiarlo a terra.

Quello che amministrava la città si mise al volante e andò via.

Morry e Artur erano ancora al commissariato di polizia.

"Abbiamo parlato con i direttore dell'organizzazione della sanità arrivato dall'Inghilterra per curare i collegamenti con gli uffici sanitari dei paesi dell'Europa occidentale."

Un uomo calvo arrivò in tv.

"Dottor Jefry,in alcuni ambianti si parla di grave stato di emergenza,lei cosa ne pensa?"disse un giornalista.

"Non c'è da farsi illusioni,nessuno più della stampa sa quello che sta accadendo da qualche giorno nella nostra città."disse Jefry "L'istituto della sanità ha appurato che le vittime del morbo,attenzione non si tratta di idrofobia,anche se con l'idrofobia ha qualche affinità.

Le vittime del morbo sono insensibili a qualsiasi tipo di cura e il male si diffonde con tale rapidità che è difficile sapere se faremo in tempo a fermare l'epidemia.

Per questo abbiamo bloccato tutta la città con quelle mura e controllato anche diversi paesi intorno."

"Vorrebbe dire che la nostra città è ridotta ad un'enorme lazzaretto?"disse il giornalista.

"Intendo dire...è molto semplice,anche se non sarà gradito dai suoi ascoltatori."disse Jefry "Sparare a vista sui contagiati.

È stato giudicato l'unico sistema per arginare l'epidemia e chi viene morso va abbattuto o rinchiuso.

Se noi li rinchiudiamo in breve tempo cadono in coma e muoiono dopo pochi minuti.

Come misura preventiva la popolazione,sia esterna che interna alla città,dovrà vaccinarsi contro la rabbia.

Questa è l'unica cosa che possiamo fare,nient'altro."

"Pensi che Rosie mi aspetti?"disse Artur.

"Ma certo,adesso ci andiamo subito."disse Morry e il poliziotto di colore li accompagnò all'uscita.

"Per ordine dell'autorità,da domani potrà circolare solo chi sarà munito di una carta sanitaria come questa."disse l'uomo alla tv"Il sindaco ha ordinato la chiusura delle scuole e dei luoghi pubblici fino a nuovo ordine.

La polizia fermerà chiunque non si sottoponga alla vaccinazione."

Il poliziotto accompagnò i due alla macchina.

"Tenete ben chiusi gli sportelli è finestrini quando entrerete in città."disse il poliziotto "Il permesso che vi ho dato vi autorizza ad arrivare fino a casa,ma non vi salva da quei pazzi."

"Arrivederla."disse Morry che gli strinse la mano.

"Arrivederla."disse il poliziotto che strinse la mano a Artur.

"Arrivederci."disse Artur.

"Stia attento anche lei."disse l'uomo.

"Grazie."disse Artur che entrò in macchina.

Rosie si mise i vestiti ed uscì andando in un grande magazzino,dove c'erano poliziotti armati di mitra,poi si mise seduta ad una panchina tra le file di negozi contenuti nell'edificio e un uomo le arrivò vicino.

"Ti secca se mi siedo?"disse l'uomo.

"No,fa pure."disse lei e lui si sedette.

"Sei qui per le spese di natale?"disse lui.

"No,faccio solo un giro."disse lei.

"Tu fumi?"disse lui.

"Si,grazie."disse lei.

"Hai un fiammifero?"disse lui prendendo una sigaretta.

"No."disse lei.  
"Vado a chiedere a quel signore laggiù."disse lui che si avviò "Torno subito."

"Ha da accendere."disse lui.

"No."disse l'uomo infetto che lo afferrò e lo gettò a terra mordendolo.

Il poliziotto arrivò aprì il fuoco e lo uccise.

Tutta la gente fuggì inclusa lei.

Rosie si mise a letto ed era in preda ai dolori.

Mindy rientrò "Rosie,sei in casa.

È incredibile quello che è successo nella metropolitana oggi.

In città sembrano tutti pazzi..."

L'amica la vide nel letto e si sedette "Che c'è?

Non ti senti bene?

Hai bisogno di qualcosa?"

"No."disse lei "Ho paura di uscire.

Ho tanta paura."

"Ma non c'è bisogno che tu esca."disse Mindy "Penso a tutto io.

Oh,Rosie ti capisco.

Cara ora devi cercare di calmarti.

Se ti serve qualcosa vado io a comprartela."

Di notte la macchina di Morry era sulla strada.

"Il muro è stato chiuso dopo i rifornimenti che d'ora in poi verranno mandati con gli aerei."disse la voce alla radio "Intorno alla città c'è un perimetro di forze armate,reti e barricate.

È fatto divieto a chiunque di superare la cinta sanitaria.

Ripetiamo,la popolazione verrà rifornita di viveri con lancio di paracadute effettuato dall'aeronautica militare.

La polizia ha ordine di sparare a vista a chiunque dia segni di essere affetto dal morbo.

I due passarono davanti ad un'auto capovolta.

Sui marciapiedi c'erano file di persone scortate dai militari che davano tessere sanitarie.

La macchina fu fermata da dei militari.

"Accidenti,sembra di essere in guerra."disse Artur.

"Già."disse Morry.

"Meno male che Jessep abita a Los Angeles,sarebbe impazzito qui."disse Artur "È un mio amico."

"Beh,come dargli torto."disse Morry.

Diversi camion della spazzatura,con uomini in tuta bianca passarono in strada.

"Non avrei mai immaginato che fossimo a questo punto."disse Artur.

"Senti,Artur,a casa ho lasciato mia nipote."disse Morry "C'è solo mia moglie,sono preoccupato.

Devo vedere assolutamente come stanno.

Andiamo a casa mia,ti do le chiavi della macchina così vai a prendere la tua Rosie.

La macchina si fermò davanti ad una villa e Morry scese"Ah,senti,telefonami quando l'avrai trovata."

"Va bene."disse Artur mettendosi alla guida.

"Se posso darti un consiglio,lasciala perdere quella Rosie."disse lui "Forse è da quella clinica che proviene il morbo."

"Si,può essere,ma vede dottore io...grazie per la macchina."disse Artur.

"Ok,porta chiusa e finestrini alzati."disse Morry.

"Certo."disse lui.  
"Buona fortuna."disse Morry.

"Anche a lei."disse Artur che mise in moto.

Morry entrò a casa "Sesil?

Ehi sono a casa?

Sei si sopra?"

Controllò tutte le stanze ma le trovò vuote,poi trovò del sangue nella camera del neonato"Dio."

Lui sollevò un coperchio e trovò un contenitore pieno di sangue e con organi dentro "Oh,no.

Oh Dio."

Aprì un armadio dove trovò la moglie infetta che provò ad aggredirlo,ma lui la colpì e poi la gettò dalla finestra.

Rosei era a letto e l'amica le metteva un panno in testa.

"Domattina ti sentirai meglio."disse Mindy "Qui c'è tua sorella."

Alla tv intervistavano Jefry "Dottor Jefry,quali sono i risultati delle ultime indagini svolte."

"È senza ombra di dubbio che i primi casi di questo nuovo morbo si sono verificati in una clinica di chirurgia plastica Keloyd e nei suoi dintorni."disse Jefry.

Mindy andò in cucina,dopo aver controllato che la porta fosse chiusa a chiave e udì la tv.

"Come l'avete scoperto?"disse l'uomo.  
"Il primo caso accertato di questo morbo è stato proprio il dottor Denny che gestiva la clinica,ma un'infermiera della clinica ha rivelato che in precedenza un altro paziente era stato ritrovato con strane ferite."disse Jefry "Sembra che avesse avuto rapporti con una ragazza che aveva conosciuto dopo un grave intervento di chirurgia plastica dovuta ad un incidente.

E la cosa ancora più strana è che nei primi tempi i casi si sono verificati nella clinica e dintorni,poi si sono spostati verso la città."

"Intende parlare di una portatrice sana?"disse l'uomo che lo intervistava.

Rosie si mise seduta e non aveva i vestiti,così si mise una maglietta blu e pantaloni blu.

"A questa domanda non so rispondere in quanto questa ragazza non è mai stata sospettata."disse Jefry "Ma alcuni scienziati mettono in relazione il morbo con un'operazione rivoluzionaria effettuata dal dottore stesso."

Jan era a casa sua,fuori città,e guardava la tv "Dannate cliniche!

Tutte non se ne salva una!

Io mi lamentavo della pasicoplasmia,ma qui si battono tutti i record!"

"Sembra che abbia trapiantato sulla ragazza la pelle di una persona deceduta."disse Jefry "Pelle conservata in uno speciale impianto di sua invenzione.

Questo potrebbe aver provocato nella ragazza un'infezione.

In questo caso si potrebbe parlare di portatrice sana."

"Operata nella clinica di chirurgia plastica e che sembra la causa principale del diffondersi dell'infezione non è stata ritrovata."disse l'uomo "Proseguono le ricerche."

Artur spense la radio e vide un uomo che scappava in strada,poi vide dei corpi a terra con un buco in testa.

Uno degli infetti saltò sul cofano e un cecchino gli sparò "Ok,Jack,lo preso."

Due uomini in tuta bianca uscirono con un tubo e pulirono il parabrezza di Artur e portarono via il cadavere mettendolo nel camion,poi lo fecero andare via.

Rosie,vestita, aprì l'armadio a muro e cercò di prendere la sue pelliccia per uscire,ma la sorella la fermò.

"Rosie,no,non puoi uscire."disse la sorella.

"Mindy,non voglio che accada anche a te."disse Rosie.

"Perciò dobbiamo starcene in casa."disse lei "Tu,oltretutto sei ancora debole."

"Oh,mi da male ovunque."disse Rosie "Ho bisogno di moto,di aria,di uscire!"

Rosie si appoggiò alla parete "Io so di cosa hai bisogno.

Di un buon bagno caldo,te lo preparo subito.

Ti rilasserà.

Vieni Rosie."

Artur scese dalla macchina e corse nel palazzo mentre si sentivano sirene in lontananza,arrivò a casa di Mindy, aprì la porta e trovò Mindy a terra e Rosie che le aveva punto il braccio e vide anche il pungiglione.

"L'ho trovata a terra."disse Rosie alzandosi e indietreggiando.

"Sei tu..."disse Artur avanzando "Sei tu,allora."

"Di che cosa stai parlando?"disse lei.

"Sei tu quella che cercano,ne parlavano 5 minuti fa alla radio."disse Artur.

"Non capisco di cosa stai parlando."disse lei che si girò di spalle "Che cosa vuoi da me?

Io sono la tua Rosie..."

"La mia Rosie..."disse lui "TU SEI UN MOSTRO!"

Lui la afferrò e la girò "CHE T'HANNO FATTO IN QUELLA CLINICA?

TUTTA LA CITTÀ TI CERCA!"

"Io...ho bisogno di sangue."disse lei "Io ho bisogni di berne!

Se non ne bevo muoio.

È SOLO TUA LA COLPA!

TUA E DELLA MALEDETTA MOTO!"

"Rosie calmati!"disse lui mentre lei si agitava.

"Calmati!"disse Artur che la abbracciò "Dev'esserci un modo per uscirne tesoro.

Andremo alla polizia."

Lei scosse la testa "No..."

"Buona, buona."disse lui "Oppure all'ospedale."

"NO,LO SO,LO SO,QUELLI M'AMMAZZANO!"urlò lei che lo spinse via,poi corse nel corridoio e provò ad andare per le scale,ma lui la fermò.

"NO,M'AMMAZZANO!"disse lui e lei riuscì ad andare sulle scale.

"Rosie,stammi a sentire,non ti accadrà niente."disse lui "Ti proteggerò io.

Andremo insieme all'ospedale..."

"NO!"urlò lei che lo spinse dalle scale e lui svenne.

Lei controllò il polso,poi gli toccò le labbra e lo baciò,poi tornò nell'appartamento,prese la pelliccia e fuggì chiamando l'ascensore.

Arrivata all'attico vide un uomo seduto che leggeva e si mise seduta davanti a lui.

"Salve."disse l'uomo "È impensabile quello che accade.

Io abito alla pensione al terzo piano.

Pensi sono rimasto solo.

Non c'è più nessuno."

"Io sono la sorella di Mindy Kent."disse lei "Mi sono rifugiata qui,ma dev'essere uscita."

Artur rinvenne e sentì squillare il telefono nella casa di Mindy,così si rialzò e andò a controllare sedendosi su un divano "Pronto."

"Artur,sono io."disse lei sdraiata su un divano "Ah,finalmente hai risposto.

Dovevo parlarti."

"Rosie,dove sei?"disse Artur.

"Stai bene caro?"disse lei "Non ti ho morso,vero?."

"Dimmi dove sei,voglio aiutarti,ti prego."disse lui.

"Io non sono un mostro tesoro,almeno non credo."disse Rosie "Quello che mi hai detto mi ha spaventata,perché potrebbe essere vero.

Si potrebbe essere vero.

E se sono io la portatrice allora...io ho ucciso Mindy,ho ucciso tanta gente."

"Rosie,tu sei solo malata."disse lui.

"Senti voglio tentare un piccolo esperimento."disse lei "Voglio provare che tu avevi torto caro.

Ho pensato...sono a casa di un uomo…

Capisci,caro,devo provare assolutamente a me stessa che non sono un mostro.

Ho trovato un uomo sano e l'ho morso per più volte.

Adesso sta dormendo.

Starò con lui.

Starò con lui finché non sarò sicura che non è...starò con lui finché non sarò sicura che non è ammalato e allora saprò che non sono io la portatrice di questo male."

"Rosie,devi uscire subito di la."disse lui "Non lo capisci,ti stai suicidando."

"Si,ma non posso affrontare questo dubbio,devo affrontare la realtà."disse Rosie "Non voglio essere un mostro."

L'uomo si svegliò già infetto e si avvicinò.

"Caro,dammi coraggio,resta al telefono."disse Rosie "Ti voglio tanto bene."

Lui iniziò a piangere "Vieni via!

Vieni via..."

"Non posso."disse lei.

"Rosie vieni via,ti prego!"disse Artur "Dimmi dove sei.

Non potresti nemmeno difenderti!

Vengo a prenderti."

"Io devo farlo."disse lei.

"Devi guarire!"disse Artur "Non devi farti uccidere!"

"Ho paura"disse lei vedendo l'uomo che le saltò addosso e la comunicazione cessò.

Artur rimase a piangere sul pavimento.

All'alba del giorno dopo c'erano diversi colpi di pistola che venivano sparati.

Dietro i palazzoni della stanza c'era un vicolo di mattono con una scala di metallo,delle catapecchie e dei materassi a terra.

Rosie era a terra tra i bidoni della spazzatura.

Aveva del sangue che usciva da sotto l'ascella.

Alla tv si stava discutendo dell'accaduto "Signore e signori,l'epidemia sta venendo contenuta con successo.

La città è ormai un deserto percorso solo dai pochi superstiti addetti al recupero delle salme.

Si spera che questa sia la fine della tragedia.

Che Dio protegga gli ultimi superstiti."

Arrivò uno dei camion dell'immondizia e trovarono la ragazza,la presero e la portarono via.

Arrivati fuori città scaricarono i cadaveri in una fossa comune.

Rosie si svegliò e si mise seduta,vide che il pungiglione era spezzato,poi si alzò e andò via silenziosamente.


	6. STATI DI ALLUCINAZIONE

STATI DI ALLUCINAZIONE

In una stanza con le pareti di mattoni,c'era una vasca di metallo marrone,orizzontale e cilindrica.

Sulla parte superiore c'era un vetro circolare dietro il quale c'era un uomo con un casco di vetro e dei fili collegati al corpo.

Sulla parte superiore della vasca c'era una manopola che serviva ad aprire il coperchio.

Sul lato sinistro della vasca c'era una scaletta di metallo che conduceva ad un piano che arrivava poco sotto il coperchio.

Il pavimento era una grata da cui usciva una tenue luce.

La stanza infatti non aveva una grande illuminazione.

C'era un tubo che scendeva verso il basso.

Fuori dalla stanza c'era un uomo con capelli scuri,barba e baffi che stava bevendo ed era seduto ad una scrivania.

Affollata da carte e quaderni.

Accanto a lui sulla parte destra della stanza,c'era una grossa macchina che faceva uscire un tracciato del battito cardiaco dell'uomo.

L'uomo seduto iniziò a toccate i tasti di quella macchina.

Alle sua spalle c'erano altre due macchine,rettangolari che erano piene di pulsanti,luci e un altro tracciato usciva fuori da esse.

VOCE NARRANTE DI ARTUR

"La vasca,in se stessa era insolita,in quanto era verticale e sembrava una vecchia caldaia.

Dentro la vasca il soggetto aveva la testa protetta da una pesante campana di vetro e dava l'idea che il tutto fosse piuttosto scomodo.

Tuttavia era efficiente.

Dei 23 studenti sottoposti al test,solo due la definirono spiacevole.

Alcuni la dissero persino esilarante.

Un certo numero di soggetti ebbero delle allucinazioni.

Il Dr Jessep trovò gli elettroencefalogrammi particolarmente interessanti e un sabato pomeriggio dell'aprile del 1967 decise di tentare l'esperienza lui stesso."

Jessep continuava a galleggiare nell'acqua tranquillamente.

"Artur."disse Jessep "Artur?"

Artur si era addormentato e si svegliò,prendendo un microfono "Basta così?

Vuoi che venga a tirarti fuori?"

"Si."disse Jessep "Voglio dare un'occhiata a quei tracciati."

Artur aprì una porta,scese delle scalette,si avvicinò alla vasca,salì la scala,diede due colpi con il pugno ad un lato dell'oggetto,girò la manopola,aprì la parte superiore della vasca e tolse il casco a Jessep che era un uomo magro,biondo e alto.

Aveva i capelli corti,lisci con la riga sulla parte sinistra.

"Ecco."disse Artur "È fatto.

Come ti senti?"

"Non male."disse Jessep "Ho avuto delle allucinazioni incredibili.

Una varietà di stati onirici,stati mistici.

Molte allegorie religiose,più che altro dell'apocalisse."

"Sei stato dentro quasi cinque ore."disse Artur.

"Mi è sembrata un ora."disse Jessep.

"Vorrei provarlo anch'io una volta."disse Artur.

"Dovresti."disse Jessep.

Jessep andò nell'altra stanza con l'accappatoio addosso,si sedette e iniziò a guardare i tracciati.

"Abbiamo comunicato noi due?"disse Jessep.

"Oh certo,ho continuato ad interrogarti come mi avevi detto."disse Artur.

"E come ho risposto?"disse Jessep.

"Con molta chiarezza."disse Artur che gli diede un bicchiere "A un certo punto piangevi."

"Piangevo?!"disse Jessep "Sul serio?"

"Singhiozzavi,avevi gli occhi pieni di lacrime e...quando ti ho chiesto cosa vedevi hai detto che stavi rivivendo la morte di tuo padre."disse Artur che spense la macchina rettangolare.

"Ah,hai preso nota?"disse Jessep.

"È tutto li."disse Artur che mise un quaderno in un cassetto.

"Vorrei riprovare la prossima settimana,Artur."disse Jessep "Pensi che sia possibile?"

"Si."disse Artut che prese una borsa a tracolla e iniziò a metterci dentro una bottiglia d'acqua e dei fogli "Cosa stiamo cercando?"

"Non lo so."disse Jessep "Per ora."

Loro uscirono dall'edificio,fatto di mattoni,e iniziarono a camminare per la grande città.

Il cielo era nuvoloso e c'era molta gente.

"C'è pochissima documentazione scritta su questo genere di ricerca."disse Jessep con una lattina in mano e Artur aveva un arancia.

"C'è della gente in gamba in questo campo,Tod,Hosted,Ted,ma sono quasi tutti estremisti fanatici,teorici della droga."disse Jessep che con l'amico scese i gradini dell'edificio e iniziò a camminare in strada"È ovvio che la prima cosa da fare è di creare una metodologia intelligente,studiare queste esperienze in condizioni controllate di laboratorio.

Non interferirà con il lavoro che facciamo."

"Ma in che cosa ci imbarchiamo?"disse Artur "Di privazione sensoriale?

Disturbi sull'isolamento?

Voglio dire,dove ci porterà questa storia della vasca?"

I due iniziarono a scendere le scale della metro.

"Beh,non firmiamo mica un contratto,facciamo solo un po' di contrabbando per divertirci."disse Jessep "Finché disponiamo di questa vasca usiamola per giocarci,vediamo dove ci porta.

È roba affascinante Artur.

Penso che dovremmo farlo."

La sera seguente Artur aveva molti invitati a casa sua ed era nel bagno a prendere dei cubi di ghiaccio dal un contenitore nella vasca e li stava mettendo in una pentola "Neanche sapevo che ci fosse una di quelle vasche di isolamento al New York Ospital."

Sulla porta c'era un uomo con gli occhiali e una donna con i capelli rossi che fumava.

"Forse nel reparto di psicologia fa degli studi sulla deprivazione sensoriale."disse l'uomo con gli occhiali che ricevette al sigaretta dalla donna con i capelli rossi "E ora Jessp che ci fa?"

Suonarono al citofono.

"Non ne ho idea."disse Artur che prese la pentola con il ghiaccio e si avvicinò all'entrata del bagno"Ha preso alcuni dei suoi studenti e ha sperimentato con loro.

Lo sta facendo da 3-4 mesi."

Artur mise il ghiaccio dentro il bicchiere dei due.

Suonò il citofono ancora.

"Lo sapevi che Jessep si occupava di questa roba?"disse Artur.

"No."disse l'uomo.

"Artur!"disse la moglie che arrivò "Artur!"

"Cosa vuoi,tesoro?"disse Artur.

"Quanto ancora vuoi lasciarlo suonare?"disse la moglie "Non fa niente vado io."

"Non mi sembra il tipo da mettersi a giocherellare con roba così strana come gli stati alterati di coscienza."disse Artur.

"Beh,diciamolo pure,Jessep è abbastanza strano anche lui."disse l'uomo che si allontanò.

"Ecco."disse lui e la donna con i capelli rossi guardò Jessep entrare.

Lui andò a farsi un panino e la donna lo raggiunse.

"Artur dice che sei timido e vuole che ti dia una mano."disse la donna.

"Non sembra lo stile di Artur."disse Jessep.

"Dice anche che sei anche arrogante,presuntuoso e figlio di puttana."disse la donna "Un po' toccato,ma divertente.

E che se riuscivo a farti parlare ti avrei trovato affascinante."

"Ecco,questo è lo stile di Artur."disse Jessep.

"Dice che fai delle ricerche con lui e con Alan."disse lei.

"Si."disse Jessep che mangiò il panino.

"E che tipo di ricerche sono?"disse lei.

"Metaboliti tossici."disse Jessep "Seguiamo le teorie di Ed e Freedom,per trovare delle sostanze anomale specifiche della schizofrenia,ma forse ci stiamo mordendo la coda.

Tu che fai?"

"Antropologia e fisica."disse lei "Preparo la tesi di docenza."

Jessep chiuse il frigorifero "Dove?"

"All'università di Columbia."disse lei.

"Ah,con Hollowey e il suo gruppo."disse lui che andò a vedere il varie zone delle cucina "Sei giovane per l'insegnamento.

Quanti anni hai?"

"Ne ho ventiquattro."disse lei.

Lui iniziò a frugare nei cassetti "Beh,complimenti.

Io ho preso la docenza a venticinque anni e sono considerato un piccolo genio."disse Jessep.

"Sono un piccolo genio anch'io."disse lei che mostrò un barattolo.

"Sembra che le belle donne siano attratte dall'antropologia."disse lui.

"Così,credi che la schizofrenia non sia prodotta da un unico agente eziologico."disse lei.

"Ammesso che sia una malattia."disse Jessep.

"Per te la pazzia sarebbe solo un altro stato di coscienza?"disse lei.

"Ci sono abbondanti dati che lo confermerebbero."disse lui.

"Non vuoi discutere del tuo lavoro,vero?"disse lei.

"Di regola no."disse Jessep.

I due uscirono e camminarono presso le scale di un grande edificio,con la faccia simile ad un tempio.

Intorno vi erano degli alberi e una fontana.

Il cielo era sempre nuvoloso.

"Mi hanno sempre interessato le esperienze interiori."disse Jessep "Soprattutto l'esperienza religiosa.

L'unico motivo per cui lavoro con gli schizofrenici è che l'esperienza religiosa è basilare nella schizofrenia.

Si è limitati studiando gli animali,ho lavorato per due anni con le scimmie,ma loro non ti dicono cosa succede nella loro coscienza.

Ci vogliono gli esseri umani.

Dato che a questi non puoi asportare degli organi o ficcare degli elettrodi nel cervello,devo usare una tecnica che induca ad uno stato di trance e la vasca di isolamento sembra essere la meno rischiosa.

Senti,vorrei venire a casa tua stasera,se per te va bene."

"Dovremo accontentarci del divano del soggiorno."disse lei.

"E cosa c'è che non va in questo divano?"disse lui.

"Si può rischiare di finire per terra."disse lei.

"Ma noi ce la caveremo,no?"disse Jessep.

"Penso proprio di si."disse lei.

Lui la baciò.

"Allora quando ti va di andarci?"disse lui.

"Ora."disse lei.

La notte i due fecero l'amore sul divano,davanti ad un unica luce che proveniva da una stufetta.

Lui improvvisamente si bloccò.

"A che cosa stai pensando?"disse lei.

"A Dio."disse Jessep "Gesù.

Crocifissioni."

Lei rise "In genere ti succede spesso di pensare a Cristo e crocifissioni sotto lo stress sessuale?"

Lui si sdraiò su di lei "Quando avevo 9 anni avevo delle visioni.

Visioni di angeli,di santi e anche di Gesù Cristo.

Ora però non le ho più."

Lui si mise seduto a terra "Da quando avevo 16 anni."

"I tuoi genitori erano molto religiosi?"disse lei.

"No,niente affatto."disse Jessep "Mio padre era un ingegnere aereo-nautico e mia madre una psicologa clinica."

"E come mai?"disse lei "Voglio dire ,come mai un ragazzo che aveva visioni di Cristo è diventato un fisiologo che insegna all'università?"

"Ho smesso di credere e ho pregato affinché non avessi più visioni."disse Jessep "Da un certo punto di vista Dio mi ha accontentato.

È stato drammatico.

Mio padre morì,fu una morte lenta e dolorosa per cancro.

Io avevo 16 anni e amavo molto mio padre.

Correvo all'ospedale tutti i giorni dopo la scuola e mi sedevo accanto a lui a fare i compiti.

Lui era imbottito di sedativi.

Le ultime settimane entrò in coma.

Un giorno ho creduto di sentirgli dire qualcosa...

E allora mi sono chinato su di lui,mettendogli l'orecchio quasi alle labbra.

Hai detto qualcosa papà?

E ho udito la parola che disperatamente cercava di dire,solo un bisbiglio.

Stava dicendo:terribile.

Terribile.

Così la fine era terribile anche per la gente buona come mio padre,quindi lo scopo delle nostre sofferenze era altra sofferenza.

Dopo qualche ora avevo eliminato del tutto Dio e non ho mai più avuto visioni.

Non l'ho mai raccontato a nessuno i 10 anni.

L'ho voluto dire a te,perché almeno adesso sai con che tipo di matto potresti trovarti coinvolta."

"Artur aveva ragione."disse lei "Sai essere affascinante quando vuoi."

I due si baciarono.

Jessep tornò nella vasca.

Artur si era addormentato ancora.

Ebbe delle allucinazioni.

Vide il suo volto nel casco di vetro,dietro in vetro circolare della vasca.

Ci fu un flash rosso che parti dalla sia testa e andò verso i lati,in un istante,e si sentì una voce femminile che bisbigliava cose incomprensibili.

Ci fu un altro lampo e dietro lo specchio della vasca ,Jessep appariva senza casco e sotto l'acqua.

I suoi capelli erano asciutti.

Dietro di lui c'era uno sfondo opaco,come quando si è sotto il mare.

Davanti al suo viso c'erano delle bocce che andavano verso l'alto.

Lui aveva un sorriso stampato in faccia.

Malgrado i suoi capelli fossero sotto l'acqua erano mossi dal vento.

Dietro di lui apparve un cielo,con la parte più alta limpida e con la parte medio bassa piena di nuvole bianche che si muovevano molto rapidamente.

La luce del Sole ricordava quella dell'alba o del tramonto.

Il Sole non era visibile

La voce femminile continuava a bisbigliare.

Lui smise di sorridere.

Le parte frontale della vasca svanì e lui rimase sospeso tra queste nuvole.

Dietro di lui iniziarono a comparire diversi pesci di vario tipo e anche delle anguille che nuotavano nel cielo.

Lui vide una stanza d'ospedale con le pareti bianche.

Cera un letto bianco,con sopra un anziano vestito di bianco.

L'uomo spalancò le braccia.

Accanto a lui,sul lato sinistro della stanza,c'era una sedia bianca e dall'altra parte un comodino bianco.

Dietro di lui c'erano tre finestre allungate con la parte superiore a cupola.

Dietro di esse c'era un sole rosso e un celo rosso.

Le nuvole si muovevano rapidamente.

Davanti a lui c'era Jessep con una giacca nera e una cravatta rossa,

Dietro di lui c'era un cielo con il sole che stava tramontando e delle nuvole scure che lo coprivano.

Le nuvole si muovevano rapidamente.

Il vecchio sentì un forte dolore.

Apparve un gorgoglio di lava.

Jessep si agitò nella vasca.

Il vecchio si mise le mani sul petto,mentre il sole rosso tramontava.

Jessep con la giacca e la cravatta,allungo la mano sinistra e pose una Bibbia con la copertina bianca.

Il vecchio si distese sul cuscino con gli occhi chiusi.

Una voce femminile urlò.

La Bibbia cadde dalla mano di Jessep.

Sul volto del vecchio cadde un panno con un immagine del volto della Sacra Sindone.

Il vecchio se lo tolse dalla faccia con violenza.

Gettò a terra il foglio ed esso prese fuoco.

Il vecchio fu poi visto seduto con le braccia spalancate,il viso pallido e la bocca spalancata come se stesse urlando a squarcia gola.

Una croce in fiamme uscì dal suo petto e iniziò ad allontanarsi.

L'immagine si ripeté e poi apparve l'immagine di Gesù crocifisso.

Gesù aveva una testa da ariete bianco,con 7 occhi.

C'era un occhio al centro della testa,due sopra e due sotto,più altri due ai lati.

Aveva due corna dirette verso l'alto poco sopra,più una la centro.

Aveva altre due corna che erano curve verso il basso.

La croce non era a terra ma si stava allontanando verso il cielo e le nuvole dietro di essa si muovevano ad una velocità incredibile.

Sotto di esse c'era un deserto con dei pali della luce senza fili,un pezzo di cattedrale,una roccia piatta e un libro con la copertina d'oro che era in piedi da solo.

Sulla copertina c'era l'immagine di Gesù crocifisso,gli angeli intorno e sopra un Sole con dentro la testa del caprone con i 7 occhi.

Una mano umana afferrò la copertina,ma l'ombra della testa del caprone apparve dietro di essa e la mano si ritrasse.

Questa volta il caprone aveva anche il corpo da animale.

Le corna erano diverse

Le tre corna sopra gli occhi c'erano sempre,sopra c'erano due piccole corna ricurve verso il basso,ma mancavano le altre.

Aveva invece due corna che curvavano verso il basso e poi si piegavano verso l'esterno.

Il caprone salì sulla roccia.

Una mano con un coltello ricurvo si alzò verso il cielo,mentre le nuvole scorrevano velocemente.

La mano si abbassò e un grosso getto si sangue si riversò sul libro.

Il coltello e la mano insanguinata si alzarono di nuovo sotto un cielo rosso e un sole dello stesso colore.

Il caprone cadde con la gola mozzata

La mano afferrò il libro e lo aprì.

Su una pagina c'era l'immagine di Gesù e da lui partivano i cerchi dorati.

In un vuoto nero c'era una sfera rossa che esplose,provocando la nascita dell'universo.

Apparve per un istante l'immagine di una spaccatura orizzontale,con una curva sulla parte superiore

Poi apparve Jessep,nudo nella stanza dell'ospedale del padre che violentava la donna sulla roccia della pecora.

Apparve un sole da cui arrivò il teschio del caprone.

Dopo essere uscito,Jessep vide le immagini di una persona a cui venivano messi dei fili sul viso.

Entrò la ragazza con i capelli rossi.

"Ciao."disse lui.

"Ciao."disse lei "Beh è deciso.

Met ha parlato con Spencer questa mattina ed è sicuro,il lavoro è mio."

"Stupendo."disse lui che la baciò.

Jessep si sedette e lo fece anche lei.

"Visto che siamo insieme a Boston credo che dovremmo sposarci."disse lei.

"Amily,lo sai vero che io ho la fama di essere un po' matto."disse Jessep.

"Soltanto un po'?"disse Amily "Tu sei pazzo,ne più ne meno.

Non c'è bisogno che tu mi dica quanto sei strano.

Io sono la tua amante da più di due mesi e persino il sesso è un'esperienza mistica per te,Eddie.

Tu gli dai sotto come un invasato,può essere piacevole,ma a volte mi domando se è con me che stai facendo l'amore.

Mi sembra di essere la vittima della furia di un monaco nell'atto di ricevere Dio.

C'è qualcosa di Faust in te Eddie.

Venderesti l'anima per scoprire la grande verità.

Be,la vita umana non ha grandi verità,siamo nati nel dubbio e passiamo la nostra vita convincendoci che siamo vivi.

Lo facciamo anche amandoci l'un l'altro,come facciamo noi due.

Non posso nemmeno pensare di vivere senza di te.

Quindi sposiamoci e se sarà un competo disastro ci separeremo.

Vuol dire che sarà stato uno sbaglio."

"Torno subito."disse Jessep che entrò dentro la stanza.

Trovò Amily fuori in attesa ne corridoio e si sedette anche lui "C'è molta allusione religiosa tra gli schizofrenici acuti.

Alcuni dicono che gli schizofrenici sono organicamente diversi dagli altri.

È come se cercassero di cambiare la loro immagine fisica per adattarla all'immagine schizofrenica di loro stessi.

D'accordo ci sposeremo se è così importante per te.

Io non sto a mio agio con le donne e non mi capiterà facilmente di trovare qualcuna che valga la metà di te.

Credo che sarò un marito ragionevolmente accettabile."

Lei rise.

"Neanch'io voglio rinunciare a te."disse lui.

"Immagino che questa sia l'unica dichiarazione d'amore che possa ricevere da te."disse Amily.

"Sono davvero tanto strano a letto?"disse Jessep.

"A volte."disse lei sorridendo.

"Devo cercare di cambiare?"disse Jessep.

"No,non mi dispiace."disse Amily.

I due si baciarono.

Tempo dopo Amily era alla finestra di un palazzo di otto piani e guardava la strada.

Jessep era in strada con una usta della spesa e la bambina per mano.

"Papà sono stanca."disse la bambina.

"Diamo un passaggio a questa bambina."disse un uomo di nome Meson che la prese un braccio.

Aveva i capelli marroni chiari,corti,baffi corti e barba corta.

"Attento,Meson."disse Jessep.

"Tranquillo."disse lui.

Un altra bambina spingeva un carrello.

"Come stai?"disse Meson.

"Bene."disse Jessep "Ti va una birra?"

"Certo."disse lui.

Amily rientrò.

Una delle bambine corse dentro la casa.

Artur uscì dal portone e la vide "Ehi!

Se non lo vedessi non ci crederei."

"Ma tu non dovevi arrivare la prossima settimana?"disse Jessep "Stai perdendo tutti i capelli."

"Beh,capita a una certa età."disse Artur che gli strinse la mano.

"Ehi Meson,questo è il Rosemberg di cui ti ho parlato."disse Jessep.

"Molto piacere."disse Meson che gli strinse la mano.

"Piacere mio."disse Artur.

"Su dammi una mano,sfaticato."disse lui.

Artur iniziò a portare la carrozzella "Ah,come no.

Allora,che mi racconti di bello?"

"Sei invecchiato."disse Jessep e l'altro rise.

Una volta entrato trovò la moglie di Artur "Ma guarda che brav'uomo di casa.

Sai,Eddie,ti trovo molto bene."

"Silvia!"disse Eddie "Non posso crederci,di nuovo incinta.

Quando è stato?"

"Beh,è una lunga storia."disse lei.

"Stai splendidamente."disse Jessep "Avete già trovato casa?"

"Si,uno splendido appartamento qui vicino."disse Artur che era in cucina.

"Mio Dio,sono passati sei anni."disse lei.

"Artur insegnerà all'università di Boston."disse Amily.

"Si,me lo ha detto."disse Jessep.

"Già,tutti riuniti e per sempre."disse Artur.

"Ho saputo che hai ottenuto la cattedra."disse Artur che portava la roba dalle buste al frigo.

"Si,è fantastico."disse lei.

"Due geni in una sola famiglia."disse Artur.

"Ah,senti,conosci un certo Martin dell'università del Messico?"disse Jessep che mise a posto dei cibi.

"Ah,certo,un ragazzo molto in gamba."disse Artur.

"Beh,è a Boston al museo botanico."disse Jessep "Riuniamoci una volta.

Io vado giù in Messico con lui a Giugno."

"E che c'è nel Messico?"disse Artur.

"Be,Martin ha trovato uno stregone laggiù,tra gli indios Inci."disse Jessep "È una tribù isolata del Messico centrale che ancora pratica gli antichi riti.

La sacra cerimonia del fungo e così via.

A quanto pare usano una specie di droga allucinogena che dovrebbe evocare un'esperienza comune in tutti quelli che la usano."

"Beh,mi sembra improbabile."disse Artur che si fece un panino.

"Margaret si è addormentata sul divano."disse Amily che si affacciò alla cucina.

"Si,certo."disse Jessep.

Lei si allontanò.

"Sei mai entrato in una vasca di isolamento dopo New Yotk?"disse Jessep.

"No e tu?"disse Artur.

"No,ma qui a medicina ho scoperto che ne hanno una,lo sapevi?"disse Jessep.

"Credevo che quel genere di studi non li facesse più nessuno."disse Artur.

"Abbiamo fatto cose molto interessanti con quella vasca a New York,nei due mesi che ci abbiamo giocato."disse Jessep "Quando tornò dal Messico potremmo ricominciare gli studi."

"Si,perché no."disse Artur "Magari ci va bene e inventiamo una nuova professione."

Artur andò in una stanza dove c'erano molti vestiti che erano accatastati sul letto "Fantastica donna di casa.

Davvero."

Entrò nella stanza la moglie di Artur "C'è aria di divorzio,lo sai?"

"Di chi parli?"disse Artur.

"Non so se hanno chiesto il divorzio,ma si separano."disse Margaret.

"Ma di chi diavolo parli?"disse Artur.

"Lei e le figlie vanno in un appartamento ammobiliato a Cambridje,ecco perché qui c'è questo casino."disse Margaret "Mettono tutto in un magazzino domani."

Jessep arrivò con una delle figlie in braccio,poi andò via.

"Poi lei starà un anno in Africa con le bambine e lui va in Messico."disse Margaret e i due fecero spazio sul letto per sedersi "E quando lei torna andrà a vivere a Cambridge e lui resta qui.

E lui che vuole il divorzio,non lei.

Secondo me sono stati anche troppo insieme."

"Quand'è successo esattamente."disse Artur.

"Me l'ha detto lei 5 minuti fa."disse Margaret.

"Ma allora tutte quelle lettere che scriveva su come erano felici?"disse Artur.

"Non chiederlo a me."disse Margaret "Lei è sempre pazza di lui e lui è sempre pazzo."

Artur raggiunse Jessep "Senti,Silvia,mi ha appena detto che chiedete il divorzio."

"Beh,si,ci stiamo separando."disse Jessep "Comunque penso che non arriveremo al divorzio prima di un anno."

"Senti,lo so che non sono affari miei,ma perché?"disse Artur."Sei sposato con una donna eccezionale che ti adora…

Mio Dio,ci sono pochi fortunato come te.

Sei un uomo ammirato,rispettato,uno stimato professore con tanto di cattedra di medicina."

"Santo cielo,Artur."disse Jessep "È così che mi immagini?

Un uomo ammirato e rispettato?

Un ottimo padre,un marito premuroso?

Ho anche pubblicato quasi due lavori negli ultimi sei anni e non c'è n'è uno solo fondamentale fra tutti.

Qui frequento salotti di altri membri sposati della facoltà dove si parla di masturbazione infantile,di chi sta leccando il culo al preside della facoltà,di chi sarà esonerato dalla facoltà.

Amily sarebbe felice di continuare questa vita.

Insiste che è attaccata a me e lo è forse.

Quello che penso e che preferisce il dolore irragionevole che ci infliggiamo a vicenda a quello che altrimenti ci infliggeremo se fossimo separati.

Ma io non ho paura di quel dolore,capisci?

Anzi se non mi libero da questo tram tram e questi ridicoli rituali finirò per diventare completamente pazzo.

Questo risponde alla tua domanda,Artur?"

"Qual'era la domanda?"disse Artur.

"Hai chiesto il motivo del divorzio."disse Jessep.

"Ah,be sono affari tuoi."disse Jessep "Scusa se te l'ho chiesto."

"Senti ora telefono a Martin e andiamo tutti insieme a cena."disse Jessep.

"Ok."disse Artur.

Di sera erano tutti a cena,con Martin in un locale.

C'era anche Meson,Amily e Artur.

"Quello che fanno in india mi ha deluso molto."disse Jessep a Martin "Vedila come vuoi,ma lo yoga è ancora una tecnologia che opera al servizio di un sistema di credenza..."

"Noi scienziati abbiamo un obbligo morale verso il pubblico,oltre che verso noi stessi ."disse Artur.

Amily parlava con Margaret "Vedi i babbuini non hanno mai pensato che potevano ridurre quel tempo a cinque minuti,utilizzando un bastone.

All'origine gli uomini erano solo degli altri primati come i babbuini,ne più,ne meno."

Jessep si alzò e prese una bottiglia "Ciò che da dignità alle pratiche yoga è che il sistema di fede in se stesso non è realmente religioso.

Non esiste alcun dio buddista in quanto tale,è il sé ,la mente individuale, che contiene l'immortalità e la verità assoluta."

"Che diavolo c'è di non religioso in questo?"disse Amily "Hai solo sostituito Dio con il sé originario."

"Si,ma è individuato."disse lui "Almeno io so dov'è il sé.

Nelle nostre menti.

È un forma di energia umana.

I nostri atomi hanno sei miliardi di anni.

Hanno sei miliardi..."

"Gli atomi di idrogeno sono ancora più vecchi."disse Artur.

"La memoria è energia,non scompare."disse lui "C'è un legame fisiologico con le nostre precedenti coscienze.

Ci deve essere un legame e io ti dico che è nel nostro sistema..."

"Tu sei matto."disse Meson.

"Che cosa c'è di matto in questo,Meson?"disse Artur "Sono un uomo alla ricerca del suo vero se.

Tu sei archetipicamente americano al 100%."

Meson rise.

"Cerchiamo tutti il nostro se."disse Jessep "Tutti cerchiamo di realizzare noi stessi,di capire noi stessi,di contattare noi stessi,affrontare la realtà di noi stessi,espandere noi stessi.

Da quando abbiamo eliminato Dio,non abbiamo altro che noi stessi per spiegare quest'orrore privo di senso che è la vita."

Jessep si sedette "Be,io penso che il vero sé,il sé originario,il primo sé, sia qualcosa di reale,misurabile,quantificabile,tangibile,di carne ed ossa.

E lo troverò quel maledetto."

Nel Messico,c'era una catena di montagne,con dei cespugli e degli alberi su di esse.

Jessep e Martin si arrampicavano sulla cima a di esse che era essenzialmente rocciosa,con degli alberi e dei cespugli.

"E quali sono le loro proprietà?"disse Jessep "Sono innocui?"

"Sono quasi certamente pacifici."disse Martin "Uno si crede molto potente."

I due si fermarono su una roccia.

"La sostanza è un po' pericolosa."disse Martin "Contiene alcaloidi,atropina e altre sostanze del genere.

È venerata da parecchie tribù indios."

Jessep bevve da una bottiglia di metallo.

"La si trova anche a nord."disse Martin "Gli indios dicono che rievoca vecchie memorie.

Perfino antiche.

E gli inci la chiamano primo fiore."

"Primo nel senso di primordiale?"disse Jessep.

"Si,nel senso del più antico."disse Martin.

"Vorrei provarla."disse Jessep "Credi che mi ammetteranno al loro rito?"

"Beh,credo che siano molto disponibili."disse Martin.

C'era una zona in discesa e anche piatta,sulla cima del monte,che formava un vero e proprio altipiano roccioso,con alberi ed erba occasionale.

Il cielo era nuvoloso.

C'erano diverse rocce sottili e allungate verso l'alto e con un blocco rotondo in cima,poi c'erano tre rocce allungate unite in una e altre due unite,ma separate sulla cima ricurva.

C'era uno degli indios che aveva una fascia rossa sulla testa e parlò.

Martin tradusse "Hai sentito?

Ti fa partecipare alla cerimonia."

"Bene."disse Jessep e i due iniziarono a seguire l'indios "Chiedigli quale esperienza posso aspettarmi."

Nella zona c'erano molti indios che raccoglievano i funghi.

"Stanno raccogliendo questi funghi per il rito?"disse Jessep.

"No,li raccolgono per l'anno prossimo."disse Martin che chiese all'indios che genere di esperienza poteva aspettarsi Jessep e poi tradusse la risposta "La tua anima rotornerà la tua prima anima."

"Chiedigli che aspetto avrà quest'anima."disse Artur.

L'altro lo fece e tradusse la risposta "È la materia increata."

I due si guardarono,poi seguirono il vecchio che parlò.

Martin tradusse "E poi tu ti lancerai ne vuoto.

E vedrai una macchia.

La macchia diventerà una spaccatura.

E questa è la spaccatura in mezzo al nulla.

E fuori da questo nulla uscirà la tua anima increata."

I tre entrarono in una grotta con una stana entrata.

La parte bassa era quasi dritta,mentre la parte superiore aveva una curva irregolare nella parte centrale e poi si restringeva sui lati.

Dentro c'erano delle trombe che suonavano e altri battevano i tamburi.

Gli indios avevano indossato gli abiti tribali e videro che c'erano dei disegni sulle pareti.

C'erano dei teschi e in cerchio con una parte nera e una bianca.

Gli indios erano introno a fuoco.

I loro sacerdoti invece erano intorno ad un altro fuoco,con sopra una pentola nera dentro cui c'era un liquido marrone dentro cui gettarono i funghi,più altre sostanze.

Quello con la fascia in testa aveva un coltello e cantava.

Jessep era seduto vicino a lui e Martin era dietro.

L'indios parlò e Martin tradusse "Porgi la mano,con il palmo in alto.

L'uomo aprì la zona tra il medio e l'indice,poi prese un coltello e fece un taglio,poi la mano fu messa sopra la zuppa e il sangue fu fatto scendere.

Il gruppo iniziò a cantare in una lingua diversa dalla precedente,poi quello con la fascia prese un cucchiaio di legno e bevve,poi lo passò agli altri.

Jessep fu medicato dall'altro.

"Non sapevo di questo."disse Martin "Non avevano mai spiegato i particolari."

"Beh,almeno non hanno sacrificato nessuno."disse Jessep.

"Eh già."disse Martin.

Sulla parete della grotta dietro di loro c'erano altri teschi,mentre sulla parte opposta c'erano dei volti,sopra l'acqua e anche delle piante.

Voltandosi i due videro che intorno alla pentola non c'era più nessuno e videro che tutti erano intorno all'altro fuoco.

Quello con la fascia fece di si con la testa.

Jessep si avvicinò e bevve.

Alzandosi sentì dei suoni di un tuono e vide un cielo nero con una miriade di scintille e fumo.

Le scintille illuminarono le pareti della grotta dove c'era uno strano disegno che raffigurava un uomo e una donna che erano davanti ad un fungo più alti di loro e da cui crescevano altri funghi.

Sul fungo c'era un varano che porgeva un fungo alla donna.

Jessep vide se stesso e Amilì seduti di spalle su un pavimento verdastro.

Jessep indossava vestiti bianchi e Amily un vestito bianco con una gonna.

Erano seduti su delle sedie e avevano un braccio su un tavolo e sopra di loro c'era un ombrello.

Guardavano una collinetta molto tonda con dei fiori gialli.

Jessep sentì un forte dolore alla testa ed uscì fuori dalla grotta dove fu colpito dalle scintille.

Nella visione del prato Amily vide un varano che era sulla parte alta ed interna dell'ombrellone.

Continuò a camminare con le mani sul capo.

Nella visione i due erano ancora seduti.

Lui guardava sempre avanti.

Jessep cadde a terra e vide una tribù che danzava a cerchio.

Dentro c'erano altri due cerchi e al centro un masso simile ad un fungo,con dei teschi dipinti sulla parte bassa della circonferenza del fungo.

La tribù era mascherata e da sotto il fungo partiva una luce rossastra.

Nella visione il varano era diventato un serpente.

Amy prese un gelato,che aveva la cima a forma di fungo e il contenitore era il fusto del fungo.

Lei prese il cucchiaio e lo assaggiò,poi lo fece mangiare ad Jessep.

Ci furono diversi flash dove si vedeva la sfera rossa che esplodeva.

Parti del fungo roccia esplosero ed emanarono fumo,mentre gli altri continuavano a ballare.

Jessep si vide stritolato dal serpente che gli si era avvinghiato al collo e poi vide se stesso baciare Amily.

Il fungo esplose.

Jessep vide l'universo con il fungo al centro che era nero ed illuminato da una luce intorno e un uomo ed una donna di energia blu che muovendosi sparavano scintille muovendo le braccia.

I vestiti dei,due nella visione,erano diventati rossi e il terreno era desertico.

Essi alzarono e se ne andarono via.

Jessep si tolse la fascia e ridendo vide che dalla ferita uscivano delle sfere luminose.

I due si presero per mano,nella visione,e andarono dritti verso un'esplosione atomica.

Dalla ferita uscirono una miriade di luci.

Jessep vide una piccola lucertola sulla mano che poi svanì.

Un varano apparse davanti a lui e poi divenne Emily che era nuda a terra.

Jessep si sdraiò e un vento sabbioso iniziò a soffiare.

La luce iniziò a svanire e tutto divenne buio.

La sappia inizio a ricoprire la zona.

Emily divenne una statua,con la testa appuntita che fu sommersa,Jessep divenne una serie di dune.

Nel cielo nero e ventoso c'era una luce bianca dietro un gigantesco fungo.

Ci furono dei flash che mostrarono la spaccatura bianca,simile all'entrata delle grotta.

La mattina dopo c'era un varano aperto in due.

Martin lo guardava e Jessep camminava accanto delle rocce a forma di fungo.

L'indios era fermo con un coltello in mano.

Dietro di lui c'erano gli altri a gambe incrociate accanto ad altre rocce a fungo.

Il cielo era nuvoloso ed era l'alba.

I due andarono via.

Una volta scesi a valle,iniziarono a camminare e videro dei pastori.

"C'è solo la loro parola che dice che l'ho uccisa io."disse Jessep.

"Non direi."disse Martin.

"Ma tu non l'hai visto e io non lo ricordo."disse Jessep "Questa faccenda è solo uno scherzo che mi hanno fatto gli indios per far passare per fesso il gringo!"

"Senti,hai chiesto cosa è successo e io te l'ho detto."disse Martin "Hai bevuto l'infuso e sei andato fuori.

Dopo un po' si è sentito un urlo e dei cani che abbaiavano.

Ho gridato il tuo nome,l'urlo si è fermato e il sacerdote,mi ha ordinato di star fermo e di lasciar perdere."

"Balle."disse Jessep.

"Allora perché hai chiesto a loro di darti l'infuso per portarlo a Boston."disse Martin.

"Voglio dire ad Artur di analizzarlo e poi sintetizzarlo."disse Jessep.

Jessep tornò in città e fu messo dentro una stanzetta con un vetro dietro la testa.

Artur e Meso erano dietro di lui e lo guardavano seduti.

Le allucinazioni proseguivano.

Ci furono dei flash della frattura,un cielo molto nuvoloso di colore rosso con un fulmine rosso.

Poi il cielo divenne nero,con sfumature rosse e apparve il volto di Jessep.

"Il frastuono e stupefacente!"disse Jessep.

Vide delle cascate di lava in una valle infuocata e sterile,poi vide una delle maschere degli Inci della precedente allucinazione.

Ci furono altri flash dove vide il viso del sacerdote e poi Amily che era a terra e urlava.

Lui distolse lo sguardo e vide il varano.

Vide delle onde di lava scontrarsi.

Degli uomini e delle donne nudi erano su dei pezzi di roccia appuntiti e informi.

L'atmosfera intorno a loro era rossa e c'erano delle fiamme che uscivano dal terreno.

C'era una parete di roccia a gradoni che era infuocata ed immersa nell'atmosfera rossa,poi nella parte più bassa c'era una spaccatura da cui usciva luce rossa.

Oltre la spaccatura c'era un'altura appuntita che usciva dall'abisso rosso.

C'erano getti di fiamme che uscivano da sotto.

Su questa parete a gradoni c'erano alcuni uomini nudi seduti sul bordo dell'abisso che venivano tormentati da del vapore,mentre altri nudi erano appoggiati in fila indiana su una delle pareti dei gradoni di roccia,con le mani verso l'alto.

Davanti a quelli ,seduti c'era un'altra fila di roccia dove erano seduti altri e in mezzo, c'era una luce gialla con del fumo.

Oltre quest'altura c'erano delle alture con altri uomini.

Una gigantesca onda di lava si increspò e apparvero dei cavalli di fiamme sovrapposti all'onda.

Il sole rosso divenne nero.

"Il sole divenne nero!"disse Jessep "Nero come il carbone."

La luna divenne rossa ed inizio ad allargarsi e restringersi.

"La Luna diventa rossa."disse Jessep.

In un cielo che diventava nero e rosso in continuazione apparve una figura.

Aveva i contorni rossi e l'interno nero,la testa era calva,aveva una tunica e una croce in mano.

La figura camminò verso terra.

C'era un luogo con un cielo nero che era pieno di uomini crocifissi con dietro un groviglio di lava.

La Luna continuò a pulsare.

"La Luna diventa di sangue."disse Jessep.

Una pioggia di fiamme colpiva degli uomini nudi in una valle infuocata e con atmosfera rossa.

Degli uomini fuggivano tra le rocce,tra fumo giallo,vapore e cielo rossastro,mentre altri erano adulti su un dosso di roccia.

"Disperdiamoli."disse Jessep.

Da un alto dosso si gettò un uomo,mentre ce n'erano altri ammassati sul dosso.

Davanti a loro c'era una valle rosso scuro,come il cielo,piena di fiamme.

Oltre le montagne c'erano immensi fuochi.

"Si è gettato ne vuoto."disse Jessep.

Ci fu un'esplosione di cenere sotto una cascata di lava.

C'era un gigantesco uragano rosso,che si muoveva con estrema rapidità sopra un mare dello stesso colore.

Nel cielo rosso apparve un viso viola,con lineamenti scheletrici,testa calva,occhi cavati,viso secco e bocca molto allungata ed aperta,con dentro un universo.

La testa si avvicinò ruotando su se stessa.

"Poi l'arcano arriva."disse Jessep.

Jessep vide il suo viso che si dissolveva il polvere,mentre urlava.

Vide il volto del varano che era davanti ad una gigantesca onda rossa.

"Sorge dall'abisso bianco senza fondo."disse Jessep "Il suo nome è Abandon."

La creatura aprì la bocca e ruggì.

"Sta dando i numeri."disse Meson.

I due erano seduti in una stanza che aveva due sedie al centro,una macchina per i tracciati sulla destra,accanto alla porta,al centro della stanza cera una stanza rettangolare con l'interno nero,dove si trovava Jessep,che aveva dei fili in testa,e dietro c'era una libreria.

Artur prese un microfono e parlò "Ti senti bene?"

"È assordante!"disse Jessep "Il rumore è assordante!

Mi sentite in mezzo a questo frastuono?

Oh mio Dio!

La cosa più incredibile che ho mai visto.

Sto assistendo all'agonia del parto di una montagna!"

"Ah...mio Dio."disse Artur "Ti senti bene?"

"Sto bene."disse Jessep.

"Vuoi che ti porti giù?"disse Artur,ma non ci fu risposta.

"Beh,che succede?"disse Meson.

"È andato."disse Artur "Queste assenze fanno un po' paura.

A volte durano fino a quattro ore.

Quando ne viene fuori è fresco come una rosa,ma non ricorda nulla."

"Quanto è pericolosa questa roba che usa?"disse Meson.

"No,non è pericolosa,è strana."disse Artur "Resta a lungo in circolo.

Ciò che è veramente inspiegabile è che va dritta al cervello."

"Beh,non ci poso credere."disse Meson "Vi iniettate una droga sconosciuta che si accumula nel cervello e agisce sul nucleo delle cellule e dici che non è pericolosa."

"Per la cronaca,noi non la iniettiamo."disse Jessep "Eddie,ne beve dieci milligrammi..."

"Beh,smettiamo subito."disse Meson "Voi dovreste essere scienziati,non due ragazzini incoscienti..."

"Ehi,ma perché te la prendi con me?"disse Artur "Senti è da mesi che provo a farlo smettere.

Altrimenti,perché ti avrei chiamato,voglio vedere se lo fermi tu."

Più tardi Jessep uscì dalla stanza e Meson guardò una boccetta di vetro con dentro la droga liquida"Questo non è L.S.D.,Jessep.

Quello che bevi non è un antagonista della seretonina."

Meson lanciò la bottiglietta a Jessep che era seduto sulla macchina per i tracciati.

"Quanti grammi di quella roba pensi di avere già in corpo?!"disse Meson ad alta voce "2?!

3?!"

Jessep mise le sue cose nella borsa a tracolla,mentre Artur si metteva il cappotto e si preparava ad uscire.

"Potresti aver scatenato una bel processo canceroso!..."disse Meson "Con un vagone di anti-metaboliti dentro di te."

"Gli Inci bevono quella roba da secoli senza una particolare incidenza di cancro"disse Jessep.

"MA VADANO A FANCULO GLI INCI!"disse Mesone i tre uscirono,camminando per i corridoi bianchi dell'istituto "TU NON SAI UN ACCIDENTE SU QUEI FUNGHI!

ARTUR MI HA DETTO CHE HANNO UNA FANTASTICA DURATA!"

"Ho fatto esperimenti con almeno 30 topi,alcuni ne hanno i corpo dosi massicce e nessuno ha avuto effetti rilevanti."disse Jessep e i tre scesero la scale.

Uscirono dall'edificio,passando per la scala laterale.

Il cielo era nuvoloso.

"Dove stiamo andando?"disse Meson "Credevo che si andasse a mangiare qualcosa."

"Eddie vuole farmi vedere una vasca di isolamento."disse Artur.

"Vasca di isolamento..."disse Meson.

"Voi due diventate più matti ogni volta che vi vedo."disse Meson "Credevo che quella storia fosse finita negli anni 60 insieme e Timoty Lery e insieme a tutti quegli altri guru."

"Meson,vuoi stare zitto un secondo e lasciar parlare anche gli altri?"disse Jessep.

Scesero in un sotterraneo che aveva molti tubi sul soffitto.

Aveva le pareti bianche,fino a metà e poi nere nella parte inferiore.

La porta di accesso era larga per due persone e c'erano delle scale,che conducevano ad un lungo corridoio che girava anche da entrambe le parti alla fine e c'erano molte porte.

"Quello che accade durante i periodi di assenza è che hai la sensazione di un'accelerazione fenomenale,come se venissi lanciato attraverso milioni,miliardi di anni."disse Jessep "Il tempo è semplicemente annullato.

Senti che l'allucinazione continua,ma non hai alcuna immagine.

Beh,io voglio passare attraverso quella barriera,voglio sapere cosa sono quelle immagini che non posso vedere,ma che so che sono li.

E non possiamo aumentare il dosaggio della droga perché siamo vicini al livello tossico."

Jessep prese le chiavi ed aprì la porta verde.

"Quindi l'unico modo di intensificare l'esperienza e di prenderne 200 milligrammi,prima dell'immersione nella vasca."

Entrarono in una stanza vuota e buia.

C'era un vetro su una parete e accanto delle scale che conducevano ad una porta verde.

"Vorrei fare alcuni esami di quella droga,prima che la riprendi,anche una…."disse Meson.

"Ma ci vorrà un anno."disse Jessep.

"Vorrei sapere come va in circolo e trovare delle sostanze analoghe."disse Artur.

Accesero le luci nella stanza oltre il vetro.

Era una stanza con le pareti bianche e il soffitto pieno di tubi e a diversi strati.

C'erano anche dei tubi sulle pareti.

La metà inferiore del muro era nera.

"Senti,io so solo che questa sostanza messicana è straordinaria."disse Jessep,mentre gli altri entrarono "E il mio istinto mi dice che ho trovato qualcosa che scotta.

E altri duecento milligrammi non uccideranno nessuno.

Eccola li."

La vasca era orizzontale,nera,con una parte fatta a rettangolo e la parte del portello per entrare fatta a triangolo.

Era piena di polvere e intorno c'erano delle sedie e altri oggetti.

"Ah,è orizzontale."disse Artur "Più piccola di quella di New York.

Beh,se qui ci fanno studi sul sonno deve essere..."

"Non dev'essere più stata usata da anni,ma ieri l'ho controllata e funziona."disse Jessep che aprì la manopola di un tubo collegato alla vasta e aprì il portellone "Non ci vorrà molto..."

"Potevi rimetterci il culo se si viene a sapere che hai usato una droga sconosciuta su soggetti umani."disse Meson.

"Ah,non preoccuparti,Meson."disse Jessep "Non mi succederà niente.

Andiamo a mangiare un boccone.

Ho detto ad una ragazza della mia classe che..."

"E VA BENE!"urlò Meson "Fate quello che volete,siete due maledetti irresponsabili.

Quindi non dirmi più,Artur,che sei preoccupato per lui che butta giù tutta quella merda.

Se vuoi un consiglio,digli di piantarla fino a che non ne sai molto di più su quella roba.

Ti ho dato il mio laboratorio,Jessep,e tutti i topi che ti va di squartare.

Non mi coinvolgete più di così nei vostri stupidi esperimenti,fate quello che cavolo volete.

Io ho un appuntamento e sono già in ritardo di un ora."

Meson andò in un laboratorio e si mise a prendete degli appunti "Io ho già fatto i primi tre,fai tu il resto."

Meson andò nel corridoio sotto terra.

Jessep era dentro la vasca,disteso e Artur lo stava collegando a dei fili.

La stanza era stata svuotata e la vasca pulita.

"Guarda guarda."disse Meson che arrivò.

"Non potevi resistere,eh?"disse Artur.

"Beh,qualcuno deve pur tenervi d'occhio,maledetti stregoni."disse Meson "Che c'è li dentro,una qualche soluzione salina?"

"Si,il 10% del solfato di magnesio."disse Artur "Per il galleggiamento."

"Più testardo di un mulo."disse Meson.

"Scusa."disse Artur che doveva chiudere il portellone e Meson si scansò.

Nella stanza accanto era stato messo un tavolo verde,con dei registratori,un microfono,e delle macchine per i tracciati.

"1,2,3 e 4."disse Artur e sentì Jessep che ripeteva le stesse parole "Ok,va bene.

Mercoledì 7 Gennaio...ore 16 e 28 minuti."

Artur si alzò e si mise con Meson a Guardare il vetro.

"Ehi,è stupendo."disse Jessep che parlava alla radio.

"È entrato in onda tet come uno sparo."disse Artur che guardava i tracciati di una macchina più piccola vicino al vetro "Nessun fuso,niente."

"Una pianura,praterie,savane..."disse Jessep "Sento che sono effettivamente vivo...e dentro questo paesaggio.

Folte boscaglie a circa un miglio di distanza,al di là delle montagne da cui sembra uscire fumo.

Montagne appena nate,cenozoiche,tardo tenrziario."

Artur toccò una delle grosse macchine per i tracciati.

"Sono in una zona limite."disse Jessep"Tranquillità assoluta,ma viva."

Meson sorrise,mentre Artur lo guardava.

Meson entrò dentro la stanza e iniziò a camminare intorno alla vasca.

"Vita negli alberi."disse Jessep "Vita nei cespugli palustri.

Oh,mio Dio!

La nascita dell'uomo,dev'essere quella!

Mio Dio,eccolo li.

È un proto umano,la prima e originaria forma umana.

È minuscolo.

Forse un metro e dieci di altezza,completamente ricoperto di pelo,tipo scimpanzé,ma eretto.

Non cammina sulle nocche."

Artur,che stava scrivendo,si fermò e guardo la cassa dalla quale usciva la voce.

"Braccia più corte."disse Artur "Si muove con molta grazia,ce ne sono due ,tre di loro.

Bipedi,minuti, piccoli umanoidi pelosi.

Hanno un pezzo di lava nelle mani,stanno inseguendo o cacciando qualcosa."

Meson tornò nell'altra stanza "Per amor del cielo."

"Ti senti bene?"disse Artur.

"Sto diventando uno di loro."disse Jessep "Non sono più un osservatore,sono uno di loro.

Sto uccidendo.

Uccidendo qualcosa…

Una capra!

Sto uccidendo…

Sto mangiando la carne di una capra.

Bevo il sangue."

Meson andò subito ad aprire il portellone della vasca "Ti senti bene?"

"Bellissimo,bellissimo..."disse Jessep.

"Vuoi che ti tiriamo fuori?"disse Artur.

"No!"disse Jessep.

"Vuoi che ti lasciamo solo?"disse Artur.

"Si."disse Jessep e Meson richiuse il portello e tornò indietro.

"Stava facendo un brutto viaggio secondo me."disse Meson.

"Questi viaggi nella vasca stanno diventando pericolosi."disse Artur.

I due sentirono strani versi provenire dalle casse.

"Che diavolo era quello?"disse Meson.

"Tutto bene?"disse Artur al microfono.

"Magnifico."disse Jessep.

Ore dopo Meson uscì da una porta e tornò indietro "Mi avevi detto che queste cose non duravano più di quattro ore.

Sono le 9 meno un quarto."

"Sta venendo fuori."disse Artur,mentre il braccio di Jessep in parte aprì il portellone.

"Non piace non essere in contatto per periodi così..."disse Artur che aprì il portellone.

Jessep aveva la bocca piena di sangue.

I due lo fecero alzare e Meson gli guardò dentro al bocca.

"Credo sia sotto shock."disse Artur.

"Avrà avuto una commozione,forse ha battuto la testa."disse Meson.

Lo stesero a terra e lo coprirono con un cappotto,dopo aver preso l'asciugamano.

Jessep provò a parlare,ma non ci riuscì,afferrò Artur e gli fece cenno per indicare che voleva scrivere.

Meson gli pulì il viso con un fazzoletto,fu fatto sedere con la schiena al muro e Artur gli diede carta e penna.

Meson prese un oggetto metallico dal camice con una luce sopra e gli guardò nella bocca.

Jessep scrisse.

"Perché vuoi un esame del sangue?"disse Artur.

"Cosa dice?"disse Meson.

"Un prelievo orale per un cariotipo."disse Artur "Lastre per il laboratorio Goodman.

Lastre del mio collo.

Ora prima che...che mi reintegri."

"Prima di cosa?!"disse Meson e Jessep rise.

"Prima che si reintegri."disse Artur.

"Beh,prendigli il maledetto sangue,poi forse si lascerà esaminare."disse Meson "Ti spiace se ti guardo il collo?"

"Qualche nodulo?"disse Artur.

"No."disse Meson.

Jessep scrisse.

"AH,SMETTI DI DIRE CAZZATE!"urlo Meson "VUOI DIRE CHE LA TUA STUPIDA ALLUCINAZIONE SI È MATERIALIZZATA!?"

Jessep rise e fece di si con la testa.

"Che ha scritto?"disse Artur.

"Un'insolita afasia..."disse Meson "Disorientamento temporo-spaziale da allucinazione…

TU SEI PAZZO FURIOSO,JESSEP!

Quindi vestiti subito che voglio sottoporti ad un controllo completo.

Tu sei molto malato,brutto figlio di puttana rimbecillito e voglio guardarti giù in gola e farti delle radiografie del cranio,con tac e magari un arteriogramma e voglio che un occhio imparziale guardi quell'encefalogramma.

Jessp scrisse e diede il foglio a Meson.

"Cosa dice?"disse Artur.

"Radiografie."disse Meson "D'accordo!

Finisci con lui Artur e poi portiamo a farsi le lastre.

Torno subito."

Meson prese il fazzoletto con cui aveva asciugato il sangue,andò,in un immensa e scura sala caldaia,con tubature intrecciate sul soffitto e sulle pareti.

Aprì la caldaia e gettò il pezzo di stoffa all'interno.

Andarono dentro una stanza piena di lastre.

"È possibile che sia solo un effetto meccanico?"disse Artur.

"Se non è neurologico dev'essere meccanico."disse Meson che parlò ad un dottore "Vorrei delle radiografie del collo di questo signore.

Purpoasiale,laterale e..."

"Cristo dottore,sono pieno fino al collo..."disse l'altro.

"MI FACCIA QUESTE MALEDETTE LASTRE,È UN EMERGENZA!"disse Meson.

"Va bene."disse l'altro che Jessep in un altra stanza e chiuse la porta.

"Può essere ischemia momentanea."disse Meson.

"Credo sia meglio non dire a Eddie che aveva sangue su tutta la faccia,quando è uscito dalla vasca,dato che…dato che diceva di aver bevuto il sangue di una capra durante l'allucinazione."disse Artur.

"Ma che diavolo dici?"disse Meson "Lo sai, stai diventando strano come lui."

"Beh,allora cosa pensi?"disse Artur.

"Beh,lui non è il tipo da conversione isteriche,quindi penso ad un attacco."disse Meson "È uscito dalla vasca in uno stato confusionale,aveva sangue su tutta la faccia.

Deve aver avuto un attacco dentro la vasca,si è morso un labbro durante le convulsioni ed è effetto da afasia post traumatica,potrebbe aver avuto un ictus vascolare,un embolo vagante…,ma neurologicamente è sano,quindi ora penso ad un attacco."

Le lastre mostrarono un tratto scimmiesco e qualcosa davanti alla laringe.

"Ora non ti agitare."disse Meson "Stai tranquillo.

Nessuno di noi è così bravo a leggere le lastre."

"Che cosa cercate voi?"disse il medico.

"Le metta in una busta."disse Meson.

Jessep portò Meson fuori dalla stanza.

"Voglio far vedere quelle lastre a qualcuno che le capisca..."disse Meson.

"Non vorrei che tutti sapessero di questa storia."disse Jessep "Già non mi convince quel tecnico ficcanaso."

"Ti senti bene?"disse Meson.

"Sto bene,Meson."disse Jessep "Ho cercato di dirti che era uno stato passeggero."

"Una crisi ischemica momentanea ecco cos'è stato."disse Meson

Arrivò Artur.

"Gli è tornata la voce."disse Artur.

Jessep si accostò ad un muro "Non è stata un crisi ischemica.

Non erano convulsioni,hai visto le lastre ,Meson?

C'era qualcosa davanti alla laringe che sembrava una sacca laringea e un tratto scimmiesco.

È ovvio che sono regredito...a una creatura quasi scimmiesca."

Meson prese le lastre da Artur strappandogliele di mano,poi si avvicinò.

"Voglio farle vedere a qualcuno che le sappia leggere perché tu non le capisci ,perché nessuno mi verrà a dire che tu hai fatto regredire la tua maledetta struttura genetica,per quattro maledettissime ore e poi ti sei ridifferenziato."disse Meson,mentre Jessep rise e si sedette per terra "Sono professore di edocrinologia ad Harvard,facoltà di medicina e primario dell'ospedale Peter Benck di

Breeegan,collaboratore e redattore della rivista medica di endocrinologia e SONO ANCHE MEMBRO E VICE PRESIDENTE DELL'ASSOCIAZIONE DEGLI ENDOCRINOLOGI E PRESIDENTE DEL GIORNAL CLUB!"

Jessep rise seduto e Meson iniziò a salire le scale"E NON VOGLIO PIÙ SENTIRE LE TUE FOTTUTE DIVAGAZIONI CABALISTICHE,GRATUITE,DEFICIENTI E PRIVE DI SENSO!

Vado a farle vedere ad un radiologo."

Artur rise e lo guardò.

Meson andò dal radiologo e gli fece vedere le lastre.

"Che cosa abbiamo qui?"disse l'uomo.

"Abbiamo un bianco di 35 anni, attacco acuto di afasia ,nessun precedente traumatico."disse Meson.

"Che cos'è che vuoi sapere?"disse l'uomo.

"Beh,mi sembra che la struttura sia alquanto anormale."disse Meson.

"Alquanto?"disse il dottore "Questo tizio qui e un fottuto gorilla."

La notte seguente Jessep dormiva con una ragazza.

Improvvisamente si svegliò in preda a forti dolori e sollevò il braccio sinistro,vedendo che si stava formando un grosso bozzo sull'avambraccio e subito dopo un altro uguale.

Poi i bozzi all'inizio dell'avambraccio sparirono e se ne formarono altri verso il gomito.

Jessep guardò la pancia e vide che interi pezzi del torace e della pancia si gonfiavano.

Jessep si alzò e andò nel bagno.

"Sta bene,dottor Jessep?"disse la donna.

"Si."disse lui che chiuse la porta e accese la lucina vicino allo specchio.

Si guardò la pancia,poi senti un forte dolore e si mise le mani sulle tempie,mentre le sopracciglia gli andarono in avanti divenendo simili a quelle di una scimmia.

Prese un po' d'acqua dalla vasca e se la mise in fronte,mentre masticava della carne cruda in bocca e aveva il sangue che usciva.

Andò a farsi la doccia e vide che i suoi piedi erano diventati come quelli di una scimmia e avevano sei dita,cioè,oltre all'alluce normale,c'era anche quello delle scimmie.

Lui rise e i suoi piedi diventarono normali.

Lui si asciugò e spense la luce.

Aprì la porta,ma fu colto dalle allucinazioni.

La camera oltre il bagno sparì e ci furono i flash della spaccatura,poi si formò davanti a lui un paesaggio orrendo.

C'erano montagne appuntite piene di lava che gorgogliava e lui vide di essere sopra un fiume di lava che scorreva da quella direzione,così si aggrappò alla porta del bagno.

La ragazza accese le luci "Tutto bene?"

"Certo."disse lui "Torna pure a dormire."

Lei si riaddormentò e lui andò nello studio.

Stava per scrivere,ma i bozzi riapparvero.

All'aereoporto arrivò Amily con le bambine.

"Amili."disse Jessep "Ciao,sei bellissima."

Lei lo salutò "Come stai?"

"Io bene e tu?"disse Jessep.

"Bene."disse lei.

Poco dopo Amily era in una casa piena di scatoloni.

Era una villa a due piani.

"Comunque non è affatto vero che i babbuini sono carnivori occasionalmente."disse Amily "Ho osservato casi in cui il loro comportamento era inequivocabilmente quello di predatori.

Due babbuini hanno ucciso una gazzella e l'hanno mangiata.

E c'era anche un sistema rudimentale di comunicazione elementare tra i due babbuini.

Sono rimasta affascinata sul lavoro che stanno facendo sulla comunicazione dei primati."

"Hai registrato i suoni emessi dai babbuini?"disse Jessep.

"Certo che l'ho fatto,perché?"disse Amily.

"Mi piacerebbe sentirli."disse Jessep.

"Ah,quando vuoi."disse lei.

"La signora Talia,ha detto che verrà domani alle dieci per aiutarti a mettere in ordine."disse Jessep"Voleva sapere se tu la volevi a tempo pieno ora.

Gli ho detto di si."

"Ho avuto una lettera di Meson,qualche settimana fa."disse Amily "Dice che hai lavorato ad una droga molto potente che hai riportato dal Messico.

Non è stata ancora studiata a fondo ed è maledettamente pericolosa."

"Cos'altro ti ha detto Meson?"disse Jessep.

"Dice che da un anno a questa parte hai preso circa due grammi di quella droga... e che hai subito un fenomeno molto strano di regressione genetica,più o meno tre mesi fa."disse Amily "Che potresti avere la leucemia o altro."

Jessep rise e bevve da una tazza.

"Ha provato a farti entrare in un ospedale per una visita completa,ma tu hai rifiutato."disse Amily"È molto preoccupato che tu stia impazzendo.

Dice che ti comporti in un modo strano."

"Meson è patologicamente incapace di tenere la bocca chiusa su qualunque..."disse Jessep.

"È preoccupato per te."disse Amily.

"È ANCHE UNO STUPIDO RETROGRADA..."disse Jessep.

"MA È UN MEDICO DI FAMA..."disse Amily.

"NON SI È TRATTATO DI LEUCEMIA!"disse Jessep che iniziò a camminare "Ne un altro tipo di cancro.

MI SONO LASCIATO FARE UNA COLONSCOPIA FEGATO MILZA E UNA TAC.

Sono stato sondato,radiografato,palpato,Meson mi ha infilato specchietti in gola e nel culo per tre mesi di fila e non c'è nessuna traccia,nessun sintomo di alcun tipo di cancro!

Cos'altro a scritto Meson?

E su quale nastro sono incisi i suoni dei babbuini?"

"Perché?"disse Amily.

"Meson ti ha scritto che durante quel periodo di regressione sono stato effetto a afasia per circa quattro ore?"disse Jessep "Gli unici suoni che riuscivo ad emettere erano versi e grugniti.

Ho idea che fossero molto simili ai versi dei babbuini..."

"Meson ti ha detto che l'esame del tuo sangue ha messo in evidenza i caratteri di un gruppo sanguigno di scimmia?"disse Amily.

"Si."disse Jessep "Hanno anche trovato antigeni specifici dell'uomo."

"Vorrei vedere quei dati."disse Amily.

"Insomma,santo Dio,l'unica cosa che devo fare è tornare in quella vasca di isolamento e vedere se la cosa si ripete."disse Jessep "Vedi nessuno di noi crede che sia successo.

E dopo tre mesi comincio a dubitarne anch'io,ma no,no,nella vasca non si torna!

Meson ha preso in mano la situazione!

Lui tiene Artur tutto il giorno in laboratorio a fare a fette i suoi topi.

Che cosa dovrei fare io mentre loro affettano cervelli di topi?!"

"Mamma?"disse la figlia.

"Pensano tutti che tuo padre sia matto."disse Jessep.

"Quando si mangia?"disse lei.

"Tra poco." disse la madre "Vai a giocare."

"Sono convinto che la regressione è stata provocata da un'azione cosciente."disse Jessep.

Amily andò in cucina.

"Quando ero nella vasca ho assunto un altra coscienza."disse Jessep "Il mio se è cambiato in un se più primitivo e quella droga in qualche modo ha aiutato questo se più primitivo ad evidenziarsi.

Guarda almeno i miei dati."

"Certo,lo farò domani pomeriggio..."disse Amily.

"NON PRENDERMI ALLA LEGGERA FORSE IO NON SONO MATTO!"disse Jessep "TI CHIEDO SOLO DI FARE UN PICCOLO SFORZO DI IMMAGINAZIONE,DI ACCETTARE UN CONCETTO INCONSUETO!

CHE GLI ALTRI STATI DI COSCIENZA SIANO REALI QUANTO LO STATO DI VEGLIA E CHE QUELLA REALTÀ PUÒ MATERIALIZZARSI!"

"Stai urlando,Eddie…"disse lei.

"LO SO,MA SOPPORTO DA DUE MESI QUESTO PATERNALISMO DI MERDA DA ARTUR E MESON E MI SONO STUFATO!urlo Jessep e lei uscì dalla stanza e andò fuori dalla casa con lei"Abbiamo milioni di anni immagazzinati dentro quella banca di dati che chiamiamo la mente.

Abbiamo miliardi di geni assopiti in noi!

Tutto il nostro passato evolutivo,forse sono incappato proprio in questo.

Santo cielo,sto dicendo solo che voglio tornare in quella vasca e ripetere l'esperimento!

È un comportamento normale per un ricercatore,ripetere l'esperimento,confermarlo!

Vorrei avere con me altri scienziati responsabili quando lo faccio,vorrei avere una convalida da parte di qualche altro scienziato con me.

Dio santo,potremmo provare l'esistenza di una nuova forza della natura!

Non pensi che meriti un approfondimento.

Ho tutti gli appunti e i nastri a casa mai.

A che ora potresti venire domani?"

"2,2.30."disse Amily che andò via .

La sera seguente Jessep aveva preso la droga ed era dentro la vasca.

Amily tornò con le bambine e il telefono squillò "Pronto?

Ah,Meson,pensavo a te.

Hai già parlato con Artur.

No,no, sono appena tornata da cena.

Beh,credo che tu abbia ragione è sull'orlo di un collasso nervoso.

È stato qui tutto il pomeriggio,si agitava come un pazzo e poi è scomparso.

Confesso ce sono preoccupata,lo sono davvero molto."

Una mano umana,ma coperta di peli, aprì il portellone e anche il braccio era coperto di peli.

Emetteva versi bestiali.

Un guardiano notturno dormiva su una sedia,accanto ad una scrivania piena di carte,tazze e un piatto,più una radio.

Aveva i capelli marroni corti,barba e baffi.

Aveva una giacca verde scuro e dei jeans.

Sentendo un tonfo si svegliò.

Uscì dalla stanza e vide il corridoio deserto.

Si avviò verso la stanza della vasca e vide le apparecchiature funzionanti.

Andò vicino al vetro e non vide nulla,ma quando aprì la porta il piccolo ominide urlò.

Aveva il corpo coperto di peli,capelli lunghi neri,ma aveva il viso umano.

L'essere spiccò un salto e fuggì,mentre il guardiano cadde a terra,poi si alzò e raccolse i fili caduti dall'essere.

Uscendo sentì il verso dell'essere e fuggì verso le scale inseguito.

Salì le scale,mentre l'ominide lo inseguiva urlando,chiuse la porta e l'essere ci batté contro urlando.

Corse da una guardia che era seduta e stava mangiando un panino "C'è un animale in giro,al seminterrato."

"Che genere di animale?"disse la guardia.

"Una scimmia,credo."disse il guardiano.

Entrambi sentirono dei boati e scesero le scale per poi aprire la porta e trovare la scimmia in fondo alla seconda rampa di scale.

L'essere urlò e fuggì nel corridoio sulla sinistra,mentre i due scesero e un guardiano andò a prendere una mazza nell'ufficio.

La guardia parlò alla radio "Charlie?

Charlie Thomas?"

"Si,dimmi."disse la voce alla radio.

"Dove sei?"disse la guardia

"In ufficio."disse la voce.

"Allora senti,c'è un animale in libertà nel seminterrato del fabbricato B,io passo per il corridoio che porta alle caldaie,quindi venite giù dall'altra parte."disse la guardia "State attenti è uno scimmione piuttosto grosso.

Tutti gli animali sono rinchiusi di sopra,che diavolo ci fa questo quaggiù?"

L'ominide era tra i tubi dell'immensa sala caldaia.

Diede un colpo ad una catena,poi si arrampicò su dei tubi sul soffitto.

I due entrarono nella sala caldaia.

"Dev'essere qui da qualche parte."disse la guardie e i due si divisero andando una parte e uno dall'altra.

Il guardiano si voltò sentendo un suono e si volto,poi si sentì un verso.

La guardia batté il manganello su un tubo dopo aver visto una catena che si muoveva.

La guardia guardò i tubi in alto e fu afferrato alla gambe.

La scimmia prese il manganello e iniziò a colpirlo alla testa.

I guardiano si spaventò vedendo la scena.

L'ominide gli urlò contro e gli corse addosso.

Il guardiano fuggì via arrivando ad una porta dietro la quale due guardiane stavano scendendo.

L'ominide colpi il guardiano e poi ruggì verso gli altri e fuggì via.

Una delle guardie soccorse il guardiano l'altro inseguì la scimmia,che salì delle scale e scavalcò un alta porta con un'apertura sopra.

Uscì da un vicolo,pieno di oggetti e macchine abbandonate,oltrepassò un rete e andò a sbattere contro una macchina abbandonata,poi corse verso la strada,ma vedendo una macchina corse nella direzione opposta e si fermò sull'estremità del vicolo e vide che c'erano dei cani che mangiavano da delle scatole e dai bidoni e si nascose.

Un uomo cacciò via i cani e l'ominide fuggi.

Entrò in un vicolo e poi corse in strada,verso dei bidoni della spazzatura.

Frugò nei bidoni,ma sentì dei cani abbaiare e li vide uscire da un furgone.

L'ominide urlò e si arrampicò sul un muro,tramite dei tubi e ruggì ai cani,poi raggiunse una scala di sicurezza e gettò un pezzo di metallo sui cani,poi saltò giù e afferrò un palo di legno da un bidone e salì su un auto.

Un cane lo attaccò e morse il palo,l'ominide lo colpì alla testa,il cane morse ancora il palo e fu gettato dalla macchina.

L'ominide corse in strada e arrivò ad un recito dello zoo,inseguito dal cane e scavalcò un recinto trovandosi davanti ad un rinoceronte.

Prese una pietra e scavalcò un altro recinto.

Andò a bere ad una pozza,ma gli elefanti si avvicinarono.

Uscì dal recinto e sentì l'odore di carne,così corse verso un recinto e mise la mano dentro,ma una tigre gli diede una zampata.

Lui tirò il sasso contro la recinzione e fuggì.

Si trovò davanti ad un negozio chiuso dove c'erano dei pupazzi di animali e li guardò,poi sentendo versi di animali andò via e vide una recinzione con dentro delle capre.

Mise le mani sulla recinzione e prese la scossa.

Urlò e si allontanò,poi si avvicinò e ruggì,vide un albero,si arrampicò e saltò nel recinto.

Apparve sopra delle rocce e scagliò una pietra colpendo alla testa una capra,mentre le altre fuggirono.

Lui la afferrò e iniziò a divorarla cruda,poi ruggì verso le altre che si allontanarono di più e poi proseguì.

Arrivò un guardiano su una jeep che con la torcia illuminò la capra completamente aperta e mangiata,poi trovò Jessep disteso a terra,accanto ad un fiume.

Jessep fu accompagnato fuori dal carcere e Amily venne a prenderlo a notte fonda.

Lo abbracciò e lo portò in macchina.

Fuori pioveva.

Si sedettero dietro entrambi.

"Che cosa facevi nella stanza della vasca?"disse Amily.

"Rammento soltanto alcuni frammenti di ciò che mi è successo."disse Jessep "Dovrai avere pazienza con me."

"Lo sai che Meson ha girato Boston tutta la notte per trovarti?"disse lei.

"Capisco,sto bene."disse Jessep.

Alla guida dell'auto c'era Meson.

Amily era nel salotto della casa di Jessep e lui indossava un accappatoio portando da bere"Immagino che ricevere una chiamata dalla polizia alle 2 del mattino e sapere che tuo marito è stato trovato a dormire nudo nello zoo cittadino,deve averti preoccupata un po'."

"Si,a voler dir poco..."disse Amily.

"E con Meson che ti scriveva che ultimamente avevo un esaurimento nervoso avrai pensato che ero partito del tutto."disse Jessep "Mi dispiace,Amily.

So di averti fatto passare una giornata tremenda,penso che sarai stata seduta qui tutto questo tempo cercando un modo per portarmi da uno psichiatra."

Lui le diede da bere.

"È così,hai proprio indovinato."disse Amily.

"Non so come hai fatto a sopportarmi tutti questi anni."disse Jessep.

"Ti amavo."disse Amily.

"Mio Dio,Amily,io non so come dirtelo, davvero io non lo so."disse Jessep "Le implicazioni sono sconcertanti.

A quanto pare sono entrato in uno stato di coscienza molto primitivo e io non ricordo,almeno non chiaramente,come sono uscito da quella stanza.

La prima cosa che ricordo sono i cani.

Sono stato inseguito da dei cani randagi fino allo zoo...e nello zoo...ho inseguito,cacciato e divorato una piccola capra.

Ero del tutto animalesco e consistevo solamente nella volontà di sopravvivere,di superare la notte, di mangiare...di bere...di dormire.

È stato il momento più sublime e stupefacente della mia vita."

Suonò il citofono e lei si alzò.

"Potrei aver ucciso un uomo stanotte."disse Jessep e lei si fermò,poi andò a da aprire la porta.

"Io ricordo...di avere colpito."disse Jessep.

Meson entrò dentro la casa "Non hai idea della fatica che ho avuto a trovare i vestiti,sono dovuto andare da quelli della vigilanza."

Jessep si mise nel corridoio al buio.

"Vogliono che chiami subito il loro ufficio."disse Meson "C'era una specie di scimmia in libertà nella stanza della vasca.

Tu ne sai qualcosa?

Questa ha quasi ucciso una delle guardie."

Amily si mise la mano davanti alla bocca.

"Non avrai mica portato li una scimmia stanotte,vero?"disse Meson.

Lui rimase in silenzio.

"Io tuo orologio e il resto sono nelle tasche."disse Meson "Sta bene?"

"Di a Meson quello che dicevi a me."disse Amily "Voglio il suo parere su tutto questo."

"Credo che il parere di Meson sia prevedibile."disse Jessep.

Nella sua casa,a notte fonda,Amily guardava le lastre fatte a Jessep e ascoltava le registrazioni "Mio Dio,eccolo li.

È un proto-umano.

La prima e originaria forma umana.

È minuscolo.

Forse un metro e dieci di altezza,completamente ricoperto di peli,tipo scimpanzé,ma eretto.

Non cammina sulle nocche.

Braccia più corte.

Si muove con molta grazia.

Ce ne sono 2,3 di loro.

Bipedi,minuti,piccoli.

Umanoidi pelosi."

Lei mandò avanti il nastro e sentì la voce "Sto uccidendo.

Uccidendo qualcosa.

Una capra,sto uccidendo…

Sto mangiando la carne di una capra.

Bevo il sangue."

"Stava facendo un brutto viaggio secondo me."disse Meson.

"Questi viaggi nella vasca stanno diventando pericolosi."disse Artur.

Si sentirono i versi animaleschi.

"Che diavolo è quello?"disse Meson alla registrazione.

Amily si mise a dormire e sognò l'ominide che correva nella strada buia inseguito dai cani,poi si svegliò,chiuse la finestra,controllò le bambine e chiamò Jessep "Ti ho svegliato?

Devo vederti."

Lui arrivò e i due andarono in salotto accanto al fuoco.

"Io non so neanche come descrivertelo,ma comincio a pensare che quello che ti è successo venerdì notte,non era solo un'esperienza allucinatoria..."disse Amily "Ho la sensazione che qualcosa di...fenomenologico sia realmente accaduto,che c'è stata una qualche sorta di trasformazione genetica.

Non so perché lo penso,ma sfidando tutto ciò che è razionale,lo penso.

A questo punto son terrorizzata,pietrificata!"

"Anch'io."disse Jessep.

"Non voglio che tu ripeta l'esperimento la prossima settimana."

"Devo vedere se è successo davvero."disse Jessep.

"Ti chiedo solo di rimandare l'esperimento fino a che non ne sappiamo di più..."disse Amily.

"Non c'è nessun modo di saperlo,prima che si verifichi l'evento."disse Jessep.

"Ma potresti causare a te stesso un danno genetico irreversibile!"disse Amily.

"Non credi si tratti di genetica!"disse Jessep "Andiamo oltre la massa e la materia,risaliamo al pensiero primevo."

"Sto cercando di dirti che ti amo."disse Amily.

"Lo so questo."disse lui "Ma io sto cercando di dirti che questa faccenda è una cosa dell'altro mondo."

Lui si sedette vicino a lei sul divano "Potremmo essere sul punto di aprire una scatola nera che può rivoluzionare i nostro concetto di spazio tempo.

Potremmo anche scoprire un legame con un altro universo.

Santo cielo,Amily,tu sei una scienziata.

Dovresti capire cosa provo."

"Oh,si lo so che cosa provi."disse lei "Non potresti restare qui stanotte?"

"Va bene."disse Jessep.

Amily andò nel corridoio e bussò alla porta verde.

Artur aprì la porta.

Sul tavolo era stato messo un televisore che teneva d'occhio l'interno della vasca.

Meson misurava la pressione a Jessep nella stanza della vasca.

"Se vengo fuori trasformato in andropoide,non vi sarà possibile comunicare con me."disse Jessep"Quindi iniettatemi dei sedativi quando sono ancora nella vasca.

Altrimenti non vi sarà facile rendermi inoffensivo."

Jessep salutò Amily.

"D'accordo."disse Meson "Ti dico una cosa però,se esci da quella vasca come scimmia,io vado dritto dritto al manicomio a farmi internare."

"Se succede gli daremo una forte dose di partitolo per calmarlo."disse Artur.

"Ma come sarebbe a dire se succede?!"disse Amily "Se succede.

Continuate a dire se succede!

Allora pensi che succederà qualcosa,perché se lo pensi non..."

Amily si mise una mano davanti alla bocca "Scusami,sono tanto nervosa."

"Lo sono anch'io."disse Artur.

Jessep era nella vasca e Amily lo guardò,mentre chiudevano il portello.

Lui sorrise.

Passarono le ore.

Artur scese le scale ed entrò nella stanza,mentre gli altri due erano seduti e fissi sul video.

Artur chiuse la porta e aveva un sacco in mano.

"Qualche cambiamento?"disse Artur.

"Per ora no."disse Meson "Hai preso pollo o tacchino?"

"Non lo so,ho detto di darmi quello che avevano."disse lui.

"Sentite,sono quasi le undici,sono passate più di due ore,non è meglio interromperlo?"disse Amily"Io...velo dico francamente,sono terrorizzata.

Forse stiamo sconvolgendo la sua struttura genetica,e come possiamo impedirlo!"

"Vuoi riportarlo giù,Artur."disse Meson.

"Ah...si incazzerà da morire."disse Artur.

"Non dovevamo lasciarlo fare."disse Amily "Non so come ci siamo fatti convincere per prima cosa.

Lo abbiamo assecondato,eppure sappiamo che non è pazzo e sappiamo tutti dentro di noi che forse ha scoperto qualcosa che va al di là della nostra comprensione e siccome lo pensò VOGLIO CHE QUESTA COSA SI FERMI QUI!"

Le immagini le video mostrarono dei flash dello strappo bianco e Jessep iniziò ad urlare.

"Oh Crist..."disse Amily.

Il suo volto si gonfiò in diversi punti,poi ci fu una luce biancha che fece sembrare i lineamenti di Jessep rossi,mentre lui urlava con voce disumana.

Le immagini erano sottoposte a molte interferenze.

Jessep urlò e Meson prese i medicinali andando verso la vasca con la siringa.

Provò a sollevare il coperchio,ma riuscì a sollevarlo per poco e videro una luce azzurra con del vapore che usciva.

Tento una seconda volta e alla terza riuscì.

Jessep,con la testa gonfia,era inondato da energia azzurra e urlo,mandando Meson contro il muro e danneggiando un tubo da cui uscì vapore.

Lo sportello si richiuse e Meson ci cadde sopra.

Artur vedeva uno schermo da cui usciva solo luce.

"ADDIE!"urlo Amily che cercò di aprire la vasca,ma Meson la fermò e la portò via,mentre Artur svenne.

Meson portò la donna fuori dalla stanza e le fece sbattere contro il muro tanto da farla svenire,poi tornò dentro,ma non uscì più.

La luce scomparve da sotto la porta.

Amily tornò dentro e vide il televisore distrutto e i due svenuti.

Sentì dei suoni e guardò la vasca e vide che c'erano momenti in cui la parete nera diventava trasparente a causa delle pulsazioni di una massa,che emetteva luce bianca.

L'acqua cominciò a piovere dai tubi e la luce ad intensificarsi.

Ora c'erano dei flash gialli e c'era una forma che si muoveva.

La forma aveva la pelle bianca,il volto umano,la testa abnorme,il corpo deformato e non aveva il braccio sinistro.

Jessep urlo a squarcia gola.

I tubi sul soffitto si mossero violentemente.

Ora Jessep era pieno di energia bianca.

I tubi sul soffitto si muovevano e quelli sulle pareti erano schiacciati.

La vasca si illumino di luce azzurra e ci furono dei flash.

Lei si spostò e un esplosione fece saltare il vetro.

Una forte luce azzurra e bianca usciva dal vetro della porta.

Lei cercò di aprirla,ma senza successo,poi provò a passare per il buco nel muro,ma c'era troppa luce.

La luce svanì e si formo un gigantesco gorgoglio di acqua da cui usciva una fioca luce bianca.

Lei si avvicinò e,tenendosi ad un tubo,mise le mani nell'acqua "ADDIE!

ADDIE!"

Jessep urlò e dalla sua bocca apparve l'immagine di un embrione e intorno tutto divenne nero con dei puntini bianchi.

Questo esplose e creò un'onda d'urto celeste,poi un cerchio giallo e del fuoco rosso.

Jessep si inoltrava sempre si più nelle cellule più piccole e attraversando a grande velocità,ciò che sembrava un corridoio di energia rosso scuro.

Apparve un cerchio rosso,attaccato ad una circonferenza rossa,in uno spazio nero,con puntini bianchi.

Essa si dissolse.

Vide una frattura nera con dentro l'universo e un oltre di energia bianca e azzurra.

Vide questo cerchio che stava entrando dentro l'universo.

Questo cerchio esplose e divenne polvere gialla e rossa,poi puntini bianchi e inizio ad espandersi.

Apparve un occhio bianco,con dentro un cerchio rosso e uno nero.

Esso esplose,molte volte in forme e colori diversi.

Un altro cerchio finì nella mani di Amily e si ritrasformo in Jessep.

L'essere sorrise.

La creatura femminile di metallo stava per entrare nello spacco bianco,ma Jessep fu tirato via ed apparve dall'acqua nelle braccia di Amily.

Artur e Meson si svegliarono.

Jessep fu portato a casa a notte fonda e messo sul letto.

Meson lo visitò.

Amily andò in cucina e Meson la raggiunse.

"Le sue condizioni sono buone."disse Meson "Probabilmente dormirà per un giorno o due.

Si sveglierà un po' intontito.

È imbottito di droghe.

È normale che un esperienza psichedelica come questa ti metta a tappeto per un paio di giorni."

"Non la definirei soltanto un'esperienza psichedelica."disse Amily.

"Il cuore va bene."disse Meson "La pressione anche.

Sono più preoccupato per te."

"Io sto bene."disse Amily che andò il salotto "Di tutti gli uomini di questo mondo,devo essere innamorata di questo.

Non riesco a non esserlo.

Sai quante volte ho cercato di innamorarmi.

Con chiunque vado a letto,devo fare finta che è lui,altrimenti non succede niente.

Con chiunque parli,con chiunque stia,soffro perché non è lui.

Sono posseduta da lui,è pazzesco!"

Amily pianse e si sedette su una poltrona "È pazzesco."

"No,Amily."disse Meson "È giusto così."

"Tu sei l'unica cosa a cui tiene,oltre il suo lavoro."disse Meson.

"NO,MESON!"disse lei "Non sono mai esistita per lui,nessun contatto umano è mai esistito per lui,lui cerca solo la verità e la verità per Eddie è solo quella che non cambia mai,è sempre costante.

Ciò che gli è successo stasera era la sua idea dell'amore.

È l'appagamento!

Finalmente!

Ha posseduto Dio!

Finalmente ha abbracciato l'assoluto!

È stato finalmente violentato dalla verità e questo lo ha quasi distrutto!"

Lei si alzò "Non mi ha mai amato.

Sono solo frammenti di materia viva."

Lei si mise seduta accanto alla finestra.

"Amily,sei ancora sotto shock."disse Meson "Ti porto qualcosa."

Jessep aveva gli occhi aperti a letto.

"Qualcuno ha messo l'occhio al microscopio e ha scoperto che la materia solida non era solida."disse Artur "Stasera abbiamo raggiunto un punto in cui le leggi fisiche non contano più.

È tutto un nuovo orizzonte.

Un evento storico.

Ora cosa ci facciamo?"

Artur prese del caffè dalla cucina.

"Io non farò niente."disse Meson che era seduto "Quello che è successo mi ha spaventato da morire."

"Quella vasca è scoppiata,qualsiasi cosa sia successa la dentro ha liberato un'enorme quantità di energia."disse Artur.

"Per l'amor del cielo,lasciamo perdere questa faccenda."disse Meson che beveva da una lattina"Non voglio neanche parlarne."

"Non posso farne a meno!"disse Artur "Tu forse potrai addormentarti ora,ma da come mi sento,io non credo che potrò dormire per un anno.

Ho come il fuoco al culo!

Sono rimasto ad asciugare quella maledetta stanza e vorrei sapere perché.

Tu credi negli agenti soprannaturali,Meson?"

"No,Artur,non ci credo."disse Meson,

"Allora quello che abbiamo visto stasera è stato un fenomeno fisico,ma allora ,se è stato un fenomeno fisico,dev'essere spiegabile e va spiegato!"disse Artur,mentre Meson si alzò.

Artur gli andò dietro "Lasciami parlare,per la miseria,sono stato li AD ASCIUGARE QUELLA MALEDETTA STANZA PER 3 ORE DI FILA!"

Meson entrò nel bagno "IO NE HO AVUTO ABBASTANZA STASERA!

ORA LASCIAMI IN PACE!"

"Vorrei dirti ciò che vorrei fare!"disse Artur che entrò nel bagno"Dobbiamo ripetere la cosa con altri soggetti umani.

Soggetti di vario tipo.

Metteremo un annuncio al sindacato studenti per dei volontari,qualcosa del genere!..."

"Cristo..."disse Meson "È proprio Artur Rosemberg che parla o sbaglio..."

"Prendiamo cinque o sei persone,ripartiamo da zero e poi..."disse Artur.

"VUOI DARE A QUALCUN'ALTRO LA DROGA?!"urlò Meson "SEI L'ANIMA DELLA COMUNITÀ SCIENTIFICA MODERATA,VERO!?"

"LASCIAMI FINIRE!"urlo Artur "Vediamo i risultati e li confrontiamo con quelli di Eddie…"

"L'UOMO CHE FACEVA LE PETIZIONI CONTRO L'INGEGNERIA GENETICA E LE ARMI!"urlò Meson.

"POTREMMO ANCHE OTTENERE UN FINANZIAMENTO!"urlò Artur "GLI RACCONTIAMO QUALCHE BALLA!"

"LA SCIENZA PER IL POPOLO!"urlò Meson.

"VEDIAMO SE L'EVENTO SI RIPETE!"urlò Artur "POTREBBE ANCHE ESSERE CONTROLLABILE!"

"VUOI PROVARE UNA DROGA SCONOSCIUTA SU DEGLI INNOCENTI…"urlò Meson.

"LASCIAMI PARLARE!"urlò Artur.

"VOLETE SMETTERLA DI URLARE!"disse Amily che aprì una porta e andò nella camera da letto di Jessep.

Lui era sdraiato senza vestiti e lei si sedette sul letto.

"Come ti senti."disse lei "Ti vuoi rimettere a dormire?"

"Si."disse Jessep.

"Ti dispiace se Meson ti da un'occhiata prima?"disse lei.

"Buon idea."disse Jessep.

Meson lo visitò,mentre Artur era sulla porta.

A notte fonda Amily dormiva senza vestiti e con solo una coperta,su una poltrona.

Squillò il telefono,la mattina seguente.

Jessep entrò nella stanza con una vestaglia addosso.

"Spero che non sia per le bambine."disse Amily che rispose "Ah,va tutto bene Artur.

Sta bene.

È Artur,chiede se stai bene?"

"Si."disse lui.

"Artur,ti richiamo quando sarò più sveglia."disse lei che riattaccò "Chissà che ore sono.

Dovrei chiamarli,non credi?"

"Non so dirti quanto sei importante per me."disse Jessep,lasciandola sorpresa "Quanto ho bisogno di te e delle bambine.

Voglio che tu lo sappia.

Tu mi hai salvato,mi hai preso dal fondo dell'abisso.

È così Amily,

Ormai ero arrivato a quell'ultimo momento del terrore che è l'inizio della vita.

Ed è il nulla.

Un semplice e orrendo nulla.

La verità assoluta di tutte le cose è che non esiste verità assoluta.

La verità è ciò che è transitorio,è la vita umana la realtà.

Io non voglio spaventarti Amily,ma quello che cerco di dirti è che quel momento di terrore è un orrore vivente e reale che ora vive e cresce dentro di me.

E l'unica cosa che gli impedisce di divorarmi sei tu."

"Perché non resti con me allora?"disse lei.

"È troppo tardi."disse lui "Non credo che potrò più liberarmene.

Ma non posso sopportarlo, il dolore è troppo grande."

Jessep andò nel corridoio e lei lo seguì.

I bozzi sul bracci apparvero di nuovo e Jessep si lamentò.

Ci furono diversi flash che mostravano la spaccatura e i cerchi che esplodevano.

"Combattili,Eddie!"disse Amily "Come hai reso reale tutto questo,puoi renderlo irreale."

"Quando il potere arriva,non te ne liberi più!"disse Jessep "Puoi solo rimandare le crisi!"

Lei gli corse incontro "Se mi ami Eddie...se mi ami...COMBATTILO!"

Lui le diede la mano e ci fu un flash di luce.

Jessep divenne la creatura bianca,mentre la pelle di Amily divenne nera,piena di linee di energia rossa,simili a lava e da lei partiva una luce rossa.

Il corpo di Jessep si illuminò di luce rossa e cacciò un potentissimo urlo disumano.

Amily urlò e camminò indietro cadendo in fondo al corridoio.

Il corpo di Jessep,compreso il vestito divenne blu,poi rosso all'esterno e blu all'interno,in più si copri di minuscoli punti in movimento.

Lui urlò,con una voce disumana e cadde a terra.

Jessep si mise in ginocchio e vide che il corpo era pieno di punti grigi che si muovevano.

Jessep batté il braccio sinistro a terra e strisciò.

Amily urlava a terra.

Jessep alzò il braccio verso l'alto urlando e la sua pelle divenne di nuovo rossa,poi colpì il suolo.

Poi avanzò,dando un altro colpo e divenne pieno di punti bianchi in movimento,colpì ancora e divenne rosso.

Mentre era a terra,la parte inferiore del corpo divenne bianca e la parte della schiena e la parte sinistra della testa divennero rossi.

Si alzò e la parte interna divenne di punti rossi e la parte esterna del corpo divenne di punti bianchi.

Sbatté una volta il braccio contro un muro e i punti divennero azzurri,una seconda volta e i punti divennero viola,una terza volta e divennero bianchi,colpì il muro accanto con lo stesso pugno e punti divennero rossi e bianchi,poi colpì il primo muro,sempre usando lo stesso arto e la pelle tornò rossa,poi colpì l'altro muro e i punti tornarono azzurri,poi colpì ancora l'altro muro e i punti divennero bianchi,colpì il muro accanto e la pelle tornò umana,ma la tuta e le linee sul volto restarono,poi colpì l'altro muro e i punti divennero bianchi,colpì il muro accanto e per un momento tornò umano e senza vestiti,poi la tuta riapparve e divenne rossa,poi colpì l'altro muro tornando umano,ma poi la tuta riapparve ancora.

Inizio a colpire entrambe le pareti a grande velocità,alternando le trasformazioni,per quattro volte,poi colpì il muro iniziale per cinque volte a grande velocità e tornò umano e senza vestiti.

Lui si avvinò ad Amily e la abbracciò.

Ci fu una forte luce gialla e poi azzurra,seguita da diverse sfere di energia azzurre e rosse e Amily tornò umana e senza vestiti.

I due restarono abbracciati.

"Ti amo,Amily."disse Jessep.

Lei sorrise e lo strinse,restando seduta a terra.


	7. LA COSA:ORIGINI

LA COSA:ORIGINI

Al Polo Sud c'era un gatto delle nevi che procedeva tranquillamente in una valle ghiacciata.

Alle sue spalle c'era una catena montuosa bassa,più piccole colline a chilometri di distanza sulla sinistra.

Dentro vi era un uomo con gli occhiali,capelli castani,con la frangia sulla fronte,barba e baffi.

Indossava un pesante giaccone nero,aveva delle cuffie collegate ad uno schermo che era davanti a se ed era seduto sul retro.

Lo schermo captava strani suoni e lui cambiava le frequenze.

Ai posti davanti vi erano due uomini.

Quello sulla destra aveva i capelli neri,lisci,con la riga sulla parte sinistra della testa,baffi e barba nera,lunga e indossava una giacca marrone.

L'altro aveva i capelli neri corti,spettinati,barba e baffi corti,era massiccio e indossava una giacca blu.

"Quanto manca?"disse quello alla guida.

"Procedi sempre dritto."disse quello dietro "Il segnale diventa più forte.

Non manca molto."

Il mezzo procedette.

Mentre gli altri due parlavano quello con le cuffie vide che il segnale era particolarmente forte.

"Fermi."disse quello dietro e il mezzo si fermò.

"È proprio qui."disse l'uomo con le cuffie "Sotto di noi."

Il ghiaccio sotto di loro si spaccò ed il mezzo cadde in uno stretto crepaccio che alla fine si strinse troppo e bloccò lo spazzaneve.

"Fermi!"disse quello a destra che tirò una leva ed accese i fari del mezzo.

"Oh mio Dio."disse quello con gli occhiali.

Videro che in fondo al crepaccio c'era una lastra di metallo,formata da più placche con varie linee e sul lato sinistro c'era una circonferenza di metallo.

In un obitorio c'era una donna che metteva un filo di plastica,con una videocamera,dentro il corpo di una creatura simile ad un orso enorme,ma decomposto.

Sul video accanto appariva l'immagine dell'interno,con a fianco delle scritte :"Ursus Speleeus.

Maschio.

Vissuto 27500 anni fa in Columbia."

La creatura era su un tavolo di metallo.

La donna aveva delle cuffie,capelli neri,legati all'altezza della nuca e intorno a lei c'erano scrivanie e scaffali pieni di fogli e oggetti vari.

Alle su sue spalle c'era anche un microscopio.

"Kate?"disse una guardia.

"Merda."disse lei che spense il video e si tolse le cuffie.

"Scusa,Kate."disse l'uomo "Ci sono dei signori che ti stanno aspettando."

"Oh,si certo."disse lei,mentre un altro uomo entrava "Grazie,Frank."

L'uomo entrato aveva i capelli biondi a mezzo collo,spettinati,indossava una giacca grigia e pantaloni scuri.

La guardia andò via.

"Ciao."disse l'uomo "Ti sei dimenticata,vero?"

"No,no,è solo che..."disse Kate "Si."

Arrivò un altro uomo,con i capelli chiari,barba,baffi,la riga sulla parte sinistra della fronte,indossava una giacca marrone chiaro,sotto aveva una maglietta gialla e aveva i pantaloni scuri.

Aveva anche una sciarpa marrone.

"Volevo che conoscessi…."disse il ragazzo "Eccolo,è arrivato."

"Sono il Dr. Sander Halvorson."disse l'uomo.

"Kate Loyd."disse lei.

"Si."disse lui "Lei sa chi sono?"

"Si,lo so."disse Kate.

"Adam mi ha parlato molto bene di lei."disse Sander "Dice che è specializzata il paleontologia vertebrale."

"Principalmente,si."disse lei.

"E quindi ha già estratto campioni da terreni ghiacciati."disse Sander.

"Ho lavorato in parecchi scavi a basse temperature."disse Kate.

"Bene."disse Sander "Un mio vecchio amico,un collega di lavoro,dirige una una stazione di ricerca geologica in Antartide.

Quarantotto ore fa la sua squadra ha fatto una scoperta davvero incredibile."

"Sul serio?"disse Kate "Che hanno trovato?"

"Domani sera prenderemo un volo,per andare a esaminare il sito e mi serve un buon paleontologo."

"Dottore,sono cerca che lei comprenda che dovrei sapere a cosa dovrei lavorare prima di poter accettare."disse Kate.

"C'è una struttura."disse Sander.

"Una struttura?"disse Kate.

"Si."disse Sander.

"In Antartide?"disse Kate.

"E un esemplare."disse Sander "È tutto quello che posso dirle."

"E presumo di non avere il tempo per decidere."disse Kate.

"No,mi dispiace,la sua risposta mi serve subito."disse Sander.

"Beh… ci sto."disse Kate.

"Bene."disse Sander "Adam le darà tutti i dettagli sulla partenza."

"Ti aspetto di macchina."disse Sander che uscì.

"Si."disse Adam "Certo.

Grazie."

"Allora,Adam?"disse Kate "Di che si tratta?"

"Ora ne sai più o meno quanto me."disse Adam "Ma ti dico una cosa.

Lavoro con quel tizio da tre anni e non l'ho mai visto così esaltato."

Un elicottero stava volando sull'Antartide.

Il pilota a sinistra era di colore,l'altro era bianco,con un berretto nero,occhiali neri,una leggera barba con baffi e indossava un abito marrone.

Quello bianco guardo dietro e vide Sander e Adam seduti sulla destra ,mentre Katr era seduta a sinistra.

Più vicino ai piloti c'era un uomo che dormiva.

"Ehi."disse il pilota bianco a quello nero "È americana?"

L'altro annuì.

Sander stava sfogliando un quaderno,mentre quello che dormiva stava russando.

"Ma senti quello."disse Adam e Kate guardò l'uomo che dormiva sulla poltrona.

"Come fa un essere umano e russare così?"disse Adam.

Il pilota bianco di voltò e indicò le cuffie a Kete che le prese dalla parete alla sua sinistra.

"Speravo che lei potesse darmi un'informazione."disse il pilota bianco"Insomma,qui non trovo un giornale che non si vecchio di almeno tre settimane o più e io ho assoluto bisogno di un'informazione."

"Carter,dai non farti del male,amico."disse quello di colore.

"E che informazione sarebbe?"disse Kate.

"Devo sapere come stanno andando i Cavaliers."disse Carter.

"Non seguo il football."disse lei.

"È una squadra di basket."disse Carter "Giocano a basket."

"E alla grande."disse quello di colore.

"Non vi posso aiutare."disse Kate.

"Beh,non fa niente."disse lui "E mi dia retta,qualsiasi cosa siate venuti a fare,sbrigatevela in un paio di giorni."

"Si?"disse Kate "E perché?"

"Sta arrivando una tempesta."disse quello che dormiva "Una di quelle brutte."

"Buon giorno,Griggs."disse Carter "Già,ha ragione,e la cosa peggiore che potrebbe accadere,sarebbe quella di trovarsi rinchiusi con una dozzina di norvegesi.

Mi creda."

L'elicottero arrivò ad una serie di strutture,alla base di un piccolo monte.

"Base in vista a ore una."disse quello di colore.

Erano tutti edifici ad un piano solo,collegati tra di loro.

L'elicottero atterrò e accorsero tre uomini.

"Siamo arrivati."disse Carter.

Sander scese per primo e ad attenderlo c'era uno dei tre "Dr Sander?"

"Si."disse Sander che gli strinse la mano.

"Benvenuto."disse l'altro.

"Grazie."disse Sander.

"Edward vuole che si rechi immediatamente al sito."disse l'altro "Adesso.

Vi ci porterà Lars."

Kate scese dal mezzo e gli strinse la mano "Salve."

"Salve,benvenuta."disse l'altro "Prego,salga in cabina."

"Grazie."disse lei.

"Si figuri."disse l'altro.

Lars era quello che guidava il mezzo caduto nel crepaccio.

Il mezzo si mosse e ne raggiunse un altro.

Poco oltre c'era una galleria che andava dentro un pezzo di giaccio.

I quattro scesero ed andarono nella caverna,guidati da Lars.

Sulle pareti c'erano delle lampade.

Scesero una scaletta e poi passarono su un piccolo ponticello.

Arrivò un uomo con la barba molto chiara "Sander?"

"Si,Edward."disse Sander e di due si strinsero la mano.

Dietro di loro c'erano due che mangiavano.

"Fatto buon viaggio?"disse Edward.

"Si."disse Sander e i due si abbracciarono.

"Ecco,lei è Kate Loyd,paleontologa alla Columbia..."disse Sander.

"Ciao."disse lei che strinse la mano ad Edward.

"Ben venuta."disse lui.

"Adam Finch,mio assistente alla ricerca."disse Sander.

"Ben venuto."disse Edward che gli strinse la mano.

"Salve."disse Adam.

"Lui è Edward,un mio vecchio amico."disse Sander.

"Loro due,sono della mia squadra."disse Edward "Lui e Karl,lei è Giulia."

"Piacere."disse Sander.

"Entrambi geologi."disse Edward.

"Salve."disse Karl.

"Ben venuti."disse Gulia.

"Ok,vi mostro perché avete volato per 10000 miglia."disse Edward.

Arrivarono ad una gigantesca zona che mostrava una lastra di metallo immensa,staccata dal ghiaccio di molti metri.

C'erano varie luci che la illuminavano.

Si trattava di un oggetto luminoso perfettamente circolare e piatto.

Aveva un cerchio a centro,con un grosso portellone circolare spalancato,poi c'erano cinque placche di metallo,fuse con la struttura,simili alle pale delle eliche di una nave,che arrivavano quasi al bordo e tra una pala e l'altra c'erano delle circonferenze e delle linee.

"Oh,cazzo."disse Adam.

"Riteniamo che sia qui approssimativamente da 100000 anni."disse Edward"L'abbiamo trovato captando un segnale radio.

Una specie di richiesta d'aiuto."

"Incredibile."disse Sander.

"Pensiamo che il segnale si sia innescato quando il sopravvissuto è uscito dal mezzo."disse Edward.

"Sopravvissuto?"disse Kate.

Il gruppo uscì in superficie e vide che c'era una lastra di ghiaccio con intorno delle bandiere.

La neve era stata tolta dal ghiaccio e si intravedevano delle zampe allungate,simili a quelle di un insetto e una forma poco chiara,ma grande più di tre metri.

Sander e Kate si misero a guardare.

"Mio Dio."disse Sander "Quanto ci vorrà per estrarlo?"

"Beh,con la giusta attrezzatura forse mezza giornata."disse Kate.

"Bene."disse Sander.

"Stiamo anche preparando le cariche per far saltare il ghiaccio sopra il mezzo."disse Edward.

"Allora procedete."disse Sander.

Tre spazzaneve tornarono al campo che ormai il Sole stava tramontando e c'erano le luci accese.

Kate ed Edward erano dentro una stanza dove c'erano anche Gulia,Karl,un uomo,con capelli neri, di nome Colin e un altro uomo con i capelli rossi e barba lunga con cui parlava Kate.

La stanza era come uno studio,con tavoli,carte,foto,computer e c'era gente che andava e veniva.

"Il ghiaccio ,volevo chiedere,quanto è fragile?"disse Kate.

"Non è nella zona di frattura,quindi non dovrebbero esserci rischi di incrinatura."disse quello con i capelli rossi.

"Ok."disse lei.

"E il ghiaccio è molto spesso,perciò crediamo di poterlo estrarre in un unico pezzo."disse quello con i capelli rossi.

"A occhio e croce,direi due metri per quattro,alto poco più di un metro."disse Adam che entrò con Sander "O forse qualcosa di più."

"Assicurati che nessuno si avvicini alla radio."disse Sander "Non vogliamo fughe di notizie."

"E la gru?"disse Kate,ne abbiamo una che faccia a caso nostro.

Quello che nel mezzo controllava le onde annuì e quello seduto accanto a Lars nel mezzo,che era seduto al tavolo ora, intervenne "Si,è già sul posto.

È tutto pronto."

L'uomo si alzò "Io mi chiamo Peder,comunque."

Lei gli strinse la mano "Kate."

"Piacere di conoscerti."disse Peder che si rimise seduto.

"Allora,avete pensato a tutto,non vi serve il mio aiuto."disse lei e tutti risero.

Lars era seduto e accarezzava il cane.

"E di lui che mi dite?"disse Kate indicando Lars "Non sembra molto interessato."

"Ah,quello è Lars."disse un uomo biondo con gli occhiali "Non parla la vostra lingua,ma lavora sodo come un orso."

Adam era a parlare con un uomo dai capelli castani.

"Come può vedere nello scanner,l'astronave ha scavato un tunnel di duecento metri nel ghiaccio."disse l'uomo.

"Ah,accidenti."disse Adam "Mi faccia capire,se io sprofondassi in un ghiacciaio,poi così senza alcun analisi dei dati,abbandonerei la mia nave a piedi?"

"Beh,forse era ferito e stava cercando un posto caldo."disse l'uomo.

"Sembra che non lo abbia trovato."disse Adam.

Ormai era notte e tutti dormivano,ma Kate si alzò e andò a vedere le stelle dalla finestra.

"La prima notte è la peggiore."disse Gulia che dormiva sul materasso sopra il suo.

"Non volevo svegliarti,scusami."disse Kate.

"No,figurati."disse Gulia.

"Non guarderò più le stelle come prima."disse Kate.

Il giorno dopo gli spazzaneve trainavano un grosso blocco di ghiaccio,coperto con un telo nero sopra.

Grig era seduto su una scaletta,mentre Carter e quello di colore erano su una sedia.

Lars e il cane erano sul blocco di ghiaccio.

Il blocco venne portato in una grande stanza dalle pareti di legno,con due finestrelle.

Alla stanza si accedeva da una scaletta di legno,che scendeva a sinistra.

Ad un'estremità c'erano Kate e quello con i capelli rossi,poi c'era Adam nella parte centrale e in fondo c'era quello con gli occhiali e i capelli biondi e quello con i capelli castani.

Giulia e Edward erano dalla parte opposta.

Giulia scattava foto,mentre quasi tutti gli altri erano chinati sul blocco a osservare o a scrivere.

"Il peso totale è di 420 chili."disse Adam che aveva dei fogli.

"Peso trasportabile."disse Kate.

"Che intendi?"disse Adam.

"Beh...per poterlo trasportare in laboratorio dovremmo tagliare da qui a qui."disse Kate.

Sanders entrò nella stanza.

"Comincia con dei tagli di due centimetri."disse Kate.

"Non ho mai creduto a queste cose."disse Adam.

"Io invece si."disse quello con i capelli rossi.

Sander toccò il pezzo di ghiaccio "Tutto pronto?"

"Ci siamo quasi."disse Kate.

"Bene."disse Sander "Bene.

Ma prima voglio prendere un campione di tessuto."

"Come?"disse Kate "Crede che sia una buona idea?"

"Si,lo credo."disse Sander.

"Le condizioni atmosferiche sono imprevedibili e non abbiamo la strumentazione adeguata."disse Kate "La sterilizzazione è importante."

"Edward,nella base,c'è un trapano con la punta sottile?"disse Sander.

"Arriva ad un massimo di 30 millimetri."disse Edward.

"Molto bene."disse Sander "Ce lo avete a portata di mano?"

Kate uscì dalla stanza e poco dopo Sander aprì la porta che lei aveva chiuso.

"Kate."disse Sander "Aspetti un momento.

In futuro non mi contraddica mai davanti agli altri."

"Pensavo solo."disse Kate.

"Non è qui per pensare."disse Sander "È qui per tirare fuori dal ghiaccio quella cosa.

Spero di essere stato chiaro."

Sander tornò dentro lasciandola in corridoio.

Edward tornò con un lungo trapano e lo diede a quello con gli occhiali e i capelli chiari.

Accanto a lui c'era Gulia e all'estremità del blocco c'erano Kate,Adam e quello con i capelli rossi che teneva in mano la videocamera.

Kate annuì e lui iniziò a trapanare,ma per sbaglio trafisse una parte della creatura.

Estrasse il trapano portando con se un pezzo di carne chiara e rossa,come se fosse insanguinata e il pezzo di carne fu messo in una confezione di plastica trasparente.

La sera seguente erano tutti attorno ad un biliardo.

"Guarda questo colpo."disse quello che era accanto a Lars,durante il ritrovamento.

"Si,ma non la spunterai."disse Grigg.

Sander ed Edward andarono ad un bar,poi la musica si spense.

"Signori,signore."disse Sander "Dopo un breve,ma accurato esame del nostro visitatore,posso affermare inequivocabilmente di non aver mai visto o riscontrato,a livello cellulare,nulla che assomigli a ciò che è in quella stanza e l'effetto di questa scoperta si ripercuoterà per migliaia di anni.

Da questo momento in avanti il mondo,come lo conosciamo,cambierà per sempre.

E voi,amici miei,verrete tutti ricordati come gli artefici di questa scoperta."

Lars si alzò e parlò in norvegese "Abbiamo trovato un fottuto alieno!"

Tutti brindarono e quello con i capelli lunghi diede una bottiglia a Sander.

Quello che aveva rilevato il segnale,seduto vicino a quello con i capelli castani,iniziò a suonare la chitarra e si iniziò a cantare e a ballare.

Sander abbracciò Edward e poi strinse la mano a Adam.

"Ci daranno una gratifica per aver scoperto un alieno invece dei soliti campioni ghiacciati."disse Colin.

Carter era seduto accanto a Kate e tutti e due bevevano.

"Hai qualcosa di meglio di questo sciroppo?"disse Kate.

"Ehi,Grigs."disse Carter "Vai a prendere un po' di roba dalla scorta del capitano?"

"Nessun problema."disse Griggs che si alzò e uscì,andando in un'altra costruzione.

L'uomo di colore uscì e guardò la stanza dove c'era il blocco di ghiaccio.

Il cane nel recinto si dimenava e mordeva la recinzione per uscire.

L'uomo di colore aprì la porta ed accese la luce,si avvicinò e toccò il blocco.

"EHI!"urlo Peder.

"Cristo Santo."disse l'altro "Vaffanculo,amico."

L'altro se ne andò ridendo.

"Figlio di..."disse quello di colore che salì le scale.

Il blocco esplose e poi la creatura fece un buco sul soffitto,andando via.

"Cazzo!"disse l'uomo di colore che si mise a correre.

La creatura si trovava nella neve ed era simile ad un insetto,con la pelle coperta di una sostanza vischiosa,e un altra sostanza simile ad un sangue molto denso.

Aveva il muso con due bozzi sulla parte frontale e da essi uscivano due punte lunghe,aveva gli occhi completamente neri su un lato del volto,poi c'era una placca che copriva la parte posteriore della testa ed il retro del collo,con sopra dei piccoli peli neri.

Sotto le due punte,sulla parte frontale del muso, c'erano due piccoli denti,simili a dei canini.

Ai lati del muso c'erano due protuberanze ossee sottili che scendevano verso il basso,poi andavano in avanti e si univano formando un mento appuntito.

Le due placche erano unite da una membrana chiara sulla parte finale e c'erano dei denti appuntiti alla fine della membrana e anche nel punto in cui le due protuberanze si piegavano.

Sotto gli occhi c'era un groviglio di rughe,mentre la parte frontale del muso era liscia e sollevata rispetto al resto.

C'era anche un filamento di carne che partiva dalle protuberanze e andava vicino ai canini.

Sul dorso,poco dopo la testa c'erano due scapole o placche pronunciate verso l'alto,con dei peli corti,neri,come su tutta la parte posteriore del corpo.

Aveva due grosse zampe frontali simili a quelle di una mantide religiosa,con delle punte ricurve in avanti sul dorso della parte finale degli arti,all'inizio del petto,poco sotto la testa,c'erano sei zampette,tre per lato,lunghe con due dita simili a tenaglie e di colore rosso,poi c'era un grosso addome circolare,bianco,simile a quello di un ragno,pieno di una sostanza gelatinosa,oltre alla sostanza rossa,e questa pancia era simile.

L'addome aveva una spaccatura irregolare nera,la parte posteriore aperta e c'erano due tentacoli sottili e rossi che uscivano fuori.

Poco prima dell'addome aveva altre due lunghe zampe da mantide religiosa,poi ai lati dell'addome ce n'erano due più piccole,sottili,con una parte finale formata da due placche,con una punta nera,con piccoli tentacoli e sulla parte finale dell'addome ce n'erano altre due simili a quelle di un ragno.

L'essere ruggì e fu udito da Grigg che si voltò il cane iniziò a ringhiare.

L'uomo di colore corse verso la stanza dove c'erano tutti e parlò "E SCAPPATO!"

Tutti si fermarono e qualcuno rise.

"NON È UNO SCHERZO,CAZZO!"disse quello si colore "QUELLA COSA È VIVA!

ERO NELLA STANZA,GUARDAVO IL GHIACCIO E QUELLA COSA È SALTATA FUORI!"

Tutti andarono nella stanza e guardarono il buco sul soffitto.

"Ci divideremo in diversi gruppi."disse Edward "Perlustreremo il campo.

Se lo trovate,non provate a catturarlo da soli."

"E fate attenzione."disse Sander "Non sappiamo nulla su di lui."

Tutti uscirono si divisero.

Sander,Edward e Adam camminarono tra gli spazzaneve,mentre Carter,quello di colore e Griggs andarono vicino ad un elicottero.

"Griggs."disse Carter "L'hai lasciata aperta?"

"Non mi ricordo."disse Griggs.

"Merda."disse quello di colore,mentre Carter si avvicinava "Ehi,sta attento amico."

"Va bene,Derek."disse Carter.

"Quell'affare ha fatto un salto e ha spaccato il tetto."disse Derek.

Edward arrivò davanti al recinto del cane e vide che c'era un buco,una grossa scia di sangue e una zona completamente schizzata di sangue.

"Cristo Santo."disse Adam.

Olav,quello con gli occhiali,che aveva rilevato il segnale dell'astronave,camminava con Henrik,quello che aveva mostrato le foto dello schianto ad Adam.

Arrivarono nei pressi di una baracca che aveva uno spazio tra la neve e l'inizio dell'edificio.

I due sentirono un lamento.

"L'hai sentito?"disse Olav.

"Si."disse Henrik che si avvicinò con la torcia e illuminò la pancia della creatura.

"Mio Dio."disse Henrik "L'abbiamo trovato!"

La pancia dell'essere si aprì,rivelandosi essere una bocca e da essa uscì un tentacolo che trafisse il petto di Henrik,aprì la punta in quattro petali e diede una strattonata all'indietro trascinandolo via.

Henrik si aggrappò alle due colonne di legno che tenevano la baracca,ma poi fu trascinato dentro e finì nella bocca del mostro.

"AIUTO!"urlò Olav e arrivò Carter con gli altri due.

"VENITE QUI!"urlò Olav.

"Dov'è?"disse Cater illuminandogli il viso.

"HA ATTACCATO HENRK!"urlò Olav.

"Andiamo."disse Carter e tutti corsero verso la baracca.

"CRISTO!"disse Derek.

Arrivò anche il gruppo di Kate e poi tutti gli altri.

Videro le gambe di Henrik che uscivano dalla bocca della creatura.

"OH MIO DIO!"urlò Olav "QUALCUNO FACCIA QUALCOSA!

MA LO VEDETE?!"

Carter puntò la pistola.

"SPARA A QUEL PEZZO DI MERDA!"urlò Derek.

Carter iniziò a sparare e lo colpì alla testa.

La creatura iniziò ad urlare,poi anche Peder iniziò a sparare.

Uno dei proiettili prese un tubo di vapore caldo che colpì la creatura che urlò e sfondò il pavimento della baracca.

"NO!"urlò Carter "NO!

NO!"

"DOBBIAMO DARGLI FUOCO!"urlò Derek che prese delle taniche e la gettò sotto la baracca.

Carter accese un fumogeno.

"NO!"urlò Sander.

Carter diede fuoco alla baracca,gettando il fumogeno acceso,la creatura fece dei buchi con le zampe sulle pareti e poi cadde.

Lars e quello con i capelli rossi spensero l'incendio.

Quello biondo con gli occhiali stava misurando la pressione ad Olav,con Grigg accanto.

Giulia era ad un tavolo e piangeva,accanto a lei c'era l'uomo con i capelli rossi.

Peder distribuì dei bicchieri.

"Henrik aveva tre figli piccoli."disse Giulia.

Peder andò da Katie,che era sulla porta ,con le braccia incrociate,e le diede il bicchiere.

"Si,è orribile."disse Sander.

Colin era seduto ad un tavolo dietro,Edward era seduto al capo dello stesso tavolo e Adam sul bancone in fondo alla stanza.

"Una terribile tragedia."disse Sander "Siamo tutti scioccati da quello che è successo ad Henrik...ma con il dovuto rispetto dobbiamo esaminare ciò che rimane prima che sia troppo tardi."

"Ehi,lui era un uomo,non una cavia."disse quello con i capelli rossi.

"No,io mi riferivo a quella creatura e tutti noi ci rendiamo conto dell'importanza di questa scoperta."disse Sander "Potrebbe essere la prima ed unica volta che l'umanità venga visitata da una forma di vita aliena.

E come scienziati è nostro dovere studiarla."

"Ma non mi sembra che sia andata bene."disse Peder "Vero?"

"È molto meglio distruggerla."disse Carter che era appena entrato"Definitivamente."

"Lei ha contribuito a sufficienza a questa impresa."disse Sander.

"Ah,davvero?"disse Carter "Sentite,il vostro Olav è messo parecchio male.

Vogliamo portarlo in elicottero alla cittadina più vicina.

Partiremo all'alba,così verrà curato nell'ospedale militare."

"E che cosa gli dirà?"disse Sander.

"Dirò solo la verità,per quanto sia assurda."disse Sander.

"Va bene."disse Edward.

Andarono in laboratorio.

Il corpo fumante del mostro,con Enrik dentro,era sul tavolo.

Sander ci girò intorno,poi prese delle grosse forbici da un vassoio di metallo e iniziò a tagliare la pancia.

"Kate,mi serve una mano."disse Sander "Coraggio.

Tiriamo da entrambi i lati."

I due aprirono la bocca e videro che la parte del corpo inghiottita era dentro una specie di sacca bianca,semitrasparente,mentre intorno c'erano intestini.

"La faccia è racchiusa in una specie di sacca amniotica."disse Sander che tagliò la sacca con delle forbici.

Aprendola vide che intessuti del viso erano trasparenti,in parte fusi e collegati a dei piccoli tubi.

"Che Dio ci aiuti."disse Adam.

Giulia si mise la mano sulla bocca e andò via.

"Il tessuto."disse Kate "Sembra quasi nuovo."

"Ma che cosa gli stava facendo?"disse Adam.

"Evidentemente lo stava assorbendo."disse Sander "Una specie di digestione.

Affascinante.

Non è affascinante?"

Griggs uscì dalla stanza e vide Giulia appoggiata ad una parete "Ehi?

Che c'è?

Stai bene?"

"Sicura?"disse Griggs.

"Si."disse lei.

"Ti serve aiuto?"disse Griggs.

"No,sto bene."disse Giulia che fuggì.

Adam e Kate avevano preso degli attrezzi e stavano esaminando l'interno della creatura.

Lei estrasse un pezzo di metallo "Cos'è questo?"

"Sembra una placca di titanio."disse Adam "Viene usata per rafforzare le ossa rotte nelle fratture composte."

"Si,è vero?"disse quello con gli occhiali "L'anno scorso Enrik si era rotto un braccio.

Era andato ad operarsi in Argentina."

"Se era nel suo braccio ora che ci fa qui fuori?"disse Kate.

"Una bella domanda."disse Sander.

Più tardi Kate era rimasta dentro il laboratorio con Adam e osservava dei campioni al microscopio,poi alzò la testa spaventata.

"Che fai?"disse Adam.

"Ho preso una parte del tessuto di Henrik."disse Kate "Vieni a dare un'occhiata."

Adam andò a vedere e vide che le cellule dell'alieno assorbivano quelle di Henrik e poi le imitavano "Le sue cellule non sono morte.

Questo non è possibile.

Sembra che le cellule aliene stiano in qualche modo attaccando le cellule di Henrik e poi...è come se si stessero trasformando..."

"Imitando le sue cellule."disse Kate.

"Ok,non sono sicuro che sia così,ma..."disse Adam.

"Lo stava clonando."disse Kate.

La mattina dopo Kate camminava per il corridoio e vide quello di colore accanto a Griggs.

"Ehi è tutto pronto,amico."disse Derek.

"Hai fatto presto."disse Griggs.

"Voglio solo andare via di qui."disse Derek "Questo posto mi da i brividi."

"Sta tranquillo,andrà tutto bene."disse Griggs.

Olav entrò nel corridoio con Edward.

"Non preoccuparti,Olav."disse Edward "Presto ti visiterà un dottore."

I due entrarono nella stessa stanza dove erano entrati gli altri e Kate restò a guardarli.

"Kate."disse Carter.

"Ciao."disse Kate.

"Ciao."disse Carter "Ce ne andiamo.

Se il tempo tiene torneremo con i rinforzi il prima possibile."

"Ok."disse Kate.

"Va bene."disse Carter.

Olav fu portato all'elicottero da Cater,mentre quello di colore era già ai posti di comando e Griggs metteva dentro i bagagli.

Griggs si sedette davanti ad Olav,dietro i due piloti.

Kate andò a lavarsi le mani e vide dei denti di metallo a terra,con del sangue,poi si accorse che in una doccia c'era una enorme pozza di sangue.

Kate corse sentendo che l'elicottero si sollevava in aria e uscì "MERDA!

CARTER!

FERMI!"

Carter si accorse di Kate "Ci fa segno di scendere."

Edward si avvicinò "Che succede?"

"Non devono andare."disse Kate.

"Carter."disse Derek "Filiamocela da qui amico."

"E va bene,cazzo,scendiamo."disse Carter "Andiamo giù."

"C'è qualcosa che non va?"disse Olav.

"No,va tutto bene."disse Griggs.

Il viso di Griggs si aprì in due,emettendo un urlo disumano.

Olav urlò e Griggs si alzò,la sua pancia e il petto si aprirono,rivelando un'immensa bocca piena di sangue e denti enormi.

Dalla bocca uscirono centinaia di filamenti rossi che presero Olav.

"Qualcosa non va."disse Kate che vide l'elicottero iniziare a roteare in aria,per poi schiantarsi oltre una collina.

Colin si mise alla radio "Chiamata per chiunque in ascolto sul canale di emergenza.

Mi sentite,passo?"

Adam,quello con i capelli rossi,Lars,quello biondi con gli occhiali,Sander,Edward,Peder e Giulia erano dentro una stanza,con un tavolo e una mappa.

"Sono caduti qui,sopra questo crinale."disse Edward"È impossibile raggiungerli."

"Tutto questo non ha senso."disse Adam "Insomma avevano piena visibilità,giusto?"

"Non adiamo a cercarli?"disse Giulia "Almeno proviamoci."

"Ci serve l'elicottero per andare li,ma ora si trova lontano,con Matias."disse Edward.

"Beh,questa non può essere una coincidenza."disse quello con i capelli rossi.

Colin entrò nella stanza "La radio è morta.

Fottuta.

Andata.

Ed è in arrivo una tempesta.

Ci sono troppi imprevisti."

"Quando si dice giornata nera."disse quello con i capelli rossi.

Kate tornò nel bagno e vide che il sangue era pulito.

"Colin,Lars,prendete l'attrezzatura."disse Edward "Il gatto delle nevi ci porterà alla base più vicina."

Kate entrò nella stanza con un pezzo di carta in mano "Non credo che sia una buona idea."

"E perché mai?"disse Sander.

"Perché nessuno dovrebbe lasciare questo campo fino a che non scopriamo che cosa è successo."disse Kate.

"Sono io che decido in questo posto."disse Edward.

"Lo so,ma devo..."disse Katen.

"Perché ha cercato di richiamare l'elicottero?"disse Sander.

"Perché sapevo che erano in pericolo."disse lei.

"Come."disse Sander.

"Ho preso un campione del sangue di Henrik."disse Kate "E ho visto che le cellule aliene erano ancora vive,erano vive e stavano copiando le cellule di Henrik.

Replicandole.

Anche Adam le ha viste."

"Dice la verità?"disse Sander.

"Non lo so."disse Adam "Io non so che cosa abbiamo visto,ma qualcosa è successo."

"Non capisco,che cosa vuoi dire?"disse Giulia.

"Che questa cosa può,e probabilmente ha già replicato una persona."disse Kate.

"Che cosa?"disse Colin.

"Questo è pazzesco?"disse Giulia.

"Ok,Kate,non è il momento per gridare al fuoco."disse Sander"Fermiamoci un attimo,ragioniamo e discutiamone in privato."

"Nessuna riunione privata,dottore."disse Colin "Tutti noi abbiamo il diritto di essere informati."

"C'è dell'altro."disse Kate che mostrò i denti sul fazzoletto.

"Che cosa sono?"disse quello con i capelli rossi.

"Credo che siano delle otturazioni per i denti."disse Kate"Le ho trovate vicino ad una pozza di sangue nella doccia."

"Una pozza di sangue?"disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Può clonare le cellule,ma non il materiale inorganico,non è riuscito a riprodurle e così le ha sputate."disse Kate.

"Ha sputato le otturazioni."disse Peder.

"Abbiamo perso anche troppo tempo."disse Edward "Lars..."

"Ascoltate."disse Kate "Quando sono tornata a controllare qualcuno aveva pulito il sangue,qualcuno l'ha tolto,quindi qualsiasi cosa sia è ancora qui."

"Oh mio Dio."disse Giulia.

"Ho sentito abbastanza."disse Edward "Lars,Colin preparate l'attrezzatura,si parte tra dieci minuti."

"Per favore,Edward,non andate,non sapete con che cosa abbiamo a che fare!"disse Katen,ma non la ascoltarono.

"Andiamocene via di qui e anche di corsa."disse Edward.

"Ben fatto."disse Sander.

Kate rimase da sola con Giulia.

"Kate."disse Giulia "Non so se faccio bene a parlartene,non voglio creare problemi a nessuno..."

"Parlare di cosa?"disse Kate.

"Tu hai detto che qualcuno ha pulito il sangue nella doccia."disse Giulia"Qualcuno potrebbe non essere quello che sembra."

"Giulia,ti prego,che cosa hai visto?"disse Kate.

"Dopo l'incidente io credo di aver visto Colin uscire dalle docce,teneva qualcosa in mano…"disse Giulia "Poteva essere un asciugamano o uno straccio,qualcosa per poter pulire.

Non sono sicura al 100%,ma te lo volevo dire."

Le due guardarono Colin che era alle loro spalle e preparava la borsa in un'altra stanza.

"Sta partendo con Edward."disse Kate "Non possiamo lasciarlo andare.

Non possiamo lasciar andare nessuno."

"So dove tengono le chiavi dei veicoli."disse Giulia.

"Ok."disse Kate che fu portata in un grosso sgabuzzino pieno di armadi.

"Dove sono?"disse Kate.

"Nel cassetto."disse Giulia e lei andò a vedere.

"Quante ce ne sono?"disse Kate.

"Sono cinque."disse Giulia.

Kate ne trovò quattro "Hai detto che sono cinque?"

Kate iniziò a sentire dei suoni strani.

Un bracco mostruoso uscì dal fianco destro di Giulia,mentre la parte superiore del corpo rimaneva senza vestiti.

Il braccio era completamente fatto di fibre muscolari,era molto lungo e abbastanza sottile.

Sulla cima aveva due grossi artigli d'osso,molti lunghi,più una serie di punte sulla parte interna,

C'erano molti filamenti rossi che legavano il braccio al corpo.

La pancia e il petto si aprirono rivelando un'immensa bocca da cui uscivano dei tentacoli.

Dai lati dei seni,che ora non c'erano più,erano usciti dei denti enormi,e c'erano denti molti grossi e appuntiti su tutta la bocca circolare.

Sulla parte inferiore c'erano anche delle piccole braccia di fibre muscolari scoperte che andavano verso il basso,poi in avanti e infine verso l'alto,terminando con una grossa punta e delle punte più piccole poco prima.

Il braccio sinistro si allungò a dismisura,il pollice,l'indice e il medio si allungarono,si incurvarono e le unghie divennero appuntite.

La creatura iniziò ad emettere lamenti e versi disumani,poi corse verso di lei,ma Kate gli gettò addosso un armadio di metallo e passò dietro l'oggetto,tutta via la creatura si liberò dell'ostacolo facilmente e la inseguì.

Kate corse nel corridoio dove incontro quello con gli occhiali.

"SCAPPA!"urlò Kate,ma la creatura uscì dalla stanza,spaccando un pezzo di muro e trafisse la pancia dell'uomo con il braccio uscito dal fianco sollevandolo in aria.

Kate chiuse la porta ed arrivarono sia l'uomo con i capelli rossi sia Adam.

"Kate!"disse Adam "Kate,che succede?"

"Karl."disse lei "Ha preso Karl."

Si sentì un verso disumano e le urla.

Tutti indietreggiarono.

Arrivò Lars con i lanciafiamme.

Lui aprì la porta e vide la creatura in ginocchio accanto a Karl che era a terra.

L'essere aveva messo i tentacoli dentro la ferita e sputava sangue.

La creatura mosse la testa verso di loro ed emise lamenti incomprensibili.

"BRUCIALA!"urlò Kate.

La creatura gli corse addosso,ma Lars gli diede fuoco.

La creatura fuggì in una cucina e si mise sotto delle pompe che rilasciarono del vapore freddo e iniziarono a spegnere l'incendio,ma Lars la inseguì e le diede fuoco ancora.

La creatura cadde a terra e morì.

Quello con i capelli rossi prese un estintore.

"Karl."disse Kate.

Andando a vedere trovarono solo una macchia di sangue sul muro e una pozza a terra,con delle orme.

Arrivò Edward.

"Ha preso Karl."disse quello con i capelli rossi.

Le orme portarono in una stanza che era un ufficio,ma era vuoto.

Karl si alzò di spalle verso la finestra,i vestiti erano strappati e la ferita era chiusa.

Karl si voltò e rimase stupito di vedere gli altri.

L'essere fece un passo indietro spaventato ed emise dalla bocca un urlo disumano.

"Quello non è Karl."disse Lars che lo bruciò.

La notte seguente era stata scavata una buca che conteneva sia Julie sia Kal.

Tutti iniziarono a gettare benzina su di loro e Lars diede fuoco.

"Bruciate all'inferno."disse Lars.

"Che cazzo sta succedendo?"disse Peder.

"Attacca la sua preda,la copia alla perfezione e ci si nasconde dentro."disse Kate "In attesa."

"È ancora tra noi?"disse quello con i capelli rossi.

"Potrebbe essere in ognuno di noi."disse Kate.

"Dobbiamo scappare da qui."disse Peder.

"Si."disse Colin "E subito."

"Potresti portarlo nel veicolo con te."disse Kate "E saresti solo,vulnerabile.

È esattamente quello che vuole.

Senza contare che gli daresti una via di fuga.

Per diffondersi."

"Ma questa cosa...ha una mente?"disse quello con i capelli rossi "Forse se riusciamo a comunicare con lui potremmo..."

"Stronzate."disse Peder.

"Non credo che servirebbe a niente."disse Kate "È come un virus.

E che si fa con i nuovi virus?"

"Quarantena."disse Adam "Lo isoliamo e poi lo uccidiamo."

"Già."disse Kate

"Ci dobbiamo affidare alla scienza."disse Sander "Aver esposto il nostro sangue incontaminato alle cellule della creatura potrebbe aver creato una reazione di qualche tipo."

"Allora prendiamo campioni di sangue da tutti."disse Adam "Si,faremo dei test su ognuno di noi."

"Io e Lars metteremo fuori uso i veicoli."disse Kate "Dobbiamo attenerci al piano.

È la nostra unica possibilità."

Lars tagliò dei fili.

"Finito?"disse Kate.

Lars rispose in lingua norvegese.

"Ce ne sono altri?"disse Kate e Lars rispose di no.

"Va bene."disse lei che scese e vide che Lars la guardava.

"Che c'è?"disse Kate e Lars le fece cenno di seguirla.

Lars aprì una scatola "Granate."

"Va tutto bene?"disse Edward.

"Si."disse Kate "È tutto ok."

"Bene."disse Edward "Dobbiamo andare.

La tempesta sta peggiorando."

Mentre stavano tornando dentro videro due uomini avvicinarsi.

I due barcollavano e i tre andarono verso di loro.

Si rivelarono essere Carter e l'altro.

Caddero a terra in ginocchio.

"Gli americani."disse Peder che arrivò con un lanciafiamme.

Lars puntò l'arma.

"È impossibile che siano sopravvissuti a quell'incidente."disse Peder "Dovremmo bruciarli.

Proprio qui.

Ora.

NON VI AVVICINATE!"

"Peder,aspetta."disse Kate "Potrebbe essere omicidio."

"Ne va della nostra sopravvivenza."disse Edward.

"Si,ma non dobbiamo ucciderli."disse Kate "Vi prego."

Adam era in laboratorio,seduto ad un tavolo e alle spalle c'era la creatura ad insetto.

Accanto c'era Sander.

Stavano mettendo dei nomi su dei flaconi di vetro,legandoci della carta intorno.

Lars teneva sotto tiro i due,mentre Kate gli dava dell'acqua.

"E questa sarebbe una buona idea?"disse Carter "Rinchiuderci qua dentro?

Vi serve il nostro aiuto."

Carter si alzò e Lars puntò il lanciafiamme parlando in norvegese"Indietro,demoni."

"Ok."disse Carter "Ok.

Kate,un gruppo di scienziati non può gestire quello che abbiamo visto nell'elicottero."

"Potreste essere una di quelle cose."disse Kate "È molto difficile credere che siate sopravvissuti a quello schianto.

Comunque stiamo preparando un test e capiremo chi è umano e chi no.

Per ora non posso fare altro per voi."

Kate uscì e Lars chiuse la porta con il lucchetto,poi si accorsero che il laboratorio era in fiamme.

Peder e quello con i capelli rossi entrarono ed iniziarono a usare gli estintori per spegnere l'incendio.

Gli altri arrivarono all'entrata del laboratorio e trovarono i due.

"Qualcuno ha sabotato il laboratorio,non c'è rimasto niente!"disse quello con i capelli rossi "E quindi addio test."

"Com'è successo?"disse Adam.

"Non è stato un incidente."disse Colin "Tu.

Tu eri li dentro.

Sei stato l'ultimo ad uscire."

"Mi stai accusando?"disse Adam.

"Perché no?"disse Colin "Ci sta nascondendo qualcosa."

"Ma come ti permetti?"disse Adam "IO STAVO LAVORANDO AL TEST E MI SONO ALLONTANATO PER DUE MINUTI!"

"Non vuoi che copriamo la verità."disse Colin.

Edward dovette afferrare Adam e fermarlo.

"VAFFANCULO!"disse Adam.

"Calma!"disse Edward.

"NON DIRMI DI STARE CALMO!"urlo Adam.

"Calma!"disse Edward.

"Forse c'è un'altra maniera."disse Kate "Credo che ci possa essere un altro modo per capirlo."

Furono portati nella stanza dove c'era il bar.

"Peder dammi la torcia."disse Kate e lui lo fece "Adesso di a Lars di aprire la bocca."

"Eh?"disse Peder.

"Digli di aprire la bocca."disse Kate e l'altro lo fece.

Lars aprì la bocca e lei puntò la luce della torcia dentro.

"Bene."disse Kate "Lars ha ancora le otturazioni.

Quindi è umano.

Quella cosa non può imitare materiale inorganico.

Vedi?"

Kate puntò la luce dentro la bocca e mostrò un dente di metallo.

Lars annuì.

Peder aprì la bocca.

"Ok,bene."disse Kate che passò all'uomo dai capelli rossi "Apri."

Lui era un po' restio,ma Lars puntò il lanciafiamme e lui aprì la bocca.

"Ok."disse Kate "Beh,almeno è qualcosa.

Un modo per escludere alcuni di noi."

"Sarò ucciso perché uso il filo interdentale?"disse Adam.

"Nessuno verrà ucciso."disse Kate.

"Kate."disse Adam.

Lars puntò il lanciafiamme "Aprì la bocca,diavolo."

Adam lo fece.

"Vai a metterti in un angolo."disse Kate.

"Sa bene quanto me che ci sono troppe variabili."disse Sander.

"Apra la bocca."disse Kate e Sander rimase fermo "Apra quella bocca!"

"Sono di porcellana."disse Sander.

"Allora vicino ad Adam."disse Kate e lui andò.

"Chi altro ha otturazioni di porcellana o denti perfetti?"disse Kate.

"Tutto questo non ha senso."disse Colin e Lars lo spinse al muro.

Colin aprì la bocca e fu messo insieme agli altri.

"Non è giusto."disse Colin.

Edward andò da solo con gli altri.

"Jonas."disse Kate a quello con i capelli rossi "Tu e Lars andate a prendere Carter e James,portateli qui,così controlliamo anche loro."

"Perché non li lasciamo dove sono."disse Jonas "Non possono nuocere."

"Andiamo."disse Lars "Su."

I due andarono a prepararsi ed uscirono.

"Ha le palle questa."disse Edward in norvegese.

"Si."disse Sander.

"Ora è lei che comanda."disse Edward in norvegese.

Lars e Jonas arrivarono alla baracca,ma trovarono un buco sul pavimento.

"Merda."disse Lars.

"Torniamo dentro."disse Jonas.

"No."disse Lars che uscì.

"LARS!"disse Jonas "LARS!"

Appena entrato in un altro edificio,Lars fu afferrato e trascinato via.

"Peder."disse Sander e l'altro puntò il lanciafiamme.

"Tranquillo."disse Sander in norvegese "Il nemico non è qui,ma li fuori.

I due americani non possono essere umani."

"Ha ragione,Peder."disse Edward in norvegese.

"Qualsiasi cosa dicano non ha importanza."disse Kate "Non possiamo fidarci di loro."

Jonas bussò alla porta "FATEMI ENTRARE!

APRITE!"

Kate aprì la porta "Che è successo?

Dove sono gli altri?"

"L'hanno attaccato!"disse Jonas.

"Chi?"disse Kate.

"Che è successo?"disse Peder.

"Hanno preso Lars!"disse Jonas.

"Peder tienili d'occhio."disse Kate.

Edward provò a muoversi.

"Non mollarli Peder!"disse Kate e Edward iniziò a protestare seguito da tutti gli altri.

"NON POSSIAMO FIDARCI DI LORO!"disse Kate "NON CREDERGLI!"

Si udì il suono di una finestra che veniva rotta.

"Sono entrati."disse Adam.

Peder corse seguito da tutti e trovò i due fuori da una porta.

Derek puntò una pistola e Carter un lanciafiamme.

"DOV'È LARS?!"urlò Peder.

"Calma!"disse Carter "CALMATI!"

"DOVE CAZZO È LARS?!"disse Peder.

"Mettilo giù!"disse Carter "QUALCUNO GLIE LO DICA!"

"Peder!"disse Edward "Peder,non credergli!

Hanno ucciso Lars.

BRUCIALO!

BRUCIALO!"

Peder stava per dargli fuoco,ma quello di colore gli sparò tre volte.

Edward si sporse "OK!

Voglio solo vedere come sta."

"Va bene."disse Carter.

Edward si avvicinò,ma il liquido che usciva da una bombola bucata stava per raggiungere il lanciafiamme.

"ATTENTO!"disse Jonas.

"STA PER ESPLODERE!"urlo Carter.

Jonas e Edward fuggirono,ma l'esplosione mandò a terra Edward e danneggiò le pareti incendiandole.

Carter e l'altro si avvicinarono.

"Oh,cazzo."disse quello di colore.

"Edward."disse Jonas che si avvicinò,ma poi alzo le mani vedendo gli altri due con le armi.

"Avanti,tiratelo su."disse Carter.

Jonas e Colin tirarono su Edward.

"Uscite fuori."disse Carter e da un angolo uscirono Sander,Kate e Adam.

"Tutti in sala ricreazione."disse Carter.

I due portarono Edward in sala ricreazione,quando il braccio sinistro di Edward si staccò dal corpo e Jonas si ritrovò un mano un mostro,con una mano nella

parte posteriore.

La parte dove si era staccato il braccio aveva una bocca rotonda,piena di denti,con diverse dita rosse,simili a zampe,lunghe sopra e corte sotto e con un'unghie ricurve.

Lungo il braccio c'erano diverse zampe sottili con un'unghia in cima,tanto da farlo sembrare una specie di mille-piedi.

L'essere arpionò più volte il braccio di Jonas che ,urlando,lo afferrò con l'altra mano,cercando di tenerlo fermo.

Edward cadde a terra.

Tutti si allontanarono

"AIUTATELO!"urlò Kate.

Jonas ,urlando,si appoggiò ad una libreria e poi la creatura unì la sua bocca con la sua.

Sotto la maglietta nera di Edward iniziò a muoversi qualcosa.

Carter provò a dargli fuoco,ma senza successo.

"Carter!"disse Kate.

"DAGLI FUOCO!"disse Derek.

"NON FUNZIONA!"disse Carter.

"MALEDIZIONE,CARTER BRUCIALO!"urlo Adam.

Dal suo fianco sinistro uscì un tentacolo di tessuto muscolare,molto lungo e con tre dita,con unghie nere, sulla cima.

Il tentacolo diede un colpo ad Adam,poi cercò di colpire Carter e Kate,ma loro si abbassarono e l'essere prese la lampada.

Adam provò a correre,ma il tentacolo lo colpì mandandolo a terra.

"ADAM!"urlò Kate.

Edward lo guardò,urlò, e il tentacolo gli trafisse la pancia.

"Oh merda!"disse Derek e Sander fuggì,cosa che fece anche Colin.

"CARTER,IL BILIARDO!"urlò quello di colore e i due misero il biliardo su un fianco.

Kate si riparò con loro.

"CARTER!"urlò Adam.

"C'è qualcosa che non va con la pressione!"disse Carter.

Edward guardò verso di loro.

"ATTENTO!"urlò Carter e il tentacolo sfondò il biliardo.

Carter cadde a terra e Edward lo guardò,poi Derek gli sparò tre volte,ma la cosa gli trafisse il petto con il tentacolo.

"No!"disse Carter che soccorse l'altro che si era accasciato su una parete.

Edward guardò Adam ringhiando e il suo intero corpo iniziò a trasformarsi,rompendo tutti i vestiti.

Il braccio destro si staccò all'altezza del gomito come l'altro e andò via,dai fianchi uscirono due braccia orribili fatte di tessuto muscolare.

Queste braccia andavano prima verso l'alto e poi in basso,sollevando il corpo tenendo la schiena verso il pavimento.

La mano sinistra aveva le dita fuse a pugno e si appoggiava sulle nocche,mentre l'altra aveva quattro dita,due lunghe davanti,un pollice corto e un ultimo dito appena accennato.

Sul lungo avambraccio destro aveva un pezzo di carne che penzolava,nella parte interna,dopo il gomito rivolto verso l'alto.

La gamba destra si era ritirata fino al ginocchio,la zona tra le gambe si era spaccata in due e la gamba sinistra,dopo il ginocchio,si era aperta in tre tentacoli,di cui quello centrale,a zig-zag era più spesso e i tentacoli erano usati come piede.

Dalle parti fatte di tessuto muscolare si staccava molto sangue e sostanze viscida.

La parte vicino all'ascella sinistra era senza pelle.

La creatura emise un potentissimo e lungo urlo,poi si avvicinò ad Adam che urlava e gli si mise sopra.

"OH DIO!"urlò Adam che aveva le mani contro le spalle dell'essere "BRUCIALO!"

La creatura allungo il suo collo a dismisura e fuse la parte sinistra della faccia con la parte destra del volto di Adam che urlava.

I due urlarono contemporaneamente.

Kate prese il lanciafiamme e lo fece funzionare,ma la creatura fuggì.

Lei gli andò dietro e vide la scia di sangue.

L'incendio era ormai divampato.

Kate vide Jonas che era a terra e si lamentava.

La sua bocca era fusa con il braccio,che aveva due delle zampe sotto la sua pelle e anche la mano destra era fusa con il braccio della creatura.

Kate gli diede fuoco.

"Sono con te amico."disse Carter e l'altro morì.

Kate gli diede fuoco.

Ormai parte della struttura era in fiamme.

"Carter."disse lei in un corridoio e lui uscì da una stanza con un'ascia.

"Ehi,stai bene?"disse Carter.

"Si."disse lei "E tu?"

"No,non ancora."disse Carter.

"Troviamolo e facciamolo fuori."disse Kate.

Sander era dietro una scrivania e sentiva la creatura avvicinarsi.

Colin era in piedi nella stanza della radio e aveva barricato la porta.

Kate e Carter erano nel corridoio e le luci si spensero,poi si accesero quelle di emergenza.

Sander andò versò una parete e la creatura gli andò addosso mordendogli il volto.

Le urla si sentirono per tutto il fabbricato.

"Credo che fosse Sander."disse Kate.

"Già."disse Carter.

I due arrivarono in un corridoio di legno buio e il braccio di Edward urlò e strisciò sulla parete.

"MERDA!"urlò Kate e Carter tagliò il due l'arto,conficcando l'ascia nel muro.

"Che schifo,cazzo!"disse Carter mentre i due pezzi si allontanavano.

"ATTENTO!"disse Kate "DOV'È?"

I due fecero luce con le torce.

"Lo vedi?"disse Kate.

"È li!"disse Carter che vide i due pezzi sulla parete.

Da entrambe le parti uscirono dei filamenti che si unirono e fusero insieme i due pezzi del braccio.

Kate lo bruciò e l'essere morì.

Carter stava per riprendere l'ascia.

"No,non toccarla."disse Kate.

I due entrarono in laboratorio e sentirono un rumore.

"Hai sentito?"disse Kate.

"Si."disse Carter che aveva un bastone appuntito.

Arrivarono in una stanza che aveva un vetro su un muro.

Kate andò nella stanza accanto,mentre Carter rimase.

La creatura sfondò una vetrata,cadendo su un mobile e facendo cadere Carter.

L'essere ora era più grande.

Aveva due teste con una parte del volto fusa in uno da filamenti muscolari,tanto che l'occhio in mezzo era sparito.

La bocca anche era allungata e aveva due mascelle e due mandibole,una per ogni testa.

La creatura aveva braccia anteriori molto lunghe e più massicce.

Il braccio destro era piegato verso l'esterno e poi verso l'interno ed era molto lungo.

Dalla spalla destra,usciva fuori il braccio di Adam che aveva il gomito piegato in avanti e poi l'avambraccio piegato verso la zampa del mostro,tenuto da due filamenti sanguinolenti.

Le dita della mano destra erano quattro,un pollice cortissimo,poi un dito più lungo,un secondo dito lunghissimo e l'ultimo più corto del secondo.

Il braccio sinistro aveva un filamento che era attaccato al fianco,lasciando un piccolo spazio vuoto,poi era secco,all'altezza del gomito era muscoloso,poi lungo e secco.

La mano sinistra aveva le dita in parte palmate,di cui la seconda lunga,la terza e la quarta più corte l'una dell'altra e un minuscolo pollice.

Sopra la spalla sinistra pendeva il braccio rinsecchito di Adam.

I due colli erano orrendamente fusi in uno,il petto era ampio e piatto,la pancia si apriva a metà e aveva delle punte.

La gamba destra era massiccia,allungata e il piede era allungato,con un pollice piccolo a metà e quattro lunghe dita.

La gamba sinistra era sottile ,con un tentacolo sottile a zig-zag interno,sottilissimo,poi c'erano due zampe da insetto alla fine,di cui una era massiccia simile ad una falce nella parte finale e l'altra si fondeva con la prima.

La creatura ruggì e Carter scappò e si chiuse in una grande cucina.

Sentendo il verso del mostro,si allontano dalla porta e prese un lungo coltello,poi girò dietro una curva nella cucina.

La creatura entrò e camminò nella stanza emettendo ruggiti e suoni disumani.

La creatura lo vide e ringhiò,poi urlò e gli corse contro,ma Kate gli diede fuoco.

Il mostro urlò e sfondò una parete e cadde urlando nella neve.

Kate lo raggiunse e gli diede fuoco ancora.

L'essere urlò e morì.

"Kate."disse Carter e lei si fermò.

Tutta la struttura era ormai in fiamme.

Un gatto delle nevi si mise in moto e videro che dentro c'era Sander.

"È Sander."disse Kate.

"Aspetta."disse Carter "Che vuoi fare?

Morirà congelato."

"E se non succedesse?"disse Kate "Se sopravvivesse?

Potrebbero morire molte persone."

"Non può andare da nessuna parte."disse Carter.

"Si che può."disse lei.

I due misero delle taniche di benzina sul mezzo e Carter unì dei fili facendo partire il mezzo.

"Che c'è?"disse Carter.

"Che è successo a Lars?"disse Kate.

"Non lo abbiamo ucciso noi."disse Carter.

Il mezzo si fermò davanti all'entrata che conduceva all'astronave e i due scesero.

Arrivarono davanti al mezzo che ora era anche scoperto,in quanto il ghiaccio superiore era stato fatto saltare.

"Andiamo."disse Kate che iniziò a correre sul mezzo.

Carter la seguì,ma l'astronave iniziò a fare rumori e delle luci iniziavano ad accendersi.

Alcune parti della superficie erano composte da placche orizzontali che iniziavano ad aprirsi verso l'alto.

"CORRI!"disse Carter e i due lo fecero,ma Kate restò in dietro e si aggrappò all'ultima placca.

"KATE!"disse Carter che tornò indietro,ma lei cadde "NO!"

Carter si diresse verso il portellone aperto e accese il lanciafiamme.

Kate si svegliò a terra e accese una lampada cilindrica.

Era su un pavimento di metallo fatto da varie placche e irregolare.

Alle sue spalle c'era una parete di metallo che si curvava verso l'esterno andando verso l'alto,e aveva delle colonne di metallo,fuse con essa,fatte da diverse placche.

Il pavimento terminava in modo irregolare davanti a lei e oltre c'era un enorme zona aperta.

Poco oltre il pavimento c'era un motore simile ad un uovo di metallo,fatto da placche curve,incastonate le une con le altre e in mezzo c'era una luce azzurra che usciva.

Questo motore ruotava e più lontano ve ne erano altri.

Ruotando andavano verso la superficie e sul soffitto si aprirono delle apertura rotonde,facendo fuoriuscire i motori.

Cate iniziò a camminare per dei corridoio irregolari,con le pareti di metallo fatte a bozzi.

Arrivo in una stanza quasi circolare,dove dentro c'era un pilota morto.

Il pilota era umanoide,ma alto quattro metri.

Aveva la pelle verde su buona parte del corpo e rossa su poche parti.

Aveva la testa allungata verso l'alto e poi all'indietro.

La parte piegata all'indietro era fatta da due placche,aveva due bozzi e era leggermente appuntita.

Aveva anche due bozzi allungati sulla parte laterale.

La parte della testa che andava verso l'alto,prima di quella all'indietro,aveva un'apertura al centro,che terminava verso l'alto in modo curvo e dall'apertura,i cui bordi erano rossi,c'erano tre occhi cilindrici messi in verticale,con la punta nera,i contorni rossi e il resto verde.

Sotto gli occhi vi erano due tenaglie,ai lati,la parte in mezzo alle tenaglie era rossa,poi c'erano due placche verdi da cui partiva un tubo bianco,fatto da placche orizzontali che si collegava all'inizio del petto.

Ai lati della testa c'erano due placche allungate che erano fatte da quattro

strati,ondulati,di placche rosse,con la parte esterna verde.

Il collo verde era allungato in avanti,con grosse venatura visibili,come anche quelle piccole.

La schiena aveva una grossa gobba a cupola verde,con dei buchi rossi con intorno delle venature rosse.

In sei di questi buchi era attaccato un tubo nero fatto di piccole placche di metallo.

Le spalle,collocate sulla parte davanti del corpo,erano verdi,i bicipiti erano sottili,poi c'era il primo gomito,rivolto all'indietro,poi vi era il primo avambraccio,che era massiccio e allungato,con diverse linee rosse,poi c'era il secondo gomito,piegato verso l'esterno,da cui partiva il secondo avambraccio,che era massiccio,e molti lungo,tanto che le dita superavano la testa ed era piegato all'indietro.

Aveva una linea rossa in mezzo,poi c'era una mano rossa,con dita scheletriche,lunghissime e appuntite,chiuse ad artiglio.

La parte centrale del petto era verde,mentre i pettorali e la pancia,leggermente sporgente,avevano le stesse placche bianche del tubo.

La parte laterale della schiena,all'inizio,era rossa.

La gambe erano verdi e sottili,i ginocchi erano viola,con varie linee dello stesso colore intorno,poi le gambe andavano all'indietro,poi c'era un secondo ginocchio,piegato all'indietro e iniziava il polpaccio verde chiaro,che era sottile all'inizio,poi si allargava man mano che ci si avvicinava verso terra.

C'era una linea centrale verde,da cui partiva una protuberanza che aveva attaccato un piede rosso,con tre dita appuntite,messe ad artiglio.

Aveva due piedi rossi,con tre dita appuntite,piegate all'indietro e altre due che uscivano dal bozzo sul polpaccio.

Il corpo si appoggiava sul dorso delle dita che erano appoggiate su una pedana circolare,bianca lucente dentro,di metallo sul bordo e c'erano due rialzamenti di metallo intorno alla pedana.

Le pareti della stanza erano fatte di metallo e c'erano colonne curve,che formavano degli archi,che avevano una luce gialla che usciva dallo spazio in mezzo.

Kate,sconvolta,si avvicinò e poi vide che c'erano altre creature sparse per la stanza,tutte morte in una posizione che indicava che erano terrorizzate.

Molte avevano dei buchi e altre parti mancanti.

Kate camminò e pestò una placca di metallo che si abbassò,proiettando un ologramma.

L'immagine mostrava diverse creatura davanti ad un cerchio di metallo ruotante.

Iniziò ad aprirsi un portale.

Poi ci fu un'inquadratura su delle cupole di vetro ovali,riempite di un liquido bianco e attaccati ad una parete con un enorme numero di placche meccaniche e linee.

Poi l'immagine mostrò che una di essere era rotta e vuota.

Carter camminava in un altro corridoio.

"Kate!"disse Carter "Kate!"

Sentì un rumore alle sue spalle e poi si voltò.

Kate camminò in un corridoio fatto di placche che si incurvavano a metà della parete.

C'erano continui getti di vapore.

Vide che c'era una stanza con qualcosa di luminoso e si avvicinò.

Entrò in una grossa stanza dove c'erano colonne di metallo informo sui lati e strane linee.

Al centro c'era una colonna che emanava luce azzurra ed era in continuo cambiamento.

Era fatta da minuscoli quadrati che erano in continuo movimento e c'erano delle parti che emanavano luce gialla e altre che erano di metallo.

Kate si avvicinò all'oggetto che continuava a cambiare forma,con parti che si gonfiavano e mutavano.

Kate sentì un verso alle sue spalle e si voltò di scatto.

Sander ormai si era trasformato.

Il suo voltò umano era rimasto,ma il collo era allungato in avanti,massiccio,rosso,sanguinante,pieno di rughe e linee.

Dietro la testa vi era una mostruosa gobba,più alta del cranio,completamente rossa e coperta da un materiale viscido e sanguinolento.

La parte sinistra della gobba era composta da un ammasso di occhi,poi sulla parte destra,superiore,della gobba,c'era un tentacolo rosso,piatto sotto e curvo sopra,che pendeva in avanti.

Sulla punta il tentacolo aveva una serie enorme di piccole dita da una parte e dall'altra,che poi diminuivano la loro lunghezza,man mano che ci si avvicinavano alla gobba.

Sotto il tentacolo c'era un bozzo con tre denti enormi,e anche sotto la massa di occhi vi era un bozzo con cinque denti.

La parte rossa,coperta di materiale viscido e piena di buchi arrivava fino all'altezza delle spalle e comprendeva l'inizio del petto,mentre la schiena era tutta un colossale bozzo rosso.

Il braccio destro era umano,ma sopra questo ve ne era un altro rosso,secco e talmente lungo da arrivare a terra e sottile.

Aveva un pollice composto per metà da un'unghione ricurvo e lo stesso valeva per le altre dita che avevano unghie smisuratamente lunghe.

Il braccio sinistro aveva la spalla deforme,la parte iniziale muscolosa,poi il braccio diventava rosso e sottile con una chela al posto della mano.

La parte destra del fianco,vicino alla vita era deforme,piega di buchi e rossa come tutta la zona della vita e l'inizio delle gambe.

La gamba destra era normale fino al ginocchio,poi diventava sottile,rossa e terminava con una punta.

La gamba sinistra era normale fino a metà coscia,poi la carne si spaccava ed usciva una gamba rossa sottile,con un ginocchio molto curvo,un polpaccio sottilissimo e allungato e tre unghioni sul piede,che fungevano da base.

Dal ginocchio,sui lati,uscivano due sottili protuberanze.

La creatura diede un colpo alla donna,con il braccio destro lungo e la mandò a terra e mandò la granata dentro un piccolo tunnel.

Lei iniziò a strisciare,mentre l'essere,alto diversi metri,camminava verso di lei lentamente.

Il volto umano del mostro iniziò a muoversi e a gonfiarsi dall'interno fino ad esplodere ed aprirsi,mostrando una bocca verticale,circondata da quattro tentacoli per lato.

Lei corse verso la galleria e si gettò dentro.

L'essere la inseguì,ma riuscì a infilare solo la testa al suo interno.

Kate arrivò in fondo al piccolo tunnel,strisciando e andò a destra,ma trovò una grata di metallo.

I tentacoli della creatura arrivarono in parte in fondo al tunnel.

Kate vide la granata dalla parte opposta.

I tentacoli,con le punte,si ritirarono.

Kate rimase in silenzio e guardò la granata,poi si avvicinò,ma l'essere spaccò la parete.

Kate riuscì a prendere la granata,ma la creatura la afferrò per la gamba e la trascinò via.

L'essere ruggì e lei gli lanciò la granata nella bocca.

Carter arrivò con il lanciafiamme e vide l'essere che si contorceva "Kate!"

Ci fu un'enorme esplosione e l'intera sala fu distrutta.

L'astronave si spense.

I due tornarono al mezzo.

"E adesso che facciamo?"disse Kate.

"C'è una stazione russa a 50 miglia da qui."disse Carter "Ce la facciamo con la benzina.

Torniamo a casa,ok?"

"Ok."disse lei.

Karter salì sul mezzo e lei lo guardò .

"Andiamo."disse Carter.

"Metto questo dietro."disse Kate che tornò con il lanciafiamme "Sai come ho capito che eri umano quando sei riapparso alla base?"

"Come?"disse Carter.

"Il tuo orecchino."disse Kate.

Lui si toccò l'orecchio destro.

"Era all'altro orecchio."disse Kate che puntò il lanciafiamme.

"Kate."disse Carter "Kate,che vuoi fare?"

Aspetta,parliamone.

Parlami,Kate.

Kate!

NOOO!"

Lei gli diede fuoco e Carter emise urla disumane.

Lei gettò a terra il lanciafiamme e salì sull'altro mezzo,restando a guardare la creatura che bruciava.

Il giorno dopo Matias arrivò con l'elicottero e trovò gli edifici ancora fumanti.

Vide la creatura carbonizzata a terra.

"Che Dio ci aiuti."disse Matias in norvegese "EHI!

C'È QUALCUNO?

EHI!

EHI!"

Colin era morto nella stanza della radio che ora era congelata.

Si era seduto e si era tagliato i polsi con un rasoio e anche la gola.

Dal poso sinistro,che aveva ancora in mano il rasoio, scendeva un getto di sangue che era completamente congelato e dall'avambraccio destro c'erano tre getti congelati.

Lars mise il fucile in una finestra,senza vetro, e sparò diversi colpi,poi uscì.

"LARS!"disse Matias "SONO IO!"

"Aprì la bocca."disse Lars.

"Cosa?"disse l'altro.

"APRI LA BOCCA!"urlò Lars e l'altro lo fece.

Un cane sfondò una vetrata e corse via.

"Quello non è un cane."disse Lars "METTI IN MOTO L'ELICOTTERO!"

L'altro lo fece e il mezzo si sollevò da terra.

Lars iniziò a sparare dal mezzo con il fucile di precisione.


	8. FROM BEYOND:TERRORE DALL'IGNOTO

FROM BEYOND:TERRORE DALL'IGNOTO

Una notte,in una grande stanza, sull'ultimo piano di una villa,c'era un uomo con i capelli neri,la maglietta bianca e i pantaloni neri che era seduto ad una scrivania piena di carte.

C'era anche un computer.

L'intera stanza era piena di macchinari molto grandi e computer verticali.

Lui scriveva alla tastiera e aveva una matita tra i denti.

Andò ad alcune macchine e premette dei pulsanti,poi passò ad uno schermo,cliccò sui pulsanti e poi apparvero dei numeri su uno schermo.

Lui passò ad altre macchine che erano tutte intorno alla pareti di legno.

La parte centrale della stanza era vuota e al centro c'era una colonna di metallo con in cima una sfera di vetro con dentro un pezzo di metallo orizzontale.

Intorno alla sfera c'erano delle travi di metallo verticale che terminavano con una punta piatta da cui partivano due punte,ed in tutto erano 4.

C'erano molti fili che si si collegavao all'oggetto.

Vicino alla sfera c'erano dei pulsanti,l'uomo ne pigiò uno,poi mise una leva verso l'alto e la sfera si accese emanando luce viola e azzurra ed emise rumori,poi una delle travi si illuminò di energia viola.

Arrivò uno strano vento che mandò dei fogli a terra,poi l'uomo si mise la mano sul centro della fronte,poi vide una specie di anguilla viola semitrasparente che nuotava in aria intorno ad una delle punte divenute viola.

Lui si avvicinò lentamente e l'essere,che aveva una bocca simile a quella di una murena,gli volò addosso e gli morse la faccia.

Lui urlò e lo afferrò staccandoselo,poi abbassò la leva,le luci viola si spensero e lui vide che l'anguilla non c'era più,tuttavia c'era ancora il morso sul suo zigomo sinistro.

Si toccò il viso e vide il sangue,poi indietreggiò e corse al piano di sotto bussando ad una porta mentre si asciugava il sangue"Ivan!

Ivan!

PRETORIUS!"

"Lasciami in pace."disse la voce di Pretorius.

"Ivan devo parlarti!"disse l'uomo "Il risonatore sta funzionando!"

Pretorius aprì la porta.

Era un uomo con i capelli grigi,ma il suo aspetto non era vecchio e indossava una vestaglia nera.

"Cos'è un altro dei tuoi soliti scherzi?"disse lui.

"Il nuovo programma funziona,proprio come dicevi tu."disse il ragazzo.

I due andarono di sopra e Pretorius pigiò tre dei quattro pulsanti.

"Oh mio Dio."disse il giovane.

Pretorius alzò la leva e tutte le punte divennero viola tranne una.

Lui si mise la mano sulla fronte.

"Non è fantastico?"disse Pretorius che iniziò a ridere istericamente,si piegò in avanti e si mise le mani sul viso.

Il computer trasmise dei dati che però erano pieni di interferenza e le immagini disturbate.

Il ragazzo iniziò a scrivere al computer,ma il video si spense.

"Bisogna spegnere."disse lui "Spegnilo!"

"Mai!"disse Pretorius con le mani sulla testa "Non lo senti?"

"Dove?"disse il giovane.

"Nella mente."disse Pretorius "Nella mente!"

"È fuori controllo,dobbiamo fermarlo."disse lui.

"NO!"disse Pretorius "No,voglio vedere di più.

Più di quanto un uomo abbia mai visto."

Uno dei video esplose.

"Ivan...per favore,non riesco a disattivarlo!"disse lui.

"Non provarci."disse Pretorius "È fantastico."

Pezzi di vetrate della finestra nera esplosero.

Una vecchietta era al telefono irata "Ci risiamo,sa?

Con quelle luci colorate a quei rumori strani.

Mi avete detto che avreste mandato una volante se avessero disturbato di nuovo,bene...mi hanno disturbata!

Pronto?

Pronto?

Oh..."

Il cagnolino che aveva in braccio saltò dalla finestra.

"Oh!"disse lei "Banny,torna qui!"

La signora vide che il cane era entrato nel cancello che dava alla villa a tre piani dove era avvenuto lo strano fatto e così,lentamente,aprì il cancello avvicinandosi "Banny?"

La signora trovò la porta socchiusa ed entrò,poi si guardò intorno "Banny?"

Sali lentamente le scale sentendo i rumori e salì sentendo il cane che guaiva.

Arrivò alle scale che davano sulla porta che conduceva alla soffitta e trovò il cane.

Da dietro la porta si udì un frastuono.

Lei prese il cane e un'accetta sfondò la porta.

La signora urlò,fece cadere il cane ed iniziò a fuggire,mentre il giovane uscì correndo dalla stanza barcollando.

La signora scese le scale urlando,lui la superò e corse fuori.

La polizia arrivò e lo bloccò mentre usciva dal cancello.

In soffitta diverse attrezzature erano distrutte ,le lampade oscillavano e Pretorius era a terra,senza la testa,e il cane leccava la ferita piena di liquido.

In un corridoio bianco di una clinica c'era una donna con i capelli marroni ,corti e un camice bianco che andava verso una porta.

Indossava anche una sciarpa rossa.

In quel momento entro una donna bionda,molto bella,con gli occhiali,i capelli legati dietro la testa,un lungo cappotto marrone,sciarpa chiara e maglietta bianca.

"Ah,solo un minuto."disse la donna "Rey."

Arrivò una guardia di colore che le prese la borsa e i guanti.

"Oh,grazie."disse la bionda che gli diede il cappotto rivelando una giacca grigia con sopra la maglietta bianca.

La donna passò in un corridoio con porte di legno,con una piccola vetrata e dentro c'era gente che urlava.

Lei guardò dentro una delle vetrate e vide un uomo che pregava e parlava con il soffitto,poi ad un'altra porta arrivò un uomo che urlava di farlo uscire.

"È qui dottoressa."disse l'infermiera che aprì la porta e le due entrarono "Croford?

Croford?"

Il ragazzo era a terra in un angolo e improvvisamente si alzò.

"Questa è la dottoressa Katrine Mcmichael."disse lei.

"Salve."disse Katrine.

"Immagino che lei sia un'altra psichiatra vero?"disse Croford.

"Esatto."disse lui "E lei è un bravo fisico.

Il suo curriculum universitario è brillante."

"Si,e maledico il giorno in cui ho lasciato l'università."disse lui.

"Lei ha lavorato con il dottor Pretorius?"disse Katrine.

"Io assistevo il dottor Pretorius nei suoi esperimenti si."disse lui.

"E qual'era lo scopo di questi esperimenti?"disse Katrine.

"Stimolare la ghiandola pineale con forti vibrazioni risonanti."disse Croford.

"E perché la ghiandola pineale?"disse Katrine.

"Il dottor Pretorius credeva che fosse un organo sensoriale completamente addormentato.

Un sesto senso."

"Si,la sua teoria non era del tutto nuova."disse Katrine "Già Cartesio l'aveva chiamata il terzo occhio."  
"Non è più una teoria,è una realtà."disse Croford.

"Allora i vostri esperimenti sono riusciti."disse lei "Hanno dimostrato la teoria."

"Già."disse Croford.

"E poi cos'è successo?"disse Katrine.

"Niente...all'inizio."disse lui "Ma poi li abbiamo visti."

"Cosa avete visto?"disse Katrine.

"Abbiamo visto delle creature."disse Croford "Abbiamo visto delle strane creature molto simili a...a a...delle enormi sanguisughe che nuotano liberamente nell'aria e che sono intorno sempre intorno a noi."

"Sono intorno a noi anche ora?"disse Katrine.

"Ci può scommettere."disse Croford "Solo che non possiamo vederli senza risonatore e loro non possono vedere noi.

A meno che non siamo sotto l'effetto delle vibrazioni.

Ecco perché ho dovuto distruggerlo."

"Distruggere cosa?"disse lei.

"Il risonatore che Pretorius aveva inventato."disse Croford mentre l'altra donna lentamente apriva la porta "Perché all'improvviso...quello...è comparso."

"Cosa è comparso?"disse Katrine avvicinandosi a lui "Che cos'ha visto?"

"L'ha mangiato."disse lui "Un morso e gli ha staccato la testa...con la stessa facilità con cui si fa uno spuntino."

L'altra chiamò dei medici che presero Croford.

"Dottoressa."disse la donna che la portò via.

"Non sono pazzo,l'ho visto!"disse Croford.

"Non sarà facile recuperarlo."disse la dottoressa camminando nel corridoio "Insiste ancora con quelle sue strane fantasie."

"E se gli facessimo una tac?"disse Katrine.

"Perché?"disse la donna "Abbiamo visto tutto ciò che c'era da vedere."

"C'è sempre qualcosa."disse Katrine.

Croford fu legato ad un lettino davanti alla macchina per le risonanze e Katrine gli faceva delle carezze.

"No,niente macchine."disse lui.

"Si,lei ha ragione."disse Katrine "Si calmi ora.

Cominciamo pure."

Katrine andò nella stanza accanto dove c'era l'altra dottoressa seduta davanti ad uno schermo,c'era un'altra donna accanto a lei e un ispettore di polizia che aveva i capelli lisci neri,corti,un cappotto marrone lungo e giacca e cravatta nera.

"Oh mio Dio."disse lui che fu messo con la testa nella macchina "No!

No!

No!

NOOOO!"

Apparve un'immagine del suo cervello.

"Oh mio Dio."disse Katrine "Vede quello che vedo io?"

"Si."disse l'altra.

"La ghiandola pineale è rovesciata ed estesa fino al talamo ottico."disse Katrine.

"Allora è un tumore la causa del suo squilibrio?"disse la dottoressa.

"Non credo che sia un tumore."disse Katrine "È la ghiandola pineale che sta crescendo."

"Ma questo è impossibile."disse l'altra.

"Ma la radiografia mostra chiaramente che lo stelo pineale si sta allungando nel cervello."disse Katrine.

"Aspettate un momento."disse l'ispettore "Io non conosco l'interno del cervello,ma cosa significa tutto questo?"

"Beh potrebbe significare che l'esperimento che stavano effettuando stimoli la ghiandola pineale."disse Katrine.

"Quindi vuol dire che lui non è pazzo."disse l'ispettore.

"Questo non lo so."disse Katrine "A sentire lui,crede di aver visto delle strane creature."

"Questo tuttavia non spiega come sia morto Pretorius e che fine abbia fatto la sua testa."disse l'ispettore.

"Io devo ricreare il loro esperimento,ma per farlo ho bisogno di lui."disse Katrine.

"La sua idea è completamente assurda."disse la dottoressa "La trovo davvero immorale.

E non approvo i metodi che lei,ragazza meravigliosa,adopera con tutti i suoi pazienti per compiere le sue grandi scoperte.

Almeno noi qui cerchiamo di curarli."

"E come?"disse Katrine "Rinchiudendoli?

Drogandoli fino a ridurli a semplici vegetali?

Io cerco di salvare le loro menti."

L'altra si alzò e parlò con l'ispettore "Vuol sapere qual'è la mia opinione?

Croford Stillingast è il classico paranoico schizofrenico ed è anche molto pericoloso."

"Vede,se io riuscissi a ripetere quell'esperimento forse scoprirei cosa è capitato a Pretorius."disse Katrine.

"Se fosse per me rinchiuderei subito quel tipo."disse l'ispettore "Abbiamo un uomo morto e con la testa staccata e ricoperta di una sostanza che neanche i patologi riescono ad identificare.

Nessuna impronta eccetto quelle di Stillingast.

Niente sangue sull'accetta,niente sangue da nessuna parte.

Io vorrei proprio sapere cosa diavolo è successo la.

È tutto suo."

Croford fu portato ad una porta da due infermieri e dietro di essa c'era Katrine.

"Lei è mio paziente."disse Katrine.  
"Grazie."disse Croford che camminò "Chiamerò per un appuntamento."

"No,aspetti un minuto,lei è stato affidato alla mia custodia."disse Katrine "Deve venire con me."

"Dove ha intenzione di portarmi?"disse lui.

"Nella casa di Pretorius."disse Katrine.

Lui si fermò.

"Voglio che lei ritenti quell'esperimento."disse lei.

"No."disse Croford.

"Senta,lei può rimanere qui per il resto della sua vita oppure venire con me."disse Katrine.  
"Non ho molta scelta,vero?"disse lui.

"Io ho molta fiducia in lei."disse Katrin.

I due uscirono e arrivarono ad un furgone blu da cui uscì un uomo di colore con una giacca di pelle marrone,una maglietta bianca e pantaloni neri.

Aveva i capelli neri e de baffi.

"Salve,lei dev'essere il dottor Mcmichael"disse lui stringendogli la mano.

"No,sono io."disse Katrine.

"Ah,salve."disse lui"Allora lei dev'essere..."

"Il dottor Croford Stilligast."disse Katrine.

"Il pazzo."disse Croford.

"Sono il sergente Bill."disse lui ridendo "Un tempo giocavo a football.

Eravamo tutti un po' pazzi."

Il furgone arrivò alla villa di notte e tutti scesero,poi Bill tagliò il lucchetto con delle pinze e poi aprì il cancello.

"Non si può dire di certo un posto allegro."disse Bill.

Croforf era agitato ed era nel furgone,mentre Katrine guardava un cartello con su scritto in nome dello scienziato,poi lui tentò di aprire lo sportello,ma non ci riuscì.

"Mi spiace,Croford."disse Bill che arrivò al suo sportello aprendolo "È a prova di ladro."

I due salirono nel furgone e poi lo misero in moto entrando.

Croford era terrorizzato nel vedere la casa.

Bill scese dal mezzo "Ultima fermata, si scende tutti."

I tre scesero.

"Dottor Stillingast,le dispiace farci strada?"disse Katrine che era davanti alla porta "Dottore,se ci ha detto la verità,l'unica maniera per essere libero è riattraversare questa porta."

Lui si mosse lentamente verso la porta con Bill dietro.

Croford si fermò sui gradini.  
"Andiamo dottore,non c'è nulla di cui aver paura."disse Bill "Guardi,le faccio vedere io."

Bill entrò nella casa portando le valige,poi lo fece anche Croford e Katrine.

"Visto,che le avevo detto?"disse Bill che cadde.

"Stai bene?"disse Katrine.

"Si,tutto benne."disse Bill.

Croford sollevò una serie di fili "I cavi elettrici.

Ci occorreva più energia e perciò ho rifatto tutto l'impianto elettrico."

Lei tentò di accendere le luci "Dove sono gli interruttori della luce?

Dottore?"

Bill accese una torcia e Katrine vide che non c'era nessuno.

"Stillingast."disse lei e i due iniziarono a guardarsi intorno.

"Dannazione se n'è andato."disse Bill "Chissà dov'è la sala del risonatore.

È meglio trovare l'interruttore prima."

I due scesero in cantina,seguendo i fili, e accesero le luci.

Bill stava per uscire dalla cantina.

"Aspetta un momento."disse Katrine.

"Che c'è?"disse lui

"Scommetto che questi cavi portano al risonatore."disse lei.

"Dobbiamo prima trovare il nostro paziente scomparso."disse Bille i sue salirono una scaletta che conduceva al piano terra.

Sentendo della grida femminili,Katrin salì a piano si sopra e sentì la voce di Pretorius che diceva :"Ti piace?

Eh?"

Lei entrò e trovò una serie di attrezzature e macchinari sadomaso nella stanza di Pretorius.

Entrando trovò Bill che guardava un video dove Pretorius frustava una ragazza.

"Quell'uomo era proprio il classico maniaco."disse Bill.

"È proprio lui."disse Katrine che spense il video "Il dottor Ivan Pretorius.

Non mi interessa la sua vita privata."

Croford girava nel buio con l'accetta.

I due arrivarono in soffitta e Bill illuminò i macchinari.

Katrin si avvicinò lentamente al risonatore toccandolo.

L'oggetto era molto danneggiato.

"Il risonatore di Pretorius."disse lei.

Bill accese le luci e Croford corse verso la macchina con l'accetta urlando,ma Bill gli arrivò alle spalle,lo disarmò e gli mise il braccio intorno al collo.

"È così che ha fatto a pezzi Pretorius?"disse Bill.

"È qui che l'ho colpito."disse Croford "Ho spezzato un circuito.

La.

È ancora la."

"Che ne faccio di lui?"disse Bill.

"Lascialo andare."disse lei.

"È pazza anche lei?"disse Bill.

"Sta rivivendo la notte dell'omicidio,lascialo andare."disse Katrine.

"Ai sui ordini dottore."disse Bill che lo lasciò.

"Si."disse Croford che prese un pezzo di metallo "È successo qui."

Croford vide i segni del corpo di Pretorius sul pavimento "È qui che l'ha mangiato?"

"Cosa ha mangiato?"disse Bill "E chi?"

"Vogliamo cominciare dal principio,Croford?"disse Katrine toccandogli le spalle.

"Ho già cominciato."disse Croford raccogliendo pezzi di metallo a terra.

"Vai avanti."disse lei che lo raggiunse.

"Tutto questo parlare di mangiare mi ha messo appetito."disse Bill "Che ne dite di cenare?

Il pericolo qui è morire di fame."

Bill andò a cucinare a riempì tre piatti.

Croford iniziò a ricostruire la macchina mentre Bill guardava fuori dalla finestra.

Katrine dormiva sulla sua scrivania.

"Carina,vero?"disse Bill.

"È molto bella."disse Croford.

"Come si sente dottore?"disse Bill "Si risposi un po'."

"Ivan portava qui sempre delle donne"disse Croford "Cenette romantiche e vini squisiti a lume di candela.

Ma ogni volta finiva a grida e lamenti.

Io rimanevo li ad ascoltare quelle...grida di protesta."

"Il tuo capo doveva essere uno svitato."disse Bill.

"Era un vero genio però."disse Croford "I 5 sensi non lo soddisfacevano,voleva molto di più."

Katrine si svegliò "Avete finito?

Si può cominciare?"

"Si."disse Croford che iniziò a cliccare dei pulsanti sulle macchine "Io... ho dovuto fare una derivazione dal computer ...perché il campo magnetico ha cancellato il programma,perciò il monitor è completamente fuori uso.

Perciò l'intero sistema dev'essere azionato manualmente e purtroppo il risonatore è stato talmente danneggiato che sono stato costretto a convertire il sistema acceso-spento.

Quando raggiungeremo 20000 megahertz tireremo questo interruttore e un potente campo magnetico farà vibrare l'oggetto ad una determinata frequenza."

"Stimolando la ghiandola pineale e permettendoci di vedere chissà cosa."disse Katrine.

"Adesso ascoltatemi."disse Croford spaventato "Non dovete muovervi quando saremo nel campo delle vibrazioni."

"Perché?"disse Katrine.

"Se ci muoviamo sicuramente ci vedrà."disse Croford "Si,ci vedrà."

"Chi dovrebbe vederci?"disse Bill.

"Un mostro che vi auguro di non vedere mai."disse Croford "Io rimarrò vicino all'interruttore così,se appare,spegnerò subito."

"È sicura di voler andare fino in fondo."disse Katrine.

"Vi prego,non dimenticate di restare immobili."disse Croford che sollevò la leva.

Iniziarono ad accendersi le luci viola e la stanza fu invasa da una fioca luce vola e blu e arrivò il vento.

"È davvero sorprendente non vi pare?"disse Bill.

Il cacciavite a terra e le viti iniziarono a fare dei salti.

Iniziarono tutti a toccarsi la fronte,poi Katrine iniziò a barcollare leggermente,poi guardò Croford e i due iniziarono a fissarsi.

"Oh Cristo."disse Bill che vide il serpente volante e delle meduse che fluttuavano.  
"Che diavolo sono quelli?"disse Bill avvicinandosi mentre i due continuavano a fissarsi.

"Cosa?"disse Katrine.

"Non lo so ancora."disse Bill.

"No,non muoverti!"disse Croford.

Billa allungò la mano e una delle meduse volanti gli si attorcigliò intorno all'avambraccio destro.

Lui a afferrò e togliendola vide che aveva una base piatta,fatte di carne giallastra,con tentacoli bianchi semi trasparenti e una bocca ovale verticale piena di denti che gli aveva lasciato il segno.

"Oh Cristo!"disse lui che gettò via l'essere.

"È questo che hai visto?"disse lei.

"Si."disse lui "Questi cosi sono sempre intorno a noi."

I pezzi di vetri iniziarono a rompersi e le lampade ad esplodere.

"Sta per arrivare."disse Croford.

Katrine andò da Bill "Fammi vedere il braccio."

"Ferma!"disse Croford che li raggiunse.

"Ne ho perso un pezzo,ma me la caverò."disse Bill.

"Se ti muovi nel campo magnetico ti sentirà senz'altro."disse Kroford.

"Fino a dove si estende questo campo?"disse Katrine.

"Devo spegnerlo."disse Croford che andò all'interruttore.

"Croford."disse una voce disumana,ma simile a quella di Pretorius.

"No."disse Croford guardandosi intorno.

"Chi è?"disse Katrine.  
"Vieni fuori."disse Bill.

Da dietro un angolo buio uscì Pretorius che era senza vestiti e coperto di una sostanza viscida trasparente"Ben venuto a casa Croford.

Sono contento che tu sia tornato.

Chi è quella graziosa donna?"

"Non puoi essere tu."disse Croford.

"È vivo?"disse Katrine.

"Sono davvero meravigliato di vederti qui mia cara."disse lui "E le buone maniere, Croford?

Portare qui i tuoi amici non è educato."  
"Io ti ho visto morire!"disse Croford.

"No."disse lui "Non morire.

Solo passare aldilà."

"È stato orribile."disse lui.

"Un rito necessario per il passaggio,straordinario in effetti."disse Pretorius "Questi esseri non sono ne angeli,ne demoni,ma qualcosa che non abbiamo mai visto prima."

"Dove si era nascosto."disse Bill.

"Vieni verso di me,cara."disse Pretorius "Voglio vederti bene."

Katrine fece un passò avanti,ma Croford la fermò.

"E come..."disse lui.

"...sono sopravvissuto?"disse Pretorius "Io sono il padrone qui."

"Sei...sei veramente tu?"disse Croford.

"Toccami se ti fa piacere."disse Pretorius spalancando le braccia "Potrà aiutarti a capire."

Croford si avvicinò con la mano destra in avanti mentre Pretorius sorrideva,poi gli toccò la spalla e rimase lo stampo della sua mano sulla parte toccata che si piegò.

Pretorius rise istericamente,mentre l'altro si allontanò,poi si mise le mani sul volto strappandosi il viso e rivelando una seconda pelle.

Aveva delle rughe su tutto il viso,una colorazione verdastra,marrone,un naso piatto,labbra grosse e muscolatura evidente "Questo è il mio corpo.

La mia mente è immutata.

Solo il mio corpo è cambiato."

Dei pezzi di pelle sulla fronte e sulle guance si sollevarono,poi il suo viso si aprì in molti tentacoli mentre lui rideva.

Il volto aveva le ossa che si vedevano,gli occhi erano ancora nelle orbite,ma non c'erano le palpebre,le ossa della mascella e tutta la dentatura erano visibili,poi la sua testa si aprì in due fino al naso,mentre lui rideva.

Bill prese una pistola e sparò diversi colpi alla testa che esplose e dal buco sul collo uscì un'enorme quantità di liquido biancastro ,come un gorgo, mentre lui rideva,poi da quel corpo uscì un essere che andò verso l'alto ridendo.

Croford spese il risonatore e l'essere scomparve "Cristo.

Tutto questo è pazzesco."

Bill fece alcuni passi in avanti,poi andò a vomitare.

La mattina seguente Katrine preparava delle uova,mentre Croford era al tavolo in cucina.

"Mi sento così eccitata."disse lei.

"Ma come puoi,Katrine?"disse lui.

"È una creatura favolosa."disse lei versandogli da bere "Possiede il controllo del corpo al livello molecolare."

"Già ed è stata a sua stessa mente a sbranarlo e divorarlo in quel modo."disse Croford.

"Croford abbiamo visto le stesse cose."disse lei "Questo prova che non sei pazzo."

"Non ne sono così sicuro."disse Croford.

"No,hai affrontato le tue paure e le hai superate."disse la donna mettendogli le mani sulle spalle "Ci hai salvato la vita."

"Già."disse Bill che entrò "Glie ne devo una."

"Volete fare colazione?"disse lei mentre Bill si sedeva.

"Ma come può mangiare dopo quello che è successo?"disse Bill.

"Non si può lavorare senza mangiare."disse la donna sedendosi.

"Eh?"disse Bill "Lavorare?"

"Beh,devo registrare i risultati."disse Katrine "La ghiandola pineale è stata più che stimolata."

"Oh,mi è venuto un male di testa terribile,dottoressa."disse Bill.

"È solo l'espansione della pineale."disse lei "Vorrei fare uno studio approfondito sulle tac degli schizofrenici.

Se ci fosse una correlazione tra la schizofrenia e l'espansione della pineale,allora...potrebbero vedere e sentire ciò che abbiamo visto noi.

La loro mente potrebbe essere influenzata da quelle creature."

"E che dice dell'erezione che ho avuto?"disse Bill "C'è una correlazione anche per quello?"

"Beh ecco...noi sappiamo che la pineale regola in parte le pulsioni sessuali."disse Katrine "Forse quando è stimolata può causare...una contemporanea stimolazione sessuale.

C'è tanto da scoprire ancora."

"Beh abbiamo scoperto quello per cui eravamo venuti."disse Bill "Che lui non è pazzo e che non ha mangiato la testa di Pretorius.

Ormai ce ne possiamo anche andare,non ci sono più problemi."

"Beh,io credo che dovremmo ritentare l'esperimento."disse Katrine e i due la guardarono.

"Non dirà sul serio?"disse Bill.

"Katrine,tu non devi."disse Crofrord.

"Non vorrà tornare di nuovo di la,vero?"disse Bill.

"Due volte si fa un esperimento se si vuole essere davvero sicuri."disse lei.

"Non devi."disse Croford "Lui era diventato prigioniero della sua mente,proprio come lo stai diventando tu senza rendertene conto."

"Pretorius...si."disse Katrine "Avrei voluto conoscerlo meglio.

Quel risonatore è una macchina geniale."

"Da come parla sembra quasi che lei non fosse con noi quando abbiamo vissuto quell'orribile incubo."disse Bill.

"Abbiamo bisogno solo di una mano sull'interruttore,se appare tu lo fai scomparire."disse Katrine mangiando.

"E se invece scomparissimo noi dietro quella porta,mia cara dottoressa?"disse Bill.

"Possibile che non capisci?"disse Katrine "Questa è la scoperta più grande da quando qualcuno guardò al microscopio e vide un'ameba."

"Già,ma non era laggiù insieme all'ameba!"disse Bill.

"Io devo scoprire se la pineale è veramente la chiave di tutto."disse Katrine.  
"Ok,d'accordo."disse Croford "D'accordo,ma non qui e non adesso."

"L'abbiamo sotto controllo,nessuno conosce quel risonatore meglio di te."disse lei.

"Appunto,ecco perché nessuno lo toccherà!"disse Croford alzandosi.

"Croford,potrebbe essere il primo passo nella cura della schizofrenia."disse lei andandogli vicino.

"Ok..."disse lui.  
"Croford,mio padre è stato rinchiuso per 15 anni in una casa di cura e ci è morto."disse Katrine"Dicevano che le sue condizioni erano irrecuperabili.

Provarono la droga,l'elettroshock e persino la chirurgia,ma lo trasformarono in un vegetale e basta."

"Mi spiace."disse Croford.

Lei gli toccò le mani "Noi passiamo salvare molti altri uomini.

Noi due ci riusciremo.

Aiutami."

"Aiutarti?"disse Croford "Aiutarti distruggere la tua mente?

Tu sei pazza!

No,non posso."

"E io non lo permetterò."disse Bill alzandosi "Io sono la legge qui e vi vieto assolutamente di accendere quella macchina mostruosa."

"Abbiamo bisogno di riposo tutti quanti."disse lei "Meglio...meglio che ce ne andiamo a dormire per un po'."

"D'accordo ma poi lasceremo per sempre questo posto."disse Bill.

Poco dopo lei era su un letto,senza occhiali,con i lunghi capelli biondi sciolti,poi si svegliò e si toccò la fronte.

Poco dopo si alzò e si mise seduta toccandosi la fronte,poi guardò il soffitto.

Katrine salì in soffitta con la vestaglia bianca addosso e si avvicinò alla macchina accarezzando la sfera,poi si toccò la fronte e toccò le punte di metallo.

Croford dormiva nel suo letto e aveva degli incubi e lo stesso accadeva per Bill.

Katrine alzò la leva e accese la macchina,poi guardò la luce viola sorridendo e infine arrivò il vento.

Lei iniziò a toccarsi la fronte.

Al centro della fronte di Croford c'era un bozzo pulsante.

Lui si svegliò e corse di sopra "Spegnilo,Katrine."

"No,voglio saperne di più."disse Katrine "Molto di più."

"Ti ho detto di spegnerlo."disse lui avvicinandosi.

"No."disse lei afferrandolo e baciandolo.

Croford tentò di liberarsi,ma fu ipnotizzato e continuò per un po'.

"No,dobbiamo fermarci."disse Croford.

"Oh no,non fermatevi."disse la voce disumana di Pretorius.

Voltandosi i due videro che lui era accanto a loro.

Aveva la metà destra del corpo normale,mentre la parte destra era deforme e piena di bozzi,con metà viso allungato e fuso con la spalla.

La parte destra della tempia aveva degli enormi bubboni che arrivavano alla spalla e continuavano per tutto il lato sinistro.

Il braccio sinistro era fuso con la pancia ed il corpo e i contorni erano vagamente visibili.

"Ci sono riuscito Croford."disse Pretorius "Ora capisci anche tu cosa stavo creando?"

"Ivan,per Dio,in cosa ti sei trasformato?"disse Croford.

"In me stesso."disse lui.

"Vai all'interruttore,io lo distraggo."disse Katrine.

Il braccio fuso con il corpo si staccò,si allungò e afferrò Katrine alla gola,trascinandola a se.

"Ah,si?!"disse lui portandola a se "Sarò io a fare distrarre te."

Croford mise la mano verso la macchina.

"FERMO!"disse l'essere "Croford."

"No,ascoltami,qualsiasi cosa tu dica sei ancora Ivan Pretorius,sei ancora un uomo."disse Croford.

"Tu sbagli."disse l'essere "Sono molto di più di un uomo."

Il mostro guardò Katrine sorridendo "E tutti e due vi unirete a me per sempre."

Croford fuggì al piano di sotto mentre il mostro rideva.

"NON POTRAI FARE NULLA,CROFORD!"urlò l'essere.

Mentre Croford fuggiva Bill gli saltò addosso e i due caddero dalle scale.

"Dannazione che sta succedendo?"disse Bill.

"Il circuito di interruzione,devo spegnerlo!"disse Bill che corse in cantina.

"Aspetti!"disse lui.

"Che profumo."disse il mostro leccando la guancia di Katrine "Sei buona."

Lui le strappò una parte della vestaglia,lasciandola a seno nudo,poi mise la mano sinistra davanti a lei e allungò le dita iniziando a toccarle in seno,poi scese più in basso.

"Nell'altra vita mi sarei divertito con te in un modo diverso."disse il mostro accarezzandola.

Croford arrivò in cantina.

"Avete di nuovo giocato con quella macchina mostruosa!"disse Bill.

La cantina era invasa dall'acqua e da essa si sollevò un enorme mostro simile ad un verme con una testa tonda con un'enorme bocca che si apriva in sei parti ed era piena di denti.

"Ma che diavolo è quello?"disse Bill.

"Quello che ha mangiato Pretorius."disse Croford "Le vibrazioni devono essere arrivate fin qui."

"Ritorno subito."disse Bill che andò via.

Katrine si liberò e si voltò verso Pretorius "Cos'hai intenzione di fare?"

"Voglio solo darti un bacio."disse lui.

La sua testa iniziò a gonfiarsi e a sgonfiarsi,poi il collo si allungò,il viso si aprì e il muso si allungò.

Aveva due denti ricurvi davanti,due tenaglie appuntite sui lati e altri denti sparsi per la bocca.

Katrine urlò.

Bill prese un coltello dalla cucina e tornò indietro,l'essere tentò di mordere Croford,ma mancò il bersaglio e lui spiccò un saltò finendo nell'acqua.

Katrine fu avvicinata dall'essere che la mise girata di spalle.

Bill arrivò urlando e saltò sulla testa dell'essere colpendolo con il coltello,ma dentro la creatura non c'era sangue.

Croford andò verso gli interruttori,ma la coda del mostro lo colpì,mentre Pretorius metteva la testa di Katrine nella sua bocca.

Il verme gigante mise la testa di Croford nella sua bocca,Bil cercò di tirarlo fuori,ma finì nell'acqua e quando si rimise in piedi vide che le gambe di Croford uscivano dalla bocca dell'essere.

"Oh mio Dio."disse Bill che poi afferrò dei cavi e li tirò spegnendo la macchina.

Pretorius svanì e Katrine cadde a terra.

Lo stesso fece Croford che era senza maglietta,con la testa calva e con dei segni di morsi ovunque.

Katrine si alzò,coprendosi e guardò ovunque.

Bill prese in braccio Croford,mentre Katrine abbassava la leva e toglieva le prese dalla macchina,mentre piangeva.

Poco dopo era seduta vicino a Croford che era su un letto e gli spalmava una crema addosso.

"Mi dispiace."disse lei "Io credevo...che sarei stata in grado di controllarlo."

"Ci sta trasformando,dottoressa."disse Bill chinandosi "Tutti e tre e di certo non in meglio."

"Ho sbagliato,avrei dovuto spegnere il risonatore quanto è arrivato Croford."disse Katrine "È chiaro ora che bisogna essere soli per compiere l'esperimento."

"Ma questo non è un esperimento!"disse Bill "È una follia!"

Katrine si alzò "La presenza di altri soggetti è causa di distrazioni pericolose,rimanendo vicino all'interruttore principale,io posso mantenere il controllo del risonatore,ma devo essere sola."

"Conosco questo comportamento,l'ho già visto per le strade."disse Bill "Lei sarà dottoressa,ma in questo momento si comporta come una drogata."

"Andate al diavolo tutti e due!"disse Katrine che andò via.

"Pensi a Croford,vado a preparare il furgone."disse Bill aprendo la porta "Si metta dei vestiti addosso,a meno che non voglia essere presa a calci da un sergente di polizia."

Katrine si toccò la fronte,appoggiandosi ad una colonna,poi vide le catene che pendevano dal soffitto con i lacci e ci mise dentro la mano destra,poi andò contro un armadio nero,lo aprì e ci guardò dentro trovando uno strano vestito di pelle nera,ne prese un pezzo e se lo strusciò sul viso,poi si mise la mano destra nella vestaglia toccandosi il seno sinistro,poi guardò Croford.

Bill metteva i bagagli nel furgone "Meno male che è finita."

La donna aveva indossato il vestito nero.

Aveva un collare nero,con delle punte di metallo,un abito nero con delle punte che copriva la parte finale del seno e la pancia fino alla vita,aveva degli slip neri,l'inizio delle gambe era scoperto,aveva delle calze e scarpe con i tacchi scuri.

L'inizio del petto e delle braccia erano coperti,poi gli avambracci e metà indice erano coperti dal vestito nero con le punte.

Prese un rossetto e se lo mise.

Si guardò allo specchio per un po',poi si toccò i capelli,guardò verso Croford e si sedette sul letto iniziando a toccarlo,poi gli tirò già la coperta e continuò.

In quel momento entrò Bill "Che diavolo sta facendo?"

Lei lo guardò e sorrise.

"Le avevo detto che doveva vestirsi."disse Bill.

"L'ho fatto."disse lei.

"Il furgone è pronto,lei viene via così?"disse Bill.

"Oh..."disse lei avvicinandosi "È un vero peccato,io vorrei rimanere qui con te ancora per un po'."

Il generatore esplose e delle scariche elettriche colpirono i cavi.

Lei iniziò a a toccare le spalle di Bill che la voltò verso uno specchio "Guarda come ti sei ridotta!

Sei tu quella?"

Lei iniziò a piangere "Non lo so più chi sono."

Bill le mise un lungo cappotto blu addosso.

Le scariche elettriche alzarono la leva e collegarono i fili accendendo la macchina e mandandola al massimo.

Croford si svegliò "Ascoltate."

"Croford,è ora di andare."disse Bill.  
"No,ascoltate."disse lui "Il risonatore.

Sta cercando di attivare la macchina dall'aldilà."

"Figlio di puttana!"disse Bill che corse in soffitta e provò a toccare la macchina,ma si prese delle scariche elettriche,poi cadde a terra ed estrasse la pistola "La distruggerò!"

La pistola gli fu tolta di mano e finì su una delle macchine.

Gli alti due arrivarono in soffitta e corsero verso l'oggetto,ma degli insetti gli volarono addosso,mentre i cavi si illuminavano di energia e sparavano scintille.

"AIUTO,TIRA IL CAVO!"urlò lei "TIRA IL CAVO!"

Bill tirò il cavo,ma senza successo.  
"Usa l'accetta!"urlò Croford "L'ACCETTA!"

Bill prese l'accetta,ma si prese una scossa e finì a terra,poi colpi dei cavi con l'arma,ma le scariche elettriche passarono nell'ascia.

"Mio Dio."disse lui che puntò la torcia su loro due e gli insetti se ne andarono,ma poi volarono su di lui e lo ricoprirono.

"NO!"urlò Croford e i due tentarono di spegnere la macchina,ma presero una scarica.

L'uomo era stato divorato in poco tempo dagli insetti.

I due gli andarono vicini e Katrine pianse.

"Non piangere,è finita."disse Croford abbracciandola.

Nell'ombra si intravedeva una creatura umanoide,con il corpo l'argo,che sembrava un bozzo e le gambe distanti l'una dall'altra.

"Katrine."disse lui che la alzò,poi sentì un forte dolore alla testa e si mise le mani sul cranio.

La creatura venne alla luce.

Aveva il volto di Pretorius,un collo lunghissimo protratto in avanti,il corpo deforme allungato in avanti,il braccio destro era ancora umano e piegato verso il basso,mentre l'altro braccio aveva sia l'avambraccio sia la mano molto larghi e con delle dita grandi e lunghe.

La parte della vita era larga con delle gambe deformi simili a colonne con cinque dita appuntite alla fine.

"Baciami."disse lui "Baciami,mia cara."

Da sotto l'essere scese un tentacolo che formò una mano grande come le spalle della donna e la afferrò alla gola dopo che lei ebbe preso un estintore.

Dalla testa di Pretorius usciva fuori un tentacolo piccolo proprio al centro della fronte e aveva la punta nera.

"Gli uomini hanno vita breve."disse lui.

"Lasciala andare!"disse Croford in ginocchio.

"Oh,lo farò."disse l'essere "Arriverà al di là dei suoi sogni più sfrenati.

Lei entrerà nella mia mente e io entrerò nella sua e non esiste piacere più sensuale e lussurioso di questo."

"TU NON HAI MAI CONOSCIUTO NE DATO PIACERE,MA SOLO DOLORE!"urlò Croford e l'essere smise di ridere.

Croford si mise le mani sulla testa ed urlò.

"Ti stai evolvendo in un'ammirevole essere che non è mai esistito prima."disse Pretorius.

"Io sono Croford Stillingast."disse lui.

"Cerca di abbandonarti,Croford."disse Pretorius.

"NO!"disse Croford.

"Lascia che succeda."disse Pretorius mentre lui urlava "Ah..."

La fronte di Croford si gonfiò e si aprì rivelando un tentacolo identico a quello sulla testa di Pretorius.

"Croford!"disse lei.

Croford riuscì a vedere agli infrarossi "È così bello.

È così meraviglioso."

"Ora si che puoi veramente vedere."disse Pretorous.

"Che cosa gli hai fatto."disse Katrine.  
"Ho risvegliato la sua ghiandola pineale addormentata."disse Pretorius "Tutto il resto l'ha fatto lui."

Lei cadde a terra e afferrò l'estintore mentre il tentacolo la portava a se.

Lei aprì l'estintore sulla macchina congelandola.

"NO!"urlò Pretorius che svanì.

"Croford."disse lei che andò vicino all'altro che era svenuto.

La macchina si riaccese e l'essere ricomparve.

"IO TI UCCIDERÒ."disse il mostro e lei usò l'estintore sulla macchina spegnendola,poi continuò a congelarla.

Infine si mise accanto a Croford,rise istericamente per un po', e dopo si mise a controllare se respirava.

Poco dopo Croford era su una barella, ancora svenuto e davanti a lui c'era la dottoressa che lo aveva fatto rinchiudere che si metteva i guanti.

La donna prese delle pinze le mise sull'apertura,ma il tentacolo insanguinato venne fuori e lei restò a guardarlo inorridita,poi il tentacolo tornò dentro.

Arrivò un'infermiera "La polizia è qui."

Katrine era su una poltrona con una mano sulla testa.

L'ispettore si alzò e andò a parlare con la dottoressa.

"Ci ha raccontato una storia a dir poco straordinaria."disse l'ispettore.

"Io vi ho raccontato al pura verità."disse lei.

"Vorremmo la sua opinione sul suo stato mentale."disse l'ispettore.

"Preferirei darle la mia opinione sulla sua condotta professionale."disse l'infermiera "È davvero spregevole."

La dottoressa la aprì leggermente il cappotto rivelando il vestito nero "La guardi.

Dubito che si renda conto di quello che ha fatto.

Lei ha distrutto la mente di Croford Stillingast,molto probabilmente anche la sua vita."

"Lo so."disse lei "Quella macchina dev'essere distrutta."

"Le ho dato retta una volta dottoressa e ho perso uno dei miei uomini migliori."disse l'ispettore "Il dipartimento mi manderà a dirigere il traffico grazie a lei.

Glie l'affido,dottoressa."

Katrine afferrò le spalle dell'ispettore che si tolse le mani di dosso "No,spettate,non potete rinchiudermi!

Vi prego."

"Non sarà facile recuperarla nello stato in cui è."disse la dottoressa "Disturberà anche gli altri pazienti."

"Faccia quello che ritiene opportuno."disse l'ispettore andando via.

"Aspetti dottoressa."disse Katrine afferrandola "Io le ripeto che sono pentita di quello che ho fatto.

Deve assolutamente..."

"Non venga a dire a me cosa devo fare,ragazza meraviglia."disse la dottoressa "Lei ha sempre avuto una risposta a tutto,beh ora è la mia paziente perciò deve accettare la mia risposta."

La donna si rivolse all'infermiera "Prepari la dottoressa per l'elettroshock."

"Ma,dottoressa,il regolamento dell'ospedale..."disse l'infermiera.

"Il regolamento dell'ospedale dice che lo staff degli infermieri deve eseguire gli ordini perciò faccia come le ho detto di fare."disse la donna.

"Si dottoressa."disse l'infermiera.

Katrine corse via e le due le corsero dietro.

"FERMATELA!"urlò la dottoressa.

"NO!"urlò Katrine che fu trattenuta dagli infermieri.

"Se continua a fare resistenza datele un sedativo."disse la dottoressa "Mettetela nella stanza 5,io controllo Croford."

Croford si alzò e scese dal letto,poi aprì la porta della stanza,vide una guardia,poi chiuse la porta lentamente e camminò via,trovò un vassoio con del cibo e lo mangiò con le mani,poi si diresse verso una porta,la aprì,ed entrò in un laboratorio dove trovò dei secchi a terra.

Katrine era su un lettino e veniva legata.

"Per favore,l'elettroshock no."disse lei "Non è necessario.

Adesso sto bene."

Le misero un oggetto in bocca e lo legarono.

La dottoressa entrò nella stanza e vide che Croford era scomparso così andò da una guardia "Se n'è andato.

Chiami subito la polizia."

L'uomo corse via,poi vide del liquido rossastro che usciva da sotto una porta così entro,accese le luci e trovò Croford che mangiava pezzi di carne cruda,accucciato vicino ad un secchio.

"Croford,per favore non mangiarli."disse lei.

"Sono deliziosi."disse lui.

"Possono farti molto male,sai."disse lei avvicinandosi e lui lasciò cadere il pezzo di carne,poi si sedette a terra e si pulì.

"Oh mio Dio,ma cosa mi sta succedendo?"disse lui.

Lei si chinò "Noi...non lo sappiamo ancora,ma stai certo che lo scopriremo."

Lei lo fece alzare e i due si avviarono verso la porta "Ora è meglio se vieni con me."

Lui la guardò e vide il suo cervello attraverso il cranio,fece uscire il tentacolo,le mise una mano sulla gola mandandola al muro e le mise la bocca sull'occhio succhiandole il cervello.

Gli infermieri mettevano delle cuffie sulle tempie di Katrine.

L'infermiera e delle guardie entrarono "Venga,è accaduta una cosa orribile,abbiamo bisogno di lei."

"Ma,aspetti un momento... e di lei cosa ne faccio?"disse l'uomo.

"La riporti nella sua stanza."disse l'infermiera e gli altri andarono mentre lui la slegava,poi Katrine gli sbatté in testa la lampada e lui svenne.

Croford vagava nel garage e si nascondeva dietro le colonne,mentre Katrine metteva in moto il furgone di Bill.

"Katrine..."disse lui "Katrine!"

Il furgone andò via e arrivò un'ambulanza.

Croford si nascose.

Un uomo e una donna scesero dal mezzo e portarono fuori un anziano su una barella.

L'uomo portò via la barella,mentre la donna rimase nell'ambulanza.

"Jef torna subito."disse lei "Jef?"

La donna trovò la barella nel garage con il vecchietto coperto da un lenzuolo che urlava "Oh mio Dio...io...io...ho visto un serpente…un serpente gli è uscito dalla testa e..."

"Oh Cristo,Jef perché l'ahi lasciato qui?"disse lei "Non vedi che sta vaneggiando?"

"L'ha mangiato."disse lui "L'ha mangiato.

Oh Signore."

La dotta trovò Jef con un occhio di fuori e molto sangue,poi Croford,con il tentacolo che usciva dalla testa,la afferrò alle spalle.  
"OH MIO DIO!"urlò il vecchio.

Lei lo tagliò con il coltello e corse via,Croford le saltò addosso,i due caddero,lui le sbatté la testa a terra poi le succhio il cervello.

Il tentacolo tornò nella testa e Croford si allontanò.

"OH MIO DIO!"disse il vecchietto coprendosi "IL SERPENTE!

IL SERPENTE!"

Croford salì sull'ambulanza e andò via.

In quel momento arrivò una macchina da cui scese Rosie,la donna che aveva contagiato una città con l'epidemia di rabbia poi aveva assorbito l'entità di metallo vivo che veniva dallo spazio "Sento qualcosa.

Una presenza..."

Katrine arrivò davanti alla casa di Pretorius,scese dal mezzo ed usò le chiavi per entrare.

Indossava una giacca marrone,una maglietta rossa e dei jeans blu.

Lei vide la macchina congelata e delle linee bianche che degnavano il corpo di Bill a terra,poi frugò nella borsa e prese dell'esplosivo al plastico mettendolo sulla macchina e lo azionò.

Ci furono delle esplosioni di scintille nel generatore.

Lei iniziò a scendere le scale della casa,quando Croford la afferrò,la portò nella stanza delle torture di Pretorius e la legò mentre lei lo pregava di non farlo.

"Perché fai così?"disse lei.

"Perché io ti amo, Katrine."disse lui.

"Croford,dobbiamo uscire,il risonatore sta per esplodere."disse Katrine.

"Dobbiamo rimanere qui insieme."disse Croford.

"Vuoi ascoltarmi?!"disse lei "Ho messo una bomba sul risonatore,tra pochi minuti salterà tutto in aria!"

"Non mi importa niente."disse lui.

"E Pretorius?"disse Katrine "Se riuscirà ad accendere la macchina potrà sempre tornare qui."

"Lui è sempre qui."disse Croford e il tentacolo uscì dalla testa.

"Allora non hai capito?"disse lei "Non solo tornerà,ma ci divorerà e insieme a noi tutta la razza umana!"

"Sei davvero meravigliosa."disse lui accarezzandola "Non ti farò del male.

Te lo prometto."

Lui cerò di morderle l'occhio,ma lei gli diede un calcio e poi gli morse il tentacolo strappandolo dalla testa e facendolo urlare.

La macchina si riaccese anche dava scintille.

Croford si mise in ginocchio,mentre il vento arrivava fino a loro.

"CROFORD,AIUTAMI!"disse lei.

"Katrine."disse Croford.

Pretorius ricomparve e il mostro le mise il braccio sinistro al collo "Ben venuta,mia cara.

Stavo proprio aspettando te."

"IVAN NO!"urlò Croford.

"Si."disse l'essere "Il più grande piacere se sensuale è conoscere i desideri di un'altra mente."

"I TUOI DESIDERI IO LI CONOSCO BENE!"urlò Croford "SONO QUELLI DI UN'IMPOTENTE!"

"Noi siamo gli esseri più potenti che siano in tutto l'Universo!"disse Pretorius.

"Se ne accorgerà!"disse Croford alzandosi "Sarà inutile ogni suo tentativo!

TU NON RIESCI AD AMARE!"

"Forse tu potresti insegnarmelo."disse lui.

La creatura iniziò ad inseguire Croford che scese le scale,allora l'essere si fece crescere delle ali membranose.

"D'accordo,vieni a prendermi Pretorius!"disse Croford "QUESTA VOLTA NON SCAPPERÒ DI CERTO!"

Pretorius era diventato una specie di lungo pipistrello,con un muso allungato,con due denti enormi,più altri,la testa aveva il cervello visibile e c'erano dei filamenti di carne a tenerlo attaccato.

L'essere colpì Croford e lo mandò a terra,poi gli atterrò sulle spalle afferrandolo con braccia aventi tre dita e gli mise la testa nella bocca.

Katrine vide le sanguisughe che nuotavano nell'aria,così restò immobile,poi mosse il polsi e gli esseri morsero le corde liberandola,poi lei estrasse lentamente dei fiammiferi dalla tasca e li accese gettandoli in un anglo e gli esseri la seguirono,mentre lei fuggiva.

Arrivata alla base delle scale inciampò sul corpo decapitato di Croford e urlò,poi cadde all'indietro vedendo al creatura e toccò una delle anguille sulla sulla ringhiera della scala,poi corse di sopra,mentre del liquido cominciava a colare giù per i gradini.

I tentacoli del mostro la seguirono e chiusero una porta alle sue spalle,poi lei andò in soffitta e vide che la macchina emanava scintille.

Una mano le afferrò le gambe e lei vide che Pretorius aveva ripreso la forma con il collo allungato e il volto umano.

L'essere rise e lei cadde a terra,poi però delle dita uscirono dalla sua bocca e aprirono in due il cranio,poi metà del corpo di Croford,che aveva di nuovo i capelli,uscì dall'essere.

"Katrine scappa!"urlò Croford che fu inghiottito ancora.

"CROFORD!"urlò lei e si riformò la testa di Pretorius che rise,ma le braccia di Croford uscirono dalla pancia dell'essere e la creatura cadde a terra contorcendosi,poi divenne una massa informe e si divise in due.

La testa di Pretorius divenne scheletrica e morse quella dell'avversario.

"CROFORD!"urlò lei.

La testa di Croford la liberò dalla mano del mostro,poi lei corse verso la finestra e si gettò di sotto,mentre la bomba esplodeva facendo saltare in aria parte della casa.

Cadendo lei si fratturò il ginocchio e presto arrivarono altre persone inclusa la vecchietta con il cane.

"Ho chiamato i pompieri,la porteranno all'ospedale."disse la donna accarezzandola "Che è successo la dentro."

"Una cosa orribile."disse lei.

"Cosa?"disse la vecchina.

"L'ha...l'ha...l'ha mangiato."disse Katrine.


	9. IT

IT

Un temporale si abbatteva su una cittadina americana nel 1980.

Era giorno,ma la luce era minima e le strade erano allagate.

In una villa a due piani c'era un bambino nella stanza superiore che strappava una pagina spessa da un quaderno.

Iniziò a piegare il foglio e a fare una barchetta di legno ,mentre il fratellino era alla finestra.

"Piove fuori."disse il fratellino.

"Non fare il p-p-pappamolla."disse il fratello più grande "Verrei anch'io se non stessi...morendo."

Il fratello maggiore tossì.

"Non morire."disse il fratello piccolo.

"Non hai visto il v-vomito uscirmi dal naso stamattina?"disse il fratello maggiore.

"Che schifo."disse il fratello minore.

"Ok,va a preparare la cera."disse il fratello maggiore.

"In cantina?"disse il fratello.

"Tu vuoi che g-ga-galleggi,no?"disse il fratello maggiore.

"Va bene."disse l'altro che prese la torcia,scese al piano di sotto e aprì la porta della cantina,mentre la madre suonava.

Restò a fissare le scale buie con paura.

Provò ad accendere le luci,ma non ci fu nulla da fare,poi scese le scale e vide una cantina buia piena di cianfrusaglie e dopo alcuni istanti iniziò a cercare.

Prese la colle,poi vide un sagoma che lo guardava dall'ombra e aveva gli occhi luminosi.

Accese la torcia e vide che si trattava soltanto di un paio di occhiali su un armadietto.

Sentendo un tuono fuggi "Cos'è stato?

Santo cielo!"

Chiuse violentemente la porta.

Il fratello maggiore dipinse la barca e la saldò con la colla "Ecco.

L-lei è pronta capitano."

"Grazie Billy."disse il fratellino che indossò un impermeabile giallo con cappuccio ed uscì sotto la pioggia.

Mise la baca sull'acqua e inizio a corrergli dietro.

Ad un certo punto,dopo aver corso molto,passò sotto due segnali di lavori pubblici e sbattette la testa sul terzo.

Corse dietro alla barca che si dirigeva verso l'apertura di un tombino che era rettangolare e si trovava tra sul lato del marciapiede che dava sulla strada.

"NOOOOO!"urlò il bambino e la barca ci cadde dentro.

Il bambino si mise in ginocchio "No.

No.

Bill mi ucciderà."

Apparve un clown nel tombino e il bambino si spaventò.

Aveva le pelle bianco latte,le labbra rosse,delle linee rosse che dai lati della bocca andavano verso l'alto e superavano gli occhi,non aveva sopracciglia,aveva la testa allungata,con una fronte molto ampia e parte del cranio calva,con alla fine dei capelli rossi che formavano delle punte sulle parti laterali e sui lati.

Il clown aveva un vestito argentato e mostrava la barca nella sua mano sinistra.

"Ciao,Georgie."disse il clown"Che bella barca.

La rivuoi indietro?"

"Si,per favore."disse lui.

"Sembri un bravo bambino."disse il clown "Scommetto che hai molti amici."

"Tre,ma mio fratello è il migliore amico."disse Giorgie.

"Dov'è lui?"disse il clown.

"È a letto, malato."disse Georgie.

"Scommetto che posso farlo stare meglio."disse il clown "Gli darò un bel palloncino.

Vuoi anche tu un palloncino,Georgie?"

"Non sposso accettare regali dagli sconosciuti."disse il bambino.

"Giusto,io sono Pennywise il clown ballerino."disse il clown"Pennywise?

Si?

Ti presento Gorgie.

Georgie,ti presento Pennywise."

Il bambino rise.

"Adesso non siamo più estranei adesso,non è vero?"disse il clown.

Una signora vide il bambino in strada e poi tornò dentro casa.

"Che ci fai dentro la fogna?"disse Georgie.

"Una tempesta mi ha soffiato via."disse Pennywise "Ha soffiato via anche tutto il circo.

Lo senti l'odore del circo,Georgie?

Ci sono le noccioline,lo zucchero filato e..."

"I pop corn."disse il bambino.  
"Pop corn!"disse il pagliaccio "È quello che ti piace di più?"

"Si."disse il bambino.  
"Anche a me."disse lui "Io li adoro!"

I due risero per un po' ,poi il clown divenne privo di emozioni e lo fissò sbavando.

"Però,io adesso devo tornare a casa."disse Georgie.

"Oh...senza la tua barchetta?"disse il clown mostrando la barca "Non vorrai perderla vero?

Bill ti ucciderebbe.

Tieni.

Afferrala.

Afferrala,Georgie."

Lui si avvicinò e gli occhi del pagliaccio divennero arancioni,mentre il ragazzo allungava la mano.

Il clown gli afferrò il braccio,con entrambe le mani,allargò la sua bocca fino a farla diventare immensa,piena di denti appuntiti e lunghi e gli inghiottì il braccio.

Il bambino cadde a terra urlando e una gran quantità di sangue finì in strada,poi il pagliaccio lo afferrò per una gamba e lo trascinò nel tombino.

Tempo dopo c'era un edificio nel bosco dove c'erano delle pecore che venivano fatte passare in un corridoio stretto.

Un ragazzo di colore prese una pistola e la puntò sulla testa di una pecora,ma non riuscì a premere il grilletto.

Un altro uomo prese la pistola e uccise l'animale sparandogli in testa,poi diede la pistola ad un altro"Devi imparare a prenderti le tue responsabilità,Mike.

Tuo padre era più giovane di te quando..."

"Io non sono mio padre,ok?"disse il ragazzo di colore.

"Si."disse l'uomo "Guardami figliolo.

GUARDAMI!"

Il ragazzo si girò.

"Puoi stare qui come noi oppure puoi stare la...come loro."disse l'uomo "Se perdi il tuo tempo esitando,qualcuno prenderà questa decisione per te.

E tu te ne accorgerai quando ti premeranno quella canna in mezzo agli occhi."

La campanella della scuola suonò e i ragazzi uscirono dalla classe.

C'era Billy accompagnato da un altro moro e un altro con gli occhiali.

"C'è sta chiesa piena di Ebrei,no?"disse quello moro "E Stan deve superare il test degli ebrei."

"E in cosa consiste?"disse Billy.

"Gli tagliano la punta del pene."disse quello moro.

"Ma così non gli resta niente!"disse quello con gli occhiali.

"È vero."disse Billy.

"Aspettate,ragazzi!"disse Stan.

"Ehi,Stan,che succede al rito?"disse Billy "Dicono che ti tagliano la punta del..."

"Si,il rabbino ti abbasserà i pantaloni e dirà tutti:Dov'è la carne?"disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Al rito leggerò la Torah,farò un discorso e diventerò un uomo."disse il giovane.

"Ci son altri modi per diventare un uomo."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Modi migliori vorrai dire."disse Stan "Merda."

I bulli guardarono il gruppo sorridendo.

Una ragazza salì le scale ed andò dentro il bagno dando un calcio alla porta.

Dentro c'era una ragazza con i capelli rossi,lunghi.

Erano legati dietro la testa,poi passavano sopra la spalla destra e andavano verso terra.

"Sei li dentro da sola,Beverly?"disse la ragazza "O con te c'è metà dei ragazzi della scuola,puttanella?"

Oltre a lei c'erano anche altre due e una di loro stava mettendo dell'acqua nel secchio dei rifiuti.

"So che sei li dentro,merdina."disse la ragazza "Sento la tua puzza.

Ci credo che tu non hai amici."

"Per quale dei due motivi?"disse Beverly "Perché sono una puttana o una merda?

Deciditi."

"Sei spazzatura e siamo qui per ricordartelo."disse lei.

L'altra gettò la spazzatura dentro il bagno,ma Beverly si coprì con lo zaino.

"Almeno ora avrai un odore migliore."disse la ragazza andando via.

Billy e gli altri andarono fuori dalla scuola e gettarono i libri nell'immondizia.

"La migliore sensazione del mondo."disse Stan.

"Si?"disse quello con gli occhiali "Prova a menarti l'uccello la prima volta."

"Che volete fare domani?"disse quello moro.

"Inizio l'allenamento."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Street Fighter."disse l'altro.

"Passerai l'estate così,dentro una sala giochi?"disse quello moro.

"Sempre meglio dentro tua madre."disse lui.

"E se andassimo alla cava?"disse Billy.

"Certo."disse Stan.

"La madre di Betty Ripson."disse quello moro vedendo la donna con la polizia.

"Davvero si aspetta di vederla uscire da scuola?"disse Stan.

"Non lo so."disse quello moro "È come se Betty si fosse nascosta nelle ultime settimane."disse quello moro.

"Credi che la troveranno?"disse Stan.

"Certo."disse quello con gli occhiali "In un fosso,decomposta,piena di vermi,puzzando come le mutande della mamma di Eddie."

"Sta zitto."disse Eddie "Che schifo."

"N-n-n-non è morta,è s-s-s-scomparsa."disse Billy.

"Scusa,Bill."disse quello con gli occhiali "È scomparsa."

Billy si allontanò e quello con gli occhiali lo seguì "Betty è simpatica.

A chi non piace sguazzare nell'acqua putrida?"

Fu afferrato da un bullo con la maglietta gialla e gettato a terra.

Prima di cadere andò contro Stan e mandò a terra anche lui.

Un secondo raccolse il frisbee dell'ebreo "Bel frisbee,frocetto."

"Ridammelo!"disse Stan.

Lui lo gettò dentro un pulmino "Perdenti del cazzo."

Un altro arrivò dietro Eddie e gli ruttò nell'orecchio,poi lo spinse.

Il primo,che era anche il capo,camminò dando una spinta a Billy "Perdenti."

"Vaffanculo,Blowers!"disse Billy e il tre si fermarono.

"Sta zitto,Billy."disse Eddie,mentre il capo dei bulli si avvicinava

"Hai...de de detto qualcosa,B-B-Billy?"disse il capo "Quest'anno ti sei salvato grazie a tuo fratello.

Ma finisce qui."

Il bullo si fermò vedendo il padre poliziotto che lo guardava,poi si leccò la mano e la mise sulla faccia di Billy "Quest'estate sarà un martirio per te e quei frocetti dei tuoi amici."

I tre salirono in macchina.

"Vorrei che sparisse lui."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Come minimo,lui è il colpevole."disse Eddie.

Un ragazzo grasso stava prendendo la bicicletta,quando Beverly apparve dietro di lui.

Lui aveva in mano un piano di cartone con sopra una casa.

"Posso passare o serve una password segreta?"disse Beverly.

"Oh..."disse lui scansandosi "Scusami."

"Le scuse non sono..."disse Beverly e il piano di cartone cadde dalle mani del ragazzo.

Lui raccolse tutto,poi gli cadde la bici

"Henry e i suoi gorilla sono all'entrata ovest."disse Beverly "Quindi non avrai problemi."

"Non stavo..."disse lui.

"Tutti sanno che ti sta cercando."disse Beverly che vide che aveva le cuffie "Che stai sentendo?"

Lei si mise le cuffie per qualche momento "The Wall."

"Non mi piacciono molto."disse lui "Stavo..."

"Aspetta."disse lei "Tu sei il "new kid",il ragazzo nuovo,no?

Ora capisco."

"Non c'è niente da capire."disse lui.

"Sto solo scherzando."disse lei.

"Sono Beverly Marsh."disse lei.

"Si,questo lo so,siamo nella stessa classe."disse lui "Io sono Ben.

Però quasi tutti mi chiamano..."

"Il ragazzo nuovo."disse Beverly "Ci sono soprannomi peggiori.

Lascia che firmi il tuo annuario."

Lei prese un quaderno bianco e gli scrisse il suo nome con dei cuoricini "Stai tranquillo,Ben di classe comune.

Ora devo andare.

Ciao."

"Ciao."disse lui.

"Resisti,ragazzo nuovo del quartiere."disse lei.

"Si."disse lui che andò via.

"Stanno stretti sotto i letti."disse Billy che tornava a casa portando la bicicletta Silver.

Arrivato a casa andò sul retro ed entro nel garage che il padre utilizzava per lavorare il legno.

Billy entrò "Ti serve aiuto.

So-sono..."

"Pensavo avessimo un accordo."disse il padre seccato.

Billy vide che il padre aveva trovato la sequenza di tubi che lui aveva fatto "Lascia che ti mostri una cosa."

Lui prese un giocattolo,lo mise nel condotto,poi prese una pistola collegata al tubo d'acqua e inondò le tubature.

Il giocattolo fu portato nella parte finale dello scarico.

"I Barrens."disse Billy "È l'unico posto dove possa trovarsi Georgie."

"Se n'è andato,Bill."disse il padre.

"Ma se la tempesta ha portato via G-G-Georgie,dovremmo andare..."disse Billy.

"SE N'È ANDATO!"urlò il padre alzandosi "È morto!

Non c'è niente che possiamo fare,niente!

Fa sparire tutto prima che arrivi tua madre."

Il ragazzo di colore era su una strada di campagna con la bici.

Arrivò in paese e si fermò davanti ad un vicolo.

Vedendo la macchina dei bulli,corse dentro il vicolo e si nascose.

Arrivo davanti ad una porta nel vicolo ed inizio a vedere il lucchetto che si muoveva.

La porta fu pesantemente colpita dall'interno e delle mani uscirono dallo spazio tra la porta ed il muro.

Erano mani ustionate e dietro di loro c'era una luce rossa e molto fumo.

"MIKE!"urlò una voce.

"SBRIGATI RAGAZZO!"urlò un altro.

"AIUTO,STO BRUCIANDO!"urlò un altra.

Le mai svanirono,il lucchetto si ruppe e la porta si aprì rivelando un corridoio buio con una tenda di plastica alla fine e dietro la tenda vi era il clown appeso per una corda che faceva dei versi di una capra,poi il pagliaccio scese a terra ed illuminò gli occhi di energia gialla.

La macchina dei bulli stava per investire il ragazzo che fu costretto a gettarsi a terra.

Arrivò uno degli uomini che lavorava dentro l'edificio che era un mattatoio "Mike?"

Stan stava leggendo la Torah,poi portò via il testo.

Entrò nello studio del rabbino e si mise una mano sulla parte sinistra del viso per non vedere un quadro,ma poiché il quadro era storto lui dovette raddrizzarlo.

In quadro mostrava una creatura simile ad un fantasma.

Aveva la pelle pallida ed era molto magra.

La pelle era in parte coperta di macchie scure.

I capelli erano neri,lunghissimi e sembrava che si stessero muovendo da soli.

Il viso era ovale,il mento era allungato verso il basso,gli zigomi erano ben visibili,il destro era più basso del sinistro,gli occhi erano bianchi senza pupilla e l'orbita sinistra era più su di quella destra.

Indossava un vestito nero che la copriva fino ai piedi,lasciando scoperto l'inizio del petto,le spalle e le braccia.

Le dita erano completamente nere e lucide,oltre che appuntite.

Nel dipinto si vedeva il piede destro che era nero e l'abito in fondo era strappato.

Vedendo che il quadro era storto lo raddrizzò,poi sentì in tonfo e vide che il quadro era caduto.

Appendendolo vide che la donna all'interno era svanita e anche il nome.

Senti uno strano lamento,simile ad in mugolio dietro di lui.

La donna era uscita dal quadro ed era piegata sul lato destro del corpo,muovendosi come uno zombi ed emettendo muggiti e mugolii.

Lui fuggì e chiuse la porta.

"Prendi tutto tranne i biscotti."disse Eddie mentre quello con gli occhiali metteva i dolci nello zaino.

"Ehi..."disse Eddie "Prima avevamo detto al canale e ora nelle fogne.

E se...ci scoprono?"

"Non succederà."disse Billy "Le fogne sono pubbliche.

Noi siamo il pubblico,no?"

L'altro aprì una credenza che era piena di scatole di medicinali "Eddie,queste sono le tue pillole anticoncezionali?"

"Si,le sto conservando per tua sorella."disse Eddie "Sono cose private."

I tre uscirono e presero al bicicletta.

Nella biblioteca pubblica di Derry c'era Ben che era seduto ad un tavolo e scriveva poesie su una lettera.

Una donna mise un libro sul tavolo e lui la ringrazio.

Il libro parlava del passato del paese dove si trovava.

Vide le foto in bianco e nero di un uomo che tagliava gli alberi,poi la caccia alle uova di pasqua,poi trovò un articolo di giornale dove era scritto "Esplosione di Pasqua uccide 88 bambini,102 morti in totale.",poi vide le foto di alcuni cadaveri e infine vide delle persone che erano sotto un albero spoglio e tra i rami c'era il cadavere di un bambino fatto a pezzi e pieno di sangue.

Lui chiuse il libro spaventato e vide un articolo di giornale dove dicevano di aver trovato il corpo di Betty Ripson in un fiume.

Si alzò e scese le scale arrivando ad una gigantesca stanza che catalogava i documenti della biblioteca ed era piena di scaffali.

Entro nella stanza e non vide nessuno.

Le luci andarono e venero,poi Ben sentì un tonfo e si voltò.

Sulle scale c'era un uomo la cui parte superiore del corpo non si vedeva.

L'uomo scese le scale e rivelò essere senza testa.

Aveva la maglietta nera stracciata,i polsi piegati verso l'interno e le mani nere allungate.

L'essere inizio a correre verso di lui e Ben fuggì.

Voltandosi vide che al posto dell'essere senza testa c'era Pennywise

"Ehi,ragazzo delle uova!"disse l'essere

Ben andò addosso ad una donna e poi fuggì.

Uscì dalla biblioteca e passò su un prato dove c'era un monumento.

Dietro il monumento c'era il bullo con la maglietta gialla.

"Dove vai,grassone?"disse il bullo e Ben tentò di fuggire,ma fu afferrato dai suoi compagni.

Lo portarono fuori del paese ad un ponticello di legno,chiamato ponte dei baci.

"Tienilo!"disse il bullo grasso.

"LASCIATEMI ANDARE!"urlo Ben.

Un altro lo afferrò e lo tenne fermo,un secondo gli sollevò la maglietta e un terzo iniziò a colpirlo sulla pancia.

"Basta!"disse Ben che fu messo contro la ringhiera di legno del ponte "Lasciatemi stare."

"Guarda quanto lardo."disse il bullo biondo.

Un altro bullo prese una bomboletta spray e ci mise davanti un accendino provocando una fiammata"Gli accendo i capelli,dandogli fuoco."

Il bullo con la maglietta gialla afferrò il ragazzo "Tienilo!"

"LASCIAMI!"urlò Ben.

Il gruppo si fermò vedendo passare una macchina.

"AIUTO!"urlo Ben,ma la macchina non si fermò e sul sedile posteriore apparve un palloncino.

Il bullo con la maglietta gialla diede due pugni a Ben,cacciò un urlo e poi si mise a parlare"Ok,ragazzo nuovo.

Questo si chiama il ponte dei baci.

Qui la gente viene per due motivi.

Baciarsi..."

Il bullo grasso lo baciò.

"E incidere nomi."disse il bullo prendendo un coltello,alzandogli la maglietta e incidendo la prima lettera del suo nome.

Ben urlò a squarcia gola.

"Henry!"disse quello

"STAI ZITTO!"urlò Henry "INCIDERÒ IL MIO NOME SU QUESTO FORMAGGIO FRESCO."

Ben gli diede un calcio e cadde oltre la ringhiera,rotolando per una lunga discesa.

"TI TAGLIERÒ QUELLE TETTE DEL CAZZO,LO GIURO SU DIO!"urlò Henry che saltò per la discesa seguito dagli altri.

Ben iniziò a fuggire,mentre Henry perse il coltello.

"Il mio coltello."disse Henry "Mio padre mi ucciderà.

ANDATE A PRENDERLO!"

Andiamo disse quello con la bomboletta spray che corse insieme a quello grasso.

I due si divisero,mentre quello biondo restò con Henry.

"TROVALO!"urlò Henry.

Ben,ferito al volto,corse verso il fiume ed iniziò a correre nell'acqua.

Billy e gli altri erano davanti all'entrata delle fogne.

"Quella è edera velenosa."disse Stan "E anche quella.

E pure quella."

"Zittati."disse Eddie"Mi sta pizzicando e non credo sia una buona cosa,viste le mie allergie..."

Billy iniziò ad entrare nella galleria.

"Usi lo stesso bagno di tua madre?"disse Michael.

"A volte si."disse Eddie.

Anche quello con gli occhiali entrò nel tunnel,poi si voltò e vide i due "Non entrate?"

"No!"disse Eddie "Sono acque grige."

"E che diavolo sono?"disse quello con gli occhiali.

"In pratica piscio e merda."disse Eddie "Io vi avviso.

State camminando su milioni di litri di pipì di Darry.

Quello con gli occhiali prese un pezzo di bicicletta.

"Allora..."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Sul serio,John?"disse Eddie.

"Per me non puzza di cacca,senior."disse John.

"Ok,io sento la puzza da qui."disse Eddie "E secondo me, è la stessa che i soldati hanno sentito quando hanno ucciso il capo del clan mutante delle colline.

Ricordate quella storia,no?"

"Si,pazzesco."disse Stan.

"Quello che senti è il tuo alito che ti arriva in faccia."disse John.

"Mai sentito parlare dello Stafilococco?"disse Eddie.

John prese un pezzo di maglietta con il pezzo di bicicletta "Te lo do io lo Stafilococco."

John tirò il pezzo di maglietta e l'altro si allontanò.

"NO!"disse Eddie "SEI RITARDATO?"

Billy prese una scarpa e la illuminò con la torcia "Ragazzi!"

"Merda,non dirmi che..."disse John

"No."disse Billy "G-G-Georgie aveva gli stivali neri."

"E di chi è quella scarpa."disse Eddie.

Loro la illuminarono e videro un nome scritto dentro.

"È di Betty Ripson."disse John.

"Merda."disse Eddie "Dio.

Cazzo!

Non mi piace questo."

"Come pensi che si senta Betty?"disse John "A correre per questi tunnel con una scarpa sola?"

Tutti lo guardarono.

"E se fosse ancora qui?"disse Stan.

I due iniziarono ad andare verso l'interno.

"Eddie,andiamo!"disse John.

"A mia madre verrà un colpo se scopre che stiamo giocando qui."disse Eddie "Bill?"

"Se fossi Betty Ripsom,vorrei che mi trovassero."disse lui "E anche Georigie."

"E se fossi io a non volerli trovare?""disse Eddie "Non ti offendere,ma non voglio sparire anche io."

"Ha ragione."disse Stan.

"Anche tu?"disse Billy.

"È estate."disse Stan "Dovremmo divertirci.

Questo non è divertente.

È spaventoso e disgustoso."

Ben cadde nell'acqua dietro di loro,provò a rialzarsi ma cadde di novo.

"Porca troia,che ti è successo?"disse Eddie.

Il gruppo andò via.

Il bullo con lo spray entrò dentro il tunnel delle fogne con l'accendino acceso "Sei qui,sacco di lardo?"

Per tre volte accese la fiamma,alla quarta volta apparvero davanti a lui tre zombie,sbudellati e putrefatti che gli sorrisero e gli saltarono addosso mordendolo.

Lui corse e arrivò ad un tunnel che era chiuso da una rete,prese una spranga e vide un palloncino rosso a mezz'aria.

Il palloncino esplose e rivelò il clown sorridente con la bocca piena di sangue,il ragazzo si spaventò e il mostro gli saltò addosso urlando.

Billy e gli altri pedalarono verso il paese.

"È bello aiutare il ragazzo nuovo,ma non dovremmo pensare a noi?"disse John.

"Sta sanguinando e sapete che ora c'è una malattia chiamata AIDS."disse Eddie "Un'amica di mia madre a New York l'ha presa,toccando un palo sporco sulla metro.

Una goccia di sangue infetto le è entrano attraverso una ferita!

Possono amputarti gambe e braccia,ma come amputano il girovita?

Come fanno?"

Andarono nel vicolo dove il ragazzo di colore aveva visto le mani bruciate e misero Ben su una cassa.

"Sapete che nei vicoli ci sono aghi infetti con l'AIDS?"disse Eddie.

"John,aspetta qui."disse Billy "Andiamo."

Eddie e Stan corsero via insieme a Billy.

"Mi fa piacere averti conosciuto prima della tua morte."disse John.

Gli altri andarono in farmacia e presero ovatta e diverse boccette di medicinali.

"Possiamo pagare queste cose?"disse Billy.

"Abbiamo solo questo."disse Stan che mostrò alcune banconote.

"Scherzi?"disse Eddie.

"Aspetta,hai un conto aperto qui,no?"disse Billy.

"Se mia madre scopre che ho comprato tutto questo,passero il fine settimana al pronto soccorso a fare radiografie."disse Eddie.

Beverly era davanti ad uno scaffale di assorbenti e ne prese una confezione,poi passò nella fila dove c'erano i ragazzi e nascose il pacchetto dietro di se.

"S-stai bene?"disse Billy.

"Sto bene."disse Beverly "Che state facendo?"

"Non sono cose che ti riguardano."disse Stan.

"C'è un ragazzino qui fuori."disse Eddie "È come se l'avessero ucciso."

"Ci servono delle medicine,ma...non abbiamo i soldi."disse Billy.

"Ci penso io."disse Beverly che andò al bancone "Mi piacciono i suoi occhiali,signor Keene.

Assomigli a quel giornalista…Clark Kent."

"Oh,grazie."disse Keene.

"Posso provarli?"disse lei.

"Ceto."disse lui che glie li diede.

"Che ne pensa?"disse Beverly.

"Dico che sembri Lois Lane."disse Keene.

Lei si tolse gli occhiali "Oh,grazie mille..."

Per sbaglio diede un colpo ad uno scaffale di medicine "Oh!

Mi scusi tanto."

"Non fa niente,ci penso io."disse lui che raccolse gli oggetti e gli altri ne approfittarono per fuggire.

Andarono a medicare Ben.

"Succhia la ferita."disse John.

"Zitto,devo concentrarmi ora."disse Eddie.

"Concentrarti?"disse John.

Billy uscì dal vicolo e vide Beverly che si avvicinava.

"Grazie per l'aiuto."disse Billy.

"Siamo pari."disse Beverly.

"Dio sta sanguinando."disse Stan "Mio Dio!"

"Ben?"disse Beverly che si avvicinò.

"Devi succhiare la ferita prima di mettere la fascia."disse John "È la base."

"Non sai di che parli."disse Eddie.

"Stai bene?"disse lei "Sembra faccia un male cane."

"Sto bene."disse Ben "Sono solo caduto."

"Si,sopra Hanry Bowers."disse John.

"Zitto,John."disse Billy.

"Che erano stronzi lo sapevo,ma che arrivassero a tanto..."disse Beverly "Sicuro che loro siano adatti a sistemarti?"

"Si,ci prenderemo cura di lui."disse Billy "Ancora g-grazie."

"Certo,magari ci si vede."disse lei.

"Pensavamo di andare alla c-c-cava domani."disse Billy "Ci v-verresti?"

"Certo."disse lei che andò via.

"Geniale nominare Bowers davanti a lei."disse Stan.

"Si,hai sentito che ha fatto?"disse Eddie.

"Cos'ha fatto?"disse Ben.

"L'ha quasi violentata."disse John "Ho sentito che l'elenco di chi si è fatta è più lungo del mio uccello."

"Non vuol dire molto."disse Stan.

"Sono s-s-solo chiacchiere."disse Billy.

"Comunque,Billy era con lei alle elementari."disse John "Si sono baciati nello stanzino.

La critica dice che non si può fingere con così tanta passione."

Beverly tornò a casa ed entrò lentamente,ma il padre le si parò davanti nel corridoio.

"Ciao,papà."disse lei.

"Ciao,tesoro."disse il padre "Che hai li?"

"Ho solo preso della roba."disse Beverly.

"Tipo cosa?"disse il padre che guardò quello che aveva preso e poi le diede un bacio sulla bocca"Sei ancora la mia ragazza?"

"Si,papà."disse lei.

Beverly andò nel bagno e pianse,poi iniziò a tagliarsi i capelli.

Il giorno dopo Billy e gli altri erano in costume e sopra un'altura con un lago sotto.

"Chi va per primo?"disse Billy.

"Io."disse Beverly che era appena arrivata.

Si tolse i vestiti e saltò dall'altura.

"MA CHE CAZZO!"disse John "Porca troia!

Ci siamo fatti umiliare da una ragazza!"

"Dobbiamo farlo ora?"disse Stan.

"Si."disse Eddie e tutti si gettarono.

I gruppo nuotò e giocò nell'acqua.

Poi Beverly si sdraiò ad occhi chiusi e tutto il gruppo la guardò.

Aprì gli occhi e tutti si voltarono.

Ben iniziò a leggere un libro.

"Ultime notizie,Ben."disse John "Siamo in vacanza."

"Questo non è di scuola."disse Ben e l'altro gli tolse il libro di mano.

"Esplosione di Pasqua uccide 88 bambini,102 vittima in totale."lesse John "È per il progetto di storia?

Oh...massacri in pieno giorno."

"Beh,quando mi sono trasferito qui,non avevo con chi stare...così ho iniziato a frequentare la biblioteca."disse Ben,mentre gli altri guardavano il libro.

"Sei andato in biblioteca?"disse John "Di proposito?"

"Fammi vedere."disse Beverly che si avvicinò.

"Quello cos'è?"disse Stan.

"Un locale notturno che fu bruciato,faceva parte di una setta razzista."disse Eddie.

"I-i-i-i-i tuoi capelli."disse Billy.

"I tuoi capelli sono molto belli,Beverly."disse Ben.

"Grazie."disse lei.

"Posso?"disse John che riebbe il quaderno "È tutto omicidi e ragazzi scomparsi."

"Derry non è come le altre cittadine in cui sono vissuto prima."disse Ben "Hanno fatto uno studio ed è risultato che... le persone muoiono o scompaiono sei volte più della media nazionale."

"Questo l'hai letto?"disse Beverly.

"E vale per gli adulti."disse Ben "Per i ragazzi è peggio.

Molto,molto peggio.

A casa ho altre cose se volete vederle."

Eddie scosse la testa.

I ragazzi si rivestirono e andarono in bicicletta a casa di Ben,che scese dal mezzo e corse dentro,mentre una poliziotta appese un foglio su un palo e tale foglio mostrava il bullo con lo spray e diceva che era scomparso.

Ben entrò nella sua camera che aveva decine di fogli appesi alle pareti,tra foto,documenti e articoli di giornali.

Ne tolse alcuni e poi aspettò che arrivassero gli altri.

"Ho sentito che ha delle montagne russe,uno scimpanzé e le ossa di un vecchio."disse John "Wow!"

"Fico eh?"disse Ben.

"No,non c'è niente di fico."disse John.

"Cos'è quello?"disse Stan indicando un foglio.

"Oh,quello."disse Ben "È l'atto costitutivo di Derry."

"Allarme noia."disse John.

"No,in realtà è molto interessante."disse Ben "All'inizio era zona di caccia di castori."

"Lo è ancora,vero ragazzi?"disse John.

"91 persone firmarono l'atto costitutivo di Derry."disse Ben "Ma...scomparvero tutte quello stesso anno,senza lasciare traccia."

"Tutta la popolazione?"disse Eddie.

"Si parlò di indiani...ma non c'erano tracce di un attacco."disse Ben "Dissero che era stata un'epidemia o una cosa così."

Sulla parete c'era un foglio che mostrava gli uomini dell'epoca che firmavano un pezzo di carta e tra loro c'era Pennywise sorridente.

"Ma è come se...un giorno tutti quanti si fossero svegliati e se ne fossero andati via."disse Benn"Trovarono solo dei vestiti insanguinati vicini al vecchio pozzo."

"Gesù,possiamo andare a misteri irrisolti."disse John.

"Dov'era il vecchio pozzo?"disse Billy.

"Non lo so,da qualche parte sotto la città,suppongo."disse Ben "Perché?"

"Niente."disse Billy.

Eddie camminò per la città e imboccò una lunga stradina dove c'era una casa molto grande,abbandonata,con le pareti nere e un albero spoglio,con i rami contorti e orribili.

Si fermò a guardare l'edificio con l'aria impaurita,poi prese una scatola di pillole.

La porta si aprì da sola e si sentì un ruggito.

Eddie guardò spaventato.

"Che stai cercando Eddie?"disse una voce mostruosa e tutte la pasticche di Eddie finirono a terra.

"Cazzo!"disse lui che le raccolse.

L'ultima fu raccolta da una mano secca,con le unghie appuntite,la pelle viola che diventava nera sulla parte finale delle dita.

La mano aveva una fascia.

"Credi che questa possa aiutami,Eddie?"disse il lebbroso.

Aveva i capelli lunghi a mezzo collo,una fascia bianca in testa,il viso pallido,scheletrico,con lo zigomo sinistro sopra quello destro e lo stesso valeva per l'occhio sinistro.

Aveva un bubbone enorme sulla parte destra della fronte,non aveva il naso,aveva uno spacco sulla bocca distorta e perdeva bava dalla bocca.

Era vestito di stracci di un'epoca antica e la gamba sinistra era scheletrica,tanto che camminava zoppicando.

Eddie cadde all'indietro e inizio a strisciare,mentre l'essere,che faceva versi mostruosi si avvicinò.

Eddie corse verso la casa,superando il cancelletto arrugginito,mentre il lebbroso lo inseguiva urlando.

Arrivò alla rete dietro la casa,si voltò e vide Pennywise accanto al lebbroso.

Il Clown sorrise e lo salutò,mentre nella mano sinistra aveva dei palloncini rossi che formavano un triangolo con la punta verso il basso "Dove stai andando,Eddie?

Saresti già arrivato a casa,se abitassi qua.

Su vieni dal clown Eddie.

Galleggerai quaggiù.

Tutti galleggiamo quaggiù

Loki rise,Eddie urlò e corse attraverso un buco nella recinzione.

Beverly era tornata a casa e aprendo lo zaino trovò il foglio con la poesia di Ben.

Andò a leggerla nel bagno dopo esseri chiusa dentro.

La lesse,stando seduta nella vasca.

"Beverly."disse una voce proveniente dal lavandino e lei lentamente si alzò avvicinandosi.

"Per favore aiutami."disse la voce dentro il lavandino "Vogliamo tutti conoscerti,Beverly.

Quaggiù galleggiamo tutti."

"Mi sentite?"disse Beverly "Chi siete?"

"Vichinghi."disse la voce.

"Vichinghi?"disse Beverly.

"Anche Veronica."disse la voce "Betty Ripson.

Patrick Hockstellet.

Vieni qui

Vuoi vedere?

Galleggiamo.

Mutiamo."

Beverly prese il metro e lo mise nel lavandino.

Dopo molto toccò il fondo e lo ritrasse.

La parte finale era piena di sangue ed era collegato ad un capello nero,coperto di sangue.

Il capello si spostò dal metro e le legò il polso sinistro.

Beberly lasciò cadere il metro e un altro capello le legò l'altra mano,un altra serie di capelli le legò il collo e altri le si misero intorno alla testa.

I capelli iniziarono a tirarla verso il lavandino e Beverly urlava a squarcia gola "PAPA!

AIUTO!"

Dal lavandino iniziava ad uscire del sangue,poi un gigantesco getto di liquido rosso inzuppò tutta la stanza.

Lei cadde a terra e strisciò verso il muro.

Il padre entrò "Che succede?"

"Il sangue!"disse Beverly "È uscita una tonnellata di sangue dal lavandino!"

"Dove?"disse il padre.

"Non lo vedi?"disse lei.

Il padre preoccupato le si avvicinò e le fece una carezza "Che succede piccola?

Mi preoccupi così."

Billy si sveglio in piena notte e vide la luce accesa nella camera del fratello così si sedette sul suo letto,prendendo uno dei suoi giocattoli,poi vide un'ombra correre via e sentì dei passi,così andò a vedere e scese le scale.

Andò verso la cucina e vide il fratello,con gli stessi abiti del giorno in cui era scomparso,che correva verso la cantina,così fece cadere il giocattolo che aveva in mano.

Scese le scale e trovò la parte bassa della cantina allagata e vide il fratello nascosto dietro un armadio.

"L'ho persa,Billy."disse Georgie "Non ti arrabbiare."

"Non...non sono arrabbiato con te."disse Billy.

Il fratello si avvicinò "È galleggiata via,come se volasse.

Però,Bill,se verrai con me galleggerai anche tu...

Anche tu.

Anche tu.

Anche tu

Anche tu."

Il viso di Georgie divenne putrido,gli occhi divennero bianchi,i denti sparirono e inizio ad uscirgli acqua dalla bocca,in più la sua voce divenne mostruosa "Galleggerai anche tu!

Galleggerai anche tu!

Galleggerai anche tu!

Galleggerai anche tu!"

La testa del pagliaccio uscì dall'acqua.

Il fantasma del bambino scomparve e il pagliaccio corse urlando verso Billy che corse via spaventato.

Beverly era seduta sulla scala esterna al suo palazzo.

Vide gli altri e li raggiunse di corsa.

"Ragazzi,vi...vi devo mostrare qualcosa."disse lei.

"Cosa?"disse Eddie.

"Più che alla cava?"disse John.

"Zitto!"disse Eddie.

"Mio padre mi uccide se sa che sto con voi."disse Beverly.

"Lasceremo uno di noi di guardia."disse Billy "John,resta qui."

"Oh,aspetta!"disse lui "Che succede se torna suo padre?"

"La cosa che fai sempre,ci parli."disse Stan.

Il gruppo entrò e lei li condusse nel corridoio che dava alla porta del bagno.

"Li dentro."disse Beverly.

"Che c'è?"disse Stan.

"Vedrete."disse Beverly.

"Perché ci porti in bagno?"disse Eddie "L'89% dei peggiori incidenti accade nel bagno e li si nascondono tutti i batteri e i funghi."

Aprirono la porta e videro il sangue,restando sconvolti.

"Lo dicevo!"disse Eddie.

"Lo vedete?"disse lei.

"Si."disse Eddie.

"Mio padre non lo vede,credevo fossi pazza."disse Beverly.

"Se tu sei pazza...lo siamo tutti."disse Ben.

"Non p-possiamo lasciarlo così."disse Billy.

Il gruppo pulì a fondo,poi andarono.

Rimasero solo Billy e Beverly.

"Sei mai andata alla f-f-fiera del paese?"disse Billy.

"No,credo di no."disse lei.

"Io ci vado tutti gli anni."disse Billy "Una volta ho vinto al tiro al bersaglio,ma ebbi un po' di incertezza a scegliere il premio."

"Non è vero sai."disse Beverly "Quello che dicono su di me.

Ho baciato solo un ragazzo,tanto tempo fa."

"Della città."disse lui.

"Purtroppo si."disse lei.

Il gruppo camminava portando le biciclette.

"Non mi piace fare la guardia per tutto questo tempo!"disse John "Quanto ci avete messo?"

"Zitto,John."disse Eddie.

"Si,zitto."disse Stan.

"Ok,volete zittite la mia boccaccia,capisco."disse John "Non ero io quello sul pavimento del bagno ad immaginare di essere dentro la mamma di Eddie ad Halloween."

"Non lo hai immaginato."disse Billy "Anch'io ho visto qualcosa."

Il gruppo si fermò.

"Anche tu hai visto il sangue?"disse Stan.

"Non il sangue."disse Billy "Ho visto G-G-Georgie.

Era reale.

Cioè sembrava lui,però c'era..."

"Un clown."disse Eddie "Si,l'ho visto anche io."

"Pure io."disse Ben.

"Io ho visto un'altra cosa."disse Stan.

"Cosa?"disse Billy.

"Una donna."disse Ted.

"Aspettate solo i vergini vedono queste cose?"disse John "Per questo io non vedo un cazzo?"

Sentirono delle urla provenire dal bosco e videro la macchina dei bulli.

"Oh merda,l'auto di quel cretino."disse Eddie.

"Dobbiamo andarcene."disse Eddie.

"Si."disse Stan.

"Aspetta, non è la bici del tizio che studia a casa?"disse Billy indicando una bici abbandonata.

"Si,è di Mike."disse Eddie.

"Dobbiamo aiutarlo."disse Beverly.

Il gruppo andò.

Mike era in ginocchio con il piede del bullo grasso sulla schiena e veniva spinto con la faccia sulla carne cruda.

"Dai."disse Henry "Dai su!

Mangia!

Mangia la carne!

MANGIA STRONZO!

MANGIA!"

Mike vide il clown tra le piante che lo salutava utilizzando un braccio mozzato.

Henry gli diede un calcio mentre si rialzava e poi stava per colpirlo con una pietra,ma Beverly gli tirò un sasso in testa.

"Bel colpo."disse Stan,mentre gli altri raccoglievano le pietre.

"Grazie."disse Beverly.

Mike andò verso di loro.

"State facendo troppo i duri,perdenti."disse Henry "Vi aiuterà lei.

Basta chiederglielo gentilmente...come ho fatto io."

Ben urlò e gli tirò un altra pietra.

"Che cazzo?"disse il bullo biondo.

Ne seguì uno scontro di pietre.

"BATTAGLIA DI SASSATE!"urlò John che fu preso in piena testa.

Eddie saltò nel fiume e tirò una pietra "LEVATEVI DAL CAZZO!"

Henry cadde a terra.

"VAFFANCULO,TROIA!"urlò il bullo grasso che fu colpito.

Quello biondo e il grasso fuggirono.

Il gruppo se ne andò.

"Va a succhiarlo a tuo padre,stronzo sfigato!"urlò John che se ne andò con gli altri.

Camminarono per la campagna,mentre un treno merci passò dietro di loro.

"Grazie ragazzi,ma non avreste dovuto,ora se la prenderanno con voi."disse Mike.

"Lui se la prende sempre con noi."disse Eddie.

"È una cosa che abbiamo tutti i-i-in comune."disse Billy.

"Si."disse John "Benvenuto nel club dei perdenti."

Tornarono in paese e trovarono una fiera.

John aveva preso la tromba ad uno degli uomini della fiera che cercava di riprendersela.

Su un muro c'era un foglio che mostrava un ragazzo di 13 anni scomparso.

"Dicono che hanno trovato brandelli della sua mano vicino alla cisterna."disse Stan "Una volta mi aveva chiesto di prestargli una matita.

Billy sollevò il foglio e trovò l'immagine del bullo con lo spray.

"Finirà mai?"disse Stan.

John arrivò sul posto.

"Di che parlate?"disse Eddie che arrivò con un gelato.

"Di quello che parliamo di solito."disse John.

"Secondo me finirà."disse Ben "Almeno per un po'."

"Che vuoi dire?"disse Beverly.

"Stavo facendo ricerche su Derry e ho riportato i fatti più importanti."disse Ben "L'esplosione della ferriera nel 1908,la banda Bradley nel 35 e il punto nero nel 62.

E adesso i bambini…

Ho capito che questa roba succede ogni 27 anni."

Andarono ad un parco e si sedettero sulle panchine.

"Ok,fatemi capire bene."disse Eddie "Spunta fuori per uccidere delle persone e prendergli l'anima per un anno e poi?

Si iberna?"

"Forse se ne va."disse Stan.

"Mio nonno crede che questa città sia maledetta."disse Mike "Dice che tutte le cose brutte che succedono qui,sono a causa di una cosa sola.

Una cosa malvagia che vive a spese delle persone di Derry."

"Non è una cosa sola."disse Stan "Abbiamo visto tante cose diverse.

Sbaglio?"

"Beh,io ho visto il lebbroso."disse Eddie "Era...era come un'infezione ambulante."

"Io ho visto solo una donna."disse Stan.

"È gnocca?"disse John.

"No,John."disse Stan "Non è gnocca!

Ha tutto il viso deformato.

Forse sono brutti sogni."

"Io non credo,so distinguere un brutto sogno dalla vita reale,ok?"disse Mike "Questi esseri sono reali quanto lui."

"Hai visto qualcosa?"disse Eddie.

"Si."disse Mike "Avete presente quella casa bruciata su Harris Avenue?

C'era anch'io dentro.

Non sono riuscito a salvarli."

Andarono nel garage di Ben e misero una cartina delle fogne della città attaccata ad un muro,poi accesero un proiettore con decine di foto dentro che proiettò l'immagine della città vista dall'alto sul foglio con le fogne.

"Guardate."disse Billy "Li è dove G-G-Georgie è scomparso.

Quella è la ferriera

E il punto nero.

Tutti posti dove succede sono interconnessi dalle fogne.

E confluiscono tutti al…

Al pozzo."

"È dove c'è la casa nera."disse Stan "Quella della setta."

"Quella casa inquietante dove vanno a dormire tossici e barboni?"disse John.

"Odio quel posto."disse Beverly "Mi sembra sempre di essere osservata."

"L'ho visto li."disse Eddie "Il lebbroso.

E dove ho visto l'altro."

"Li è dove vive."disse Billy.

"Non riesco a credere che qualcosa voglia vivere li."disse Stan.

Eddie si alzò di scatto "Possiamo non parlarne più?

Respiro a fatica.

È...è estate,siamo ragazzini.

Respiro a fatica,ho un attacco d'asma,cazzo!

Io non ci sto!"

Eddie strappò la cartina dal muro.

Il proiettore iniziò a cambiare immagine da solo e a mostrare diverse foto.

Mostro la famiglia di Billy al completo.

"Jeogie."disse Billy.

"Che succede?"disse Ben.

"Non lo so."disse Billy.

La madre di Billy iniziò a trasformarsi nel clown.

Tutti iniziarono ad urlare.

"MA CHE CAZZO!"disse John.

"BILL!"urlò Stan.

"È lui"disse Ben.

"COSA CAZZO È?"disse Eddie "CHE CAZZO È?"

"SPEGNILO!"urlo Beverly.

Max diede un calcio al proiettore che finì a terra,ma continuò a mostrare le immagini.

Il pagliaccio sparì dalle foto.

Improvvisamente apparve grande sei metri e uscì per metà dallo schermo.

"OH,MIO DIO!"urlo Eddie.

Tutti si diressero verso la serranda chiusa del garage,mentre l'essere camminò a quattro zampe verso di loro,ridendo.

"Che cos'è?"disse Stan.

"MA CHE CAZZO!"urlò Eddie.

Ted e Ben aprirono la serranda e l'essere svanì.

"Grazie,Ben."disse Beverly mettendogli una mano sulla spalla,poi abbraccio Billy.

"Ci ha visti."disse Eddie "E sa dove siamo."

"L'ha sempre saputo."disse Billy che uscì "Quindi andiamo."

"Andare dove?"disse Ben.

"Alla casa."disse Billy "È dove tiene Georgie."

"Dopo questo?"disse Stan.

"È estate."disse John "Dovremmo divertirci."

"Se dite di nuovo estate,cazzo..."disse Billy che prese la bici.

Gli altri lo seguirono.

Billy arrivò alla casa per primo "S-s-s-s-sette spettri,stanno stretti sotto i letti.

Sette spettri a denti stretti."

Arrivarono gli altri.

"Bill!"disse Beverly "Bill,non puoi entrare."

"Non siete obbligati a venire con me."disse Billy "Ma cosa succederà quando scomparirà un altro ragazzo?

Farete finta che non stia succedendo niente come chiunque in questa città?

Perché io non posso.

Vado a casa e...vedo che Georgie non c'è.

Ci sono i suoi vestiti,i giocattoli,ma lui non c'è.

Quindi entrare in questa casa,per me,è più facile che entrare in casa mia."

"Wow."disse John "Non ha balbettato nemmeno una volta."

"Non dovremmo lasciare qualcuno di guardia nel caso succeda qualcosa di brutto?"disse Stan.

"Chi vuole restare?"disse Billy.

Tutti alzarono la mano,tranne Beverly,ma alla fine entrarono tutti.

"Ne sento la puzza."disse Eddie.

"Non respirare con la bocca."disse John.

"Perché?"disse Eddie.

"Perché così te lo mangi."disse John e Eddie vomitò.

John entrò nel salotto e vide un foglio aggrovigliato dentro una serie di corde appese al soffitto.

Prese il figlio vedendo la sua foto e si accorse che era un avviso di persona scomparsa.

"Che c'è?"disse Billy che si avvicinò con l'altro.

"Dice che sono scomparso."disse John mostrando il foglio ed iniziando ad agitarsi.

"N-n-non sei scomparso,John."disse Billy.

"Questa è la mia faccia."disse John.

"Calmati,è un trucco!"disse Billy.

"Il mio nome,l'età,la data!"disse John.

Billy afferrò il foglio "Non può essere così,John!"

"No,dice così!"disse John che cominciò a piagnucolare"Cazzo,scomparso?

Sono scomparso?"

"Calmati!"disse Billy che lo afferrò "Calmati!

È una farsa.

Loki ti sta ingannando."

Sentirono una voce femminile provenire dal piano di sopra,così salirono le scale.

Arrivarono al secondo piano e giunsero ad un corridoio dove videro che c'era una porta socchiusa con dentro una donna a terra che stava strisciando "Aiuto."

"Betty?"disse Billy.

Lei fu tirata via velocemente e urlò.

I tre si avvicinarono,me Eddie sentì la voce del lebbroso che lo chiamava e si voltò dalla parte opposta del corridoio.

Gli altri andarono avanti ed entrarono nella stanza

"Che cosa stai cercando?"disse la voce del lebbroso.

Billy e John entrati nella stanza e non videro nessuno.

La stanza dava su un altra dove c'era un vecchio materasso.

"Era qui?"disse John "Dove cazzo è andata?"

"Ragazzi?"disse Eddie,mentre la porta alle sue spalle si chiudeva e quella sul lato destro del corridoio si apriva.

"RAGAZZI!"urlò Eddie,mentre gli altri due cercavano di aprire la porta.

Il pavimento del corridoio cedette impedendo ad Eddie di raggiungere la porta.

Il lebbroso gli mise la mano sulla spalla e lui si voltò.

"È il momento di prendere la tua medicina,Eddie."disse il lebbroso che urlò,facendo svenire il ragazzo che cadde nel buco e si schiantò sul tavolo della cucina,frantumando l'oggetto.

"Eddie?"disse Billy "Apri."

"John."disse una voce proveniente da una stanza piena di manichini con sopra un telo.

John entrò nella stanza e la porta si chiuse da sola.

"John?"disse Billy e la porta si chiuse "John!"

"Bill,dai apri la porta!"disse John.

Billy diede una spallata "Non si apre."

"Non ci riesco nemmeno io!"disse John e tutti i veli sulle statue caddero.

John vide che erano tutte statue di pagliacci e in fondo c'era una bara nera.

"Oh merda."disse John che lentamente si avvicinò alla bara,mentre tutte le statue muovevano la testa,seguendo i suoi movimenti.

Aprì il piano e trovò un pupazzo simile a lui,con la bocca cucita e i vermi che strisciavano nei buchi sulla pelle.

John chiuse il piano e da esso saltò fuori il pagliaccio.

"Ciao."disse lui che corse contro di lui,mentre John indietreggiava.

Billy aprì la porta,il compagno uscì e poi chiusero la porta insieme.

"Andiamocene."disse Billy.

Dal materasso uscì la testa di Eddie "Facciamo una gara di sputi?"

Dalla bocca di Eddie uscì un mare di liquido nero fumante e il ragazzo iniziò a ridere in maniera disumana,per poi tornare sotto il materasso.

Il liquido uscì da sotto l'oggetto e iniziò a dirigersi verso di loro.

Eddie si mise seduto e vide che aveva il braccio destro rotto.

Il frigorifero si aprì e dentro di esso c'era il pagliaccio aggrovigliato che uscì fuori "È ora di galleggiare."

Eddie iniziò a strisciare via verso la parte e lui si avvicinò lentamente.

Una volta che fu arrivato vicino al muro,il dio urlò e si mise in ginocchio davanti al ragazzo che gli diede degli schiaffi.

Pennywise gli prese la mano e per due volte fece finta di inghiottirla,poi lo schernì vedendo che piangeva.

Nella stanza di Billy e John erano apparse tre porte bianche con tre scritte di sangue,con le gocce che andavano verso l'alto.

La prima scritta diceva "Molto spaventoso",la seconda diceva "Spaventoso" e la terza diceva "Per niente spaventoso"

I due aprirono la terza porta e videro una ragazza tagliata in due che urlava.

John chiuse la porta "DOVE CAZZO HA LE GAMBE?"

"Buona,buonissima e bellissima paura."disse il mostro sorridendo,poi aprì la bocca e allungo la mascella in modo incredibile.

I due ragazzi aprirono la porta e il pagliaccio si fermò.

"Oh,grazie a Dio."disse John.

"Dov'è Eddie?"disse Billy sentendo le urla.

I due corsero a arrivarono in cucina.

Il pagliaccio si voltò verso di loro.

"Cazzo."disse John.

"Per te non è abbastanza reale,Billy?"disse lui"Non sono abbastanza reale per te?

Per Georgie è stato reale a sufficienza."

L'essere rise,poi urlò e corse verso di loro con la bocca spalancata,ma Beverly arrivò e gli conficcò un paletto in testa trapassando in cranio e l'occhio destro.

Il sangue andò verso l'alto e lui emise un lamento,tutti andarono dal ragazzo infortunato.

L'essere iniziò ad emettere dei versi mostruosi e girandosi i ragazzi videro che aveva la guancia sinistra aperta e enormi file di denti,iniziò ad avvicinarsi ed trasformò la sua mano destra,che ruppe il guanto bianco,rivelando della pelle nere con unghie enormi.

Gli altri urlarono e Beverly si mise le mani sulla bocca,mentre l'essere ruggiva,poi rise,si volto e fece un graffio sulla pancia di Ben,poi si allontanò,poi scese nella cantina e si calò nel pozzo.

Billy lo seguì e lo vide scendere.

"NO!"urlò Eddie "BILL!"

Lady Sif tornò in quel momento apparvero anche il dio biondo e quello con i capelli neri.

"Fatemi vedere."disse Beverly "Ti sistemo il braccio."

"Non toccarmi,cazzo!"urlò Eddie "Non toccarmi,non osare toccarmi!"

Lei gli sistemò l'osso del braccio e lui urlò.

Poco dopo i ragazzi corsero fuori di casa urlando.

"ANDIAMO VIA DI QUI!"urlo Beverly.

"PORCA TROIA!"urlo John.

La madre di Eddie era furiosa e lo portò verso la macchina "Voi.

Siete stati voi.

Sapete quanto è delicato."

"Ci hanno aggredito..."disse Billy.

"No."disse la madre che mise Eddie in macchina "Non cercare di incolpare altri."

Le chiavi caddero dalle mani della madre e Beverly cercò di raccoglierle.

"STA INDIETRO!"disse la madre che raccolse le chiavi "So di te,sgualdrina.

Non permetterò ad una come te di toccare mio figlio."

"Ascolti,noi..."disse Billy.

"NO!"urlò la madre "SIETE TUTTI DEI MOSTRI!

Ed Eddie ha chiuso con voi.

Chiaro?

Chiuso!"

La madre salì in macchina e andò via.

Il gruppo si mise in mezzo alla strada.

"Ho visto il pozzo."disse Billy.

"S-s-sappiamo dov'è e-e...staremo più attenti la prossima volta."disse Billy.

"NO!"disse Stan.

"Stan,non è detto che quei tre riescano a trovarlo."disse Billy.

"NON MI IMPORTA!"disse Stan "Non ci sarà una prossima volta,Bill.

Tu sei pazzo!"

"Perché?"disse Beverly "Sappiamo che nessun altro farà niente."

"Eddie è stato quasi ucciso!"disse John "E guardate la pancia di quest'altro!

Gli ha quasi cavato le budella!"

"Non possiamo far finta di niente."disse Beverly "Ben ha detto che torna ogni 27 anni."

"Bene!"disse Ben "Avrò 40 anni e sarò ben lontano da qui.

Pensavo che anche tu volessi andartene via."

"Perché voglio andare da qualche altra parte."disse Beverly "Non scappare."

"Scusate,da quando in qua Molly Ringwald fa parte del gruppo?"disse John.

"John..."disse Stan.

"Dico solo che dovremmo affrontare la realtà,il mondo reale."disse John "Georgie è morto,smettila di cercare di far ammazzare anche noi."

John stava per andarsene,quando Billy gli si parò davanti.

"Non è morto!"disse Billy.

"Non hai potuto salvarlo,ma puoi ancora salvare te stesso."disse John,ma Billy lo bloccò.

"R...r-r-r-rimangiatelo!"disse Billy "Hai paura,come tutti noi,ma rimangiatelo!"

Billy gli diede una spinta e John rispose nello stesso modo.

Billy gli diede un pugno mandandolo a terra.

"SIETE UN MUCCHIO DI PERDENTI!"urlò John che fu trattenuto da Stan e da Mike,mentre Beverly e Ben trattenero Billy.

"FANCULO!"urlò John.

"John,basta!"urlò Stan.

"Siete un branco di perdenti e vi farete ammazzare per...prendere uno stupido stronzo!"disse John.

"JOHN,SMETTILA!"urlo Beverly "È quello che vuole lui.

Vuole dividerci.

Eravamo tutti assieme quando l'hanno ferito.

Se fossimo stati isolati non lo avrebbero mai trovato,ne avremmo avuto qualche possibilità."

"Davvero?"disse John "Beh,io voglio continuare a restare vivo.

Questa volta ci hanno salvato il culo,la prossima volta potrebbero non venire!"

John andò via,insieme a Stan.

Andarono via anche Mike e Ben.

"Mike..."disse Beverly.

"Ragazzi..."disse Mike "Non posso farlo.

Mio nonno aveva ragione.

Qui regna il soprannaturale del peggior tipo.

Io sono un esterno.

E devo continuare ad esserlo."

Per diversi giorni non si videro più.

Beverly era a suonare il piano,Billy seduto al tavolo in cucina da solo,Stan era al rito e c'era anche John,Mike sparava sulla testa della pecora,Ben era in biblioteca.

Beverly si mise nella vasca da bango.

A luglio Henry era vicino alla casa di suo padre e sparava a delle bottiglie con la pistola.

Con lui c'erano il bullo grasso ed il biondo.

"Vai così!"disse il biondo seduto.

"Grande,Henry."disse il grasso.

"Metti al posto delle bottiglie quel gatto."disse Henry.

L'altro prese il gatto.

"Che stai facendo?"disse il padre di Henry che arrivò con l'uniforme da poliziotto.

"Sto solo...pulendo la pistola come hai chiesto tu."disse Henry.

"Stai pulendo la pistola,eh?"disse il padre.

"Papà..."disse Henry.

"EHI!"urlò il padre facendo sobbalzare tutti e tre e prendendo la pistola.

Sparò tre colpi a terra,mettendo un terrore cieco ad Henry.

"Guardatelo adesso,ragazzi."disse il poliziotto "Basta un po' di paura per far crollare un fantoccio."

Eddie andò a prendere la medicina in farmacia e trovò dietro il bancone la figlia del farmacista,che era quella che faceva la bulla con Beverly.

"Non ti ha firmato nessuno il gesso?"disse lei.

"No."disse Eddie che guardava il suo braccio.

"Te lo firmo io."disse lei.

"Tutto bene,Henry?"disse il bullo biondo.

Henry era seduto a terra e poggiava la schiena sul cofano,mentre gli altri due erano appoggiati sul lato della macchina.

"Non può fare così."disse Henry.

Henry vide un palloncino rosso che usciva dalla cassetta delle lettere e avvicinandosi sentì delle risate.

Aprendo la cassetta delle lettere trovò una scatola con dentro il coltello.

Entrò dentro casa e trovò il padre dormiente sulla sedia.

Alla tv c'era una donna con dei bambini.

"Questa è la mia parte preferita del pomeriggio."disse la donna "Posso incontrarvi tutti.

C'è qualcuno che può dirmi quando si è divertito di più oggi?"

"Mi è piaciuto il clown."disse una bambina.

"Anche a me."disse la donna "Adoro vedere le cose che galleggiano.

Tutto galleggia.

E galleggerai anche tu Henry.

Fa che sia una giornata meravigliosa!

Uccidilo."

Iniziarono a parlare tutti insieme "Uccidilo.

Uccidilo.

Uccidilo.

Uccidilo.

Uccidilo."

Henry trafisse il collo di suo padre che morì dissanguato.

"Oh,no..."disse la donna "Facciamogli sentire un bell'applauso.

Ben fatto,Herny!"

La donna e i bambini iniziarono ad urlare tutti insieme e tra di loro c'era il pagliaccio "Uccidili tutti!

Uccidili tutti!

Uccidili tutti!

Uccidili tutti!

Uccidili tutti!

Uccidili tutti!

Uccidili tutti!

Uccidili tutti!

Uccidili tutti!

Uccidili tutti!

Uccidili tutti!

Uccidili tutti!"

Beverly prese lo zaino e si diresse verso la porta di casa,ma la trovò chiusa con il lucchetto.

Il padre era seduto dietro di lei "Dove te la stai svignando?"

"Da nessuna parte,papà."disse lei.

"Non mi sembra."disse lui "Ti sei messa bene."

"Non è vero papà,mi vesto così tutti i giorni."disse Beverly.

"Vieni."disse il padre e lei si avvicinò dandogli la mano "Sai che mi preoccupo per te,Bevvie?"

"Si."disse Beverly.

"La gente in città...mi ha detto alcune cose su di te."disse il padre "Te ne vai in giro tutta l'estate con un mucchio di ragazzi.

L'unica ragazza del gruppo."

"Sono solo amici,lo giuro."disse Beverly.

"Lo so...cosa pensano i ragazzi quando ti guardano,Bevvie."disse il padre.

"La mano."disse Beverly.

"Stai facendo...cose da donna con quei ragazzi,nei boschi?"disse il padre.

"No."disse lei "Niente del genere.

Non devi preoccuparti.

Lo giuro."

Lei provò a liberarsi la mano e il padre mostrò una cartolina con sopra la poesia di Ben "Questa cos'è?"

"Non è niente,è una poesia."disse Beverly.

"Solo una poesia?"disse il padre "Ma l'hai nascosta nel cassetto della biancheria.

Perché mai?

Lo sanno loro che sei mia?

Sei ancora la mia ragazza,vero?"

"No."disse lei.

"Cosa?"disse il padre.

"HO DETTO NO!"urlo Beverly che riuscì a liberarsi ma cadde a terra.

Il padre le saltò addosso,ma lei gli diede una ginocchiata all'inguine e corse in bagno,nascondendosi dietro la tenda della vasca.

Il padre la raggiunse,tolse la tenda e lei gli spaccò in testa il coperchio di ceramica rettangolare facendolo svenire.

Voltandosi,Beverly fu afferrata dalle mani di Pennywise che era apparso nella stanza.

Ben pedalava per le campagne ,poi andò a casa di Beverly trovando la porta aperta.

Entrò nel bagno trovando il padre svenuto ed una scritta fatta con il sangue che diceva:"Morirai...se ci provi."

Billy corse via ed entrò in una sala giochi dove c'era John.

"John?"disse lui.

"Che vuoi?"disse John "Vedi quel tizio nel gioco che colpisco?

Faccio finta che sia tu."

"Ha rapito Beverly."disse lui e John smise di giocare.

Eddie era a casa sua e rispose al telefono.

Una volta riattaccato tentò di uscire,ma sua madre gli si parò davanti.

"E tu dove pensi di andare?"disse la madre.

"Esco con i miei amici."disse Eddie.

"Tesoro,non puoi andare."disse la madre "Devi riprenderti dalla malattia,ricordi?"

"La malattia?"disse Eddie "Ok,quale malattia,mamma?"

Eddie prese la scatola di pillole "Sai cosa sono?

Un placebo!"

Eddie gettò a terra la scatola "SONO UNA STRONZATA!"

"Ti aiutano,Eddie."disse la madre "Devo proteggerti."

"Proteggermi?"disse Eddie "Mentendomi?

Tenendomi rinchiuso in questo buco infernale?

Scusa,ma i miei amici erano quelli che davvero volevano proteggermi.

E a causa tua li ho traditi,quando avevano bisogno.

Quindi vado."

La madre tentò di fermarlo,ma lui uscì "Eddie!

Non farmi questo!"

Il gruppo prese le biciclette ed andò verso la casa.

"Ragazzi,le picche?"disse Billy.

Mike mise a terra un sacco nero con dentro delle aste di metello appuntite,mentre Eddie gettava via i medicinali.

Mike caricò la pistola.

"Avete chiamato quei tre?"disse John.

"No,non li ho più visti."disse Billy.

Henry li osservava mentre entravano.

Billy accese una torcia.

"Stan?"disse Ben che lo vide fermo all'entrata e poi si fermarono anche gli altri.

"Stan,dobbiamo andare tutti."disse Billy "Beverly aveva ragione.

Se ci dividiamo come l'altra volta lui ci ucciderà.

Però forse insieme riusciamo a vincere."

Scesero tutti in antina e si avvicinarono al pozzo.

"Beverly?"disse Ben.

"Come facciamo a scendere?"disse Stan.

Billy vide che a terra c'era una corda che loro legarono al gancio sopra il pozzo.

Billy si calò per primo,poi andò Eddie.

A metà del pozzo,Billy trovò un'apertura che dava sulle fogne e ci si infilò.

Beverly era svenuta in un'immensa stanza nelle fogne e si svegliò quando delle gocce di sangue le caddero sul viso.

Vide un'immensa torre di oggetti e vestiti davanti a lei che saliva per dieci metri e sulla parte superiore c'erano dei corpi che galleggiavano in aria,poco sotto un pozzo chiuso con una grata di metallo.

Beverly si alzò barcollando,poi corse verso una porta di metallo e cercò di aprirla.

"Fatti avanti,Beverly."disse la voce di Pennywise "Fatti avanti.

Muterai.

Cambierai.

Riderai.

Piangerai.

Applaudirai.

Volerai.

Galleggerai.

Morirai."

Il Clown apparve su un palco.

Beverly vide una grossa porta di metallo circolare aperta e corse verso di essa,ma lui spiccò un salto enorme e la afferrò alla gola sollevandola.

"Non mi fai paura."disse Beverly.

L'essere smise di ridere "Avrai paura."

Il clown iniziò ad aprire la bocca che si allungò fino a sostituire tutto il viso che fu sollevato verso l'alto.

All'interno Beverly tre luci arancioni che roteavano e i suoi occhi divennero bianchi.

Lui la lasciò e lei si sollevò a mezz'aria.

In più vide alcuni dei ragazzi divorati ridotti a mummie viventi.

"Aiutami!"disse uno di loro.

Gli occhi di Beverly divennero bianchi,senza pupilla e lei si alzò in aria.

Mike stava per scendere nel pozzo,quando Henry lo colpì alla schiena con una spranga,poi lo gettò a terra.

"Mike."disse Billy.

"Mike!"disse Eddie.

Videro Henry.

"Bowers."disse Eddie.

Henry sorrise "Bene!"

"Mike!"disse Billy.

"Dov'è?"disse Eddie.

Henry afferrò la corda e la tirò su,mentre gli altri urlavano cercando di fermarlo,poi si voltò verso Mike.

"Non hai ascoltato quello che ti ho detto,vero?"disse Henry "Dovevi stare lontano da Derry.

I tuoi non l'hanno fatto e guarda cosa gli è successo.

Ancora mi rattristo quando passo davanti a quel mucchio di cenere.

Sono triste per non averlo fatto io stesso.

Mike afferrò la pistola che usava per uccidere le capre,ma Henry gli saltò addosso.

"Giù,cazzo!"disse Henry che gli prese la pistola e glie la puntò sulla testa,ma Mike diede un colpo all'arma e gli colpì la testa con una pietra facendolo cadere verso il pozzo.

Henry si rialzò e Mike gli corse contro dandogli una spinta e facendolo cadere ne pozzo.

"CAZZO!"disse John.

"Oh,Dio..."disse Ben.

"Mike!"disse Eddie.

"Sto bene."disse Mike.

"Grazie a Dio."disse Eddie.

Stan era distaccato dagli altri,all'interno del tunnel che dalle fogne portava al pozzo.

Sentendo dei rumori puntò la torcia verso l'apertura del tunnel e vide la testa del pagliaccio comparire sulla sinistra.

All'istante si trovò in una grande stanza,separato dagli altri.

"Ragazzi?"disse Stan che puntò la torcia in giro.

"Cosa..."disse Eddie "Dov'è Stan?"

Iniziarono a muoversi nel tunnel chiamandolo,poi scesero nelle acqua dei tunnel.

"Merda,acque grige."disse Eddie.

Iniziarono a chiamarlo mentre camminavano per le fogne.

Stan si guardò intorno nella stanza e all'improvviso la donna deforme si materializzò e gli addentò il viso.

Sentendo le urla il gruppo corse e raggiunse una pesante porta di metallo che riuscirono ad aprire.

Trovarono Stan a terra.

La donna era sopra di lui e alzò il volto verso di loro,però le gengive si allungarono rimanendo attaccate al volto del ragazzo.

"MA CHE CAZZO È QUELLA COSA?!"urlo John.

Bleeze lasciò la presa e si allontanò ruggendo ed entrando in un tubo da cui emerse il volto sorridente del pagliaccio che poi sparì.

I ragazzi soccorsero Stan che urlò di terrore.

"Stanley,siamo noi!"disse Eddie "Calma!"

"MI AVETE ABBANDONATO!"disse Stan "MI AVETE PORTATO QUI!"

"Stanley,no!"disse Eddie.

"NON SIETE I MIEI AMICI!"disse Stan "MI AVETE OBBLIGATO AD ENTRARE!"

Billy guardò in un altro tunnel e vide che c'era Georgie che,appena visto,corse via.

Billy prese la pistola e andò via.

Arrivò alla stanza dove Beverly galleggiava.

"Beverly!"disse Billy che corse verso di lei.

Spiccò un salto per afferrarle le gambe,ma non ci riuscì,poi vide Georgie e gli andò dietro.

Gli altri camminavano nei tunnel.

"Bill."disse Mike.

"Bill!"disse Eddie in un altro tunnel,ma cadde nelle acque perdendo la torcia.

"Dai esci di li,bello."disse John "Sono acque grige."

"Mi è caduta la torcia."disse Eddie che la riprese.

Con la torcia emersero teste umane putride e tutti urlarono e corsero via.

Billy girò intorno alla montagna di roba accatastata mentre gli altri entravano nella stanza.

"Bev?"disse John.

"Beverly!"disse Stan.

"Poca troia!"disse Eddie.

"Come...fa a stare sospesa in aria."disse John.

"Ragazzi..."disse Eddie sconvolto vedendo i corpi che galleggiavano "Guardate quelli..."

"Sono i bambini scomparsi."disse Stan "Galleggiano."

"La prendo io."disse Ben "Sollevatemi."

John e Mike sollevarono Ben che afferrò per i piedi Beverly e la tirò giù,ma lei resto con gli occhi bianchi e immobile.

"Bev."disse Ben "Beverly.

Perché non si sveglia?

Che le succede?

Beverly,per favore!

Lui la abbracciò,poi la baciò e lei si svegliò.

"Wow."disse John.

"Bev?"disse Ben.

"Brace d'inverno."disse Bet.

"Si."disse lei.

"Cristo."disse John "Cazzo.

Be tornata."

Tutti la abbracciarono.

"Dov'è Bill?"disse Beverly.

Georgie apparve senza il vestito giallo e senza un braccio.

Aveva anche la barchetta in mano.

"Perché ci hai messo tanto?"disse Georgie.

"Ti ho cercato per tutto il tempo."disse Billy e arrivarono gli altri.

"Non riuscivo a trovare una via d'uscita."disse il bambino "Ha detto che mi avrebbe ridato la mia barca,Billy.

Ma mi ha ucciso e portato nel regno di sua figlia."

"Andava veloce la barca?"disse Billy che era triste.

"Non riuscivo a starle dietro."disse Georgie "Portami a casa,Billy.

Voglio tornare a casa.

Mi manchi.

Voglio stare con mamma e papà."

"Vorrei che tornassi a casa più di tutto."disse Billy.

"Ti voglio bene."disse Georgie.

"Anche io."disse Billy puntandogli una pistola alla testa "Ma tu non sei lui."

Billy sparò e Georgie cadde a terra,poi iniziò ad urlare e a trasformarsi nel pagliaccio,che si mise seduto,poi si alzò.

Billy gli puntò il fucile alla testa.

"Oddio,non è carica."disse il ragazzo di colore.

Il pagliaccio sorrise e l'altro sparò.

La fronte dell'essere si riempì di crepe,lui piegò all'indietro,poi un pezzo di pelle e di sangue andarono in alto,poi la ferita si richiuse,l'essere urlò,saltò addosso a Billy,caddero a terra e il ragazzo mise la pistola davanti a se che fu morsa dal mostro,poi Beverly cercò di trafiggerlo con una punta di ferro,ma lui afferrò l'arma ruggendo e la gettò via mentre lei si allontanava,poi il pagliaccio diede un colpo a Billy mandandolo contro una parete,Billy gli andò dietro e gli mise una spranga in bocca,poi Eddie saltò sulle spalle di del pagliaccio dove già era Billy,mentre l'essere aveva afferrato per la maglietta sia Stan che Ben e iniziò a girare su se stesso urlando,poi lasciò la presa e Stan fu scagliato via,lo stesso successe a Ben,afferrò Eddie e lo gettò a terra e poi toccò a Billy che fu afferrato e trattenuto.

"Billy!"urlò Eddie.

"No,non farlo."disse Beverly "Lascialo ti prego."

"No."disse il clown "Me lo prendo.

E dopo prenderò tutti voi.

Banchetterò con le vostre carni e assorbirò le vostre paure.

Oppure…se mi lasciate in pace, io prenderò lui.

Solamente lui e poi potrò fare il mio lungo riposo e voi tutti potrete continuare a vivere a crescere a prosperare e godervi le vostre vite felici,finché non la vecchiaia non vi riporterà sotto terra."

"Andatevene."disse Billy.

"Si,andatevene."disse il Clown.

"Vi ho coinvolti io in questa storia e mi dispiace tanto."disse Billy.

"Mi dispiace."disse Pennywise ridendo.

"Andate."disse Billy.

"Ragazzi non possiamo."disse Beverly.

"Te l'avevo detto,cazzo."disse John "Io non voglio morire.

Mi hai dato un pugno in faccia,mi hai fatto camminare nell'acqua fetida,mi hai portato in una cazzo di casa di drogati..."

John prese una spranga dalla pila di roba "E adesso dovrò ammazzare questo clown di merda."

L'essere si alzò.

"BENVENUTO NEL CLUB DEI PERDENTI,STRONZO!"disse John che lo colpì la volto.

Mike provò a colpirlo ma dalla bocca del mostro,che si aprì a dismisura,uscirono delle mani ustionate che afferrarono la spranga,ma Stan colpì le mani,poi John gli colpì la schiena e il suo volto divenne quello della donna mostruosa e corse contro Stan che gli colpì il viso,poi quello di colore gli andò contro,ma le braccia del pagliaccio divennero dei tentacoli e lo gettò a terra,poi le braccia divennero simili a quelle di un insetto,con delle punte enormi in cima e il ragazzo dovette rotolare per non essere colpito mentre il mostro rideva istericamente,poi Ben prese una spranga di ferro e gli trafisse il petto,l'essere urlò,poi girò la testa a 180 gradi e il volto divenne quello di una mummia,con dei filamenti che si aggrovigliarono intorno alla testa di Ben,Eddie prese una catena e lo colpì al volto,poi Billy lo colpì alla schiena e John gli diede un altro colpo facendolo cadere a quattro zampe in avanti,poi Billy gli colpì il viso con la mazza due volte,poi il volto divenne quello di un lebbroso e vomitò sulla faccia di Eddie.

"IO TI AMMAZZO!"disse Eddie che gli diede un calcio,poi il volto divenne quello del padre di Beverly.

"Ehi,Bev,sei ancora la mia bambina?"disse lui e lei gli infilò il palò di metallo nella bocca,

Il volto da pagliaccio tornò normale e sputò fuori la trave,poi cadde all'indietro e strisciò verso un pozzo sbavando e urlando mentre faceva versi strani.

"Ecco perché non hai ucciso Beverly."disse Billy "Lei non aveva paura di te.

Nemmeno noi ne abbiamo.

Non più ormai.

Adesso sei tu quello che ha paura."

Il clown rise e fece una capriola tenendosi ai lati del pozzo,mentre la sua testa iniziava a spaccarsi in due e i pezzi volavano in aria "Stanno stretti sotto ai letti,sette spettri a denti stretti...stanno stretti sotto ai letti..."

Metà della testa del mostro si sbriciolò "Paura."

L'essere cadde nel buio pozzo.

"So,su cosa scriverò il mio tema delle vacanze."disse John.

"Ehi guardate."disse Eddie mentre Beverly abbracciava Billy.

I bambini a mezz'aria scendevano.

"Stanno scendendo tutti."disse Eddie.

Billy trovò il vestito di Georgie tra i rifiuti e pianse.

Poco dopo erano tutti in prato.

"Ci ho visti tutti li."disse Beverly.

"C-c-cosa facevamo li?"disse Billy.

"Ricordo solo come ci sentivamo."disse lei "Come eravamo spaventati.

Non credo che potrò mai dimenticarlo."

Billy prese un pezzo di vetro e si alzò "Giuriamo.

Giuriamo...che se It non è morto e se dovesse tornare torneremo anche noi."

Gli altri si alzarono e Billy fece un taglio sulla mano a ciascuno di loro,poi si misero in cerchio e si diedero la mano.

"Devo andare."disse Stan "Vi detesto."

Tutti risero,poi andò via Eddie,poi Mike,poi John e infine Ben.

Rimasero Billy e Beverly "Ha-hai hai già tutto pronto per la partenza?"

"Si."disse lei "Starò via per un po'."disse lei.

Ci si vede."

"Ciao."disse Billy che però le andò dietro e la bacio.


	10. IL SIGNORE DEL MALE

IL SIGNORE DEL MALE

Una notte in cielo c'era la Luna piena.

Un monaco calvo era in una stanza semplice disteso sul letto.

C'erano alcuni mobili ed un crocifisso.

L'uomo,ormai anziano,chiuse gli occhi ,lasciando sulla sua pancia un piccolo forziere.

Un giorno degli studenti stavano entrando dentro un'università che aveva anche un grande giardino.

Un professore con i capelli chiari,con la riga sulla parte sinistra della testa,baffi,maglietta rossa,pantaloni chiari e scarpe chiare camminava in una delle strade in mezzo al giardino e aveva una borsa marrone in spalla.

Si fermò e guardo una donna con i capelli rossi,con un giacchetto di jeans che parlava con una donna con i capelli biondi.

Poco dopo le due se ne andarono e lo fece anche lui.

Una suora entrò nella stanza del monaco e rimase sulla porta.

Poco dopo il cadavere era stato portato via e c'era un prete calvo,con barba e baffi corti insieme alla suora.

"Ho trovato padre Carter questa mattina."disse la suora "È stato portato all'ospedale,ma non ha mai ripreso conoscenza."

"Perché era qui?"disse il prete.

"Era venuto per un appuntamento con sua eminenza."disse la suora.

Il prete si voltò e vide il piccolo forziere sul tavolo,poi si mise in una stanza e a leggere un diario nella stessa stanza "Sta tornando in vita.

Colui che dormiva si sta vegliando."

Un professore orientale,vestito in giacca e cravatta,camminava verso l'università ed era già nella strada del giardino.

Aveva capelli neri lunghi,tirati all'indietro,barba, e una valigia marrone.

Sali delle scale che portavano all'entrata,poi però posò la borsa,si guardò la mano e poi guardò il cielo.

Nel giardino accanto c'era un intera colonia di formiche rosse che era fuori dalla terra.

L'uomo asiatico vide che il Sole sembrava molto meno luminoso del solito,poi prese la valigia,guardò ancora il cielo e poi entro nella stanza.

Il prete calvo camminava in un giardino con due cardinali e ci parlava,poi mostrò ai due la chiave dentro il forziere.

Il professore asiatico era alla lavagna in una delle aule e ai posto c'erano pochi studenti e altri professori come quello con i baffi e quella con i capelli rossi.

C'era anche l'insegnante con i capelli biondi e uno studente orientale.

"Parliamo di ciò che crediamo e di quali insegnamenti possiamo trarne."disse quello asiatico"Noi crediamo che la materia sia solida e il tempo sia costante.

La materia ha una sostanza,il tempo una direzione.

Ce materia nella carne del viso e nella terra.

Il vento è invisibile,ma è una realtà.

Il fumo,il fuoco,l'acqua,la luce sono anch'essi materia e così la pietra o il ferro sono tangibili...cos'è il tempo se non una saetta che corre nel vostro orologio?

Un secondo è un secondo per tutti.

La causa precede l'effetto,la frutta marcisce,l'acqua scorre a valle,noi nasciamo,cresciamo e moriamo.

Il contrario non accade mai.

Ma nulla di tutto ciò è vero!

Lasciate credere agli altri che questa sia l'unica realtà perché la nostra logica crolla al livello subatomico tra fantasmi ed ombre.

In una zona di periferia della città c'era una chiesa a più piani con le mura di mattoni con la parte davanti simile ad un tempio greco e una croce sopra.

Accanto vi era un piccolo hotel grigio con delle impalcature rosse.

Il prete calvo era davanti all'edificio,poi entrò,portando con se,poi camminò in un corridoio con parte della parete di legno,prese la chiave,aprì una porta di metallo con una croce sopra e scese

A sera inoltrata il professore biondo uscì dall'università,quando il cielo era ormai nero e le cicale cantavano.

Indossava una giacca marrone,poi vide la ragazza con i capelli rossi che entrava dentro un negozio di libri,poi si appoggiò,guardò la Luna,poi vide la ragazza uscire con un altro.

Il prete scriveva ad una macchina nel suo studio "Ho scoperto uno strano fenomeno al quale potrebbe essere molto interessato.

Dobbiamo incontrarci al più presto."

L'asiatico parlava a dei ragazzi nell'aula il giorno dopo "A coloro che insistono con la teoria che i buoni saranno premiati e i cattivi puniti...agli scienziati del 1930,che elaborarono ,con loro orrore,una teoria che dice che non tutto va dimostrato,noi abbiamo cercato di mettere ordine nell'Universo..."

L'insegnante con i baffi guardò la donna con i capelli rossi.

"...ma abbiamo scoperto una cosa molto sorprendente:anche se esiste un ordine nell'Universo...non è affatto quello che noi avevamo in mente."disse Bairak

"Professor Bairak,nella relatività la geometria si suddivide in scala cosmica e in fisica quantistica,e la logica viene suddivisa anch'essa."disse quella con i capelli rossi.

In quel momento l'insegnate con i baffi vide una macchina nera da cui scese una suora che vide gli insegnanti che uscivano e andò a raggiungere l'orientale.

Quello con i baffi e il giovane asiatico erano gli ultimi e rimasero a guardare.

"Di che si tratta?"disse l'orientale.

"Non lo so."disse quello con i baffi "Forse per quei dibattiti…"

"Ah,con il prete inglese."disse l'orientale "Forse hanno intenzione di rifarlo."

I due andarono via,mentre l'uomo parlava con la suora.

Il professore orientale andò in una chiesa e vide tre suore in lontananza,poi vide il prete calvo e gli strinse la mano.

I due iniziarono a camminare nelle stanze e a parlare.

"È morto prima di recarsi all'appuntamento con il cardinale,ma ha lasciato un diario."disse il prete con un diario in mano e poi lo diede all'uomo"Lei deve aiutarci.

La prego."

Il professore con i baffi era a casa sue e metteva delle carte sul tavolo.

Alla tv mostravano l'immagine di una stella che esplodeva e lui alzò il volume.

"La scoperta di questa supernova ha un grande significato per la scienza."disse l'uomo "Le particelle raccolte la fanno appartenere ai tempi precambriani prima che l'uomo esistesse sulla Terra.

La luce derivata dall'esplosione viaggia nello spazio ad una velocità di 186000 miglia al secondo ed ora sta raggiungendo noi attraverso l'universo."

Dietro la tv c'erano molti insetti che erano ammassati.

Il giorno dopo era nuvoloso e il prete arrivò con lo scienziato e i due entrarono nella chiesa,arrivarono ad un ingresso con delle scale,poi presero il lungo corridoio.

"Era il prete guardiano."disse il prete "Ha quanto pare ha vissuto qui per quasi 30 anni.

Una volta alla settimana si avventurava fuori per il cibo e tutti i giorni apriva questa porta."

Il prete tirò fuori la chiave.

Il prete aprì la porta,il prete accese una torcia e i due scesero delle scale e arrivarono ad un sotterraneo illuminato da candele "Costruito nel 1500,in accordo con il governo spagnolo."

"Chi era al corrente di questo?"disse il professore.

"Solo i preti di questa setta dimenticata."disse il prete "La confraternita del sonno.

Esisteva un voto di silenzio,la sue esistenza era tenuta nascosta anche alla santa sede."

"Il vaticano non lo sapeva?"disse quello il professore.

"Il prete guardiano manteneva il segreto e prima di morire lo trasmetteva ad un altro."disse il prete"La setta aveva un enorme potere ed autorità."

I due camminarono in un corridoio un po' stretto con delle linee color ruggine sulle pareti,poi giravano a destra.

"Non si mettevano mai in discussione le sue decisioni."disse il prete.

I due arrivarono ad una grande stanza sotterranea dove c'erano delle panchine,la parete era piena di croci,c'erano delle colonne con croci,candele,una zona centrale con un tappeto rosso e candele tutto intorno che andava verso un contenitore cilindrico trasparente,con dentro del liquido verde fosforescente,con la parte superiore e inferiore di roccia con delle linee rocciose orizzontali che scendevano sul contenitore.

I due si avvicinarono al contenitore e videro il liquido era in costante movimento circolare,poi il prete illuminò un testo enorme che era tenuto su un piccolo altare.

"Latino."disse il professore.

"Parte è in latino."disse il prete "Parte in copto.

Numeri.

Non è facile da decifrare.

Il testo originale è stato alterato nel corso dei secoli."

"Alterato?"disse il professore mettendosi gli occhiali.

"Riscritto."disse il prete "Una scrittura sulla scrittura...alcune volte..due o tre volte... e cancellato male.

Sotto si riesce ancora a vedere la vecchia scrittura."

"Che cos'è?"disse quello orientale.

"Un segreto che non resterà tale ancora a lungo."disse il prete "Sente?"

"Si."disse il professore "Qualcosa."

"Prima non c'era."disse il prete "È incominciato un mese fa."

"Che cosa è cominciato?"disse l'uomo "Un cambiamento nella Terra e ne cielo.

Il suo potere."

"Non capisco."disse il ragazzo orientale che camminava nel giardino "Non ha alcun senso?"

"Che cosa?"disse la ragazza con i capelli rossi.

"Tutta la faccenda non ha alcun senso."disse il ragazzo.

"È contro ogni senso comune."disse lei "È questo che Einstein non riusciva ad accettare."

"Non posso accettarlo neanche io."disse l'orientale "Sai niente della spontanea combustione umana?"

La ragazza rise "Conosci la teoria del gatto di Schrödinger?"

"La conosco,la conosco."disse lui.

"È qual'è il punto?"disse la donna "È che fino a che il gatto nella scatola non è osservato da qualcuno non si trova in uno stato definitivo ,vivo o morto.

È in uno stato ondeggiante di posizione,è vivo e morto nello stesso tempo."

"Eh?"disse il ragazzo.

"Ok,soltanto quando noi apriamo la scatola e osserviamo il gatto lui si materializza nella realtà,o è vivo o e morto."disse lei.

"Ma non ha senso."disse lui.

"È proprio questo il nocciolo della faccenda."disse lei "Non ha alcun senso comune.

Il nostro senso comune si classifica al livello subatomico."

"Ma perché studio questa roba?"disse lui.

"Lavoro garantito,fondi di ricerca..."disse lei.

"Milionario a 40 anni."disse lui "Ora ricordo!"

La ragazza rise.

I due camminarono in un corridoio poi girarono a sinistra verso la classe e trovarono quella bionda,quello con i baffi ed un altro con i capelli lunghi.

"Grosse novità."disse quello con i baffi.

"La lezione è stata annullata?"disse l'orientale.

"I seguenti studenti si rechino dal professor Bairak."disse quella con i capelli rossi.

"Io ci sto."disse l'orientale.

"Anch'io."disse lei.

"Ci siamo tutti."disse quello con i baffi mettendosi la borsa in spalla "E pare che Bairak vuole che annulliamo i programmi per il fine settimana."

"Cosa?"disse orientale "Capisco che io non ho ancora concluso il corso,ma noi già lavoriamo,non ci può trattare come studentelli."  
"Questo non è tutto."disse la bionda "Pare che verranno con noi anche un paio di biochimici.

E qualcuno che conosca il latino."

"Vengono con noi?"disse quella con i capelli rossi.

"Devo fare qualcosa,non è possibile."disse l'orientale andando via "Mi ero già organizzato il fine settimana!"

"Alle 4,Wolter."disse la bionda "Nell'ufficio di Bairak."

La bionda e quello con i capelli lunghi e chiari andarono via e rimasero quello con i baffi e quella con i capelli rossi.

"Allora i tuoi programmi?"disse lui.

"Avevo deciso di studiare."disse lui.  
"Anche io."disse lui "Io sono Bian Mack,meglio presentarci,visto che passeremo insieme il fine settimana."

I due si strinsero la mano "Io sono Katrine Danfort."

"Lo so."disse lui.

I due uscirono dall'edificio insieme.

"Allora da che scuola vieni?"disse Katerine.  
"Fisica teorica."disse Biam "Sono venuto qui per studiare con Bairack.

Tu?

Fai fisica applicata,vero?"

"Si."disse Katerine.

"Allora perché segui il corso di teoria di Bairak?"disse lui.

"Per capire il significato della matematica."disse lei.

"Bairak è spietato."disse Biam "Lui vuole filosofi,non scienziati."

"Ho letto i suoi libri,è un uomo molto intelligente."disse Katerine.

I due si sedettero su una panchina.

"Quando credo di esserci arrivata,di averlo visualizzato...tutto se ne va,si dissolve e ricomincio a vedere la vecchia classica realtà."disse Katerine "Voglio comprenderne il meccanismo.

Come dire...chiuderlo in una scatola,ma ogni volta che ci provo scivola via."

"Però ci sono cose che non cambiano con la fisica quantistica."disse Biam.

"Cosa?"disse lei.

"Beh,per esempio tutti i miei colleghi fisici si chiedono perché non capita mai che una bella ragazza come te venga ad abitare nel nostro edificio."disse Biam.

"Questo non è vero e comunque è estremamente maschilista."disse Katerine.

"Si, sono un maschilista e ne vado orgoglioso."disse Biam ""Ehi...stavo scherzando.

E poi lo dicono loro.

Che ti succede?

Si parla di numeri diventa romantica,si parla di umanità e prendi e ti rinchiudi?"

"Una battuta fuori luogo,tutto qui."disse Katerine "Non è colpa tua.

Mi spiace.

Ci vediamo."

"Ehi aspetta...non era questo il tipo di conversazione che avevo in mente."disse Biam "Possiamo ricominciare?"

"Ok."disse lei.

"Ok."disse lui "Speravo che avessi avuto bisogno di una mano per i tuoi studi e forse avremmo potuto parlarne durante la cena o dove credi."

"Beh penso che ci si possa mettere d'accordo."disse lei "Ci sono altre cose per le quali avrò bisogno di aiuto... durante la cena."

Tutti erano nello studio di Bairak che era in piedi mentre loro erano seduti su poltrone rosse.

"Ho offerto spontaneamente il nostro auto all'arcidiocesi."disse Bairak "Ognuno di voi è più che preparato anche se ancora non ha una laurea che lo attesti.

La vostra partecipazione a questa indagine migliorerà di molto la vostra media in ogni materia.

Ci organizzeremo per mangiare la e porteremo delle brande per dormire.

Altre facoltà si uniranno a noi."

"Mi scusi,signore."disse Biam "C'è qualche motivo per cui non ci dice che cosa dovremmo fare."

"A suo tempo."disse Bairak.

Davanti alla chiesa arrivò il professore che posò la valigia davanti al cancello,poi entrò e posò le valige all'ingresso,poi le posò ancora e vide una signora che aveva un carrello e che si piegava facendo inchini più volte,poi salutava il cielo di nuovo.

Aveva delle formiche sul viso.

La sera seguente Bairak era dentro uno studio con il prete,seduto su una poltrona davanti ad una scrivania.

"È il vostro scetticismo che gli da potere!"disse il prete "La vostra vostra cocciuta fede nel senso comune che consente il suo inganno.

Lui vive nelle sue parti più piccole."

Il prete si alzò "Gli atomi più piccoli.

Invisibili.

Lui vive in tutto questo."

Il prete si sedette davanti alla scrivania "È la somma delle sue parti.

Voi dovete tradurre il suo libro.

Dovete provarlo scientificamente.

Convincere il mono esterno."

Bairak bevve "Il mondo esterno non ne vuole sapere di queste stronzate.

Continui a tenerlo chiuso.

Ci siete già riusciti per 2000 anni."

"Non c'è prigione che possa più trattenerlo."disse il prete.

Katerine uscì dall'università di notte e trovò Biam sotto un albero.

"Ciao."disse Katerine.

"Ciao."disse lui"Fa freddo qui fuori.

Credevo che fossimo in California."

"Sei stato a lezione stasera?"disse lei.

"In biblioteca."disse lui "Speravo di poter bere una tazza di caffè con te."

"Sta diventando un'abitudine."disse lei "Va bene."

"Andiamo."disse lui.

Il giorno dopo i due si svegliarono a letto,poi lui si alzò lentamente ed uscì di casa all'alba.

Guardò le villette intorno a lui e poi guardò il sole che sembrava più chiaro e la Luna era sopra di esso,poi portò una tazza di caffè alla donna "Buon giorno."

Lei prese il il bicchiere "Grazie.

Non abbiamo dormito molto."

"E chi ha bisogni di dormire?"disse Biam.

"Noi,oggi è venerdì."disse Katerine.

"Posso dirti una cosa?"disse Biam.

"Ah,ti prego,no."disse lei.

"Dimmela la prossima volta,se ce ne sarà una, o la volta dopo o magari tra due anni."disse Katerine.

"Chi era lui?"disse Biam "Quello che ti ha fatto avere una così alta opinione degli uomini?"

"Non cercare di arrivare da solo a delle conclusioni."disse Katerine.

"Come facevi a sapere quello che stavo per dirti?"disse Biam.

"Perché lo immagino."disse lei "Ma non lo voglio sapere."

I due si baciarono.

In un vicolo c'erano file di barboni che iniziarono a camminare guardando il cielo,poi guardarono la chiesa dalla parte opposta della strada e poi arrivarono gli studenti con un furgone bianco.

Scese Katerine con due borse,poi la bionda con tre,una donna orientale con una valigia e una quarta donna con gli occhiali e i capelli castani corti e ricci.

Katerine vide i barboni dall'altra parte della strada che li fissavano.

Sul retro c'era un camion da cui venivano scaricate molte valige e sul posto c'era Biam che scendeva da un mezzo,Bairak,un uomo di colore,uno biondo e quello calvo.

Quella bionda e Katerine arrivarono in una stanza con delle brandine.

"Oh,mamma mia,che roba."disse quella bionda.

"Che razza di posto."disse l'orientale "Fa venire la pelle d'oca."

"Era stato abbandonato."disse Katerine.

"Ah,come hai fatto a capirlo?"disse quella con gli occhiali.

"Mi hanno detto che era una bellissima chiesa?"disse Katerine.

"Quando?"disse quella con gli occhiali.

"Negli anni 50."disse Katerine "I miei genitori venivano qui.

E poi per qualche motivo è stata chiusa."

"A lavoro."disse la bionda.

Un uomo in giacca e cravatta salì le scale e arrivò al secondo piano stringendo la mano a Biam.

"Salve io sono Lias,sto cercando Bairak."disse l'uomo.

"Ciao,sono Biam,credo sia...eccolo."disse Biam indicando la zona del laboratorio dove c'era una grande quantità di macchine.

"Ah,grazie."disse l'uomo che andò nella stanza "Professor Bairak?"

"Si?"disse lui.

"Salve,sono Paul Liai."disse lui.

"Oh..."disse Bairak stringendogli la mano "Sono contento che sia potuto venire."

"Bene,tutto ciò che so di quello che sta succedendo qui è ciò che uno dei suoi studenti mi ha detto al telefono."

"Ah,si,ci stiamo organizzando."disse Bairak che si allontanò"Se ha del materiale si trovi un posto da quella parte,questo diventerà il laboratorio centrale."

"Bene,ma cosa facciamo esattamente...qui?"disse l'uomo.

Un uomo con gli occhiali,in giacca e cravatta,insieme a quello con i capelli lunghi biondi entrarono in una stanza e quello con i capelli lunghi posò una scatola su una scrivania che ne era piena.

"Sei l'unico che abbia abbastanza cervello da andarsene stanotte."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

"Beh,devo sostituire Liai,perderò alcuni punti supplementari."disse quello con gli occhiali che entrò in un laboratorio "Wow."

"Ah,ciao Frank."disse quella con gli occhiali "Ciao."

"Ciao."disse Frank.

"Franky,chi è?"disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Susan Cable."disse Frank "Radiologa.

Sposata."

"Ah...quanto sposata?"disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Molto."disse Lias che entrò nella stanza "Io lavorerò di sopra."

"Bene...che cosa pensa che dovrà esaminare?"disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Non lo so."disse Lias.

"Composti,strutture di base..."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Quando lo saprò te lo dirò."disse Lias che uscì.

"Magnifico."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"La scienza avanza."disse Frank.

"Già."disse l'altro.

Katerine metteva delle prese ai computer e quella bionda si affacciò alla porta.

"Hai bisogno di aiuto?"disse quella con i capelli biondi.

"No,grazie."disse Katerine.

"Come minimo voglio un 30 più lode al prossimo esame."disse quella con i capelli biondi che andò via.

Il ragazzo orientale andò verso le scale e posò una sacca,poi andò vicino ad una finestra dove era anche Biam.

"Mi sembra un incubo."disse lui "Stasera avevo un appuntamento con una strepitosa,giovane avvocatessa."

"Dove pensavi di portarla?"disse Biam.

"Per favore,non è divertente."disse il ragazzo che guardò dalla finestra anche lui e vide tre barboni fissi all'entrata e uno più lontano.

"Cosa stanno facendo?"disse l'orientale.

"Ci stanno guardando."disse un ragazzo dai capelli neri "Hanno incominciato a venire quando sono arrivato alle 9 di questa mattina."

"Io sono Carter,microbiologo."disse l'uomo di colore che strinse la mano a quello di colore.

"Biam Marsh."disse lui.

"Walter."disse quello con i capelli biondi che strinse la mano a Biam "Allora,qualcuno sa di che cosa si tratta?"

"Neanche un'idea."disse Biam.

"Nessuno ne sa niente."disse l'orientale.

La donna orientale era nel suo studio alla scrivania davanti ad un computer a accanto a lei vi era l'enorme libro che venne aperto alla prima pagina.

"Mi sto specializzando in teologia e interpretazione di scritture antiche."disse lei a Bairak "Questo non dovrebbe essere troppo difficile.

Tranne che per i numeri..."

Lei iniziò a scrivere e il computer mise la traduzione "Io,Gesù,ho mandato il mio angelo per testimoniarvi questa cosa che sarà scatenata."

I barboni erano a fissare la chiesa e in quel momento scese il prete da un veicolo nero,la macchina andò via,poi lui vide cinque barboni fissi sulla strada.

Il prete guardò il cielo e notò che ,oltre alle nuvole, il Sole sembrava diverso,poi si voltò e si trovò una delle donne davanti "È così bello quello che sta facendo padre.

Aprire di nuovo la chiesa."

Lei gli prese la mano e ci strusciò sopra la guancia,poi lui vide che aveva un bicchiere pieno di vermi.

Il prete entrò dentro la chiesa e si guardò la mano,poi Bairak andò da lui.

"Tutto a posto?"disse Bairak e il prete annuì "Noi siamo pronti."

I due aprirono la porta della cantina e oltre al prete e Bairak c'erano anche Biam,quello orientale,quello con i capelli lunghi marroni e un ragazzo moro.

Furono piazzate delle luci su delle aste che illuminarono il cilindro e tutti scesero a guardarlo.

"Sta acquistando forza."disse il prete "Ora lo sento.

Qui intorno a noi."

La donna orientale scriveva al computer "Mistero,la grande babilonia,la madre delle prostitute e le infamie della Terra."

Katerine era al computer e scriveva delle strane equazioni poi vide che c'erano dei vermi che strisciavano sul vetro della finestra.

Quello con gli occhiali era con delle cuffie e arrivò quello di colore molto scosso.

"Cosa sta succedendo?"disse Walter sulla porta,mentre quello di colore si sedeva.

"Qualcosa giù di sotto."disse quello di Carter.

"Ah si?"disse quello con gli occhiali "Cosa?"

"Ah,mi dispiace dirvelo ragazzi ma queste qui sono tutte stronzate."disse Walter che andò via.

Il liquido continuava a girare ed erano state messe delle macchine intorno.

L'orientale continuava a fissarlo,poi la bionda andò a mettergli la mano sulla spalla.

"C'è una ragione per la quale nessuno ha ancora aperto quest'affare,vero?"disse la ragazza.

"Dammi un attimo la tua penna."disse Biam che era in ginocchio davanti ad uno schermo.

"Ma non ci sarà qualcosa di tossico?"disse l'orientale.

"Potrebbe."disse Biam che scrisse.

"Ma comunque io ancora non riesco a capire,perché non ne prendiamo direttamente dei campioni?"disse lei "Cos'è tutto questo mistero?"

Biam si alzò e scrisse su una tastiera su dei computer e apparvero delle equazioni sul computer.

"Katerine sta immettendo queste equazioni."disse Biam "Sono derivate dal latino."

"Equazioni differenziali?"disse lei.

"Prese da un libro scritto in latino 2000 anni fa."disse Biam.

"Non abbiamo inventato noi le equazioni differenziali?"disse l'orientale.

"Esatto."disse lui.

La donna indietreggiò e sbatté contro un oggetto.

Katerine tornò con quello con i capelli marroni lunghi e videro che ora tutto il vetro era coperto di vermi.

La donna orientale scrisse al computer "Ed il principe delle tenebre fu rinchiuso,quella vecchia vita chiamato il diavolo e satana che ingannò tutto il mondo."

Bairak fece alcuni passi verso la porta.

"Professor Bairak."disse quella con gli occhiali mostrando delle foto "Non credo che ci sia molto di cui preoccuparsi.

Il coperchio non si aprirà.

Guardi.

È incredibilmente complesso.

Vede qui c'è uno strano meccanismo.

Sembra si possa aprire solo dall'interno."

La notte era ormai scesa ed era pieno di barboni all'entrata e tutti guardavano il cielo.  
Liam era in cucina e preparava da mangiare,mentre il ragazzo orientale era al tavolo,poi si alzò e spense la tv.

"Io riprendo."disse lui.

"Guarda li."disse la ragazza con i capelli biondi che indicò i barboni e lui li vide"Senti,un mio amico all'università ha fatto uno studio sugli schizofrenici cronici.

Dovrebbero avere delle reazioni stereotipe che si ripetono circa ogni 20 minuti,sai come se avessero nel cervello un disco che si è incantato e ripete sempre la stessa frase...beh è tutto il giorno che li sto guardando e non sembrano fare alcun movimento di alcun genere,stanno li,fermi,completamente immobili."

"E dove vuoi che vadano con quelle brutte facce che si ritrovano?"disse il ragazzo.

"Oh..."disse lei guardandosi il bicipite destro e vide che c'era un livido.

"Che hai fatto?"disse lui.

"Oggi pomeriggio ho sbattuto contro qualcosa,sta iniziando a farmi male."disse lei.

"Forse sei un po' nervosa."disse l'orientale.

"È una botta Walter,non ti vengono i lividi perché sei nervoso."disse lei

"Quando avevo i brufoli dissero che era la paura di diventare omosessuale."disse Walter e lei rise.

Quello con gli occhiali prese la giacca e incontrò Liar "Allora ci rivediamo lunedì mattina."

"Hai niente per me?"disse Liar.

"No,penso di noi."disse lui "Ah,per quanto riguarda l'acidità,basandomi sui campioni di corrosione..."

"Ho visto i dati che mi hai fornito."disse Liar.

"Si..."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Beh non può essere così alto."disse Liar.

"Beh,lo so,ma lei mi ha chiesto di avanzare un'ipotesi."disse lui.

"Va bene,vattene."disse Liar.

"Buonanotte,signore."disse lui.

"Ehi."disse Liar e l'altro si fermò "Cos'è questa storia del signore?"

"Ok,buona notte signor dottore."disse l'altro che andò.

"Meglio."disse Liar.

Il ragazzo uscì e vide che in fondo a delle scale c'era un crocifisso con attaccato sopra un piccione morto.

"Mio Dio."disse lui,poi sentì dei rumori e uno dei barboni prese metà di una bicicletta avvicinandosi,lui provò a risalire le scale ,ma vide che in cima c'erano altri barboni che avanzavano verso di lui che indietreggiò,poi l'altro lo trafisse con il pezzo di bicicletta.

Lui cadde a terra e restò impalato,poi loro iniziarono a diventare immobili.

Bairak salì delle scale con dei fogli e trovò Biam che gli andò in contro dalla sala laboratorio.

"Senta,le posso parlare un attimo?"disse Biam e i due si misero nel corridoio.

"Si?"disse Bairak.

"Qui nessuno dice niente,ma io voglio qualche chiarimento."disse Biam "Stiamo ancora facendo la prima serie di esami e nessuno si è mai fermato da quando siamo arrivati."

"Concludi."disse Bairak.

"Mai...non ho mai visto niente di simile a quello che sta accadendo di la."disse Biam.

"Sta calmo,torna a lavoro."disse Bairak.

"Una forma di vita sta crescendo dal liquido prebiotico,non si sta disgregando disordinatamente,è perfettamente organizzata."disse Biam "Sta diventando qualcosa.

Cosa?

Voglio dire...un animale,una malattia,cosa?"

"Per tutti noi è sempre duro venire a conoscenza di qualcosa che non vorremmo mai sapere."disse Bairak dandogli un foglio.

"Ho visto cadere dal cielo una stella in un pozzo senza fondo e lui è schizzato fuori come l'acqua..."disse Biam che restò sconvolto "Ma è pazzesco."

La ragazza con gli occhiali entrò nella stanza dove c'era il cilindro e c'era anche quello con i capelli lunghi che era a toccare le macchine,poi si diresse verso di lei.

"Accidenti."disse lei.

"Non l'avevi visto?"disse lui.

"No,nelle ultime 4 ore ho lavorato sullo stato di corrosione del coperchio."disse lei "Si parla di sette milioni di anni."

"Che cosa?"disse lui perplesso.

"Già."disse lei.

"Beh,io vado di sopra,vuoi che ti aspetti?"disse lui.

"No,vai."disse lei e lui andò.

La donna iniziò a sentire delle gocce cadere.

Dalla parte superiore uscivano delle gocce che andavano verso il soffitto.

Bairak,il prete,quello con i capelli lunghi e Liam erano seduti ad un tavolo,Biam era appoggiato ad una macchina,Walter era contro un muro e la donna orientale era in piedi con dei fogli.

"Questa parte è la più complessa."disse lei "Una parte era indecifrabile come se qualcuno avesse cercato deliberatamente di cancellarla...ma io sono riuscita a rimetterla in sesto.

Allora comincio da qui:il contenitore è stato seppellito nel buio dei tempi in medio oriente.

Qui il tutto diventa un po' assurdo:il padre di satana,Dio,che una volta aveva camminato sulla Terra, relegò suo figlio nel mondo delle tenebre.

A quando pare il padre seppellì suo figlio in questo contenitore,e questa e la sezione che hanno cercato di cancellare.

Più avanti dice:Cristo viene per combatterci,era un'entità precedente allo scorrere del tempo nella realtà ,ma aveva preso l'aspetto di un uomo."

La donna con gli occhiali si avvicinò al contenitore e poi un tavolo si mosse da solo spaventandola,poi lei vide che delle gocce partivano dal soffitto e vide che c'era una pozza rettangolare tra due travi.

Lei rimase a bocca aperta e un getto d'acqua finì nella sua bocca,così lei iniziò a dimenarsi e a sentirsi male.

"Alla fine si rendono conto che cristo è pazzo,ma che sta diventando molto potente convertendo molta gente al suo credo,così lo uccidono."disse lei"Ma i suoi discepoli lo terranno nascosto a tutta l'umanità fino a quando non si svilupperà una scienza abbastanza sofisticata per dimostrare quello che Cristo in realtà diceva."

"Wow."disse Walter "Uno scherzo del genere può davvero rovinarti il fine settimana."

"Come ha fatto la chiesa cattolica a tenere tutto nascosto per 2000 anni?"disse quello con i capelli biondi.

"A quanto pare si decise di definire il male come una forza dello spirito celato nell'oscurità del cuore dell'uomo."disse il prete "Era più conveniente.

In questo modo l'uomo restava l'epicentro di tutto.

Una stupida menzogna,noi eravamo venditori,tutto qui,noi abbiamo venduto il nostro prodotto a quelli ci credevano.

La nuova vita.

Premiare noi stessi,punire i nostri nemici in modo di poter vivere con la nostra verità.

Un'enorme inganno.

Questa era la verità.

È stata tenuta nascosta fino ad adesso."

La donna con gli occhiali era a terra e soffocava.

Biam era ad una macchina che controllava delle frequenze e fu raggiunto da Bairak.

"Ehm,senti io vorrei che gli altri non sapessero di questa storia."disse Bairak.

"Io ho paura che sarà molto molto difficile."disse Biam "Guardi qui.

Quella cosa che è giù ha appena espresso una certa quantità di energia."

"Cioè?"disse Bairak.

"Con una linea dritta,con la precisione di meno di un millesimo di secondo."disse Biam.

"Sembra che tutti stiano prendendo questa cosa seriamente."disse Walter che arrivò "Non lo starete facendo anche voi?"

I due si guardarono.

La donna con gli occhiali,che ora era senza,guardava il cilindro.

Katerine era seduta ad una scrivania e quella bionda appoggiata al lato sinistro della porta.

"Che cosa dovremmo fare?"disse Katerine "Semplicemente tornare al lavoro?"

"Forse potremmo provare con una testa d'aglio."disse la bionda "Una benedizione.

Un crocifisso."

"Allora è davvero il diavolo che sta bussando alla porta."disse lei.

"Pochi minuti fa,c'è stata una vibrazione nel metallo di quella cosa che è giù."disse Biam "È stata molto forte.

Ne è uscita una specie di emissione cinetica.

Se io potessi trasmettere un segnale abbastanza forte..."

"Può far muovere qualsiasi oggetto...istantaneamente attraverso lo spazio."disse Bairak.

"Senza interventi esterni."disse Biam.

"Psicocinesi."disse Bairak.

"Energia,scaturita dalla mente."disse Biam.

"Non dirlo agli altri."disse Bairak.

"Perché no?"disse Biam "Hanno il diritto di sapere che questo...che quel coso è vivo."

"Non finché non proverai che si tratta di qualcosa di diverso,un'altra fonte di energia."disse Bairak.

"Va bene allora."disse lui.

Walter camminò nel corridoio e vide la donna che aveva gli occhiali che la fissava dal fondo del corridoio "Ti sei persa una lezione di storia.

Non mi crederesti se ti dicessi quello che sta succedendo."

Lui mangiò la mela e andò nella sua stanza dove trovò la donna orientale che guardava dalla finestra,mentre lui apriva una valigia e prendeva una lattina "Ne vuoi una?"

"No,grazie."disse l'altra che andò via.

"Che è successo?" disse quello con i capelli marroni lunghi.

"Forse è scossa."disse Walter.

"Hai visto Susan?"disse lui.

"Chi?"disse Walter.

"La radiologa,quella con gli occhiali."disse lui.

"Ah,si,era qui fuori."disse Walter e l'altro uscì.

"Dove?"disse lui.

"Era li."disse Walter uscendo.

"Ti va sempre di scherzare,eh?"disse lui.

"Niente affatto,ti ho detto che era li."disse Walter.

L'altro andò a controllare.

"Grazie tante per la piacevole conversazione."disse Walter.

L'uomo scese nel sotterraneo che era stato illuminato dalle lampade e vide la donna in fondo al corridoio,così accese la torcia "Susan?"

La donna andò via e lui andò nella stanza del liquido.

Biam faceva una carezza a Katerine che era alla scrivania.

"C'è di più."disse lui che andò alla finestra e vide i vermi "Un genere d'energia sconosciuto spinge verso l'esterno.

Una forza controllabile."

"Per quale motivo?"disse Katerine.

"Cerca... di uscire."disse lui "Provocando mutamenti all'esterno.

Muove gli oggetti con il pensiero.

Eventi soprannaturali.

Un'intelligenza assolutamente superiore."

"Susan?"disse l'uomo "Sei qui?"

Lui avanzo versò il contenitore e trovò gli occhiali della donna a terra e li raccolse,poi si avvicinò ad una macchina che lampeggiava e non si accorse che la donna era dietro di lui e si avvicinava e mentre lo faceva la spia lampeggiava più forte.

Susan gli spezzò il collo con estrema facilità uccidendolo.

Bairak era ad un tavolo con il prete e la scrivania era piena di carte "Supponiamo che quello che dice la vostra fede sia fondamentalmente giusto.

Supponiamo che ci sia una mente universale che controlla ogni cosa.

Che anche ogni particella subatomica obbedisce al volere di Dio.

Ora...ogni particella ha un'antiparticella.

La sua immagine riflessa."

Bairak toccò un piccolo specchio "Il suo negativo.

Forse questa mente universale risiede nell'immagine dello specchio,invece che nel nostro universo come noi volevamo credere.

Forse questa mente è l'Anti-Dio e porta il buio invece della luce."

"Perché non c'è stata detta la verità?"disse l'altro.

"Senza la tecnologia per confermarlo?disse Bairak "Sarebbe diventata un'altra leggenda."

"MA LUI ERA NOSTRO PRIGIONIERO NON VOSTRO!"urlò il prete "Noi avevamo la responsabilità di avvertire il resto dell'umanità.

E invece quei malvagi ci costrinsero a dire..quello che loro volevano che dicessimo.

Noi credevamo che fosse la luce divina."

Il prete si guardò intorno "Qui improvvisamente è diventato freddo...come se...come se...se qualcosa si fosse mossa nella stanza."

Fuori c'erano quello di colore,quello con i capelli neri e quello con i capelli biondi lunghi che aveva una giacca e una cravatta bianchi.

"Senti,ti rendi conto di quello che succede lassù?!"disse Carter che era incapace di contenersi"Siamo sul punto di scoprire la verità assoluta!"

"Quel prete è completamente partito."disse quello biondo "Sta dando i numeri e io incomincio ad avere dei dubbi anche su Bairak."

"Io torno dentro."disse quello moro che tornò con l'altro.

"Forza,Frank."disse Carter che rientrò.

"Voi siete tutti impazziti come tutti quegli altri!"disse Frank "È UNA STRONZATA!"

"Dai,vieni!"disse quello Carter che entrò.

Frank rimase a braccia incrociate "Pazzi."

Passarono diversi istanti,poi Carter si voltò e vide i barboni in lontananza fissi a guardarlo,poi Susan aprì la porta d'ingresso in cima alla scalinata.

Le sue mani erano piene di scarafaggi mentre le teneva appoggiare sul davanzale.

Frank si guardò i piedi e vide una moltitudine di insetti intorno alle carpe,sulle gambe,sulle mani e se li trovò anche sulla faccia.

Un uomo accorse e lo pugnalò decine di volte.

Le equazioni continuavano a scorrere sullo schermo.

Katerine guardò la finestra.

La donna orientale continuò a scrivere "Non farti ingannare dal suo proposito perché uno sarà scelto."

Lei sentì dei rumori "Chi è?"

Nessuno rispose,poi lei continuò a scrivere.

Liam e quello di colore erano a dei tavoli e lavoravano poi arrivò anche quello moro.

"Dov'è Frank?"disse Liam.

"È andato via."disse Carter.

Biam,che era ai macchinari,si voltò "Quando?"

"Circa 20 minuti fa."disse Carter.

"Abbiamo cercato di dissuaderlo,ma..."disse quello con i capelli neri.

"Qualcuno ha visto Susan?"disse Liam.

"Chi?"disse quello moro.

"La radiologa."disse Liam "Quella con gli occhiali."

Tutti si guardarono.

"Beh,forse è andata via anche lei."disse Liam.

"Forse hanno avuto una buona idea."disse quello moro.

La luna piena era sulla chiesa.

Il barbone guardava il cadavere di Frank mentre gli scarafaggi gli entravano tutti nel palmo della mano.

Walter era su un letto e aveva degli incubi.

Vide la stessa chiese in una giornata nuvolosa.

"Questo non è un sogno."disse una voce "Non è un sogno.

Noi stiamo usando il sistema elettrico del tuo cervello come ricevente.

Noi non possiamo trasmettere attraverso interferenze consce."

La chiesa aveva la porta spalancata,l'interno era nero e dentro c'era una figura con dietro della luce bianca.

"Voi ricevete tutto questo come un sogno."disse la voce "Noi trasmettiamo dall'anno 199..."

Walter si svegliò di colpo e poi fu afferrato da Biam ed urlò.

"Walter."disse Biam mettendosi accanto al letto "Hai visto Mike?"

"Cosa?"disse lui "No."

"Susan?"disse Biam.

"Chi?"disse Walter.

"La radiologa."disse Biam "Quella con gli occhiali."

"Oh senti amico,stavo dormendo."disse Walter.

"Non riusciamo a trovarli e Frank se n'è andato."disse Biam"Anche altri vogliono andarsene.

Ci sarà una riunione nel laboratorio tra mezz'ora."

"Mike è andato via?"disse Walter.

"Non lo so."disse Biam "Sto andando giù a cercarlo."

Biam andò via.

"Visto che ormai sono sveglio."disse Walt che si alzò.

La donna orientale continuava a scrivere,poi sentì un suono e si avviò alla porta vedendo sia Wolter che Biam.

"Se non dovessi tornare prenditi la mia macchina."disse Walt.

Lei rise tornò dentro la stanza,poi spense il computer e camminò nei corridoi,entrò in una stanza,spense la luce e si mise sul letto.

Susan era dietro la porta,che chiuse lentamente.

Bairok dormiva sulla scrivania e vedeva la stessa figura nella chiesa.

L'essere allargava le braccia.

"Stai ricevendo queste immagini affinché tu possa alterare gli eventi che vedi."disse la voce "La nostra tecnologia non ha ancora creato una trasmittente abbastanza potente da raggiungere la tua coscienza e la tua consapevolezza."

La figura spalancò ancora le braccia.

Bairok si svegliò e il prete era vicino a lui ,seduto davanti alla scrivania.

"Che cosa stava sognando?"disse il prete.

"Il suo regno padre non le consente di penetrare nel mio inconscio."disse Bairok "È mio,io posso abusarne quanto desidero...senza bisogno di confessare quello che ho dentro."

"C'è una cosa che non le ho detto."disse il prete "La confraternita del sonno.

Chiunque si trovi nelle sue vicinanze...fa lo stesso sogno.

Proprio quello che lei ha fatto adesso."

Susan salì sul letto della donna orientale che si svegliò quando era sopra di lei.

"Che c'è,Susan?"disse lei e l'altra le vomitò il liquido in bocca.

"Il prete guardiano ha fatto questo sogno per anni."disse il prete.

"Che cosa significa?"disse l'altro.

"È una premonizione."disse il prete "Il sogno si sviluppa,si schiude.

Incominceremo ad averlo ogni volta che ci addormentiamo.

È come se spingesse lontano tutto il resto...per creare uno spazio per se stesso."

"Siete qui?"disse Biam che era con Walter nella stanza del liquido.

"Pensi davvero che se ne sia andato?"disse Walter "Come se credesse davvero in tutta questa faccenda.

Ma perché mi guardate tutti in questo modo?"

"Perché ti comporti come uno stronzo."disse Biam che si avvicinò al contenitore.

"Questa faccenda è una stronzata."disse Walter "Senti,probabilmente Mike si sarà messo a dormire da qualche parte.

O si starà scopando la radiologa.

Anzi spero che se la stia facendo.

Spero che siano a cena in un bel ristorante."

Biam uscì dalla stanza e l'altro lo seguì.

Il corpo di Mike era a terra ed il liquido sul soffitto gocciolò nella sua bocca.

Quella bionda arrivò da Katerine che era alla scrivania con occhi chiusi.

"Ma come fai a continuare a lavorare così?"disse la bionda "Sono le 3 e mezza.

Io non ce la faccio,sono stanca morta."

"Continuo ad avere nel computer questi dati che non hanno nessun senso."disse Katerine

"Io ho smesso di dire cose ragionevoli 15 minuti fa."disse lei.

"No,sul serio."disse Katerine "Queste equazioni per me sono troppo complicate,non ci capisco assolutamente niente.

Va dormire un po',ti verrò a svegliare tra 30 minuti."

"45."disse lei voltandosi.

"Ok."disse Katerine "Ehi.

Stai bene?"

"Intorpidita."disse lei.

"Capisco quello che stai pensando."disse Katerine "Anch'io voglio andarmene e fingere che tutto questo non sia mai successo.

Che cos'hai?"

Katerine si alzò e le controllò il livido vedendo che c'era una croce sopra con un uncino sulla parte inferiore.

"Oh,non ti preoccupare."disse lei "Finalmente ha smesso di farmi male."

"Strano,sembra che formi un disegno."disse Katerine.

"Ho bisogno di riposare."disse l'altra.

"Vai,ti sveglierò io."disse Katerine.

"Grazie."disse la donna che andò verso la camera e bussò "Ehi.

Smettere di fare quello che state facendo e rivestitevi.

Sto per aprire la porta."

Lei entrò e non vide nessuno così si sedette sul letto al buio.

Arrivo Carter che restò sulla porta "Cose grosse in laboratorio stasera,c'è una riunione."

"Ah,dammi 15 minuti."disse lei.

"Vengo a chiamarti?"disse Carter.

"Più tardi."disse lei che si stese,mentre l'altro andò via.

Carter incontrò Biam e Walter "Allora?"

"Non ho trovato nessuno."disse Biam.

"Io vado su in laboratorio."disse Walter che si incamminò.

"Io arrivo subito."disse Biam che andò via.

L'uomo di colore vide che l'orientale scriveva al computer.

"Ci sarà una riunione in laboratorio."disse lui "Lisa?

Monna Lisa?"

Carter rise,ma lei non si mosse e continuò a scrivere.

"Lisa?"disse Carter preoccupato che si avvicinò e vide cosa scriveva "Vive.

Voi non sarete salvati dallo spirito santo.

Non sarete salvati da dio Plutonio.

Di fatti...non sarete salvati!"

Susan chiuse la porta,lui si voltò e l'altra lo colpì mandandolo a terra.

"Forse l'unica cosa da fare sarebbe rinchiudere quest'edificio nel cemento."disse Liam che era al tavolo con Walter e con quello moro.

"Ecco,bravo."disse Walter "Allora facciamo una cosa:lanciamolo nello spazio."

"Ehi,ehi..."disse l'altro "Sento qualcosa."

Le apparecchiature inviarono segnali.

Lisa tenne Carter,svenuto, a terra mentre Susan lo baciò mettendogli il liquido in bocca.

Arrivò anche Bairok con il prete.

"Dove sono gli altri?"disse Bairok.

"Credo se ne siano andati."disse Biam.

"Kelly sta dormendo,non ho voluto svegliarla."disse Katerine.

"Vi devo chiedere di restare."disse Bairok "Il lavoro che faremo nelle prossime 48 ore è fondamentale."

"Quanti di voi si sono addormentati stasera?"disse il prete "Su ditemelo per favore."

Walter alzò la mano e anche il moro lo fece.

"Avete sognato."disse lui "Avete sognato la facciata di questa chiesa e una figura scura che ne usciva?

Non vi è sembrato qualcosa di diverso da un sogno?"

I due si guardarono,mentre Bairok dava dei fogli a Biam.

"Anch'io ho fatto quel sogno."disse Bairok "Ed era un sogno che non sembrava appartenere al mio subconscio.

Era come se stessi guardando qualcosa di pre-registrato."

"Tachioni?"disse Biam.

"Può darsi."disse Bairok.

"Che cosa sono?"disse il moro.

"Viene...dal greco."disse Biam "Vuol dire veloce."

"Allora che cos'è il sogno?"disse Bairok "Una precognizione?

Il sapere anticipato di un evento futuro?

Una parziale visione di qualcosa che deve ancora accadere?"

"Causato da quella cosa la sotto?"disse Waler.

"Forse no."disse Bairok.

"Il tachione è una particella che viaggia più veloce della luce."disse Biam.

"E se non fosse un sogno?"disse il prete "Se fosse un messaggio?"

"E se questi sogni,premonizioni,presagi...se fossero davvero dei messaggi visivi mandati da altri esseri umani?"disse Bairok "Fotografie!

Segnali video."

"Ma da dove?"disse il moro.

"Dal futuro."disse Katerine"Qualsiasi cosa che viaggia più veloce della luce sembrerebbe andare all'indietro del tempo."

"Uno scienziato che vivrebbe nel futuro potrebbe calcolare il punto esatto occupato dalla terra del passato,avendo la traiettoria e la velocità."disse Biam "E mandare un segnale tachione in quel punto,trasmettendo informazioni all'indietro nel tempo."

"Facendoci rivedere i suoi impulsi elettrici."disse lei "Stimolando il nostro inconscio."

"Ma per quale ragione?"disse Liam.

"Potrebbe essere un avvertimento per farci vedere quello che succederà."disse Biam che giocava con delle carte su un monitor"Una specie di...visione a distanza del futuro.

In modo che noi lo si possa cambiare."

Tutti rimasero in silenzio.

"Qualcuno ha voluto avvertirci."disse Biam "È ora di capire perché esistiamo."

I computer si spensero.

"C'è qualcosa che non va."disse Walter "Non riceve più niente."

"È come morto."disse il moro.

Tutti iniziarono a controllare dei cavi,mentre il prete stringeva il suo libro.

"Forse è il generatore?"disse Waltrer.

"No,sembrerebbe che le unità al piano di sotto siano tagliate."disse il moro.

Lisa e Susa portavano il contenitore di liquido nel corridoio.

"Ehi."disse una voce disumana e Katerine si affacciò alla finestra vedendo Frank in piedi"Ascoltatemi.

Ascoltatemi."

"Venite a vedere."disse lei e tutti andarono alla finestra.

"Ho un messaggio per voi...e non vi piacerà."disse Frank.

"Guardate il suo torace."disse Biam.

"Oh mio Dio..."disse Katerine.

Il torace di Frank era pieno di scarafaggi che divoravano le carni,i suoi occhi erano completamente neri,aveva uno squarcio che iniziava sullo zigomo sinistro,andava verso il naso,poi si curvava a sinistra sulla fronte e poi a destra,la parte sinistra della fronte era piena di bozzi e l'espressione era come amorfa.

"Pregate di morire."disse Frank e la sua testa si staccò da corpo,poi il suo piede destro esplose ,rivelando gli scarafaggi.

Tutti si ritrassero spaventati.

"È orribile!"disse Biam.

Il corpo si afflosciò due volte sulle gambe,poi cadde all'indietro.

Carter saliva le scale trascinando con se una sedia e cantando in africano,poi tutti corsero in corridoio,lui staccò una delle aste di legno dello schienale della sedia,rise e si tagliò la gola.

"NO!"urlarono diversi,ma Carter cadde a terra.

La donna bionda dormiva su un letto e il contenitore era stato portato nella sua stanza dalle due,poi il coperchio si svitò emanando fumo.

Carter aveva la gola fasciata,ma era morto.

"Ego te apsolvo,in nomine patris...et filis...et..."disse il prete che si fermò "No.

No.

No."

Bairok e Liam corsero verso le porte e cercarono di aprirle,ma fu tutto inutile poiché i barboni avevano messo carrelli,secchi e mobili davanti alle entrante barricandole.

Biam e il ragazzo moro stavano cercando di aprire le porte,poi dallo spiraglio videro i barboni che li fissavano.

Walter corse dalla ragazza bionda ed aprì la porta accendendo la torcia,dato che gli interruttori non funzionavano "Kelly."

Lui camminò dentro la stanza e vide che il contenitore era quasi vuoto e che il soffitto era pieno di liquido verde che colava dentro gli occhi e la bocca di Kelly con grande velocità.

Walter si accorse di Susan accanto a lui e cadde su un lettino che si rovesciò.

"Hanno sbarrato le porte."disse Liam.

"Ehi."disse Bairok a Biam e all'altro "Venite,hanno chiuso le porte sul retro."

"Noi abbiamo controllato da quella parte."disse il ragazzo "Ma che sta succedendo?"

"Non lo so."disse Bairok.

Katerine camminò verso di loro e dietro di lei c'era il prete.

"Come stai?"disse lei che che lo abbracciò.

"Bene."disse Biam.

"Ma che succede?"disse il ragazzo moro.

"Portate tutte le torce che trovate."disse Bairok "Qualsiasi cosa!

Candele,qualsiasi cosa..."

Walter si riprese e vide che Liam era entrato nella stanza.

"SONO QUI,NON ENTRARE!"urlò Walter,ma la ragazza orientale gli sputò il liquido addosso e lui cadde fuori dalla porta.

Gli altri si avvicinarono,ma Lisa si mise accanto a lui.

Il prete ne approfittò per entrare in una stanza e chiudere a chiave la porta.

Walter illuminò Susan che si avvicinava,poi si chiuse in uno sgabuzzino.

Mentre Liam era a terra sulla soglia comparse Carter che rise mentre ,dalla porta della cantina, uscì quello con i capelli marroni lunghi.

"Entriamo li dentro!"disse Bairok e tutti si chiusero in una stanza.

"CHIUDETE!"urlò Bairok e Biam,insieme a Katerine,bloccò la porta,mentre l'altro prese un divano e ce lo mise davanti insieme a Bairok,poi furono messi anche altri mobili davanti alla porta.

Il prete fece dei passi indietro rispetto alla porta e si mise dietro un armadio che era poco staccato da muro.

Walter si avvicinò alla grata della porta,mentre Carter e Lisa restavano dermi in corridoio.

Tutti i mobili e le sedie della stanza erano state accatastate sulla porta.

Katerine abbracciò Biam.

Walter vide che Susan si voltò e l'altra entrò nella stanza,poi le due si misero vicine a guardarlo,lui accese la torcia,la illuminò e poi illuminò Kelly che aveva un'enorme pancione,poi vide il simbolo sul braccio e alla fine spense la luce.

Liam aprì gli occhi,poi si alzò.

"Sta sorgendo il sole."disse Katerine.

Bairok si affacciò e vide i barboni da entrambe le parti della strada.

La pelle di Kelly iniziò a squamarsi e a cambiare colore.

Le due restavano a fissarlo.

"Non so cosa non darei per non trovarmi in questo posto."disse Walter "Lisa,mi dispiace per quello che ho detto prima."

"Mi sembrava di aver sentito Walter."disse Katerine che si appoggiò ad un muro chinandosi, seguita da tutti gli altri "Walter?

Walter?"

"Che c'è?"disse lui.

"Dove sei."disse Katerine.

"Se te lo dicessi non mi crederesti."disse lui che toccò il muro e poi lo colpì leggermente con la torcia "Ehi!

Ce la fai a sfondare questo muro?"

Biam bussò alcune volte sulla parte "Non so.

La parete è molto spessa."

"Stai bene?"disse Katerine.

"Non so per quanto ancora,,ma adesso si."disse Walter "Aspetta un attimo."

Il ragazzo si avvicinò alla porta,poi tornò al muro "Sono fermi la fuori.

Non cercano di entrare.

Per qualche motivo hanno smesso di aggredire."

"Ehi,dove ti trovi esattamente?"disse Biam,mentre Katerine iniziò a colpire la parete con un pezzo di legno con in cima una punta di metallo.

"Con questo dovremmo riuscire a farcela."disse Katerine "Ci vorrà un po'…

Walter,forse riusciremo a farcela."

"Quanto tempo ci vorrà?"disse Walter.

"Ore."disse Biam.

"Ma siete matti!"disse Walter "Va bene,fate presto però."

Il prete sentì dei colpi alla porta e poi Carter riuscì ad entrare,fissò uno specchio e si avvicinò lentamente emettendo dei suoni simili a riso e al pianto,poi annuì davanti allo specchio e lo toccò.

Biam e Bairok si sporsero per guardare fuori e videro i barboni.

"Beh,state pronti a ritirarmi su."disse Biam che si mise sul davanzale della finestra,poi saltò giù e i barboni iniziarono ad avanzare.

"Vieni su!"disse Katerine e lui fu portato su.

Walter era alla porta e guardava le due attraverso la grata "Salve,avete visto qualche bel film,ultimamente?"

Walter sentì dei rumori e vide che la pancia si stava lentamente abbassando.

"Sentite questa:una madre ebrea va all'aeroporto per recarsi dalla figlia."disse Walter "La figlia scende dall'aereo con uno stregone zulù alto due metri e mezzo che ha un osso al naso.

La madre strilla:Cretina!

Ti avevo detto un medico,ma ricco!"

Lui rise,ma loro no.

Katerine dormì e sognò la chiesa.

"Non è un sogno."disse la voce "Noi usiamo il sistema elettrico del vostro cervello come una riferente.

Non possiamo trasmettere al livello conscio."

La figura nera era sempre all'interno della chiesa.

"Voi ricevete questo messaggio come un sogno."disse la voce "Noi trasmettiamo questo messaggio dall'anno 199..."

Katerine si svegliò e vide che il ragazzo di colore aveva fatto un grosso buco nel muro ed era arrivato ad uno strato di mattoni.

"Possiamo provare dal corridoio quando sarà buio."disse Biam che era seduto sulla zona cucina con accanto Bairok "Se riesco a passare potrei rompere qualche finestra e chiedere aiuto."

"Nessuno ci può aiutare."disse Bairok che si allontanò

Katerine si alzò e gli andò vicino "L'altra mattina avevi detto che avevi qualcosa da dirmi...e ora forse pensi che non abbia nessuna importanza...ma hai torto.

È l'unica cosa importi."

Lei lo baciò.

Carter aveva un'aria molto triste e toccava lo specchio con la mano.

Il prete aveva la bibbia aperta.

Kelly aveva intere parti del volto senza la pelle che mostravano la muscolatura,pelle squamata e rugosa,in più mancavano dei pezzi anche sulle braccia e sulle mani.

Non aveva più la pancia.

Walter era sconvolto nel vederla.

Il Sole stava tramontando.

Bairak guardò il davanzale pieno di formiche "Formiche operaie,destinate a scopi inimmaginabili fino ad ora per noi.

La gente della strada,i nostri colleghi,tutti sotto controllo."

"Una possessione demoniaca."disse Biam.

"Una specie."disse Bairok "Non quello che potremmo aspettarci però.

Mai quello."

"Perché dovrebbe aver bisogno di noi?"disse Katerine "Il libro dice:il suo obbiettivo è far uscire il padre delle tenebre...qualunque cosa esso sia."

"Potrebbe esserci un limite a quello che può riuscire a fare."disse Bairok "Come una massa di liquido riesce a controllare organismi semplici molto facilmente,ma forse ha bisogno di qualcosa di più completo.

Qualcosa in cui vivere."

"Mi sentite?"disse Walter.

"Walter?"disse Biam che stava allargando il buco.

"Kelly,sta di nuovo mutando."disse Walter

La pelle di Kelly era come mummificata e c'erano grosse porzioni di muscoli allo scoperto sul volto,in più la pelle era bagnata.

"Il gonfiore è diminuito come se fosse stato assorbito da suo fisico."disse Walter "Riesco a vedere dei cambiamenti nei tessuti.

Credo che stia mutando anche la struttura ossea."

"Forse questo è per lui l'unico mezzo per acquisire potere."disse Bairok "Un parassita che cresce in un organismo ospitante,questo potrebbe essere un periodo di gestazione."

"Credo di incominciare a capire."disse Katerine "Kelly aveva un segno,un livido,quasi una figura.

L'avevo già visto su quel libro...la staffa dell'astrologo,usata nei riti magici del medioevo."

"Lei aveva quel segno?"disse Bairak.

"Si."disse Katerine "Come se fosse stata prescelta."  
"WALTER!"urlò Bairok.

"Che c'è?"disse Walter.

"Continua a guardare attentamente."disse Bairok "Riferisci qualsiasi cosa vedi!"

"Sto morendo dalla paura."disse Walter.

"Dio è padre di nostro signore,Gesù Cristo."disse il prete leggendo la Bibbia "Io invoco il tuo sacro nome...supplicandoti...umilmente affinché tu...ci conceda il tuo aiuto...contro questo...spirito...malvagio."

Carter piangeva davanti allo specchio.

"...che ora...sta tormentando queste tue creature."disse il prete "Per nostro signore...Gesù Cristo."

Walter puntò la torcia essendo notte e Kelly,che si contorceva,aprì gli occhi e lo guardò sorridendo,poi si alzò leggermente dal letto e mosse il lettino caduto con il pensiero.

"Guarda verso questi tuoi sudditi,avvolti in questa spira."disse il prete.

Carter si volò.

"Dove sei...Gesù?"disse il prete "Dove sei?"

Kelly si mise seduta e la torcia si spense,poi lei mosse la testa e il lettino a terra si mosse da solo.

"PORCA PUTTANA!"urlò Walter che si mise a rompere il muro anche lui "FATEMI SUBITO USCIRE DI QUI!

AIUTATEMI AD USCIRE!"

Biam e quella con i capelli neri iniziarono a spostare la barricata,mentre Katerine rompeva il muro.

Kelly si alzò e mise la mano destra verso le due,poi si voltò e la porta si spaccò al centro.

"NO!"urlò lui "AIUTO!"

Le luci saltarono,mentre le due si avvicinarono ed iniziarono a spingere.

Biam aprì leggermente la porta,mentre Bairak prendeva una lattina e una piccola asta.

Quello con i capelli lunghi mise la mano dentro la stanza,poi entrò,Birak fece scoppiare la lattina e lo accecò,poi Biam lo colpì con una trave e il ragazzo con i capelli neri,su dei mobili,fece lo stesso,ma poi lui fece uscire dalla bocca il liquido e l'altro cadde a terra,Bairak gli mise l'asta in un occhio e lui cadde.

Kelly rise poi guardò a terra e spalancò gli occhi vedendo un piccolo specchietto.

Biam uscì e vide Liar,poi lo colpì al mento e lo mandò a terra.

Kelly e Bairok iniziarono a tirare Walter che veniva tenuto per le gambe dalle due,che furono colpite alla testa dai mattoni,poi la sollevarono,Walter le diede una ginocchiata alla pancia e la buttò fuori dalla finestra.

Kelly prese lo specchietto,lo guardò e il vetro si illuminò di luce,poi lei ci infilò le dita dentro che apparvero all'interno un'enorme spazio nero.

Biam la vide e poi passò oltre,mentre lei gettava a terra il vetro,poi vide Carter davanti allo specchio.

"Padre."disse Kelly con una voce spettrale,quasi un sussurro,poi gettò l'oggetto a terra.

Biam entrò in un'altra porta.

Kelly usci nel corridoio ed entro nella stanza dove quello di colore le andò incontro.

Lei gli accarezzò il volto con la mano destra.

Il prete si affacciò e la vide che Kelly guardava lo specchio e si avvicinava.

"Padreee!"disse Kelly e lo specchio si illuminò di energia bianca.

Il prete si chinò e vide il tutto.

Susan corse verso Walter che la gettò dalla finestra.

Kelly mise la mano nello specchio.

Il prete vide un ascia sotto una stoffa,la prese e fece il segno della croce "Spirito malvagio..."

Carter stava per intervenire,ma Biam gli mise il pezzo di legno intorno al petto da dietro e lo trascinò fuori.

"...ego te maledico!"disse il prete tagliando il braccio destro che fluttuò nella dimensione specchio.

Carter aveva Biam sulla schiena e sbatté le spalle al muro ridendo e liberandosi.

Il braccio di Kelly crebbe di nuovo all'istante.

"VADE RETRO,SPIRITO MALVAGIO!"disse il prete che le tagliò la testa facendola cadere.

Carter gettò a terra Biam.

Kelly riprese la testa e se la riattaccò.

"VADE RETRO,IN NOMINE DOMINI!"disse il prete "VADE RETRO..."

Kelly rise,poi mosse la testa e l'armadio bloccò il prete al muro.

Kelly camminò nel corridoio e Liam,a terra, tentò di afferrarla.

Kelly mise la mano dentro lo specchio "Padre,vieni alla libertà..."

Una mano afferrò quella di Kelly.

Carter era sopra Biam che però si voltò impedendo all'altro di gettargli il liquidi in bocca.

Kelly fece uscire dallo specchio una mano dalla pelle rossa che grosse unghie nere.

Katerine corse verso lo specchio e mandò sia se stesse sia Kelly nell'altra dimensione.

"CHE DIO TI SALVI!"urlò il prete tirando l'accetta sullo specchio e rompendolo.

"NOO!"urlò Biam mentre Carter cadeva a terra come tutti gli altri sotto il controllo dell'entità e dalla bocca di tutti uscì fumo.

Biam rimase a terra.

I barboni si allontanarono nella notte e Walter scese dalla finestra per soccorrere le altre due,poi camminò tra i barboni e fuggì in strada.

All'alba del giorno dopo la polizia e i pompieri avevano circondato la zona e Walter era li con una coperta addosso.

Il prete veniva portato via su una barella "Lo abbiamo fermato.

Lo abbiamo fermato qui.

Con la grazia di Dio,l'ho fermato.

Il futuro evocato da...da quel vile serpente...ora non potrà più realizzarsi."

Il prete fu portato via e Bairok lo guardò.

Biam era davanti allo specchio rotto e Bairok era davanti a lui.

"Le parti più piccole non potevano vivere senza la forza dell'intero."disse Bairak "Sono dovute perire quando tutta l'unità è stata scacciata e respinta.

Siamo al sicuro,ma ci sta aspettando dall'altra parte.

Lei è morta per noi."

"Lo so."disse Biam.

La mattina dopo Biam dormiva e sognò la chiesa.

"Questo non è un sogno."disse la voce "Non è un sogno,noi stiamo usando il campo elettrico del tuo cervello come una ricevente.

Non possiamo trasmettere attraverso interferenze consce,tu ricevi questo messaggio come se fosse un sogno."

La figura dentro la chiesa ora era femminile ora.

"Noi trasmettiamo dall'anno 1999."disse la voce "Ricevi questo messaggio perché tu possa modificare gli eventi che vedrai.

La nostra tecnologia è conosciuta da coloro che hanno delle trasmittenti abbastanza potenti da raggiungere il tuo stato conscio,ma questo non è un sogno,tu vedi quello che succede realmente."

Dalla chiesa uscì Katerine che spalancò le braccia.

Biam si svegliò,poi guardò accanto a se e vide Kelly ed urlò,poi si svegliò sul serio.

Guardo lo specchio in camera sua e si avvicinò lentamente,si toccò il volto ed allungò la mano sinistra verso il vetro.


	11. MOEBIUS

MOEBIUS

1996

In una galleria della metropolitana c'era un treno che si stava fermando per caricare i passeggeri.

Tra di essi vi era un uomo con i capelli neri,corti,con la riga sulla parte sinistra della testa,indossava un lungo cappotto nero di pelle che arrivava fino alle caviglie,indossava una maglietta bianca,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.

Egli camminava in parallelo al treno.

La gente scese.

VOCE NARRANTE DELL'UOMO

"La metropolitana è senza dubbio il simbolo dei nostri tempi."

L'uomo entrò nella metro.

VOCE NARRANTE DELL'UOMO

"Un labirinto dove ,in silenzio, incrociamo i nostri simili,senza sapere chi sono ne dove vanno.

Centinaia di banchine sulle quali approfittiamo per fare un bilancio,rivedere una situazione e cercare di raggiungere...più che un treno,un cambiamento di vita."

L'uomo scese dal mezzo,poi scese da una scala mobile.

VOCE NARRANTE DELL'UOMO

"È uno strano gioco.

Ci caliamo in un tunnel interminabile,senza renderci conto che,ad ogni cambio di treno,stiamo cambiando definitivamente il nostro destino."

L'uomo scese un'altra scala.

VOCE NARRANTE DELL'UOMO

"Nella metro ho scoperto il più grande osservatorio,ma non avrei mai potuto immaginare quello che di li a poco mi sarebbe capitato."

Su delle mappe su una parete c'era la rete della metropolitana.

Una luce,su una parete nera,con accanto un numero giallo,si accese.

Un vagone si agganciò ad un altro,una valvola mosse una lancetta,del vapore uscì dall'aggancio tra i vagoni,ci furono delle scintille,una ruota iniziò a muoversi e il mezzo accese le luci.

Le luci bluastre e bianche illuminavano una delle gallerie.

Un binario si mosse e un treno fu deviato,poi scomparve diventando trasparente.

Un uomo si pulì le mani,toccò il vagone di un treno ed esso partì.

In una stanza,seduto ad un tavolo,vi era un uomo con capelli bianchi,baffi,una giacca blu con un distintivo e controllava delle carte.

Sul tavolo c'era un microfono e dei video.

L'uomo prese il microfono "Attenzione deposito,qui Bolivar."

C'era una sbarra orizzontale,alza mezzo metro,con sotto delle colonne,con linee gialle e nere oblique con un'apertura a metà e dietro vi era un tavolo e uno studio.

La voce di Bolivar si udì ad una segreteria telefonica "Rispondete.

Qualcuno mi sente?"

L'uomo andò ad un rettangolo bianco su uno dei lati della sbarra e cliccò un pulsante "Qui deposito,Bolivar,la ascolto."

"Ho avuto una chiamata da Plaza Italia,siamo in ritardo e sovraccarichi."disse Bolivar "Mandi un altro convoglio.

Ha sentito?"

"Li ho già mandati tutti,Bolivar."disse lui.

"Come tutti?"disse Bolivar "Che dice tutti?"

"L'ultimo convoglio è partito un minuto fa,qui non c'è più niente."disse l'uomo.

"Come?"disse Bolivar "No,non è possibile.

Che vuol dire che non ci sono più convogli?

Ce ne dovrebbe essere ancora almeno 1."

"Non c'è."disse l'altro.

"Si,si,va bene."disse Bolivar "Vediamo da dove posso tirarlo fuori,però lei controlli meglio il suo registro.

Deve essercene almeno 1 in un altro settore e lei neanche lo sa.

Mi ha capito?"

"Senta Bolivar glie lo ripeto,qui non c'è un bel niente da controllare."disse l'uomo che andò via.

"Ma come si permette?"disse Bolivar "Sta parlando al suo superiore!

MI SENTE?"

Bolivar prese un telefono e chiamò una guardia dentro uno studio che era davanti ad un treno appena arrivato.

La guardia rispose.

In una stanza c'erano delle enormi file di cassetti numerati.

Il telefono squillò e un uomo rispose.

In un'altra zona c'erano delle mattonelle verdi con un telefono che squillava,poi un uomo rispose al telefono.

Fu chiamato uno studio a metà di una galleria buia e l'uomo rispose "Si,qui Vegan.

Non capisco?

Che è?

Che si è perso?"

L'uomo attaccò,poi si mise un casco e uscì nel tunnel camminando nel buio,prese un piccolo vagone e si mosse nella galleria.

"E adesso,eh?"disse Vegan a quello accanto a lui.

"Andiamo dritti,no?"disse quello dietro.

"Dritto a destra o dritto a sinistra?"disse quello accanto a Vegan.

"Ragazzi,se non stiamo attenti,qui finisce che ci facciamo notte."disse Vegan.

"Capo,allora dove vado?"disse quello accanto a Vega.

"Aspetta,non lo vedi che non si può proseguire."disse Vegan.

"Se è per il fatto delle luci non ne veniamo fuori,è da un sacco di tempo che sbagliano."disse il secondo.

"Ma che stai dicendo,giovanotto."disse Vegan che scese e guardò le due gallerie,poi fece dei passi avanti,poi andò a prendere un telefono "Per favore mi passi il direttore generale."

Il secondo uomo prese una mappa e la guardò,mentre l'altro fumò una sigaretta seduto su un lato della galleria.

Un uomo in giacca e cravatta arrivò nella galleria con la torcia e indossava una giacca e una cravatta.

"Signor direttore."disse Vegan.

"Vegan,spero che abbia una buona ragione per avermi fatto scendere fin qua sotto."disse il direttore.

All'alba del giorno dopo l'uomo con i capelli corti,che ora indossava il giaccone chiaro,lungo come l'altro era in un cantiere e chiedeva istruzioni,poi andò da un uomo.

"Ah,la stavo aspettando."disse l'uomo "Non immagina quanto mi sento bene qui,Foschi,a respirare un po' d'aria fresca,proprio non lo sopporto...stare chiuso nel mio ufficio."

I due camminarono.

"Vorrei proprio vagare per le strade e non tornare più qui."disse l'uomo "Per questo mi trasferisco.

Se lo dico ai miei amici,architetti dello studio,penseranno che mi ha dato di volta il cervello,ma io non ho nessuna voglia di tornare nei sotterranei solo perché fa comodo a qualche pazzo.

Il lavoro è finito."

"Si,ma io non so come aiutarla,non ho collaborato al progetto e non sono neppure architetto."disse Foschi.

"Non ho bisogno di un architetto."disse l'uomo "Tanto più che nessuno vuole tornare la sotto,con il caldo che ci fa.

Ho cercato lei perché è uno molto conosciuto,almeno non faranno storie, e so che le piacciono i problemi,non a caso si è dedicato alla matematica,no?"

"Topologia."disse Foschi.

"Ah...il fascino delle analisi delle superfici."disse l'uomo "La formula,un calcolo e via,conservati in un libro.

Un'altra stranezza di quelle che fa il direttore della metro,si quel Blazir.

Vada a dare un'occhiata,così mi toglie di mezzo un problema.

Può darsi pure che lo trovi interessante quel pazzo,anche se ne dubito.

Non voglio rubarle altro tempo,quando abbiamo finito la circolare esterna tutto funzionava alla perfezione e adesso saltano fuori i difetti.

Un'altra cosa,nell'eventualità...i progetti originali si trovano all'archivio delle opere pubbliche.

Noi abbiamo una copia di quelli approvati anni fa...ma questo è un dettaglio,in realtà non so cosa vogliono.

Conoscendo Blarzir potrebbe trattarsi di tutto,comunque non mi metta in mezzo."

L'uomo diede una scatola a Foschi.

"E questa a che serve?"disse Foschi.

"Non lo so."disse l'uomo "Mi hanno detto che potenzia la percezione.

Lo risolva."

L'uomo si allontano,ma poi si voltò ancora "Ah...dica a Blazir che me ne sono andato per l'autostrada.

Vedo che ha cambiato il cappotto.

Tutte le volte che ho visto una foto aveva quel cappotto di pelle lungo."  
"Ah,si."disse Foschi "Quello lo sto lavando."

"Già"disse l'uomo che andò via.

I due erano su un'autostrada in costruzione.

Foschi andò in un grande palazzo istituzionale e salì le scale.

In una stanza c'era un grande tavolo con la superficie che rispecchiava il resto e c'era Blazir seduto in fondo al telefono.

Intorno c'erano delle carte e sulle pareti dei mobili con diversi cassetti e fogli appiccicati sopra.

"Le assicuro che stiamo facendo tutto il possibile,ma lei capisce che non possiamo andare a perlustrare tutta la rete in base ad un'ipotesi, signora."disse Blazir "Si,ma lei sa come sono i ragazzi.

Sono attratti dai sotterranei.

Signora,tutti i santi giorni vi transitano 5 milioni di persone.

Scusi sa,ma è sua la responsabilità.

Se lei non sa dov'è è suo il problema."

Un uomo aprì la porta "Signor Blazir,è arrivato."

"Fallo entrare,fallo entrare."disse Blazir e Foschi entrò "Si,si,si.

Si,signora,capisco.

Capisco...scusi sa...sa io fatto è che ho molto da fare,signora."

Blazir si alzò e andò a stringere la mano all'uomo.

"Signor?"disse Blazir.

"Roberto Andrea Foschi."disse lui.

"Mi perdoni la perplessità,ma aspettavo il mio vecchio amico Deker."disse Blazir "Ci raggiunge dopo?

Ho bisogno di lui..."

"No,sa lui è dovuto partire,ha chiesto a me di sostituirlo."disse Roberto.

"Ma che farabutto!"disse Blazir incrociando le braccia "Come se questa fosse robetta da niente.

Gli avevo chiesto in ginocchio di non squagliarsela."

"Mi ha dato istruzioni per risolvere la sua questione."disse Roberto.

"Ma come spera di aiutarmi se non sa nemmeno di che cosa si tratta?"disse Blazir "Mi avesse fatto una telefonata."

Roberto andò a vedere di fogli sulle pareti.

"Deker crede che siano cosette da principianti."disse Blazir.

"Sono topologo."disse Roberto.

"Ehi,un momento...io la conosco."disse l'altro "Si,l'avevo vista su delle foto."  
"Si,non è il solo a dirlo."disse Roberto "Sono un matematico comunque."

"E a che serve allora?"disse Blazir.

"È un settore della matematica che studia le superfici e le converte in formule."disse Roberto.

"Utilissimo per i miei nervi."disse Blazir "Roba da non crederci.

Senta se ne torni allo studio e dica all'architetto..."

L'uomo aprì la porta ancora "Signor Blazir."

"Insomma che vi prende oggi?"disse Blazir "Nessuno chiede permesso?"

"Sta succedendo di nuovo."disse quello che aveva aperto la porta.

Blazir rimase in silenzio,poi fece dei passi e prese la giacca "Venga."

I tre uscirono e camminarono su un pavimento esterno.

"Presti bene attenzione."disse Blazir "Lei sarà anche conosciuto,ma voglio che si renda conto di quello che succede e dica a Deker che non è uno scherzetto.

Se l'ho chiamato non perché sono isterico,ma perché ho i miei buoni motivi.

La prego di affrontare questa situazione con cautela per quanto riguarda tutto ciò che sente o vede."

I tre scesero in un sotterraneo.

"Non ne faccia parola con nessuno,sa come succede,no?"disse Blazir "Magari esce qualcosa sui giornali e uno si ritrova invischiato in un problema."

I due camminarono per un sotterraneo bianco dritto.

"Si renderà conto che con i molti impegni che ho non posso seguire ogni dettaglio."disse Blazir mentre i tre scendevano per una piccola scala mobile "Come?

Neanche questa funziona.

Che la rimettano subito a posto.

Ogni giorno milioni di persone attraversano questi tunnel,impossibile controllarli tutti.

Pensi se qualcuno mettesse una bomba,dove ci andiamo a nascondere,che andiamo a raccontare,eh?"

I tre camminarono in uno stretto corridoio accanto ad una galleria.

"Tutto quello che accade qui sotto e mia responsabilità,si renderà conto che come direttore generale di questo posto non è facile discolparsi."disse Blazir "Qui siamo in una selva."

I tre entrarono in una stanza dove c'era un uomo seduto ad un lunghissimo tavolo di legno,con delle leve e degli interruttori.

"Ah,signore..."disse l'uomo.

"Si?"disse Blazir.

"...la vettura 101 proveniente è ferma nel tunnel di accesso."disse l'uomo.

Il direttore fece il giro del tavolo a fondo della stanza.

"Gli ho già detto di passare,sta bloccando i livelli e non vuole andare avanti."disse l'uomo.

Il macchinista era dentro il treno.

"Circuito aperto con il 101,potete parlare."disse una voce al microfono.

"Treno 101,vi parla il direttore generale."disse Blazir "Come mai non procedete?"

"Da rosso è passato a verde e da verde a rosso, non posso rischiare."disse il macchinista "Come faccio a sapere che non c'è un altro treno dall'altra parte?

Il percorso è bloccato."

"Negativo 101."disse il direttore guardando una lavagna luminosa sulla parete che mostrava la galleria "La galleria è libera."

"Si,signore,però mi sa che è proibito."disse il macchinista "Insomma,pensi se..."

Blazir prese il microfono "Vada avanti 101.

È via libera."

"Ma io..."disse il macchinista.

"Basta!"disse Blazir "Le ordino di andare avanti."

"Non posso,non..." disse il macchinista.

"AVANTI!"disse Blazir e il mezzo si mise in moto "Se continua così non ci resta che interrompere il servizio e controllare tutto il settore."

"Non mi sembra tanto semplice."disse l'altro "Da quando è stata aperta la circolare esterna,il sistema è diventato troppo complesso per chiuderlo."

Il direttore aprì una seconda porta,camminò sul marciapiede a fianco di un treno che passava nella galleria e si mise di spalle rispetto agli altri con le braccia incrociate,mentre una voce chiedeva che il macchinista si presentasse alla sala comando.

Il treno fece scendere i passeggeri,mentre il macchinista andò nella galleria.

"Come mai io le dico di andare avanti e lei non si muove?"disse Blazir.

"Ma il semaforo cambiava in continuazione,che volevate che facessi?"disse il macchinista "Se arriva l'86 in coincidenza altro che se ci scontriamo..."

"Non alzi la voce con chi ,fino a prova contraria, è il direttore generale."disse Blazir "Se io le dico di andare avanti,lei deve andare avanti.

"Ma c'è pure un regolamento da rispettare,signore."disse il macchinista "Con il rosso non si può,anche se funziona male,non si può avanzare..."

"Quale regolamento?!"disse Blazir "Nessun regolamento!

L'unico che sa cosa deve fare sono io!

Lei deve ascoltare me e basta!"

"Ma signore non si può,sono disposizioni dell'azienda,c'è il gioco la vita della gente...non si può."disse il macchinista.

"Glie lo ripeto un'ultima volta,l'unico che sa cosa si deve fare sono io!"disse Blazir.

"Ah si?"disse lui che gli diede una pinza "Allora guidi lei signore."

L'uomo andò via.

"Si avvicini."disse Blazir "Sarà convinto adesso che non mentivo.

Ora avrà capito la gravità del problema.

Le luci rilevano il passaggio di treni dove non sono.

Ossia,sbagliano.

Si innestano scambi di binari,anche quando non sono preordinati.

E c'è un itero convoglio che non riusciamo più a trovare.

Ci sono talmente tanti tunnel...non abbiamo il personale sufficiente per cercarlo.

Mi hanno comunicato che stanotte,a mezza notte,vengono alcuni pezzi grossi per dare un sopralluogo nella stazione dove si è visto il treno per l'ultima volta.

Si presume che io dia loro una spiegazione di quel che è successo.

La cosa assurda è che non ho una spiegazione,perché non so cosa sta succedendo.

E sono il direttore generale.

Senta ho bisogno di tutti i progetti approvati dal ministero.

Nel caso domandassero,hai visto mai."

Roberto annuì.

"Come posso spiegare la scomparsa di un intero convoglio?"disse il direttore "Confido che torni con i progetti.

Come ha detto che si chiama?"

"Roberto Foschi."disse lui.

"Bene,signor Foschi,l'aspetto questa sera."disse Blazir "E se per caso le viene un'illuminazione me lo faccia sapere subito."

Blazir andò via e Roberto andò ad un cabina telefonica nella stazione e chiamò.

"Imprese e costruzioni?"disse una voce femminile.

"L'architetto Deker,per favore."disse lui.

"No,l'architetto non c'è."disse la voce "Chi è?"

"Roberto Foschi."disse lui.

"Vuole lasciare un messaggio?"disse la donna.

"Si."disse lui "Voglio che chiami il ministero e mi autorizzi a fare copie dei progetti della linea circolare esterna."

Lui uscì dalla metro e c'era un fortissimo temporale.

Lui entrò dentro un palazzo,con dei mobili pieni di cassetti con sopra macchine da scrivere.

Superò il corridoio e andò in uno perpendicolare,dove c'erano mobili e casse da una parte e vetrate con degli studi dall'altra,con davanti altre casse.

Roberto,insieme ad un anziano,andò in uno stretto corridoio rettangolare molto lungo che era fatto di librerie con dentro delle cartelle e sul soffitto c'erano delle fioche luci.

"Nessuno mi ha avvisato che sarebbe venuto."disse l'anziano "27.

28.

29.

30.

Eh,sono 40 anni che ho cura di questo archivio."

"È sicuro che si trovano da questa parte?"disse Roberto.

"Naturalmente."disse l'anziano "Il problema è dove.

Giust'appunto,devono essere trasferiti,li avranno tolti di proposito."

I due andarono in una fila che aveva le librerie a sinistra e un muro a destra con vari tubi.

"Mi scusi,quale gara mi ha detto."disse l'uomo.

"L'ultima,quella della circolare esterna."disse Roberto.

"Vediamo,credo che per di qua andiamo bene."disse l'anziano "Ci sono già stati degli spostamenti,ma all'interno dell'edificio,in altri piani.

Anni fa c'è stata una tormenta che per giorni fece volare in aria tutti questi documenti."

Il vecchio guardò in alto "Ecco,sono nello scaffale in alto,sezione G-110."

"Lasci,salgo io."disse Roberto che prese una scaletta e arrivò all'ultimo ripiano "No,qui non c'è niente."

"Non può essere."disse l'anziano.

"Qui non c'è niente."disse Roberto "Non saranno da un'altra parte?"

"No,no,guardi bene."disse l'anziano.

"È vuoto."disse lui.

"Ora arrivo."disse l'anziano che si allontanò "Ora arrivo."

Roberto controllò i fascicoli del piano di sotto,mentre l'altro arrivava con un registro.

"Ecco..."disse l'anziano "Ho l'impressione che non abbia molta fortuna.

Vedo che li hanno ritirati."

"Ma come?"disse Roberto "Non era vietato ritirare i progetti originali?"

"Dipende da chi li chiede."disse il vecchio "Come sempre.

In questo caso,chi li ha ritirati sembra essere un consulente del progetto."

Roberto scese dalla scala.

"Non potevo certo rifiutarmi di darglieli,si capisce."disse il vecchio "Credo di ricordare la persona.

Era un uomo alquanto taciturno che tempo addietro era solito venire,passava ore a visionare questi progetti.

Eccolo:Ugo Mistein.

Le dice niente questo nome?"

Al tramonto Roberto saliva delle scale che andavano in salita su una collinetta di sassi,con qualche cespuglio e sulla cima c'erano delle costruzioni rettangolari.

Entrò dentro un grande spazio rettangolare con corridoio ai lati,aprì una porta,salì una scala e camminò per un corridoio di mattoni e aprì una porta dalla quale uscì uno studente.

"È l'aula di topologia 3?"disse Roberto.

"Si."disse l'altro che se ne andò.

Roberto si mise seduto ad uno dei posti in fondo all'enorme aula di mattoni che non aveva molte persone.

L'insegnante era una donna con occhiali,capelli neri,maglietta bianca e gonna.

"La conclusione è che due spazi topologici sono gli stessi che si applicano a tutti i fini pratici."disse l'insegnante "In altri rami della scienza,se un astronomo presentasse una teoria sull'origine dell'universo bene accetta dall'uomo della strada,probabilmente sarebbe in errore,mentre se qualcuno dicesse ad esempio che in certe aree il tempo resta immobile,bisognerebbe per lo meno starlo a sentire.

Potrebbe aver ragione.

Scienza e filosofia non sono poi così distanti,signori.

Grazie per oggi è tutto."

Gli studenti uscirono e Roberto andò alla cattedra.

"Posso farle una domanda?"disse lui.

"È uno studente?"disse lei.

"Ah,no,non più,sono laureato da tempo."disse Roberto.

"E in cosa posso aiutarla?"disse la donna.

"Ecco sto cercando un professore che è stato titolare di questa cattedra,voglio dire che lo è stato per parecchi anni."disse lui "Il dottor Mistein?"

"Si."disse lui.

"È da molto che non lo vede?"disse lei.

"Saranno 5 anni,più o meno."disse lui.

"Lei deve far sicuramente parte degli ultimi allievi che ha avuto."disse lei "Dopo poco ha lasciato l'università."

"Perché?"disse Roberto.

"Era distratto."disse lei "Aveva perso interesse per le lezioni."

"E lei non sa dove rintracciarlo?"disse Roberto.

"Ah...si penso di si."disse lei "Ho un vecchio numero di telefono dove lo chiamavamo."

L'insegnante aprì l'agenda "Lui si faceva negare.

Non capivamo perché.

Vorrei sapere che ne è stato.

Siamo rimasti così pochi.

Ah,ecco.

Lo stimavamo molto."

La donna scrisse il numero sul un foglio,lo diede all'uomo,poi andò via "Bene,mi scusi,ma è tardi.

Arrivederci."

"Arrivederci."disse lui "Grazie."

Ormai era notte e Roberto arrivò alla stazione dove un anziano era nell'ascensore.

"Scende?"disse lui.

"Si."disse Roberto e le porte dell'ascensore si chiusero "Sa dove posso trovare un telefono?"

"Sotto."disse l'anziano.

"Grazie."disse lui.

"Sotterraneo."disse il vecchio e le porte si aprirono.

Roberto trovò un telefono prima della zona dove passava il treno e fece il numero.

Rispose una voce femminile "Pronto?"

"Si,posso parlare con il professor Mistein?"disse Roberto.

"No."disse la voce.

"Ma il professore c'è?"disse lui.

"No."disse la voce.

"Sai dov'è andato?"disse Roberto mentre metteva i numeri scritti sul foglio sulla mappa della rete metropolitana e vedeva che combaciavano.

"Che ne so io di dove va?"disse la voce "Però se vuole lasciargli un messaggio prendo nota."

"Si."disse lui.

"Lei chi è?"disse la voce femminile.

"Sono Roberto Andrea Foschi,un suo ex alunno."disse Roberto.

"Foschi?"disse la voce.

"Si,dello studio Plata."disse lui "È per un lavoro che il professore fece per la metropolitana."

"Più lento."disse lui.

"Abbiamo bisogno di alcuni progetti."disse Roberto e la linea cadde,poi lui prese il treno,poi scese e prese un altro treno.

Mentre era a bordo il mezzi si fermò al centro della galleria vedendo che il semaforo dava problemi e poi si udì un rombo che fu avvertito da tutti,poi le luci andarono e vennero.

Il semaforo tornò normale e il treno ripartì.

Arrivò ad una stazione semidistrutta con fili che uscivano dal soffitto e roba accatastata.

C'erano delle fioche luci bianche,azzurrognole e pezzi di muro rotto.

Lui uscì ed arrivò a dei palazzoni.

Salì i piani a piedi e arrivò al quattordicesimo,poi suonò il campanello di una porta e si mise a guardare dal buco della serratura.

Sentendo dei passi si volto e vide una ragazza.

Aveva un vestito blu,con una gonna,capelli neri,lunghi,ricci,non era molto alta,e si nascondeva dietro una colonna a braccia incrociate.

"Abiti qui?"disse lui "Volevo vedere se c'era il professor Minstein.

Abita qui,no?

Ho chiamato varie volte prima di venire,ma non è facile comunicare con questo posto e così ho pensato che il telefono era messo male e dato che ho bisogno di parlare con lui ho deciso di venire."

"Hai chiamato una volta sola."disse lei "E ti ho detto che non c'era."

"Forse è tornato."disse Roberto "Sono qui per delle carte di lavoro,ce le ha lui e mi servono.

Guarda se sta dentro,potrebbe essergli successo qualcosa."

"E se è una bugia?"disse lei che si allontanò.

"Da quanto non lo vedi?"disse lui e la ragazza tornò con delle schiavi aprendo la porta trovando un gatto e raccogliendo delle carte.

"Se ti rubi qualcosa,strillo."disse lei che andò in cucina.

Roberto accese le luci e guardò dentro delle stanze,poi iniziò a guardare le librerie vedendo vecchie foto e,alla fine,vide i progetti e li prese.

Si accorse anche di un tavolo pieno di calcoli e fogli appesi al muro con su scritto più volte la parola"Moebius."

Roberto controllò diverse equazioni.

La bambina si sedette su una sedia,mentre lui metteva i progetti sul tavolo e vide che erano stati segnati dei punti rossi,poi lei iniziò a cliccare dei pulsanti di una macchina che proiettarono l'immagine di uno schermo bianco con punti rossi su una parete.

"Aspetta."disse lui spegnendo la luce,mettendo la carta sullo schermo e vedendo che i punti combaciavano.

Una donna tentò di aprire la porta "Manuela?

Manuel,sei li?

Sarà meglio che tu sia sola."

Lei aprì una finestra "Passa di qui."

Lui uscì dalla finestra insieme a lui e scesero tramite una scala di metallo.

Mentre lo facevano i progetti caddero,ma Roberto si affrettò a recuperarli.

"Dai,veloce."disse lui che corse.

"Aspetta!"disse lei che lo seguì nella metro.

"Sai come tornare a casa da qui?"disse lui "Io adesso ho una riunione e ai signori che mi aspettano non piacerebbe vederti."

"Neanche ai mia madre sarebbe piaciuto vederti,però io ti ho fatto entrare lo stesso."disse lei.

"Vieni allora."disse lui e i due scesero delle scale mentre un uomo metteva dei manifesti di persona scomparsa.

"Scusi,il direttore generale?"disse lui.

"Di sotto,al secondo livello."disse l'uomo.

"Grazie."disse Roberto che continuò a scendere.

Arrivò ad una seconda scalinata e scese,poi risalì prendendo la ragazza e portandola con se.

Arrivarono in una galleria vuota.

"Che siamo venuti a fare qui?"disse lei.

"A cercare il direttore generale."disse Roberto "E a cercare un treno fantasma.

Mettiti pure seduta."

Lui le diede i fogli "Tienimi questi e aspetta qui."

Arrivò in un'altra galleria dove c'erano due operai che lavoravano sui binari.

"Scusate,sto cercando il direttore generale."disse Roberto "È da queste parti?"

"Questa stazione è fuori servizio,chi le ha dato il permesso di entrare?"disse un operaio.

Un vagone arrivò nel luogo dove era la bambina e da esso scese Blazir.

Roberto avvertì il rombo ancora,poi salì le scale.

" E tu che fai qui?"disse Blazir.

"Signor Blazir."disse Roberto arrivando.

"Perché c'è ci ha messo tanto,Foschi?"disse Blazir "Questa ragazza è con lei?"  
"Si,mi dispiace non ce l'ho fatta a venire prima."disse Roberto che prese i fogli "Complicazioni sono sopraggiunte,è già tanto che sono riuscito a trovarli.

Credo di sapere di che cosa si tratta."

"Questi sono i progetti del ministero."disse Blazir "Ma che le è successo?"

"Come ho detto è stato difficile trovarli."disse Roberto.

"Spero che sappia quello che fa."disse Blazir "Il treno continua a non apparire e io non voglio altri problemi oltre a quelli che ho e adesso venga con me."

Roberto diede un cubo alla ragazza "Tieni.

Te lo lascio,così ci giochi mentre parlo con queste persone."

"Va bene."disse lei.

Dentro il mezzo vi erano tra uomini in giacca e cravatta,uno con i capelli bianchi,un altro con i capelli neri e un terzo con i baffi,più il macchinista.

"Naturalmente,abbiamo già controllato tutto."disse il macchinista.

"E i segnali?"disse quello con i capelli bianchi.

"Sono perfettamente in ordine."disse il macchinista.

"Signori?"disse Blazir "Il signor Roberto Andrea Foschi,forse lo avrete già sentito nominare.

Rappresenta la Plaza,l'impresa che ha costruito il raccordo della circolare.

Il signor Ken,nostro macchinista ed ingegnere capo,il signor Aghiri,nostro sovrintendente,il dottor Canotti,dell'ospedale militare centrale,il dottor Nasar delle assicurazioni."

La ragazza giocava con l'oggetto e poi si alzò.

"Lei cerchi di essere più preciso,per favore."disse Canotti,quello con i baffi "Lo ha visto o non lo ha visto?"

"Si,cioè...praticamente lo abbiamo visto."disse Ken "È stato quando abbiamo trovato la luce rossa all'interno del raccordo generampas."  
"Ma non poteva essere un altro treno?"disse Canotti.

"Sono stati fatti rientrare tutti i treni in servizio,tranne questo."disse Blazir "Siamo gli unici a circolare in tutta la rete ormai da oltre 4 ore.

Quando Edmondo si è fermato al segnale rosso,ho pensato che fosse fuori servizio...per questo gli ho detto di procedere ed è stato allora che abbiamo sentito...il rumore dell'altro treno che passava all'incrocio."

"Lei lo ha visto?"disse Nasar.

"No,non lo potevamo vedere,il semaforo è proprio dietro la curva,ma...l'abbiamo sentito tutti."disse Blazir.

"E perché non lo ha seguito?"disse Aghiri.

"Beh,non eravamo sicuri della direzione che percorreva,potevamo esserci sbagliati."disse Blazir.

"E questo è successo a 1.38?"disse Canotti.

"Si,la prima volta."disse Ken.

"La prima..."disse Canotti.

"Signori!"disse Nasar "Stiamo facendo tante chiacchiere inutili."

"Dunque è successo un'altra volta?"disse Roberto.

"Si,ma non nello stesso punto."disse Ken "Al semaforo rosso,vicino al raccordo lugones,ieri alle 2.15 e poi ancora alle 3.30."

Roberto scrisse su un foglio "Ha visto il treno alle 2.15?"

"No,no,nemmeno allora lo abbiamo visto,abbiamo sentito le vibrazioni."disse Ken "Li,si,ho cercato di raggiungerlo,ma deve aver deviato al raccordo general pas,perché c'è un'inclinazione subito dopo il semaforo."

La bambina andò al piano superiore e cominciò a camminare sui binari fischiettando.

"Non è possibile che questo treno stai circolando liberamente da tanti giorni senza che nessuno lo abbia visto."disse Blazir.

"Quello che non è possibile è che lei ne sia tanto sorpreso pur essendo il maggior responsabile!"disse Nasar.

"Dunque,nel momento in cui..."disse Roberto.

"Aspetti,giovanotto."disse Aghiri "Non siamo qui per rispondere alle domande,ma per farle."

Si udì il rombo.

La bambina era nella galleria e vide che il semaforo cambiava di continuo,sentì il rombo e arrivò anche il vento.

"Questa volta,l'abbiamo in pugno."disse Blazir e tutti uscirono dal mezzo.

"Sta passando al livello inferiore."disse Ken "Dove si trova Malon."

Il macchinista scese nella galleria insieme al direttore ed aprì una botola nella galleria,e trovarono uno degli operai che era sulle scale "L'avete visto?

È passato di qua,non è vero?"

"È passato sotto!"disse Ken.

"Certo che no,è passato sopra."disse l'uomo.

"NO,È PASSATO QUI SOTTO!"urlò Blazir.

"Che sta succedendo,Blazir?"disse Aghiri.

"Ken,hai sentito anche tu,è passato qui sotto,non è vero?"disse Blazir.

"Si,si."disse Ken.

"Veramente non l'avete visto?"disse Blazir.

"L'abbiamo sentito."disse l'uomo indicando con la mano "È passato proprio qui sopra e mi sembrava in quella direzione."

"Malon,torni di sotto."disse Ken.

"Permesso."disse Roberto che scese nella galleria.

"Ingegnere,c'è modo di mettersi in contatto con la centrale elettrica?"disse Roberto.

"Si,si certo,venga con me."disse Ken.

I tre andarono ad una cabina telefonica nella galleria.

"Centrale elettrica,sono Ken,è urgente."disse Ken "Comunichi la lettura del settore 4."

"Consumo equivalente ad illuminazione standard in gallerie e stazioni,più un treno in marcia."disse la voce.

"Precisi il consumo per favore."disse Ken.

"Tutto normale,capo."disse la voce "Abbiamo solo voi in circolazione."

"Interrompa subito l'erogazione di energia fino a quando glie lo dico io."disse Ken.

Le luci furono spente e si accesero quelle rosse di emergenza.

Aghiri scese nella galleria.

"Fatto capo e adesso che facciamo?"disse la voce.

"Controllate i monitor e comunicateci qualsiasi cambiamento."disse Ken "Ma è pazzesco.

Abbiamo viaggiato con un solo vagone.

È un consumo esagerato.

Abbiamo avuto segnalazioni che un treno circola nel sistema quando sappiamo che il circuito è interrotto.

Non lo so,forse si tratta solo di una fuga."

"Si,certo."disse Roberto "La fuga di un treno dentro un sistema."

"Adesso lo verifichiamo."disse Ken "Riallacciate il circuito."

Le luci si riaccesero.

"Ora c'è consumo in vari settori."disse la voce "Lei ha autorizzato qualche manovra?"

"Lo registrano in diversi punti della rete."disse Ken "Non sarà che i vagoni si sono sganciati?"

"Per favore,potere spiegarci quello che sta succedendo?"disse Aghiri e anche gli altri scesero nella galleria,mentre i tre tornarono indietro.

"Signori,credo che il giovanotto abbia qualcosa da dirci."disse Aghiri.

"Abbiamo un treno pieno di passeggeri che è scomparso,ma il sistema è chiuso."disse Roberto "I treni non possono uscire e l'86 si trova nel sistema."

"Ma che cosa sta dicendo?"disse Nasar "È stato controllato tutto il sistema e il treno non c'è.

Che cosa crede che ce ne stiamo a giocare a nascondino con il treno?"

"La prego,dottor Nasar."disse Aghiri "Lo lasci continuare,che arrivi al punto."

"Sappiamo dove il treno era diretto la mattina del 4...ma sappiamo anche che non è mai arrivato."disse Roberto.

"Che grande novità,Foschi."disse Nasar "E mentre attraversava il fiume Maldonado s'è trasformato in una barca e adesso naviga alla volta dell'Africa."

"Mi scusi,dottore."disse Ken "Come si spiega che un treno possa circolare sui binari da 4 fino ad oggi senza essere mai visto?

Sono passati 5 giorni ormai."

"È proprio così."disse Roberto "Di fatti il treno non può essere visto.

Questo treno,il treno 86,senza presentare alcun guasto meccanico,con tutta la rete funzionante a pieno,con altri 300 treni funzionanti in circolazione...in qualche punto del suo percorso...è svanito.

S'è imbattuto in un nodo."

"Un nodo?"disse Nasar "Che cos'è questo nodo?

L'azienda mantiene puliti i binari.

E non vi circolano altro che treni."

"Continua a non capire."disse Roberto "Un nodo non è un'ostruzione.

Sotto l'aspetto topologico,un nodo è una peculiarità.

Un polo di ordine superiore."

"Non capisco niente di quello che dice."disse Nasar "E non credo che qualcuno lo capisca."

"Dottor Nasar,non complichi ulteriormente le cose."disse Aghiri.

"Credo che tutto ciò sia causato dalla nuova linea."disse Roberto.

Blazir incrociò le braccia "E che ha a che vedere la linea circolare con tutto questo?"

"Il sistema è una rete di una spaventosa complessità topologica."disse lui "Già lo era dopo gli ultimi ampliamenti.

Ma la linea circolare ne ha fatto qualcosa ...di assolutamente singolare.

Non l'ho ancora capito del tutto...ma penso che la nuova linea abbia portato la connessione dell'intero sistema ad un'ordine così elevato che non so come calcolarlo.

Suppongo sia arrivato all'infinito.

Se così è,signori,potremmo dedurre che il sistema si comporta come il nastro di Moebius."

Roberto prese un nastro dai fogli incartati e li passò a Ken "Permette?"

Ken prese i fogli.

"Osservando questa striscia potrete rendervi conto."disse lui "Questa è una semplice striscia di carta,con due facce,ma unendo gli estremi in questo modo otterremo un nastro molto particolare."

Roberto mostrò il nastro "È una superficie finita con una sola faccia,lungo la quale potremo circolare ininterrottamente all'infinito.

Questo,trasferito ad una rete metropolitana,gode di un numero elevatissimo di notevoli proprietà.

Riuscite ad immaginare quali sarebbero le probabilità di un sistema come questo?

Neanch'io posso.

A dire il vero,l'intera struttura del sistema con la linea circolare è al di la della mia portata.

Non posso far altro che mere supposizioni."

"Questo è assurdo."disse Naser.

"Abbiamo 200 km di gallerie."disse Ken "Come è possibile che una superficie finita,si converta in una infinita?"

"È una bella domanda."disse Roberto "Ma sia come sia,è successo."

Nasar rise.

"E riguardo ai passeggeri,ha qualche idea da suggerire?"disse Canotti.

"Disgraziatamente nessuna."disse Roberto.

"Vediamo,Foschi,un momento...se la causa della confusione è la circolare esterna,prima la chiudiamo e poi,se le cose stanno come dice lei,possiamo proseguire le normali operazioni,senza pericolo di collisione."disse Aghiri.

"Se chiude la circolare il treno non riapparirà più."disse Roberto "Quello che non è certo è che qualora riappaia marci nella giusta direzione e in questo caso...è probabile un incidente."

"Signor Blazir,quante persone potrebbero esserci su quel treno?"disse Canotti.

"Ebbene,credo che...30-40 persone."disse Blazir.

"Dica,Foschi,lei vuol farci credere che il treno 86 è entrato in un'altra dimensione?"disse Aghiri"Che non si trova realmente nel sistema?

Che è andato?

Così,sparito?"

"È una maniera di dirlo."disse Roberto.

"E mi dica,questo comportamento peculiare è stato causato da certe proprietà matematiche correlate al nuovo allaccio della linea circolare."disse Aghiri.

"Esattamente."disse Roberto.

"E non c'è niente che possiamo fare per riportare il treno nuovamente in questa dimensione?"disse Aghiri.

"No,che io sappia."disse Roberto.

Nasar rise.

"E questa... è l'unica spiegazione?"disse Aghiri che si avvicinò "Lei è semplicemente ridicolo.

E sarebbe questo qui il contributo dello studio?

Sono tutte qui le vostre idee?"

Aghiri andò dal direttore "È un vero peccato che lei non abbia nessuno che possa dare una spiegazione sensata."

I tre se ne andarono.

Il direttore guardò male Foschi,poi se ne andò guardandolo male ogni tanto.

Il macchinista camminò insieme a Foschi sulla stazione.

"Foschi,una domanda?"disse Ken "Per evitare un possibile collisione,non potremmo lasciare aperto l'allaccio della linea circolare,senza far passare altri treni da li?

Così se il treno smarrito non andrebbe a scontrarsi con un altro."

"No,sarebbe una precauzione inutile perché ora ,con il nuovo raccordo, è l'intera rete che ha infinite possibilità di connessioni."disse lui.

"SENTA,SIGNOR MATEMATICO,NON CREDERÀ PER CASO DI AVERMI FATTO UN FAVORE?!"urlò Blazir "NON VOGLIO PIÙ VEDERLA DA QUESTE PARTI,INTESI?"

"Signor Blazir?"disse un uomo che portò la bambina "Ho trovato questa ragazza al primo livello che camminava sui binari."

I due andarono via.

Roberto accompagno la ragazzina ad un parco giochi.

"Wow."disse lei "Dove andiamo adesso?"

"Da nessuna parte."disse Roberto "Tu devi tornare a casa,tua madre ti starà cercando."

"Che?"disse lei "Adesso a casa?

A quest'ora?"

Roberto le prese da mangiare a poi entrarono nel parco,sedendosi su una panchina.

"Mi chiamo Emanuela."disse lei "Emanuela Matalone."

"Piacere."disse lui "Roberto Foschi."

"Di chi era quella foto?"disse lei "Quella che esce dalla tua tasca?"

"Quella si chiama Asia Pelliccia."disse lui "Lei è..."

"Si?"disse lei.

"Beh,è una cosa complicata."disse lui "Una cosa molto vecchia e complicata."  
"Dai,almeno facciamo un giro."disse lei.

"No,vacci tu su sei vuoi,io ho bisogni di stare un po' qui."disse lui che guardò i fogli e lei gli diede un bacio sulla guancia,poi andò sulle montagne russe.

Roberto continuava a guardare i progetti e trovò una scritta "Moebius:massima probabilità nella curva."

Lui si alzò e guardò il piccolo trenino sulle montagne russe.

Poco dopo era nella metro e scriveva su un taccuino,poi si mise a mangiare,salì la scala mobile e guardò una videocamera,poi si sedette su una panchina e attese il treno,poi ne aspetto un altro e ogni volta annotò tempo e numero,poi lo fece ancora e ancora.

Guardo una foto di una ragazza con i capelli neri,lisci e lunghi pensando "Asia.

Dove sei finita?"

Proseguì i calcoli mettendo un punto interrogativo,poi sentì uno strano suono nella galleria e così si avviò nel tunnel e sentì una voce che parlava del servizio sospeso per un guasto sulla linea,poi si fermò in una zona dove c'era un'apertura che mostrava entrambe le gallerie,poi proseguì,trovò una scaletta e salì al binario superiore continuando a camminare e a scrivere,poi si fermò vedendo il semaforo verde,poi scese in una galleria più in basso e proseguì tra i tunnel,fino ad arrivare ad uno scambio che si mosse e il semaforo divenne rosso.

Sentì uno strano suono e nelle gallerie c'era un treno che correva velocissimo e lui riuscì a malapena a infilarsi in una buca le muro.

Alzandosi cominciò a camminare in un tunnel stretto "NO!"

Aprì una porta e si ritrovò in un bagno,poi si sciacquò la faccia.

Uscì dalla porta e camminò nella stazione, diede i soldi ad un uomo che suonava la fisarmonica,poi salì sul treno che partì.

Un uomo accanto a lui leggeva un giornale e lui vide che era del 4 marzo.

Alzandosi in piedi vide che la maggior parte delle persone nel treno erano praticamente immobili e continuavano a fare ciò che stavano facendo 5 giorni prima,poi lui cambiò corsia e fu lo stesso.

Roberto lasciò il vagone e grazie allo spazio tra un vagone e l'altro vide il numero 86,poi proseguì.

Arrivò nell'ultimo vagone accanto al macchinista c'era l'insegnante che lui cercava.

Aveva i capelli bianchi,gli occhiali e una giacca grigia.

"Le è costato raggiungermi,vero?"disse l'uomo.

"Professor Mistein."disse Roberto.

"Calma,lo so."disse lui "So che ha tante domande da pormi.

Ha visto chi c'è li?"

Roberto si voltò e vide la ragazza della foto.

"Asia?"disse Roberto e lei fece un piccolo cenno con la mano prima di rimettersi a guardare fuori dal finestrino.

Il treno si muoveva a velocità supersonica,senza essere visto da nessuno.

"Viaggiamo ad una velocità impossibile."disse Roberto.

"Un semplice scambio di binari."disse Mistein "Il treno incrociò un nodo dopo una curva.

La combinazione forse?

Il posto giusto,al momento giusto,per applicare le proprietà del nastro di Moebius."

"Ha inventato una macchina perfetta."disse Roberto.

"Non bestemmi,figliolo."disse il professore togliendosi gli occhiali "L'uomo ha inventato un'infinità di macchine,ma dimentica che egli stesso è una macchina molto più complicata di tutte quelle che ha inventato."

"Ora non ci saranno limiti."disse Roberto.

"Non ci sono mai stati."disse Mistein "L'uomo non conosce i suoi limiti,ne le sue possibilità.

Non sa nemmeno fino a che punto non si conosce.

Ma certo,siamo talmente occupati nel cercare valori esteriori che non ci rendiamo conto di ciò che realmente ha valore."

"Ma questo è importante."disse Roberto "Basterebbe dirlo perché tutto cambi."

"Però lei lo ha detto."disse Mistein "Lo ha spiegato perfettamente.

Oggi sono passato per quella stazione e ho potuto osservarla direttamente mentre era li che tentava di spiegare la teoria di Moebius.

Forse qualcuno le ha creduto?"

"No."disse Roberto "Però a lei crederebbero."

"No."disse Mistein "Io avrei usato le sue stesse parole.

Avrei detto le stesse verità.

Il fatto è che viviamo in un mondo dove nessuno più ascolta,mio caro Foschi."

"Cosa pensa di fare?"disse Roberto.

"Niente."disse Mistein.

"Come niente?"disse Roberto.

"Arriverà il momento."disse l'altro "Prima dobbiamo fermarci a prendere una persona."

"E loro con capiscono cosa sta succedendo?"disse Roberto.

"Loro?"disse Mistein "Non potranno mai svegliarsi,prima di rendersi conto che si sono addormentati.

Di cosa ha paura,Foschi?"

"Le vertigini."disse Roberto.

"È normale."disse Mistein "Nessuno può trovarsi di fronte all'infinito senza provare le vertigini.

Nessuno può sperimentarlo senza sentirsi disorientato."

Il treno andava talmente veloce che le stazioni a malapena di vedevano quando ci passava,poi la differenza tra le luci e il buio scomparve e ci fu una luce blu elettrico.

"Se noi ci stiamo muovendo alla velocità del pensiero..."disse Mistein.

Le persone nella stazione si muovevano al rallentatore.

"Come si può essere affascinati da questa vita...privata di attrattive, di ingenuità e di spontaneità?"disse Mistein "Come non preferire di restare qui nell'oscurità se li fuori c'è un mare di assurdità ci sta trascinando ad essere irrimediabilmente disgraziati."

Arrivati ad un'altra stazione Roberto vide Emanuela seduta su una panchina.

"Tutto questo non deve andare perduto."disse Roberto.

"Ne gli uomini ne il tempo spariscono senza lasciare traccia."disse Mistein "Restano impressi nelle nostre anime."

Il treno si fermò,facendo salire Emanuela,poi proseguì.

Blazir scese una scala mobile con gli altri tre dietro e trovarono il treno fermo alla stazione.

La guardia uscì dalla stanza "Signore,c'era il treno stamattina quando siamo arrivati."

"Da quanto tempo?"disse Blazir.

"Non lo so,abbiamo chiesto al personale di controllo e non sanno assolutamente nulla."disse la guardia"Signor direttore che facciamo?"

"Aspetti."disse Blazir "Aspetti qui."

I tre uomini si avvicinarono al treno.

"Eh,Blazir?"disse Aghiri "Tanto casino e il treno era qui.

Moebius?

Lo porti al deposito e che non se ne parli più,intesi?

Qui non è successo niente."

I tre andarono via.

Blazir entrò nel treno e trovò il taccuino di Foschi su sul pavimento,poi lo raccolse e lo aprì vedendolo pieno di calcoli,poi sull'ultima pagina trovò delle scritte "Ne io,ne Asia,ne Manuela avremo mai potuto immaginare quello che di li a poco ci sarebbe capitato.

Quando raggiunsi il treno 86 incontrai il mio vecchio professore,ormai stanco di ripetere la solita storia,di lottare e parlare fino all'esasperazione fino ad essere ignorato e ,in quel preciso momento,sentì che affidava la sua vita nelle mie mani.

Non è difficile capire perché ho deciso di seguire i suoi passi in questo viaggio senza ritorno.

Prima di perdere tempo nel cercare di spiegare ad un gruppo di stolti quello che si rifiutano di capire.

Comunque sia,il vecchio aveva ragione,viviamo in un mondo dove nessuno ascolta."

Blazir chiuse il taccuino ,scosso, e lo mise nella sua tasca interna della giacca,poi uscì dal treno e camminò lentamente nella stazione.

La guardia rispose al telefono "Pronto?

Si?

Come?

Non la capisco.

È sicuro di quello che sta dicendo?

Che è che si è perso?

Che?"

Blazir spalancò gli occhi e si bloccò e tutti i telefoni iniziarono a squillare.

"DIRETTORE!"urlò la guardia "CORRETE!

VENGA,SIGNORE, È URGENTE!

SIGNOR DIRETTORE!

SIGNOR DIRETTORE!"

"NOOOO!"urlò Blazir


	12. SFERA

SFERA

1998

Un elicottero volava sopra l'oceano.

Un uomo con i capelli neri ricci e delle cuffie dormiva accanto al pilota,poi si svegliò.

Indossava una maglietta marrone,una borsa marrone a tracolla e jeans blu.

"Dormito bene?"disse il pilota.

"Si,abbastanza."disse l'uomo "Ma dove siamo?"

"Da dove è partito lei?"disse il pilota.

"Oh, da San Diego."disse l'uomo "Sono partito ieri."

"Quindi ha fatto diversi viaggi."disse il pilota.

"Già."disse l'uomo.

"È lunghetta."disse il pilota "Lei che genere di lavoro fa?"

"Lo psicologo."disse l'uomo.

"Uno strizza cervelli,eh?"disse il pilota "E perché no,hanno fatto venire praticamente di tutto."

"Come sarebbe?"disse l'uomo.

"Beh,sono 2 giorni che trasportiamo gente qui."disse il pilota "Fisici.

Biologi.

Matematici.

Un po' di tutto.

Tutti spediti in volo nel bel mezzo dell'Oceano Pacifico."

"Ma che è successo?"disse l'uomo.

"Ah...a noi non ci dicono mai niente."disse il pilota "E a lei invece?

Che cosa le hanno detto?"

"Mi hanno detto che è caduto un aereo."disse l'uomo.

"E la chiamano per un incidente?"disse il pilota.

"Beh ,sono in una lista di psicologi che il governo convoca quando precipita un aereo."disse l'uomo"Ora dove ci troviamo esattamente?"

"Ecco,siamo diretti laggiù."disse il pilota che gli passò il binocolo "Tenga,dia un occhiata."

"Ma che roba è?"disse l'uomo togliendosi gli occhiali e guardando con il binocolo.

Vide un enorme gruppo di navi militari.

"Tutto questo per un disastro aereo?"disse l'uomo.

"Io non ho parlato di disastri aerei."disse il pilota.

L'elicottero atterrò su una delle navi.

LA SUPERFICIE

Una voce parlò all'interno della nave "Il tenente Henry è pregato di presentarsi immediatamente allo scalandrone principale."

Un uomo con una divisa blu e un berretto portò la valigia dell'uomo dentro la nave e l'altro lo seguiva.

"Ha altro bagaglio,signore?"disse l'uomo "Attento al gradino."

"No,tutto qui."disse l'uomo "Senta io vorrei telefonare."

"Ora la conduciamo nel suo alloggio,dovrà restarci finché non la vengono a prendere."disse l'altro.

"Si,ma vorrei cominciare subito."disse l'uomo.

"La verremo a prendere."disse l'altro.

"È essenziale che io li veda prima di..."disse l'uomo.

"Vedere chi,scusi?"disse l'altro.

"I superstiti."disse l'uomo "Se non li contatto entro le prime 24 ore..."

"Quali superstiti?"disse l'altro.

"I superstiti del disastro aereo."disse l'uomo scendendo una scala.

"Disastro aereo?"disse l'altro.

I due camminarono un uno stretto corridoio.

"Senta,io mi occupo dei disturbi postraumatici da stress e dei sensi di colpa dei sopravvissuti,forse è il caso che io parli con qualcuno che sa come stanno le cose."disse l'uomo.

Un altro uomo con gli occhiali,capelli neri corti e giacca bianca vagava per la nave.

"Parli con lo psicologo di bordo."disse l'altro che arrivò davanti a quello con gli occhiali.

"Io sono uno psicologo,è per questo che..."disse l'uomo.

"Mi serve un telefono."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Di queste cose ne deve parlare con il signor Barnes."disse l'altro.

"Mi ci fa parlare per favore?"disse quello con gli occhiali "Dove lo trovo?

Norman?..."

"Ma cosa ci fai qui?"disse Norman.

L'altro spinse via quello con gli occhiali.

"Ma,mi tolga le mani di dosso,per favore."disse quello con gli occhiali "Lei ha idea di chi sono io?"

"Se ne farà una se gli dici il titolo del tuo libro."disse Norman.

"Si chiama "l'astrofisica per tutti",è stato scelto dal circolo del libro..."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Mai sentito."disse l'altro "Deve tornare nel suo alloggio."  
"È stato scelto..."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Credevi sul serio che avesse letto il tuo libro?"disse Norman sulla porta della stanza "Dopo tanti anni,non sei cambiato."

"Beh,è stato scritto per profani,non..."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Non l'hai impressionato."disse Norman.

"La gente non legge."disse quello con gli occhiali che provò ad entrare nella stanza di Norman e l'altro lo fermò "C'è un telefono?"

"No,signori,mi dispiace non si può."disse l'altro "Deve tornare nel suo alloggio.

Non insista,per favore."

Una donna bionda,con capelli corti uscì dal una stanza.

Aveva un giaccone nero e una maglietta gialla.

"Sto cercando di telefonare a mia moglie da quindici ore..."disse quello con gli occhiali "Vuole smettere di spingermi?!

Cammino da solo!"

"Beth?"disse Norman e la sua porta fu chiusa,mentre l'altra stava per entrare nella stanza.

Tempo dopo Norman era sul letto.

Si era tolto la giacca e sotto aveva una maglietta blu.

Era seduto con la schiena al muro e le gambe distese.

Alla sua porta bussò un uomo con gli occhiali scuri,capelli neri e uniforme militare,poi aprì la porta"Norman?"

"Si."disse lui alzandosi e rimettendosi gli occhiali.

"È molto che aspetta?"disse l'uomo.

"Da almeno 3 ore."disse Norman rimettendosi le giacca.

"Benvenuto a bordo."disse l'uomo mentre camminavano nel corridoio "Non ho scrupoli a dirle che questa storia mi fa una gran paura."

"Senta,probabilmente è già troppo tardi,tanto vale che mi mettiate su un elicottero e mi rispediate a casa,perché ogni possibile danno ai superstiti è già stato fatto."disse Norman mentre scendevano le scale "Mi sono spiegato?"

"Un momento,si calmi."disse l'uomo "Adesso arriviamo anche a questo."

"Senta,io non so nemmeno chi o che cosa lei sia,quindi..."disse Norman che camminava in un corridoio con dei laboratori.

"Ma io so chi è lei."disse l'uomo.

"E che cos'è?"disse Norman "Marina?

Esercito?

Me lo dice o no?"

"Ha mai sentito parlare dell'O.S.S.A.?"disse l'uomo.

"Si."disse Norman.

"Neanche loro sanno chi sono io,la cosa dovrebbe rassicurarla."disse l'uomo che scese un'altra scala "Ah,senta Norman...non ha parlato con nessuno di questa storia,vero?"

"Si,ne ho parlato con il pilota dell'elicottero."disse Norman.

"E cosa gli ha detto?"disse l'uomo.

"Cosa gli ho detto?"disse Norman camminando nel corridoio "Che ero qui per occuparmi del disastro aereo.

È il mio mestiere."

"Disastro aereo...bravo."disse l'altro sorridendo.

Norman si fermò "Quindi non è precipitato un aereo..."

"Un'astronave."disse l'uomo.

"Ah...un'astronave."disse Norman "Beh...allora questo spiega tutto.

N.A.S.A.?"

"La cosa non la sorprende?"disse l'uomo.

"Beh,se non altro spiega la segretezza."disse Norman.

"La segretezza è essenziale,Norman."disse l'uomo avvicinandosi "Lei lo ha detto esplicitamente nel suo rapporto."

"...Ma quale rapporto?"disse Norman.

"Sugli extraterrestri."disse l'uomo.

"Lo scrissi per l'amministrazione Bush quello."disse Norman.

"Ed è la nostra Bibbia qui,compresi i punti e le virgole."disse l'uomo.

"Ma quello era un rapporto riguardante un possibile incontro con un extraterrestre e poi..."disse Norman che rimase in silenzio.

"Vuole seguirmi,Norman?"disse l'uomo che proseguì.

"Oh mamma."disse Norman.

Norman fu fatto entrare in una stanza dove c'era Beth,l'uomo con gli occhiali,un uomo calvo di colore e quello che lo aveva accompagnato.

Su uno schermo fu proiettato il filmato di una nave.

"Circa 3 settimane fa,una nave impegnata nella posa di un cavo a fibre ottiche vicino Sidney,ha incontrato un'ostruzione a 300 metri di profondità."disse l'uomo "Il cavo fu tagliato di netto,come con una tronchese...la marina,subito interessata, ha mandato una nave in esplorazione.

E hanno scoperto che l'ostruzione era questa..."

Fu mostrata un immagine agli infrarossi di una struttura,simile ad una torre,con la punta piatta e la base che si allargava per terminare dentro una specie di cupola allungata.

"L'immagine l'abbiamo ripresa con un sonar panoramico."disse l'uomo "Si tratta di un impennaggio aerodinamico più lungo di un campo di calcio e maggiore di qualunque apertura d'aria."

Fu messa una foto più vicina.

"Questa è la fusoliera."disse l'uomo "Ecco un rilievo del fondo ottenuto con un sonar panoramico ad altissima risoluzione.

È di una settimana fa.

Eccola la.

Sepolta sotto circa 7 metri di corallo."

"C'è qualcosa che non va in quella misurazione,nel pacifico il corallo cresce di 2 centimetri l'anno,ci puoi mettere l'orologio."disse Beth.

"È esatto."disse l'uomo.

"Si,ma allora tu affermi che questa astronave naufragò nell'anno...beh..."disse Beth.

"1709."disse quello di colore che aveva i piedi messi su una scrivania.

"Stai dicendo che questa astronave precipitò 300 anni fa?"disse Beth.

"288."disse quello di colore.

"Ma è impossibile."disse Beth.

"Ma non è impossibile se l'astronave arrivò sulla terra da una civiltà aliena."disse l'uomo.

"Ehi frena,frena,...tu credi che si tratti di un'astronave aliena?"disse quello con gli occhiali che aveva tentato di telefonare.

"Non è solo impossibile,è ridicolo."disse quello di colore.

"Noi riteniamo che vi sia una forma di vita aliena nell'astronave,per questo voi siete qui."disse l'uomo "Voi siete il gruppo di contatto umano che era raccomandato nel rapporto goodman.

Abbiamo un biochimico per valutare la fisiologia della forma di vita aliena,un matematico perché la matematica sarà probabilmente la lingua usata,e un astrofisico per determinare da quale parte del cosmo proviene."

"Coordinati da uno psicologo."disse Harry.

"Esattamente."disse l'uomo.

"Quindi gli ometti verdi adesso dicono :"portatemi dal vostro analista"?"disse l'uomo di colore e Beth rise.

"Si."disse l'uomo che prese dei fogli,mentre Norman sorrideva "Ecco qua.

Il gruppo di contatto che incontra una forma di vita sconosciuta,deve essere preparato ad un severo impatto psicologico..."

Quello che aveva cercato di telefonare si avvicinò allo schermo.

"...la reazione allo stress per un incontro con una forma di vita sconosciuta non è stata sufficientemente studiata e non può essere del tutto valutata in anticipo."disse l'uomo "Ma la più probabile conseguenza del contatto...è la paura,è il terrore.

È scritto nel rapporto di Norman."

"Scusa,Barnes,ma questi parametri sono esatti?"disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Certo."disse Barnes.

"Quindi tu affermi che abbiamo la fusoliera di un'astronave lunga più di 800 metri che è precipitata nell'oceano 300 anni fa ed è completamente intatta?"disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Si, esatto."disse l'uomo "E non è finita.

Il sonar rileva un ronzio a basso livello.

Qualcosa vive ancora la dentro."

"Ma scusa...non è possibile che il corallo cresca più di 2 centimetri l'anno?"disse quello di colore.

"No."disse Beth.

"È per questo che andiamo laggiù a vedere."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Come?"disse Norman.

"Ma chi lo dice che andiamo la sotto?!"disse il matematico.

Beth rise.

"Harry,era una battuta?"disse quello con gli occhiali "Insomma questa è la più grossa scoperta scientifica dai tempi di Copernico,anzi batte anche Copernico.

L'idea che non siamo soli cambierà tutto quanto.

Abbiamo prove concrete che c'è vita extraterrestre e tu non la vuoi vedere?"

"Io devo dire che questa faccenda mi secca moltissimo."disse Harry che mise i piedi giù dal tavolo.

"Oh Gesù."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"E come mai,Harry?"disse Barnes.

"Se il rapporto di Norman prevede un biologo,un matematico,un astrofisico e uno psicologo...tu perché sei qui?"disse Harry.

"Le visite mediche avranno inizio fra mezz'ora."disse Barnes che andò via.

Norman era su una sedia,con una camicia bianca,in una stanza vuota,con dietro delle tende e davanti a lui c'era un uomo con dei figli e lo stesso valeva per gli altri.

"Da quanto porta gli occhiali?"disse l'uomo.

"Ho cominciato a portarli di recente e..."disse Norman togliendosi gli occhiali.

"Perché?"disse quello che aveva provato a telefonar e "Gli occhiali sono un problema?

Perché io non...cioè non mi servono,per la verità li uso solo per leggere,sono più che altro una scusa,senza ci vedo benissimo."

"Hanno detto che non c'è problema ma non sapevano che sarei dovuto andare...300 metri sott'acqua."disse Norman.

"Prende qualche farmaco?"disse un altro.

"No."disse Beth.

"Proprio niente?"disse l'uomo.

"…oddio,una volta ogni tanto mi capita di prendere...beh un ansiolitico se proprio sono nervosa,una cosa così."disse Beth "No,no...niente."

"Operato al ginocchio."disse Harry "Mi è stata fatta la completa ricostruzione del menisco.

Ho ancora un chiodo d'acciaio qua e un altro chiodo quassù e poi qualche legamento strappato."

"Vedo che ha una cicatrice sul collo."disse l'uomo.

"Incidente d'auto."disse Beth.

"Aveva bevuto?"disse l'uomo.

"Si...ma non guidavo io."disse Beth.

Poco dopo Harry e Norman camminavano in un corridoio.

"Harry."disse Norman "Harry,aspetta un secondo."

I due si fermarono.

"Volevo chiederti scusa per aver messo il tuo nome nella lista."disse Norman.

"Che cosa?"disse Harry.

"Quando scrissi quel rapporto alcuni anni fa,io presi i nomi di persone che conoscevo."disse Norman "Beh...ecco...conoscevo Ted,per via di suo padre,Beth era una paziente..."

"È per questo..."disse Harry.

"È fasullo quel rapporto,fasullo."disse Norman.

"Che cosa?!"disse Harry stupito.

"Già."disse Norman.

"L'hai detto a Barnes?"disse Harry.

"No...stai scherzando."disse Norman "È una frode,è...insomma,senti...vennero da me,cioè...nuovo governo,programma politico e chiesero...ecco...in caso di invasione aliena cosa fare o non fare."

"Ma perché non gli hai detto di no?"disse Harry.

"35000 dollari."disse Norman "Ci pagai l'anticipo per la casa.

La nuova amministrazione voleva dimostrare all'opinione pubblica che faceva qualcosa..."

"Va bene,va bene..."disse Harry "D'accordo."

"Aspetta..."disse Norman.

"Come t'è venuto in mente questo gruppo?"disse Harry "Un biologo marino,un astrofisico e un matematico?"

"Esatto."disse Norman.

"Come?"disse Harry.

"Ah,non lo so."disse Norman "Suona bene.

E funziona se mi hanno chiamato."

"Ok..."disse Harry.

"Vuol dire che l'idea è buona."disse Norman.

"Ma non ti perdono per Ted,perché è un gran rompicoglioni."disse Harry puntando il dito indice della mano destra.

"Ah,grazie."disse Norman "Lo so,ma..."

"Mi hai sentito?"disse Harry.

"No,io...ci parlo io,dovremmo stare sotto per 2 ore,non sei tenuto a frequentarlo,lui ti idolatra,comunque,ma ci parlo io."disse Norman "E ti offro una cena,va bene?"

"Il tuo segreto è al sicuro con me."disse Harry che riprese a camminare "Dai andiamo."

"Non possibile che questa cosa sia vera."disse Norman "Pare un incubo.

Senti,ma tu sei riuscito a chiamare tua moglie?"

"No."disse Harry.

"Perché no?"disse Norman girando l'angolo.

I quattro erano in una stanza .

Harry era su un divano,come Beth e Ted,mentre Norman era su una sedia.

Su un tavolo c'erano delle casse nere e delle maschere con un vetro rettangolare davanti.

Nella stanza c'era un uomo di colore con i baffi e la divisa militare "Sarà un'immersione a saturazione.

Dovrete raggiungere un habitat a 300 metri sott'acqua.

Lo raggiungerete a bordo di un sottomarino,naturalmente.

Quando sarete a 300 metri il vostro corpo si adeguerà alla pressione di quella profondità.

In teoria potreste trattenere il fiato e fare un tuffo perché la pressione non vi darebbe fastidio,anche se non ve lo raccomando.

Perché l'acqua è così fredda che ,a causa di ipotermia,morireste assiderati in meno di 2 minuti.

Ecco quindi il motivo delle mute.

Il casco è munito di un respiratore a ciclo chiuso.

Ora,subito dopo questa pausa,vi porterò tutti ad una vasca di immersione qui a bordo dove per le prossime 8 ore sarete istruiti nelle tecniche di immersione profonda e nelle procedure d'emergenza.

Una volta scesi a 300 metri,per ritornare in superficie dovrete sottoporvi a diversi giorni di decompressione."

"È vero."disse Harry mentre Norman lo guardava.

"Non è possibile emergere rapidamente."disse l'uomo "Comunque c'è un mini sommergibile che può essere usato come veicolo in caso di emergenza,ma ci dev'essere una nave madre per la decompressione,perché senza decompressione…il vostro corpo scoppierebbe.

Qui,viste le circostanze,tutto è sotto controllo.

L'immersione è stata ben programmata..."

Il tempo passò.

SUL FONDO

Norman scese la scaletta verticale di un sottomarino e un uomo chiuse il portello.

Barnes era ai posti di comando insieme ad un altro "Scenderemo al ritmo prescritto di 25 metri al minuto.

Ma ho idea che si potrebbe accelerare un po'.

Norman si mise seduto "Ecco fatto."

Nel mezzo c'erano due file di sedili,una per ogni lato.

"Allora la discesa durerà pressapoco 13 minuti ad una velocità d'immersione di 25 metri al minuto."

Il mezzo iniziò ad immergersi.

"Comincerete a sentire freddo."disse Barnes "Cercate di rilassarvi."

"Barnes,la prossima volta avvertici quando decidi di spingere il bottone."disse Norman.

Il mezzo accese la luce davanti a se e fu messa della musica.

"Mozart."disse Harry "K447."

Harry chiuse gli occhi mentre le sue gambe tremavano,poi li riaprì "Di un po' come te la passi,capitano Nemo?"

"Molto bene."disse Ted "Sono mio agio."

La struttura tremò.

"Ah,sei a tuo agio?"disse Harry.

"Si,sto benissimo."disse Ted.

"Tutto bene?"disse Norman.

"Non ti preoccupare,siamo nel fiume adesso."disse Barnes.

"Quale fiume?"disse Norman.

"È una corrente di temperatura e salinità diverse che scorre come un fiume nel cuore dell'oceano."disse Barnes.

"Ma come?"disse Norman "Siamo,in mezzo all'oceano,sotto l'oceano e c'è un fiume."

"Esattamente."disse Barnes.

"Tutto ok?"disse Norman.

"No,al momento niente è ok."disse Ted.

Beth gli prese la mano.

"No,ti prego non mi toccare."disse Ted.

"Siamo tutti un po' nervosi,è chiaro."disse Norman.

Harry canticchio sotto voce.

"Senti,per favore,la fai finita."disse Ted.

"Tu hai la tua reazione allo stress,quella è la reazione di Harry allo stress,è chiaro?"disse Norman.

Iniziarono a sentire strani rumori.

"Questi rumori che sentiamo sono normali?"disse Norman.

"Si,si,normalissimi."disse Barnes "Non preoccupatevi,sono provocati dalla pressione dell'acqua che assale le strutture del sottomarino."

"Tu ne sai qualcosa,vero Norman?"disse Beth "Di come la pressione assale le strutture."

"Andiamo non mi rovinare il viaggio."disse Norman mentre Harry lo guardava.

"Ti aspetti che sia carina?"disse Beth.

"Volete sedere vicini?"disse Ted che guardò fuori dai finestrini alzandosi "Oh mio Dio.

Norman.

Norman,vieni a vedere,guarda."

Norman si alzò e guardò dal finestrino "È quello è solo l'impennaggio."

La luce del faro illuminò la struttura che sembrava avere aperture rettangolari.

Il mezzo si allontanò.

"Ecco,questo è l'habitat."disse Barnes "La marina l'ha portato giù smontato.

E poi ci ha istallato una base operativa subito dopo la scoperta dell'astronave."

C'erano ben quattro strutture circolari di metallo,con delle luci verdi intorno ad un pilastro centrale.

"Ha per equipaggio due specialisti di marina."disse Barnes "È sarà il vostro focolare domestico durante le ricerche sull'astronave."

"Sempre meglio di un mothel a luci rosse."disse Ted.

Il sottomarino si mise sotto un apertura circolare,sotto una delle strutture e portò il portellone sopra l'acqua all'interno dell'Habitat.

In una sala piena di video e monitor c'era una donna con i capelli neri seduta ai computer e c'erano anche radar e sonar.

"Sommergibile di discesa livello 1,in arrivo a portello stagno."disse una seconda donna con i capelli ricci,legati,nella stessa stanza della prima "Sommergibile di discesa livello 1,siete pressurizzati."

Ted aprì il portello,uscì,poi tese la mano a Beth e la fece uscire.

Una volta che tutti furono fuori,Barnes prese un telecomando da una parete,mentre gli altri erano in una stretta stanza circolare.

"Adesso dobbiamo pressurizzare voi."disse Barnes "Li dentro,ora,sentirete caldo,ma subito dopo avrete una sensazione di fresco per l'effetto dell'elio."

Una porta di metallo scorrevole si chiuse.

"Elio?"disse Ted "Ma ero l'unico a stare attento?"

Il gas fu fatto entrare nella stanza e la voce di Ted cambio drasticamente.

"L'ossigeno è un gas corrosivo,della stessa famiglia del cloro e del fluoro che producono l'acido cloridrico e l'acido fluoridrico."disse Ted,mentre Beth e Norman sorridevano "E qua sotto respiriamo Elio perché l'ossigeno,oltre il 2,3% dell'atmosfera diventa tossico."

"Me lo spiegheresti un'altra volta,Ted,io non parlo quelle strane lingue."disse Norman e Beth rise.

"Ah,dicevi la mia voce?"disse Ted "È che l'elio vibra diversamente con le corde vocali."

"E speriamo solo con quelle."disse Harry e tutti risero.

"Fatela finita ragazzini,mettetevi i regolatori di voce,li trovate alle vostre spalle."disse Barnes.

Il gruppo camminò tra le pareti di metallo dell'Habitat che non avevano molta luce e aveva porte che a forma di capsula.

Il gruppo era nella sala comandi e guardavano dei video.

"Ecco,ora i nostri sommozzatori stanno istallando un robot idraulico le vano del portello stagno dell'astronave."disse Barnes "È il modo migliore per aprirla."

"È quello il portello?"disse Beth.

"Si,lo abbiamo localizzato con il sonar ad immagini prima di mandare giù i sommozzatori."disse Barnes.

"Quant'è alto il robot."disse Ted.

"Un metro e mezzo."disse Beth.

"E il portello è alto più o meno come quello di un aeroplano."disse Ted.

"No,scusa un momento,Ted..."disse Barnes.

"Credo sia un dettaglio di una certa importanza."disse Ted.

"Scusami."disse Barnes "Avverti i nostri sommozzatori che la nostra squadra ha finito."

"Il nostro gruppo si trova ora in posizione."disse la donna con i capelli legati "Ed è pronto ad agire."

"Non è venuto in mente a nessuno che forse non dovremmo aprire quel portello?"disse Harry.

"Perché dici così?"disse Norman.

"Beh,noi presumiamo sempre che queste creature siano insettoidi verdolini,ma in fondo umani..."disse Harry "E se invece aspirano aria ed espirano cianuro?

È probabile."

"O vivono in eterno come i virus o i fermenti"disse Beth.

"Ma perché vuoi presumere che una forma di vita sconosciuta ci voglia uccidere?"disse Norman.

"Una creatura che non può essere uccisa non sa se uccidere sia bene o male,perché le manca il concetto."disse Harry "Eliminazione istantanea prescrive tutto il serio pensiero scientifico,cioè quel poco che esiste."

"Giusto."disse Norman.

"Infatti tu lo mettesti nel tuo rapporto,non è così,Norman?"disse Harry.

"Si,si...è tutto scritto."disse Norman "È così."

"Bene."disse Barnes"Hanno finito.

Comunica hai sommozzatori che possono tornare in superficie,che noi siamo a posto...e ringraziali."

"Habitat a sommozzatori,il nostro gruppo è pronto ad entrare in azione,il sommergibile vi riporterà in superficie."disse la donna "Grazie per l'aiuto.

Vi faremo sapere cosa troviamo."

Il sottomarino andò verso la superficie.

I 4 erano dentro una stanza dove c'erano le tutte per le immersioni attaccate alle pareti e le stavano indossando.

"Io non sono tanto entusiasta di questa gita,ragazzi."disse Norman.

"No,eh?"disse Beth.

"E se uno deve andare in bagno?"disse Ted.

"La fai nella muta,Ted."disse Harry.

"Sul serio?"disse Ted "Ci si può urinare qui dentro?"

"Altro che."disse Harry "Il problema è...che li rimane."

L'ASTRONAVE

I 4 ,più Barnes, erano davanti ad un'apertura circolare che dava sull'acqua,avevano le tute e le torce.

Barnes indicò la luce sul casco e Norman si accorse che era spenta.

"Dov'è l'interruttore?"disse Norman che accese la luce premendo un tasto su una specie di scatola nera sul fianco destro.

"Ok andiamo."disse Beth e Barnes si tuffò,poi tutti gli altri lo seguirono.

Tra l'apertura e il fondo c'era una scaletta.

"Allora Fletcher...siamo a 312 metri."disse Barnes "Temperatura ambiente...un grado positivo.

Ci dirigiamo per nord,nord ovest.

Rotta 300 gradi.

Procediamo sul fondo solido.

Il materiale corallino."

Beth rise "Che cosa formidabile,ragazzi,wow!"

Il gruppo si avvicinò al mezzo che era illuminato da luci verdi.

"Guardate quant'è grande quella cosa."disse Ted.

"Oh mio Dio."disse Beth.

"Lo vedete quel tunnel?"disse Barnes "È la dentro che andiamo."

Alla base del mezzo c'era una caverna illuminata.

"Nel cuore delle tenebre."disse Barnes.

Il gruppo si avvicinò.

"Entriamo nel tunnel di corallo Fletcher."disse Barnes "Ci avviciniamo al portello stagno."

"Mi sento la pressione nelle orecchie,è un fatto normale?"disse Norman.

"Prova a regolare l'equalizzatore."disse Beth.

"Si,va un po' meglio."disse Norman.

"Lo sai che le creature più velenose della Terra vivono qua sotto?"disse Beth "Il veleno di un animale terrestre è niente al confronto.

Il più debole serpente marino è più temibile di un cobra."

"Me lo dici per tranquillizzarmi,Beth?"disse Norman.

Norman vide una camera cilindrica di vetro con l'entrata avente i contorni gialli e una linea gialla in mezzo orizzontale e dentro c'erano delle luci.

"Ecco il vano del portello."disse Barnes "Ci porterà da un ambiente umido ad un ambiente asciutto."

"Presumiamo che l'interno dell'astronave sia stagno."disse Barnes.

"Questa cosa è davvero smisurata."disse Norman.

La parte sotto la linea gialla era aperta e il gruppo vi entrò dentro,poi Barnes girò una manopola e l'apertura si chiuse e girando un'altra manopola venne fatta uscire l'acqua,poi una seconda manopola fu girata e il gruppo entrò nella stanza del robot.

"Non si sposta."disse Barnes "Proviamo ad inclinarlo a 35 gradi."

"Cosa sta succedendo,ragazzi?"disse Fletcher vedendo i video.

Barnes controllava una delle braccia del robot "La pressione rende tutto più difficile a questa profondità."

Ted prese uno scalpello e un martello "È il momento di fare una lezione di fisica elementare signore e signori."

Ted colpì la parete con lo scalpello.

"Che succede,Harry?"disse Norman.

"Da un'occhiata."disse Harry "Si è scheggiato."

"Si,certo,e con questo?"disse Barnes.

"Beh,credevo avessi detto che questa cosa,precipitando non s'era danneggiata e che la lega al titanio era così supersolida che non si poteva scalfire."disse Harry.

"Già,è vero?"disse Barnes.

"E allora come mani si scheggia non appena uno scienziato la colpisce con un martello?"disse Harry.

"Ma esce del calore da questa cosa?"disse Beth che toccò il mezzo.

"Allontaniamoci."disse Barnes "Vieni via da li,Beth,spostati."

Lei continuò a toccare la parete "Aspetta un momento."

"Ti ho detto di venire via da li!"disse Barnse che la spostò "Stiamo indietro,può..."

La manopola circolare si girò e il portello si aprì andando verso l'alto

"Accidenti."disse Norman.

L'interno era buio,con una pavimento simile ad una grata,c'erano ringhiere di metallo e colonne di metallo.

"Nessun altro si chiede chi diavolo abbia aperto quel portello?"disse Harry.

"Ma com'è successo?"disse Norman.

Al centro della grata sul pavimento c'erano dei "+"ad intervalli regolari.

Barnes entrò "Non m fido dell'atmosfera.

Meglio tenere il casco."

"D'accordo."disse Beth.

"Noi veniamo in pace."disse Ted e Harry lo guardò "Ho sempre sognato di dirlo."

I gruppo entrò dentro il mezzo.

"Bene,Fletcher."disse Barnes "Informa il comando della marina che siamo riusciti ad entrare nell'astronave.

C'è un'enorme quantità di schermatura anti-radiazioni qua dentro.

Un'imponente ragnatela di passere e tubature...e un sacco di vapore."

C'erano cisterne e tubi sulle pareti.

"Ci manterremo in contatto."disse Barnes.

Beth illuminò il pavimento al di sotto della grata a cui era possibile accedere tramite una scala.

Il pavimento era pieno di polvere e c'erano impronte di scarpe umane.

"Qui c'è stato qualcuno."disse Beth.

"Che cosa?"disse Harry.

"Ci sono delle impronte,non sono le nostre."disse Beth che scese i gradini seguita da tutti.

"Tu che ne dici Norman?"disse Harry "È il caso di ritirarci?"

"No,io sarei un po' curioso."disse Norman.

"Dividiamoci in 2 squadre,non copriremo mai tutto il territorio altrimenti."disse Barnes.

"Dividerci?!"disse Harry.

"Beh,non ha tutti i torti."disse Ted "Ci rimane soltanto una mezz'ora d'aria."

"Bene,Ted,Harry,voi venite con me."disse Barnes "Beth,Norman,voi restate insieme.

Andiamo."

"Ah,secondo me chi a costruito questa baracca stara dicendo dividet et impera."disse Harry.

"Se chi ha fabbricato questa baracca ci voleva morti,saremo morti da un pezzo."disse Norman.

I due camminarono in un corridoio con le grate di metallo sul pavimento.

"Insomma se ti offrono dei soldi per studiare gli effetti di un invasione aliena...ho già raccontato tutto a Harry,io voglio dire... "disse Norman.

"Allora il rapporto è inventato."disse Beth.

"No,non del tutto."disse Norman "Cioè,ho fatto serie ricerche per una buona metà."

"E per l'altra metà?"disse Beth.

"Beh,mi sono ispirato a...buoni scrittori."disse Norman.

"Scrittori?"disse Beth.

"Ma chi andava a pensare che qualcuno le leggesse quelle relazioni governative?"disse Norman"E quante probabilità c'erano?"

"Capisci che voglio dire?"disse Norman "Poi arrivo qua e ci trovo metà della flotta del Pacifico.

Non sapevo cosa fare,ecco,volevo che lo sapessi."

"Non ti pare un discorso analogo a quell'altro?"disse Beth "Sai Beth,credevo sapessi che sono sposato?"

"Non abbiamo ossigeno sufficiente per queste discussioni."disse Norman rimettendosi a camminare,ma il pezzo di pavimento su cui erano si alzò da solo e li condusse verso l'alto.

Sotto c'erano tre luci rosse accese.

"Hai spinto un bottone?"disse Norman "Ma,hai toccato qualcosa?"

"Ma no,è partita per conto suo."disse Beth.

Arrivarono davanti ad una porta di metallo che si aprì in quattro parti.

Oltre c'era una camera nera,con delle luci bianche sulla parte centrale del pavimento,poi c'erano degli scalini,luci di macchinari d'ovunque e una poltrona nera girata di spalle.

I due camminarono lentamente.

"Dev'essere la cabina di pilotaggio."disse Norman "Aspetta."

I due salirono gli scalini.

"Guarda qui,Harry."disse Barnes mentre il gruppo era fermo e lui toccava la parete "Bagli incrociati sugli scafi esterni.

Tutte le direzioni supportate.

Guarda che roba.

Interessante,eh?

Morbido e robusto allo stesso tempo.

Cioè,meglio della gomma,meglio dell'acciaio."

"Pare che tu ne sappia parecchio su questa roba."disse Harry.

"Ho studiato ingegneria astronautica all'M.A.I.T."disse Barnes "Non è li che hai preso la libera docenza?"

"Si,dove io le ho prese...tutte e 3."disse Ted.

"Io lo odiamo l'M.A.I.T."disse Harry.

"Invidia?"disse Ted.

"Pubertà."disse Harry.

"Quanto avevi?"disse Ted.

"Alla prima docenza?"disse Harry "18 anni."

"Accidenti."disse Ted "Un anno Harry.

Mi hai battuto di un anno."

"Dai continuiamo."disse Barnes che proseguì.

"Su coraggio."disse Harry.

"Però,mica te lo dicono quanto pesa questa roba fuori dall'acqua."disse Ted che vide un contenitore dell'immondizia di metallo e tolse la polvere.

"Guardate qua."disse Ted "Venite."

Tutti si misero a guardare illuminando le scritte con la torcia.

"Immondizia."disse Barnes "In spagnolo e in inglese.

Immondizia."

I tre si guardarono.

Beth era oltre la poltrona nera,con i contorni a bozzi e scavata all'interno e voltandosi vide che c'era un corpo mummificato,con una tuta aderente bianca e con la mano destra sul petto,seduto.

"OH!"disse Beth.

Norman illuminò il corpo "Oh Dio."

"Gesù."disse Beth avvicinandosi "È umano."

"Vuoi dire umanoide."disse Norman.

"No,Norman,voglio dire umano."disse Beth.

Norman si avvicinò.

Beth vide la spaccatura che aveva sul cranio "Trauma da corpo contundente.

Dalla direzione della frattura si vede che è stato colpito alle spalle."

Norman vide la mano destra "Ma cos'ha in mano?"

"Non lo so."disse Beth.

Norman prese una specie di carta plastificata.

"Che cos'è?"disse Beth.

"Ah….mandorle tostate..."disse Norman.

"Mio Dio,è un'astronave americana."disse Beth.

"Ma come fa ad essere un'astronave americana?"disse Norman "Ha più di 300 anni,non c'erano neppure gli americani,figurati le astronavi."

"Eppure è così."disse lei.

"Ok,va bene,va bene."disse Norman che iniziò a guardarsi intorno "Vediamo se c'è una specie di scatola nera o un computer con dei dati per capire.

Non so,un piano di volo."

Beth illuminò uno schermo a mezz'aria che aveva bottoni rossi,quadrati,verticali e dei rettangoli accanto con dentro delle scritte "Wow.

Norman guarda,lo vedi?

È in inglese.

Ok.

Ok,bene."

Beth cliccò più volte apparvero delle scritte.

"Ma guarda le date."disse Norman "Non può essere."

"Ma potrebbe."disse Beth "Potrebbe essere 2043.

Oppure 1643,non so quale sarebbe più assurda."

Alla fine delle date c'era una scritta gialla.

"Registrazione evento ignoto."disse Norman "Cliccalo.

Su,coraggio."

"Sei sicuro?"disse Beth.

"Si,certo."disse Norman.

Lei cliccò la scritta e i due si spaventarono poiché si trovarono dentro un ologramma che mostrava degli asteroidi che facevano parte di Saturno,poi altri pianeti.

"Oh,Norman."disse lei.

Oltre i pianeti c'era una nebulosa,verde,viola e rossastra.

Oltre la nebulosa apparve un buco nero che risucchiava la polvere e l'astronave ci entrò dentro.

Si vide uno scenario giallo e azzurro,con la polvere e gli asteroidi che ruotavano sempre più veloci.

Poi il mezzo iniziò a viaggiare sempre più veloce fino ad che si formò una spaccatura bianca che divenne sempre più grande."

L'ologramma scomparve lasciandoli senza parole.

"Sono Barnes,mi senti,Norman?"disse Barnes.

"Si...si,ti sento."disse Norman "Io...non lo so spiegare,ma credo che ci troviamo all'interno di un'astronave americana."

"Io ho anche di meglio."disse Barnes.

Il gruppo si riunì all'interno di una grossa stanza nera,con il pavimento perfettamente lucido,le pareti piene di linee irregolari,altissima e al centro c'era una sfera dorata di 20 metri,con la superficie lucida,in continuo mutamento,tenuta da delle braccia meccaniche nere con la punta simile a quella di un'antenna.

"E questa che diavolo è?"disse Norman.

"Qualunque cosa sia…,sembra lo scopo per cui l'astronave è stata progettata."disse Barnes "Andare nello spazio raccogliere cose come questa e riportarle indietro."

"Già,ma indietro da dove?"disse Ted.

"Non ti eccitare troppo,Ted."disse Harry "Se guardi sotto probabilmente c'è scritto "made in corea"."

"Sarà,ma ne dubito."disse Ted.

"Niente,portelli,niente cerniere di nessun tipo."disse Barnes.

"Scommetto che se ci applichi uno sferometro laser,scopri che è una sfera perfetta."disse Ted"Intendo perfetta al millesimo.

Il che è già un messaggio di per se."

"Ah,davvero?"disse Harry.

"Come sarebbe a dire?"disse Barnes.

"Beh...quando il papa chiese a Giotto un disegno che dimostrasse la sua grandezza d'artista,Giotto disegnò un cerchio perfetto...a mano libera.

La perfezione è un potente messaggio."

"Io so quello che direbbero i maestri Zen."disse Beth.

"E sarebbe?"disse Beth.

"Questa sfera vuole essere catturata."disse Beth.

"No,nessuno ha fabbricato questa cosa con il terzo occhio."disse Barnes "Si sono presi in grosso disturbo e non l'hanno fatto per niente.

Qualcuno l'ha lasciata in giro perché fosse raccolta e portata qui.

Ricordatevi del cavallo di troia...potrebbe essere una trappola."

"Non è che sarai un tantino paranoico Barnes?"disse Ted.

"Ora le piazzo una bella videocamera addosso per tenerla d'occhio."disse Barnes.

Norman era sconvolto e muoveva la mano destra avanti e indietro davanti all'oggetto.

"Posso fare un'osservazione a proposito di questa sfera?"disse Norman.

"Sembrerebbe mercurio,non è vero?"disse Barnes "Solo che il mercurio è liquido a questa temperatura."

"No,no,non era questo che intendevo dire."disse Norman "Quello che mi preoccupa è che la sua superficie riflette tutto,meno noi."

Tutti mossero le torce senza vedere riflesso.

"L'ho notato io che non sono uno scienziato,questo mi imbarazza."disse Norman " Senza offesa,eh.

Secondo voi che cos'è?"

"Non lo so."disse Barnes toccandola con la mano sinistra "Qualunque cosa sia...è estranea."

L'ANALISI

Poco tempo dopo erano tutti in un enorme cucina,piena di credenze di metallo,seduti ad un tavolo,mentre Fletcher prendeva del cibo dalle credenze.

"Ok,un'astronave americana,materiali e tecnologie più avanzate di qualsiasi cosa a nostra conoscenza precipita nell'oceano."disse Ted,mentre la donna con i capelli neri metteva un piatto al centro del tavolo.

"E perché non è danneggiata?"disse Harry.

"Non lo è perché evidentemente il materiale è supersolido."disse Ted.

"Ma se si è scheggiato appena l'hai toccato con lo scalpello."disse Harry.

"Giusto."disse Ted "Meglio.

Non è precipitata.

È arrivata.

300 anni fa."

"Da dove?"disse Beth.

"Non da dove."disse Ted "Da quando."

"Cioè,tu dici che questa cosa ha sbagliato strada?"disse Beth.

"Si,esattamente."disse Ted "Mettiamo che l'astronave abbia imboccato un buco nero.

È arrivata nel nostro passato dal suo presente.

Com'erano quelle date che hai visto nel giornale di bordo?"

"43 e 47."disse Norman.

"Perfetto."disse Ted "Dovevano essere 2043,2047."

"No..."disse Beth.

"L'immagine che mi hai detto aver visto nel monitor,da come l'hai descritta, sembra proprio un buco nero,uno strappo nel contin..."disse Ted.

"Lo sappiamo cos'è un buco nero."disse Harry.

"No,aspetta,io non lo so cos'è un buco nero."disse Norman.

"È una stella morta e collassata,carica di attrazione gravitazionale,funziona come un aspiratore cosmico."disse Harry "Risucchia luce,polvere interstellare,tempo..."

"Tempo?"disse Norman.

"È plausibile,ma non probabile."disse Harry.

"È più che probabile,è astrofica rudimentale,solo che non siamo ancora riusciti a volarci dentro per dimostrarlo."disse Ted.

Barnes era nella comando e un messaggio arrivò sul computer "Ciclone previsto per le 008.

Vento e moto ondoso oltre forza 8 in superficie.

Gruppo contatto evacuare entro 2 ore oppure permanere habitat fino a fine tempesta

O.S.S.A."

Il foglio fu stampato e Barnes lo prese e poi andò nella sala mensa "Mi è appena arrivato un messaggio da piano di sopra.

Prevedono pessimo tempo lassù."

Barnes aprì una credenza e prese un bicchiere "E così ci tirano fuori."

"Ci tirano fuori?"disse Ted "Come sarebbe ci tirano fuori?

Che diavolo significa ci tirano fuori?"

Norman e Harry risero.

"E quale parte di "ci tirano fuori"non afferri Ted?"disse Harry "Emersione,ce ne andiamo."

Ted si alzò "No…

No,no,no.

Non abbiamo nemmeno iniziato a scalfire la superficie."

"Se non hai mai visto un ciclone del pacifico...quello che noi chiamiamo tornado è solo una scorregina al confronto."disse Barnes appoggiando "Per cui vi consiglio di tornare in cuccetta e farvi un bel sonno prima di cominciare la decompressione."

"E tu vorresti abbandonare un'astronave che ha viaggiato nel tempo sul fondo dell'oceano?"disse Ted.

"Io voglio solo obbedire agli ordini,Ted."disse Barnes.

"Siamo il comitato d'accoglienza per gli alieni,ma non ci sono alieni,è tutto made in America."disse Beth.

"Che vuoi dimostrare?"disse Ted.

"Semplicemente che io sono una biochimica e non c'è vita qua sotto."disse Beth.

"Ma che cosa avete in mente tutti?"disse Ted "Non vuol dire che non ci sia niente da imparare,da esplorare,da studiare!"

"Beth ha ragione Ted."disse Barnes mentre mentre andava ad un altra credenza "Voi siete il gruppo di contatto umano per una forma di vita sconosciuta.

Non c'è alcuna forma di vita sconosciuta,quindi si parte alle ore 9 esatte."

"Norman,per favore,gli dici qualcosa."disse Ted.

"Che cosa?"disse Norman.

"Non lo so,qualunque cosa."disse Ted.

"Si,mi delizia l'idea di tornare in superficie."disse Norman.

"Ma senti..."disse Ted andando via.

"Mi sono spiegato bene?"disse Norman "A voi questo può anche sembrare il bar o la stazione di servizio,ma nel frattempo le mie orecchie non si stappano e se mi levo questo coso dal collo parlo come se...qualcuno mi strizzasse i testicoli,quindi torniamo a casa."

Harry rise.

Poco tempo dopo Norman era in bagno,davanti ad uno dei 3 specchi mentre Harry si faceva la doccia.

Norman si passava il filo interdentale tra i denti.

"Barnes ha torto,lo sai?"disse Harry.

"Che vuoi dire,torno a proposito del ciclone?"disse Norman.

"No,a proposito della sfera."disse Harry che si mise l'asciugamano addosso.

"Come sarebbe della sfera?"disse Norman.

"È viva."disse Harry.

Norman smise di passare il filo tra i denti e lo seguì nella sua stanza mentre le gocce cadevano dalla doccia "Perché hai detto così,Harry?"

Harry si mise i pantaloni prendendoli da delle aperture sulla parete con sotto dei piani di metallo"C'è qualcosa dentro."

"Come fa ad esserci qualcosa dentro,non c'è portello,ne saldatura."disse Norman mettendo il gomito sinistro su uno dei piani.

"La sfera sceglie cosa riflettere o cosa non riflettere."disse Harry "Scusa,non trovi che sia un'azione da essere cosciente?"

"Ok..."disse Norman "Psicologia e tv,vuoi sapere di che si tratta?

Secondo me,per quello che vale,tu sei arrabbiato con il nostro amico Ted,perché lui ha capito tutto molto prima di te."

Harry rise "Ah,la pensi così?"

"Non lo so,è la prima seduta subacquea."disse Norman.

Harry rise mettendosi la maglietta "Hai ragione.

Ted ha capito tutto per primo.

Ottima diagnosi."

Harry si mise nel letto che era in uno spazio rettangolare sotto le aperture,mentre Norman si sedette ad un letto parallelo al suo.

"Comunque ci moriremo tutti qua sotto."disse Harry.

Norman si bloccò mentre si stava togliendo la ciabatta destra "Come?

Che cosa?"

Harry appoggiò la schiena sul fondo del rettangolo "Vedi...è curioso.

Ted ha capito bene.

Viaggio ne tempo.

E quando torneremo lo diremo a tutti quanti.

Che è possibile,come si fa,quali sono i pericoli...ma allora perché 50 anni nel futuro,quando l'astronave incontra un buco nero il suo computer lo intesta "registrazione evento ignoto"?

Perché non lo sanno?

Eh,se non lo sanno vuol dire che noi non l'abbiamo mai detto a nessuno e se non l'abbiamo mai detto a nessuno... vuol dire che non siamo mai tornati su...quindi noi moriamo qua sotto.

È solamente questione di logica deduttiva,Norman."

Harry spense la luce e si mise giù "Accidenti,quanto mi piacerebbe entrare in quella sfera."

LA SFERA

Un allarme suonò, Norman corse per i corridoi,poi incontrò Fletcher

"Che è successo?"disse Norman.

"Parli con il signor Barnes."disse lei.

"Dove si trova?"disse Norman.

"In sala video."disse la donna andando via.

"E dove sarebbe?!"disse Norman che continuò a correre "Io non mi ci raccapezzo qui,maledizione!

MA DOVE SONO?

DOVE DIAVOLO È?"

Norman arrivò in sala comando trovando Barnes ai posti di comando "Ma che succede?"

"Non lo so,dimmelo tu."disse Barnes che osservava la stanza della sfera.

Norman scese la scaletta "Ma che diavolo sta facendo?"

"Non ne ho la più pallida idea,lo sai per caso?"disse Barnes.

"No..."disse Norman.

"Andiamo Norman!"disse Barnes "Non c'è tempo,devo sapere quello che sai."

"Ma niente,ha detto che voleva andare dentro,solo che non pensavo..."disse Norman.

"Ci siamo già dentro,Norman,tu volevi dire fuori?"disse Barnes.

"Lui ha detto dentro."disse Norman.

"Dentro cosa?"disse Barnes "Dentro l'astronave?"

"Credo...dentro la sfera."disse Norman.

"La sfer..."disse Barnes.

Harry si avvicinò alla sfera con la torcia e restò a fissarla,poi sorrise.

In quel momento apparve il riflesso di Harry che andò verso la parte superiore,mentre lui continuava a ridere.

In quel momento Harry scomparve.

"Santo cielo."disse Barnse.

"Oh mio Dio."disse Norman "È andato dentro."

"Non lo so,non credo sia andato dentro."disse Barnes.

"Eh,ma allora che fine ha fatto?"disse Norman "Non può essere mica scomparso."

"Non lo so,non credo che sia scomparso!"disse Barnes "Forse un guasto nel monitor .

Fletcher,ripassami la registrazione."

"Glie la passo tra un minuto."disse Fletcher.

"Tu sapevi che aveva quell'intenzione e non mi hai detto niente!"disse Barnes irato.

"Ma non credevo fosse possibile..."disse Norman.

"NON CREDEVI CHE COSA,NORMAN?"disse Barnes.

"Non credevo che fosse possibile."disse Norman.

"Ma dove sono Beth e Ted?"disse Barnes.

"Non lo so."disse Norman.

"Non lo sai?!"disse Barnes.

"Non lo so,mi sono svegliato,ho sentito suonare dei campanelli e sono corso qui."disse Norman"Adesso tu vorresti prendertela con me,ma io..."

"Messaggio dalla marina,signore."disse Fletcher.

"Ma è impossibile,ho appena ricevuto un messaggio,saranno qui tra 25 minuti e anche meno!"disse Barnes.

"La sola spiegazione logica è che il sottomarino sia ancora in superficie."disse l'altra in piedi davanti a dei monitor.

"E non è logicamente possibile che il tuo sonar si in avaria?"disse Barnes.

"Barnes,ti prego,datti una calmata,d'accordo?"disse Norman "Non può essere scomparso,noi non l'abbandoniamo qui,non c'è motivo..."

"Su questo hai ragione,Norman!"disse Barnes "Non ce ne andremo senza di lui,non sono tipo da perdere un uomo affidato a me!

Per cui vi siete giocati la gita in programma,non saliamo più in superficie."

"Ma come,non te lo ricordi…?"disse Norman.

"Harry?"disse Barnes che si voltò verso Norman.

"Ma scusa..."disse Norman.

"Non torniamo su,però!"disse Barnes "Harry?"

Norman corse via.

"Mi ricevi?"disse Barnes "Harry,riesci a sentirmi?

Senti,Norman,non dobbiamo ancora decidere chi vive e chi…

Norman?

Norman?"

Barnes si rivolse alle due nel video "Va subito a cercare Ted e Beth."

Quella a fianco di Fletcher si alzò.

Barnes vide Norman che correva nei corridoi "Norman!

Norman,fermati!

Norman entrò nella stanza dove c'erano le mute,ne indossò una e si gettò in acqua.

"Signore non rilevo ancora la presenza del sottomarino."disse Fletcher.

"Lascia perdere quello stramaledetto sottomarino,Fletcher."disse Barnes "Quando Ted e Beth arrivano qui,tienili d'occhio e assicurati che non vadano da nessuna parte,chiaro?"

Norman corse nei corridoio dell'astronave e arrivò alla stanza dove era la sfera e si fermò,poi si avvicinò camminando.

Harry ricomparve a terra,svenuto.

"Ma che diavolo?"disse Norman "Harry mi senti?

Harry?"

Norman si accucciò e iniziò a toccarlo "Harry?

Harry?"

"Norman è vivo?"disse Barnes.

"Barnes,abbiamo un problema."disse Norman "Harry è privo di incoscienza.

Il polso è normale,tutti i parametri vitali sono normali,ma...io non capisco.

Harry?"

Norman guardò verso la sfera e su di essa apparve il suo riflesso.

Le luci nell'habitat andarono via e il cavo venne staccato,poi le luci tornarono.

"Norman,mi senti?"disse Barnes "Abbiamo perso il video,qui.

Mi senti ancora,Norman?

Norman?

Beh,siamo fregati."

"Come signore?"disse Fletcher.

"Siamo sul circuito di riserva."disse Barnes.

"Non la seguo,signore."disse Fletcher.

"Ci hanno staccati,Fletcher"disse Barnes "Per qualche motivo il sottomarino è tornato su.

Prepara per tutti un bel deodorante a lunga durata,siamo bloccati fino a fine tempesta."

Poco dopo Harry era su un letto,dormiva e Beth gli toccò la tempia destra mentre era seduto,poi si alzò.

"È tutto quanto normale."disse Beth all'altra donna.

Ted salì una scaletta che lo portò allo stesso piano,ed entrò nella stanza "Che cosa succede,sta bene?"

"Si."disse la donna che uscì.

"Ma è vero?"disse Ted che si accucciò "È andato dentro?

Che cos'ha detto?

Ah...non dirà più niente,non parla più, è afasico."

"È solo addormentato."disse Beth.

"Non è possibile che sia entrato nella sfera,come ha fatto?"disse Ted "Non c'è portello,ne ingresso."

La sfera era ancora nella stessa stanza.

La voce di Barnes si udì nei corridoi "Posso avere un momento d'attenzione,prego?"

Abbiamo perso il contatto con la superficie.

L'habitat al momento funziona esclusivamente con l'energia di riserva.

Abbiamo viveri,ossigeno e acqua da bere in abbondanza per sostenerci finché non finisce la tempesta e non ristabiliamo il contatto con la superficie.

Ma fino a quel momento,questa missione passa la mio comando con i poteri straordinari...dei casi d'emergenza."

IL POTERE

Norman era seduto al tavolo della mensa da solo e pensava,poi guardò verso il soffitto e vide che c'era una lastra di vetro circolare,con tre placche di metallo e una circonferenza di metallo al centro e sopra di essa c'era una medusa che passava.

La medusa aveva tentacoli molto lunghi.

Norman rimase a fissarla.

Fletcher mise degli oggetti dentro una cassa rossa,poi chiuse lo sportello e si affacciò sul piano di sotto "Carico questo materiale sul mini sub."

"Ti spetta per ordine di servizio?"disse Barnes seduto ai monitor con Ted.

"Si,signore."disse Fletcher.

"Procedi."disse Barnes.

"Ma,quale materiale?"disse Ted.

"Segui il programma."disse Barnes "Tutto quello che facciamo viene registrato.

Ogni 12 ore dobbiamo caricare le cassette sul mini sub e spingere il bottone del timer.

Se dovesse succederci qualcosa e non lo facessimo,il mini sub tornerebbe in superficie autonomamente.

Così,se siamo tutti morti,avranno almeno una registrazione parziale di quello che è andato male."

Ted lo fissò.

"Non lo trovi allegro,eh?"disse Barnes."Guarda tu la bottega.

Devo andare in bagno."

Barnes andò via.

Fletcher scese in acqua ed iniziò a camminare mentre una medusa le nuotava vicino,poi appena lei la illuminò se ne andò via.

Fletcher salì delle scalette ed entrò nella stanza del mini sub che era parzialmente in acqua,entrò all'interno,abbassò un pulsante,bloccando un timer,poi lo rialzò.

Harry si svegliò.

Il computer della donna rimasta ai comandi,mostrò uno schermo nero,poi iniziò a riempirsi di numeri.

"Ma che diavolo succede?"disse la donna cliccando sui tasti,ma senza effetto,poi tutto tornò normale.

Fletcher camminava sul fondo tra le meduse "Ehi,è bellissimo qua sotto.

Così tranquillo.

Wow.

Che meraviglia.

È difficile credere che abbiamo un tifone a 300 metri sopra le nostre teste.

È come se stesse nevicando."

Ted vide i monitor.

"Le vedete queste?"disse Fletcher "È pieno di meduse.

Oh mamma che meraviglia."

Le meduse le si avvicinarono.

"Ehi!"disse Fletcher "Si stanno prendendo un po' troppa confidenza.

Mi riesce anche difficile vedere."

"Dio santo,che cosa devi fare?"disse Ted.

"Ma questa roba...sta diventando un po' troppo fitta per me."disse Fletcher.

"Pronto?"disse Ted.

"Le meduse sembrano migliaia e continuano ad arrivare da tutte le parti."disse Fletcher "Non so più dove girarmi,non vedo più niente!"

Ci fu un'interferenza e Norman alzò lo sguardo.

"Pronto?"disse Ted "Pronto?"

"Mi si stanno attaccando addosso!"disse Fletcher che ne tolse una dal suo casco.

"Fletcher,sono il dottor Fielding,nuotaci in mezzo,sono innocue,non preoccuparti."disse Ted ,mentre Barnes tornava.

"Speriamo."disse Fletcher che era piena di meduse "Sono tante!

Sono dappertutto!"

Ted si mise seduto e Barnes si mise a parlare " Fletcher!

Torna indietro!"

"Che ci fanno delle meduse a questa profondità?"disse Ted.

"Credo...credo che sentano il calore!"disse lei "NON RIESCO A LEVARMELE DI DOSSO!

C'E NE HO ANCHE UNA SOTTO LA MUTA!

UNA È ENTRATA!"

"Fletcher voglio che rientri immediatamente!"disse Barnes.

Fletcher,piena di meduse,iniziò ad agitarsi "NO!

SONO ANCHE SOTTO LA MUTA!"

" Fletcher,rientra immediatamente!"disse Barnes.

"OH!"disse Flatcher che si trovò una sostanza flaccida sul vetro "CHE SCHIFO!"

"CONTINUA A MUOVERTI!"disse Barnes "CONTINUA A MUOVERTI!"

"OH MIO DIO!"disse lei mentre le meduse iniziarono a nuotare velocemente e una le andò contro il vetro,poi lei cadde a terra urlando,poi l'acqua le riempì la tuta,fino a che non morì.

Le meduse si allontanarono.

"Oddio,Barnes,è morta,non ci sono più bolle."disse Ted.

"Edmunds."disse Barnes.

"Si,signore?"disse l'altra.

"Vieni subito qui."disse Barnes "È successo ...qualcosa a Fletcher."

I numeri iniziarono a comparire ancora sullo schermo.

Beth toglieva i tentacoli dal cadavere sfigurato di Fletcher e anche dal naso e vicino a lei c'era Norman.

Erano vestiti con un camice bianco.

"Oh Dio..."disse Norman"Quando avevo 5 anni,una volta, uscì in in barca con mio padre.

Lui mi disse di non gettarmi in acqua e io naturalmente lo feci e..."

"Ecco fatto."disse Beth che posò una medusa sul tavolo.

"Oh mamma."disse Norman "...e saltai proprio in mezzo ad un branco di queste.

Non così grosse però.

Credo che ognuna di loro sia riuscita a pungermi.

Non so che cosa abbia sentito questa ragazza,ma per me fu qualcosa la di la del dolore,fu come…

Da allora m'è rimasto il terrore delle meduse."

"Ti sentiresti meglio se ti dicessi che questa non è affatto una medusa."disse Beth mentre toccava l'essere con le pinze.

"Come sarebbe a dire?"disse Norman.

"Sarebbe a dire che meduse come queste non esistono."disse Beth "Anche se lo sembra,questa non è una medusa."

Il corpo di Flaticher fu messo in un sacco nero.

Ted sentì Harry che cantava.

Harry era sotto la doccia "Io sono qui...

Tu sei un'isola speciale...""

Norman busso ad una porta.

"Avanti."disse Barnes e Norman entrò.

"Salve."disse Norman.

Barnes uscì da un altra stanza "Ah,Nonrman ciao.

Accomodati pure.

Vuoi un po' di caffè?"

"No,grazie."dise Norman.

"Conosci bene la dottoressa Halperin?"disse Barnes.

"Io insegnavo all'università di San Diego anni fa e lei ci venne a fare un master."disse Norman.

"Eh...non farne un fatto personale...ma presumo che il tuo non fosse un interesse romantico."disse Barnes con una tazza in mano.

"Scusa,come sarebbe niente di personale?"disse Norman.

"Beh,è una donna bella,giovane e vivace."disse Barnes.

"E allora?"disse Norman "Dove vuoi arrivare?"

"L'hai conosciuta come paziente."disse Barnes.

"Non sono autorizzato a parlarne,spero tu capisca."disse Norman

"Io capisco che un ambiente con atmosfera artificiale a 300 metri sott'acqua,senza collegamenti con la superficie,è l'ambiente più pericoloso che esista sul nostro pianeta."disse Barnes "Se c'è un problema,io lo devo sapere."

"Lei sta bene."disse Norman.

"Lei sta bene?"disse Barnes.

"Già."disse Norman.

"Beth sta bene?"disse Barnes.

"Sta benissimo."disse Norman.

"Ah,ok..."disse Barnes che prese un foglio"Allora mi leggi questo e mi dici che significa?"

"Ma questi sono i miei appunti."disse Norman.

"Che cosa c'è scritto?"disse Barnes.

"Come diavolo li hai avuti?"disse Norman.

"Non dice tentato suicidio?"disse Barnes.

"Aveva dei problemi."disse Norman.

"Non dice terapia elettroshock?"disse Barnes.

"Ma come..."disse Norman.

"Non è così che dice,Norman?"disse Barnes.

"Dove vuoi arrivare?"disse Norman.

"Non t'è sembrato abbastanza importante da informare qualcuno?"disse Barnes "Eri pronto a compromettere la vita di tutto un equipaggio per avere qui una persona che poteva essere di fatto mentalmente instabile!?"

"Ti è familiare il termine iper reazione?"disse Norman.

"Siamo a 300 metri di profondità e ci ritroviamo con una matta che può dare i numeri da un momento all'altro!"disse Barnes "Il gruppo l'hai selezionato tu,Norman!

Perché non me l'hai detto?"

"Quando ho scritto questo rapporto non sapevo che il gruppo si sarebbe trovato a 300 metri..."disse Norman.

"300 metri o 1 metro non fan nessuna differenza!"disse Barnes "Perché non mi hai detto dei problemi mentali?"

"Non credevo che fosse rilevante."disse Norman.

"Beh, non spettava a te deciderlo,va bene?"disse Barnes girandosi.

"Si invece e ancora mi spetta."disse Norman "Fu un tentativo passivo."

"Un tentativo passivo?"disse Barnes tornando indietro.

"Si,le persone che veramente si vogliono uccidere prendono una pistola e si sparano o si buttano giù da un ponte,non telefonano all'amante dicendo "ho preso 20 pasticche,aiutami!"."

"Prese 20 pasticche e tu mi dici che è in perfetta salute?"disse Barnes.

"Ah,non è possibile…"disse Norman.

Ted bussò alla porta.

"Cosa c'è?"disse Barnes "Avanti.

Ted aprì la porta.

"Che vuoi?"disse Barnes.

"È Harry."disse Ted.

"Cosa?"disse Norman "È sveglio?"

"Altro che sveglio."disse Ted.

Harry era in cucina e mangiava,Barnes era seduto al tavolo e Ted appoggiato ad un frigo.

"Barnes,con me avrete un bel problema."disse Harry "Finché il mio amico Norman continua a cucinare così,io da qua non me ne vado."

Norman era in piedi con una tazza in mano,vicino ai fornelli.

"Il toast è ottimo."disse Harry mangiando "Il bacon...meglio.

Oh,ma queste uova...queste uova sono fantastiche…

Norman?

Che ci hai messo dentro?"

Beth era seduta la tavolo e scriveva.

"Ehm..."disse Norman.

"No,no,no."disse Harry "Aspetta,aspetta,non me lo dire.

Secondo me c'è...c'è prezzemolo..."

"Giusto."disse Norman.

"...scalogno..."disse Harry.

"Si."disse Norman.

"...dragoncello..."disse Harry.

"Già."disse Norman.

"...e...e questo cos'è?"disse Harry annusando "È cerfoglio!

È cerfoglio?"

"Esatto."disse Norman e Harry rise "Sono contento che ti piace."

"Vado matto per le uova."disse Harry.

"A quanto pare ti hanno messo di buon umore."disse Beth.

"Quando sei andato giù alla sfera,ti ricordi che cos'è successo?"disse Barnes.

"Si."disse Harry "Sono andato dentro."

"Come hai fatto?"disse Ted "Non c'è nessun portello."

"Ehi...qui ci sono porte dappertutto...eppure non possiamo uscire."disse Harry "Siamo sempre qua."

"Si,questo è vero."disse Barnes.

"Non hai ancora risposto alla mia domanda,Harry."disse Ted.

"Norman?"disse Harry.

"Si?"disse Norman.

"Perché mi guardi in quel modo?"disse Harry e tutti si voltarono.

"Harry,stai dicendo che ce ne dovremmo andare?"disse Barnes.

"Ma dov'è Fletcher?"disse Harry "Credevo fosse lei la cuoca qui dentro."

"Ha avuto un brutto incidente,Harry."disse Banes "Fletcher è morta."

"Morta?"disse Harry "Come?"

"Le meduse."disse Barnes.

"Meduse?!"disse Harry guardando gli altri "È strano."

"Si,è davvero strano."disse Barnes.

Norman prese un piatto dal forno e lo mise sul tavolo.

"Ecco qua,Harry."disse Norman.

"Cipolle fritte,che meraviglia."disse Harry mangiando.

"Non sono cipolle fritte."disse Norman.

"Buone però."disse Harry.

"Indovina cosa sono."disse Norman.

"Cosa?"disse Harry.

"Calamari."disse Norman.

Harry spalancò gli occhi ed iniziò a sentirsi male.

"Ti senti bene?"disse Norman che iniziò a dare delle pacche sulla spalla ad Harry insieme a Ted.

"Fa un colpo di tosse."disse Ted ed Harry lo fece.

"Tossisci."disse Norman e Harry continuò "Tossisci,tossisci."

Ted gli si mise alle spalle,gli mise le braccia intorno al petto e diede del colpi.

"No,non lo fai bene."disse Norman.

"FERMO!"disse Harry.

"Lascialo parlare."disse Norman "Sta cercando di parlare,fermo."

Ted si allontanò.

"Ma non lo stai a sentire,fermo."disse Norman.

"Oddio."disse Harry "Non sto soffocando,razza di stronzo."

"Ecco,hai visto?"disse Norman.

"Odio i calamari!"disse Harry "Mi fanno schifo."

Norman allontanò il piatto.

"Mi dispiace,cercavo di aiutarti."disse Ted.

Harry bevve.

"Stai bene?"disse Norman.

"Si."disse Harry.

"Harry,ti devo fare una domanda."disse Norman "Ti ricordi che prima di entrare nella sfera tu eri convinto che saremmo morti tutti qua sotto?"

"Si che me lo ricordo."disse Harry ridendo.

"Ne sei ancora convinto?"disse Norman.

Harry annuì "Hai paura di morire,Norman?"

Tutti rimasero il silenzio.

Edmunds era davanti a due schermi dove c'erano numeri che scorrevano costantemente e vide che anche gli altri schermi facevano la stessa cosa.

Ted e Norman camminarono in un corridoio.

"Tutte stronzate."disse Ted.

"Quali."disse Norman.

"Harry ci sta nascondendo qualcosa e tu lo sai benissimo."disse Ted.

"Ma di che stai parlando?"disse Norman e Ted si fermò.

"È stato la dentro."disse Ted "È entrato nella sfera e qualunque cosa abbia visto non ce la vuole dire."

"Ha detto che non si ricorda più niente."disse Norman.

"Oh,Norman,andiamo."disse Ted "E tu te la sei bevuta?"

"Si."disse Norman.

"No,no,tutta quella messa in scena di la era solo per confonderci le idee,riflettici."disse Ted indicando con la mano destra il corridoio "Quello è addirittura disposto a rischiare le vite di tutti quanti noi perché non vuole condividere le sue..."

"Secondo me tutto questo è assurdo."disse Norman.

"Raccoglie materiali per un nuovo libro,vuole vincere il premio nobel."disse Ted allontanandosi.

"Perché tu no?"disse Norman.

"No,beh..."disse Ted voltandosi.

"Eh?"disse Norman.

"Si."disse Ted "Norman,tu mi conosci da quando avevo 17 anni,mi piacerebbe certo..."

"Ted ...Ted,ma tu hai idea di quanto sei stimato?"disse Norman.

"Oh figurati,cosa ho fatto?"disse Ted "Io ho solo scritto una specie di storia a fumetti per la fisica.

Ti tendi conto?

Bor ha pubblicato la teoria quantistica della struttura atomica quando aveva 28 anni.

Einstein la relatività a 26,Newton la gravità a 23…

Norman,in fisica, se non hai sfondato entro i 35 anni è molto probabile che non sfondi più."

"E questo non ha niente a che fare con il tuo antagonismo verso Harry."disse Norman.

"Harry?!"disse Ted.

"Harry."disse Norman.

"Harry?!"disse Ted "A 19 anni ero un ragazzi prodigio."

"Come volevasi dimostrare."disse Noman.

Edmunds salì una scala a chiocciola "Il signor Barnes vorrebbe vederti,Ted."

"Perché?"disse Ted.

"C'è qualcosa che non va nel sistema informatico."disse Edmunds.

IL PRIMO SCAMBIO

Ted,Barnes e Norman erano davanti ai video.

"Hai provato a ripulirlo?"disse Barnes.

"Ci ho provato,ma continua a ricomparire."disse Ted che agitava una matita.

"È una discarica dalla memoria tampone?"disse Barnes.

"No,questo lo escludo."disse Ted "Credo che l'elio influenzi i chip.

Probabilmente un effetto di saturazione."

"In tal caso,che alternative abbiamo?"disse Barnes.

"Bisognerebbe cambiare tutti i chip."disse Ted.

"Ah,per carità."disse Barnes "Gestire questa baracca a mano?

Sarebbero 4 giorni d'inferno."

Norman era seduto su un tavolo a braccia incrociate.

"Salve,capo."disse Harry.

"Ciao,Harry."disse Barnes.

"Ted?"disse Harry "Non hai ancora risolto?"

"È un effetto di saturazione."disse Ted.

"No,non credo proprio,escluso."disse Harry.

"Come sare..."disse Ted.

"Se fosse un effetto di saturazione sarebbe casuale."disse Harry.

"Che vuoi dire?"disse Ted.

"Beh,che è ripetitivo."disse Harry che cliccò su dei tasti e apparve uno schermo nero con delle scritte,poi i numeri furono riportati nella finestra informatica appena aperta e Harry ne selezionò una parte."

"Vedi?"disse Harry "È come un codice."

"Un codice da dove?"disse Barnes.

Harry prese un blocco.

"Ma come hai fatto?"disse Ted.

"Come ci sei riuscito?"disse Barnes.

Harry si sedette "Convertilo in binario."

"Ok."disse Ted che scrisse sulla tastiera ed i numeri iniziarono a scorrere nella finestra.

"Ah,visto?"disse Harry "Lettere separate."

"Harry?"disse Ted.

"Secondo te,arriva dalla sfera?"disse Ted.

"Non lo so."disse Harry.

"Harry,questa missione è classificata ultra top secret,se riesci a tradurre qualcosa è solo per i miei occhi."disse Barnes.

Harry mostrò un foglio con le lettere dell'alfabeto "Se tu fossi in lei come lo impareresti il nostro alfabeto?

Nel modo in cui è configurato su una tastiera."

"Ma riflesso su una palla."disse Ted "Sfericamente.

Una tastiera...ma sferica.

Prendi una tastiera normale,avvolgila intorno a una sfera,poi comincia dal tasto centrale,la "G"e numera le lettere...aspirale verso l'esterno!"

Ted si alzò e andò via.

Sul monitor apparve una tastiera dove le lettere erano sostituite dai numeri.

"TED!"disse Harry "SEI UN GENIO!"

Beth scese dalle scale.

"È vero,Harry,lo sono ancora."disse Ted "Ho ancora la materia grigia."

Harry scrisse e in numeri furono ordinati sfericamente sulla tastiera.

"Accidenti."disse Norman che si mise gli occhiali.

"Ti hanno lasciato gli occhiali."disse Ted con un blocco in mano.

"Tieni."disse Norman che glie li pose "Ti servono?"

"No,grazie."disse Ted che si sedette.

"Ehi,Ted."disse Harry "Non dobbiamo fare altro che inserire i numeri."

Il computer iniziò a tradurre,poi apparvero le scritte e una voce "Salve.

Come stai?

Io sto bene?

Come ti chiami?

Io mi chiamo Jerry."

Tutti rimasero muti e Norman si alzò e si avvicinò,mentre Beth era sconvolta.

"Amici...in 8000 anni di storia questa è la prima volta,la prima volta."disse Harry "Siete in comunicazione con un'intelligenza aliena."

Beth si avvicinò.

"Stai scherzando?"disse Barnes "Deve aver incasinato la traduzione."

"No,non credo proprio."disse Harry.

"Se la tua traduzione è corretta,questo alieno sembra un idiota."disse Barned ed Harry si voltò.

"Perché non può esistere un alieno stupido?"disse Beth"Beh,ne avranno anche loro."

"Ok,ammettiamo pure che il messaggio sia alquanto infantile,ma in realtà direi che è perfetto."disse Ted "È breve,preciso,non aggressivo,è il modo in cui ci si rivolge ad un bambino o a un cane."

Arrivarono altre scritte.

"Ehi,guardate."disse Ted.

"Sta facendo un discorso."disse Barnes.

"Ho piacere di essere in contatto con le vostre entità."disse Jerry "Questo mi piace molto."

"Ok,Harry,chiedigli il cognome."disse Barnes.

"Cosa?!"disse Harry.

"Ne ho bisogno per metterlo nel mio rapporto."disse Barnes "Non posso mettere nel rapporto che ho perso un membro di un equipaggio di un'immersione profonda, per trovare un alieno di nome Jerry.

Per favore,è ridicolo!"

"Senti,secondo me dovremmo dirgli che anche noi siamo felici."disse Ted.

"Chiedigli da dove viene."disse Norman e Harry scrisse ripetendo la frase.

"Io faccio un viaggio,tu fai un viaggio,noi facciamo un viaggio insieme."disse Jerry.

"Un bel programmino."disse Beth.

"Un viaggio da dove?"disse Harry che scrisse.

"Io sono felice."disse Jerry.

"È felice."disse Ted che rise.

"È molto astuto."disse Norman.

Ted provò a scrivere,ma non comparve niente sullo schermo "Che è successo?"

"Accidenti,l'abbiamo perso."disse Harry.

"Non siamo soli."disse Ted "Ragazzi,decisamente non siamo soli.

Harry,sta cercando di prendere contatto con noi."

"Io non credo sia un alieno."disse Norman "Ha detto di essere in contatto con le nostre entità,normalmente un termine del genere si usa in campo spiritico,non scientifico."

"Beh,qualunque cosa sia,prima stava nella sfera,ora è fuori ed è libero di agire."disse Harry.

"Ma come,come sarebbe?"disse Ted.

"Libero di impossessarsi dei nostri computer,di chiamarci al telefono,di venire a bussare alla nostra porta se vuole. "disse Ted.

"Una presenza fisica."disse Ted.

"Forse ora,ma non è detto che lo sia sempre stato."disse Harry.

"A che cosa stai pensando Norman?"disse Barnes.

"A quell'ultima cosa che ha detto :"sono felice"."disse Norman.

"Perché?"disse Harry "Non vuoi che Jerry sia felice,Norman?"

"La verità?"disse Norman.

"Certo,cos'hai in mente?"disse Barnes.

"Io sarei molto più tranquillo se Jerry non provasse emozioni,perché la questione è che,una volta imboccata questa via,...abbiamo in Jerry un essere emotivo confinato per 300 senza nessuno con cui parlare e senza nessuna associazione o crescita emotiva,derivante dal contatto con altri esseri emotivi."disse Norman

"E con questo?"disse Harry.

"Che cosa succede se Jerry si arrabbia?"disse Norman preoccupato.

Le luci continuarono ad illuminare l'astronave.

IL MOSTRO

Poco tempo dopo Norman era nella stanza dei monitor da solo,seduto su una sedia e sentiva dei botti "Edmunds?

Che cos'è questo rumore?"

Il sonar mostrò l'immagine di un colossale calamaro,ma Norman non se ne accorse.

"Lo senti?"disse Norman "Non lo senti questo battito?

Che cos'è questo rumore?

Edmunds,riesci a sentirmi?

Che cos'è questo rumore?"

Norman alzò la testa.

Barnes e Ted erano al tavolo nella mensa.

"Sei proprio una gran donna,Beth."disse Barnes "Vorrei averti conosciuta in una situazione diversa,sia Norman mi ha detto quando..."

"Norman ti ha detto che cosa?"disse Beth.

"Beh,mettiamola in questo modo:se Jerry potesse leggere nella tua mente,si annoierebbe con le nostre."disse Barnes.

I battiti si udirono ancora.

Norman si guardò intorno "Edmunds che cos'è questo rumore?

Edmunds,mi ricevi?"

Ted guardò in alto sentendo il rumore.

"Barnes?"disse Norman "Barnes,qui Norman.

Perché Edmunds non mi risponde?

Sta succedendo qualcosa.

Barnes?"

Tutti corsero da Norman e in quel momento dei tentacoli oscurarono il vetro sul soffitto.

Poco dopo Barnes era seduto alla scrivania "Norman?

Beth?"

I due si stavano mettendo le tute da immersione.

"Non vedo molto chiaramente...ma sembra che Edmunds si trovi su un lato dell'habitat."disse Barnes "Io non rilevo niente sul sonar,ma state attenti la fuori."

I due si gettarono in acqua e Beth aveva il fucile.

"Beth?"disse Barnes "Norman?

Premete i pulsanti di risposta per favore?"

I due camminarono vicino ad una delle colonne di metallo dell'habitat.

"Che cos'hai detto a Barnes?"disse Beth.

"A che proposito?"disse Norman.

"A proposito di me,Norman?"disse Beth "Gli hai detto che presi 20 pasticche e cercai di suicidarmi.

Non è vero?"

"Aveva i miei appunti,che cosa volevi che facessi?"disse Norman.

"E glie l'hai detto a chi telefonai,Norman?"disse Beth.

I due sentirono i boati e puntarono le torce verso il tetto dell'habitat dove videro Edmunds a penzoloni che sbatteva contro la parete.

"Oh Dio."disse Norman.

Beth iniziò a salire la scaletta fino ad arrivare al corpo.

"Norman?"disse Barnes "Rispondi.

Beth?

Norman?

Beth?

Avete scoperto cos'era quel battito?"

Il vetro del casto di Edmunds era distrutto,il basco abbozzato,il volto era bianco pallido,quasi blu,era senza occhi e c'era una spaccatura che andava dai lati della bocca fino alla fine della mascella.

Beth urlò e per non cadere afferrò la gamba di Edmunds che perse la scarpa.

Beth vide che il piede aveva delle spaccature e che il sangue era congelato.

Norman le guardò il volto e poi si guardò intorno,come fece anche Beth.

"Beth,non capisco."disse Norman "Che cosa può averla ridotta così?"

Beth iniziò a tastare le gambe di Edmunds "Oh mio Dio.

Norman è come una bambola di pezza.

Come se non avesse più le ossa."

"E incredibile."disse Norman.

Harry era nel suo letto e leggeva un libro con la copertina verde scura e con tentacoli sopra e pensava "Tentacoli lunghi 8 metri.

Un mostro terrificante."

Harry smise di leggere.

"Andiamo."disse Norman mentre lui e l'altra avevano preso il corpo "Vieni."

Un uovo bianco,grande come la testa di un uomo,dalla forma ovale,cadde dall'alto,poi altre uova caddero.

"Che c'è?"disse Norman.

"Ma che cosa sono?"disse Beth.

Norman alzò la testa e vide altre uova "Beth?

Ma che significa?

Rispondimi che significa,Beth?"

"Norman!"disse Beth "C'è qualcosa lassù!"

Barnes vide l'immagine sul sonar " Ragazzi rilevo qualcosa sul sonar.

Non siete soli la fuori."

"MA CHI DIAVOLO È CHE DEPONE UOVA COSÌ?"disse Beth "VIENI VIA NORMAN!

DAI,SBRIGATI!

DOBBIAMO ANDARCENE,PRESTO!"

"Va bene!"disse Norman "Va bene!"

I due si gettarono di sotto,portando il corpo,mentre c'erano cascate di uova che venivano giù.

"Sbrigati,vieni via!"disse Beth "Andiamo!"

"Si,si,ho capito,va bene?"disse Norman.

"Ma che succede qui?"disse Beth.

"Norman è a cento metri,e si sta avvicinando."disse Barnes"Venite via da li."

"SI,RIENTRIAMO!"disse Beth.

I due corsero trascinando il cadavere mentre le uova continuavano a venire giù a frotte.

"Ma che roba è?!"disse Norman.

"NON LO SO!"disse Beth "NON LO SO!"

"70 metri, a che distanza siete?"disse Barnes.

Beth prese in mano,per qualche secondo,una delle uova flaccide.

"Che cosa può essere?"disse Norman "CHE PUÒ ESSERE,BETH?!"

"NON LO SO!"disse Beth.

"È a 40 metri!"disse Barnes "Muoversi!

Muoversi!

Muoversi!"

"DAI,NORMAN!"disse Beth "SBRIGATI!

DAI!

DAI!"

"Vi sta raggiungendo,muovetevi!"disse Barnes.

Beth pestò una delle uova e da esse uscì un piccolo calamaro,poi i due salirono la scaletta con il cadavere."

Barnes alzò la testa,poi il sonar non rilevò più nulla e le uova smisero di cadere.

I due si rivestirono.

"Mi serve un rapporto,Beth."disse Barnes.

"Non lo so che diavolo succede la fuori."disse Beth "Ci sono uova dappertutto."

"Avresti dovuto portarne uno dentro."disse Barnes.

"Probabilmente quelle uova di pasqua sono la causa della morte di Edmunds."disse Norman.

"Io voglio parlare con Jerry."disse Norman.

Nell'obitorio c'erano 2 cadaveri.

POSTI DI COMBATTIMENTO

"Norman,se vogliamo parlare con questa cosa dobbiamo avere una strategia."disse Barnes.

"Si,un piano preciso."disse Norman mentre scendeva le scalette della sala comando seguito da Ted"Dobbiamo avere un obbiettivo,dobbiamo capire a chi ci rivolgiamo e dobbiamo essere specifici."

"Cosa è una strategia?"disse Jerry.

"Oh mio Dio."disse Barnes.

"Jerry?"disse Norman "Jerry?

Tu riesci a sentirmi?"

"Si,Norman."disse Jerry.

"Allora hai sentito tutte le cose di cui stavamo parlando."disse Norman.

"Si,Norman."disse Jerry.

"Ah,fantastico."disse Barnes.

"Sono felice anche io."disse Jerry.

"Jerry,ciao,è Ted che ti parla..."disse Ted "Ecco,beh io sono quello...che ha decifrato la storia dei..."

"Lascia stare,smettila."disse Zeus "Digli che ora dobbiamo parlare.

Digli che adesso dobbiamo discutere tra noi."

"No."disse Jerry e le schermate si riempirono della stessa parola.

"Jerry?"disse Norman "Jerry,mi ascolti?"

È arrabbiato.

Jerry ti prego rispondi."

"Stacchiamo la spina è basta."disse Barnes.

"Forse non è così semplice."disse Norman.  
"Si,che è semplice!"disse Barnes "Noi lo lasciamo in pace e lui lascia in pace noi."

"Forse lui non vuol essere lasciato in pace."disse Norman "È stato qua sotto ,in isolamento, per più di 300 anni,chissà forse si sente solo."

"Si sente solo?"disse Barnes.

"Voglio parlare ora."disse Jerry "Subito.

Adesso."

Improvvisamente si udì un ticchettio meccanico.

Beth entrò "Che cos'è?"

"Il sonar sta rilevando qualcosa fuori."disse Barnes andando al sonar.

"Jerry tutti noi ti riteniamo una affascinante è meravigliosa entità e vorremmo parlare con te per ore e ore,sul serio,questo lo capisci,non è vero?""disse Norman.

"Io non voglio smettere."disse Jerry "No."

"Vedi,con la tua grande intelligenza e saggezza tu devi capire che delle entità come siamo noi,necessitano di riservatezza."disse Norman "Insomma dobbiamo parlare fra noi qualche volta."

"Voi avete paura?"disse Jerry.

"No,no,no."disse Norman "Noi siamo…

Jerry sai come stanno le cose…

Jerry?

Jerry?

Jerry?…."

"Dov'è andato?"disse Beth.

"Merda."disse Norman.

"C'è qualcosa che blocca tutto quanto la fuori."disse Barnes.

Beth vide che le uova piovevano di nuovo "Di nuovo."

"Variazione termica dei sensori perimetrali."disse Barnes mentre sul compiuter si accese un allarme,poi ci furono delle vibrazioni e tutti guardarono in alto.

"Che cos'è?"disse Beth.

"Qualcosa fa reagire la rete dei sensori."disse Barnes.

"Non abbiamo nessuna difesa?"disse Beth.

"Una c'è:possiamo elettrificare il rivestimento dell'habitat,ma attivando questo dispositivo provocheremmo un corto circuito e un incendio."disse Barnes "Sensore periferico attivato.

Sto costruendo un'immagine.

75 metri e si sta avvicinando."

"Porca miseria,è lungo 12 metri."disse Ted.

"45 metri."disse Barnes "Si schiarisce.

È la stessa immagine che ho visto quando voi siete usciti a cercare Edmunds."

"Sembra un gigantesco calamaro."disse Beth.

"Un calamaro grande quanto l'intero habitat?"disse Ted "Non esiste al mondo."

"Può darsi,ma non vuol dire che non sia qui."disse Beth.

"Nuova immagine,25 metri."disse Barnes e la struttura tremò.

"Che sta succedendo,Barnes?"disse Ted "

"Io non..."disse Barnes e la struttura tremò ancora.

"Jerry?"disse Norman "Jerry?

Se riesci a sentirmi...sono Norman.

Se ti abbiamo fatto arrabbiare..."

Ci fu un'altra scossa,poi dei valori iniziarono a calare e scattò un allarme.

"C'è una caduta di pressione."disse Barnes "Ted,vai in sala controllo e aspettami la."

"Perché?"disse Ted.

"VAI E NON FARE DOMANDE!"disse Barnes "Dopo ti spiego."

Si udirono dei tonfi provenire da soffitto.

"E adesso?"disse Norman "Questo rumore che cos'è?"

"Dev'essere proprio sopra di noi?"disse Barnes.

"Si,si,lo so dov'è."disse Norman "Ma che cos'è?"

Harry era nel suo letto e dormiva.

Beth chiamò Norman con il braccio ed indicò la scritta sul computer.

"Sono qui."disse Jerry.

L'habitat tremò e i ripiani con sopra i piatti si rovesciarono,poi alcune viti saltarono e l'acqua iniziò ad entrare.

Ted arrivò in sala macchine mentre la struttura tremava.

"Ehi,sono in sala controllo!"disse Ted "C'è una falla qua dentro!

Ci siete?"

Ci furono dei corto circuiti,la struttura tremò,poi un tubo si ruppe e l'acqua finì su Ted.

"Sono qui."disse Jerry.

"Ted?"disse Barnes "Ted?"

"Porca miseria!"disse Ted.

"Ted,mi ricevi?"disse Barnes.

"Si!"disse Ted.

"Devi aumentare la pressione dell'ambiente per mandare fuori l'acqua."disse Barnes "Hai capito,sono stato chiaro?"

"Aumentare la pressione?"disse Ted "Ma non si esaurisce la provvista d'aria?"

"Se l'Habitat si riempie d'acqua tu non puoi uscire!"disse Barnes "C'è una manopola rossa,devi girarla!"

Ci furono altre scosse.

"Ted,la pressione sta scendendo,verremo schiacciati come una lattina!"disse Barnes "Trova la manopola rossa,Ted!

É l'unica che c'è nella sala!

Presto!"

"L'HO TROVATA!"disse Ted che girò una manopola su un tubo.

"Molto bene."disse Barnes "Bene, si sente l'aumento di pressione.

Attento,non esagerare,comincia a decrescere!"

Un conto circuito con scintille mandò Ted contro una macchina alle sue spalle e gli ferì la testa.

Ted cadde a terra.

L'acqua continuò ad entrare.

"TED!"disse Barnes "NELL'ALTRO SENSO!

LA PRESSIONE È TROPPO ALTA!

TED!

QUA ESPLODIAMO!

MI SENTI O NO?

TED,CHIUDI LA VALVOLA!"

I vassoi nella cucina facevano letteralmente i salti e l'acqua continuava ad entrare.

"Andiamo."disse Beth che corse nei corridoio con Noman mentre a struttura tremava.

"ECCOLO!"disse Norman "È QUI!

ACCIDENTI!"

Beth andò a soccorrere Ted.

"Norman,mi senti?"disse Barnes.

"Che c'è?"disse Norman.

"Norman riesci a sentirmi?"disse Barnes "Norman?

Gira la manopola rossa,presto."

"Da quale parte?"disse Norman.

"In sento orario,chiudila."disse Barnes.

Norman chiuse la valvola "Fatto!

MA QUI...QUI ENTRA ANCORA ACQUA!"

"Allora non è l'involucro esterno,sono le tubature interne,sono solo perdite."disse Barnes "Tutto ok"

La struttura tremò più forte,Barnes si tenne al tavolo per non cadere,mentre un monitor cadde sulla sua scrivania,delle scintille uscirono dalla macchina e Norman andò a sbattere contro uno dei macchinari.

"MA CHE C'È LA FUORI?!"urlò Beth.

"Norman...ascoltami bene."disse Barnes "Qualunque cosa sia non intende mollare.

Devi tirare la leva verde che dice sistema alta tensione."

Norman afferrò una leva con entrambe le mani.

"NO!"disse Beth "HA DETTO CHE PROVOCA UN INCENDIO!

BARNES,L'HAI DETTO TU CHE ANDREBBE TUTTO A FUOCO!"

"Così moriremo comunque!"disse Barnes "Provaci!"

"MA NON HAI SENTITO BETH?"disse Norman.

"Non darle,retta,è pazza!"disse Barnes "Tira la leva verde!"

Ci furono altre scosse.

"NORMAN,LA VUOI TIRARE O NO?"disse Barnes.

"CHE STAI CERCANDO DI FARE?"disse Barnes "QUELLO CI STA FREGANDO!

NON LA TIRARE!"

"MI DICE DI NON FARLO!"disse Norman.

"Non puoi darle retta!"disse Barnes "TIRA QUELLA MALEDETTA LEVA!"

"Ascoltami Norman,se provochiamo un incendio noi..."disse Beth.

"SBRIGATI!"disse Barnes.

"MA CHE COSA DOVREI FARE?!"disse Norman.

"NON LA TIRARE!"disse Beth.

Il vetro della sala mensa iniziò a creparsi dopo l'ultima scossa.

"QUI SI STA FERMANDO TUTTO NORMAN!"urlò Barnes "STIAMO IMBARCANDO TONNELLATE D'ACQUA!"

"NORMAN,SCOPPIERÀ UN INCENDIO!"disse Beth "NON C'È VIA D'USCITA!"

"NORMAN,MI SENTI?!"urlò Barnes "NON PERDERE ALTRO TEMPO!

TIRALA!"

"E CHE FACCIO, QUI SALTA TUTTO,BETH!"urlò Norman che abbassò la leva e le scosse cessarono.

"Siamo vivi?"disse Norman "Non devi mica sempre aver ragione.

Eh?"

"Si."disse lei "Certo."

"Mi date un'aspirina?"disse Ted.

Scatto l'allarme antincendio.

"Oh Dio."disse Barnes "Norman,abbiamo un incendio nella sala comando.

Va su a vedere.

Io arrivo con la maschera antigas in caso di bisogno."

Barnes si allontanò.

"Io vi ucciderò tutti."disse Jerry "Io vi ucciderò tutti."

Beth e Norman arrivarono nella sala comando invasa dalle fiamme.

"DOVE SONO GLI ENTINTORI?"disse Norman "NON LI TROVO!"

"SONO LAGGIÙ!"disse Beth.

"AH,TROVATI!"disse Norman,mentre Ted arrivava.

"COME FUNZIONA?"disse Norman.

"LEVA LA SICURA!"disse Ted"NE SERVONO ANCORA?"

"CI SONO QUELLI DELLE CABINE!"disse Beth prendendo un estintore,mentre Ted corse via salendo una scala verticale.

Barnes posò due estintori a terra e prese delle maschere,ma le porte di metallo di sicurezza si chiusero.

Non potendo superare la prima Barnes tornò indietro,prese una scatola e la mise la tra seconda porta e la parete bloccandola.

Ted attivò nella stanza dove Harry dormiva,cominciando a scuoterlo "HARRY?

HARRY,SVEGLIATI?

HARRY,MA CHE TI SUCCEDE?

MERDA!"

Ted si allontanò,prendendo gli estintori e scendendo la scala.

Barnes mise i piedi dall'altra parte della porta,ma la valigia si staccò e la porta lo stritolò fino a dividerlo in due.

"IL FUOCO VIENE DAI PANNELLI DEL SOFFITTO!"disse Norman "VA A CONTROLLARE NELLA SALA MENSA!"

"OK VADO SU!"disse Beth salendo la scala.

"Io vi ucciderò tutti."disse Jerry mentre Norman usava l'estintore.

Beth vide che il fuoco si propagava a terra da solo.

"Io vi ucciderò tutti."disse Jerry.

"No,Jerry."disse Norman terrorizzato "No."

Un'esplosione scaglio Norman contro una parete e gli fece perdere coscienza.

Ted corse nel corridoio mentre il fuoco lo inseguiva tramite il soffitto "NOOO!"

Entrando nella stanza vide Norman a terra "NORMAN!

STAI BENE?

TIENI DURO,ARRIVO!"

Ted iniziò a usare gli estintori "DAI VIENI!"

Una placca di metallo si staccò dal soffitto,mandando scintille e colpì Ted alla testa,mandandolo in ginocchio,poi gli cadde sulla schiena.

Ted vide,tramite la grata,che il fuoco al piano di sotto stava raggiungendo delle bombole "Norman!

Devi uscire!"

L'esplosione lo carbonizzo.

Nella sala mensa c'erano esplosioni continue anche da dentro gli armadietti,poi tutto il fuoco si spense da solo.

Beth rimase fissa a guardare l'ambiente della cucina.

In obitorio c'erano 4 cadaveri e alcune stanze erano bruciate.

Al livello più basso si era formato uno strato sottile d'acqua.

Norman era in sala controllo,seduto ai computer "Qui parla Norman,Jerry.

Riesci a sentirmi?

Jerry,sono Norman.

Sei li?

Sono Norman.

Jerry ,chi ha spento l'incendio?

Jerry,chi l'ha spento?"

"Dov'è l'entità di controllo Harold C. Barnes?"disse Harry "Non percepisco più tale entità."

"Non puoi percepirla perché Barnes è morto."disse Norman "È stato segato in 2 da una porta."

"Io non percepisco l'entità Ted."disse Jerry.

"Lo so,è accaduto qualcosa anche a Ted."disse Norman.

"Riportalo qui."disse Jerry.

"Non posso."disse Norman.

"Riporta qui l'entità Ted."disse Jerry "Era divertente."

"Non posso,non ne ho il potere."disse Norman "C'è stato un incendio e...e io mi sono bloccato.

Non l'ho aiutato.

Io lo volevo fare,ma non ci sono riuscito.

Lo conoscevo da quando aveva 17 anni e l'ho lasciato morire.

Farò i conti con la mia coscienza in un altro momento,se potrò."

"Ti è piaciuto il calamaro gigante?"disse Jerry.

"Lo hai fatto tu Jerry?"disse Norman.

"Ti è piaciuto il calamaro gigante?"disse Jerry "Ti è piaciuto?

Posso manifestarlo ancora per te."

"No,no,basta così,no."disse Norman alzando le mani "Non fa niente.

No,Jerry...

Jerry?

È molto importante non fare altro per il momento,va bene?

Per favore."

"Io non voglio smettere."disse Jerry.

"Jerry tu devi smettere."disse Norman "Jerry,ascoltami,è una cosa...essenziale.

Le tue...le tue manifestazioni danneggiano le nostre entità e ben presto non avrai più nessuna entità con cui parlare,con cui giocare e ti ritroverai di nuovo solo.

Perché non sei in grado di controllarti.

Perché con tutti i tuoi poteri non hai il potere di fermare te stesso,non è così Jerry?"

"Smettila di chiamarmi Jerry."disse Jerry.

"Quale nome preferisci?"disse Norman."Jerry?

Jerry?

Quale nome vuoi?

Jerry?"

La sfera era ferma dentro l'astronave.

Harry era in sala mensa,seduto,e leggeva il libro con i tentacoli sulla copertina.

Norman lo raggiunse "Ciao Harry,come ti senti?"

"Norman?"disse Harry.

"Hai visto che è successo?"disse Norman.

"Che cosa?"disse Harry.

"Sto parlando dell'assalto che abbiamo subito."disse Norman "Lo sai che c'è stato un assalto all'istallazione,no?"

"No,devo aver dormito tutto il tempo."disse Harry.

"Hai dormito tutto il tempo?"disse Norman.

"Beh ero stanco morto."disse Harry.

"Ma come non ti ha disturbato il fumo...e i rumori...e tutto il resto?"disse Norman avvicinandosi"Niente?"

"Norman,l'hai mai letto questo libro?"disse Harry "20000 leghe sotto i mari?

L'ho trovato nel bagno,probabilmente lasciato da qualcuno che voleva fare lo spiritoso.

Io l'ho sempre adorato questo libro...ma non sono mai riuscito a superare pagina 87,troppo pauroso."

"Mi sembri stranamente indifferente vista la situazione."disse Norman.

"Ah,tu dici,Norman?"disse Harry "E con tutto il tuo panico e la tua agitazione che hai combinato?"

"Quindi lo sai che mi sono agitato."disse Norman che girò intorno al tavolo "Hai visto Beth?"

"No."disse Harry "Deve essere con gli altri."

"Quali altri?"disse Norman "Barnes e Ted sono morti,Harry.

Non c'è rimasto più nessuno qua sotto che sappia mandare avanti questa baracca.

Lo capisci?

L'incendio ha messo fuori uso gli strumenti elettronici ...abbiamo consumato quasi tutta la nostra riserva d'ossigeno...e tu stai li a leggere il tuo libro."

Beth entrò nella stanza "Bisogna andare a fare il reset al mini sub.

Se non si spinge il bottone ogni 12 ore quello torna in superficie,ve ne ricordate?"

"Vado io."disse Harry.

"No."disse Norman alzandosi "Vado io."

"Sei sicuro?"disse Harry.

"Si,certo."disse Norman.

"Se finisce la tempesta è l'unico modo per tornare in superficie."disse Beth.

"Ti posso parlare un secondo?"disse Norman e i due andarono nel corridoio vicino ad una scaletta,mentre Harry leggeva.

"Non voglio che Harry si avvicini a quel mini sub."disse Norman.

"Perché?"disse Beth "Se ne andrebbe senza di noi?"

"Oh credo che se ne sia già andato senza di noi,credo che Harry sia in tutt'altro posto."disse Norman "Lo sai che ha dormito per tutto l'attacco?

Non trovi che la cosa sia un tantino strana?"

Norman scese la scaletta.

"Beh,allora siamo rimasti tu e io baby."disse Beth.

Norman si fermò a metà scala "Tu e io Beth?"

"Già."disse lei "Vado in sala controllo,ti tengo d'occhio da li."

Norman continuò a scendere e poco dopo era in acqua.

Arrivo nella stanza del mini sub che aveva sopra di se una circonferenza di metallo,con quattro protuberanze.

Norman si calò dentro il mezzo "Reset…

Reset,dove diavolo stai?"

Norman vide il pulsante e lo abbassò "Ah,eccoti qua."

Alzando il pulsante il conto alla rovescia iniziò.

Poco dopo Norman camminava sul fondo e notò che c'erano delle bolle che uscivano fuori dal tubo.

"Beth,è normale che ci siano delle bolle...che vengono fuori da...vengono fuori dappertutto?"disse Norman "Beth,credo che mi escano delle bolle da tubo di respirazione."

Norman iniziò a toccare la tuta "Beth?

Beth mi puoi dire che devo fare?

Mi si sta annebbiando tutto.

Beth?!

Beth c'è qualcosa che non va!"

Norman iniziò a camminare velocemente "Me ne devo andare di qua!

DIMMI CHE DEVO FARE!

QUALE BOTTONE DEVI SPINGERE?"

Nomran inciampò e cadde,perdendo la torcia "MA DOVE DIAVOLO SEI FINITA?

AIUTAMI!

AIUTAMI!

OH MIO DIO,BETH!

NON CREDO CHE CE LA FARÒ A TORNARE INDIETRO!

BETH?!

BETH?"

AIUTAMI!"

Norman camminava alla cieca "BETH?

DIMMI CHE DEVO FARE!

IO NON RESPIRO PIÙ!"

Norman stava per andare contro un masso.

"Ehi,attendo a quella roccia."disse Harry che lo osservava da uno schermo"Sono io,Harry."

"Dimmi che cosa devo fare,Harry!"disse Norman.

"Gira intorno alla roccia."disse Harry e Norman ubbidì.

"Da quale parte devo girare?"disse Norman.

"Passa sulla sulla destra del montante."disse Harry.

"Mi scoppiano le orecchie!"disse Norman correndo "Harry!

Non riesco più a respirare!"

Harry?"

"Ma si,certo che respiri."disse Harry "Hai solo una valvola difettosa.

Non sarà la tua morte."

"IO NON SO NEMMENO DA CHE PARTE STO ANDANDO LO CAPISCI?"disse Norman.

"Lo vedi il portello?"disse Harry "È davanti a te."

"Harry mi fa male il naso!"disse Norman.

Harry si alzò dal suo posto.

"Non ce la faccio!"disse Norman "LA PRESSIONE MI SFONDA I TIMPANI,NON RIESCO A RESPIRARE!

TI PREGO,AIUTAMI!"

Norman afferrò la scaletta,ma in quel momento apparve un serpente marino.

Aveva la testa enorme,rispetto al corpo sottilissimo e allungato,e la bocca aveva denti smisurati.

L'essere gli andò contro al vetro del casco,Norman urlò e cadde a terra,poi il serpente andò contro il suo vetro altre 2 volte,mentre lui urlava a squarcia gola,poi nuotò via.

Poco dono Norman era a terra,accanto al buco che dava sull'acqua,senza casco e accanto a lui c'era Harry.

"Dov'è Beth?"disse Norman.

"Controlla la respirazione,rallenta."disse Harry "Stai andando in Hyper ventilazione."

"Dov'è Beth?"disse Norman "Ha detto che mi...che mi teneva d'occhio."

"L'ho cercata dappertutto,ma non l'ho trovata."disse Harry.

"Ma dove...dov'è finita?"disse Norman.

La tuta di Beth mancava.

Norman e Harry andarono davanti ai monitor e videro Beth che usciva dalla camera che dava sull'astronave.

"L'aveva detto che andava fuori?"disse Normana all'orecchio di Harry.

"No."disse Harry.

"Beth."disse Norman.

"Norman?"disse Beth "Non riesco a sentirti."

"Se non ti sente,perché risponde?"disse Harry.

"Beth dove sei andata?"disse Norman.

"Sono uscita in cerca di roba da mangiare."disse Beth mentre camminava nella grotta "Siamo senza viveri."

"Io vengo dalla cambusa,si è tutto sotto sopra,ma c'è parecchio da mangiare."disse Harry.

"Sei andata a cercare viveri nell'astronave?"disse Norman "Sembra un po' strano,non ti pare?"

"No,cos'è che ti sembra strano?"disse Beth.

"Beh,anche se ci fossero provviste,non sarebbero vecchie di 300 anni?"disse Norman.

"Si,speravo di trovare almeno un congelatore,giusto."disse Beth "Magari una bottiglia di alcol."

"Sta mentendo,sta mentendo su tutto quanto."disse Harry.

"Harry è li vicino a te?"disse Beth.

"No."disse Harry sotto voce scuotendo la testa "No,no."

"Ehm,ma perché non ne parliamo quando torni,ci vediamo in sala mensa,eh?"disse Norman "Ti offro una tazza di caffè.

C'è ne ancora di caffè,no?"

"Ma quanto sei spiritoso."disse Beth "Ok,lo prenderò nero,come il mio umore."

"Va bene,ci vediamo."disse Norman "Ci vediamo fra un po'."

Harry cliccò su un pulsante "Abbiamo due componenti qui.

Beth e quest'ambiente subacqueo.

Mettili insieme e ottieni una potentissima bomba."

Beth camminò nei corridoi.

Harry era seduto al tavolo,mentre Norman era in piedi.

"Buon per te che mi sono trovato a passare io."disse Harry.

"In effetti me la sono vista proprio brutta."disse Norman.

"Ehi..."disse Beth "Com'è andata nel mini sub?"

"Veramente mi sono trovato alquanto in difficoltà."disse Norman.

"Ah si?"disse Beth.

"Si."disse Norman "Ma non avevi detto che mi avresti sorvegliato dalla sala controllo?"

"Certo,ma...Harry ha detto che mi sostituiva,infatti ti sei seduto... ai monitor."disse Beth.

Harry rise.

"Ma che vi prende?"disse Beth.

"Ero nei guai."disse Norman "E tu dov'eri?"

"Ma che stai dicendo?"disse Beth.

"Che sto dicendo?"disse Norman "Beh,io so solo che se vai a cercare viveri vecchi di 300a anni nell'astronave,mentre qui ci sono provviste in abbondanza non sei del tutto normale."

"Ma che diavolo...?"disse Beth andando verso la credenza "Ma qui non...qui non ce n'è..."

Beth rimase bloccata quando vide che gli armadietti e il frigo erano pieni,poi si voltò "

"Ta da…."disse Harry "Una vera cornucopia."

"Ce le ha nascoste lui."disse Beth.

"Secondo te,ho nascosto tutti quei viveri?"disse Harry.

"I...io non lo so che cosa succede,ma...mi ricordo che stavo qui e...non c'era niente negli armadietti."disse Beth "E nemmeno nel...frigorifero."

"Perché,Beth?"disse Norman con lo sguardo fisso "Perché Harry l'avrebbe fatto?

Perché avrebbe dovuto ingannarti."

"Non lo so."disse Beth "Norman,io so solo…"

"Non lo sai,eh?"disse Norman.

"AH...TE L'HO APPENA DETTO!"disse Beth "STAVO PROPRIO QUI DAVANTI!

E QUESTE PROVVISTE NON C'ERANO AFFATTO!"

"Pronto,la dottoressa Halperin?"disse Harry "La dottoressa Halperin è pregata di tornare alla realtà."

"La smetti?"disse Beth "Ecco,vedi cosa sta cercando di farmi?"

Norman si avvicinò "No,aspetta.

Tu ti eri impegnata a tenermi d'occhio e non l'hai fatto,dici che Harry ha detto qualcosa che invece non ha detto,dici che gli armadietti erano vuoti, invece sono pieni…

Clinicamente questi si chiamano sintomi di una sindrome psicotica,d'accordo?"

"IO NON SONO PAZZA,NORMAN!"disse Beth "VUOI ORDINARMI UNO PSICOFARMACO?!

COSA VUOI?!

E LIBERARTI DI ME UN'ALTRA VOLTA?!

BEH,NON LO SO SE TI CONVIENE QUI SOTTO NORMAN,OK?

E io non sono psicotica!"

"Facciamo una mini sindrome psicotica?"disse Norman.

"Sei malvagio."disse Beth.

"Beth!"disse Norman.

"CHE VUOI?"disse Beth.

"Io stavo la sotto e non...non riuscivo a respirare,ero in iper ventilazione e lui mi ha salvato!"disse Norman.

"Ma io..."disse Beth.

"NO,NO,FAMMI PARLARE!"disse Norman "ADESSO TU MI VORRESTI CONVINCERE CHE LUI TI HA IMBROGLIATO,PERCHÉ?

NON SIAMO MICA NEL PAESE DELLE MERAVIGLIE!

TE NE SEI DIMENTICATA?

SIAMO TU E IO,BABY.

TI SEMBRA ASSURDO PENSARE CHE A QUESTO PUNTO TU SEI UN PERICOLO PER TE STESSA?

UN PERICOLO PER TUTTI QUANTI NOI?!

PER VIA DELLA TUA IRA...VERSO DI ME,PER UNA COSA ACCADUTA,PER QUANTO GRAVE FOSSE,10 O 15 ANNI FA E CHE È ANCORA COSÌ DISTORTA NELLA TUA MENTE!

IO ERO LA FUORI E TU PER POCO NON MI FACEVI MORIRE!

MENTRE LUI HA CERCATO DI SALVARMI LA VITA!"

"Ti prego,senti..."disse Beth.

"E ora pretendi pure che io non mi fidi di Harry?"disse Norman.

"SI,È COSÌ!"disse Beth "NON TI DEVI FIDARE DI HARRY!

VOGLIE CHE TU MI GUARDI IN FACCIA E CHE MI CREDA,ALMENO UNA VOLTA,NORMAN!

Non ci riesci.

Guardami,pensi che non ti stia dicendo la verità?"

"Tu mi hai lasciato solo,Beth."disse Norman.

"Preferisci credere a Harry?"disse Beth "Norman ,per me va bene.

Ok.

Perché lui ha fatto di tutto,meno che separare il Mar Rosso da quando siamo qui sotto giusto?

Però io ti assicuro...ti assicuro che...tra noi,quello che mente e lui."

Norman si avvicinò "Qui non si tratta di Harry.

No,Beth.

Parliamo del vero problema."

"Lui non te l'ha detto cosa c'è dentro la sfera."disse Beth "Non glie l'hai detto,vero?

Non gli hai detto cosa c'è dentro la sfera."

"E tu che cosa ne sai,Beth?"disse Harry.

"Tu ci sei entrata nella sfera?"disse Norman "Rispondimi,ci sei entrata nella sfera?

Perché non mi rispondi Beth?

Ti ho fatto una domanda."

"Tu,non ci parli con me,l'hai dimenticato?"disse Beth andando via.

"Rispondi alla mia domanda."disse Norman,ma lei andò "Che cosa ne pensi,Harry?

Credi che sia entrata nella sfera?"

"Non lo so."disse Harry bevendo.

Norman vide il libro a terra "Tieni.

T'è caduto il libro."

Norman vide che Harry stava leggendo lo stesso identico libro,poi indietreggiò, urtò la credenza e vide che era piena di libri uguali,di cui uno cadde.

Guardò verso Harry che continuava a leggere,poi aprì delle credenze e le trovò riempite di libri uguali,due di essi caddero,poi Norman richiuse.

Un altro libro cadde dal nulla.

Norman fissò Harry che non notò nulla.

Beth guardò lo specchio del bagno ed iniziò a prendere pillole.

Aveva la camicetta e i pantaloni della muta.

"Jerry?"disse Norman entrando in sala controllo "Cos'è che Harry non mi dice?

Jerry lo so che tu sei presente,tu sei sempre presente.

Che cosa c'è dentro la sfera,Jerry?

Harry sta leggendo questo libro:20000 leghe sotto i mari.

Quello che mi rende nervoso è che dopo pagina 87...ci sono solo pagine bianche."

Norman sfogliò il libro "Perché?

Perché è entrato nella sfera..."

Normani si mise la mano sinistra,con i libro,in testa "...e ne è uscito così?

Perché?

Perché?

Perché Jerry?

Perché questo libro è soltanto mezzo libro?"

Norman tolse il libro dalla testa "Perché?

Perché?

Che sta succedendo,Jerry?"

"Smettila di chiamarmi Jerry."disse Jerry.

Norman si mise ad un tavolino,nella stanza,con una lampada sopra,dei fogli,un blocco e una matita "Lui ha fatto "G" uguale a 1.

Ok questo è giusto.

Poi ha fatto "B"uguale...a 2.

Ok.

Ha fatto "H" uguale a 3.

Eh,questo non va bene.

Harry ha capito male il codice.

"H"non è uguale a 3."

Norman si mise a scrivere,mentre Beth era nell'acqua,nella grotta, e attivava degli esplosivi.

Norman scrisse la frase "Mi chiamo Harry."

Norman rimase sconvolto a pensare.

ULTERIORI ANALISI

Beth e Norman erano all'ultimo livello dell'habitat,in una piccola sala macchine.

Beth era seduta a terra,mentre Norman era in piedi.

"Harry non solo crea una realtà per se stesso,Beth...ma la fa sembrare reale a te...la fa sembrare reale a me...l'ha fatta sembrare reale a tutti quanti."disse Norman"È una cosa spaventosa.

Perché non sai se è davvero reale o se è lui che la fa sembrare reale per farci credere che è reale.

E fa tutto per mezzo della sfera."

"Quindi tu dici...che il nostro Harry sarebbe Jerry?"disse Beth.

"Andiamo,Beth,io sono stanco almeno quanto te,forza tu sei..sei più...sono sicuro che sei in grado di capire,chiaro?"

Norman le tirò il libro e Beth lo prese.

"Harry diceva che non riusciva ad andare oltre pagina 87 perché era troppo pauroso,giuso?"disse Norman.

"Non c'è niente su queste pagine,dov'è il resto del libro?"disse Beth.

"Leggi che cosa c'è scritto a pagina 87."disse Norman.

"Secondo i calcoli di alcuni naturalisti,uno di questi,uno di questi animali,lungo 2 metri,averebbe tentacoli lunghi 8 metri."disse Beth leggendo "Un mostro davvero terrificante."

"Qual'è la cosa che Harry odia?"disse Norman.

"I calamari."disse Beth.

"E quando è arrivato a quel punto ha smesso di leggere."disse Norman "Si è terrorizzato.

Ti ricordi quelle meduse che hanno aggredito Fletcher?

Eh?

Che cosa faceva Harry in quel momento?"

"Dormiva..."disse Beth.

"Aveva gli incubi."disse Norman "E questa è la parte più allucinante.

Quello che lui sognava..."

"...è successo."disse Beth.

"È successo."disse Norman.

"Quindi mi stai dicendo che...da...dal momento che Harry è entrato nella sfera,adesso ha il potere di materializzare... i suoi sogni,le sue fantasie...i suoi..."disse Beth.

"Proprio così."disse Norman "Li ha materializzati,ha fatto si che succedessero."

"Beh,sarà meglio non farlo arrabbiare."disse Beth.

"Non è molto diverso da un bambino,chiaro?"disse Norman "Un bambino è convinto che quello che lui immagina accada,ma non è così.

Invece con Harry accade.

E tutto è così reale che non è reale solo per Harry,è reale per tutti quanti noi.

E quello che non riesco a capire è che,da quando è entrato nella sfera,la sfera è come se avesse il potere di proiettare ogni pensiero subcosciente che Harry ha sul nostro computer.

Lo stampa in chiare lettere e noi interagiamo con lui.

Noi pensavamo che fosse Jerry.

Non è Jerry,è Harry.

Harry è Jerry."

"Ma lui questo lo sa?"disse Beth.

"No."disse Norman "E quello che non mi è chiaro è che tu sei entrata nella sfera e non è successo niente."

"Ovviamente non sono entrata nella sfera."disse Beth.

"Beth...tu non sei mai entrata in quella sfera?"disse Norman "Non ci sei mai entrata?"

"Ero così furiosa con te."disse Beth "Volevo solo spaventarti."

"Ne avevi tutti i motivi."disse Norman.

"Grazie."disse Beth.

"Sei sicura di non esserci entrata?"disse Norman.

"Io non so come la vedi tu,ma personalmente non ci voglio crepare qua sotto."disse Beth.

"Non ci resta altro da fare che trovare il modo di anestetizzare Harry,dobbiamo farlo piombare in una specie di sonno comatoso."disse Norman.

"E speriamo senza sogni."disse Beth.

"Un sonno senza sogni,si."disse Norman "Ma come si può fare?"

"Ho trovato molti medicinali di sopra."disse Beth.

"Che coincidenza."disse Norman.

I due entrarono in una stanza circolare,con dei banconi fissi al suolo e varie vetrine con farmaci liquidi dentro delle fiale e anche dei contenitori di vetro con dentro del liquido.

"Epynil Piralina."disse Norman mostrando una delle 2 boccette che aveva in mano.

"Ustioni."disse Beth.

"Cloridrato di Fedrina."disse Norman.

"Mal di mare."disse Beth.

"Baldomet."disse Norman.

"Ulcera."disse Beth "Tienilo ti può servire."

"Sintag."disse Norman prendendo una boccetta,mentre Bet sfogliava un manuale.

"Il sintag è un alcaloide sintetico,un antidolorifico."disse Beth.

"Ah..."disse Noman.

"Lo tengo mi può servire."disse Beth.

Norman mostrò una boccetta "Qua c'è della parasolodrina."

Beth prese la boccetta e la siringa "Davvero?

Io ho il tricloruro di Paraci."

"Beh?"disse Norman.

"Insieme fanno un anestetico."disse la donna.

"E come si combinano?"disse Norman.

"Si,gli facciamo 20 cc di questo e 6 di quest'altro e siamo a posto."disse Beth.

"Ecco un altro po' di tricloruro di Paraci."disse Norman.

"Bene,lo mettiamo fuori gioco per un periodo d ore..."disse Beth.

Harry dormiva sul letto e Beth e Norman erano all'entrata della stanza.

"Io lo tengo fermo."disse Norman.

I due si avvicinarono.

Norman gli saltò sulla schiena svegliandolo.

"Ma che succede?!"disse Harry svegliando.

"Niente!"disse Norman "Continua pure a dormire."

Beth fece l'iniezione,Harry urlò e si addormentò.

"Non credevo funzionasse così rapidamente."disse Beth.

"Non l'avremo ucciso,vero?"disse Norman.

"No,non credo."disse Beth.

Norman sentì il polso "Sta bene.

Bene."

I due si allontanarono.

Norman e Beth erano davanti al computer e arrivò un messaggio in codice.

"È in codice."disse Norman "Come diavolo facciamo a decifrarlo?"

Il computer iniziò a fare un caricamento.

"Ah...si decifra da solo."disse Norman.

"Condizioni meteo normali,navi appoggio di superficie ritornano."disse Beth "Tra 6 ore esatte ce ne andiamo."

"È finita."disse Norman "Basta fidarsi."

"Mi conosci,io credo a qualsiasi cosa."disse Beth.

Intorno all'astronave c'era l'esplosivo.

Poco dopo Norman era davanti allo specchio e si lavò i denti.

Improvvisamente iniziò a sentire uno strano rumore uscire dal lavandino,così aprì gli sportelli del mobile di metallo e si mise a toccare i tubi.

Un serpente marino nuotò nell'acqua sul pavimento e gli entrò nei pantaloni.

Norman urlò e cadde di spalle,iniziando ad urlare a squarcia gola,poi afferrò il serpente che gli era arrivato sotto la maglietta "VA VIA!

NO!

VIA ,BESTIACCIA!"

Un altro serpente nuotò accanto a lui,mentre Beth entrava.

"AIUTO BETH!"urlò Norman e lei afferrò i serpenti.

"Sono serpenti marini di Belger,Norman,sono i serpenti più velenosi del mondo."disse Beth "Ma sono notturni,sono pericolosi solo di notte."

Norman si rialzò mentre lei lo fissava.

Poco dopo Norman saliva una scala a chiocciola.

"Norman puoi venire un momento in laboratorio per favore?"disse la voce di Beth nell'habitat"Devo farti vedere una cosa.

Norman?"

Norman arrivò nel laboratorio dove avevano preparato la siringa e non c'era nessuno.

Beth chiuse lo sportello sul pavimento.

"Beth?"disse Norman "Beth ma che stai facendo?

Sono qui,Beth.

Che cosa stai facendo?

Beth?"

Lei lo guardò e poi si allontanò.

Norman provò ad aprire il portello "Beth!

Fammi uscire,Beth!

Ma che fai?!

Perché mi hai chiuso dentro?"

Lei corse in sala controllò.

"BEHT!"urlò Norman che gironzolava nella stanza.

"Norman,tu hai materializzato i serpenti."disse lei seduta alla sala comando.

"Cosa?"disse Norman.

"Norman,quassù."disse Beth che mosse una videocamera "Quassù Norman.

Tu sei l'unico che poteva far materializzare quei serpenti.

Voltati.

Voltati e guarda sul tavolo."

Norman vide una siringa.

"Vedi quella siringa ipodermica?"disse Beth.

"Si."disse Norman.

"Voglio che ti faccia un'iniezione Norman."disse Beth.

"Che cosa vuoi?"disse Norman.

"C'è dentro la stessa roba che abbiamo usato per addormentare Harry."disse Beth.

"Beth abbiamo dato ad Harry questa roba perché...perché stava materializzando di tutto e ... e noi non volevamo..."disse Norman.

"Norman, tu stai materializzando lei tue paure!"disse Beth "Le meduse.

Ora i serpenti.

Ok,il calamaro era colpa di Harry,ma adesso lui dorme,ha un sonno privo di sogni,non può essere lui.

L'unito rimasto sei tu,tu Norman."

"Ma perché quei serpenti dovrebbero uscire dal mio cervello?"disse Norman "Io non sono entrato nella sfera."

"Li vedi quei barattoli sullo scaffale?"disse Beth.

Norman si voltò e vide i barattoli.

"Beh io ho messo la dentro i serpenti e sono scomparsi proprio sotto i miei occhi."disse Beth "Chi li sta materializzando,Norman?

Sei tu."

"Guarda che io non centro niente con i serpenti."disse Norman "Io...io non ci sono entrato nella sfera."

"Non te lo ricordi,se tu ora non usi quella siringa ipodermica,io sarò costretta a difendermi."disse Beth.

"COME SAREBBE IO NON ME LO RICORDO?!"disse Norman "ME NE RICORDEREI ECCOME SE FOSSI STATO NELLA SFERA!"

"Norman,ti prego,non costringermi a farlo."disse Beth che scrisse sui tasti.

"IO NON CI SONO ENTRATO!"disse Norman "Io non ho materializzato niente,io…

NON HO MATERIALIZZATO IO IL CALAMARO, NE HO MATERIALIZZATO QUEI SERPENTI!

INSOMMA NON È POSSIBILE CHE TU MI TRATTI IN QUESTO MODO!"

I rilevatori d'aria della stanza si abbassarono.

"Perché stai togliendo l'aria dal locale,Beth?"disse Norman "Che fai mi togli l'aria?"

Dei barattoli esplosero.

Dell'acqua iniziò ad entrare nella stanza.

"Beth?"disse Norman "Cos'è tutta quest'acqua?"

"Norman,riflettici un po'."disse Beth "Chi è che da piccolo aveva paura delle meduse?"

"Delle meduse?"disse Norman.

"Non te ne ricordi più?"disse Beth.

Norman ricordo quando Beth parlava della medusa.

FLASHBACK

"Questa non è una medusa."disse Beth "Non esiste una medusa come questa."

FINE FLASBACK

"Ma non sono l'unico che ha paura delle meduse!"disse Norman che aprì un cassetto gettò a terra una scatola"Ma chiunque può...può avere paura delle meduse...

C'è tanta gente che ha paura delle meduse!"

"Non è possibile che tu sia andato dentro la sfera ...e ora non te ne ricordi più?"disse Beth.

"NON CI SONO ENTRATO NELLA SFERA!"disse Norman "E TU L'AVRESTI VISTO SUL VIDEO!"

Altri barattoli esplosero.

"Non sono andato dentro quella sfera."disse Norman.

"Si,invece."disse Beth "Sei entrato nella sfera e non te ne ricordi.

Questo è il problema."

FLASHBACK

La sfera iniziò a riflettere Norman mentre Harry era a terra e Barnes chiedeva se era vivo.

FINE FLASHBACK

I serpenti riapparvero dentro i vasetti.

"TI HO DETTO CHE NON CI SONO ENTRATO!"disse Norman guardando il tavolo "NON LA USO QUELLA SIRINGA!"

"Fatti l'iniezione con quella siringa ipodermica."disse Beth.

I vasi esplosero ed in serpenti nuotarono intorno a Norman che urlò.

"Sono i tuoi serpenti,Norman."disse Beth "È tutta paura,è solo paura.

Norman puoi far scomparire tutto,basta che usi quella siringa ipodermica e poi quando arrivano le navi ce ne andiamo."

"BETH CHE STAI FACENDO!?"urlò Norman salendo su un bancone "FINIRAI PER UCCIDERMI!"

Norman si attaccò ad un piano rettangolare che era collegata con delle spranghe verticali a soffitto.

"Norman puoi far sparire tutto."disse Beth "Cerca di riprendere il controllo di te stesso.

Le tue paure ci uccideranno tutti."

Norman si tuffò in acqua e prese un respiratore dal pavimento,sbattendo la testa,poi andò verso l'altro e iniziò ad aprire il portellone.

"TI PREGO,NORMAN!"disse Beth "NON APRIRE IL PORTELLO!

MORIRAI ASSIDERATO NELL'ACQUA!

NO!

NORMAN,NO!

NORMAN,TI UCCIDERAI!

NON APRIRE!

TI UCCIDERAI!

NO!"

Norman aprì il portello e si trovò all'esterno,iniziando a nuotare verso il basso,ma mentre scendeva perse il respiratore che finì sul fondo.

Sui video della sala comando apparve Barnes "Ne so abbastanza per non lasciarci la pelle.

Sei il più qualificato nel tuo campo?

Quali sono esattamente le tue qualifiche?

Perché sei qui?

Perché sei qui?

Perché sei qui?

Sei il più qualificato nel tuo campo?

Perché sei qui?"

Sui video apparve Norman "TU PER POCO NON MI FACEVI MORIRE!

TU PER POCO NON MI FACEVI MORIRE!"

"Dottoressa Halperin,è pregata di tornare alla realtà."disse Harry.

"TU SEI UN PERICOLO PER TUTTI NOI!"disse Norman "PER TUTTI NOI!

TU PER POCO NON MI FACEVI MORIRE!

MORIRE!

MORIRE!"

Beth corse via.

Norman usò un tubo per ascendere e raccolse il respiratore.

In quel momento si udì la voce di Jerry e le scritte "Come ho detto,noi moriamo qua sotto.

È una questione di logica deduttiva,Norman."

Norman sbucò nell'apertura dell'habitat che dava sull'interno e tossì,tenendosi alla scaletta.

Aveva un taglio sulla parte sinistra della fronte.

Harry si svegliò.

Berh aprì una porta e fu buttata a terra da una valanga d'acqua,poi il corpo tagliato in due e congelato di Barnes le andò addosso,chiamandola per nome.

Barnes era simile ad uno zombie.

L'acqua defluì via e scomparve,Beth si trovò asciutta e il cadavere era sparito.

Norman camminò per i corridoio,tentò di aprire una porta,ma senza successo poi la sentì piangere al piano di sotto e scese le scale,trovando Beth a terra,accucciata.

"Beth?"disse Norman "Che cosa fai li?

Beth?"

"Oh mio Dio."disse lei "Oh mio...oh mio Dio…"

"Beth?"disse Norman.

Lei lo guardò "Norman?

Ma sei vero?"

"Vero come l'acqua in cui sono quasi affogato."disse Norman "Hai cercato di uccidermi.

Ma che ci fai li?

Berh,tu ci sei entrata nella sfera,vero?

Vero?"

Beth si alzò,andò via e si mise in un angolo dietro un'entrata.

Harry camminò nei corridoi.

Norman la raggiunse "Beth?

Beth?

Non i vuoi rispondere."

"Io non so più che cosa pensare,mi sento come se non riuscissi a respirare...mi sto perdendo lo capisci."disse Norman "Io ci provo a riprendere il controllo..."

Harry li vite dalle grate del pavimento "Che cosa succede?

Perché mi avete addormentato?

Che...che...ma che state combinando?"

"Tu sei entrato nella sfera,Harry,c'è entrata anche Beth e ci sono entrato anch'io..."disse Norman"Credo."

"Si,è se anche fosse?"disse Harry.

"Tutto quello che sentiamo,tutto quello che sentiamo...si materializza."disse Norman "Ecco che successo agli astronauti.

Il pilota,l'astronauta sul sedile,che dicevi a proposito della sua testa?"

"Aveva un trauma da corpo contundente."disse Beth.

"Sono entrati nella sfera 1 per 1... e hanno iniziato a temersi l'un con l'altro,finché non si sono uccisi a vicenda e noi...stiamo facendo la stessa cosa."disse Norman.

"Io non ti voglio uccidere,Norman."disse Beth.

"Meno male."disse Norman,mentre Harry scendeva la scaletta.

Si udì una voce femminile "Attenzione prego,tutto il personale addetto alla costruzione deve lasciare immediatamente la zona minata.

I dispositivi sono innescati.

13 minuti all'esplosione."

"Qualcuno vuole dirmi di chi è questa voce?"disse Harry.

"Si,avevano degli esplosivi qua sotto...per far saltare la roccia...così quando sono uscita ho sistemato una recinzione di difesa intorno alla porta dell'astronave."disse Beth "Deve averla fatta scattare..."

"Che cosa?"disse Harry.

"Qualcosa all'interno della sfera."disse Beth.

"Non c'è niente nella sfera,Beth."disse Harry "Lo sai bene,tu ci sei entrata."

"E allora?"disse Norman.

"Non lo so."disse Harry.

"Di chi si tratta."disse Norman e Harry la guardò.

"Di me..."disse Beth "Oh Dio...stavo proprio pensando a...agli esplosivi,è stato come un lampo nella mia mente e ho fatto scattare l'innesco.

Stavo pensando alla voglia di morire."

"Hai messo esplosivi intorno all'astronave?"disse Harry.

"Si esatto...ma sono a più di 100 metri di distanza."disse Beth.

"C'è rimasto ancora un sacco di idrogeno liquido dentro l'astronave,se esplode si disintegra tutto quanto."disse Harry.

Norman restò a bocca aperta "Al mini sub,di corsa!

Andiamo!"

I tre corsero verso la stanza delle tute.

"SPERIAMO CHE CI SIA UNA NAVE LASSÙ!"disse Norman.

I tre si misero le mute e finirono in ascensore,poi si tuffarono in acqua e corsero.

"Fate presto andiamo!"disse Beth.

"Coraggio bisogna sbrigarsi non c'è tanto tempo."disse Norman.

"No,no di certo."disse Harry.

"MUOVETEVI!"disse Norman "MUOVETEVI!"

"Non ce la faremo mai."disse Beth.

"CAMMINA!"disse Norman "CAMMINA!

NON PERDERE TEMPO!

NON TI FERMARE!

SVELTI!

SVELTI!"

Il gruppo arrivò al mini sub e si chiusero dentro,poi Norman iniziò ad accendere i motori.

"Bisogna spingere il bottone."disse Norman.

"Dai!"disse Beth "Dai!

Andiamo!"

"Aspetta!"disse Norman "Aspetta!

Beth,non sono mica un pilota di sottomarini."

"Comunque ne stai pilotando 1."disse Beth.

I tre rimasero bloccati immaginando di essere nell'astronave.

"Oh mio Dio."disse Norman.

"MA CHE SIGNIFICA?"disse Harry.

"Perché siamo dentro l'astronave?"disse Beth.

"Non ne ho idea."disse Norman "ANDIAMO!

VELOCI!"

I tre uscirono dalla stanza e la porta si chiuse.

"Non ci muoviamo."disse Norman "Qualcuno ha premuto il pulsante."

Voltandosi videro un corridoio.

"Ma che diavolo…?"disse Norman "Ma non stavamo in ascensore?"

"Chi di voi 3 sta facendo questo?"disse Beth.

"Oh Dio."disse Norman e il gruppo corse tra gli scuri corridoi dell'astronave,trovando corridoi tutti uguali.

"ASPETTA!"disse Norman "ASPETTA!

Di qui siamo già passati!

QUANTO TEMPO CI RIMANE?

VENITE!

VENITE!

ANDIAMO!"

"Non c'è uscita!"disse Harry.

"Ma dove siamo?"disse Beth.

"In un'illusione."disse Harry.

"Sembra tutto così reale."disse Beth.

"Beth!"disse Norman "Da quale parte?"

"Non lo so."disse Beth.

"HARRY!"disse Norman "Dove dobbiamo andare?"

"Dove?"disse Harry "E dov'è il ponte,Norman?

Dietro quest'angolo?

Giù per i corridoio?

E cosa c'è la,eh?

Soltanto un altro vicolo cieco nel labirinto delle nostre menti,un'illusione."

"Forse ha ragione lui,Norman."disse Beth.

"No,Beth."disse Norman "Se ce ne convinciamo siamo morti!"

"Voi andate pure."disse Harry "Lasciatemi qui."

Norman lo afferrò e lo fece muovere"TU NON MORIRAI QUA SOTTO!

NON TE LO PERMETTERÒ!

CORAGGIO!

NON HO ALCUNA INTENZIONE DI LASCIARTI MORIRE!

FORZA SU ANDIAMO!

NON HO NESSUNA INTENZIONE DI MORIRE"

Tutti e 3 erano davanti alla sfera e apparve il riflesso di Norman che parlò "Devi premere il pulsante,Norman."

"Non vedo nessun pulsante."disse Norman "Non riesco a trova...NON RIESCO A TROVARE NESSUN PULSANTE!"

"È tutto inutile."disse Harry fermandosi "Ci moriremo qua sotto."

La voce disse che era rimasto 1 minuto e 40.

"IL TEMPO STA PER SCADERE,SONO TUTTI UGUALI!"disse Beth.

"NON LO SO DOVE SIAMO!"disse Norman.

"IL DOVE SIAMO È INVISCHIATO NELL'ILLUSIONE CHE POSSIAMO CAMBIARE IL FUTURO!"disse Harry "È un vicolo cieco,Norman.

È proprio come ho detto io.

Ci moriamo qua sotto."

"Forse ha ragione lui."disse Beth "Forse ha ragione,Norman.

Forse ha ragione."

"NO,IO NON MORIRÒ QUA SOTTO!"disse Norman "E NEMMENO BETH CI MORIRÀ!

E NEMMENO TU MORIRAI QUA SOTTO, È CHIARO!"

"Senti,è tutto inutile!"disse Harry "Lasciami qui."

"HARRY!"disse Norman "NON SIAMO NELL'ASTRONAVE!

SIAMO NEL MINI SUB!

QUESTA NON È REALTÀ!

È UNA TUA MATERIALIZZAZIONE!

DEVI LASCIARLA ANDARE!"

"È un vicolo cieco."disse Harry.

"NON MORIREMO QUI!"disse Norman "NON È ANCORA GIUNTA LA NOSTRA ORA!"

Norman premette il pulsante,disintegrando l'illusione e il mini sub partì.

"Grazie a Dio,ne siamo usciti fuori."disse Beth.

"No,è presto per dirlo."disse Harry.

"Perché no?"disse Norman.

"Non stiamo salendo abbastanza veloci."disse Harry.

"Abbastanza veloci per cosa?"disse Norman.

"Un'esplosione subacquea crea un risucchio."disse Harry "Saremo risucchiati nell'esplosione,sempre che l'onda d'urto non ci uccida prima."

La voce disse che mancavano 20 secondi.

"195."disse Harry "192.

190."

La sfera era ancora nel mezzo.

"180."disse Harry "Tu sei religioso,Norman?"

"Ateo?"disse Norman "Ma molto flessibile."

Gli esplosivi detonarono,l'astronave saltò in aria,l'onda d'urto polverizzò l'habitat e raggiunse il mini sub,facendolo capovolgere.

"TIRA LA LEVA NORMAN!"disse Harry "RADDRIZZALO!"

Beth urlò.

"TIRA LA LEVA!"disse Harry "RADDRIZZALO!"

Le bolle arrivarono in superficie insieme al mini sub.

Un uomo sulla nave parlò alla radio "Qui scorta 7.

Avvistato minisub O.S.S.A.

Rilevamento 1-0-5.

Ripeto rilevamento 1-0-5.

Pronti a procedura di decompressione."

CAMERA DI DECOMPRESSIONE

Poco dopo i tre erano dentro una stanza chiusa da una porta circolare,simile al cavò di un una banca,con un vetro al centro.

Indossavano tutti vestiti bianchi e nella stanza c'erano dei letti a castello.

Beth osservò l'esterno poi si sedette sul letto,accanto a Norman.

"Che cosa succede?"disse Harry.

"Niente,proprio niente."disse lei che guardò Norman "Vorrei ringraziarti per avermi salvato la vita."

"Una vita interessante va salvata."disse Norman e lei lo baciò "Cerca di dormire un po'."

"Non ho idea di cosa racconteremo quando ci interrogheranno."disse Norman.

Degli uomini in giacca e cravatta arrivarono davanti alla porta.

Poco dopo un soldato li scortò in una grossa stanza,vuota,con delle sedie.

"La schiena mi fa un male cane."disse Norman "La prossima volta mi devo ricordare di fare un po' di ginnastica."

"Siamo intrappolati qua dentro da quasi 3 giorni."disse Beth "Quelli vogliono di sicuro qualche spiegazione.

Sarà meglio concordare su quello che diremo."

"Meduse assassine,calamari,serpenti marini...e un essere alieno sotto forma di una gigantesca e simbolica palla dorata?"disse Harry "Per favore."

"Si,ma abbiamo distrutto 100 milioni di dollari di equipaggiamento la sotto."disse Beth "Ci sono stati dei morti.

Questi vorranno delle risposte.

Che cosa avete intenzione di dire?"

"Harry?"disse Norman "Perché non siamo morti?"

"Come?"disse Harry.

"Ti ricordi che cosa hai detto?"disse Norman "Il futuro non può essere cambiato."

"È così."disse Harry.

"Già,ma sull'astronave hanno scritto :"registrazione evento ignoto."disse Norman "Ignoto.

Come se noi non fossimo mai arrivati qui vivi per raccontare il fatto.

Tu dicevi che non saremmo sopravvissuti,ricordi?

Se non si può cambiare il futuro, noi dovremmo essere morti.

Ma siamo vivi,non siamo morti."

"Già,e fra meno di 2 minuti ci ritroveremo in una stanza piena di militari e loro sanno della sfera."disse Beth "Sappiamo che Barnes ha comunicato con loro prima che perdessimo il contatto con la superficie.

Mi dite cosa raccontiamo?"

"Oh,ma che importa?"disse Harry "La sfera è distrutta."

"Si,ma...noi abbiamo ancora i poteri,dico bene?"disse Beth"Io non lo so se è giusto affidarli a loro e francamente non so neanche se fidarmi di voi due,ma una cosa mi è chiara:io non voglio smettere di dormire per paura di svegliarmi avendo materializzato qualche...incubo e ritrovandomi chissà quali mostri in giro per casa."

"Oh...un pensiero spaventoso."disse Harry.

"Si,terrificante."disse Beth "Allora...se abbiamo ancora quei poteri...come vogliamo usarli?

Loro cosa ne farebbero?"

"Vuoi dire che ti preoccupa quello che potrebbe succedere se cadessero nelle mani sbagliate?"disse Harry.

"Già."disse Beth "E francamente non so nemmeno cosa sarebbe peggio.

Davvero,non so quali siano le mani sbagliate."

"Siamo noi le mani sbagliate."disse Norman "Chiaro?

L'abbiamo dimostrato.

Cioè...ragazzi di sicuro noi siamo tre persone illuminate,siamo intelligenti,ci comportiamo da persone educate,civili,ma quando è toccato a noi abbiamo materializzato quanto di più...meschino,distorto,vendicativo e paranoide ci sia passato per la mente.

È andata così giusto?"

"Allora sei convinto che l'abbiamo ancora il potere."disse Beth.

"Ma certo che abbiamo ancora il potere."disse Harry camminando su e giù "Ed ecco la soluzione dell'equazione.

Non possiamo cambiare il futuro.

Non siamo morti.

Ma loro non lo sanno.

Perché?"

"Non ti seguo più."disse Norman.

"Perché noi abbiamo il potere di dimenticare."disse Harry "Almeno per il tempo dell'interrogatorio.

Così rimarrà solo a noi e nessuno la divulgherà."

"Di dimenticare?"disse Norman e Harry rise.

"Già."disse Harry.

"Vuoi che decidiamo di dimenticare?"disse Beth.

"Aspettate un momento,fermi,fermi."disse Norman "Siamo sicuri che vogliamo dimenticare tutto?"

"Si."disse Harry ridendo.

"Insomma questa è la più grande scoperta nella storia dell'umanità e noi gli diamo una pennellata di bianchetto come se fosse un'errore di battitura?"disse Norman.

"Norman."disse Harry "Ne sono sicuro."

"Tu che cosa ne pensi,Beth?"disse Norman.

"Che cosa ti prende,Norman?"disse Beth.

"È un tantino dura rinunciare a qualcosa che potevamo ...avere."disse Norman.

"Certo..."disse Beth.

"Questo dono,il...il potere di materializzare i nostri sogni."disse Norman.

La sfera era sul fondo tra i rottami.

"Ci viene dato il più grande dono nella storia dell'umanità."disse Norman "Ci viene data questa sfera magica la quale ci dice :"Immagina quello che vuoi e lo potrai avere".

È uno straordinario dono,ma noi siamo così primitivi che...che l'abbiamo materializzato e messo al servizio della parte peggiore che abbiamo dentro di noi,anziché che al servizio della parte migliore che è in noi.

E questo cosa dimostra?"

"Che non eravamo pronti,Norman."disse Harry.

"Noi abbiamo quello che si dice immaginazione."disse Norman "Voglio dire...ma guardate di che cosa siamo capaci?

Possiamo…

Ma è vero,non siamo ancora pronti.

Senti,moto tempo fa,io mi sono comportato in modo ...molto riprovevole con te e me ne dispiace.

Ti chiedo scusa."

"Grazie."disse Beth.

"Io non ho risposte Norman,ma quella gente sta arrivando,quindi..."disse Harry.

I tre si misero a cerchio e si presero per mano.

"Va bene,allora siamo d'accordo di dimenticare."disse Norman "La sfera.

Il potere.

Tutto ciò che è stato."

"Io non so come realizzare la cosa,Harry.

Sei tu il matematico."

"Perché non contiamo fino a 3?"disse Harry.

"Ah...io non ci sarei mai arrivato."disse Norman.

"Beh..."disse Beth.

"Ok,comincio io."disse Norman "1."

La sfera si alzò da fondo.

"2."disse Harry.

"3."disse Beth.

I tre aprirono gli occhi e si guardarono intorno.

La sfera uscì dall'acqua e fu vista da un pilota di elicottero su una delle navi.

Il soldato che aveva parlato con i tre prima dell'immersione la vide "Ehi,qualcuno mi sa dire che diavolo è quell'affare?"

"Ma perché mi tieni la mano?"disse Norman.

"No."disse Harry "Sei tu che mi tieni la mano."

La sfera uscì dall'atmosfera terrestre e scomparve in un raggio.

I tre si sedettero e Norman e Beth si guardarono.

Si aprì una spaccatura nello spazio e dentro vi era il bianco.


	13. FINAL DESTINATION:NON INGANNARE LA MORTE

FINAL DESTINATION

NON INGANNARE LA MORTE

2000

Di notte c'era un forte temporale con molti lampi e le gocce d'acqua andavano contro la finestra di una villetta a due piani.

Nella stanza c'era un ventilatore acceso che girava.

Qualcuno mise un documento sul letto,poi prese dei libri e li mise sul letto.

Il ventilatore continuava a girare aprendo le pagine del libro e mostrando la decapitazione del sovrano durante la rivoluzione francese.

Il ventilatore aprì un altro libro con dentro delle immagini di demoni e papi.

"Alex?"disse una donna con i capelli neri a mezzo collo,con una camicia bianca e dei pantaloni neri.

Portava dei panni in mano.

Entrò nella camera di un ragazzo con i capelli biondi ad elmetto,una maglietta gialla e pantaloni grigi.

"Ha chiamato il padre di Tod."disse lei mettendo i panni nella valigia e chiudendola "Verranno a prenderti domani alle 3.30.

L'autobus per l'aeroporto parte alle 5.00."

"Ti è bastata la mia valigia?"disse il padre alla porta.

Lui vide che la madre stava per togliere un foglio legato alla valigia e la fermò "Ah,mamma...no!

Quello lo devi lasciare perché...sai...con quel cartellino ho già volato senza che succedesse niente,quindi direi che è meglio se resta attaccato alla valigia.

Diciamo che porta fortuna."

"Da dove salta fuori un'idea così stupida?"disse lei strappando l'oggetto.

"Beh,io sono ancora vivo."disse il padre e Alex rise "Dunque...17 anni,un viaggio con i compagni a Parigi per scuola,senza genitori,in primavera...goditela Alex.

La vita è tutta tua."

La notte seguente il ragazzo dormiva nella stanza.

Un'improvvisa corrente d'aria entrò nella stanza muovendo le ali di un aereo modellino e diverse fasce sul muro,più delle pagine di libro,poi raggiunse il ragazzo.

"Alex..."disse una voce femminile.

Lui si svegliò,vide che il ventilatore era spento e si addormentò.

La sera seguente il Sole era tramontato e lui era all'entrata dell'aeroporto in attesa del volo 180.

Dietro di lui vi era una donna bionda con la valigia.

Arrivò un ragazzo moro con un giaccone rosso,con le maniche gialle,una maglietta bianca e dei jeans.

"Ehi,John...ti do una mano."disse lui che mise una seconda valigia sulla spalla di un ragazzo con il berretto e la maglietta blu che cadde a terra.

"Ecco fatto."disse il ragazzo moro.

"Che coglione!"disse il ragazzo e in quel momento arrivò una professoressa con i capelli neri che passò vicino ad una studentessa con i capelli castani,felpa bianca,maglietta nera e pantaloni scuri.

"Bella mossa."disse un altro ragazzo.

Due ragazze,una bionda e una mora,passarono vicino ad Alex e ad un altro suo amico con i capelli scuri ricci.

"Ciao Krista."disse quello con i capelli scuri ricci"Ciao Barbara."

"Ma che fai?"disse un terzo ragazzo.

"Io ci provo!"disse quello con i capelli ricci scuri "Io ci provo!"

"Preso tutto?"disse il padre di quello con i capelli ricci.

"Si,papà."disse il ragazzo.

Il professore parlò in francese all'entrata dell'aeroporto.

"Che ha detto?"disse il padre "Dice di andare?"

I tre si voltarono.

"Non lo so."disse quello con i capelli ricci.

"Divertitevi."disse lui.

I tre andarono.

"Tienili d'occhio."disse il padre di quello con i capelli biondi.

"Certo."disse Alex.

Il professore salì su una scala mobile seguito dalla classe.

"Non pensavo di poter venire peggio qui che nella foto dell'album scolastico."disse quello con i capelli ricci guardando il passaporto.

"Pensa come sto io che ti vedo tutti i giorni."disse il terzo ragazzo.

Il professore si mise davanti alla classe e parlò in francese.

"Che cazzo vuole?"disse quello con i capelli neri che aveva fatto cadere il ragazzo con il berretto.

"L'aeroporto non è responsabile dei medicanti."disse quella con i capelli castani che leggeva il libro.

"Esatto."disse il prof che camminò seguito dagli altri.

"La morte non è la fine."disse un uomo che diede ad Alex un foglietto.

"Per te si,se dai fastidio ai mie studenti."disse l'insegnante con i capelli neri che portò via Alex.

"Areram."disse lui.

"Vaffanculo."disse lei.

Alex diede il passaporto ad una donna e poi posò la valigia.

"Scusi,ma purtroppo devo farle alcune domande."disse la donna.

Lui si voltò e vide che il tabellone veniva cambiato.

"Ha preparato sempre lei i bagagli?"disse la donna.

"No."disse lui.

"Non le è stato affidato nulla da persone a lei sconosciute?"disse la donna.

"No."disse lui che guardò di nuovo il tabellone dei voli.

Lei gli ridiede la tessera "Come il suo compleanno."

"Cosa?"disse Alex.

"Il 25 settembre."disse lei "Il volo parte dalle 9.25. e la data del suo compleanno combacia con l'ora di partenza."

"Già."disse lui.

Quello moro con i capelli neri diede un leggera spinta a quello con il berretto.

"Che palle."disse lui.

Gli studenti si misero a sedere mentre l'insegnante con i capelli neri.

La ragazza con i capelli castani si sedette,il libro le cadde e Alex andò a raccoglierlo.

"Grazie."disse lei.

"Di niente."disse lui.

La ragazza vide che su una pagina c'era l'immagine di una macchina molto danneggiata.

Alex andò alle vetrate a guardare l'aereo.

"Alex..."disse quello con i capelli neri ricci "Andiamo in bagno?"

"Perché?"disse lui "Non puoi andarci da solo?"

"No,usa il cervello."disse lui "Stiamo per imbarcarci in un volo di sette ore,i bagni sull'aereo sono degli armadietti senza ventilazione,hai idea?

Allora diciamo che a metà del volo hai bisogno di scaricarti delle schifezze che hai mangiato,molli un chilo e mezzo di roba senza paracadute...un'istante dopo nel bagno entra una di quelle due..."

Alex guardò le due ragazze.

"Vuoi che ti associno al loro sguardo vitreo e inorridito?"disse lui "Quel ghigno disgustato che gli increspa la bocca?"

"Ci sto."disse Alex.

I due andarono al bagno.

"John Lennon."disse quello con i capelli ricci con una rivista in mano.

"È morto in un'incidente aereo."disse Alex.

"Signori e signore,grazie per la vostra pazienza."disse una voce femminile ad un alto parlante"Possiamo ora iniziare l'operazione di imbarco del volo 180,uscita 46."

"Qualcuno ha visto Billy?"disse l'insegnante femmina "Ma che fine ha fatto?"

Alex entrò nel corridoio che portava all'aereo con l'altro con i capelli ricci,guardò fuori dalla finestra e vide dei tuoni e dei lampi,poi entrò nel mezzo.

Entrando videro una donna con un neonato che piangeva.

"È un buon segno."disse il terzo ragazzo "Ci vorrebbe un Dio sballato per far cadere quest'aereo.

Un Dio veramente sballato."

Alex andò a sedersi e si mise la cintura, accese l'aria condizionata,poi guardò l'ala dell'aereo e vide che una parte non era ben chiusa.

"Scusa,puoi cambiare posto?"disse la ragazza bionda con accanto la mora.

"Certo."disse lui che andò vicino al riccio.

"Omosessuale."disse il riccio.

"Eri convinto che gli toccavamo le tette su per la Groenlandia?"disse Alex e un tavolinetto sullo schienale si abbassò davanti a lui.

"Comunque per colpa tua,dovrò starmene qui a guardare quel cazzo di Stuart Little."disse il riccio"Grazie tante,amico.

Ti voglio bene."

Lui accese l'aria condizionata,guardò dietro e vide la ragazza castana.

L'aereo si sollevò in aria.

"CHE IL VIAGGIO COMINCI!"disse il professore.

Tutti erano contenti,ma poco dopo iniziarono a sentirsi delle forti vibrazioni che fecero sussultare tutti.

"Tutto a posto."disse l'inserviente e poco dopo le vibrazioni cessarono.

"Visto?"disse il riccio "Niente panico."

Poi le vibrazioni divennero molto forti,ci fu un boato e le luci andarono e vennero.

Le mascherine per l'ossigeno caddero dal soffitto e tutti se le misero.

Alex guardò dal finestrino e vide che erano sopra la città.

Ci fu un cortocircuito che provocò una piccola scintilla,poi ci fu un'esplosione,una parte dell'aereo si ruppe e diversi sedili volarono fuori,l'insegnante femmina tentò di afferrare la mano di una ragazza,ma il sedile volò fuori,poi ci fu un'esplosione che uccise tutti.

Alex si accorse di essere seduto al suo posto e le due erano appena arrivate a chiamarlo.

"Puoi fare di cambio con noi?"disse la ragazza.

"Certo."disse lui che corse all'altro posto e vide che il tavolinetto era rotto.

"Qualche problema?"disse un'inserviente.

"Si,ha un problema al cervello."disse quello con i capelli neri lisci.

"Che succede?"disse la bionda vicino a quello con i capelli neri.

"C'È CHE L'AEREO STA PER ESPLODERE!"disse Alex "DEVO SCENDERE!"

"Non fai ridere."disse quello con i capelli neri.

"Si,infatti."disse la bionda.

"Se hai voglia di fare uno scherzo non è divertente."disse un inserviente.

"NON È UNO SCHERZO!"urlò Alex.

"Calmati,dai."disse quello riccio.

"Ora mi hai rotto."disse quello con i capelli bianchi.

"Ti facciamo scendere se continui così."disse l'uomo.

"ORA MI HAI ROTTO!"disse quello moro.

"IO ME NE VADO!"disse Alex e l'altro gli diede un pugno.

Un uomo di colore trascinò fuori quello con i capelli neri.

"Scusate,io ero appena..."disse quello con il berretto che fu costretto ad uscire,mentre Alex e quello con i capelli ricci venivano fatti uscire da altri uomini.

"Non muovetevi da qui!"disse l'insegnante femmina.

"DOVETE SCENDERE TUTTI QUANTI!"urlò Alex mentre veniva portato fuori.

La ragazza castana li seguì.

Furono portati tutti fuori.

"Piano."disse la bionda che fu fatta sedere.

"Allora chiaro?"disse l'uomo di colore "Questi non risalgono a bordo.

È tassativo."

"Ho 40 ragazzi che vanno a Parigi,per favore."disse l'insegnante.

"Lo so,ma capisca la mia posizione."disse l'uomo.

"MALEDETTO!"disse il moro che si alzò e fu tenuto dalle guardie.

"STATTENE SEDUTO LA CARTER!"urlò quello riccio,mentre la ragazza castana si metteva seduta.

"Uno di voi può risalire."disse il pilota.

"Larry."disse lei che andò dall'altro insegnante "La compagnia aerea non l'ha presa bene.

Fanno risalire a bordo solo uno di noi.

Gli altri prenderanno il volo delle undici.

"Allora resto io."disse lui.

"No,no,tu parli francese,prendi l'aereo dammi retta."disse lei "È meglio."

Larry rientrò.

Il ricco andò a prendere da bere e si sedette vicino a Alex "Ho chiamato i tuoi.

Stanno arrivando."  
"Addio Parigi."disse la bionda vicino al moro e vicino a quello con il berretto.

"Raccontami."disse l'insegnante "Dimmi che è successo."

"L'ho visto."disse Alex "Non mi era mai successo.

Non lo so,l'ho visto che decollava.

Dal finestrino vedevo le luci dell'aeroporto..."

Carter si avvicinò,malgrado la ragazza gli diceva di non farlo.

"La fusoliera comincia a tremare,il lato sinistro si spacca e tutto l'aereo esplode."disse Alex "Ed era così reale...era come se succedesse veramente."

"Sei stato su tanti aerei che sono esplosi?"disse il riccio.

"Devi esserti addormentato."disse l'insegnante "A volte capita."

"Oh no!"disse Carter in piedi "CI HANNO BUTTATO FUORI DALL'AEREO,ABBIAMO PERSO ...QUANTO?...MEZZA GIORNATA A PARIGI SOLAMENTE PERCHÉ BROWN HA FATTO UN BRUTTO SOGNO!?

Fermi tutti,l'aereo sta per esplodere!"

"Finiscila Carter."disse quello con i capelli ricci.

"Tod..."disse l'insegnante.

"Il piccolo bambino che se l'è fatta addosso per un sogno."disse Carter "Chiamate la mammina."

"TU IL VIAGGIO LO FAI IN OSPEDALE!"disse Alex che gli saltò addosso e i due caddero a terra e la polizia andò a separarli.

"TU!"disse Carter indicandolo "QUESTA ME LA PAGHI!"

"Quello se ne va e noi restiamo."disse quello con il berretto.

"VORREI CHE TU FOSSI ANCORA A BORDO,BRUTTO COGLIONE!"disse Alex.

"OH CAZZO!"disse quello con il berretto mentre l'aereo esplodeva e l'onda d'urto faceva esplodere le vetrate.

Rimasero tutti scioccati.

La polizia andò via lasciando i due e l'insegnante pianse.

Si fecero le dieci e i due erano seduti su delle sedie.

Alex alzò gli occhi e li guardò.

"Mi guardate come se fosse colpa mia."disse Alex "Io non centro."

"Ci sono superstiti?"disse l'insegnante.

"Io non lo so."disse Alex "Mi credete una specie di..."  
"Non è uno stregone."disse la ragazza castana.

In quel momento entrarono diverse persone.

"Buona sera,sono Howard Sigel."disse il primo uomo che aveva una giaccone grigio "Agenzia per la sicurezza dei trasporti.

Abbiamo avvertito i vostri genitori.

Stanno arrivando.

Intanto c'è nessuno che...sente di aver bisogno di assistenza medica o anche spirituale al momento?"

"Ma...ma che cosa è successo,ci sono dei superstiti?"disse l'insegnante.

"Dunque la causa dell'esplosione è ancora imprecisata,le autorità della contea sono a lavoro,le ricerche continuano,speriamo che in poco tempo..."disse Howard.

"Mi scusi."disse un altro che aveva giacca e cravatta neri "Sono l'agente Coulson,lui è l'agente Sherk.

Siamo dell'F.B.I.

Posso immaginare come vi sentiate e so che non sarà facile,ma dobbiamo farvi qualche domanda sugli eventi di sta sera,finché i ricordi sono ancora freschi.

Sicuramente saranno utili ai soccorsi e alle indagini di carattere giudiziario.

Poco dopo l'agente Shrek interrogava Alex "Tu hai detto che dovevano scendere.

Che l'aereo sta per esplodere.

Come facevi a saperlo?"

"Ho avuto un presentimento."disse Alex "Uno strano presentimento."  
"Hai preso dei sedativi prima dell'imbarco o una volta a bordo hai preso pillole per dormire?"disse Coulson.

"No."disse Alex.

"Narcotici,allucinogeni,hai assunto droghe?"disse Coulson.

"No."disse Alex "L'ho visto esplodere.

Ho visto che esplodeva."

"Lo strano presentimento ha niente a che vedere con quello che avevi detto?"disse Shrek "Che volevi che Carter fosse su quell'aereo poco prima che esplodesse?"

"No."disse lui.

"Allora perché l'hai detto?"disse Shrek.

"Perché mi stava picchiando."disse Alex.

"Ah...mio fratello George mi ha detto di andare a vedere quello che succedeva ad Alex..."disse Tod"E così è restato…

Mi ha detto di scendere dall'aereo."  
"Larry mi ha detto che voleva rimanere,ma io gli ho detto che doveva andare lui."disse l'insegnante.

"L'ho rimandato sull'aeroplano."disse l'insegnante che pianse.

La ragazza castana ora era stata fatta entrare.

"Allora,dunque..."disse Culson che era in piedi,senza la giacca e appoggiato alle finestre con le tapparelle abbassate "Non ti hanno costretta a lasciare l'aereo…hai detto che non eri amica di quelli che erano scesi...

Puoi spiegarci, Claire perché sei scesa?"

"Perché ho visto e sentito Alex."disse Claire"È gli ho creduto."

Alex camminava avanti e indietro nella stanza dove erano seduti gli altri e in quel momento arrivarono i genitori che lo abbracciarono,poi arrivarono tutti gli altri genitori,tranne quelli di Claire.

Claire e Alex erano in macchina,mentre pioveva e l'auto si fermo.

"Grazie del passaggio."disse Claire che scese e resto a guardare l'auto che si allontanava.

Alex andò nella sua stanza e accese le luci,seguito dai genitori.

Poco dopo in tv c'era un pezzo dell'aereo e degli uomini della polizia.

"Quello che vedete è un pezzo dell'aereo 180,esploso poco dopo il decollo."disse una donna alla tv"Al momento non risultano superstiti.

Continuano gli sforzi delle autorità e delle guardia marina nonostante le difficoltà causate dalle vaste chiazze di carburante in fiamme.

Le autorità si dicono pessimiste riguardo la possibilità di trovare qualche sopravvissuto al disastro,si presume siano morti tutti i passeggeri.

Tra di loro 40 studenti e 4 insegnanti partiti per una gita verso Parigi.

Alcuni studenti sarebbero stati fatti scendere prima del decollo,ad ogni modo le autorità preferiscono non sbilanciarsi sulle cause del disastro.

Testimoni oculari all'aeroporto,come a Long Island,riferiscono di aver visto l'aereo esplodere."

I genitori dormivano su un divano,mentre Alex era sveglio e guardava la tv.

Un lampo spaventò Alex che si voltò verso la finestra,dopo guardò i genitori che dormivano,poi si alzò e si avvicinò alla finestra vedendo altri lampi e mettendosi le mani sulla testa,poi uno dei lampi cadde sulla strada.

39 giorni dopo.

"Sono passati 39 giorni da quando abbiamo perduto i nostri amici e insegnanti."disse il preside della scuola.

"Tutti gli studenti erano nel giardino che dava verso il bosco con giacca e cravatta.

"E ogni giorno che passa,senza che si conoscano le cause del disastro,ci chiediamo...perché?"disse il preside sul palco "L'uomo non conosce neppure la sua ora.

Simile ai pesci che sono presi dalla rete fatale o gli uccelli che sono presi al laccio.

Come questi,l'uomo è preso dalla sventura,che improvvisa si abbatte su di lui.

E così per poter guarire..."

Il padre di Tod si guardò alle spalle verso Alex.

"...per sfuggire alla morte..."disse il preside.

Alex si voltò e vide Coulson in piedi in giacca e cravatta dietro tutti.

"...nell'ora fatale,dobbiamo piangere e ricordarli con questo monumento."disse il preside.

In quel momento fu tolto un panno da un'aquila di pietra su un cubo.

Alex si voltò e vide Claire seduta in fondo da sola,poi si alzò come tutti i sopravvissuti e si avvicinò al palco.

Lo stesso fece l'insegnante che era sul palco.

"Non pensare che io ti sia riconoscente solo perché non c'è il mio nome su quel monumento,Alex."disse Carter.

"Affatto."disse Alex.

"Se ho un debito è con loro."disse Carter che si voltò "Vivere fino in fondo la mai vita."

"Allora sta lontano dall'alcol,Carter."disse Alex.

Carter lo afferrò "Sta a sentire...non azzardarti a dirmi cose devo fare!

La controllo io la mia vita,non tu!"

"Carter."disse la ragazza bionda e lui lo lasciò.

"Io non morirò mai."disse Carter che andò via.

In quel momento arrivò quello con il berretto "Ehi,Alex,senti...l'altro giorno sono andato a fare l'esame per la patente.

Ho preso 70.

Un punteggio scarso e sono passato,il fatto è che quando ho finito l'esame...sai il tizio che sta in macchina e ti esamina?"

"Si?"disse Alex.

"Beh...quello li mi dice che morirò molto giovane."disse il ragazzo "È vero?"

"Non adesso e non qui."disse Alex.

"Ok."disse lui "Se chiedo di uscire a Silvia,mi dice di no?"

"Cazzo."disse Alex.

"Oh..."disse lui che andò via.

Alex posò la rosa sulla statua vicino all'insegnante.

"Signora..."disse Alex.

"Ti prego,mi terrorizza sentirti parlare."disse l'insegnante che andò via.

"Scusate,vado."disse Tod che raggiunse Alex.

"Ciao."disse Alex.

"Ciao."disse Tod.

"Non farti strane idee,però mi manchi."disse Alex.

"Si."disse Tod "Si,mi manchi anche tu.

Però mio padre non capisce.

Sai quando avrò superato questa cosa,prendiamo la macchina e ce ne andiamo in città."  
"Si."disse Alex "Si ci andiamo."

"Sarà meglio che vada."disse Tod "La prof mi aveva dato del materiale in classe,leggerò quello.

Racconta come mi sento dentro."

"Ci vediamo."disse Alex.

In quel momento arrivò Claire "È merito tuo se sono ancora viva.

Grazie."

Lei andò via.

"Noi diciamo che l'ora della morte non può essere prevista."disse Tod sul palco "Quando diciamo questo pensiamo che quest'ora avvenga in un futuro oscuro e distante.

Non ci sfiora lontanamente l'idea che abbia un legame con il giorno appena cominciato.

O che la morte possa arrivare questo stesso pomeriggio.

Questo pomeriggio che appare così certo.

Che ha ogni ora già stabilita e programmata."

Tod era a casa sua di sera ed entrava in bagno,specchiandosi.

In quel momento del vento entro dalla finestra e lui la chiuse.

Il vento chiuse la porta,mentre Tod si sedeva sul gabinetto.

Un tubo collegato al gabinetto iniziò a far gocciare acqua.

Alex era al computer a fare ricerca e vedeva degli articoli di giornale online,mentre ne aveva già stampati altri.

Il ventilatore ne sollevò uno e lui lo prese vedendo la foto di Claire,poi lo appoggio sul tavolo sotto il modellino dell'aereo che era sospeso tramite fili e prese una rivista.

Tod prese il rasoio e si fece un piccolo taglio,mentre l'acqua che usciva dal tubo andava sul pavimento verso di lui.

Una sagoma nera incappucciata,passò dietro di lui oscurando la parte dietro,lui se ne accorse e si voltò,ma vide solo la tenda della doccia,poi si allontanò verso la tenda e l'acqua lo seguì.

Alex guardò la rivista,poi una civetta andò a sbattere contro la finestra,lui tirò la rivista,l'animale andò via,la rivista venne tritata dal ventilatore e un pezzo finì sulla sua gamba,lui lo guardò e vide che le lettere tagliate formavano la parola "Tod".

Tod spostò la tenda,poi si voltò fece un passò,scivolò sull'acqua e sbatté la testa sulla vasca morendo,poi l'acqua tornò indietro e si infilò sotto la tazza.

Alex corse verso la casa di Tod e vide la polizia

"Che è successo?"disse Alex.

Coulson era li vicino e lo guardò.

"Dov'è Tod."disse Alex.

"Alex."disse Claire dietro un albero.

Il corpo di Tod era su una barella e i genitori sconvolti lo seguivano.

"Non l'avevi previsto?"disse il padre.

"Che è successo?"disse Alex.

"Avevi scatenato tali sensi di colpa a Tod per aver lasciato Georgie sull'aereo che si è suicidato."disse il padre.

"No..."disse Alex "Senta,lui non lo avrebbe mai fatto.

Aveva detto che avremmo ripreso a frequentarci quando le cose sarebbero migliorate.

Perché mi avrebbe detto questo se pensava di farlo?"

"Allora giustifica quel corpo li dentro."disse padre che andò via.

Alex guardò l'albero e Claire non c'era più.

La mattina dopo Alex camminava nel bosco e arrivava vicino alla casa di Claire.

Il cane gli venne in contro e lei si accorse di lui.

In quel momento stava saldando un pezzo di metallo.

Una foglia verde cadde.

"È quasi autunno."disse lei.

"Ma siamo a giugno."disse lui avvicinandosi.

"Si,ma è sempre tutto in transizione."disse lei "Se ti concentri anche adesso che è estate puoi sentire l'autunno che arriva.

Mi piace poter vedere il futuro."

"Perché eri fuori di casa di Tod ieri sera?"disse Alex.

"Ho visto abbastanza tv per sapere che l'F.B.I. non indagano sui suicidi di ragazzi."disse lei che entrò nel garage pieno di attrezzi da lavoro "Se erano li ieri sera vuol dire che non hanno idea di cosa ha provocato il disastro,che non escludono niente,il fatto che sette persone siano scese dall'aereo è indubbiamente abbastanza strano,se poi ci metti che una di quelle ha avuto una premonizione o una visione dell'aereo che esplodeva,un minuto prima che effettivamente esplodesse è alquanto sospetto e che l'amico de visionario si sia appena suicidato non aiuta."

"Perché eri la ieri sera?"disse Alex.

"Lo sai cos'è questo?"disse lei che mostro un'asta con una testa di vetro sopra.

"Questo è un...chi è questo testa di vetro?"disse lui.

"Sei tu."disse lei "Non è un ritratto è come tu mi fai sentire."

"Mi dispiace."disse Alex.

"No,come te,questa scultura non sa bene quello che è e perché."disse Claire "Si rifiuta di prendere forma,ma allo stesso tempo ha una forte e incomprensibile attrazione.

In 4 anni di scuola non ci siamo rivolti una sola parola,ma ad un certo punto sull'aereo ho provato quello che provavi tu.

Non ho capito da dove provenissero quelle emozioni fino a che non hai iniziato a fare il matto.

Non ho visto quello che hai visto tu,ma l'ho provato anche io.

Tu lo provi ancora,vero?

Qualcosa di quel giorno è ancora dentro di te.

Lo so perché io continuo a sentirti,ecco perché ero li ieri sera."

"Lo sai è la prima volta che avevo a che fare con la morte."disse lui che prese un cubo "Potrebbe essere nella nostra testa...ma la sensazione è che sia intorno a noi."

"Cioè?"disse lei.

"Se Tod fosse stato solo il primo?"disse Alex "Di noi?"

"È una cosa che senti?"disse lei.

"Non lo so,cioè,se solo potessi rivederlo."disse Alex che fece alcuni passi "Un'ultima volta lo saprei forse."

"Allora andiamo da lui."disse Claire.

I due si intrufolarono nel luogo dove era la bara di Tod,vuota,passando per un'apertura sul tetto.

"È eccitante."disse lei.

"Questo posto?"disse Alex.

"Fare qualcosa che non dovremmo fare."disse Claire.

Lei aprì una porta "Andiamo."

Con un filo metallico,Alex riuscì ad abbassare la maniglia di un'altra porta e trovarono il corpo di Tod.

"È lui?"disse Alex.

"Si,credo."disse Claire "Ma perché è truccato come Michael Jackson?"

"Si,è lui."disse Alex "Ma non è rimasto niente di Tod a parte il corpo."

Improvvisamente una mano si alzò e i due si spaventarono.

"Shhh..."disse un uomo di colore che aveva una camicia azzurra,una cravatta scura e pantaloni neri.

Era molto alto e aveva capelli neri corti.

"Vi prego."disse lui che prese delle pinze di metallo"Sveglierete il morto."

"Perché si è mosso?"disse Alex.

"Sostanze chimiche."disse lui "Immettendola nel sistema vascolare posso provocare degli spasmi."

"Senta,sono un suo amico..."disse Alex.

"Lo so chi sei."disse l'uomo.

"Tutti quei segni sul collo come li spiega?"disse Claire.

"Lacerazioni cutanee per aver tirato il filo."disse l'uomo.

"Per aver tirato il filo?"disse lui "Se ha provato a tirare il filo non voleva ammazzarsi.

È stato un'incidente."

"Nella morte non ci sono incidenti,ne coincidenze,ne contrattempi."disse l'uomo "E non ci sono scappatoie.

Quello che dovete comprendere è che noi siamo piccoli topi tenuti per la coda da un gatto,ogni nostro gesto,ogni nostra azione,dalla più banale alla più nobile,il semaforo rosso a cui ci fermiamo o no,le persone con qui andiamo o no,gli aeroplani sui quali saliamo e dai quali scendiamo,tutto fa parte del sadico disegno della morte che conduce alla tomba."

"Un disegno?"disse Alex "Vorrebbe dire che...se riesci a capire il disegno puoi fregare la morte?"

"Alex."disse l'uomo "Lo hai già fatto quando sei sceso da quell'aereo.

La fine del tuo amico dimostra che la morte ha un nuovo piano per tutti voi.

Quindi ora dovete riuscire a capire quando e come...ritornerà a prendervi.

Usa il tuo intuito Alex,se vuoi tentare di venirne fuori.

Ma tieni presente il rischio nel far saltare il piano,nel non adeguarsi al disegno...potresti scatenare una furia che terrorizzerebbe anche la triste mietitrice.

E non è il caso di far incazzare quella vecchia baldracca."

Lui estrasse un pezzo di metallo dalla spalla di Tod e rise.

"D'accordo,allora ci scusi per il disturbo e noi..."disse Alex.

"Nessun disturbo."disse lui "Niente scuse."

I due uscirono.

"Ci vediamo presto."disse l'uomo.

I due andarono a sedersi ad un tavolino esterno di un bar il giorno dopo.

"Ha detto che la morte ha un disegno."disse Alex "Allora parliamo di presagi.

Che ne sappiamo che stando seduti qui o bevendo il caffè,o respirando solo,o attraversando sulle strisce abbiamo dato il via ad una catena di eventi che ci porteranno alla morte tra 40 anni e 10 anni o domani?

Non lo sappiamo a meno che non siamo pronti a raccogliere i segni che ci vengono mandati."

Lui mise sul tavolo il pezzo di carta con su scritto "Tod"e lei lo prese.

"Non ho capito...hai visto Tod morire?"disse Claire "È successo di nuovo come sull'aereo?"

"No,ma è stato lo stesso."disse lui "Quella rivista è finita nel ventilatore e quel pezzo è arrivato a me.

Questo è il messaggio di qualcosa o di qualcuno che suggerisce un disegno."

"Tutte puttanate."disse Claire "I presagi li puoi trovare ovunque."

Lui guardò un vetro e vide un autobus che passava.

"Caffè"disse lei "Inizia per "C" e finisce per "E" come cadavere.

Vuol dire che se lo bevi finisci cadavere?

Avanti cosa dici?

Si impazzisce con queste cazzate."

"Quel tipo ha detto che la morte ha un disegno."disse Alex"È allora se tu,io,Tod,Carter,Terry,Billy,la Luton,avessimo mandato a monte quel disegno?

Metti che io sia riuscito a vedere il piano della morte?

L'abbiamo fregata.

Ma se quella fosse stata la nostra ora,se non dovevamo salvarci dall'esplosione?

E se toccasse a noi morire?

In questo caso non sarebbe finito niente.

E tutti noi moriremo.

Ora,non tra chissà quanto.

A meno che...a meno che non capiamo lo schema e la freghiamo di nuovo."

Arrivò una macchina con dentro Carter e la ragazza e lui iniziò a fissare i due.

"Sentendo quello che dici sicuramente è così."disse lei "Tod si è suicidato."

La macchina di Carter passò sulla corsia accanto e mandò a terra la bici di quello che aveva il berretto bianco.

Carter scese dall'auto insieme alla ragazza e l'insegnante uscì dal locale.

"Lascia perdere,Carter."disse lei.

"Oh..."disse Carter "Allora c'è una specie di riunione,eh?

Tra quanto si trasferisce?"

"Un paio di settimane."disse lei.

"CARTER,COGLIONE!"disse quello sulla bici.

"Ah,che peccato."disse Carter "Se ne va l'insegnante migliore."

"Amore andiamo."disse la ragazza.

Alex si alzò da tavolo "Sentite,vi devo dire una cosa importante davvero..."

"Alex,non è detto che..."disse Claire.

"È stata qui tutta la vita..."disse Carter.

"Probabilmente non mi crederete,ma..."disse Alex.

"...e ora cambierà città."disse Carter "TUTTO PER COLPA DI ALEX!"

"VOLETE SMETTERLA!"disse la ragazza bionda "BASTA TUTTI E DUE!

LORO SONO MORTI E NOI SIAMO VIVI!

Andiamo avanti."

Lei diede dei colpi a Carter "NON ACCETTO CHE UN DISASTRO AEREO SIA LA COSA PIÙ IMPORTANTE DELLA MIA VITA!

Io andrò avanti Carter..."

Lei si mise in mezzo alla strada camminando "...e se tu vuoi buttare la vita a fare a pugni con Alex tutte le volte che lo vedi...allora è meglio che te ne vai all'inferno."

Un autobus la investi e il sangue schizzò su tutti i presenti.

La sera seguente Alex era a casa e beveva un bicchiere d'acqua,mentre era sul divano.

Claire aveva il telefonino all'orecchio e beveva in bicchiere d'acqua mentre si sedeva sul letto.

"C'è Claire al telefono."disse il padre,ma lui non si mosse "È sotto la doccia ora.

Ti faccio richiamare."

"Ok."disse lei "Buona sera."

Il padre si mise seduto accanto al ragazzo.

"È preoccupata per te."disse lui "Sono preoccupato anche io.

Perché non vuoi parlare con lei o con me?"

"Papà,tu e mamma mi state aiutando molto,ma c'è qualcosa che devo capire prima di poterne parlare,con chiunque."disse Alex.

Alla tv parlavano di un connettore elettrico che aveva fatto esplodere l'aereo e mostravano una linea di esplosioni.

"È il posto di Tod."disse Alex.

Lui cercò il video sul computer ,ci mise sopra la carta trasparente ricalcò e poi lo mise sopra una cartina "Il percorso dell'esplosione.

Il primo era Tod,poi c'era Terry.

Stanno morendo nell'ordine in cui dovevano morire.

È questo il disegno.

La prossima è la Luton."

L'insegnante era nella sua villa e parlava al telefono.

Stava facendo delle scatole dove metteva dei libri.

"Improvvisamente sento la mia voce che dice a Larry che deve prendere l'aereo."disse l'insegnante."Ogni cosa mi ricorda quella sera.

Certo.

Infatti spero che il cambiamento possa servire,ma...ho passato tutta la mia vita qui.

Fino ad adesso era stato tutto così meraviglioso e adesso vedo solo Larry e tutti i miei ragazzi.

Lo sai anche guardare il prato davanti casa mi terrorizza,mi mette l'angoscia."

Lei vide che sulla strada c'era Alex.

"Laura,senti ti richiamo più tardi."disse lei che fece un'altra telefonata "Mi passi l'agente Coulson."

Alex controllò le ruote della macchina della donna e una macchina nera si fermò dietro di lui da cui scesero sia Coulson e Shrek

"Che sta facendo li?"disse Shrek.

"Niente."disse lui "Stavo controllando che le gomme fossero a posto."

"Sali in auto."disse lui

Lui si avvicinò e fu fatto salire dietro.

"Mettiti la cintura."disse Shrek.

La professoressa fece alcuni passi e un vento entrò dalla finestra,lei lo avvertì sulla schiena,si voltò e vide che la finestra era chiusa.

Alex fu portato in una stanza,fatto sedere ad un tavolo davanti a Coulson,che era senza la giacca e appoggiata al muro c'era l'altro.

"Io penso che adesso tocchi alla professoressa Ludon."disse Alex.

"Tocca a lei?"disse Coulson.

"Tocca a lei perché c'è uno schema che si sviluppa."disse lui.

"Oh si,uno schema."disse Coulson "L'hai notato anche tu,vero?"

La prof aprì un armadio e accese la luce dentro,poi aprì una scatola a terra e prese un disco.

"Il preferito di mamma."disse lei che lo mise in un lettore e si udì della musica.

"Allora spiegami questo schema Alex."disse Sherk "Anche questo viene da una delle tue visioni?

O c'è qualche nuova storia?"

"Non l'ho chiesto io di avere quella visione."disse Alex "Voi potete anche stare li a prendermi in giro.

Va bene,ci sto.

Ma io ho salvato 6 vite su quell'aereo.

6 vite e la ricompensa è che l'intera scuola pensa che sia fuori di testa,ma non sto soffrendo dello stress post traumatico e neanche ho un complesso narcisistico di onnipotenza e non farò il matto.

Ve lo garantisco.

Vi dico quello che è.

C'è uno schema.

Un piano per tutti.

C'è un piano per lei,un piano per lei e non so ancora come,ma questo lo farò saltare."

La prof prese una teiera e ci mise dentro l'acqua poi la asciugò e il metallo iniziò a riflettere una sagoma simile ad uno scheletro con un cappuccio.

Lei spalancò gli occhi e si voltò,ma non vide nessuno,poi mise la teiera sul fuoco che si spense,così lei prese un fiammifero e tentò di riaccenderlo.

Inizialmente il fuoco non si riaccese,poi lo fece.

"Alex,ti tenevamo d'occhio all'inizio perché eri sospettato per l'esplosione dell'aereo ora...so che non sei stato tu a farlo esplodere."disse Coulson "Stavamo per lasciarti perdere...ma poi gli altri superstiti hanno cominciato a morire.

Prima il tuo amico Tod,poi Terry e in entrambi i casi tu eri li suo luogo del decesso.

E stasera ti troviamo fuori casa di Valery Luton.

Alex nessuno ha il controllo sulla vita e sulla morte a meno che non sia lui stesso a togliere la vita e a dare la morte.

Ora puoi promettermi che non morirà nessun altro?"

"No,non posso."disse lui "Fino a quando resto qui sono fuori gioco,non posso salvare nessuno."

"Va bene."disse Coulson "Va,fuori di qui."

"Grazie."disse Alex che uscì.

"Quel ragazzino mi fa venire i brividi."disse Shrek.

"Non abbiamo niente per trattenerlo."disse Coulson.

"Non era di questo che parlavo."disse Shrek "Ci sono stai dei momenti in cui...in cui stavo per credergli."

"Posso dirti una cosa,non avertene a male...ma certe volte tu mi fai venire i brividi."disse Coulson.

La prof mise il tè nella tazza,poi vedendo il riflesso si voltò urlando e gettò il liquido in aria,poi appoggiò la tazza sul piano "Datti una calmata è solo una stupida tisana.

Tra poco ne sei fuori.

Tra poco te ne andrai.

Te ne andrai."

Lei aprì il freezer,prese del ghiaccio,dell'alcol,rimise il tempo ci mise dentro ghiaccio e alcol.

La tazza si crepò sulla parte inferiore e delle gocce iniziarono ad uscire.

Lei camminò per casa con la tazza lasciando una scia di gocce a terra,poi collegò la spina di un monitor ad una presa e le gocce caddero sulla parte superiore del video e poi filtrarono nella aperture.

Lei si mise in ginocchio e riempire una scatola,ma poi si alzò vedendo che che dal computer usciva fumo.

Il video esplose e una scheggia le si conficcò nella gola.

Lei estrasse la scheggia e iniziò a perdere sangue.

Alex camminava in strada e vide delle strane scintille uscire del fuoco con una voce,poi corse.

La donna vagò per la casa e le scintille del computer finirono sulle gocce di liquido,così le fiamme la seguirono in cucina,raggiunsero una bottiglia e provocarono un'esplosione che la mando a terra,poi lei tentò di prendere un panno che però era su un contenitore di coltelli che si rovesciò e uno di loro la trafisse al petto.

Alex corse ed entrò nella casa "PROFESSORESSA LUTON!"

Lui la trovò in cucina,le andò vicino e le diede la mano,poi ci fu un'altra esplosione.

Alex le protesse da diversi oggetti,ma una sedia cadde e finì sul coltello che la trafisse uccidendola.

"Oh Dio."disse lui prendendo il coltello ed estraendolo,poi lo guardò e lo lasciò cadere.

Quello con il berretto era su una bici e lo vide correre.

"Ehi,Alex."disse lui e la casa esplose mandando a terra tutti e due.

"Cazzo."disse quello con il berretto e Alex fuggì.

Il giorno dopo Coulson e Shrek erano davanti al garage di Claire.

"Ha smesso di parlarmi."disse lei.

"Come mai?"disse Coulson.

"Perché non gli credevo."disse Claire.

"Se ti dovesse chiamare credi sia nel tuo interesse farcelo sapere per la tua sicurezza."disse Shrek dandole un foglio "E un numero verde."

Shrek vide le sculture "Lavoro interessante."

"Grazie."disse lui.

La notte seguente quello con la bici raggiunse il monumento ad aquila e Carter arrivò con la macchina e suonò il clacson mandandolo a terra.

"Carter,sei pazzo!?"disse lui e Carter scese con un coltellino iniziando ad incidere sulla pietra.

"Che stai facendo?"disse Claire che si avvicinò.

"Qui deve esserci anche il nome di Terry."disse lui "Perché hai voluto che ci incontrassimo qui?"

"Perché mi sorvegliano."disse lei "Per vedere se vado da Alex.

Quindi mi ci porterai tu."

"Perché dovrei andare da Alex?"disse Carter.

"Perché sa chi sarà il prossimo a morire."disse Claire.

I tre salirono in macchina.

"Ti dispiace non superare il limite,eh?"disse quello con il berretto dietro "Ah...e anche non sorpassare a destra."

"Billy,aspetta un minuto,è pazzesco, ho una visione."disse Carter "Sarai tu il prossimo."

"Ma perché?"disse Billy.

"Perché se dici un'altra parola ti ammazzo io."disse Carter.

Arrivati ad una strada nella campagna Claire scese dall'auto "Lui dovrebbe essere qui intorno,voi continuate per un miglio e poi tornate indietro,io vi verrò in contro.

Così risparmiamo tempo.

Lei attraversò una minuscola boscaglia e lo trovò seduto ai lati di una piccola baia.

"Tu credi che siano lassù?"disse lui "Che in qualche modo il volo 180 sia ancora lassù,in un posto dove stanno tutti bene?"

"Quando ero bambina,a sei,sette anni,avevo una tale angoscia che i miei genitori morissero,passavo la notte sveglia con quella paura."disse Claire.

"Succede a molti bambini,credo."disse Alex.

"Ma i genitori di solito non muoiono."disse lei che si mise seduta "Avevo 10 anni,mio padre uscì per andare a comprare le sigarette…

Ad un certo punto qualcuno gli disse di non girarsi e lui per istinto o pensando ad un amico che scherzava si girò e quello gli sparò in testa.

Da allora la mia via è diventata una merda.

Mia madre non si è più ripresa.

Si è risposata con un coglione che non avrebbe nemmeno guardato se mio padre fosse stato ancora vivo.

Lui non ha voluto avere figli e anche mia madre non ne ha voluti più.

Se questo era il disegno per mio padre e la mia famiglia a fanculo la morte.

Ci ho pensato molto e penso che quel posto esiste,Alex.

Si esiste un posto dove mio padre sta bene,dove quella sera ha comprato le sigarette ed è tornato a casa.

Dove staremo insieme e non ce ne fregherà niente della vita che si fa qui.

Dove i nostri amici sono ancora su quell'aereo.

Dove ognuno fa quello che vuole.

Alex non dobbiamo mollare."

Poco dopo i quattro erano in macchina e Carter guidava in città.

"Non posso tornare in città,perché dopo la morte della Ludor mi staranno cercando."disse Alex.

"Ti portiamo ad una casetta di mio padre poco distante da casa mia."disse Claire.

"Allora Alex,indovino del cazzo,sapevi già della Luton o no?"disse Carter.

"E perché mi nascondevo,secondo te?"disse Alex.

"Billy ha detto a quelli del F.B.I. che ti ha visto scappare dalla casa."disse Claire.

"Scappavo perché mi danno la colpa per tutto."disse Alex "La colpa per Tod,la colpa per lei e per l'aereo che è esploso."

"L'incendio ha come caramellato il sangue,c'erano le tue impronte e c'erano le impronte digitali sui coltelli."disse Alex.

"Te l'ho detto Billy."disse Alex.

"Il problema non è se sei stato tu e nemmeno se sapevi che era morta."disse Carter "Sapevi che toccava a lei prima che succedesse?"

"Si."disse lui "Lo sapevo."

"Allora...tra di noi...chi è il prossimo?"disse Carter.

"Ti prego dimmi che riuscirò a vedere la fine della partita."disse Billy.

"Sono io ,vero?"disse Carter "Per questo stai zitto."

"Ecco,lo sapevo che quella volta dovevo tastare le tette a Temmy."disse Billy.

"CHE FRIGNI?!"disse Carter "HA DETTO CHE IL PROSSIMO SONO IO!"

"Non ha detto niente."disse lei "Tu pensa a guidare."

"Senti,tu sei obbligato a dirmelo."disse Carter.

"Credi che è più facile se lo sai,Carter?"disse Alex "Al contrario sarà molto più dura."

"Tu ci godi a tenermi sulle spine."disse lui "Lascia decidere a me come affrontarlo."

"Non ha importanza a chi tocca."disse Alex "Perché siamo tutti sulla stessa lista,tutti quanti noi."

"Oh cazzo."disse Carter "Davvero?

Che m'angoscio a fare?

Insomma tanto io e Terry ci ritroveremo insieme dall'altra parte.

Perché aspettare ancora?"

Carter iniziò ad accelerare.

"Carter cosa fai?"disse Alex.

Carter passò su una strada ignorando il segnale di stop.

"Carter,rallenta!"disse Alex "RALLENTA CARTER!"

"VAFFANCULO!"disse Carter.

La macchina fece una virata improvvisa.

"Smettila!"disse Claire.

"Perché?"disse Carter "Almeno se ci resto l'avrò deciso io!"

"Non con noi i macchina,cazzo!"disse Billy.

Iniziò a superare le altre macchine,poi fece una curva a tutta velocità,ignorando lo stop e un'altra auto frenò improvvisamente per evitare un'incidente.

"CRISTO,GIRA A DESTRA!"disse Alex.

"CARTER!"urlò Claire.

"CARTER FERMATI!"urlò Alex.

"CHE CAZZO TI PREOCCUPI?"disse Carter "TANTO NON È LA TUA ORA!"

Alex vide un laccio della cintura spezzata.

"Anche se mi ammazzo,passando con il rosso,a voi che vi frega?!"disse Carter "Tocca a me!"

"NON FUNZIONA COSÌ,CARTER!"urlò Alex.

Una macchina si inserì nella strada principale e l'altra stava per andargli addosso,ma poi si fermò e la macchina di Carter proseguì.

"E IO CHE LO ODIAVO IL CORSO DI FRANCESE!"disse Billy.

"Devi riprendere il controllo."disse Claire.

"È quello che faccio!"disse Carter.

"SO CHE STAI FACENDO CARTER,È NORMALE AVERE PAURA!"disse Claire.

"Decido io quando è il momento."disse Carter "IO CONTROLLO LA MIA VITA E POSSO CONTROLLARE ANCHE LA MIA MORTE!"

"NON CE LO DEVI MICA DIMOSTRARE CHE HAI DUE PALLE COSÌ!"urlò Billy che prese il volante e l'altro gli diede una gomitata al volto.

La macchina prese un'altra curva.

"SMETTILA DI GUIDARE DA TESTA DI CAZZO!"urlò Claire e lui tolse le mani dal volante.

"Che cosa fai?"disse Billy.

"Smettila!"disse Claire mentre Carter rideva.

"Ma che cazzo stai facendo,scemo!"disse Alex.

"Carter,no!"disse Claire.

La macchina si stava dirigendo verso un camion con una cisterna di benzina,ma il mezzo riuscì a mettersi sulla corsia accanto.

"RIMETTI LE MANI SUL VOLANTE!"urlo Alex "LE MANI SUL VOLANTE!"

"Falla finita,Carter."disse Alex.

"Guarda che se comincio a vomitare ti allago la macchina."disse Billy.

Alex guardò il finestrino e vide il riflesso di un treno.

"Anche noi abbiamo paura,ma non ci arrenderemo."disse Claire "FERMATI!

SMETTILA CON QUESTA CAZZATA!

PORCA MISERIA,LA VUOI FERMARE QUESTA MACCHINA SUBITO!"

Carter arrivò su dei binari,in una strada di campagna con alberi introno, e fermò a macchina,poi le due sbarre di sicurezza si abbassarono.

"Billy."disse Alex.

"Spostala."disse Claire.

"Aprì lo sportello,Billy."disse Alex.

"Sposta questa cazzo di macchina!"disse lei.

"Apri lo sportello."disse Alex e tutti scesero,tranne Carter.

"Carter,ascoltami,non lo fare."disse Alex dietro la sbarra.

"Carter,scendi da quella macchina!"disse Claire.

"Non è questo il modo!"disse Alex.

"Non è la mia ora."disse Carter che mise in moto,ma la macchina non partì "Cazzo."

Carter vide una strana ombra nera davanti alla macchina.

"Salta fuori!"disse Alex.

"Non riesco ad uscire!"disse Carter che vide che gli sportelli si chiusero da soli e la cintura non si slacciava.

Alex andò a tirarlo fuori dal finestrino.

"Ma allora è davvero il suo turno."disse Billy.

Appena i due uscirono dall'auto il treno la investì e la fece esplodere mandando a terra Billy e Claire.

Un pezzo appuntito di macchina finì sotto il binario.

Claire andò ad abbracciare Alex.

"L'avevo vista!"disse Alex "Avevo visto il treno e la cintura."

"Gli credi adesso?"disse Claire.

"Si è rotta."disse Billy.

"Ma che dici?"disse Claire "Ti ha salvato di nuovo la vita,coglione!"

Billy si avvicinò al treno,guardando Carter "È vero!

Sei tu il prossimo!

IO ME NE STO A CHILOMETRI DA TE!"

"Sta zitto,Billy!"disse Carter.

"Billy non dire queste cose."disse Claire.

"MA È QUESTA LA REALTÀ!"disse Billy "LUI È IL PROSSIMO!

STATEGLI LONTANO!"

"VA ALL'INFERNO,NON SONO MORTO!"urlò Carter.

"AH,MA MORIRAI!"disse Billy "È COME SE FOSSI MORTO!

SEI MORTO!

E NON MI CI PORTI CON TE!"

Una catena sotto il treno prese il pezzo appuntito e lo scagliò via,decapitando Billy a metà mascella.

"Cristo!"disse Carter.

Alex si alzò "Toccava a te.

Toccava a te dopo la Luton,quello era il piano,quello era il disegno."

"CHI CAZZO SEI,IL DIAVOLO?"disse Carter.

"Ho visto la cintura."disse Alex "Sapevo che si rompeva.

Sapevo che si rompeva.

È così che l'ho salvato.

Come con l'aeroplano,l'ho visto."

Si udirono delle sirene il lontananza.

"Andiamocene."disse Claire.

"Cazzo,l'ho visto!"disse lui "E dato che l'ho salvato ,ha saltato Carter ed è andato al prossimo sul percorso dell'esplosione,Billy.

Lo devo vedere...e se lo vedo,allora intervengo...e se intervengo...frego il disegno."

"Intervieni?"disse Carter "Sei Dio adesso?"

"Io non ho paura di morire."disse lui "Dio non muore,noi moriamo."

"Alex,che dici?"disse Claire che lo afferrò "La polizia sta arrivando.

Dobbiamo andare a casa di mio padre,li ti nascondi e ci ragioni quanto vuoi."

"Allora,dopo Billy tocca a me."disse Alex.

"E poi è il mio turno."disse Claire.

Lui le mise le mani sulle spalle "Ti prometto che farò in modo che non succeda.

Fidati di me."

"Ehi,ehi."disse Carter "Voi due è meglio se sparite di corsa adesso."

I due andarono via.

Tempo dopo Alex era nella casa abbandonata e legava con in nastro adesivo e corde qualsiasi cosa pericolosa,poi metteva tappi di sughero sui chiodi.

Le finestre erano piene di tavole di legno fissate.

"OK."disse Alex andando ad un tavolo,poi prese un cucchiaio di plastica,aprì una scatoletta e mangiò.

Uno strano vento entrò da sotto la sua porta ed iniziò a far muovere il sacco della spesa,che si rovesciò,una scatoletta rotolò fino ad una canna da pesca messa in un angolo che cadde e l'amo si impiglio in una porta aprendola,lui corse verso di essa,la chiuse ed una punta colpì il legno da dentro,poi lentamente aprì la porta e prese un amo.

"Arrugginito."disse Alex "Tetano.

Ingegnosa,non ci avevo pensato."

Alex si alzò "Volevi fare la furba,ma ti è andata male.

Eh,stronza?

Ti posso battere.

Si,non per sempre,ma ho preparato questa casa per batterti adesso!"

Alex chiuse l'armadio.

La notte seguente c'era un temporale con molti fulmini.

Claire guardò alla finestra e vide Coulson in macchina con Shrek poi camminò nella casa e vide una foto del padre.

"Era li fino un minuto fa."disse Shrek

"Di cosa stai parlando."disse Coulson.

"Non ve lo sto consegnando."disse Claire che gli apparve accanto all'auto "Ma corre troppi rischi la da solo.

Vi accompagno."

"È escluso."disse Coulson "Claire,dicci soltanto dov'è.

Aspetta a casa,ti do la mia parola che lo porteremo al sicuro ed in custodia protettiva."

Alex mise dei pezzi di carta nel camino,poi però guardò un articolo di giornale dove c'erano le due ragazze,quella bionda e quella mora.

"Non mi sono spostato."disse Alex mettendosi seduto "Crista aveva chiesto di cambiare posto,ma non mi sono mosso…

Cazzo!

Me l'ero dimenticato!

Non mi sono mosso,Claire era seduta davanti a me..."

La luce della lanterna si spense.

Lui provò a riaccenderla e per un'istante vide un filo elettrico rotto che emanava scintille.

"Tocca a lei."disse Alex.

Un fulmine colpì un palo della luce e un filo andò contro la casa.

Claire si allontanò dalla finestra e vide il filo della luce cadere a terra ed iniziare a sparare scintille.

Alex uscì di casa mettendosi il giaccone,poi corse vedendo le macchine della polizia.

"Alex!"disse Coulson.

Lui prese una piccola canoa e iniziò a remare.

"Facciamo il giro."disse Coulson

Claire accese la candela e vide il cane che abbaiava al filo.

Accanto al cane c'era anche un oggetto di metallo con un'asta verticale e una parte superiore ,simile a quella di un ombrello,che girava.

Lei si mise il giaccone e la candela si spense.

Claire guardò la candela per alcuni secondi.

Alex era arrivato dalla parte opposta della baia,attraversò una strada,vedendo le macchine della polizia.

Coulson e gli altri scesero "DI LA!"

Alex corse nel bosco inseguito dagli altri.

"Alex,ti vogliamo aiutare!"disse Coulson.

"NON TI AVVICINARE!"disse Claire uscendo di casa e il filo mandò una scarica elettrica verso l'oggetto che roteava,mandando lei a terra e il palò inferiore si conficcò nel terreno vicino alla sua testa,poi lei andò a prendere il cane,mentre l'oggetto di metallo si conficcava nel bordo di una piscina.

Alex cadde da una discesa e si trovò molto vicino ad un ramo appuntito.

"Corri!"disse lei e il cane fuggì,la piscina si ruppe,lei corse verso le liane della casa aggrappandosi e il filo andò nell'acqua,poi continuò a volteggiare in aria e sull'acqua apparve un'ombra nera.

Il cane fuggì vedendola.

Alex corse nel bosco e un fulmine colpì un albero facendolo cadere.

Alex fu preso da una parte e finì con la testa sotto l'acqua.

"È sparito."disse Coulson.

"Vista la direzione non può che andare in un posto."disse Shrek

"Oh no."disse Coulson correndo con gli altri.

Claire si arrampicò su una parte della casa,mise i piedi su delle tavole di legno,sfondò la finestra con una gomitata ed entrò.

Il filo di energia elettrica colpì la casa e le luci iniziarono ad esplodere come anche i computer.

Lei corse al piano di sotto e andò in garage,mentre il filo colpiva la parte dell'entrata buttando giù le travi.

Lei sfondò l'entrata con la macchina,ma una travi le cadde sul parabrezza bloccando la macchina.

Un contenitore di benzina cadde a terra e in quel momento arrivò Alex che dovette fare il giro per evitare il filo elettrico.

Il filo poi andò sul cofano della macchina,che era riuscita ad uscire,poi colpì un'asta di metallo,mandandola su una contenitore di benzina rompendolo.

Il filo tornò sul cofano.

Alex arrivò sul posto "NON TI MUOVERE!

LE GOMME TI ISOLANO!

NON TOCCARE NIENTE!"

Alex prese una spranga e colpì il filo,ma poi il filò colpì la trave mandandola contro la parte superiore di una bombola a gas che partì come un razzo e finì sotto la macchina,poi il filo colpì il carburante e tornò sulla macchina.

Il fuoco arrivò sotto la macchina.

"La macchina esploderà!"disse Alex "C'è solo una cosa da fare!

Devo prendere il tuo posto!"

"ALEX NO!"disse lei.

"Se lo faccio,la morte ti salterà e sarà finita."disse Alex.

"No,non lo fare."disse lei.

"Non gli lascio prendere tutti e due."disse Alex che andò davanti alla macchina "Sai cosa fare."

In quel momento arrivarono le macchine della polizia e Coulson scese dalla sua auto insieme a Shrek

"Alex!"disse Coulson "VIENI VIA DA LI!"  
Alex toccò il filò e lei uscì dall'auto che esplose scagliandolo via.

Il filo si spense e lei andò da Alex "Alex.

Rispondimi.

Non puoi farmi questo.

Andiamo!"

Coulson e l'altro arrivarono sul posto.

"Alex!"disse Coulson "Mi senti,Alex?

Non respira."

Coulson iniziò a fare il massaggio cardiaco.

Sei mesi dopo

Degli uomini scesero dall'aereo e tra questi c'erano anche Carter,Claire,che ora aveva i capelli biondi e c'era anche Alex.

"Eccoci qua."disse Carter che prendeva la valigia "Parigi.

Non ci posso credere."

"Io non posso credere che ho ripreso un aereo."disse Alex "Voi mi capite,no?"

La notte seguente i due erano ad un bar in città all'aperto.

"Però è strano essere qui."disse Alex "Finalmente completato il puzzle.

Anche se manca qualcosa."

"A Terry."disse Carter mettendo in avanti il bicchiere.

"A Tod."disse Alex mettendo il suo bicchiere a contatto con quello di Carter.

"A tutti i nostri amici che non ci sono più."disse Claire facendo la stessa cosa.

"A loro."disse Alex e tutti bevvero.

"Che c'è?"disse Alex.

"Se mi avessero detto ,sei mesi fa, che noi tre ce ne saremmo stati qui seduti a bere..."disse Carter.

"Già."disse Alex ridendo.

"Non lo so,certe volte mi sembra che voi due siete gli unici in grado di capire davvero."disse Carter"Avevi ragione,Alex.

Ci ha saltato.

C'era un disegno e l'abbiamo fregato.

Abbiamo vinto."

"Abbiamo vinto solo l'occasione di vivere una vira piena."disse Claire dando la mano ad Alex "Ed io non voglio sprecarla."

"Già."disse Alex "C'è solo qualcosa...qualcosa che non mi torna."

"E cioè?"disse Carter.

"Il disegno."disse Alex prendendo il foglio.

"Alex,lascia stare."disse Claire "Per favore."

"Guarda...è soltanto...statemi a sentire,per favore."disse Alex.

"Oh Dio."disse Carter.

"Il percorso dell'esplosione determinava l'ordine delle nostre morti."disse Alex ""Quando sono intervenuto a salvare Carter,lui è stato saltato,e quindi è toccato al successivo,Billy e poi c'era Claire...ma sono intervenuto a salvarla ed è toccato a me,ma nel mio caso...non è intervenuto nessuno,giusto?"

"Direi."disse Carter.

"Sono stato buttato lontano dal cavo nell'esplosione."disse Alex "Quindi..."

"Quindi perché ha saltato te?"disse Carter "Giusto?"

"Perché forse questo era il nostro destino,che ne sappiamo?"disse lei "Forse tra tutti quelli del volo 180,io,te e Carter dovevamo vivere."

"Esatto."disse Carter che bevve.

"Forse era questo il disegno."disse Claire.

"O forse il prossimo sei ancora tu."disse Carter.

"Smettila."disse Claire.

"Perché?"disse Carter "Non le ho fatte io le regole.

Qualcuno deve intervenire,perché la morte ti salti,Alex l'ha dimostrato 3 volte:sull'aereo,con me,con te...per quel che ne so potrebbe rifare il giro e ricominciare da capo,ma io...mi sento in una botte di ferro perché sei ancora tu il prossimo."

"La smettiamo con questi discorsi?"disse Claire.

Alex si voltò a guardare uno che cantava,poi vide un camion che apriva la parte posteriore e tirava fuori un pezzo di carne,poi vide un secchio che si rovesciava da un'impalcatura e dei chiodi che cadevano,poi guardo un uomo che accese una torcia dietro di loro,un giornale che veniva portato dal vento,poi il bicchiere di Claire cadde sul foglio e formò una macchia rossa che passava sul posto dove era seduto lui.

Lui si alzò "Ci vediamo dopo il albergo."

"Aspetta ti accompagno."disse Claire.

"No,tu è meglio che resti qui."disse Alex allontanandosi.

"Vedi che è vero?"disse Carter "Te l'ho detto che sei tu il prossimo."

"E smettila."disse Claire.

"Resta li,Claire."disse lui "Sta lontana."

Lei vide un autobus passare in una vetrata ed ebbe in presentimento.

"ALEX!"urlò lei e lui si fermò evitando un autobus che prese un palo,mandandolo contro un'insegna che iniziò ad oscillare in parte.

Claire si alzò urlando e Carter saltò addosso ad Alex facendogli evitare l'insegna.

Carter si alzò "Te l'ho detto che toccava a te."

"Allora mi ha saltato."disse Alex.

"E chi è il prossimo?"disse Carter che fu colpito dall'insegna.


	14. UMBREKABLE:IL PREDESTINATO

UMBREKABLE:IL PREDESTINATO

2000

VOCE NARRANTE

"Ci sono 35 pagine e 124 illustrazioni in media nei fumetti.

Un singolo volume varia nel prezzo da 1 dollaro a 140 dollari.

172000 fumetti sono venduti negli Stati Uniti ogni giorno.

Oltre 62780000 all'anno.

La media dei collezionisti di fumetti è di 3312 e loro spendono approssimativamente 1 anno della loro vita a leggerli."

FLASHBACK

Philadelphia,1961

Delle donne di colore erano fuori da una stanza e parlavano con un poliziotto.

La stanza aveva delle tende grige,delle pareti scure,sulla parte destra c'erano dei vestiti attaccati e dalla parte opposta c'erano delle credenze.

Dentro la stanza c'era un bambino che piangeva.

Una donna con i capelli rossi e un lungo abito rosso entro nella stanza con un dottore in giacca e cravatta,di colore.

"Questo è il dottor Mettison è un medico."disse la donna.

"Come sta?"disse il medico ad una donna di colore,con una vestaglia viola con macchie nere e in braccio stringeva un bambino in un asciugamano chiaro.

Era sdraiata sul fianco del divano.

Il bambino piangeva.

"Sta arrivando un'ambulanza."disse la donna.

"Grazie."disse il medico.

"Buono."disse la donna "Buono,non fare così."

"Ha già un nome?"disse il medico.

"Elijah"disse lei che guardò il bambino "Buono.

È normale che pianga così tanto?"

"Permette?"disse il medico e lei gli diede il bambino.

"Shhh."disse il medico che lo esaminò.

"Me lo ridà,per favore?"disse lei.

"Durante il parto è successo qualcosa?"disse il medico.

"No,niente."disse la donna con i capelli rossi,mentre gli agenti erano fuori dalla porta "Il bambino non vedeva l'ora di uscire.

Non ci sono stati problemi."

"Vi,è caduto il bambino?"disse il medico sconcertato.

"Cosa?"disse la donna.

"Vi è caduto il bambino?"disse lui.

"Che dice?"disse la donna "No."

"Ah..."disse il medico guardandolo.

La madre si mise seduta.

"Informate l'ambulanza che c'è un problema."disse il medico e le due si allontanarono "Signora...io non ho mai visto una cosa del genere."

La donna iniziò a piangere.

"Sembra che il suo bambino abbia subito delle...fratture mentre era all'interno dell'utero e ha le braccia e le gambe fratturate."disse l'uomo.

FINE FLASHBACK

Un uomo bianco calvo era su un treno che stava partendo dalla stazione.

Indossava una giacca marrone,camicia bianca,cravatta scura,pantaloni marroni.

Era appoggiato con la spalla sinistra al vetro del finestrino.

Dopo poco dalla partenza si mise a sedere dritto e,grazie allo spazio tra un sedile e l'altro, vide una bambina che lo guardava e sorrise,piegando la testa a destra,poi si appoggiò di nuovo al vetro.

"È libero?"disse una voce femminile.

Lui si volto e vide una donna castana,con una maglietta bianca,viola,con macchie nere,pantaloni scuri e un giaccone grigio sotto braccio.

"Si."disse lui.

"Grazie."disse la donna che mise il giaccone nel ripiano superiore.

La maglietta lasciava scoperta la pancia e mostrava un tatuaggio di una pianta accanto all'ombelico.

Lui le guardò il ventre e si sfilò lentamente e di nascosto l'anello matrimoniale mettendolo in tasca.

Il treno passò accanto ad un altro.

Lui prese una rivista e la mostrò ala donna"Hanno lasciato questa rivista.

Le interessa?"

"Mi può dare quell'altra?"disse lei e lui prese l'altra rivista guardandola.

"Le piace lo sport?"disse lui.

"È il mio campo."disse lei "Rappresento atleti,sono un'agente."

"Sto pensando a darmi al nuoto sincronizzato."disse lui "Che dice potrei interessarle?"

"E chi lo sa."disse la donna ridendo.

"Ho paura dell'acqua."disse lui "È un problema."

"Già."disse lei.

"David Dunn."disse lui che le porse la mano.

"Kelly."disse lei la strinse e poi si alzò"Torno subito."

"Ok."disse lui che guardò fuori dal finestrino,poi si appoggiò di nuovo,rimettendosi l'anello.

Il treno iniziò ad accelerare e andò velocissimo,tanto che i sedili iniziarono a sobbalzare.

David,spaventato,si guardò intorno e vide che anche gli altri si erano allarmati.

Le luci andarono e vennero.

In una strada di Philadelphia vi era una casa con dentro un bambino,che era su un divano.

Teneva i piedi sullo schienale e la testa rovesciata verso il basso.

Aveva i capelli castani,maglietta a righe verdi e grige e pantaloni grigi.

Aveva un telecomando in mano e cambiava i canali della tv.

Trovò un canale che mostrava un incidente ferroviario dove c'erano vagoni sparsi ovunque.

"Ci sono rottami dappertutto!"disse una voce alla tv "Ci stiamo chiedendo come farà la protezione civile a raggiungere la zona del disastro."

Il bambino si mise seduto a terra.

"Per chi si fosse appena sintonizzato il treno eastrial 177 della 6 ha deragliato poco prima di Philadelphia e stiamo trasmettendo in diretta."disse una seconda voce.

"Si,infatti sembra che ci sia un'ambulanza,anzi più di una."disse la prima voce "Le vedo ferme sul raccordo autostradale.

Non so veramente come faranno ad avvicinarsi,David.

È una zona montuosa e gli alberi rendono veramente..."

Il bambino si alzò e andò a vedere un biglietto dove era scritto il numero del treno del padre "Papà.

I77."

Dunn si risvegliò in una camera d'ospedale.

Non aveva la giacca addosso,era su un lettino,la luce era azzurrognola e c'erano delle tende per separarlo da un altro uomo coperto di bende che venivano imbrattate dal sangue che continuava a fuoriuscire.

David si mise seduto e si guardò intorno,mentre un medico si accorgeva di lui e si avvicinava.

"Sono...il dottor Dublin."disse l'uomo "Si trova al pronto soccorso dell'ospedale di Philadelfia.

Ha avuto un incidente molto serio.

Mi guardi."

Il dottore gli puntò una luce negli occhi "Come si sente?"

"Bene."disse lui.

"Ottimo."disse il dottore che prese una penna e un blocco "Le farò qualche domanda.

Ha avuto problemi di cuore o di asma in passato?"

"No."disse David.

"Ha avuto problemi renali?"disse l'altro.

"No."disse David.

"Ha qualche allergia?"disse il dottore.

"No."disse David.

"Dov'era seduto in treno?"disse il dottore.

"Vicino al finestrino."disse David.

"In una carrozza passeggeri?"disse il dottore.

"Si."disse David "Dove sono gli altri passeggeri?"

"La sua famiglia viaggiava con lei?"disse il medico.

"No."disse David.

"Si era alzato dal suo posto?"disse l'altro.

"No."disse David.

"È sicuro che fosse una carrozza passeggeri?"disse il medico.

"Si."disse David mentre le bende dell'altro si macchiavano di sangue "Perché mi guarda in quella maniera?"

"Il suo treno è deragliato,in seguito a un guasto."disse l'altro "Hanno trovato solo 2 persone vive fin'ora.

Lei e quell'uomo.

Ha il cranio spaccato e tutta la parte sinistra schiacciata.

E ci sono 2 motivi per cui la guardo in questa maniera:

1)perché tra qualche minuto,lei sarà ufficialmente l'unico superstite di quel treno.

2)perché non si è fatto niente.

Neanche un graffio."

David uscì dall'ascensore trovando tutti i familiari delle vittime che lo fissavano.

Camminò tra le persone e vide il bambino che era sul divano.

Indossava una felpa scura,cappuccio verde,pantaloni chiari.

La madre era una donna dai capelli rossi,giaccone giallo e pantaloni grigi.

Il bambino corse e lo abbracciò,poi arrivò la mogli si guardarono,prima che lei lo abbracciasse.

Si guardarono per un po',poi,dopo aver parlato,andarono verso l'uscita prendendosi per mano.

Il figlio andò davant si lasciarono la mano.

Uscendo i giornalisti fotografarono Dunn mentre venivano tenuti fermi dalla polizia.

Poco dopo,David era seduto ad un tavolo in una cucina.

Le credenze e i fornelli erano verde chiaro,il tavolo era coperto da una tovaglia verde chiaro,con fiorellini,le sedie di legno nero.

Aveva davanti a se un piatto e un bicchiere.

David rimase a guardare il piatto in silenzio,poi andò verso le scale andando al piano di sopra.

La moglie era in un'altra stanza e stava mettendo le cose nei cassetti.

"David?"disse lei e lui si fermò al primo gradino "Com'è andata a New York?"

"Non credo che avrò il lavoro."disse lui "Comunque vado.

Mi trasferisco li ugualmente.

Solo...solo non adesso."

"Buona notte."disse lei.

"Notte."disse lui proseguendo.

Tempo dopo era in giacca e cravatta grigi e si avviava verso una chiesa.

Davanti alla chiesa vi era una tavola nera con scritte bianche che dicevano "Giorno della memoria per le famiglie del treno eastrial 177".

Il prete era sul palco e leggeva l'elenco delle vittime"Sara Elaston.

Assistente sociale.

Preghiamo per l'anima tua.

Kevin Elioth.

Uomo d'affari e padre di 6 figli.

Preghiamo per l'anima tua.

Glenn Stivenson.

Ricercatore nel campo della leucemia.

Preghiamo per l'anima tua.

Jennifer..."

Davanti all'altare vi erano delle lavagne piene di foto.

Sopra le lavagne vi era un tettuccio a punta con sopra una croce.

Una volta terminato l'incontro,Dunn uscì e si avviò alla macchina,poi guardò un foglio sul parabrezza e vide,prendendolo,che era una lettera con su scritto "Limited Edition".

Aprendo il biglietto vide che c'era scritto "Quanti giorni della tua vita sei stato malato?"

David si guardò intorno e non vide nessuno.

Tempo dopo,David aprì un armadietto verde e vide la sua immagine riflessa nello specchietto interno.

Indossava una camicia grigia a maniche corte,poi indossò un giubbotto chiaro della sicurezza,con una linea verde sotto il collo e la scritta gialla sulla schiena e si mise il berretto rosso.

Entrò in una stanza dove un'anziana stava scrivendo al computer e si tolse il berretto.

"Si?"disse la donna.

"C'è Noa,signora?"disse David.

"No,signore,non c'è."disse la vecchietta riccia "Ho letto di te in prima pagina.

Anch'io ho avuto un incidente anni fa,quasi morivo calpestata da un cavallo."

"Caspita."disse lui.

"L'anno dovuto abbattere."disse lei.

"Che storia triste."disse David.

"Può...può dirgli una cosa da parte mia?"disse David.

La vecchietta prese una penna "Comincia."

"Gli può chiedere quanti giorni di malattia mi sono preso da quando lavoro qui?"disse David.

"Finito il messaggio?"disse l'anziana.

"Si,signora."disse Dunn "Grazie."

Lui si rimise il berretto ed uscì.

Poco dopo era sotto una galleria che dava su un campo sportivo.

I giocatori giocavano sotto la pioggia.

Lui indossava un lungo impermeabile di gomma verde,largo,con cappuccio,che arrivava fin sotto il ginocchio.

Osservò la partita in silenzio.

Finito il turno mise la roba nell'armadietto e si rimise gli abiti civili e guardò alla sua destra"Ciao,Noa."

"Hai sbattuto la testa su quel treno?"disse la voce di un anziano "Ha ricominciato a funzionarti il cervello?"

"Cosa?"disse lui chiudendo lo sportello.

"40 dollari."disse l'anziano che indossava una camicia azzurra e pantaloni neri.

"Quali 40 dollari?"disse David.

"Ti do 40 dollari alla settimana di aumento."disse l'uomo "Ho controllato,è vero,non sei mai stato in malattia.

5 anni,non sei mai stato in malattia.

Ho capito,è un aumento che vuoi.

Un modo furbo di farmelo notare."

La notte seguente,David accese la lampada sul comodino e si voltò alla sua destra,guardando il figlio che dormiva,poi si alzò.

Andò a bussare alla camera della moglie che aprì.

"Joseph è tranquillo?"disse la moglie.

"Si."disse lui "Dorme."

"Ah."disse lei.

"Volevo farti una domanda."disse lui "Ti potrà sembrare strano.

Tu riflettici un secondo,però."

"Va bene."disse lei.

"Quand'è stata l'ultima volta che...mi sono ammalato?"disse David.

La moglie ci pensò "Ah,beh,non lo so.

È passato parecchio."

"Non è mai successo quest'anno,lo sai."disse David.  
"E allora?"disse lei.

"Mi hai mai visto un giorno,malato?"disse David.

"Ah…non ce l'ho presente adesso."disse lei"Perché lo vuoi sapere?"

"Audrey mi hai mai visto un solo giorno ammalato?"disse David "Nei 3 anni passati in questa casa?

Nel vecchio appartamento?

Prima che Joseph nascesse?

Prima che ci sposassimo?"

"Non ricordo,mi dispiace."disse lei.

"È non ti sembra un po' strano?"disse David "Non ricordarti un raffreddore,un'influenza,un mal di gola.

Che vuol dire?

Cosa pensi?"

"Ah...cosa penso?"disse lei "Sono troppo stanca,non mi viene in mente."

FLASHBACK

West Philadelphia.

1974.

Un bambino di colore guardava la tv spenta vedendo il suo riflesso.

Indossava una felpa rossa,maglietta viola, e il braccio sinistro ingessato.

La madre entrò nella stanza e gli si avvicinò.

"Basta rimanere in questa stanza."disse lei "Te l'ho lasciato fare fin troppo."

"Ho deciso di non uscire più."disse i bambino "Non voglio più farmi male.

Questa è stata l'ultima volta,te l'ho detto."

"Ho capito,ma non puoi farci niente."disse lei "Potresti cadere tra la sedia e il televisore.

Se è questo che dio ha voluto per te,sarà così per sempre.

Non puoi evitarlo rimanendo seduto."

"Mi chiamano l'uomo di vetro a scuola,perché mi rompo come il vetro."disse lui.

La madre si mise accucciata accanto a lui "Se prendi questa decisione ora,se decidi di avere paura,non tornerai mai più indietro,per tutta la vita sarai condannato ad avere paura."

"Ti ho comprato un regalo."disse lei alzandosi,mentre lui piangeva.

"Perché?"disse lui.

"Lo so io perché."disse la madre "Allora lo vuoi o no?

Vallo a prendere,dai."

"Perché dov'è?"disse lui.

"Su una panchina,al di la della strada."disse la madre.

Lui si affacciò e vide che c'erano dei bambini che giocavano in un piccolo parco e una panchina con sopra un pacco regalo viola,con dei nastri bianchi.

"Ma se lo porteranno via."disse lui guardandola.

"Allora è meglio che tu esca subito."disse lei.

Lui uscì e arrivò alla panchina camminando lentamente,seguito dalla madre,si mise seduto e prese il pacco,lo aprì e dentro trovò una scatola di cartone.

Aprendola trovò un tessuto viola e aprendolo trovò un fumetto.

La madre si mise seduta vicino a lui "Ne ho comprati un'infinità.

Ne troverai 1 ad aspettarti,ogni volta che deciderai di venire qui.

Mi hanno detto che questo ha un finale a sorpresa,lo sai?"

FINE FLASHBACK

L'immagine sulla copertina del fumetto era stata disegnata e messa in una teca.

Davanti ad essa c'era un uomo di colore accanto ad un bianco in giacca e cravatta.

L'uomo di colore aveva folti capelli ricci,una giacca viola scuro,quasi nero e una maglietta viola sotto.

Aveva anche guanti neri.

"Proviene da una collezione privata."disse l'uomo di colore "È precedente alla prima uscita in edicola nel 1968.

È una classica rappresentazione del bene,contro il male.

Noti la mascella quadrata di Slayer,comune in molti eroi dei fumetti,ispirati a Superman,e la mancanza di proporzione della testa di Giaguaro rispetto al corpo.

Anche questo è comune.

Ma solo nei cattivi.

La cosa da notare,parlando di quest'opera...la cosa che la rende molto...speciale,è il tratto realistico che la contraddistingue.

Quando i personaggi hanno raggiunto la pubblicazione erano esagerati come accade sempre.

Questa tavola è d'epoca."

"Beh...hmh...me la incarti."disse l'uomo.

"La sua decisione è di una saggezza encomiabile."disse la persona di colore camminando con un bastone e zoppicando leggermente.

Il bastone era di vetro,con il manico scuro.

La stanza era piena di quadri con parti di fumetti.

"Il mio bambino diventerà pazzo."disse l'uomo.

L'uomo si fermò e si girò "Vuole ripetere prego?"

"Ah,mio figlio Jeb,è un regalo per lui."disse l'uomo.

"E quanto ha,Jeb?"disse l'uomo di colore.

"4 anni."disse l'uomo.

"No."disse l'uomo di colore avvicinandosi e scandendo sempre di più il termine "No,no,no!

No!

Se ne vada.

Subito."

"Cosa ho detto?"disse lui.

"Vede pupazzi dei cartoni qui?"disse l'uomo di colore mettendo le due mani sul bastone"Vede una targhetta di plastica sulla mia camicia con sopra scritto il mio nome?

Vede un bambino asiatico privo di espressione seduto dentro un piccolo elicottero meccanico che vibra se uno ci mette dentro una moneta?

No?

Quindi non è in un negozio di giocattoli e ,contrariamente a quello che pensa lei,non c'è nulla da comprare per un bambino di nome Jeb."

L'uomo di colore si avvicinò "Uno di noi 2 ha commesso un grave errore e fa perdere all'altro del tempo prezioso.

Questa è una galleria d'arte amico mio e questa..."l'uomo di colore indicò la teca con la mano sinistra "...è un'opera d'arte."

L'uomo usci dal negozio.

E in quel momento arrivò David con il figlio.

David indossava un giaccone marrone e dei jeans blu,mentre il figlio una felpa scura e dei pantaloni grigi.

Entrando l'uomo di colore continuò a camminare.

"Apriamo solo su appuntamento."disse l'uomo.

"Ho ricevuto un suo biglietto."disse David.

"Complimenti,ha una cassetta della posta."disse l'uomo continuando "Non esponiamo per 2 settimane."

"L'ho trovato sotto il tergicristallo della mia macchina."disse David.

L'uomo si voltò e rimase fermo.

Poco tempo dopo fece accomodare i due davanti alla sua scrivania.

Dietro l'uomo di colore c'era un pezzo di roccia con scritte egiziane antiche.

"Quanto è certo di non essere mai stato malato?"disse l'uomo di colore.

"Al 75%."disse lui.

"Ah."disse l'altro "Non ne ha la certezza assoluta allora.

Lacuna numero 1.

Comincio ad essere estremamente scettico su questa cosa."

"Quale cosa?"disse David.

"Lei non si è mai fatto male,sono in errore se affermo questo?"disse l'uomo di colore.

"Papà si è fatto male."disse il figlio.

"È come dice il bambino?"disse l'altro.

"Si,signore."disse lui "Al college,un incidente d'auto."

"Una cosa seria?"disse l'altro.

"Non ha più potuto giocare a football."disse il bambino.

"Lacuna numero 2."disse l'uomo "E non piccola."

"Signor Price,possiamo parlare del biglietto che lei mi ha lasciato?"disse David.

"Ho studiato a fondo il fumetto come forma espressiva,ho passato un terzo della mia vita in un letto d'ospedale senza nient'altro da fare che leggere."disse lui "Ritengo i fumetti il nostro ultimo legame con una maniera antica di tramandare la storia.

Gli egiziani disegnavano sui muri.

C'è ancora nel mondo chi tramanda la conoscenza attraverso forme pittoriche.

I fumetti potrebbero essere una forma di storia di cui qualcuno,in qualche luogo,ha avuto percezione o esperienza.

In seguito quell'esperienza o quella storia,stritolate dalla macchina commerciale sono state rese avvincenti,vivacizzate,trasformate in vignette per la vendita.

Questa città ha visto la sua parte di disastri.

Ho guardato le conseguenze di quell'incidente aereo,la carneficina di quell'hotel in fiamme,ho guardato i notiziari aspettando di sentire una ben precisa combinazione di parole.

Ma sempre inutilmente.

Finché un giorno ho visto un servizio su un grave incidente ferroviario e le ho sentite.

C'è stato un solo superstite ed è rimasto miracolosamente incolume.

Ho una malattia chiamata osteogenesi imperfetta.

È un disordine genetico.

Non produco molto bene un certo tipo di proteina e questo mi provoca una ridotta densità ossea,ossa molto facili da rompere.

Ho subito 54 fratture nella mia vita e ho la forma più lieve di questo disordine.

Il tipo 1.

C'è il tipo 2,il tipo 3 e il tipo 4.

Quelli che hanno il tipo 4 non durano molto a lungo.

E poi all'improvviso mi è venuto in mente:se esiste una persona come me nel mondo,ad una estremità dello spettro,non può esistere qualcun altro che sia l'opposto di me, all'altra estremità?

Uno che non si ammali mai,che non si faccia male come succede a tutti noi.

E lui probabilmente neanche ne è consapevole.

Il genere di persona che quei racconti descrivevano.

Una persona mandata qui a proteggere tutti noi.

A difenderci."

"Lei crede che papà sia uno di loro?"disse il bambino.

"Io non credo niente,ancora."disse quello di colore "È una possibilità.

Che presenta molte lacune."

"Joseph non bere altra acqua da quel bicchiere."disse David con molta calma,scrutando l'uomo"Esci e vuotalo."

"Ma papà..."disse il figlio.

"Per favore,obbedisci."disse David e il bambino andò via"Nel mi lavoro vedo di continuo gente come lei.

Trovate qualcuno di cui volete approfittare,gli raccontate una storia fantastica e ad un certo punto dite:"Mi serve solo il numero della sua carta di credito".

Una piccola somma.

È stata la prima mattina che io ricordi,quando ho aperto gli occhi senza provare...tristezza.

Pensavo che l'autore di questo biglietto avesse una risposta da darmi.

Ora me ne vado."

Il bambino tornò.

"Auguri per la mostra."disse lui andandosene.

"Che tipo di lavoro fai,David?"disse l'altro mentre lui si allontanava "Hai detto che incontri gente come me,nel tuo lavoro.

Che lavoro fai?"

"Lavoro alla University Stadium."disse lui "Sono una guardia giurata."

La sera seguente David era letto,con il figlio abbracciato e leggeva un giornale "1 cittadino come unico superstite dello spaventoso disastro ferroviario."

Lentamente David si alzò,andò nel ripostiglio pieno di vestiti e mise le mani su uno scaffale alto,prendendo una pistola dentro un panno,poi la rimise a posto,prendendo una cartellina e aprendola.

Dentro c'erano degli articoli di giornali e li lesse "I warriors corrono verso il titolo."

Iniziò a sfogliare gli articoli,fino ad un incidente automobilistico. "Campione locale di football ferito in un grave incidente d'auto.

Concittadino,unico superstite dello spaventoso disastro ferroviario."

David guardò la foto dell'auto ribaltata,poi sentì bussare alla porta e rimise tutto a posto.

Andò ad aprire e trovò la moglie "Ciao."

"Ho preso una decisione."disse lei.

"Va bene."disse lui.

"Solo voglio farti una domanda,ma...ma devi essere sincero."disse lei "Sono preparata,non può influenzarmi.

Sei mai stato con un'altra?

Da quando sono cominciati i problemi tra noi?

La tua risposta non può influenzarmi.

Devo solo saperlo.

Non ne sarò condizionata,te lo assicuro."

"No."disse lui.

Lei si mise le mani sul viso e pianse "Scusa è...scusa...comunque la mia decisione...io voglio ricominciare.

Voglio che tutto ricominci ad essere come prima.

E non è stato un caso che tu sia uscito vivo da quell'incidente.

C'è stata data una seconda occasione.

E se ti andasse di invitarmi a cena,mi faresti felice."

"Si."disse lui.

"Va bene."disse lei che si allontanò.

La mattina seguente David era all'entrata dello stadio con la divisa e il berretto.

"Dunn?"disse una voce alla radio.

"Qui è Dunn."disse lui che rispose.

"Parla Jenkins,c'è un tizio con un biglietto falso,qui al cancello 17."disse la voce "Dice di conoscerti.

Non vuole dirmi come si chiama."

"Che aspetto ha?"disse lui.

Poco dopo era a parlare con l'uomo di colore che indossava un lungo cappotto di pelle viola scuro che arrivava quasi a terra.

"Perché,secondo te,con tutti i mestieri che ci sono,hai scelto di fare la guardia?"disse quello di colore.

"Sei un uomo decisamente strano."disse David.

"Avresti potuto fare il commercialista,aprire una palestra,una catena di ristoranti,avresti potuto fare altre 10000 cose,ma alla fine hai scelto di proteggere la gente."disse l'uomo di colore "Tu hai preso questa decisione.

E personalmente lo trovo molto interessante.

Ora mi serve solo in tuo numero di carta di credito."

David lo guardò.

"Questa era una battuta."disse lu risero.

Poco dopo erano davanti ad una fila di persone che stava entrando.

"Sei un appassionato di sport?"disse David.

"Comincia a interessarmi."disse l'altro.

"Si fa pesante."disse David che si fermò e guardò un uomo in fondo alla fila,poi riprese e andò da una guardia davanti alla fila "Perquisiamoli."

"Bene."disse l'altro.

"Dammi un minuto."disse David.

"C'è qualche problema?"disse l'altro.

"Il tipo alto con la giacca mimetica."disse David "A volte vengono allo stadio armati e bevono troppo.

Se la squadra non gira,le cose precipitano.

Perquisiamo per scoraggiare chi vuole entrare armato.

Se quello lo è,uscirà dalla fila."

L'uomo uscì dalla fila e andò via.

I due andarono in una galleria dello stadio.

"Ecco."disse David dandogli un biglietto "Ti ho trovato un posto nel settore giallo.

È un po' alto qui,ma almeno non ti sputeranno addosso.

Allora..."

"Come facevi a sapere che quello che hai fatto andare via era armato?"disse l'altro.

"Non lo so."disse David "Forse perché portava quella mimetica dell'esercito.

È gente a cui piace andare in giro con coltelli o altro."

"Pensi che avesse un coltello?"disse l'altro.

"Penso che avesse qualcosa,si."disse David.

"Ma non un coltello."disse l'altro.

"Mi è arrivata... l'immagine di una pistola argentata con l'impugnatura nera,infilata nei pantaloni."disse David "Sai,come in televisione."

"Hai un istinto naturale per queste cose."disse l'altro.

"Quali cose?"disse David.

"Intuisci se qualcuno ha fatto qualcosa di male."disse l'altro.

"Si."disse l'altro.

"Ma non hai mai provato a svilupparlo."disse l'altro.

"Non so a che cosa ti riferisci."disse David.

"Alla tua capacità."disse l'altro.

"Senti,io devo stare a bordo campo durante la partita,tu vatti a sedere,il tuo posto è..."disse David indicando.

"Ai personaggi dei fumetti vengono spesso attribuiti poteri speciali come:l'invisibilità,la vista a raggi x,cose di questo tipo."disse l'altro "E indovina su chi sono basati?"

"Sugli X Man,ma io non sono un mutante."disse David.

"Non ho mai parlato di mutanti."disse l'altro.

"Ora basta."disse David "Non mi va più di fare questo gioco."  
"È una esagerazione della verità."disse l'altro "Forse basata su una cosa semplice come l'istinto."

"Può anche darsi che non avesse niente."disse David.

"O che avesse una pistola argentata,con l'impugnatura nera infilata nei pantaloni."disse l'altro.

"Dunn."disse una voce alla radio.

"Me ne devo andare."disse David rispondendo "Si,ho capito,arrivo subito."

"Un'ultima domanda."disse l'altro.

"Cosa?"disse David.

"In quell'incidente d'auto che hai avuto,è stato coinvolto qualcun altro?"disse l'altro.

"Si."disse David allontanandosi"Mia moglie,Audrey.

Era in macchina con me.

Auguri per tutto,Elijah

La prossima volta comprati il biglietto autorizzato."

"Dunn,servi giù."disse la voce alla radio.

"Arrivo."disse lui.

Elijah entrò in macchina,completamente nera all'interno e imbottita e mise in moto,dopo aver messo il bastone sul sedile accanto.

Esteriormente era chiara e da collezionisti.

Accese la radio e un uomo parlò "Nelle indagini sul treno 177,condotte dei depositi..."

Elijah guardò lo specchietto e vide l'uomo che era uscito dalla fila e si voltò.

Poi prese il bastone e lo seguì camminando per una parte vuota dello stadio "Aspetti un secondo!"

L'uomo non si fermò,così lui accelerò zoppicando e arrivando in strada.

Vide l'uomo attraversare e lo seguì,poi lo vide scendere nelle scale di una metro e si fermò "Le voglio soltanto chiedere un'informazione."

Elijah scese lentamente le scale tenendosi alla ringhiera con una mano e poggiando attentamente il bastone.

Improvvisamente perse l'equilibrio e cadde.

Il bastone finì a terra,frantumandosi.

Cadde sull'avambraccio sinistro che si fratturò,poi sbatté più volte le gambe urlando e rimase sdraiato guardando in avanti.

Vide l'uomo che si era leggermente voltato,scavalcare l'entrata della metro e intravide la pistola argentata,poi chiuse gli occhi.

Un autobus si fermò e David scese,poi vide il figlio che lo salutava,mentre giocava nel parco con gli altri bambini.

Il figlio lo raggiunse correndo e salendo delle scale.

"Joseph,tua madre si arrabbia se sa che giochi a football."disse David.

"E tu glie lo dirai?"disse lui "Ti va di giocare l'ultimo down?

Abbiamo uno grosso come te,vi mettete l'uno di fronte all'altro.

Lo puoi battere papà.

Distruggiamolo."

"No,vado a casa."disse David.

"Gioca solo un po'."disse l'altro"Gli ho detto che eri forte."

"Perché l'hai fatto?"disse David "No,vado dentro,ho altre cose da fare."

"Quali cose?"disse il figlio.

"Devo allenarmi."disse David.

"Ti aiuto."disse il figlio.

"No,non..."disse David.

"NON POSSO PIÙ GIOCARE!"urlò Joseph "DEVO ALLENARMI CON IL MIO PAPÀ!"

Poco dopo David era in cantina,su un lettino e stava sollevando una spranga di metallo,con 2 grossi pesi alle stremità e lo faceva con molto sforzo.

Una volta aver allungato le braccia in alto posizionò l'oggetto sulle aste di metallo ai lati del lettino e si mise seduto.

"Quanto peso ai caricato?"disse lui al figlio che era davanti alle scale della buia cantina.

David guardò il peso "Hai un po' esagerato,90 chili sono troppi."

"Al massimo quando sollevi?"disse Joseph.

"Ci siamo già al massimo."disse David "Così diventa pericoloso,Joseph.

Torna di sopra,finisco io di allenarmi."

"No,lo levo se è troppo,fammi rimanere."disse il figlio che andò a togliere uno dei pesi "Dici che ce l'avresti fatta a battere Bruce Lee?"

"No."disse David senza voltarsi.

"Nemmeno se conoscevi il karate?"disse Joseph che rimise il peso e ne mise un altro.

"No."disse lui.

"Nemmeno se lui non poteva dare calci e tu eri molto arrabbiato?"disse Joseph.

"No,Joseph."disse David che si rimise giù e si allenò ancora per 2 volte,poi lo posò e si rimise seduto "Quando pesò hai tolto?"

Joseph era più lontano "Ho mentito."

David lo guardò spaventato "L'hai aumentato?"

David guardò i pesi.

"Quando hai sollevato?"disse Joseph.

"120 chili."disse David.

"Mettiamone ancora."disse Joseph.

"D'accordo."disse David che poco dopo si preparava a sollevare l'asta con i pesi attaccati "Sta un po' più indietro per sicurezza."

Joseph si allontanò e lui sollevò il peso 2 volte,poi lo posò.

"Ancora?"disse Joseph.

Poco dopo David si preparò a sollevare il peso "Non devi mai fare una cosa del genere,lo sai vero?"

Il figlio era in un angolo più lontano.

"Che fai se succede qualcosa di brutto?"disse il padre.

"Chiamo la mamma."disse il figlio.

"Bravo."disse David che sollevò il peso e poi lo riposò "Quanto pesò hai caricato stavolta?"

"T...tutto quello che c'era."disse il figlio avvicinandosi.

"Che altro possiamo usare?"disse David.

4 barattoli di vernice furono legati con nastro adesivo ai lati dell'asta e il figlio si mise sulle scale.

David sollevò ancora l'asta e la riposò,poi si mise seduto.

"Quanto era?"disse il figlio avvicinandosi.

David si voltò.

"Quant'era papà?"disse il figlio.

"Più o meno 160 chili."disse David.

Joseph lo fissò.

Elijah era su un lettino al pronto soccorso e il medico gli stava dicendo quali erano i danni.

"Frattura del quinto metacarpo della mano destra e frattura della sesta,settima e ottava costola."disse il medico "La lesione peggiore,comunque è stata subita dalla gamba destra sotto forma di una frattura spiroide.

C'erano 14 rime di frattura.

Si è come frantumata."

"Mi chiamano l'uomo di vetro."disse Elijah.

"Chi la chiama così?"disse il medico..

"I bambini."disse Elijah.

"Si sente bene,signor Price?"disse il medico "Posso continuare?"

"Si."disse Elijah

"Le sono state applicate viti lungo tutta la gamba."disse il dottore "L'uso di una sedia a rotelle sarà necessario per 2 mesi,seguirà l'uso delle grucce per 12,14 mesi.

La permanenza in ospedale andrà dai 5 agli 8 giorni,seguiti dai 9 ai 12 mesi di fisioterapia."

La moglie di David era in ospedale.

"C'è il paziente delle 10."disse un'infermiera "È stato dimesso stamattina dall'ospedale."

"Grazie."disse Audrey.

"Prego."disse la donna.

Audrey andò da lui "Elijah vero?"

Poco dopo la donna era seduta su un materassino "Possiamo prevenire una marcata atrofia della sua gamba sana con quella."

Audrey indicò una macchina "Farà lavorare il suo quadricipite."

"Da quanto tempo è sposata?"disse lui.

"12 anni."disse lei.

"E com'è successo?"disse Elijah.

Audrey rise.

"Mi rende un po' nervoso trovarmi qui e faccio troppe domande quando sono nervoso."disse Elijah.

"Un incidente d'auto."disse lei.

"Oh...ora deve raccontarmi tutto."disse lui.

"Mio marito era un eccellente atleta al college,abbiamo avuto un incidente,c'era il ghiaccio."disse Audrey "La macchina si è ribaltata,siamo rimasti feriti e lui ha dovuto abbandonare il football.

Se questo non fosse successo forse non ci saremmo sposati."

"Come mai."disse Elijah.

"Parliamo della sua riabilitazione."disse Audrey.

"Non è obbligata a rispondere se non vuole."disse Elijah "Si,torniamo alla macchina per i quadricipiti."

"Previene l'atrofia facendo...per essere chiara non avrei mai potuto vivere con un giocatore di football."disse lei "Non per il gioco in se,ammiro le capacità che ci vogliono e come chiunque altra ero incantata dal modo in cui giocava,ma...il football,sotto molti aspetti,è l'opposto del mio lavoro.

Più colpisci il tuo avversario più sei premiato.

Si basa sulla violenza e non voglio violenza nella mia vita.

È una cosa difficile da capire...comunque ci ha pensato il destino con l'incidente a mettere il football fuori questione."

"E vissero tutti felici e contenti."disse l'altro.

"Più o meno."disse lei.

"Quale parte del corpo si ferì David?"disse l'altro.

"Come sa che mio marito si chiama David?"disse lei.

David era allo stadio e osservava la gente,poi si spostò dal muro e allagò le braccia restando fermo.

Una madre con un bambino gli urtò le spalle e lui ebbe un flash nella testa sentendo le urla del bambino.

"Un 737 precipita durante il decollo,muoiono in 172,nessun superstite,un incendio in un hotel del centro,muoiono in 211,nessun superstite,un treno deraglia e 7 miglia dal suo arrivo in città,muoiono in 131,1 superstite."disse Elijah "Ed è incolume.

Ho parlato di questo evento con suo marito e gli ho suggerito una possibilità a dir poco incredibile,da allora ho cominciato a pensare che quella possibilità,per quanto incredibile sia adesso una probabilità."

"E che cosa gli ha suggerito?"disse lei.

"Sono tempi mediocri signora Dunn,la gente comincia a perdere la speranza,per molti è difficile credere che ci siano cose straordinarie dentro di loro,come dentro chiunque altro."disse Elijah"Confido nella sua apertura mentale."

David era ancora tra la folla.

Un uomo lo urtò da dietro e lui ebbe una visione di un bagno pubblico,così iniziò a seguirlo fino a quando l'uomo si mise in fila.

"Esca dalla fila,prego."disse David e l'uomo uscì "Abbiamo qualche problema con gli spacciatori di droga in questo stadio.

Le dispiace se le controllo le tasche?

Su le braccia prego?"

L'uomo alzò le braccia e David lo controllò.

"Ehi,amico,sono appena arrivato."disse l'altro.

David non trovò nulla,così lo lasciò.

"Ora le posso abbassare?"disse l'altro e David annuì.

"Posso andare?"disse l'altro.

"Si."disse David.

"Spero li troviate."disse l'uomo che si allontanò.

David si allontanò dalla parte opposta.

"Dunn?"disse la voce alla radio.

"Si?"disse lui che rispose.

"Sono in ufficio."disse la voce "Tuo figlio si è fatto male?"

"Dov'è adesso?"disse David.

"A scuola,per le prove della recita."disse la voce "Vuole che lo raggiungi."

David guardò l'uomo che aveva perquisito.

Poco dopo David era seduto ad un tavolo e parlava con un'anziana e dietro c'era il figlio Joseph con accanto un altro.

"Quello è tuo padre,vero?"disse quello grassoccio.

Joseph annuì.

"Scommetto che mio padre lo pesta quando vuole."disse il secondo.

Joseph lo guardò.

"No,ha insistito perché chiamassimo solo lei,ma non è stato facile."disse la vecchietta "Lei non è sulla nostra lista."

"È Audrey che si occupa di queste faccende?"disse lui.

"Quali faccende?"disse l'anziana.

"Quelle di Joseph."disse lui "Gli dovrò mettere qualche pomata?"

"No,no."disse l'anziana "Il trauma è più emotivo,ma non è niente di serio fisicamente.

Non come quando ho dovuto far ricoverare te all'ospedale."

"Ospedale?"disse David perplesso.

"Il mio ufficio era dall'altra parte della scuola a quei tempi?"disse la donna "Non ti ricordi di me,vero?"

"No,signora."disse David.

"Avevo i capelli rossi."disse lei "Beh,tu eri un po' più piccolo di Joseph quando è accaduto.

Lo sapevi che abbiamo cambiato le regole di condotta della piscina per causa tua?"

David scosse la testa.

"I bambini ne parlano ancora."disse lei "Come se fosse una specie di storia di fantasmi.

Lo sai che un bambino è quasi affogato.

È rimasto sul fondo della vasca per 5 minuti.

E quando lo hanno tirato fuori era morto.

Noi li lasciamo dire,aiuta a farli essere prudenti.

Hai ancora la fobia dell'acqua?"

David annuì.

Poco dopo Joseph e il figlio uscirono e parlarono.

"Stavano dando fastidio alla bambina cinese."disse Joseph "Tu non permetti che ai buoni succedano cose brutte.

È il tuo codice,no?

È il codice dell'eroe.

Ho cercato di farli smettere,ma continuavano a spingermi giù e non mi lasciavano risalire.

Io pensavo che ,siccome tu sei mio padre, forse ero come te."

I due si fermarono.

"Non sono come te."disse lui.

"Tu sei come me."disse David "Possiamo entrambi farci male.

Io sono un uomo come tutti gli altri."

"Non è vero…!"disse Joseph piangendo "Perché continui ad insistere?"

La sera seguente David era in cucina con la moglie.

" Elijah Price è venuto al centro da me oggi."disse Audrey mentre lui lavava i piatti.

"Ah,si?"disse David che asciugò una pentola.

"Non ha fatto niente,mi ha solo detto...esposto la sua teoria."disse Audrey "È triste quando i pazienti diventano così.

Perdono il senso della realtà."

David si voltò e vide Joseph che era seduto al tavolino.

Il tavolo era senza,tovaglia,con mattonelle verdi e il bordo di legno e c'erano 3 tovagliette.

Su una di esse c'era un pistola che Joseph prese "Tu non ci credi.

Ora vedrai che non puoi farti male."

"La pistola è scarica."disse David"Non sa dove tengo i proiettili."

"Nella tua coppa dell'anno."disse Joseph.

"Joseph non l'avrai caricata?"disse lui.

"Tanto non ti fai niente!"disse Joseph singhiozzante.

" Elijah si sbagliava."disse David.

"Come ha conosciuto Elijah?"disse Audrey.

"Era con me quando l'ho visto."disse David.

"Nessuno gli crede."disse Joseph.

"Joseph,quando le persone sono malate o menomate da tanto tempo,come Elijah,si ammalano anche dentro."disse la madre "E cominciano a pensare cose assurde.

Mi ha detto quello che pensa di tuo padre ed è assurdo."

Joseph puntò la pistola contro il padre "Te lo dimostro subito!"

"Hai presente la storia che parla del bambino quasi annegato nella piscina?"disse David "È di me che parla quella storia,sono quasi morto..."

"Stai mentendo!"disse Joseph.

"Non sto mentendo,è solo che non me lo ricordavo."disse David.

"Joseph tuo padre è rimasto ferito al college,lo sai anche tu,conosci ogni dettaglio."disse Audrey"Non farlo.

Morirà,Joseph."

"Gli sparo solo una volta."disse il figlio.

"Joseph,basta,ascolta tua..."disse David.

"Non avere paura."disse Joseph che si alzò.

"Joseph,se premi quel grilletto me ne andrò di casa."disse David "È chiaro?

Partirò per New York.

Hai ragione.

Se premi quel grilletto il proiettile rimbalzerà su di me e non mi farò niente.

Però dopo salirò in camera mia,preparerò i bagagli e partirò per sempre!

Andrò a New York!"

"Perché?"disse Joseph piangendo.

"Perché pensavo che cominciassimo ad essere veri amici!"disse David "E gli amici si stanno a sentire e...e non si sparano addosso!

Diglielo anche tu!"

"Non si spara agli amici,Joseph."disse la madre.

"JOSEPH!"urlò il padre "STAI PER METTERTI IN UN BRUTTO GUAIO!

IO SONO TUO PADRE E TI ORDINO DI METTERE IMMEDIATAMENTE GIÙ QUELLA MALEDETTA PISTOLA!

1!

2!"

Joseph la mise sul tavolo e David la prese scaricandola,mentre Joseph si accasciava sulla credenza e si metteva seduto a terra.

Audrey si mise a piangere a terra e poi anche David si sedette sul pavimento.

"Ho seguito l'uomo con la giacca mimetica."disse Elijah il giorno dopo davanti ad una delle sue opere.

Era su una carrozzina e David era accanto a lui.

"Aveva una pistola argentata,con l'impugnatura nera,infilata nella cinta dei pantaloni."disse Elijah"Ti sei ferito sul serio in quell'incidente al college?

Perché penso che tu te lo sia inventato,hai preso al volo l'occasione per mollare il football senza che nessuno ti potesse fare domande.

E credo che tu l'abbia fatto,pensa un po' per una donna.

Del resto avrebbe un senso.

Il football dura quanto?

10 anni?

Ma l'amore...no quello è per sempre.

È quella punta di tristezza la mattina di cui mi hai parlato, credo di sapere da cosa dipende.

Forse perché non stai compiendo a missione che devi compiere."

"Le pistole hanno impugnatura nera o argento,avevo una possibilità su 2 di indovinare."disse David.

"Non è ciò a cui ho assistito."disse Elijah.

"Basta."disse David "Basta giocare con la mia vita, Elijah.

Mio figlio stava per spararmi ieri sera per dimostrare che avevi ragione tu."

"Non ho mai detto che non puoi essere ucciso,non ho mai detto questo."disse Elijah.

"Mia moglie ha ragione."disse David.

"Ci sono stati 3 spaventosi disastri e tu sei l'unico che ne sia uscito incolume."disse Elijah.

"Anch'io sono stato malato."disse David.

"Cosa?"disse l'altro.

"Da bambino ho passato una settimana in ospedale per riprendermi da una polmonite."disse David"Ero quasi annegato.

2 ragazzini in piscina,per giocare pesante,mi hanno spinto e ho inghiottito un po' d'acqua.

Non sapevano che potevano uccidermi.

Non sono gli eroi a morire così,sono le persone normali.

Cerca di non farti vedere mai più Elijah.

Sta lontano dalla mia famiglia."

La sera seguente Elijah,sulla carrozzina,era dentro la fumetteria e fissava il vuoto in silenzio.

"Ehi bello,qui devo chiudere."disse l'uomo dietro il bancone "Devi scegliere così vado.

Non provare a farti le seghe su quei fumetti giapponesi o sono guai."

L'uomo lo raggiunse "Oh,scusa bello,non mi ero accorto che..."

Joseph era nella sua stanza e giocava con dei pupazzi di Superman.

David,vestito con una camicia scura e pantaloni neri, era dietro lui a braccia incrociate.

"È arrivata la BBC."disse la madre entrando.

Indossava un lungo vestito celeste.

"Rimandiamo?"disse lei.

"Sto bene."disse Joseph senza voltarsi.

"Possiamo uscire un'altra volta."disse Audrey.

"No,andate,sono solo confuso,sto bene."disse Joseph.

"Magari usciamo solo a bere una cosa?"disse David.

"Quanto costa questo?"disse Elijah al fumettista.

David e Audrey erano a cena in un ristorante.

Avevano dei piccoli tavoli per 2,con delle lampadine,c'era poca luce e il muro rappresentava un bosco con delle montagne.

"Ruggine."disse Audrey.

"Si."disse lui "Inteso come colore,non come ruggine.

Tipo...vernice color ruggine o legna."

"Lo scopro adesso."disse Audrey "Il mio è ancora il marrone."

"Tocca a me."disse David "Canzone preferita."

"Soften Webs."disse lei.

"Cosa?"disse David.

"Abbiamo detto sinceri."disse lei ridendo.

"Soften Webs."disse lui "Molto interessante."

"Adesso tocca a me."disse lei "Quando è stata la prima volta...che ti ha sfiorato il pensiero che non ce l'avremmo fatta."

"Questo non fa parte del gioco."disse David.

"È un primo appuntamento,non ci sono regole."disse lei.

"Non saprei esattamente."disse David.

"Prova a pensarci."disse Audrey.

"Non continuiamo il gioco?"disse David.

"È finito,ho vinto."disse lei "Forse non c'è stato un momento preciso,forse è stato..."

"Ho avuto un incubo,una notte e...non ho voluto svegliarti per farmi dire che andava tutto bene."disse David "Credo sia stata la prima volta.

Conta."

"Conta."disse Audrey "Tieni volutamente me e Joseph a distanza?"

"Si."disse David.

"Perché?"disse Audrey.

"Non lo so."disse David "È che non mi sento sereno,Audrey.

Sento che...c'è qualcosa che non va."

"Ce l'hai con noi,David?"disse lei "Ce l'hai con la vita che fai?

Avresti potuto fare tante altre cose finito il college.

Hai scelto liberamente.

Certo non ci saremmo sposati senza quell'incidente,ma non ti ho mai augurato di farti male.

Quello che il tuo fisico esprimeva era un dono.

E non ho mai desiderato che lo perdessi.

Lo sai,vero?"

Più tardi la ragazza lasciata a casa era sulla porta davanti ai 2 "Telefonate 2,dopo che Joseph è andato a dormire.

Una delle 2 era un avviso di chiamate,ma non parlavano molto.

Mia sorella aveva un'emergenza,si è fatta la permanente da sola e ora ha una testa che sembra un puntaspilli."  
"L'avviso di chiamata."disse David.

"Ah...era uno di New York."disse la donna "Di un'agenzia per la sicurezza,vogliono assumerla.

Quindi andate ad abitare a New York,potevate anche dirmelo."

"Non andiamo tutti comunque."disse lei.

David la pagò.

"Ah...la seconda telefonata l'ha presa la segreteria."disse la donna che uscì e vide la pioggia"Fantastico."

David e la moglie rimasero in silenzio.

"Senti,cerchiamo di essere sinceri."disse la donna "Siamo soltanto all'inizio.

E non mi aspetto che uno di noi cambi i progetti della sua vita,perché siamo usciti una volta.

E il fatto che tu vada a New York sarà un momento di crescita,ci obbligherà a non correre.

Il che alla fine penso sia decisamente...meglio.

Insomma ci stiamo riprovando,David e non mi aspettavo la passione travolgente.

Credo che "congratulazioni" sia la parola più giusta."

Audrey andò via nella sua stanza e lasciò David che mise in giaccone sul divano e andò a telefono in corridoio per sentire la segreteria.

La voce di Elijah fu udita dal telefono "David,sono Elijah.

Era così ovvio.

È stato un fumetto a farlo riaffiorare.

Centuri Comics 117 in cui un gruppo,la Coalizione del Male,cercava il punto debole di ogni supereroe perché tutti ne anno 1.

Proprio come te.

Le tue ossa non si rompono,le mie si,e questo è chiaro..."

David si allontanò togliendosi il giaccone.

"...le tue cellule reagiscono ai batteri e ai virus diversamente dalle mie,tu non ti ammali,io si e anche questo chiaro."disse Elijah e David si fermò nel corridoio "Ma per qualche ragione tu e io reagiamo all'acqua esattamente allo stesso modo.

Ci va giù troppo in fretta,soffochiamo,ce ne va un po' nei polmoni,affoghiamo.

Per quanto irreale possa apparire,siamo collegati io e te.

Siamo sulla stessa curva,solo agli estremi opposti.

La sostanza è che ora sappiamo qualcosa che prima non sapevamo.

Tu hai un punto debole,l'acqua.

E la tua kriptonite.

Mi ascolti,David?"

Il messaggio finì.

David prese la macchina sotto la pioggia e arrivò ad una recinzione di ferro.

Scese dal mezzo con l'impermeabile di gomma verde,lungo,con cappuccio,si avvicinò alla ringhiera e si arrampicò a mani nude,poi sfondò una porta ed entrò in un edificio vuoto,trovandosi in una grande sala,con delle scale e dei vagoni del treno deragliato.

Si avvicinò ai vagoni vedendo che erano completamente distrutti,camminandoci lentamente in mezzo,poi si mise a fissare uno squarcio restando in silenzio.

FLASHBACK

David,da ragazzo,si svegliò su una strada di notte e intorno c'erano pezzi di vetro.

Davanti a lui c'era una macchina capovolta in fiamme,così corse verso di essa,scivolando e poi raggiungendo Audrei e aprendo lo sportello,forzandolo a mani nude,mentre l'auto prendeva fuoco.

David estrasse Audrey dall'auto e la prese in braccio allontanandosi,poi si accucciò e vide un furgone "EHI!"

David fece cenno con la mano e il furgone si fermò.

La ragazza riaprì gli occhi.

"Audrey?"disse lei.

"Cos'è successo?"disse lei "Credevo di essere morta."

"Anch'io."disse David.

"Come sta la ragazza?"disse l'uomo sceso dal furgone.

"Credo abbia una gamba rotta."disse David.

"Lei ferito?"disse l'uomo.

David ci pensò un attimo e poi rispose.

FINE FLASHBACK

Il telefono squillò in piena notte ed Elijah,sulla carrozzina,arrivò in sala,al buio,e rispose "Pronto?"

"Non mi sono fatto niente in quell'incidente."disse David.

"David."disse Elijah.

"Non mi sono mai fatto niente, Elijah."disse David "Che cosa devo fare?"

Elijah restò in silenzio per un po' "Vai in un posto affollato.

Non dovrai guardarti intorno a lungo.

È normale che tu abbia paura,David,perché questa parte non è un fumetto.

La vita reale non si lascia imprigionare nel riquadro di una vignetta."

David andò in una grande stanza che aveva colonne di pietra greche ai lati ed era piena di gente.

Indossava ancora lo stesso abito lungo e il cappuccio.

David scese le scale,togliendosi il cappuccio,ma mantenendo il berretto verde,poi avanzò tra la gente e una donna gli sfiorò la spalla.

David ebbe la visione della donna in una gioielleria che faceva distrarre l'uomo dietro il bancone e gli rubava una collana alle spalle.

David proseguì,si mise il mezzo alla stanza e allargo le braccia leggermente.

Un uomo gli sfiorò la mano e lui ebbe l'immagine di due ragazzi di colore e una ragazza che camminavano di notte,poi vide una macchina nera che passava lenta e l'uomo colpiva la donna in testa con una bottiglia di vetro e urlando che dovevano tornare in Africa.

David spalancò gli occhi vedendo un uomo che gettava la lattina.

Ebbe la visione dell'uomo che trovava una ragazza talmente ubriaca che non riusciva a muoversi e a parlare e che ne aveva approfittato per violentarla.

David indietreggiò disgustato,poi un uomo vestito di rosso che portava un carrello di metallo lo sfiorò.

La visione mostrò l'uomo,che indossava una maglietta rossa,fuori da una casa,mentre un altro apriva la porta di casa.

"Posso entrare?"disse l'uomo.

"Chi è lei?"disse l'altro.

"Mi piace la tua casa."disse il primo "Posso entrare?"

"Ma che dice?"disse il secondo "No,non può entrare."

"Sei sicuro?"disse l'altro che aprì la seconda porta esterna,quella con la retina.

Il secondo tentò di tenere l'altra porta "Ma cosa vuole?"

La visione mostrò l'uomo morto in fondo alle scale della cantina e un urlo femminile.

David alzò gli occhi verso il soffitto,scosso,poi fissò l'uomo sconcertato,mentre vuotava il secchio della spazzatura e lo seguì lentamente.

L'uomo portò il carrello in una stanza e David attese.

Poco dopo l'uomo uscì e camminò di notte sotto la pioggia verso la casa che aveva preso,salendo delle rampe di scale di metallo che lo condussero ad un'altra strada.

David,aveva rimesso il cappuccio,e vide l'uomo entrare nella casa passando dal retro.

David abbassò la testa,poi si avvicinò ed entro,trovando tutto sotto sopra.

C'erano ceste,buste e pacchi di cibo a terra.

Camminando per la casa non trovò nessuno,poi sentì dei rumori.

Aprì una prima porta,accese la luce e trovò il cadavere dell'uomo in fondo alle scale,poi chiuse la porta e proseguì verso le scale,ma si fermò sentendo dei passi.

Lentamente andò al piano di sopra,poi aprì una prima porta,accese la luce e si accorse di essere nella camera di un adolescente,poi senti piangere nella stanza opposta e trovò due donne legate per i polsi a delle sbarre di metallo in bagno.

"Ecco."disse lui slegandole "Ancora un po'.

Finito."

David passò alla seconda e la liberò "Shhh..."

David entrò nella stanza da letto e trovò una razza morta legata al termosifone,poi David andò sul balcone e l'uomo vestito di rosso gli apparve dietro.

Voltandosi,non lo vide a causa delle tende,così l'altro gli corse addosso,lo afferrò e lo spinse giù dal balcone.

David cadde sul tendone della piscina e lentamente il tendone iniziò ad affondare.

David iniziò a dimenarsi mentre l'uomo tornava dentro casa.

Una spranga di ferrò fu messa per metà in acqua e lui la afferrò e venne tirato fuori dalle 2 donne.

L'uomo vestito di rosso bevve della birra e la sputò sul cadavere.

David gli arrivò alle spalle e gli mise il braccio sinistro intorno alla gola e afferrò la mano con l'altro braccio.

L'uomo indietreggiò fino a farlo sbattere contro il muro, ma senza effetto,così tento altre due volte,ma fu il muro ad incavarsi all'interno,poi fece la stessa cosa su altre pareti,cercò anche di colpirlo più volte ai fianchi,con il gomito,poi vagò per stanza e corse verso il muro,sbattendoci contro David che non mollò ne quella volta ne la successiva.

L'uomo alla fine perse i sensi e si accasciò a terra,poi David slegò l'ultima che cadde a terra.

Tornato a casa mise il vestito verde nel ripostiglio,prese la moglie in braccio e la portò su per le scale svegliandola e posandola sul letto del piano di sopra,poi si mise sul letto anche lui e si appoggiò a lei.

"Ho fatto un brutto sogno."disse lui.

Lei lo accarezzò "È finito adesso."

Il giorno dopo Joseph scese le scale e li trovò in cucina seduti al tavolino e si tenevano per mano.

"Ti preparo la colazione."disse Audrey alzandosi,mentre David prendeva il giornale "Continuo a pensare ad Elijah Price.

Se si fa rivedere,stavolta,chiamiamo la polizia.

Va bene?"

"Va bene."disse Joseph che aprì il succo di frutta e rimase a guardare il bicchiere.

Il padre gli mise sotto gli occhi il giornale.

Joseph lo guardò e vide la foto di un uomo vestito con l'abito lungo e il cappuccio chiamato "Eroe" e parlava di un salvataggio.

"Salvati."lesse Joseph "Mascherato..."

Josepg guardò il padre sconvolto.

"Avevi ragione."disse lui a bassa voce e il figlio singhiozzò.

David gli fece in gesto di restare in silenzio.

Più tardi David si recò alla mostra dei fumetti a casa di Elijah.

La madre gli si avvicinò "È uno dei primi disegni che l'artista ha realizzato.

Vede gli occhi del cattivo?

Sono più grandi di quelli degli altri personaggi e insinuano l'idea di una prospettiva obliqua sul modo di vedere il mondo.

Hanno un che di anormale."

"Non fa paura."disse David.

"È quello che ho detto a mio figlio."disse la donna "Però lui crede che ne esistano di 2 generi.

C'è il cattivo d'azione,che combatte l'eroe con le sue mani,e poi c'è la vera minaccia:il malvagio e acerrimo nemico,che combatte l'eroe con la mente."

"Lei è la madre di Elijah?"disse David.

"Si,lo aiuto in galleria."disse la madre.

"Piacere,David Dunn."disse lui stringendole la mano.

"Mi ha parlato di lei."disse la madre "Dice che state diventando amici."

"Lo siamo già."disse David che vide Elijah sulla poltrona "Sembra che se la stia cavando bene."

"Ha sofferto molto nella sua vita."disse lei "A volte ho pensato che non si sarebbe mai ripreso

Brutti momenti.

Ma ce l'ha fatta.

C'è riuscito."

"È un miracolo vivente."disse David.

"Si,direi di si."disse la madre "Lo avverto che lei è qui."

"Grazie."disse David e la madre andò da lui.

Elijah lo condusse in una stanza piena di scaffali di fumetti,fino ad una scrivania oltre,prese il giornale e lo mostrò "Questo è l'inizio.

Dimmi una cosa,David:quando ti sei svegliato stamattina,era ancora li con te?

La tristezza?"

"No."disse David.

"Credo che sia il momento di darci la mano."disse Elijah che pose la mano destra con il guanto.

David la strinse ed ebbe delle visioni.

Elijah,completamente vestito di viola,era all'aeroporto quando ci fu un'esplosione.

Tutti si voltarono,tranne lui che restò seduto e poi andò via.

Successivamente era al bancone di un bar a parlare con un uomo.

"Ho lavorato a quell'edificio 25 anni,conosco tutti i suoi segreti."disse l'uomo.

"Segreti?"disse Elijah.

"Sa,se scoppia un incendio al primo,secondo o terzo piano,tutti quelli che si trovano in quell'hotel finiscono bruciati vivi."disse l'uomo.

Tempo dopo usciva dalla sala macchine del treno 177 e il macchinista gli diceva che non poteva stare dentro la cabina.

David,sconvolto e rattristato,indietreggiò.

Elijah mise il giornale sulla scrivania e David,guardando i progetti sul computer e i ritagli di giornale, vide i resoconti dei disastri.

Vide anche dei disegni di bombe.

"Sai qual'è la cosa più spaventosa?"disse Elijah guardando dalla finestra "Non sapere qual'è il tuo posto in questo mondo.

Non sapere perché sei qui.

È ...una sensazione terribile."

"Che cos'hai fatto?"disse David.

"Avevo quasi perso la speranza."disse Elijah "Mi sono messo in discussione talmente tante volte."

"Hai ucciso tutta quella gente."disse David.

"Ma ti ho trovato."disse Elijah singhiozzante "Quegli innumerevoli sacrifici,solo per trovare te."

"Che cos'hai fatto?"disse David che quasi piangeva.

Elijah si voltò verso di lui "Ora che sappiamo chi sei tu...so chi sono io…

Non sono un errore!"

David sconvolto si allontanò.

"Tutto ha un senso!"disse Elijah "Nei fumetti lo sai come si fa a capire chi è il cattivo più temibile?

È l'esatto opposto dell'eroe!

E molto spesso sono amici!

Come io e te!

Avrei dovuto capirlo da tempo!

Sai perché David?

I BAMBINI…!

Mi chiamavano l'uomo di vetro."

Elijah sorrise.

VOCE NARRANTE

"David Dunn guidò le autorità alla Limited Edition dove furono rinvenute le prove di 3 atti di terrorismo.

Elijah Price è ora in un istituto per i criminali schizofrenici."


	15. IL LADRO DI BAMBINI

IL LADRO DI BAMBINI (IT?)

Era notte e davanti ad un computer,al posto del ragazzo,vi era una donna che stava facendo un video online "Riporto ora delle notizie che ci sono appena giunte in redazione.

Non sappiamo se le informazioni siano vere o meno.

Ci limitiamo a riportare le cose per come le abbiamo ricevute.

Attualmente le autorità della zona si stanno occupando del caso.

Molto a nord,nelle terre in cui le valli sono sempre innevate, come le cime delle montagne più alte,esisteva un piccolo villaggio in cui vivevano persone semplici,come il ghiaccio che le circondava.

Al centro della foresta di conifere ,che costeggiava la zona est del villaggio,c'era una piccola radura con un laghetto congelato in cui era prigioniero un essere tremendo che il mondo aveva cercato di dimenticare.

Stando ad una leggenda ritrovata nelle zone dove è tutt'ora aperta l'indagine,nell'era in cui gli umani erano giovani sulla Terra ,questa creatura era conosciuta con molti nomi,ma il più usato era Paccoeyamanna,ovvero il ladro di bambini.

La nostra storia inizia con la più bella nevicata che si fosse mai vista e con due fratelli,Ivan e Ben,i quali avevano deciso di andare a giocare nel bosco e fermarsi al vecchio lago per pattinare.

Nella foresta era sceso un silenzio tombale,rotto solo dallo scricchiolare della neve sotto gli stivali dei due bambini che correvano felici.

Il bianco era totale e orientarsi era difficile,ma loro conoscevano la strada,anche fin troppo bene.

La madre non voleva che andassero da soli nella radura,ma quel posto era talmente bello e pieno di divertimenti che ormai c'erano andati più volte di nascosto che accompagnati.

Arrivarono in fretta e indossarono i pattini che aveva regalato loro il nonno per natale.

Iniziarono a giocare e andarono avanti per ore intere.

Erano talmente esagitati che non si erano accorti che la nevicata eccezionale aveva rotto i rami di uno dei pochi alberi che era sulla riva incrinando il ghiaccio del laghetto.

Ivan raggiunse quella parte e il pavimento cominciò a cedere sotto il suo peso.

Tutto accadde molto velocemente.

Solo il tempo di dire al fratello di non avvicinarsi e poi sprofondò nelle gelide acque del lago,battendo la testa sul ghiacciò cadendo.

L'acqua si colorò di rosso e tutto tacque per qualche secondo,poi le crepe iniziarono a diramarsi fino alle sponde e Ben corse sulla terraferma cercando disperatamente di trovare il fratello con lo sguardo.

Improvvisamente l'acqua al centro cominciò a ribollire e una mano completamente bianca sbucò,seguita da un ruggito che costrinse il bambino a fuggire il preda al terrore.

Tutti gli uomini del villaggio partirono alla ricerca del piccolo Ivan,ma al lago non trovarono tracce ne di lui ne dell'essere che aveva spaventato tanto il fratellino.

Con il calar della notte le ricerche si interruppero e Ben guardò la processione di torce che uscivano dalla foresta.

Aveva gli occhi arrossati dal pianto continuo e non riusciva a pensare ad altro che alla mano bianca che aveva visto.

La madre provò in tutti i modi a consolarlo,ma non poteva fare nulla e il piccolo riuscì ad addormentarsi solo dopo ore che piangeva.

Quella notte il villaggio fu svegliato da tre urla improvvise e inspiegabilmente tre bambini scomparvero nel nulla senza che nessuno vedesse niente.

Il giorno dopo le ricerche ripresero,non solo del povero Ivan,e nel bosco furono trovate delle strane tracce che conducevano al lago.

Il posto fu setacciato,ma ancora una volta non fu trovato nulla.

La notte altri due bimbi furono portati via dalle loro famiglie e Ben sapeva che doveva esserci dietro la mano bianca.

L'intero villaggio andò nel panico e i genitori iniziarono ad essere molto protettivi verso i bambini,ma servi a poco.

Nonostante le ronde di guardia,le assi alle finestre i piccoli venivano strappati dalle loro case per non tornare più.

Ben diceva spesso che ,prima o poi, sarebbe toccato a lui,così i genitori tentarono di nasconderlo meglio che potevano.

Appena l'ultimo adulto lasciò la sua camera per farlo dormire,il bambino sentì la voce di Ivan provenire da un angolo buio della stanza.

Si alzò lentamente,fece luce con la debole lampada e vide il fratello.

Stava fermo nell'angolo sorridendo.

Aveva i vestiti e i capelli bagnati e la pelle era azzurra.

Gli occhi erano completamente bianchi e al posto delle unghie aveva degli artigli neri.

Un ultimo squarciò la notte e dopo pochi giorni del villaggio non si seppe più nulla.

Qualche tempo dopo,alcune cittadine a sud furono rase al suolo da tremendi incendi e i pochi sopravvissuti parlarono di un esercito di bambini morti,guidati da un terribile essere che rapiva i loro figli.


	16. PONTYPOOL:ZITTO O MUORI

PONTYPOOL:ZITTO O MUORI

2009

La voce di un uomo si udiva alla radio "Il gatto della signora Frenchie è scomparso.

La città è piena di manifestini con la sua foto.

Avete visto Tesoro?

Abbiamo notato tutti i manifestini ,ma nessuno ha visto tesoro,il gatto.

Nessuno.

Questo almeno fino allo scorso giovedì mattina,quando la signora Colette Piscine ne ha schiacciato il corpicino con la macchina mentre attraversava un ponte.

Beh,questo ponte,adesso leggermente danneggiato,è considerato una specie di tesoro locale e ha persino un nome esotico:Pont De Flaque.

Ora,Colette...suona un po' come "Culotte",Panty in inglese e Piscine,sempre in inglese,si traduce con Pool.

Panty Pool.

Anche in francese "Flaque" significa piscina,quindi...Colette Piscine,in inglese "Ponty Pool",arriva sul "Pont de Flaque" o sul Ponte della Piscina ,se preferite ,e non riesce ad evitare di investire tesoro che gironzola per Pontypool.

Pontypoo...Pontypool...Panty Pool...Pont de Flaque.

Ma che cosa vuol dire?

Beh,Norman Mailer aveva una teoria molto interessante che utilizzava per spiegare le strane coincidenze che caratterizzarono l'attentato a John Fitzgerald Kennedy:alla vigilia di grandi eventi,o subito dopo, ci sono dei dettagli che cercano spasmodicamente attenzione e che ,quando ci tornano in mente, finiscono per coincidere nel modo più strano:nomi di strade,compleanni e secondi nomi,tutte cose di secondaria importanza che improvvisamente sembrano legarsi le une alle altre con un effetto sorprendente.

Ma allora che vuol dire?

Beh...vuol dire che succederà qualcosa.

Qualcosa di grosso.

Ma infondo,c'è sempre qualcosa che sta per accadere."

Una notte,stava nevicando su una strada sperduta nel niente e c'era una macchina che sfrecciava su di essa.

Dentro vi era l'uomo che aveva parlato alla radio ed era al telefono.

Aveva un cappello nero da cowboy,una giacca di pelle nera,era sui sessanta,ma molto magro e ne dimostrava di meno,aveva baffi e barba corta neri.

Indossava un cappotto marrone lungo,sotto un giubbetto di pelle nera,jeans e stivali marroni.

Aveva anche alcuni anelli di metallo.

La sua radio dava delle notizie "Ronald Cline è morto all'età di 73 anni dopo dopo un lungo ricovero all'ospedale di Camford,lasciando l'adorata moglie Annie di 51 anni e tre figli..."

"No."disse l'uomo "No,io sono davvero convinto che tu sia il peggior agente del mondo.

Andiamo non basta dire che stai lavorando,non mi basta che tu dica questo,vuoi rendertene conto?

Beh,evidentemente noi due la pensiamo in modo diverso,mi sono spiegato?

Senti,la sai una cosa Rick?

Ascolta.

Sei licenziato.

È finita."

L'uomo gettò il cellulare sul sedile accanto,mentre passava un' altra auto con i fari accesi nel buio della notte"Ecco,così almeno siamo nella stessa barca."

Il cellulare squillò,ma lui non rispose poi vide il semaforo rosso e fermò la macchina "Ah,merda."

Una donna riccia,con i capelli legati e un cappotto nero,mise la sua mano destra sul vetro del sedile opposto al suo spaventandolo "Grant!

Grant!

Grant!

Grant!"

"Che cosa?"disse lui che abbassò il finestrino,ma la donna si allontanò e scomparve "Ehi!

EHI!

CHE COSA VUOI?"

Dopo alcuni istanti Grant chiuse il finestrino e la sua macchina proseguì.

Arrivò ad un cartello e poi ad una casetta scura,con un altoparlante rosso da cui usciva una voce femminile "Questa è radio S.E.L.S.I.A.,che trasmette in tutto l'Ontario.

Tra pochi istanti andrà in onda "Mazzy di mattina",con Grant Mazzy.

Grant scese dall'auto e si avvicinò alle due porte di legno,con delle vetrate quadrate e illuminate da due lampade,sentendo la sua voce registrata.

Si fermò a sentire la sua registrazione "Buon giorno,amici.

Mazzy è qui dove deve essere e speriamo soltanto che il tempo di oggi ci venga un po' incontro.

Stamattina ho alcune cose di cui mi vorrei occupare e la prima riguarda un paio di compleanni di piccoli ospiti del nostro ospedale pediatrico.

Allora,a quanto ci hanno detto,il piccolo Charlie Argo,oggi,compie 6 anni mentre...mentre Griffin e Camilla ne compiono rispettivamente 6 e 4.

A quanto ho capito sono due fratelli nati nello stesso giorno,oppure no? "

Grant aprì la porta ed entrò,poi scese una rampa di scale,aprì una porta,scese altre due rampe di scale,poi si fermò accanto ad un termosifone,mise il suo pugno destro vicino alla bocca,soffio e poi aprì la mano guardandola "Ok Mazzy,tieni duro e pensa positivo."

Lui chiuse il pugno e proseguì.

Arrivò in una grossa stanca,piena di radio da una parte e macchinari

Ad un computer c'era una ragazza,con capelli neri,legati in una coda da cavallo lunga,con diverse ciocche sulla parte davanti,indossava una giacca di pelle marrone con sotto una felpa nera,di cui il cappuccio era visibile e dei Jeans con stivali neri.

Era su un a poltrona a ruote, rossa,con davanti due video,un microfono e una grossa radio.

La scrivania accanto alla sua era uguale.

Lei si voltò sorridendo "Salve,signor Mazzy."

Lui si fermò e le fece un saluto militare "Buongiorno,Laurel-Ann."

"Mi è piaciuto l'intervento di stamattina."disse Laurel-Ann "Adoro Norman Maire."

"Grazie."disse Grant con una cartella nella mano sinistra e il cellulare nella destra.

Sotto il giacchetto di pelle aveva una camicia azzurra e una cravatta nera.

"Ci vuole una ragazza con la testa,per apprezzare Maire."disse Grant "Senti,mi hai portato quella cosetta?"

Lei indicò sotto la scrivania.

"Uh..."disse Grant che prese una bottiglia "Grazie."

"Adesso facciamo radio."disse Laurel-Ann.

"Ah,fammi un favore se puoi,oggi dovresti controllarmi tutte le chiamate al 911,comprese quelle di chi riattacca,ok?"disse Grant "D'accordo?"

Laurel-Ann annuì.

"E di nuovo grazie..."disse Grant allontanandosi "E adesso facciamo radio."

Grant entrò dentro una stanza rettangolare,con un vetro rettangolare davanti,una scrivania,con una poltrona e altre due sedie,uno specchio dietro,con sopra 4 orologi e sulla scrivania c'erano due braccia meccaniche,che andavano prima in alto e poi in basso che avevano in cima un microfono.

Alla stanza si accedeva tramite due porte di legno sui lati.

Lui si sedette e si versò il caffè dalla bottiglia.

Laurel-Ann mise della musica,muovendo dei tasti poi si udì una voce femminile"Qui è radio S.E.L.S.I.A.,che trasmette in tutto l'Ontario.

Sta per andare in onda Mazzy di mattina,con il vostro Grant Mazzy."

Granti si mise le cuffie al contrario,per non dover togliersi il cappello.

La musica cessò.

"Buon giorno,Pontypool."disse Grant "Qui è radio 660,la Lanterna,vi parlo dalle segrete,sotto la strada che certi chiamano "The Tram".

Io pesterò tutta la mattina il tamburo per voi.

Sono Grant Mazzy e come sempre non farò prigionieri.

Ora..."

Grant bevve dalla tazza "...humh…sto bevendo un caffè e sto dando un'occhiata di fuori,ma adesso passiamo alla storia del giorno,ragazzi.

Ho vissuto una...una strana esperienza venendo alla radio oggi.

E più tardi vorrei chiedervi un consiglio al riguardo.

Voi quando chiamate il 911?

Pensateci.

Ho dimenticato di dirvi che il nostro produttore,la stupenda e bravissima Sydney Briar è qui con noi..."

Arrivò una donna con i capelli neri,lunghi,lisci,con un giaccone nero,una maglietta blu,jeans e scarpe nere e posò una cartella,salutando l'altra che rispose.

"...e anche la nostra Laurel-Ann Drummond che oggi cercherà di mandarci in onda."disse Grant"Ora,io non lo sapevo,ma voi forse si...è nuova per me..."

Sul tavolo di Laurel-Ann c'era una lettera.

"Laurel-Ann,non molto tempo fa,è stata in Afganistan con l'esercito."disse Grant.

"Ecco fatto,adesso lo sanno davvero tutti ed in oltre è stata anche la reginetta della fiera di Est Fool,ma è roba vecchia ."disse Sydney.

"Ehi!"disse Laurel-Ann.

"Oh!...scusa, Laurel-Ann."disse Sydney.

"Io non ero la reginetta,ma l'eroina che tornava a casa."disse Laurel-Ann.

"Ok,ti chiedo di nuovo scusa,sono stata cattiva."disse Sydney.

"Oh...Sydney,Sydney,Sydney,come si dice?"disse Grant.

"Mi dispiace."disse Sydney.

"Non è niente."disse Laurel-Ann.

"Bene,avete appena sentito le scuse,in diretta,di Sydney Briar ed è probabile che ne arriveranno altre prima della fine del programma,restate con noi."disse Grant "Ora,tornando alla mia storia di oggi,la brutta,gelida,noiosa,ripetitiva e bianca corrente d'aria fredda che ci sta giusto sferzando,rovinandoci per l'ennesima volta la vita sembra proprio che finirà per durare tutto il giorno,a meno che...un cambiamento di fronte non ci porti un po' di gas serra dagli inquinanti stati del sud.

Dovunque tu sia,nostro caro Ken Loney,noi saliremo con te sul tuo elicottero."

Laurel-Ann cliccò un pulsante e si sentì il suono di un elicottero.

"Si sta sempre meglio al di sopra delle nuvole,Grant."disse Ken

"Ehi,come stati Ken?"disse Grant "Che cosa ci racconti?

E dimmi hai intenzione di passare tutto il giorno lassù?"

Sydney sorrise con la mano sinistra sul mento.

"Sissignore,puoi giurarci."disse Ken.

"Beh,oggi non deve essere così sicuro giusto?"disse Grant.

"Lo so,ma io sono la vostra aquila,devo tenere d'occhio la situazione sulle strade."disse Ken.

"Davvero?"disse Grant.

"Si,certo."disse Ken.

"Sai una cosa Ken?"disse Grant "Ti confesso che non vorrei essere un uccello con questo freddo."

"Non ricordarmelo."disse Ken.

"Grant,non interromperlo di continuo e poi non prenderlo in giro."disse Sydney.

"Ad ogni modo vi comunico che c'è un furgone fermo probabilmente per un guasto sulla statale 21."disse Ken.

"È solamente preoccupato."disse Laurel-Ann.

"C'è già un mezzo di soccorso,ma la circolazione in tutta la zona ne sta risentendo pesantemente."disse Ken "Questo è tutto dalla vedetta delle strade.

Ken Loney vi saluta."

"Grazie infinite Ken Loney."disse Grant "Ora ecco una notizia appena arrivata in redazione."

Grant prese una scimmietta con un tamburo e le fece muovere le braccia "Forza ragazzo.

Ecco fatto.

A quanto sembra,la nostra polizia provinciale dell'Ontario è appena riuscita a sgominare una pericola banda di giovani teppisti nella tranquilla città di Hamilton.

Il tenente Howard Ring ora ci spiega quanto è accaduto."

Grant fece un gesto e Laurel-Ann premette un pulsante.

"Queste operazioni,soprattutto nelle città di provincia,sono volte ad assicurare la tranquillità…"disse Howard.

"Tu fumi erba,Syd?"disse Grant.

Lei prese un microfono,premendo il pulsante alla base "Si,certo.

E niente battute sui gas serra."

"Ma quali gas serra?"disse Grant "Io faccio riferimento soltanto alla Bibbia."

Sydney rise "A proposito questa era una chiesa,non un segreta."

"Grazie infinite tenente Howard Ring della polizia dell'Ontario."disse Grant "Sapete,i nostri coltivatori locali di marijuana svolgono effettivamente un'attività molto pericolosa costretti come sono a nascondere le loro coltivazioni da occhi indiscreti.

Addirittura mine anti-uomo sono state rinvenute nel giardino di alcune villette..."

"Vacci piano,Grant!"disse Sydney.

"...oltre a feroci cani addestrati e numerose armi da guerra."disse Grant "Ma queste non sono cose da fare,ragazzi.

Se un bambino entra per sbaglio in uno di quei cortili rischia di scatenare una vera e propria guerra civile."

"Ma cosa stai dicendo?"disse Sydney.

"È una fortuna che non possiate ascoltare il mio produttore."disse Grant.

"Ascolta,a nessuno interessa quell'argomento,dobbiamo fare spazio per la pubblicità e ci servono quei soldi."disse Sydney.

"Mi dice che l'argomento non interessa,forse ha ragione."disse Grant"Comunque credo che a voi interessi la cosa.

Sapete che significa niente prigionieri?

Significa dire tutto senza curarsi delle conseguenze."

"Non puoi fare così."disse Sydney "Noi qui diamo le notizie vere..."

"Davvero?"disse Grant.

"...dobbiamo badare anche alle conseguenze."disse Sydney.

"Cosa dovrei dire?"disse Grant.

Sydney si tolse le cuffie.

"Qui è radio 660,la Lanterna."disse Grant.

Sydney chiuse la connessione.

"Ma cosa..."disse Laurel-Ann.

"Ehi!"disse Grant togliendosi le cuffie"Non puoi togliermi la linea in questo modo!"

"Ascolta,la mia modesta opinione è che la storia del dire sempre tutto non è una strategia vincente."disse Sydney mentre lui metteva le cuffie.

"Per questo mi hanno licenziato."disse Grant.

"Quel rischio c'è anche qui."disse Sydney "Comunque nelle cittadine come questa abbiamo i pettegolezzi siamo abituati a non fare prigionieri.

Siamo molto più forti di te."

"No,no,io qui non sto parlando di pettegolezzi,ma di costruire un rapporto con i miei nuovi ascoltatori."disse Grant "Giusto?

Si tratta solo di scuoterli un pochino."

"Senti,noi facciamo notizie,tempo,sport,necrologi e pubblicità."disse Sydney "Nient'altro.

Ora quale grande verità pensi di doverci rivelare?

Voglio dire,su che cosa ritieni di doverci aprire gli occhi?"

"Eh,non lo so..."disse Grant "Almeno quello che so è questo:io sto cercando di far incazzare qualche ascoltatore,perché è così che si fa.

E questo è tutto.

Vedi un ascoltatore incazzato è un ascoltatore attento che non cambierà stazione,al contrario è probabile che la faccia ascoltare anche a suo fratello e poi il fratello potrebbe magari farla ascoltare anche al...non lo so,al prete!

Ed è così,signorina Sydney Briar, che si costruisce un pubblico di fedeli ascoltatori."

"Beh,d'accordo io...ecco l'idea mi piacerebbe,sei contento?"disse Sydney "Senti,tu sei uno speaker di prima classe,stai facendo davvero un ottimo lavoro,ma lascia che ti dica una cosa,nelle cittadine come questa c'è gente normale,gente seria che ha la necessità di sapere se lo scuolabus arriverà la mattine seguente.

Ora se tu arrivi qui con il tuo "niente prigionieri"e fai incazzare tutti con le tue storie,la gente penserà soltanto che sei uno stronzo."

"Ok."disse Grant "D'accordo."

"Voglio dire,metterai solo tutti in imbarazzo,e allontanerai quelli che..."disse Sydney.

"Si,ho capito,d'accordo."disse lui.

"Scusa,ma la realtà è questa."disse Sydney "Senti,io ora voglio la tua Mazzy mania."

"D'accordo."disse Grant.

"Ti ho assunto per la Mazzy mania ed è quella che voglio solo che che devi cercare di andarci leggero,in modo più accattivante."disse Sydney "Più...più gentile."

"Si,ho afferrato,non sono mica stupido."disse Grant.

"Non ho detto questo."disse Sydney.

"Sentiamo quello che ha da dire."disse Sydney Briar.

"Scherzi?"disse Sydney "Non parlerebbe che di se stesso."

"Ok,Pontypool,buongiorno."disse Grant "Oggi io volevo parlarvi di qualcosa che mi ha disturbato tutto il giorno."

Su un palo c'era il manifesto con il gatto scomparso e continuava a nevicare.

"Allora ecco la mia domanda e la mia storia."disse Grant "Oggi stavo venendo alla radio quando mi sono fermato ad un semaforo tra Dram e Main Street."

Sydney era al piano superiore a far bollire una teiera ed era seduta ad un divano.

"Erano le 6.30 del mattino,faceva molto freddo ed era buio pesto,quando,di colpo,ecco una donna che spunta fuori dal nulla,non che l'abbia urtata,ho già detto che ero fermo al semaforo,ma la vedo all'improvviso dal finestrino del passeggero.

Ha bussato al vetro e bofonchiato qualcosa,ma non sono riuscito a capire un accidenti,poi all'improvviso sparisce.

Sparisce nel nulla.

E allora che faccio?

Dovevo chiamare il 911?

Insomma chi dovevo chiamare?

Nessuno?"

Sydney prese la teiera.

"Il numero è 5195553486."disse Grant "Fatemi sapere che cosa dovevo fare."

"Questa è radio S.E.L.S.I.A. che trasmetta in tutto l'Ontario."disse la voce femminile "Tornado alla storia dei parchi naturali del Nord America al momento della colonizzazione da parte degli europei il continente era una terra selvaggia, enormemente ricca di risorse naturali..."

Sydney guardò al piano di sotto.

Laurel-Ann rispose al telefono "Buon giorno.

Oh...e da dove chiama.

Si."

Laurel-Ann scrisse su dei fogli mentre Sydnay tornava con altri fogli "E che cosa vorrebbe dire a Grant?"

La persona disse delle cose che la lasciarono sconvolta "Come ha detto ,scusi?"

"Ha chiamato la signora Trid?"disse Sydney.

"No."disse Laurel-Ann che riattaccò.

"Che strano,la signora Trid non salta mai un giorno."disse Sydney "E dov'è Roger?

Sono quasi le 10."

"Che cos'è quello?"disse Laurel-Ann vedendo l'altra con un foglietto.

"San Valentino di Grant,appendilo al vetro."disse Sydney dandole il foglio.

Laurel-Ann guardò il foglio.

"Sai una cosa?"disse Sydney "Ora va molto meglio.

Senti,ora provo a chiamare la signora Trid,c'è qualcosa alla radio."

Syd andò via "Rogers,ma che fine hai fatto?"

Laurel-Ann sentì la radio "Sydney,corri."

L'altra tornò e senti la radio "Ma che cos'è un codice 48?"

"Significa che qualcuno ha preso un ostaggio."disse Laurel-Ann "Non c'è ancora niente in tv.

Io resto sulla radio della polizia."

"Non c'è niente in tv?"disse Sydney "Allora noi aspettiamo ancora a dare la notizia."

"Anch'io non ho trovato niente."disse Sydney che fece ricerche online "Comunque non passare ancora la notizia a Grant."

Laurel-Ann accese la musica di iniziò trasmissione e sorrise vedendo l'altra che si era voltata.

"Oh no."disse Sydney "Oh merda."

"Ciao Grant,sono Gordon,e volevo parlare con te di questa storia del 911."disse l'uomo "Secondo me sarebbe il caso di organizzare un altro numero di emergenza in modo che,se non si è proprio sicuri che si tratti di una vera emergenza,si possa tranquillamente chiamarlo senza il rischio di passare qualche guaio con la polizia.

Si potrebbe chiamare 912 o qualcosa del genere.

Sono convinto che tanta gente lo chiamerebbe più tranquillamente."

"Gord...la trovo davvero un'ottima idea."disse Grant "Dovresti fare il politico.

Pontypool,my Pontypool.

Interrompiamo la nostra linea aperta con il pubblico per una notizia appena giunta in redazione.

Tra Seenly Hook e Wailot,due uomini hanno preso in ostaggio alcune persone all'interno di un furgone.

Il furgone stava trasportando un capanno da pesca,sembra che ci siano stati..."

"Ok,basta così,Grant,grazie."disse Sydney "Ora chiederemo l'intervento di Ken Loney con il suo elicottero."

"Nessuno sa ancora cosa vogliano questi individui o se..."disse Grant.

"Saranno ubriachi,Grant."disse Sydney "È la fine della stagione della pesca sul ghiaccio."

"Comunque è la fine della stagione della pesca sul ghiaccio,si rimuovono i capanni e la possibilità che li siano tutti ubriachi è un concreta realtà."disse Grant "Pescatori ubriachi e...chi lo sa,magari anche poliziotti ubriachi..."

"Ma cosa?..."disse Sydney.

"...tutori della legge sbronzi."disse Grant.

"Ma cosa?"disse Sydney che guardò l'altra.

"Certo sarebbe un bello spettacolo."disse Grant "Ovviamente tutto ciò è ancora da confermare,ma i poliziotti,forse alticci,hanno appena reso noto che la situazione è ormai rientrata.

Due persone sono state fermate,non sono state rinvenute armi e dei 3 presunti ostaggi non si è trovata nessuna traccia.

Possiamo solo sperare che qui tutte le situazioni di emergenza si risolvano in questo modo.

E adesso...e adesso che il livello di alcol è tornato ai livelli accettabili,ringraziamo Mecormak e Roselend della redazione per averci messo al corrente dei drammatici sviluppi di questo drammatico sequestro."

"Ora basta così,Grant."disse Sydney "Santo cielo."

"Aggiornamenti sulla vicenda dopo il prossimo bicchiere."disse Grant mangiando un biscotto "E ora passiamo la linea a Ken Loney e al suo elicottero per una visione dall'alto delle vostre strade.

Occhio alle signore che appaiono dal nulla e ricordate bene,dovunque siate diretti,cercate di arrivarci sani."

Fu messa una registrazione di Ken.

Grant si mise a ridere mentre Sydney gli si mise vicina "Andiamo.

Ogni tanto bisogna anche ridere di noi stessi."

"Non sei affatto divertente."disse Sydney "Derek Mecormak è stato un alcolista.

E anche Bob Roselend.

Stanno lottando tutti e due per conservare il posto."

"Oh..."disse Grant.

"Derek è mio cognato."disse Sydney "Ex cognato intendo."

"Cazzo."disse lui.

"Grant?"disse Sydney "Ken non è su un elicottero."

"Cosa?"disse Grant.

"In realtà lui si sposta solo su una macchina."disse Sydney "Il resto sono solo effetti speciali.

L'unica visione aerea di cui gode è quella da una collina."

"Ah..."disse Grant.

"Ma la gente è entusiasta all'idea che lui vegli su di loro da suo bell'elicottero luccicante giorno dopo giorno."disse Sidney.

"Oh."disse Grant "Io ne sono convinto.

Ok.

D'accordo."

"Capito."disse lei.

"Syd?"disse Grant.

"Dimmi."disse Sydney.

"Io odio l'inverno."disse Grant "Qui c'è brutto tempo anche d'estate,ma l'inverno non lo reggo."

"Si,come tutti noi."disse Sydney.

"No,non quanto me."disse lui "Gli ultimi anni mi sembra di averli passati tutti nella cantina del mondo,al freddo e all'oscurità."

"Si,certo."disse Sydney.

"Dico sul serio."disse Grant.

"Vedrai,passerà anche questo."disse Sydney che si avvicinò alla porta "A proposito Grant,se la storia del capanno verrà confermata la passeranno subito a te,d'accordo?

Sarà tua e,anche se non sarebbe il caso,potrai non fare prigionieri,va bene?"

"E lo troverai divertente?"disse lui.

"Almeno quanto l'ultima volta."disse Sydney uscendo "Te lo prometto."

Grant si versò del caffè.

Poco dopo Sydney e Laurel-Ann scendevano verso il piano dove erano i tavoli.

"Ho parlato con con il tenente Roselend e non stava affatto scherzando disse Sydney "Avresti dovuto sentirlo.

Stamattina è successo qualcosa sul giacchio che deve averli allarmati da morire e adesso non vogliono che se ne parli."

"Sul serio?"disse Laurel-Ann.

"Già,probabilmente è soltanto uno scherzo qualunque."disse Sydney.

"Può darsi."disse Laurel-Ann che vide che il suo telefono squillava.

"Ad ogni modo,oggi avremo il cast di Lorenz d'Arabia."disse Sydney.

Laurel-Ann rispose al telefono mentre scendevano le scale "Sono Laurel-Ann…

Ok certo.

È Ken Loney."

"Ah..."disse Sydney che prese il telefono "Ciao Ken.

Che cosa?"

Le due raggiunsero un tavolo.

"Aspetta."disse Sydney sedendosi e iniziando a scrivere"Rallenta,si...

Senti ora dove sei?

D'accordo.

Dai calmati.

Ascolta e quanti sono…

Ok.

Portalo a Grant."

Sydney diede i foglio a Laurel-Ann che andò nella stanza di Grant che stava parlando e poi uscì di nuovo.

"Resta ancora in linea."disse Sytdney "Grant,sta succedendo qualcosa di grosso,hai carta bianca,fai quello che ritieni opportuno.

Ci siamo.

Aspetta solo un secondo.

Adesso ti chiamerà in diretta."

"Il rapporto è consultabile al sito of the ."disse Grant "E quindi credo che sia il caso di dargli un'occhiata.

Secondo una notizia appena giunta in redazione sembra che...sembra che un certo numero di persone si siano radunate davanti allo studio del Dr. John Mendez.

L'ipotesi è che si tratti una protesta,i testimoni sul posto descrivono la folla come indisciplinata.

Ora il Dr. John Mendez,come ricorderete,venne sottoposto ad indagini disciplinari per una storia di prescrizioni mediche non necessarie.

Abbiamo ora un resoconto in esclusiva di Ken Loney,da suo...da suo luccicante elicottero.

Che cosa vedi,Ken?"

"Grant!"disse Ken "Ci sono centinaia...letteralmente centinaia di persone che si sono radunate intorno a questo edificio e sembrano molto agitate.

Qualcuno ora sta tentando di farsi strada verso l'interno e...oh...OH!"

"Che sta succedendo,Ken?"disse Grant.

"Un'intera ala del palazzo è venuta giù e c'è gente che viene scagliata tutt'intorno."disse Ken "C'è stata come un'esplosione.

Oh santo cielo!

È come un'esplosione di esseri umani.

Oh…NO!

C'è gente che è stata scagliata via!

Qui ci sono tantissimi morti!"

"Ken?"disse Grant "Vedi la polizia?"

"C'è qualcuno che tenta di ripristinare l'ordine la...la sotto?"disse Grant.

"No,qui non si vede...aspetta ora sta arrivando un convoglio di camion."disse Ken "Sono camion militari.

Ma da dove diavolo spuntano fuori?

E ci sono anche degli elicotteri,si...ce n'è uno ad ore 2 e...oh no...ora sarà meglio allontanarsi da qui."

"Ok,Ken,adesso mettiti al sicuro."disse Grant "Cerca soltanto di andartene via."

"La strada è bloccata."disse Ken "Qui ci sono...ci sono tantissimi morti.

È impressionante.

È stata una strage,non ho idea di cosa diavolo sia successo."

"Beh,adesso vedremo di capirci,qualcosa..."disse Grant.

"Grant..."disse Ken.

"Si,sono qui."disse Grant "Ken?

Ken ci sei?"

"Non abbiamo niente sulle agenzie."disse Sydney.

"Dobbiamo trovare delle informazioni su quanto sta accadendo."disse Grant.

"È a meno di 5 chilometri da qui."disse Sydney.

"Quanto avete ascoltato è accaduto a meno di 5 chilometri dalla nostra radio."disse Grant "Ora secondo il nostro inviato,c'è stata un'esplosione molto violenta."

"Non dire niente,dobbiamo prima avere una conferma."disse Sydney.

"E i partecipanti di una manifestazione di protesta,sono stati coinvolti."disse Grant.

"Non riesco a parlare con la polizia."disse Laurel-Ann.

"È sicuramente successo qualcosa qui a Pontypool."disse Gratn.

"Abbiamo perso Ken."disse Sydney.

"Il nostro inviato Ken Loney ci ha descritto ciò che ha visto...o almeno ciò che ritiene di aver visto."disse Grant.

In quel momento arrivò una famiglia araba,composta da un uomo,due donne e due figlie.

"Sapete una volta il filosofo francese Roland Bart descrisse il trauma come una foto di cronaca senza didascalia e questo ...è esattamente quello che abbiamo qui adesso."disse Grant.

Fu messa la musica e Gran si tolse le cuffie,poi uscì e andò a parlare con Sydney "Notizie di Ken?"

"Stiamo cercando di ricontattarlo."disse Sydney "Stiamo cercando di parlare con la polizia,ma la cosa assurda è che non c'è niente sulle agenzie.

Adesso ci metteremo al telefono e cercheremo di trovare qualcosa di concreto da poter mandare in onda.

Ok,e io che cosa faccio?"

"Ascolta,Lorenz e gli amici arabi sono venuti a trovarci."disse Sydney che li salutò.

"Non starai dicendo sul serio?"disse Grant.

"Oh,ti prego,adesso non crearmi anche tu dei problemi."disse Sydney che gli andò vicino.

"Ma,Sydney,con tutto quello che è successo,non puoi chiedermi di staccare così."disse Grant.

"Senti,ora ho bisogno che tu faccia il tuo lavoro,vale a dire intervistare queste persone e farle cantare."disse Sydney.

"Aspetta,aspetta,dimmi una cosa Sydney,tu pensi davvero che questo sia quello che si aspettano oggi i nostri ascoltatori?"disse Grant.

"Nel frattempo Laurel-Ann ed io cercheremo di trovare qualcosa che tu possa mandare in onda."disse lei "Grazie."

"Ok,allora facciamolo."disse Grant che lo portò nella stanza di legno "Coraggio,sentiamo un po' come canta il nostro Lorenz d'Arabia.

Andiamo ragazzi,di qua."

La famiglia si mise a cantare,mentre Grant rispondeva al telefono e registrava "Senti che roba.

Questo è Lorenz d'Arabia."

"Ok,allora qualcosa è sicuramente successo la fuori."disse Sydney togliendosi la giacca nera "Ma non possiamo andare in diretta senza avere informazioni concrete.

Laurel-Ann,ti prego,ora trovami qualcuno da mandare in onda."

"Allora ho Ollie British sulla 2."disse Laurel-Ann "È molto confusa,ma sembra che sappia qualcosa."

"Allora calmala e scopri che cosa sa."disse Sydney.

"D'accordo."disse Laurel-Ann.

"Santo cielo,perché non c'è ancora niente?"disse Sydney.

Grant registrava "Queste sono le ragazze beduine."

"Grant,forse avremo una testimone oculare per quando avranno finito."disse Sydney.

"Questo è Osama Bin Laden."disse Grant che registrò ancora "Fottiti,Rick."

"È tutto."disse Sydney.

"Allora questi erano il nostro gruppo di arabi cantanti che ci hanno cantato il deserto del Nefud."disse Grant.

"Io non mi ricordo come finisce."una delle bambine "Non mi ricordo come finisce."

"Che cosa non ricordi come finisce?"disse Grant.

"Continua a ripetersi senza mai smettere e non si chiama Lorenz e la tavola rotonda,vero?"disse la bambina "Non più ,no.

No.

Praha.

Praha.

Praha.

Praha.

Praha.

Praha.

Praha.

Praha.

Praha."

"Ok,ragazzi."disse Grant "Questo è tutto."

"Sid,ora ho Steve Vandensen,allo studio di Mendez."disse Laurel-Ann "Parla di una folla o di un corteo ed è veramente molto agitato."

"Ok,notizie di Ken?"disse Sydney.

"Nessuna."disse Laurel-Ann.

"Merda."disse Sydney "Io provo a richiamare Roselend,tu fatti dire qualcosa di Vandensen."

Grant si accasciò sulla poltrona pensando.

La voce femminile parlò "Dobbiamo purtroppo darvi notizia di un incidente a catena che ha bloccato la 143esima..."

"Senti c'era qualcosa di strano in quella ragazzina."disse Grant che si versò un altro bicchiere.

"Sei stato geniale,Grant."disse Sydney "Hai fatto il tuo lavoro e..."

"Non l'hai sentita?"disse Grant.

"Ascolta,so che volevi restare su quella storia,ma così ci hai fatto guadagnare tempo e te ne sono grata,dico sul serio."disse Sydney "In effetti ho trovato qualcosa e te la sto passando di la."

"Ok,grande."disse Grant "Di che si tratta?"

"Ancora niente dalle agenzie,ma ho 10 testimoni oculari che hanno visto qualcosa."disse Sydney"Steve Vandensen in diretta."

"Fanculo alle agenzie se abbiamo testimoni."disse Grant.

"Ok,soffia sul fuoco,Grant."disse Sydney.

"Puoi contarci."disse Grant "Coraggio."

"Notizie da Ken?"disse Sydney.

"Nessuna."disse Laurel-Ann.

"Finalmente torniamo da voi con gli sviluppi di una situazione in corso di svolgimento che ha visto centinaia di persone coinvolte in alcuni incidenti intorno alla studio del Dr. John Mendez."disse Grant "Avete sentito il nostro Ken parlare di una violenta esplosione e adesso abbiamo in diretta un testimone oculare,Steve Vandensen."

Grant cliccò dei pulsanti sulle apparecchiature sul tavolo e alzò il volume "Steve?"

"Aiuto!"disse Steve "AIUTO!

SONO DELLE BELVE!

DELLE BELVE!"

"Steve mi senti?"disse Grant "Steve?"

"USCITE TUTTI FUORI!"urlò Steve "TUTTI FUORI!

FUORI!

PRESTO USCITE FUORI!"

"Ecco a quanto pare abbiamo perso la linea con Steve Vandensen,ma ora cercheremo di ripristinarla.

In ogni modo abbiamo appena avuto da un residente di Pontypool una prima conferma che un grosso..."

"Hanno attraversato il centro."disse Sydney.

"...che un grosso corteo avrebbe effettivamente attraversato il centro della città diretto verso lo studio del Dr. Mensez."disse Grant.

"Arrivati li a quanto pare,si sono...si sono..."disse Sydeny "Merda,ho perso Vandensen."

"A quanto pare non si hanno,non si hanno ancora conferme sui motivi che hanno portato a questa...a questa protesta che...che sembrerebbe essere degenerata in atti di violenza."disse Grant.

"Grant,qui ci stanno prendendo in giro."disse Sydney.

"Come potete comprendere è molto difficile al momento ricostruire le origini di quanto vi stiamo raccontando e di cui avete sentito una prima cronaca da Ken Loney."disse Grant.

"Niente da fare Grant e non riusciamo neanche a ricontattare Ken."disse Sydney.

"Stiamo ancora cercando di rimetterci in contatto con il nostro..."disse Grant.

"Questo è un incubo,non ho idea di quello che sta succedendo."disse Sydney.

"S.E.L.S.I.A.?"disse Laurel-Ann rispondendo al telefono "Parli più piano non capisco cosa…

Pronto?"

Sydney rispose al telefono"S.E.L.S.I.A.?

D'accordo."

"A quanto sembra alcune di queste persone parlerebbero modo anche molto,molto strano,a tal punto che nessuno sembra riuscire a comprendere che cosa dicano."disse Grant "Non sappiamo se sia solo un modo per spaventare la gente."

"Pronto?"disse Laurel-Ann rispondendo al telefono "S.E.L.S.I.A.

Mi scusi,che cosa..."

"Purtroppo non abbiamo una versione ufficiale di quanto sta accadendo…,ma ad una prima stima ci sarebbero stati 75 morti."disse Grant "I feriti sarebbero almeno il doppio e alcuni anche gravi."

"Abbiamo la polizia in linea,voglio parlare con te."disse Sydney.

"Ecco adesso abbiamo in linea il tenente Bob Roseland della polizia di Pontypool che ci sta chiamando in diretta."disse Grant "Tenente Roseland?"

"Sei in onda."disse Sydney.

"Che sta succedendo la fuori?"disse Grant.

"Stamattina,alle 7, un nostro agente ha ricevuto una chiamata al 911,secondo la quale un nutrito numero di persone avrebbe occupato il palazzo della Golden Town."disse Bob "A quanto sembra hanno cercato di introdursi nella stanza di un'anziana ricoverata che,in seguito,sarebbe deceduta per le ferite riportate durante i disordini..."

"A quanto sembra quella gente stamattina,stava scandendo una litania,mi vengono i brividi soltanto a pensarci."disse Sydney.

"E quelle persone urlavano qualcosa?"disse Grant.

"Secondo un'altra delle pensionate ricoverate,è come se ripetessero degli slogan inneggianti ad Adolf Hitler e al nazismo e poi..."disse Roselend.

"È assurdo,taglia,Grant,taglia..."disse Sydney.

"D'accordo,la ringrazio tenente Roselend."disse Grant "Allora ci è stato riferito...ci è stato riferito di un branco...beh è così che ci è stato descritto,un branco di persone sul...sul margine della foresta vicino alla statale 26 a Hidenveil.

Dov'è Hidenveil,Sydney?"

"È a nord ovest."disse Sydney.

"Allora,Hidenveil è a nord ovest e a metà strada verso quella località...a Felston,una coppia...con i loro due figli sarebbe in trappolata,nella loro auto sotto una montagna...una montagna di persone."disse Grant.

"Ora ascolta,secondo una certa Rachel Jones, quella gente stava imitando dei...dei tergicristalli,facevano il rumore dei tergicristalli."disse Sydney.

"S.E.L.S.I.A."disse Laurel-Ann sconvolta dopo aver risposto al telefono.

"Ah...la polizia starebbe tentando inutilmente di raggiungere l'auto in questione da oltre un'ora."disse Grant "Sembrano insetti."

"Può restare in linea?"disse Laurel-Ann "Sydney ho la B.B.C. al telefono.

"La B.B.C.?"disse Sydney.

"Mentre aumenta il numero dei testimoni oculari,non abbiamo ancora niente di ufficiale,non c'è stata ancora una conferenza stampa e neanche dichiarazioni ufficiale."disse Grant.

"Grant,c'è Nigel Hilling per te."disse Sydney.

"Cosa?"disse Grant.

"Si,c'è Nigel Hilling della B.B.C."disse Sydney "È un'occasione da sfruttare,facciamolo."

"Abbiamo ora in diretta Grant Mazzy,un speaker di un'importante radio privata di Pontypool,nell'Ontario, in Canada."disse Nigel "Signor Mazzy,è in linea?"

"Grant?"disse Sydney.

"Si,Nigel,salve."disse Grant.

"Signor Mazzy è vero che truppe dell'esercito canadese hanno organizzato dei posti di blocco impedendo quindi alla popolazione di entrare o uscire dalla vostra provincia?"disse Nigel.

"Non ne so niente e ho l'impressione che stia provando ad indovinare."disse Sydney.

"E se questo è vero,allora la cosa è forse da collegare all'attività dei gruppi terroristici,separatisti che agiscono da voi?"disse Nigel.

"Ecco noi...Nigel,a noi questo non risulta."disse Grant "Ora è vero che ci sarebbe il coinvolgimento dei militari,ovviamente anche la polizia,è ovvio che si stanno dando da fare vista la situazione,ma da...da quanto ci risulta non si tratta di niente di organizzato,niente di politico e certamente niente di terroristico ne di separatista."

"Ma,signor Mazzy,dalle notizie che abbiamo sembrerebbe trattarsi di una qualche forma di insurrezione,con il coinvolgimento di numerose persone."disse Nigel "A questo punto,se non sono organizzati,come lei sostiene,e non ci sono motivazioni politiche,potrebbe aiutare i nostri ascoltatori a farsi un'idea di quello che sta succedendo."

"È in gamba."disse Sydney.

"Senta,Nigel,la verità è che purtroppo non ci sono ancora versioni ufficiali su quanto sta accadendo,noi non...noi non ne abbiamo ancora idea."disse Grant.

"Ho capito,quindi ci confermate solo strani disordini in un'area rurale del Canada e che nessuno,lo ripeto,nessuno riesce ancora a spiegare."disse Nigel "Nel frattempo sembrerebbero esserci conferme che truppe anti-sommossa siano intervenute per sedare i disordini,è così?"

"Oh,vedi?"disse Syney "Allora anche lui non ne sa niente."

"Dove sei?"disse Laurel-Ann "Ah...ok,ti passo Syd.

Ho trovato Ken."

"C'è Ken."disse Sydney.

"Allora questo era Nigel Hiling della nostra consociata B.B.C. e adesso torniamo da Ken Loney,in diretta dall'area di Pontypool."disse Ken "Ecco a voi il nostro Ken Loney.

Ken,mi ricevi,Ken?"

"Si."disse Ken sospirando "Si,ti sento.

Mandami qualcuno.

Non sono al sicuro qui."

"Non sei al sicuro dove,Ken?"disse Grant.

"No,non dirlo,potrebbe essere pericoloso."disse Syd.

"Sono vicino allo snodo ferroviario,vicino a dove ci sono quegli enormi silos...non quelli piccoli."disse Ken "Mi sono rifugiato qui scappando dall'ingresso del parco nazionale.

Volevano prendermi.

Dovete avvertire la polizia."

"Ci stiamo provando ma,non riusciamo più a contattare nessuna autorità."disse Sydney.

"Potresti spiegarci che cosa sta succedendo la fuori?"disse Grant.

"Io...io ti dirò questo...oggi ho visto...ho visto delle cose che mi perseguiteranno per tutto il resto della mia vita,Grant...e ho paura!"disse Ken "Sono terrorizzato!"

"Ken..."disse Grant.

"Sono terrorizzato!"disse Ken.

"Ken,adesso ascoltami."disse Grant "Ah...ho l'impressione che ti sia al sicuro li dove sei,quindi non muoverti,non farti vedere,noi cercheremo di..."

"Quelli sono cannibali."disse Ken "Alcuni...sono completamente nudi...e sembrano cani!

I loro...i loro occhi hanno uno sguardo...che mette i brividi."

"Oh,è assurdo,Grent."disse Sydney.

"Ok Ken,adesso sta a sentire..."disse Grant.

"No,tu non capisci,non puoi capire."disse Ken.

"Fermalo Grant."disse Sydney.

"Ora sto guardando attraverso una di quelle porticine che credo servano a far uscire i gatti."disse Ken "Riesco a vedere...il mucchio."

"Ma..."disse Sydney.

"Aspetta...mi sposto per vedere meglio…"disse Ken "No!

STATE ATTENTI!

Oh,no!

Stanno...stanno tirando fuori due persone da una macchina!"

Laurel-Ann guardò Sydney con gli occhi spalancati e la bocca aperta.

"Ma chi sono?"disse Grant "Vedi qualcosa?"

"SONO UN MUCCHIO DI PAZZI SCATENATI,DELLE VERE BESTIE!"urlò Ken "Adesso li stanno tirando a forza giù dalla…OH MIO DIO!

Li stanno...li stanno mordendo!

Li stanno letteralmente sbranando a morsi!

Non riesco a vedere bene.

Ora sono tutti a terra.

Sembrano...sembrano... un mucchio di pesci,di piranha!

Un branco di belve."

Grant si tolse il cappello e si passò una mano fra i capelli,poi rimise il cappello.

"Ecco...c'è n'è uno che si sta allontanando con una mano in bocca,eccone un altro che sta scappando con quello che resta di una gamba!"disse Ken e Gran si guardò la mano destra aperta.

"È pazzesco!"disse Ken "Non hanno niente di umano!

Li stanno letteralmente facendo a pezzi!

Sembra di guardare un film dell'orrore!"

"Basta,Grant."disse Sydney "Chiusi subito,adesso."

"No!"disse Kent "AH!

Mi hanno sentito.

Uno sta guardando da questa parte..."

"Che...che cosa..."disse Sydney.

"Devo nascondermi."disse Ken "Devo nascondermi o sono fregato.

NO!"

"Ken,vai via da li."disse Sidney.

"Ken,sei...sei forse rimasto ferito?"disse Grant.

"No."disse Ken "No,mi sono solo nascosto.

Ora sono al buio.

Ora c'è qualcuno qui vicino.

È...è il figlio di Merygom."

"Oh santo cielo."disse Sydney.

"Quello più grande..."disse Ken.

"Jessie."disse Sydney.

"...Jessie o Jack,non me lo ricordo."disse Ken "E non ha più...non ha più le mani."

"Ok,chiudi subito,adesso."disse Sydney.

"Che cosa sta facendo ora?"disse Grant.

"Grant,io non voglio che qualcuno si faccia uccidere in diretta."disse Sydney.

"Mi sta guardando."disse Ken "Non credo che si possa muovere.

Deve avere anche delle fratture.

Riesco a vedere i suoi occhi.

Non può muoversi.

Aspetta.

Io credo che..."

"No."disse Grant.

"Aspetta..."disse Ken.

"Ken,qualunque cosa sia,non avvicinarti."disse Grant.

"Sta sussurrando qualcosa."disse Ken "Si,sta cercando di dirmi qualcosa.

Adesso mi avvicinò per sentire meglio."

"No,non lo fare,Ken."disse Grant.

Ci furono delle grosse interferenze,tanto che Syd si alzò togliendosi le cuffie e si udì un forte messaggio in lingua francese.

"Ma che diavolo era?"disse Sidney.

"Ken?"disse Grant.

"Ci hanno coperto il segnale."disse Sydney.

"È ancora in linea Ken?"disse lui.

"No,l'abbiamo perso."disse lei.

"Abbiamo perso Ken,amici."disse "Ora stiamo lavorando alla traduzione dell'annuncio che abbiamo ascoltato insieme in diretta."

"È un invito ad evitare persone di famiglia e a parlare solo con i bambini."disse Laurel-Ann "Ma questa è follia."

"Si,tratta di un annuncio molto,molto strano,in francese,comunque ne comunicheremo al più presto la traduzione."disse Grant.

"Ci sono."disse Laurel-Ann.

"Ce l'hai sullo schermo."disse Sydney.

"Ok,ho già la traduzione,adesso ve la leggerò,ma ricordate che la fonte non è stata ancora identificata e che,ad una prima analisi,sembrerebbe trattarsi di una specie di scherzo."disse Grant"Lo ripeto,la fonte di quest'annuncio non è stata ancora identificata.

Per la vostra sicurezza,evitate ogni contatto con gli altri membri della vostra famiglia,ed evitate anche di usare,ogni termine affettuoso..."

Squillò il telefono e Sydney rispose.

"...come tesoro o amore mio."disse Grant "Quando parlate con i bambini evitate discorsi retorici,per maggiore sicurezza evitante anche...di tradurre questo messaggio.

Per favore evitate di tradurre questo messaggio."

Sydney era al telefono e poi attaccò.

"Qualche novità?"disse Grant.

"Era Bob Roselend."disse Sydney "Ci ha chiesto di restare qui dentro.

Pontypool ora è in quarantena e nessuno ha il permesso di uscire in strada."

"L'avete..."disse Ken.

"Ken,sei tu?"disse Grant e Sydney si rimise le cuffie come anche l'altra.

"L'avete ricevuto?"disse Ken.

"Pronto?"disse Grant "Ken?"

"L'hai ricevuto?"disse Ken "Vi ho mandato un file audio per telefono."

"Oh grazie al cielo,Ken..."disse Grant "Va tutto bene?"

"L'avete ricevuto?"disse Ken.

"No,mi dispiace,ma qui qui non abbiamo ancora...ricevuto niente."disse Gratn.

"Ho capito,ho capito!"disse Ken "Allora provo a fartelo sentire in diretta.

Ok,ora ascolta e cerca di immaginarti la scena.

Questo è quanto state per ascoltare dal figlio maggiore di Merygom che ora è sdraiato a terra, qui vicino a me.

È letteralmente ridotto in pezzi,gli mancano entrambe le mani e credo che finirà per morire dissanguato se non arriveranno i soccorsi."

"Grant,non possiamo mandare in onda questa roba."disse Sydney.

"Shhh…state a sentire."disse Ken.

"Oh santo cielo."disse Sydney.

"Mamma."disse la voce del bambino disperato "Aiutami.

Mamma...aiutami!

Aiutami,mamma..."

Grant aveva gli occhi spalancati.

"Lo hai sentito?"disse Ken "Io non so come faccia ancora parlare.

Sembra...sembra quasi che ci sia un bambino che si lamenta dentro il suo fiato."

"Questo sta succedendo davvero,Ken?"disse Grant.

"Vacci piano,Grant."disse Sydney mi raccomando.

"Ah...d'accordo."disse Grant "Allora questo è il nostro Ken Loney...cosa...questo era il nostro Ken Loney..."

"Sei in diretta vero?"disse Ken.

"...che intervista..."disse Grant.

"Sei in diretta,figlio di..."disse Ken.

"...un bambino morente."disse Grant "Avete ascoltato forse gli ultimi istanti di agonia del figlio della signora Merygom."

"Mazzy di mattina."disse Ken "Grent.

Grent."

"Cosa?"disse Grant "Era un bambino.

Era solo un bambino.

Ma..."

Grant accasciò la testa verso il basso.

"Ehi,Grant...senti questa."disse Sydney "La B.B.C. è tornata sulla storia del dottor Mendez..."

Laurel-Ann vide che Grant aveva la testa sul tavolo.

"E hanno parlato di "tesoro"riferendosi al manifestino del gatto scomparso."disse Sydney.

"Che cosa?!"disse Grant alzando la testa con gli occhi spalancati.

"Tesoro il gat..."disse Sydney che lo guardò "Tesoro il gatto…

Grant?"

Lui,sconvolto,mise la testa verso il basso di nuovo.

"Grant,che cosa c'è?"disse Sydney mentre Gran iniziava a guardarsi in giro per la stanza.

"Grant?"disse Sydney "Oh Signore.

Laurel-Ann io entro.

Il nastrino dello scuolabus."

Sydeny entrò nella stanza e chiuse la porta,mentre l'altra metteva un dvd.

"Lo trovi divertente,Sydney?"disse Grant voltato di spalle "Ti stai facendo due risate?"

"Non è uno scherzo."disse Sydney "Comincio a pensare che non sia affatto uno scherzo.

Tutto quello che ho sentito sembra reale."

"E il gatto?"disse Grant voltandosi.

"Apparentemente Nigel Hilling sembra convinto che..."disse Sydney.

"Apparentemente Nygel Hilling...MA LO SENTI QUELLO CHE STAI DICENDO?!"disse Grant togliendosi le cuffie.

Laurel-Ann lo vide urlare.

"NON GRIDARE CON ME,GRANT!"disse Sydney.

"Sydney...io..io ho qualche difficoltà a credere a questa storia."disse Grant.

"Lo so,Grant,e ce l'ho anch'io,chiaro?"disse Sydney.

"Voglio dire...e se fosse qualcuno che...che ci sta semplicemente prendendo per il culo?"disse Gran"Capisci?

Insomma una specie di scherzo."

"Ci sono dei morti."disse Sydney "E parecchi a quanto sembra."

"Senti,io devo uscire,va bene."disse Grant che si alzò "Non riesco a credere che tutto questo stia succedendo davvero adesso e voglio...voglio dare un'occhiata di fuori."

"Grant,adesso tu devi rimetterti seduto."disse Sydney.

"Che cosa…?"disse Gran allucinato.

"Grant,per favore."disse Sydney.

"Sta finendo il nastrino."disse Laurel-Ann .

"E tu mettine un altro."disse Sydney.

"Quale?"disse Laurel-Ann .

"Questo non mi interessa,uno qualunque."disse lei,mentre Grant usciva "Ehi!

Ma dove vai?"

Laurel-Ann mise il dvd dove c'era la registrazione di Grant che parlava del gatto scomparso.

Grant si avviava alle scale.

"Senti,tu mi servi su quella sedia,è chiaro?"disse Sydney.

"No,adesso devo...devo assolutamente dare un'occhiata fuori."disse Grant.

I due iniziarono a salire le scale verso la prima porta.

"Grant?"disse Sydeny "Grant non puoi mollare la diretta."

"Syd,tutto questo ha forse a che fare con me?"disse Grant.

"Ma di che stai parlando?"disse lei.

"Di questo."disse Grant "Voglio dire,perché?

Perché mandano in giro le foto di un gatto morto,eh?

Eh?

Sto forse uscendo di testa?

Senti,io ho bisogno di sapere che...che c'è qualcosa di concreto,che c'è una conferma,io devo andare,devo sapere che la fuori sta davvero succedendo qualcosa e che non è solo un incubo.

Lo capisci questo?"

Laurel-Ann arrivò alla base della scala.

"Lo capisci?"disse lui che si voltò verso la porta.

"Grant,dove vai?"disse Sydney.

Lui si voltò di scatto indicandola con la mano destra "TU!

TU STAI GIOCANDO CON ME!

MI STAI FOTTENDO LA TESTA!"

Lui indicò Laurel-Ann che era sconvolta "E ANCHE TU!

Non provate a prendermi per il culo!"

Grant uscì e le altre lo seguirono per le scale.

"Grant!"urlò lei "Grant!

Dove vai?"

"Ah,lasciatemi in pace!"disse Grant.

"Hanno parlato di quarantena."disse Laurel-Ann "Io eviterei di uscire se fossi in lei!"

"Per favore,non uscire!"disse Sydney.

Grant arrivò alla porta.

"Grant!"disse Sydney.

"Senti io devo dare un'occhiata fuori."disse Sydney.

"Non sappiamo cosa ci può essere la fuori."disse Sydney.

"NON PUOI USCIRE!"disse Sydney "IO ORA HO BISOGNO DI TE!"

"VAFFANCULO!"disse lui che uscì dalla porta rimanendo all'entrata e togliendosi il cappello.

"NON PUOI USCIRE E ANDARTENE COSÌ!"disse Sydney "PER FAVORE,IO HO BISOGNO DI TE,ADESSO!

Al diavolo!

E VA BENE,ALLORA VA PURE A FARTI FOTTERE!"

"Non c'è niente."disse Grant "È solo un altro schifo di giornata."

"OH MERDA!"disse Laurel-Ann.

"Che cos'hai visto?"disse Grant.

Laurel-Ann lo afferrò e lo tirò dentro "TORNI DENTRO!"

Lei chiuse la porta mentre una folla che ripeteva le loro parole arrivò sul posto.

"Ma che cos'è?"disse Grant.

Laurel-Ann si mise contro la porta "Sono nemici,signore."

"E così ora abbiamo dei nemici?"disse Grant mentre l'altra chiudeva a chiave.

"Ehi,ma che succede?"disse Sydney "Sono le mie parole.

Si,sono le mie parole."

Lei indietreggiò "Che sta succedendo?"

"Sydney ascolta."disse Grant che la afferrò.  
"Io ho paura."disse lei.

"Ehi,Sydney,senti...ho paura anche io."disse lui "Ti sei tagliata...c'è una scatola del pronto soccorso?"

"Si,certo."disse Laurel-Ann che andò a prenderla.

"Ma che succede?"disse Sydney.

"Adesso calmati e guarda me."disse Grant "Dove sono i tuoi figli?"

"Sono con il mio ex,in città."disse Sydney.  
"A 100 chilometri da qui,quindi al sicuro,giusto?"disse Grant.

"Credo di si."disse Sydney.

"Sono al sicuro,ora abbiamo del lavoro da fare."disse Grant "Io torno al microfono,ti ricordi che cosa c'è in scaletta adesso?"

"Necrologi."disse lei.

"Necrologi?"disse Grant "Ma non c'è niente di registrato."

"Andremo in diretta."disse Sydney.

"Ecco,così mi piaci."disse Grant "Andiamo."

Poco dopo Grant era di nuovo al suo posto "Wendy Parker è stata strappata a questa vita a 44 anni,per mano del suo adorato marito Stan Lee che ci ha poi a sua volta lasciato per mano dei figli della coppia,Fiona e Michael che si sono infine uccisi a vicenda all'età di 12 e 17 anni.

Jennis Dwen è deceduta all'età di 34 anni,togliendosi la vita,mentre il marito Jack è sopravvissuto abbastanza per uccidere Paul Hinton,43 anni,Allison Hinton,42,Brenda Hinton ,12, e il piccolo Jessie Hinton di 10,prima di morire a sua volta a seguito di un tragico incidente.

Greg Hollan,di 56 anni è stato ucciso da Yolanda Holan,di 61,che ha soppresso anche Frida Holan,81 anni,Pexi Olan,a 12,Jonny Freed,33,Peter Stemp,38,Leslie Reen,41 anni,che prima di morire aveva facilitato il trapasso di Joile Frot,67 anni,Sandra Weydon,23,Tim Drammon 17,Sinzia Drammond,46,Darrend Drammond,51 e Alissa Drammond,91 anni.

I Drammond sopravvissuti si sono congedati da questo mondo per via di un autobus che li ha travolti e che era guidato dall'appena deceduta Brenda Loclend,di 43 anni,che aveva precedentemente investito,uccidendolo,anche il marito Gary,di 37 anni."

"Questa è la rubrica degli annunci funebri di S.E.L.S.I.A."disse la voce femminile.

"David e Susan Jones,sposati da 51 anni,sono deceduti improvvisamente..."disse Grant.

Laurel-Ann stava fasciando la ferita di Sydney al piano di sopra.

Erano sedute su un divano e c'era una teiera che bolliva.

"Ma tu li senti?"disse Laurel-Ann.

"Ah...no,cerco di ignorarli."disse Sydney "Mi ricorda in qualche modo quell'epidemia di rabbia del 76 che contagiò un'intera città.

Ricordi?"

"Si."disse Laurel-Ann "Non sopravvisse nessuno in quella città.

Nemmeno uno.

I camion raccoglievano i cadaveri dalla strada continuamente."

"Oh,merda."disse Sydney "Ho lasciato il cellulare nello studio.

Volevo sentire i ragazzi.

Quando ce li ha lui sembra che non senta mai la...la suoneria."

"È un idiota."disse Laurel-Ann.

"Ti è mai successo niente di strano quando stavi in Afganistan?"disse Sydney.

"No,niente."disse Laurel-Ann "Ma questa situazione mi ha riportato la."

"Che cosa...che cosa vuoi dire?"disse Sydney.

"Io non lo so."disse Laurel-Ann "Ora vado a vedere se il signor Mazzy è disperso.

Disperso.

Disperso.

Disperso.

Voglio dire se il signor Mazzy...se il signor Mazzy per caso non fosse più qui."

"Ma tesoro,adesso è in diretta lo sai."disse Sydney.

"Si,è solo..."disse Laurel-Ann.

"Va tutto bene?"disse Sydney.

"Si,ora devo andare."disse Laurel-Ann che si allontanò.

Sydney tolse la teiera dal fuoco e vide Laurel-Ann ferma ne corridoio a bocca aperta che tentava di imitare il suono della teiera che faceva uscire il vapore.

Aveva la testa piegata a destra.

Un uomo in giacca e cravatta scuri,con occhiali,baffi e capelli neri entrò dalla finestra e poi la chiuse.

"Lei chi è?"disse Sydney.

"Eh..."disse lui "Mi scusi,non si spaventi,io sono il dottor John Mendez,ho avuto una giornataccia,sono quasi letteralmente dovuto venire qui..."disse Mendez che vide Laurel-Ann"Ecco,ora non dica niente.

Ci siamo.

Santo cielo."

"Ha appena iniziato a farlo."disse Sydney.

"Ah,ecco io sono un dottore e ora...ora dovremmo uscire."disse Mendez.

Sydney si avvicinò alla ragazza " Laurel-Ann?

Tesoro..."

"No,no,no."disse Mendez che la afferrò "Mi creda,è molto meglio se usciamo,seguirà le nostre voci.

Lei deve...che cos'è quello?"

"È uno studio."disse Sydney.

"Magnifico,andiamo."disse Mendez che la portò di sotto.

Laurel-Ann smise di fare il suono "Il signor Mendez è il signor Mazzy.

No.

No...io l'ho perso e devo...e devo..."

Laurel-Ann si mise le mani sulla bocca.

"Dobbiamo solo riuscire a guadagnare tempo."disse Mendez "Ma non si preoccupi,non è ancora pericolosa."

"Ma cosa le è successo?"disse Sydney.

"Svelta,sventa andiamo."disse Mendez che entrò nella stanza.

"Grant,ascolta Grant."disse lei svegliandolo.

"Accidenti."disse Grant.

"Lui è il dottor John Mendez,ci aiuterà."disse Sydney.

"Mendez?"disse Grant.

"Già."disse Mendez.

"Lei era ne palazzo che è esploso?"disse Grant.

"Si."disse Mendez stringendogli le mani.

"Ora finalmente riusciremo a capirci qualcosa."disse Sydney "Dottore vuole sedersi?"

"Vuol dire alla radio?"disse Mendez.

"Si."disse Sydney.

"Oh,ma certo e vi racconterò la mia storia."disse Mendez sedendosi.

"No,aspettate!"disse Laurel-Ann andando verso la stanza "Non mi manca nessuno,neanche il signor Mazzy."

"Credo sarà più interessante di Nigel Hiling,eh,Grant?"disse Sydney.

Laurel-Ann tentò di entrare,ma la porta era chiuse a chiave.

"Ma che succede?"disse Grant.

"La sua amica è malata."disse Mendez "Ne ho visti molti così,lei non lo sa ancora,ma...ma ci sta dando la caccia."

"Non mi manca il signor Mazzy,io...non l'ho più perso Sydney."disse Laurel-Ann che si disperò"Per favore,per favore,per favore."

"Lei non crede che..."disse Grant.

"Non possiamo lasciarla la fuori."disse Sydney "Fammi parlare con lei."

"No,no,no,no."disse Mendez "Noi ora dobbiamo restare isolati qua dentro.

Potrebbe perdere le nostre tracce se non riesce a sentirci."

Laurel-Ann smise di tentare di aprire la porta e andò via.

"Questa è radio 660,oggi è una giornata straordinaria e come al solito noi non facciamo prigionieri."disse Grant "In realtà oggi siamo noi stessi prigionieri,siamo stanchi e abbiamo paura,ma ora abbiamo qui in studio in diretta il signor John Mendez.

Forse ne ricorderete le brutta avventura riportata dal nostro inviato speciale Ken Loney,quando stamattina una folla senza controllo,gli ha purtroppo distrutto lo studio.

Ora , ,noi contiamo su di lei per aiutarci a comprendere l'esperienza che ha vissuto in prima persona attraverso questi eventi e la pregherei di volerla condividere con tutti noi."

Laurel-Ann sbatté più volte contro le vetrate.

"Laurel-Ann non fare così!"disse Syndey "TI SCONGIURO,BASTA!"

"Oh,è alla ricerca di voci e andrà sempre peggio."disse Mendez.

"Io...io ho il dovere di raccontare che ,tristemente,la nostra piccola eroina di guerra,Laurel-Ann Drummond ora sta sperimentando una specie di...di possessione..."disse Grant.

"Io ho già visto ciò che sta accadendo alla vostra amica."disse Mendez "D'accordo,ora le spiego.

Tutto questo accade perché non ha ancora una vittima.

Voglio dire...la vittima si suicida,ma a sua volta ha bisogno di una vittima per suicidarsi.

Capisco che tutto questo possa sconvolgervi e vorrei che non fosse così,ma purtroppo è tutta la mattina che vedo questo genere di violenti comportamenti."

Sydney rispose al telefono "Si,ok.

Vai in diretta.

È Ken."

"Ok."disse Grant "Grazie Dr Mendez,ma adesso abbiamo in linea il nostro inviato Ken Loney che credo ci stia chiamando da un silo vicino Pontypool.

Mi senti,Ken?"

"Si."disse Ken "Qui è Ken Loney che vi parla dall'interno di un silos."

Laurel-Ann stava guardando le radio enormi sugli armadietti e ci avvicinava il muso.

"Noi eravamo molto preoccupati per te."disse Grant.

"Lo immagino,ma...ma la persona che era con me purtroppo è morta."disse Ken.

"Sei...sei rimasto li tutto il tempo?"disse Grant.

"Si."disse Ken "Non mi sono mosso,ma posso ancora sentire la folla che ogni tanto passa qui fuori."

"Riesce forse a sentire quello che dicono?"disse Mendez.

"Si,riesco a sentirli abbastanza bene."disse Ken "Un'ora fa c'era un gruppo che parlava di un sommergibile…

In realtà più che un discorso sembrava una specie di cantilena,dicevano:"Attenti al sommergibile.

Attenti al sommergibile.

Attenti al sommergibile.

Attenti al sommergibile."."

"E dicevano solo questo,Ken?"disse Grant.

"Si."disse Ken "Lo ripetevano tutti.

Era un simbolo del disordine."

"Un simbolo del disordine?"disse Mendez "Forse intende dire un sintomo?"

"È semplicemente...no...ho...ho un problema."disse Ken.

"Che se succede,Ken?"disse Grant "Hai forse bisogno di un posto sicuro?"

"No,non è questo...io...io..."disse Ken.

"Ma che succede,Ken?"disse Grant.

"È...è strano,non riesco a smettere di pensare."disse Ken "Voi avete un campione?"

"Che cosa?"disse Grant "Un campione?

Ma...un campione di cosa?"

"Solo un campione,un semplice tipo di campione."disse Ken "Penso...un semplice tipo di campione.

Giusto?

Ecco,quello che dico è che mi serve...non posso smettere di pensare...io devo avere un campione di quello che sto dicendo.

Mi serve..."

"Cerca di stare calmo,Ken."disse Grant.

"Mi serve un campione di quello che sto dicendo,Grant."disse Ken "Grant."

"Ken?"disse Grant.

"Io sto cercando...sto cercando di..."disse Ken.

"Cerca di ragionare."disse Grant.

"Non ci riesco."disse Ken.

"Parli per concetti semplici."disse Mendez.

"Concetti semplici."disse Ken "Semplici.

Semplici.

Semplici.

Semplici.

Semplici.

Semplici.

Semplici."

"Ci siamo,è andato."disse Mendez "Questo è ciò che ne resta:un arido segnale radio che ci sta cercando."

"Forse è arrivato il momento di salutare il nostro inviato sull'elicottero,non trovi?"disse Sydney che era molto dispiaciuta.

"D'accordo."disse Grant "Addio Ken.

Addio da tutti noi.

Mi auguro solo che...che tu sta ascoltando.

Addio."

Grant chiuse il cellulare e Sydney si mise appoggiata alla parete e si sedette a terra.

"È andato."disse Grant.

"Ecco...voglio dire...andato da qualche parte."disse Mendez.

"Mi dispiace tanto,Sydney."disse Grant "Ken era...era un tuo...un tuo buon amico,vero?"

"No,non direi così."disse Sydney singhiozzando "Ken Loney era un maniaco.

Insomma,non proprio un maniaco,ma...io non...io non gli avrei mai affidato mia figlia.

È solo che lo...è solo che lo conoscevo da 17 anni...ed è proprio tanto tempo.

Oh merda.

Che schifo di necrologio."

"E adesso che succede?"disse Mendez.

Laurel-Ann era davanti al vetro,fissava l'interno,apriva la bocca costantemente,come se cercasse di parlare e da essa usciva sangue.

"Ah..."disse Grant "Ehm...scusate...ehm...ragazzi...noi siamo ancora tutti qui e Laurel-Ann è tornata a trovarci,ma adesso mi sembra che...che stia ancora...che stia ancora...che stia ancora peggio.

E è...come se stesse cercando di masticare..."

"Ora basta."disse Sydney in lacrime.

"È sicuro che non possa sentirci?"disse Mendez.

"No,no,tranquillo."disse Grant "E se sapesse...leggere le labbra?"

"Bella domanda."disse Mendez "Leggere le labbra..."

Laurel-Ann andò via.

"Perché?"disse Grant.

"Niente,ma è un'osservazione molto interessante,sapranno leggere le labbra?"disse Mendez.

"Davvero?"disse Grant"Interessante in che senso?

Me lo spiega?

A questo punto ricordo ai nostri ascoltatori che abbiamo allo studio..."

"No..."disse Mendez sconvolto "Non può essere...non può essere...è impossibile!"

"Che cosa è impossibile ,dottore?"disse Sydney.

"Deve essere virale."disse Mendez "Questo ormai è chiaro,ma non...non nel sangue.

Ne sangue...ne aria.

E neanche nel nostro organismo.

È qui dentro."

"Dove?"disse Grant guardandosi intorno.

Mendez chiuse il pugno destro e mise l'indice in alto "È nelle parole.

Non in tutte però,dev'essere solo...solo in alcune.

Alcune parole sono infette.

E quando qualcuno le pronuncia il contagio si diffonde.

Ecco...noi stiamo assistendo alla nascita di una nuova organizzazione della vita e...e la nostra lingua è il suo ospite.

Ora,potrebbe essere scaturita spontaneamente da una...una percezione ed essersi fatta strada nella lingua per modificare la nostra stessa realtà cambiando tutto,potrebbe aver passato...si,le frontiere…

Potrebbe...anche essere Dio."

"Adesso senta,dottor Mendez,io non credo neanche negli UFO,io eviterei di tirare in ballo Dio."disse Grant.

"Beh,sono d'accordo con lei sul fatto che gli UFO non esistano,ma io le assicuro che qui c'è un mostro in libertà che si sposta tramite il linguaggio cercando disperatamente di tenere in vita il suo ospite."disse Mendez.

"E sarebbe questa trasmissione a provocare il..."disse Grant.

"No,no,no."disse Mendez "Se...se c'è un contagio non avviene solo per contatto per i nostri timpani,no...avviene quando noi ascoltiamo una parola e la comprendiamo.

Lei mi segue?

Solo quando una parola è compresa...il virus attecchisce e...e si riproduce all'infinito nel nostro cervello."

"Ma...noi...ora dovremmo parlarne?"disse Grant.

"E poi di che cosa stiamo parlando?"disse Sydney.

"È il caso di...di parlarne ancora?"disse Grant.

"Ecco...per sicurezza no,io direi di no."disse Mendez "Vede parlare è rischioso.

E parlare alla radio lo è sicuramente molto di più,quindi meglio smettere."

"Ma noi...abbiamo il dovere di informare la gente."disse Grant "La gente deve sapere quello che...quello che succede."

"Sta lei decidere,signor Mazzy,ma ora speriamo solo che quello che dirà non distrugga il mondo."disse Mendez.

Le persone fuori continuavano a battere contro la porta e uno,con la bocca insanguinata,sfondò un vetro "PER FAVORE,IO HO ANCORA BISOGNO DI TE!"

Grant aveva le mani sul viso e respirava.

"Il mondo intero la sente respirare."disse Mendez "Meglio così.

Respiri.

Almeno non farà altri danni.

Non può parlare se respira.

Respiri,respiri,respiri..."

Mendez si mise il dito indice sinistro sulla bocca.

"Metti una base musicale,Grant."disse Sydney che era a terra "La 14."

"Allora, chiudiamo ufficialmente le nostre trasmissioni?"disse Mendez.

Sydney si alzò e rispose al telefono.

"Pronto?"disse Sydney "Tesoro sono io."

"Ecco che ritorna."disse Grant e Laurel-Ann andò a schiantarsi sul vetro ancora.

Sydney continuò a parlare distesa a terra.

Laurel-Ann se ne andò.

"La avverto che non dovrebbe parlare al telefono e poi la smetta di dire "tesoro"!"disse Mendez"Respiri a fondo.

Respiri,respiri..."

Mendez si mise una mano sulla bocca "Mi scusi forse ho alzato troppo la voce."

Laurel-Ann aveva messo le mani sui macchinari e aveva preso una forte scossa,poi si voltò e aveva le labbra gonfie e dei tagli che partivano dai lati della bocca.

Laurel-Ann si mise davanti al vetro di nuovo e colpì ancora.

Aveva anche un taglio sulla parte destra della fronte.

Laurel-Ann continuò a battere.

"Oh merda."disse Sydney che riattaccò "Fatela smettere."

"Sta succedendo..."disse Mendez che la indicò mentre lei sputò sangue "...qualcosa di molto strano.

Non l'avevo mai visto prima d'ora.

Laurel-Ann iniziò a respirare male e Mendez si alzò.

"Mazzy!"disse Laurel-Ann "Mazzy!"

"Ho dimenticato il suo biglietto per San Valentino."disse Grant.

"Grant,per il biglietto di San Valentino,io...io non ti ho detto niente,mi dispiace,era molto carino."disse Sydney.

Laurel-Ann vomitò un'enorme getto di sangue e poi morì lasciando tutti scossi e facendo alzare anche Mazzy.

"ALLORA ECCO COSA SUCCEDE QUANDO LA VITTIMA NON RIESCE A TROVARE UNA VITTIMA!"disse Mendez mentre Sydney vomitava "ECCO IL DESTINO CHE CERCANO DI EVITARE!

MIO DIO,È STATO IMPRESSIONANTE!

E...oh,anche molto spiacevole me ne rendo conto,mi dispiace."

Grant soccorse Sydney.

"Oh,respirate,respirate,respirate."disse Mendez mentre gli altri uomini folli si avvicinavano.

"Oh!"disse Mendez indicando "Eccone degli altri!

Devono essercene a centinaia intorno al palazzo.

Ci serve un lanciafiamme!"

Grant spense la luce mentre la folla si appoggiava al vetro.

"Credevo che non dovessimo parlare."disse Grant.

"Ah,si ha ragione."disse Mendez "Ha ragione,ha ragione."

I tre si misero seduti a terra,al buio e Grant prese un blocco di fogli e scrisse "Che facciamo ora?"

Mendez scosse la testa.

Sydney prese il foglio e scrisse "Se non parliamo,se ne andranno?"

Mendez scosse la testa.

Grant scrisse "Proiettiamo le nostre voci fuori con gli alto parlanti."

Mendez annuì a prese il foglio "Il messaggio viaggerà."

"Cosa scriviamo?"scrisse Grant.

"S.O.S."scrisse Mendez "Siamo qui."

Grant scrisse "Sydney Briar è ancora viva!"

Mendez annuì e Grant prese il microfono lentamente,poi Sydney premette un pulsante.

Grant iniziò a dire la frase,gli infetti a ripeterla sentendo gli altoparlanti e ad allontanarsi.

"L'ho registrato."disse lei e lui smise di ripetere.

Mendez rise "Possiamo respirare.

Respira,respira.

È solo la nostra lingua ad essere infetta."

Mendez iniziò a parlare nella sua lingua araba,mentre Sydney scrisse sul vetro di andare fuori.

Grant annuì e lei gli si avvicinò,mentre Mendez,in preda all'euforia,parlava in arabo e rideva.

"Parlez-vous français?"disse Sydney.

"Oh...poco e male purtroppo."disse Grant.

"Parle français."disse Sydney.

" **Oui.** "disse Grant.

Mendez si avvicinò parlando in arabo.

"No!"disse Grant aprendo la porta "En français!

En français!

Tu aspetta qui!".

I due uscirono,Mendez chiuse a chiave e riaccese la luce.

I due videro il cadavere di Laurel-Ann,poi Grant passò alla scrivania della defunta e prese un contenitore cilindrico,poi andarono al piano di sopra.

Non si accorsero della ragazza araba che aveva la bocca piena di sangue che era seduta alla scrivania dietro di loro.

Sydney si voltò,mentre lei si alzava "GRANT!

ATTENTO!

STA ATTENTO!"

Grant si voltò.

"GRANT,STA ATTENTO!"urlò la ragazzina che le saltò addosso e Mazzy cadde cercando di fermarla "GRANT,STA ATTENTO!

GRANT,STA ATTENTO!"

Grant la prese e la gettò contro una parete "Prenditela con me!"

Grant e Sydney iniziarono a pestarla mentre lei ripeteva la stessa frase,fino a che non le sfondarono il cranio.

I due andarono al piano della radio e lei guardò la stanza della diretta e vide Mendez seduto.

"Regarde là."disse Sydney e Mazzy vide Mendez.

"Oui."disse Grant.

"Pensez-vous que c'est dangereux?"disse Sydney.

"Oui."disse Grant.

"Tu vas tuer le docteur?"disse Sydney.

"No."disse Grant "Tu as tué la fille.

Tu vas tuer le docteur."

"C-cosa?"disse Sydney "Êtes-vous sérieux?"

"Oui."disse Grant.

"No!"disse Sydney.

"Oui."disse Grant.

"No."disse Sydney.

"Oui."disse Grant.

"No,tu vas tuer."disse Sydney "Avant.

Pour moi."

"Ok."disse Grant "Ok.

Nous avons tué la fille,perciò maintenant tu vas tuer le docteur."

"Moi?"disse Sydney "No!

S'il vous plait!

No,io non ucciderò il dottore!

Scordatelo!"

"Ok..."disse Grant "Si le docteur nous attaque, je vais le tuer."

Le luci andarono via per un po'.

"Cazzo."disse Grant.

"Merda!"disse Sydney.

Le luci si riaccesero e partì una musica da un'altoparlante sopra di loro.

I due iniziarono ad agitarsi e a tirargli oggetti

Mendez guardò verso di loro poi uscì urlando in arabo.

Grant ruppe l'altoparlante a martellate,mentre Mendez corse al piano di sopra inseguito dalla folla.

"Arrivano!"disse Grant "CHIUDIAMOCI DENTRO!"

I due entrarono in un grosso sgabuzzino,Mendez entrò,prendendo un piede di porco,i due chiusero la porta,misero delle pinze nelle maniglie e poi Grant prese un filo per legarle.

"Tenete chiusa quella porta."disse Mendez che aprì la finestra,uscì e iniziò ad urlare "SYDNEY BRIAR È ANCORA VIVA!"

"Grant?"disse Sydney "Grant?

Ci sta salvando.

Grazie al cielo."

I due rimasero dentro,Sydney tappezzò la porta di scritte,poi prese un bottiglia di alcol,si mise una coperta,iniziò a bere e poi si accasciò.

Sulle scale c'erano dei cadaveri e la frequenza alla radio sembrava impazzita.

Gran si sedette e prese un blocco,togliendosi il cappello,poi mise un dvd di una registrazione di quel giorno e collegò la macchina ad un filo.

Si udì il suono di elicotteri.

"Perché non parli?"disse Sydney mezza sbronza.

"Parlez en français!"disse Grant.

"Désolée."disse Sydney "Continua."

Grant scrisse su un foglio e glie lo fece vedere "Non parlare."

"Oh,ma è assurdo."disse Sydney "Arrenditi,Grant.

Oh...non credo proprio ci sia un piano di fuga segreto in quel che ti ha detto oggi Nigel."

"Silence!"disse Grant.

"Ah..."disse Grant "Oh,adesso basta!

Syd?"

"Noi non parliamo e io sono ubriaca."disse Sydney "È così che è finita la mia ultima relazione."

"Come si smette di capire una cosa?"disse Grant alzandosi.

"Lo sapevo."disse Syd "Tu adesso mi mangerai, non è vero?

E va bene,sarai...sarai tu l'assassino.

Non voglio essere io l'assassino."

"Il dottor Mendez ha detto che è la comprensione a replicare un virus,giusto?"disse Grant "Ora...ora come si fa a non comprendere una parola,come..."

"Ecco,ora stai decisamente parlando troppo,lo sai Grant?"disse Sydney.

"Come si fa a non capire?"disse Grant "Voglio dire,è una cosa che si automaticamente quando senti una parola,come fai a...a renderla diversa?"

"Gran,presto torneranno qui se continui ad infrangere le tue vecchie regole."disse Sydney "Grant?

Grant..."

"No,non è non comprendendo che si elimina il virus."disse Grant "Ecco,il problema è questo.

Per eliminarlo,ma senza fare del male,come si fa?"

"Si uccide la parola che ti sta uccidendo."disse Sydney.

"Si uccide la parola che ti sta uccidendo."disse Grant "Bene,allora bisogna ripeterlo!

Lo,sai,mi ricordo che da bambino io continuavo a ripetere all'infinito una parola finché non diventava praticamente incomprensibile.

Forse è per questo che ripetono di continuo le stesse cose.

È...è come una risposta del sistema immunitario."

"Tu devi uccidere...tutte le uccisioni."disse Sydney.

"Si,ma non funziona perché continuano ad ammalarsi,come si fa a rendere una parola irriconoscibile?"disse Grant,mentre lei iniziava a piangere "Come si fa?

E quale parola?"

"Uccidi."disse Grant.

"Uccidi."disse Grant.

"Uccidi."disse Sydney "Uccidi.

Uccidi."

"Syd?"disse lui che le andò vicino mentre piangeva.

"Uccidi,uccidi,uccidi,uccidi..."disse Sydney.

"Va tutto bene,ok?"disse Grant "Ok.

Syd...ascolta,,,tu devi aver preso una parola infetta,sei rimasta infettata,ma noi conosciamo la parola.

Adesso basta,non dire niente,noi conosciamo la parola.

Ok,uccidi non è uccidi.

Uccidi non è uccidi.

Uccidi non è uccidi.

Uccidi non è uccidi.

Uccidi non è uccidi.

Uccidi non è uccidi.

Oh Dio,vediamo...uccidi è blu!

Uccidi è stupendo!

Uccidi è...uccidi il cielo azzurro!

Uccidi il giardino!

Uccidi è...una bellissima mattina!

Uccidi è...UCCIDI È UN BACIO!

Uccidi è un bacio."

Lei smise di ripetere.

"Uccidi è un bacio."disse Grant "È così?

Uccidi è un bacio.

Uccidi è un bacio.

Che cos'è uccidi?"

"Un bacio."disse lei "Uccidimi."

"Cosa?"disse Grant.

"Uccidimi."disse lei.

I due si baciarono.

"D'accordo."disse Sydney "Ora mi sento molto meglio.

Io sto meglio.

Grant si alzò "Anch'io."

"Che cosa è successo?"disse Sydney "Te lo sto chiedendo sul serio.

Che cosa ci è successo?"

"Ci siamo baciati."disse Grant.

"Si,lo so questo."disse Sydney "E che cos'altro ci è successo?"

"Sydney...ci è successo qualcosa di molto grande."disse Grant "Io credo di averti guarita.

Sydney?

Questo è...questo è qualcosa di enorme!"

Grant uscì rimettendosi il cappello,lei si mise il cappotto e lo seguì.

"Dove stai andando?!"disse Sydney.

"Dobbiamo subito avvertire tutti che c'è un modo per uscirne."disse Grant.

"Cosa?!"disse Sydney.

"Andiamo!"disse Grant.

"No,aspetta!"disse Sydney "È troppo pericoloso andare in giro così!

Non dovremmo stare qui!"

"Coraggio,Syd."disse Grant mettendole le mani sulle braccia e poi proseguendo "Un'ultima diretta."

"Un'ultima cosa?"disse Sydney "Grant!

Grant,stammi a sentire,noi dovremmo tornare dove eravamo prima!

Non siamo al sicuro,qui!"

"Syd,noi ora salveremo questo fottuto mondo,d'accordo?"disse Grant guardandola a metà scale e proseguendo "Come ti senti?"

"Ascolta,tu non sai neanche come hai fatto o cosa sia successo!"disse Sydney "Ora vuoi fermarti un secondo?

Non lasciarti trasportare,eravamo al sicuro lassù!

L'importante è non farci sentire come aveva detto il dottor Mendez,ricordi?"

Grant proseguì.

"Non capisci?"disse Sydney "Qui si tratta di stare zitti o morire!"

Grant si voltò e la raggiunse "La gente sta già morendo,Syd,e noi mandiamo musica.

Ora vogliamo veramente accompagnare un genocidio fornendo la colonna sonora?"

"Oh,Grant..."disse Sydney.

"Io non so che cosa ho fatto lassù,ma voglio almeno tentare."disse Grant "Perché se non lo faccio..."

"D'accordo."disse Sydney.

"Cosa?"disse lui.

"D'accordo."disse Sydney "Io sono con te,d'accordo."

"Si!"disse Grant.

"Finirai con l'uccidermi,Mazzy!"disse Sydney che si mise alla scrivania con le cuffie"Coraggio,adesso diamoci da fare!"

"Andiamo."disse Grant.

Lui entrò nella stanza e si mise le cuffie.

"Ci sei,Syd?"disse Grant.

"Si,si,sono qui."disse Sydney "Il segnale è buono."

"Pronto,prova."disse Grant.

"Grant?"disse Sydney.

"Si,ti ricevo,Syd."disse Grant "Coraggio mettiamocela tutta.

Allora quell'annuncio in francese parlava di termini affettuosi e di linguaggio infantile,giusto?

Poi abbiamo la tua parola e sappiamo come guarirla.

Che cosa ripeteva Laurel-Ann?"

"Non lo so,io non me lo ricordo."disse Sydney.

"Ken Loney parlava di campioni,esatto?"disse Grant "Di campioni,esatto?

Adesso potresti farmi un elenco?"

"Non c'è tempo Grant,così confonderai solo la gente,che...che cosa vorresti fare?"disse Sydney.

"Dai,ora mandami in onda,coraggio."disse Grant e lei lo fece mentre delle esplosioni facevano cadere pezzi di intonaco dal soffitto.

"Sei in onda."disse Sydney.

"Salve,Pontypool."disse Grant "Qui è Grant Mazzy in diretta e oggi come al solito non faremo prigionieri.

In realtà oggi i prigionieri li libereremo tutti.

Adesso fate attenzione gente...uccidere è un bacio.

Uccidere non è nient'altro che un bacio.

Ora un campione.

Un campione...è una graffetta.

Tesoro è una..."

"Sei troppo preciso."disse lei mentre la voce in francese diceva di interrompere.

"Ora ascoltatemi,tutto in realtà è qualcos'altro avete capito?"disse Grant "Se voi state dicendo "Felice"significa "triste".

Felice vuol dire...no è il contrario,non funziona.

D'accordo come non detto,felice è carta,felice è carta!

Ragionate uscendo dagli schemi che normalmente usate di solito.

Ora..."

Ci fu un'altra esplosione.

"Ora dovete smettere di comprendere è chiaro?"disse Grant "Gente,dovete smettere di comprendere

quello che dite.

Smettetela di comprendere e state a sentire.

Campione!

Campione è un colore,campione è un colore e non…"

"No,così c'è una logica,se dici smettetela di comprendere va contro lo scopo che hai."disse Sydney.

"Ok,ok."disse Grant "Hai ragione."

La voce in francese diceva di smettere di trasmettere.

"Il cielo è una persona!"disse Grant "Ridere è camminare!

Il giallo è affollato!

Gli amici sono i verbi!

I denti..."

"Sembra una di quelle poesie d'avanguardia di cui nessuno riesce a capire un accidenti!"disse Sydney.

"Bene,adesso ci mancava solo in critico."disse Grant "Dammi una mano tu…

CASTA!"

Ci fu un altro boato.

"CASTA!"disse Grant indicandola.

"OCEANO!"disse Sydney.

"TRASPORTARE!"disse Grant.

"CECCHINO!"disse Sydney.

"NUOTARE!"disse Grant.

"DOMANI!"disse Sydney.

"FEDELTÀ!"disse Grant.

"MONOLOGO!"disse Sydney.

"SELVAGGIO!"disse Grant.

"SCHERMO!"disse Sydney.

"ACCETTA!"disse Grant.

"Ecco...ecco io non lo so,Grant,no,no,aspetta,rinoceronte!"disse Sydney.

"RISATA!"disse Grant.

"Io non..."disse lei.

Altre esplosioni fecero cadere i pezzi e si udirono fucili che sparavano"Grant,cazzo!

Qui fuori stanno ammazzando della gente!

GRANT,STANNO AMMAZZANDO DELLA GENTE!"

"Adesso basta sparare!"disse Grant "Dovete smetterla di sparare!

Dovete smetterla!"

Grant si alzò "Adesso dovete smetterla.

Basta!

BASTA!"

Ci fu silenzio e lui si sedette ancora "Ora ascoltate.

Io vi ho detto di ascoltare."

"Saranno morti tutti."disse Sydney.

"Voi uccidete persone terrorizzate."disse Grant "Ed è quello che fate di solito.

Voi uccidete persone terrorizzate.

Siete come cani.

Voi sentite la paura e mordete.

Beh,allora che cos'è successo oggi?

Ve lo dico io,oggi qualcuno deve aver preso una sega circolare e l'ha usata per far uscire in diavolo dal formicaio dove vi eravate nascosti!

Ma la sapete una cosa?

Era comunque una vita.

Era comunque una vita,senza alcun senso.

E oggi,quando l'Armageddon è venuto a sconvolgere il vostro SOLITO GIORNO,sapete una cosa?

È stato...soltanto un altro giorno.

Un altro giorno a Pontypool.

Il Sole è sorto.

Avete fatto le solite cose,quelle di ieri e che farete anche domani.

Ma la novità di oggi,gente,si l'unica grande novità,che sta riempiendo tutte le agenzie che ho qui davanti agli occhi è esattamente questa:non è la fine del mondo,gente...è soltanto la fine del giorno.

Qui è Grant Mazzy,che vi parla da ciò che resta della S.E.L.S.I.A.

Ed io sono ancora qui,razza di coglioni."

Ci fu un altra esplosione e poi iniziò un conto alla rovescia in francese.

Sydney entrò dentro la stanza e lo baciò.

Poco tempo dopo i due erano dentro una stanza,Sydney vestita con abiti orientali rossi,lui con occhiali,giacca nera,cravatta nera e camicia bianca.

Dietro di loro c'era uno schermo dove nevicava.

"Filiamocela da qui."disse Mazzy.

"Dove vuoi andare?"disse Sydney.

"Non voglio più piegarmi alle regole del sistema."disse Grant "Ora la mia pazienza è finita.

Supereremo i limiti,ruberemo auto,lasciando credere che il mondo sia tutto in bianco e nero."

"Senti e il..."disse Sydney.

"Senti e il…?"disse Grant "Il che cosa?

Non si inizia così una frase anticonvenzionale."

"Il mio nome."disse Sydney.

"Prima il mio."disse Grant.

"Jonny il duro."disse Sydney.

"Hmh...Lisa la Killer."disse Grant.

"Dove andiamo,Jonny?"disse Sydney.

"In un posto che ancora non esiste."disse lui che prese un pistola e la puntò in avanti.

"E poi?"disse Sydney.

"Poi prendiamo il malloppo e ce la spassiamo."disse Grant.

"Ok."disse Sydney "Ok,ok amore."

"Shh..."disse Grant mettendole l'indice destro sulla bocca.


	17. SAW:L'ENIGMISTA

SAW:L'ENIGMISTA

2004

Un uomo era dentro una vasca piena d'acqua in una stanza buia.

Aveva i capelli neri,corti,indossava un camicia nera,con sotto una maglietta bianca,dei jeans e i piedi erano scalzi.

Il piede destro era incatenato ad un tubo arrugginito esterno alla vasca.

La catena era grossa e massiccia,collegata alla gamba tramite un anello di metallo.

Un oggetto che emanava luce azzurra passò sul volto dell'uomo che era sott'acqua e attaccato all'oggetto c'erano delle chiavi attaccate con una catenella.

L'oggetto di avvicinò alla zona dello scarico.

L'uomo aprì gli occhi e si spaventò,mise la testa fuori e tossì,poi il suo piede,per errore,tirò la catena del tappo della vasca,che era legata alla sua caviglia.

L'acqua iniziò a essere risucchiata via.

L'uomo tossì e cadde dal bordo della vasca,trovandosi in una specie di bagno rettangolare,buio,fatto di mattonelle rettangolari bianche.

La vasca era del tutto arrugginita e c'era una grossa macchia nera anche sul muro.

L'uomo si alzò toccando la catena che era collegata al grosso tubo che usciva dal pavimento accanto alla destra della vasca e andava nel muro.

Sullo spigolo della parete c'erano una serie di tubi verticali arrugginiti.

Accanto ai tubi,poco oltre,c'era un gabinetto malandato e sporco con un cuore disegnato sulla superficie di uno sciacquone rettangolare.

"AIUTO!"urlò l'uomo "QUALCUNO MI AIUTI!"

Improvvisamente sentì una serie di rumori e si guardò intorno "C'è qualcuno?

EHI!"

L'uomo iniziò a toccare il tubo "Dove sono?

Nel regno dei morti?"

"Non sei morto."disse una voce rauca che sembrava appartenere ad una persona anziana.

"CHI È?"disse lui voltandosi verso il buio e mettendo leggermente le braccia in avanti "CHI HA PARLATO?"

"È inutile che urli,ci ho già provato io."disse la voce.

"ACCENDI LA LUCE!"urlò l'uomo.

"Lo farei se potessi."disse la voce.

"MA CHE CAZZO STA SUCCEDENDO?"urlò l'uomo "DOVE SONO?"

"Non lo so neanch'io."disse l'uomo.

"CHE COS'È QUESTA PUZZA TREMENDA?"disse l'uomo.

"Shhh..."disse la voce "Un attimo.

Forse ho trovato."

Si accesero ben 6 luci rettangolari,collegate al soffitto con dei fili.

Le luci emettevano una luce a metà strada tra il bianco e l'azzurro.

L'uomo si mise le mani davanti agli occhi poiché le luci lo accecavano.

Guardando davanti a se,vide un uomo che aveva i capelli biondi,corti,spettinati,un livido sullo zigomo destro,una camicia azzurra,sudata e bagnata e pantaloni blu.

Si teneva ad un tubo obliquo sulla parete accanto ad un tubo più grosso.

Guardando davanti a se vide l'uomo che si era svegliato nella vasca.

Guardando a terra quello con la camicia azzurra restò sconvolto,mentre l'altro si avvicinò con la bocca spalancata.

A terra vi era un uomo calvo,disteso a pancia in sotto,con la parte destra della testa spappolata.

Aveva una pistola nella mano destra e un registratore nella mano sinistra,con un laccio sull'estremità.

Indossava una canottiera bianca a maniche corte e pantaloncini grigi,corti.

Intorno a lui c'era moltissimo sangue.

"Oh mio Dio."disse quello che si era svegliato nella vasca.

L'altro fece alcuni passi avanti,venendo bloccato dalla catena,mentre l'altro vomitava.

Quello che si era svegliato nella vasca si guardò la catena,iniziò ad urlare e a tirare la catena"AIUTO!

AIUTO!

AIUTO!"

"È inutile."disse il biondo "Non ci sente nessuno."

"MA DOVE DIAVOLO SIAMO?"disse l'altro alzandosi.

"Calmati,è meglio."disse l'altro mettendo in avanti la mano destra "Ti conviene calmarti.

Sei ferito?"

L'altro si guardò addosso "Non lo so.

Si..."

"Come ti chiami?"disse l'altro.

"Perché devo dirti il mio nome?"disse quello svegliato nella vasca "Tu piuttosto chi sei?

Che cosa ci faccio qui?"

"Mi chiamo Lawrence Gordon,sono un medico,mi sono risvegliato qui dentro,proprio come te."disse il biondo.

L'altro si mise a terra e provò a sfilarsi la catena.

"Lo conosci?"disse Gordon guardando il corpo.

"No."disse l'altro.

"Hai idea di come sei finito qui?"disse Gordon.

"No!"disse l'altro.

"Qual'è l'ultima cosa che ricordi?"disse Gordon.

"Non ricordo niente."disse l'altro "Sono andato nel mio appartamento E MI RISVEGLIO IN QUESTO POSTO DI MERDA!"

Gordon si appoggiò ad un tubo.

"Tu come sei finto qui?"disse l'altro che tentava di togliere l'anello dalla gamba.

"Non lo so."disse Gordon piegato in avanti e appoggiato ad un tubo arrugginito verticale "Anche io non ho molto da dire.

Stavo tornando a casa dal lavoro e...niente...non ricordo nient'altro."

"È la prima volta che vedo in cadavere."disse l'altro guardando il corpo "È diverso da come l'immaginavo.

È inquietante."

Gordon si sedette e toccò la catena "Dal tipo di catene che abbiamo,non vogliono che andiamo tanto lontano."

L'altro si alzò,si voltò e si sollevò la maglietta mostrando la schiena "Vedi qualche cicatrice?"

"Cosa?"disse Gordon.

"Ho capito cosa vogliono farci!"disse l'altro "Ti rapiscono,ti drogano e senza che neanche te ne accorgi i tuoi reni sono all'asta su internet."

"Sta tranquillo, nessuno ti ha tolto i reni."disse Gordon.

"Come fai a vederlo da laggiù."disse l'altro.

"Perché adesso saresti in agonia,dilaniato dai dolori."disse Gordon "O probabilmente già morto.

Fidati di me."

"E tu chi sei?"disse l'altro che si chinò a toccare la catena "Un chirurgo?"

"Esatto."disse Gordon e l'altro si alzò "Allora...me lo vuoi dire il tuo nome...o no?"

"Adam."disse l'altro.

Gordon si alzò appoggiandosi ai tubi "Bene,Adam...per prima cosa dobbiamo cercare di capire perché siamo qui.

Chiunque sia stato avrebbe potuto ucciderci.

Ma non l'ha fatto...quindi è chiaro che da noi vuole qualcosa.

Ma la domanda è cosa."

Gordon guardò un orologio tondo messo in alto e si avvicinò "Hai visto quell'orologio?"

"Si."disse Adam.

"Hai notato che è nuovo?"disse Gordon.

"E allora?"disse Adam.

"E allora...vogliono che ci rendiamo conto del tempo che passa."disse Gordon "Aspetta...forse riesco a raggiungere la porta..."

Gordon arrivò con le mani su una porta scorrevole,rettangolare e arrugginita,provando ad aprirla,ma senza successo.

Adam si controllò le tasche e trovò un foglietto,dentro una bustina,con su scritto il suo nome.

Aprì la bustina e dentro il foglietto trovò una cassetta.

Gordon lo guardò "Che cos'è?"

Adam non lo guardò nemmeno.

"Ti dispiace rispondere?"disse Gordon.

"È una cassetta."disse Adam.

"Dove l'hai trovata?"disse Gordon.

"Nella mia tasca."disse l'altro.

Gordon si controllò le tasche e trovò una busta identica.

"C'è scritto "ascoltami"."disse Adam.

Gordon guardò la sua ed era identica a quella di Adam.

Nella sua lettera trovò anche un proiettile e una chiave.

Gordon provò ad aprire il lucchetto con la chiave,ma non funzionò "Forza!

Forza!..."

"Lanciamela."disse Adam mettendo le mani in avanti "Dai..."

Gordon la tirò e la chiave finì a terra.

Adam la prese e provò a togliersi le catene,ma senza successo.

"Niente?"disse Gordon.

Adam gettò la chiave sul pavimento "No."

Adam guardò il registratore nelle mani del morto,poi si rialzò e raccolse la cassetta guardandola,poi si stese a terra e allungò le mani verso il registratore.

"Usa la camicia."disse Gordon.

"Cosa?"disse Adam.

"La camicia."disse Gordon.

Adam si tolse la camicia,si stese a terra e lanciò la camicia più volte,ma senza prendere il registratore "Maledizione!

Non ce la faccio."

Adam si mise seduto sul tubo.

"Guardati intorno."disse Gordon "Ci sarà qualcosa che ti consenta di raggiungerlo."

"Non c'è niente."disse Adam guardandosi intorno.

"Guarda bene,deve esserci!"disse Gordon.

Adam prese il tappo della vasca e lo legò alla manica della camicia,poi si distese e lanciò la camicia.

"Prova,ce la puoi fare."disse Gordon.

Adam continuò a lanciare.

"Continua!"disse Gordon "Riprova,forza!"

Alla fine il tappo entrò nello spazio del laccetto del registratore e lentamente Adam lo tirò a se.

Adam mise la cassetta nel registratore e da esso ne uscì una voce rauca e bassa.

REGISTRAZIONE

"Apri bene le orecchie,Adam.

Ti starai chiedendo dove sei finito.

Ti dirò dove saresti stato adesso:nella tua squallida camera a vegetare.

Fin'ora sei stato semplicemente alla finestra,a guardare gli altri che vivono la loro vita,ma che cosa vedono i tuoi occhi quando si guardano nello specchio?

Io ti vedo.

Sei un strano mix di diversi frammenti.

Arrabbiato,a volte apatico,ma più che altro patetico.

Bene,Adam,oggi o guarderai la lenta agonia di te stesso oppure finalmente vivrai."

FINE REGISTRAZIONE.

"Non capisco."disse Adam.

"Lanciami il registratore."disse Gordon.

"No,lanciami tu la cassetta."disse Adam.

"Senti...dobbiamo collaborare se vogliamo uscire fuori da qui,quindi...lanciamelo"disse Gordon allungando la mano.

"Non voglio rischiare di romperlo."disse Adam "Lanciami la cassetta."

Gordon lanciò la cassetta e Adam andò a prenderla a terra,poi la mise dentro il registratore.

REGISTRAZIONE

"Dottor Gordon è arrivato il tuo momento.

Ogni giorno della tua vita professionale hai dato la notizia a qualcuno che presto sarebbe morto.

Adesso sarai direttamente tu la causa della morte

Il tuo obbiettivo in questo gioco è uccidere Adam.

Hai tempo fino alle 6 per farlo.

Nella stanza c'è un uomo con voi.

Quando il tuo sangue è ormai avvelenato ti resta da fare solo una cosa:spararti."

Si udirono colpi di tosse

REGISTRAZIONE

"Ma le vie di fuga per salvarsi esistono e sono nascoste intorno a te,quindi ricordati...la "x" contrassegna il luogo del tesoro.

Se non ucciderai Adam entro le 6,allora Allison e Diana moriranno,dottor Gordon...e ti lascerò solo in questa stanza a marcire.

Ora ha iniziò il gioco."

FINE REGISTRAZIONE

Gordon si alzò "Su,dammelo.

Forza!"

Adam lasciò il registratore e Gordon lo prese al volo riaccendendolo.

REGISTRAZIONE

"...allora Allison e Diana moriranno,dottor Gordon...e ti lascerò solo in questa stanza a marcire.

Ora ha iniziò il gioco."

FINE REGISTRAZIONE

"Hai idea di chi possa essere?"disse Adam"Ci conosce."

Gordon ascolto il nastro che disse una frase alla fine.

REGISTRAZIONE

"Segui il cuore."

FINE REGISTRAZIONE

"Aspetta..."disse Gordon che riavvolse il nastro.

"È solo...è solo un brutto scherzo,vero?"disse Adam.

"Shhh..."disse Gordon.

REGISTRAZIONE

"Ora ha inizio il gioco."

FINE REGISTRAZIONE

"Senti."disse Gordon "Senti."

REGISTRAZIONE

"Segui il cuore."

FINE REGISTRAZIONE.

I 2 si guardarono.

"Che diavolo vuol dire "segui il cuore"?"disse Adam.

Gordon iniziò a guardarsi intorno,poi guardò verso Adam e indicò lo sciacquone del bagno "Eccolo!

Alla tua destra!

Sulla cassetta dello scarico."

Adam vide il cuore disegnato e poi guardò la cassetta dello scarico e si accucciò.

"Avanti,coraggio."disse Gordon.

Adam lo guardò poi infilò la mano destra nella acque putride lamentandosi "Oh Dio…"

Poco dopo Adam estrasse la mano.

"Trovato qualcosa?"disse Gordon.

"Niente di solido."disse Adam.

"Prova a togliere il coperchio."disse Gordon "Forza!"

Adam tolse il coperchio del water e vide una busta per rifiuti nera dentro "Perché non ho controllato subito qui?"

Gordon rise "Che cos'è?"

Adam strappò il sacchetto ed estrasse 2 seghe a mano,ma non la bustina accanto.

Adam si accuccio ed iniziò a tagliare la catena.

"Ehi!"disse Gordon e l'altro si voltò "Ti dispiace passarmi l'altra?"

Adam gli tirò la sega,lui la raccols si misero a tagliare le catene,ma senza scalfirle.

La sega di Adam si ruppe e lui si alzò furibondo iniziando a colpirle il tubo l'oggetto"PORCA PUTTANA!

VAFFANCULO!"

Adam tirò la sega sul lato di uno degli specchi dall'altra parte del bagno e un piccolo pezzo cadde.

Adam cadde in ginocchio e Gordon smise di tagliare.

Dopo alcuni secondi Lawrence osservò la sega con attenzione e scosse leggermente la testa "Non vuole che tagliamo le catene.

Vuole che ci tagliamo i piedi."

Adam lo guardò stando seduto.

"Credo di aver capito chi ci ha rinchiuso qui."disse Gordon.

"Che hai detto?"disse Adam alzandosi.

"È qualcuno che non conosco personalmente."disse Gordon "Diciamo che lo conosco di fama."

"Nel nome di Dio dimmelo."disse Adam "Chi è?"

"Da quello che so,la polizia lo sta ancora cercando."disse Gordon "Ho notizie di lui perché io ero un sospettato.

Ma parto dall'inizio..."

FLASHBACK

3 agenti di polizia scesero da una botola una notte.

L'atmosfera era verdastra,con del fumo.

2 erano maschi e una era femmina.

I 2 maschi indossavano una giacca e una cravatta nera,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere,la donna un abbigliamento simile,ma non la cravatta.

Uno era un uomo di colore anziano,con pochi capelli,barba corta e baffi,l'altro un orientale giovane con capelli neri,l'altra una donna bianca con capelli rossi,ricci,legati dietro la testa,con delle ciocche sui viso,lateralmente.

Arrivarono in un orrendo seminterrato,con pareti bianche sporche,piene di macchie,il soffitto di legno e dentro vi era un'immensa gabbia,piena di filo spinato,con dentro un uomo grasso in mutande morto.

L'uomo era pieno di tagli ed era sostenuto dai fili.

Le mosche giravano intorno al suo cadavere.

"Non è morto di recente."disse la donna con i capelli rossi "Almeno 3 settimane fa."

Il cinese si mise l'avambraccio sul naso.

"La vittima è un uomo di 46 anni,morto in seguito ad una massiccia emorragia,probabilmente in seguito alla rottura dell'arteria femorale."disse la donna.

L'uomo di colore girò intorno alla gabbia.

"È partito dal fondo della gabbia cercando una via di fuga attraverso il filo spinato ad una velocità ai limiti dell'umano."disse la donna "Si è ferito così profondamente che per terra ci sono tracce di succhi gastrici."

La donna mostrò un sacchetto con dentro un registratore mentre il nero si copriva il naso con le mani.

La donna premette il pulsante del registratore.

REGISTRAZIONE

"Ciao Paul.

Sei il classico uomo della classe media,integrato e in buona salute.

Eppure il mese scorso ti sei tagliato le vene dei polsi.

Hai tentato il suicidio perché volevi veramente morire o volevi solo attirare l'attenzione?

Stasera me lo farai capire.

E comunque,se veramente vuoi morire,non devi far altro che restare dove sei.

Se invece vuoi vivere,dovrai tagliarti di nuovo.

C'è un passaggio attraverso il filo spinato che porta all'uscita.

Ma devi fare in fretta.

Alle 3,la porta si chiuderà e allora questa gabbia diventerà la tua tomba.

Quanto sangue dovrai versare per restare vivo?"

FINE REGISTRAZIONE

"C'era un timer sulla porta."disse lei "È rimasta aperta fino alle 3,poi si è serrata.

Gli ha concesso 2 ore."

L'uomo di colore gli illuminò la schiena e vide che un pezzo di carne era stato inciso per formare l'immagine di un pezzo di puzzle.

"Una parte dell'enigma."disse quello di colore "Credo che dovremmo restarci un po' qui sotto."

FINE FLASHBACK

"La stampa cominciò a chiamare l'assassino l'Enigmista."disse Gordon seduto a terra "A dire il vero,parlando tecnicamente,non è un assassino.

Non ha mai ucciso nessuno.

Lui fa in modo che le sue vittime si uccidano da sole."

FLASHBACK

I 3 poliziotti erano in una stanza piena di vetri,con altri.

A terra c'era un cadavere carbonizzato,al centro della stanza c'era una cassaforte e c'erano dei numeri rossi che riempivano le pareti.

Fu acceso il registratore.

REGISTRAZIONE

"Ciao,Mike.

Se sei così malato come mai ho tante foto che ti ritraggono tranquillamente in giro?

Quindi verifichiamo la tua cosiddetta malattia.

Nelle tue vene è stato iniettato del veleno a lento rilascio.

L'antidoto è dentro la cassaforte.

La combinazione per la salvezza è scritta sul muro.

Fai in fretta e scoprila,ma attento a dove metti i piedi.

E soprattutto sappi che la tua pelle è ricoperta di una sostanza infiammabile.

Quindi se fossi in te stare molto attento ad usare la candela sulla cassaforte.

O tutte le persone vittime della tua piromania saranno finalmente vendicate."

FINE REGISTRAZIONE

"Ho scoperto un'altra cosa."disse la donna riccia che li portò ad un buco sulla parete "Anzi 2 a dire il vero…

C'era qualcuno qui dietro che guardava dietro questo spioncino.

All'enigmista piace riservarsi un posto in prima fila per assistere al sui gioco malato.

C'era anche nel precedente luogo del delitto,ma questa volta ha lasciato la sua penna luminosa."

La donna gli fece vedere una busta con dentro una penna dorata.

"Rilevate le impronte."disse quello di colore.

"Si,signore."disse la donna.

Gordon era in ospedale,con un camice bianco e mostrava delle lastre e giovani medici che prendevano appunti.

Una di essi era una donna asiatica.

Sul lettino c'era un uomo sulla sessantina,magro,calvo,con una striscia verticale di barba sul mento,naso aquilino,volto snello e serio e occhi azzurri.

"Il paziente ha un tumore inoperabile sul lobo frontale e con metastasi avanzata."disse Gordon indicando la lastra con una penna.

C'è un sospetto di cancro al colon.

Il paziente è stato ricoverato per una normale analisi grazie al quale possiamo monitorare il decorso della malattia e le condizioni del paziente,che si chiama..."

Gordon guardò il blocco che aveva in mano.

"John..."disse un inserviente con carrello.

Era un uomo alto,dal volto magro,capelli neri corti,pieni di punte e spettinati,camicia bianca,pantaloni bianchi e portava un carrello "Dottor Gordon.

È una persona molto interessante."

"Grazie per il tuo contributo Zepp."disse Gordon "Come vedete il nostro personale paramedico con i pazienti crea un legame umano.

Allora,proseguendo,possiamo dire che..."

"Il dottor Gordon è desiderato nel suo studio."disse una voce all'altoparlante.

"Evidentemente non vogliono che io parli di questo caso,scusatemi."disse Gordon che diede il blocco ad una donna.

Gordon entrò nello studio e trovò i 2 agenti.

"Dr Gordon."disse l'agente di colore stando alzato "Sono il detective Tapp,lui è il detective Sing,squadra omicidi."

Gordon si tolse il camice e si mise una giacca nera.

"Veramente impressionante."disse Tapp indicando i quadri.

"Ah,la ringrazio."disse Gordon "Faccio del mio meglio."

Gordon si sedette alla scrivania e Tapp si mise seduto davanti ad essa dove era già l'altro.

"Ci scusi se la disturbiamo mentre lavora."disse Tapp.

"Prego."disse Gordon "In cosa posso esservi utile?"

"Le dispiace dirci dove si trovava la notte scorsa tra luna e le 2,dottore?"disse Tapp.

"Come mai vi interessa saperlo?"disse Gordon.

"A questo proposito abbiamo un po' di domande da farle."disse Tapp "Nel suo stesso interesse credo sia più opportuno proseguire in centrale.

Le dispiace venire con noi?"

"Scusate,ma non credo sia possibile."disse Gordon "Non posso andarmene,devo lavorare e tra l'altro oggi la macchina serviva a mia moglie."

"Non c'è nessun problema può venire con noi."disse Sing.

Tapp prese la bustina con la penna.

"Scusatemi,non ho capito molto bene...di che cosa si tratta?"disse Gordon.

Tapp mostro la penna "Questa è sua dottore?"

Gordon prese la bustina messa sul tavolo da Tapp e poi guardò i 2.

Poco dopo Gordon era in centrale e parlava con un uomo in giacca e cravatta.

"Quindi non hai idea di come la tua penna luminosa sia finita sul luogo del delitto?"disse l'uomo.

Gordon guardava alla finestra e poi si voltò "Assolutamente no!"

"Te lo devo chiedere:dov'eri la notte scorsa?"disse l'uomo alla scrivania.

"Ho visto una persona."disse Gordon facendo avanti e indietro.

"Chi?"disse l'uomo.

Gordon non rispose.

"Stavo con una persona,ma non era un paziente!"disse Gordon appoggiandosi alla sedia"Va bene?

Che cosa devo fare?"

"In quanto tuo avvocato e tuo amico...ti consiglio di sacrificare la tua privacy e fornire immediatamente il tuo alibi."disse lui "Perché dopo non ti crederà più nessuno."

FINE FLASHBACK

Gordon,seduto a terra,gettò la sega "È accaduto 5 mesi fa.

Voleva farmi passare per l'assassino."

Gordon si mise una mano sulla fronte.

FLASHBACK

Il cinese entrò nella stanza dove era l'avvocato e trovò Gordon seduto "Allora...abbiamo verificato l'autenticità del suo alibi."

"Bene,ora posso andare a casa?"disse Gordon.

Sing indicò un vetro che dava su una stanza con le tapparelle abbassate,una sedia al centro,un comodino,un tavolo e una lampada.

"C'è una delle vittime."disse Sing "Fortunatamente è riuscita a scappare.

Le chiediamo,se non le dispiace,di ascoltare la testimonianza della donna.

Magari riesce a ricordare qualcosa."

"Mi piacerebbe aiutarvi..."disse Gordon.

"Grazie,le saremmo molto grati."disse Sing "È l'unica che è sopravvissuta."

"D'accordo."disse Gordon.

In quel momento Tapp portò una donna nella stanza.

Era poco più che una ragazza,con i capelli castani,legati dietro la testa,con una coda di cavallo,aveva dei lividi intorno alla bocca e indossava un lungo abito nero,con un cartellino attaccato al petto.

Tapp mise dei bicchieri sul tavolino e si sedette anche lui.

"Amanda...rispondi con calma."disse Tapp "Puoi raccontarmi tutto partendo dal tuo primo ricordo?"

La donna alzò la testa e la scosse leggermente,poi chiuse gli occhi.

FLASHBACK

Amanda era legata ad una sedia,tramite cinghie ai polsi.

Aveva i capelli sciolti,gli occhi truccati,indossava una maglietta viola scuro senza maniche,le spalle erano scoperte,poi aveva due maniche che coprivano i bicipiti fino ai polsi,che lasciava scoperte le spalle e una gonna nera corta,con stivali neri.

Sulla testa aveva montato uno strano congegno tutto di metallo.

Aveva due placche semi circolari orizzontali,spesse,che passavano davanti alla bocca,molto vicine le une alle altre.

Le placche erano piegate verso l'esterno sui bordi superiori e inferiori e avevano delle palline metalliche sui bordi a distanza regolare,collegate con delle linee metalliche che percorrevano la placca fino al centro.

Da queste placche partivano 2 perni,1 per ciascuna,che entravano nella bocca di Amanda.

Le placche erano collegate a delle rotelle meccaniche messe ai lati e da esse partiva una placca circolare che passava sopra la testa,con delle sferette di metallo incollate sopra una placca che passava dietro la testa.

Il congegno era chiuso da un lucchetto.

Sulla parte superiore c'erano anche dei fili.

Dietro di lei c'era una luce gialla,contenuta in una lampada circolare con placche di metallo circolari,collegata ad un'asta dietro di lei.

Intorno c'erano lampade rettangolari che emanavano una morta luce verde.

La stanza intorno aveva le pareti illuminate di luce verde ed era grande e vuota,oltre che abbastanza buia.

La donna apri gli occhi e tentò di urlare e di liberarsi.

VOCE NARRANTE DI AMANDA

"Mi sono svegliata.

In bocca sentivo il sapore del sangue...e del metallo."

Alla sua sinistra c'era un televisore che si accese mostrando l'immagine in bianco e nero di uno strano pupazzo.

Il pupazzo,grande come un bambino,aveva il volto bianco latte,il naso aquilino,molto pronunciato,gli zigomi pronunciati verso l'esterno,con degli aspirali rossi al centro,gli occhi grandi,neri con la pupilla rossa,le labbra rosse e la parte centrale del mento e del labbro inferiore staccata leggermente dal resto per potersi muovere.

Non aveva palpebre.

Indossava una giacca nera,con un fazzoletto rosso che usciva dal taschino,una camicia rossa sotto,con un fiocco rosso al centro,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.

Il pupazzo iniziò a muovere la bocca e la voce rauca venne udita "Ciao Amanda.

Tu non mi conosci,ma io conosco te.

Voglio fare un gioco.

Se perdi ti succederà questo..."

La videocamera si mosse,mostrando una scritta sulle pareti,poi inquadrò un tavolino con la testa di un manichino e la stessa trappola che aveva Amanda.

"Il dispositivo che indossi fa perno tra la mandibola e la mascella."disse la voce "Quando si azionerà il timer posto sul retro,la tua bocca esploderà,frantumandosi col cranio.

Una specie di tagliola per orsi al contrario."

Il pupazzo apparve accanto alla testa,con una mano bianca sul tavolo "Ecco.

Adesso te lo mostro."

Il timer arrivò a zero e le due placche davanti si aprirono fino ad arrivare a 90 gradi sopra e sotto,facendo esplodere la testa.

Amanda cacciò un urlo anche se aveva i perni in bocca.

"C'è solo una chiave per neutralizzare il dispositivo,è nello stomaco del tuo defunto compagno di cella."disse la voce mostrando il pupazzo "Come puoi notare Amanda,io no dico bugie...quindi non perdere tempo.

Vivere o morire,fa la tua scelta."

La tv si spense.

Amanda iniziò a scuotere la testa cercando di liberarsi,riuscì a far passare le mani sotto le cinghie e si alzò.

Il filo collegato al timer dietro la testa fu tirato,si staccò e il conto alla rovescia iniziò.

Amanda spalancò gli occhi e tentò di togliere il dispositivo.

FINE FLASHBACK

Amanda abbassò la testa.

Gordon era senza parole.

"Ho squartato il cadavere."disse Amanda.

FLASHBACK

Amanda si avvicinò al corpo morto di un uomo che indossava una maglietta nera,pantaloni grigi ed era senza scarpe.

Alzando la maglietta vide un punto interrogativo sulla sua pancia.

VOCE NARRANTE DI AMANDA

"Accanto c'era un coltello."

Lei prese un coltello accanto a lui.

L'uomo aprì gli occhi e lei spalancò i suoi,ma poi aprì la pancia dell'uomo.

FLASHBACK

Sing mise sul tavolo una siringa "Gli aveva somministrato una massiccia dose di narcotico.

Non poteva muoversi,aveva i sensi intorpiditi."

"Mi sta dicendo che era...che era ancora vivo?"disse Gordon sconvolto.

"Esatto."disse Sing.

"La chiave?"disse Tapp.

FLASHBACK

"Amanda estrasse gli intestini e lo stomaco,trovando la chiave,si tolse il dispositivo e lo gettò via.

Il dispositivo si azionò e lei iniziò ad urlare.

Una luce si accese in un corridoio e il pupazzo arrivò pedalando su una bicicletta rossa e lei si ammutolì.

"Congratulazioni Amanda,sei ancora viva."disse il pupazzo "Molta gente è così poco riconoscente nei confronti della vita,ma tu no.

Non più ora."

FINE FLASHBACK

"E in effetti eri una tossicodipendente."disse Tapp con durezza "Dico bene,Amanda?"

Lei annuì abbassando la testa.

"Credi sia per questo che ti abbia scelto?"disse Tapp "Gli sei riconoscente,Amanda?"

"Lui... mi ha aiutata..."disse lei piangendo.

FINE FLASHBACK

Adam guardò Gordon "Sei sicuro che sia lui?"

"Si,sono sicuro."disse Gordon.

"Come faccio a sapere che dici la verità?"disse Adam indicandolo "POTRESTI ESSERE TU AD AVERMI INTRAPPOLATO QUI DENTRO!"

"Sono esattamente nella tua stessa identica situazione."disse Gordon.

"Non è vero..."disse Adam alzandosi "NON È VERO!

TU RISPETTO A ME HAI MOLTO DI PIÙ!

SAI MOLTE PIÙ COSE!

SAI CHI È STATO!"

Adam raccolse il pezzo di vetro "QUINDI ADESSO O MI DICI CHE COSA STA SUCCEDENDO O TI FACCIO A FETTINE CON QUESTO!

NON STO SCHERZ..."

Adam guardò il pezzo di vetro da entrambe le parti,poi guardò lo specchio.

"Che c'è?"disse Gordon.

"È uno specchio a due vie."disse Adam e Gordon si alzò.

Adam prese un sasso e lo tirò contro lo specchio frantumandolo,poi lo distrusse del tutto con un altro colpo e vide che nel muro c'era un'apertura rettangolare,con un vetro e una videocamera accesa.

L'immagine dei 2 uomini apparve su un monitor e la mano destra di Zepp,coperta da un guanto nero,li salutò "Vi vedoooo..."

Il computer era su un tavolo con accanto anche una radio.

"Ma dove diavolo siamo?"disse Adam "In un reality show?"

"Non guardate me,non posso aiutarvi."disse Zepp.

"Ehi tu!"disse Adam "Mi senti?

Sei davvero simpatico!

Non mi sono mai divertito così tanto in vita mia!"

Adam lanciò un sasso contro il vetro "Te la rompo quella telecamera!"

"Non otterrai niente così."disse Gordon.

"Vuoi che continui a riprenderci?"disse Adam.

"Non glie lo puoi impedire."disse Gordon "È per questo che non possiamo liberarci dalle catene,ne rompere la videocamera.

Ha misurato perfettamente le distanze e curato ogni dettaglio."

"Sembra quasi che tu lo stimi."disse Adam.

"Per combattere un male devi prima sforzarti di conoscerlo il più possibile."disse Gordon "Così si vincono le malattie."

Gordon si guardò intorno "Dunque...la cassetta ci invita a trovare questa "x"...quindi dev'essere qui dentro da qualche parte.

Aiutami a cercarla."

"Ma come fai a restare così lucido dottore?"disse Adam "Da quello che ho capito c'è qualcuno che ti sta molto a cuore che è in pericolo la fuori!

Non ci pensi a questo?"

"Certo che ci penso!"disse Gordon "Sta tranquillo,ci penso eccome.

Sto pensando all'ultima cosa che ho detto a mia figlia."

FLASHBACK

Una notte,una bambina con i capelli neri,lunghi e ricci era nel suo lettino.

Dormiva con un orsetto vicino.

Sentendo dei rumori si svegliò e guardò un angolo buio della stanza,mettendosi seduta,poi si alzò.

Gordon era seduto ad un tavolo,con un computer,e indossava una camicia azzurra e pantaloni neri.

La stanza era rossa,con un orologio al muro e delle librerie nere,con vasi e libri.

La bambina girò per la casa,passò accanto ai divani e aprì 2 porte andando dalla madre che dormiva su un grande letto rosso con coperte e cuscini dello stesso colore.

La madre indossava un pigiama azzurro e aveva capelli biondi lunghi.

Svegliandosi,vide la bambina e accese la luce.

"Diana."disse la madre mettendosi seduta "Che c'è?

Tutto bene?"

La madre si mise in ginocchio davanti a lei toccandola "Diana,tesoro,mi senti?"

"Mamma..."disse la bambina.

"Che c'è piccola?"disse la madre accarezzandole il viso.

"C'è un uomo nella mia stanza."disse lei.

"Oh,tesoro sei sicura che non sia solo una tua fantasia?"disse la madre.

"Mi ha parlato."disse la figlia.

"Va bene."disse la madre "Andiamo nella tua stanza."

"Chiama papà."disse la bambina "Lui caccerà l'uomo cattivo."

"Va bene,come vuoi."disse la madre che andò nello studio di Gordon.

"Tesoro?"disse la moglie "Scusa se ti disturbiamo,ma tua figlia ha fatto di nuovo un brutto sogno."

"Un attimo solo."disse Gordon.

"Vuole che controlli la sua stanza."disse la madre.

"Ok."disse Gordon "Finisco solo questo paragrafo."

"Andiamo,tesoro."disse la madre "Controlliamo noi."

Le 2 si voltarono.

"Eccomi,ho finito."disse Gordon che chiuse il portatile.

Poco dopo era seduto sul letto della bambina e accendeva la luce,mentre lei era sotto le coperte.

"Visto?"disse Gordon coprendola "Non c'è nessuno nella tua stanza.

Niente,nemmeno l'ombra dell'uomo cattivo.

Puoi dormire tranquilla."

"Ho ancora paura."disse lei.

"Davvero?"disse Gordon che le prese il piede sinistro iniziando a toccare i piedi dal più grande al più piccolo "Che piedone.

Te la ricordi questa?

Ditin ditino va al mercatino,ditin ditone con l'aquilone,ditin ditetto vola sul tetto,ditin ditaccio cade sul ghiaccio e piedi piedino...via di corsa dentro il lettino!"

Gordon guardò il cellulare sentendo che era arrivato un messaggio.

"Lo odio quel coso."disse la bambina.

"Devo andare a lavorare,tesoro."disse Gordon "Sai com'è il lavoro di papà,no?"

Lui le mise le coperte "Così.

È adesso fai la nanna,va bene?"

"Si."disse lei e lui le diede un bacetto sulla testa andando alla porta "Tu non ci abbandonerai,vero papà?"

Gordon restò sulla porta e tornò indietro e sedendosi sul letto"Cosa?

Ma che stai dicendo?

Io abbandonare te e la mamma?

Ma no,no,tesoro.

Non farei mai una cosa del genere.

Chi te l'ha messo in testa?"

"Nessuno."disse lei.

"Comunque non è vero,ok?"disse Gordon.

"Ok."disse la bambina "Quanto ti ama papa?"

"Tantissimo."disse lei ridendo.

"Brava,proprio così."disse Gordon baciandola "Buona notte,tesoro."

"Notte papà."disse lei e lui spense la luce.

"Domani...ti racconto la tua favola preferita"disse Gordon "Buona notte."

"Notte."disse la bambina.

Poco dopo Gordon e la moglie discutevano.

"Ma come si fa ad essere così ipocriti?"disse la moglie.

"Non capisco che cosa vuoi dire?"disse Gordon avviandosi verso la porta.

L'entrata aveva la porta nera,un pezzo di parete nera,poi il resto era fatto di mattoni,con delle tende rosse chiuse tra una stanza e l'altra.

"Che menti a te stesso,fai finta di essere felice."disse la donna.

"Io sono felice."disse Gordon mettendo una cartellina nella borsa.

"Ma smettila,sono tutte balle."disse la moglie "Preferirei che tu mi urlassi di odiarmi,almeno sentieri un po' di passione!"

FINE FLASHBACK

Gordon era seduto a terra "La vuoi vedere?"

Lui estrasse il portafoglio e lo tirò ad Adam che lo prese e vide le foto della figlia.

"È bellissima."disse Adam.

"Grazie."disse Gordon.

"Volete altri figli?"disse Adam.

"Beh,ne abbiamo parlato spesso,ma...con la vita che facciamo..è già difficile occuparsi di Diana."disse Gordon.

"E dov'è la moglie fortunata?"disse Adam.

"C'è un'altra foto dietro quella che hai visto."disse Gordon.

Adam estrasse l'altra foto,mentre lui era distratto e vide che le 2 venivano mostrate imbavagliate e piangenti.

"È la mia preferita perché siamo tutti insieme e invece io...di solito sono occupato a scattare,con il risultato che non ci sono quasi mai..."disse Gordon.

L'altro voltò la foto e vide una scritta che diceva: "La "x"contrassegna il luogo.

A volte si vede molto meglio con gli occhi chiusi".

Adam nascose la foto "Non...non c'è."

"Cosa?"disse Gordon.

"La foto di cui stavi parlando non c'è."disse Adam.

"Davvero?"disse Gordon allungando la mano "Sei sicuro?"

"Si."disse Adam lanciando il portafoglio.

"Non è possibile."disse Gordon controllando "Deve averla presa lui."

FLASHBACK

"Che menti a te stesso,fai finta di essere felice."disse la donna.

"Io sono felice."disse Gordon mettendo una cartellina nella borsa.

"Ma smettila,sono tutte balle."disse la moglie "Preferirei che tu mi urlassi di odiarmi,almeno sentieri un po' di passione!"

Gordon prese le chiavi "Ne parliamo in un altro momento."

Gordon provò a baciarla,ma lei voltò il viso.

"Per favore..."disse lei.

Lui prese la giacca e la borsa ed uscì.

La bambina si voltò verso gli sportelli dell'armadio a muro che si aprirono leggermente e si mise seduta.

"Buona notte piccola bambina."disse una voce rauca e lei vide un occhio.

Gli sportelli si aprirono e la bambina urlò.

La madre corse in camera,accese la luce e vide un uomo completamente coperto da una coperta marrone che afferrava la figlia,così cercò di fermarlo.

FINE FLASHBACK

Le 2 erano sedute a terra,legate e imbavagliate vicino al letto.

Zepp camminava avendo in mano uno degli attrezzi del dottore,quello che serviva per udire il battito cardiaco.

Aveva un giaccone nero,guanti neri di pelle,una pistola argentata inserita nella cintura dei pantaloni che erano grigi e scarpe nere.

Le due si lamentavano e piangevano.

La bambina era terrorizzata.

Zepp si mise l'oggetto intorno alle orecchie e mise l'estremità opposta sul petto della bambina sentendo i battiti del cuore.

"NO!"urlò la madre "NON LA TOCCARE!"

Zepp estrasse la pistola e la bambina pianse,poi udì di nuovo i battiti del cuore che erano più forti ora che la pistola si muoveva vicino alla testa della madre.

"STA LONTANO DA LEI!"urlò la madre e lui rimise a posto la pistola,poi Zepp prese un orsetto e lo diede alla bambina e si allontanò,andando alla finestra,guardando leggermente dalle tende.

Una telecamera lo inquadrava dal palazzo opposto.

Ad osservarlo c'era Tapp,che ora aveva una cicatrice sulla gola e indossava una maglietta nera e pantaloni neri.

Aveva anche un giubetto nero.

"Chi sei piccolo uomo?"disse Tapp che parlò con voce rauca "Ti vedo."

Le immagini della videocamera apparivano anche sul televisore.

"Lo sa il dottor Gordon che sei a casa sua con sua moglie?"disse Tapp "Non glie l'hai detto?"

La stanza era buia,con le tende quasi chiuse,c'era una lampada accesa,una parete piena zeppa di foto,un divano davanti alla tv e un tavolinetto con sopra un registratore.

"Che cosa ci fai li?"disse Tapp "Aspetti il dottore?

Anche io lo sto aspettando."

Tapp andò a sedersi.

La parete opposta al televisore era piena di carte appese al muro.

"Sta tranquillo,tanto non ti mollo."disse Tapp.

FLASHBACK

Una notte Tapp accompagno Gordon in un garage con l'auto.

"Siamo arrivati."disse Gordon "È terribile...la storia raccontata da quella povera donna."

Tapp annuì.

Gordon si slacciò la cintura e scese dall'auto accucciandosi per vederlo attraverso il finestrino aperto "Senta...mi dispiace non poter essere d'aiuto per le indagini."

"Abbiamo arrestato un dentista la settimana scorsa."disse Tapp "Gli piaceva un po' troppo giocare con i bambini.

Vive a 2 isolati da qui.

La fogna scorre anche sotto questo quartiere...dottore."

Gordon andò via.

Tapp mise in moto l'auto e andò al commissariato,si tolse la giacca e rivide il video della trappola di Amanda.

Tapp mandò indietro il video più volte in un punto.

Sing era dietro Tapp.

"Ehi,Tapp...vado giù a mangiarmi qualcosa e a bere una birra,vuoi venire?"disse Sing.

"No,grazie comunque."disse Tapp.

"Te lo chiedo ogni volta."disse Sing mettendosi la giacca "Ti farebbe bene staccare un po'.

Ehi,Tapp...non vorrei sembrare inopportuno,ma vorrei darti un consiglio:che ne dici di spassartela con una bella ragazza?"

Tapp rise,ma poi riprese.

"Io vado."disse Sing che si allontanò.

Tapp notò che su una parete c'era un simbolo dipinto.

"ASPETTA UN ATTIMO!"disse Tapp "SING!"

Sing si voltò.

"Vieni!"disse Tapp "Torna qui!

"Che c'è?"disse Sing e Tapp gli fece segno di avvicinarsi,così lui si avvicinò.

"Allora?"disse Sing e Tapp bloccò l'immagine al momento in cui si vedeva il simbolo,poi lo indicò con la matita "Ecco.

Ricordi la gang della diciottesima?"

"Ah...K2K!"disse Sing indicando lo schermo"Il loro territorio si limitava solo a 4 isolati!"

"Già,adesso ascolta..."disse Tapp che mandò il video senza le parole ,ma facendo sentire solo il rumore di sottofondo.

Si udì un allarme che scattava.

"Dobbiamo controllare tutti gli allarmi anti incendio scattati in quella zona nelle ultime 2 settimane,su!"disse Tapp e Sing si mise alla scrivania.

Poco dopo i 2 presero una mappa.

"Nella notte di giovedì 17 della scorsa settimana è scattato un allarme nell'ala posteriore del 213 di Stygian Street."disse Sing e Tapp segnò il tutto su una mappa "È un edificio molto vecchio,con 4 piani.

Ci fabbricano manichini.

Ce n'è abbastanza per un mandato,no?"

"Perché ci serve un mandato?"disse Tapp che si alzò e si mise la giacca.

"Adesso?"disse Sing.

"Perché no?"disse Tapp e l'altro prese la giacca e la pistola.

"Già,perché no."disse Sing.

La macchina arrivò davanti alla fabbrica.

"Almeno saremo protetti dal buio."disse Tapp.

"Si,ma non protegge solo noi."disse Sing.

I due sfondarono una porta scorrevole chiusa con il lucchetto ed entrarono.

La lunga stanza era piena di tavoli accatastati e roba varia.

Sing entrò per primo con il fucile a pompa,mentre l'altro era dietro con la pistola.

Salirono una scaletta con alla base del vapore.

Arrivati al piano superiore videro altri macchinari,poi c'era una rete metallica con un'entrata rettangolare,con i bordi di metallo e oltre c'erano degli oggetti coperti da un tessuto rosso,lucido.

I 2 andarono verso una parete,dove c'erano 2 tavoli e dei computer e Tapp vide la scritta che c'era nel video e la indicò con la mano sinistra.

"Ci siamo."disse Tapp "L'abbiamo trovato."

Il duo entrò nella stanza con i copertoni rossi.

Nella parte iniziale c'erano dei manichini su dei carrelli,poi c'erano delle scalette che conducevano ad un piano sopraelevato con i copertoni rossi.

Tapp salì i gradini ed indicò un tavolo coperto da uno dei tessuti rossi.

Sing si avvicinò e l'altro scoprì l'oggetto rivelando una ricostruzione in miniatura della futura trappola di Adam e Gordon.

"Questo che diavolo è?"disse Tapp che proseguì e tolse il secondo tendone rivelando il pupazzo visto ne video.

I 2 si guardarono sconvolti.

"Oh cazzo..."disse Tapp.

Accanto al pupazzo c'era una maschera da suino con lunghi capelli neri.

Sentendo un gemito da sotto l'ultimo tendone rosso i due si voltarono e tolsero il panno trovando un uomo imbavagliato e legato ad una sedia.

L'uomo aveva una placca di metallo intorno al collo,nastro adesivo nero sulla bocca e catene sui polsi e sulle gambe.

Ai lati della sedia c'erano due travi di legno verticali con accanto 2 trapani con la parte davanti inserita dentro una scatola cubica con la punta diretta verso la testa dell'uomo.

Le scatole di legno erano collegate a travi di metallo verticali,collegate alla sedia.

"Merda..."disse Sing.

I 2 sentirono l'ascensore che si muoveva e puntarono le armi.

"Aspetta."disse Tapp.

"Cosa?"disse Sing.

"Vediamo cosa fa?"disse Tapp.

"Perché?"disse Sing "Ormai l'abbiamo preso."

"Ma non sappiamo com'è."disse Tapp "Nascondiamoci e vediamo cosa fa."

"Non ci penso neanche."disse Sing "Ora lo distruggo!"

"Nascondiamoci e vediamo cosa fa."disse Tap misero il tendone sulla testa dell'uomo e coprirono anche le altre cose.

L'uomo nell'ascensore indossava un lungo cappotto nero che arrivava fino a terra,aveva una maglietta rossa sotto di esso,un largo cappuccio nero,con l'interno rosso.

Anche l'interno del cappotto era rosso.

I pantaloni erano neri e anche le scarpe.

Le mani erano coperte da guanti neri di pelle.

I 2 si nascosero dietro una tenda di plastica.

L'ascensore si fermò a quel piano e lui alzò una grata di legno,avanzando lentamente e zoppicando.

Salì i pochi gradini lentamente,zoppicando e tendosi per la ringhiera,poi andò a toccare il tessuto sopra il modellino della trappola del bagno,poi si recò al tendone con sotto l'uomo che si lamentava e lo scoprì.

"Sei già sveglio Jeff?"disse l'uomo "La prossima volta ti darò un sedativo più pesante."

L'uomo gli accarezzò la spalla con la mano sinistra "Non piangere.

Ho dato uno scopo alla tua vita.

Sperimenterai dimensioni più grandi di te."

Sing uscì da dietro la tenda con l'altro.

"POLIZIA!"urlò Sing "FERMO!"

"NON TI MUOVERE!"disse Tapp.

"ALZA QUELLE TUE SPORCHE MANI!"urlò Sing.

L'uomo alzò e le mani e con il piede colpì un pulsante rosso,circolare, alla base della trappola facendo azionare i trapani e con un gesto della gamba tagliò via un filo.

Sing andò vicino alla sedia.

"Ora dovete scegliere."disse l'uomo "Tra 20 secondi la vita di quest'uomo sarà finita."

"CHIUDI IL BECCO E SCENDI!"urlò Tapp.

"SPEGNI QUELL'AFFARE!"urlò Sing.

"SING!"disse Tapp "TU BLOCCA QUEL COSO,IO PENSO AL BASTARDO!"

Sing tirò il fucile a Tapp.

"SBRIGATI!"urlò Tapp.

"COME DIAVOLO SI SPEGNE?"urlò Sing.

"DIGLIELO TESTA DI CAZZO!"urlò Tapp.

"Solo una chiave lo può bloccare."disse l'uomo.

"DIMMI DOV'È!"disse Sing.

"È nella scatola."disse l'uomo.

"Nella scatola..."disse Sing che vide una scatola attaccata all'asta destra,la aprì e trovò un folto mazzo di chiavi.

Sing iniziò a provarle "QUAL'È LA CHIAVE?

QUAL'È?"

"DIGLI SUBITO QUAL'È LA CHIAVE!"disse Tapp.

"Il tempo sta per scadere."disse l'uomo avvicinandosi alle scale.

"RISPONDI E SCENDI SUBITO,DEGENERATO DI MERDA!"urlò Tapp.

"Cos'è più importante per te,agente?"disse l'uomo che avanzava con le mani in alto "Arrestarmi?

O salvare la vita di un essere umano?"

"TAPP!"urlò Sing.

Tapp lo afferrò per una spalla e lo fece mettere in ginocchio davanti a se "METTITI IN GINOCCHIO,STRONZO!"

"TAPP,OH MIO DIO!"urlò Sing.

"Bastardo malato."disse Tapp.

"Si,sono malato agente."disse l'uomo.

"TAP!"disse Sing "QUI CI SONO TANTISSIME CHIAVI!"

"Ho una malattia che mi divora dall'interno e sono stanco."disse l'uomo "Stanco di chi non apprezza il dono della vita,di chi non rispetta le sofferenze degli altri."

Sing sparò alle lame.

L'uomo abbassò le braccia,mentre Tapp si distraeva.

"Stanco di tutto!"disse l'uomo che chiuse il pugno destro e dal sotto il giaccone fuoriuscì una lama.

L'uomo si voltò e tagliò la gola a Tapp.

"TAPP!"urlò Sing mentre l'altro corse via.

Sing sparò 2 colpi di pistola,ma l'uomo scese le scale.

"NO!"urlò Sing che si avvicinò al lato destro della ringhiera,trovando Tapp con la mano sulla gola"Tapp,non mollare."

Sing gli diede un fazzoletto.

L'uomo corse in un corridoio con fioche luci verdastre sul pavimento coperto di vapore e ogni tanto aggirava delle casse.

Le pareti avevano diversi tubi.

"Tap,io vado a prenderlo."disse Sing che prese il fucile "Non mollare."

Sing corse di sotto,percorse il corridoio,scese delle scale e lo vide in fondo ad un altro corridoio sotto un'arcata rettangolare.

"FERMO O SPARO!"disse Sing.

L'uomo riprese a correre e Sing gli sparò alla schiena,facendolo cadere a terra.

Il poliziotto si avvicinò,vedendo con si muoveva.

Il corridoio era pieno di barili accatastati,sedie e porte appoggiate alle pareti.

Arrivò sotto l'arcata,il piede toccò un filo collegato a dei fucili sopra l'arcata che spararono e gli fecero saltare il cervello.

L'uomo iniziò ad alzarsi.

Tapp scese le scale,nel momento in cui l'uomo barcollante,apriva una porta scorrevole di metallo,con la mano sinistra,tenendo la destra sulla pancia.

L'uomo uscì e Tapp vide Sing a terra e tentò di urlare allungando la mano destra.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Ti avevamo preso."disse Tapp che iniziò a rovistare le carte sul tavolo"Ti avevo messo in ginocchio.

E poi...poi sei scappato.

Sei scappato...con la coda fra e gambe."

Tapp si alzò e andò al tavolinetto "Ti avevamo preso.

Devo chiudere il caso.

Ormai ci siamo.

Lo chiudiamo!

Vero Sing?"

Tapp guardò una foto di Sing "Vero?

Stiamo per chiudere il caso,Sing!"  
Zepp era seduto davanti al video con accanto un computer messo in orizzontale sul tavolo e un timer dentro un rettangolo sopra di esso.

"La "x"contrassegna il luogo..."disse Gordon guadandosi intorno "La "x"contrassegna il luogo...

Dobbiamo cercarla di nuovo ovunque.

E tu che stai facendo?"

Adam era seduto sulla vasca,con la mano sinistra all'interno e leggeva ciò che c'era scritto sula foto.

"Mi hai sentito?"disse Gordon.

"Il fatto che sia intrappolato qui con te non significa che debba farti rapporto ogni 10 secondi."disse

Adam.  
"Non abbiamo altra possibilità."disse Gordon "Dobbiamo aiutarci l'uno con l'altro."

"E che cosa vuoi che faccia?"disse Adam "Sono incatenato."

"È per questo che abbiamo bisogno di parlare e di pensare."disse Gordon.

"Infatti sto pensando!"disse Adam.

"E allora perché non mi dici quello che stai pensando?"disse Gordon.

"Spegni la luce."disse Adam.

"Cosa?"disse Gordon.

Adam si alzò "Spegni subito la luce,dai."

"Perché?"disse Gordon.

"Ti prego,spegni un attimo la luce."disse Adam.

Gordon la spense.

Adam vide una "x"fosforescente alla destra di Gordon "Eccola!

È dietro di te."

Gordon si voltò "Come mai non l'abbiamo vista prima?"

"Ce lo impedivano le luci,l'avrà dipinta con la vernice fosforescente."disse Adam.

Gordon accese le luci,prese la sega ed iniziò a spaccare la parete con il manico,trovando un contenitore rettangolare scuro,con un lucchetto dentro un buco nel muro,poi lo prese.

"Aprila."disse Adam e Gordon si chinò a terra.

"È chiusa."disse Gordon mostrando il lucchetto"La chiave…

Dev'essere quella di prima,dov'è?"

Adam guardò a terra e la prese "Eccola."

Adam la tirò a Gordon che la prese ed aprì il contenitore.

L'interno del contenitore era rosso e dentro c'era un cellulare,un foglietto,2 sigarette e un accendino.

Gordon estrasse il cellulare.

"Un cellulare!"disse Adam ridendo con l'altro "La più grande invenzione di tutti i secoli!"

Gordon estrasse la sigaretta.

"AH!"disse Adam "ECCO LA SECONDA PIÙ GRANDE INVENZIONE!

Dammela."

"Sei impazzito?"disse Gordon "Ti vuoi mettere in bocca una cosa trovata qui dentro?"

"Si,si,voglio rischiare."disse Adam "Almeno la sigaretta è un veleno dolce.

Non mi importa non ho paura.

Dammi la sigaretta."

Gordon estrasse un biglietto,tenendolo tuttavia nella confezione.

CONTENUTO DEL BIGLIETTO

"Shhh,dottore.

Le sigarette sono innocue,lo giuro.

È il sangue contaminato che rende il fumo velenoso.

Riflettici,non hai bisogno della pistola per uccidere Adam."

FINE CONTENUTO BIGLIETTO

"Allora ti dispiace darmi la sigaretta per favore?"disse Adam.

"Chiamo la polizia."disse Gordon che aprì il cellulare e digitò i numeri, ma il cellulare non funzionò"Merda.

Il segnale indica che è abilitato solo a ricevere.

Un attimo...questa cosa è già successa…

La notte scorsa avevo finito il mio turno in ospedale.

Stavo raggiungendo la macchina.

Non c'era nessuno intorno a me.

Eppure sentivo la presenza di qualcun altro."

FLASHBACK

Gordon,in giacca e cravatta,era nel parcheggio dell'ospedale,

La zona aveva delle colonne di cemento e il soffitto triangolare.

Gordon si mise la mano sinistra sugli occhi fermandosi e qualcuno o fotografò.

Quando tolse la mano si guardò intorno,poi proseguì.

Salì in macchina e poi si fermò in un'altra zona del garage,per fare una telefonata,tramite un telefono a muro,poi provò con il cellulare.

Lo sportello posteriore della macchina si aprì e una persona strisciò a quattro zampe.

Indossava un lunghissimo cappotto rosso,guanti neri,aveva una siringa in mano e indossava la maschera da maiale con i capelli lunghi.

L'uomo gli saltò addosso.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Il mostro...mi stava aspettando."disse Gordon "Come ti è venuta l'idea di spegnere le luci?"

"Che importa?"disse Adam "Ha funzionato."

"Si,ma come ti è venuta in mente."disse Gordon.

"Istinto."disse Adam.

"Istinto?"disse Gordon.

"Si."disse Adam.

"Sai una cosa?"disse Gordon "Sei un pessimo bugiardo."

"Lo dici come se mi conoscessi."disse Adam.

"Che cos'altro mi nascondi?"disse Gordon.

"Beh,aspetta vediamo...quando ho compiuto 6 anni il mio migliore amico di allora,mi ha ferito con un chiodo arrugginito,non te l'ho detto...non ti ho detto nemmeno detto che la mia ultima ragazza era una femminista vegetariana,mi ha mollato perché per lei ero troppo arrabbiato..."disse Adam.

Gordon si mise le mani nei capelli,

"...ti ho anche nascosto che ho un unghia del piede leggermente..."disse Adam.

"Basta!"disse Gordon "Finiscila!

Se mi hai fatto spegnere la luce è perché sai qualcosa."

"Pensa quello che ti pare."disse Adam.

"Sei soltanto un bambino."disse Gordon alzandosi.

"Vuoi la verità?"disse Adam prendendo la foto e tirandogliela "Eccola."

Gordon si stese a terra,prese la foto con l'aiuto di una mattonella ed iniziò a sentirsi male e a piangere "Dove...dove diavolo l'hai trovata?"

"Era nel tuo portafogli."disse Adam "Dietro la foto di tua figlia."

"Ma...ma perché non me l'hai fatta vedere subito?"disse Adam.

"Non potevo."disse Adam "Mi dispiace."

"CHE COSA GLI STAI FACENDO SPORCO BASTARDO!?"disse Gordon guardando la videocamera "Ok,concentriamoci."

Gordon guardò il biglietto e lesse la frase: "Non hai bisogno della pistola per uccidere Adam",poi pensò alla frase che aveva sentito al registratore: "Quando il tuo sangue ormai è avvelenato,non ti resta che una cosa da fare:spararti".

Gordon guardò il sangue dell'uomo morto.

Adam si era seduto su un tubo con la testa tra le mani e guardava in basso.

Gordon prese una delle 2 sigarette e la intinse nel sangue,poi la rimise accanto all'altra,poi si alzò.

"Che fai?"disse Adam.

Gordon spense a luce.

Zepp rimase disorientato vedendo lo schermo nero.

"Ehi?"disse Adam "Che diavolo stai facendo?"

"Shhh..."disse Gordon parlando a bassa voce"Ehi,Adam,ascoltami,adesso ho bisogno che giochi insieme a me."

Poco dopo le luci vennero riaccese.

"Ehi,sei sicuro?"disse Gordon.

"Si."disse Adam.

"La vuoi ancora la sigaretta?"disse Gordon.

"Si,certo."disse Adam.

Gordon prese la sigaretta senza il sangue e glie la lanciò,poi gli passò l'accendino.

Adam accese la sigaretta e dopo un po' fece finta di sentirsi male e cadde a terra,fingendo di soffocare,poi non si mosse più.

"Ecco!"disse Gordon "L'ho fatto!

L'ho ucciso con il veleno,proprio come volevi tu!

ADESSO RIDAMMI LA MIA FAMIGLIA!

DIMMI DOVE SONO!"

Adam fu colpito da scariche elettriche ed urlò.

"Adam?"disse Gordon "Che cos'hai?"

Adam si mise seduto tremando e toccandosi le gambe "SONO..SONO STATO COLPITO DA SCARICHE ELETTRICHE!"

"Cosa?"disse Gordon.

"Si!"disse Adam.

"Avevamo la possibilità di salvarci!"disse Gordon.

"HAI SENTITO QUELLO CHE HO DETTO?"disse Adam che tentò di togliersi la catena "DEVO TOGLIERMELA!

AIUTAMI!"

"Smettila di recitare!"disse Gordon.

"PENSI CHE FACCIA TUTTO QUESTO CASINO SOLO PER ROVINARE LA TUA STUPIDA MESSA IN SCENA?"disse Adam.

"Va bene…va bene."disse Gordon che si mise seduto e tentò di tagliare la catena,ma poi buttò la sega "FOTTITI!"  
"Adesso mi ricordo tutto."disse Adam "Ricordo come sono finito qui."

FLASHBACK

Adam saliva le scale di uno squallido palazzo,fumando e si avviò per un corridoio rosso,pieno di porte nere.

Entro dentro un appartamento con le mura che avevano interi pezzi senza vernice e aprì il frigo,poi si chiuse dentro la stanza oscura dove teneva le foto ed accese la luce rossa.

La stanza aveva interi pezzi senza intonaco dove si vedevano le tegole di legno sotto la parete.

Adam prese delle foto di Gordon dal liquido e le mise attaccate ad un filo con una molletta.

Tempo dopo Adam si svegliò,dopo essersi addormentato nella stanza ad un tavolinetto e vide che la luce era spenta.

Si attaccò alle pareti e mise la mano sull'interruttore della luce,ma senza effetto,così uscì dalla stanza,dopo aver tentato di accendere una torcia inutilmente.

"Accidenti."disse Adam che prese la macchina fotografica ed uscì scattando delle foto per farsi luce dopo aver sentito un rumore "C'è qualcuno?

Ti sento..."

Fotografò la cucina e sentì la risata agghiacciante del pupazzo dell'Enigmista,voltandosi di scatto.

"Oh mio Dio."disse lui fotografandolo,poi prese una mazza e lo colpì più volte "Ma che diavolo?"

Adam sentì un rumore nello sgabuzzino.

"Chi è?"disse Adam "Chi sei?

FATTI VEDERE!

TI AMMAZZO,FIGLIO DI PUTTANA!"

Adam aprì la porta e l'individuo con la maschera di maiale e l'abito rosso gli saltò addosso.

FINE FLASHBACK

Il cellulare squillò e Gordon rispose "Pronto?

Chi è che parla?"

"Papà!"disse la voce della figlia.

"Diana!"disse Gordon alzandosi

"Papà!"disse lei "Papà sei tu?"

"Si,piccola,sono io."disse Gordon "Ti sento."

"Ho paura,papà!"disse Diana.

"Non ti succederà niente,vedrai."disse Gordon "Dov'è la mamma?"

"È qui con me."disse Diana piangendo.

"Mi ci fai parlare,amore?"disse Gordon "Passa il telefono alla mamma."

"L'uomo cattivo della mia stanza è qui!"disse Diana "Ci tiene legate tutte e 2!

Ha una pistola!"

Gordon cadde in ginocchio "Quale...quale uomo cattivo?"

"Ti prego,torna a casa papà!"disse la bambina.

"Pronto?"disse Gordon "Pronto?

Diana?

Diana?"

Zepp puntò la pistola alla testa della moglie di Gordon passandole il telefono.

"Larry?"disse lei.

"Allison!"disse Gordon "Sei tu?"

"C'è Adam li con te?"disse Allison.

Gordon guardò Adam "Come fai a saperlo?

Allison?

Che sta succedendo?"

"Non credergli,Adam è un bugiardo."disse Allison "Ti conosce,sapeva tutto di te prima di finire li!"  
Zepp tolse il telefono.

"Pronto?"disse Gordon alzandosi "Allison?

Allison?

Che tu sia maledetto!

Non ti permettere di sfiorarle neanche con un dito O TI AMMAZZO!

MI HAI SENTITO,FIGLIO DI PUTTANA?!

TI AMMAZZO!"

Gordon cadde a terra piangendo e sbattendo il telefono.

"Stanno bene?"disse Adam.

"Mia moglie mi ha parlato di te."disse Gordon sedendosi.

"E che cosa ha detto?"disse Adam.

"Mi ha detto...di non crederti."disse Gordon.

"A proposito di cosa?"disse Adam.

"Mi ha detto che mi conosci."disse Gordon alzandosi "Chi sei?"

"Lo sai chi sono."disse Adam.

"SMETTILA DI MENTIRE!"urlò Gordon "SEI UN BUGIARDO!

HO BISOGNO DI SAPERE LA VERITÀ!"

"Io son un bugiardo?"disse Adam "Dov'eri la notte scorsa,Lawrence?

In ospedale?

A curare i bambini malati?

Hai detto che ieri notte,dopo essere uscito da casa,sei andato a lavorare in ospedale."

"L'ho detto perché è vero."disse Gordon.

"Invece no."disse Adam "Tua moglie ha ragione,Larry.

Nel parcheggio hai avvertito la presenza di qualcuno,vero?"

FLASHBACK

Gordon si portava la mano sul viso e Adam lo fotografava nascosto dietro una colonna.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Ho le prove che ieri notte non sei andato affatto in ospedale."disse Adam alzandosi e prendendo la busta nera dove erano le seghe e tirando fuori delle foto da dentro una bustina,poi glie le tirò.

Gordon ne raccolse una.

"Non era la prima volta che ti fotografavo."disse Adam.

"Ma perché?"disse Gordon.

"Perché l'ho fatto?"disse Adam "Semplice...mi pagano per immortalare tipi con i soldi come te che si rifugiano in squallidi mothel per scoparsi la segretaria.

La notte scorsa ero davanti casa tua.

Ti ho visto uscire e ti ho seguito.

Fin dentro quell'anonimo mothel."

FLASHBACK

Gordon bussava ad una porta nel mothel mentre Adam lo fotografava da dietro un angolo.

La porta venne aperta dalla donna orientale che faceva l'apprendista al suo ospedale.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Queste foto le avevi con te fino all'inizio?"disse Gordon.

"No,le ho trovate li dentro."disse Adam indicando il gabinetto "Insieme alle seghe.

Non so come ci siano finite."

"Come no,certo."disse Gordon "Sei solo un pagliaccio!"

Gordon accartocciò una foto e la tirò contro Adam.

"Ammettilo,Larry,tutti e 2 diciamo cazzate,ma la mia macchina fotografica non mente."disse Adam"Riproduce fedelmente la realtà delle cose.

Così ,per curiosità,che cosa ci sei andato a fare in quel mothel?

Perché sei uscito così presto?"

FLASHBACK

Gordon entrò nella stanza "Era proprio così necessario chiamami?

Lo sapevi che ero a casa,no?"

"Volevo sapere se ci vedevamo."disse lei sedendosi sul letto e lui fece lo stesso.

"Sono stato chiaro,ti ho dato degli orari precisi per chiamarmi."disse Gordon "Non ...non puoi fare così."

"Scusa,non sono abituata a queste cose."disse lei che iniziò a spogliarsi,ma lui le fermò le mani"C'è qualcosa che non va?"

"Vedi...sono io che...ho sbagliato a venire qui..."disse Gordon.

"Ma io pensavo che noi..."disse lei.  
"Si,lo so,ti prego."disse Gordon "Scusami."

Gordon si avvicinò all'uscita,ma il telefono squillò.

"Qualcuno sa che sei qui?"disse Gordon.

"No..."disse lei.

Lei rispose al telefono "Pronto?

È per te."  
"Per me?"disse Gordon che prese il telefono "Pronto?"

"So quello che fai."disse una voce "Dottore."

L'uomo riattaccò e lo fece anche Gordon molto scosso,andando alla porta "Devo andare."

"Che successo?"disse lei.

"Devo andare."disse Gordon che andò nel garage e venne fotografato da Adam.

"Dimmi chi è?"disse Gordon appoggiato ai tubi.

"A fare cosa?"disse Adam.

"La persona che ti ha pagato per seguirmi."disse Gordon voltandosi verso Adam "Chi è?"

"Ha detto che si chiama Bob,mi ha saldato tutto in anticipo,200 dollari a notte."disse Adam "Se avessi saputo che sarei finito qui gli avrei chiesto molto di più."

"Che altro sai di me?"disse Gordon "Hai visto tutto quello che ho fatto?"

"Ho visto solo che entravi nella tua macchina,tutto qui."disse Adam "Non ho chiesto il tuo nome,ne sapevo chi fossi.

Non so perché tu sia qui,ne perché ci sia io.

Scattate le foto sono andato di corsa a casa per svilupparle.

Dopodiché mi ritrovo incatenato ad un tubo!... in una specie di tugurio sotterraneo con la persona che ho fotografato tutta la notte."

"È chiaro che chi ti ha pagato per fotografarmi è lo stesso che ci ha messi qui."disse Gordon.

"Può essere."disse Adam.

"Come può essere?"disse Gordon "È ovvio che è lui!

Che aspetto aveva?"  
"Normale."disse Adam.

"Com'era alto,basso,magro,obeso..."disse Gordon.

"Non mi sono soffermato sul suo aspetto."disse Adam.

"Ma ricorderai qualcosa di lui."disse Gordon.

"No,niente."disse Adam.

"Possibile che non ricordi assolutamente niente?"disse Gordon.

"Si,te l'ho già detto."disse Adam.

"BASTA!"disse Gordon mettendo le braccia su un tubo di spalle ad Adam "È inutile parlare con te!

MI ARRENDO!"

"È piuttosto alto,di colore e ha una cicatrice sul collo."disse Adam.

Gordon si voltò sconvolto "Tapp…

Il detective Tapp.

Ehi,ehi,ehi...il tipo che mi ha pagato per scattare questo foto non era un poliziotto."

"No,no,non lo è più."disse Gordon "È stato congedato dalla polizia.

L'uccisione del collega l'aveva abbattuto,ma questo non gli ha impedito di continuare tormentarmi.

Era ossessionato.

Si era convinto che io fossi in qualche modo coinvolto negli omicidi.

Un pazzo!

E tu l'hai aiutato.

Hai preso i soldi da lui per invadere la mia privacy.

Si può sapere perché l'hai fatto?"

"Mangio anch'io qualche volta."disse Adam.

"Certo,certo."disse Gordon "Vuoi sapere una cosa...tu non sei una vittima di questo gioco,TU NE FAI PARTE."

"Davvero?"disse Adam "Eppure lo sbirro pensa che ci sia tu dietro tutto questo!"

"Ti ho già detto che non è un poliziotto,è un poveraccio fuori di testa!"disse Gordon "Proprio come te!"

"Che cos'è che ti da più fastidio?"disse Adam "Il fatto che ti abbia scattato quelle foto o il fatto che te le abbia scattate mentre tradivi tua moglie?"

"IO NON HO TRADITO MIA MOGLIE!"urlò Gordon.

"Perché t'arrabbi?"disse Adam "Guarda che non me ne frega niente,per quanto mi riguarda puoi anche spalmarti tutto di burro e farti una gang bang con 15 ninfomani."

Gordon si guardò intorno,poi cadde seduto a terra "Come ho fatto a finire qui?

Ho sempre avuto una vita regolare."

Gordon si sdraiò a terra e prese la foto della moglie e della figlia "Era tutto a posto…

Tutto in ordine."

Zepp imbavagliò di nuovo la moglie di Gordon e andò via.

Lei riuscì a togliersi la stoffa dalla bocca e si rivolse alla figlia "Tesoro,stai bene?"

La bambina scosse la testa.

"Mamma ora ha bisogno del tuo auto,ma devi essere molto,molto forte,va bene?"disse Allison "Sta tranquilla non permetterò a nessuno di farti del male.

Te la senti di aiutarmi?

Adesso cerco di slegarmi."

Adam era seduto a terra e scuoteva la testa leggermente,poi vide che tra le foto a terra ce n'erano 2 che ritraevano la casa di Gordon,così le prese.

"Ehi,la notte scorsa c'era qualcuno a casa tua?"disse Adam "Oltre a tua moglie e tua figlia?"

"No."disse Gordon seduto a terra.

"Beh,qui c'è qualcuno."disse Adam che tirò le foto.

"Lo conosco."disse Gordon guardando la foto "Zepp..."

Zepp era davanti a monitor e li guardava.

"Si,si chiama Zepp."disse Gordon "È un infermiere del mio ospedale.

Zepp...brutto psicopatico perverso...SPERA DI NON CAPITARMI TRA LE MANI,PERCHÉ TI FACCIO A PEZZI!

BASTARDO DI MERDA!"

Adam,spaventato,indicò l'orologio "Guarda…

È scaduto il tempo."

Il timer di Zepp indicò lo zero,così lui spense il video.

Allison intanto si stava slegando,poi slegò anche la figlia.

Zepp caricò l'arma.

"Tesoro,non farti sentire."disse Allison.

"Mamma,ho paura."disse la bambina.

"Shhh."disse lei che vedendo arrivare Zepp rimise il bavaglio alla figlia e si rimise il suo,mettendo le mani dietro la schiena.

Zepp estrasse la pistola e si chinò vicino a loro "Il tempo del dottor Gordon è scaduto.

Adesso farò quello che devo fare e...ritengo molto più opportuno che sia tu a dirgli che ha fallito."

Zepp prese il telefono e lo mise sull'orecchio della donna.

Il cellulare squillò e Gordon rispose "SEI TU,ZEPP?

BRUTTO BASTARDO!

LO SO CHE SEI TU,FIGLIO DI PUTTANA!"

"Larry."disse la moglie.

"Allison..."disse Gordon spaventato.

"Hai fallito."disse lei che afferrò la pistola di Zepp con la mano destra e afferrò l'uomo con la sinistra gettandolo a terra e gli tolse l'arma,alzandosi e puntandogliela addosso.

"Pronto?"disse Gordon.

"NON MUOVERTI!"disse Allison "RESTA GIÙ PER TERRA!

Dammi il cellulare.

TI HO DETTO DI DARMELO!"

Zepp gettò il cellulare ai suoi piedi.

Lei lo raccolse,mentre Zepp si metteva seduto.

"Larry?"disse lei.

"Allison!"disse Gordon "Tesoro,tutto bene?"

"No,no,lo sto tenendo dotto tiro con la pistola."disse Allison "Siamo ancora...STA GIÙ!

Larry,dove sei tu?"

"Non lo so."disse Gordon "Sono imprigionato in un posto isolato dal mondo."

"Ma che cosa stai dicendo,Larry?"disse Allison.

"Mi dispiace,Allison."disse Gordon.

"Ho bisogno che tu venga qui!"disse lei.

"Mamma!"disse Diana e la madre si distrasse.

Zepp afferrò la mano con la pistola di Allison e la bambina urlò.

"Allison?"disse Gordon.

Allisons parò un colpo in aria,poi gli diede una gomitata alla pancia.

"ALLISON!"urlò Gordon.

Tapp vide i colpi di pistola attraverso il video che mostrava il palazzo avvolto nella notte,così caricò la pistola.

"ALLISON!"urlò Gordon.

I due andarono contro un mobile,lei aprì un cassetto ed estrasse una forbice pugnalandolo alla gamba destra,poi andò a slegare la figlia.

Tapp sfondò la porta e si fece strada nell'appartamento,puntando la pistola contro Zepp a terra"FERMO!"

Zepp sparò e lo mancò,ma Tapp lo prese alla spalla,poi si mise dietro una colonna rossa.

Gordon iniziò a piangere.

I 2 continuarono a spararsi senza prendersi.

Tapp scaricò la pistola "Merda..."

Allison aprì una porta e Zepp puntò la pistola,ma Tapp gli saltò addosso.

I 2 caddero a terra e Zepp tentò di fuggire strisciando,ma Tapp lo trattenne.

Gordon era piangere a terra.

Tapp alzò Zepp che prese un vaso e glie lo ruppe in testa.

Zepp prese la pistola e barcollò per la casa "Signora Gordon?

Diana?"

Zapp caricò la pistola "Vado ad uccidere suo marito,signora Gordon."

Tapp si rialzò e Zepp corse fuori zoppicando.

Gordon ricevette delle scariche elettriche ed iniziò ad avere le convulsioni,poi svenne.

"Lawrence?!"disse Adam "Lawrence alzati,ti prego!"

Zepp era in macchina,inseguito da Tapp che aveva un altro veicolo ed entrambi guidavano nella notte verso la fabbrica.

"Lawrence!"disse Adam che urlò "MI SENTI?

ALZATI!"

Adam gli tirò anche dei sassi,ma non ebbe nessuna reazione.

Gordon si svegliò improvvisamente.

"Ah,Dio ti ringrazio."disse Adam.

"Avevo paura che fossi morto!"disse Adam.

"Erano convulsioni da scariche elettriche..."disse Gordon mettendosi seduto e toccando la catena.

"Visto?"disse Adam "Te l'avevo detto!

È successa la stessa cosa anche a me!"

"BASTA NON NE POSSO PIÙ!"urlò Gordon

Zepp scese da mezzo e corse verso la fabbrica abbandonata,vicina ad una casa vuota e corse all'interno,aprendo la pesante porta di metallo arrugginito scorrevole.

Tapp scese dal mezzo e lo seguì per gli stretti corridoio di mattoni.

Gordon tirò la catena,poi il cellulare squillò,lui si distese a terra per prenderlo e non ci arrivò,anche usando la mattonella.

Tapp entrò nella fabbrica e Zepp scese una scaletta attaccata alle mura.

Gordon usò la scatola per arrivare al telefono,ma senza successo.

Zepp continuò a correre per i corridoi pieni di tubi con luci bianche e poco luminose ai lati,mentre

Tapp scendeva a scaletta.

Tapp lo vide zoppicare e Zepp sparò,ma lui si mise dietro una colonna.

Tapp sparò e l'altro si abbassò e fuggì.

"TANTO NON TI MOLLO,BASTARDO!"urlò Tapp inseguendolo.

"NOOOO!"urlò Gordon che non poté prendere il telefono.

"Lawrence,cerca di calmarti."disse Adam "Ci dev'essere un modo per uscire di qui..."

"STA ZITTO!"urlò Gordon "STA ZITTO!

LA MIA FAMIGLIA HA BISOGNO DI ME!

Noooo….

NOOOOOOO!"

Gordon afferrò la catena a iniziò ad urlare "NOOOOOOOOOO!

NOOOOOOOOOOO!

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Lawrence...Lawrence anche io ho una famiglia,non li vedo mai,è tutta colpa mia,vorrei tanto tornare indietro!"disse Adam.

Gordon continuò ad urlare a squarcia gola.

Zepp continuava a correre inseguito dall'altro.

Gordon urlò ancora.

"Lawrence,ti prego calmati."disse Adam.

Gordon aprì la camicia e se la legò intorno alla gamba.

"Lawrence,non disperarti!"disse Adam "Vedrai che usciremo di qui!

No,che fai?

No!

No,mio Dio!

Lawrence!"

Gordon mise la manica in bocca,prese la sega ed iniziò a tagliare il piede.

"NO!"urlò Adam "NOOOOOO!

NON FARLO!"

Zapp corse nel sotterraneo e arrivò ad una zona dove c'era un frigorifero.

Tapp gli saltò addosso da dietro,afferrandogli le gambe e mandandolo contro il frigo,poi gli afferrò la mano con a pistola,la sbatté al frigo,facendogli perdere l'arma e lo tirò al muro,poi lo afferrò e lo sbatté contro una rete,dandogli una serie di pugni ai fianchi e facendolo cadere a terra.

Zepp afferrò la pistole e Tapp lo afferrò da dietro,spingendolo al muro.

Adam era in ginocchio che urlava e Gordon buttò via la sega.

Zepp si gettò in ginocchio e sparò a petto di Tapp che cadde a terra,poi l'uomo continuò a muoversi.

Gordon strisciò nella stanza e raccolse il proiettile.

"No!"disse Adam "Che stai facendo?"  
Gordon prese la pistola dell'uomo morto a terra.

"Che fai?"disse Adam "Lawrence?"

Gordon estrasse il tamburo dalla pistola e inserì il proiettile.

"Oh mio Dio,no!"disse Adam che allungò le mani in avanti "No,Lawrence!

Lawrence non farlo!

No!

LAWRENCE TI PREGO!

IO NON CENTRO NIENTE,NON SONO STATO IO!"

Gordon caricò la pistola e la puntò contro Adam "Devi morire."

"NO,NON VOGLIO MORIRE!"urlò Adam "VOGLIO VIVERE!"

"Devo farlo..."disse Gordon "Per la mia famiglia..."

Gordon gli sparò alla spalla sinistra ed Adam cadde a terra.

Gordon pianse "ECCO L'HO FATTO!

ADESSO LIBERALE!

FAMMELE VEDERE!"

Allison aveva chiamato la polizia che era già a casa sua e un vicino con i baffi la aiutava a mettersi seduta.

"Sei riuscita a parlarci?"disse il vicino.

"No,non risponde."disse lei che abbracciò la bambina.

"Sta tranquilla,ho chiamato la polizia,va tutto bene."disse l'uomo.

Gordon sentì la serratura della porta che si apriva e si voltò vedendo Zapp che apriva la porta con un'aria sconvolta.

"Brutto bastardo,ti ammazzo!"disse Gordon che strisciò verso di lui che avanzava e gli afferrò la gamba "FIGLIO DI PUTTANA!

TI FACCIO A PEZZI!

BRUTTO BASTARDO!

FIGLIO DI PUTTANA!

TI FACCIO A PEZZI!"

Gordon strisciò verso la pistola e la prese per sparargli,ma l'arma era scarica "VERME MALEDETTO!

TI AMMAZZO!

TI AMMAZZO!"

Zepp mosse il cadavere di Adam con il piede,poi puntò la pistola contro Gordon "Troppo tardi."

"Perché?"disse Gordon.

"È la regola del gioco."disse Zepp.

Adam gli afferrò la gamba destra e lo fece cadere,gli afferrò la pistola che sparò diversi colpi,gli diede un sinistro al viso,prese il coperchio del water e lo colpì al viso fino a spaccarglielo addosso uccidendolo.

Adam si mise a terra urlando e Gordon gli afferrò una mano.

"Guarirai,andrà tutto bene."disse Gordon "Ti ho solo ferito,ho mirato alla spalla.

Ora devo andare a cercare aiuto..."

Adam gli afferrò la camicia con la mano sinistra.

"Se non trovo qualcuno che mi aiuta...morirò dissanguato..."disse Gordon.

"No,non lasciarmi..."disse Adam e Gordon iniziò a strisciare "No..."

Gordon si voltò "Non preoccuparti,manderò subito qualcuno.

Ti do la mia parola."

"Lawrence!"disse Adam "Lawrence!"

Gordon si voltò,attaccandosi ad un tubo.

"Ci salveremo,vero?"disse Adam.

"Io...non ti abbandonerò."disse Gordon strisciando fuori e svanendo nel buio.

Adam iniziò a frugare nelle tasche di Zepp "Le chiavi..."

Frugando nella tasca del giaccone trovò un registratore,si mise seduto e lo accese.

CONTENUTO REGISTRAZIONE

"Salve signor Indol...o come ti chiamano in ospedale...Zepp.

Voglio che tu faccia una scelta.

C'è un veleno a lento rilascio in circolazione nel tuo sangue,solo io ho l'antidoto.

Devi uccidere una madre e sua figlia,se vuoi salvarti.

Segui attentamente quello che dico,rispetta le regole.

FINE REGISTRAZIONE.

Adam,sconvolto,mise a terra il registratore.

L'uomo morto a terra si mise a quattro zampe ed Adam lo guardò terrorizzato,poi l'uomo strappò via la parte della testa spappolata rivelando che era solo una maschera e si alzò.

Era lo stesso uomo che Gordon stava visitando il giorno dell'intervento di Zepp.

"La chiave della catena,è nel cassonetto del bagno."disse l'uomo indicando la vasca.

Adam si ricordò di quando si era svegliato e la catena era finita nello scarico,poi afferrò la pistola di Zeep e tentò di sparargli,ma l'altro puntò la mano destra verso di lui e premette un tasto di un telecomando,dandogli la scossa elettrica e facendogli perdere l'arma,poi si voltò verso la porta.

"Molta gente è così poco riconoscente nei confronti della vita..."disse l'uomo spegnendo le luci"Ma tu no...non più ora."

Adam allungò la mano destra verso la porta "NOOOOOOO!"

"Fine del gioco."disse l'uomo che chiuse la porta.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"urlò Adam.

Gordon stava strisciando nel corridoio e lasciava una grande scia di sangue dietro di se,oltre che la maglietta legata alla caviglia.

Girò una curva e vide un tubo verticale che sporgeva dalla parete e da cui usciva vapore.

Mise una mano su di esso,sentendo che era caldo,poi si sedette,si tirò su il pantalone mostrando la gamba ferita e cauterizzò la ferita sul tubo urlando a squarcia gola,poi svenne.

L'uomo lo trovò nel corridoio e gli afferrò le braccia trascinandolo via,poi girò una curva,lo mise seduto,appoggiandolo al muro,poi aprì un rubinetto e gli mise dell'acqua sul viso.

Gordon si svegliò.

"Congratulazioni,dottor Gordon."disse l'uomo "È sopravvissuto."

L'uomo prese altra acqua,chiuse il pugno destro sopra il volto di Gordon facendo scorrere le gocce.

Gordon perse i sensi e l'altro lo afferrò portandolo via.


	18. CARRIE:LO SGUARDO DI SATANA

CARRIE:LO SGUARDO DI SATANA

FLASHBACK

Il sole stava tramontando su un paesino americano.

Nel paese vi era una villetta azzurra,a 2 piani,con un giardino davanti.

La porta d'ingresso era di legno con un vetro e una tenda.

Nella casa si udivano le urla di una donna che strillava come se la stessero uccidendo.

Su una delle pareti della casa c'era un crocifisso,poi c'era una zona con un tavolo,una macchina per cucire,dei manichini da un lato e oltre c'era un'altra stanza con un tavolo.

Le urla risuonarono nella casa.

Nella stanza del tavolo c'erano delle scale e sotto di esse una porta che conduceva in un ripostiglio,un tavolinetto accanto e delle carte.

"TI PREGO!"urlò la donna.

Sulle scale c'era anche una bibbia aperta,poi c'era del liquido con dentro macchie di sangue.

"Signore…."disse la donna che pregò distesa sul letto con la camicia da notte bianca lunga.

Aveva i capelli rosso scuro,lunghi e lisci e la testa era dalla parte opposta dei cuscini.

La donna urlò ancora "Aiutami,Signore…

Sto morendo."

"Le lenzuola e il letto erano pieni di macchie di sangue.

"Che cosa...cos'è...un parto?"disse lei singhiozzando.

La donna si mise seduta e mise la testa sul cuscino,mettendosi a gambe divaricate e urlando a squarcia gola.

"Madre Maria,piena di grazia,proteggimi nell'ora della mia morte..."disse la donna che urlò ancora,poi si sentì il lamento di una bambina appena nata.

La donna guardò la parte bassa del suo abito e vide che qualcosa si muoveva.

Spostando l'abito vide una neonata,mettendosi a sedere"È una prova…

Uccidi…

Uccidila."

La donna prese dal cassetto delle enormi forbici e le puntò sulla bambina,la afferrò con la mano destra e mandò le forbici verso di lei,ma poi si fermò.

La neonata si mise a piangere,poi la donna mise via le forbici e la prese in braccio,la abbracciò e la coccolò,baciandola.

FINE FLASHBACK

FLASHBACK

Tempo dopo una bambina di 4 anni,con un abito lungo e bianco,con i capelli biondi legati dietro la testa,si avvicinava alla staccionata bianca e vide una donna su una sdraio,che indossava solo reggiseno e mutande.

La bambina si appoggiò alla staccionata e vide la donna che si metteva la crema per il Sole.

"Carrie..."disse la donna vedendola,mettendosi seduta e togliendosi gli occhiali "… mi hai spaventata.

Da quanto sei li?"

Carrie la indicò "Tu hai...le...disgustose escrescenze."

"Oh..."disse la donna aggiustandosi il reggiseno "Intendi i miei seni."

"Io non li ho."disse Carrie.

"Li avrai."disse la madre "Quando sarai grande."  
"No,non li avrò."disse Carrie sorridendo "Mia madre dice che solo le cattive ragazze hanno le disgustose escrescenze."

"Beh,allora io lo sono."disse la donna "Ma anche tua madre ha i seni."

La madre si affacciò dalla porta.

Indossava il lungo abito bianco e un giaccone scuro sopra.

"Carrie?"disse la madre.

"Signora White."disse la donna.

"Carrie,vieni via da li!"disse la madre correndo e prendendola in braccio "Tu...stai lontana da mia figlia.

Ti ha fatto male?"

"Stavamo solo parlando."disse la donna.

"Carrie,resta dentro casa."disse la madre "Lo sai che io non voglio che parli con estranei.

In peccato è dietro l'angolo ed è sempre in agguato."

"Lo so,mamma."disse Carrie abbracciandola.

La ragazza fu raggiunta da un'altra donna.

"Ma che ho fatto di male?"disse la ragazza.

"Lascia stare mia figlia."disse la madre e una palla di ghiaccio cadde sulla casa,malgrado il cielo fosse sereno.

L'oggetto rotolò e finì vicino a loro.

"Cosa?"disse la madre e altre palle di neve caddero sulla sua casa.

"Che Dio vi perdoni per questo."disse la madre vedendo che i pezzi di ghiaccio cadevano solo sulla sua casa,poi tornò dentro "Non piangere,Carrie."

Mentre si avvicinavano alla casa,il terreno tremò leggermente,mentre la casa veniva letteralmente tempestata da blocchi di ghiaccio grossi come arance,che staccarono una tegola.

FINE FLASHBACK

2013

In una piscina scolastica c'era Carrie che ormai era diventata un ragazza.

Portava i capelli lunghi,spettinati,con la riga sulla parte sinistra della testa,aveva un viso tondo,un costume da piscina nero che copriva il seno,la pancia e la vita e lasciava scoperto il resto e sopra di esso aveva un asciugamano bianco,legato sul corpo e lo teneva fermo con le mani.

La piscina era piena di gente.

Camminò timidamente e vide una compagna,con in capelli biondi,alta,che entrava in una stanza,poi una ragazza con i capelli neri lunghi,costume rosso,con accanto altre amiche in costume.

La bionda tornò e iniziò a parlare con le altre..

Carrie le guardò timidamente,stando di spalle alla piscina.

Un ragazzo andò dalla bionda,la abbracciò e la baciò in un angolino.

Carrie fece un mezzo sorriso,quando quella con i capelli neri le andò vicino e la indicò.

"Tu."disse la mora mettendo il viso vicino al suo"A cosa pensi?

Ti ho vista sai?

Metti via quel sorriso."

Carrie smise di sorridere e l'altra andò via.

La bionda si spostò e il suo ragazzo le sorrise,così lei girò la testa dall'altra parte subito.

L'allenatrice,una donna dai capelli rossi,legati in una coda di cavallo,fischiò.

Indossava un costume giallo.

"ANDIAMO RAGAZZE."disse la maestra "In acqua,mettetevi le cuffie per favore."

Carrie mise la cuffia nera sulla testa.

"Chris,su coraggio!"disse l'insegnante e quella con i capelli neri si tuffò.

Poco dopo erano tutte in acqua e Carrie era in un angolo,mentre le altre giocavano a pallavolo in acqua facendo passare la palla su una rete.

"Voglio che facciate almeno 3 passaggi."disse l'insegnante "D'accordo?"

Quella con i capelli neri diede il 5 con entrambe le mani a quella con i capelli biondi "E questo si chiama avere il diploma in mano,signorina."

I palleggi continuarono e la bionda segnò un punto,facendo cadere la palla nella zona opposta della piscina.

"Bravissima,Susie."disse l'insegnante sul bordo della piscina"Non abbiate paura della palla,ragazze."

Chris si prese per mano con un'altra e le 2 girarono intorno "Siamo le migliori."

L'ultimo colpo mandò la palla dritta verso Carrie ed essa finì in acqua.

Carrie,lentamente,andò a prendere la palla,con un'aria terrorizzata.

"Ok,Carrie White,facciamo giocare anche Carrie."disse l'insegnante "Non può rimanere sempre a bordo piscina,andiamo."

Carrie si avvicinò a Chris.

"Coraggio,Carrie,batti tu."disse l'insegnante.

Chris cominciò ad applaudire "Si,Carrie White!

Coraggio,Carrie,batti tu!

Si,tirala,coraggio!"

"Non sono...molto brava..."disse Carrie.

"Non ti preoccupare,qui nessuno è un campione."disse l'insegnante.

"Si,avanti."disse un'altra.

Carrie batté la palla che non superò la rete e si schiantò in testa a Susie da dietro.

Chris restò a bocca aperta,poi tutte si misero a ridere.

Chris si sbellicò dalla risate e anche Susie rise.

"Ma che..."disse Susie e l'altra la toccò "Si,molto divertente,Chris."

"Stai bene?"disse Chris.

"Si,sto bene."disse Susie.

"Oh mio Dio!"disse Chris ridendo "Oh mio Dio!"

Chris prese la palla e la tirò a Carrie ridendo"Mangia merda."

Carrie smise di ridere.

Negli spogliatoi,Carrie girava con l'asciugamano addosso,muovendosi timidamente.

Le pareti erano di mattonelle gialle,con attaccapanni,armadietti e panchine.

L'aria era piena di vapore.

"Non ci credo."disse Susie "Non è vero,te lo stai inventando!"

"Si,è vero."disse Chris con addosso l'asciugamano come l'altra "È venuto da me e gli ho detto..."

"È una bugia."disse Susie.

"...di allungare la mano e poi di prendermi così e girarmi."disse Chris imitando i gesti con la mano.

Vedendo che non c'era nessuno nella doccia,Carrie si tolse l'asciugamano e andò sotto la doccia,tenendo le braccia chiuse sul suo corpo e guardandosi intorno,poi aprì l'acqua ed iniziò a lavarsi,poi iniziò a chiudere gli occhi e a passarsi la mano sui capelli,prese la saponetta ed iniziò ad insaponarsi addosso e anche ad accarezzarsi,ma quando arrivò alle parti intime si ritrovò la mano piena di sangue e si spaventò.

La saponetta gli cadde a terra.

"AIUTO!"urlò Carrie "AIUTATEMI!"

Carrie si rimise l'asciugamano e corse fuori cercando di afferrare 2 ragazze.

Carrie afferrò Susie che era con le amiche e la fece girare.

"Oh...ferma mostro."disse Susie ridendo.

Carrie non la toccò.

Susie guardò la maglietta e vide una macchia di sangue sulla pancia e Chris andò a controllare.

"Oddio,guarda,mi hai sporcata tutta..."disse Susie.

"PER FAVORE!"urlò Carrie in preda alla disperazione cercando di toccare Chris che si fece indietro.

"Oh Dio ferma..."disse Chris.

"Che schifo..."disse Susie.

"Che diavolo hai fatto?"disse Chris,mentre un'altra si avvicinava.

"STO MORENDO DISSANGUATA!"urlò Carrie.

"Cosa?"disse Susie.

"Vi prego,sto sanguinando ovunque!"disse Carrie allontanandosi "Per favore!

Sto morendo!"

"No,non stai morendo."disse Chris "È sangue mestruale."

"Sto sanguinando..."disse Carrie.

"Cosa?!"disse Susie ridendo "Non ci credo!"

"VI PREGO AIUTATEMI!"urlò Carrie "CI RIMANGO SECCA OGGI!"

"Sono solo mestruazioni,non sei in pericolo di vita."disse Chris che aprì un armadietto e le prese un assorbente "Metti un tappo."

"AIUTATEMI!"disse Carrie tentando di afferrare l'oggetto e macchiandole la mano.

"Oh Dio,ti ha preso."disse Susie.

"AIUTATEMI!"urlò Carrie che non riusciva più nemmeno a ragionare.

"DAI!"disse Susie ridendo e tirandole un assorbente"METTI IL TAPPO!"

Carrie indietreggiò.

Il gruppo di femmine iniziò ad urlare la frase "METTI IL TAPPO!"ripetutamente tirandole decine di assorbenti.

Carrie cadde a terra e le altre continuarono a gettarle cose addosso,mentre la ragazza piangeva e chiedeva aiuto.

Susie smise di ridere.

Carrie iniziò ad indietreggiare,mentre le altre continuavano a tirare gli assorbenti e Chris la filmava mentre le altre continuavano a ripetere l'ignobile frase.

"NOOOO!"urlò Carrie.

"RAGAZZE ANDIAMO,SMETTETELA!"urlò l'insegnante che indossava una maglietta gialla e pantaloni corti azzurri "SPOSTATEVI,RAGAZZE!"

Carrie continuò a piangere e si mise seduta avvicinandosi.

"AIUTAMI!"urlò Carrie.

"Oh mio Dio."disse l'insegnante,vedendo l'asciugamano insanguinato "D'accordo."  
"Mi aiuti!"disse Carrie.

"D'accordo."disse l'insegnante,mentre lei strisciava "Ok,tesoro,alzati,andiamo a darci un'asciugata..."

Carrie le afferrò i pantaloncini "Mi aiuti!

Mi aiuti!"

"Ok,coraggio."disse l'insegnante che si chinò "Tesoro alzati,riesci a..."

"FA MALE!"urlò Carrie "FA MALE!

FA MALE!

HO QUALCOSA CHE NON VA!

UNA FERITA!

QUALCOSA CHE NON VA!"  
Susie si avvicinò.

"Ok,di cosa stai parlando?"disse l'insegnante.

"Signorina,non sa cosa sono le mestruazioni."disse Susie.

Carrie iniziò ad urlare e improvvisamente gli assorbenti si mossero a terra da soli,verso l'esterno,mentre l'insegnante parlava a Susie.

"NO!"urlò Carrie "NO!"

"EHI!"disse l'insegnante accucciandosi "CALMATI!"

La donna le diede uno schiaffo sul viso e le altre si guardarono.

"VOI USCITE TUTTE DA QUI!"urlò l'insegnante "SUBITO,FUORI!"

L'insegnante toccò le spalle di Carrie "Ok,respira profondamente.

Sta tranquilla,tesoro.

È assolutamente,normale."

L'insegnante la abbracciò "Sai che cosa vuol dire?"

Una delle lampade rettangolari andò in corto circuito e si spense,facendo voltare le altre.

"Ok,tesoro."disse l'insegnante tenendola abbracciata.

Poco dopo Carrie veniva condotta nell'ufficio del preside ed aveva ancora in capelli in parte bagnati.

Indossava una maglietta grigia,con molte righe rosse e azzurre e una specie di grembiule,gonna azzurro che arrivava quasi fino ai piedi.

Camminava stringendo una panno al petto con entrambe le mani e con la testa piegata in avanti.

Il preside era un uomo di colore,calvo,con gli occhiali,con una camicia bianca,una cravatta nera,giacca nera,senza maniche e pantaloni neri.

"Allora ti senti meglio?"disse il preside "Vuoi un'aspirina,un..."

Lei entrò nell'ufficio e sobbalzò nel momento in cui il preside le toccò la schiena,voltandosi di scatto.

"...un succo,magari."disse il preside sedendosi alla scrivania.

Dietro la scrivania c'erano dei quadri e davanti,dalla parte opposta della stanza,c'era un oggetto rettangolare grigio,con sopra una bottiglia d'acqua enorme,capovolta e incastonata nell'oggetto.

Carrie si guardò intorno.

"Un succo?"disse l'insegnante.

Carrie si sedette.

Alle sue spalle c'era anche un tavolinetto tordo con 3 sedie.

"Forse vuoi solo che ti lasciamo da sola?"disse il preside.

L'insegnante si mise seduta sulla scrivania "Carrie,tesoro,mi dispiace davvero tanto per quello schiaffo, di averti...dato uno schiaffo..."

Lei non la guardava,ma annuiva,poi alzò lo sguardo.

"...avrei dovuto gestire meglio la cosa."disse l'insegnante "Sai...è assolutamente normale per una ragazzina avere le mestruazioni,anzi di solito succede anche un po' prima.

È stata...la tua prima volta."

Carrie annuì.

L'insegnante le si sedette accanto e Carrie le guardò la manata di sangue sulla gonna.

"Tesoro,capisci quello che sta succedendo al tuo corpo?"disse l'insegnante,mentre il preside andava a prendere un bicchiere d'acqua dalla macchina con sopra la bottiglia"Sai che significa?"  
"Cosa?"disse Carrie e il preside tornò "Non lo so,ho sentito qualcosa muoversi li sotto."

"Tesoro..."disse l'insegnante.

"Beh,forse potresti..."disse il preside sedendosi "...parlare di questo con una psicologa o con un'infermiera..."

L'insegnante guardò il preside incredula.

"Ehm...quello che devo sapere è chi ha iniziato a tirare...quelle cose."disse il preside.

"È stata Chris Ergans con le sue amiche."disse l'insegnante.

"Cassie..."disse il preside.

"Carrie."disse la professoressa.

"Carrie,è stata Chris Ergans a iniziare?"disse il preside.

"Non devi proteggerle,quello che hanno fatto è imperdonabile."disse l'insegnante.

"Ok...ehm…senta non sembra che Carrie voglia puntare il dito contro qualcuno,quindi signorina Desjardin le chiedo di scoprire la verità e che la lezione sia proporzionata al gesto."disse il preside.

"Ok."disse lei "Carrie,sei esentata dalla lezione di ginnastica per il resto della settimana,ok?

Resterai in biblioteca."

"Si e dovremmo chiamare tua madre."disse il preside.

Carrie spalancò gli occhi "Cosa?"

"Dovremmo chiamare tua madre."disse il preside e delle bolle iniziarono a salire dentro il contenitore d'acqua "Carrie,io so che ha avuto dei problemi con noi in passato,da quando lo stato le ha impedito di...di istruirti a casa,ma..."

Carrie iniziò a scuotere la testa "No…

No..."

"...dobbiamo avvertirla dell'accaduto."disse il preside.

"No..."disse Carrie scuotendo la testa

"Tesoro,non abbiamo scelta,dobbiamo dire a tua madre quello che è successo..."disse l'insegnante.

"No!"disse Carrie e la bottiglia d'acqua esplose e cadde.

I 2 si alzarono improvvisamente,Carrie si alzò e corse via.

"Carrie."disse l'insegnante.

La madre di Carrie arrivò alla scuola.

Aveva ancora i capelli rossi,lunghi,una maglietta nera e una gonna marrone.

Carrie si mise seduta nel corridoio e guardò davanti a se.

"Ehi."disse un ragazzo "Ehi,tu."

Carrie si voltò e un ragazzo le fece un gestaccio con la mano e la bocca.

Carrie chiuse gli occhi e non li guardò più.

Quando li riaprì,la figura della madre era davanti a lei e si stava chinando verso di lei con aria severa.

La madre la portò fuori dalla scuola e l'insegnante la guardò da dietro.

Fuori dalla scuola c'era Chris con il suo ragazzo,un tipo con i capelli rasati,occhiali neri,giaccone nero e pantaloni neri.

"Tina!"disse Chris mentre Susie guardò Carrie salire in macchina "Tina!

Dammelo!"

Chris mostrò il video al ragazzo "Stupendo.

Guarda questo video."

Il ragazzo si tolse gli occhiali.

"Le mestruazioni sulla mia mano."disse Chris e il ragazzo rise.

La madre di Carrie aprì la portiera della macchina e fece entrare all'interno la figlia,poi richiuse la portiera.

"Era sulla mia mano e sulla maglietta di Susie."disse Chris "È stato davvero disgustoso."

Carrie si affacciò e guardò Susie.

La ragazza baciò l'altro e gli mise le gambe intorno alla vita,mentre le amiche guardavano il cellulare e ridevano.

La madre,prima di entrare dentro la macchina,guardò i 2 con uno sguardo freddo,crudele e omicida,poi guidò in silenzio tra le villette.

"Mi dispiace che tu sia dovuta venire,mamma."disse Carrie.

La madre la guardò e le prese la mano destra,poi parcheggiò l'auto.

"Entriamo in casa,ragazzina."disse la madre "Devi entrare in casa con me."

"Mamma,perché non me l'hai detto?"disse Carrie e la madre la guardò "Ho avuto tanta paura,mamma.

Credevo di morire.

Hanno riso di me e hanno cominciato a tirarmi le cose..."

La madre uscì e Carrie restò sola in macchina "Ne riparliamo dentro casa,Carrie."

Carrie aprì lo sportello e si mise fuori dall'auto "No."

La madre si fermò e la guardò.

"Ne voglio parlare qui."disse Carrie "Non voglio entrare a casa con te."

La madre proseguì ed entrò lo stesso dopo averla guardata con disgusto e rabbia.

Carrie si rimise seduta e un bambino con la bicicletta toccò il vetro della portiera accanto.

"Carrie è pazza!"disse il bambino "Carrie è pazza!"

Il bambino prese la bici,le passò davanti e ripeté la frase.

Carrie lo guardò male e lui venne sbalzato via dalla bici,poi si alzò e corse via.

Poco dopo Carrie entrò nella casa e mise lo zaino sul tavolo.

Improvvisamente sentì un tonfo e guardò in alto,poi ne sentì un altro e poi altri.

Salì le scale e seguì il rumore,fino a vedere la madre,seduta su un davanzale interno di legno,dietro una porta socchiusa.

"Signore,aiuta mia figlia."disse la madre "Si è perduta."

Carrie aprì la porta e vide la madre che dava testate.

"Mamma,smettila."disse Carrie avvicinandosi e la madre diede più volte le testate al muro"MAMMA!"

La madre si fermò e la guardò.

"Io non voglio farti agitare."disse Carrie.

La madre,con il lato sinistro della fronte livida,la guardò e lei si sedette accanto alla madre.

"Quindi sei una donna,adesso."disse la madre e Carrie annuì "E Dio creò Eva,da una costola di Adamo.

E poi,Carrie,dillo..."

Carrie scosse la testa "No,mamma..."

"Dillo."disse la madre.

"Parla con me."disse la figlia "Ti prego,parlami."

"Ed Eva era debole."disse la madre.  
"Senti,parla con me,per favore."disse Carrie.

"E quali erano i suoi peccati?"disse la madre.

"Voglio solo che parli con me."disse Carrie.

"Il peccato della lussuria."disse la madre

"Il primo peccato fu il peccato della lussuria,mamma."disse Carrie toccando le braccia della madre"Perché non me l'hai mai detto?

Perché non me l'hai detto mamma?"

"E Dio scagliò sul mondo una maledizione..."disse la madre.

"Fa male,mamma."disse Carrie.

"La maledizione del sangue."disse la madre.

"Non voglio dirlo!"disse Carrie alzandosi "Non è neanche nella Bibbia,non parla di mestruazioni nella Genesi,non c'è scritto da nessuna parte!"

"Oh Signore..."disse la madre congiungendo le mani "Aiutala a riconoscere i suoi peccati.

Se fosse rimasta innocente il flusso del sangue non l'avrebbe mai lordata come Eva..."

"Non sono Eva,mamma."disse Carrie "Non ho peccato.

Non sono stata con nessuno."

"Ti sei fatta la doccia con quelle altre ragazze,hai visto i loro corpi e hai avuto pensieri lussuriosi."disse la madre.

"Tutti devono farsi la doccia,mamma!"disse Carrie "Tutti devono farsi la doccia!"

"No..."disse la madre.

"Non posso essere diversa,sono le regole."disse Carrie.

"No,tu devi essere diversa,perché lui può vederti!"disse la madre.

"Vede tutti!"disse Carrie "Non voglio essere diversa,mamma!

Voglio essere come loro!

Voglio essere come loro!"  
"Lui ha visto la grandezza del tuo peccato E TI PUNIRÀ!"urlò la madre dandogli un colpo in testa con la Bibbia e mandandola a terra,poi si mise a terra accanto a lei "Il castigo non si abbatterà su di te,non lo permetterò."

"No..."disse Carrie prendendo la Bibbia.

"Signore abbi pietà."disse la madre.

"Il Signore ha creato sia la luce che l'oscurità,sia il bene sia il male ed è cosa buona."disse Carrie"Il suo amore dura in eterno,la sua fedeltà continua attraverso le generazioni..."

La madre le toccò la fronte con le mani "Ti terrò lontana da quella scuola e da quelle bestie."

"NON PUOI!"disse Carrie che corse fuori e la madre le corse dietro.

"Pregheremo."disse la madre scendendo le scale "Pregheremo insieme per salvare le nostre deboli,cattive,anime femminee..."

Carrie aveva un livido sulla parte sinistra del volto,vicino l'occhio,a causa della librata e la osservava dal centro della stanza,alla base delle scale "Tu non me l'hai detto e loro hanno riso!

Non ho peccato io,hai peccato tu!"

"Non è così."disse la madre con una voce bassa e seria "Non ho peccato."

La madre scese le scale ed aprì il ripostiglio dove vi era stato messo un quadro con Gesù e anche diversi crocifissi.

C'era anche un tavolinetto con la Bibbia aperta.

"Entra ne ripostiglio."disse la madre aprendo la porta.

Carrie spalancò gli occhi,scosse la testa e lentamente fece passi indietro "No,mamma."

"Entra nel ripostiglio e prega."disse la madre,mentre lei si allontanava terrorizzata "Prega."

"No..."disse Carrie scuotendo la testa e stava per piangere.

"PREGA!"urlò la madre che le afferrò le spalle con le mani.

Carrie si dimenò e la madre le afferrò le braccia "NO!"

La madre iniziò lentamente a tirarla verso il ripostiglio.

"NO!"urlò Carrie "NO,MAMMA!

MAMMA!"

"Vieni!"disse la madre afferrandola con le braccia.

"LASCIAMI!"disse Carrie.

"Entra nel ripostiglio e prega per i perdono."disse la madre "PREGA!"

"AIUTO!"urlò Carrie "SIGNORE,AIUTO!

NO!

MAMMA!"

"AIUTO!"urlò Carrie e la madre la buttò dentro il ripostiglio e chiuse la porta,facendo scorrere una piccola sbarra di metallo che componeva la serratura.

Carrie iniziò a battere sulla porta.

La madre mise la mano destra,con il braccio pieno di lividi,sulla porta "Prega ragazzina.

Prega per il perdono."

"MAMMA!"urlò Carrie battendo contro la porta "MAMMA,LASCIAMI ANDARE!"

La madre iniziò a toccare i tagli del suo braccio con l'altra mano e ad infliggersi dolore.

Carrie cadde in ginocchio disperata e pianse "MAMMA!

DIO TI PUNISCA!

IO TI ODIO!"

Una enorme crepa verticale si formò sulla porta e la madre indietreggiò spaventata.

Carrie rimase a fissare la porta e anche la madre lo fece,mentre strani rumori si udivano per la casa,come di tegole e botti dentro le pareti.

"Aiutami."disse la madre guardando in alto "Non liberare i demoni dell'inferno per indurci in tentazione,Signore.

Aiutami."

I tremori nella casa proseguirono per un po'.

Carrie guardò il crocifisso in piedi,sul ripiano dove era la Bibbia,poi guardò i quadri della crocifissione e anche degli angeli e spalancò gli occhi quando vide il sangue colare dal crocifisso,poi si raggomitolò e pianse.

Susie e il tuo ragazzo avevano un rapporto carnale nella jeep di notte.

L'auto era parcheggiata in un boschetto.

Susie sembrava completamente distratta.

"Che c'è?"disse Tommy.

"Scusami."disse lei.

I 2 si rivestirono e Susie andò a sedersi sul cofano dell'auto,mentre l'altro la raggiungeva.

"Ehi,che succede?"disse il ragazzo.

"Oggi ho davvero sbagliato,Tommy."disse Susie.

"Per quella storia di Carrie?"disse Tommy.

"Sai già che è successo?"disse Susie.

"Lo sanno tutti quello che è successo."disse Tommy "Ascolta,non sei responsabile per quello che fa Chris."

"Si,ma sono stata anch'io."disse Susie "Anzi,ho iniziato io."

"Hai tirato assorbenti a Carrie White?"disse Tommy e lei si voltò "Io ho dato un calcio a un ragazzino,una volta.

Si,sulle costole,mentre era a terra.

Perché in prima media questo ragazzino mi picchiava ogni giorno a sangue.

Poi ti sei scusata con Carrie?"

"E tu ti sei scusato con quello?"disse Susie muovendosi.

"No,ma non siamo più in prima media."disse Tommy prendendola in braccio "Che cosa ti avrà mai fatto Carrie White?"

"Niente."disse Susie.

La macchina rossa del fidanzato di Chris arrivò davanti casa sua e la ragazza urlava di gioia insieme all'amica.

"GUARDA CHE FACCIA CHE HAI!"urlò Chris "ED È PER QUESTO,SIGNORE E SIGNORI CHE GLI HANNO RITIRATO LA PATENTE!"

"Allora perché continua a guidare?"disse l'altra.

"Finché non ti beccano,la patente non ti serve."disse il ragazzo scendendo.

I 3 si avviarono alla villa e salirono le scale andando al piano di sopra e si misero una sull'altra,sul letto.

Chris aprì il computer.

"Sei una troietta!"disse l'amica.

"NO!"urlò Chris ridendo.

"Wow."disse il ragazzo "Perché non vi baciate già che ci siete?"

"Non essere stupido."disse lei che gli saltò al collo e lo baciò.

I 2 si misero sul letto.

"Aspettate."disse l'amica "Ci daranno una punizione per oggi?"

"Sarebbe una rottura."disse Chris "Devono ringraziarci per averla aiutata con le sue prime mestruazioni.

Le ho dato un'assorbente.

Postiamolo."

Chris si distese e prese il pc.

"No,ci sono anche io."disse l'altra.

"Non ti vedrà nessuno."disse Chris.

"Tranquillo."disse Chris.

"Che stai facendo?"disse l'amica.

"Carrie White."disse Chris scrivendo il titolo del video su Youtube "Film preferito?"

"A sangue freddo."disse il ragazzo.

"Bevanda preferita?"disse l'amica.

"Bloody Mary."disse Chris.

La madre di Carrie la stessa sera stava cucendo un vestito.

Aveva i capelli messi tutti da una parte e cantava ascoltando un disco di canzoni religiose.

Carrie era ancora dietro la porta.

Poco dopo la madre andò ad aprire lo sgabuzzino,trovando Carrie che dormiva a terra,così si chinò e la svegliò accarezzandola.

"Finito le tue preghiere,signorina?"disse la madre.

"Si,mamma."disse Carrie.

"La mia brava bambina."disse la madre baciandola sulla guancia sinistra e poi mettendole i capelli da una parte,facendole la treccia "Ti voglio bene."

"Anch'io mamma."disse Carrie.

La madre le diede un altro bacio.

Le 2 si sorrisero.

Il giorno dopo Susie,Chris e le amiche erano sedute sul prato di un campo sportivo,tutte con maglietta gialle a maniche corte e pantaloncini neri.

"Ok."disse l'allenatrice fischiando e tutte si alzarono "Alzatevi.

In riga,per favore."

Le ragazze si misero in riga.

"Avrete una settimana impegnativa,un mese impegnativo."disse l'allenatrice "Il più importante della vostra vita,forse.

Il ballo e poi il diploma.

Siete emozionate?"

Le ragazze si guardarono,sorrisero e alcune dissero di "Si".

"Probabilmente già avrete i vostri abiti e anche i vostri cavalieri."disse l'insegnante camminando avanti e indietro,poi si fermò da Chris "Tu che mi dici,Chris?

Chi è il fortunato?"

"Billy Noland."disse la ragazza "Non lo conosce,non è in questa scuola."

"Gli regalerai un fiore all'occhiello?"disse l'insegnante con tono sarcastico e sguardo severo"Oppure gli attaccherai un'assorbente insanguinato sulla giacca?"

Le altre risero.

"Non voglio ascoltarla."disse la ragazza che stava per andare via.

L'insegnante le si mise davanti "Tu non vai da nessuna parte."

La ragazza tornò a posto.

"E tu invece,Sue?"disse l'insegnante andandole davanti "Tu e Tommy vorreste essere eletti re e reginetta del ballo?

Avrei votato per voi.

Ma non ora."

L'insegnante camminò ancora avanti e indietro "Avete fatto una stronzata ieri!

Una gran stronzata,sul serio!

E una di voi ha avuto anche il coraggio di postare un video..."

Susie guardò Chris sconvolta.

"Qualcuna ha fatto un video?"disse l'insegnante.

"Questa è una puttanata!"disse Chris.

"D'accordo,grazie alla signorina Argens allenamento a morire."disse l'insegnante "La signorina Chris Argens ha disonorato se stessa.

E ha disonorato la sua classe.

Io ho cercato per tutto l'anno di farla smettere,di farla migliorare,ma ho fallito!

Ho fallito perché voi,non avete aiutato me!

Nessuna di voi ha dato alla signorina Argens,le dovute giuste motivazioni!

Quindi,da adesso in poi,ogni volta che Chris Argens farà una cazzata,IO NON PUNIRÒ PIÙ LA SUDDETTA!

IO PUNIRÒ TUTTE QUANTE VOI!

E QUINDI HO IDEA,SIGNORINE,CHE VOI SIATE IN DEBITO CON ME DI UN PO' DI ASSORBENTI!

AVANTI,FACCIA SOTTO!"  
Tutte si misero a terra per fare le flessioni.

"TU NO,CHRIS!"disse l'insegnante "ALZATI!"

La ragazza ubbidì.

"LORO PAGANO GLI ASSORBENTI E TU LI USI!"disse l'insegnante "HO FATTO I CONTI DI QUANTI NE AVETE BUTTATI A CARRIE E HO MOLTIPLICATO IL PREZZO DI CIASCUNO PER IL NUMERO USATO!

200 FLESSIONI!"

"No,non ci sto."disse Chris "Io non lo faccio."

"Sta a te decidere."disse l'insegnante "Sta a tutte voi decidere,ma chi si tirerà indietro,sarà sospesa.

E se sarete sospese non andrete al ballo.

E mentre correte,o meglio mentre io VI AMMAZZO A FORZA DI GINNASTICA E VI FACCIO VENIRE I MUSCOLI AL BUCO DEL CULO!...vorrei che rifletteste a che cosa significa trovarsi nei panni di Carrie White."

La campana suonò e la madre di Carrie le diede un bacio sulla guancia.

La ragazza indossava una camicia rosso scuro,con linee orizzontali blu,un giaccone blu scuro e anche una gonna marrone,mentre la madre un abito nero.

Carrie aveva i capelli legati in una treccia a destra,mentre la madre aveva una treccia a sinistra.

"Fa attenzione."disse la madre.

"Finisco di lavorare prima,vengo a prenderti dopo scuola."disse la madre.

Carrie scese dall'auto.

L'insegnante era nel campo e fischiava,mentre le ragazze correvano,e faceva roteare il laccio del fischio,sorridendo.

Chris poi faceva gli allenamenti insieme a Sue,ossia saltellare da una parte all'altra del campo e toccare terra.

"Non può farmi questo."disse Chris esausta.

"Lascia stare,Chris."disse Susie "Abbiamo quasi finito."

"Sarà così tutta la settimana e tutto per colpa di Carrie White!"disse Chris fermandosi "Col cavolo che lascio stare."

"Continua a correre, Argensen."disse l'insegnante,mentre l'altra,sfinita, si piegava in avanti"Continua o non andrai al ballo."

"Vaffanculo!"disse Chris spalancando le braccia "Questo è abuso di minori."

"Che cosa mi hai detto?!"disse l'insegnante avvicinandosi e le altre si fermarono.

"NON HO INTENZIONE DI MUOVERE UN ALTRO PASSO,SOLO PERCHÉ A CARRIE WHITE SONO VENUTE LE MESTRUAZIONI ED È TANTO STUPIDA DA NON SAPERE CHE COSA SONO!"disse Chris.

Susie si guardò intorno con aria di sdegno "Cosa..."

"Sei sospesa."disse l'insegnante "Non andrai al ballo!

Vattene dalla mia lezione,subito."

"No."disse Chris.

L'insegnante si voltò verso di lei di nuovo "NO?!"

"NON PUÒ DECIDERLO LEI!"disse Chris voltandosi verso le altre "NON PUÒ FARCI QUESTO!"

"Arrivederci Chris,voi continuate a correre!"disse l'insegnante andando via.

"POTRESTE MORIRE DISIDRATATE!"disse Chris "TINA!

TU HAI UN PROBLEMA AL CUORE,NO?

SE RIMANIAMO TUTTE UNITE,NON POTRANNO SOSPENDERCI TUTTE,NON POTRANNO IMPEDIRE A TUTTE NOI DI ANDARE AL BALLO!"urlò Chris con le braccia spalancate "NON CI SAREBBE NESSUN BALLO!

Mika?

Lisa?"

Le due gemelle si guardarono.

"Coraggio ragazze!"disse l'insegnante.

"Eva?"disse Chris e tutte rimasero zitte "È UNA GRAN STRONZATA!

NOI NON ABBIAMO FATTO NIENTE DI MALE!

VERO,SUE?"

Chris si avvicinò e la toccò "Sei d'accordo con me ,vero Sue?"

Sue si allontanò "Forza."

Le altre cominciarono a muoversi e Chris indietreggiò.

"Non è finita qui!"disse Chris "NON È ASSOLUTAMENTE FINITA QUI!"

La ragazza se ne andò.

Carrie camminò per i corridoi del liceo e tuttI la presero in giro,poi vide la scritta bianca sugli armadietti rossi "CARRIE WHITE MANGIA MERDA".

Tutti quelli che la vedevano nel corridoio la guardavano e ridevano.

Carrie andò nel bagno e posò lo zaino grigio a terra,guardando gli specchi.

Si sciolse la treccia,liberando i capelli e mettendo alcune ciocche davanti le spalle,poi guardò lo specchio irata e al centro di esso iniziarono a formarsi delle crepe,poi i frammenti caddero nel lavandino.

Carrie rimase scossa,guardò l'entrata,poi fissò i frammenti ed iniziò a farli muovere a mezz'aria,sorridendo,poi li lasciò cadere,sentendo che una persona era entrata.

Prese lo zaino e corse via.

Poco dopo Carrie era tra gli scaffali della biblioteca scolastica.

Scese timidamente le scale,dopo essersi messa una ciocca dietro l'orecchio destro,poi si sedette ad un computer.

Osservò le mani del ragazzo accanto a lei che si muovevano rapidamente sulla tastiera,poi si voltò non appena lui la guardò.

Carrie andò sul motore di ricerca Google scrivendo "Poteri soprannaturali."

Poco dopo passò tra gli scaffali,toccando i ripiani con la mano destra e avendo sotto braccio sinistro 7 libri.

Si fermò trovandone un altro e lo prese sorridendo,poi proseguì,ma tornò indietro vedendo uno strano libro con la copertina rossa.

Il titolo,scritto dorato,diceva :Bibbia Kolbrin.

Carrie prese il testo,dalla copertina rigida e lo guardò incuriosita.

Poco dopo andò al tavolo e posò tutti i libri sul tavolino.

Prese il testo "Telecinesi:analisi e conseguenze"accanto al testo "Enciclopedia dei miracoli" ed iniziò a leggere.

Poco dopo guardò un video sulla telecinesi che mostrava un uomo che riusciva a muovere le pagine di un libro con il pensiero.

Osservò il video con un sorriso stampato in faccia e la bocca socchiusa.

Il ragazzo con la macchina fotografica,che era stato accanto al suo computer,la osservò da dietro.

"Ah,senti,scusa."disse il ragazzo che si avvicinò "Puoi mettere lo schermo intero,se vuoi."

Lei lo guardò per un momento,poi abbassò la testa.

"Guarda."disse il ragazzo che allargò il video e poi andò via.

Poco dopo Carrie era seduta al tavolino e leggeva il libro sulla telecinesi.

Il suo sguardo si posò sulla Bibbia Kolbrin.

Carrie guardò la Sacra Bibbia,la prese in mano e la confrontò per titolo e grandezza con il Kolbrin che appariva più piccolo.

Carrie prese il testò e lo aprì.

CONTENUTO DEL TESTO:

IMPORTANTE:

PRIMA DI INIZIARE SI TENGA PRESENTE CHE ONLINE LE INFORMAZIONI SU QUESTO TESTO SONO ERRATE SU MOLTI SITI,DI CONSEGUENZA CERCARE "PDF KOLBIN BIBLE" E LA PLAYLIST "BIBBIA KOLBRIN E PARANORNMALE"OPPURE "BIBBIA KOLBRIN/BIBBIA SCRITTA IN EGIZIANO"

KOLBRIN BIBLE PDF

INDICE

IL LIBRO DI CREAZIONE

Estratto dal Grande Libro dei Figli del Fuoco

IL LIBRO DELLE SPIGOLATURE

Essendo scritti da vari libri Culdee, che sono stati parzialmente

distrutti nell'antichità

IL LIBRO DELLE PERGAMENE

Precedentemente chiamato Il Libro dei Libri o Il libro minore dei Figli del Fuoco.

IL LIBRO DEI FIGLI DEL FUOCO

Essendo questo il quarto libro della Bibbia Kolbrin esso è tutto ciò che resta

delle Sacre Scritture in precedenza contenute ne Il Grande Libro dei Figli del Fuoco

IL LIBRO DEI MANOSCRITTI

Incorpora Il Tesoro della Vita

IL LIBRO DI MORALE E PRECETTI

Precedentemente chiamato Il Libro di Stabilimento, essendo questo il terzo

libro di Il grande libro dei Figli del Fuoco

IL LIBRO DELLE ORIGINI

Come autorizzato dal Conclave di Venedas.

Composto dai Libri della Gran Bretagna che ha costituito la Koalbook, precedentemente

chiamato Hiferalt

IL LIBRO DEL RAMO D'ARGENTO

Una volta conosciuto come Il Libro della Sacra scrittura.

Una raccolta di scritti preservato dalla mano del Gwinder Apowin.

IL LIBRO DI LUCIO

Riscritto da Il Libro di Pemantris di origine sconosciuta.

IL LIBRO DI SAGGEZZA

Essendo una revisione e fusione di due libri di data successiva che

sono stati aggiunti ai libri del Bronzebook formando il Kolbrin dopo che

questi erano stati trascritti nel XIX secolo.

PREMESSA

Esistono diverse versioni della Bibbia,le quali in un modo o nell'altro sono riuscite ad attraversare i millenni e giungere fino a noi.

Tra di esse abbiamo i Rotoli del Mar Morto rinvenuti in Israele; la Biblioteca di Nag Hammadi rinvenuta in Egitto; il Kebra Nagast proveniente dall'Africa; la Bibbia Bee cinese (ancora oggi osservata dai cristiani ortodossi orientali); gli Scritti ed Insegnamenti del Buddha Issa(Gesù) originari del Tibet; ed infine la Bibbia Kolbrin - di cui stiamo per parlare – originaria sia dell'Egitto che della Gran Bretagna.

Ciascuna di esse contiene un punto di vista differente degli stessi eventi.

A differenza delle altre il Kolbrin,oltre ad essere il più antico testo Biblico in assoluto,il più storico e il meno contaminato da paganesimo esterno, è più significativo di una semplice lezione di storia religiosa.

E' il primo documento giudaico/cristiano che collega la nostra comprensione scientifica dell'evoluzione umana con il creazionismo.

Il Kolbrin narra inoltre del ritorno Distruttore,diversi asteroidi che in un remoto passato causarono una catastrofe per volontà di Dio, e che sarebbero destinati a causarne una anche in futuro.

Ciò viene confermato anche nella Bibbia ufficiale.

" _…e io ho creato anche il Distruttore per devastare_ " (Isaia 54 – Bibbia).

(Isaia 28 – Bibbia)

" _Perciò ascoltate la parola del Signore,_

 _uomini arroganti,_

 _signori di questo popolo_

 _che sta in Gerusalemme_ ":

« _Voi dite: Abbiamo concluso_

 _un'alleanza con la morte,_

 _e con gli inferi_

 _abbiamo fatto lega;_

 _il flagello del distruttore, quando passerà,_

 _non ci raggiungerà;_

 _perché ci siamo fatti della menzogna un rifugio_

 _e nella falsità ci siamo nascosti_ ».

Bibbia Kolbrin capitolo 6 del libro 6:

La gente parlava del Dio degli schiavi e gli uomini temerari hanno detto"Se sapessimo dove questo Dio si trovava,faremmo sacrificio a lui."

Ma il Dio degli schiavi non era tra loro.

Non si trovava all'interno delle paludi o nei pozzi di mattoni.

La sua manifestazione è nei cieli,visibile per tutti gli uomini, ma non da vedere con la comprensione.

Il Distruttore è stato definendolo un asteroide o cometa.

Il Distruttore,mandato da Signore,è confermato anche da altri popoli che hanno invece adattato l'evento alle loro culture.

Il Kolbrin ha i primi 6 libri scritti in egiziano che formano una cronaca biblica.

Si tratterebbe di una raccolta di documenti (Bronze Book) portati in salvo nel 1184 dC, dal rogo con cui Edoardo I Plantageneto distrusse l'Abbazia di Glastonbury in Inghilterra, e per 850 anni custoditi da gruppi segreti, tra cui i Culdians, i quali avrebbero deciso di renderlo pubblico nel 1992.

Eduardo cercò di distruggere il Kolbrin in quanto lo riteneva un rivale eretico della Sacra Bibbia ed una potenziale minaccia per la sua personale affermazione come legittimo re d'Inghilterra.

Il Kolbrin potrebbe essere chiamato la Bibbia Perduta delle tribù perdute ed è uno dei più eleganti racconti sulla Creazione e la saga biblica.

Di colpo le leggende sull'Eden e sulla catastrofe provocata dalla malvagità, destinata a ripetersi, si fondono in un'unica narrazione.  
Il Kolbrin è composto da 10 libri, ognuno dei quali suddiviso in capitoli e paragrafi.

Di seguito, un elenco dei libri.

Il Libro della Creazione (Grande Libro dei Figli del Fuoco).

Il Libro di Spigolature(Trascrizione di antichi testi parzialmente distrutti in tempi antichi).

Il Libro delle Pergamene(Precedentemente chiamato Il Libro dei Libri o Il Libro Minore dei Figli del Fuoco).

Il Libro dei Figli del Fuoco(Ciò che resta delle Sacre Scritture un tempo contenute nel Grande libro dei Figli del Fuoco).

Il Libro dei Manoscritti(Contenente Il Tesoro della Vita compilato con scritti conservati da Amos, un egiziano; Claudio Linus, un romano; e Vitico, un gallo).

Il Libro della Morale e dei Precetti(Precedentemente chiamato Il Libro delle Elite, terzo testo del Grande libro dei Figli del Fuoco).

Il Libro delle Origini(autorizzato dal Conclave di Venedase e compilato attingendo da tre libri della tradizione britannica che formavano il Koalbook, precedentemente chiamato Hiferalt).

Il Libro dei Ramo d'Argento(un tempo conosciuto come Il Libro delle Sacre Scritture), raccolta di scritti conservati per mano di Gwinder Apowin.

Il Libro di Lucio(ristesura del Libro dei Pemantris, di origine ignota).

Il Libro della Sapienza (revisione e fusione di due libri che quando furono aggiunti agli originari Bronzebook formarono il Kolbrin con la trascrizione avvenuta nel XIX secolo).

La prima parte del Kolbrin contiene la storia della creazione, la quale si presta ad una duplice chiave di lettura, sia religiosa che scientifica.

Gli ultimi 2 libri sono dedicati a Gesù e sono una sorta di biografia come fu insegnata nelle antiche scuole britanniche.

Il Kolbrin contiene gli insegnamenti morali che erano ritenuti fondamentali nella società.

Ma è anche il più antico libro di storia britannica.

E' il solo documento giudaico/cristiano che narri tutta la storia della creazione umana.

Una precedente linea storica che raggiunse elevati livelli spirituali, per poi essere spazzata via da una catastrofe mandata da Dio e tramandata grazie ai pochi superstiti che si salvarono nascondendosi nelle caverne.

Costoro si autodefinivano i Figli di Dio.

Il nome "Figli di Dio"si riferisce al fatto che dopo avere raggiunto alti livelli spirituali, la loro civiltà fosse diventata sempre più malvagia, conducendoli alla punizione.

I Figli di Dio profetizzarono il verificarsi di un nuovo immane cataclisma provocato da ciò che definivano: 'Il Distruttore seguito da 1000 anni di pace che avrebbero preparato il ritorno di Dio, proprio come i profeti ebrei predissero il Millennio e la venuta del Messia prima del giudizio finale di Dio.

Secondo il Kolbrin tutto ciò accadrà nuovamente quando:

"Gli uomini voleranno nell'aria come uccelli e nuoteranno nel mare come pesci"

"Le donne saranno come gli uomini e gli uomini come le donne" (ecc.).

Nella Bibbia ebraica la sequenza degli eventi è:plasmazione dell'universo,formazione della Terra,giardino,diluvio ecc...nel Kolbrin invece viene detto che il Signore genera l'universo,plasma i pianeti dalla polvere del lampo da cui l'ha partorito,crea l'uomo,distrugge la Terra 2 volte ,poi dopo le catastrofi abbiamo che l'uomo si divide in 2 categorie.

La prima sono i figli di Dio ossia coloro che pregano l'unico Dio,mentre i figli degli uomini sono la seconda,ossia i pagani.

La tribù dei figli di Dio arriva nella landa giardino a valle circondata dalla nebbia,dopo il diluvio,al cui centro vi sono l'albero della vita,l'albero della conoscenza del bene e del male e l'albero della trasgressione(il terzo albero sostituisce il serpente).

2 dei figli di Dio,Dadam e Maeva(ossia Adamo ed Eva),prendono 2 frutti dell'albero della trasgressione,poi per tentare di guarire dalla malattia che hanno provocato quei frutti ,vanno davanti all'albero della conoscenza del bene e del male,che provoca solo una visione in loro e tutti i figli di Dio vengono cacciati fuori dal giardino circondato dalla nebbia dagli esseri di luce (che possono prendere forma fisica buttandosi addosso il sangue degli esseri viventi,come detto nel capitolo 5 del libro 1).

Essendo rimasti gli unici sulla Terra a ricordare l'unico Dio,la loro caduta in ignoranza segna la caduta nelle tenebre dell'umanità.

Le 3 cadute meteoritiche del Kolbrin tornano a livello storico.

Trovata la prova che una cometa colpì la Terra nell'11.000 a.C.

La scoperta dell'università di Edimburgo a Gobekli Tepe, in Turchia, considerata il più antico osservatorio astronomico dell'umanità

 **Undicimila anni prima di Cristo uno sciame di comete colpì la Terra devastandola, modificando l'inclinazione dell'asse di rotazione del pianeta, provocando l'estinzione di molte specie come quella dei mammut e causando un'era glaciale che durò mille anni.**

 **Lo afferma un gruppo di ricercatori dell'Università di Edimburgo, che ha trovato la narrazione di questo cataclisma nel più antico libro di storia esistente: i bassorilievi portati alla luce nel 1995 nel sito archeologico di Gobekli Tepe, nel Sud della Turchia.**

Una stele in particolare, quella chiamata «dell'avvoltoio» ha attratto l'attenzione degli scienziati di Edimburgo.

Riproduce attraverso simbolismi animali una serie di costellazioni, indicandone la posizione nel cielo.

Grazie all'aiuto di un computer, è stato possibile stabilire che le stelle si trovavano in quel punto esattamente nel 10.950 a.C., alla fine del Pleistocene.

Altri bassorilievi riproducevano la caduta dello sciame di comete e un uomo senza testa indicava la perdita di molte vite umane.

La stele è importante perché conferma eventi che già conoscevamo, come il periodo glaciale noto come Dryas recente (dal nome di un fiore della tundra) e l'anomalia dell'iridio osservata in Nord America, risalente all'11-10.000 a.C.: l'iridio è poco presente nel suolo e quando in uno strato geologico se ne trova molto di più, vuol dire che un meteorite o una cometa lo hanno portato sulla Terra, come avvenne nell'estinzione dei dinosauri.

Per il prof. Martin Sweatman, direttore della ricerca pubblicata su Mediterranean Archaeology, «questa scoperta, insieme all'anomalia dell'iridio, chiude il caso in favore dell'impatto di una serie di comete».

 **Il tempio**

Gobekli Tepe è il tempio più antico dell'umanità e pare fosse dedicato all'osservazione delle comete e dei meteoriti.

I bassorilievi che narrano la catastrofe dell'11.000 a.C. erano tenuti in grande considerazione e conservati con cura, come se fosse importante non perderne la memoria.

Inspiegabilmente, in epoca preistorica, il sito venne abbandonato e completamente ricoperto di terra, perché nessuno lo potesse individuare.

Archeologi e antropologi collocano nel Dryas recente l'inizio della civiltà umana, con le prime coltivazioni e i primi villaggi del Neolitico.

Nel 12.000 a.C. pare l'impatto di una cometa abbia distrutto il mondo.

Hancock ha visitato il sito di Gobekli Tepe, giudicandolo uno dei grandi misteri dell'antichità.

Se uno sciame di comete era in arrivo sulla Terra, gli astronomi del tempio le hanno sicuramente individuate in anticipo e forse quelle scie luminose arrivate nel Sistema solare interno sono state una presenza costante nel cielo per molti anni prima del loro devastante impatto.

Forse da allora ci è stata tramandata la convinzione che tutte le comete (ma per lo meno bisogna salvare quella di Natale) portino sfortuna e siano messaggere di lutti e devastazioni.

Gli sciami di comete sono infatti periodici e secondo Hancock quello descritto nella stele di Gobekli Tape potrebbe tornare nell'arco di qualche decennio.

Meglio che l'autorevole e più rassicurante mondo accademico si affretti a rimettere ogni pietra, e ogni data, al suo posto.

 **Un meteorite distrusse Sodoma**

 **Le città di Sodoma e Gomorra sarebbero state distrutte dalla caduta di un meteorite il 29 giugno 3123 a.C. poco prima dell'alba** **ossia** **dal fuoco di epurazione divino come raccontato nella Bibbia.**

 **La vicenda biblica raccontata nella Genesi è nota ai più: verificata la corruzione dei costumi sessuali della città di Sodoma, Dio la distrusse con una pioggia di fuoco e zolfo che rase al suolo anche Gomorra e le altre tre città vicine che costituivano la Pentapoli.**

La scoperta è stata fatta dagli scienziati Alan Bond e Mark Hempsell, dell'università di Bristol, che studiando una tavoletta conservata al British Museum hanno scoperto un'importante testimonianza astronomica della caduta di tale meteorite ed hanno pubblicato i loro risultati nel libro "un'osservazione sumera sull'impatto di Koefels".

Decrittando la tavoletta sumera, copia del 700 a.C. della descrizione dei cieli di un astronomo sumero, Bond ed Hempsell hanno scoperto un collegamento tra l'apocalittica distruzione della montagna di Koefels, in Austria, ad opera di un asteroide del peso di 800 milioni di tonnellate, che produsse un'esplosione così violenta da far rimbalzare a 900 chilometri di altezza detriti infuocati, che al loro rientro nell'atmosfera ricaddero proprio sulle città della Pentapoli, con una potenza distruttiva pari a quella di quattro bombe atomiche ad altissimo potenziale.

Sebbene il 'mandante' e le ragioni della distruzione di Sodoma e Gomorra non siano accertabili, sono invece scientificamente provate le modalità con cui le due città furono rase al suolo, sotto un'apocalittica pioggia di fuoco di sicuro venuta dal cielo.

 **Kolbrin**

 **I cieli ruggiranno e il mondo tremerà.**

 **Un "urlo agonizzante" echeggerà tra i cieli trasportato da un forte vento e verrà udito da tutti gli uomini della Terra.**

Nel corso del tempo e dei credi religiosi, i misteriosi manoscritti della Bibbia Kolbrin furono considerati come eresia e vennero scrupolosamente trascritti su tavolette di bronzo dai druidi, religiosi dell'epoca.

Tutti erano convinti della distruzione completa dei suddetti manoscritti, ma alcuni di questi furono salvati dalle fiamme.

Rimasero quindi al sicuro e trascritti negli anni da chi ne aveva la custodia segreta.

Ogni custode ebbe cura estrema nel preservare ciò che rimase di quegli importanti manoscritti, pertanto tentarono di riscrivere accuratamente la vera storia, facendo in modo di non alterarne il significato originale.

Ciò che lascia senza fiato sono i dettagli dei contenuti presenti nella Bibbia Kolbrin.

Secondo molti studiosi questi antichi manoscritti descrivono chiaramente una caduta meteoritica preistorica il Diluvio Universale di Noè e l'Esodo.

Questi imponenti cataclismi sarebbero stati provocati dalla caduta di asteroidi.

Nella Bibbia Kolbrin questi asteroidi vengono chiamati il Distruttore,ma in realtà si tratta di più meteore.

Gli uomini dimenticano i giorni del Distruttore, ma chi è saggio non dimentica quanto mostruosa fu la Sua maestosità nell'ergersi dominante tra i cieli, nella sua terribile forma infuocata avvolta da fumo e ceneri più scure del buio della notte, mentre una grandine mista fuoco cadeva copiosa sulla Terra, seminando morte e distruzione.

Implacabile e spietato il Distruttore semina Giustizia per " _volere di Dio_ "

Si dice che Dio manderà il Distruttore per purificare la Terra: "Egli non è un angelo di Satana ma di Dio, che compie la sua opera di distruzione per ordine di Dio".

" _…e io ho creato anche il Distruttore per devastare_ " (Isaia 54 – Bibbia).

Isaia è uno dei profeti biblici ed è considerato uno dei profeti più importanti di tutta la Bibbia.

Egli riportò dei passaggi importanti sul "Distruttore" che non furono occultati:

(Isaia 28 – Bibbia)

" _Perciò ascoltate la parola del Signore,_

 _uomini arroganti,_

 _signori di questo popolo_

 _che sta in Gerusalemme_ ":

« _Voi dite: Abbiamo concluso_

 _un'alleanza con la morte,_

 _e con gli inferi_

 _abbiamo fatto lega;_

 _il flagello del distruttore, quando passerà,_

 _non ci raggiungerà;_

 _perché ci siamo fatti della menzogna un rifugio_

 _e nella falsità ci siamo nascosti_ ».

Isaia descrive l'immediata risposta di Dio:

" _Dice il Signore Dio":_

 _«Ecco io pongo una pietra in Sion,_

 _una pietra scelta,angolare, preziosa, saldamente fondata:_

 _chi crede non vacillerà_ ».

Questa frase di Dio indicherebbe ai credenti la via della salvezza.

Poi continua:

« _Io porrò il diritto come misura_

 _e la giustizia come una livella._

 _La grandine spazzerà via il vostro rifugio fallace,_

 _le acque travolgeranno il vostro riparo._

 _Sarà cancellata la vostra alleanza con la morte;_

 _la vostra lega con gli inferi non reggerà._

 _Quando passerà il flagello del distruttore,_

 _voi sarete la massa da lui calpestata_ ».

Questo passaggio descrive chiaramente quanto il Distruttore non avrà pietà per gli uomini che non hanno saputo arricchire la propria coscienza seguendo un vero Credo.

Nemmeno il più resistente dei bunker potrà salvarli dalla Giustizia Divina.

Infine Dio sottolinea che:

« _Ogni volta che passerà,_

 _vi prenderà,poiché passerà ogni mattino,_

 _giorno e notte._

 _E solo il terrore farà capire il discorso»._

 _Troppo corto sarà il letto per distendervisi,_

 _troppo stretta la coperta per avvolgervisi»._

Isaia fa espressamente capire che non vi è speranza per chi ha scelto le vie del male.

L'unico rifugio verrà "trovato" solamente dai veri credenti.

Esso si "aprirà" dinanzi a loro.

 **Infiniti Rinnovi Evolutivi**

Sembrerebbe che l'umanità arrivi ciclicamente ad aver "bisogno" di un rinnovo e forse tutto questo fa parte di una scelta voluta dal Grande Spirito mediante cadute meteoritiche.

 **Una verità difficile da accettare, visto che tutto questo costringerebbe la Terra, e di conseguenza l'intera umanità, a subire violentissimi mutamenti climatici.**

 **Rinnovi evolutivi senza fine, dunque sarebbe questo il compito del** **le meteore** **; un cambiamento ciclico necessario, voluto proprio da Dio, per consentire una totale purificazione evolutiva.**

La paura della morte porta a credere che questo spaventoso scenario sia un evento riconducibile al male.

Ma è il meccanismo distorto dell'inconscio che spinge l'uomo a viverlo come una fase negativa che colpisce il mondo in cui vive.

In realtà si tratta a tutti gli effetti di un "rinnovo" necessario che permette alla natura di rigenerarsi. Non dobbiamo dimenticare che siamo solo di passaggio in questa vita materiale e che siamo "ospiti" in un pianeta che non ci appartiene.

Un libero arbitrio, racchiuso tra confini prestabiliti, non consente all'uomo di percepire il suo vero luogo di appartenenza.

Un dono importante quello della vita umana, che come una luce prodigiosa viene "accesa" da un volere dettato dall'anima.

Questa luce discende dagli infiniti rami dei Piani di Esistenza fino a giungere qui, sul Piano Fisico, dando vita ai "meccanismi" che costituiscono l'intera "materia animata".

Quegli esseri umani che saranno testimoni dell'arrivo del prossimo asteroide avranno "l'onore" di partecipare al grande atto di rinnovo.

Nulla è per caso e il Grande Spirito invia i suoi Guardiani ad osservare l'evolversi del grande evento.

Essi questa volta non si limiteranno semplicemente a guardare.

Arriva il giorno in cui molti misteri diventano chiari; i Guardiani Multidimensionali spirituali che da sempre osservano nel silenzio il nostro mondo sanno riconoscere le anime pronte…queste anime non sono molte.

Pochi esseri umani conosceranno grandi verità ancor prima di "abbandonare" il proprio corpo, ma non prima di aver subito l'ira del Distruttore.

I manoscritti della Bibbia Kolbrin definiscono dettagli che attestano la veridicità dei terribili eventi innescati da una vera e propria caduta meteoritica.

Una seconda caduta in Egitto, fu osservata da tutte le zone presenti nel territorio.

Aveva un colore brillante e ardente, l'aspetto mutevole e instabile.

Attorcigliato su sé stesso come una spirale di lava rovente ricoperta da una coltre di roccia fusa più nera dell'inferno, il Distruttore pareva come un "serpente" pieno di detriti rocciosi.

Scompariva e riappariva a seconda dell'orbita che percorreva, scatenando la sua collera sugli uomini nei momenti in cui la furia attraversava il suo "instabile umore".

Anche quando sembrava divenire invisibile si poteva udirne l'agghiacciante suono, come una tromba infernale che ricordava quanto egli fosse ancora presente nei cieli, poi riappariva tra lampi di fuoco e bagliori rossastri.

L'aspetto del Distruttore, citato nella Kolbrin Bible, coincide in modo considerevole con quello delle comete fino ad oggi conosciuti; infatti esse sono circondate da infiniti frammenti rocciosi che trascinano con sé durante il loro periodo orbitale.

Tra l'altro vi sono più distruttori,uno cade sulla terra,l'altro nel mare durante l'esodo.

Si narra che in Egitto una cometa provocò continue piogge di cenere grigia, causò moltissime piaghe e tanti altri mali inarrestabili.

La Terra era costantemente scossa, le colline e le montagne si muovevano fino a collassare su sé stesse.

Il buio era invaso dal fumo, mentre un grande urlo si estendeva tra i cieli trasportato dal forte vento e veniva udito da tutti gli uomini.

Era il grido del Signore Oscuro, Maestro del Terrore, che discendeva dalle buie profondità dello Spazio.

 **Un tormento senza fine**

Il Distruttore tuonò nei cieli con gran fragore illuminandosi come un secondo Sole e una terribile grandine di pietre infuocate e carboni ardenti si abbatté sulle terre d'Egitto.

Una voce potentissima pari a 10.000 trombe fu udita in tutti i deserti e le fiamme del suo alito ardente soffiarono potenti fino a fondere le montagne.

Il cielo stesso ruggì come 10.000 leoni in agonia e miriadi di frecce luminose attraversarono tutti i territori devastandoli senza tregua.

Come dimenticare il volto del Distruttore!

Chi è saggio ricorda bene quando è apparso nei giorni ormai lontani.

Così è descritto tra le pagine antiche, alcune delle quali non sono andate perdute.

Si dice che quando il Distruttore appare nei cieli sopra di noi, la Terra finisce per spaccarsi dal caldo come una noce che arrostisce davanti al fuoco, mentre le fiamme avvolgono la superficie terrestre come demoni che si liquefanno in un sangue nero.

L'acqua all'interno del terreno si prosciuga, i pascoli e i luoghi coltivati vengono consumati dalle fiamme e tutti gli alberi si tramutano in cenere bianca.

La figura del Distruttore è un'enorme sfera di fuoco che semina i propri piccoli "figli fiammeggianti" nell'atmosfera circostante durante il suo passaggio.

Esso copre circa una quinta parte del cielo e si contorce su sé stesso come un "serpente dalle ali infuocate".

Durante il suo passaggio si generano una serie di eventi terribili, inarrestabili.

Così è scritto sulla Kolbrin Bible.

Questi sono fatti che chi è saggio non può dimenticare.

Il Distruttore ha un suo tempo prestabilito, può rimanere nascosto anche per migliaia di anni, ma tornerà inesorabile e con gli occhi pieni di ira dissennata.

 **I giorni bui**

I giorni bui furono anticipati da numerose comete che solcavano i cieli, molte lance di fuoco trafiggevano l'ormai debole pianeta, misteriose trombe invisibili si abbandonavano in lamenti agonizzanti che echeggiavano su tutta la Terra e il caos avvelenava un'umanità sempre più cieca.

I **l Distruttore fece così la sua comparsa, dando atto al periodo di purificazione.**

I giorni bui cominciarono infatti con l'ultima visita del Distruttore e furono preannunciati da eventi astronomici singolari che apparivano senza tregua come cattivi presagi nei nostri cieli.

Molti uomini erano distratti dai propri passi percorsi sui sentieri della "insensatezza" e non davano il giusto peso ai segni miracolosi che apparivano nei cieli, un errore imperdonabile il loro.

I Guardiani osservavano nel silenzio l'evolversi della situazione, ma non potevano fermare l'ira del Distruttore, così "indicarono" la via della salvezza a coloro che seppero "ascoltarli" e che possedevano la "luce" nel proprio cuore.

Solo gli uomini saggi riuscivano a vedere i Guardiani dei cieli, solo chi abbracciava la vera Fede poteva "sentirli".

Erano pochi gli uomini in sintonia con gli invisibili intenti dei Guardiani, un legame connesso al volere del Creatore.

 **Considerando i periodi antichi e le differenti terre di origine, possiamo notare come la Bibbia e anche la Bibbia Kolbrin descrivano molti degli stessi eventi accaduti in quell'epoca.**

 **La Bibbia Kolbrin inoltre offre descrizioni dettagliate di storie antiche che potrebbero essere state occultate dalla Bibbia durante le prime traduzioni avvenute secoli fa.**

 **Queste storie antiche rivelano importantissimi eventi estremi, narrati con una chiarezza tale da far mancare il respiro; come appunto i "mostri del cielo", che hanno "combattuto" nei nostri cieli fino al giorno in cui Dio arrivò e decise di farli a pezzi gettandoli sulla Terra.**

 **I mostri del cielo, i meteoriti, gli asteroidi e le comete…**

Se gli scritti dell'antica Bibbia Kolbrin sono corretti, un quarto distruttore potrebbe avvenire in un futuro non molto lontano.

Ci sarà una tonalità color rame che avvolgerà l'intera faccia della Terra, seguita da una giornata di tenebre.

 _I cieli ruggiranno e la Terra tremerà, gli uomini sprofonderanno nella paura._

 _Le "Avanguardie" del "Gran Giudice" appariranno._

 _Arriveranno gradualmente, come ombre nella notte._

 _A fatica gli uomini distingueranno il sogno dalla realtà._

 _I "Guardiani" silenziosi annunciano il suo arrivo…il Distruttore è qui._

Il passaggio di Mosè dal Mar Rosso, ecco la spiegazione scientifica

All'interno della Bibbia ci sono tutti gli elementi per capire la natura di questo evento.

Secondo uno studio condotto dal Professor Spedicato, il passaggio del Mar Rosso effettuato da Mosè, può essere spiegato. (Dio utilizza gli eventi)

In questo articolo si parlerà della teoria che spiega questa affermazione.

Lo studio.

Il professor **Emilio Spedicato** , un matematico italiano, famoso per aver dato sostanziosi contributi all'algebra lineare numerica, insegna all'Università di Bergamo dal 1976.

Il suo ruolo è quello di **professore ordinario di ricerca operativa.**

Durante la sua carriera ha svolto numerose attività di ricerca all'estero, tra cui alla **Stanford University**.

E' stato il primo uomo di nazionalità non cinese ad aver ottenuto un dottorato in Cina.

Il professor Spedicato però non si occupa di argomenti legati solo alla matematica, ma attraverso la matematica e la scienza ha tentato di spiegare eventi mitologici e biblici.

In uno studio, elaborato proprio dal matematico, si tenta di spiegare l'evento che ha permesso a Mosè di passare al di là del **Mar Rosso**.

Per alcuni sarà difficile accettare questa teoria, ma per altri invece sarà una grande scoperta e soddisfazione.  
I riferimenti storici e letterari

Per disegnare un quadro completo è necessario fare dei riferimenti letterari e storici.

 **Platone** , nei suoi scritti, cita alcune catastrofi naturali dovute all'azione dei corpi celesti sulla Terra. Secondo il filosofo greco infatti ci furono tre catastrofi importanti a cui l'uomo ha partecipato.

La seconda catastrofe appare poco chiara e priva di informazioni dettagliate, ma Platone scrisse che l'evento accadde intorno al 3150 a.C. e corrisponde al diluvio di Noe

L'ultima infine, alla quale partecipò il popolo Greco, è databile intorno al 1500 a.C.(3600 anni fa,il periodo dell'Esodo) e si riferisce al **Diluvio di Deucalione**.

Il mito di Fetonte

Secondo le considerazioni avanzate dal matematico la storia di **Fetonte** ha il potere di spiegare le discontinuità storiche associate al Diluvio Universale di Deucalione, e con lui anche il modo in cui Mosè riuscì ad oltrepassare il **Mar Rosso**.

Secondo fonti greche e latine, di Fetonte sappiamo che era il figlio del Sole e che con traiettoria caotica si avvicinò alla Terra.

Sappiamo anche che, una volta giunto in prossimità della Terra, incendiò le foreste dell'Europa centrale e che poi fu ucciso da una saetta mandata da Zeus.

Dopo la sua morte le sorelle piansero, e da loro fuoriuscirono lacrime d'ambra.(questi esseri sono elementali,da non confondere con gli spettri degli inferi)

Interpretazione scientifica

L'evento che si riferisce a Fetonte può essere interpretato scientificamente come un corpo celeste, o un oggetto asteroidale, che con orbita caotica ruotò attorno alla Terra.

Fetonte quindi, entrato nell'atmosfera terrestre e a contatto con gli strati superiori, bruciò le foreste. Raggiunti poi gli strati più densi esplose proprio nella zona del **fiume Eider,** che si trova nello Schleswig-Holstein.

L'esplosione sconvolse sia il Mare del Nord che il Mar Baltico facendo così emergere molta ambra. Considerati questi eventi possiamo procedere a dare la spiegazione del passaggio di Mosè.

Il passaggio del Mar Rosso secondo la Bibbia

L'effetto dell'esplosione di Fetonte ha generato un forte vento che si è propagato dal punto dell'esplosione per tanti chilometri.

Nel libro dell' **Esodo** , l'evento del passaggio del Mar Rosso, viene descritto e anticipato dalla presenza dell'Angelo di Dio che cambia posizione e, da questo cambiamento, scaturì un grande fumo che oscurò la Terra.

Durante la notte Dio respinse il mare con un forte vento da Sud che asciugò il mare e divise l'acqua. I figli di Israele in questo modo poterono attraversa il mare senza alcuna difficoltà.

Ma per gli egiziani dietro di loro, la sorte non fu così buona e così vennero travolti dalle acque.(Dio spesso usa gli elementi della natura)

Fetonte a questo punto, proprio durante l'incontro tra Ebrei ed Egiziani, probabilmente si disintegrò sopra la **Penisola Arabica**.

Il passaggio del Mar Rosso, evento geologico

L'evento che nella Bibbia viene descritto come lo spostamento dell'Angelo di Dio, e della colonna di fumo, si riferisce in realtà ad un evento **spiegabile**.

Si tratta appunto dell'esplosione di Fetonte, ovvero l'evento geologico che ha permesso al Mar Rosso di aprirsi.

Gli effetti di questa catastrofe sono dunque un grande terremoto (a cui fa riferimento anche il **Salmo 114** ) e un vento molto caldo.

Il vento ha spinto le acque del Mar Rosso verso Sud, in modo tale da abbassare il livello a Nord.

Il passaggio del Mar Rosso è quindi stato possibile grazie alla comparsa di un terribile **Tsunami** da vento, provocato dalla grande esplosione che si è verificata nell'atmosfera.

Mosè, secondo questa teoria, si è trovato nel posto giusto al momento giusto.

Nel Kolbrin Yhwh è sia maschio che femmina (viene chiamato Awen e nel testo e dice "io sono colui che sono.")e afferma che lui veniva venerato in tutta la Terra,con molti nomi e gli uomini nella loro stupidità hanno pensato che fossero tanti esseri distinti ,mentre invece era solo uno,poi gli uomini l'hanno dimenticato.

Ora,se lui è stato venerato in tutta la Terra,allora ci dovrebbero essere degli strascichi della sua presenza in tutta la Terra.

Ora,il paganesimo è una cosa presente fin dagli inizi della civiltà,ma anche la tribù dei Figli di Dio viene detta esserci fin dall'inizio della storia nel Kolbrin.

Le cose in parte tornano.

Ora analizziamo la divinità primordiale di diversi pantheon.

In Grecia la divinità primordiale era il Caos, viene detto essere una divinità precedente al tempo.

I nativi americani, gli **Zuni,** raccontano che prima dell'inizio della nuova creazione, il Creatore e Contenitore del Tutto e Padre di Tutti i Padri se ne stava solo.

Non c'era null'altro nel grande spazio delle ere, solo profonda oscurità e vuoto.

Olodumare è il nome dato a una delle tre manifestazioni del Dio Supremo nel pantheon Yoruba . Olodumare è il Supremo Creatore . [1]

Ha la responsabilità di coordinare l'Universo, mentre Olofi è identificato con Olofin Oduduwa , che porta l'esistenza sulla terra per ordine di Olodumare.

Il Dio Supremo ha tre manifestazioni: Olodumare , il Creatore ; Olorun , sovrano dei cieli; e Olofi , che è il canale tra Orún ( Heaven ) e Ayé ( Terra ).

Olorun ( Yoruba : Ọlọrun o Ọlọhun ), letteralmente il dominatore di (o in) i Cieli, è il nome dato a una delle tre manifestazioni del Dio Supremo nel pantheon Yoruba . (associato a Caos primordiale)

Olorun è il proprietario dei cieli e, in questa manifestazione, è associato al Sole .

L'energia vitale di Olorun si manifesta negli umani come Ashé, che è la forza vitale che attraversa tutti gli esseri viventi.

In Yorubaland , si ritiene che Akamara sia la Fonte di ogni Esistenza. Olodumare ha la responsabilità di coordinare l'Universo attraverso di esso, mentre Olofi viene identificato con Olofin Oduduwa (una diversa entità divina, nata da Akamara) che porta l'esistenza sulla terra per ordine di Olodumare.

Il Dio Supremo ha tre manifestazioni: Olodumare , il Creatore ; Olorun , sovrano dei cieli; e Olofi , che è il canale tra Orún ( Heaven ) e Ayé ( Terra ).

Tra i cristiani yoruba e musulmani , nel frattempo, la parola Ọlọhun è anche comunemente usata per denotare la loro fede in Dio come l'onnipotente divino, l'assoluto sovrano.

Olofi è il nome dato a una delle tre manifestazioni del Dio Supremo nella religione yoruba .

Olofi è il sovrano della Terra.

Il Dio Supremo ha tre manifestazioni: Olodumare , il Creatore ; Olorun , sovrano dei cieli; e Olofi , che è il canale tra Orún ( Heaven ) e Ayé ( Terra ).

Oduduwa è il potere del grembo, che porta all'esistenza

Oduduwa rappresenta l'onnipotenza, la capacità di influenzare e ricostruire la realtà fisica a volontà.

Oduduwa - odu da uwa - odu to da iwa - il principio che ha creato la realtà fisica.

Adi Parashakti viene visto come divinità androgina,creatore dell'universo,avente 3 occhi(nel Kolbrin Yhwh ha 3 raggi).

"Io sono Adi Parashakti, dea Bhuvaneshvari, sono il proprietario di questo universo Sono la Realtà Assoluta Sono dinamico nella forma femminile e statico nella forma maschile, tu sei apparso per governare l'universo attraverso la mia energia.

Forma di Realtà Assoluta, mentre io sono la forma femminile di quella Realtà, sono al di là della forma, al di là di ogni cosa, e tutti i poteri di Dio sono contenuti in me.

Devi sapere che io sono l'Eterna energia senza limiti."

Parashakti ( आदि पराशक्ति ) è un Dio/Dea che è considerata l' Essere Supremo nella setta di Shaktismo dell'Induismo .

Viene anche chiamata popolarmente "Parama Shakti", AdiShakti, "Maha Shakti", "Maha Parvati ", Satyam Shakti, o anche semplicemente come " Shakti ".

"Parama" significa assoluto, " Satya " significa la Verità come per molti testi Shakta .

Il Devi-Bhagavata Purana afferma che Adi Parashakti è il creatore originale, l'osservatore e il distruttore dell'intero universo.

È la Dea/Dio Parvati nella sua forma manifestata come le consorti di Parashivam .

Adi Parashakti significa "Para (First) Supreme-Power".

Lui/Lei è il Potere al di là di questo universo.

Lui/Lei è l'energia attiva che può sia creare che distruggere l'intero universo.

Quando non esisteva nulla, emerse una luce e prese la forma di adishakti o Yogmaya da Nanda Baba a Vasudeva (figlia di scambio).

Aveva tre occhi, trishul, scudo, mazza, arco, freccia, chakra, lunga spada, una mano mostrata come abhaya mudra ed era seduta su un leone.

Prese la forma di Kushmanda , quando non trovò nulla intorno a lei.

Aprì l'occhio sinistro e nacque Mahakali (Kali)

Con il suo terzo occhio, Mahalakshmi è nato.

Mahasaraswati è nato quando ha aperto l'occhio destro.

Il suo sorriso prima che i suoi occhi si aprissero, ha creato l'intero universo.

Ad eccezione di Shakta Puranas, Adi Shakti non è mai stato menzionato con il nome "Adi Shakti". Ma indirettamente, la considerano anche l'essere supremo.

Scritture come Devi Bhagwata Purana, quattro Veda considerano Kali un'energia oscura che dissolve l'universo completo insieme al tempo.

Lalita dà alla luce l'universo sotto forma di uovo cosmico che si manifesta come universo.

In definitiva, Adi Shakti stessa è l'Energia Zero che esiste anche dopo la distruzione dell'universo e prima della sua creazione.

Il sikhismo interpreta anche il concetto di Adi Shakti.

La differenza è nella filosofia.

Nel Sikhismo, Khanda , il simbolo del potere infinito di Dio , viene indicato come "Adi Shakti" nell'induismo.

Durga o Parvati , che si dice sia la più vera forma materialistica di Adi Shakti come per l'Induismo, [ fonte inaffidabile? ] sono manifestazioni di Adi Shakti per distruggere i demoni come descritto in Chandi di Var.

L'intero universo è la sua creazione.

Lei è l'unico vincitore e la manifestazione della vittoria stessa.

È una divinità manifestata (Signore Brahma ), non manifestata (Signore Vishnu ) e trascendente (Signore Shiva ).

Poi le mostrò la sua forma appena vista: Satyaloka si trovava sulla sua fronte; l'universo creato erano i suoi capelli; il sole e la luna erano i suoi occhi; nelle sue orecchie c'erano le quattro direzioni ; i Veda erano le sue parole; la morte, l'affetto e l'emozione erano i suoi denti; maya è stata manifestata dal suo sorriso.

Nyame (o Nyankopon ) è il dio del popolo Akan di Ashanteland del Ghana .

Il suo nome significa "colui che conosce e vede tutto" e " onnisciente , onnipotente dio del cielo " nella lingua di Akan .

È chiamato " Dio onnisciente e onnipotente del popolo Akan ".

Nyame è ritratto come un Dio benevolo,anche se un po 'distante.

Una delle creazioni di Nyame era Kamunu, il primo essere umano.

Nyame diede a Kamunu il compito di nominare tutte le altre creazioni.

Nyame è lo Spirito e non ha famiglia.

Un pitone gigante una volta terrorizzò il popolo Ashanti, che poi pregò Nyame.

Nyame era stanco di un umano di nome Kwaku Anansi, che si vantava del suo cosiddetto spirito e intelligenza, e come punizione gli assegnava il compito di trattare con il pitone.

Anansi ingannò il pitone per mangiare un pasto pesante e consumare vino forte.

Quando il serpente cadde svenuto, Anansi convocò gli abitanti del villaggio per battere la creatura e scacciarla.

Nyame era soddisfatto dell'arguzia di Kwaku e lo benedisse con un'enorme saggezza e vita.

 _Nyame_ *è la Grande Dea nell'antica tradizione Akan del Ghana.

Lei è l'Essere Supremo, la grande madre, la genitrice.

Lei è il creatore e il governatore dell'universo.

L'indivisibile che può dividersi.

È spesso rappresentata dal _cruciale decussata_ , la croce a forma di X.

I punti su questo tipo di croce indicano gli equinozi e i solstizi.

Questi giorni erano sacri per Nyame.

Nyame è auto-nato, eterno e infinito, auto-generato, autoprodotto.

Lei è il grande cerchio girevole dei cieli stellati, l'eclittica.

Il suo fuoco è _la vita luminosa che dà fluido_ .

Ha creato il sole con il fuoco e la terra con l'acqua.

La parola Nyame deriva da _Nyam_ , che significa luminosità o splendore.

Le colombe sono i messaggeri di Nyame.

Le antilopi sono i suoi animali.

Compaiono in 7 forme che rappresentano i 7 diversi aspetti di Nyame.

Poiché Nyame ha diviso l'universo in tre parti, il cielo, la terra e il mondo sotterraneo, il suo numero sacro è 3.

Lei è anche rappresentata dal triangolo o dalla piramide.  
Le tre parti di Nyame sono:  
Il cielo o il paradiso: la sua sfera appropriata  
L'aspetto terra: governato da _Asaasa Afua_ , la dea della procreazione e tutto ciò che cresce sulla terra. È simboleggiata dalla stella a otto raggi. Questo è il figlio di Nyame.  
La terza parte di Nyame è la Dea della Terra _infernale_ , _Asaasa Yaa_ .  
Lei è un altro figlio della grande madre simboleggiata su ornamenti d'oro come la stella a 6 raggi. Il suo altro nome è _Aberewa,_ la forma femminile di _Aberew_ . Nel firmamento è Giove il cui emblema è una verga di ferro. Tre pezzi di ferro o meteorite sono posti sotto il suo santuario, il _Nyame Dua_ , l'albero di Nyame, per rappresentare questo aspetto del mondo sotterraneo della madre universale.

Nyame era troppo occupato per occuparsi degli affari quotidiani degli umani così la luna conteneva parte del suo _kra_ (scintilla vivificante) e lo consegnò agli umani. La luna era vista come la personificazione di Nyame nel nostro sistema solare.

Nyame è da chi siamo nati e a cui torniamo alla nostra morte, il vasto fuoco originale della creazione. Quando moriamo, torniamo al kra di Nyame. Il nostro kra, ritorna al kra universale di Nyame che non lasciamo mai, ma restiamo sempre connessi.

Negli anni '30, un sacerdote europeo che andò a vivere tra gli Akan in Africa occidentale trovò una stretta relazione tra il pensiero religioso, le pratiche, le credenze e la cultura di Akan ed Ebraico. A questo prete, la prova era così travolgente che confermò l'origine del Dio ebraico nel Dio Akan. Nel suo libro intitolato "Ebraismi dell'Africa occidentale" , il padre cattolico Williams, SJ rivelò attraverso studi linguistici che il presunto nome ebraico Yahweh era originato dalla parola Akan Nyame

Per i **Caldei** il diluvio di acqua e di fuoco(nel kolbrin cadono meteore in varie parti) giunge allorché piace a Dio creare un nuovo Mondo migliore dell'antico.

In Egitto vi era il Chaos primordiale(Isfet) che era una forza astratta precedente la creazione.

Per gli **Induisti,** all'inizio vi era Quello(vuoto), fatto di tenebre, indistinto, senza caratteristiche, inconoscibile e come totalmente assopito.

Apparve allora il Signore Svaysbhu l'Autonomo, Colui che non evolve e fa evolvere la totalità di Quello, a partire dagli elementi ordinari.

Egli meditò di creare ogni genere di creatura.

In principio creò le acque, poi pose in esse il suo seme.

Nasce un uovo cosmico.

I "Veda",considerano il ciclo completo del Mondo, che si chiama "para" uguale a 100 anni di Brahma, cioè 31.040 miliardi di anni mortali.

Poi divampa l'incendio universale che distrugge completamente l'uovo cosmico e quindi ripercorre all'infinito le fasi di nascita, decadenza e dissoluzione.

L'universo è visto come un enorme uovo collocato nel ventre di una divinità, Visnu(probabilmente uno dei modi in cui i pagani hanno rappresentato Dio,dopo aver dimenticato la corretta sequenza dei fatti)da dove usciva un universo in forma di bolla che poco dopo scoppiava come un grande sfera cosmica che ciclicamente si riforma(nel Kolbrin il signore fa qualcosa del genere).

Personificazione del supremo Brahma, è il creatore dell'universo e membro, insieme a Shiva e Vishnu, della Trimurti indù(trinità indiana,dove uno di loro muore e poi resuscita dopo tre giorni,probabilmente premonizione della nascita di Gesù).

In più anche nella Bibbia ufficiale Yhwh si paragona ad una madre(quindi ha caratteristiche androgene) e dice che la Terra,l'universo e i suoi abitanti gli appartengono,dichiarandosi l'essere supremo.

Quindi sembra essere corretto che la religione dell'essere supremo abbia lasciato tracce in ogni luogo,come dice il Kolbrin.

Quindi è possibile che prima di essere chiamato Yhwh o Awen (che sono dei nomi che hanno la funzione di identificare l'essere senza nome che dice :"io sono colui che sono"rispettivamente nel testo ebraico e in questo testo)POTREBBE essere stato chiamato precedentemente con il nome di Chaos e forse anche il Karma sarebbe una delle emanazioni della sua presenza.

Secondo i Ciuvasci , il mondo sarebbe stato creato dal dio Tură (in lingua ciuvascia: Турӑ) secondo modalità ormai ignote.

All'inizio sulla Terra esisteva un'unica lingua e un'unica fede, che si sono diramate in ben 77 lingue, popoli e religioni differenti.

Il Kolbrin è offerto per l'accettazione al suo valore nominale o, cosa più importante, per il suo contenuto di verità spirituali che, in qualsiasi religione, sono presentati in una forma peculiare di fedi particolari.

Questo libro è stato creato da autori che vanno dagli antichi egizi agli antichi celti.

Ci sono sempre due parti che compongono questo libro,per un totale di 11 libri.

I primi sei libri sono stati scritti da sacerdoti egizi,mentre i restanti sono stati redatti dagli antichi sacerdoti celti.

Questa Bibbia è un'antologia dei testi biblici più antichi finora ritrovati,probabilmente tratti dai testi originali.

Ci sono paesi dove associazioni di persone hanno accettato la Bibbia Kolbrin come punto cardine della loro vita,mettendolo a fianco della Bibbia derivata dal codice masoretico di Leningrado, ed è degno di nota che il loro stile di vita e la qualità della loro vita sono state migliorate attraverso tale esperienza.

Una delle difficoltà di diffusione di questa Bibbia è stato il fatto che i guardiani del Kolbrin non sono mai stati persone popolari e colte, ma semplici artigiani e contadini pesantemente perseguitati.

Originariamente, il Kolbrin era in due parti, 'Il Libro Aperto' e 'il Libro Chiuso', questi ultimi più propriamente chiamati 'Il Grande Libro dell'Eternità', il primo e"Il Grande Libro della Vita" il secondo.

Ciò che viene presentato qui è "Il Libro Aperto ".

Il testo antico narra della creazione dell'universo e viene letto sia in una chiave scientifica,sia in una chiave religiosa.

 **FINE CONTENUTO TESTO**

 **Carrie,con gli occhi spalancati aprì il libro in un capitolo qualunque.**

 **CONTENUTO TESTO**

 **Confrontiamo ora l'esodo** **K** **olbrin con il papiro di Ipwer.**

 **Libro 6,Capitolo 6.**

 **I GIORNI BUI**

1

I giorni bui sono iniziati con l'ultima visita del Distruttore e sono stati predetti da strani presagi nel cielo.

Tutti gli uomini stavano in silenzio e andavano in giro con facce pallide.

I capi degli schiavi che avevano costruito una città per la gloria di Thom fomentarono disordini, e nessun uomo alzò il braccio contro di loro.

Hanno preannunciato grandi eventi di cui la gente era ignorante e di cui i veggenti del tempio non sono stati informati.

2

Sono stati giorni di calma minacciosa, quando le persone hanno atteso perché non sapevano cosa sarebbe accaduto.

Si percepiva la presenza di un destino invisibile , i cuori degli uomini sono stati afflitti.

Non si sentirono più risate ma , lamenti di dolore risuonavano in tutto il paese.

Anche le voci dei bambini si sono placate e non hanno giocato insieme, ma sono rimasti in silenzio.

3

Gli schiavi divennero audaci e insolenti e le donne erano possedute da qualsiasi uomo.

La paura camminava sulla terra e le donne è divennero sterili dal terrore, non avrebbero potuto concepire, e quelle con un feto abortirono.

Tutti gli uomini si chiusero in se stessi.

I giorni di silenzio sono stati seguiti da un periodo in cui il rumore di trombe fu udito stridere nei Cieli, e la gente è diventata come bestie spaventate senza pastore, come asini quando si aggirano senza le loro briglie.

4

La gente parlava del dio degli schiavi, e gli uomini sfrontati dicevano. "Se sapessimo dove questo dio si trova, dovremmo sacrificare a lui ".

Ma il dio degli schiavi non era tra loro.

Egli non si trovava all'interno delle paludi o nelle cave di mattoni.

La sua manifestazione era nei Cieli per tutti gli uomini che riuscivano a vederlo, ma non lo hanno visto e compreso.

E nessun dio ascoltava, erano muti verso tutti per l'ipocrisia degli uomini.

5

I morti non erano più sacri e sono stati gettati in acqua.

Quelli già sepolti sono stati trascurati e molti divennero esposti.

Rimasero non protetti dalle mani dei ladri.

Colui che una volta faticava a lungo sotto il sole,si autogestisce,ed ora possiede buoi.

Lui che è cresciuto senza grano ora ne possiede un magazzino pieno.

Colui che una volta abitava a proprio agio tra i suoi figli ora ha sete di acqua.

Colui che una volta stava seduto al sole vivendo di briciole e di feccia ora è gonfio di cibo, sdraiato all'ombra, le sue ciotole traboccano.

6

Il bestiame è stato lasciato incustodito a vagare in pascoli stranieri, e gli uomini hanno ignorato le loro tracce e ucciso le bestie dei loro vicini.

Nessun uomo possedeva nulla.

Le scritture pubbliche furono gettate via e distrutte, e nessuno sapeva chi erano gli schiavi e chi i padroni.

Il popolo gridò al faraone nella sua angoscia, ma egli si tappò le orecchie e si comportò come un sordo.

7

C'erano quelli che parlavano falsamente davanti al faraone e gli dei erano ostili verso la terra, quindi la gente gridava per il loro sangue per placarli.

Ma non era strano che questi sacerdoti che mettevano discordia nella terra invece di

pace, per uno è stato anche della famiglia del Faraone e camminava tra la gente senza ostacoli.

Nubi di polvere e fumo oscurarono il cielo e le acque su cui sono cadute si colorarono del colore del sangue.

Peste in tutto il paese, il fiume era insanguinato e il sangue era dappertutto.

L'acqua era sgradevole e lo stomaco degli uomini si è rifiutato di berla.

Coloro che bevevano dal fiume vomitarono, perché l'acqua era inquinata.

8

La polvere strappò ferite della pelle di uomini e bestie.

Nel bagliore del Distruttore la Terra era piena di rossore.

Insetti si riprodussero e riempivano l'aria e la faccia della Terra con ripugnanza.

Bestie selvatiche, afflitte dai tormenti sotto la sabbia sferzante e le ceneri, vennero fuori dalle loro tane nella steppa e nelle caverne e hanno raggiunto le dimore degli uomini.

Tutte le bestie domestiche si lamentavano e il paese era pieno di grida di pecore e gemiti di bestiame.

9

Alberi, in tutto il paese, furono distrutti ed erbe e frutta non si trovava.

La faccia della terra era martoriata e devastata da una pioggia di pietre che ha sfondato tutto ciò che era nel percorso del torrente gettavano giù piogge bollenti, e uno strano fuoco scorreva sul terreno nella loro scia.

I pesci del fiume sono morti nelle acque inquinate, vermi, insetti e rettili nacquero dalla Terra in grandi quantità.

Raffiche di vento portarono sciami di locuste, che coprivano il cielo.

10

Come il Distruttore si gettò attraverso i cieli, soffiava grandi folate di cenere sulla faccia della terra. La malinconia di una lunga oscurità che si espande, un manto scuro di nero che spegne ogni raggio di luce.

Nessuno sapeva quando era giorno e quando era notte, perché il sole non illuminava.

L'oscurità non era come il buio di una notte pulita, ma una fitta oscurità in cui è stato fermato il respiro degli uomini nelle loro gole.

Gli uomini senza fiato in una nuvola di vapore caldo che avvolge tutta la terra e spense tutte le lampade e i fuochi.

11

Gli uomini erano intorpiditi e gemevano nei loro letti.

Nessuno parlava con gli altri o consumava cibo, perché erano sopraffatti dalla disperazione.

Le navi erano risucchiate dai loro ormeggi e distrutte nei grandi gorghi.

Quello era un tempo di rovina.

La Terra ha girato, come l'argilla formata sulla ruota di un vasaio.

Tutto il paese era pieno di tumulto per il forte tuono del Distruttore e il grido del popolo.

C'è come il suono di gemiti e lamenti da ogni lato.

12

La Terra restituito i suoi morti, i cadaveri furono gettati fuori dal loro luogo di riposo dove erano imbalsamati sono stati rivelati alla vista di tutti gli uomini.

Le donne in gravidanza hanno abortito e il seme di uomini si è bloccato.

L'artigiano ha lasciato il suo lavoro, il vasaio ha abbandonato la sua ruota e i suoi strumenti il carpentiere, e se ne andarono ad abitare nelle paludi.

Tutti i mestieri sono stati trascurati e gli schiavi hanno attirato gli artigiani lontano.

Le quote del Faraone non si poterono raccogliere, perché non c'era né grano né orzo,ne oca né pesce.

I diritti del Faraone non potevano essere rispettati, poiché i campi di grano e pascoli sono stati distrutti.

13

Nobili ed umili pregavano insieme poiché la loro vita poteva arrivare al termine ,pregavano affinché le turbolenze cessassero di tuonare e battere sulle loro orecchie.

Il terrore è stato il compagno degli uomini di giorno e l' orrore il loro compagno di notte.

Gli uomini hanno perso i sensi e sono diventati matti, sono stati attratti dalle atrocità.

14

Nella notte della grande ira del Distruttore, quando il suo terrore era al suo apice, ci fu una pioggia di pietre e la Terra sollevò il dolore affitto sue viscere.

Cancelli, colonne e pareti erano consumate dal fuoco e le statue degli dei sono state rovesciate e rotte.

Persone sono fuggite fuori le loro abitazioni nella paura e sono stati uccisi dalla grandine.

Coloro che si rifugiarono dalla grandine sono stati inghiottiti quando la Terra si aprì.

Le abitazioni degli uomini crollarono su coloro che erano dentro e ci fu il panico su ogni mano, ma gli schiavi che vivevano in tende nel deserto, nelle oasi, furono risparmiati.

15

La terra bruciava, attirato, un uomo guardava dai tetti e il Cielo scagliò ira su di lui e morì.

La terra si contorceva sotto l'ira del Distruttore e gemeva con l'agonia d'Egitto.

Si scosse su se stessa, templi e palazzi dei nobili furono gettati giù dalle fondamenta.

I nobili sono periti in mezzo alle rovine e tutta la forza della terra li ha colpiti.

Anche il grande primo, il primogenito del faraone,è morto malgrado il suo alto lignaggio in mezzo al terrore e la caduta di pietre.

I figli dei principi furono scacciati nelle strade e quelli che non furono gettati morirono all'interno delle loro dimore.

16

Ci furono nove giorni di tenebre e di sconvolgimenti, mentre infuriava una tempesta come non si era mai conosciuto prima.

Quando morì il fratello seppellì il fratello in tutto il paese.

Uomini si levarono contro coloro che avevano autorità e fuggirono dalle città per dimorare in tende in terre selvagge.

L'Egitto non aveva grandi uomini per affrontare quei tempi.

Le persone erano deboli dalla paura e donavano oro , argento,lapislazzuli, turchese e rame agli schiavi, e ai loro sacerdoti donavano calici, urne e ornamenti.

17

Il Faraone fu il solo a rimanere calmo e forte in mezzo alla confusione.

Il popolo si rivolse alla cattiveria nella sua debolezza e disperazione.

Prostitute camminavano per le strade senza vergogna.

Le donne esibivano le loro arti e sfoggiavano il loro fascino femminile.

Donne di nobili origini erano vestite di stracci e i virtuosi venivano derisi.

Gli schiavi risparmiati dal Distruttore lasciarono immediatamente la terra maledetta.

La loro moltitudine si trasferì nella penombra di un alba, sotto un manto di fine cenere grigia e vorticosa , lasciando i campi bruciati e le città distrutte dietro di loro.

18

Molti egiziani si sono uniti intorno a una guida, uno che è stato grande li ha portati via, un principe sacerdote del cortile interno.

Il fuoco salì in alto con il suo sinistro bruciore insieme ai nemici dell'Egitto.

Si alzò da terra come una fontana e appeso come una tenda nel cielo.

In sette giorni, attraverso Remwar i maladetti si misero in viaggio verso le acque.

Loro attraversavano il deserto che si sollevava mentre le colline si scioglievano intorno a loro, sopra i cieli sono stati strappati dai fulmini.

19

Erano spinti dal terrore, ma i loro piedi erano bloccati nella terra e il deserto li chiuse dentro, non sapeva la strada, in quanto non c'erano segni costanti davanti a loro.

Hanno girato prima Noshari e si fermarono a Shokoth, il luogo delle cave.

Passarono le acque del Maha ritornarono dalla valle di Pikaroth, a nord di Mara.

Si sono ritrovati le acque che hanno bloccato loro la strada e il loro cuore era in preda alla disperazione.

20

La notte era una notte di paura e terrore, perché c'era un gemito in alto e venti neri dagli inferi si sciolsero, e il fuoco sorse dalla terra.

II cuore degli schiavi si è ridotto in loro, perché conoscevano l'ira del Faraone che li seguiva e che non c'era via di fuga.

Hanno imprecato contro coloro che li conducevano, strani riti sono stati eseguiti lungo la riva, quella notte.

Gli schiavi discuterono tra di loro, ma non ci fu violenza.

21

Il Faraone aveva raccolto il suo esercito e seguito gli schiavi.

Dopo che partì ci furono rivolte e disordini dietro di lui, per le città sono stati saccheggi.

Le leggi furono scacciate dalle sale di giudizio e calpestate nella strade.

I magazzini e granai erano spalancati e derubati.

Le strade erano allagate e nessuno poteva passare lungo di esse.

Persone giacevano morte da ogni lato.

Il palazzo è stato spaccato ed i principi ed i funzionari sono fuggiti, in modo che nessuno

è stato lasciato con l'autorità di comando.

Le liste di numeri sono stati distrutte, i luoghi pubblici sono stati rovesciati e gli abitanti si confusero con gli sconosciuti.

22

Il Faraone era stretto nel dolore, perché dietro di lui tutto era desolazione e morte.

Prima erano successe le cose che non poteva capire e aveva paura, ma lui stesso stava davanti e guidava con coraggio.

Ha cercato di riportare gli schiavi, al popolo ha detto che la loro magia era magia più grande di quella d'Egitto.

L'esercito del faraone ha raggiunto gli schiavi sulle rive di mare, ma è stato trattenuto da loro da un soffio di fuoco.

Una grande nube è stata sparsa sopra i padroni di casa e oscurato il cielo.

Nessuno poteva vedere nulla eccetto il bagliore di fuoco e i fulmini incessanti che riempivano la sovrastante nuvola di copertura.

23

Un turbine che veniva da Oriente ha travolto i padroni di casa che si accamparono.

Una tempesta infuriò tutta la notte e nel crepuscolo rosso.

All'alba ci fu un movimento della Terra, le acque si ritirarono dal mare e si sono arrotolate su se stesse.

Ci fu un silenzio strano e gli uomini, nella penombra, videro che le acque si erano ritirate, lasciando un passaggio tra di loro.

La terra era aumentata, ma era disturbata e tremava, la strada non era diritta e chiara.

La superficie delle acque ruotava come in una ciotola, la palude è stata la sola a rimanere indisturbata.

24

Dal corno del Distruttore è venuto un rumore che strideva fortemente ed ha bloccato le orecchie degli uomini.

Gli schiavi avevano fatto sacrifici per la disperazione, i loro lamenti erano rumorosi.

Ora, prima di quella strana visione ,ci fu esitazione e il dubbio, per lo spazio di un respiro si fermò e in silenzio.

Poi tutto fu confusione e gridando, alcuni premendo in avanti nelle acque contro tutti coloro che hanno cercato di fuggire indietro dal terreno instabile.

Poi, in esaltazione, il loro capo li ha portati in mezzo alle acque attraverso la confusione.

Eppure molti hanno cercato di tornare indietro verso il gruppo dietro di loro, mentre altri sono fuggiti lungo le rive vuote.

25

Tutto si è placato sul mare e sulla spiaggia, ma dietro, la terra tremò e i massi si divisero con un grande rumore.

L'ira del Cielo è stata rimosso per un tratto e si fermò verso l'alto dei due gruppi.

Ora l'esercito del Faraone ha tenuto la sua truppa, fermo per risolvere prima gli avvenimenti strani e terribili, e imperterrito dalla furia che imperversava al loro fianco.

I visi erano illuminati di scuro dalla cortina di fuoco.

Poi la furia si allontanò e ci fu il silenzio, la quiete si sviluppa su terra, mentre l'esercito del faraone era immobile nel bagliore rosso.

Poi, con un grido, i capitani andarono avanti e il gruppo si mosse dietro di loro.

26

La cortina di fuoco era rotolata in una nube scura gonfia che si diffondeva come un baldacchino. C'è stato un rimescolamento le acque, ma hanno seguito i malfattori attraverso il luogo dove c'era il grande vortice.

Il passaggio è stato confuso in mezzo alle acque e la terra sotto resa instabile.

Qui, in mezzo a un tumulto delle acque,il Faraone ha combattuto contro quelli più arretrati degli schiavi e prevalse su di loro, e ci fu una grande strage tra la sabbia, la palude e l'acqua.

Gli schiavi gridarono in preda alla disperazione, ma le loro grida sono rimaste inascoltate.

I Loro possedimenti erano sparsi dietro di loro mentre fuggivano, così che la strada era più facile per loro che per coloro che li seguivano.

27

Poi il silenzio fu rotto da un potente ruggito e attraverso le colonne di rotolamento delle nuvole l'ira del Distruttore scese su i padroni di casa.

I Cieli ruggirono come con un migliaio di tuoni, le viscere della Terra sono state staccate e la terra urlò la sua agonia.

Le scogliere sono state strappate e gettati giù.

Il terreno secco è caduto sotto le acque e le onde grandi diruppero sulla spiaggia, irrompendo sulle rocce sul mare.

Dalla grande ondata di rocce e acque furono presi i carri degli egiziani che perirono.

Il carro del faraone fu scagliato in aria come da una mano potente ed è stato schiacciato in mezzo alla ribollire delle acque.

28

La notizia del disastro è stata riferita da Rageb, figlio di Thomat, che si affrettò avanti dei sopravvissuti terrorizzati a causa delle loro bruciature.

Ha portato i rapporti al popolo che il gruppo era stato distrutto da un'esplosione e da un diluvio.

I capitani erano morti, gli uomini forti sono caduti e nessuno è rimasto al comando.

Pertanto, il popolo si ribellò a causa della calamità che era loro accaduto.

I codardi sgattaiolarono dai loro rifugi e uscirono coraggiosamente a assumere le alte cariche di quelli che erano morti.

Donne avvenenti e nobili, i cui protettori erano morti , divennero le loro prede.

Degli schiavi la maggior parte era morta prima dell''esercito del faraone.

29

A terra giacevano inermi e gli invasori sono venuti dal buio come carogne.

Un popolo strano si è scontrato con l'Egitto e nessuno si alzò per combattere, la forza e il coraggio erano venuti meno.

Gli invasori, guidati da Alkenan, vennero fuori la Terra degli Dei, a causa della collera del Cielo, che aveva posto nella loro terra rifiuti.

Anche lì, era stata una piaga di rettili e formiche, segni e presagi e un terremoto.

Lì,inoltre, erano stati disordini e disastri, il disordine e la fame, con il respiro grigio del Distruttore a spazzare la terra e fermare il respiro degli uomini.

30

Anturah insieme al resto dei suoi uomini riunì per combattere i guerrieri che erano rimasti in Egitto, e per andare incontro ai figli delle Tenebre che sono venuti dalle montagne orientali verso deserto attraverso Yethnobis.

Caddero sulla terra colpita da dietro le nuvole grigie, prima della scomparsa delle tenebre e prima dell'arrivo dei venti purificazione.

Rageb andò con il Faraone ad incontrare gli invasori a Herosher, ma i cuori degli Egiziani erano deboli dentro di loro.

I loro spiriti non erano più forti e si ritirarono prima che la battaglia fosse persa.

Abbandonati dagli dei sopra e sotto, le loro abitazioni distrutte, le loro famiglie disperse, erano come uomini già mezzi morti.

I loro cuori erano ancora pieni di terrore e con la memoria della collera che li aveva colpiti dal Cielo.

31

Erano ancora pieni di memoria della vista temibile del Distruttore e non sapevano cosa stavano facendo.

Il Faraone non tornò alla sua città.

Ha perso la sua eredità ed è stato colto da un demone per molti giorni.

Le sue donne sono state violate e la sua proprietà saccheggiata.

I Figli delle Tenebre hanno contaminato i templi con arieti e rapito le donne che erano impazzite e non resistettero.

Furono schiavi tutti coloro che erano a sinistra, i vecchi, giovani e ragazzi.

Oppressero il popolo e la loro gioia era nella mutilazione e la tortura.

Il Faraone ha abbandonato le sue speranze fuggì nel deserto al di là della provincia del lago, che è in Occidente verso sud.

32

Ha vissuto una bella vita vagabondando tra la sabbia e ha scritto libri.

Sono tornati i bei tempi , anche se sotto gli invasori, e le navi salparono.

L'aria fu purificata, il respiro de Distruttore è scomparso e la terra si riempì di nuovo con le cose in crescita.

La vita è stata rinnovato lungo tutto il paese.

Kair ha insegnato queste cose ai Figli della Luce nei giorni di buio, dopo la costruzione del Rambudeth,prima della morte del faraone Anked.

Questo è scritto in questa terra e nella nostra lingua da Leweddar che, lui stesso, ha scelto per il salvataggio.

Non si dovrà vedere fino agli ultimi giorni.

 **PAPIRO DI IPWER**

 **Il papiro di IPWER presenta un contenuto assolutamente simile al testo della Kolbrin per alcuni aspetti che su questi punti si presenta sintetico , riportiamo le parti Kolbrin che lo riassumono meglio per risparmiare al lettore una lunga lettura ed a seguire i passi che invece sembrano riferirsi al DISTRUTTORE**

 **KOLBRIN**

5

I morti non erano più sacri e sono stati gettati in acqua. Quelli già sepolti sono stati trascurati e molti divennero esposti. Rimasero non protetti dalle mani dei ladri.

Colui che una volta faticava a lungo sotto il sole,si autogestisce,ed ora possiede buoi.

Colui che è cresciuto senza grano ora ne possiede un magazzino pieno.

Colui che una volta abitava a proprio agio tra i suoi figli ora ha sete di acqua.

Colui che una volta stava seduti al sole vivendo di briciole e di feccia ora è gonfio di cibo, sdraiato all'ombra, le sue ciotole traboccano

6

Il bestiame è stati lasciato incustodito a vagare in pascoli stranieri, e gli uomini hanno ignorato le loro tracce e uccisero le bestie dei loro vicini.

Nessun uomo possedeva nulla.

Le scritture pubbliche furono gettate via e distrutte, e nessuno sapeva chi erano gli schiavi e chi i padroni.

IPWER

I

: "We do not know what will happen throughout the land."  
Indeed, the women are barren and none conceive. Khnum fashions (men) no more because of the condition of the land.

Non sappiamo cosa accadrà in tutto il paese;.

Infatti, le donne sono sterili e nessuna concepisce.

Il seme degli uomini non c'è più a causa delle condizioni del terreno.

 **II**

Indeed, the land turns around as does a potter's wheel;

. In effetti, la terra gira intorno come fa un vasaio che ruota il vaso

III

Indeed, the river is blood, yet men drink of it. Men shrink from human beings and thirst after water.  
Indeed, gates, columns and walls are burnt up, while the hall of the palace stands firm and endures.  
Indeed, the ship of [the southerners] has broken up; towns are destroyed and Upper Egypt has become an empty waste.  
Indeed, crocodiles [are glutted] with the fish they have taken

In effetti, il fiume è sangue, ma gli uomini bevono di esso.

Gli uomini si riducono da esseri umani e la sete che dopo dighe, cancelli, colonne e le pareti sono distrutti, mentre la sala del palazzo ha resistito.

In effetti, le navi dei meridionali sono distrutte; città sono distrutte e l'Alto Egitto è diventato un deserto veramente vuoto, coccodrilli sono periti con il pesce che hanno preso.

VI

Would that there were an end of men, without conception, without birth! Then would the land be quiet from noise and tumult be no more.  
Indeed, [men eat] herbage and wash [it] down with water; neither fruit nor herbage can be found [for] the birds, and [. . .] is taken away from the mouth of the pig. No face is bright which you have [. . .] for me through hunger.  
Indeed, everywhere barley has perished and men are stripped of clothes, spice, and oil; everyone says: "There is none." The storehouse is empty and its keeper is stretched on the ground; a happy state of affairs! . . .

Vorrei che ci fosse un termine agli uomini, senza concepimento, senza nascita!

Poi sarebbe la terra essere tranquillo dal rumore e il tumulto essere non più.

Infatti, [gli uomini mangiano] erbe e lavare [esse] con acqua; né frutta né erbe possono essere trovati [per] gli uccelli, e [. . .] Viene tolto dalla bocca del maiale.

Nessun volto è luminoso che avete [. . .] Per me attraverso la fame.

VII

Behold, the fire has gone up on high, and its burning

goes forth against the enemies of the land.  
Behold, things have been done which have not happened for a long time past;

Ecco, il fuoco si è spento in alto, e il suo bruciore va avanti contro i nemici della terra.

Ecco, sono successe delle cose che non accadevano da molto tempo;

Behold, the secret of the land whose limits were unknown is divulged, and the Residence is thrown down in a moment.  
Behold, Egypt is fallen to pouring of water, and he who poured water on the ground has carried off the strong man in misery.  
Behold, the Serpent is taken from its hole, and the secrets of the Kings of Upper and Lower Egypt are divulged.

Ecco, il segreto della terra i cui limiti erano sconosciuti viene divulgato, e le abitazioni vengono gettate giù in un attimo.

Ecco, l'Egitto è toccata da colata di acqua, e colui che versava l'acqua a terra ha portato via l'uomo forte in tormento.

Con l'osservazione il Serpente è estratto dal suo buco, ed i segreti dei Re dell'Alto e Basso Egitto vengono divulgati

 **FINE CONTENUTO TESTO**

 **Carrie,tornò all'inizio del testo.**

 **CONTENUTO TESTO**

 **LIBRO 1,CAPITOLO 1**

 **Libro della creazione**

 **CRT: 1: 4 Il nome che viene pronunciato non può essere quello di questo Grande Essere, senza nome, che è l'inizio e la fine, oltre il tempo, oltre  
la portata dei mortali, e noi nella nostra semplicità lo chiamiamo Dio.**

 **Tabella dei capitoli**

 **CRT: 1: 1 - CRT: 1: 23 Capitolo uno - Creazione**

 **CRT: 2: 1 - CRT: 2: 23 Capitolo due – La nascita dell'uomo**

 **CRT: 3: 1 - CRT: 3: 15 Capitolo tre - Distruzione e ri-creazione**

 **CRT: 4: 1 - CRT: 4: 19 Capitolo quattro - Afflizione di Dio**

 **CRT: 5: 1 - CRT: 5:47 Capitolo cinque - In principio**

 **CRT: 6: 1 - CRT: 6: 9 Capitolo sei: Dadam e Lewid**

 **CRT: 7: 1 - CRT: 7: 35 Capitolo Sette - Herthew. Figlio del primo èadre**

 **CRT: 8: 1 - CRT: 8:24 Chapter Eight - Gwineva**

 **Capitolo primo - Creazione**

 **CRT: 1: 1 La conoscenza mortale è circoscritta dall'ignoranza mortale, e  
la comprensione mortale è circoscritta dalla realtà spirituale.(ciò che gli uomini sanno è limitato dalla realtà che vedono e oltre vi è la realtà spirituale)**

 **Non è saggio per uomo mortale tentare la comprensione di ciò, che è al di là della sua concezione, perché lì sta la strada dell'incredulità e della follia.(è sconsigliato tentare di andare oltre le cose)**

 **Eppure, l'uomo è uomo e sempre è destinato ad andare oltre se stesso, sforzandosi di ottenere cose che sempre solo oltre la sua presa.(l'uomo tende ad interessarsi di ciò che è oltre la sua comprensione)**

 **Quindi nella sua frustrazione, sostituisce il poco visto dell'incomprensibile con le cose nella sua comprensione.(l'uomo tende ad interpretare le cose in base all'epoca dove vive e al contesto che conosce).**

 **Ma queste cose riflettono male la realtà, quindi non è il riflesso della realtà, per quanto distorta fosse, di valore maggiore di nessuna riflessione?(l'uomo che sostituisce le cose con quelle della sua comprensione da una rappresentazione distorta nella realtà)**

 **CRT: 1: 2 Non ci sono veri inizi sulla Terra; perché qui, tutto è effetto, la  
la causa ultima è altrove. (sulla Terra tutto si assembla e si disgrega,la causa è altrove)**

 **Chi tra gli uomini può dire quale è venuto prima, il seme o la pianta?(gli uomini non sanno dire se il seme o la pianta vengono prima).**

 **Eppure, in verità, non è né l'uno né l'altro il seme e la pianta precedettero entrambi, e quella cosa fu anche preceduta da qualcos'altro. (il seme e la pianta si precedono a vicenda)**

 **Sempre ci sono antenati di nuovo all'inizio, e di nuovo oltre,c'è solo Dio. (all'inizio ci sono gli antenati delle cose,prima c'è Dio)**

 **Questo, quindi, è il modo in cui queste cose sono state raccontate nel grande  
Libro dei Figli del Fuoco.(questo è ciò che è stato messo nel testo).**

 **CRT: 1: 3 Prima dell'inizio, c'era solo una coscienza, quella dell'Eterno la cui natura non può essere espressa in parole.(in principio vi era la coscienza del Signore e non poteva essere espresso a parole).**

 **Era L'Uno solo spirito,il generatore di se stesso, che non può diminuire,l'inconoscibile.(il Signore era inconoscibile,il Dio precedente l'universo era il Caos primordiale all'epoca)**

 **Uno che medita solitario in un profondo silenzio gravido.(il Signore era nel silenzio ed era gravido)**

 **CRT: 1: 4 Il nome che viene pronunciato non può essere quello di questo Grande Essere chi, senza nome, è l'inizio e la fine, oltre il tempo, oltre  
la portata dei mortali, e noi nella nostra semplicità lo chiamiamo Dio.(gli uomini lo chiamano Dio in quanto è il loro modo di concepire chi fa l'universo)**

 **CRT: 1: 5 Colui che ha preceduto tutto è esistito da solo nella sua strana dimora di  
luce increata, che rimane sempre inestinguibile e non comprensibile  
l'occhio può mai vederlo.(il caos primordiale viene visto come una dimora di luce increata che nessun occhio umano potrà mai vederlo)**

 **Le bozze pulsanti della luce della vita eterna non erano ancora sciolti.(le luci della vita eterna non erano ancora fatte)**

 **Si conosceva da solo;(Dio era da solo)**

 **Era incontrollabile, incapace di manifestarsi nel nulla, poiché tutto nel suo essere era inespresso potenziale.(caratteristiche tipiche del Caos primordiale)**

 **CRT: 1: 6 I grandi cicli dell'eternità dovevano ancora essere spartiti, per essere  
gettati come le infinite età dell'esistenza in sostanza. (il ciclo della nascita e della morte non era ancora fatto)**

 **Doveva iniziare con Dio e ritornare a Lui completato in infinita varietà e  
espressione.(il ciclo della natura deve iniziare con Dio e terminare con Dio,tipico del Caos primordiale che genera e che mette fine)**

 **CRT: 1: 7 La terra non era ancora esistente; non c'erano venti con il cielo  
sopra di loro; le alte montagne non sono state sollevate, né il suo grande fiume  
posto. (non era ancora formata la terra)**

 **Tutto era senza forma, senza movimento, calmo, silenzioso, vuoto e oscuro.(il caos primordiale è re del vuoto)**

 **Nessun nome era stato nominato e nessun destino pre-oscurato.(non c'erano nomi ne destini).**

 **CRT: 1: 8 Il riposo eterno è intollerabile e il potenziale non manifesto è  
frustrazione. (Dio detesta il riposo eterno e il non poter esprimere il suo potere)**

 **Nella solitudine dell'eternità venne la Divina Solitudine, e da questo nasce il desiderio di creare, che Egli possa conoscere ed esprimersi,e questo ha generato l'Amore di Dio. (la divina solitudine ha generato il desiderio di creare)**

 **Ha preso il pensiero e ha creato dentro di sé l'Universo Grembo della Creazione contenente l'eterna essenza di spirito addormentato.(ha fatto l'universo come un grembo con dentro l'essenza della vita)**

 **CRT: 1: 9 L'essenza è stata vivificata da un'increspatura dalla mente di Dio,  
e un pensiero creativo è stato proiettato.(Dio proietta un pensiero)**

 **Questo ha generato il potere, che ha prodotto luce, e questo ha formato una sostanza simile a una nebbia di polvere invisibile. (Il pensiero ha prodotto una luce da cui poi è uscita una sostanza polverosa)**

 **Si è diviso in due forme di energia attraverso l'essere impregnato di Lo Spirito di Dio  
e, vivificando il caos del vuoto all'interno dell'Universo, divenne  
filato in gorghi di sostanza.(la polvere viene divisa in due sostanze)**

 **Da questa attività, come le scintille dal fuoco, venne una infinita varietà di menti spirituali, ognuna con poteri creativi dentro di sé.(nascita di pianeti dalla polvere cosmica)**

 **CRT: 1:10 La parola attivante è stata pronunciata; i suoi echi vibrano ancora, e  
ci fu un movimento commovente, che causò instabilità.(gli echi della legge divina ci sono ancora)**

 **Un comando era dato, e questa divenne la Legge Eterna.(il comando diviene legge)**

 **D'ora in poi, l'attività era controllata in un ritmo armonioso, e l'inerzia iniziale fu superata.(stabilizzazione dell'universo)**

 **La legge ha diviso il caos materializzante da Dio e poi ha istituito i  
confini delle Eterne Sfere.(la legge ha stabilito i confini delle sfere eterne,i pianeti)**

 **CRT: 1: 1 1 Il tempo non dormiva più sul seno di Dio, perché ora c'era  
cambiamento, dove prima tutto era rimasto invariato, e il cambiamento è tempo.(il tempo inizia dal seno del Signore ed inizia a scorrere)**

 **Adesso all'interno dell'utero universale c'era il calore, la sostanza e la vita, e la circondavano era la Parola, che è la Legge.**

 **CRT: 1:12 Il comando è stato dato, "Che sia la più piccola delle cose formi  
la più grande di ciò che vive se non un lampo forma l'eternità ". (Dio dice che la materia piccola forma la materia grande)**

 **Così l'universo nacque come condensazione del pensiero di Dio e, mentre lo faceva,  
lo ha oscurato da tutto ciò che era racchiuso nella sua creazione solidificatrice.(l'universo viene condensato da Dio e poi Dio lo uscirà,in quanto Dio fa sia il bene che il male,sia la luce che le tenebre)**

 **D'ora in poi, Dio è stato nascosto, perché è sempre rimasto oscuramente riflesso  
nella sua creazione. (Dio si nasconde nella creazione)**

 **Diventò velato da tutto ciò che uscì da Lui.(si nasconde da quello che esce da lui)**

 **La creazione non si spiega da sola; sotto la legge, non può farlo; i suoi segreti devono essere svelato dal creato.(la creazione non può essere spiegata da sola)**

 **CRT: 1:13 Tutte le cose sono per natura finite; hanno un inizio, un centro  
e una fine. (le cose sono finite)**

 **Uno scopo irrisolvibile sarebbe la frustrazione eterna, e quindi, l'universo che si sta creando appositamente deve avere un obiettivo.(l'universo deve avere uno scopo)  
**

 **Se finisse senza che altro seguisse, allora il Dio esistente deve dormire indifferente alle sue attività. (se non ha obbiettivo Dio lo ignora)**

 **Ma ne ha fatto un lavoro vivente grandezza operante sotto la legge immutabile.**

 **CRT: 1:14 La parola creata era stata detta; ora c'era un altro comando e il potere andò avanti colpì il sole in modo che il suo volto fosse illuminato, e così via  
brillava di un grande splendore che riversava calore e luce sulla sua sorella Terra.(il comando del Signore fa illuminare il sole)**

 **D'ora in poi, vivrebbe nella protezione della casa di suo fratello, gioendo della sua benevolenza e forza.(la terra è illuminata)**

 **CRT: 1:15 Le acque sul petto della Terra erano riunite, e la terra arida apparve.(l'acqua si ritira e appare l'asciutto)**

 **Quando il rivestimento dell'acqua fu fatto rotolare indietro, il corpo  
della Terra era instabile, umido e cedevole. (quando l'acqua torna indietro la terra è cedevole)**

 **La faccia del sole brillava gentilmente su sua sorella, e la terra arida del suo corpo divenne molto dura l'umidità e l'umidità sono state portate via. (la terra si solidifica)**

 **CRT: 1:16 Dal Grande Grembo era nato lo Spirito della Vita, ed era così  
dilagante nei Cieli. (lo spirito della vita nasce dalla terra)**

 **Guardava la Terra e vedeva la sua giustizia, era piena con desiderio, e uscì dagli spazi celesti per possederla. (lo spirito della vita,nato dalla terra inizia a far nascere le cose)**

 **Non è venuto pacificamente come un amante, ma tempestosamente come un devastatore.(la vita nasce violentemente sulla terra,la natura è violenta quanto basta)**

 **Il suo alito ululava i suoi crepacci e infuria tra le sue cime delle montagne, ma non ha scoperto il dimora del suo Spirito.(la vita dilaga tra le montagne e le crepe)**

 **Si era ritirata,come una donna si ritirava prima della forza, la modestia non deve essere offesa nella sottomissione.(la terra fa ribellione contro la vita che sta nascendo sulla superficie)**

 **CRT: 1:17 I. Le uova di fango del potenziale vitale si formarono nelle paludi, durante l'incontro. (si formano uova di fango)**

 **Il sole ha dato calore vivificante e vita strisciato sul petto della Terra.(il calore ha fatto nascere la vita)**

 **CRT: 1: 1 8 La polvere terrestre produceva il maschio e la nebbia scura dell'acqua  
la femmina, e si unirono e si moltiplicarono.(il maschio degli animali viene dalla terra,la femmina dall'acqua)**

 **Il primo ha portato alla luce il secondo, e i due hanno prodotto il terzo.(il maschio e la femmina procreano).**

 **La terra non era più vergine e lo Spirito di vita è invecchiato e se ne è andato.(la molteplicità della vita è stata usata e non sono nate nuove razze).**

 **La terra è stata lasciata vestita nel mantello di verde; le erbe coprivano la faccia della terra.(la vegetazione copriva la terra)**

 **CRT: 1:19 Le acque hanno generato pesci e creature che si muovono  
e divincolano nelle acque, (nascono i pesci)**

 **I serpenti e le bestie di aspetto terribile, che erano di un tempo, e rettili che strisciano.**

 **C'erano cose alte che camminavano a forma di draghi orribili vestiti  
con terrore, le cui grandi ossa possono ancora essere viste.(grandi animali estinti di cui restano le ossa)**

 **CRT: 1:20 Poi uscirono dal grembo della terra tutte le bestie di  
il campo e la foresta. (nascono le bestie)**

 **Tutte le creature della creazione che hanno sangue nei loro corpi,  
ed è stato completo. (la natura è completata)**

 **Le bestie vagavano per la terraferma e i pesci nuotavano nei mari.  
C'erano uccelli nei cieli e vermi nel terreno.(si formano pesci e uccelli)**

 **CRT: 1:21 C'erano grandi masse di terra e alte montagne, ampi  
luoghi aridi e acque ansanti. (sono formate le montagne e le acque)**

 **Fertile verde copriva la terra, e la vita abbondante brulicava nei mari, per ora la Terra pulsava di energia di vita.(il verde aveva ricoperto la terra)**

 **CRT: 1:22 I metalli giacevano nascosti tra le sue rocce e pietre preziose all'interno del suolo.**

 **Oro e argento erano sparpagliati.**

 **C'era il rame per gli strumenti e foreste di legname.**

 **C'erano paludi di canne e pietre per ogni scopo.**

 **CRT: 1:23 Tutto era pronto, e ora la Terra  
aspettato la venuta dell'uomo.**

 **FINE CONTENUTO TESTO**

 **"Bellissimo."disse Carrie.**

 **Poco dopo Carrie era nella sua classe e guarda** **va** **una bandiera fuori dalla finestra e la fece muovere con il pensiero generando vento e sorridendo.**

 **"Ok,chi è il prossimo?"disse il professore,seduto alla cattedra "Carrie?"**

 **L'uomo aveva capelli neri,barba nera,baffi,camicia nera,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.**

 **"Carrie?"disse l'insegnante e lei si voltò di scatto un po' spaventata "Poesia a piacere,ne hai portata una?"**

La classe rise e Carrie li guardò intimidita,poi parlò "Si."

"Perché non vieni qui e la leggi a tutti?"disse l'insegnante.

Carrie abbassò la testa timidamente,poi si alzò e camminò timidamente,lentamente ed era molto,molto tesa.

Nel banco dietro di lei c'era il ragazzo di Susie e anche lei,poco oltre.

Carrie aprì un libro che aveva portato con se "Questo...questo posto desolato per trovar sollievo.

Sollievo per il corpo.

Nessuno per la mente."

La classe iniziò a sghignazzare.

"I tempi passati e ciò...ciò che ero e ciò che sono ora.

Oh,perché la mia nascita fu dal paradiso predetta 2 volte da un angelo che sotto gli occhi dei miei genitori tutto di fiamma...ascese."

"Ok,è stato...inquietante."disse il prof ridendo e facendo sbellicare la classe intera "È più di quanto tu abbia detto tutto l'anno.

Vuoi dirci qualcos'altro o per oggi hai finito di spaventarci?"

"Merdoso."disse Susie che scosse la testa.

Tutti si voltarono a guardarla.

"Mi scusi,signorina?"disse l'insegnante.

Carrie spalancò gli occhi.

"Ha detto qualcosa?"disse il professore.

"Ho detto grandioso."disse Susie "Penso che quello che ha letto Carrie sia grandioso.

Lei no,signor Ulman?"

Carrie tornò al suo banco,timidamente e si accucciò su di esso voltando leggermente la testa verso di lei.

La madre di Carrie era in una stanza di un negozio ed utilizzava una macchina da cucire.

"C'è qualcuno?"disse una voce femminile "C'è qualcuno qui?"

La madre alzò la testa vedendo la donna,poi continuò a cucire.

"Siete aperti?"disse la donna.

La madre smise di cucire e andò al bancone.

"Oh,Margareth..."disse la donna "Mi dispiace disturbarla...non vedevo ne Ugo,ne Gliria..."

"La posso aiutare,signorina Snell?"disse Margareth.

"Si,devo ritirare un capo."disse la donna che le diede un foglio.

Margareth si voltò e andò a prendere l'abito.

"Margareth...vorrei dirle quanto mi dispiace per quello che è successo a scuola."disse la donna"Non ci sono scuse per quello che ha fatto Sue,io infatti non capisco,quando era piccola diceva di essere molto affezionata a Carrie.

La considerava una sorella,anzi qualcosa di più."

"Ah..."disse Magareth.

"Non riesco a capire perché si comporta in questo modo,ma lei è una brava ragazza."disse la donna.

"C'è qualche brava ragazza tra di loro?"disse Margareth,mentre a donna le dava i soldi e lei apriva la cassa.

La donna guardò l'abito "Oh...ha fatto un bellissimo lavoro, Margareth.

Grazie."

Margareth,sotto il bancone,tirò fuori un coltello dalla tasca del grembiule sopra la gonna nera e lentamente si alzò la gonna,senza far vedere nulla.

Sulla parte alta delle gambe aveva dei tagli.

"Le cuciture sono ottime,si vedono appena."disse la donna "Quante persone sanno ancora cucire così?"

Margareth iniziò a graffiarsi la coscia,poi si fece un piccolo taglio.

"Non avrei mai potuto fare una cosa simile da sola."disse la donna "Sue sarà bellissima,mi ricorda molto il mio ballo.

Le piacerà da morire."

"Lo spero."disse la donna parlando sempre con una voce appena udibile e abbassò la gonna "E comunque si,mi ero accorta di come...sua figlia guarda la mia.

Sono tempi senza Dio,signora Snell.

Arrivederci."

Margareth si voltò e andò via.

Chris era in presidenza,seduta su una sedia e il padre,in giacca e cravatta,era seduto accanto a lei.

L'insegnante era a braccia incrociate dietro di loro.

"Quest'insegnante ha maltrattato mia figlia usando il termine "stronzate"e altre volgarità credo."disse il padre "Non può,è abuso di potere."

"È vero,papà."disse Chris "Ha detto così.

"Stronzata".

È stata molto offensiva."

"La signorina Desjardin ha avuto un richiamo per questo."disse il preside "Ma sa che abbiamo avuto molti problemi con sua figlia in passato e ora,con quello che ha fatto alla sua compagna Carrie White,io,insomma...la ragazza aveva le sue…

Sua figlia e le sue amiche..."

"Ok,non starò qui ad ascoltare mezze verità,conosco mia figlia,ha detto che non l'ha fatto."disse il padre "Io esigo quindi che lei vada la ballo.

Tanto non potete provare niente contro di lei."

"Beh,ecco,in realtà,credo che ci sia un video dell'accaduto."disse l'insegnante "E credo che sia stata sua figlia a girarlo.

Io credo che un video simile sarebbe compromettente per tutti quelli coinvolti e per la persona che l'ha girato e messo sulla rete,non crede signorina Argensein?"

Il padre iniziò a fissarla male,mentre la ragazza abbassava la testa.

"Certo,sono solo un'insegnante di ginnastica,ma direi che un video del genere potrebbe pregiudicare l'ammissione ad un college,far scattare una denuncia,essere una cattiva pubblicità o peggio ancora...innescare una furia omicida in una donna chiamata Margareth White e le assicuro che nessuno vorrebbe averla contro,glie lo garantisco per esperienza diretta."disse l'insegnante"Quella donna sembra la morte che cammina anche da calma.

Chissà cosa farebbe il Today Show con un video del genere.

Secondo me,dovremmo controllare il suo telefono,prima che lo cancelli,controllare la rete e se non c'è,le porgerò le mie sentite scuse e a lei verrà permesso di andare al ballo."

Il padre guardò la figlia di nuovo "Chris?"

Il preside allungò la mano destra,mentre la ragazza frugava nella borsa.

"Chris?"disse il padre.

"Non ho intenzione di darglielo,ho delle cose personali dentro."disse Chris "Questa non è violazione della privacy?"

"Chris,se vuoi andare al ballo dagli quel telefono e chiudiamo questa storia."disse il padre "Devo tornare a lavoro."

"Papà..."disse lei.

Lui le afferrò la mano con violenza "Dannazione,dagli quel maledetto telefono,Chris!"

"No..."disse lei che corse fuori.

Sue e le altre erano sedute sui gradini dei posti in palestra e cerano dei tendoni ovunque.

"Davvero hai intenzione di farlo?"disse una delle 2 gemelle.

"Si."disse Susie "Non l'ho ancora detto a Tommy.

Spero che non se la prenda troppo."

"Ma lo fai per prenderla in giro, vero?"disse la seconda "È tutta una burla,giusto?"

"No."disse Susie con tono serio "Non è una burla.

Ci sono stai ben troppi scherzetti,non ti pare?

Comunque non si deve sapere.

Non ancora."

Chris entrò gettando a terra al borsa e camminando lentamente,con un sorriso freddo e tutte la guardarono.

"Sono stata ufficialmente bandita dal ballo."disse Chris avvicinandosi"Scommetto che quel succhia cazzi del preside perderà il lavoro.

Mio padre lo sta per denunciare..."

"Cristo,Sue,perché non mi hai difesa?"disse Chris "Avremmo potuto tenerli per le palle."

"Ce lo siamo meritato per quello che abbiamo fatto a Carrie White."disse Chris "Almeno io la penso così.

Desjardin ha ragione,abbiamo fatto una stronzata."

"PUTTANATE!"urlò Chris "QUELLA CARRIE SE NE VA IN GIRO A DIRE CHE TUTTI TRANNE LEI È LA MADRE ANDRANNO ALL'INFERNO E TU INVECE LA DIFENDI?

ANDIAMO!"

"A volte sai essere una vera vipera,Chris."disse Susie scendendo i gradini "Che cosa ti ha fatto Carrie White?"

"È dalla prima media che se la va cercando,Sue!"disse Chris toccandola.

"Io me ne vado."disse Sue che prese la borsa.

"Ehi,mi sembra che tu fossi li a tirarle assorbenti,com'è che l'hai anche chiamata?"disse Chris"Mostro?"

"Ho smesso."disse Sue voltandosi.

"Perché hai continuato a correre?"disse Chris avvicinandosi "Per la tua Carrie?"

"Non so di cosa parli."disse Sue.

"Chris."disse una delle gemelle.

"STA ZITTA!"urlò Chris che afferrò il braccio di Susie "Perché hai continuato a correre?"

"LASCIAMI STARE,CHRIS!"disse Susie liberandosi il braccio.

"Hai continuato a correre,piccola Sue,perché tu sogni da sempre di scopartela!"disse Chris "Di partecipare al bellissimo ballo con la tua bellissima Carrie!"

"No..."disse Susie.

"Hai anche prenotato l'hotel."disse Chris"Hai anche provato i gemiti per quando farai l'amore con Carrie?"

"Cosa..."disse Susie.

"LO SAPPIAMO TUTTE!"urlò Chris "HAI UNA COTTA PER QUELLA DA QUANDO ERI PICCOLA E TI SEI MESSA CON TOMMY,PERCHÉ NON VUOI FAR SAPERE CHE SEI LESBICA!

Hai visto che ora hai l'occasione di prendertela.

Per questo,all'improvviso,sei diventata buona.

Lo sanno tutti quanti."

Sue andò via.

"Ok."disse Chris guardandola uscire dalle porte rosse "Ci vediamo in giro,Susie."

Susie aprì la porta della casa,andò un una stanza e vide il vestito rosso,lungo con una sola spalla e sorrise toccandolo."

La notte seguente,Carrie era seduta sul letto,con una camicia da notte lunga e bianca e leggeva uno dei libri.

Gli altri libri erano sparsi sul letto.

Sulla parete sopra il letto c'era un crocifisso di legno,un comodino a sinistra,con una sveglia e una lampada,un altro comodino a destra e un tavolinetto davanti alla finestra e un altro dalla parte opposta della stanza.

Il letto aveva lo schienale di legno e coperte verdi.

Carrie aveva una catenella con un crocifisso.

Lei chiuse il libro,poi guardò il libro "Enciclopedia dei miracoli"che era su tavolino dall'altra parte della stanza.

Concentrandosi il libro si sollevò a mezz'aria.

Le luci andarono e vennero e le pareti tremarono.

Il libro si avvicinò,poi lei mise in avanti il braccio sinistro,con le dita ad artiglio.

Mandò il braccio dall'interno verso l'esterno lentamente e i libri si sollevarono a mezz'aria.

Carrie mise il palmo della mano verso l'alto e si sforzò leggermente.

Le luci andarono e vennero.

Carrie sorrise.

Uno dei libri fu scagliato contro la parete e un altro cadde a terra.

Margareth,che era in cucina a lavare i piatti,sentì i rumori e guardò in alto "Carrie?"

Le pareti scricchiolarono.

Carrie mise entrambi gli avambracci verso l'alto con i palmi aperti verso il soffitto e le dita ad artiglio,sollevando tutto il letto.

Sentendo i rumori,la madre mise le mani nell'acqua insaponata del lavandino e tirò fuori un lungo coltello,poi salì le scale.

Carrie sorrise e la madre arrivò al piano di sopra.

"Carrie?"disse la madre mettendo la mano sulla maniglia.

Carrie si distrasse,i libri e il letto caddero a terra e quando la madre aprì la porta le luci erano

spente.

Carrie era girata verso la finestra con i piedi sotto la coperta in fondo al letto.

La madre si guardò intorno,posò il coltello sul comodino e mise le coperte sulla figlia,poi si sdraiò accanto ad essa"Non permetterò a nessuno di farti del male.

Sei al sicuro con me."

Carrie aveva gli occhi aperti,quando Margareth le fece una carezza sulla schiena.

Carrie chiuse la mano destra ed il coltello cadde dal comodino,infilzandosi a terra.

Margareth si voltò spaventata.

Il giorno dopo Susie era a guardare Tommy che faceva sport.

Lui le andò incontro "Ehi."

"Ciao."disse Susie.

"Come stai?"disse Tommy.

"Bene."disse lei.

"Non capisco perché hai detto che volevi una pausa,ho fatto qualcosa di male?"disse Tommy.

"No,non sei tu."disse lei "Io...voglio andare al ballo con Carrie White."

"Cosa?!"disse Tommy ridendo e allontanandosi"Questa è forte."

Il ragazzo si voltò "Dici sul serio?"

"Voglio rimediare a quello che ho fatto."disse Sue.

"Si,io...io...io...lo capisco,ma questa è follia."disse Tommy.

"Ok,si è folle."disse Susie "Una cotta per una donna da quando sono piccola è più folle di quello che è successo?

Devo fare qualcosa.

Devo fare qualcosa che conta."

"Ehm...cosa ti fa pensare che accetterebbe di andarci con te."disse Tommy.

"Penso che accetterà."disse Susie "Credo si senta sola."

"A malapena vi siete parlate."disse Tommy.

"Ho visto come mi ha guardata in classe quando l'ho aiutata."disse Susie "Lo stesso sguardo con cui ci guardavamo da piccole.

Quale ragazza non andrebbe al ballo.

Quale ragazza non vorrebbe una notte magica.

Potrei rinunciare a tutto per lei."  
"Io non penso che sarà così facile."disse Tommy "Non voglio che la madre ti faccia a pezzi e ti metta nel bidone della spazzatura."

"E dai,sii serio."disse Sue.

"Sono molto serio."disse Tommy "Sai chi è la madre?"

"Ho sentito qualcosa."disse lei.

"Io ho anche visto."disse Tommy "Quando ero più piccolo,mi ha beccato a rubarle una mela da una cesta che aveva dimenticato fuori e il giorno dopo è venuta nel negozio di mia madre e ha..."

"Ah,si mi ricordo."disse Sue "È stato chiuso per un po'."

"Non è stato divertente."disse lui "E quello per una mela."

"E allora?"disse Sue "Dici che mi ammazza?"

"Si."disse Tommy.

"Staro attenta."disse Sue.

Susie camminò nei corridoi,prese un vassoio,con del cibo,in sala mensa,vide Carrie seduta ad un tavolo,da sola,che leggeva libri e sottolineava delle frasi.

"Ciao,Carrie."disse Susie sfiorandole la spalla e facendole fare un salto per la paura non appena la sfiorò.

Carrie chiuse il pennarello.

"Ti stavo cercando in biblioteca,perché mi hanno detto che eri li,ma...non c'eri quindi sono venuta qui."disse Sue,mentre Carrie teneva lo sguardo verso terra.

Sue prese un libro e Carrie spalancò gli occhi.

"Telecinesi:come schiudere la mente."disse Sue e Carrie riprese il libro,mettendolo sotto le sue braccia.

"No,no,no."disse Sue sedendosi dalla parte opposta del tavolo "Che cos'è,tipo l'ipnosi?

Io e le mie amiche l'abbiamo provata,siamo anche riusciti ad ipnotizzare il cane di un mio amico.

Noi...comunque...come stai?"

"Io sto bene."disse Carrie stritolando una penna con la mano destra e guardando altrove.

"Bene."disse Sue "Senti,sai che tra una settimana c'è il ballo?

Lo sai?"

Carrie la guardò.

"Se non hai già qualcuno,ecco...ti andrebbe di venirci con me?"disse Susie.

Carrie la guardò ancora,con lo sguardo sconvolto e la bocca socchiusa.

"Cosa?"disse Carrie scuotendo la testa leggermente.

"Al ballo."disse Sue "Tra una settimana."

Carrie guardò gli altri e le altre.

Tutti la fissavano e la guardavano.

"Carrie?"disse Sue che si accorse delle risate.

Carrie prese i libri in tutta fretta,prese lo zaino e scappò via.

"Ehi?"disse Susie che la segui nel corridoio.

"Carrie..."disse Susie che le afferrò delicatamente.

Lei si voltò di scatto e parlò con una voce appena udibile."Smettila…

Ti prego, no.

Smetti di prendermi in giro."

"Non ti prendo in giro,non ti sto prendendo in giro."disse Tommy.  
"Non stai con Tommy Ross?"disse Carrie.

"Non più."disse Sue che le ridiede in giaccone che le era rimasto in mano quando l'aveva afferrata"Scusa."

Carrie prese il giaccone e andò via,piangendo.

Si rintanò negli spogliatoi,sedendosi sulla panchina davanti alla doccia e pianse.

L'insegnante di ginnastica arrivò e si accucciò a terra "Qualcuno ti ha fatto un altro scherzo?"

"No."disse Carrie "Mi hanno invitata al ballo."

"Davvero?"disse l'insegnante sorridendo "È una notizia grandiosa."

L'insegnante si sedette dietro Carrie "E chi?"

"Susie Snell."disse Carrie.

"Wow..."disse l'insegnante "Susie Snell...è...è una brava ragazza..."

"Si...conosco le persone che frequenta."disse Carrie "Vogliono solo farmi uno scherzo.

È vero?"

"Magari diceva sul serio."disse l'insegnante.

"No."disse Carrie scuotendo la testa.

"Ma si,certo che è così."disse l'insegnante e Carrie la guardò.

"Perché?"disse lei "Perché vorrebbe andarci con me?"

"Vieni qui."disse l'insegnante che la portò davanti ad uno degli specchi,mettendole le mani sulle spalle "Sa che cosa vedo?

Vedo una bellissima ragazza."

Lei le spostò la parte destra dei capelli,mettendoglieli dietro la schiena e toccandole gli zigomi"Potresti truccarti."

Carrie sorrise.

"Un po' di colore."disse l'insegnante,mettendole il resto dei capelli dietro "Arricciarti i capelli.

Camminare dritta."

Carrie,ancora con le braccia incrociate si mise dritta.

Ecco..."

Poco dopo l'insegnante parlava con Tommy e Sue nei corridoi.

"Andiamo,Sue."disse l'insegnante "Tu e Chris siete migliori amiche.

Se voi 2,se voi 3 pensate di fare uno scherzo ad una ragazza sola e indifesa..."

"Non è niente del genere,non ha a che fare con Chris."disse Sue "O con lei,signora Desjardin e per me..."

Un'amica di Chris passò davanti ai 3 e li guardò.

"E per me..."disse Sue.

"Senta,con tutto il rispetto,questa è una cosa tra Sue e lei."disse Tommy "È una cosa abbastanza privata.

E cosa c'è di così eclatante,poi?

Ci sono cose ben più strane.

E...ci sono atleti famosi che accompagnano sempre ragazzine al ballo e tutti lo adorano per questo."

"Davvero?"disse Desjardin "Non definirei lei un'atleta famosa ed è una cosa molto importante per Carrie."

"Ascolti,non importa."disse Tommy "Tanto ha detto di no."

"E io glie lo richiederò."disse Sue.

"Non farlo."disse la donna.

"Devo farlo."disse Sue.

"Sue,quando arriverai al ballo con Carrie White al tuo fianco,non credi che sembrerai leggermente ridicola?"disse Desjardin.

"Non mi importa delle apparenze."disse Sue che prese Tommy "Andiamo."

L'insegnante li guardò.

Carrie tornò a casa la sera camminando per la strada con i capelli sciolti.

Smise di sorridere vedendo Sue che scendeva da una jeep e andava verso casa sua,non avendola vista.

Carrie corse verso di lei "Che cosa ci fai qui?"

"Intanto volevo porgerti delle scuse per la mia fretta nel chiederti quella cosa?"disse Sue "Possiamo entrare?"

"Non puoi stare qui."disse Carrie.

"D'accordo,arrivo subito al punto."disse Sue "Ok,riguarda il ballo.

Non mi hai risposto."

"Te l'ho già detto."disse Carrie.

"Lo so,ma speravo che avessi cambiato idea."disse Sue.

Carrie guardò una macchina pensando fosse quella della madre,ma si sbagliò e si tranquillizzò.

"Noi ragazze cambiamo idea continuamente."disse Sue.

"Perché stai facendo questo?"disse Carrie.

"Perché lo voglio."disse Sue.

Carrie si guardò intorno ed era molto inquieta "Devi andartene."

"Ma tu di si."disse lei.

"Perché è così importante per te?"disse Carrie.

"Perché credo che insieme ci divertiremo."disse Sue "E perché credo che quello che hai letto in classe fosse...bellissimo.

Sono anche andata in biblioteca a cercare il libro.

Lui è quello che ha fatto crollare il tempio,Sansone,giusto?"

Carrie sorrise "Si.

Si,ok.

Allora verrò.

Dovrò rientrare per le 10,30.

"Certo,ok."disse Sue "Ti vengo a prendere qui alle 7."

Carrie annuì "Ok."

Lei andò via e Carrie rise.

Il giorno dopo Carrie era su una panchina del paese e leggeva la Sacra Bibbia,ma aveva con se anche la Bibbia Kolbrin.

Indossava un lungo abito chiaro che arrivava fino alle ginocchia,aveva i capelli sciolti e teneva i libri con il braccio sinistro,appoggiati sulla pancia.

CONTENUTO TESTO

Geremia 7,21-28

 **21** Dice il Signore degli eserciti, Dio di Israele: «Aggiungete pure i vostri olocausti ai vostri sacrifici e mangiatene la carne! **22** In verità io non parlai né diedi comandi sull'olocausto e sul sacrificio ai vostri padri, quando li feci uscire dal paese d'Egitto. **23** Ma questo comandai loro: Ascoltate la mia voce! Allora io sarò il vostro Dio e voi sarete il mio popolo; e camminate sempre sulla strada che vi prescriverò, perché siate felici. **24** Ma essi non ascoltarono né prestarono orecchio; anzi procedettero secondo l'ostinazione del loro cuore malvagio e invece di voltarmi la faccia mi han voltato le spalle, **25** da quando i loro padri uscirono dal paese d'Egitto fino ad oggi. Io inviai a voi tutti i miei servitori, i profeti, con premura e sempre; **26** eppure essi non li ascoltarono e non prestarono orecchio. Resero dura la loro nuca, divennero peggiori dei loro padri. **27** Tu dirai loro tutte queste cose, ma essi non ti ascolteranno; li chiamerai, ma non ti risponderanno. **28** Allora dirai loro: Questo è il popolo che non ascolta la voce del Signore suo Dio né accetta la correzione. La fedeltà è sparita, è stata bandita dalla loro bocca.

Geremia 5,26-31

 **26** poiché tra il mio popolo vi sono malvagi  
che spiano come cacciatori in agguato,  
pongono trappole  
per prendere uomini.  
 **27** Come una gabbia piena di uccelli,  
così le loro case sono piene di inganni;  
perciò diventano grandi e ricchi.  
 **28** Sono grassi e pingui,  
oltrepassano i limiti del male;  
non difendono la giustizia,  
non si curano della causa dell'orfano,  
non fanno giustizia ai poveri.  
 **29** Non dovrei forse punire queste colpe?  
Oracolo del Signore.  
Di un popolo come questo  
non dovrei vendicarmi?  
 **30** Cose spaventose e orribili  
avvengono nel paese.  
 **31** I profeti predicono in nome della menzogna  
e i sacerdoti governano al loro cenno;  
eppure il mio popolo è contento di questo.  
Che farete quando verrà la fine?

FINE CONTENUTO TESTO

Poco dopo camminava per le strade del paese e si fermò davanti ad una vetrina con degli abiti da sera.

Ne guardò uno bianco,con macchie nere e sorrise accarezzandosi i capelli.

Chris e le amiche erano dalla parte opposta della strada.

"Non ci credo,va a comprarsi il vestito."disse la sua amica.

"Assurdo,vero?"disse una delle gemelle.

"Già,Sue Snell e Carrie White."disse l'altra.

"Quella troia..."disse Chris.

Carrie entrò nel negozio toccando un vestito rosso con la mano e poi guardando l'etichetta,poi si diresse verso un rotolo di tessuto tra il bianco e il rosa e lo toccò sorridendo.

Chris andò davanti al vetro e la fissò.

La sera seguente Carrie tornò a casa che era notte e in cielo c'erano dei lampi.

Aveva lo zaino sulle spalle.

Camminava tranquillamente per le strade,poi si bloccò per un istante vedendo la madre che la attendeva nel prato.

Margareth aveva i capelli sciolti.

"Dove sei stata?"disse la madre mentre le 2 entravano "Ero preoccupatissima.

Coraggio vieni dentro."

La madre la afferrò.

"Scusa il ritardo,mamma."disse Carrie mentre tuonava.

"Su,entra!"disse la madre.

"La tua cena è fredda."disse la madre andando in cucina,dopo aver chiuso la porta "Adesso dovrò scaldarla.

Non sapevo..."

Carrie si tolse il giaccone blu e la madre la vide con l'abito chiaro,che lasciava scoperte le spalle e la base del collo.

"Sei indecente."disse la madre che prese lo zaino e il giaccone "Non sapevo dov'eri.

Non sapevo nulla."

"Ho preso un autobus fino al Main Street e poi ho comprato la stoffa per un vestito e..."disse la Carrie seguendo la madre.

"Tu non devi andare da nessuna parte se non a scuola e poi tonare a casa,lo sai."disse Margareth posando lo zaino e andando ai fornelli.

"Prima che tu dica altro...mi hanno invitata al ballo."disse Carrie.

Margareth aprì il forno e poi lo richiuse,poi iniziò ad aprire il gas.

"Mamma?"disse Carrie "Mi hanno invitata al ballo."  
Margareth si fermò e guardò verso l'alto "Oh Dio,perché?"

"È sabato e lei si è scusata con me."disse Carrie "È quella ragazza,Sue.

Verrà a conoscerti e mi riporterà a casa per le 10,30."

Margareth scosse la testa "No,no,no,no,no..."

"Ho già accettato."disse Carrie e la madre restò a fissarla "Lo so che ti fa paura.

Fa paura anche a me.

I ragazzi credono che io sia strana."

Margareth le mise le mani sulle spalle.

"Ma non voglio esserlo."disse Carrie "Devo cercare di essere una persona normale."

Margareth le mise una mano sul viso.

"Prima che sia troppo tardi."disse Carrie.

Margareth le accarezzò il viso con entrambe le mani e sorrise "Ti farà soffrire."

Carrie scosse la testa e lei abbassò le mani "No,mamma.

No mamma,ci sono delle persone cattive,mamma,ma non Sue,lei è una ragazza buona."

"Femmine incestuose e contro natura."disse la madre "In natura il maschio è fatto per andare con la femmina,anche se neanche questo oggi va più bene.

Maschi,maschi,dopo il sangue arrivano i maschi e le donne perverse ad annusare sbavando come dei cani."

"Smettila mamma."disse Carrie che si toccò i capelli sconvolta e disgustata e si voltò allontanandosi mentre la madre rideva.

La madre la seguì "Lei...lei ti palpeggerà finché non troverà da dove arriva quell'odore di sangue..."disse la madre che la afferrò e la fece voltare "...e ti porterà nella foresta dove fa fresco e ci sono taverne e alcol..."

"Smettila di parlare così!"disse Carrie.

"Di a quella ragazza che non ci andrai."disse Margareth.

"NO!"urlò Carrie allontanandosi e indietreggiando verso il ripostiglio.

"Ce ne andremo da qui e pregheremo per sempre."disse la madre.

"No,mamma!"disse Carrie.

"Va nel ripostiglio."disse Margareth.

"No!"disse Carrie.

"Va li dentro e prega per il perdono!"disse Margareth.

Carrie si mise le mani sulla testa "NON CI ENTRERÒ PIÙ,MAMMA!"

Mettendo giù le mani,Carrie sollevò tutti i mobili della stanza.

Margareth urlò a squarcia gola e si gettò a terra,poi tutti i mobili ricaddero.

La madre,lentamente,alzò lo sguardo e si mise a pregare.

"Mamma alzati."disse Carrie e la madre non diede ascolto.

"Alzati!"disse Carrie allungando la mano sinistra verso di lei e sollevandola da terra.

Margareth urlò e poi guardò i suoi piedi vedendo che erano staccati da terra.

"Mamma io ci andrò."disse Carrie.

"Strega."disse Margareth.

"Non sono una strega,mamma."disse Carrie avvicinandosi e mettendo avanti l'altra mano "Non esistono le streghe."

"Ora l'ha presa il diavolo."disse Margareth "Perché..."

"Non è il diavolo,mamma."disse Carrie "Ci sono delle persone come me che sanno fare quello che faccio io."

"Povera ragazzina,non ti accorgi che sta agendo attraverso te?"disse Margaret.

"No."disse Carrie.

Margareth venne messa di nuovo davanti alla figlia.

"Mamma,è ereditario,mi è stato passato dalla nonna e ha saltato te."disse Carrie.

"No,no,no,no."disse Margaret spalancando gli occhi e scuotendo la testa.

"Forse l'ho ereditato da papà."disse lei.

"Lui mi ha dato il cancro."disse Margareth "Credevo che fossi un cancro."

La madre fu scossa in avanti.

"No,mamma..."disse Carrie "Questo è terribile.

Non dire così."

Margaret venne mandata da una parte all'altra della stanza "DEVI RINUNCIARE A QUESTO POTERE!

SMETTILA!

NON DEVI MAI PIÙ USARLO!"

"Non voglio combatterti."disse Carrie.

"È sciocco."disse Margareth giungendo le mani.

"Io non sono come te."disse Carrie "E non sarò mai come te."

"È perduta."disse la madre "Padre nostro..."

"Prega quanto vuoi,mamma,ma io ci andrò."disse Carrie.

"Nel nome del tuo creatore,nel nome del creatore di tutto l'Universo..."disse Margareth.

"E niente potrà fermarmi."disse Carrie.

Margareth cadde sulle ginocchia e poi finì a faccia in avanti piangendo.

"E non voglio parlarne mai più."disse Carrie.

La macchina rossa del fidanzato di Chris sfrecciava per una strada di campagna di notte.

Arrivarono ad una fattoria.

Il ragazzo di Chris aprì il baule e altri 2 suoi amici erano con lui.

Presero dei grossi martelli dal baule.

"Che ci facciamo qui?"disse Chris "E questo cosa centra con Carrie White?"

"Tesoro,hai detto che dovevamo fare qualcosa al riguardo."disse il ragazzo,mentre altri prendevano un grosso secchio,poi scavalcarono la recinzione di metallo dove erano i maiali.

Uno dei 2 grugnì e rise.

"Ora ci divertiamo."disse uno dei 2 "Ehi,maialino."

"Vieni,vieni,bel maialino!"disse l'altro.

"C'è odore di merda qui."disse il primo.

"Siamo in un porcile."disse il ragazzo di Chris "Chris,scegline una.

Una che le somiglia."

Lei lo guardò.

"Sangue di porco per un porco."disse il ragazzo.

"Quello."disse Chris che illuminò un maiale.

"Coraggio."disse il ragazzo "Dagli un colpo secco,ok?"

L'altro si avvicinò "So cosa fare."

Il ragazzo alzò un martello,ma poi si fermò "Non preoccuparti maialino.

Lo zio Jack ti spaccherà solo la testa.

Non sentirai niente."

"Sta zitto!"disse il ragazzo di Chris "Fallo e basta."

Il ragazzo abbassò l'arma "Non ci riesco."

"Dio,siete solo dei pisciasotto."disse lei.

"Zitta!"disse il ragazzo che prese l'arma,dopo essersi tolto la giacca.

"Mi dispiace,Billy."disse l'altro.

Billy baciò l'arma e colpì la testa dell'animale uccidendolo,poi si accucciò e puntò un coltello verso Chris,fischiandole "Coraggio,fallo tu."

Chris prese il coltello.

"Ok,un bel taglio veloce..."disse Billy.

Chris trafisse la gola del maiale e il sangue schizzò sulla faccia del ragazzo,poi iniziarono a raccogliere il sangue con un secchio.

"Bel lavoro,tesoro."disse lui che la baciò e gli altri risero.

I preparativi in palestra proseguivano.

C'erano moltissimi ragazzi che stavano portando tavolini,tende,mettevano luci sopra il palco e tra questi c'era Sue che era su una scala e si voltò,guardando una ragazza che la fissava.

Sue poi si appoggiò sulla scala.

"Sue,ti senti bene?"disse la ragazza dai capelli rossi.

Sue scese la scaletta e corse via,tenendosi una mano sulla bocca.

Corse nel bagno e vomitò nel gabinetto,poi uscì e si appoggiò sulla parete,mettendosi le mani sulla bocca.

Sue andò allo specchio in parte rotto da Carrie.

Carrie,a casa sua,stava mettendo degli aghi su una specie di cuscinetto quadrato,con un tessuto grigio al centro.

La madre era seduta su una sedia e la fissava.

Aveva i capelli sciolti,messi a destra,una camicia blu scuro e una gonna nera.

Aveva messo la Bibbia sul bracciolo destro della sedia e la leggeva,mentre la figlia canticchiava.

La madre iniziò ad osservarla come se vedesse un mostro.

Il ragazzo di Chris sfondò una vetrata,della porta della scuola ed entrò.

"Ecco fatto."disse il ragazzo.

Carrie,con una maglietta giallo ocra e una gonna marrone,tagliò il tessuto messo sul tavolo con le forbici.

I 2 entrarono nella palestra di notte.

Billy aveva il secchio in mano.

Carrie utilizzava la macchina da cucire della madre,mentre la donna la fissava dalla sedia nella stanza accanto.

Il secchio fu legato ad una corda e tirato su,proprio sopra il palco.

"Billy!"disse Chris di sotto "Sbrigati!"

La ragazza sorrise "Oh mio Dio."

Billy legò la corda ad un'asta"Quando sarà il momento,dovrai tirare la corda,ok?"  
"Ah,non vedo l'ora."disse lei.

Il secchio si mosse leggermente ed una goccia di sangue le cadde sul viso.

Susie guardò il suo vestito rosso a casa.

Era seduta sul letto,poi si avvicinò alla finestra

Carrie cucì il vestito su uno dei manichini e sorrise.

Il giorno dopo una ragazza con i capelli rossi era dal parrucchiere "Avete visto Chris,oggi?"

Le due gemelline,accanto,si guardarono "Aveva un aspetto orrendo."

"So che non verrà."disse la prima ragazza.

"È stata sospesa."disse una terza con i capelli neri,che era accanto all'altra.

"Credi che si imbucherà?"disse una delle 2.

"Con lei non si può mai sapere."disse quella con i capelli neri.

"È vero!"disse una delle gemelline.

Le ragazze si fecero truccare.

Una delle 2 gemelle guardò l'acconciatura dei capelli allo specchio "No…"

Tommy era seduto in un negozio di abbigliamento e il suo amico di colore provava una giacca scura,poi Tommy si mise seduto su una sedia con un abito elegante nero e un cappello in testa.

"Tu con chi vai,allora?"disse l'amico.

"Non so,magari trovo qualcuna li."disse Tommy.

Lui e i suoi amici,vestiti tutti con abiti neri,iniziarono a ballare nel negozio e a tirarsi i cappelli,facendo centro sulle teste altrui.

La sera del ballo,Carrie era in camera sua,con il lungo vestito rosa,che lasciava scoperto il collo,l'iniziò del petto,le spalle e le braccia.

I capelli avevano le trecce ora e la riga era in mezzo.

Lei si mise il rossetto sorridendo e guardandosi allo specchio,poi prese una rosa bianca di plastica e vide a madre dietro di se e si voltò.

La madre la fissò per alcuni istanti,sconvolta.

Aveva la treccia sul lato sinistro del corpo,maglietta nera e gonna.

Carrie allungò la mano con la rosa.

"Me lo puoi mettere,mamma?"disse Carrie.

"Rosso..."disse la madre "Non poteva essere che rosso."

"È rosa."disse Carrie,voltandosi e mettendosi la rosa a destra sul vestito.

"Ti si vedono quelle odiose escrescenze."disse la madre con una voce appena udibile "Te le vedranno tutti."

Carrie si voltò verso di lei,scuotendo leggermente la testa e sorridendo "I seni,mamma."

La donna accennò ad un sorriso malinconico.

"I seni."disse lei "Ce li hai tu,come e li hanno tutte le donne."

"Togliti quel vestito,Carrie."disse la madre avvicinandosi.

"No."disse lei.

"No,toglitelo e lo bruceremo insieme,pregando per il perdono."disse la madre.

"Mamma è sobria."disse Carrie.

"Chiama quella ragazza e digli che non andrai."disse la madre"Digli che sei malata.

Non voglio che ti facciano del male."

"Oppure non me ne faranno e tu potresti essere felice per me."disse Carrie.

"E pensi davvero che le cose andranno bene?"disse la madre.

"Certo."disse Carrie.

"Sarà un disastro."disse la madre che iniziò a colpirsi il volto con la mano destra,mentre Carrie si allontanava.

Carrie si voltò verso di lei.

"Smettila di picchiarti."disse Carrie allungando la mano destra verso di lei e bloccando la mano della madre "Per favore.

Lo sai che non mi convincerai a rimanere."

La madre abbassò la mano.

In quel momento il clacson di un'auto suonò.

Carrie andò alla finestra,spostando la tenda con la mano sinistra, e vide che non c'era nessuna macchina ancora.

"Non verrà."disse la madre seguendola "È un trucco!

Come tutti gli altri che ti hanno fatto!  
Ti fanno credere di volerti...e poi ti lasciano!

Fanno sempre così."

Carrie si voltò "Si,verrà."

La madre si avvicinò e le toccò le spalle "Non hai idea di quello che ti faranno.

Stanotte ho fatto un sogno.

C'era sangue ovunque,nella scuola e per le strade.

E i morti ridevano.

Rideranno di te.

Rideranno tutti di te."

Lei si tolse le mani della madre di dosso "Mamma,smettila,ti prego.

Sono già abbastanza nervosa."

Carrie sentì uno sportello chiudersi e si avvicinò alla finestra,spostando la tenda e vedendo una enorme macchina bianca e Susie scese da essa con il vestito rosso addosso.

La madre spalancò gli occhi "Mio Dio...

Quella…"

Carrie si voltò verso la madre che cominciava a scuotere la testa "Visto,mamma?

Visto,andrà tutto bene."

"Coperta di sangue..."disse la madre guardando il vestito rosso di Sue "Non è troppo tardi."

"Non rovinarmi tutto."disse Carrie iniziando ad andare.

"Dovrò dire a quella ragazza la verità."disse la madre e Carrie si voltò "Che tuo padre mi ha posseduta e mi ha buttata via..."

"Non dirai niente."disse Carrie iniziando a scendere le scale.

"E DA QUEL PECCATO..."urlò la madre.

Sue si avvicinò alla scaletta.

Carrie scese le scale inseguita dalla madre.

"Da quel peccato ne è nato un altro..."disse la madre "Quello peggiore!"

La madre la seguì verso l'entrata "Se un uomo o una donna fanno una cosa simile,dovrànno essere messi a morte.

Saranno lapidati!"

Carrie si voltò e allungò la mano destra verso di lei.

La madre fu bloccata in mezzo alla stanza.

"Ti avverto,mamma."disse Carrie con tristezza.

"La mano del diavolo."disse la madre.

Carrie scosse la testa "Ti prego,non farlo."

Sue salì le scale.

"Arriverà il giudizio,Carrie."disse la madre "Arriverà,così come Gezabele cadde dalla torre,anche tu..."

Carrie si concentrò e la bocca della madre si serrò.

Carrie allungò entrambe le mani verso di lei,avanzo,la madre fu spinta all'indietro,dentro lo sgabuzzino,poi la ragazza mandò la mano destra verso sinistra,chiudendo la porta.

La serratura si bloccò da sola.

"Non dirai un'altra parola finché non me ne sarò andata."disse Carrie.

Sue bussò alla porta.

La madre tentò si aprire lo sgabuzzino.

Carrie mise la testa sulla porta "Mamma,mi dispiace."

La madre si fermò e smise di tentare di aprire la porta.

"Ti voglio bene."disse Carrie "Tornerò presto."

La madre diede un colpo alla porta tanto forte che fece un bozzo.

Carrie guardò la serratura.

Il metallo divenne incandescente e si fuse,poi mandò la mano destra verso una radio accendendola.

Carrie si allontanò lentamente ed aprì al porta.

Sue rimase a bocca aperta,vedendola.

"Ciao."disse Carrie.

"Ciao."disse Sue.

"Come ti sembro?"disse Carrie.

"Sei bellissima."disse Sue e Carrie sorrise timidamente.

Carrie la prese sotto braccio e le 2 scesero le scale,mentre lei sorrideva ancora.

La macchina arrivò davanti alla scuola e si fermò.

"Possiamo aspettare un attimo?"disse Carrie ansiosa.

"Certo,tutto il tempo che vuoi."disse lei,mentre Carrie guardò fuori dal finestrino"Hai paura?

Non sono poi così terribili.

E poi ho bisogno di te li dentro.

A ballare tutta la sera da sola li dentro,sembrerei una scema."

Carrie rise.

"Vieni."disse Sue che le toccò il fiore "Ti sistemo questo.

Credo che debba andare al polso."

Sue le mise il fiore che aveva una placca di plastica sotto che,una volta aperta,formò un bracciale.

Carrie sorrise.

"Ecco."disse Sue "Pronta?"

"Si."disse Carrie.

Sue scese e le aprì la portiera,poi Carrie la prese sotto braccio ed entrarono nella palestra,piena di gente.

Le luci erano fatte da lampade messe dentro stelle.

C'erano tende ovunque.

"Dio,sei in gran forma,Sue."disse Tommy.

"Grazie."disse lei "Carrie,lui è quello con cui uscivo,Tommy Ross."

I 2 si strinsero la mano.

Carrie vide le gemelline e l'amica di Chris che la guardavano sorridendo.

Le 2 avanzarono nella sala.

"Adoro il tuo vestito."disse Sue "Dove l'hai preso?"

"L'ho fatto io."disse Carrie.

"Sul serio?"disse Sue.

"Si."disse Carrie.

"È incredibile."disse Sue.

Al centro della palestra c'era della gente che si dava a balli scatenati.

Tra loro c'era anche Desjardin,con un lungo abito blu e i capelli sciolti.

Carrie si era seduta,con Sue e guardava la gente ballare.

"Vuoi ballare?"disse Sue.

"Oh..."disse Carrie.

"Oppure se vuoi,possiamo aspettare un lento."disse Sue.

"Si."disse Carrie sorridendo.

Desjardin li vide e si fermò,avvicinandosi.

"Signorina Desjardin."disse Carrie.

"Sei...bellissima."disse la donna.

"Salve."disse Sue che si alzò "Vi lascio chiacchierare tranquille."

Sue si allontanò.

La donna si sedette "Ti stai divertendo?"

"Si."disse Carrie mentre la donna le toccava le mani.

"Si?"disse la donna.

Sue andò a prendere da bere.

Sue si mise seduta accanto a Carrie,portando da bere.

"Senti,devi veramente tornare a casa presto?"disse Sue.

"L'ho promesso."disse Carrie.

"No,si lo so,ma...capisco,ma...con un gruppo di amiche andremo al Cavalier,dopo."disse Sue.

"Non fa niente."disse Carrie.

"Che cosa?"disse Sue.

"Beh...lo so che vuoi divertirti con le tue amiche..."disse Carrie.

"No,io..."disse Sue guardando la pista da ballo "Questo è un lento."

Sue guardò Carrie,sorridendo.

"No."disse lei ridendo e scuotendo la testa.

"Si,andiamo."disse Sue alzandosi.

"No,Sue,non ho mai ballato."disse Carrie.

"Non fa niente."disse Sue.

"No,no posso..."disse Carrie.

"Non poi venire al ballo e non ballare almeno una volta."disse Sue.

"Non posso."disse Carrie.

"Carrie White,mi concedi l'onore di un ballo?"disse Sue.

Lei guardò la pista.

"Andiamo."disse lei prendendola per mano "Vieni."

I 2 andarono al centro.

"Metti la tua mano nella mia."disse Sue e Carrie le prese la mano sinistra "Adesso metti l'altra sulla mia spalla..."

Carrie lo fece.

"...io metto la mia sul tuo fianco e ora ondeggiamo."disse Sue "Vedi?

È facile.

Non devi preoccuparti.

Sei brava,impari in fretta.

E poi,se proprio vuoi scatenarti,possiamo fare come in ballando con le stelle.

Si?"

"No."disse Carrie.

"Si,pronta?"disse Sue che le fece fare un giro su se stessa,tenendola per mano "E di nuovo così.

È divertente,no."

I 2 risero.

Carrie si appoggiò a Sue,poi le 2 si guardarono.

"Sue,perché sono qui?"disse Carrie.

"Perché ti ho invitata."disse Sue.

"Ma perché?"disse Carrie.

"Carrie,siamo qui,siamo...al ballo,mi sto divertendo davvero tanto con te."disse Sue.

"Davvero?"disse Carrie.

"Si,e io spero che tu...ti stia divertendo con me."disse Sue.

"Si."disse Carrie.

"Senti,che ne dici se balliamo ancora un po' e poi vediamo,quali poveri idioti incoroneranno re e reginetta?"disse Sue "E poi...e poi andiamo al Cavalier?

Ti riporterò a casa per le 10,30.

Allora che ne dici?"

"Si."disse lei.

"Si?"disse Sue.

"Forse anche alle 11."disse Carrie.

"Tutto quello che vuoi."disse Sue.

"Le 11."disse Carrie.

La madre mise le mani insanguinate nella spaccatura di legno della porta e tentò di aprire la serratura,ma non servì a nulla.

Chris e Billy entrarono di nascosto,grazie ad un'amica e si misero dietro al palco,sui corridoi superiori protetti dalle tende.

"Ok,ragazzi,andate a sedervi."disse uno con il microfono "Andate a sedervi.

È il momento di votare per il vostro re e la reginetta del ballo!"

Una donna distribuì una serie di foglietti per ogni persona.

"Sulla scheda c'è una lista di tutti gli invitati."disse il ragazzo "Segnate con una "X" il nome del candidato scelto.

È che questo sia il miglior ballo di sempre!"  
Chris osservò Carrie.

La gente iniziò a mettere le "x"sul foglietto.

La maggior parte della gente mise la "x"sul nome "Sue Snell",ma quasi tutti cancellarono in nome "Carrie White".

"Sue,ci siamo anche noi."disse Carrie.

"Che c'è,non volevi?"disse Sue.

"E tu?"disse Carrie.

"Perché no?"disse Sue "Insomma se vinciamo l'unica cosa che succede è che dovremmo sederci su quei troni..."

Sue indicò i 2 troni sul palco e lei li guardò.

"...giocherellare con lo scettro,mentre suonano l'inno della scuola e poi fare un ballo per far vedere a tutti quanto siamo belle."disse Sue.

Carrie guardò i troni e sorrise "Sono bellissimi."

"Tu sei bellissima."disse Sue.

Carrie la guardò e sorrise "Allora,per chi votiamo?

È più il tuo gruppo di amici.

Io non ho un gruppo di amici."

"Beh,allora votiamo per noi,no?"disse Sue.

"No,non votare per me."disse Carrie.  
"Al diavolo la falsa modestia."disse Sue.

Carrie mise la "x" e le sorrise.

"Al diavolo."disse Carrie che si tagliò una mano con la carta.

"Ti sei fatta male?"disse Sue.

"No."disse Carrie.

Una ragazza raccolse i biglietti.

"Al mio amico John Doson..."disse Sue a quello con macchina fotografica che stava per fotografare Carrie e Sue in piedi "...al mio amico Bred…

Mi mancherete,ragazzi."

"Fatto?"disse l'amica di Chris che si avvicinò a Carrie con un pacco.

"Oh,si."disse Sue e mise i biglietti dentro la scatola tramite una fessura.

"In bocca al lupo."disse lei guardando Carrie "Avete il mio voto."

Carrie la guardò allontanandosi.

Chris,ridendo,prese il telefono.

"Quando si rovescerà il secchio dovremmo scappare."disse Billy "Non potremmo gustarci le risate e le urla.

Ok?"

La ragazza con la cassa,sorrise a Chris passando.

"Capito?"disse il ragazzo "Stai ascoltando?

Ehi?"

Billy la afferrò.

"Che c'è?"disse lei.

"Quando saliranno lassù che farai?"disse Billy "Tirerai la corda e poi..."

"Sta zitto,fammi sentire."disse Chris.

"Ascolta,ascolta."disse Billy mettendole le mani sul viso "Se ti beccano e dici quello che abbiamo fatto,giuro che ti uccido.

Non è come quella cazzata delle docce.

Questa è aggressione.

Rischiamo di finire dentro se ci beccano."

"Lo so."disse Chris.

"Ragazzi."disse quello sul palco "Ragazzi,un po' di attenzione,prego.

Siamo quasi pronti."

"Qualsiasi cosa succeda,sei tu la regina."disse Sue,seduta con Carrie.

Carrie sorrise.

"Per un voto...i vincitori sono ...SUE SNELL E CARRIE WHITE!"disse il ragazzo.

Carrie rimase sbalordita per un po'.

Tutti sorrisero e applaudirono.

"Andiamo."disse Sue.

I 2 si alzarono e camminarono verso i troni.

"Complimenti,Carrie!"disse Desjardin.

I 2 si voltarono verso i pubblico.

Chris stava già ridendo sopra il palco,poi afferrò la corda,ma si fermò.

"Ehi,che ti prende?"disse lui afferrandole le mani "Dobbiamo farlo,Chris.

È tardi per tornare indietro."

"Vi presento il nuovo re e la nuova reginetta del ballo!"disse quello con il microfono "Sue Snell e Carrie White!"

Carrie ricevette un mazzo di rose bianche.

"Tira!"disse Billy.

"Stai zitto,Billy."disse Chris.

Chris tirò la corda,ma la carrucola era bloccata.

"No..."disse Chris.

Il ragazzo tirò al posto suo,il secchio si rovesciò e il sangue cadde in testa a Carrie,bagnando anche Sue.

Tutti rimasero sconvolti nel vedere la scena.

I capelli di Carrie erano diventati rossi,la parte destra della fronte,la palpebra destra e lo zigomo erano rossi,

Sulla parte destra della fronte c'era solo una linea verticale di carne che non era coperta dal sangue.

Aveva una linea di sangue che dalla parte dell'occhio più vicina al naso andava verso la bocca e altre linee simili.

La parte destra,laterale del naso era piena di sangue,con una linea che ,vicino alla punta,prima delle narici,andava anche a sinistra,mentre il resto del naso era pulito.

La parte centrale della fronte,del viso e delle guance era pulita,c'era una linea rossa che scorreva sulla patte sinistra della fronte,vicino alla tempia e proseguiva sullo zigomo.

Sotto l'occhio sinistro c'erano delle gocce di sangue.

La parte destra del collo era quasi piena di sangue,mentre la sinistra aveva diverse linee verticali.

Le spalle erano piene si sangue e c'erano delle linee lungo tutte le braccia.

I palmi delle mani erano letteralmente pieni di sangue.

I seni del vestito erano rossi completamente,c'erano moltissime linee rosse sul vestito e intere parti erano rosse.

Carrie fece cadere le rose insanguinate e guardò sconvolta le sue mani,poi guardò la folla davanti a se,lentamente guardò in alto,vedendo il secchio e poi guardò Sue.

Sue era imbestialita e guardava il pubblico "MA CHE CAZZO AVETE FATTO!?"

L'amica di Chris proiettò il video di quando le tiravano gli assorbenti su degli schermi immensi e tutti cominciarono a ridere.

Carrie spalancò gli occhi e cominciò ad avvicinarsi al bordo del palco,verso le scale,ma poi si fermò sulle scale,guardando sbalordita il video.

"Carrie..."disse Sue.

"Mio Dio."disse Tommy.

Chris rise a squarcia gola e il ragazzo andò a prenderla "MOSTRO!

MOSTRO!"  
"Andiamo."disse Billy che la portò via.

I 2 scesero dai piani superiori.

Carrie si voltò verso la folla con un'aria feroce.

"Carrie..."disse Desjardin che arrivò allungando la mano destra verso di lei.

Carrie allungò la mano sinistra e l'insegnante fu scagliata via,strusciando a terra.

Tutti smisero di ridere.

Il secchio si staccò e cadde sulla testa di Sue,che cadde a terra svenuta.

Carrie si voltò e si accucciò accanto a lei,nella pozza di sangue e le mise le mani sul volto.

"Sue..."disse Chris che fu portata via da Billy.

"Sue...Sue,no..."disse Carrie piangendo "No!

No!"

Guardando in alto vide gli occhiali di Chris.

I 2 erano in macchina e tentavano di metterla in moto.

"Cazzo!"disse Chris.

Carrie si alzò,si voltò verso la folla,con le braccia spalancate e le gocce di sangue iniziarono ad andare verso l'alto.

Non appena Carrie mosse leggermente una mano le luci andarono e vennero.

"Andiamo..."disse il ragazzo dell'amica di Chris che la portò via.

"Eddie..."disse quella con i capelli rossi che toccò il ragazzo "Hai visto?"

Carrie restò con le braccia spalancare e le mani aperte,poi le sue pupille si ingrandirono,urlò e ci fu una colossale onda d'urto che scagliò via tutti,compresi i tavoli che si schiantarono sulle porte chiuse.

Quella con i capelli rossi corse verso la porta.

Carrie mise le mani in avanti e un'altra onda d'urto travolse la sala,scagliando la ragazza urlante contro i vetri della porta,che vennero fracassati.

Carrie allungò le mani verso i lati e tutte le porte si chiusero,bloccando le persone.

Carrie allungò una mano verso una specie di lampione che cadde e colpì in testa una persona.

"NIENTE PANICO!"urlò il preside che venne sommerso dalla folla che si accalcava sulle porte.

"VIA!"urlò il ragazzo dell'amica di Chris che aprì dei gradini che andavano fino alle finestre.

Carrie si voltò, allungò la mano verso l'oggetto,chiuse il gradini,chiudendo la mano,facendo cadere tutti,tranne il ragazzo che venne schiacciato e sputò sangue.

Carrie rise.

Quello con la videocamera la filmò,lei allungò le mani e un tavolo gli volò in faccia uccidendolo.

Carrie,sorridendo in modo maligno,allungò le mani verso il soffitto,e le pompe dell'acqua si aprirono.

Il sangue non le venne lavato via,ma il vestito divenne completamente rosso.

Carrie fece un gesto con la mano destra e le due gemelle caddero a terra,poi allungò la mano verso di loro tenendole ferme e facendole calpestare a morte.

Le pompe d'acqua si spensero.

Carrie si voltò lentamente,guardò il soffitto,allungò le mani verso dei cavi elettrici che si spezzarono,mandando scintille e l'intero piano ce conteneva le luci si schiantò a terra incendiando il palco.

Un ragazzo aiutò l'amica di Chris ad alzarsi,ma lei allungò la mano destra verso lo spicchio si luna in fiamme dietro di lei,lo sollevò e lo scagliò contro i 2 che si separarono,mandando l'oggetto contro un tavolo.

Carrie allungò le mani in avanti,sollevando i cavi elettrici e mandando la mano sinistra in avanti la colpì più volte,dandole la scossa e la fece finire nelle fiamme.

La ragazza urlò e morì bruciata.

Desjardin si mise le mani sulla bocca,poi Carrie allungò la mano sinistra verso di lei,sollevandola da terra.

L'insegnante si mise una mano sulla gola come se qualcuno la stesse stringendo,poi con la mano destra,mandò i fili elettrici nell'acqua del pavimento,friggendo molte persone.

Carrie mandò la mano sinistra sul palco e l'insegnante si schiantò su di esso,restando a terra,poi Carrie avanzò e volò lentamente nella palestra invasa dalle fiamme,stando dritta.

Sue rinvenne e fu aiutata dall'insegnante.

Carrie uscì volando dalla scuola,che era in fiamme.

Carrie atterrò vicino a degli alberi,mentre molti studenti uscivano,insieme agli insegnanti e tenne le braccia spalancate.

Chris e Billy erano in macchina e si stavano allontanando.

Carrie li guardò furiosa,poi iniziò a camminare in strada.

Le macchine iniziarono ad esplodere da sole.

A macchina di Billy si fermò davanti al semaforo rosso,mentre polizia e pompieri andavano verso la scuola.

Chris accese il telefono e scrisse "Papà,vieni a prendermi."

"Che stai facendo?"disse Billy che le prese il telefono "CHE STAI FACENDO?!"

"NIENTE!"urlò Chris.

"CREDI CHE SIA UN CAZZO DI GIOCO?"disse Billy.

"E adesso che facciamo?"disse Chris.

"Lasceremo la città e non torneremo mai più."disse Billy

Chris sorrise e lo baciò.

La macchina proseguì,ma non si accorsero di Carrie alle loro spalle.

La ragazza guardò a terra e diede un colpo con il piede destro,provocando una crepa nel terreno che seguì la macchina.

Carrie spalancò le braccia.

La crepa superò a macchina e formò un cratere davanti a loro.

"ODDIO!"urlò Chris "ATTENTO!"  
Billy fermò l'auto e fece marcia indietro "Che notte di merda!".

"DAI MUOVITI!"urlò lei.

La macchina tornò indietro.

"Oh mio Dio..."disse Chris "È Carrie!

Schiaccia quella stronza.

Uccidila,Billy

UCCIDILA!"

"ZITTA,SO CHE FARE!"urlò Billy che accelerò al massimo.

Carrie spalancò gli occhi.

"MUORI!"urlò Billy.

Carrie fece un sorriso malefico,poi allungò la mano destra e il braccio verso la macchina che si schiantò contro un muro invisibile.

Billyi si spappolò in naso sul volante e morì.

Carrie abbassò la mano.

Chris si riprese e vide il ragazzo sul volante e lo toccò "Billy?

Billy?"

Carrie camminò alla sinistra della macchina.

"No..."disse Chris che vide Carrie e provò ad aprire lo sportello,ma Carrie allungò la mano sinistra e le portiere si chiusero,così lei iniziò a dare calci allo sportello.

Allungò l'altra mano,mettendole la cintura intorno al collo.

Lei si liberò,spostò il corpo dell'altro,mise in moto la macchina,fece marcia indietro e andò verso Carrie,che mise le mani in avanti.

L'auto non si muoveva,poiché la parte posteriore era stata sollevata.

Carrie sorrise e alzò la macchina con il pensiero a mezz'aria.

Chris rimase a bocca aperta,poi mandò le ruote al massimo,Carrie,fece cadere il mezzo verso una pompa di benzina e,nel momento dell'urto,la faccia di Chris spappolò il parabrezza.

Carrie arrivò davanti alla macchina,per vederla coperta di sangue e con i vetri in faccia.

Poco dopo Chris morì.

Carrie si allontanò,si fermò in mezzo alla strada e poi voltò la testa dietro di se,facendo esplodere un palo della luce che cadde infuocato sulla benzina,provocando una seconda esplosione.

I ragazzi stavano ancora uscendo dalla scuola.

Sue si era ripresa e camminava tra gli studenti.

Incontrò l'insegnante che aveva addosso un asciugamano,poi andò oltre,mentre la donna piangeva.

Una ragazza di colore guidò una macchina ad una pompa di benzina e scendendo vide le case incendiate,bloccandosi.

La strada che collegava la scuola con il centro della città era piena zeppa di macchine esplose,palazzi incendiati e pezzi di strada con dentro delle fiamme.

Si udirono esplosioni continue.

Nella zona centrale c'erano auto rovesciate e montagne di fumo.

Al centro della strada c'erano ben 3 mezzi in fiamme e Carrie tra di essi.

La ragazza alzò la testa e proseguì.

La donna di colore vide delle esplosioni in sequenza e la luce andò via anche dove si trovava lei.

I pali con i cavi elettrici iniziarono a tremare,poi altre 2 case in lontananza presero fuoco.

La donna si appoggiò alle macchine a cui erano collegate le pompe di benzina,ma anche loro cominciarono a muoversi da sole.

Uno dei tubi delle pompe di benzina si ruppe e il liquido uscì.

La donna fuggì via.

Carrie passò,allungò la mano verso il semaforo che cadde e le scintille accesero il fuoco,facendo scoppiare l'intero distributore.

In una strada c'era una macchina bloccata dai detriti,con delle fiamme intorno,un cartello stradale distrutto e bruciato,l'edificio distrutto e la strada devastata,piena di incendi,case danneggiate,in fiamme,schiacciate,con il tetto sfondato,alcune tagliate in 2.

Carrei camminò per un'altra strada.

Mentre camminava il suo pensiero faceva esplodere i pali delle luce e una macchina fu scagliata davanti a lei,rotolando molte vole.

I pali di un recinto di un giardino si staccarono da terra,i lampioni e i pali delle luce caddero,mentre le macchine venivano rovesciate.

Un'auto venne sollevata da terra e poi fatta ricadere.

I pali della recinzione bucarono ruote e finestrini di un furgone.

Una jeep le andò contro,ma andò contro un muro invisibile,lei allungò la mano,la sollevò,la piegò verso un palò e ce la mandò contro schiacciando gli occupanti.

Carrie camminò per una strada notturna,senza devastare nulla,poi guardò casa sua.

"Mamma..."disse andando verso casa "Mamma..."

Salì le scale e aprì la porta di casa,piangendo.

Entrando si fermò e vide che la porta dello sgabuzzino era stata spaccata,si avvicinò e guardò la porta,non potendoci credere,,toccò lo squarcio,poi guardò il soffitto.

Poco dopo salì le scale "Mamma?"

Guardò le varie stanza e non vide nessuno.

Entro in camera sua e guardò gli oggetti.

"Mamma!"disse Carrie.

La madre,con i capelli sciolti,e il camice bianco da notte,lungo fino a terra,le passò alle spalle,senza dire nulla e poi proseguì.

Carrie spense la luce,poi andò nel bagno,aprì l'acqua della vasca,si tolse il vestito ed entrò dentro.

Vedendo che il sangue sulle braccia non andava via si spaventò e pianse guardandosi le mani "No..." disse Carrie che iniziò a sciacquarsi freneticamente.

Poco dopo si raggomitolò e si mise a piangere nella vasca e a scuotere la testa,appoggiata sulle ginocchia.

Una volta finita la doccia si mise una vestaglia azzurra,lunga ed uscì dal bagno con i capelli ancora bagnati.

"Mamma?"disse Carrie che stava per scendere le scale,ma poi si fermò.

Carrie si voltò e la vide.

La madre aveva i capelli sciolti,messi a destra.

"Oh,mamma!"disse Carrie,piangendo e facendosi abbracciare "Mamma,mi dispiace tanto!

Hanno riso di me!

Hanno riso tutti di me!

La ragazza che era con me...credo l'abbiamo ammazzata!"

"Sapevo che ti avrebbero fatto del male."disse la madre accarezzandole la schiena e i capelli con la mano sinistra "Dovevo uccidermi quando lui lo mise dentro di me.

Dormivamo nello stesso letto.

Vivevamo senza peccare.

Poi una sera lo vidi,che mi guardava in modo diverso.

Pregammo in ginocchio perché ci desse la forza.

Fu allora che mi prese."

"No,mamma..."disse Carrie stringendola "Io non voglio sentirlo..."

"E godetti."disse la madre.

Carrie la guardò,mentre la madre le accarezzava il volto con la mano sinistra.

"Mamma..."disse Carrie.

"Avrei dovuto donarti a Dio quando nascesti,ma...fui debole."disse Margareth "E ti volevo tanto bene."

Carrie sorrise.

"Poi dissi: "Dio,fammi tenere la mia bambina"."disse Margareth "Fammela tenere.

Adesso preghiamo."

Carrie le prese le mani "Si,mamma."

Carrie si mise in ginocchio "Preghiamo.

Preghiamo."

"Io sarò il predicatore e tu sarai la mia congregazione."disse la madre,mettendosi in ginocchio,le baciò la mano e lei la abbracciò "Padre nostro,che sei nei cieli,sia santificato il tuo nome.

Sia fatta la tua volontà.

Come in cielo...così...in Terra."

Margareth sollevò la mano destra,con dentro il coltello da cucina,e la pugnalò alla schiena.

"MAMMA!"urlò Carrie e le luci andarono e vennero.

Margaret estrasse il coltello e le 2 vennero scagliate in direzioni opposte.

La madre si fece un volo per tutto il corridoio andando contro un tavolo,mentre Carrie rotolò per le scale,sbatté la schiena contro la parete e cadde nel salotto,dopo al seconda rampa di scale.

Carrie strisciò lentamente a terra,mentre la madre scendeva le scale con il coltello.

"No,ti prego!"disse lei "No,mamma!

No,mamma!

Ti prego!"

"Non è colpa tua,Carrie,è mia."disse la madre che arrivò alla base delle scale e fece il segno della croce,con il coltello.,muovendo l'intero braccio davanti a se.

"Mamma,non è giusto..."disse Carrie piangendo e strisciando.

"Sai che il diavolo non muore mai?"disse la madre "Continua a tornare.

E bisogna continuare ad ucciderlo..."

"No,mamma!"disse Carrie.

"Ancora."disse la madre sollevando il coltello "E di nuovo ancora."

"MAMMA,TI PREGO!"urlò Carrie evitando il colpo e strisciando a terra "MAMMA,NO!"

La donna estrasse il coltello dal pavimento e lo lasciò a terra,poi le afferrò le gambe e la strascinò a se.

"Mamma,no!"disse Carrie.

La madre prese il coltello e le fece un taglio sul polpaccio destro,facendola urlare.

Carrie evitò il colpo,che arrivò a pochi centimetri alla destra della sua faccia.

Lei le prese il braccio e la madre salì su di lei.

"FERMA!"urlò Carrie "Mamma,smettila!"

Carrie le diede un pugno al volto,la madre le fece un taglio sul braccio destro,alzò il coltello ed urlò,ma la lama si fermò a pochi centimetri dal volto di Carrie.

Carrie mise le mani verso la madre,che fece forza sulla lama.

Carrie allungò le mani e la sollevò,poi i coltelli,gli aghi e altri oggetti appuntiti si fermarono a mezz'aria davanti a lei.

La casa iniziò a fare rumori.

"Carrie?"disse la madre.

"Mi dispiace."disse Carrie piangendo.

"CARRIE!"urlò la madre "NOOOOOO!"

La madre venne scagliata verso la porta dello stanzino,gli aghi le si conficcarono nel petto,una forbice e un coltellino la crocifissero alla parete e altri coltelli la presero al petto.

Carrie si mise seduta e vide la madre ansimante sulla porta,incapace di muoversi,poi le si avvicinò lacrimando "Mamma..."

Carie osservò i coltelli e le accarezzò il volto,con le mani.

La madre aveva gli occhi chiusi.

Improvvisamente la madre si mosse ed iniziò ad ansimare.

"Ok,mamma."disse Carrie che iniziò a toglierle le forbici dalla mano destra,poi estrasse il coltello dalla mano sinistra.

La madre rimase appoggiata al muro.

Carrie estrasse un righello di metallo dalla pancia,poi afferrò il coltello nel petto "Ok..."

La ragazza estrasse il coltello.

La madre crollò in avanti e Carrie la abbracciò,poi la distese a terra e le mise la testa sulle gambe,accarezzandola "Shhh...

Mamma.

Tranquilla,nessuno ti farà del male.

Nessuno ti farà del male."

La madre scosse la testa leggermente e chiuse gli occhi.

Carrie iniziò a piangere e la casa a fare strani rumori.

"Carrie..."disse Sue che era appena entrata nella casa ed era nella stanza accanto.

Sue avanzò terrorizzata "Lascia che ti aiuti,Carrie."

"Perché non mi hai lasciato in pace?"disse Carrie piangendo.

"Mi dispiace."disse Sue che singhiozzava.

Carrie la guardò ed allungò la mano destra verso di lei,sollevandola da terra.

"Guarda che cosa mi hai fatto diventare."disse Carrie.

"Non farmi del male,Carrie."disse Sue.

"Perché no?"disse Carrie con un mezzo sorriso "A me l'hanno fatto per tutta la vita."

La casa continuò a tremare.

Carrie guardò la madre e Sue fu rimessa a terra.

Carrie prese in braccio la madre sollevandola.

La casa iniziò a tremare e si udirono diversi tonfi di oggetti che sfondavano i piani superiori.

Carrie avanzo,mentre le vibrazioni e i suoni aumentavano.

"Ho ucciso mia madre."disse Carrie piangendo e guardando la madre,poi guardò l'altra "La rivoglio!

Ho paura…

Ho paura!"

Carrie alzò gli occhi al soffitto,sentendo un forte boato e della polvere scese dal soffitto.

Una pietra grande come una testa umana sfondò il soffitto e colpì una lampada.

Ben presto iniziarono a piovere pietroni a frotte.

Sue si spaventò,mentre la casa veniva distrutta.

La vasca al piano superiore cadde di sotto,sfondando il pavimento.

Carrie cadde in ginocchio,mentre interi pezzi della casa venivano giù e anche Sue cadde.

Le vibrazioni della casa aumentarono.

I pavimenti,sia del piano di sopra,sia di quello di sotto,si erano riempiti di detriti e pietre.

Sue si alzò,andò da Carrie e le porse la mano destra "Dobbiamo andarcene da qui!

Dammi la mano!

Dammi la mano!

Andiamo!"  
Carrie la guardò e allungò la mano destra sul suo ventre e sorrise "È una femmina."

"Cosa?!"disse Sue.

"Non lo sai?"disse Carrie.

"Oh mio Dio!"disse Sue.

Carrie allungò la mano destra ancora e la sollevò da terra "Vattene!

Vattene!"

Sue fu fatta volare fuori dalla casa e adagiata in strada.

La ragazza si rialzò osservando le pietre che cadevano sulla casa.

Interi pezzi di legno si staccarono,poi una parte della casa venne giù.

Carrie era sul pavimento,che era pieno di pietre e cullava la madre,poi le accarezzò la testa sorridendo "Va tutto bene,mamma."

Carrie le diede un bacio,mise la sua guancia sulla fronte,chiudendo gli occhi e poi il soffitto crollò.

Il tettuccio superiore alla porta vene distrutto e cadde,poi l'intera casa venne giù a seguito della caduta di veri e propri massi immensi.

Le pietre improvvisamente cessarono di cadere.

Sue rimase sulla strada a piangere.

Poco tempo dopo Sue era a parlare in un tribunale,durante un processo.

Era seduta ad una scrivania e indossava una collana,una maglietta nera e pantaloni neri.

"Signorina Snell,vorremmo stabilire il ruolo di Carrie White nella tragedia del ballo scolastico."disse l'uomo davanti a lei "Sappiamo che la ragazza era sotto pressione.

È possibile che quello che ha visto possa essere stato un fenomeno naturale?"

"Il mio ex,molti dei miei amici sono morti quella sera,e molte delle persone che conoscevo fuori dalla scuola,ma so quello che ho visto."disse Sue "Vuole una spiegazione?

Carrie aveva una sorta di potere.

Ma era esattamente come me.

Si,come voi.

Aveva sogni,aveva paure.

E noi l'abbiamo provocata.

E una persona può essere provocata fino ad un certo punto...prima che esploda.

So che credete che fosse una specie di mostro,ma...era solo una ragazza."

Poco dopo Sue camminava nel cimitero,tra le lapidi,mentre pioveva.

Aveva un ombrello nero,un cappello circolare nero,giaccone scuro e pantaloni neri.

Nella mano destra teneva un ombrello e una rosa bianca,mentre nella destra una busta.

Sue vide la tomba di Carrie vi mise la rosa davanti.

Oltre al suo nome e a quello della madre era stata fatta una scritta rossa che diceva "Carrie White,brucia all'inferno"con una freccia rossa che indicava il terreno.

Dopo che Sue fu andata via,una crepa partì dal basso della lapide e la parte centrale esplose.

Sue si voltò sentendo un urlo femminile.


	19. BASKIN:LA PORTA DELL'INFERNO

BASKIN:LE PORTE DELLE OMBRE

FLASHBACK

In una camera c'era un bambino che dormiva.

Il comodino era pieno di giocattoli e anche gli scaffali che erano sopra il letto.

C'era un pistola appena allo scaffale,c'era un disegno sul muro.

Il bambino aveva i capelli neri e il pigiama grigio.

Si svegliò sentendo la madre gemere,così si alzò e si avvicinò alla porta opposta alla sua,ma improvvisamente non sentì più nulla,così andò a spegnere il televisore acceso in sala e voltandosi vide una luce rossa uscire dalla sua porta.

Vide l'immagine di una mano sporca di terra,e insanguinata allungarsi verso di lui.

Il bambino corse verso la camera della madre urlando e bussando "Mamma!

Mamma!

MAMMA!

MAMMA!

Una mano,il cui braccio era coperto da un vestito nero stracciato, si allungò verso di lui e la porta si chiuse.

FINE FLASHBACK

2015

Una notte c'era un insegna illuminata con luce azzurra,su una strada tra la foresta e poco oltre c'era un pulmino della polizia turca.

Il pulmino era vicino ad un edificio ad un piano solo,con delle vetrate dove c'erano dei tavoli all'interno.

Un uomo con il corpo coperto da un vestito nero,lungo,stracciato,un cappuccio e un secchio di metallo,dal quale pendeva un pezzo di carne,andò a guardare all'entrata,vedendo dei poliziotti seduti ad in tavolo ed un altro poco più lontano su una sedia con la testa tra le mani.

"Ah,è inutile non mi convince."disse un poliziotto semi calvo,con barba e baffi.

"Dammi retta,ci guadagni di più,te lo assicuro."disse un altro che aveva capelli grigi,barba e baffi.

"No ascoltami tu,l'accordo che avevamo fatto era che tu mantenevi un profilo basso,va bene?"disse quello semi calvo "E alla fine giocavi e vincevi tutto.

Capito?"

"Dovevi dirmelo."disse quello con i capelli grigi "Io ci gioco da quando tu eri ancora in fasce."

"Buon per te,fratello."disse l'altro.

"Ok,ok."disse un altro calvo con i baffi,accanto ad un giovane con i capelli neri.

Un ragazzo con i baffi,la maglietta bianca e i pantaloni neri prese i piatti e li portò in cucina che aveva l'entrata separata dal resto con una tenda.

In cucina vi era il padre che stava preparando il cibo.

C'era poca luce nella stanza.

Il ragazzo mise i piatti sul lavandino,illuminato la luce azzurra,poi andò alla parete opposta dove c'era un altro lavandino,illuminato da luce gialla ed iniziò a lavare altri piatti,quando l'uomo incappucciato bussò alla porta sul retro dandogli il secchio che lui si mise vicino al banco dove il padre stava preparando il cibo.

Il padre un pezzo di carne dal cesto e lo tagliò su un piano di legno,poi tagliò l'altra metà.

"Ok,l'ultima partita."disse quello semi calvo con un foglietto e una penna in mano "Io scommetto sull'alba 7,altrimenti non gioco.

Seyfi?

Tutto bene,amico?

Vuoi giocare?

Allora?

Rispondi."

"Seyfi,hai ancora quel mal di testa?"disse quello con la barba grigia.

Quello con la testa tra le mani aveva i capelli neri,ricci ed era seduto ad un tavolo piccolo e in quel momento sollevò la testa.

"Ragazzi,basta con le vostre stupide scommesse."disse Seyfi "La testa mi scoppia a causa vostra."

"Oh,ma dai."disse quello con la barba grigia.

"Piantala o ti fotto come una gallina."disse quello semi calvo.

"Yavuz?"disse quello calvo con i baffi "Tu hai già fottuto una gallina?"

"Come?"disse Yavuz.

L'altro si mise a ridere.

"Apo,ti prego."disse Yavuz "Non dire queste cose di fronte al novellino."

"Sto scherzando."disse Apo con uno stecchino in bocca "Non credevo ti offendessi."

"Ah...ho un sacco di amici che si fanno le galline."disse Apo.

"Si,tu e i tuoi amici lo fate."disse Yavuz.

"Senti,la questione non sono le galline."disse Apo "Il problema è acchiapparle."

"Perché non ci racconti della tua prima volta?"disse Yavuz "È stato con una capra o una mucca?"

"È stato con un elefante."disse Apo "La mia prima volta è stato un elefante.

Falla finita,adesso."

"Si."disse Yavuz.

"Dai,è buffo."disse il giovane.

"Sta zitto."disse Apo.

"Che ti è successo?"disse Yavuz.

"Chi lo farebbe con un animale la prima volta?"disse il ragazzo.

"Figliolo,hai mai servito nell'esercito?"disse Apo "Il 70% degli uomini turchi perdono la verginità con un animale."

"Che esagerato."disse quello con la barba grigia.

"Diciamo il 20%."disse Yavuz.

La carne fu messa a cuocere sulla graticola ci fu versato olio sopra.

"Se poi intendi che molti hanno delle mogli che sembrano delle vacche o delle scrofe allora è possibile che la percentuale arrivi alla cifra che hai detto tu."disse Yavuz "Arda è un ragazzo di città.

Scommetto che suo padre l'ha portato in un bordello."

"È vero?"disse Apo "È così?"

"No,è stato un compagno di scuola più grande a portarmici."disse lui.

"Ragazzo..."disse Yavuz che diede tra colpi al tavolo "Io sono un vero esperto di bordelli,puttane e quant'altro.

Apri bene le orecchie.

Vi racconto una storia.

Lui la sa già."

"Quale?"disse Apo.

"Quella della strega."disse Yavuz.

"Ascolta."disse Apo indicandolo.

"Ero sulla strada di casa e ho visto una ragazza,uno schianto di ragazza,era davvero fantastica." disse Yavuz "Lei era come...quelle tizie di Victoria...o come si chiama..."

"Le modelle di Victoria?"disse Arda.

"Si,era una di loro."disse Yavuz "Molto difficili da trovare.

Comunque l'ho caricata in macchina e..."

"L'hai caricata?"disse quello con i capelli grigi "Tu?"

"Che intendi dire?"disse Yavuz.

"Davvero?"disse l'altro "Una modella è venuta con te?"

"Era..."disse Yavuz.

"Una modella di Victoria è andata con te?"disse Arda.

"Era una puttana!"disse Yavuz.

"D'accordo."disse quello con i capelli grigi.

"L'ho caricata e sono partito."disse Yavuz "Aveva addosso una minigonna e indossava un top scollato,orecchini e tutto il resto.

Era bellissima,incredibile.

Arriviamo in Hotel e lei ha iniziato a spogliarsi.

Si è tolta la gonna,gli orecchini,poi si è tolta le scarpe con i tacchi alti e tutto questo è avvenuto completamente al buio e io ero eccitato come un toro da monta,riuscivo a malapena a controllarmi!

Era così attraente...

Per farla breve ho deciso io di fare la prima mossa,metto la mia mano tra le sue gambe e che cosa trovo?

Trovo...un enorme uccello!"

Tutti si misero a ridere.

"Ero scioccato e lei si è messa a ridere."disse Yavuz "Era un trans!

Un fottuto trans!

Che ne sapevo io."

"E non te ne sei accorto?"disse Arda ridendo.

"E come facevo a saperlo?"disse Yavuz "Aveva una stringa.

Lei l'aveva tirata fino a l'ombelico e legata intorno alla vita.

Era stretto,non potevo vederlo."

"E che cos'hai fatto?"disse Arda.

"E che altro avrei potuto fare secondo te?"disse Yavuz "Visto che eravamo già li sono andato avanti,ma poi subito dopo,mentre stavo facendo le mie cose,quel figlio di puttana ha iniziato a masturbarsi mentre la scopavo!"

Tutti risero.

"E gli ho detto: "Ma che cazzo fai?!",ma lui non si è fermato continuava."disse Yavuz "Gli ho detto di darci un taglio.

Quindi io ho molta esperienza con questa merda."  
"Il nostro insegnante di religione una volta ha detto...è stato incredibile,gli abbiamo chiesto del sesso anale e lui ha detto: "Figlioli perché entrare in un buco di merda quando avete un giardino di rose a fianco?",capite?"disse Arda.

Tutti risero.

La carne veniva cotta e il ragazzo arrivò a portare altri piatti e a ritirarne alcuni.

"Forse sono un uomo da culi."disse Arda ridendo.

"Anche il nostro insegnante di religione ci disse una cosa simile."disse quello all'altro tavolo.

"Ah,pure tu,Seyfi?"disse Arda.

"Yavuz,ma poi,alla fine, quella donna te l'ha fatto toccare?"disse Apo.

"Ma smettila."disse Yavuz.

"E se poi ti avesse detto di piegarti perché era il suo turno?"disse Apo.

"No,no,ho le emorroidi."disse Yavuz.

"Cavolo,altrimenti l'avresti fatto."disse Seyfi.

"Certo,altrimenti l'avrebbe fatto?"disse Apo.

"Perché stai ridendo?"disse Yavuz al ragazzo che serviva e tutti si fermarono.

"Ecco perché voi ridevate?"disse il ragazzo.

"Ah...quindi ti faccio ti facciamo ridere con le nostre battute?"disse Yavuz.

"No,signore,ma era una storia divertente."disse l'altro.

"Che ci trovi di divertente?"disse Yavuz.

"La donna alla fine era un uomo che lo teneva legato."disse il ragazzo.

"Quindi stai dicendo che ho fottuto un uomo?"disse Yavuz.

"Non intendevo questo,signore."disse il ragazzo.

"No,no,è quello che pensa,giusto?"disse Yavuz "Ha detto che ho fottuto un uomo."

"Si,Yavuz,ha detto così."disse Seyfi.

"Oh,dai,non te la prendere."disse Apo.

"Io non volevo..."disse il ragazzo.

"Stai dicendo che sono finocchio?"disse Yavuz alzandosi.

"No,signore,certo che no."disse il ragazzo che si voltò,ma l'altro lo trattenne.

"Aspetta,non ho finito."disse Yavuz.

Quello con la barba grigia mise la mano sul petto di Yavuz"Lascia in pace il ragazzo."

"Che cosa?"disse Yavuz.

Il padre uscì dalla cucina e afferrò il figlio "Vieni via,su.

Vattene in cucina.

Signore il ragazzo non voleva offenderla,lui ha un grande rispetto..."

"Non è più un ragazzo."disse Yavuz "Sa difendersi da solo.

D'accordo?"

"Signore,non sia duro con lui."disse il padre mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.

"Che cosa fai?"disse Yavuz.

Quello con i capelli grigi si alzò.

"Dai,ora basta."disse quello con i capelli grigi che tentò di trattenerlo.

"Non devi toccarmi,hai capito?"disse Yavuz "Non ti ho dato il permesso di toccarmi,quindi tornatene in cucina."

"Io non volevo offenderla."disse il padre.

"Senti,mi stai facendo innervosire."disse Yavuz.

Seyfi uscì di corsa dal locale andò nel bagno accanto,che aveva le luci azzurre,poi vomitò nel lavandino.

"Ok,ce ne andiamo avanti."disse quello con i capelli grigi.

"Usciamo."disse Apo e tutti si allontanarono.

"Ma non finisce qui,piccolo stronzetto di merda."disse Yavuz.

"Solo perché sei un poliziotto."disse il ragazzo e Yavuz si voltò.

"Cosa hai detto?"disse Yavuz.

"Non ha detto niente,signore."disse il padre "Il ragazzo stava facendo..."

"Ora mi stai facendo davvero innervosire."disse Yavuz "ADESSO MI AVETE ROTTO LE PALLE!"

Seyfi si sciacquo il volto nel lavandino e vide una rana su un piattino attaccato alla parete.

"Vi prego andate via."disse il padre.

"MI STAI FACENDO DAVVERO INCAZZARE!"urlò Yavuz

"Torna in cucina."disse quello con i capelli chiari e il padre lo fece"Sono curioso di vedere cosa vuoi fare."

Quello con i capelli grigi estrasse la pistola dell'altro.

"Come?"disse Yavuz.

"Avanti fa quello che vuoi."disse quello con i capelli chiari "Quello che succederà qui resterà qui dentro,d'accordo?"

"Per me va bene."disse Apo.

"Avanti."disse l'altro che si sedette su un tavolo "Su,picchialo.

Forza.

Non è quello che volevi fare?

Colpiscilo."

Yavuz mise le mani sulle spalle del ragazzo "Ragazzo.

Allora,cosa mi hai detto?

Il capitano mi ha detto che posso picchiarti."

Yavuz diede una testata al ragazzo,che gli saltò addosso e i due caddero a terra,poi il giovane iniziò a colpirlo.

"Oh!"disse Apo "Ehi!

Guardatelo!"

"Le stai prendendo?"disse quello con i capelli bianchi.

Yavuz si mise sopra di lui ed iniziò a colpirlo "Adesso ti faccio vedere io!

Con chi pensi di avere a che fare?

Brutto stronzo!"

"Attenzione a non rovinargli il suo bel viso."disse Apo.

La carne bruciava sul fuoco.

Seyfi era nel bagno e si lavava la faccia,dopo aver mandato la rana a terra e non si accorse che lo specchietto davanti a lui rifletteva anche l'uomo incappucciato alle sue spalle.

Seyfi fissò lo specchietto e cacciò un urlò così forte da essere avvertito anche dagli altri che corsero al bagno.

"Seyfi!"urlò Arda.

"CHE STA SUCCEDENDO?"urlò quello con i capelli grigi.

Apo prese la pistola poi la porta si aprì.

Poco dopo Yavuz era vicino al mezzo con Arda.

Yahvuz si accese una sigaretta.

"Passami l'accendino."disse l'altro e lui lo fece,così Arda accese la sigaretta.

"Dammelo,non fare il furbo."disse Yavuz e arda lo ridiede indietro.

Arda era appoggiato al cofano del furgone e Yavuz ad un palo di legno che era connesso al tetto del locale.

Apo uscì dal bagno "Ha detto di aver perso la testa per un attimo.

E che non si tratta di claustrofobia.

Comunque ora sta meglio.

Si è calmato un po'."

"Gli era già successo prima?"disse Arda.

"No."disse Apo "Una volta gli sono venute le vertigini in ascensore.

Ma non era come oggi.

Era una cosa diversa."

"Beh,la claustrofobia può dare lo stesso tipo di sintomi."disse Arda.

Seyfi arrivò insieme a quello con i capelli grigi.

Apo lo afferrò per l'uniforme "Ti senti bene?"

"Sta bene,andiamo."disse quello con i capelli grigi.

"Sto bene signore."disse Seyfi "Posso guidare."

"Capitano Remzi?"disse Apo.

"Ho detto che posso guidare."disse l'altro.

"Seyfi,è meglio se ti riposi sul retro."disse Remzi "Può guidare Yavuz."

"Per quale motivo?"disse l'altro "Perché mi guardate così?

Ho imparato a guidare a 4 anni,mi sedevo in braccio a mio padre che guidava un autobus.

Mi state offendendo."

"Non hai più 4 anni."disse Arda.

"Andiamo."disse Seyfi e tutti salirono.

"Un vero eroe."disse Yavuz.

"E tu un vero stronzo."disse l'altro.

"Sei solo un cagasotto."disse Yavuz.

"Smettetela di dire sciocchezze."disse Remzi.

Il pulmino si mise in moto e andò in strada allontanandosi dal locale.

La carne si era carbonizzata.

"Stai bene?"disse Apo.

"Si,non lo vedi?"disse Yavuz.

"Sto bene,ok?"disse Seyfi che accese la musica mentre guidava,poi si misero a cantare.

"Bevo a notte buia,tu chiama la polizia."disse Apo "Se tu sei nei guai ti difenderò io.

Mi chiamo Apo.

Chiamami al telefono.

E io sarò la."

"Questo è parlare!"disse Yavuz.

Apo rispose alla radio.

"Abbiamo risposto ad una telefonata dalla zona B."disse una voce alla radio "Stiamo aspettando rinforzi.

Avvisiamo le unità in zona che sul posto c'è già 44 e 55.

Ripeto 44 e 55 sul posto."

Seyfi spense la musica.

"Che succede?"disse Yavuz "Che ha detto?"

"Ricevuto,interveniamo subito."disse Apo "Credo che arriveremo sul posto in 23 minuti."

"Chi era."disse Remzi.

"44-55."disse Apo "Hanno chiamo i rinforzi.

A Inceac.

Seyfi?

Inceac è vicino,giusto?

Direzione nord?"

"Si,signore,è molto vicino."disse l'altro "Siamo già sulla strada."

"D'accordo,ho capito un'altra notte in bianco."disse Yavuz "Un'altra notte in bianco."

"Mi dispiace."disse Apo.

"Si,come no."disse Yavuz.

"Ho già sentito parlare di Inceac,ma non mi ricordo per cosa."disse Apo.

"Io si,ho sentito parecchie storie."disse Seyfi "Su quel posto quando ero piccolo.

La gente ne parlava con molto timore."

"Che tipo di storie?"disse Yavuz.

"Vuoi saperlo?"disse Seyfi "Erano tutte storie orribili."

"Aspetta,è vero,ora ricordo."disse Apo "C'è un famoso santuario li,non è vero?"

"Si,ce ne sono tanti."disse Seyfi "3 nel raggio di pochi chilometri."

"Perché dovrebbero raccontare cose orribili su un posto con così tanti santuari?"disse Remzi.

"Non lo so capo,ma è la verità."disse Seyfi "Quel luogo non nasconde niente di buono."

"Ma tu non eri sotto shock un minuto fa?"disse Yavuz "Da quanto ti sei risvegliato,signorina?"

"Yavuz,non preoccuparti per me."disse Seyfi.

Il mezzo continuò a sfrecciare sulla strada nel bosco.

"Merda,questa strada non finisce più."disse Seyfi "Doveva esserci una deviazione sulla destra ma ancora niente."

"E la radio non funziona,cazzo."disse Apo che colpì la radio.

Yavuz prese la radio "È inutile che provi,non c'è segnale,giusto?

La radio è inservibile,mettila via!"

"No,ascolta."disse Apo che accese la radio "Il segnale c'è,lo senti?"

"Ma non diceva di conoscere la strada?"disse Yavuz.

"Smettila di dire stronzate,Yavuz."disse Seyfi "Ti giuro che ho guidato su questa strada per 10 anni,ma non sono mai andato in quel cazzo di posto."

Un uomo nudo attraverso la strada di corsa.

"ATTENTI!"urlò Seyfi che frenò bruscamente.

Seyfi scese con la torcia seguito dagli altri.

"Seyfi che è successo?"disse Arda.

"Un uomo,io ho visto un uomo."disse Seyfi.

"Quale uomo?"disse Arda.

"Era completamente nudo."disse Seyfi.

"Dov'è andato?"disse Arda.

"Non lo so."disse Seyfi.

"Io non vedo nessuno."disse Apo.

"EHI!"urlò Arda "CHI C'È?"

Remzi accese una torcia.

"FATTI VEDERE!"urlò Arda.

"SU,ESCI!"disse Yavuz e il gruppo si avvicinò alla boscaglia "POLIZIA!"

Il furgoncino fu colpito violentemente dalla parte opposta e tutti andarono a vedere.

"EHI!"urlò Apo "CHI SEI?

DOVE CAZZO SEI,FIGLIO DI PUTTANA?"

"ESCI FUORI,BASTARDO!"urlò Apo "HAI ROTTO I COGLIONI!

GUARDA CHE I TUOI TE LI STRAPPIAMO!

TI FACCIAMO IL CULO,BRUTTO FIGLIO DI PUTTANA!"

Arda guardò il mezzo e vide che c'erano strani simboli incisi "Ehi,Apo,vieni a vedere."

"Che c'è?"disse Apo.

"C'erano anche prima?"disse Arda.

"No."disse Seyfi "Li vedo ora per la prima volta."

"Cosa sono questi segni?"disse Arda.

"Non lo so,forse li hanno fatti dei bambini."disse Seyfi.

"E quando è successo?"disse Yavuz.

"Che vuoi che ne sappia,non me ne sono accorto."disse Seyfi.

"Ma che diavolo…?"disse Apo illuminando una grossa massa di rane.

"Saranno state le rane a saltare e graffiare il furgone."disse Yavuz ridendo.

"Capitano,andiamocene via di qui."disse Apo.

"Si,andiamo."disse Yavuz.

Remzi e Apo si guardarono.

"TANTO TI PRENDERÒ,FIGLIO DI PUTTANA!"urlò Apo "STANNE CERTO!"

"Basta,basta."disse Apo.

Il furgone si mise in moto e andò via.

"Senti,sei sicuro di aver visto un uomo?"disse Yavuz.

"Chiudi quella bocca."disse Remzi seduto dietro di lui.

"Forse quello che ha visto era soltanto un'animale,che ne sappiamo?"disse Yavuz.

"Era una cazzo di rana,ve bene?"disse Seyfi che vide un uomo coperto di sangue davanti al furgone,provò a fermare il mezzo,lo investì ed andò accidentalmente nel fiume.

Arda sogno di essere di nuovo al locale dove c'erano Apo e Yavuz che guardavano al tv,Seyfi era ad un altro tavolo,mentre lui era seduto al tavolo con Remzi.

Il padre del ragazzo era in cucina e preparava la carne.

"Mio padre diceva...che non bisogna mai parlare dei propri sogni."disse Arda.

"È vero."disse Remzi che aveva un bracciale,simile ad un rosario nella mani sinistra sul tavolo"Quando mia madre era incinta di me,il mio nome comparve in sogno a mio padre,così quando nacqui disse...che io ero Arda.

I miei genitori credevano nei sogni,quindi non ci hanno pensato 2 volte.

E mi hanno chiamato Arda."

"Dio benedica le loro anime."disse Remzi.

Il ragazzo portò loro il caffè.

"Voglio confidarti una cosa che non ho mai detto a nessuno."disse Arda.

"Ti ascolto."disse Remzi.

"Un segreto."disse Arda.

"Va bene."disse Remzi.

"Quando ero piccolo avevo un amico che si chiamava Cous Cous."disse Arda "Veniva a casa nostra di tanto in tanto.

Uscivamo di tanto in tanto,andavamo al cinema.

Un giorno,dopo aver visto un film,suo padre era morto da poco,mi raccontò che era con lui quando morì e mi disse di aver visto la sua anima separarsi dal corpo.

Mi disse di averla vista."

"Che cosa?"disse Remzi.

"L'anima di suo padre che abbandonava il corpo."disse l'altro "Ne rimase scioccato."

"Ha visto la sua anima?"disse Remzi.

"Si,proprio così."disse Arda "Anche il fratello maggiore era con lui,ma lui non la vide."

Noi ci promettemmo che chi fosse morto primo,sarebbe apparso all'altro senza spaventarlo.

Eravamo in un vicolo buio.

Non c'era nessuno intorno.

Ci spaventammo e fuggimmo via di corsa.

Che stupidi.

Poi lo accompagnai al traghetto e lo vidi salire a bordo.

E tornai a casa.

I mie genitori non c'erano.

Dopo un quarto d'ora andai nella mia stanza e mi spogliai.

Mi misi a letto.

Ma non riuscivo in nessun modo a dormire,ero ancora agitato.

Ripensavo continuamente al giuramento.

Poi mi misi sotto le coperte e,finalmente,dopo un'ora,riuscì ad addormentarmi."

"E finì tutto così?"disse Remzi.

"No,feci un bruttissimo sogno."disse Arda "C'erano tantissime persone intorno a me,mi fissavano tutte.

Sai quando in un sogno hai paura di qualcosa,ma non sai esattamente di cosa?

Io ero terrorizzato.

Poi vidi Cous Cous staccarsi dalla folla...venire verso di me e prendermi la mano.

Disse,non avere paura non avere paura,sono io Cous Cous.

Mi svegliai per la paura,in un bagno di sudore,ma stavo ancora sognando.

Sentii mia madre gemere.

Origliai alla sua porta,ma lei smise.

Come se all'improvviso...fosse svanita nel nulla.

Non si sentiva neanche un respiro.

Andai subito in salotto.

La tv era accesa,ma lo schermo era grigio,così andai a spegnerla.

Guardai verso il corridoio.

Qualcuno era in camera mia.

Lo sentivo,ero sicuro.

Cous Cous era venuto da me.

Il pensiero di vederlo mi terrorizzava.

Corsi verso la stanza di mia madre urlando il suo nome."

Arda bussò sul tavolo 5 volte "A quel punto mi svegliai davvero.

La mattina arrivò una telefonata.

Capii tutto dalla voce di mia madre.

Era sconvolta.

Cous Coun era stato investito."

"Porca troia."disse Remzi.

"Era morto quella notte,ma non ricordo niente di allora."disse Arda "Ricordo solo che mia madre,mi lasciava il cibo davanti alla porta della camera.

Faccio ancora quel sogno.

L'ho fatto anche questa mattina.

Non riesco a togliermelo dalla mente."

"Quando è successo?"disse Remzi "Quanto tempo prima della morte dei tuoi genitori?"

"È successo circa 1 anno prima che morissero in quell'incidente."

"C'è una cosa che devo dirti."disse Remzi "Avrei dovuto dirtela in primo giorno che ti ho visto.

Il giorno che tuo zio ti ha affidato a me."

"Di cosa si tratta?"disse Arda.

"Ancora non l'hai capito?"disse Remzi "È così difficile per me."

"Cosa intendi,non capisco."disse Arda.

"Tu vedi qualcuno qui oltre a noi?"disse Remzi.

"Ci sono i ragazzi..."disse Arda voltandosi e vedendo che gli altri erano spariti.

"Guardati attorno."disse Remzi "Ma devi osservare molto attentamente."

Le luci si abbassarono.

"C'è qualcuno qui oltre a noi due?"disse Remzi.

Arda vide la figura incappucciata oltre la tenda della cucina "In questo momento io...si chi è quello?"

"Sei il primo,oltre a me, che riesce a vederlo."disse l'altro.

La figura incappucciata si voltò verso di loro.

Da soffitto iniziò a piovere acqua nera che uscì anche da sotto i palmi di Arda.

La figura allungò la bagnata mano sinistra verso di loro,arda vide che il pavimento era nero e pieno d'acqua,cadde all'indietro e si trovò in un oceano con una luce bianca sopra,poi due mani ,grandi quanto il suo corpo, entrarono in acqua.

Arda si svegliò mentre Remzi lo tirava fuori dal fiume insieme ad un uomo con barba,baffi,un cappotto lungo,una lanterna e pochi capelli.

"Ci penso io."disse Apo che sostituì l'uomo "Arda,stai bene?"

"Si."disse Arda.

"Fai dei respiri profondi."disse Apo.

"Cos'è successo?"disse Arda "Cos'è stato?"

"State tutti bene?"disse Apo "Qualcuno è ferito?

Hai perso il controllo?"

Seyfi era seduto vicino alla salita e Yavuz era dietro di lui.

"FANCULO TU E LA TUA GUIDA DEL CAZZO!"urlò Yavuz.

"Vai a farti fottere,Yavuz."disse Seyfi.

"Guarda che hai combinato,coglione!"urlò Yavuz "Fanculo!"

Yavuz guardò alle sue spalle e vide un uomo alto con la faccia allungata e una lanterna "Forse è stata colpa di questi stronzi!

Su!

Cammina!

Muoviti!"

Il gruppo salì la salita e trovarono una bambina,un uomo e una donna seduti accanto ad un fuoco.

L'uomo rise.

"Che hai da ridere?"disse Apo.

"Siete andati a finire nel torrente!"disse l'uomo ridendo.

Yavuz su avvicinò "Smettila!

Smettila di ridere,hai capito?"

"No,signore,non lo picchi."disse l'uomo che li aveva soccorsi "È un po' ritardato."

"Fanculo tutti!"disse Yavuz che diede un calcio ad un secchio e lo rovesciò liberando molte rane.

Tutti rimasero a guardare le rane.

"Ancora queste rane."disse Remzi.

"Seyfi,Yavuz,venite con me."disse Apo e i due andarono in strada.

"Si,Apo."disse Seyfi.

"Che schifo quelle bestiacce."disse Yavuz.

Arda iniziò a raccogliere le rane,poi la bambina lo aiutò,portò via il secchio e si rimise seduta.

Apo era sulla strada.

"Che c'è?"disse Yavuz "Che stiamo cercando?"

"Non lo so,forse abbiamo investito qualcuno."disse Apo.

"Si,c'era un uomo l'ho visto."disse Seyfi che perdeva sangue dalla testa,come anche Yavuz"L'abbiamo investito."

"Ne sei proprio sicuro?"disse Yavuz.

"È successo tutto così in fretta."disse Seyfi.

"E dove cazzo è finito?"disse Yavuz.

"Come faccio a saperlo?"disse l'altro "È sparito."

"Seyfi,stai sanguinando."disse Yavuz illuminandolo,mentre l'altro si guardava intorno non vedendo nessun corpo.

"Anche tu sanguini."disse Seyfi e i due si toccarono la testa.

"Dove?"disse Yavuz.

"La tua faccia."disse l'altro.

Il pulmino aveva il muso nell'acqua.

"Niente radio."disse Apo a Remzi "Niente telefono.

Il pulmino è affondato.

Avete un cellulare?"

"No."disse la donna seduta accanto all'uomo.

"Dove ci troviamo?"disse Remzi

" Inceac."disse l'uomo.

"Siete a Inceac,la strada nel bosco."disse quello con la barba che li aveva soccorsi "La dovete attraversare."

"Quindi siamo arrivati."disse Apo.

"Intendi dire da quella parte?"disse Remzi indicando la strada.

"Si."disse l'uomo "Dietro a quel frutteto.

A 200 metri."

"Smettila con le cazzate e andiamo."disse Apo.

"Cosa?"disse l'uomo "E dove?"

"Va avanti tu,noi ti seguiamo."disse Apo.

"Dovreste sedervi e riposarvi un po'."disse la donna.

"Grazie mille,ma abbiamo ricevuto una chiamata urgente."disse Remzi.

"Lo dicevo per il vostro bene."disse la donna "Ma se avete fretta allora andare.

Il mio era solo un consiglio."

"Andiamo."disse Remzi.

"Su,andiamo."disse Apo e l'altro iniziò a camminare.

La bambina iniziò a colpire la pentola sul fuoco con il cucchiaio di legno,facendoli voltare "Il lungo viaggio non finisce dopo la morte."

Nella foresta c'era un edificio bianco,allungato,con un'entrata con due colonne,piante che crescevano sulla superficie e un tetto bianco a triangolo.

Davanti all'edificio c'era un macchina della polizia.

"Apo."disse Yavuz "Non è una delle nostre auto?"

"Si."disse Apo.

"Al tempo degli ottomani..."disse l'uomo.

"Sta zitto!"disse Yavuz.

"Ok,aspetta Yavuz."disse Apo "Lascialo parlare,continua."

"Al tempo degli ottomani questo posto era una stazione di polizia."disse l'uomo "Quando ero piccolo era una stalla.

Nessuno viene più qui.

È deserto.

Voi perché siete qui."

"Siamo stati chiamati dal comando."disse Remzi.

" Seyfi..."disse Apo "Tu lo sapevi di questo edificio?

Che era una stazione di polizia?"

"Forse da bambino."disse Seyfi "Ne ho senti parlare una volta.

Si,era una stazione di polizia all'epoca degli ottomani."

"Apo,dovremmo andare a controllare."disse Yavuz.

"Va bene,allora andiamo."disse Apo"State tutti molto attenti.

Avanti."

Arda e Remzi rimasero indietro.

Remzi gli mise una mano sulla spalla "Tuo zio ti ha affidato alla mia custodia,Arda.

Io so cosa fare."

I due si avvicinarono con le pistole in mano.

Remzi illuminò strano oggetti appesi ai rami delle piante.

Sembravano coperti da del filo nero,simile a nastro,erano di forma allungata o circolare e sembrava che sotto il nastro ci fosse carne insanguinata.

Alcuni erano coperti con lo spago.

Seyfi salì nella macchina e prese la radio "A tutte le unità,a tutte le unità.

Non funziona."

Seyfi controllò se c'erano le chiavi poi colpì il volante"NON FUNZIONA NIENTE IN QUESTA MACCHINA!"

" Seyfi basta!"disse Remzi "Calmati."

Apo andò alla macchina " Seyfi!

Sei un poliziotto.

Controllati!

Hai la pistola e anche un distintivo!"

"Si,'d'accordo."disse Seyfi.

"Come inizia il nostro inno nazionale?"disse Apo.

"Niente paura..."disse Seyfi.

"Esatto."disse Apo "Niente paura.

Andiamo!"

Seyfi uscì dalla macchina .

"EHI,FERMO!"urlò Apo vedendo l'altro che fuggiva "DOVE VAI?

NON CORRERE,STRONZO!"

"Fanculo la polizia."disse l'uomo correndo "Fanculo la polizia."

Il gruppo entrò dopo che Arda ebbe visto altri oggetti appesi con il nastro.

"Apo?"disse Yavuz illuminando le porte socchiuse e rovinate.

"Che c'è?"disse Apo.

"Entriamo."disse Yavuz.

"Si."disse Apo "Piano."

Il gruppo entrò nell'edificio abbandonato.

"Cos'è questa puzza?"disse Yavuz.

Arda tossì entrando e si mise il braccio sinistro davanti al naso e alla bocca.

Il gruppo arrivò in un corridoio con il pavimento annerito dallo sporco,con nastri che cadevano dal tetto e un altro oggetto fasciato dal quale sporgeva un osso che perdeva sangue.

Le finestre avevano le sbarre e i vetri rotti.

Il gruppo avanzo trovando altri oggetti appesi alle sbarre e alle ringhiere.

"C'è qualcuno qui dentro?"disse Apo.

"RISPONDETE!"disse Yavuz "POLIZIA!"

"VI CONVIENE USCIRE SUBITO!"urlò Apo.

"NON ABBIAMO VOGLIA DI GIOCARE!"disse Yavuz.

"Niente."disse Apo.

Arda calpesto del fango fresco su cui c'era una macchia di sangue.

Il gruppo vide altre ossa che sgocciolavano da dentro le fasce nere appese per tutto il corridoio,poi illuminarono delle uova,Remzi ne prese una rotta e verso del sangue all'interno.

Apo vomitò all'istante.

Avanzando iniziarono a sentire dei tonfi sempre più forti,poi Yavuz illuminò una stanza dove un poliziotto stava sbattendo la testa sul muro,poi ritirò dietro l'angolo.

Il gruppo lo illuminò.

"Oh,cazzo!"disse Yavuz.

"Chi sei?"disse Apo "Voltati!

Ehi!

Mi hai sentito?

Ti ho detto di voltarti!"

L'uomo si voltò ed aveva un buco sulla fronte.

"Dov'è la tua unità?"disse Apo "Smettila!"

L'uomo era capace solo di mandare dei lamenti.

"Chi sei?"disse Apo mentre gli altri si avvicinavano "Dove sono i tuoi colleghi?

Yavuz,controlla i suoi documenti."

Yavuz lo perquisì "Non ha niente addosso."

"Che succede?"disse Apo "Parla!"

"Sei tu che hai chiesto rinforzi?"disse Remzi "Eh?"

"Chi diavolo sei?"disse Apo "Dov'è la tua unita?

AVANTI!

DIMMELO!"

L'uomo indicò una porta dove vi era un berretto a terra lamentandosi.

" Seyfi"disse Apo.

"Si?"disse Seyfi.

"Prendilo a portalo alla macchina."disse Apo.

"Muoviti!"disse Yavuz.

"Avanti."disse Apo.

"Si,signore."disse Seyfi che lo prese "Vieni con me andiamo."

I due si allontanarono.

"Fanculo."disse Apo.

I due arrivarono ad una scala molto profonda.

Due piani più in basso diventava a chiocciola e non si vedeva il fondo anche se illuminavano con le torce.

Remzi iniziò a scendere le scale.

"Capitano,è buio pesto,la sotto."disse Yavuz "Io non ho intenzione di scendere."

"Va bene."disse Remzi "Resta qui con Arda.

Io e Apo scendiamo a controllare,andiamo."

"Voglio venire anch'io."disse Arda.

"Va bene."disse Apo.

"Sei sicuro,amico?"disse Yavuz che rimase solo "Che cazzo!

Vaffanculo!"

Yavuz scese le scale al piano di sotto.

"Dimmi come ti chiami?"disse Seyfi accompagnando l'uomo ne corridoio "Dimmi,hai chiamato tu i rinforzi?"

Seyfi vide una rana a terra e la seguì,poi arrivò in una stanza con vari compartimenti rettangolari,con delle brande a terra,il pavimento pieno di macchie nere e rimase terrorizzato vedendo un uomo e una donna nudi,coperti di sangue,che facevano sesso selvaggiamente.

Lui aveva la testa in un piatto pieno di sostanza marrone e lei urlava in modo bestiale.

"Cazzo!"disse Seyfi che illuminò altri corpi in scompartimenti.

Avevano tutti la testa in un sacco nero,legato con tubi di plastica,con catene,ma alcuni non erano coperti di sangue.

Alcuni sbattevano la testa al muro di spalle.

Voltandosi si vide circondato ed urlò attirando su di se le persone coperte di sangue.

Alcuni erano completamente avvolti in un sacco nero,tranne le braccia.

La pistola gli cadde e tutti furono su di lui che urlava a squarcia gola.

L'uomo nel corridoio iniziò a ridere.

Il resto del gruppo scese al secondo piano e cominciò ad esplorare.

Trovò un sudicio corridoio con una tena marrone in fondo,così presero una porta a destra.

Dentro c'erano delle candele su una tavola di pietra rettangolare,le pareti erano schizzate di sangue,c'erano pitture nere,candele sparse ovunque e uova su un lato.

Dal soffitto pendevano catene insanguinate.

Al cento della candele c'era un quaderno aperto con gli stessi simboli incisi sul furgone.

"Oh porca troia."disse Apo "Che cazzo è?"

Sulle pareti c'erano catene con sopra i pezzi di carne fasciati,una testa di orsetto bruciato e pezzi di carne scoperta oltre paglia.

In fondo alla stanza c'erano anche delle carrozzelle.

Remzi illuminò sagome umane disegnate con il sangue e delle grandezze di un uomo.

Dalla testa di queste tre sagome uscivano cinque tentacoli di sangue.

Remzi vide una seconda tavola,con i lati pieni si sangue e con la centro dei lucchetti.

Arda illuminò un disegno che mostrava una donna a quattro zampe con la faccia da caprone,vista di lato e ne mostrava l'anatomia interna

"Ma che disegni sono?"disse Arda.

Un disegno nero mostrava una donna piegata in avanti con un uomo dietro.

"Andiamocene da qui."disse Arda.

Un altro disegno nero mostrava una donna con mani artigliate,un essere che sembrava un fantasma,corpi appesi a testa in giù,un essere alto,con tentacoli,occhi e bozzi sul petto che teneva a testa in giù un uomo e una serie di strane figure sedute in cerchio,con sotto una piramide.

Il muro era schizzato di sangue in molti punti.

A terra c'era una serie di panni imbrattati di sangue,più un'enorme scia di sangue che conduceva in un corridoio.

Arda decise di seguire la scia.

Yavuz osservava le catene,poi prese il quaderno e guardò le scritte.

Apo illuminò una stanza dove c'erano dei corpi appesi,fasciati nella plastica,coperti di sangue.

Il primo aveva una bacinella di metallo sotto i piedi,l'altro una botte piena di acqua insanguinata e avevano anche un cappuccio nero in testa.

Apo,terrorizzato si avvicinò ad una gabbia accanto ai due dove c'era una donna coperta di sangue che muoveva appena due dita.

Dietro di lui v' era un uomo coperto dal sacco nero,con le bracia insanguinate.

Arda superò delle tende di plastica e arrivò ad una cucina con luci arancioni,quasi rosse,dove c'era un frigo aperto e con delle interiora dentro,più un busto tagliuzzato sopra.

Il corridoio era pieno di manate di sangue.

Dentro vi erano delle tende di plastica,con una donna dietro,che metteva un barile sotto un uomo,con un cappuccio nero in testa.

Le tende erano completamente piene di sangue,con dei ganci con appesi sopra pezzi di organi.

A terra vi erano corpi ammassati,dentro dei sacchi bianchi,pieni di sangue e pieni di chiazze di

sangue.

Alcuni corpi nei sacchi insanguinati erano a testa in giù,con i lacci neri legati intorno al collo e collegati al pavimento.

Sui mobili c'erano dei contenitori di metallo con dentro pezzi umani.

Poco oltre vi era una vasca di metallo,con dentro un cadavere sventrato.

Davanti alla vasca c'era una donna mora,coperta di sangue,con un coltello da macellaio in mano e un grembiule di plastica da macellaio che stava divorando con la bocca i visceri del cadavere come se fosse un animale,chinandosi nella basca.

Arda iniziò a tremare di paura,mentre la donna dietro il tendone tagliava a pezzi l'uomo mettendo dei pezzi di carne dentro una ciotola.

Arda iniziò a tremare dalla paura.

Apo si voltò,vedendo l'uomo con il cappuccio appena in tempo,poiché l'uomo lo colpì in testa con un martello enorme e gli spaccò il cranio,facendo uscire il sangue.

Apo cadde a terra e Yavuz urlò a squarcia gola.

Quella dietro la tenda uscì urlando.

La donna piena di sangue davanti alla vasca si voltò e urlò a squarcia gola emettendo un acuto, feroce,prolungato e intenso urlo stridulo.

Del liquido marrone scuro le riempiva la lingua e il labbro inferiore.

Aveva le dita coperte da delle placche di legno appuntite e ricurve come artigli.

C'era un uomo in un sacco bianco,insanguinato,infilzato da diverse travi di metallo che si dimenava.

Arda iniziò a sparare ed a urlare "VIA!"

"Correte!"urlò Yavuz fuggendo con Remzi,inseguiti dai cannibali che andavano a quattro zampe.

Una di loro era ferma ed urlava,lasciando il solco nel fango con la mano destra insanguinata chiusa ad artiglio.

Mentre correvano il pavimento cedette e i tre caddero in un sotterraneo con le pareti fatte di mattoni.

Remzi riuscì a passare,ma Yavuz fu preso e portato via.

"NON TI FERMARE!"urlò Ramzi e i due corsero.

Arda si voltò e non lo vide più "REMZI!

REMZI!"

Illuminando una parete vide un quadro con una foto e di trovò nello stesso corridoio di casa sua da piccolo,così andò verso la tv in salotto,poi vide se stesso da bambino andare davanti alla porta della madre e la luce rossa usciva dalla sua stanza "EHI!"

Il bambino lo guardò,poi si voltò verso la sua stanza,la mano con il vestito nero lo prese e chiuse la porta.

"EHI!"urlò Arda che si ritrovò a tossire al tavolino del ristorante con Remzi seduto davanti a se.

"Calmati."disse Remzi e lui bevve.

"Ho avuto nuovamente quell'incubo."disse Arda "Ancora più terribile."

"Va tutto bene."disse Remzi "Ce ne andremo dopo il caffè.

La strada è lunga."

"Mi sento molto strano."disse Arda "Dove sono?

Che cosa sto facendo?

Sono frastornato.

Non riesco a capire."

"Imparerai che non c'è una risposta per tutto."disse Remzi "Quello che devi sapere è che stasera siamo a un bivio.

Forse saremo solo io e te.

Forse solo tu.

O forse tutti noi.

Non lo so.

Siamo stati convocati qui,ma non alla radio.

Non solo almeno.

Qualcosa di più importante."

"Come?"disse Arda "Da chi?"

"Io non lo credevo possibile,mi sbagliavo l'ho sentito appena entrati."disse Remzi.

"Quindi tu sai che sta succedendo?"disse Arda.

"Quand'ero piccolo li vedevo con mia nonna."disse Ramzi "Ci parlavamo.

Qualcuno sta cercando qualcosa e continua...a vagare.

È tormentato.

Riesco a sentirlo e anche tu puoi sentirlo dentro di te.

Ti succede da quando sei bambino.

Lo percepisci?"

Arda vide il braccio insanguinato teso verso di lui,poi chiuse gli occhi e sia lui che il tavolo andarono contro la parete.

Arda si svegliò e vide un pavimento scuro,con della paglia.

In quel momento una figura alta passò.

Aveva un vestito lungo,grigio,la testa semi calva da una parte,ma con delle lunghissime ciocche bionde sulla parte sinistra e qualcuna sulla parte destra.

Il volto e l'occhio sinistro erano coperti da un panno nero.

Il collo e le spalle erano scoperte.

Si muoveva in modo strano tenendo l'avambraccio destro il alto per toccare le cose con la mano.

I suoi compagni erano legati a delle colonne di pietra con delle catene.

La figura tolse un cappuccio bianco dalla testa di Remzi.

Dietro le colonne c'erano delle candele.

I cannibali erano intorno ad un tavolo,con delle candele accese e si contorcevano gemendo e emanando versi.

La figura tolse il cappuccio a Yavuz che era alla destra di Arda.

Apo non aveva il cappuccio,ma era semi incosciente.

Remzi iniziò a rinvenire.

Le creature insanguinate si toccavano in modo frenetico e urlavano,poi veneravano tremando incontrollatamente.

Uno di loro baciava il seno ad un'altra.

Il tavolo davanti a loro aveva una candela e un libro.

Essi erano a quattro zampe e si dimenavano impazienti.

Oltre il tavolo vi era una scala di metallo a chiocciola.

Gli uomini insanguinati alzarono le braccia verso la scaletta contorcendo le dita i modo innaturale.

Una donna dentro la gabbia allungava le mani nello stesso modo e accanto vi era quello con il sacco nero in testa e con il martello con la punta verso il basso.

Quella bionda camminò con l'avambraccio destro verso l'alto e la mano piegata verso l'esterno,poi batté le mani e quello con il martello colpì il suolo.

La folla si fermò e misero la testa verso il basso.

La figura incappucciata,e poco alta,scese le scale,poi passò tra la folla che lo toccò in riverenza e adorazione.

La figura di diresse verso una sedia in fondo alla stanza con le mani dietro la schiena.

"CHI CAZZO SEI?"urlò Yavuz "NOI SIAMO DEI POLIZIOTTI!

LA PAGHERETE!"

L'uomo si sedette e si tolse il cappuccio,rivelando di essere calvo e aveva una testa con due bozzi dietro.

Quella bionda gli porto una ciotola di legno con dentro l'acqua e l'uomo vi intinse metà delle dita,lavandosi le mani,poi si tasto le testa con entrambe le mani.

Le unghie erano leggermente appuntite.

"AVANTI PARLA,FIGLIO DI PUTTANA!"disse Yavuz "NON CE L'HAI LA LINGUA?

CHE COSA VUOI?"

L'uomo si alzò e venne sotto la luce.

Aveva la pelle bianca,ma le labbra molto grosse,come se fosse di colore,il volto con guance grosse,un'espressione da vecchio,un naso molto lungo,un buco di serratura nero al centro della fronte,più altre linee nere tatuate.

Il collo era lungo,ma asciutto e muscoloso.

L'uomo rise,poi fece alcuni passi.

L'abito nero era parzialmente aperto al centro e si vedeva il petto nudo e una collana di lucchetti appesi al collo.

Il corpo era molto asciutto."

"Vedo...che siete qui per univi a noi,stanotte."disse l'uomo calvo guardando ogni tanto ognuno di loro "E noi siamo qui per darvi il benvenuto nel miglior modo possibile.

Se qualcuno di voi sta forse pensando di essere finito in mano ad una setta satanica...sappia che si sbaglia.

Noi non crediamo nel diavolo,anzi...io vedo quei gruppi come persone dal cattivo gusto.

Sono stato ad un loro raduno a volte e sono solo degli stolti e ciechi.

Cose come quelle non appartengono a me.

In una notte come questa,quando le porte si aprono... e i regni si uniscono ci ritroviamo qui,in questo posto.

L'inferno non è un luogo da raggiungere.

L'inferno...è accanto a voi in ogni momento della vostra vita.

E non potete...liberarvene perché esso è dentro di voi.

Noi siamo i vostri umili compagni...sulla via che il fato a scelto per tutti voi... e saremo le vostre guide."

La donna bionda si accarezzò il vestito.

"Ma fin quando tutto non sarà pronto...noi non potremo che essere...i vostri pastori."disse l'uomo calvo "E questa notte,se il fato vi ha reso il dono di essere tra le creature del nostro gregge...non c'è niente che potremmo fare se non guidarvi."

L'uomo si avvicinò ad Apo che era semi cosciente,lo guardò per un po' e gli aprì la camicia.

Alla fine della pancia c'era un taglio cucito con del filo che andava da un'estremità all'altra della pancia e dalla parte sinistra usciva un pezzo di intestino tenue.

Le persone insanguinate iniziarono ad agitarsi ed emettere versi tutti insieme.

L'uomo gli accarezzò la pancia,poi mise il dito medio dentro la ferita,facendogli sputare sangue e assaggiandolo.

Apo sputò sangue.

Le figure bendate si misero le mani in bocca.

"No!"disse Yavuz "NON FARLO!

APO!  
APO!

NON TOCCARLO!

BASTARDO!"

"Apo,non preoccuparti,andrà tutto bene."disse Remzi.

"FIGLIO DI PUTTANA!"urlò Yavuz che cosa vuoi fargli "APO!"

"SMETTILA,FIGLIO DI PUTTANA!"urlò Arda.

L'uomo prese l'intestino e tirò verso destra aprendo la pancia e Apo sputò sangue per poi morire.

"NON FARGLI DEL MALE!"urlò Yavuz.

"NON FARLO!"urlò Arda.

"NOOO!"urlò Yavuz.

"ME LA PAGHERAI!"urlò Arda "LO GIURO!"

L'uomo prese l'intestino e lo estrasse allontanandosi.

"Apo!"urlò Yavuz "Apo!"

La bionda lo slegò e i cannibali lo presero.

"Apo,amico mio..."disse Yavuz piangendo "L'hai ucciso!"

"Morire è come dormire."disse l'uomo arrotolando l'intestino "Risorgere è come svegliarsi.

Quindi non abbiate paura."

L'uomo gettò l'intestino arrotolato,poi il biondo gettò delle ossa sul tavolo dove c'era la ciotola e due candelabri intorno.

L'uomo si voltò verso Yavuz e si tolse l'abito nero,restando a petto nudo,con solo un pezzo di pelle scura intorno al collo con attaccati i lucchetti e un lucchetto più grande attaccato sulla schiena che aveva delle linee nere.

Il corpo era asciutto e muscoloso.

La bionda mise uno sgabello di legno davanti a Yavuz con sopra dei simboli incisi.

Il nano vi salì sopra e a malapena arrivò all'altezza del viso di Yavuz.

"Ragazzo mio,qual'è il tuo nome?"disse l'uomo.

"NOI SIAMO LA LEGGE,DANNAZIONE!"urlò Yavuz.

L'uomo rise e guardò l'altra alla sua destra,poi si voltò di nuovo "Pensi che la tua legge valga qui?

Come ti chiami,dimmelo."

"Yavuz!"disse il poliziotto "IO MI CHIAMO YAVUZ!"

"Yavuz,sembri essere un ragazzo molto coraggioso."disse l'altro "Hai paura,ma sembro forte e determinato.

L'animo umano è corrotto.

Venera solo il potere,è sempre alla ricerca di falsi idoli."

L'uomo alzò il dito indice della mano sinistra verso l'alto "Perché hai dei confini disegnati da cattivi maestri."

"Tu chi sei?"disse Yavuz.

"Baba."disse l'uomo "Mi chiamano alche padre."

Baba aprì la mano destra e l'altra gli diede un coltellino con un manico nero,inciso con dei simboli.

"Sei un pazzo."disse Yavuz "Sei un folle."

Baba estrasse il coltellino con la punta ricurva,dal fodero,davanti al volto dell'uomo.

"AIUTO,CAPITANO!"urlò Yavuz.

"Chiudi gli occhi!"disse Ramzi "Chiudi gli occhi,Yavuz."

"CAPITANO!"urlò Yavuz,mentre la bionda gli metteva le mani intorno alla testa e lo stesso faceva Baba con la mano sinistra,poi gli mise la bocca vicino all'orecchio.

"Sei pronto a smettere di venerare il potere e unirti a noi?"disse Baba "Sei pronto ad essere tutt'uno con il cosmo?

Sei pronto a rinunciare ai tuoi occhi terreni e a vedere quello che c'è al di la del mondo terreno?

Apri il tuo cuore a me.

Apri la tua mente a me."

"Non posso."disse Yavuz.

Baba chinò la testa "Apri la tua mente a me."

"Ti prego,non farlo."disse Yavuz.

"Yavuz,apri gli occhi del tuo cuore."disse Baba "Non deludermi Yavuz."

Baba alzò la testa,baciò il coltello e lo mise appoggiato sul disegno al centro della fronte "Ora cominciamo."

"Io ti imploro!"disse Yavuz piangendo "Ti prego non uccidermi!"

Baba avvicinò il coltello e lui chiuse gli occhi.

"Yavuz."disse Baba.

Yavuz aprì gli occhi e lui rapidamente glie li cavò.

"NOOO!"urlò Arda.

Le creature insanguinate si agitavano.

Uno aveva la bocca piena di fango e un altro gli infilava le dita all'interno delle fauci.

Gli altri esseri si mettevano le mani sugli occhi.

Baba leccò il coltello insanguinato.

Uno degli esseri insanguinato toccò la bocca della donna bendata accanto a lui.

"Mostraci che ne sei degno."disse Baba che leccò gli squarci negli occhi.

La bionda gli mise una fascia nera sugli occhi e Baba lo baciò.

"Aprì il tuo cuore a me,Yavuz."disse Baba "Va a prenderla."

La bionda andò verso una parete piena di segni,dove c'era una porta nera,mentre Baba camminava avanti e indietro nella stanza,poi prese una catena e cominciò ad avanzare lentamente.

Dal buio uscì una donna mora, a quattro zampe, con un teschio da caprone scheletrico fuso con il volto,due corna ricurve all'indietro e vestita solo di un gonnellino di fili di paglia.

Aveva dei tagli sulla schiena,e le catene alle caviglie.

La donna bionda le accarezzò la testa e lei si fermò.

La bionda slegò Yavuz,lo mise in ginocchio dietro di lei e gli slacciò i pantaloni,poi allargò le gambe della donna.

"Aprì la tua mente."disse Baba toccando la spalla destra di Yavux.

La donna prese una boccetta e la fece annusare a Yavuz e alla donna.

"Fa quello che devi e la tua mente si aprirà"disse Baba ,mentre Yavuz piangeva in ginocchio.

La donna gli mise la mano dentro i pantaloni.

"No,non voglio,cosa mi state facendo?"disse Yavuz che fu spinto su quella 4 zampe e poi la donna lo afferrò per la cinta da dietro iniziando a muoverlo.

Arda e l'altro si voltarono.

"Aprì il tuo cuore a noi ragazzo."disse Baba "Avanti non avere paura!

Avanti,Yavuz.

Avanti!"

Le creature insanguinate si toccavano.

"Credi in noi,Yavuz."disse Baba "Non stai aprendo io tuo cuore.

Non resistere.

Aprì il tuo cuore.

Avanti,Yavuz!

Avanti!"

Yavuz iniziò a muoversi da solo.

"Continua,non fermarti."disse Baba.

Le creature insanguinate precipitarono in un'orgia mostruosa,mentre grugnivano e si lagnavano.

Yavuz finì,si mise in ginocchio,la donna andò in un angolo e si mise a terra.

Baba andò alla sinistra di Yavuz,poi gli si mise davanti e gli mise le mani intorno alla testa chinandosi,mentre Yavuz aveva le convulsioni "Yavuz.

Sei a buon punto,ma non abbastanza.

Devi aprire completamente il tuo cuore,hai capito?

Apri la tua mente,Yavuz.

Non aver timore!

Lasciati andare Yavuz!

Yavuz,ascoltami!"

Yavuz,in preda alle convulsioni,cadde a terra e morì.

Una tarantola gli uscì dalla bocca.

Ramzi urlò a squarcia gola.

La donna bionda prese il ragno e lo mise nel mobiletto dove erano le candele.

Baba guardò il corpo di Yavuz mentre veniva portato via.

Le creature si agitarono e lui fece alcuni passi nella stanza verso di loro che allungarono le mani verso di lui toccandolo,poi alzò la testa verso la luce azzurra che veniva dal soffitto dove era la scala.

Baba tornò indietro e andò da Arda,dopo aver guardato Ramzi "Forse l'onore dev'essere il tuo,Arda."

La bionda prese lo sgabello e lo mise sotto arda.

"VIENI QUI!"urlò Ramzi "VIENI QUI DA ME!"

Baba si voltò.

"È solo un ragazzo."disse Ramzi.

Baba salì sullo sgabello e mise le mani intorno alla testa di Arda,poi poggiò la sua fronte contro la sua "Accetta il sacrificio di questo tuo umile servo.

Accetta il sacrificio di questo tuo umile servo."

La donna gli diede il coltello nella mano sinistra.

Baba leccò la lama,poi prese il sangue dalla lingua e lo mise sulla fronte di Arda con l'indice della mano destra.

"Non mi sbagliavo,Arda."disse Baba che scese e andò da Ramzi.

La donna mise lo sgabello e lui salì.

"Vieni."disse Ramzi mentre l'altro si avvicinava "Ramzi,credevo che fossi soltanto tu."

Baba mise la mano sulla spalla destra di Ramzi "Invece siete due passeggeri.

Grazie per avermelo portato.

Ti sei preso cura di questo ragazzo.

E l'hai aiutato e adesso è pronto a capire se stesso.

Lo vedo dai tuoi occhi,Ramzi.

L'hai visto anche tu,vero?"

Baba sollevò la sua testa e gli tagliò la gola.

"NOOOOOO!"urlò Arda "RAMZI!"

Baba prese il suo sangue si bagno completamente la testa mentre il sangue continuava a schizzare,poi alzò la testa verso l'alto, chiuse gli occhi e pronunciò alcune parole incomprensibili.

Baba si mise sullo sgabello davanti a Arda e premette la sua fronte contro la sua mentre il ragazzo lo guardava furioso,poi gli mise le mani sulla tempia premendo.

Una luce rossa illuminava l'edificio da fuori.

La donna con la testa da caprone si era alzata e appoggiata ad una colonna,perdendo sangue da in mezzo alle gambe,poi l'altra le prese una bacinella di metallo e la mise sotto i piedi dell'altra che gettò fuori un'orribile feto deforme di carne scura e rossa,che non aveva nulla di umano.

Aveva un volto allungato e non era nemmeno definito.

La bionda lo prese,lo accarezzò e salì le scale.

Arda si ritrovò nel locale,seduto al tavolo,ma Ramzi non c'era e la tv era grigia.

La cucina era vuota.

Sentì un forte dolore alla tempia,poi del sangue toccò il pavimento.

Guardando bene vide Ramzi a terra,appoggiato al muro,con la gola tagliata.

"Ramzi!"disse Arda che lo soccorse "Ramzi!

Va tutto bene!

Va tutto bene!

I rinforzi stanno arrivando!

Guardami negli occhi!

Tieni duro!"

"Chiunque morirà per primo apparirà all'altro senza spaventarlo."disse Ramzi "Ti ricordi Arda?"

"Ti prego!"disse Arda piangendo "Non lasciami!"

"Ho fatto...una promessa a tuo zio."disse Ramzi "Se ti fosse successo qualcosa...mi avrebbe ritenuto responsabile."

Baba, incappucciato,uscì dalla cucina.

"Ramzi,lui è qui."disse Arda "Lui è qui."

"Non ne avere paura."disse Ramzi "C'è solo una chiave in questa vita.

Ed ora è tua."

Arda vide qualcosa uscire dallo squarcio sulla gola ed estrasse una chiave insanguinata.

Baba si era tolto il cappuccio "Arda?"

Arda si voltò.

"Tutto ha una fine."disse Baba "Ma tutto ha un nuovo inizio.

Tutto ha una fine,Arda!..."

Arda guardò la chiave e la ficcò nella testa di Baba,nel simbolo della serratura.

Nella realtà Baba si allontanò da Arda,scendendo dallo sgabello,con la schiave realmente nel cranio.

"NOOOOO!"urlò Arda.

La folla delle creatura iniziò a gemere ed urlare dal dolore,mentre si toccavano il cranio.

Aveva la testa verso l'alto e le braccia spalancate,poi cadde all'indietro e non si mosse più.

Le catene si slegarono da sole da Arda,che prese uno sgabello,si mise sopra di lui e lo colpì più volte polverizzandogli volto e cranio e riempiendosi di sangue.

Il primo colpo gli mandò addosso un mare di sangue,poi gli altri colpi di meno.

Le creature piangevano e si contorcevano.

Arda diede ben 6 colpi,poi posò lo sgabello,e si toccò il volto con le mani insanguinate.

Arda si aprì la camicia urlando e urlò ancora,poi si alzò e si avviò alle scale,mentre le creature

timorose si inginocchiarono,facendolo passare e tentando di toccarlo.

Arda salì le scale e uscì dall'edificio e si trovò in camera sua,sotto la luce rossa,aprì la porta e si trovò fuori dall'edificio sotto una luce rossa ed iniziò a ridere cadendo in ginocchio,poi corse nel bosco tossendo,poi arrivò su una strada e corse ancora.

All'inizio vide un furgone avvinarsi.

Era lo stesso furgone con dentro lui stesso e gli altri.

Arda fu investito e ucciso.

Il furgone era nel torrente.


	20. SPLIT

SPLIT

2016

In un locale dove c'era una zona ristorante,c'era una ragazza seduta al tavolo.

Aveva i capelli neri,lunghi,lisci,con la riga al centro della testa,maglietta rossa,con righe gialle,jeans blu e scarpe nere.

Era seduta ad un tavolo pieno di roba già consumata.

Poco lontano da lei c'erano 2 amiche,che insieme ad una terza si stavano facendo una foto.

Una delle 2 amiche era bionda,con capelli lunghi e lisci,indossava una maglietta bianca,gonna nera e stivali neri,l'altra invece aveva la pelle abbronzata,capelli neri lunghi,maglietta blu,gonna scura e stivali neri.

La loro terza amica aveva i capelli castani e indossava un lungo cappotto rosa.

La donna che scattava la foto alle 3 aveva i capelli ricci,giubetto di jeans senza maniche,maglietta grigia,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.

La ragazza fissava il vuoto.

Arrivarono altri ragazzi e ripresero a mangiare.

Poco dopo quella con i capelli neri e la bionda raggiunsero un uomo che aveva un sacco per la

spesa.

Aveva i capelli marroni,giaccone scuro,maglietta chiara,jeans blu e scarpe nere.

"Ecco che succede quando inviti qualcuno per compassione."disse la bionda.

I 3 guardavano la ragazza mora che era a guardare da una vetrata intervallata da colonne di metallo verticali.

Lei indossava un giaccone verde scuro.

"Credevo che avessi invitato quelli che volevi."disse lui.

"Papà,non potevo invitare tutti quelli della mia classe,tranne l'unica persona senza relazioni sociali,facendole più male di quanto sia necessario."disse lei "Io...non sono un mostro."

"Sono fiero di te...credo."disse lui e l'altra rise.

"Viene punita di continuo e certe volte urla contro gli insegnanti."disse la bionda "In oltre,la voce che gira su di lei e che cerchi di scappare di casa continuamente."

"Può prendere un taxi."disse quella scura.

"Credo proprio che ora possiamo andarcene."disse la bionda.

"Ho sbagliato a pensare che questa sia una democrazia?"disse il padre della bionda "Non ce ne andiamo finché non sono venuti a prenderla."

La ragazza mora raggiunse i 3 "Ah...la macchina si è rotta.

Vado a prendere l'autobus."

"No,nessun autobus."disse il padre "Ti do un passaggio con la macchina.

Claire ha messo da parte quasi tutti i soldi per comprarsi una macchina,non è vero?

È una delle poche volte che posso ancora portarvi in giro."

"Io..."disse lei.

"Ti perderesti le barzellette di mio padre che sono molto divertenti...per tutto il viaggio,se non vieni."disse Claire "Non te le vorrai perdere."

Le 3 ragazze andarono nel parcheggio,verso un'auto.

Il padre aprì il porta bagagli.

"Wow,ho avuto più regali del previsto."disse Claire che indossava un lungo cappotto fucsia.

Calire salì dietro con l'amica,mentre l'altra salì davanti.

Le 2 si misero a chiacchierare.

Mentre il padre metteva le cose le porta bagagli,si voltò vedendo un uomo "Ehi?

Serve aiuto?"

La ragazza dai capelli neri sentì un urto e guardò lo specchietto non vedendo nulla,poi qualcuno chiuse il porta bagagli.

La ragazza si mise la cintura,ma poi,tramite lo specchietto,vide la spesa a terra.

Voltandosi vide che al posto del guidatore c'era un uomo calvo,giovane,con gli occhiali,con il giaccone grigio,maglietta nera,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.

L'uomo prese un fazzoletto giallo ed iniziò a togliere le conchiglie dal cruscotto.

"Ehi?"disse Claire "Signore è salito sulla macchina sbagliata..."

L'uomo si mise una mascherina sul naso e bocca,chiuse gli sportelli,prese una bomboletta spray e addormentò le 2,poi si tolse la mascherina.

La ragazza mora restò immobile in silenzio,poi tentò di aprire gli sportelli.

L'uomo la fissò,si mise la maschera e la addormentò.

L'uomo portò un carrellino di metallo dentro un sotterraneo con sopra la ragazza.

Il sotterraneo era un lunghissimo corridoio,con le luci sul lato sinistro,in alto e il soffitto era pieno di tubi.

La ragazza rinvenne su un letto.

Vide le 2 amiche,abbracciate su un altro letto accanto.

Sul cuscino c'era un fiore giallo.

Le pareti della stanza erano di roccia,con parti intonacate.

La zona iniziale della stanza era di legno e la porta era fatta da tegole orizzontali di legno.

"Ci siamo svegliate qui dentro."disse Claire.

La mora vide il bagno e vide il lavandino con lo stesso fiore,poi si mise seduta.

"Ma che diavolo succede?"disse Claire "Che ci facciamo qui?

Che fine ha fatto papà?"

"Lui è li fuori."disse quella di colore.

"Tu sai che è successo a mio padre?"disse Claire.

La porta venne aperta.

L'uomo indossava una camicia nera,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.

Aveva una sedia pieghevole di legno in mano,la aprì e la mise a terra,pulendo la superficie con il fazzoletto giallo,poi si sedette incrociando le braccia.

L'uomo fissò il muro,poi guardò quella di colore che si coprì le gambe.

"Scelgo te per prima."disse lui che la indicò,chiuse la sedia ed uscì.

Quella di colore iniziò a piangere e Lory la abbracciò.

L'uomo tornò indietro e la afferrò "Ci vuole solo un minuto."

"NO!"urlò la ragazza di colore che corse verso quella mora che la afferrò.

"Fattela sotto."disse l'altra.

L'uomo la afferrò e la portò fuori,mentre la ragazza urlava e tentava di afferrare la porta.

La porta venne chiusa.

"No...no..."disse Claire che corse a battere le mani sulla porta "NO!

APRI LA PORTA!"

L'uomo la riportò dentro urlando e la gettò a terra,poi chiuse la porta.

"Stai bene?"disse Claire che la soccorse.

"Voleva...che ballassi per lui."disse la ragazza che si alzò toccandosi le gambe bagnate "La porta esterna è bloccata."

La ragazza andò verso il bagno.

"Va tutto bene."disse Claire "Stiamo bene.

Stiamo bene."

Claire raggiunse l'altra nel bagno.

La terza iniziò a pensare.

FLASHBACK

Lei era bambina,in un ristorante di legno e al tavolo c'era lo zio.

Era un uomo in sovrappeso,con capelli marroni corti,barba e baffi.

Indossava una maglietta verde,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.

Lei era molto piccola,con capelli in parte ricci a mezzo collo,cappotto grigio lungo,e pantaloni neri.

"Ho sentito un piccolo spruzzo."disse l'uomo "E arriva.

Uno scherzo di natura.

Enorme.

Si avvicina,ed è talmente alto che l'acqua non gli arriva neanche alla pancia.

Poi si ferma e il cuore sta per scoppiarmi nel petto."

Accanto alla bambina c'era il padre che aveva dei capelli castani folti,maglietta giallo scuro,jeans neri e scarpe nere.

"Ti è venuta la tremarella."disse il padre "Lo zio John,aveva la tremarella."

"Non è vero,Casey ,tuo padre è un bugiardo."disse John.

"Com'erano le corna?"disse l'uomo.

"Erano enormi."disse lo zio.

"Dove miri quando spari,Casey?"disse il padre.

"Al corpo."disse Casey.

"E perché lui guardava le corna?"disse il padre.

"Perché aveva la tremarella."disse la bambina ridendo.

Lo zio rise "Dice tutto quello che dici tu."

"Farai così quando avrai la licenza di caccia tra 3 anni?"disse il padre.

"No,signore."disse Casey.

FINE FLASHBACK

Una signora anziana con i capelli bianchi,cappotto grigio lungo,maglietta azzurra,gonna nera e scarpe con i tacchi salì 2 rampe di scale di legno,aprì una porta di legno.

Entro in uno studio dove c'era una poltrona con i contorni di legno,un cuscino grigio,un tappeto multicolore,una sedia di legno,con un cuscino,dei vasi su dei tavolini neri, e altri tappeti.

Mentre la donna preparava il tè,alla tv un uomo parlava dell'accaduto "3 studentesse rapite.

Il padre di una di loro è stato drogato e si è risvegliato in un centro commerciale non trovando più l'auto e le ragazze.

I vicini sono increduli..."

In quel momento arrivò una mail sul pc che proiettava l'immagine su uno schermo.

La donna passo per il salotto che aveva 2 librerie,un tavolino tondo,2 divani e altre sedie.

La donna andò alla scrivania e si sedette a leggere la mail "Ho bisogno di vederla.

È urgente."

La donna si mise a scrivere alla tastiera.

Claire tentò di aprire la porta.

"Non serve a niente,quella porta non si aprirà."disse quella di colore che era seduta sul letto "E poi ce n'è un'altra che è bloccata."

"Lui tornerà qui da un momento all'altro."disse Claire "Dobbiamo impedirgli di prendere una di noi.

Noi abbiamo pianto e urlato,ma non l'abbiamo attaccato perché avevamo paura che si arrabbiasse!

Una cosa da vittime!

Noi...dobbiamo combatterlo.

Dobbiamo buttarci addosso a lui come bombe."

"L'ho visto buttarvi sul letto come se non pesaste niente."disse Casey "Con un pugno ci mette fuori gioco."

"Io...ho preso per 6 mesi lezioni di arti marziali...e riesci a distrarlo se gli fai male."disse Claire.

"Si,sempre tutto così facile per voi."disse Casey "Fate una mossa e prevedete la seconda.

Ma non funziona così in questa situazione."

"E come usciamo da qui?"disse Claire "Stai dicendo che non vuoi combattere con ogni mezzo?

Senti,l'unica possibilità...l'unica che noi abbiamo è se gli saltiamo addosso tutte insieme.

Ci dobbiamo sbrigare."

L'altra si alzò e si mise in ginocchio accanto al suo letto "Abbiamo bisogno di te, Casey.

Claire è in gamba.

Diamole ascolto.

Io lo faccio.

Se sei anche tu a farlo...possiamo vincere."

"Ci farà male."disse Casey "No.

Smettetela.

Tutte e 2."

"Evita di essere così pessimista e aiutaci ad uscire da qui."disse Claire.

"Ma piantala."disse Casey "I tuoi 6 mesi di karate al centro commerciale sai dove te li puoi mettere?"

"No,no,no!"disse Claire mentre l'altra le si sedeva vicina "OGGI NON PUOI FARE COSÌ!

NON ADESSO!

PERCHÉ FAI COSÌ!

PERCHÉ TI COMPORTI COME SE NON FOSSI UNA DI NOI?"

FLASHBACK

Casey,da bambina era in un bosco,sdraiata in una tenda,con il padre che indossava un giaccone nero e un cappello nero.

"Quando miri, Casey,tieni tutti e 2 gli occhi aperti."disse lui puntando il fucile "Tieni sotto tiro l'obbiettivo con la canna,puoi muoviti.

Per metterti al suo passo.

Ti avverto è molto frustrante le prime volte.

Sparerai di lato o troppo sotto.

Poi imparerai a mirare giusto.

Le femmine sono più sveglie dei maschi,come per gli umani.

Le femmine usano il naso per restare vive,si assicurano di stare al coperto.

Ricordano sempre che devono restare vive.

I maschi vanno per conto loro.

I maschi sono scemi nella stagione degli amori."

"I maschi fanno sempre troppo chiasso."disse la figlia e lui rise.

"Si,è vero."disse lui.

"Io sono meglio di un maschio,vero?"disse lei.

"Si,certo."disse il padre.

"Tieni."disse lo zio dandogli una lattina di birra dopo essere arrivato.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Vi ascolto se dite qualcosa che abbia senso."disse Casey "Non sappiamo neanche di che si tratta."

L'uomo che le aveva rapite salì le scale e arrivò dalla donna anziana.

Indossava un capello invernale circolare grigio,cappotto marrone lungo,felpa grigia,maglietta nera,pantaloni chiari e scarpe nere.

Aveva anche dei guanti grigi che lasciavano scoperte le dita.

In mano aveva una cartellina nera.

"Salve,ero inspirato."disse lui.

La donna,poco dopo,osservava i disegni fatti dall'uomo che mostravano delle ragazze con i vestiti.

In alcuni le ragazze erano tristi o depresse.

Lui passeggiò nella stanza accanto guardandola "No,no,no,no.

Quello.

Quello prima."

La donna vide il disegno che ritraeva una donna adulta.

"Ecco,dovrebbe essere tipo un tajer elegante,ma io ci dipingo sopra dei titoli di giornale."disse lui appoggiato ad una sedia,poi rise ed iniziò a guardarsi intorno.

"Beh,io mi vesto semplicemente,tipo gonna e camicetta,ma questi..."disse la donna mentre lui guardava i libri sulla libreria "Questi sono molto artistici,Barry.

Il genere per cui le signore di Manhattan spendono anche 1500 dollari per metterli una volta ad un ballo di beneficenza."

"Figuriamoci."disse lui "Sa,non...non posso stare a lungo,questa è solo una visita."

"Dimmi cosa succede."disse lei che si tolse gli occhiali.

"Vuole dire l'email?"disse lui toccando il divano "Oh,le solite cose.

La sensazione di essere sopraffatto."

"La concisione della tua email,la rendeva specifica e pertinente al momento."disse lei "Stai cercando qualcosa?"

"No."disse lui.

"No?"disse lei "No,no.

Sto solo ammirando.

Sto meglio adesso."

"Come va il lavoro?"disse lei.

"Alla grande."disse lui e lei sorrise.

"L'ultima volta che ci ho parlato loro parlavano di te come di un impiegato modello."disse lei "Ti trovavano meticoloso e coscienzioso.

Ma questo lo sai già."

"Si,certo."disse lui.

"Beh,sei un manager da 10 anni e funzioni molto bene,Barry."disse lei "Ed è sul serio un posto meraviglioso per lavorare."

"Si,senz'altro."disse lui guardando un quadro.

"Sai,tra tutti i miei clienti,con il tuo disturbo,tu sei sempre stato il più coerente nel tuo lavoro."disse lei "È successo qualcosa,Barry?"

"Lei quanti anni ha?"disse Barry "Perché...internet è contraddittorio su questo punto."

"Perché ti è venuto in mente?"disse lei.

"Chi si occuperà di noi quando lei va in pensione o muore?"disse Barry "Lo sa,dovremmo prenderci cura di noi stessi e nessuno nemmeno crede che esistiamo."

"Se qualcosa dovesse accadermi,ho preso accordi con un collega di baltimora perché vi segua."disse lei.

Lui rise e andò a guardare le piante"E lei...vive sola?"

"Questo lo sai."disse la donna.

"Oh,mi scusi,volevo dire da quanto."disse l'uomo.

La donna rise "Da sempre."

"Dev'essere un po' triste."disse lui muovendo il contenitore sul tavolino leggermente,poi rise"Ehm...sa una cosa?

Io...mi sento molto meglio,non avrei dovuto scriverle.

Mi guardi,sono troppo impulsivo."

Lei sorrise mentre lui andò alla porta.

"A proposito...c'è qualcuno in ascolto?"disse lui.

"Si."disse lei "L'università di Parigi mi ha chiesto di fare una conferenza.

E la farò via sky,proprio qui.

Cominciano a crederci di più."

"Ci vediamo alla stessa ora,tra una settimana."disse lui.

"Preferirei che non andassi via."disse lei "È successo qualcosa,Barry?"

"Non si preoccupi."disse lui "È solo una visita,mi sento molto meglio,anzi..."

"Come,non vuoi i tuoi schizzi?"disse lei "Di solito ne sei molto geloso."

"Ah,si,grazie."disse lui prendendo la cartellina e sorridendo "Ah...ci vediamo tra una settimana alla solita ora.

Grazie di battersi per noi ,dottoressa."

Lui andò via.

Poco dopo la donna accompagnava alle scale una bionda.

"Grazie dottoressa."disse lei.

"Ma figurati."disse lei.

"Credo che combinerò un disastro."disse l'altra.

"Sarai bravissima."disse lei "Alla prossima settimana,ciao."

La donna salutò un'anziana che la invitò nella sua casa.

Le 2 si sedettero in salotto.

La donna si mise sul divano, la dottoressa sulla poltrona e si misero a guardare la tv.

"Ma come fai a lavorare con quelle persone?"disse l'altra.

"Quali persone?"disse la dottoressa.  
"I tuoi pazienti."disse la donna che guardò la tv "OH!

Non devi usare i pollici,per far girare la ruota imbranato!

Visto?

Usano sempre i pollici."

"Noi consideriamo le persone che sono diverse da noi inferiori."disse lei "Ma se invece...fossero superiori a noi?"

"Come?"disse l'altra.

"Si."disse la dottoressa.  
"Tu credi a loro?"disse la donna "Ai tuoi pazienti?

Detto tra me e te."

"Si,certo."disse l'altra che bevve da una tazza.

"MUOVILA!"disse la seconda "MUOVILA!

Io non ci credo.

Senza offesa."

"No."disse lei.

La donna vide le ciabatte "OH!

Ecco!

Ecco che devo comprare."

Claire e quella di colore sbirciavano dalla fessura tra la porta e il muro,mentre Casey usciva dal bagno.

"È tornato."disse Claire.

"C'è una donna fuori."disse l'altra.

Casey le raggiunse e vide un busto con una maglietta rossa,una gonna nera e scarpe con i tacchi nere.

La voce dell'uomo venne udita "Ammetti quello che hai fatto.

Non ti devi arrabbiare.

Io adesso ho paura.

Credevo che tu avessi la cosa sotto controllo.

Ti prego dimmi che non è troppo tardi.

Il cibo sta aspettando.

Lei è in quella stanza?"

"SIAMO QUI,CI AIUTI!"urlò Claire.

"SIAMO QUI DENTRO!"disse quella di colore.

"Ma quante ce ne sono,Dennis?!"disse la donna che si avvicinò "NO!

Non entrare li!

Non entrare!"

La porta venne aperta e le 3 videro che l'uomo aveva indossato gli abiti da donna e rimasero allibite.

"Non vi preoccupate."disse lui "Ci parlo io.

Di solito mi ascolta.

Ah...non sta bene.

Lui sa perché siete qui.

Non gli è permesso toccarvi.

Sa anche questo.

No,no."

Lui richiuse la porta.

La psichiatra chiuse un cassetto dell'archivio che aveva nello sgabuzzino,poi indosso il cappotto e scese le scale.

Camminando in strada e andò in un parcò con un altro.

L'uomo aveva i capelli bianchi,occhiali,giacca nera,camicia rossa,pantaloni grigi e scarpe nere.

"Karen?"disse lui.

"Joe."disse lei.

"Dicono che non puoi avere un tuo spazio alla conferenza nazionale."disse l'uomo "Come concessione però partecipi al gruppo delle turbe dell'umore."

"Non si tratta di turbe dell'umore."disse lei.

"Oh...le conosco bene le tue idee,Karen."disse lui.

"A volte sono capace di seguire le prove."disse lei.  
"Uno dei tuoi argomenti è un cane?"disse l'altro "Hai presentato il video di un cane che si comporta in modo diverso ad uno dei tuoi pazienti in 2 tempi diversi."

"È moto più drammatico di così."disse lei "Loro sono quello che credono di essere.

Il loro cervello ha imparato ha difendersi."

"Ne parli come di esseri soprannaturali,come se...se avessero dei poteri."disse lui "Karen,sono solo dei pazienti che hanno subito dei traumi."

"E forse ora sono capaci di cose che non conosciamo."disse lei "Adesso abbiamo le scansioni cerebrali.

Pazienti con disturbi dissociativi d'identità hanno cambiato la chimica del loro corpo con il pensiero."

Poco dopo la donna era in una grande sala dove c'erano 4 tavoli messi a cerchio e dei quadri sui lati.

Casey era seduta a terra e le altre 2 sul letto.

"Cerca di terrorizzarci."disse Claire.

"Conversazione con se stesso."disse quella con la pelle scura "Che voleva dire con "il cibo sta aspettando"?"

"Lo capite che è una follia e che ce ne dobbiamo andare di corsa?"disse Claire "Dobbiamo..."

Le luci laterali della stanza vennero accese e l'uomo rientrò.

Era vestito di nuovo con la camicia nera,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.

Aveva con se un secchio grigio con dentro stracci e detersivi.

Lui andò verso il bagno "VOI...Noooo…

Per favore.

Tenete in ordine,il bagno è inaccettabile.

Per aiutarvi ho codificato a colori queste."

Lui estrasse una boccetta con del liquido azzurro dentro.

"La bottiglia blu per il pavimento..."disse lui prendendo un'altra bottiglia "E...quella rosa per le superfici in ceramica."

Lui si mise accanto alla porta del bagno e fece cenno alle 3 di avvicinarsi.

Casey si alzò seguita dalle altre che si misero a terra nel bagno.

"Patricha mi ha ricordato che sono stato mandato a prendevi per una ragione e che...voi siete cibo sacro."disse lui "Vi prometto di non disturbarvi più."

Lui andò via e chiuse la porta.

"Avrà un cane,qualche animale."disse quella di colore"Dite che potrebbe darci in pasto ai cani?"

Le 3 rimasero in silenzio.

La sera seguente la psichiatra aveva sul letto dei fascicoli e da uno di essi usciva l'immagine di un essere umanoide peloso,con zanne,artigli e unghie lunghe ai piedi.

Dalla bocca,dal corpo e dalle mani colava sangue.

Gli occhi dell'essere erano rossi.

La donna dormiva accanto ai fascicoli.

" Casey?"disse Claire e lei si svegliò vedendole sedute sul letto.

Casey guardò la porta aperta e vide che l'uomo era seduto a terra a gambe incrociate.

Indossava un'impermeabile giallo sopra,verde al centro e giallo sulla pancia.

I pantaloni erano blu,con scarpe marroni.

Casey si mise seduta.

"Mi chiamo Ed e ho i calzini rossi."disse lui con un'espressione sorridente e parlando con una voce un po' impastata "Si sta muovendo."

"Cosa?"disse Casey.

"Lui... si sta.. muooovendo."disse l'uomo sempre con l'aria sorridente.

"Chi?"disse Casey.

"Qualcuno sta arrivando per voi."disse lui "Eee...non vi piacerà.

Lo sapete che fate rumore mentre dormite?"

"Spiegaci."disse quella di colore.

"Veramente non dovrei dirlo."disse l'uomo "Ma lui ha fatto cose orribili alle persone e farà cose orribili a voi.

Ho anche i calzini blu."

"Ci mangerà?"disse quella di colore.

L'uomo spalancò le braccia "Non so."

"Quanti anni hai?"disse Casey.

"9."disse lui.

"Ma allora tu non sie il tizio che ci ha rapito..."disse lei.

"No!"disse lui ridendo.

"Non sei neanche la signora..."disse Casey.

"Sei cieca per caso?"disse lui ridendo.

"E non sai cosa pensano?"disse lei.

"No,loro non mi dicono molto."disse lui "Ho mangiato un hot dog."

"Ci puoi aiutare Ed?"disse Casey.

"No,io non dovrei nemmeno essere qui."disse lui "Ho rubato la luce al signor Dennis,ma lui torna tra poco e non gli posso rubare la luce a lungo sennò se ne accorge e si arrabbia.

Eccetera.

Caio."

Lui si accucciò e afferrò la porta.

"Aspetta."disse Casey "Abbiamo saputo una cosa.

Non l'avevamo capita,ma...adesso si."

Lei si mise a gambe incrociate a terra "Lo sai che cosa?"

"No,che cosa?"disse lui.

"Vieni qui."disse lei "Te la dico all'orecchio."

"O...ok."disse lui che si avvicinò.

"Quel tizio...sta arrivando per te."disse lei.

"Sei una bugiardella?"disse lui.

"Io non mento mai,Ed."disse lei.

"Ma il signor Dennis ha detto…ha detto che ha seguito quelle 2 ragazze per 4 giorni e sapeva che erano quelle che lui voleva."disse lui.

"Quando tu non ci sei,Dennis e la signora ne parlano molto."disse lei "Dicono che lui stavolta vuole un maschio..."

"No..."disse lui che per poco non pianse.

"...e hanno intenzione di dargli te."disse lui.

"No,la signorina Patricha ha detto...ha detto che non è più arrabbiata con me."disse lui "Certe volte lei canta per me."

"Credo che la signorina Patricha sia ancora arrabbiata con te."disse lei.

"La signorina Patricha..."disse lui piangendo "...crede che io sia stupido.

Dice che faccio sciocchi sbagli."

"Guardami."disse Casey "È come se fossimo le tue baby sitter.

Ti faremo guardare la tv,ti prepareremo una belle cenetta.

Dobbiamo andare tutti via da qui.

Tu ci puoi far vedere come,andiamo via prima che torni qualcuno,ma ci dobbiamo sbrigare Ed.

Ci dobbiamo sbrigare ad andarcene."

"Aspe...aspetta un minuto."disse lui "C'è voluto un secolo per rendere la stanza sicura senza che quelli che lavorano qui se ne accorgessero…

NON POTETE USCIRE DA QUI!

Mi devo soffiare il naso."

"No,aspetta non te ne andare..."disse lei.

Lui uscì e chiuse la porta.

Lei si mise a guardare nello spazio tra la porta e il muro e lo vide davanti ad una porta con delle chiavi.

"Chi arriverà adesso?"disse quella di colore "Questa cosa fa paura sul serio!"

"Non viene nessuno!"disse Claire in piedi.

Lui uscì dalla seconda porta.

"Lui ha detto una cosa..."disse lei camminando e andando a toccare una parete "Ha detto una cosa a proposito di rendere la stanza sicura."

"Questo è tutto cartongesso nuovo."disse Claire.

"Perché non era sicura?"disse Casey

Le 3 si misero a battere sulle pareti ovunque,poi Claire spostò un letto,ci salì sopra e toccò il soffitto.

Il suono rimbombò e le 3 si fermarono.

Cla prese una scarpa con i tacchi ed iniziò a colpire il soffitto.

"Ferma..."disse Casey "Siamo sicure di farlo?"

Claire continuò a colpire.

Casey andò alla porta.

" Casey...avevi ragione."disse l'altra "Qui c'è qualcosa.

Ha coperto una grata.

Dimmi se lo vedi."

"Casey,dicci quello che vedi."disse quella di colore.

Lui riaprì la porta.

"Eccolo."disse Casey.

"Non lo fate entrare,fermatelo è la nostra unica possibilità!"disse Claire.

Le 2 si misero contro la porta.

"Ma...ehi, ma che fate?"disse lui che tentò di aprire "Ehi?

Ok,ok,smettetela.

E allora?

Mi fate entrare?"

"Dacci un secondo."disse quella di colore "Ci stiamo cambiando.

Ma che fate?

Fatemi entrare."

Lui si mise a spingere "Non è divertente!"

Claire staccò la grata.

"SIETE DELLE VERE PUTTANE!"urlò lui "VI PRENDO A SCHIAFFI!

VI PRENDO A SCHIAFFI IN FACCIA!"

"Datemi più tempo che potete."disse Claire che entrò nel condotto.

"Così...vi mettete nei guai!"disse lui che provò a spingere,poi prese la ricorsa "SENTITE..."

Lui corse verso la porta,ma le 2 riuscirono a tenerla.

L'uomo iniziò a cambiarsi e indossò la giacca nera, aprendo la porta con facilità.

Claire strisciò nei condotti,colpì una grata, si gettò di sotto e si trovò in un corridoio buio con le pareti screpolate c'erano tubature e caldaie.

Lei iniziò a correre per un lungo corridoio pieno di tubi ai lati e anche sopra.

"EHI!"urlò l'uomo "EHI!"

Lei andò a destra dove c'erano degli armadietti e si nascose all'interno.

"Ehi!"disse lui passando oltre,poi andò a controllare l'armadietto e la vide dalle fessure "Cedevo di averti perso.

Ti dispiace uscire fuori per favore?

Ti piace prenderci in giro,eh?

Ma noi siamo più potenti di quanto credi.

Esci fuori.

Per favore."

Lei aprì l'armadietto.

"Tu non dovresti ingannare i bambini."disse lui "Questo dimostra chi sei.

Guarda la tua maglia,è rovinata.

È sporca.

Levatela."

Lei pianse e si tolse la maglietta,dandogliela.

Lui si mise una mano in testa "Io cerco di fare il bravo."

Poco dopo Claire era stata chiusa in una stanza in uno stretto corridoio vuoto con le luci al centro del soffitto e lui usava il trapano sulla porta.

Lei iniziò a piangere.

Poco dopo lui si era messo in piedi su una scaletta di metallo e aveva messo una tegola di legno molto grande sulla grata e usava il trapano per fissarla.

"Non vedrete più la vostra amica."disse lui "Verrà tenuta separata."

Lui scese dalla scaletta di metallo "Tu levati la gonna e tu levati la camicia.

Avete i vestiti tutti sporchi di polvere."

Le 2 ubbidirono e lui prese i vestiti andando via e spense le luci.

La dottoressa indossava una giacca nera ed era seduta davanti al video.

La sua immagine apparve in una conferenza.

"Un'identità,in un individuo con disturbi dissociativi d'identità,può avere il colesterolo alto,una."disse lei con l'indice destro verso l'alto "Ci sono stati casi in cui un'identità era allergica alle punture d'ape e le altre no."

"Ci sono momenti in cui 2 identità possono coesistere nello stesso momento?"disse una donna alla conferenza.

"Ci sono delle volte in cui 2 identità possono prendere la luce o la macchia o consapevolezza nello stesso tempo."disse lei "È successo con una studentessa con cui lavoravo.

Le sue mani,sinistra e destra,prendevano appunti,con calligrafie diverse,su cose separate,nello stesso momento.

Le differenze nelle identità posso essere incredibili,come può essere la differenza che c'è tra lei e me e ogni altra persona.

Le identità hanno diverso quoziente intellettivo,diversa forza fisica.

Una di loro magari è un sollevatore di pesi russo,che solleva 3 volte il peso del suo corpo.

La loro capacità di super concentrarsi e di fare esperienze diverse è...è stupefacente.

Questi individui forse...attraverso la sofferenza hanno svelato il potenziale del cervello?

È questa la definitiva via d'accesso...a tutte le cose che ci sono sconosciute?

È da questo che ci viene il nostro senso del soprannaturale?"

L'uomo entrò dal portone e salì le scale verso lo studio.

Indossava il capello e il cappotto della volta prima,ma ora aveva una maglietta nera,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.

In mano aveva il fazzoletto giallo con cui puliva la cartellina nera.

Poco dopo era seduto sulla poltrona,davanti alla donna e senza cappello "È questione di prospettiva...profondità...e...e...e curve...e...e...e lo vede quello?

È una specie di abito di maglia di ciniglia."

La donna osservò attentamente i disegni mentre lui sorrideva a gambe incrociate.

"Chi sei tu?"disse lei.

"Ah...Barry."disse lui.

"No,io non credo."disse lei "Ho sviluppato un certo senso per capire con chi sto parlando e con chi invece no."

"Ah...che ho fatto?"disse lui.

"Mi hai scritto per un appuntamento fuori programma 2 giorni di fila."disse lei.

"Ci sentiamo sopraffatti."disse lui "È normale amministrazione."

"Io dico che Orwel o Jade o Samuel o Heinrich hanno avuto la luce per un attimo e mi hanno scritto e tu sei qui per dirmi che tutto è a posto."disse lei.  
"Io le ho scritto."disse lui.  
"Posso parlare con uno di loro,per favore?"disse lei.

Lui sorrise "No,non si può.

Ho detto ha tutti che volevo fare io la seduta con lei oggi."

"Te lo chiedo di nuovo."disse lei "Con chi di loro sto parlando adesso."

"Dottoressa Fletcher,con Barry."disse lui.

"Non sembra affatto Barry."disse lei "Barry è un leader estroverso."

"E infatti lo sono."disse lui.

"Adesso ti dico la mia ipotesi."disse lei "Basandomi sulla descrizione di tutte le 23 entità che vivono nel corpo di Kevin,come ho saputo da Barry...io credo di parlare...con Dennis.

Ma lui è stato bandito dalla luce perché,tra le altre ragioni,ha una propensione a guardare giovani donne che danzano nude pur sapendo che è sbagliato e avendola combattuta con scarso successo.

Credo di averlo incontrato e lo credo perché hai sistemato 2 volte il piatto dei cioccolatini da quando sei qui e so che hai un disturbo ossessivo compulsivo."

"Ho ho ho, ecco,ora capisco,lei è abile."disse lui "È abile,ma io non sono Dennis."

"E penso anche...che tu e Patricha siate stati banditi dalla luce già da un po'."disse lei "Prima di tutto per le vostre credenze."

"Patricha e Dennis sono molto instabili...io non sono Dennis."disse Kevin.

"Avete voi 2 il controllo ora?"disse Karen.

"La prego di credermi,io sono Barry."disse Kevin.

"Devi perdonarmi."disse lei ridendo "Il mio lavoro è metterti alla prova.

E,come ormai dovresti sapere,io ormai ho parecchie opinioni su come ognuno dovrebbe vivere la propria vita."

"Io...io...mi chieda qualcosa sulla moda e io glie lo dimostro o io..."disse lui prendendo un cioccolatino "Guardi,guardi,guardi."

Lui aprì il cioccolatino mordendo la plastica ad un'estremità e strusciando una parte del cioccolatino sulla maglia "Ecco.

Ha visto?

Non sono Dennis.

Dennis non sopporta lo sporco.

Vuole che faccia qualche altra cosa?

Ha del gelato?

Ecco...questa maglia è di cotone e...il collo è di 3 stagioni fa.

Convinta?

Andiamo,su."

Poco dopo lui scendeva le scale di corsa e usciva in strada.

Poco dopo la donna era ad una scrivania a parlare con un uomo abbronzato con capelli ricci,che indossava una maglietta a mezze maniche chiara,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.

"Jeremy,quale venditore di fast food hai sollecitato per comprare queste ali di pollo che così rapidamente hai riscaldato commettendo un tale gesto suicida?"disse lei prendendo un pezzo di cibo dalla scatola.

"Cuters."disse lui cliccando dei pulsanti della tastiera "E non le può buttare,dottoressa Fletcher."

"Ah,questo è sbagliato per molti versi."disse Karen "Abbiamo finito alle 3.15.

Quindi guarda dalle 3 e 18.

Stai ingrassando un po' sui fianchi,sai?"

"Già."disse lui.

Sul video apparvero le immagini delle telecamere esterne.  
"I fornitori di cibo giocano sul nostro bisogno di grasso."disse lei "E sul bisogno dell'uomo di sentirsi vicino a dei seni prosperosi.

È come se Enrico V gestisse un fast food praticamente."

"È un buon posto dottoressa."disse lui.

"Certo."disse lei.

L'immagine mostrò un bidone dell'immondizia rovesciato vicino ad una scala.

"Come sapeva che la spazzatura si sarebbe rovesciata?"disse lui.

"Come lo sapevo,Jeremy?"disse lei "Tu non sei il più meticoloso degli uomini."

L'immagine mostrò Kevin poggiare la cartellina sul corrimano della scala,mettersi il cappello e camminare nell'immondizia.

"Il tizio non è molto attento,ha camminato tra la spazzatura."disse lui.

"No,Jeremy."disse Karen "Ogni persona normale ci avrebbe girato intorno,lui...sta recitando.

Che credi di fare,Dennis?

O è Patricha ce decide le cose?"

"Non moriremo."disse quella di colore inginocchiata e con le mani sul letto di Casey "Succedono cose brutte.

Ma non di questo genere.

Casey.

Parla con me."

Casey si voltò verso di lei.

"Noi dobbiamo trovare una finestra o una porta e presto,non credi?"disse l'altra.

"Non lo so."disse Casey.

FLASHBACK

Lei era nel bosco con il padre e lo zio.

Davanti a loro c'era una animale morto.

"La cosa eccitante,Casey,sta nel vedere se sei più furba o no dell'animale."disse il padre "Una vola non ti piaceva venire qui.

È la tradizione della nostra famiglia,giusto?"

"Bel colpo fratello."disse l'altro dandogli la birra.

"Grazie John."disse lui.

FINE FLASHBACK

Casey si svegliò e vide Kevin in piedi davanti a lei.

Indossava un maglione nero,una gonna nera e una mantella marrone chiaro.

In mano aveva un vassoio.

"Vi ho portato qualcosa da mangiare,dormiglione."disse lui.

Poco dopo quella di colore era fissa con il panino in mano a guardare Kevin che pettinava i capelli di Casey da dietro.

"Mangia."disse lui e le 2 ubbidirono "È buono?

C'è anche la paprica."

Il pettine prese un nodo tra i capelli e Casey tirò indietro la testa.

"Scusami."disse lui che continuò a pettinarla "Credo che vi metterò un bel fiore tra i capelli."

Lui mise il fiore tra i capelli e l'orecchio sinistro di Casey che spalancò gli occhi e aprì la bocca"Ecco...fatto."

Quella di colore li fissò.

Kevin andò dall'altra e lo fece anche all'altra.

"Su venite,mangiamo come si deve."disse lui che le fece uscire.

I 3 passarono in una stanza dove,sul lato sinistro c'erano moltissimi vestiti appesi ad una spranga,mentre dell'altra una scrivania con fogli e computer.

Su una parete c'erano degli scaffali di metallo che avevano varie bottiglie e oggetti vari,dall'altra parte diversi mobili.

"Lo so,tutto questo vi deve sembrare davvero insoddisfacente."disse lui "Ma...noi stiamo facendo del nostro meglio."

Kevin aprì la seconda porta e le portò nel corridoio dove c'era la stanza dove era rinchiusa l'altra.

Le condusse in una specie di cucina a sinistra.

La cucina aveva un tavolino al centro,una zona cottura sulla parete,delle dispense,il frigo era chiaro e sopra c'erano vari pacchi.

Le 2 si sedettero al tavolo.

"Buono?"disse lui.

Le 2 annuirono.

"Claire può mangiare con noi?"disse quella di colore.

"No."disse lui "No,temo che non sia possibile."

Kevin aprì il frigo "Ha quasi rovinato la nostra festicciola."

Lui prese un barattolo,accese la radio,mettendo musica e prese del pane in cassetta.

"Dicono che la musica asiatica...aiuti la digestione."disse lui "Vi preparo un altro sandwich.

Lo sapete che una famiglia di leoni,divora 15 chili di cibo al giorno?"

"E un cervo perde il 30% del peso durante la stagione degli amori."disse Casey "Inseguendo la femmina."

"Sono crepuscolari,giusto?"disse lui voltandosi verso di loro.

"Si."disse Casey.

L'altra li guardò confusa.

"Significa che si spostano al tramonto e all'alba."disse Kevin votandosi verso il piano cucina"Molto brava."

Lui spalmo una salsa sul pane e divise le fette in 2,poi guardò in alto e sbatté il coltello sul piano spaventandole "È storto.

Io...perdonatemi."

Kevin ricominciò con una nuova fetta.

La ragazza di colore vide una porta dalla patte opposta della cucina.

"Non so se lo sapete,ma le tigri hanno solo 30 denti."disse Kevin,mentre la ragazza indicava la porta a Casey "Cioè 12 in meno di un cane.

Credevo che fosse uno scherzo."

"No..."disse Casey e l'altra si alzò "Non lo fare."

La ragazza di colore si alzò e gli diede un colpo di sedia alla schiena,per poi fuggire.

Kevin prese il coltello,ma Casey mise il tavolo in mezzo.

"Va nella tua stanza e chiudi la porta."disse Kevin indicandola con il coltello "Adesso."

Casey andò via.

La ragazza di colore era in una specie di salotto e cercava di aprire la porta.

Alla sua sinistra c'era un divano di pelle giallo,con una libreria per ogni lato e degli scaffali sopra.

Dietro di lei c'era un divano scuro e al centro della stanza un tavolo.

Lei si guardò intorno ed iniziò a frugare tra le cose cercando le chiavi.

Dietro di lei apparve Kevin con il coltello in mano.

"Nel Sole,troveremo la nostra passione."disse Kevin avvicinandosi "Nel Sole noi troveremo...il nostro scopo.

Shhhh..."

La ragazza pianse mentre lui le metteva il coltello sulla pancia.

"Voi siete sempre state protette."disse lui "Non avete mai sofferto veramente.

Ed ecco perché vi abbiamo scelto.

Siete sempre state addormentate.

Non avete avuto l'occasione.

Non avete avuto l'occasione."

Poco dopo Kevin chiuse la ragazza in un'altra porta dello stesso corridoio.

"La ragazza bruna sarà tenuta in un altro stanzino."disse Kevin a Casey "A questo punto lo dovreste sapere."

Lui indossava di nuovo la camicia nera,i pantaloni neri e le scarpe nere.

Kevin si sedette sul letto mentre lei era raggomitolata "La bestia!...sta venendo per voi.

Tutte e 3 voi sarete tenute separate.

Tu...tu...tu hai una briciola sulla maglietta!"disse lui chinando la testa e lei si stupì "Per favore levatela.

Le…per favore levatela."

In una stanza c'era un disegno a muro che mostrava 5 piccoli omini che adoravano una sagoma nera,con occhi rossi,denti lunghi e appuntiti.

Le mani avevano unghie enormi.

FLASHBACK

Casey era nella tenda nel bosco e il padre dormiva.

Lo zio camminò fuori dalla tenda e le sorrise,poi si mise a guardare il bosco e sorrise ancora.

FINE FLASHBACK

Casey si svegliò e si trovò Kevin sul letto,con una maglietta blu e i pantaloni blu.

Lui aveva il braccio destro sul suo fianco.

"Non era carino quello che hai detto della signorina Patricha."disse Kevin "Hai mentito."

"Mi dispiace molto Edward."disse lei.

"Voi mi avete spaventato."disse lui"Eccetera.

Il signor Dennis...dice che tu porti un sacco di magliette."disse Kevin guardandole la maglietta grigia "Mi piace questa."

"Grazie."disse lei.

"Sai chi sono il signor Dennis e la signorina Patricha?"disse lui.

"No."disse lei.

"Ecco..."disse lui alzandosi "...ognuno di noi deve aspettare sopra una sedia e Barry decide chi deve stare nella luce,ma Barry ha perso quel potere per causa mia.

Adesso posso decidere di stare nella luce ogni volta che voglio è...è un potere speciale.

Barry deve continuare a stare sulla sedia se io lo voglio.

Per questo Dennis e Patricha mi fanno stare con loro.

Erano stati banditi da Barry,che era il loro nemico.

Dennis e Patricha credono nella... bestia.

E in quello che può fare."

"E tu...l'hai vista?"disse lei "La...bestia?"

"N...no,ti posso baciare?"disse lui "Volevo baciare la ragazza nera,ma è nei guai."

Casey restò in silenzio.

"Allora vuoi?"disse lui "Io non so molto di baci."

"Si."disse lei e lui la baciò.

"Ora sei incinta."disse lui "Bacio bene?"

"Si."disse lei.

"Mi piace ballare."disse lui "A te piace?"

"Si."disse lei.

"Io ho un lettore CD e ballo in camera mia."disse Kevin "Io,noi abbiamo sistemato il CD proprio nella mia stanza,vicino alla finestra."

Lei spalancò gli occhi.

"Io sono come..."disse lui che chiuse gli occhi ed iniziò a muovere le braccia "Sono...so tutte le mosse..."

"Wow."disse lei "Magari posso guardarti ballare e ascoltare la musica con te."

"No,la musica è in camera mia."disse lui.

"Oh già...magari però..."disse lei.  
"Si?"disse lui.

"Mi ci porti di nascosto."disse lei.  
"Stai cercando di imbrogliarmi?!"disse lui "Eccetera?

Guarda che faccio la spia!

Io faccio la spia su di te."

"Senti,io dico una cosa e tu dici se sto mentendo o no,ok?"disse Casey e lui annuì "Come un test.

Ok?

Io mi metto nei guai.

A scuola.

Di proposito.

Così loro mi mettono in punizione.

E io posso stare lontana dagli altri.

Adoro stare da sola."

Kevi rimase a bocca aperta e la guardò "Ok...allora ti porto in camera mia."

"Ok."disse lei.

"Ma dopo che il signor Dennis ha finito il rituale di preparazione."disse Kevin "Devo andare.

Lui ha un appuntamento.

Quando mi addormento uno degli altri contatta la dottoressa per fare la spia su di noi."

Lui chiuse la porta.

Kevin era a parlare dalla dottoressa.

Indossava una felpa grigia,maglietta nera,pantaloni grigi,scarpe nere e i guanti.

"Quel pantalone ha la fodera rossa,si vede bene dallo spacco sul fianco."disse Kevin.

"Stiamo parlando dell'accostamento tra seta e lana da 20 minuti."disse Karen guardando i disegni"Vuoi dirmi che mi hai scritto in piena notte per una seduta d'emergenza soltanto...per motivi di ordinaria amministrazione?"

Kevin rise "Ero giù.

E le ho scritto.

E mi sono svegliato e mi sento meglio."

"Ho pensato una cosa."disse lei "Voglio parlare dell'incidente sul lavoro.

Tranquillo,Barry.

Sei al sicuro.

Voglio solo tornare sui dettagli del fatto.

Paleremo solo dei dettagli.

Un liceo di Kanden,del New Jersey, è venuto a fare una ricerca nel tuo posto di lavoro...e 2 ragazze si sono avvicinate a te.

Una ti ha preso la mano e se l'è messa sotto la camicetta sul seno e anche la seconda ha fatto lo stesso e poi sono scappate ridendo dai loro amici.

Tu hai supposto che fosse una scommessa,hai detto che avevano 17 o 18 anni e la cosa ti ha turbato per giorni..."

"Era solo uno scherzo infantile,adesso l'ho superato."disse lui.

"Quello è stato un mio sbaglio."disse Karen "Io penso che su questo incidente sono stata troppo sbrigativa.

Nonostante tu dicessi che stavi bene e le altre identità che ho visto dicessero che andava tutto bene,io penso...che l'incidente ti abbia riportato a quando eri un bambino abusato.

A volte un nuovo incidente di abuso può far in modo che personalità represse prendano la luce.

Dennis,se sei tu,io capisco perfettamente perché hai deciso di prendere le redini e proteggere gli altri."

Kevin rise "Dottoressa,non ricominci."

"Gli altri mi hanno detto che tu e Patricha avete parlato al gruppo di questa bestia."disse Karen "E io ho detto a tutti che sono solo storie spaventose che Dennis e Patricha raccontano agli altri per terrorizzarli.

Come la bestia riesca a scalare i muri come il migliore degli arrampicatori usando il minimo punto d'attrito e ogni minima imperfezione per tenere il corpo attaccato a superfici in apparenza lisce.

Come la sua pelle sia spessa e dura come quella di un rinoceronte.

Tu credi davvero alle storie sulla bestia?

Se questo sei tu,Dennis,capisco perché Kevin ha bisogno di te.

Tu sei forte e disciplinato,sei preciso e non permetti che si approfittino di te.

Puoi fidarti di me.

Per esempio,io ho la capacità di usare il nome completo di Kevin e riportarlo a quello che era in passato.

Ma non voglio farlo.

So bene che sarebbe il caos per voi.

Ognuno di voi afferrerebbe la luce.

Non voglio fare del male a nessuno di voi.

Non devi nasconderti.

Lo so che sei uno che ci tiene a Kevin.

Non sei cattivo,secondo me.

Eri necessario.

Dennis?

Sei tu?"

Kevin divenne improvvisamente serio e irreprensibile "Ci chiamano l'orda.

Gli altri,chiaro?

Io e Patricha veniamo ridicolizzati.

Non saremo perfetti,ma non meritiamo di essere ridicolizzati.

Stiamo tutti lottando e loro lo devono ammettere."

"Sono molto contenta di conoscerti,Dennis."disse lei stringendogli la mano.

"Anche io."disse lui.

"Immagino tu non sappia chi mi ha chiesto una seduta d'emergenza."disse Karen.  
"Uno degli altri."disse Kevin.

"Hai tu il controllo?"disse Karen.

"Si,abbiamo preso il controllo."disse lui "Siamo gli unici che sappiamo proteggere Kevin."

"Tutti vogliamo proteggere Kevin."disse lei.

"È molto debole."disse lui "Non sa quanto potenti siamo noi."

"Puoi dirmi quand'è che hai cominciato ad esistere?"disse Karen "E come tu e Patricha,l'altra entità indesiderata,vi siete alleati?

Non importa.

Hai ancora forti credenze?"

"Dipende su cosa."disse lui.

"Questa storia della bestia."disse la donna "Una cosa,Dennis,se ti può confortare se sei confuso,è che hai conosciuto bene le altre identità.

Siete tutti in una stanza sulle sedie,giusto?"

"Si."disse lui.

"Ma non hai mai visto la bestia perché non abita con il resto di voi."disse lei"Risiede nella stazione ferroviaria,come dice la storia,perché il padre di Kevin se n'è andato in treno.

Il fatto è che...tu e Patricha non avete mai visto la bestia,non è vero?"

"No."disse lui.

"È perché lui non è un alter ego."disse lei "Non è la ventiquattresima identità.

È solo una fantasia."

"..."disse Kevin.

Casey si svegliò e Kevin,con il vestito blu,aprì la porta.

"Andiamo."disse Kevin che era appena affacciato dalla porta e le faceva segno di venire con la mano destra "Sbrigati.

Ora si può."

I 2 camminarono lentamente nel corridoio.

"Shhh..."disse lui.

I 2 salirono delle scale e arrivarono ad una stanza di tegole di legno bianche e tubi sul soffitto.

C'erano 3 ripiani,uno per ogni parete,pieni di giocattoli,a sinistra c'era un divano verde e a destra un mobile con una gabbia di vetro.

Sulla parete in fondo c'era un comodino con sopra il disegno di una finestra inchiodato al muro.

Nella gabbia di vetro c'erano dei criceti.

Lui mise il disco e si diede ad un ballo scatenato,folle e senza senso andando avanti e indietro per la stanza,nei modi più strani.

"Oh..."disse lei una volta terminato.

"Lo so."disse lui.

"È il tuo lettore CD quello?"disse lei.

"Si."disse Kevin "Non...non ti piace?

Non...non è nuovo."

"No...no,sono solo...sono confusa."disse lei "Tu avevi detto che c'era una finestra."

"Oh,si!"disse lui andando al disegno e sollevandolo,mostrandone uno dove la finestra era aperta e fece questa operazione più volte "Guarda.

Così è chiusa.

Così è aperta.

Così è chiusa.

Così è aperta."

Lei spalancò gli occhi.

Kevin si voltò e la vide sconvolta "Credevi che fosse una finestra vera?"

Lui indicò la finestra con il dito indice destro "Così potevi scappare,eccetera?"

Lei si avvicinò "Aiutami ad andare via da qui,Edward."

"Io..."disse Kevin.

"Devi darmi le chiavi e farmi uscire dalla porta."disse lei afferrandogli le spalle "Ti prego,Edward."

"La signorina Patricha dice che nessuno mi prenderà più in giro quando arriverá la bestia."disse Kevin "Dice che tutti vedranno quanto sono straordinario!

E che tutti gli sciocchi sbagli non avranno più senso!

Devi tornare in camera tua."

Lui andò verso alla porta e lei gli afferrò le braccia.

"Aspetta!"disse lei "Voglio sentire altra musica!

Fammi vedere la tua camera!

Restiamo qui,scusa se ti ho chiesto di andare via."

"Non posso..."disse lui.  
"Non volevi farmi vedere una cosa,carina?"disse lei "Fammi vedere una cosa carina!"

"No,non posso..."disse Kevin piagnucolando e lei gli mise la mano destra al lato del collo.

"Per favore!"disse lei.

Lui andò a prendere una radio e la mostrò "ECCO!"

Lei si avvicinò,la prese in mano e lui si mise più distante.

"Wow."disse lei "È carino."

"Non è un giocattolo."disse lui.

Lei fissò la radio "È vero?"

"Si,certo."disse Kevin "È del signor Dennis.

Lui mica lo sa che l'ho rubato.

È forte, no?

Ascolti la gente che parla e loro non sanno neanche che li ascolti."

"Con chi si parla?"disse lei accendendo la radio.

"Non toccare niente..."disse Kevin.

"Voglio solo vedere se funziona."disse lei.

"Ehi...ehi,non toccare quei bottoni,sennò ci fai scoprire..."disse lui.

"Ehi,cancello est,che succede?"disse una voce.

Kevin restò bloccato "Shhh…

Non parlare.

Non parlare."

"Pronto."disse lei.  
"TI DO UNO SCHIAFFO!"urlò lui afferrando la radio e cercando di prenderla.

"Ma chi è?"disse la voce alla radio.

Lei gli diede uno schiaffo e andò sul divano "Pronto?

Pronto?

Mi chiamo Casey Cook.

Sono prigioniera in un sotterraneo con altre 2 ragazze."

"Ma chi diavolo è?"disse la voce alla radio.

Kevin le corse contro con una mazza urlando,lei si spostò e lui colpì il divano,poi la afferrò.

La radio restò sul divano.

Lui le mise la mazza in orizzontale sulla pancia standole dietro,ma lei rispose con una gomitata.

"Pronto?"disse la voce alla radio.

Lei prese l'oggetto "Casey Cook.

Sono stata rapita.

Dovete trovarmi."

"Betty,sei tu?"disse la voce alla radio "Non sei divertente."

"Chiami la polizia."disse lei "Non posso essere lontana,mi tengono in un sotterraneo o qualcosa del genere."

"Ok,Betty,senti...di a Larry e Fisch che li saluto."disse l'uomo "Ho ancora le cuffie arancioni?"

"Non so dove sono."disse Casey "C'è un uomo qui che ci ha rapito e ha intenzione di uccidermi."

Lei guardò Kevin e lo vide dritto con sguardo serio.

"Mi restano poche ore ormai."disse lei.

Kevin si avvicinò lentamente con le mani dietro la schiena.

"Vi prego."disse lei "Vi scongiuro.

Venite a salvarci."

"Aspetta,ma chi sei?"disse la voce "Perché hai uno dei nostri woke tokee?"

Kevin prese la radio e la spense "Metti le mani giunte in contemplazione."

Lei camminò nel corridoio con le mani giunte e lui dietro.

"Nel Sole troveremo la nostra passione."disse Kevin "Nel Sole noi troveremo il nostro scopo."

Lei entrò nella camera.

Lui aveva una candela in mano "L'ho letto su un biglietto di condoglianze al supermercato.

Era per i funerali,ma io l'ho trovato bello."

Kevin spense la candela "Dennis spiegherà il significato di questa serata."

Kevin andò via e lei vide una vite che sporgeva dalla parte bassa del bordo della porta.

Una luce venne accesa e lei prese la vite.

Kevin tornò con l'abito nero "La bestia è...una creatura senziente che rappresenta la più alta forma dell'evoluzione umana.

Crede che il tempo dell'umanità normale sia finito.

Spero che questo ti calmi.

Tu ti troverai in presenza di qualcosa di grande.

Volevo chiederti la tua ultima maglietta,ma non lo faccio perché questa è una notte sacra.

È quasi finita."

Kevin chiuse la porta.

FLASHBACK

Casey bambina camminò per il bosco e vide lo zio dietro delle rocce.

"Casey?"disse lui "Vieni qui.

Facciamo finta di essere animali.

Su forza!

Vieni Casey,è il nostro gioco.

Dirò a papà che non sei stata carina."

Lei avanzò e lo vide a terra tra le foglie che si dimenava e fingeva di essere un animale.

L'uomo era nudo.

"Forza levati tutto!"disse lui "Gli animali non portano vestiti."

Lei sorrise e si spogliò.

Poco dopo i 2 erano vestiti e lo zio stava salendo una salita quando vide Casey con il fucile in mano.

"Ehi,orsetto Casey."disse lui sconvolto "Cos'è uno scherzo?

È carico.

Casey?

Sono tuo zio.

Smettila Casey!

Metti giù quel fucile!

Mi sto arrabbiando!

Tra un po' sarà veramente furioso.

DAMMI IL FUCILE!"

L'uomo corse, le tolse il fucile e lo scaricò "Potevi uccidermi."

FINE FLASHBACK.

Casey era poggiata al muro,urlava e piangeva.

La notte seguente la dottoressa che indossava una pelliccia bianca,con macchie nere si fece del te e andò al computer vedendo che era pieno zeppo di mail di Kevin.

La donna restò sconvolta.

Kevin si svegliò al tavolo nella cucina e aveva in mano il cellulare.

Indossava una giacca grigia,pantaloni grigi e scarpe nere.

Mise il cellulare dentro la giacca,guardò l'orologio e andò via.

Casey era in un angolo e piangeva.

Kevin aprì il cancello esterno con il fazzoletto.

Alla sua destra c'era una scala che andava in basso,alla sinistra delle piante.

Karen scese dal taxi in quel momento.

"Signora."disse il taxista "Questo posto è chiuso."

"No,va bene."disse lei.

"Non può entrare."disse l'uomo e Kevin la vide.

"Non si preoccupi."disse lei che si avviò.

"Ciao Dennis."disse lei "Uno degli altri,mi ha chiesto di venire.

È tutto a posto."

"Stiamo bene."disse lui irato.

"Dennis,Kevin è proprio fortunato ad avere voi,voi siete davvero straordinari."disse la donna "Io non voglio che vi facciate male."

"Pensa che siamo straordinari?"disse Dennis.

"Tu mi piaci,Dennis."disse lei "Posso entrare?

Possiamo parlare?

Io so che mi vuoi dire qualcosa.

Perché allora non me la dici?"

Lui restò in silenzio.

Casey era in piedi davanti alla porta.

Kevin e la donna camminarono nel lungo corridoio,poi arrivarono nella stanza addobbata come salotto.

"Siamo molto simili io e lei."disse Kevin "Tutti e 2 guardiamo le cose dal di fuori.

Prego,si sieda.

Non ricevo molte visite."

Lui spostò la sedia dal tavolino.

"Le portò un po' d'acqua."disse lui andando via"Sa,loro hanno un appartamento per me,in un edificio nella parte sud,ma noi preferiamo stare qui.

Quando mi hanno promosso capo della manutenzione mi hanno detto che potevo restare."

"Chi devi incontrare?"disse lei.

Lui tornò con un piatto e lo mise sul tavolo di legno circolare,poi mise le posate.

"Chi devi incontrare?"disse lei.

Kevin tolse la plastica da sopra il piatto,poi si sedette.

"Voglio parlare con lei di Kevin."disse lui "E...di quello che gli ha fatto sua madre.

Mi ricordo tutto."

Karen si sedette "Sono felice che tu sia così aperto."

"La madre di Kevin aveva dei metodi piuttosto malevoli di punire un bambino di 3 anni."disse lui.

"È allora che sei arrivato alla luce?"disse lei.

"Si."disse Kevin "L'unico modo di evitare la sua attenzione era di tenere tutto pulito,qualsiasi cosa.

Perfetta."

"Lo so che le tue sono buone intenzioni,ma ci sono altri modi di aiutare Kevin."disse lei "Ho perso tanti pazienti nel corso delle cure.

Voglio che tu sappia che non smetterò mai di combattere per voi.

I miei pazienti...sono diventati la mia famiglia.

Sono loro che ho scelto invece che un percorso più tradizionale.

Spero che tu sappia di poter essere del tutto sincero con me."

"Voglio davvero essere sincero con lei."disse lui "Le ho detto una bugia.

Quando mi ha mai chiesto se avevo mai visto al bestia.

Le ho detto di no.

In realtà non è vero.

Lei ha scritto di una donna in Germania che ha perso la vista per 10 anni.

Si trattava di un disturbo dissociativo d'identità.

Allora 3 delle sue identità svilupparono la vista.

E lei ipotizzò che i suoi nervi ottici si rigenerarono proprio a causa delle sue convinzioni."

"Cosa cerchi di dire?"disse lei.

"Ci sono cose che chiunque troverebbe difficili da credere."disse lui.

"Cerchi di dirmi che c'è una ventiquattresima identità?"disse lei.

"Lei protegge i malati,quando ha detto che poteva trovare questa situazione straordinaria ho pensato che poteva capire."disse Kevin.

"Capire che cosa?"disse Karen.

"La bestia è reale."disse lui "È appena emersa,lei aveva ragione su ogni cosa."

"Ma che aspetto ha?"disse Karen.

"È molto più grande di me e io sono il più grande fra noi."disse lui "È alto e molto muscoloso.

Ha una lunga capigliatura e le sue dita sono...lunghe 2 volte le nostre.

Lui trova che siamo straordinari.

Che non rappresentiamo un errore,ma il nostro potenziale.

Lei dice la stessa cosa.

Lui si sta muovendo."

"Ma che vuol dire?"disse Karen "Io non capisco.

Non può essere reale.

Ci devono essere dei limiti a quello che un essere umano può diventare.

E c'è anche un'altra parte della storia,non è così?

A proposito di mangiare una giovane impura.

Ma che cosa significa impura?"

"Beh,ne discuteremo affinché lei riesca a capire meglio."disse Kevin.

"Ma capire che cosa?"disse Karen.

"Qualche volta...non c'è un altro modo."disse lui.

"Chi devi incontrare?"disse Karen.

"Lui."disse Kevin.

Karen sorrise "Sai una cosa?

Vorrei prendere appunti su tutto questo.

Forse potremmo discuterne durante una vera seduta domani."

"Sul serio?"disse Kevin "Lei accetta questa cosa?"

"È stato davvero meraviglioso,tu ti sei così aperto."disse lei "Ora credo che ti senti molto potenziato dalle filosofie della bestia."

"Io..."disse lui.

"Me ne devo andare adesso."disse lei alzandosi.

"Sapevo che avrebbe capito,ci vediamo."disse lui.

Lei andò verso la porta e poi si fermò appoggiandosi al bordo e mettendo un fazzoletto nella serratura.

"Ti dispiace...se uso il tuo bagno?"disse Karen.

"È in fondo al corridoio,vicino alle scale,sulla sinistra."disse lui e lei andò "Tutto bene?"

"Si,grazie."disse lei che passò vicina alle 2 porte e mise le mani su quella del bagno,poi vide la luce che usciva dalle 2 porte chiuse,così ne aprì una e vide Claire a terra mettendosi la mano destra sulla bocca.

"Lei è reale?"disse Claire.

"Chi è?"disse l'altra.

"Mi aiuti."disse Claire.

Karen iniziò a piangere.

"Mi aiuti..."disse Claire.

"Oh mio Dio..."disse Karen e Kevin le arrivò alle spalle.

"La prego mi aiuti!"disse Claire.

Kevin chiuse la porta di scatto e la spinse contro di essa "Non raggiungeranno mai il loro potenziale.

Non hanno importanza."

"Stammi a sentire,Dennis."disse lei sconvolta"Io dovevo ascoltare meglio.

Avrei dovuto capire di cosa sei capace,capire quanto sei potente..."

"Patricha dice che il suo metodo non funziona."disse Kevin "Il mondo dovrà aprire gli occhi."

"Dennis...questo è un errore madornale."disse lei piangendo "Queste donne stanno soffrendo.

È un crimine,non posso lasciare che tu le tenga qui.

Dobbiamo fermare tutto questo.

Quell'identità è mostruosa!"

"Mi rattrista che lei la pensi così."disse Kevin.

"Ma non lo vedi?"disse lei "Si è formato perché tu vivi rinchiuso in questo posto."

Kevin si mise una mano sulla bocca e le spruzzò lo spay sul viso addormentandola.

Kevin chiuse la porta a chiave mediante la piccola spranga orizzontale,poi prese in braccio la donna e la portò sul divano.

Casey tentò di aprire la porta mediante la vite.

"C'era una signora."disse Claire "C'è qualcuno qui."

L'altra si mise in piedi.

"Dobbiamo uscire da queste stanze."disse Claire che iniziò a frugare tra gli oggetti "C'è niente li da te?

Qualcosa che possiamo usare?"

L'altra iniziò a frugare tra gli oggetti negli scaffali.

"Qui non c'è niente."disse l'altra.

"Ho trovato un gancio."disse quella di colore.

Kevin si svegliò davanti al cancello e lo aprì,incamminandosi in strada,poi si svegliò alla stazione e si tolse gli occhiali.

"Grazie Dennis."disse lui.

"Ecco a lei,signore."disse un uomo di colore che gli preparò un mazzo di fiori.

Lui li annusò "Grazie."

Kevin iniziò a camminare.

Karen rinvenne sul divano.

"Sembrava che ci fosse un chiavistello sull'esterno delle nostre porte."disse Claire "Guarda se riesci a spostarlo facendolo scivolare."

Kevin si svegliò davanti al treno che era appena arrivato.

Casey aprì la porta e uscì lentamente,poi andò verso la seconda porta,ma non riusci ad aprirla,poi si mise al computer vedendo che c'erano 23 cartelle e ognuna aveva un nome diverso.

La ragazza di colore mise il filo metallico nella parte superiore della porta facendolo penzolare e tentava di muovere il chiavistello.

"Fa con calma,noi da qui usciamo,andiamo a prendere Casey..."disse Claire "Ci puoi riuscire,Marshal."

Il treno si fermò e Kevin posò a terra il mazzo di fiori.

Casey cliccò sulla cartella Orwel e apparve un video con dentro Kevin.

Lui indossava gli occhiali e un maglione verde,con sotto una maglietta rossa "Rispetto alla sconfitta e alle conquiste nel 1192 e nel 1200,vorrei paragonarle allo sfrontato atto..."

Casey andò alla porta.

"Noi dovremmo opporci all'avanzata dell'orda e davanti alle loro tattiche del terrore dovremmo mostrare..."disse Kevin.

Lei chiuse il video e cliccò su un'altra cartellina,dove Kevin aveva una maglietta rossa e si faceva un'iniezione.  
"Odio le iniezioni di insulina."disse Kevin "Nessuno qui le deve fare.

Perché io devo avere il diabete?"

Kevin mostrò una siringa "Tutti i medici,oltre la dottoressa Fletcher,dicono che siamo la stessa persona,solo personalità..."

Lui si fece l'iniezione e mostrò la siringa "Eh?

Allora come lo spiegate che solo io ho bisogno di queste,brutti figli..."

Lei chiuse il video e cliccò sulla cartella con su scritto Barry.

Trovò Kevin con una sciarpa intorno al collo.

"Io indosso pantaloni da lavoro,anni 90."disse Kevin "E una sciarpa.

Se non fosse per la maglietta che ho sotto,sarei un bel disastro.

Non ho proprio gusto adesso.

Sono seriamente preoccupato.

E ho la brutta sensazione di perdere tempo.

Decido io chi prende la luce,ok?

Credo...invece che mi rubino la luce quando non me ne accorgo."

Kevin entrò nel vagone vuoto e si tolse la camicia restando a petto nudo.

"L'orda continua ad essere ossessionata da coloro che non hanno sofferto."disse Kevin "Io non so dove vogliono arrivare,ma la cosa mi spaventa."

Kevin iniziò a respirare nel treno e poi si accucciò.

La bruna continuò a tentare di aprire,mentre l'altra parlava.

Casey continuava a tentare di aprire la porta.

Kevin si alzò ed era più alto.

Il suo corpo era più muscoloso e aveva la pelle piena di vene scure.

Si aggrappò alla parte superiore dell'entrata e andò sul tetto del vagone,corse,saltò giù ed iniziò a correre velocissimo per la galleria.

"Immaginati a casa,tra in paio d'ore."disse Claire "Sul tuo divano.

Con quell'orrenda felpa che ami tanto."

Kevin corse vicino ad un ponte dove sotto c'erano dei binari.

Sui binari c'erano 2 guardie e i cani iniziarono ad abbaiare e a guaire.

"Ehi,c'è un animale."disse uno dei 2 puntando la torcia "Fa così quando c'è un coyote o roba simile."

Kevin corse dietro delle siepi e poi andò in strada.

Karen si alzò dal divano mentre Casey tentava di sfondare la porta con un una statuetta.

Karen si appoggiò alla scrivania e vide una matita rotolare.

Kevin saltò sul cancello,si arrampicò e scavalcò,poi corse grugnendo.

Karen scrisse una parola su un foglio,mentre Kevin apriva la porta e correva nella stanza.

Lei si alzò "Kevin?

Kevin?"

La donna prese un coltello dal tavolo e barcollò,poi sentì dei respiri mostruosi e lo vide.

"Grazie di averci aiutati fin'ora."disse lui che parlò con una voce rauca.

"Kevin..."disse lei allontanandosi e andando verso la scrivania.

Lui la afferrò da dietro e le strinse il corpo tra le braccia.

Karen tentò di accoltellarlo,ma la punta del coltello si ruppe.

Lui strinse ancora di più e le spezzò sia le braccia che la gabbia toracica uccidendola.

"Forse dovrei raccontare tutto alla dottoressa Fletcher,ma...lei si preoccupa."disse Kevin nel video"È una donna così dolce.

Ora penso che farò una bella passeggiata e rifletterò su questo."

Kevin andò a prendere il cappello con sotto le chiavi "E con ciò finisce il mio diario di lunedì.

Ciao."

Lui spense il video.

Casey smise di battere contro la porta,poi guardò l'attaccapanni e togliendo il cappello trovò le chiavi.

Poco dopo aprì la porta.

Uscendo vide una delle 2 porte aperte e sentì dei rumori.

"Claire?"disse lei avvicinandosi alla prima porta e quando la aprì vide la ragazza di colore a terra,con la pancia aperta e si spaventò andando verso il muro.

Casey aprì la seconda porta e trovò Claire a terra.

"Claire?"disse Casey "Claire andiamo."

Lei venne trascinata via e l'altra vide che Kevin le stava mangiando la pancia,così chiuse a chiave la porta e corse via,passando per la cucina e arrivando in salotto dove trovò il cadavere della donna,poi andò verso l'ultima porta ed iniziò a provare le chiavi.

La porta chiusa venne aperta da Kevin che piegò il chiavistello con le mani.

Casey iniziò a frugare tra gli oggetti e poi vide il foglio scritto da Karen dove c'era la frase "Di il suo nome:Kevin Wendell Crumb."

Casey guardò il corpo della donna,poi si voltò sentendo i respiri orrendi e vide Kevin strisciare sui muri con facilità estrema,restando scioccata.

"Wendell Crumb."disse Casey.

Kevin saltò e atterrò di spalle rispetto a lei.

" Kevin Wendell Crumb."disse lei.

Kevin diede dei colpi alla parete indietreggiando.

"Kevin Wendell Crumb!"disse lei e lui barcollò appoggiandosi al muro,poi andò via e si appoggiò al tavolo,cadendo.

FLASHBACK

Kevin,da bambino,era sotto il letto.

" Kevin Wendell Crumb..."disse la madre mettendosi in ginocchio davanti al letto,poi si abbassò e lo guardò un un'aria feroce minacciandolo con un pezzo di ferro " Kevin Wendell Crumb...hai sporcato dappertutto.

Vieni qui.

KEVIN WENDELL CRUMB!

HAI SPORCATO DAPPERTUTTO!

VIENI SUBITO QUI!"

FINE FLASHBACK

Kevin si guardò le mani tremanti,poi si alzò e prese un asciugamano raggiungendo Casey.

"Chi sei tu?"disse lui "Che è successo?"

"Una cosa orribile."disse lei.

"Che ho fatto?"disse Kevin "Ti ho fatto male?"

Kevin vide il corpo della dottoressa a terra "Dottoressa Fletcher?

Dottoressa Fletcher?

Chi è stato?"

"Sei stato tu."disse lei.  
"No,giuro,io ero su un autobus,giuro."disse Kevin "E non mi ricordo nient'altro è...è ancora il 18 settembre 2014,vero?"

"2016."disse lei.

"C'è un fucile che ho comprato,è in quel mobile sopra il divano,i cassetti neri chiusi."disse Kevin"Le cartucce sono nella mia uniforme nell'armadietto in corridoio.

Uccidimi.

Uccidimi."

Kevin si avvicinò "Ehi,aspetta!

No,no,no,no.

Non lo fare.

Lui non sa gestire la realtà.

Mi chiamo Jade.

La dottoressa Fletcher ha avuto le nostre email?

Che cosa dobbiamo fare?

Tu…

Come nel 1008,quando dovettero subire la più schiacciante sconfitta e Mohammed invase l'intera regione del Punjab,prendendo il celebre tempio,così noi siamo stati traditi dai nostri alleati,da questa orda di Patricha,Dennis e il ragazzo...LE LORO AZIONI NON RAPPRESENTANO NOI!

LORO SONO TUTTI…

TUTTI VOI ASPETTATE UN MOMENTO!"

Casey era in lacrime e lui le fece una carezza.

"Oh,bambina cara,mi hanno rubato il controllo della luce,ma ora dovrà farsene una ragione..."disse Kevin "Tesoro,mi chiamo Barry.

Noi...

Non dovevi usare la radio.

Per poco non ci prendevano."

"Smettila Edward."disse Casey allontanandosi.

"Oh,avevano ragione loro,lo vedi sei così...spaventata da noi."disse Kevin.

Lei aprì i cassetti e prese il fucile.

"Dennis e la signorina Patricha hanno il comando a causa mia!"disse Kevin "Io adesso darò la luce a loro.

Nessuno si può più prendere gioco di me ormai!

Grazie,Ed.

Va tutto bene adesso."

Kevin si allontanò.

"Kevin Wendell Crumb."disse lei.

"Kevin sta dormendo adesso."disse Kevin "L'abbiamo mandato a dormire lontano.

Lo puoi chiamare quanto vuoi cara,ma non ti può sentire.

La bestia ha condiviso con noi il suo sogno di un gruppo più grande che la sostenga."

"No."disse lei che andò alla porta.

"10 o 12 giovani senza valore la prossima volta."disse Kevin "Questo è solo l'inizio!"

Kevin si tolse il panno di dosso,poi iniziò a respirare velocemente,si chinò in avanti,mentre lei dava spallate alla porta e la apriva grazie al fazzoletto.

Casey iniziò a correre nel corridoio.

La pelle di Kevin si riempì di vene.

Casey arrivò agli armadietti,poi vide il nome di Kevin su uno di essi,lo aprì e trovò la scatola dei proiettili,poi continuò a correre, mettendo i proiettili.

Arrivò ad una porta di ferro con una grata,ma Kevin la afferrò alle gambe facendola cadere,ruggendo e mordendole la gamba,poi provò ad afferrarla,strappandole la maglietta.

"LASCIAMI!"disse lei che caricò il fucile e lo puntò,ma non lo vide più,così si alzò zoppicando e chiuse la porta,poi corse zoppicando e piangendo,mentre caricava il fucile.

Arrivata in fondo al corridoio vide delle gabbie e una finestra in alto.

"AIUTO!"urlò lei che provò ad aprire una porta con la rete di ferro,ma senza successo "NO!

NOOOO!"

FLASHBACK

Casey da bambina era nel prato di casa e John,in giacca e cravatta neri ,si avvicinava.

Lo zio si accucciò "È una cosa della nostra famiglia.

Anche mio padre è morto così.

Nello stesso modo.

Un attacco di cuore.

Ma tu non ti devi preoccupare,mi prenderò cura io di te.

Allora...tu non mi darai nessun problema,vero?

Lo so che non lo farai,piccola."

FINE FLASHBACK

Lei puntò il fucile.

Kevin ruppe il cancello e afferrò i tubi sul soffitto iniziando a muoversi a testa in giù,poi colpì una lampadina.

Successivamente ne colpì un'altra rompendola.

"NOI SIAMO ECCEZIONALI!"urlò Kevin "NOI NON AVREMO MAI PIÙ PAURA!"

Lui si lasciò cadere e atterrò in piedi.

Lei sparò e lui si nascose dietro una delle colonne del corridoio che si collegavano al muro formando degli scompartimenti.

"SOLO ATTRAVERSO IL DOLORE PUOI RAGGIUNGERE LA GRANDEZZA!"disse Kevin che corse dietro un'altra colonna grugnendo e poi lo rifece "IMPURO È CHI NON È STATO TOCCATO!

NE BRUCIATO!

NE MASSACRATO!

QUELLI CHE NON HANNO MAI SOFFERTO...NON HANNO NESSUN VALORE!

E NON HANNO UN POSTO IN QUESTO MONDO!

LORO SONO ADDORMENTATI!"

Lei si chiuse nella gabbia,vedendo che c'era una corda, e lui corse contro la porta di ferro sfondandola ed evitando il colpo di fucile.

Lei caricò le ultime 2 pallottole nel fucile e puntò l'arma,togliendosi la maglietta.

"Il tuo fucile non mi può ferire!"disse Kevin "Non lo vedi che non sono umano?"

Kevin apparve per un momento e poi si rimise dietro la parete "Kevin è un uomo!

Io sono molto ti più!"

Kevin corse verso la gabbia e lei gli sparò al pettorale sinistro e al fianco destro facendolo cadere a terra.

Le vene sulla sua schiena si intensificarono e divennero più grosse.

Mentre lui si alzava Casey vide che le ferite non erano profonde.

Lui afferrò le sbarre con le mani,iniziò a grugnire e a mostrare i denti,mentre le piegava verso l'esterno lentamente,ma poi si fermò vedendo che la pancia di Casey era piena di cicatrici.

"Tu...tu...sei diversa dalle altre."disse Kevin con tono dispiaciuto "Il tuo cuore è puro.

GIOISCI!"

Kevin rise "Chi ha sofferto è puro.

Gioisci."

Lei verso alcune lacrime.

Kevin si voltò e andò via.

Casey restò in silenzio a lacrimare.

Un uomo anziano,con pochi capelli,barba e baffi arrivò nel corridoio.

Indossava una giacca chiara,maglietta rossa,jeans blu e scarpe nere.

L'uomo vide Casey nella gabbia,seduta a terra.

"Oh Dio santo."disse l'uomo che aprì la gabbia "E tu cosa ci fai qua sotto?"

L'uomo l'aiutò ad uscire e la portò fuori.

Casey passò tra le gabbie di animali di uno zoo.

"Non ti preoccupare tesoro."disse lui "Non ti fanno niente."

Lei venne portata fuori dalla struttura in un parco e vide delle tigri in una gabbia.

"Vincent."disse l'uomo ad un altro di colore dentro uno studio dall'esterno verde "Chiama la polizia.

Dice che qualcuno si è fatto male sei sotterranei di servizio."

La zona fu circondata dalla polizia che entrò e trovò il sotterraneo.

Casey era sul lettino dell'ambulanza e le veniva fasciata la gamba.

"Ok."disse la donna che la fasciava "Adesso facciamo un controllo."

Poco dopo lei era in un'auto della polizia.

"Il terzo cadavere è della dottoressa Karen Fletcher."disse un poliziotto alla radio "Stiamo cercando i familiari."

"C'è il tutore di Casey Cook."disse una poliziotta che aprì lo sportello "C'è tuo zio.

Sei pronta ad andare?"  
"No."disse Casey restando in macchina.

In un vicolo abbandonato e pieno di roba c'era un palazzo di mattoni e un altro con l'intonaco chiaro.

All'interno c'era Kevin che si stava ricucendo le ferite guardandosi allo specchio a torso nudo.

"Il proiettile non è entrato."disse Kevin "Noi siamo...quello che crediamo di essere.

Ha...haaa,cavolo ragazzi!

Ma che fico!

HA HA!

Ora devono credere che esistiamo,no?

Ci crederanno per forza.

E adesso che facciamo?

Ci affidiamo a lui.

Lui ci proteggerà.

Guardate che cosa riesce a fare.

Lasciamo che mostri al mondo quanto siamo potenti."

Lo stesso giorno in una tavola calda tutti i presenti ascoltarono la tv.

"Il presunto assassino,Kevin Crumb,soffre di un disturbo psicologico,il disturbo dissociativo d'identità."disse la donna alla tv vicina al soffitto rosso "Le voci che arrivano dalla scena del crimine sono incredibili.

Ci sono storie controverse,non si sa se il sospettato sia vivo o morto ad esempio,pur essendo stato colpito in pieno 2 volte.

I rapporti dicono anche che una delle sue personalità è un amalgama di varia animali dello zoo di Philadelfia dove lui lavorava.

La stampa si riferisce già al sospetto con un nome sinistro,fatto trapelare da una fonte anonima vicina al caso.

Per via delle sue molte personalità,viene chiamato l'Orda."

"È come quel tizio matto sulla sedia a rotelle che misero dentro 15 anni fa."disse una donna mora al bancone che prendeva appunti "Anche a lui diedero un nome buffo.

Qual'era?"

"L'Uomo di Vetro."disse David Dunn.

David era calvo,indossava una camicia grigia a mezze maniche,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.

"Ah già."disse lei andando via.

David prese la tazza,bevve,poi restò a fissare il vuoto pensando.


	21. ANNIENTAMENTO

ANNIENTAMENTO

Una donna era seduta in una stanza vuota.

Aveva i capelli neri lunghi,con la riga in mezzo,indossava una maglietta a mezze maniche bianca,pantaloni bianchi e scarpe bianche.

Era seduta su una sedia e accanto a lei c'era un mobiletto con sopra un bicchiere d'acqua.

Il pavimento della stanza rettangolare era grigio,le pareti giallo spento,con delle linee orizzontali grige.

La parte destra della stanza aveva una vetrata con dietro degli scienziati in una grossa stanza blu.

Davanti a lei c'era un uomo dentro una tuta anticontaminazione bianca.

La donna aveva uno sguardo spento e fissava l'uomo senza muoversi.

Dietro l'uomo ve n'erano altri due con gli stessi abiti.

"Che cos'hai mangiato?"disse lui "Avevi razioni per due settimane,sei stata nell'area per circa 4 mesi."

"Non ricordo di aver mangiato."disse la donna.

"Quanto tempo credi di esserci stata?"disse lui.

"Giorni."disse lei "Forse settimane."

"Che è successo a Josie Radek?"disse l'uomo.

"Non lo so."disse lei.

"Non lo sai e Shepard?"disse l'uomo "E Dorensan?"

"Morte."disse lei.

"Ventress?"disse lui.

"Non lo so."disse la donna dopo qualche istante.

"Allora che cosa sai?"disse l'uomo.

Lei abbassò la testa.

FLASHBACK

Nello spazio si aprì una spaccatura su un'altra dimensione e da essa ne uscì una massa incandescente che entrò nell'atmosfera terrestre.

Sulla Terra c'era una spiaggia molto grande,che aveva un faro,su una zona di roccia poco elevata e con vegetazione sopra.

In lontananza si vedeva una foresta.

La massa incandescente si schiantò sul faro nella parte bassa.

Una massa informe si muoveva mutando.

Dal buco uscì una luce arancione che emanava un vapore rosso che poi diventava viola e poi grigio,mentre dal buco usciva energia arancione che si fondeva con la struttura generando delle ramificazioni simili a vene e tentacoli.

Tempo dopo ,in un aula universitaria, c'era la donna che mostrava un immagine su uno schermo di una cellula che si divideva.

"Questa è una cellula e ,come tutte le cellule, si sviluppa da una già esistente."disse la donna "Per estensione,tutte le cellule sono nate da un microrganismo."

Tutti nella sala prendevano appunti.

"Un organismo unico,solo nel pianeta Terra,forse nell'Universo."disse la donna "Circa 4 miliardi di anni fa,quel 1 divenne 2 i due divennero 4,poi 8,16,32...

Questa continua suddivisione ha dato vita...a quella che è diventata la struttura di ogni microbo,filo d'erba,forma di vita marina,terrestre,ogni essere umano...la struttura di tutto quello che vive e di tutto quello che muore."

Dietro di lei c'erano tre finestroni e fuori molta vegetazione.

"Gli studenti di medicina,gli scienziati di domani devono partire da qua."disse lei "La cellula che stiamo osservando è tumorale.

Femmina,35 anni,prelievo dalla cervice.

Nel corso del prossimo semestre esamineremo delle cellule cancerogene in vitro e la loro attività autofagica."

Lei scese le scale di legno che erano in un grande complesso.

Indossava una giacca nera con sotto in vestito nero lungo fino alle ginocchia e ora aveva la riga sulla parte destra della testa.

"Professoressa?"disse una studente che scese le scale con lei.

"Katie."disse lei "Dimmi."

Un uomo di colore in giacca e cravatta scese le scale.

"Ho letto gli articoli del professor Sasson ieri sera."disse Katie "Mi sento ancora indietro,forse non sto lavorando abbastanza.

Gli altri sono più avanti."

"No,ma che dici,sta tranquilla."disse la prof che era arrivata al piano terra.

"Linda."disse l'uomo che la raggiunse mentre Katie si allontanava.

"Daniel."disse lei.

"Avrei voluto pranzare con te,ma non sono riuscito a trovarti."disse Daniel.

"Volevo recuperare dei testi."disse Linda.

"Tutto lavoro e niente svago."disse l'uomo "Non va bene.

Pensavo,senti...hai programmi per sabato?

Io e Sara facciamo una piccola festa,un party in giardino se il tempo regge."

"A dire il vero ho un impegno."disse Linda.

"Credo che ti divertiresti."disse Daniel.

"Grazie,ma dobbiamo...devo dipingere la nostra camera da letto."disse lei.

"È passato un anno."disse Daniel "Secondo me puoi anche venire ad una festa,non è un tradimento o un insulto alla sue memoria,perciò..."

"Preferisco dipingere la camera."disse lei che andò via.

La sua casa era una villa a due piani con un vialetto, un grosso giardino,una seconda costruzione accanto,un'altalena e una staccionata.

L'interno della casa era grande,c'era un letto a due piazze con le pareti verdi.

Lei era su un divano in salotto,davanti ad un tavolo.

Ai lati della stanza c'erano altri due divani.

Linda ricordava di quando era nel letto con il marito,un uomo con capelli ricci e neri e piangeva singhiozzando.

In mano aveva un amuleto aperto con dentro la foto del marito.

Tempo dopo mise della plastica sui mobili e cominciò a dipingere di bianco le pareti nella camera al piano di sopra.

Il marito entrò nella casa.

Indossava un lungo cappotto nero e aveva i capelli tirati all'indietro,poi salì le scale,lei si voltò e si prese un colpo nel vederlo alla porta.

"Oh Dio..."disse lei che lo abbracciò.

Lui fece un leggero sorriso e ci mise un po' per abbracciarla.

"Pensavo che non ti avrei rivisto."disse lei piangendo "Sei qui adesso."

Kaine..."

Lei lo abbracciò ancora.

Poco dopo i due erano in cucina,lui era seduto ad un tavolino e ormai era notte.

Sul tavolino vi era un bicchiere d'acqua.

"Non sapevano niente della tua unità."disse lei che era appoggiata alla cucina "Ho contattato tutti quanti.

Tutti quelli che potevo.

I tuoi compagni ne sapevano meno di me."

Lui rimase in silenzio.

"Era una missione segreta."disse lei.

"Può darsi."disse Kaine.

"Che significa può darsi?"disse Linda"Rispondi."

"D'accordo era segreta,almeno credo."disse Kaine.

"Pakistan,ancora?"disse lei.

"Io non so dove fosse o cosa fosse..."disse Kaine.

"Com'è possibile?"disse Linda "Faceva caldo?

C'era la neve?

Le persone parlavano portoghese o qualche altra lingua?…"

Lui rimase in silenzio.

"Da quant'è che sei tornato?"disse Linda.

"Non lo so."disse Kaine.

"Come sei tornato?"disse lei "Da che base sei venuto?"

"Non lo so?"disse Kaine.

"E quelli della tua unità?"disse lei "Sono tornati insieme a te?

Devi pur essere in gradi di dirmi qualcosa,sei sparito della faccia della Terra

per un anno intero.

Merito una spiegazione migliore di quella che mi stai dando."

"Non ha importanza."disse Kaine in modo secco e lei si sedette al tavolo prendendogli la mano.

"Kaine...come sei tornato a casa?"disse lei.

"Ero qua fuori."disse Kaine.

"Fuori di casa?"disse Linda

"No,ero fuori dalla camera con il letto,la camera...la porta era aperta e ti ho visto."disse Kaine "Ti ho riconosciuto.

Il tuo volto."

Lui ritrasse la mano e bevve l'acqua "Non mi sento tanto bene."

Lei notò che nel bicchiere c'era sangue.

Poco dopo i due erano in ambulanza e lui sputava sangue.

Lei era vicino e gli toccava la fronte "Resta con me,amore.

Io soni qui conte."

"Maschio,31,emorragia,convulsioni."disse l'uomo accanto ai due.

"Stai con me,amore."disse Linda "Ti amo.

Tesoro guardami.

Può fare qualcosa?"

Diverse macchine nere arrivarono dietro l'ambulanza e un elicottero la illuminò.

"Ha chiesto lei la scorta?"disse l'uomo.

Una delle macchine si mise davanti al mezzo che fu costretto a fermarsi e dalle jeep nere uscirono uomini armati di mitra e con divise nere.

"VENITE FUORI!"urlò uno di loro aprendo gli sportelli "DUBITO!

PRESTO!"

Uno di loro prese la biologa "CHE STATE FACENDO?"

"FUORI IMMEDIATAMENTE!"urlò uno di loro.

"Chi siete?!"disse l'uomo mentre portavano fuori la branda "CHE STATE FACENDO?

NON PUÒ MUOVERLO!"

"LASCIATELO STARE!"urlò Linda "LASCIATELO!

LASCIATELO!"

Un uomo le fece un'iniezione e lei svenne.

Area x.

Linda si svegliò con addosso una maglietta rossa,pantaloni dello stesso colore.

Era su un lettino con la spalliera in fondo di metallo,un comodino vicino e con le pareti giallo spento,con delle linee orizzontali grige.

Alla sinistra del letto c'era una porta di metallo con diversi cassetti incorporati.

Lei si alzò e andò a vomitare dietro una tenda nella stessa stanza.

Su una parete c'era una vetrata con dietro una donna bionda con una giacca nera e una gonna scura.

La donna aprì la porta ed entrò nella stanza aprendo una porta scorrevole.

Aveva una cartellina in mano.

"Dev'essere una sensazione terribile,provocata dal sedativo che ti hanno dato."disse la donna"Siediti."

"Chi sei tu?"disse linda che si mise su una sedia e prese una bottiglia d'acqua.

"Sono la dottoressa Ventress,sono una psicologa."disse la donna.

"Perché parlo con una psicologa?"disse Linda "Sono in un ospedale psichiatrico?"

"No."disse Ventress.

"E allora?"disse lei "Dove sono?

Dov'è mio marito?"

"Hai prestato servizio militare per 7 anni."disse Ventress.

"Sono professoressa alla John Hopkins e vorrei sapere che diavolo sta succedendo qui."disse Linda.

"Ti stai occupando del ciclo vitale delle cellule."disse Ventress.

"Ho detto dov'è mio marito?"disse Linda.

"Giusto,mi piacerebbe parlare del sergente Kaine."disse Ventress "Quando è tornato a casa?"

"Voglio vedere un avvocato."disse Linda.

"Non ti è permesso vedere un avvocato."disse Ventress "Ti ha detto come ha fatto a tornare?"

"No."disse Linda.

"Ti ha contattata nel periodo in cui non c'era?"disse Ventress.

"No."disse Linda.

"Che ti ha detto della sua missione quando è tornato."disse Ventress.

"Niente."disse Linda.

"E prima di andarsene?"disse lei "Ti ha parlato del luogo della missione?

Di cosa doveva fare?"

"Non l'ha detto e non glie l'ho chiesto."disse Linda.

"Ma hai continuato regolarmente a fare richieste sulla sua unità...fino a 6 mesi fa,poi hai smesso."disse Ventress "Per quale ragione?

Pensavi fosse morto?

Volevi andare avanti?

Non è così facile continuare."

"Non l'ho fatto."disse Linda "Ho finito di rispondere alle domande,ora tocca a te."

"Tuo marito è qui."disse Ventress "È gravemente malato."

"In che senso?"disse lei.

"Insufficienze organiche."disse Ventress "Violente emorragie interne.

E...tumori."

"Deve essere stato esposto a chissà quale tipo di radiazione...forse anche a virus."disse Linda "Devi dirmi dov'era e che stava facendo.

Forse potrei aiutarlo."

Le due erano in un piano di laboratori separati da porte scorrevoli di vetro e c'erano dottori in camice ovunque.

Dalle finestre,che erano molto elevate dal suolo,si vedeva una foresta.

Linda si mosse nella struttura,poi uscì su un balcone e vide che oltre la pianura verde,con cespugli e una pozza,c'era una specie di sostanza luminosa incorporea fatta di tanti colori diversi,principalmente viola,rosso e bianco.

Tale sostanza verticale si muoveva come un liquido e anche in cielo c'erano delle strane colorazioni oltre la sostanza da cui provenivano boati.

Lei era dentro una struttura rettangolare,che era poco dentro una barriera con una struttura più grande vicino,ma oltre la barriera.

Ventress la raggiunse "Un evento incredibile.

A dir poco inumano.

Una dimensione incomprensibile."

Le due erano dentro uno studio,sedute.

"Ci sono molte teorie."disse Ventress "Ma pochi fatti.

È cominciato circa 3 anni fa."

Al computer,voltato verso l'esterno,Linda vide l'immagine satellitare con una zona rossa e un faro da cui partiva la luce.

"L'international park ci ha informato del fatto che un faro era circondato da un bagliore."disse Ventress "Uno dei guardiani entrò per capire e...non è mai tornato.

L'evento è stato catalogato,da allora non ci siamo più avvicinati ne via terra,ne via mare,abbiamo inviato droni,ispezioni e gruppi specializzati.

Non abbiamo capito niente.

Quest'aura si sta espandendo sempre più,ci sta inghiottendo,ci fagocita sempre di più.

È come se fossimo eliminati da sostanze chimiche...che si stanno impadronendo di noi.

In pochi mesi quest'aura sarà arrivata fino a qua.

Sarà così."

Linda si voltò verso le vetrate dietro di lei.

"L'assurdo è che stiamo parlando di città,stati...è terribile."disse Ventress.

"E indietro non si può tornare?"disse Linda "Si può fare qualcosa?"

"Si."disse Ventress.

Kaine era dentro una stanza,su un letto d'ospedale,senza maglietta e con dei respiratori.

"Sta morendo."disse Linda.

"Si,e non c'è modo di fermarlo."disse Ventress "Dobbiamo accordarci in proposito di quello che abbiamo detto."

"Non mi lascerai andare a casa."disse Linda.

"È quello che vuoi?"disse Ventress "Andartene?"

"No."disse Linda "Voglio stare con lui.

FLASHBACK

I due erano a letto e sulla parte centrale del soffitto c'era un vetro rettangolare e si vedeva la luna e il cielo notturno.

"Perché non mi parli."disse Linda.

"Scusa."disse Kaine "Stavo pensando."

"Pensi alla prossima missione?"disse Linda.

"No."disse Kaine "Stavo pensando alla Luna.

È strano vederla così,dato che il Sole non è ancora del tutto tramontato."

"Si,hai ragione è buffo."disse Linda "È veramente buffo."

"Sai,Dio di errori non ne ha commessi."disse Kaine "Questo è ciò che penso al riguardo."

"Potresti aver ragione."disse Linda.

"Sta attenta,perché lui ci sta sentendo."disse Kaine.

"Secondo una teoria recente,la morte cellulare può essere combattuta."disse Linda.

"Stavo per esprimere la stessa opinione."disse Kaine.

"Non si invecchia,si può rimanere immortali,si procede ad una divisione,non si muore."disse Linda"Vediamo l'invecchiamento come un processo naturale,ma in realtà è un difetto genetico."

"Ma è nell'ordine naturale delle cose."disse lui "Mi ecciti quando fai discorsi naturali di questo genere."

"Te l'immagini se il mio corpo rimanesse così per sempre."disse Linda.

"Oh,questo si che potrebbe essere un'errore."disse Kaine che la baciò.

"Non vuoi dirmi che c'è che non va."disse Linda mentre lui le accarezzava il braccio "So che c'è qualcosa che non va in questa missione."

"Perché?"disse Kaine.

"Il tuo silenzio."disse Linda "Non mi dici mai niente.

Dammi almeno qualche indizio.

Allora?"

"Saremmo nello stesso emisfero."disse Kaine.

"Che vuol dire?"disse Linda.

"Che io e te cercheremo di...che guarderemo le stesse stelle."disse Kaine.

"Ma che stronzate dici?"disse Linda "Stai scherzando?"

"Ma dai."disse Kaine.

"Credi che faccia questo quando non ci sei?"disse Linda.

"Cosa?"disse lui.

"Credi che stia in giardino piangendo a guardare le stelle?"disse Linda.

Kaine rise "Ma smettila."

Kaine cominciò a farle il solletico.

"Luna prenditi cura del mio coraggioso soldato."disse lei.

"Basta,lo sai che sei irrispettosa verso i miei compagni,ma anche verso il presidente?"disse Kaine mettendosi sopra.

"Hai dimenticato la bandiera."disse Linda e lui iniziò a farle il solletico,poi la baciò.

FINE FLASHBACK

Linda era su un balcone,di notte, e poco distante c'erano dei tavoli.

Ad uno dei tavoli c'erano tre donne.

"Non pensi che dovremmo fare amicizia?"disse una delle tre.

"Beh,potresti."disse un'altra "Anzi,dovresti."

"Allora vado."disse la donna che si alzò e raggiunse Linda.

La donna aveva i capelli neri,legati,pantaloni blu e scarpe nere.

"Ciao."disse la donna.

"Ciao."disse Linda.

"Ti do fastidio?"disse lei.

"No,figurati."disse Linda appoggiata alla ringhiera.

"Meno male."disse la donna appoggiandosi alla ringhiera "Scusa,ma sembra che tu sia sola e immagino come ti senti.

Spaventata.

Dico bene?"

"Un po' in effetti."disse Linda.

"Non devi."disse la donna "Credimi,rilassati.

Pensa che la gente che lavora qui dorme in posizione fetale e la notte si lamenta.

È strano,no?

Mi chiamo Alia."

"Linda."disse lei che gli strinse la mano.

"Piacere di conoscerti."disse Alia.

"Piacere mio."disse Linda.

"Ah,vieni a conoscere la mia squadra,te la presento."disse Alia "Coraggio."

Le due andarono al tavolo e trovarono una ragazza di colore con capelli ricci e un'altra con i capelli lisci legati in una coda di cavallo.

"Signore,ecco Linda."disse Alia.

Quella con la coda di cavallo si alzò e le strinse la mano "Piacere di conoscerti."

"Piacere mio."disse Linda.

"Questa è Shepard e Josie Radek."disse Alia.

"Salve."disse Linda stringendole la mano.

"Ciao."disse Josie.

"Molto piacere."disse Linda.

"Vuoi sederti con noi?"disse Shepard.

"Si,grazie."disse Linda.

"È il primo giorno qui?"disse Shepard.

"Si."disse Linda mentre Alia le dava da bere.

"Grazie."disse Linda.

"Figurati."disse Alia andando a sedersi.

"Siete qui da tanto tempo?"disse Linda.

"Fin dall'inizio."disse Shepard."Sono una geomorfologa,mi occupo dei campi magnetici all'interno dell'area,ma sarebbe come misurare la potenza di un uragano con un'aquilone."

"E io sono qui da...10 mesi?"disse Alia "10 mesi.

Paramedico a Chicago,mi stavo trasferendo,ma sono stata scelta per venire qui."

"Io da 2 mesi."disse Josie "Sono un fisico,sono arrivata da Cambrige dopo il posto dottorato."

"Raccontaci di te,Linda."disse Shepard.

"Ah,insegno all'università,sono biologa."disse lei

"Lo sapevo."disse Alia "Biologa,si vedeva che era forte."

"Avevamo scommesso sulla tua professione e Josie aveva detto Biologa."disse Shepard mentre Alia dava i soldi a Josie "Ci hanno mandato i rinforzi."

"Penso che anche tu sia single."disse Alia.

"Che carina,riesci sempre ad essere inappropriata."disse Shepard.

"Beh,fanculo,nella circostanza in cui siamo pensavo di accorciare i tempi."disse Alia.

"Quale circostanza?"disse Linda.

"Beh...si...strana...come...sembra..."disse Shepard "Stiamo andando da quella parte."

"Entriamo nel bagliore,6 giorni da oggi."disse Alia.

"Voi tre?"disse Linda.

"4,con la Ventress."disse Josie.

"La dottoressa Ventress?"disse Linda.

"È il caposquadra."disse Josie.

"Tutte donne."disse Linda.

"Scienziate."disse Josie.

"Le squadre precedenti erano formate solo da militari,quindi si."disse Shepard.

"Che è successo?"disse Linda "Voi che pensate?"

"Allora ci sono due teorie su cosa può essere andato storto."disse Alia "1:qualcosa li uccide.

2:impazzendo ci si uccide."

"È stato un ragazzo,un militare a scoprirlo."disse Josie "Un sergente."

"Si,ma hai sentito in che stato era ridotto?"disse Alia.

Kaine era nella stanza medica e Linda entrò lentamente avvicinandosi e sedendosi sul letto,poi gli mise una mano sul petto "Kaine,so perché sei entrato li.

Mi dispiace tanto.

E so che cosa devo fare."

Il giorno dopo Linda era dentro l'ufficio di Ventress.

"Quindi non hai detto loro della tua relazione con il sergente Kaine."disse Ventress.

"Pensavo che avrebbe complicato le cose."disse Linda.

"Cioè?"disse Ventress "In che senso avrebbe complicato?"

"Perché partecipi a questa missione?"disse Linda.

"Ah,l'incarico di stato è raggiungere la fonte di questa luce,di questo bagliore, entrare,acquisire dati e ritornare."disse Ventress.

"Non credo che sia proprio questo lo scopo della tua missione."disse Linda.

"No."disse Ventress.

Linda si alzò e andò alla finestra.

"Sto osservando il fenomeno da un po' di tempo,ormai."disse Ventress "Traccio il profilo dei volontari e in oltre preparo le squadre.

Loro entrano e io guardo.

Guardo attentamente,osservo e descrivo quello che succede."

"Ma vorresti sapere che c'è dentro."disse Linda.

"Esatto,vorrei."disse Ventress.

"Lo vorrei anch'io."disse Linda.

"Abbiamo centrato il punto allora."disse Ventress "Vuoi venire con noi."

"Non posso fare niente se resto qui."disse lei.

"Soldato scienziato."disse Ventress "Puoi combattere.

Puoi imparare.

Ma non puoi salvarlo."

"Lo so,ma posso cercare di capire che succede e impedire che capiti di nuovo."disse Linda.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Hai chiesto di unirti alla missione."disse l'uomo con la tuta bianca "Sapevi che tutte le altre missioni avevano fallito e che uno solo era sopravvissuto a malapena.

Scelta coraggiosa."

"Glie lo dovevo."disse Linda.

"Vorrei capire che cosa ti ha motivato."disse lui.

"Glie lo dovevo... e sono andata."disse lei.

FLASHBACK

Iniziazione.

Le cinque erano vestite da militari,con fucili e delle grosse borse dietro la schiena, piene di roba.

Arrivarono davanti alla sostanza,mentre gli aerei volavano,si fermarono,poi Ventress avanzò e si voltò verso le altre che entrarono.

Il bagliore.

Tempo dopo le cinque donne erano dentro a delle tende alla fine di un bosco,prima di una palude.

Era notte ed esse dormivano,tranne Linda che aveva un diario e sopra vi era scritto:"La torre, che non doveva essere lì, si tuffa nella terra in un luogo poco prima che la foresta di pini neri cominci a lasciare il posto alla palude e poi le canne e gli alberi nodosi delle paludi.

Oltre le paludi e i canali naturali si trova l'oceano e, un po 'più giù lungo la costa, un faro abbandonato.

Tutta questa parte del paese è stata abbandonata per anni, per ragioni che non sono facili da riferire.

La nostra spedizione è stata la prima ad entrare nell'Area X per più di un anno, e gran parte dell'attrezzatura dei nostri predecessori si è arrugginita,le loro tende e i loro capannoni sono poco più di gusci.

Guardando oltre quel paesaggio sereno, non credo che nessuno di noi possa ancora vedere la minaccia.

Siamo in 5: una biologa, una geomorfologa, una paramedica,una psicologa e un fisico.

Io sono la biologa.

Tutti noi siamo donne questa volta, scelte come parte del complesso insieme di variabili che governavano l'invio delle spedizioni.

La psicologa, che è la più grande di noi, è il capo della spedizione.

Ci ha messe tutte sotto ipnosi per attraversare il confine, per assicurarsi che rimanessimo calme.

Ci vorranno giorni, dopo aver attraversato il confine, per raggiungere la costa.

La nostra missione era semplice: continuare l'investigazione del governo sui misteri dell'Area X,lentamente uscendo dal campo base,arrivare alla fonte del bagliore e raccogliere dati.

La spedizione potrebbe durare giorni o di più, a seconda dei vari stimoli e condizioni.

Abbiamo rifornimenti con noi per 14 giorni,ma nel campo base sono già stati conservati altri alimenti per un mese.

Tutti i nostri prodotti alimentari sono affumicati o in scatola o in pacchetti.

La nostra attrezzatura più stravagante consiste in un dispositivo di misurazione che è stato rilasciato a ciascuno di noi, appeso a una cinghia sulla nostra cintura: un piccolo rettangolo di metallo nero con un foro coperto di vetro nel mezzo.

Se il buco diventerà rosso,abbiamo trenta minuti per metterci in "un luogo sicuro".

Non ci è stato detto che cosa misura il dispositivo o perché dovremmo avere paura se dovesse diventare rosso.

Dopo le prime ore, mi sono così abituata che non l'avevo più guardato.

Ci sono stati proibiti orologi e compassi.

Quando abbiamo raggiunto il campo oggi, abbiamo deciso di sostituire apparecchiature obsolete o danneggiate con ciò che avevamo portato e montando,le nostre tende.

Avremmo ricostruito i capannoni in seguito, una volta che eravamo sicuri che l'Area X non ci avesse influenzato.

I membri di una spedizione alla fine si erano allontanati, uno per uno.

Mi è stato rivelato dalla Ventress,la psicologa,che ciò che è successo a mio marito era già capitato,ma era stato tenuto segreto.

Nel corso del tempo,gli inviati nell'area x erano tornati alle loro famiglie, quindi in senso stretto non svanivano.

Semplicemente scomparvero dall'area X e, con mezzi sconosciuti, riapparvero nel mondo oltre il confine.

Non potevano mettere in relazione le specifiche di quel viaggio esattamente come lui.

Ora comincio a pensare che qui ci siano molte cose che non ci hanno detto.

Ma altri fenomeni potrebbero anche comportare una dissoluzione prematura delle spedizioni,come affermano i nostri superiori, quindi dobbiamo testare la nostra resistenza per entrare in questo posto.

Dobbiamo anche adattarci all'ambiente.

Nella foresta ,vicino al campo base, si possono incontrare orsi neri o coyote.

Potremmo sentire un improvviso gracchiare e guardare un animale sobbalzare da un ramo di un albero o, distratte, calpestare un serpente velenoso, di cui ci sono almeno sei varietà.

Torrenti e ruscelli nascondono enormi rettili acquatici, quindi abbiamo fatto attenzione a non guadare troppo in profondità per raccogliere i campioni d'acqua.

Tuttavia, questi aspetti dell'ecosistema non riguardano veramente nessuno di noi.

Altri elementi avevano la capacità di turbare, comunque.

Prima di tutto questo dei paesi erano esistiti qui, e abbiamo incontrato inquietanti segni di abitazione umana: cabine in decomposizione con tetti infossati e arrossati, cerchi arrugginiti delle ruote seminascosti nella terra, e i contorni appena visti di quelli che un tempo erano recinti per il bestiame, ora semplice ornamento per strati di aghi di pino.

Molto peggio, tuttavia, è stato un gemito basso e potente al crepuscolo.

Il vento dal mare e la strana immobilità interiore attenuavano la nostra capacità di valutare la direzione, così che il suono sembrava infiltrarsi nell'acqua nera che inzuppava i cipressi. Quest'acqua era così scura che potevamo vedere i nostri volti in essa, e non si muoveva mai, era come vetro, riflettendo il muschio grigio che soffocava i cipressi.

Se guardavamo attraverso queste zone, verso l'oceano, tutto ciò che vedevamo era l'acqua nera, il grigio dei tronchi di cipresso e la costante, immobile pioggia di muschio che scorreva giù.

Tutto ciò che abbiamo sentito è stato il basso lamento.

L'effetto di questo suono non può essere compreso senza esserci.

La bellezza di questo suono non può essere compresa, e quando vedi la bellezza nella desolazione cambia qualcosa dentro di te.

La desolazione cerca di colonizzarti.

Come notato, abbiamo trovato la torre in un luogo poco prima che la foresta diventasse impregnata d'acqua e poi si trasformasse in una palude salata.

Non ci aspettavamo di trovare nulla nel precedente campo base, basandoci su entrambe le mappe che avevamo portato con noi e sui documenti macchiati d'acqua, macchiati di polvere di pino che i nostri predecessori avevano lasciato alle spalle.

Ma eccolo lì, circondato da una frangia di cespugli, seminascosto da un muschio caduto a sinistra del sentiero: un blocco circolare di pietra grigiastra che sembra mescolare cemento e conchiglie a terra.

Misurava circa sessanta piedi di diametro, questo blocco circolare, ed era sollevato da terra di circa otto pollici.

Nulla era stato inciso o scritto sulla sua superficie che potesse in alcun modo rivelare il suo scopo o l'identità dei suoi creatori.

A partire da nord, un'apertura rettangolare incastonata nella superficie del blocco rivelava le scale che scendevano a spirale nell'oscurità.

L'ingresso era oscurato dalle ragnatele e detriti dalle tempeste, ma dal basso arrivò una bella corrente.

All'inizio, l'ho vista solo come una torre.

Non so perché mi è venuta la parola torre, dato che è stata scavata nel terreno.

Avrei potuto facilmente considerarlo un bunker o un edificio sommerso.

Eppure, non appena vidi la scala, ricordai il faro sulla costa e vidi improvvisamente la spedizione alla deriva, uno dopo l'altro, e a un certo punto il terreno si spostò in un modo uniforme e pre-programmato per lasciare il faro in piedi dove era sempre stato, ma depositando questa parte sotterranea nell'entroterra.

L'ho visto con dettagli grandi e intricati mentre eravamo tutte lì e, guardando indietro, lo segnavo come il primo pensiero irrazionale che avevo una volta raggiunta quella zona.

FLASHBACK

Le donne erano davanti all'oggetto.

"Questo è impossibile."disse Shepard, fissando le sue mappe.

"Il Sole sta cominciando a calare,sbrigati."disse Alia "Tra poco dovremo usare le nostre torce per interrogare l'impossibile."

"Impossibile eppure è così." disse Linda"A meno che non stiamo avendo un'allucinazione di massa."

"Il modello architettonico è difficile da identificare"disse Shepard"I materiali sono ambigui,indicano l'origine locale,ma non necessariamente la costruzione è locale.

Senza andare dentro, non sapremo se è primitivo o moderno, o qualcosa nel mezzo.

Non sono sicura che vorrei sapere da quanti anni è qui."

FINE FLASHBACK

Linda continuò a scrivere "Non abbiamo modo di informare i nostri superiori su questa scoperta. Una regola per una spedizione nell'area X era che non dovevamo tentare nessun contatto esterno.

Abbiamo anche preso poco con noi che corrispondeva al nostro livello attuale di tecnologia.

Per le armi, avevamo coltelli, pistole e un fucile d'assalto, quest'ultima una riluttante concessione degli attuali standard di sicurezza.

Ci si aspettava semplicemente che avremmo una avrebbe scritto in questo diario: leggero,ma quasi indistruttibile, con carta impermeabile, una copertina flessibile e le linee orizzontali blu per scrivere e linea rossa a sinistra per segnare il margine.

Questo testo tornerà con noi o sarà recuperato dalla prossima spedizione.

Siamo stati avvertite di fornire il massimo contesto, in modo che chiunque fosse ignorante di Area X potesse capire la situazione.

Ci è stato anche ordinato di non condividere le informazioni dei diari l'una con l'altra.

Troppe informazioni condivise potrebbero distorcere le nostre osservazioni, credevano i nostri superiori.

Ma dall'esperienza so quanto sia disperato questo inseguimento, questo tentativo di eliminare i pregiudizi.

Nulla di ciò che vive e respira è veramente oggettivo, anche nel vuoto, anche se tutto ciò che possedeva il cervello era un desiderio auto-immolato per la verità.

FLASHBACK

"Sono contenta di questa scoperta."intervenne Ventress "Non lo siete anche voi?""

FINE FLASHBACK

Linda scriveva "Non ci aveva mai fatto quella domanda in particolare.

Durante gli allenamenti, tendeva a fare domande più simili a "Quanto sei tranquillo quando sei in una situazione di emergenza?"

All'epoca, la vedevo come se fosse un cattivo attore, che recitava un ruolo.

Ora sembrava ancora più evidente, come se essere il nostro capo l'avesse resa nervosa.

FLASHBACK

"Decisamente contenta... è inaspettato." disse Linda.

FINE FLASHBACK

Linda scriveva "Cercai di non deriderla,ma fallì un po'.

Sono stata sorpresa di provare un senso di crescente disagio, soprattutto perché nella mia immaginazione,sentivo che questa scoperta sarebbe stata tra le più banali.

Nella mia testa, prima di attraversare il confine, avevo visto tante cose: vaste città, animali peculiari e, una volta, durante un periodo di malattia, un enorme mostro che saliva dalle onde per abbattere il nostro accampamento.

Nel frattempo Shepard si limitò a scrollare le spalle.

Alia annuì come se fosse d'accordo con me.

L'ingresso alla torre che portava giù esercitava una sorta di presenza, una superficie bianca che ci lasciava scrivere tante cose su di essa.

Questa presenza si manifestò come una febbre di basso grado, facendo pressione su tutte noi.

Originariamente la nostra spedizione contava sei membri e includeva una linguista.

Per raggiungere il confine, ognuna di noi doveva entrare in una stanza bianca luminosa separata con una porta all'estremità e una singola sedia di metallo nell'angolo.

La sedia aveva fori lungo i lati per le cinghie; le implicazioni di ciò mi sollevarono un formicolio di allarme, ma a quel punto ero decisa a raggiungere l'Area X.

La struttura che ospitava queste stanze era sotto il controllo della Southern Reach, l'agenzia governativa clandestina che si occupava di tutte le questioni connesse Area X.

Lì attendemmo mentre venivano fatte innumerevoli letture e varie raffiche d'aria, alcune fresche, altre calde, mandate da prese d'aria nel soffitto.

Ad un certo punto, Ventress ha visitato ognuna di noi, anche se non ricordo cosa è stato detto.

Poi siamo usciti dalla porta più lontana in una zona di sosta centrale, con doppie porte alla fine di un lungo corridoio.

La psicologa ci ha accolto lì, ma la linguista non è mai arrivata.

"Aveva dei ripensamenti."ci ha detto Ventress, incontrando le nostre domande con uno sguardo fisso"Ha deciso di tirarsi indietro."

Questo è stato un piccolo shock, ma c'era anche sollievo che non ci fosse stato qualcun altro.

Di tutte le nostre abilità, il linguista sembrava al momento più sacrificabile.

Dopo un momento,Ventress ci disse: "Adesso, schiarite le idee."

Questo significava che avrebbe iniziato il processo di ipnotizzarci per prepararci ad attraversare il confine.

Era stato spiegato che avremmo dovuto attraversare il confine con precauzioni per proteggerci dalle nostre menti che ci ingannavano.

Apparentemente le allucinazioni erano comuni.

Almeno, questo era quello che ci hanno detto.

Non posso più essere sicura che fosse la verità.

La natura reale del confine non ci era mai stata spiegata bene per motivi di sicurezza; sapevamo solo che era una specie di barriera.

Dopo l'ipnosi uscimmo e passammo la barriera con calma,ma una volta entrate avvertimmo un mal di testa.

Eravamo tutte barcollanti, e Shepard cadde su un ginocchio, mentre Ventress fu la prima a riprendersi.

Aspettò pazientemente che ci riprendessimo.

Disse "Mi dispiace.

Non mi ero ricordata di dirvelo."

Alia imprecò e la guardò male.

Aveva un carattere che doveva essere considerato un vantaggio.

Shepard, come a suo modo, si alzò in piedi, senza spiegazioni.

E io, a modo mio, ero troppo occupata a osservare per prendermela con lei.

Ad esempio, ho notato la crudeltà del sorriso quasi impercettibile sulle labbra della psicologa mentre ci guardava lottare per adattarci.

Shepard era ancora in difficoltà e si scusava per il fallimento.

Più tardi mi resi conto che avrei potuto interpretare male la sua espressione; potrebbe essere stato un sorriso addolorato o autocommiserato.

Eravamo su una pista sterrata disseminata di ciottoli, foglie morte e aghi di pino umidi al tatto. Formiche di velluto e piccoli coleotteri color smeraldo strisciavano su di loro.

Gli alti pini, con le loro scagliose cortecce si ergevano su entrambi i lati, e le ombre degli uccelli volanti evocavano linee tra loro.

L'aria era così fresca che ha dato qualche fastidio ai polmoni e ci siamo sforzate di respirare per qualche secondo, soprattutto per la sorpresa.

Quindi, dopo aver contrassegnato la nostra posizione con un pezzo di stoffa rossa legata ad un albero, abbiamo iniziato a camminare in avanti, verso l'ignoto.

Se la psicologa verrà ferita e non potrà portarci alla fine della nostra missione, ci è stato detto di tornare ad attendere "l'estrazione".

Nessuno ha mai spiegato quale mezzo dovrà effettuare l'estrazione, ma l'implicazione era che i nostri superiori potevano allestire un centro di estrazione, anche se era all'interno del confine.

Ci era stato detto di non voltare le spalle all'arrivo, ma diedi comunque un'occhiata, mentre l'attenzione dello psicologo era altrove.

Mi avevano detto di non guardarmi indietro una volta entrata,ma quando Ventress era distratta lo feci.

Non so che cos'ho visto,ma i colori della barriera erano svaniti e la barriera stessa era quasi invisibile dall'interno.

Le ragioni per cui mi sono offerta volontaria erano molto diverse dalle mie qualifiche per la spedizione.

È per via di mio marito.

Credo anche di essermi qualificata perché mi sono specializzata in ambienti di transizione, e questa posizione particolare è passata più volte, il che significa che era sede di una complessità di ecosistemi.

In pochi altri posti potresti ancora trovare l'habitat in cui, se cammini solo sei o sette miglia, sei passato dalla foresta alla palude salata e alla spiaggia.

Nell'area X, mi era stato detto, avrei trovato la vita marina che si era adattata all'acqua dolce salmastra e che ,con la bassa marea, nuotava molto lontano lungo i canali naturali formati dalle canne, condividendo lo stesso ambiente con lontre e cervi.

Se avessimo camminato lungo la spiaggia, a volte avremmo dovuto guardare fuori per controllare uno dei rettili giganti, perché anche loro si erano adattati al loro habitat.

Ho capito perché nessuno viveva nell'Area X ora, che era incontaminata per quel motivo.

Ma la mia mente lo rifiuta,la mia mente ha deciso invece di far credere che si trattasse semplicemente di un rifugio protetto per la fauna selvatica, e che eravamo escursionisti che si erano rivelati scienziati.

Questo aveva un senso su un altro livello: non sapevamo cosa fosse successo qui, cosa stava accadendo ancora qui, e qualsiasi teoria preformata avrebbe influenzato la mia analisi delle prove quando le avremmo incontrate.

Inoltre, per quanto mi riguarda, non importava che cosa mi dico per mentirmi, perché la mia esistenza nel mondo è diventata almeno vuota come l'Area X.

Non ho più niente a cui ancorarmi, devo essere qui.

Per quanto riguarda le altre, non so cosa si dicono e non voglio saperlo, ma credo che tutti almeno fingano un certo livello di curiosità.

La curiosità potrebbe essere una potente distrazione.

Questa notte,prima di dormire abbiamo parlato della torre,anche se tre di noi hanno insistito nel chiamarla un tunnel.

La responsabilità della spinta a portare avanti le nostre indagini risiedeva in ogni individuo, l'autorità della Ventress descriveva un cerchio più ampio attorno a queste decisioni.

Parte dell'attuale motivazione per l'invio delle spedizioni consisteva nel dare a ciascun membro una certa autonomia decisionale, il che ha contribuito ad aumentare "la possibilità di variazioni significative".

Questo protocollo vago esisteva nel contesto delle nostre competenze separate.

Ad esempio, sebbene avessimo tutti ricevuto armi di base e addestramento di sopravvivenza, Alia aveva molta più esperienza medica e in combattimento rispetto al resto di noi.

Un tempo Shepard era stata un architetto; infatti, anni prima ,era sopravvissuta all'incendio di un edificio che aveva progettato, l'unica cosa veramente personale che avevo scoperto su di lei.

Per quanto riguarda Ventress,nessuna ne sapeva molto, ma credo che tutte credessimo che provenisse da un qualche tipo di esperienza manageriale.

La discussione sulla torre è stata, in un certo senso, la nostra prima opportunità per testare i limiti del disaccordo e del compromesso.

FLASHBACK

Le cinque erano vicino al fuoco

"Non penso che dovremmo concentrarci sul tunnel"disse Josie "Dovremmo esplorare prima e a fondo e dovremmo tornare qui con qualsiasi dato che raccogliamo dalle nostre altre indagini,incluso il faro."

FINE FLASHBACK

Linda scriveva "Quanto è prevedibile, e forse forse c'era da spettarselo davvero, che lei cercasse di arrivare ad un'opzione più sicura e più confortevole.

Sebbene l'idea di mappatura mi sembrasse superficiale o ripetitiva, non potevo negare l'esistenza della torre, di cui non vi era alcun suggerimento su nessuna mappa."

FLASHBACK

"In questo caso sento che dovremmo escludere il tunnel come qualcosa di invasivo o minaccioso."disse Alia "Prima di esplorare più lontano dobbiamo essere sicure.

È come un nemico alle nostre spalle, altrimenti, se andiamo avanti senza controllare."

FINE FLASHBACK

Linda scrisse "Era venuta da noi dall'esercito, e ho potuto vedere già il valore di quell'esperienza. Avevo pensato che lei avrebbe sempre avuto l'idea di esplorare ulteriormente, quindi questa opinione aveva un peso.

FLASHBACK

"Sono impaziente di esplorare gli habitat qui."disse Linda "Ma in un certo senso, dato che non è annotato su nessuna mappa, il" tunnel "... o la torre ... sembra importante.

È una deliberata esclusione dalle nostre mappe e quindi è noto ... che questo è una sorta di messaggio ... o è qualcosa di nuovo che non era qui quando è arrivata l'ultima spedizione. "

FINE FLASHBACK

Linda scriveva "Josie mi ha dato un ringraziamento per il supporto, ma la mia posizione non aveva nulla a che fare con l'aiutarla.

Qualcosa nell'idea di una torre che si dirigeva verso il basso giocava con una sensazione gemella di vertigine e un fascino per la struttura.

Non potevo dire quale parte desideravo e temevo, e continuavo a vedere l'interno dei gusci e altri schemi naturali che si bilanciavano contro un balzo improvviso da una scogliera verso l'ignoto."

FLASHBACK

Ventress annuì, "Qualcuno ha ancora l'impressione di voler andare via?"

Tutte scossero la testa.

"E tu?"chiese Shepard a Ventress"Qual è la tua opinione?"

FINE FLASHBACK

Linda scriveva "La psicologa sorrise, il che sembrava strano.

Ma doveva aver saputo che qualcuna di noi avrebbe avuto il compito di osservare le proprie reazioni agli stimoli.

Forse l'idea che potesse essere stata scelto Shepard, un esperta anche nella superficie delle cose,piuttosto che un biologo o antropologo, la divertiva"

FLASHBACK

"Devo ammettere di sentire una grande quantità di disagio al momento."disse Ventress "Ma non sono sicura che sia dovuto all'effetto dell'ambiente o alla presenza del tunnel.

Personalmente, vorrei escludere il tunnel."

"Quattro a una, allora."disse Alia, chiaramente sollevata dal fatto che la decisione fosse stata presa per lei.

Shepard si limitò a scrollare le spalle.

"Forse avevo sbagliato sulla curiosità."pensò Linda "Shepard non sembra curiosa per niente."

"Annoiata?"disse Linda.

"Desiderosa di andare avanti."disse lei al gruppo, come se la biologa avesse fatto la domanda per tutti.

FINE FLASHBACK

Linda scriveva"Eravamo nella tenda comune per parlare.

A quell'ora era diventato buio e subito dopo la strana chiamata funebre della notte, che sapevamo che doveva avere cause naturali, creava comunque un piccolo brivido.

Come se quello fosse il segnale di scioglimento, siamo tornati nei nostri alloggi per stare soli con i nostri pensieri.

Sono sveglia da un po' e cerco di trasformare la torre in un tunnel, o anche un pozzo, ma senza successo.

Invece, la mia mente continua a tornare a una domanda: cosa si nasconde alla sua base?

Durante la nostra escursione dal confine al campo base, non avevamo vissuto quasi nulla fuori dall'ordinario.

Come membro del gruppo, mi sento quasi stordita, per essere libera dopo l'addestramento e la preparazione.

Mentre eravamo in quel corridoio, in quello spazio di transizione, nulla poteva toccarci.

Non eravamo né ciò che eravamo né ciò che saremmo diventati una volta raggiunta la nostra destinazione.

Prima del nostro arrivo al campo, questo stato d'animo è stato brevemente frantumato dall'apparizione di un enorme cinghiale selvatico a una certa distanza da noi sul sentiero.

Era così lontano da noi che, anche con il nostro binocolo, riuscivamo a malapena ad identificarlo all'inizio.

Ma nonostante la scarsa vista, i maiali selvatici hanno un incredibile potere olfattivo, e ha iniziato a caricarci da cento metri di distanza.

Avevamo ancora tempo per pensare a cosa potevamo fare, avevamo preso i nostri lunghi coltelli e nel caso di Shepard il suo fucile d'assalto.

I proiettili probabilmente fermerebbero un maiale da settecento chili, o forse no.

Non ci sentivamo sicuri di distogliere l'attenzione dal cinghiale per prendere il contenitore di pistole dalla nostra attrezzatura e aprire le sue tre serrature.

Non c'era tempo per Ventress di preparare qualche suggerimento ipnotico progettato per tenerci concentrati e in controllo; in effetti, tutto quello che poteva offrire era "Non avvicinartevi!

Non lasciare che vi tocchi! "

Mentre il cinghiale continuava a caricare Alia ridacchiò un po 'per il nervosismo e l'assurdità di vivere una situazione di emergenza che impiegava tanto tempo a svilupparsi.

Solo il geometra aveva agito in modo diretto: si era lasciata cadere su un ginocchio per ottenere una posizione migliore; i nostri ordini includevano la direttiva utile per "uccidere solo se si è minacciati di essere uccisi".

Continuavo a guardare attraverso il binocolo, e mentre il cinghiale si avvicinava, la sua faccia diventava più strana.

Le sue fattezze erano in qualche modo contorte, come se la bestia avesse a che fare con un estremo tormento interiore.

Niente del suo muso o del suo viso lungo e largo sembrava assolutamente straordinario, eppure avevo la sorprendente impressione di una certa presenza nel modo in cui il suo sguardo sembrava rivolto verso l'interno e la testa volutamente tirata a sinistra come se ci fosse una briglia invisibile. Una specie di elettricità ha scintillato nei suoi occhi che non ho potuto accreditare come reale.

Ho pensato invece che doveva essere un sottoprodotto della mia mano ora leggermente tremante sul binocolo.

Qualunque cosa stesse consumando il cinghiale, presto consumò anche il suo desiderio di caricare. Ha virato bruscamente verso sinistra, con quello che posso solo descrivere come un grande grido di angoscia, nel sottobosco.

Quando arrivammo a quel punto, il cinghiale scomparve.

Per diverse ore, i miei pensieri si sono voltati verso le spiegazioni per ciò che avevo visto: parassiti di natura neurologica.

Stavo cercando teorie biologiche interamente razionali.

Poi, dopo un po ', il presente svanì sullo sfondo come tutto il resto che aveva passato dal confine, e stavo fissando nuovamente il futuro."

Una mattina tutte loro si svegliarono e tutte presero una pistola.

"Bene."disse Alia.

"Io ho la strana impressione che i membri delle altre spedizione si fossero suicidati."disse Josie.

"Possibile,se sono impazziti."disse Ventress "Forse si sono sparati a vicenda.

Per un po' di tempo vietammo le armi,ma poi furono rimesse dato che si registravano perdite."

Le cinque tornarono alla torre e la luce del Sole era sull'ingresso.

Linda vide che Shepard controllava il rilevatore nero e fu sollevata nel vedere che non rilevava nulla.

"Niente,per fortuna."disse Shepard "Se si accende dobbiamo interrompere la nostra esplorazione e francamente non mi va."

"Quanto pensi che vada giù?"chiese Alia.

"Ricorda che dobbiamo mettere la nostra fiducia nelle tue misure."disse Ventress.

"Le misurazioni non mentono."disse Shepard "Questa struttura ha un diametro di 61,4 piedi.

È sollevata 7,9 pollici da terra.

La tromba delle scale sembra essere stata posizionata a nord o vicino a nord, il che potrebbe dirci qualcosa sulla sua creazione, alla fine.

È fatta di pietra, non di metallo o di mattoni.

Questi sono fatti.

Che non fosse sulle mappe significa solo che una tempesta potrebbe aver scoperto l'entrata.

Spero che sia solo circa 6 piedi di profondità, così possiamo continuare.", disse Shepard, cercando di essere spensierata."

"Voglio che tu sappia che non posso smettere di pensarla come una torre."disse Linda "Non riesco a vederlo come un tunnel.

Mi sembra una torre che si tuffa nel terreno e noi siamo al suo vertice."

Le altre la fissarono.

"Se questo ti aiuta a sentirti più a tuo agio, allora non vedo il danno."disse Ventress.

"Andrò per prima e vedrò cosa c'è laggiù." disse Shepard.

La tromba delle scale iniziale si curvò ripida verso il basso e gli scalini erano stretti.

Usavano bastoni per liberare le ragnatele mentre scendevano.

"Qualcuno pensa che ci dovremmo fermare?"disse Linda.

"Non male come idea."disse Alia,ma proseguirono.

Shepard sorrise e poi scese sparendo ne buio.

"Va tutto bene?"disse Ventress.

"Si."disse Shepard e i suoi passi non furono più udibili.

"Sono a fine livello."disse Shepard.

"È ora di andare."disse Ventress e le altre scesero.

Circa venti piedi sotto la superficie, la struttura si apriva su un livello più basso.

Il soffitto era alto circa un metro e ottanta.

La torcia del fucile d'assalto di Shepard illuminava lo spazio e osservava le pareti che erano biancastre,sporche e senza ornamenti con alcune crepe.

Shepard illuminò una parte in basso della torre e mostrò una seconda apertura,mentre la biologa illuminava le pareti con la torcia.

"C'è una regolarità nel cerchio, vista dalle pareti interne, che suggerisce la precisione nella creazione dell'edificio."disse Shepard "Comincio a pensare che non sia un tunnel."

"Ma qual è il suo scopo?"disse Linda " Ed è credibile che non è sulle mappe?

Potrebbe averlo costruito e nascosto una delle precedenti spedizioni? "

"Guarda!"disse Josie, accostando la torcia al buco sul pavimento e le altre si affrettarono a guardare.

C'era una seconda scalinata che andava in basso e con gradini più ampi,ma fatta degli stessi materiali.

La biologa vide,attaccate al muro, delle rampicanti verdi che sembravano una carta da parati e spalancò gli occhi vedendo che erano lettere minuscole.

"Tieni la luce."disse Linda che diede la torcia a Ventress e lentamente si avvicinò.

"Non toccarlo, qualunque cosa sia."disse Shepard.

Linda annuì e si avvicinò "Riesco a capirle."

"Come?"disse Alia.

"Sono parole."disse Linda.

"Cosa dicono?"disse Ventress.

"Dove giace il frutto strangolante che viene dalla mano del peccatore porterò i semi dei morti a condividerli con i vermi che ... "

"Parole?"disse Shepard.

"Sì, parole."disse Linda.

"Di cosa sono fatte?"disse Josie "Dovranno essere fatte di qualcosa,no?"

"Dammi un momento."disse Linda " Ho bisogno di avvicinarmi."

Linda scrutò l'inizio della frase e vide che erano fatte di un tipo di fungo verde con filamenti stipati molto vicini tra loro che uscivano dal muro.

"Ah..."disse lei tappandosi il naso.

"Che c'è?"disse Ventress.

"C'è odore di...miele marcio."disse Linda che vide piccoli animali appena visibili nel verde "In questa vegetazione c'è un piccolo ecosistema.

Sembrano delle creature traslucide e modellate come piccole mani incastrate alla base del palmo con...noduli dorati sulle dita.

Sono una specie di funghi.

Le lettere sono fatte da corpi fruttiferi.

È la cosa più vicina ad una risposta."

Linda lesse "Porterò fuori i semi dei morti..."

"Parole?"disse Shepard "Fatte di funghi?"

"Non esiste un linguaggio umano registrato che usi questo metodo di scrittura."disse Josie "C'è qualche animale che comunica in questo modo?"

"No, non c'è animale che comunica in questo modo."disse Linda "O, se ce ne fossero, non ne conosco."

"Stai scherzando?"disse Shepard "Questo è uno scherzo, giusto? "

"Corpi fruttiferi."rispose Linda"Formano parole."

Tutte la fissarono.

"Dovremmo tornare su."disse Linda.

"No,dovremmo continuare."disse Ventress.

"Ha ragione."disse Linda"Dovremmo continuare con la missione.

Comunque qui c'è qualcosa."

"Cosa?"disse Ventress.

"Questa torre...respira e le pareti,se le toccate emanano una specie di battito cardiaco."disse Linda"Non sono fatte di pietra,ma di tessuto vivente.

La torre è una creatura vivente di qualche tipo.

Stiamo scendendo in un organismo."

"Ora mi metti paura."disse Josie.

"Adesso calmiamoci."disse Ventress "

"Lo senti?"disse Linda"Riesci a sentirlo?"

"Sentire cosa?"disse Alia "Di costa stai parlando?"

"Una vibrazione."disse Linda "Una specie di battito."

Shepard mise la mano sul muro "No.

Può essere...

No.

No, niente. "

"E il muro?"disse Linda "Di cosa è fatto? "

"Pietra, ovviamente."disse Shepard.

"Lascia perdere."disse Linda "Mi sono sbagliata.

Sono diventa disorientata per un secondo."

"Se vuoi torniamo di sopra."disse Alia.

"No,continuiamo."disse lei.

"Allora andremo avanti" disse Shepard"Ma solo se prometti di dirmi se vedi di nuovo qualcosa di insolito."

"Contaci."disse Linda"E tu farai lo stesso per me,vero?"

La donna annuii d'accordo.

Le donne proseguirono le scale nell'esofago della torre in profondità.

"Dove giace il frutto di strangolamento che viene dalla mano del peccatore, porterò i semi dei morti per condividere con i vermi che ..."pensò Linda.

I gradini della torre continuavano a rivelarsi,erano biancastri come denti ad aspirale di qualche bestia insondabile.

Linda vide la stessa frase sul muro e lesse il resto "... per condividere con i vermi che si raccolgono nell'oscurità e circondano il mondo con il potere delle loro vite mentre dalle sale buie di altri luoghi forme che non potrebbero mai essere scritte per l'impazienza di pochi che non hanno mai visto o conosciuto..."

"Ma che significa?"disse Alia.

"Non lo so."disse Linda.

"Ragazze...la sentite l'aria?"disse Josie "È fredda,ma anche umida."

"Se ti è piaciuta questa,per questa impazzirai."disse Shepard che puntò la torcia verso il soffitto "Il soffitto non era così alto,prima."

Le altre se ne accorsero.

"Ditemi che è uno scherzo."disse Alia.

"Magari."disse Shepard.

Il soffitto era pieno di muschi e le parole sulle pareti cambiavano colore.

Linda mise dei campioni dentro una scatoletta tramite le pinze poi lesse a fatica,poi lesse alcune frasi " Perché dovrei riposare quando esiste la malvagità nel mondo ... L'amore di Dio brilla su chiunque comprenda i limiti della sopportazione, e permette il perdono ... Scelto per il servizio di un potere più elevato."

Tutte si guardarono.

"Sembra che i fili formino una sorta di sermone oscuro e incomprensibile."disse Ventress.

"Forse vengono da dei resoconti di qualche tipo?"disse Josie "Magari le spedizioni precedenti."

"E per quale scopo?"disse Linda "E per quanti anni?

Qui comunque continua ... nell'acqua nera con il Sole che brilla a mezzanotte, quei frutti giungeranno maturi e nell'oscurità di ciò che è d'oro si spaccherà per rivelare la rivelazione della fatale morbidezza nel terra ..."

Le donne continuarono a scendere.

Linda notò le pareti "Avete l'impressione che le parole del muro stiano diventando...più fresche?"

"Più fresche?"disse Alia.

"Più recenti."disse Linda "Spegnete le torce."

Le donne spensero la luce e le parole divennero luminose tanto che ci si vedeva.

"Wow..."disse Shepard.

"Guardate."disse Linda che indicò le parole in alto che erano meno luminose "Più si va in basso più emanano luce.

Qualcosa sotto di noi sta scrivendo questa roba.

Secondo me stiamo esplorando un organismo che potrebbe contenere un misterioso secondo organismo, che a sua volta sta usando altri organismi per scrivere parole sul muro."

Le altre riaccesero le luci e la guardarono in silenzio.

"Scusa,come?"disse Josie.

"Non ho capito."disse Shepard.

"Si,è poi perché hai detto 'qualcosa' piuttosto che 'qualcuno'?"disse Alia " Perché non può essere 'qualcuno'? "

"Si...potrebbe."disse Linda.

"Tieni pronto il fucile."disse Alia e lei annuì.

FINE FLASHBACK

Linda era davanti all'uomo con la tuta aderente bianca "Considerando che avevo preso l'iniziativa fino a questo punto, ora sembrava che avessimo cambiato ruolo, e la natura della nostra esplorazione cambiò di conseguenza.

Apparentemente, avevamo appena stabilito un nuovo protocollo.

Abbiamo smesso di documentare le parole e gli organismi sul muro.

Abbiamo camminato molto più velocemente, la nostra attenzione si è concentrata sull'interpretazione dell'oscurità davanti a noi.

Abbiamo parlato a bassa voce, come se potessimo essere ascoltate.

In nessun momento abbiamo parlato di tornare indietro.

Ventress, che veglia su di noi, potrebbe anche essere stata a migliaia di chilometri di distanza. Eravamo nervose nel sapere che ci poteva essere qualche risposta sotto di noi.

Una risposta vivente e respirante.

Almeno, Shepard potrebbe averla pensato in questi termini.

Non riuscivamo a sentire il battito delle pareti.

Ma mentre progredivamo,io non riuscivo a immaginare lo scrittore di quelle parole nella mia mente.

Tutto quello che riuscivo a vedere era quello che avevo visto quando avevo guardato indietro al confine mentre andavamo al campo base: un vuoto bianco confuso.

Eppure sapevo che non poteva essere umano.

Perché?

Per una buona ragione...una volta che ci siamo accorte di una cosa..."

FLASHBACK

"C'è qualcosa sul pavimento."disse Alia.

FINE FLASHBACK

Linda continuò a parlare "Sì, c'era qualcosa sul pavimento.

Per molto tempo ormai, i passaggi erano stati coperti in una sorta di residuo.

Non mi ero fermata a esaminarlo perché non volevo innervosire Alia.

Il residuo copriva una distanza dal bordo della parete sinistra a circa due piedi dalla parete destra. Ciò significava che riempiva uno spazio sui gradini largo circa otto o nove piedi.

FLAHBACK

"Fammi dare un'occhiata."disse Linda che si chinò e toccò con le pinze la sostanza.

FINE FLASHBACK

Linda continuò a parlare "Mi inginocchiai, puntando la luce sui gradini superiori dietro di me.

Il residuo scintillava con una specie di luccicante scintillio dorato attraversato da scaglie rosse come sangue secco.

Sembrava parzialmente riflettente."

FLASHBACK

"È leggermente viscoso, come la melma"disse Linda"E circa mezzo pollice sopra i gradini.

Mi fa pensare a...qualcosa che scivola lungo le pareti."

"E quei segni?"chiese Shepard, sporgendosi in avanti per indicare di nuovo.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Era spaventata."disse Linda "Stava bisbigliando.

Ho studiato i segni per un momento.

Scorrevole, forse, o trascinato, ma abbastanza lentamente da rivelare molto di più nel residuo lasciato indietro.

I segni che lei aveva indicato erano ovali e lunghi circa mezzo metro e mezzo.

Sei di loro erano divisi sugli scalini, in due file.

Una raffica di rientranze all'interno di queste forme assomigliava ai segni lasciati dalle ciglia.

Circa dieci pollici al di fuori di queste tracce, circondandoli, c'erano due linee.

Questo doppio cerchio irregolare ondulato e poi di nuovo, quasi come l'orlo di una gonna.

Oltre questo "orlo" c'erano deboli indicatori di ulteriori "onde", come di una forza emanata da un corpo centrale che aveva lasciato un segno.

Assomigliava più strettamente alle linee lasciate nella sabbia mentre la risacca si allontana durante la bassa marea.

Solo che qualcosa aveva offuscato le linee e le aveva rese confuse, come i disegni a carboncino.

Questa scoperta mi ha affascinato.

Non riuscivo a smettere di fissare la pista, i segni delle ciglia.

Immaginavo che una creatura del genere potesse correggere l'inclinazione delle scale, proprio come una fotocamera geo-stabilizzante che correggesse i dossi in una traccia."

FLASHBACK

"Hai mai visto qualcosa del genere?"disse Shepard puntando la torcia.

"No."disse Linda "Altrimenti sarei meno agitata."

FINE FLASHBACK

"Aveva una vaga idea di cosa fosse?"disse l'uomo.

"Certi trilobiti, lumache e vermi lasciavano tracce semplici al confronto, ma vagamente simili."disse Linda "Ero fiduciosa che nessuno al mondo avesse mai visto una traccia così complessa o così grande."

FLASHBACK

«Che mi dici di questo?»disse Sheprad indicando il pavimento.

Linda mosse la torcia "Sono i nostri stivali."

"No,guarda."disse Shepard indicando le impronte "Non siamo noi."

"Hai ragione."disse Linda"Quella è un'altra persona, era quaggiù non molto tempo fa."

"Cazzo."disse Alia.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Al momento, non pensavamo di trovare simili tracce."disse Linda "Secondo i documenti che ci erano stati mostrati, la prima spedizione non riportò nulla di insolito nell' Area X, una natura incontaminata e deserta.

Dopo che la seconda e la terza spedizione non tornarono, e il loro destino divenne noto, le spedizioni furono chiuse per un po '.

Quando ricominciarono, stavano usando volontari scelti con cura che potevano almeno conoscere una misura del rischio totale.

Da allora, alcune spedizioni hanno avuto più successo di altre.

L'undicesima spedizione, in particolare, era stata difficile - e personalmente difficile per me per in quanto riguarda mio marito.

Il sentiero della melma si fece più denso e potremmo ora dire che le macchie rosse erano organismi viventi scaricati da qualunque cosa giacesse al di sotto, poiché si agitavano nello strato viscoso.

Il colore della sostanza si era intensificato in modo tale che assomigliasse a un scintillante tappeto dorato, pronto per noi a calpestare il nostro cammino verso un banchetto strano,ma magnifico."

FLASHBACK

"Dovremmo tornare indietro?"disse Josie.

"Ancora un po'."disse Shepard che girò un angolo puntando il fucile e poi si volto verso Linda fermandola con le mani sussurrandole all'orecchio""C'è qualcosa laggiù.

Qualcosa come una sagoma o una persona."

"Sta scrivendo parole sul muro?"disse Linda a bassa voce.

"No è accasciato dal lato del muro."disse Shepard "L'ho solo intravisto."

"Un uomo o una donna?"disse Linda.

"Pensavo fosse una persona", disse Shepard"Pensavo fosse una persona.

Pensavo lo fosse."

FINE FLASHBACK

"Nessun corso ti prepara per questo."disse Linda "Ma non siamo riuscite a risalire fuori dalla torre senza prima indagare su questo nuovo mistero.

Non abbiamo potuto.

L'ho afferrata per le spalle."

FLASHBACK

"Hai detto che è come una persona seduta contro il lato del muro."disse Linda "Non è quello che stavamo seguendo.

Questo ha a che fare con le impronte di scarpe.

Possiamo rischiare di dare un'occhiata a qualunque cosa sia, e poi torneremo su.

Questo è il massimo, non importa cosa troviamo, lo prometto. "

FINE FLASHBACK

"Così hai voluto continuare."disse l'uomo.

"Si."disse Linda "Shepard annuì.

L'idea che questa fosse alla sua portata, l'idea di non andare più in basso, era sufficiente per renderla stabile.

Bastava attraversare quest'ultima stanza e avrebbe visto presto la luce del Sole.

Abbiamo ricominciato.

I passi sembravano particolarmente scivolosi ora, anche se poteva essere il nostro nervosismo, e camminavamo lentamente, usando la lavagna bianca della parete destra per mantenere l'equilibrio. La torre era silenziosa, tratteneva il respiro, il battito del suo cuore improvvisamente lento e molto più distante di prima, o forse potevo solo sentire il sangue che mi scorreva nella testa.

Girando l'angolo, ho visto la figura e ho acceso la luce del casco su di essa.

Se avessi esitato un secondo di più, non avrei mai avuto il coraggio.

Era il corpo di un soldato, accasciato contro il muro,aveva le mani incrociate sul grembo, la testa abbassata come in preghiera e qualcosa di verde che usciva dalla sua bocca.

I suoi vestiti sembravano stranamente indistinti.

Un debole bagliore dorato si levò dal suo corpo, quasi impercettibile.

Tutto quello che riuscivo a pensare era che Ventress mentiva a noi, e improvvisamente la pressione della sua presenza molto più in alto, a guardia dell'ingresso, mi premeva in modo intollerabile.

Misi un palmo verso Alia , indicando che doveva rimanere dov'era, dietro di me, e io mi feci avanti, con la luce puntata verso il buio.

Camminai oltre il corpo abbastanza lontano da confermare che le scale sottostanti erano vuote,quindi mi affrettai a risalire.

Le dissi che avrei controllato il corpo,ma non feci parola del fatto che avevo percepito un debole, echeggiante suggerimento di qualcosa di molto più in basso, muovendomi lentamente.

Mi chiesero se fosse un corpo.

Forse si erano aspettate qualcosa di molto strano.

Forse pensavano che la figura stesse solo dormendo.

Delicatamente, mi inginocchiai accanto al cadavere.

Non era rimasto molto del suo viso, e strane tracce di bruciatura erano dappertutto sulla pelle rimanente.

Fuoriuscendo dalla sua mascella rotta, che sembrava come se qualcuno l'avesse strappato in un unico atto di brutalità, c'era un torrente di cenere verde che si sedeva sul suo petto in un tumulo.

Le sue mani, i palmi, non avevano più pelle su di loro, solo una specie di filamento vaporoso e più segni di bruciatura.

Le sue gambe sembravano fuse insieme e semi-sciolte, c'era uno scarpone mancante e uno scagliato contro il muro.

Sparsi intorno c'erano alcune delle provette del campione che aveva portato con se.

La sua scatola nera, schiacciata, giaceva a diversi metri dal suo corpo.

Shepard mi chiese cosa le fosse successo.

Continuava a lanciarmi occhiate rapide e nervose mentre faceva la guardia, quasi come se tutto ciò che era successo non fosse finito.

Come se si aspettasse che tornasse in vita.

Non le ho risposto.

Tutto quello che avrei potuto dire è che non lo sapevo, una frase che stava diventando una sorta di testimonianza della nostra ignoranza o incompetenza.

O entrambi.

Ho illuminato con la torcia le pareti dietro il cadavere.

Per diversi metri, la scritta sul muro divenne irregolare, balzò in alto e si abbassò, prima di riacquistare il suo equilibrio."

FLASHBACK

Linda lesse la scritta "... le ombre dell'abisso sono come i petali di un fiore mostruoso che fiorirà nel cranio e espanderà la mente oltre ciò che ogni uomo può sopportare ...

Penso che abbia interrotto chi ha fatto questo."

FINE FLASHBACK

Linda continuò "Mi stavano chiedendo di trovare spiegazioni alternative.

Non ne avevo, quindi non ho risposto, sono tornata ad osservare mentre era lì, a guardarmi.

Un biologo non è un detective, ma ho iniziato a pensare come un detective.

Ho esaminato il terreno da tutte le parti, identificando prima le mie impronte sui gradini e poi quelle del cadavere.

Avevamo oscurato le tracce originali, ma si potevano ancora vedere tracce.

Prima di tutto, la cosa-non potevo pensarla come umana-si era chiaramente infuriata.

Invece delle lisce piste di scorrimento, il residuo di melma formava una sorta di vortice in senso orario, i segni dei "piedi" allungati e stretti dal cambiamento improvviso.

Nella mia mente cominciò a formarsi un'immagine del soldato che si insinuava nell'oscurità per osservare il creatore delle scritte.

Gli scintillanti tubi di vetro sparsi sul suo corpo mi fecero pensare che lui avesse sperato di prendere un campione.

Ma quanto folle era?

Rimasi lì per un momento, e poi tornai ancora più in alto su per le scale mentre facevo cenno ad Alia, con grande dispiacere, di mantenere la sua posizione.

Forse se ci fosse stato qualcosa a cui sparare sarebbe stata più calma, ma siamo rimasti con solo ciò che indugiava nella nostra immaginazione.

Non facevo altro che chiedermelo.

Che cosa aveva visto?

Che cosa aveva guardato prima che tutto diventasse buio?

Prima di tornare indietro, presi uno dei tubi di vetro sparsi a terra.

Conteneva solo una traccia di una sostanza densa e carnosa che brillava di un dorato cupo.

Forse aveva preso un campione utile prima della fine.

Mentre salivamo verso la luce, ho cercato di distrarmi.

Continuavo a rivedere le mie conoscenze più e più volte, alla ricerca di un indizio, di qualsiasi frammento di informazioni che potrebbe portare a qualche rivelazione sulle nostre scoperte.

Ma non riuscivo a trovare nulla, potevo solo meravigliarmi della mia ingenuità nel pensare che mi fosse stato detto qualcosa a tutti gli effetti.

Sempre, l'enfasi era sulle nostre capacità e sulla nostra base di conoscenze.

Sempre, mentre guardavo indietro, vedevo che c'era stato un intento quasi ostinato di oscurare, di dirigere male, mascherato da preoccupazione che non ci spaventassimo affatto.

La mappa era stata la prima forma di direzione sbagliata,anzi mi chiesi non era una mappa, ma un modo per enfatizzare alcune cose e rendere invisibili altre cose.

Sempre, siamo stati indirizzati verso la mappa, per memorizzare i dettagli segnati.

Il nostro istruttore, che è rimasto senza nome per noi, ci ha assillato per tutto l'addestramento sulla posizione del faro rispetto al campo base, il numero di miglia da una zona di case in rovina a un'altra.

Il numero di miglia di costa che ci si aspetterebbe di esplorare.

Quasi sempre nel contesto del faro, non del campo base.

Siamo diventati così a nostro agio con quella mappa, con le sue dimensioni e il pensiero di ciò che conteneva che ci ha impedito di chiedere perché o anche cosa.

Perché questo tratto di costa?

Cosa potrebbe trovarsi all'interno del faro?

Perché il campo si era ritirato nella foresta, lontano dal faro ,ma abbastanza vicino alla torre (che, ovviamente, non esisteva sulla mappa), e il campo base era sempre stato lì?

Cosa c'era oltre la mappa?

Ora che conoscevo la portata della suggestione ipnotica che era stata usata su di noi, mi sono resa conto che l'attenzione sulla mappa poteva essere stata di per sé un indizio incorporato.

Che se non facessimo domande, era perché eravamo programmati a non fare domande.

Che il faro, rappresentativo o attuale, potesse essere stato un innesco inconscio per una suggestione ipnotica - e era anche l'epicentro di ciò che si era diffuso per diventare Area X.

Il mio bagaglio culturale sull'ecologia di quel posto aveva avuto un effetto simile ad un paraocchi. Avevo passato la maggior parte del mio tempo a familiarizzare con gli ecosistemi naturali di transizione, con la flora e la fauna e l'impollinazione incrociata che potevo aspettarmi di trovare.

Ma avevo anche avuto un'intensa riflessione sui funghi e sul lichene che, alla luce delle parole sul muro, ora si stagliavano nella mia mente come il vero scopo di tutto quello studio.

Se la mappa fosse stata pensata esclusivamente per distrarre, allora la ricerca sull'ecologia era stata intesa, dopo tutto, per prepararmi veramente.

A meno che non fossi una paranoica.

Ma se non lo fossi, significava che sapevano della torre, forse avevano sempre saputo della torre.

Da lì, i miei sospetti crescevano.

Ci avevano fatto passare attraverso la massacrante sopravvivenza e l'addestramento delle armi, così estenuante che quasi tutte le sere andavamo a dormire distrutte.

Anche in quelle poche occasioni in cui ci allenavamo insieme, ci allenavamo a parte.

Per alcuni giorni hanno portato via i nostri nomi, li hanno strappati da noi.

Gli unici nomi applicati alle cose in Area X, e solo in termini della loro etichetta più generale. Anche questo, una sorta di distrazione dal porre certe domande che potevano essere raggiunte solo conoscendo dettagli specifici.

Ma i dettagli specifici giusti erano,per esempio,che c'erano sei specie di serpenti velenosi nell'Area X.

Assurdo, sì, ma non ero dell'umore giusto per mettere da parte anche gli scenari più improbabili.

Quando eravamo pronti per attraversare il confine, sapevamo tutto ... e non sapevamo nulla.

FLASHBACK

Le cinque uscirono dalla torre.

"Avete visto il corpo?"disse Alia.

"Certamente."disse Shepard.

"Torniamo al campo base."disse Alia.

FLASHBACK

"Capivo come si sentivano: eravamo scienziati, addestrati a osservare i fenomeni naturali e i risultati dell'attività umana."disse Linda "Non eravamo stati addestrati ad incontrare ciò che sembrava essere il misterioso.

In situazioni insolite può esserci conforto in presenza anche di qualcuno che pensi possa essere il tuo nemico.

Ora ci eravamo avvicinati ai margini di qualcosa senza precedenti.

"Che diavolo faremo adesso?"disse Alia "Avete visto come era ridotto quel poveretto?"

"Non possiamo andare via."disse Ventress.

"Concordo."disse Linda "Esaminiamo i campioni che ho preso, sviluppiamo le fotografie e andiamo alle tende.

Poi, domani, probabilmente torneremo nella torre. "

FINE FLASHBACK

"Alia fece una risata aspra mentre cercava di trovare le parole."disse Linda "Sembrava che il suo viso volesse quasi separarsi per un secondo, forse per lo sforzo di combattere il fantasma di qualche suggestione ipnotica.

Alla fine lei lo disse."

FLASHBACK

"No."disse Alia "Non tornerò giù in quel posto.

Ed è un tunnel, non una torre. "

"Cosa vuoi fare invece?"disse Linda.

"Torniamo al confine e attendiamo l'estrazione."disse Alia "Non abbiamo le risorse per continuare,e considerando che ci sono dei morti abbiamo un altro motivo per andarcene."

"Non sono pronta per tornare indietro."disse Linda."Non ancora.

Nonostante quello che abbiamo visto non posso."

"Preferisci questo posto, davvero?"disse Alia con un tono di pietà e disgusto "Pensi che durerà ancora a lungo?

Lascia che te lo dica, anche nelle manovre militari progettate per simulare i risultati negativi,ho visto probabilità migliori."

"Vediamo cosa abbiamo trovato e poi decidiamo cosa fare."disse Linda "Puoi sempre tornare al confine domani. "

"Vero."disse Alia.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Non ho detto quello che stavo pensando: che potrebbe non essere così semplice."disse Linda "Che potesse tornare oltre il confine solo nel senso in cui mio marito lo aveva fatto, spogliato di ciò che lo rendeva unico.

Ma non volevo che si sentisse come se non avesse via d'uscita.

Passai il resto del pomeriggio a guardare i campioni al microscopio, sul tavolo improvvisato fuori dalla mia tenda.

Alia si era impegnata a sviluppare le fotografie nella tenda che fungeva da camera oscura, un processo frustrante per chiunque fosse abituato ai caricamenti digitali.

Poi, mentre le foto erano in preparazione,cominciò a guardare i resti di mappe e documenti che la spedizione precedente aveva lasciato al campo base.

I miei campioni hanno raccontato una serie di barzellette criptiche con battute che non ho capito.

Le cellule della biomassa che componevano le parole sul muro avevano una struttura insolita, ma continuavano a rientrare in un intervallo accettabile.

Oppure, quelle cellule stavano facendo un magnifico lavoro di imitazione di certe specie di organismi saprotrofici.

Non avevo idea di quanto profondamente i filamenti avessero messo radici, o se ci fossero dei nodi sotto e quei filamenti fossero solo sentinelle.

Il campione di tessuto dalla creatura a forma di mano ha resistito a qualsiasi interpretazione, ed era strano.

Con ciò intendo che non ho trovato cellule nel campione, solo una solida superficie d'ambra con delle bolle d'aria.

All'epoca, ho interpretato questo come un campione contaminato o la prova che questo organismo si è decomposto rapidamente.

Un altro pensiero venne a me troppo tardi per testarlo: che, avendo assorbito le spore dell'organismo, stavo causando una reazione nel campione.

Non avevo le strutture mediche per eseguire i tipi di diagnostica che avrebbero potuto rivelare ulteriori cambiamenti al mio corpo o alla mia mente dall'incontro.

Poi c'era il campione della fiala del cadavere.

L'avevo lasciato per ultimo per ovvie ragioni.

L'ho messo sulla diapositiva e ho annotato ciò che ha visto attraverso il microscopio.

All'inizio non sapevo cosa stavo guardando perché era così inaspettato.

Era tessuto cerebrale e non un qualsiasi tessuto cerebrale.

Le cellule erano notevolmente umane, con alcune irregolarità.

All'epoca pensai che il campione fosse stato corrotto però qualcosa non quadrava.

Continuavo a guardare attraverso le lenti del microscopio, a sollevare la testa e a socchiudere gli occhi, come se non potessi vedere il campione correttamente.

Poi mi sistemai e lo fissai finché non divenne solo una serie di scarabocchi e cerchi.

Era veramente umano?

Stava fingendo di essere umano?

Come ho detto, c'erano delle irregolarità.

E come aveva fatto il campione a fingere?

A quel punto, Josie mi raggiunse e gettò le fotografie sviluppate sul mio tavolo dicendo che era inutile.

Ogni fotografia delle parole sul muro era un tripudio di colori luminosi e sfocati.

Ogni fotografia di qualcosa di diverso dalle parole era uscita come pura oscurità.

Anche le poche foto intermedie erano fuori fuoco.

Sapevo che questo era probabilmente dovuto al lento, costante respiro delle pareti, che avrebbe potuto anche emanare una sorta di calore o altro agente di distorsione.

Un pensiero che mi ha fatto capire che non avevo preso un campione delle pareti.

Avevo riconosciuto che le parole erano organismi.

Avevo saputo che c'erano anche le pareti, ma il mio cervello aveva ancora registrato i muri come inerti, parte di una struttura.

FLASHBACK

Qualche fortuna con i campioni?"disse Josie.

"No,nessuna fortuna."disse Linda "Qualcosa nelle carte e nei giornali?"

"Niente di niente."disse Josie " Tranne che sembrano tutti fissi sul faro, guardando il faro, andando al faro, vivendo nel dannato faro. "

"Quindi non abbiamo nulla."disse Linda.

"Cosa facciamo adesso?"disse Josie.

"Facciamo cena."disse Linda"Fai una pausa.

Pensa a cosa faremo domani. "

"Ti dirò una cosa che non faremo domani."disse Alia appena arrivata "Non torneremo nel tunnel. "

"Torre."disse Linda.

FINE FLASHBACK

"All'imbrunire, il familiare lamento arrivò da noi attraverso le paludi d'acqua salata mentre cenavamo attorno al fuoco."disse Linda "L'ho notato a malapena, intenta nel mio pasto.

Il cibo era così buono e non sapevo perché.

L'ho inghiottito in pochi secondi, mentre Shepard mi guardava sconcertata.

Abbiamo avuto poco o nulla da dirci.

Parlare avrebbe significato pianificare, e niente di ciò che volevo pianificare avrebbe accontentato Alia.

Poco dopo cominciò a piovere.

Vidi ogni goccia cadere come un diamante liquido sfaccettato perfetto, che rifrangeva la luce anche nell'oscurità, e potevo sentire l'odore del mare e immaginare le onde.

Il vento era come qualcosa di vivo e anche questo aveva un odore, portando con sé la terrosità delle canne palustri.

Avevo cercato di ignorare il cambiamento nello spazio limitato della torre, ma i miei sensi sembravano ancora troppo acuti.

Mi stavo adattando, ma in momenti come questo, ricordavo che solo un giorno fa ero stata qualcun altra.

Ci siamo alternate a fare la guardia.

Nel mezzo della notte,Shepard è venuta a svegliarmi per il secondo turno, ma ero già sveglia a causa del tuono.

Andò subito a letto.

Penso solo che non riuscisse a tenere gli occhi aperti un attimo dopo lo stress della giornata.

La pioggia ha rinnovato la sua intensità.

Non mi preoccupavo che saremmo state spazzate via,queste tende erano regolazioni dell'esercito e potevano sopportare qualsiasi cosa a corto di un uragano,ma volevo essere sicura.

Sono uscito fuori, nel gorgo dell'acqua pungente, nelle raffiche di vento.

Anche l'oscurità mi sembrava più viva, mi circondava come qualcosa di fisico.

Non posso nemmeno dire che fosse una presenza sinistra.

In quel momento ho sentito come se fosse tutto un sogno: l'allenamento, la mia vita precedente, il mondo che mi ero lasciata alle spalle.

Niente di tutto ciò importava.

Solo questo posto contava, solo in quel momento, e non perché Ventress mi avesse ipnotizzato.

In preda a quella potente emozione,guardai la direzione della costa, attraverso gli spazi stretti e frastagliati tra gli alberi.

Lì si radunò un'oscurità più grande, la confluenza della notte, delle nuvole e del mare.

Da qualche parte oltre, un altro confine.

Poi, attraverso quell'oscurità, l'ho visto: un guizzo di luce arancione.

Solo un tocco di illuminazione, troppo in alto nel cielo.

Mentre guardavo, il tremolio si spostò a sinistra e si sollevò leggermente prima di spegnersi, poi riapparve pochi minuti dopo, molto più alto, poi fu spento per sempre.

Ho aspettato che la luce tornasse, ma non è mai successo.

Per qualche ragione, più a lungo la luce rimaneva fuori, più diventavo irrequieta, come se in questo strano posto una luce - qualsiasi tipo di luce - fosse un segno di civiltà.

Mi ricordai di quando mio marito stava male.

Come ho già detto, l'ho visitato nella struttura di osservazione fino alla partenza.

Ventress lo ipnotizzava spesso.

Ricordo soprattutto la tristezza ripetitiva nelle sue parole.

FLASHBACK

"Cammino per sempre sul sentiero dal confine al campo base."disse Kaine "Ci vorrà molto tempo, e so che ci vorrà ancora più tempo per tornare indietro.

Non c'è nessuno con me.

Sono da solo.

Gli alberi non sono alberi, gli uccelli non sono uccelli e io non sono me,ma solo qualcosa che cammina da molto tempo ... "

FINE FLASHBACK

"Questa è stata davvero l'unica cosa che ho scoperto in lui dopo il suo ritorno: una solitudine profonda e senza fine, come se gli fosse stato concesso un dono con cui non sapeva cosa fare."disse Linda"Un regalo che è stato veleno per lui e alla fine lo avrebbe ucciso.

Ma avrebbe ucciso me?

Quella era la domanda che mi si insinuava nella mente, mentre fissavo nei suoi occhi quelle ultime volte, desiderando di conoscere i suoi pensieri e il suo fallimento.

Mentre lavoravo al mio lavoro sempre più ripetitivo, in un laboratorio sterile, continuavo a pensare all' Are come non avrei mai saputo come fosse senza andare lì.

Nessuno poteva dirmelo e nessun racconto potrebbe mai essere un sostituto.

Così mi sono offerta volontaria per una spedizione nell'Area X.

Un coniuge di un ex membro della spedizione non si era mai iscritto prima.

Penso che mi abbiano accettata in parte perché volevano vedere se quella connessione potesse fare la differenza.

Penso che mi abbiano accettato come un esperimento.

Ma poi di nuovo, forse fin dall'inizio, si aspettavano che mi iscrivessi.

Rimasi di guardia alcune ore e continuavo a pensare furiosamente perché il numero di incognite rappresentate dalla torre si era moltiplicato di dieci volte,poi andai a dormire.

FLASHBACK

La notte seguente Linda dormì e ricordò quando era andata a letto con l'uomo di colore,poi si svegliò e notò che era sorto il Sole.

La biologa aprì la tenda e prese il fucile.

Notò che il Sole era filtrato un modo strano e i raggi erano multicolore.

"E poi abbiamo un po' di cibo vero."disse Shepard che era vicino ad Alia e controllavano il cibo"Spaghetti

Biscotti integrali.

Oh...pane e cereali.

Niente male."

Linda si avvicinò.

"Ce l'hai fatta a svegliarti."disse Shepard che vide Linda avvicinarsi.

"Datemi un secondo,sono un po' disorientata."disse Linda.

"Ben venuta tra noi."disse Shepard.

"Non ricordi che ci hai detto tu dove accamparci."disse Alia.

"Non mi ricordo niente da quando abbiamo superato gli alberi."disse Linda.

"Nessuna di noi."disse Shepard "Ma abbiamo fatto un inventario del cibo e di quello che rimane

direi che siamo qui da...almen giorni."

"È impossibile."disse Linda.

"L'ho detto anch'io."disse Ventress.

Josie si avvicinò con degli strumenti "Guardate,ho controllato tutti i sistemi di posizionamento trovati.

Si avviano,nessun problema di elettronica e la fotocamera funziona,ma i segnali che provengono fuori da qui non arrivano...anche se al momento abbiamo una ventina di satelliti sulla testa e...guardate questa."

Josie fece vedere che la bussola non funzionava "Quindi siamo senza bussola,comunicazioni,coordinate e punti di riferimento."

"Beh forza,cerchiamo di riflettere."disse Shepard "A sud c'è l'oceano quindi dobbiamo solo seguire gli alberi fino al confine esterno,giusto?"

"Come sappiamo dov'è il sud?"disse Josie,

"Coraggio,Josie,lo sai bene."disse Shepard che guardò l'orologio "Lancette ore verso il Sole.

La metà esatta con le ore 12 è il sud."

"Bene abbiamo l'orientamento."disse Ventress "Era ovvio che le apparecchiature non avrebbero funzionato,non vi pare?

Ma certo ci sono stati tre anni di spedizioni e tre anni di silenzio radio.

Facciamo i bagagli e andiamo."

Il gruppo marciò nella giungla mentre il Sole emetteva degli strani colori.

Poco dopo arrivarono ad una zona aperta dove c'era un torrente e una casa per metà affondata nel torrente,allungata e collegata a terra da un ponticello con una staccionata.

Sulla riva vi era un capanno con varie barche.

"Ah,guardo se c'è qualcosa per uscire dalla plaude."disse Alia.

"D'accordo."disse Ventress.

"Controlliamo nella capanna."disse Ventress che si avviò con Linda e Josie.

Linda vide che il ponte e la ringhiera di legno era piena di una pianta rampicante da cui uscivano dei fiori di tipo e colore diverso.

"Sembra che qualcuno stia per sposarsi."disse Josie vedendo i fiori.

Linda iniziò a toccare i fiori "Questi fiori sono molto strani."

"Perché?"disse Ventress.

"Sono così differenti tra loro,se li osservi attentamente non possono essere della stessa specie."disse Linda "Eppure crescono dalla medesima pianta...quindi devono essere della stessa specie...se è la stessa pianta.

Come fossero costretti ad una continua mutazione."

"Una patologia?"disse Ventress.

"Si,beh...di sicuro la chiamerei così se la osservassi in un essere umano."disse Linda.

Josie entrò dentro la baracca per metà affondata.

Shepard raccoglieva campioni di erba con le pinze e guanti.

Alia sollevò una barca "È vai.

Shepard...il mezzo di trasporto."

Josie si affacciò dalla baracca.

"Niente di interessante li?"disse Ventress.

"No,è abbandonato da tanto."disse Josie "Forse anche prima..."

Josie fu tirata dentro da qualcosa.

"Josie?"disse Linda che corse dentro "Josie!"

Lei era nella parte della baracca con l'acqua e veniva trascinata "MI TIRA PER LO ZAINO!

MI TIRA PER LO ZAINO!"

"JOSIE!"urlò Linda che entrò in acqua,la afferrò e poi arrivarono anche Shepard e Alia.

"Josie,mio Dio!"disse Shepard che la aiutava ad uscire dall'acqua "Che sta succedendo?"

"Tirala su,forza."disse Alia e Josie fu portata fuori.

Tutte uscirono e per un momento Linda rimase a guardare poi raggiunse le altre che andarono a riva.

"Sediamoci,togliamole lo zaino."disse Alia che si mise accanto a Josie "Adesso respira,tranquilla va tutto bene."

"Che cos'era?"disse Shepard "Me lo spiegate?"

"Cera qualcosa in acqua."disse Linda con il fucile in mano.

Improvvisamente ci fu un boato e un pezzo della baracca si staccò e da esso ne uscì un alligatore bianco con delle macchie rosse sul dorso.

L'animale entrò in acqua e tutte presero le armi.

L'animale sbucò vicino alla riva.

"MERDA!"disse Shepard mentre il rettile si avvicinava.

"State indietro."disse Alia.

Shepard sparò alcuni colpi,poi lo stesso fece Alia,ma il fucile si scaricò e lei cadde su una barca "Oh cazzo!"

Linda iniziò a sparare mettendosi su un ginocchio e l'animale si diresse verso di lei.

Mentre sparava si accorse che la bestia aveva più file di denti dentro la bocca.

L'animale si fermò e morì.

Poco dopo Alia aprì la bocca del coccodrillo e Linda iniziò a prendere campioni.

"Lo sapevo."disse Linda "È la stranezza che osservavo nei fuori.

Guardate i denti.

File concentriche.

Qualcosa sta facendo mutare il patrimonio genetico."

"Gli squali hanno denti così,vero?"disse Shepard.

"Pensi che sia...un incrocio?"disse Ventress.

"Un incrocio tra uno squalo e un coccodrillo?"disse Linda "Non si possono fare incroci tra specie diverse."

"Linda, è pensante."disse Alia,Linda fece un cenno con il capo e la bocca fu chiusa.

FINE FLASHBACK

Linda era ancora nella stanza dell'interrogatorio "Le mutazioni sembravano fermarsi in quel punto,però diventarono assurde quando ci avvicinammo al faro.

Alterazioni di forma...

Duplicazioni di forma..."

"Duplicazioni?"disse l'uomo.

Linda si guardò il tatuaggio che aveva sull'avambraccio sinistro che rappresentava il simbolo infinito "Esatto."

"È possibile che si trattasse di allucinazioni?"disse l'uomo.

"Me lo sono chiesta spesso,ma era qualcosa che succedeva a tutte noi."disse Linda "Era come un sogno."

"Un incubo."disse l'uomo.

"Non sempre."disse Linda "A volte era molto bello."

FLASHBACK

Su una barca c'erano Shepard e Linda,mentre le altre erano su un'altra barca.

Nell'acqua c'erano anguille con macchie rosse e a volte con due code.

Linda notò che aveva un livido sull'avambraccio sinistro.

"Ti sei fatta male?"disse Shepard.

"È solo un livido."disse Linda "Devo essermelo fatto con l'alligatore."

"Già."disse Shepard "Dove hai imparato a sparare?"

"Nell'esercito."disse Linda "Prima di diventare insegnante."

"Marine?"disse Shepard.

"Nell'esercito,7 anni."disse Linda "Mi sembra che sia passata una vita."

"È vero."disse Shepard "Tutta la nostra vita sembra un secolo fa.

Eravamo piccole poi grandi…

Che cosa porti al collo?

È un marito?

Un figlio?"

"Marito."disse Linda "Era nell'esercito.

È così che ci siamo incontrati."

"Hai detto era,non c'è più?"disse Shepard.

"Ucciso in azione."disse Linda.

"Mi dispiace,scusa."disse Shepard"Doveva esserci un motivo."

"Che vuoi dire?"disse Linda.

"Ah...offrirti volontaria non è una cosa che di solito si fa se la tua vita procede serenamente."disse Shepard "Siamo tutte traumatizzate.

Alia beveva.

Si è disintossicata e Josie porta sempre le maniche lunghe per non far vedere le cicatrici dei tagli sule braccia."

"Ha cercato di uccidersi?"disse Linda.

"No ,al contrario,lo faceva per sentirsi viva."disse Shepard.

"E Ventress?"disse Linda.

"Ecco...per quanto ne so io,non ha amici,ne famiglia,nessun compagno,ne figli."disse Shepard"Nessuna concessione hai sentimenti."

"Tu?"disse Linda.

"Anche io ho perso qualcuno."disse Shepard "Non un marito,ma...una figlia.

Leucemia.

Mi dispiace.

In un certo senso ho subito 2 lutti.

La mia meravigliosa figlia e purtroppo quello che ero."

"Ehi!"disse Alia "C'è qualcosa qui."

Le due arrivarono davanti ad una rete di metallo dove c'era un cancello aperto,segnali di stop e varie case allungate dentro.

Arrivarono ad una zona dove c'erano due muri paralleli,con delle porte,facenti parte di due strutture allungate con i lati e il tetto coperti di erba.

Su una delle pareti c'erano macchie di muschio di vari colori,molto grandi,separate da dei fiori di tanti colori diversi.

"Questo era il quartier generale precedente,prima che il bagliore lo inghiottisse."disse Shepard.

Linda iniziò a guardare le macchie "Altre mutazioni."

"Sono dappertutto."disse Josie.

"Sono maligne."disse Linda "Come dei tumori."

"Quella è la vecchia mensa?"disse Ventress indicando con il dito sinistro.

"Si."disse Alia.

"Ripariamoci li."disse Ventress camminando "Venite "

Le donne entrarono nella struttura trovandosi in una grande stanza con tavoli e sedie accatastati da una parte,dopo aver oltrepassato due porte.

"Ci sono brande e zaini."disse Shepard.

"Pensi che siano qui?"disse Alia.

"Erano qui."disse Linda.

"Già,è meglio usare il passato."disse Shepard e tutte posarono gli zaini e camminarono nella stanza.

"Accidenti."disse Alia che prese una mitragliatrice "Quanto è pesante.

Non ce la faccio."

Linda vide una mappa della zona su una lavagna con dei nomi accanto.

"Linda,cosa stai guardando?"disse Alia che arrivò accanto.

"Venite,date un occhiata."disse Linda e le altre si avvicinarono "Paiton.

Mayer.

Kaine."

"Quelli sono i soldati dell'ultima spedizione."disse Ventress "Sembra che usassero questa stanza come base operativa."

"Perché alcuni nomi sono cancellati?"disse Josie.

"Non saltiamo alle conclusioni."disse Shepard.

"Forse sarebbe meglio invece."disse Linda.

"Già."disse Alia.

"Questa è una vista in pianta della base."disse Linda indicando la lavagna.

"Si,e questa è la mensa."disse Shepard indicando.

"Si,è questo è l'edificio."disse Linda.

"Esatto."disse Shepard.

"Credo che i nomi e gli orari significassero i turni di guardia."disse Linda indicando la lavagna accanto,rossa,con i nomi su cartellini gialli "E...ritengo che dovremmo farli anche noi."

"Ricevuto."disse Alia.

"D'accordo."disse Shepard.

Ventress si avvicinò ad un tavolo che era in fondo alla stanza e vide una bustina di plastica,poi la prese e la mostrò alle altre "Questo potrebbe dirci qualcosa."

Ventress lesse il biglietto incollato alla busta "Per quelli che seguiranno.

Credo proprio che si riferisca a noi."

La psicologa mise una cassetta sul tavolo.

Le altre arrivarono e Josie la prese in mano "Una memorycard.

Dovrei riuscire a leggerla."

Josie prese una videocamera e mise la cassetta.

Nel video si vedeva un militare senza maglietta,tenuto seduto da altri,poi si vide anche Kaine senza maglietta.

"Funziona."disse Josie.

"Come ti senti?"disse Kaine.

"Meglio."disse l'uomo.

Linda divenne ansiosa.

"Bene."disse Kaine che aveva in mano un coltello "Sei pronto?

Tranquillo?

Vado?"

"Vai."disse l'uomo.

Con sommo disgusto di tutte,Kaine fece un taglio rettangolare sulla pancia dell'uomo.

"Cazzo."disse Josie "Che sta facendo?"

Kaine aprì la pelle e si vide che le interiori si muovevano come se fossero serpenti.

"La."disse Kaine "Inquadra la."

Kaine toccò uno degli intestini che continuò a muoversi,poi si sciacquò le mani piene di sangue nell'acqua lasciando il coltello.

"Basta,sappiamo che è successo all'ultima squadra,sono impazziti."disse Alia chiudendo il video.

"Qualcosa si muoveva nelle sue viscere."disse Shepard mentre le altre si allontanavano.

"No,era un effetto della luce."disse Alia.

"Cosa?"disse Shepard.

"Ho fatto il paramedico per anni,ho portato via gente dalla strada squartata,quello era un trucco."disse Linda "Era solo un effetto di luce."

"Le interiora si muovevano."disse Josie.

"No,era in stato di shock,Josie,quella è una reazione da shock."disse Josie.

"Guardalo ancora."disse Shepard.

"NON LO VOGLIO PIÙ GUARDARE,CAZZO!"disse Alia.

"Quelli non erano intestini,erano come..."disse Shepard.

"VA BENE,ALLORA GUARDALO TU,SHEPARD!"disse Alia allontanandosi.

Linda si mise seduta a terra.

Ventress andò in un corridoio.

"Dove stai andando?"disse Alia.

Le altre la seguirono.

"Dov'è andata?"disse Alia.

"Più avanti."disse Shepard che entrò in una stanza con un'enorme piscina e tutte scesero.

La psicologa era nella parte alta della piscina che aveva un piccolo strato d'acqua e su una parete c'era metà corpo di un uomo che usciva da una massa solida informe di colore arancione spendo,con venature sopra e che si diramavano da essa.

Intono vi era della muffa gialla e arrivava sulla parte superiore della piscina da cui usciva l'altra metà dell'uomo di cui si vedeva il petto,la pancia era aperta e si vedevano le costole e la testa era tranciata all'altezza della mascella.

Il cranio,senza carne,usciva della muffa viola, a destra e rossa a sinistra.

Anche nella bocca vi era la muffa cristallizzata viola.

Quella intorno al mezzo corpo era bianca e il braccio sinistro si intravedeva tutto.

"Che cos'è?"disse Josie.

Tutte erano arrivate alla fine della piscina,tranne Alia che era indietro.

"Non lo so."disse Linda.

Josie raccolse il coltello e poi lo lasciò cadere "Non voglio stare qui,stanotte."

"Non abbiamo scelta."disse Ventress.

"Per favore."disse Josie.

"Vieni via."disse Alia allungando la mano.

"È troppo tardi ormai per potersi muovere."disse Ventress.

"Coraggio vieni fuori."disse Alia che fece tornare Alia nella parte più bassa.

Linda prese dei campioni dal centro della sostanza.

Al tramonto e durante la notte il gruppo si mise in una torretta,tra le due strutture parallele.

FLASHBACK

Linda era a letto una mattina e il marito mise un bicchiere di succo sul comodino e si sedette.

Aveva i capelli tirati all'indietro e lo stesso vestito con cui era tornato.

"Ah,grazie,sei molto carino."disse Linda "Perché non ti rimetti giù?"

"Devo andare via un giorno prima."disse Kaine.

"Cosa?"disse Linda"Aspetta,oggi?"

"Si,adesso."disse Kaine.

"Oh accidenti,avevamo programmato una gita in campagna."disse Linda mettendosi seduta e toccandogli la spalla.

"Non ce la faccio."disse Kaine "Mi dispiace."

"Rimani ancora un po'."disse Linda che gli prese la mano "Adesso vuol dire subito?"

"Già."disse lui.

"Che cosa c'è?"disse lei preoccupata.

"Io ti...io ti amo."disse Kaine.

"Ti amo anch'io."disse Linda.

Kaine andò via.

FINE FLASHBACK

Linda si svegliò nella notte e si mise ad un tavolino con un microscopio,poi alzo la testa sconvolta.

"Ehi?"disse Shepard che si svegliò "Stai sciogliendo il mistero?"

"Forse qualcosa si scioglie."disse Linda.

"Credo che tu stia procedendo bene."disse Shepard.

"Ora Josie sta riposando?"disse Linda.

"Si,con l'aiuto di qualche sedativo."disse Shepard.

"E tu come stai?"disse Linda "Hai riposato?"

"Un po'."disse Shepard "Sono spaventata quando Josie...solo che lo nascondo meglio."

"Dovrei controllare la Ventress."disse Linda che si alzò.

"Si."disse Shepard.

Linda uscì e vide una luce in una piccola struttura rettangolare e si avvicinò.

"Che fai qui,dovevi darmi il cambio alle 3."disse Ventress.

"Ho dormito abbastanza per stanotte."disse Linda.

"Va bene."disse Ventress che mise delle carte sul bordo tra la struttura e il tetto "Da un'occhiata a questo.

Qui è dove siamo e questo è il faro.

In mezzo vi è una piccola comunità che abbiamo evacuato 2 anni fa.

Credo che dovremmo andare li domani e poi dirigerci verso la costa il mattino dopo."

"Capito."disse Linda.

"Stai bene?"disse Ventress che prese una tazza "Ti volevo dire che...era una cattiva idea non dire alla tua squadra della tua relazione con Kaine,non ero d'accordo.

Ma dopo quel video credo che...hai fatto bene.

Non so come avrebbero potuto reagire."

"Perché si è offerto volontario per una missione sucida?"disse Linda.

"Pensi che facciamo questo?"disse Ventress "Ci stiamo suicidando?"

"Hai tracciato il profilo,l'hai valutato."disse Linda "Ti avrà detto qualcosa."

"Vuoi il mio parere da psicologa?"disse Ventress.

"Si."disse Linda.

"La mia opinione è che...stai confondendo il suicidio con l'autodistruzione."disse Ventress "La maggior parte di noi non si vuole suicidare,ma quasi tutti ci autodistruggiamo...in qualche modo,in qualche momento della nostra vita.

Beviamo.

Fumiamo.

Distruggiamo il buone che abbiamo fatto.

I matrimoni felici.

Ma queste non sono proprio decisioni,sono degli impulsi.

In effetti,forse tu sei più preparata di me per spiegare questo."

"Che vorresti dire?"disse Linda.

"Sei biologa."disse Ventress "L'autodistruzione non è codificata in noi?

Programmata da ogni cellula?"

Le due sentirono un boato.

"Che cos'era?"disse Linda che prese il fucile e guardò nel mirino.

"Non ne ho idea."disse Ventress.

Un verso svegliò Shepard.

Linda prese il binocolo ad infrarossi,mentre Shepard usciva.

"Josie svegliati."disse Alia smuovendo Josie "Sveglia,Josie,sveglia.

Un rumore strano."

"Vedi qualcosa?"disse Ventress.

"No."disse Linda.

"Che succede?"disse Shepard "Ho sentito un suono."

"Oh no."disse Linda.

"Che c'è?"disse Shepard.

"Qualcosa è passato dalla rete."disse Linda.

"Dalla rete?"disse Shepard.

"È aperta come una scatola di latta."disse Linda che posò il binocolo e puntò il fucile.

"Non riesco a vedere niente."disse Ventress.

"Nemmeno io."disse Linda.

Un orso immenso arrivò.

Aveva la parte superiore del muso scheletrica,senza labbra,senza naso,con gli occhi incavati nelle orbite,senza palpebre,con il muso particolarmente allungato.

L'orbita dell'occhio sinistro era l'orbita destra di un cranio umano fuso con la pelle.

L'orso morse Shepard e la lanciò in aria,poi la afferrò e la trascinò via.

"SHEPARD!"urlò Linda che corse fuori.

Arrivò anche Alia che puntò la torcia "Che succede?

Chi è che urla?"

"Shepard era qui con noi e qualcosa l'ha afferrata."disse Linda che usò il binocolo vedendo l'essere che la portava via "OH MERDA!

SHEPARD!"

Le tre corsero e Linda uscì dal recinto non sentendo più nulla "Dov'è Shepard?

SHEPARD!"

All'alba del giorno dopo le 4 erano nella torretta.

Ventress era seduta,Linda era appoggiata all'entrata della porta e le altre due appoggiate ai tavoli.

"Torniamo indietro."disse Josie "Dobbiamo tornare indietro."

"Ha ragione."disse Alia.

"Davvero?"disse Ventress "In che senso?"

"Siamo state attaccate due volte."disse Alia "Abbiamo perso una di noi.

Abbiamo prove evidenti che chi ci ha preceduto è impazzito,si sono uccisi,io non credo che ora ci rimanga molto da fare."

"Non abbiamo ancora raggiunto il faro,non conosciamo la causa o la natura del bagliore."disse Ventress.

"Abbiamo dati,fotografie,campioni e lei ha il video."disse Alia.

"Tutto ciò non rende il fenomeno meno inspiegabile,è un mistero."disse Ventress "Ho intenzione di raggiungere il faro e posso andare da sola."

Ventress si caricò la borsa sulla schiena "Dovete solo decidere se venire con me o meno."

Ventress scese dalla torre.

"Non si è neanche accorta che Shepard non c'è più."disse Josie raccogliendo l'orsetto di Shepard.

"È soltanto una pazza."disse Alia "È una vecchia pazza e puttana.

Grazie di aver appoggiato la mia richiesta,Linda."

Linda si voltò verso di loro "Perché bisognava schierarsi?"

"Esatto bisognava!"disse Alia.

"Ok,sono d'accordo con te,torniamo indietro,bene."disse Linda.

"Ecco...ecco è perfetto ci siamo,noi tre possiamo anche fare i bagagli..."disse Alia.

"Aspetta un momento."disse Linda "Aspetta."

"Torniamo indietro,si,ma ci sono voluti 6 giorni per arrivare qui e...se la cost giorni soltanto,come ha detto Shepard,quando arriveremo li sarà più facile seguire il muro del confine."disse Linda.

"Dici che per uscire dobbiamo addentrarci?"disse Josie.

"Se credi sia giusto..."disse Linda.

"Se vogliamo?"disse Alia "No.

Io non voglio affatto.

Il tuo è un banale trucchetto per portarci al faro?"

"Non mi importa niente del faro,ok?"disse Linda "Io penso che sia la cosa migliore da fare.

D'accordo?"

Ci fu un po' di silenzio.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Gli hai mentito,vero?"disse l'uomo con la tuta di protezione bianca.

"Non sapevo se tornare indietro per noi sarebbe stato più pericoloso che andare avanti."disse Linda.

"Non lo sapevi,ma hai deciso di continuare come se lo sapessi."disse l'uomo.

"Ventress prese la decisione."disse Linda.

"Ventress aveva il cancro,non sarebbe mai tornata."disse l'uomo "Tu sapevi che era malata."

"L'avevo intuito."disse Linda.

"E tu volevi continuare?"disse l'uomo.

"Si e l'ho fatto."disse Linda.

FLASHBACK

Le 4 marciavano nella foresta e c'erano bozzi di muffa multicolore che crescevano sui tronchi degli alberi.

Ventress fece segno di fermarsi,poi avanzò e trovò un piede di Shepard.

"Potrebbe essere ancora viva."disse Linda.

"È piuttosto difficile."disse Ventress.

"Dobbiamo scoprirlo."disse Linda.

"Vai."disse Ventress.

"Bene."disse Linda che avanzò.

"Vengo con te."disse Alia.

"Vado da sola."disse Linda che attraverso una foresta i piccoli tronchi sottili pieni di bozzi.

Sentendo dei rumori si mise su un ginocchio e puntò un fucile verso due piccoli cerbiatti bianchi che mangiavano.

Tirando su la testa lei vide che gli animali avevano le corna flessibili fatte di rami verdi con sopra fiori rossastri e della vegetazione che cresceva su di loro,specialmente il secondo.

I due animali fuggirono.

Linda arrivò ad una zona dove c'erano delle radici di un albero in superficie ed erano intricate come se fossero un labirinto,poi trovò il corpo di Shepard con la gola dilaniata e diversi graffi addosso.

Si mise accucciata e le toccò l'avambraccio destro.

Linda tornò indietro e raggiunse le altre.

"L'hai trovata?"disse Josie.

"Si."disse Linda "È morta."

Il gruppo si mise in camminò e arrivarono ad una zona dove non c'era la foresta.

"Stai bene?"disse Linda.

"Grazie."disse Alia "Sono stanca,cazzo."

Trovarono un paese con le case che erano coperte dalla vegetazione,ma ancora distinguibili.

La vegetazione copriva anche le macchine e c'erano piante a forma di persone adulte,di bambini e di animali,fatte di rami ,erba e fiori.

Alia andò a mettersi su una sedia vicino ad un tavolinetto bianco,dove c'era un'altra sedia rovesciata.

"Ci accampiamo qui stanotte."disse Ventress "Mancano ancora 2 ore di cammino."

Nel prato c'era un'altalena.

Linda notò le piante umanoidi e si avvicinò insieme a Josie.

"Hanno una forma umana."disse Linda.

"Non ha alcun senso."disse Alia.

"Penso che lo abbia."disse Josie.

"Pensavo che onde radio fossero bloccate dal bagliore e per questo non riuscivamo a comunicare con la base nemmeno con il gps,ma le onde luminose non sono bloccate,sono rifratte e ..."

Josie posò la borsa ed estrasse una radio "È lo stesso con le onde radio.

Il segnale non è scomparso,è come impastato.

La foglia che hai in mano,sai che otterresti cambiando la sequenza?"

"Cosa?"disse Linda che aveva la foglia in mano.

"Geni umani Ox."disse Josie.

"Ox?"disse Alia "Che significa Ox?"

"Sono geni,controllano lo sviluppo di un un embrione per determinarne la struttura."disse Linda.

"E le piante sono in grado di usare questo embrione formando spalle,braccia,gambe e il corpo?"disse Josie.

"Non è scientificamente possibile."disse Linda.

"Ma è quello che è accaduto."disse Josie ""Il bagliore forma un prisma che rifrange tutto quanto.

Non solo la luce e le onde radio.

Il D.N.A. animale,il D.N.A. delle piante...tutti i D.N.A."

"Che intendi con tutti?"disse Alia.

"Si sta riferendo anche al nostro."disse Ventress che era seduta e mangiava "Sta parlando di noi."

Le quattro entrarono in una casa.

Alia si mise seduta,si guardò le mani e vide le linee delle mani muoversi da sole.

"Allora,questa è la camera da letto."disse Ventress che arrivò in salotto "Sigilliamo porte e finestre."

La notte seguente,mentre le altre dormirono Linda andò a prendere un microscopio,andò ad un tavolo si fece un piccolo taglio sull'avambraccio e poi guardò al microscopio,poi alzò di scatto al testa e allontanò l'oggetto da lei,poi respirò in modo affannoso.

Linda ricordò di quando il marito era seduto al tavolino e poi la sua mente tornò a quando era a letto con Daniel.

FLASHBACK

Poco dopo era seduta sul letto,con addosso una vestaglia e aveva un luce sul comodino accesa,mentre Daniel era sul letto.

"È stato un sbaglio."disse Linda.

"Ok."disse Daniel "Passi più tempo lontano da tuo marito che con lui."

Lei si alzò e andò alla finestra.

Non gli parli del tuo lavoro,lui non può parlarti del suo e c'è un fortissimo legame fisico e intellettuale tra noi.

Non è sufficiente?"

"Non hai menzionato tua moglie."disse Linda.

"Amo mia moglie."disse Daniel "Lei non centra niente."

Daniel si mise seduto al bordo del letto "Coraggio Linda.

Che cosa ti sta succedendo?

Temi che possa essergli accaduto qualcosa?

Pensi che lo sappia?

Ecco cosa c'è.

Pensi che sappia che noi due abbiamo una relazione.

Vuoi che me ne vada?"

"Si."disse Linda "Dovresti."

"No,io non..."disse Daniel.

"Daniel,non ho voglia di parlarne."disse Linda "Non c'è niente da aggiungere.

Perciò vestiti e vai."

"Non odi me,Linda,ma te stessa."disse Daniel.

"No,odio anche te."disse Linda "Non ci vedremo ami più."

FINE FLASHBACK

Alia andò da Linda,che dormiva a terra,e le puntò il fucile al volto "Stai mentendo,puttana."

"Che succede."disse Linda.

"No."disse Alia "Non puoi fare questa cazzo di domanda!

DI LA VERITÀ!"

Alia la colpì alla testa con il calcio del fucile.

FLASHBACK

Kaine fece una carezza alla spalla di linda la mattina della partenza e poi si alzò andando via.

Lei rimase a letto.

FINE FLASHBACK

Linda si sveglio legata e imbavagliata ad una sedia con le altre due,mentre Alia aveva il ciondolo con a foto sopra.

"Fratello?"disse Alia "Fidanzato?

Marito?

Marito.

Perché non ce l'hai detto?

Tu lo sapevi,Ventress.

È ovvio.

E tu lo sapevi?"

Josie scosse la testa.

"Ci sono...2 teorie su cosa è andato storto."disse Alia camminando su e giù nella stanza "Teoria 1 qualcosa li ha uccisi qui dentro,2 sono impazziti e si sono uccisi a vicenda.

Josie è stata attaccata da un alligatore,Shepard è stata uccisa da un orso enorme...quindi la teoria 1 regge.

Ma...io non ho visto un orso perciò...e nemmeno Josie l'ha visto.

Le uniche persone che l'hanno visto sono Lina e Ventress,quindi non c'è niente di certo,ci fidiamo di quello che dicono,tutto è basato sulle parole di Linda e quello che sappiamo ora..."

Alia si avvicinò mostrando il ciondolo "Quello che sappiamo...è che Linda è una bugiarda."

Ventress fece un verso.

"CHIUDI QUELLA BOCCACCIA!"urlò Alia "Linda...sei un bugiarda.

Hai ucciso Shepard?

Hai perso la testa?

O pensi per caso che l'abbia persa io e che ci stiamo fottendo l'una con l'altra?

È la teoria 2."

Alia si mise seduta mettendosi le mani sulla fronte "Quando mi guardo le mani,e osservo le loro linee...io le vedo muoversi."

Alia pianse "Se ti lascio andare e mi leghi ad una sedia e mi apri...le mie interiora si muoveranno come quelle li..."

Alia prese un coltello e si alzò "Ma...ora non sono io quella legata ad una sedia.

Tu sei legata."

Alia si avvicinò con il coltello mentre le altre cercavano urlare.

Improvvisamente si sentirono le urla di Shepard "AIUTATEMI!

AIUTATEMI!

AIUTO!"

"Oh è Shepard..."disse Alia facendo cadere il coltello "Avevi detto che era morta."

Alia prese il fucile e uscì correndo "ALIA!

ALIA!"

Le altre cercarono di liberarsi,ma poi si bloccarono sentendo il verso dell'orso,ma non prima che Linda si fosse tolta il bavaglio.

L'orso deforme si avvicinò e mise il muso tra Josie e Linda,poi iniziò a parlare con una voce distorta e orribile "Aiuto!

Aiuto!

Aiuto!"

"Non reagite."disse Linda.

L'orso strusciò il muso sulla tempia sinistra di Josie,poi fece il giro andando verso Ventress e parlando ancora "AIUTO!"

L'essere passò davanti alle tre,poi ruggì avvicinandosi a Josie che lo guardò.

"AIUTO!"urlò l''orso che aprì la bocca e la mise sulla sua spalla sinistra di Josie.

In quel momento entrò Alia,ferita,e l'orso iniziò a ruggire e ad urlare "AIUTATEMI!"

Lei provò a sparargli e l'essere gli corse contro mandandola contro una parete e mandando le altre a terra.

Alia iniziò ad urlare e a salire le scale,ma l'orso le morse una gamba e la riportò giù,poi le aprì il petto e le staccò la mascella con la bocca.

Josie riuscì a liberarsi e a prendere il fucile,l'orso caricò verso Linda e spinse la sedia al muro,poi Josie sparò ripetutamente alla testa dell'orso che cadde a terra morto.

Nella vegetazione fuori c'erano tante luci evanescenti.

Un telo fu messo sopra Alia,poi Linda raggiunse Ventress che stava preparando la valigia.

"Che stai facendo?"disse Linda.

"Me ne vado?"disse Ventress.

"Adesso?"disse Linda "È ancora buio."

"Non posso più aspettare."disse Ventress "Ci stiamo disintegrando.

Il nostro corpo va più veloce della nostra mente.

È come l'inizio della demenza.

Se non raggiungo presto il faro,quella che ha iniziato questo viaggio non sarà la stessa che lo porterà a termine.

Voglio essere in me quando lo finirò."

Ventress uscì dalla casa.

Il Sole sorse e le due rimaste uscirono.

Linda andò da Josie che era seduta nel prato e si mise vicina a lei.

"Dovremmo andare Josie."disse Linda.

Josie indossava una maglietta a maniche corte bianche.

"Quant'è durata la missione di tuo marito?"disse Josie.

"È difficile dirlo con esattezza."disse Linda "Teoricamente è durata un anno."

"Troppo tempo per farne parte e rimanere integro."disse Josie.

"Non sono sicura che sia rimasto integro."disse Linda.

"Ho ragione riguardo alla rifrazione,non credi?"disse Josie.

"Si,ho controllato il mio sangue ieri notte."disse Linda"È successo anche a me."

"Succederà a tutti noi."disse Josie "Era talmente assurdo sentire al voce di Shepard uscire dalla bocca di quell'essere.

Sono sicura che mentre moriva qualcosa della sua mente apparteneva all'orrenda bestia che la stava uccidendo.

Immagina di morire spaventata e dolorante e immaginar che quella è l'unica parte di te che sopravvive.

È quasi come...se le avesse preso l'anima.

Non mi piacerebbe affatto."

Josie vide che dei fili d'erba stavano uscendo dai suoi avambracci,poi si alzò e camminò tra le piante umanoidi "Ventress vuole tentare di capire,tu vuoi combattere...io penso di non volere nessuna delle due cose."

"Josie."disse Linda che la seguì e mentre lo faceva delle foglie uscirono dalla pelle di Josie che si allontanò dietro un angolo e quando Linda lo superò non la vide più,ma trovò le piante umanoidi.

FINE FLASHBACK

"E aveva ragione?"disse l'uomo "Sulla rifrazione?"

"No."disse Linda "Vedendo quello che le stava succedendo ho capito che si stava trasformando in una pianta a che lei.

Quelle non erano piante,ma ciò che restava delle persone."

"Una per una,tutte sparite tranne te."disse l'uomo "Come lo spieghi?"

"È qualcosa che devo spiegare?"disse Linda.

"Si,devi."disse l'uomo.

"Dovevo tornare e nessuna di loro lo voleva."disse Linda.

Il faro.

FLASHBACK

Linda era nel salotto con il marito e leggevano entrambi un libro.

"Ciao."disse lui.

"Ciao rispose lei.

FINE FLASHBACK

FLASHBACK

Linda era nel pieno della foresta e piangeva.

Ormai aveva il tatuaggio sull'avambraccio.

Gli alberi intorno a lei erano pieni di bozzi sul tronco.

Linda si riprese e camminò.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Continuavo a pensare a Ventress nella mia disperazione."disse Linda "Pensavo che avesse visto qualunque cosa avesse provocato tutto questo.

Che lei sapesse più di quello che ci aveva detto.

Ma questo ha riportato alla mia mente un'immagine inquietante della torre come infinita, con infiniti livelli che scendono nella terra.

Immolamento.

FLASHBACK

Poco dopo era sulla spiaggia e aveva posato la borsa.

Guardava a destra verso il faro.

Il cielo era nuvoloso un chilometro prima del faro iniziavano ad esserci degli alberi di cristallo,simile al vetro, con moltissime punte alla base,di diversa lunghezza, che uscivano dalla sabbia.

All'inizio vi erano solo delle punte che uscivano dal suolo e poi gli alberi che avevano piccole punte sul tronco ed erano semi trasparenti.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Quindi ha raggiunto la spiaggia."disse l'uomo "E poi?"

"E poi mi accorsi di essere arrivata alla fine della ragione umana."disse Linda "C'erano alberi di cristallo che uscivano dalla sabbia sparsi intorno al faro per un chilometro ed erano immensi.

Sulle piante si poteva anche tentare di azzardare un'ipotesi,anche se reggeva poco si poteva provare...ma qui...qui non era possibile.

Ma prima di raggiungerlo passò del tempo.

Ci fu come un bozzolo di atemporalità, con il faro che sembra rimanere lontano, non importa quanto tempo camminavo, ho avuto più tempo per pensare alla torre e alla nostra spedizione. Sentivo di aver abdicato alla mia responsabilità fino a quel punto, che era considerare quegli elementi trovati all'interno della torre come parte di una vasta entità biologica che potrebbe o non potrebbe essere terrestre.

Arrivai a chiedermi se la Terra stessa fosse viva e quella fosse la sua reazione al troppo maltrattamento dell'uomo.

Se il pianeta aveva una volontà,allora poteva agire.

Ma la contemplazione dell'enormità di quell'idea a livello macro avrebbe rotto il mio umore come una valanga che si schiantata contro di me.

Quindi ... cosa sapevo?

Quali erano i dettagli specifici?

Un ... organismo ... stava scrivendo parole viventi lungo le pareti interne della torre, e potrebbe averlo fatto per molto tempo.

Interi ecosistemi erano nati e ora fiorivano tra le parole, dipendenti da loro, prima di spegnersi quando le parole svanivano.

Ma questo era un effetto collaterale della creazione nelle giuste condizioni, un habitat vitale.

Era importante solo perché gli adattamenti delle creature che vivevano nelle parole potevano dirmi qualcosa sulla torre.

Pensai che fossero le spore ad avermi dato quella impressione.

Ma se il processo fosse stato più complesso?

E se, con qualsiasi mezzo, la torre emanasse anche un effetto che costituiva una specie di mimetismo difensivo, e le spore mi avevano reso immune a quell'illusione?

Facendo leva da questo contesto, ho avuto diverse domande e poche risposte.

Che ruolo ha svolto lo scriba? (Avevo deciso che era importante assegnare un nome al creatore delle parole.)

Qual era lo scopo della "recitazione" fisica delle parole?

Le parole effettive erano importanti?

Da dove venivano le parole?

Qual era l'interazione tra le parole e la creatura della torre?

In altri termini: le parole erano una forma di comunicazione simbiotica o parassitaria tra lo scriba e la Torre?

O lo scriba era un emissario della Torre o era originariamente indipendente da essa e ci è entrato più tardi?

Ma senza il dannato campione mancante del muro della Torre, non potevo saperlo.

Il che mi ha riportato alle parole.

Dove giace il frutto di strangolamento che proveniva dalla mano del peccatore ...

Le vespe e gli uccelli e altri costruttori di nidi usavano spesso un nucleo o una sostanza insostituibile o materiale per creare le loro strutture ma incorporavano anche qualsiasi cosa trovassero nel loro ambiente immediato.

Questo potrebbe spiegare la natura apparentemente casuale delle parole.

Stava solo costruendo materiale.

Ebbi diverse idee mentre guardavo dei gabbiani con dei bozzi di muffa sulla schiena prendevano dall'acqua dei pesci con 2 teste e 4 code

Forse quel processo avrebbe alimentato il ciclo riproduttivo della torre o dello scriba.

Forse lo scriba dipendeva da questo, e aveva qualche vantaggio dalla torre.

O vice versa.

Forse le parole non avevano importanza perché era un processo di fecondazione, completato solo quando l'intera parete di sinistra della Torre aveva una linea di parole che correva lungo la sua lunghezza.

Nonostante il mio tentativo di sostenere l'idea nella mia testa, ho vissuto uno scoppiettante ritorno alla realtà mentre lavoravo attraverso queste possibilità.

All'improvviso ero solo una persona che arrancava attraverso un paesaggio naturale di un tipo che non avevo mai visto prima.

C'erano troppe variabili, non abbastanza dati, e stavo facendo alcune ipotesi di base che potevano non essere vere.

Per prima cosa, in tutto questo ho pensato che ne lo scriba né la torre fossero intelligenti, nel senso di possedere il libero arbitrio.

La mia teoria della procreazione si applicherebbe ancora in un contesto così ampio, ma c'erano altre possibilità.

Il ruolo del rituale, per esempio, in certe culture e società.

E se non fosse stato un rituale,cosa potrebbero comunicare le parole sul muro alla Torre?

Ho dovuto supporre, o credevo di averlo fatto, che lo scriba non vivesse semplicemente nella torre:è andato lontano per raccogliere le parole, e ha dovuto assimilarle, anche se non le capiva, prima che arrivasse di nuovo alla Torre.

Lo scriba doveva in un certo senso memorizzarle, una forma di assorbimento.

Ma c'è un limite al solo pensare che fosse un piccolo pezzo di qualcosa di monumentale.

Tu vedi ancora l'ombra di tutto ciò dietro di te, e ti perdi nei tuoi pensieri in parte a causa del panico per aver realizzato la dimensione di quel leviatano immaginato.

E ora il faro si era finalmente ingrandito all'orizzonte e a quel punto provai a pensare a come era cominciata.

Quando apparve la prima parte dell'Area X, ci fu vaghezza e confusione, ed è ancora vero che fuori nel mondo non molte persone sanno che esiste.

La versione del governo degli eventi ha posto l'accento su una catastrofe ambientale a causa dalla ricerca militare sperimentale.

Questa storia è trapelata nella sfera pubblica per un periodo di diversi mesi in modo che, come la proverbiale rana in un piatto caldo, le persone trovassero le notizie entrare gradualmente nella loro coscienza come parte del rumore quotidiano generale della sovra saturazione dei media sulla devastazione ecologica in corso.

Entro un anno o due, era diventato la provincia dei teorici della cospirazione e di altri elementi marginali.

Quando mi offrii volontario e mi fu data l'autorizzazione di sicurezza per avere un'immagine certa della verità, l'idea di una "Area X" indugiava nelle menti di molte persone come una fiaba oscura, qualcosa a cui non volevano pensare troppo.

Ammesso che ci pensassero.

Abbiamo avuto così tanti altri problemi.

Durante l'allenamento, ci è stato detto che la prima spedizione è avvenuta dopo che gli scienziati hanno capito che non vi erano rischi immediati nel violare il confine.

Fu la prima spedizione a stabilire il perimetro del campo base e fornì una mappa approssimativa dell'area X, confermando molti dei punti di riferimento.

Hanno scoperto una natura incontaminata priva di ogni vita umana.

Hanno trovato quello che alcuni potrebbero definire un silenzio soprannaturale.

Uno dei membri mandò un segnale dove diceva di sentirsi come se fosse stato più libero che mai e anche più costretto che mai.

Che si sentiva capace di fare ogni cosa,anche se non gli piaceva essere osservato.

Ma osservato da cosa?

Altri hanno menzionato sentimenti di euforia ed estremi di desiderio sessuale, per i quali non c'era alcuna spiegazione e che, alla fine, i loro superiori hanno trovato non importanti.

Se si riscontrano anomalie nei loro rapporti, queste anomalie si trovano ai margini.

Per prima cosa, non abbiamo mai visto i loro diari.

Alcuni di loro hanno dato descrizioni del villaggio abbandonato che mi sembravano incoerenti.

La deformazione e il livello di rovina raffiguravano un luogo abbandonato per molto più di quello che era stato.

Ma se qualcuno avesse colto questa stranezza prima,non era dato saperlo dal verbale.

Ora sono convinta che io e il resto della spedizione non abbiamo avuto accesso a questi documenti per il semplice motivo che, per certi tipi di informazioni classificate, non importava quello che sapevamo o non sapevamo.

C'era solo una conclusione logica: l'esperienza diceva ai nostri superiori che pochi se nessuno di noi sarebbero tornati.

Prima di arrivare sulla spiaggia lo avevo visto.

Il villaggio deserto era così affondato nel paesaggio naturale della costa che non lo vidi fino a quando non ci fui dentro.

Il sentiero si addentrava in una sorta di depressione, e lì si stendeva il villaggio, circondato da alberi più rachitici.

Rimanevano solo pochi tetti sulle dodici o tredici case e il sentiero era sbriciolato in macerie porose. Alcune pareti esterne erano ancora in piedi, legno scuro marcescente chiazzato di licheni, ma per la maggior parte queste pareti erano cadute e mi lasciarono uno strano scorcio degli interni: i resti di sedie e tavoli, i giocattoli di un bambino, i vestiti marci, le travi del soffitto portato sulla terra,coperto di muschio e viti.

C'era un forte odore di sostanze chimiche in quel luogo e più di un animale morto, che si decomponeva.

Alcune delle case, nel corso del tempo, scivolarono nel canale a sinistra.

Sembrava che tutto ciò fosse successo un secolo fa e ciò che restava erano solo vaghi ricordi dell'evento.

Ma in quelle che erano state cucine o salotti o camere da letto, vidi anche alcune strane eruzioni di muschi o licheni, che si elevavano di quattro, cinque metri di altezza, deformi, la materia vegetativa che formava un'approssimazione di arti e teste e torsi esattamente come quelli nella cittadina precedente.

Nessun senso di pace emanava da quel luogo, solo una sensazione di qualcosa di non risolto o ancora in corso.

Volevo andare avanti, ma prima ho preso dei campioni.

Avevo bisogno di documentare ciò che avevo trovato, e una fotografia non sembrava sufficiente,visto come gli altri si erano rivelati.

Ho tagliato un pezzo di muschio dalla "fronte" di una delle eruzioni.

Ho preso schegge di legno.

Ho persino raschiato la carne degli animali morti: una volpe morta, raggomitolata e secca, insieme a una specie di ratto che deve essere morto solo un giorno o due prima.

Fu solo dopo che avevo lasciato il villaggio che accadde una cosa strana.

Fui sorpresa di vedere un'improvvisa doppia linea che scendeva dal canale verso di me, tagliando l'acqua.

Il mio binocolo era inutile in quanto l'acqua era opaca dal bagliore del sole.

Lontre?

Pesce?

Qualcos'altro?

Poi i delfini irruppero, ed era quasi una vivida dislocazione come quella della prima discesa nella Torre.

Sapevo che i delfini qui a volte si avventuravano dal mare, si erano adattati all'acqua dolce.

Ma quando la mente si aspetta una certa gamma di possibilità, qualsiasi spiegazione che cade al di fuori di tale aspettativa può sorprendere.

Poi si è verificato qualcosa di più straziante.

Mentre andavano via, quello più vicino rotolò leggermente di lato, e mi fissò con un occhio che, in quel breve lampo, non somigliava a un occhio di delfino.

Era dolorosamente umano, quasi familiare.

In un attimo quello sguardo era sparito e loro si erano immersi di nuovo, e io non avevo modo di verificare ciò che avevo visto.

Rimasi lì, a guardare quelle linee gemellate sparire sul canale, verso il villaggio deserto.

Ho avuto l'inquietante pensiero che il mondo naturale intorno a me fosse diventato una specie di camuffamento.

Un po 'scossa, proseguii verso il faro.

Sulla spiaggia non c'era niente oltre a quegli strani e assurdi alberi di cristallo.

Non avrei più riparo prima di raggiungere la mia destinazione.

Mi sarei distinta da chiunque o qualunque cosa guardasse da quella prospettiva come qualcosa di innaturale in quel paesaggio, qualcosa che era estraneo.

Forse anche una minaccia."

FLASHBACK

Linda iniziò a camminare tra le immense piante di cristallo e le guardò con uno sguardo perso,allucinato e incredulo.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Era sera quando raggiunsi il faro."disse Linda "Ero stata attenta a bere acqua e fare uno spuntino nel mio viaggio, ma ero ancora stanca; forse la mancanza di sonno mi aveva raggiunto.

Ma poi anche gli ultimi trecento metri per raggiungere il faro erano pieni di tensione, mentre continuavo a vedere quegli alberi.

Il cristallo può assumere delle forme,ma non così.

Era come per la torre,se non peggio.

Del tutto inspiegabile.

Continuai a guardare la finestrella a metà della sua superficie e poi verso le grandi finestre panoramiche in alto, all'erta per qualsiasi movimento.

Il faro era posizionato poco prima di una cresta naturale delle dune che assomigliava a un'onda arricciata di fronte all'oceano e la spiaggia si estendeva oltre come anche gli alberi di cristallo.

Poco prima dell'entrata c'erano delle gabbie toraciche umane scheletriche disposte l'una vicino all'altra,con dietro delle gambe e braccia scheletriche,con dietro una decina di teschi e poi degli sterni e delle gabbie toraciche montate in modo innaturale per formare delle figure.

Il tutto era stranamente orinato.

Pensai allo scriba e alle parole sul muro.

Pensai alla fissazione con il faro nei frammenti di appunti lasciati dall'ultima spedizione."

FLASHBACK

Davanti al faro,a diversi metri dalla porta,c'erano 5 gabbie toraciche umane messe una accanto all'altra,con dietro molte ossa di braccia e gambe,messe il ordine una accanto all'altra,poi c'erano 10 teschi umani messi uno accanto all'altro e poi c'erano quattro costruzioni di ossa verticali fatte dal alcune parti di ossa umane messe insieme in modo anomalo.

Linda arrivò davanti a queste ossa e le fissò per un po',poi le superò e aprì la porta del faro entrando con il fucile e chiudendo la porta.

L'interno del faro era cavo,con una scala a chiocciola ai lati.

Linda guardò le ramificazioni e il buco sulla parete.

Davanti a lei c'era un buco sul pavimento,con i contorni blu e con la parete piena di venature bianche.

Alla sua sinistra c'era un corpo carbonizzato a gambe incrociate con una macchia nera dietro.

C'era una videocamera su un tripode,lei la accese e le immagini mostrarono il faro in lontananza,gli alberi,gli scheletri,l'interno del faro,il buco,una strana luce arancione dentro una specie di ovale verde con al superficie in continuo mutamento,a partire dalla luce in poi, un tunnel irregolare con le pareti nere piene di buchi e venature,con una figura strana in cima.

Poco dopo Kaine era nella torre davanti alla videocamera,bevve dell'acqua,la posò in una sacca e pois i mise a gambe incrociate accanto al muro "Pensavo di essere un uomo.

Ho avuto una vita e mi chiamavano Kaine.

Ora non so più se lo sono.

Se non ero Kaine chi ero?

Io ero te?

Tu eri me?

La mia carne si muove,come un liquido.

La mia mente...ormai è andata.

Non ce la faccio più.

Non ce la faccio.

Non ce la faccio."

Kaine prese una granata "Sai come funziona una bomba al fosforo?

Una luce pazzesca.

Copriti gli occhi.

Se uscirai da qui trova Linda."

"Lo farò."disse una voce identica.

Linda era terrorizzata.

Kaine innescò la granata "5.

4.

3.

2.

1."

Ci fu un'esplosione bianca con del fuoco azzurro.

Arrivò un uomo del tutto identico a Kaine che guardò la videocamera.

Linda chiuse la videocamera "No."

Linda sentì uno strano lamento provenire dal buco così scese nella galleria che la portò in una grossa stanza nera,circolare,piena di venature.

L'entrata era allungata con il soffitto più largo del pavimento e c'erano altre figure simili sulle pareti solo che erano chiuse.

Al centro della stanza c'era una specie di pedana a dorma di quadrifoglio nero,con sopra Ventress che aveva gli occhi fusi con la pelle e il volto verdastro.

"È l'ultima fase."disse Venteess "Sparito nel caos.

Mente insondabile.

È ora faro.

Ora mare."

"Dottoressa Ventress?"disse Linda e Ventress si voltò avendo un volto normale con gli occhi.

"Abbiamo parlato."disse Ventress "Che cosa abbiamo detto?

Che avevo bisogno di sapere che cosa c'era nel faro.

Ora non ha più importanza.

Penso che la cosa più misericordiosa al mondo sia l'incapacità della mente umana di mettere in relazione i suoi molti contenuti.

Viviamo su una placida isola d'ignoranza in mezzo a neri mari d'infinito e non era previsto che ce ne spingessimo troppo lontano.

Le scienze, che finora hanno proseguito ognuna per la sua strada, non ci hanno arrecato troppo danno: ma la ricomposizione del quadro d'insieme ci aprirà, un giorno, visioni così terrificanti della realtà e del posto che noi occupiamo in essa, che o impazziremo per la rivelazione o fuggiremo dalla luce mortale nella pace e nella sicurezza di una nuova eta buia.

È dentro di me ora."

Ventress si toccò la pancia.

"Che c'è dentro di te?"disse Linda.

"Non è come noi."disse Ventress "È diverso sai…

Non so che cosa vuole.

Io non lo so.

Ma crescerà finché non riuscirà a prendersi tutto.

I nostri corpi e le nostre menti diventeranno frammenti sempre più piccoli finché...finché non resterà più niente.

Annientamento."

Una luce arancione apparve nel petto di Ventress che urlò e dalla sua bocca uscì un enorme getto di liquido che emanava energia arancione che iniziò a diffondersi in tutta la stanza e a diventare verdastro con linee arancioni e fluttuante in aria,poi Ventress si illuminò di energia gialla e lentamente si disintegrò diventando luce.

Linda guardò una piccola sfera di liquido passarne davanti e tale sfera si divideva in due sfere.

Il liquido si concentrò in una forma orizzontale,simile ad un uovo,con un apertura in cima da cui usciva luce arancione.

La superficie di questo essere era costantemente scossa da onde che la modificavano,tanto che divenne sempre più schiacciato,con delle protuberanze simili a bozzi con altri bozzi sopra,la luce si ingrandì formando un'apertura con 4 petali, e si formarono delle parti rossastre sulla superficie.

Linda si avvicinò alla luce e una piccola goccia di sangue si staccò da una piccola ferita sulla parte superiore del naso e finì davanti alla luce,poi una molecola cominciò a dividersi e poi proseguì fino a formare un corpo umanoide,senza faccia,senza tratti sessuali distinguibili,di aspetto scuro,con parti verdi e magro.

La forma dietro si disintegrò ed il liquido sparì.

Linda indietreggiò,prese il fucile e saprò diversi colpi urlando.

Le pallottole finirono nell'essere,lo trapassarono,però non uscirono da lui,ma formarono tanti piccoli tentacoli sulla schiena che rimanevano fissi in aria.

L'essere fece un passò in avanti e linda fuggì.

Mentre scappava l'essere scomparve.

Linda arrivò in superficie e trovò l'essere vicino alla porta,mentre i tentacoli iniziarono ad entrare dentro di lui e a sparire.

Linda fece un passò a destra e l'essere fece lo stesso imitando le mosse che faceva,lei tornò indietro e l'essere fece lo stesso,poi fece altri passi e l'essere li imitò,poi lentamente andò verso la videocamera,prese il tripode e colpì l'essere al volto e lui rispose con un colpo al viso,mandandola a terra,poi si voltò di spalle rispetto a lei,si rivoltò,si chinò e si mise a terra nella stessa posizione,poi imitò i movimenti di Linda mentre si rialzava.

Lei aveva un taglio sulla tempia destra.

Linda corse verso la porta,l'essere fece lo stesso e le andò dietro alle spalle,spingendola sulla porta per diversi minuti,così forte da farla svenire,poi la lasciò barcollare imitandola e cadde a terra facendo le stesse mosse della biologa.

Il Sole stava tramontando.

Linda si svegliò con un taglio anche sullo zigomo sinistro,si mise su un fianco,cosa che fece anche l'altro,si mise seduta,cosa che fece anche l'essere,poi si alzò e si voltò guardandolo per un po',poi fece un passo in avanti,si spostò su un lato andando verso il muro,portando l'essere con se,poi si chinò,prese una granata al fosforo e la mise nella mano sinistra dell'essere che prese le sue esatte sembianze,poi lei prese la mano destra dell'essere e la mise sulla granata insieme alla sinistra,innescò l'esplosivo,poi fuggì,mentre l'altra rimaneva ferma a guardare la granata che esplose.

L'essere si voltò verso linda che era fuori dalla struttura, e riprese le sue sembianze iniziali,mentre la porta si chiudeva.

Linda camminò all'indietro terrorizzata.

L'essere,con gli avambracci infuocati, toccò la testa del cadavere bruciato,poi toccò le radici nel muro e tutta la torre iniziò a prendere fuoco.

Linda vide che gli alberi di cristallo prendevano fuoco dall'interno illuminando il cielo scuro.

L'essere scese nel tunnel e si mise sulla pedana emanando luce.

Gli alberi di cristallo si sbriciolarono e caddero.

La barriera scomparve.

FINE FLASHBACK

Linda era in silenzio sulla sedia.

"Quindi era...una qualche entità incomprensibile."disse l'uomo "Può descrivere la sua forma?"

"No."disse Linda.

"Era a base di carbonio?"disse l'uomo.

"Non lo so."disse Linda.

"Cosa voleva?"disse l'uomo.

"Penso che non volesse nulla."disse Linda.

"Ma ti ha attaccato."disse l'uomo.

"Si specchiava in me."disse Linda "E io l'ho attaccato.

Non sono sicura che sapesse che ero li."

"Era qui per una ragione."disse l'uomo "Stava mutando il nostro ambiente,stava distruggendo tutto."

"Non stava distruggendo."disse Linda "Stava facendo qualcosa di nuovo."

"Cioè che cosa?"disse l'uomo.

"Non lo so."disse Linda.

"Una squadra ha raggiunto il faro poco fa."disse l'uomo "C'è rimasto soltanto cenere.

Se quella che ha incontrato era una forma vitale,sembra che sia morta."

Linda bevve dal bicchiere sul comodino e poi lo posò "Adesso voglio sapere che cosa è successo a mio marito."

"Quando il bagliore è scomparso tutte le funzioni vitali sono cessate."disse l'uomo.

Linda fu portata nella stanza dove era il marito e trovò il letto vuoto.

Il bagliore riapparve e anche negli occhi di linda apparvero delle luci di vari colori misti.


	22. LUCY

LUCY

FLASHBACK

Una cellula era nell'acqua.

La membrana esterna era blu verdastra,mentre il nucleo passava dal blu esterno al viola interno e aveva gli organuli tutt'intorno.

La cellula si divise in 2 cellule identiche.

Le 2 cellule si divisero in altre 2 e così divennero 4.

Poco dopo vi erano molte cellule che si riproducevano nell'acqua.

Un australopiteco femmina beveva dall'acqua di un fiumiciattolo che era profondo solo pochi centimetri.

Le sponde erano piene di sassi,dalla parte opposta a dove si trovava c'erano delle alture rocciose con delle caverne,con molte piante alla base e più in la delle basse colline rocciose,con degli alberi in cima e in parte lungo le pareti.

L'australopiteco smise di bere,si guardo intorno,poi mise la mano dentro l'acqua e riprese a bere,portando la mano alla bocca.

FINE FLASHBACK

2020

VOCE NARRANTE DI LUCY

"La vita ci è stata donata 1000000000 di anni fa.

Che ne abbiamo fatto?"

Oltre una collina boscosa c'era Hong Kong che brulicava di macchine e persone.

Nelle cucine dei ristoranti c'erano persone preparavano i cibi.

Le bandiere venivano mosse dal vento.

I mezzi pubblici affollavano le strade.

I semafori passarono da rosso a verde.

Una donna giovane era davanti ad un uomo.

Erano entrambi americani.

Lei non era molto alta aveva i capelli biondi,lisci,a mezzo collo,con la riga a sinistra,gli occhi verdi,indossava un giaccone a macchie di leopardo,con sotto un vestito rosso scollato,con una gonna corta.

Davanti a lei c'era un uomo con il cappello da cowboy,giacca di pelle scura,jeans,occhiali da sole marroni,barba e baffi appena accennati.

"Ehi,Lucy?"disse l'uomo che le schioccò le dita davanti agli occhi.

La donna aveva la testa piegata a destra,guardava in alto e si era fissata con la cannuccia in bocca,collegata ad un bicchiere di plastica.

Sentendo lo schiocco si riprese.

"Non ci vuole niente."disse l'uomo "Entri,esci e hai finito."

"E perché non lo fai tu allora?"disse lei.

"Quello non si aspetterà mai di vedersi consegnare la valigetta da uno schianto come te."disse lui"Lo farà diventare matto."

L'uomo aveva nella mano destra una valigetta bianca.

"Cosa c'è dentro?"disse Lucy.

"Eh...tesoro…"disse lui ridendo "Non fare la paranoica adesso.

Ti fidi di me,vero?"

Lui le mise la mano destra sul mento.

"Richard..."disse lei mettendogli la mano sinistra sulla spalla destra "...tu mi piaci d'avvero...però devo pensare a me adesso."

Lucy si mise la mano sinistra sul viso "Devo...non lo so,mi devo concentrare su così tante cose."

Richard guardò l'ingresso.

"Ehi!"disse Richard che la afferrò mentre lei tentava di andarsene "Che stai facendo?"

"Me ne vado a casa perché ho gli esami lunedì."disse Lucy "Devo fare la doccia...e devo studiare…

Ok?"

"Sai una cosa?"disse Richard e lei si fermò "L'altro giorno ero in un museo e indovina che cos'ho scoperto?"

"Che cosa?"disse lei.

"La prima donna sulla Terra si chiamava Lucy."disse Richard.

FLASHBACK

Nel museo l'aspetto dell'australopiteco era stato ricostruito e messo dentro una teca,sopra una roccia piatta,con intorno altre rocce e davanti alla base piatta c'era un cartello rettangolare con su scritto "Lucy".

FINE FLASHBACK

"Questo dovrebbe farmi stare meglio?"disse lei.

Richard rise "Si.

No..."

"Ti chiamo io."disse lei che gli diede due pacche sul petto e si voltò "Ciao."

Lui la afferrò per il braccio e la fece voltare "Ok.

Ok.

Ok.

Non posso consegnare io la valigetta.

Ho avuto una discussione con quel tizio,niente di che,ma...ma se ci vai tu problema risolto."disse Richard che indicò l'entrata di vetro ,con intorno due colonne nere e una orizzontale sopra "Entri li dentro,vai dritta alla reception,chiedi se mister Jang può scendere,lui scende,prende la valigetta,gli spari un bel sorriso e sparisci."

Un topo bianco si avvicinò ad una trappola sulla quale c'era del formaggio.

"Guarda."disse Richard che indicò l'entrata "Si vede anche da qui fuori la reception.

Andiamo."

"Che c'è li dentro?"disse Lucy.

"Non lo so."disse Richard "Solo documenti."

"Ah si,vediamoli allora."disse Lucy.

"È chiusa."disse Richard prendendola con entrambe le mani "E solo mister Jang ha il codice."

"Ah..."disse lei.

"Io sono solo il fattorino."disse Richard.

"Ti pagano per fare questo?"disse lei.

"Si,più o meno."disse Richard.

"Più o meno quanto?"disse Lucy.

Richard rise "Ok.

Stiamo negoziando adesso?"

"No,no."disse Lucy "Quanto ti pagano,lo voglio sapere.

Quanto?"

"Mi danno 1000 dollari."disse Richard.

"Quelli di pagano 1000 dollari per consegnare dei documenti?"disse lei incredula "Ho capito bene?"

"Non lo so,ci vogliono 10 minuti e mi danno 1000 dollari e il resto non sono affari miei."disse lui.

"Non sono nemmeno affari miei,ci puoi giurare."disse Lucy che si voltò,ma lui la afferrò.

"Ascolta."disse lui.

"Che c'è?"disse lei.

"Facciamo metà per 1?"disse lui "Sono 500 per te e 500 per me."

"Senti Richard ti chiamo io."disse lei toccandogli le spalle "Ok?"

"Capisci,è la terza volta questa settimana che mi presento qui nello stesso hotel con lo stesso cappello da cowboy..."disse lui.

"Bene."disse lei che glie lo tolse,se lo mise e parlò imitando il vocione "Problema risolto."

Lucy gli mise la mano sulla spalla destra "Forza entra,io ti aspetto qui."

"Lucy,tesoro io..."disse lui.

"Sul serio."disse lei.

"Io l'ho fatto una dozzina di volte."disse Richard "Sono documenti.

Probabilmente sono solo modelli da copiare,è così che funziona in questo paese.

Anche il mio cappello è stato fatto qui,guarda."

Lui le tolse il cappello e mostrò l'etichetta dentro "C'è scritto sull'etichetta."

Lei guardò il cappello e glie lo rimise in testa "Allora addio, cowboy dal finto cappello."

Lei si voltò e lui la afferrò "Piccola,ti prego."

"Richard,io devo andare davvero..."disse lei.

Lui le mise le manette,legandola alla valigetta.

"Che cazzo stai facendo?!"disse lei sorpresa e sconvolta.

"Mi dispiace tanto"disse lui allontanandosi "Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto."

Lei gli corse contro "Falla finita!

Smettila.

Toglimela immediatamente!"

"Non posso."disse Richard.

"Devi togliermela adesso!"disse Lucy mettendogli la valigia sul petto.

"Non posso."disse Richard "Solo mister Jeng ha il codice."

"No..."disse lei.

"Devi solo entrare nell'hotel e chiedere di lui alla reception."disse Richard.

"No,tu me la togli immediatamente!"disse lei.

"Mi dispiace tanto,davvero."disse Richard "Non avevo scelta,prima entri li dentro,prima ne esci fuori."

"Non puoi avermi fatto questo,non ci credo."disse Lucy.

"Ti aspetto qui,ti do la mia parola."disse Richard.

"La tua parola non vale un cazzo di niente!"disse Lucy.

"Oh...vale ben 500 dollari."disse lui che le mise i soldi nel reggiseno e lei se li tolse "In anticipo."

"Sei uno stronzo."disse Lucy "E tu sei stupenda."

Lucy andò alla reception.

Un ghepardo,in Africa,guardò una gazzella.

Un uomo le aprì la porta per farla entrare e Lucy andò alla reception.

"Signorina,posso aiutarla?"disse disse l'uomo alla reception.

"Si...sono qui per...mister Jeng."disse Lucy guardando all'esterno e vedendo Richard all'entrata che le faceva il pollice all'insù.

Il ghepardo si avvicinò lentamente alla gazzella.

"Chi devo annunciare?"disse l'uomo al telefono.

"Richard."disse lei "Mi manda Richard.

Richard."

L'uomo tradusse "Qual'è il suo nome?"

"Richard,lui sta...sta cercando un parcheggio."disse lei.

L'uomo tradusse "Mister Jeng vuole sapere il suo nome."

"Lucy."disse lei.

Il leopardo si avvicinò alle prede.

"Lucy come?"disse l'uomo.

"Solo Lucy."disse lei "Se lui potesse fare presto..."

"Un momento,devo tradurre."disse l'uomo.

Lucy guardò Richard che le faceva dei gesti per invitarla a stare calma.

"Mister Jeng arriva subito."disse l'uomo "Non si muova da qui."

"Ma posso sedermi?"disse Lucy.

"Mister Jeng ha detto di non muoversi da qui."disse l'uomo "Credo sia meglio se non si muova da qui."

Il telefono squillò.

"Mi scusi." disse l'uomo, che rispose al telefono

Il ghepardo si avvicinava alla preda silenziosamente e con le orecchie abbassate.

Una sedie di omoni in giacca e cravatta andarono verso di lei.

Due ghepardi si avvicinarono alle prede.

Lucy si voltò verso Richard che fu colpito alle spalle da un proiettile.

Il sangue schizzò sul vetro e il corpo fu portato via.

"No!"urlò lei.

Il ghepardo corse dietro alla gazzella

Gli uomini presero Lucy terrorizzata.

Il ghepardo raggiunse la gazzella.

Gli uomini misero i soldi sul tavolo e quello alla reception si mise sotto il bancone.

"No!"disse lei che venne portata verso l'ascensore "No,aspettate.

Aspettate."

L'ascensore si chiuse mentre Lucy piagnucolava "Vi prego,vi prego,vi prego..."

Il ghepardo uccise la gazzella e la trascinò verso la boscaglia tenendola in bocca.

Gli uomini portarono Lucy per un corridoio tenendola sollevata per i piedi.

"Vi prego."disse Lucy "Io non so niente."

Una donna delle pulizie uscì da una camera e poi tornò dentro.

"Non so niente."disse Lucy.

Il capogruppo fece cenno ad un altro di aprire la porta e lei fu portata dentro mentre implorava,poi fu messa vicino ad un muro e rimase li a tremare,mentre il capogruppo andava verso il bagno.

Nella stanza c'era un tappeto rosso con un tavolo nero e delle sedie.

La donna guardò a terra nel bagno,dove c'era il capo del gruppo e vomitò vedendo due coppie di piedi insanguinati di cui uno tramava ancora.

Il capogruppo diede dei colpetti alle gambe.

Lei fu prese e messa seduta al tavolo,poi uno di loro le passò un fazzoletto.

Lei lo prese e si pulì la bocca.

Dal bagno uscì un uomo in giacca e cravatta chiari,con capelli neri,baffi e una mascherina che si tolse.

Il suo volto era schizzato di sangue.

L'uomo si tose la maschera e la gettò a terra,poi si lavò il sangue dalle mani con l'acqua di un bottiglia che veniva versata dall'altro.

"Lei mi capisce?"disse Lucy.

I due parlarono in cinese e sentì il suo nome.

"Si,Lucy."disse lei che piangeva"Io sono Lucy.

Si tratta di un terribile equivoco.

Io dovevo solo consegnare la valigetta.

Se ha perso la chiave non deve tagliarmi la mano basta tagliare la catena, ok?"

L'uomo gettò l'asciugamano a terra "Per favore.

La supplico per favore."

L'uomo la indicò e parlò,poi altri sue la sollevarono e la fecero sedere alla sedia dalla parte opposta del tavolo,mentre lei diceva "No".

"Vi prego."disse lei "Vi prego."

L'uomo chiamò a reception.

Una voce uscì dal telefono "Salve,signorina.

Io tradurrò ciò che dirà per mister Jeng."

Lei si avvicinò al telefono "La prego,gli deve dire che io non ho fatto niente,io non so niente, un equivoco.

La prego glie lo dica.

Non so che so nulla della valigetta.

La prego,glie lo dica."

"Va bene."disse la voce che tradusse.

Jeng parlò.

"Mister Jeng vuole sapere che cosa c'è dentro la valigetta."disse la voce.

"Io non lo so,Rhanrd ,non me l'ha detto."disse Lucy piangendo "Richard mi ha dato la valigetta per darla a lei,è tutto quello che so,la prego glie lo dica."

Jeng scosse la testa e prese un foglio,dove scrisse dei numeri con la matita,poi diede il foglio a Lucy.

L'uomo si alzò e uscì dalla stanza opposta,mentre gli altri si allontanavano dal tavolo.

"Mi ha dato un foglietto con su scritti dei numeri."disse lei "Che devo fare?"

"È il codice per aprire la valigetta."disse l'uomo e Lucy guardò la valigetta e poi vide gli altri che avevano preso degli scudi di plastica e si proteggevano.

"Che cosa c'è dentro?"disse Lucy guardandoli.

"Niente di pericoloso."disse la voce.

"Allora perché non se la apre lui se è così?"disse Lucy e l'uomo tradusse.

Jeng rispose fumando fuori dalla porta.

"Non si fida di mister Richard."disse la voce.

"Beh,neanche io mi fido di Richard."disse Lucy "Ci esco solo da una settimana."

L'uomo tradusse e Jeng rispose alzando la voce.

Gli uomini estrassero le armi.

"Ok."disse lei "Ok."

"Mister Jeng insiste,apra la valigetta."disse la voce.

"Mio Dio ti prego aiutami."disse Lucy che mise la valigia sul tavolo.

Jeng parlò ancora.

"Vuole che si sbrighi."disse lui "Mister Jeng ha altro da fare."

Lei iniziò ad inserire la combinazione piangendo,poi chiuse gli occhi e la aprì di scatto.

Jeng parlò.

"Può descrivere il contenuto della valigetta?"disse la voce.

"È...sono 4 sacchetti di plastica pieni di...sembrano piccole pietre blu oppure viola."disse Lucy"Non lo so,se,brano strane."

Jeng entrò dopo aver sentito la traduzione e andò al tavolo girando la valigia,poi prese un coltello e bucò un sacco,mentre dava disposizione agli altri che andarono a prendere un drogato malconcio e orribile e lo fecero sedere davanti a Lucy dopo che Jeng aveva messo una cannuccia rossa dentro i sacchi, estratto un po' di pietre,ed averle messe sul vassoio argentato.

L'uomo era mezzo addormentato,poi gli fu messa in mano la cannuccia e lui prese la dose di droga.

Iniziò a contorcersi,mandò la testa all'indietro,spalancò la bocca e gli occhi,poi si mise a ridere istericamente,facendo ridere anche gli altri.

Jeng non rise e gli sparò in testa,macchiando la faccia di Lucy con sangue,poi ammonì gli altri.

Lucy respirò velocemente.

Jeng si mise seduto davanti a lei e annuì,poi parlò.

"Mister Jeng le vuole offrire un lavoro."disse la voce.

Lei spalancò la bocca"Un lavoro?"

Jeng annuì.

"Io...io non lo voglio il lavoro."disse lei

Lucy fu colpita al volto e svenne.

1%.

In una grande sala c'era un uomo di colore,in giacca e cravatta che teneva una conferenza.

Aveva capelli bianchi corti,barba e baffi appena accennati ed era magro.

La sala era circolare con molti livelli.

Alle sue spalle c'era uno schermo con delle meduse.

"La vita sulla Terra è cominciata approssimativamente 1000000000 anni fa."disse l'uomo"Abbiamo dovuto aspettare 400000 anni per assistere alla mutazione delle prime cellule nervose.

Da qui comincia la vita come la conosciamo.

Cervelli e informazioni di appena qualche milligrammo.

Non è ancora possibile determinare in essi alcun segno d'intelligenza.

Agiscono più come un riflesso.

Un neurone,allora sei vivo.

2 neuroni,poi muoverti.

E con il movimento cose interessanti cominciano ad accadere.

Il video mostrò un aquila che prendeva un pesce dal fiume e un orso bruno che ne mangiava un altro,poi fu mostrato un camaleonte che afferrava un insetto con la lingua e degli uccelli bianchi e neri,in una valle innevata,con alberi spogli.

"La vita animale sulla terra risale a milioni di anni fa..."disse l'uomo e furono mostrati degli ippopotami in un'acqua paludosa,con un uccello in lontananza,poi degli elefanti che si muovevano in un'acqua dove c'erano blocchi di foglie verdi.

"...ma la maggior parte delle specie usa solo da 3 al 5% delle sue capacità cerebrali."disse l'uomo.

Un branco di animali correva nelle dune del deserto.

"Ma è soltanto quando arriviamo agli esseri umani in cima alla piramide animale che vediamo finalmente una specie usare maggiormente le sue capacità cerebrali."disse l'uomo che fece vedere dietro di se una scala evolutiva umana.

10%.

Fu mostrato un uomo preistorico che colpiva le pietre per accendere il fuoco.

"Il 10% può sembrare poco,ma è tanto se pensiamo a cosa abbiamo fatto con esso."disse l'uomo che mostrò delle immagini di un uomo che aveva delle ali di legno rettangolari,molto più grandi di lui e le tirava mediante una corda legata ad esse.

Furono mostrate immagini dei jet militari,degli aerei militari che lasciavano le scie in cielo,poi si videro delle super autostrade in mezzo ad una metropoli,una parate di donne,dei bracci meccanici che costruivano,delle tabelle di un aeroporto,dei soldi che venivano stampati ,un razzo che veniva mandato sulla Luna,un satellite in orbita,una bomba atomica che esplodeva,dell'acqua che usciva da una diga,delle lavatrici accese,delle pale eoliche nell'acqua e sulla terra,delle persone orientali in costume,dei ballerini,degli illusionisti,dei carcerati,dei fedeli nella mecca,dei fedeli a piazza san Pietro,la creazione di Adamo nella cappella sistina,le piramidi di Cheope,la piramide di vetro del Louvre,degli irrigatori nei campi,delle macchine che raccoglievano il raccolto,degli alimenti nel supermercato,un'infinità ci container,un cubo di rubik che veniva usato da un ragazzo e alla fine l'uomo primitivo che accendeva il fuoco davanti alla caverna.

"Ora prendiamo un caso specifico."disse l'uomo di colore "L'unico essere vivente che usa il suo cervello molto meglio di noi.

Il delfino."

Fu mostrato un video dove c'era un delfino e poi l'interno della testa del delfino e delle onde che uscivano.

"Si ritine che questo incredibile animale usi fino al 20% delle sue capacità cerebrali."disse

l'uomo "In particolare,questo gli consente di avvalersi di un sistema di ecolocazione che è più efficace di qualsiasi sonar inventato dall'essere umano,ma il delfino non ha inventato il sonar,lo ha sviluppato naturalmente.

E questo è il punto cruciale della nostra riflessione filosofica di questa giornata.

Possiamo quindi concludere che gli umani sono interessati all'avere più che all'essere?"

Lucy aprì gli occhi.

Si ritrovò su un letto,con addosso il reggiseno e le mutande.

Aveva un taglio sul labbro,si mise seduta e vide le lenzuola macchiate di sangue all'altezza della vita.

Sentendo dolore,tolse le lenzuola e vide una fascia bianca.

Il capogruppo aprì la porta,dopo che lei ebbe visto delle boccette su un vassoio di metallo.

L'uomo parlò e le lanciò dei vestiti.

Lei indossò la maglietta bianca e i pantaloni neri,poi 2 uomini la portarono in una delle camere,che aveva un'enorme sala e la spinsero.

Jeng era su un divano e beveva.

Aveva giacca e cravatta neri.

Sul soffitto c'era la statua del dragone.

"Lucy?"disse lui.

"Che cosa avete fatto al mio stomaco?"disse lei.

Un americano in giacca e cravatta entrò "Niente.

Solo un piccolo taglio orizzontale.

E molto ben fatto.

E...vedrai che già tra un mese la cicatrice sarà già invisibile.

Metterai in mostra il pancino quest'estate."

L'uomo diede dei foglietti a Jeng.

"Non mi importa della cicatrice..."disse Lucy.

"È perché...perché ti abbiamo aperto,capito?"disse l'uomo avvicinandosi "Ma sta tranquilla.

Non ti abbiamo asportato gli organi.

No.

Noi abbiamo solo infilato un pacchetto nel tuo addome.

È...è una nuova droga che i ragazzi in Europa adoreranno.

Credimi."

"Che cos'è?"disse Lucy.

"Ecco il termine scientifico e CPH4."disse l'uomo "Che non è molto sexy dal punto di vista del marketing,quindi stiamo ancora cercando qualcosa di un po' più accattivante.

Hai suggerimenti?"

Lei scosse la testa.

"No?"disse lui mentre degli uomini venivano fatti entrare e messi davanti a Lucy.

"Ah!"disse l'uomo che spalancò le braccia "Benvenuti.

Benvenuti."

Un cinese spostò Lucy,mentre il capogruppo andò da Jeng e prese i foglietti che erano bustine con dentro i passaporti.

Jeng andò a prendere da bere.

"Meraviglioso."disse l'uomo "Bene.

Prima di tutto,vi ringrazio per aver preso parte a questa impresa che...filerà liscia come l'olio.

Questi passaporti e biglietti vi permetteranno di tornare a casa entro le prossime 24 ore."

Il capogruppo diede i passaporti.

"Ora,appena arrivati,sarete presi in carico dai nostri uomini cosicché noi possiamo recuperare la merce e voi assaporerete la libertà che così ampiamente meritate."disse l'uomo "Ah,so che non serve che ve lo ricordi,ma..."

Jeng diede un bicchiere a Lucy e lei bevve,dopo aver brindato.

"...per coloro che fossero tentati di avvisare,o consegnarsi alle autorità...abbiamo i nomi e gli indirizzi delle famiglie di ciascuno di voi."disse Lucy "Fino al più lontano cugino,intesi.

Quindi,noi contiamo sulla vostra più completa discrezione.

Quindi signori e signore buon viaggio."

Gli uomini furono incappucciati.

"La volete vendere."disse Lucy.  
"È il nostro modo di fare affari."disse l'uomo e lei venne incappucciata.

"Per gli esseri primitivi come noi la vita sembra avere un solo ed unico scopo."disse l'uomo di colore nella conferenza "Guadagnare tempo.

E sopravvivere nel tempo,sembra anche essere l'unico vero scopo di ciascuna delle cellule dei nostri corpi.

Per raggiungere tale obbiettivo la massa di cellule che compone i lombrichi e gli esseri umani ha solo 2 soluzioni:essere immortali o riprodursi."

Alle sue spalle apparve la scritta "Immortalità."poi una linea e sotto scritto "Riproduzione."

"Se l'habitat non è sufficientemente favorevole o nutritivo..."disse l'uomo e furono mostrate onde anomale,palazzi che cadevano nelle acque,tornado immensi,uragani che sollevavano case e

vulcani "...la cellula sceglierà l'immortalità.

In altre parole l'autosufficienza e l'autogestione.

Al contrario,se l'habitat è abbastanza favorevole..."

Furono mostrate immagini di foreste tropicali,fiumi serpentiformi in mezzo al verde e paesaggi marittimi.

"Allora sceglierà di riprodursi."disse l'uomo.

Furono mostrati 2 orsi che si accoppiavano,2 leoni che si accoppiavano,2 cinghiali,2 rinoceronti,2 uccelli,2 rane e 2 che lo facevano in macchina,fuori città.

"In questa maniera quando muore trasmetterà informazioni essenziali e conoscenza alla cellula successiva che la trasmetterà a quella successiva e così via."disse l'uomo.

Un maialino piccolo nacque,lo stesso per uno gnu e poi una bambina.

"Quindi il sapere e l'apprendimento...vengono trasmessi nel tempo."disse l'uomo.

Un orologio ticchettò.

Lucy,di notte,era a bordo di un'auto ed era incappucciata.

Iniziò a pensare"Ok.

Ok.

Stai calma.

Devi aspettare.

Guadagna tempo.

Penserai sull'aereo.

Prendi l'aereo e ne sei fuori.

È la cosa più importante ora.

Guadagna tempo.

Non provare a fare niente.

Mantieni la calma.

Sei viva.

Sei viva.

È la sola cosa che importa.

Aspetta.

Guadagna tempo.

Guadagna tempo."

Lei fu portata in una stanza imbottita,con pareti scure,con simboli cinesi rossi.

Fu messa su una sedia e il sacco gli fu tolto dalla testa.

Davanti a lei c'era un uomo orientale,magro,senza maglietta e pieno di tatuaggi,poi ce n'era un altro calvo,che aveva un giubbotto blu,maglietta scura e jeans.

L'uomo calvo le mise una manetta la polso destro e la catena fu collegata al muro.

C'era anche un tavolino nella stanza.

Le luci erano quadrate e disposte a file di 3,ed emanavano luce bianca.

I 2 parlarono.

Quello senza maglietta le toccò le guance,poi le mise una mano tra i seni e lei gli diede una spallata.

"Non sono dell'umore giusto."disse Lucy.

L'uomo si guardò il dito e si accorse di avere un taglietto,che mostrò all'altro,poi si leccò il sangue e le sferrò un destro al volto,mandandola a terra,poi iniziò a darle calci sulla pancia,mentre l'altro lo fermava e lo portava via,chiudendo la porta.

Lucy mise la mano sul taglio e vide che perdeva sangue.

Le sacche dentro di lei si aprirono,le pietre uscirono e si illuminarono andando in circolo a grande velocità.

Lucy iniziò ad avere le convulsioni.

L'interno del suo corpo iniziò a colorarsi di azzurro mentre le pietre viaggiavano velocissime e luminose lasciando fumo azzurro.

L'iride dei suoi occhi divenne azzurro luminescente,poi iniziò ad avere convulsioni sempre più forti,che la mandarono contro il muro,poi iniziò a strusciare sul muro in verticale verso il soffitto dimenandosi ed emettendo versi disorganizzati e senza senso,poi arrivò sul soffitto e toccò anche una delle lampade prendendo la leggera scossa.

Lucy afferrò la catena e lentamente si abbassò verso,terra come se fosse tirata da una forza invisibile,toccò terra,si raggomitolò in posizione fetale,andò contro il muro di schiena come se fosse tirata,si mise in piedi,urlò e corse dalla parte opposta del muro.

20%

"Immaginiamo per un momento come sarebbe la nostra vita se avessimo accesso...diciamo...al 20% delle nostre capacità cerebrali."disse l'uomo di colore "Questo primo stadio ci potrebbe dare la possibilità di avere il controllo completo del nostro corpo."

"Professore?"disse uno studente.

"Si?"disse lui.

"È dimostrato scientificamente?"disse il ragazzo.

"Ah...per il momento è tutta un'ipotesi."disse l'uomo "Ma se ci riflettete è davvero allettante pensare che i greci,gli egiziani e gli indiani sapessero dell'esistenza delle cellule secoli e secoli prima dell'invenzione del microscopio.

E che dire a proposito di Darwin?

Che tutti presero per matto quando presentò la sua teoria dell'evoluzione?

Sta a noi andare oltre alle regole e le leggi...e passare dall'evoluzione alla rivoluzione."

La gente in sala rise.

"100000000000 di neuroni per essere umano."disse l'uomo "Di cui soltanto il 15% è attivo,indipendentemente da quanto tu sia speciale o meno o da quante mutazioni si abbiano.

La maggior parte è dormiente.

Possono esserci delle percentuali maggiori in persone mutate,ma è molto poco.

Vi sono più connessioni in un corpo umano che stelle ci sono in una galassia."

Fu mostrata l'immagine di una galassia.

"Noi possediamo una rete gigantesca di informazioni...a cui non abbiamo quasi nessun accesso."disse Norman.

Gli studenti scrissero al computer.

"Professore?"disse una ragazza.

"Si?"disse lui.

"Quale sarebbe lo stadio successivo?"disse la ragazza.

"Lo stadio successivo sarebbe probabilmente il controllo di altre persone."disse lui "Ma per questo potremmo accedere ad almeno il 40% delle nostre capacità cerebrali.

Dopo il controllo di noi stessi e di altri,ci sarebbe il controllo della materia.

E ne sappiamo tanto quanto un cane che guarda la Luna."

"Mi scusi,professore."disse uno studente in giacca e cravatta.

"Si?"disse lui.

"Ma che accadrebbe se,per una ragione a noi sconosciuta,qualcuno sbloccasse il 100% delle sue capacità cerebrali?"disse lo studente.

"Ha detto il 100%?"disse il professore.

"Si."disse lo studente.

"Io non ne ho idea."disse l'uomo.

Lucy aprì gli occhi e dentro di essi c'erano delle macchie di un azzurro acceso sui bordi dell'iride e sul bordo della pupilla.

Le macchie blu elettrico sembravano muoversi da sole.

Battendo le palpebre le macchie sparirono.

Lucy si alzò,rimise in piedi la sedia e si mise a sedere fissando la parete davanti a se,senza muoversi e tenendo la schiena dritta.

Non batté mai le palpebre,poi gli occhi andarono verso la porta.

L'uomo calvo la aprì,guardò fuori e la richiuse.

L'uomo giocò con le chiavi,lei piegò la testa e gli allargò le gambe.

Lui mise le chiavi sul tavolo,estrasse la pistola,la mostrò sorridendo,e la mise sul tavolo,poi si avvicinò per mettere la mano destra tra le gambe,mentre con l'altra mano si slacciò la cinta.

Lei sorrise,poi chiuse le gambe,gli diede un colpo con la mano sinistra al gomito,spezzandogli il braccio e facendolo urlare,gli afferrò la cintura e la sfilò lanciandolo via.

L'uomo roteò nell'aria e cadde a terra.

Lucy lanciò la cintura verso la gamba del tavolo portandola a se,poi prese pistola e la caricò.

Aprì la porta camminando in un corridoio dalle paresti scure con simboli rossi e tubature.

Arrivò in una sala dove 4 uomini giocavano a carte e mangiavano,mentre un quinto cucinava.

"Ehi!"disse lei che sparò a tutti e cinque rapidamente,poi si sedette ed iniziò a mangiare il cibo di tutti,poi bevve un bicchiere d'acqua.

Si accorse che uno le aveva sparato alla spalla destra,così estrasse il proiettile senza problema,con le dita della mano sinistra,lo guardò e lo gettò nel bicchiere,poi si alzò e aprì un armadietto trovando molti fucili e armi.

Prese tutte le armi,le mise in una borsa,si mise un giaccone ed uscì,passando in una fabbrica dove c'erano molti uomini con delle lamiere.

Una volta uscita si avvicinò a due taxi dove c'erano due che parlavano.

"Ehi!"disse lei "Mi capisci?"

"No!"disse il primo "No!

No!

No!"

Lei sparò alla gamba dell'uomo e puntò la pistola in testa all'altro.

"Tu mi capisci?"disse Lucy.

"Si."disse l'uomo spaventato "Si."

"Portami in ospedale."disse Lucy.

"Ospedale."disse l'uomo che salì in macchina "Ospedale."

Lucy salì dietro,mentre l'altro si lamentava per la gamba.

La macchina passò per le strade della città,poi si fermò ad un semaforo.

Lucy guardò una ragazza al telefono e la sua vista ingrandì la persona,facendole sentire ciò che diceva,poi guardò un'altra con il cellulare e successe lo stesso,poi guardò un negozio dietro la donna e la sua vista ingrandì le persone dentro,facendole sentire ciò che dicevano.

L'autista si voltò spaventato per un istante,lei lo guardò,poi tornò a guardare fuori.

La macchina arrivò all'ospedale.

Lucy prese la pistola e mise il silenziatore.

L'autista spalancò gli occhi vedendola e indicò l'edificio"Ospedale."

"Aspettami qui."disse Lucy scendendo

Una volta entrata in ospedale vide un insegna elettronica con caratteri cinesi.

La sua mente tirò fuori i caratteri cinesi dall'insegna,sostituendoli con caratteri inglesi e poi rimise quelli cinesi.

La scritta diceva "Blocco operatorio radiologia."

La donna andò ne blocco operatorio radiologia,imboccando un corridoio.

Lucy guardò una porta di vetro a destra,la aprì ed entrò,trovando un corridoio con il pavimento grigio,la parte bassa delle pareti blu,la parte superiore celeste,una linea di metallo a metà e porte di metallo.

C'erano anche delle lucine rosse.

Si fermò davanti ad una porta,guardandosi intorno,poi la aprì.

Dentro c'era un medico che,insieme a delle donne,stava operando un altro.

Lei entrò e andò a vedere le radiografie sulla parete che mostravano il cervello dell'uomo.

"Signorina?"disse il dottore "Ma che fa?

Non può stare qui."

La mente di Lucy mostrò una macchia rossa nella corteccia cerebrale.

"Signorina,scusi!"disse il dottore.

"Mi serve aiuto,è urgente."disse Lucy.

L'uomo si abbassò la mascherina "Lei non può stare qui.

Stiamo operando.

Per favore,vada fuori."

Lei puntò la pistola verso di loro che alzarono le mani,poi andò a prendere un grembiule verde e sparò all'uomo sul tavolo operatorio,per poi buttarlo per terra.

Lucy si mise sul tavolo operatorio dopo aver tolto la giacca ed essersi messa il grembiule "Tanto non l'avreste salvato comunque.

Il tumore aveva aggredito la corteccia cerebrale sul lato destro.

Hanno messo una sacca piena di droga dentro di me che sta fuoriuscendo.

Me la tolga."

L'infermiera a sinistra svenne.

"Lo faccia adesso."disse Lucy.

"D'accordo."disse lui "Le somministro un anestetico locale..."

"Non si disturbi."disse Lucy con la pistola puntata.

"Bene,io ora ...si calmi la prego."disse il dottore che lentamente le abbassò la mano con la pistola"Metta giù la pistola per favore.

Io ora la visito va bene."

L'uomo le sollevò la maglietta,mentre lei gli prendeva il telefono.

"Le dispiace?"disse Lucy.

"No."disse lui che vide la cicatrice.

"Pronto?"disse una voce femminile al telefono.

"Mamma."disse Lucy.

"Ciao,Lucy!"disse la madre "Piccola che bello sentirti!

Ma che ore sono li da te?"

"Non lo so,è notte."disse Lucy.

"Aspetta un secondo fammi riagganciare sull'altra..."disse la madre.

"Adesso dovrò entrare,ok?"disse l'uomo.

Lei annuì.

"Eccomi."disse la madre mentre l'uomo metteva le mani dentro la sua pancia "Non fai troppo bisboccia,vero?

Mi ha promesso di prenderti cura di te."

"Ci sto provando mamma."disse Lucy "Ci sto provando."

"Grazie di questa chiamata inaspettata."disse la madre "A tuo padre dispiacerà non averti parlato.

Era ancora in palestra.

Di nuovo ci chiami di mattina."

"Mamma?"disse Lucy.

"Si."disse la madre.

"Riesco a sentire tutto."disse Lucy.

"Cosa vuoi dire tesoro?"disse la madre.

"Lo spazio."disse Lucy "Le vibrazioni.

Le persone.

Percepisco la forza di gravità.

Riesco a sentire la rotazione della Terra.

Il calore che esce dal mio corpo.

Così come il sangue nelle mie vene.

Riesco a sentire il mio cervello.

A ricordare le cose più remote della mia memoria."

"Tesoro la linea è disturbata,non capisco bene."disse la madre "Cosa dicevi a proposito della memoria?"

"Il dolore nella mia bocca quando portavano l'apparecchio."disse Lucy "Mi ricordo il tocco della tua mano sulla mia fronte,quando avevo la febbre.

Ricordo quando accarezzavo il gatto,era così morbido."

"Il gatto?"disse la madre "Quale gatto,tesoro?"

"Un siamese con gli occhi blu e la coda mozza."disse Lucy.

"Tesoro non te lo puoi assolutamente ricordare,avevi appena un anno."disse la madre.

"Mi ricordo il sapore del tuo latte nella mia bocca."disse Lucy "La pancia.

Il liquido."

Lucy chiuse gli occhi e stava per piangere.

"Tesoro,cosa stai dicendo?"disse la madre.

"Volevo solo dirti che ti voglio bene e anche a papà."disse Lucy.

"Tesoro..."disse la madre.

"E ti volevo ringraziare per...i tuoi 1000 baci che posso ancora sentire sul mio viso."disse lei "Ti voglio bene,mamma."

"Anch'io ti voglio bene,tesoro."disse la madre "Più di ogni altra cosa al mondo."

Il medico tirò fuori la sacca di droga e lei riattaccò.

"Quanto ne è rimasto li dentro?"disse Lucy.

"500 grammi?"disse il medico.

"E quanto impiegherà il mio corpo a smaltire il resto?"disse Lucy.

"Per risponderle devo sapere cos'è."disse il medico mettendo la sacca in un contenitore e prendendo lago "Posso?"

"Faccia pure."disse Lucy "CPH4."

Il medico la fissò.

"Mi può dire cos'è?"disse Lucy.

"Le donne incinte producono il CPH4 nella sesta settimana di gravidanza."disse il medico "In quantità minuscole.

Per il bambino equivale al potere di una bomba atomica.

È ciò che da al feto l'energia necessaria per formare ogni singolo osso del corpo.

Sapevo che stavano cercando di realizzare una versione sintetica.

Non che ci fossero riusciti.

Se è davvero CPH4...in questa quantità,mi sorprende che lei sia viva."disse l'uomo.

"Non per molto."disse Lucy.

Poco dopo Lucy uscì dall'ospedale e guardò un albero.

Il tronco divenne trasparente e lei vide la linfa all'interno che le appariva come una sostanza bianca luminosa.

Guardando verso terra,vide la linfa delle radici attraverso l'asfalto e guardando sopra vide la sostanza dentro le foglie.

Jeng era dentro una stanza d'albergo,seduto su una sedia,testa reclinata all'indietro,aveva 2 zucchine sugli occhi,capelli tirati all'indietro,vestaglia rossa e c'era una donna senza maglietta,tatuata che gli faceva dei tatuaggi.

Indossava delle cuffie e sentiva Mozart.

Un taxi si fermò sotto il palazzo.

Lucy uscì dall'ascensore e camminò verso l'appartamento con 2 pistole in mano.

Uno dei mafiosi la vide e prese la pistola,ma lei gli sparò,poi arrivò davanti alla porta e sparò dei colpi camminando.

Entrando tutti erano morti e il capogruppo aveva sangue che usciva dalla gola.

Lucy posò l'arma su un tavolo e aprì le due porte scorrevoli,facendo cenno di andarsene con l'altra arma.

La donna si allontanò.

Lucy si tolse il grembiule,rivelando due pugnali nella parte posteriore dei pantaloni.

Lei si mise seduta davanti a lui e gli pugnalò le mani istantaneamente,facendolo urlare e inchiodandolo.

"Imparare è sempre un processo doloroso."disse Lucy con estrema calma "Come quando sei piccolo e ti crescono le ossa e ti fa male tutto.

Ci credi che ricordo il suono delle mie ossa che crescono?

Come un cigolio sotto la pelle."

L'uomo la guardo inferocita.

"Tutto è diverso adesso."disse Lucy "Per esempio,i rumori sono musica che riesco a percepire armoniosamente."

Lucy gli toccò la vestaglia "È strano ero così preoccupato di chi fossi e di cosa volessi diventare.

E...ora che ho accesso alle parti più recondite del mio cervello mi rendo conto che quello che fa di noi ciò che siamo è primitivo.

Sono tutti ostacoli.

È senza senso?

Come questo dolore che ti stai provando.

Ti blocca.

Ti impedisce di capire.

Tutto quello a cui pensi ora è il dolore e basta.

Dove sono gli altri?

Gli altri corrieri della droga.

Mi serve il resto.

Mi serve per scopi medici."

L'uomo iniziò a piagnucolare.

Lei gli mise le mani sulle tempie e i pollici sulla fronte.

I pollici emisero luce gialla e lei entro nel suo cervello fino alle sinapsi vedendo i ricordi e vide i nomi sulle carte "Berlino.

Parigi.

Roma."

Lucy tolse le mani dalla tempia.

"Grazie per aver condiviso."disse lei che si alzò e se ne andò.

Jeng urlò a squarcia gola.

Parigi.

Il professore di colore scese dall'auto e andò nell'albergo.

"Oh!"disse l'uomo alla reception "Buona sera professore."

"Buone sera,Albert."disse lui dandogli una tessera.

"Cena con noi stasera?"disse Albert.

"Temo proprio di no."disse il prof "Sono esausto."

"Buon riposo allora."disse l'altro.

"Grazie."disse il professore che andò via.

Il Sole sorse in Cina.

Lucy bussò pesantemente sulla porta di un appartamento e ad aprire fu una ragazza castana.

"Mi hai spaventata."disse la donna "Non si bussa in questo modo,sei pazza."

La donna iniziò a saltellare e a sorridere "Mi sei mancata."

Lei due si abbracciarono.

Lucy le mise la mano destra sulla schiena,facendo uscire luce gialla e mostrando l'intero apparato muscolare,senza che l'altra se ne accorgesse.

"Anche tu."disse Lucy.

La donna si voltò e si allontanò "Hai perso le chiavi per caso?"

"Si."disse Lucy "Mi presti il tuo portatile?"

"Si."disse la donna "Ho trascorso tutto ieri a fare audizioni..."

Lucy chiuse la porta sedendosi al tavolinetto di legno dietro di essa e dietro il tavolo c'era un lettino.

"...non sai che bello."disse la donna "Ti fanno stare li tutto il giorno,dicendo parolacce in cinese."

La donna si lego i capelli "Non glie ne frega niente del tuo tempo.

Chi lo capisce il cinese.

Io non lo capisco il cinese."

Lei si guardò allo specchio "Poi ti dicono sempre che ti chiameranno,ma non lo faranno.

Non prendono neanche il tuo numero,capisci?"

Lucy si mise al computer aprendo un programma nero,su cui scorrevano scritte verdi e in qual momento si aprirono moltissime schermate.

"Uno in realtà la preso,ma non è cinese."disse lei "Lavora all'agenzia ed è carino…

Ah,mio Dio,è così carino.

Del tipo:carino,so di essere carino.

Capito?

Aveva un certo non so che.

Mio Dio,un culo!

Non ti dico altro."

La donna si appoggiò ad una colonna "E non puoi indovinare dove mi ha portata."

Lucy iniziò a dire contemporaneamente tutto ciò che l'altra diceva "In hotel.

Appartamento reale.

Abbiamo fatto l'amore tutta la notte."

"Scusa,parlo soltanto di me."disse lei "A te come va?

Come sta Richard?"

"È morto."disse lei.

L'altra scosse la testa ridendo "Voi 2 siete pazzi.

Mi faccio una doccia."

La donna chiuse la porta.

Sul computer apparve l'immagine del professore di colore.

Nella stanza del professore squillò il telefono

Lui era seduto,posò il bicchiere di vino sul tavolo e rispose "Si?"

"Professor Norman,mi chiamo Lucy,ho appena letto tutte le sue ricerche sul cervello umano,ci dobbiamo vedere."disse Lucy.

Norman rise "Oh...tutte le mie ricerche?

Ecco sono molto lusingato signorina,ma mi risulta difficile crederlo.

Avrò scritto più o meno..."  
"6834 pagine."disse Lucy "Glie le posso ripetere tutte a memoria se vuole."

Il professore rimase a bocca aperta "È un'amica di Amily,per caso?

Sembra uno dei suoi stupidi scherzi.

Amily è li con lei?"

La tv si accese mostrando Lucy "No,sono da sola."

"Chi è lei?"disse Norman sconvolto.

"Glie l'ho appena detto."disse Lucy.

"Ah...Lucy,giusto?"disse Norman "Mi scusi."

"Ho letto la sua teoria sull'uso delle capacità cerebrali."disse Lucy "È un po' rudimentale,ma sulla strada giusta."

"La ringrazio."disse Norman.

"Le mie cellule si stanno riproducendo a una velocità straordinaria,svariati milioni al secondo."disse Lucy "Ho difficoltà a stabilire il momento esatto della mia morte,ma dubito che vivrò più di 24 ore."

"Di che cosa sta parlando?"disse Morgan

"Sto dicendo che la sua teoria non è una teoria."disse Lucy "Io ho assorbito CPH4 sintetico che mi permetterà di usare il 100% delle mia capacità cerebrali.

Ora sono al 28% e quello che lei ha scritto è vero.

Quando il cervello raggiunge il 100% si rivela.

Si espande.

Non esistono più ostacoli.

Cadono come le tessere del domino.

Sto colonizzando il mio cervello."

Norman era a bocca aperta "Ehm...io ecco...io non so cosa...dire.

È vero,in effetti ho lavorato a questa teoria per più di 20 anni,ma...è solo…sono sempre state...ipotesi e materia di ricerca...io non ho mai pensato che qualcuno potesse...può controllare il suo metabolismo?"

"Si."disse Lucy "E comincio a poter controllare il corpo di altre persone.

In oltre posso controllare le onde magnetiche ed elettriche.

Non tutte,solo le più semplici.

La televisione.

Il computer mostrò l'immagine di Lucy "Il telefono."

Il telefono squillò.

"La radio."disse Lucy e la radio si accese,poi la lampadina si accese e si spense.

"È incredibile."disse lui.

"Non provo dolore."disse Lucy "Paura.

Desiderio.

È come se tutto quello che ci rende umani stesse svanendo.

È come se meno umana mi sento,più questo grande sapere...su ogni cosa...fisica quantistica,matematica applicata...le potenzialità del nucleo di una cellula...tutto esplodesse dentro il mio cervello.

Non ho ancora accesso però alla conoscenza su ciò che va oltre la nostra dimensione come la magia.

Tutta questa conoscenza.

Non so che cosa farne."

"Ah...se sta chiedendo a me che cosa farne io..."disse Norman "...ecco...se pensa alla...all'essenza della vita...voglio dire dall'inizio,dai primordi...dallo sviluppo della prima cellula che si è divisa in 2 cellule...l'unico scopo della vita è sempre stato tramandare ciò che si ha appreso.

Non c'è mai stato scopo più elevato.

Perciò se mi chiede che cosa deve fare con tutto questo sapere che sta accumulando io direi...di tramandarlo.

Così come ogni...semplice cellula...ha sempre fatto nel tempo."

"Tempo."disse Lucy "Si,certo.

Sarò alla sua porta tra 12 ore."

La tv si spense e Norman mise giù il telefono

Lucy stampò un foglio e fece le valige.

"Te ne stai andando?"disse la donna con l'accappatoio e l'asciugamano in testa.

"Si."disse lei che prese il foglio e lo portò all'amica passandoglielo.

"Che cos'è?"disse lei.

Lucy andò a prendere la borsa "Una prescrizione."

"Quando hai cominciato a scrivere in cinese?"disse lei.

"1 ora fa."disse Lucy.

"Lucy,io non ci capisco niente,davvero."disse l'amica.

Lucy si avvicinò all'amica "I tuoi reni non funzionano al meglio,il fegato ti sta mollando,devi cambiare il tuo stile di vita.

Prendi queste medicine,fai esercizio,mangia biologico.

Starai bene."

Lucy si voltò ed uscì lasciando l'amica fissa nella stanza, si mise un vestito nero lungo,scollato e scarpe con i tacchi.

All'aeroporto dove camminava c'era un notiziario che mostrava le riprese della donna che usciva dall'ospedale.

Veniva detto che la polizia le dava la caccia in tutto il paese.

I capelli di Lucy divennero neri,lunghi con una frangetta sulla fronte e lei si mise gli occhiali da sole,poi prese il telefono.

In una centrale di polizia c'era un uomo con i capelli corti,giaccone di pelle nero e jeans.

Il telefono squillò e lui rispose "Pronto?"

"Ho una chiamata strana di un'americana che vive in Cina."disse la voce al telefono "Dice di avere informazioni su un importante traffico di droga."

"Ci parlo io."disse l'uomo.

"Registro tutto."disse la voce.

"Pronto?"disse l'uomo.

"Ho informazioni su un gruppo di trafficanti di droga,devo parlare con qualcuno che abbia l'autorità

per intervenire."disse Lucy.

"Ah,è fortunata,non c'è nessuno con più autorità di me in quest'ufficio."disse lui"Ma cominciamo a dall'inizio.

Come si chiama."

Lei si fermò "Mi stia a sentire,Pier del Rio,scenda dalla scrivania,si metta sulla sedia,prenda la penna rossa alla sua sinistra e scriva tutto quello che le dico."

L'uomo vide la penna e si guardò intorno.

"Non ci sono videocamere,si sbrighi."disse Lucy che riprese a camminare "Non ho tempo da perdere."

L'uomo si alzò e ubbidì "Dica pure."

"Le mando le foto di 3 persone che stanno per arrivare in Europa."disse Lucy "Ciascuno di loro trasporta un chilo di droga.

Le deve arrestare e prelevare la sostanza.

Mi servirà."

"Come si presenta la droga?"disse l'uomo "Stecche?

Capsule?"

"Cristalli."disse la donna "Nascosti in sacche di plastica dentro il loro intestino."

Lucy vide 2 guardie con un cane.

"Come scusi?"disse l'uomo.

"Faccia attenzione quando le rimuove."disse Lucy "La sostanza è molto potente."

Il cane andò verso di lei che si tolse gli occhiali e guardò il cane che indietreggiò e guaì.

"Mi deve credere."disse Lucy.

Sul computer dell'uomo arrivarono 3 foto.

"Ricevuto?"disse Lucy.

"Si."disse l'uomo.

"Bene."disse Lucy che prese il biglietto per l'aereo "Conto su di lei."

Lucy attaccò.

"Tutto bene?"disse un collega del poliziotto e lui annuì.

I trafficanti di droga e le persone con la droga furono arrestati in vari paesi.

"Abbiamo prelevato il suo pacco."disse un poliziotto al Pier del Rio che aveva arrestato gli uomini in Franca.

"La ringrazio molto."disse Pier "Le mando i documenti per il trasferimento."

"Arrivederci."disse l'altro.

Pier attaccò "È fatta.

Li abbiamo tutti e 3."

I poliziotti uscirono.

Lucy era seduta sull'aereo,mentre veniva detto che la discesa verso l'aeroporto di Parigi sarebbe iniziata presto.

Lucy smanettava velocissimamente su 2 computer contemporaneamente.

I computer avevano la schermata nera con delle colonne di dati verdi dentro.

"Mi scusi,dovremmo chiederle di mettere via in computer."disse la hostes.

"Dovrebbe pulirsi il naso."disse Lucy.

"Come scusi."disse la donna.

"Vorrei un po di champagne."disse Lucy e la donna si accorse di avere del sangue che usciva dal naso "Ah,si certo."

La donna andò via,andando a parlare con un altro.

Lucy chiuse i computer e guardò fuori.

Un uomo arrivò con un bicchiere "Signorina."

"Grazie."disse Lucy che prese il bicchiere.

"Mi dispiace molto,ma ora deve chiudere il tavolinetto."disse l'uomo.

Lucy lo guardò ipnotizzandolo e mandandolo via "Certo."

Lucy guardò il suo bicchiere "Al sapere."

La donna bevve.

40%.

Dopo aver bevuto,vide che un dente era rimasto dentro il bicchiere.

FLASHBACK

Norman era alla conferenza "Se l'habitat non è sufficientemente favorevole o nutritivo...la cellula sceglierà l'immortalità.

In altre parole l'autosufficienza e l'autogestione."

FINE FLASHBACK

Lucy tossi e si trovò tre denti in mano,che fissò e lasciò cadere con lo sgomento dell'uomo della fila accanto.

Lucy guardò le dita delle mano destra che vibravano in modo anomalo,poi della pelle iniziò a staccarsi e volare,come se fosse polvere.

Lei ci passò sopra l'altra mano e vide il tessuto muscolare.

Lucy guardò sconvolta il dito medio della mano sinistra che iniziava a disintegrasi in polvere che fluttuava in aria e tentò di raccoglierla con l'altra mano,poi fece un gesto verso l'uomo del sedile accanto,che la guardava e lui si diede la valigia in testa e svenne.

Una delle hostes vide la polvere.

Lucy si alzò barcollando mentre la polvere si levò a grandi scie dal suo corpo e corse verso il bagno,mentre gli inservienti la inseguivano.

Aprì la porta del bagno e uno di loro la raggiunse,così lei allungò la mano sinistra verso di lui facendolo volare via ed emettendo polvere,poi chiuse la porta e tentò di muovere la leva della serratura con la mano destra,ma,metà dell'anulare e del medio erano svaniti in polvere,così dovette tentare più di una volta prima di riuscirci.

Gli uomini iniziarono a bussare.

Lucy si appoggiò al muro mentre la polvere si staccava dalle mani e poi dal collo sotto il mento e sul alcune parti del volto,lasciando strappi sulla pelle.

Lucy si guardò allo specchio e vide che la parte destra del suo volto si stava afflosciando a sinistra,così prese la sacca nella borsa,la vuotò sulle mani ed iniziò a mangiare le pietra azzurre.

Delle linee azzurre le apparvero sul viso in modo irregolare e il volto tornò normale e intatto,poi Lucy indietreggiò e si appoggiò a muro.

Gli zigomi le diventarono azzurri e anche la parte destra del collo che si aprì,rivelando che la materia dentro emanava luce gialla all'interno e rossa lateralmente.

La luce gialla uscì dalla sua bocca,mentre le guance si disintegravano mostrando sotto una materia incandescente multicolore,poi le sue braccia divennero polvere che si diffuse davanti a lei insieme a filamenti di energia azzurra.

L'intero corpo esplose e si disintegrò,diventando uno sciame di polvere bianca e azzurra che volava nella zona.

La luce divenne talmente forte che l'ambiente intorno sembrava nero,malgrado le altre luci fossero accese.

Pier era all'aeroporto e controllava una carta di credito che mostrava la foto di Lucy.

Un uomo le diede la sacca vuota.

"Aveva una cicatrice sull'addome?"disse Pier seduto ad una scrivania.

"Recente."disse un dottore,con altri poliziotti "C'erano residui di filo."

"E come sta?"disse Pier.

"Bene."disse il dottore "Ora dorme.

Con quello che le ho iniettato dormirà tutto il giorno."

Lucy apri gli occhi.

La pupilla era nera,con i contorni di luce gialla,l'iride era rosso,poi azzurro,giallo e verde.

Batté le palpebre e l'occhio divenne da rettile verdognolo,poi da felino gialli,poi da uccello verdi e poi divennero quelli di un essere umano.

50%

Lucy si mise seduta e indossava un camice azzurro.

Guardando la parete,ebbe dei flash vedendoci attraverso,poi vide i suoi vestiti.

Un infermiera entro e la vide seduta,poi uscì e corse dal medico "Dottore,è sveglia."

"È sicura?"disse l'uomo stupito.

"È seduta sul letto."disse la donna e i poliziotti andarono immediatamente.

Lucy uscì dalla stanza e andò nel corridoio

"È lei."disse il dottore indicandola.

"Non l'avevate legata?"disse Pier.

"Certo!"disse il dottore.

Pier estrasse la pistola come gli altri "Signorina.

Non si muova."

Tutta la polizia nella stanza puntò le pistole.

"Le voglio parlare da sola."disse Lucy.

"E io voglio che lei alzi le mani,prego."disse Pier.

Lucy mise l'avambraccio destro verso l'alto e abbasso l'indice e il medio.

Tutti caddero a terra,tranne Pier che si guardò intorno,mentre lei si avvicinava.

I proiettili caddero dal manico della pistola tutti insieme.

Pier rimase con la mano puntata in avanti e lei gli arrivò davanti alla pistola.

"Ha preso i pacchetti?"disse Lucy.

"Si."disse Pier mettendo giù la pistola.

"Dove sono?"disse Lucy.

"Sono al sicuro."disse lui "Qui.

A Parigi."

"Saranno più al sicuro nelle mie mani."disse Lucy che se ne andò,seguita dall'uomo.

Un poliziotto scese da una macchina nera,insieme al collega e si diresse verso l'entrata di un'ospedale,mentre dall'ambulanza scendevano le persone con la droga nella pancia.

Una macchina nera si parcheggiò davanti l'ospedale.

"Non l'asciare l'auto li."disse il primo poliziotto "Parcheggiala."

Il secondo andò a parcheggiare l'auto.

Nella macchina nera c'era un cinese che parlò al telefono.

Parlava con Jeng che era appena arrivato all'aeroporto.

Indossava una giacca nera,con cravatta nera,aveva le mani fasciate e i capelli tirati indietro.

Pier fermò la macchina ad un semaforo.

"Sa,uno sbirro vede parecchie cose strane...ma sarò sincero con lei...quello che ha fatto prima mi ha spaventato a morte."disse Pier "Per addormentare tutti in quel così…

Mi devo preoccupare?"

"No."disse Lucy.

"Bene."disse Pier.

Lucy vide che ogni cellulare aveva una specie di linea energetica blu o verde che andava verso l'alto.

Iniziò a spostare la mano sinistra e a muovere le linee,fino a prenderne una rossa e la ingrandì con le dita.

Dentro c'erano simboli.

"Le dispiace?"disse lei indicando la radio.

"No."disse Pier.

Lei accese la radio e si udì una voce cinese.

"Che lingua è?"disse Pier.

"Cinese."disse Lucy scendendo dall'auto "Adesso guido io."

Lucy prese la sirena e la mise sul tetto dell'auto.

"Ehi!"disse Pier "Ehi!

No,no.

Questa è un'auto della polizia non può.

Non è possibile."

Pier fu sbalzato dall'altra parte da una forza invisibile e lei entrò in macchina.

"Ok."disse Pier "Ok."

La macchina si mise in moto.

Gli uomini con le sacche nella pancia erano in un corridoio con i poliziotti,ed erano seduti.

"Forza ragazzi."disse il poliziotto sceso dall'auto e i poliziotti li portarono dentro una stanza dove c'era un tavolo operatorio e un medico.

"Signore."disse uno dei 3 "Signore.

Vorrei parlare con qualcuno."

"Parli con la polizia."disse il medico.

"Sono un cittadino tedesco,pretendo un avvocato."disse l'uomo.

"Vado a vedere in chirurgia."disse il poliziotto che si avviò alla porta.

"Porta da mangiare."disse quello sulla porta.

"Non pensi che a quello."disse l'altro che uscì e si allontano.

Il cinese arrivò davanti alla porta insieme a uomini armati fino ai denti che entrarono ed uccisero tutti i poliziotti.

Lucy guidò a tutta velocità,superando una strada perpendicolare e fece sbandare le auto.

"Lei guida sempre così?"disse Pier.

"Non ho mai guidato prima."disse Lucy.

"Fantastico."disse Pier.

La macchina superò le altre,poi girò a sinistra e quelle sulla corsia opposta sbandarono.

"Ehi!"disse Pier "È contromano."

"È tardi."disse Lucy.

Le altre auto iniziarono a sbandare,due macchine andarono una contro l'altra e un furgone si rovesciò su un fianco,mentre una macchina andava contro delle colonne.

Lucy girò a sinistra,passando un marciapiede sotto delle arcate.

La gente si spostò e alcuni tavolini furono investiti,poi superò diverse strade perpendicolari,provocando incidenti.

"È meglio essere in ritardo che morti."disse Pier.

"Non si muore mai davvero."disse Lucy che tornò in strada,una macchina sbandò e ruotò su se stessa,poi imboccò un'altra strada,andando contro mano sotto un tunnel,poi si inserì a tutta velocità in una corsia di macchine,facendone sbandare una,e mandandola contro un'altra.

L'auto si capovolse.

Uno di quelli con la droga nella pancia venne operato,il sacchetto fu tolto,lavato e messo in una valigia.

"Signore,scusi."disse uno degli altri 2 al cinese seduto "Io non mi sento bene."

Il cinese gli sparò uccidendolo,poi puntò la pistola verso l'altro.

"Sto...sto bene."disse l'altro "Sto bene."

Lucy continuava a superare delle macchine e diverse auto della polizia si erano messe dietro di loro.

"Ora gli dico di smettere di inseguirci."disse Pier.

"Non si scomodi."disse Lucy che prese un'altra strada,stretta e dritta.

Un vecchio leggeva un giornale,su una panchina,con dietro un mercato,poi vide che in fondo alla strada un'auto venne scagliata via.

I pilastri di metallo davanti al mercato iniziarono ad abbassarsi,la macchina di Lucy passò e i pilastri si rialzarono.

La prima macchina della polizia ci andò a sbattere in pieno,la seconda andò contro la prima,poi la terza andò contro le altre sue e si cappottò,mentre la quarta prese letteralmente il volo,andando sulle bancarelle di verdura.

Lucy arrivò all'ospedale e scese.

Quello morto era stato operato.

Il poliziotto che era andato a prender e il cibo,aprì la porta,un cinese punto la pistola,ma lui la afferrò e lo colpì,poi gli altri gli spararono uccidendolo,ma lui ne colpì uno.

Il terzo con la droga fuggì e uno dei mafiosi gli sparò alla schiena uccidendolo.

Il corpo strusciò sul pavimento e Lucy lo fermò con il piede destro.

Pier si mise dietro la porta con la pistola pronta.

Il cinese in capo mise le droga nella valigia ed uscì.

"Dammi la valigetta."disse Lucy.

"Uccidetela e prendete la sacca."disse il cinese ridendo.

Gli uomini si avvicinarono,mentre l'altro si voltò ed andò a sbattere contro un muro invisibile,che poi colpì con la mano.

60%

Le armi dei sicari andarono tutte contro il soffitto.

"Uccidetela ho detto!"disse il capo.

Gli uomini si avvicinarono e furono tutti sollevati in aria,man mano che lei si avvicinava.

Lucy fece un gesto con la mano destra verso la parete e l'ultimo andò contro un muro,sfondandolo,poi lei prese la valigetta dal capo che rimase paralizzato nella posizione in cui era.

Lucy tornò indietro e diede la valigia a Pier.

"La apra."disse lei e lui ubbidì.

Lucy girò il morto,gli mise le mani nella pancia,estrasse il sacco e lo mise dentro la valigetta,poi la richiuse e la prese "Andiamo."

"Non sono sicuro di poterle essere d'aiuto."disse Pier.

Lucy si fermò sulla porta "Si invece.

Serve per ricordare."

I due salirono in macchina.

Pier andò dalla parte del guidatore.

"Dove andiamo adesso?"disse Pier.

"Prendere la prima a sinistra."disse il navigatore che si accese da solo.

"Ok."disse Pier guardando Lucy spaventato.

Jeng la vide nella macchina e si adirò "Segui quella macchina."

In una grande stanza c'era Norman con dei colleghi.

I lati della stanza avevano delle librerie molto grandi,mentre la parte centrale aveva dei computer verticali,rettangolari vicino alle pareti,stampati e braccia meccaniche.

C'erano persino delle zone con dei laboratori.

"Gli ordini vengono direttamente dal..."disse Norman che rispose al telefono "Pronto?"

"Lucy."disse lei.

"Ah...è lei."disse Norman "È lei

Ah...salve.

È a Parigi?"

"Si,sono qui."disse Lucy.

"Bene."disse Norman che passeggiò verso la porta "Bene.

Ottimo.

Ecco,io non sono più in albergo.

Ecco,sono venuto all'università e mi sono preso la libertà di riunire alcuni colleghi per discutere del suo caso.

I migliori nel loro campo.

Ci si puoi fidare."

"Io mi fido di lei."disse Lucy.

"Oh,grazie."disse Norman "Crede di poterci raggiungere quei all'università?"

Lucy aprì la porta.

"Sono molto...molto felice di conoscerla."disse Norman sorpreso.

"Capitano Rio."disse Pier.

"Molto piacere."disse Norman "Ah...lasci che le presenti i miei colleghi."

Norman la porto dagli altri "Lui è il professor Cartiè,neurochi..."

"So chi è ognuno di loro."disse Lucy.

"Si,ma certo."disse Norman "Cari colleghi,lei è Lucy,la prima donna che...beh,insomma...come vi ho già accennato,ms Lucy ha,per motivi che restano ancora un mistero per me,sbloccato certe aree del suo cervello che le danno accesso a delle zone cerebrali ancora inesplorate.

Lei ha acquisto dei poteri."

"Può farci un esempio?"disse uno di loro.

Lucy gli mise la mano destra sulla spalla "Sua figlia,Gabriella,6 anni,è morta in un incidente stradale.

Era un'auto blu,sedile in pelle.

Un uccellino blu messo sullo specchietto retrovisore."

L'uomo pianse e lei si allontanò.

Jeng era nell'auto nera davanti al museo e abbassò il finestrino vedendo la macchina di quello dell'ospedale avvicinarsi.

"Capo."disse l'uomo "5 uomini messi a K.O. in ospedale.

Mi spiace."

"Quanti te ne sono rimasti?"disse Jeng.

"Direi 25."disse l'altro "Quella non vuole mollare

È una strega."

"Lo so."disse Jeng "La ucciderò con le mie mani."

Jeng tirò su il finestrino.

Lucy andò da Pier "Stanno arrivando degli uomini,li tenga fuori,ho bisogno di concentrazione."

"Certo."disse Pier che le diede la valigia ed uscì.

Diverse auto della polizia arrivarono al museo.

Jeng scese dall'auto e si armò,circondato da uomini con le mitragliatrici.

Gli scienziati si misero seduti ad un tavolo e dalla parte opposta c'era Lucy.

"Come ha fatto ad accedere a tutte queste informazioni?"disse uno con gli occhiali.

"Tramite impulsi elettrici."disse Lucy "Ogni cellula conosce e parla con ogni altra cellula.

Le cellule si scambiano migliaia di bit di informazioni al secondo.,si raggruppano e formano una gigantesca rete di informazione..."

Lucy alzò l'avambraccio destro e dal dorso della sua mano se ne formò un'altra.

"...che a sua volta forma la materia."disse Lucy "Le cellule si uniscono,assumono una forma…"

La mano sul dorso venne riassorbita,poi le dita di Lucy si allungarono a dismisura e le unghie divennero lunghe e appuntite.

"...si deformano..."disse Lucy e le dita tornarono normali,poi la mano divenne piena di squame scure,le unghie si appuntirono e le dita divennero palmate "...si riformano.

Non fa differenza.

È la stessa cosa."

Jeng e i suoi salirono le scale.

"Gli uomini si considerano unici,quindi hanno basato l'intera teoria dell'esistenza sulla loro unicità."disse Lucy prendendo una penna e lasciandola a mezz'aria una volta tolta la mano destra "1 è la loro unità di misura.

Ma non è così.

I sistemi sociali che abbiamo costituito sono un abbozzo."

La penna si divise in 2 penne uguali.

"1+1 uguale 2."disse Lucy "Questo abbiamo imparato.

Ma 1+1 non ha mai fatto 2."

Le penne si riunirono e divennero una sostanza fluida argentea che cambiava forma.

"Non esistono in realtà ne numeri ne leggi."disse Lucy.

La sostanza formò un cubo argenteo,che si deformò,diventando una sfera nera,che si riempì di bubboni e protuberanze liquide e alla fine divenne come un riccio di mare,poi tornò ad essere una sfera e altre sfere nere più piccole gli si misero intorno a girare,formandosi dalla sfera centrale.

Si formò anche un esametro bianco che girò con le sfere.

La sfera nera si ingrandì diventando chiara,poi alcune sferette nere divennero cubi bianchi e furono tutti inglobati dalla bolla trasparente.

La bolla si ricoprì di piccoli punti grigi,diventando un ottaedro grigio,poi divenne trasparente e divenne una luce bianca con filamenti grigi.

"Abbiamo codificato la nostra esistenza per ridurla a dimensione umana,per renderla comprensibile."disse Lucy "Abbiamo creato una scala di misura,così da dimenticare la sua natura insondabile."

La luce svanì e si dissolse.

"Ma se l'uomo non è l'unità di misura e il mondo non è governato dalle leggi della matematica...che cosa governa tutto?"disse Norman.

Lucy si voltò e apparve uno schermo eterico con dentro una prato,una foresta in lontananza,il cielo nuvoloso e una strada.

"Filmi un'auto che sfreccia su una strada..."disse Lucy e una macchina grigia passò sulla strada"..velocizzi l'immagine all'infinito...e l'auto scompare."

L'auto passò sulla stessa strada sempre più veloce comparendo da una parte all'altra dello schermo e poi divenne un lampo di luce e scomparve.

"Quindi che prova abbiamo della sua esistenza?"disse Lucy "Il tempo,da legittimità alla sua esistenza,qualsiasi cosa esso sia.

Il tempo è la sola vera unità di misura.

È la prova dell'esistenza della materia.

Senza tempo,noi non esistiamo."

Norman fissò lo schermò "Il tempo…

Il tempo è l'unità."

I mafiosi iniziarono a sparare alle guardie.

Jeng era il primo ad aver fatto fuoco e aveva due mitragliette.

Tutti si alzarono spaventati,incluso Norman,mentre Lucy non ci faceva nemmeno caso.

"Cercate in tutto l'edificio e trovatela!"disse Jeng e gli uomini armati iniziarono a circolare.

Pier entrò "Non li terremo a bada per molto."

"È il momento di procedere."disse Lucy.

Gli scienziati presero le sacche dalla valigetta e Norman ne guardò una dopo essersi messo il camice.

Uno di loro mise una videocamera su un tripode davanti ad una sedia al centro della stanza,mentre un altro metteva le pietre dentro l'acqua creando un fluido.

Lucy si mise sulla sedia e furono messe 4 flebo intorno a lei,poi le misero gli aghi nel braccio.

Norman si mise in ginocchio davanti a lei "È sicura di aver bisogno di una dose così massiccia,temo che non sopravviverà."

"Alcune cellule dentro di me si ribelleranno e difenderanno la loro integrità fino alla fine."disse Lucy "Per raggiungere il 100% devo forzare.

Devo ridurre le cellule al loro nucleo.

In più ci sono parti della realtà che non riesco a sondare,come se venissi bloccata da qualcosa.

Forse riuscirò a superare questa..barriera."

I mafiosi avanzarono nei corridoio adornati di statue e in stile antico.

"Ma tutta questa conoscenza,Lucy...non sono sicuro che l'umanità sia pronta a riceverla."disse Norman "Siamo così ossessionati dal potere e dal profitto.

Data la natura dell'uomo...potrebbe portarci solo instabilità e caos."

Uno entrò dentro una stanza ed uccise tutti.

"L'ignoranza porta il caos,non la conoscenza."disse Lucy "Costruirò un computer e farò in download di tutto il mio sapere.

Farò in modo che lei possa avere accesso."

"Si."disse Norman "Spero solo che saremo all'altezza del suo sacrificio."

I poliziotti erano dietro delle curve del corridoio

Gli scienziati si allontanarono.

Pier avanzò con gli altri poliziotti e puntò l'arma "Nessuno si muova!

Voi capite quello che dico?"

L'iride di Lucy divenne azzurro acceso,poi lei chiuse gli occhi,piegò la testa all'indietro,e tutta la miscela fu assorbita.

Dalla sua bocca uscì una forte luce bianca,con filamenti bianchi enormi e un forte rumore.

I raggi che le uscirono dalla bocca erano anche multicolore e produssero un forte vento.

Jeng sparò e ci fu un'enorme sparatoria nei corridoi.

Pier fu preso di striscio alla gola e si riparò.

I raggi e le scariche continuarono ad uscire dalla bocca di Lucy,poi istantaneamente tornarono dentro e lei chiuse gli occhi.

Jeng si riparò dietro una colonna

70%

Lucy apri gli occhi che erano ancora azzurri,poi tornarono normali e le flebo furono scagliate via dalla sua mente.

Jeng sparò e lo fecero anche i poliziotti,mentre uno di loro strisciava a terra.

Sulle braccia di Lucy di formarono delle linee filamentose che divennero scure,poi dalle sue dita uscì una sostanza nera,semi liquida,ma allo stesso tempo solida,che toccò terra.

Aveva anche dei filamenti color carne.

La sostanza si diresse verso degli scaffali a muro e cominciò ad inglobare i microscopi.

"Ma che sta facendo?"disse uno di loro mentre guardava la sostanza nera,piena di bubboni e filamenti.

"Sta cercando energia e materia.."disse Noman.

Una parte della sostanza andò sui computer rettangolari,assorbendo scariche elettriche azzurre.

"E cerca di collegarsi ai nostri computer."disse Norman.

Le macchine furono schiacciate ed assorbite,come anche le stampanti.

Il tripode fu circondato e assorbito,come anche la videocamera.

Nel corridoio la sparatoria continuò danneggiando le statue.

Le scariche elettriche percorsero i filamenti che per un momento divennero pieni di punte e anche gli ultimi computer furono presi.

La sostanza invase completamente un laboratorio assorbendo tutti gli strumenti elettronici.

Un filamento prese un bracco meccanico e lo assorbì.

"Fa qualcosa per fermarli."disse Jeng a quello che era sopravvissuto all'ospedale e che era dietro una colonna.

"D'accordo capo!"urlò l'uomo "Pronto?"

L'altro annuì.

"Tutto bene?"disse Pier a quello a terra.

"Mica tanto."disse l'altro.

80%

Le pareti della stanza e tutto il resto svanirono,ci fu un forte vento e Norman e gli altri si ritrovarono un un vuoto bianco senza limiti.

"Oh mio Dio che sta succedendo?"disse uno di loro.

La sostanza formò una base nera,con delle enormi punte nere regolari,che divennero cilindriche con simboli rossi.

"Che cosa fa?"disse l'altro.

"Computer di nuova generazione,presumo."disse Norman.

La base della sedia di Lucy era completamente coperta dalla sostanza nera che si diramava in sei filamenti lunghissimi e ramificati.

Le braccia anche erano collegate alla sostanza.

Norman guardò sconvolto Lucy,mentre i colleghi si parlarono tra loro.

90%

I mafiosi spararono,uno si gettò a terra strusciò con le ginocchia,prendendo un bazooka e lanciando il razzo verso la porta di Lucy.

L'esplosione la fece balzare in avanti,viaggiò sulla sedia a velocità impensabile e si trovò davanti alla torre di Parigi.

Rimase per qualche istante li,poi viaggiò ancora e si trovò seduta su una scogliera,poi superò il mare e si trovò a New York in pieno centro.

La gente affollava la città

Lei mosse gli avambraccio dall'interno verso l'esterno tenendoli fermi in verticali con i palmi verso l'esterno.

La gente smise di muoversi come tutto il resto.

Lucy mise giù le mani,poi mosse la mano sinistra verso destra e la realtà si mosse accelerando molto,poi mise la mano destra con il palmo in avanti e la gente si fermò,poi mandò la mano destra verso sinistra.

Il tempo tornò indietro e lei lo fermò nella New York del 1800.

Le strade erano piene di carrozze e cavalli,poi mandò entrambi gli avambracci verso sinistra e il tempo tornò indietro.

La città divenne un insieme di case,poi una foresta e poi una prateria,con un fiume.

Lucy fermò il tempo davanti a 5 indiani che si guardarono sconvolti vedendo la sedia nell'acqua da cui uscivano fuori dei cespugli.

Lei mandò la mano destra verso sinistra e il tempo tornò indietro.

Ci fu un momento dove pioveva ,poi un momento dove c'era una tempesta fortissima e la zona era piena di lava e vulcani che eruttavano,poi un momento di normalità,un momento dove tutto veniva ghiacciato e poi lei fermò il tempo.

La zona era una prateria piena di cespugli.

C'erano degli alberi cilindrici con le foglie messe solo in cima come a formare una punta o un bozzolo.

Un dinosauro,carnivoro,che mangiava un erbivoro,si voltò e la vide,le corse contro,spalancando le fauci,ma lei spalancò le braccia e svanì.

Riapparve davanti alla scimmia Lucy che beveva dal fiume.

La scimmia iniziò ad emettere versi.

Lucy,con gli occhi lucidi,allungò la mano sinistra verso di lei,allungando il dito indice e la scimmia le toccò la punta delle dita con il suo dito.

Non appena le due si furono toccate,Lucy lasciò l'orbita terrestre stando sulla sedia e vide il pianeta e la Luna.

Il tempo tornò indietro e la terra divenne incandescente,poi vide una pioggia di meteoriti scorrere all'indietro,poi vide l'impatto tra la terra e un corpo celeste minore all'indietro,poi si allontanò dalla palla incandescente e dai detriti intorno.

99%

Jeng era nella stanza bianca e si avvicinava a Lucy che era di spalle,tenendo la pistola puntata.

La pelle di Lucy divenne nera lucida pian piano dalle braccia verso la testa.

Lucy vagava tra le nebulose azzurre,rosse,rosa,arancioni e di altri colori,poi lasciò la galassia e ne vide un'altra,con altre nebulose,una verde in alto e una azzurra in basso.

Migliaia di forme evanescenti fatte come di un vapore azzurro e rosso si diressero verso un'apertura gialla,con i contorni ad aspirale verdi.

Lucy superò l'apertura passandoci accanto e si ritrovò ad osservare un'immensità bianca e vide di essere uscita da una sfera nera semiliquida,con dei filamenti neri e bianchi dentro,che andavano verso l'alto e tornavano in basso.

Entrò dentro uno dei filamenti e percorse velocemente un tunnel pieno di circonferenze bianche e arancioni.

Le cellule nell'acqua iniziarono a tornare una dentro l'altra,il tunnel divenne formato da pareti azzurre,con filamenti gialli e poi divenne multicolore.

Lucy viaggiava sempre più velocemente.

La pelle del corpo rimasto nella stanza bianca era completamente nera.

Due filamenti di plasma azzurri si unirono formando una luce.

La 2 cellule divennero 1 e poi scomparve e tutto divenne buio.

100%

Lucy scomparve,lasciando cadere il vestito a terra,mentre Jeng sparava diversi colpi,poi voltò la sedia sconvolto,poi guardò gli atri "Lei dov'è?

Eh?"

Jeng puntò la pistola contro gli scienziati "Dov'è?

Rispondete.

RISPONDETE!"

"Ehi tu!"disse Pier.

Jeng si voltò e Pier gli sparò.

Il corpo morto cadde sulla sedia.

"Guardate...il computer si muove."disse uno degli scienziati.

Uno dei filamenti andò verso Norman formando una lunghissima chiavetta nera.

Norman la prese e la macchina divenne polvere nera,poi osservò la chiavetta.

"Ma...lei dov'è?"disse Pier che controllò il telefono che aveva lo schermo che si era acceso.

Apparve uno sfondo nero con una scritta che diceva "Io sono ovunque."

Norman rimase sconvolto e Pier si guardò intorno,poi lasciò la stanza.

VOCE NARRANE DI LUCY

"La vita ci è stata donata 1000000000 di anni fa.

Ora sapete cosa farne."


	23. BRIGHTBURN:L'ANGELO DEL MALE

THE CONJURING 2:IL CASO ENFIELD  
La luce del Sole entrava dalle finestre della stanza in una soffitta di una villa.  
La stanza era per bambini e ben ordinata.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI XANADU  
"Dopo tutto quello che abbiamo visto,quasi nulla ormai ci può sconvolgere.  
Ma questa storia…  
Questa ancora mi perseguita."  
Amityville,New York 1976.  
Il ragazzo cinese metteva delle videocamere nella stanza.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI XANADU  
"2 mesi prima del nostro coinvolgimento,la famiglia Lutz aveva abbandonato la casa nel cuore della notte,sostenendo che fosse infestata dagli spiriti."  
Il ragazzo asiatico scese le scale.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI XANADU  
"La chiesa aveva richiesto il nostro aiuto.  
Volevano vedere se potevamo confermare l'attività di cui parlavano i Lutz."  
Xanadu e Constantine erano seduti ad un tavolo circolare con altre persone.  
Le tende coprivano le finestre e c'erano le candele accese.  
"Ok,siamo pronti?"disse John"Allora cominciamo."  
Xanadu aveva i capelli legati e il solito abito viola "Rimante seduti in silenzio e con gli occhi chiusi."  
Tutti lo fecero.

"Immaginatevi in un'aura di luce bianca e luminosa."disse Xanadu "Vi proteggerà."

Lei chiuse gli occhi.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI XANADU  
"Un anno prima che i Lutz si trasferissero,un uomo di nome Ronnie De Feo aveva brutalmente assassinato tutta la sua famiglia in questa casa.  
Noi speravamo di scoprire se gli omicidi fossero stati motivati solo dalla rabbia...o se,come Ronnie De Feo dichiarò in tribunale,fosse stato sotto l'influenza di qualcosa di demoniaco."  
Lei aprì gli occhi sentendo uno sparo.  
La stanza era molto buia e i presenti erano ancora nella stessa posizione.  
Lei si alzò e,guardando indietro, vide se stessa al tavolo.  
Salì le scale sentendo delle voci.  
Aprì una porta e,come ipnotizzata,mise le mani in una posizione simile a quando si ha un fucile in mano.  
Una donna era seduta sul letto e un uomo era sdraiato.  
L'uomo aveva una ferita sulla schiena.  
La donna si volto di scatto "Che cosa hai fatto?"  
Xanadu puntò il fucile e la colpì,poi sparò ancora.  
Lei usci e nello specchio,in fondo al corridoio,non si vedeva il riflesso di Xanadu,ma quello di Ronnie De Feo.  
C'era una voce mostruosa nella sua testa "Uccidili.  
Spara.  
Uccidili."  
Entro in un'altra stanza e uccise 2 bambini,poi entrò in una terza camera e uccise una bambina.  
Xanadu si riprese ed era terrorizzata.  
John si volto e vide che lei tremava "Tesoro,stai bene?  
Che cosa vedi?"  
Xanadu,nella visione, si mise a terra al piano di sopra.  
Vide un bambino con gli occhi bianchi che scendeva le scale.  
Lei lo seguì e si avvicinò alla stanza dove si vide seduta con gli altri.  
"Xanadu?"disse John "Che succede?"  
"Devo vedere."disse lei.  
La porta della cantina si aprì nella visione e lei seguì il bambino.  
La cantina era piena di roba e ben ordinata,in più era molto grande.  
Vide che c'erano diversi bambini con gli occhi bianchi non appena era arrivata in uno spazio più grande.  
Tutti si voltarono verso uno specchio coperto da un panno.  
Lei tolse il panno e dopo poco le apparve una suora che camminava alle sue spalle.  
Lei si volto e non la vide,poi guardò lo specchio e la suora era proprio dietro di lei.  
Aveva il volto bianco ,cadaverico,gli occhi gialli,le palpebre erano nere come le labbra.  
Lei si girò e non la vide,poi guardò lo specchio e se la trovò davanti.  
Le mani di Xanadu si strinsero sulla sua stessa gola e lei indietreggiò.  
Una pila di sedie fu scagliata a terra e dietro c'era la sagoma di un uomo.  
Ci fu un rumore che sembrava quello di carne che viene lacerata e Xanadu urlò a squarcia gola.  
"XANADU!"urlò John che la afferrò "Xanadu!"  
"OH DIO!"urlò lei.  
"Tesoro."disse lui che la abbracciò.  
"Non voglio più arrivare così vicina all'inferno."disse Xanadu.  
VOCE NARRANTE  
"John Constantine e Madame Xanadu investigarono sul caso di Amityville e furono catapultati agli occhi del pubblico.  
Molti anni dopo un caso con le stesse caratteristiche si presentò a migliaia di chilometri di distanza a Enfield,in Inghilterra.  
Quel caso è tra i più diabolici che i 2 abbiano mai affrontato."

1977  
In una scuola media in Inghilterra era ricreazione e c'erano 2 bambine sedute su degli scalini,vicino al cortile.  
"Io e Pit stasera ce ne andiamo con il suo amico."disse quella con i capelli ricci "Vuole conoscerti."  
"Impossibile."disse quella con i capelli lisci a mezzo collo "Se mia madre mi becca,sono morta."  
"Non farti scoprire, precisina."disse quella con i capelli ricci porgendole la sigaretta "Tieni."  
Lei la afferrò.  
Quella con i capelli ricci aprì la borsa di pelle e tirò fuori una tavola "Prendi la tavola degli spiriti che abbiamo fatto."  
Lei la prese.

"Penso che mi farò baciare con la lingua da Pit."disse quella con i capelli ricci.

"Cosa?"disse lei "Dai,no..."  
L'insegnante arrivò e vide la sigaretta "Che cosa state facendo?  
Getta via subito quella sigaretta,Janet.

Dammela."  
L'insegnate la prese "Andate dentro."  
L'insegnate si guardò intorno e fumò la sigaretta.  
La scuola finì e i ragazzi uscirono.  
Janet accompagnava il fratellino più piccolo e un'altra sorella più grande,con un altro fratellino erano appena usciti.

"Margaret..."disse Janet "Jonny..."  
Il gruppo si riunì.  
"Janet."disse Margaret "Billy."  
Margaret mise il braccio intorno al collo di Janet "Ciao.  
Com'è andata?"  
"Non bene."disse Janet.  
"Che è successo?"disse Margaret.  
"È una storia lunga."disse Janet.  
Dei ragazzini presero in giro Billy perché balbuziente.  
"Chiudi la bocca,Piter."disse Janet.  
"Lesbica."disse Peter.  
"Che fai?"disse la ragazza con i capelli biondi che lo spinse "Stai parlando di tua madre."  
"Grazie,Camilla."disse Janet.  
"Nessun problema."disse Camilla.  
"È solo un deficiente."disse Margaret "Ignoralo."  
Passarono per una via lunga con delle ville a 2 piani,ma il quartiere non era benestante.  
Il cielo era nuvoloso come sempre in quelle zone.  
Hodgson Residence.  
Enfield,Inghilterra-1977.  
In cucina c'era la loro madre che parlava la telefono "Non riesco a pagare l'affitto questo mese.  
Ci ho parlato.  
No,lui non da un penny, per i ragazzi, da 3 mesi."  
I figli rientrarono.  
Lei riattaccò.  
Il gruppo la raggiunse in cucina "Janet,le cose non vanno già abbastanza male?  
Ci mancava la telefonata dalla preside che dice che t'hanno beccata a fumare?"  
"Non è vero,non stavo fumando,te lo giuro."disse Janet,mentre gli altri stavano apparecchiando.  
"Ho parlato con l'insegnante al telefono."disse lei "Non ti stanchi mai di dirmi bugie?"  
"Non sto mentendo!"disse lei.  
"Invece si,lo sanno tutti che fumi."disse Jonny.  
"Camilla fuma,io no."disse lei tirandogli un libro.  
Billy chiamò la madre "Mamma,i biscotti?"  
"Non ti ho comprato i biscotti perché non abbiamo un penny!"urlò lei.

Margaret salì al piano di sopra.  
Scese la notte.  
Billy era sotto una tenda,in corridoio,poi la madre gli portò dei biscotti.  
"Margaret,hai la divisa per domani?"disse la madre.  
"Si,mamma."disse Margaret che era nella sua stanza.  
"Tommy,hai lavato i denti?"disse lei.

"Si."disse Tommy.  
Margaret andò nella sua camera e trovò Janet su uno dei 2 letti che stava usando la tavola.  
"Da dove esce quello?"disse la sorella.  
"Io e Camilla lo abbiamo fatto a scuola."disse Janet  
Margaret lo prese "Non è fatto bene."  
"Funziona veramente,lo giuro."disse Janet "Gli abbiamo già chiesto un sacco di roba.  
Ti faccio vedere."  
Entrambe misero le mani sulla lente che doveva spostarsi per indicare le lettere.  
"Che gli chiedo?"disse Margaret.  
"Quello che vuoi."disse Janet.  
"Io mia sorella vogliamo sapere se ci sono spiriti qui che vogliono comunicare con noi."disse Margaret.  
Non successe nulla.  
"Papà tornerà mai a casa?"disse Janet "Ci sono spiriti che posso rispondere alla mia domanda?"  
"Non ti preoccupare."disse Margaret "È tutto finto."  
Andarono a dormire.  
A notte fonda,Janet si ritrovò in salotto,dove c'era un divano,un camino,una tv davanti al divano e una poltrona di pelle scura in un angolo accanto alla lampadina.  
Qualcuno bussò alla porta e Margaret vide che la sorella non c'era più.  
Andò ad aprire la porta e non trovò nessuno.  
Janet arrivò ed entrò in camera.  
"Perché battevi contro la porta?"disse Margaret.  
"Non ero io."disse lei.  
"Certo."disse Margaret "Sei proprio matta."  
Il giorno dopo era nuvoloso.  
C'era un piccolo giardino sul lato della casa e c'era un'altalena.  
La madre delle ragazze era in una cantina con una donna.  
"Sta superando i limiti."disse la madre.

"Lei ha detto che non ha fumato."disse la donna "Non penso che dovresti preoccuparti tanto.

Non sai quante ne ho fumate io a scuola.  
Tu?"

"Un bel po'."disse la madre "Non sono preoccupata per quello che ha fatto.

È che non mi sta più a sentire."  
"È solo una fase."disse la donna.  
"Insomma,la metto in punizione,ma poi mi pento perché so che in fondo non è colpa sua.."disse la madre "Lei adora il padre e l'ha presa malissimo quando è scappato."  
La madre mise i panni nella lavatrice "Ma non posso fargliela passare liscia."  
"Non vorrei chiedertelo,ma ne hai parlato con il padre?"disse l'altra.  
"Vorrei,ma lui non ne vuole sapere."disse la madre.

"Stronzo."disse l'altra.  
"Ora sono padre e madre contemporaneamente."disse lei "Faccio schifo."  
"Non è vero,sei troppo severa con te stessa."disse l'altra.  
Il tubo della lavatrice esplose e le 2 si inzupparono.  
Constantine e Xanadu erano in tv.  
Una donna con il microfono parlava "Eccoci in compagnia di veri cacciatori di fantasmi.  
John Constantine e Madame Xanadu."  
Accanto a loro c'era un terzo uomo.

Aveva capelli marroni,baffi,occhiali,era panciuto,aveva una giacca marrone,camicia bianca,cravatta marrone,pantaloni marroni e scarpe marroni.  
"E abbiamo anche il dottor Steven Capla."disse la donna "Egli afferma che le ricerche compiute dai 2 sulla casa infestata di Emityville sono un mucchio di sciocchezze.  
Anzi dice che i 2 ricercatori sarebbero dei truffatori.  
Come mai lo pensa?"  
"Beh, è cosa ormai risaputa che la moglie di John mette del fosforo rosa sulle mani per fare gli effetti protonici di energia e poi si sa che quella di Emityville è stata una truffa senza ritegno,ma tutto ciò..."disse l'uomo.  
"Non è stato provato e qui nessuno usa il fosforo."disse John.  
"Si,invece."disse lui "La famiglia Lutz ha inventato tutto in modo da poter trarre profitto dalla pubblicità..."  
"Non è affatto vero."disse John protestando "È molto facile criticare dall'esterno,senza prendere parte alla vicenda,ma è completamente diverso viverla di persona."

"Non ho bisogno di andare sulla Luna per sapere che non è fatta di formaggio."disse l'uomo "John Constantine non ha mai visto una casa che non fosse infestata dai fantasmi e quando sua moglie conclude il suo spettacolo di luce,fumo e campanellini anche tutti gli altri finiscono per credere ai fantasmi."

"Lei in cosa è laureato esattamente?"disse John.  
"Cerchi di mostrare un po' di classe,la prego."disse lui.  
"Non mostrerò classe con qualcuno che è qui a raccontare che siamo dei truffatori."disse John.  
"Stia attento a chi da del bugiardo."disse Steven.  
"Altrimenti che fa?"disse John.

Dopo la conversazione,dietro le quinte,John era furibondo "Noi partecipiamo a queste trasmissioni per informare la gente,ma ogni volta che apro bocca un'altra di queste grandi teste di..." "John."disse lei.  
"Teste d'uovo..."disse lui "Cerca di distruggere ciò che abbiamo fatto."

"Puoi calmarti per favore?"disse Xanadu.  
"Lo,so,lo so."disse John "Conto fino a 10."  
La notte seguente Janet era nella camera con Billy.

I 2 erano a terra e c'era un carillon con dentro delle figure.

Le figure facevano vedere un uomo molto secco e alto,che camminava gobbo.  
L'altro fratello era su un letto.  
"Ok,Billy,sei pronto per il discorso?"disse Janet.

Misero in funzione l'oggetto e cominciarono a cantare "C'era un uomo storto,che storto camminava…"  
La madre arrivò "Ma che bravi."  
"Stai diventando molto bravo."disse Janet che prese un biscotto da un piatto "Ecco il premio."  
Lei lo diede al fratello.  
"Ok,ora tutti a letto."disse lei.  
Janet uscì dalla stanza "Notte,notte."  
"Notte."disse lei.  
Billy si mise sul letto e mise il piatto sul comodino.  
"Non mangiarne troppi o ti sveglierai con la sete nel cuore della notte."disse lei.  
"Bene mamma."disse lui.  
"Notte."disse lei.

"Notte."disse Billy.

A notte fonda Billy si svegliò e andò a bere in cucina.  
Da una finestra vide che l'altalena nel giardino si muoveva da sola.

Janet stava avendo un incubo e Margaret si svegliò.

"Janet?"disse Margaret.

"Ti prego."disse Janet che non si era svegliata.  
"Svegliati,stai sognando."disse Margaret.  
La sorella smise di agitarsi.  
Janet si mise seduta sul letto e iniziò a parlare con una voce tremenda e la sorella si alzò.

"Questa è casa mia!"disse Janet che riprese a parlare con la voce normale "No.  
Vattene via.  
Chi sei?  
Che ci fai qui?"  
La voce cambiò ancora "Faccio un gioco con Billy!"  
"Lascia in pace Billy."disse lei.  
La voce cambiò ancora "Sei stata tu a intrometterti!"  
La sorella si avvicinò "Ah,Janet,svegliati."  
"Lo dirò a mia madre se non la smetti."disse Janet.  
La voce cambiò ancora "Le spezzerò il collo!"  
L'altra restò bloccata per alcuni secondi,poi la toccò e la mise a letto.  
Margeret si mise a letto,poi si girò di scatto sentendo la voce della sorella.  
"Stai lontano da Billy!"disse Janet che era davanti al letto della sorella.  
"Janet,che fai?"disse Margaret "Non c'è nessuno."  
Margaret si voltò verso un angolo buio.  
La sorella si rimise a letto.  
Margaret tenne la luce accesa.  
Billy stava tornando a letto e non si accorse di un vecchio seduto su una poltrona in salotto.  
Salendo le scale urtò un camion dei pompieri giocattolo e accese la sirena.  
La spense e lo mandò nella tenda buia.  
Il giocattolo uscì funzionante dalla tenda,dopo che Billy si fu messo a letto.  
Il bambino si alzò e lo spense,poi lo rimandò nella tenda.  
Il giocattolo fu rimandato indietro e si sentì un potente urlo.  
Billy fuggì nella camera della madre "MAMMA!  
MAMMA!  
C'è qualcuno nella mia tenda!"  
La madre accese le luci e andò a vedere,ma non trovò nessuno "Vedi?  
Hai fatto solo un brutto sogno,tutto qui."

Sentirono un tonfo dal piano di sotto.  
"Vai in camera tua."disse la madre.  
Il bambino corse e chiuse la porta.  
La madre vide la poltrona che dondolava e ci trovò sopra Janet.  
"Oh mio Dio."disse la madre che la prese e la portò in camera "Che ci fai qui?"  
"Ho fatto la sonnambula."disse lei.

La poltrona continuò a dondolare.  
Il giorno dopo pioveva e Janet guardava la tv sul divano.  
Improvvisamente il canale cambiò.  
Lei prese il telecomando e rimise il programma precedente.  
Il canale cambiò ancora e lei si spaventò.  
Lei provò a prendere il telecomando,ma non c'era più sul divano.  
Lei guardò sotto il tavolo e non lo trovò.  
Squillò il telefono e lei rispose "Pronto?  
Ciao mamma.  
Si,un po'.  
Ho appena mangiato."

Lei vide il telecomando sulla poltrona.

"Si,ci sono."disse lei "Quando tornerai a casa?

Ciao."  
Lei riattaccò e prese il telecomando,poi si sedette e cambiò canale.  
Il televisore si spense.  
Lei provò a riaccenderlo,ma non ci fu modo.  
Avvicinandosi vide il riflesso del vecchio sulla poltrona.  
Si voltò ed il telecomando,che era sospeso in aria,cadde.

Il vecchio le apparve dietro "È CASA MIA!"  
Lei urlò e cadde a terra.  
La tv si riaccese e lei urlò ancora.  
Xanadu si era appena svegliata e vide che John non c'era più.  
Andò in un'altra stanza e vide che Constantine era su uno sgabello e stava dipingendo.  
"Ti sei svegliato presto."disse lei.  
"Non riuscivo a dormire."disse lui.  
"Hai avuto un'ispirazione?"disse lei.  
"Non so se chiamarla così."disse John "Ho fatto un sogno assurdo.  
Ho visto questa cosa,poi mi sono svegliato e non mi usciva dalla testa,quindi l'ho dipinta."  
Xanadu vide che stava dipingendo il volto della suora mostruosa.  
Lei andò in cucina e si sedette.  
"So di non essere Picasso,ma non è così male."disse lui che la seguì e si sedette.  
"Dobbiamo smetterla."disse Xanadu "Potremmo ancora tenere lezioni,ma nessun altro caso.  
Almeno per un po'."  
"Va bene."disse John "Posso chiedere perché?  
Se si tratta delle puntate in tv..."  
Zatanna arrivò "Buon giorno."  
Zatanna diede un bacio alla madre e poi al padre.  
"Ti fidi?"disse Xanadu.  
"Certo."disse Constantine.  
"Allora credimi."disse lei.  
"Ok."disse John.  
Janet si legò una corda la piede e poi la legò al letto,mentre l'altra sorella si era già messa a letto.  
"Quello a che serve?"disse Margaret.  
"In caso camminassi nel sonno."disse Janet che si mise a dormire.  
A notte fonda cadde sul pavimento della stanza.  
Sentì dei botti sulla porta e andò a vedere "Mamma?  
Jonny?"  
Lei camminò nel corridoio buio e cercò di accendere la luce che non funzionò,così prese una torcia e si diresse verso la tenda a fine corridoio,poi scese le scale e illuminò la poltrona che iniziò a dondolare.  
Lei corse in camera e chiuse la porta,mettendoci una sedia davanti,poi si mise sotto le coperte con la torcia.  
Si voltò e vide la sedia accanto al suo letto e la porta che si apriva da sola.  
Sentì dei passi e si coprì completamente con il lenzuolo.  
Le coperte volarono via dal letto e lei urlò.  
Margaret si svegliò "Janet, che succede?"  
"Qualcuno in camera!"disse lei.  
"Non c'è nessuno."disse la sorella.

I letti di entrambe iniziarono a muoversi da soli.  
La madre si svegliò e accorse subito.  
Aprì la porta della camera e le figlie gli andarono addosso.  
"C'È QUALCUNO IN CAMERA!"disse la figlia.  
"I NOSTRI LETTI SI MUOVEVANO DA SOLI!"disse l'altra.  
Janet mostrò un morso che aveva sulla spalla "MI HA MORSA!"  
La madre andò a vedere e trovò la tavola di Janet "Voi 2 avete giocato con questa?  
Facevate a turno a mettervi paura?!"  
La madre strappò la tavola "È ovvio che non riesco a dormire una notte intera!"  
Il comodino sula parete si mosse da solo e chiuse la porta.

Le 2 figlie abbracciarono la madre.  
La famiglia intera corse a bussare alla casa del vicino.  
La madre parlò con la vicina "L'ho visto con i miei occhi.

Quel maledetto affare ha attraversato la stanza."  
Il marito tornò "Ho ispezionato la casa da cima a fondo.  
Non c'è nessuno."  
"E la camera di Margaret e Janet?"disse lei.  
"Ho guardato ovunque."disse lui.  
In quel momento arrivò una macchina della polizia.  
I poliziotti guardarono sotto il letto e non trovarono nulla.  
Scesero in cucina.  
"Allora,signora,lei non ha visto l'uomo?"disse il poliziotto femmina.  
"No."disse lei "Ma non credo sia uno scherzo."

"Beh,ci deve essere una spiegazione."disse il vicino che arrivò.

"Infatti e per questo che siamo qui."disse il poliziotto maschio.  
Sentirono un tonfo e andarono nel corridoio,sentendo passi e botti.  
"Portami una sedia."disse disse il poliziotto femmina e l'altro le portò la sedia.  
Lei ci salì sopra,diede un colpo alla parete e ne sentì uno in risposta.  
Lei scese "Viene da dentro il muro."  
La sedia si mosse da sola e tornò in cucina.  
I poliziotti uscirono.  
"Beh,non c'è niente che possiamo fare."disse l'uomo.  
"Faremo un rapporto per incidente."disse la donna.  
"Un rapporto?"disse la madre "Fantastico!  
Qualsiasi problema ho c'è sempre un modulo."  
"Ascolti,credo che questo vada oltre le nostre competenze."disse la donna "Il prete della nostra chiesa è un amico di famiglia,gli chiederò di farle visita."  
Zatanna giocava in una stanza della casa e Xanadu leggeva la Bibbia.  
Un ombra si mosse sul muro.

Xanadu si addormentò e al suo risveglio non vide più Zatanna così si alzò "Zatanna?"  
Lei trovò la figlia che era fissa in un corridoio "Tesoro?"  
"Chi è quella,mamma?"disse Zatanna.  
Le 2 videro la suora in fondo al corridoio.  
L'essere andò via.

"Torna di la."disse Xanadu e Zatanna ubbidì.  
La donna arrivò nello studio di John e non trovò nessuno,ma vide il quadro appeso.  
La musica di un disco partì ed era un canto di suore.  
Lei bloccò il disco,poi tornò verso il quadro con le mani che emanavano energia fucsia e vide che gli occhi dell'immagine sembravano vivi.  
Lei provò ad uscire,ma la porta si chiuse e anche le tapparelle fecero lo stesso.  
Lei accese le luci.  
Un'ombra passò sul muro e andò dietro al quadro.  
Delle mani uscirono da dietro il quadro che divenne vivo.  
La suora si materializzò dal muro e corse con il quadro e l'immagine aveva la bocca aperta.  
Lei indietreggiò,cadde e finì nella cantina della visione precedente.  
Si rialzò e illuminò le mani.  
La suora comparve da dietro un colonna.  
"CHI SEI?"urlò lei.  
L'essere ruggì.  
Aveva la bocca con dei denti appuntiti e del sangue dentro.  
Lei si tappò le orecchie e ci fu un forte vento.  
Tutto ciò era in realtà solo un sogno,infatti Xanadu era dormiente sulla poltrona.  
Prese una penna e iniziò ad incidere dei simboli sulla Bibbia.  
"Mamma,sveglia!"disse Zatanna.  
Nel sogno lei era davanti al demone.  
"CHE COSA VUOI?"urlò Xanadu.  
La suora allungò la mano verso sinistra.  
Una pila di sedie fu gettata a terra e dietro c'era la figura di un uomo che si rivelò essere Constantine.  
"Mi spiace,Xanadu."disse John e il petto gli fu trafitto da dietro,da una gigantesca punta di legno.  
Lei si svegliò di colpo.  
La donna con le 5 figlie stava tornando a casa,quando un uomo con la barba scese dalla macchina"Signora Hockson?"  
"Mi chiamo John Allen,lavoro per un programma televisivo."disse lui "Speravo di poter parlare delle anomalie in casa vostra."  
"Come avete fatto a saperlo?"disse la donna.  
"Gli agenti di polizia ci hanno informati."disse lui "La cosa ha fatto scalpore.

Parlarne pubblicamente sarebbe la sua migliore possibilità di trovare aiuto."  
Un gruppo di persone erano nel salotto della casa tempo dopo.  
"Come ci si sente a vivere in una casa infestata?"disse Allen.  
"Io non lo so."disse Margaret "Non ci sia abitua.  
Noi eravamo una famiglia normale prima."  
"Le cose sono peggiorate."disse Janet "Facevamo delle domande.  
Chiedendo 2 botti per no e 1 per si."  
"E se provassimo a parlarci?"disse Allen "C'è qualcuno qui?  
Qualcuno vuole comunicare?"  
Janet iniziò a sentirsi male.  
"Janet?"disse Margaret.  
Da Janet uscì un grugnito e la casa tremò.  
"Janet,ti senti bene?"disse Allet.

"Smettila di chiamarmi,Janet."disse lei e la sua voce divenne maschile e orribile "Janet sta dormendo.  
E sto parlando io."  
"Chi sei tu?"disse Allet  
Ci fu un altro ruggito molto forte,poi una risata.  
"Qual'è il tuo nome?"disse un uomo con i baffi.  
"Tu non centri."disse lei.  
"Il mio nome è Moris Gross."disse l'uomo con i baffi "Chi sei tu?"  
"Questa è casa mia."disse lui "Uscite ora."  
"No,questa non è casa tua."disse Moris "Come ti chiami?"

"Bill."disse la voce.

"Bill chi?"disse Moris.  
"Bill Wilkins e ho 72 anni."disse lei.  
Moris scrisse su un pezzo di carta "Da dove vieni?"  
"Vengo dalla tomba."disse lei.  
"Come sei morto?"disse Moris.  
"Sono diventato cieco e ho avuto un'emorragia."disse la ragazza "Mi sono addormentato e sono morto nella poltrona nell'angolo."  
"Perché sei venuto qui?"disse lui.  
"Mi piace sentirli urlare."disse la voce che poi rise.  
"PERCHÉ NON CI LASCI IN PACE?!"urlò la madre.  
"TU STA ZITTA,BRUTTA VACCA!"urlò la voce.

La bambina si riprese.  
"Janet,stai bene?"disse la madre e la famiglia finì sul giornale.  
La sera seguente erano a casa dei vicini.  
"Tu e i ragazzi potete restare tutto il tempo che volete."disse la vicina che preparava dei materassi in salotto.

Di notte la famiglia dormì,Billy si alzò e andò alla porta sul retro trovando il cane di famiglia e gli aprì la porta.  
Il cane si trasformò in un essere simile all'uomo storto del carion e iniziò a camminare parlando con la voce mostruosa del vecchio.  
Il bambino indietreggiò.  
"C'era una volta un uomo storto...che camminava per un miglio storto."disse l'essere.  
Il bambino fuggi e andò nel salotto svegliando tutti.  
"Che c'è?"disse la madre.

"L'uomo storto!"disse Billy.

I vicini arrivarono.

"Chi?"disse la madre.  
"L'UOMO STORTO VENNE DENTRO!"urlo la voce e l'ombra si stava avvicinando "E SUONÒ LO STORTO CAMPANELLO!

E LA SUA ANIMA STORTA FINÌ NELLO STORTO INFERNO!"  
Arrivò Janet che parlò con la voce mostruosa "UCCISE LA SUA FAMIGLIA STORTA!

E SI FECE UNA RISATA STORTA!"  
La grata di metallo del camino si mosse da sola,appena Janet urlò.  
La grata fracassò una cristalliera,poi tutte le lampadine della casa esplosero in mille pezzi.  
Janet cadde a terra e della bava gli usci dalla bocca.  
La madre la soccorse "MIO DIO!  
CHIAMATE UN'AMBULANZA!"  
Padre Gordon era seduto ad un tavolo e faceva sentire la registrazione della conversazione con Janet a Constantine e Xanadu.  
"Che ne pensate?"disse Gordon.  
"Sembra disorientato."disse Constantine "È un vecchio?"

"Quella è la voce di una bambina di 11 anni."disse Gordon.

"La famiglia ha contattato la chiesa per un aiuto?"disse Xanadu.

"Si,ma non volevamo essere coinvolti."disse Gordon "Il caso si è trasformato in un circo mediatico.  
Lo chiamano l'Emityville inglese."  
"Grandioso."disse Constantine.  
"Teme che sia una truffa?"disse lei.  
"La capacità della chiesa di aiutare la gente,dipende dalla sua credibilità."disse Gordon.  
"Allora,cosa dovremmo fare?"disse lui.  
"Voi dovreste andare a Londra per 3 giorni."disse Gordon "Essere i nostri occhi e orecchie non ufficiali.  
Se si tratta di una truffa,fate un passo indietro e andate via.

Ma se non lo è allora c'è una famiglia che ha bisogno di voi."

"Ci penseremo."disse Constnatine mentre accompagnava il prete "La ringrazio."  
Xanadu era in cucina.  
"Gli ho detto che ne avremo parlato."disse John.

"Parlare di cosa?"disse lei.

"Tesoro,lo hai sentito?"disse Constantine "Loro non vogliono che ce ne occupiamo.  
Dobbiamo solo fare un sopralluogo.  
Ci sono stati casi che abbiamo rifiutato,ma non abbiamo mai rifiutato di aiutare una famiglia."  
"Ho avuto una visione ad Emityville."disse lei "Era la stessa avuta durante quell'esorcismo.

Ho avuto una premonizione sulla tua morte."

"Aspetta,per questo ti sei chiusa in te stessa per 8 anni."disse John "Hai visto la mia morte?"  
"L'hai vista anche tu."disse Xanadu "Il demone del tuo quadro è reale.  
Abbiamo entrambi visto lo stesso spirito disumano.  
È un avvertimento.  
Se continueremo ad occuparcene,tu morirai."  
"Le tue visione sono un dono di Dio."disse lui "Se sta mostrando la mia morte,lo fa per una ragione.  
Forse dobbiamo evitare che accada.  
Andiamo.  
Noi non fuggiamo dalle battaglie."  
Lui la baciò.  
"Se andiamo,devi promettermi che sarà solo per osservare."disse lei "Se la situazione diventa pericolosa,lo diremo alla chiesa e la gestiranno loro."  
"Lo prometto."disse John.  
I 2 uscirono dalla stazione e vennero accolti da Moris.  
"Benvenuti."disse Moris che li portava alla macchina "Io credo che starete nella casa degli Hockson,vero?"  
"Si,preferiamo stare in prima linea."disse John.

La macchina si fermò davanti alla casa.

"Ci siamo."disse John.  
"Eccoci qui."disse Moris che fermò la macchina.  
I 3 scesero.

Xanadu guardò la casa.  
"John,siamo riusciti a riprendere cose incredibili."disse Moris.  
John strinse la mano al vicino della madre che era sulla casa e salutò i 2.  
La donna li portò davanti alla camera dove dormivano le figlie che aveva una catena che legava la maniglia al termosifone.  
"Questa era la stanza delle ragazze."disse lei "Non la usiamo più."  
"Perché no?"disse John.  
"La maggior parte delle attività si è concentrata in quella stanza."disse Moris "Abbiamo temuto che qualcuno si facesse male,perciò ora la teniamo chiusa."  
"Ho saputo che Janet ha levitato."disse John "Anche questo è successo qui?"  
"Si,più di una volta."disse Moris "Abbiamo anche delle foto."  
La camera era totalmente distrutta e c'erano croci su tutte le pareti.  
John entrò ed era sconvolto.  
"Ce li hanno regalati i vicini."disse lui "Li ho appesi sperando che le cose si aggiustino."  
"Ha funzionato?"disse lui.  
"No."disse la madre "Sentiamo rumori tutta la notte."

John uscì e la donna rimise la catena.  
Janet era sull'altalena e accanto c'era Xanadu.  
"Ciao."disse Xanadu "Sono Madame Xanadu.  
Ti spiace se mi siedo?"  
"No,fa pure."disse Janet.  
Xanadu lo fece.  
Indossava un cappotto blu sul suo solito abito viola,ma i capelli erano sciolti.  
"Sai perché sono qui?"disse la donna "Tua madre mi ha detto quello che sta succedendo.  
Per questo sono qui.  
Voglio aiutarvi se posso.  
Ti andrebbe di parlarmi?  
Sai quando avevo la tua età,sono andata a trovare mia madre in ospedale e ho visto un angelo.  
Lui stava in piedi accanto al letto di un bambino e gli accarezzava la guancia e poi si è fermato e mi ha guardato.  
So come ci si sente,ma so che una persona può cambiare tutto.  
Basta solo aprirsi."  
"Come sapevi che potevi fidarti delle persone che aiutavi?"disse Janet.  
"Non lo sapevo."disse lei "A volte mi hanno ferita.  
C'è voluto del tempo,ma alla fine ho trovato qualcuno che mi credeva."  
"E cos'hai fatto?"disse lei.  
"L'ho sposato."disse Xanadu.

"Sono così stanca."disse Janet "Non riesco a dormire qui.  
In genere andavo nell'infermeria a scuola,ma ora non posso fare nemmeno quello.  
Hanno tutti paura di me.  
Non ho amici o un posto dove andare.  
Mi fa sentire anormale."  
"Lo so."disse Xanadu "Qualsiasi cosa ti sta facendo questo, vuole che tu ti senta così."  
"Ma perché?"disse lei.

"Perché lo rende più forte."disse Xanadu.  
"Nel periodo dove tutto è iniziato Janet ha cominciato a svegliarsi qui."disse la madre mostrando la poltrona.  
"Perché questo è il posto dove Bill Wilkins è morto."disse Moris.

"Dove l'avete comprata?"disse John.  
"Il mio ex marito ha preso la casa con tutti i mobili."disse lei.  
"Se posso chiedere,il suo ex è ancora in giro?"disse Constantine.  
"No."disse lei.  
"Mi spiace molto."disse John"Ci sono possibilità di riconciliazione?"  
"Ha avuto 2 gemelle da una donna qui vicino."disse lei.  
"Bene,lo prendo per un no."disse lui.  
"Ne abbiamo già sopportate tante."disse lei "Si è portato via tutta la musica ed intendo letteralmente.  
Tutti i dischi.  
I miei figli hanno sofferto molto e ora questo."  
"La tempistica non è casuale."disse John "Le entità negative si nutrono della sofferenza altrui.  
E ti colpiscono quando sei a terra."  
"Non sembra una cosa giusta."disse lei.  
"Infatti."disse John.  
"Sai quando la voce ti parlerà?"disse Xanadu.  
"Certe volte."disse Janet.  
"E quando lo fa ti sembra che venga da dentro di te?"disse Xanadu.  
"No."disse lei "Sembra che venga da dietro,come se mi usasse."  
"Dice mai delle cose solo a te?"disse Xanadu e la bambina annuì"Che cosa dice?"  
"Dice che vuole ucciderti."disse Janet.  
"Quando l'ha detto?"disse Xanadu.  
"Adesso."disse Janet.  
La pioggia cadeva abbondante.  
Janet era sulla poltrona del vecchio e Xanadu metteva l'acqua in un bicchiere.  
"È proprio necessaria?"disse la madre.  
"Beh,vorremo essere in grado di provare alla chiesa che non fa la voce da sola,quindi se tiene l'acqua in bocca,potremmo provare che non si tratta di una forma di ventriloquio."disse Constantine.  
La bambina mise l'acqua nella bocca,mentre Moris preparava il registratore.  
"Deve stare sulla poltrona?"disse la madre.  
"Si,lo spirito ha manifestato un attaccamento a questo luogo."disse Xanadu "So che è doloroso,ma sarà più facile contattarlo."  
"Andrà tutto bene."disse la madre toccandole la mano.  
Tutti si misero seduti.  
"Pronta?"disse John.  
Lei annuì.  
Constantine accese il registratore "È il 21 dicembre del 1977.  
Siamo John Constantine e Madame Xanadu e siamo seduti con Peggy e Jane Hockins.  
È in più presente Moris Gros.  
Possiamo iniziare.  
C'è qualcosa che vuole comunicare con noi?

Cosa vuoi da Janet e dalla sua famiglia."  
Lei si tolse l'acqua dalla bocca "Dice che non parlerà con voi che mi guardate così.  
Dice che dovete girarvi."  
Janet rimise l'acqua nella bocca e tutti si voltarono.  
"Che ne pensi Bill?"disse John "Ti abbiamo lasciato la privacy.  
Ora vieni fuori e parla con noi."  
Le lampade della casa si accesero e si spensero,in più ci furono molti rumori.  
"Eccomi qui."disse Bill.  
"Sto parlando con lo spirito che perseguita questa famiglia?"disse John.  
"È questo quello che sono?"disse lui "È questo quello che faccio?"  
"Si e io sono qui per farti smettere."disse John "Sai chi sono io?"  
"John."disse Bill "Tuo padre ti chiamava Jonathan."  
"Non è vero."disse lui "Mio padre mi chiamava John,come gli altri."  
Lui rise e ci furono dei tonfi.  
"Andiamo,Bill,non sei uno psichiatra e non siamo qui per parlare di mio padre."disse John "Ora veniamo noi.  
Perché non lasci in pace queste persone?"  
"Perché questa è la mia casa"disse lui.  
"Non è la tua casa."disse John.  
"Vengo qui per vedere la mia famiglia."disse lui "È casa mia.  
Ma loro non ci sono."  
"Non ci sono perché sei morto."disse John "Se la tua famiglia viveva qui,ora è andata da un pezzo."  
Lui grugni.

"Dove sono?"disse Bill.  
"Non ne ho idea."disse John "Se lo sapessi l'avrei già detto."  
"Non mi serve il tuo aiuto."disse Bill.  
"Allora passa oltre."disse John.  
"Io non ci credo."disse Bill.  
"Perché no?"disse John "Che ci sarebbe di male ad andare in paradiso?"  
"Io...non sono un tipo da paradiso."disse Bill.  
"Dovo dirti una cosa Bill..."disse John "Sai non mi importa in cosa credi..."  
John gli mostro una croce di metallo attaccata ad una catenella "Vedi questo?"  
Bill iniziò ad emettere urla gemiti bestiali "Aiutate…lui.  
Aiutate...lui.  
Lascia...andare.  
Aiutate...lui.  
Lascia...andare."  
Lui scomparve e apparve la bambina.  
Janet sputò l'acqua nel bicchiere.  
La notte seguente Xanadu e Constantine andarono in camera da letto,ma c'erano solo letti singoli al secondo piano della casa.  
"Avverti una presenza?"disse John.  
"No,l'opposto."disse lei "Non sento nulla."  
"Potrebbe essere un caso di nevrosi isterica."disse John che indossava la catena con la croce"Questo spiegherebbe le personalità multiple e le allucinazioni."  
"Nemmeno questo mi sembra giusto."disse lei "Non credo.

Non riesco a spiegarlo.  
Il cuore mi dice di credergli,ma non sento nulla.  
Ho sentito quella voce,ma percepisco solo la loro paura."  
Janet stava per andare nel letto della madre e si legò la corda al piede.  
"Janet,vorrei che non facessi questo."disse lei.  
"Mi aiuta a dormire."disse lei.  
Le 2 si misero a letto.  
Janet si svegliò sul soffitto della sala "Aiuto."  
Vide il vecchio che si dondolava sulla sedia,poi si alzò e andò via fischiettando.

Salì le scale andando al piano di sopra,proprio sopra la bambina.  
Le sue mani la portarono dentro il soffitto e lei si ritrovò nella stanza piena di croci.

Una croce si mise a testa in giù e poi tutte le altre fecero lo stesso.  
Il vecchio usci dall'ombra e le corse contro.  
Lei urlò a squarcia gola.  
La madre si alzò e corse verso la stanza,ma non poté aprirla a causa della catena.  
Riuscì ad aprirne un pezzo e vide Janet "MAMMA!  
AIUTAMI!"  
Una mano la afferrò e la trascinò nel buio e lei vide il vecchio.  
John e Xanadu accorsero.  
La donna fece uscire la luce dalle mani e toccando la catena la fuse.

Entrarono e trovarono Janet con la tenda intorno al collo.  
"MIO DIO!"disse la madre abbracciandola dopo che John ebbe tolto la tenda.

"C'era qualcuno qui dentro!"disse la madre "L'ho visto con i miei occhi!"  
Il giorno dopo nevicav erano andati ad un bar ristorante a parlare con Moris e altri.  
"Questo è il segno del morso che hanno fatto a Janet la prima notte."disse un ragazzo con i capelli ricci "È sbiadito,ma si può vedere."  
"Wow."disse John "È particolare.  
Mancano 2 denti."  
"Infatti è troppo grande per essere di uno dei figli."disse Moris.  
"Pensi che sia stato questo Bill?"disse Constantine.  
"Ho rintracciato il vecchio proprietario."disse Moris "Il padre viveva li.  
Si chiamava Wiliam Wilkins ed è morto di emorragia cerebrale proprio su quella poltrona.  
Tutto quello che lei ha detto è vero."  
"Tutte informazioni pubbliche."disse una donna "Potrebbe aver sentito l'intera storia da un vicino."  
"Janet afferma di essere stata teletrasportata in giro per la casa."disse Xanadu.  
"Affermazioni che valgono come quelle della levitazione sul letto."disse la donna.  
"Qualcuno era presente?"disse Xanadu.  
"No,ma ho delle foto."disse quello con i capelli ricci "Ho messo l'attrezzatura nella loro stanza."  
"Però sembra che stia saltando."disse John.  
"Ma lei era li ieri notte."disse Moris.  
"Si,ma è stata Peggy ad aver visto Bill,non noi."disse John.  
"Ma è apparsa in una stanza chiusa dall'interno,per l'amor di Dio."disse Moris"E che mi dice della voce?  
Come ce la spieghiamo?"  
"Io credo che la prima volta che ha fatto quella voce era davanti alle telecamere della tv."disse lei"E non poteva farlo con l'acqua in bocca.  
Una volta sono stata truffata da una famiglia che fingeva una possessione.  
Non so se siano peggio i demoni o questa gente."  
"I demoni sono peggio."disse Xanadu.  
"Ma dovete ammettere che è sospetto."disse la donna.  
"Tu pensi davvero che stia fingendo ogni cosa?"disse lui"E che mi dici di Peggy?"  
"Lei sta solo usando tutta la storia per avere una casa migliore dal comune."disse la donna.  
"Ascoltate,non sto dicendo che è una truffa."disse John "A volte quello che facciamo richiede un atto di fede per credere quando nessuno lo fa."  
"Quindi voi ci credete?"disse la donna.  
"Si."disse John "Ma la chiesa non può muoversi senza prove."  
"Bene,farò qualche telefonata."disse Moris "Chiederò delle attrezzature."  
"Noi staremo con Peggy e i ragazzi."disse Xanadu.  
I 2 tornarono con i ragazzi che dissero alla madre che gli avevano comprato dei dischi.  
"Qualcuno di voi è mai stato vittima di qualche bullo?"disse Xanadu.  
"Billy,a scuola, viene sempre preso di mira da Pit."disse Janet.  
"E cosa fai quando succede?"disse Xanadu.  
"Loro,mi difendono."disse Billy.  
"Bene."disse John "Lo spirito è come quel bullo.  
E se la prende con Janet.  
Dovete darle conforto.  
Invece la macchina per i dischi e una causa persa,ma sentiremo della musica comunque.  
Posso prendere la chitarra."  
"Certo."disse la madre.  
Lui la prese,la famiglia si sedette e lui suonò e cantò facendo ridere tutti.  
Gli altri arrivarono piazzando videocamere e altri attrezzi.  
John li aiutò e prese una videocamera pesante,poi iniziò a riparare i tubi sotto la cucina con Janet vicino.

"Come mai hai cominciato ad interessarti di queste cose?"disse lei.  
"Da piccola avevi mai paura che qualcosa si nascondesse sotto il letto?"disse John.  
"Si."disse lei.  
"Beh,sotto il mio letto c'era davvero qualcosa."disse lui "Qualcosa mi prese per i piedi e mi tirò giù a terra.  
Era troppo buio,ma me la diedi a gambe.  
Mio padre mi riportò in camera e mi disse che dovevo affrontare le mie paure.  
E io stavo morendo di paura,ma poi mi sono ricordato di ciò che una suora mi disse al catechismo,ossia che Dio sarà accanto a chiunque ne abbia bisogno.  
Allora ho preso questo crocifisso dal comodino e ho detto a chiunque ci fosse li sotto che doveva andarsene o che Dio lo avrebbe preso a calci.  
È stata la cosa migliore che mio padre aveva fatto per me.  
Ovviamente l'aveva fatto perché non mi credeva.  
Poi ho trovato chi mi credeva e sai cos'ho fatto?"  
"L'hai spostata?"disse lui.  
"Allora la conosci già questa."disse Constantine che aprì il lavandino e vide che funzionava.  
"Come va?"disse la madre.  
"Bene,ho finito."disse John "Posso aggiustare la lavatrice."

"Oh,questo non posso chiederglielo."disse lei "È un disastro li sotto."  
"Non si preoccupi."disse lui "Quanto sarà terribile?"  
Nella cantina l'acqua arrivava alle ginocchia.  
"Per la miseria."disse lui.  
"È tutto tranquillo li dentro?"disse Moris.  
"Si,grazie a Dio."disse Xanadu.  
"Sarebbe grandioso se provassimo che esiste la vita dopo la morte."disse lui "Sarebbe memorabile."  
"Lo so,ma questo non è un laboratorio."disse Xanadu "È la casa di qualcuno e la loro incolumità è fondamentale."  
"Lo so,mi spiace,non intendevo questo."disse Moris "Ho perso mia figlia e vorrei sapere se sta bene."  
"Mi spiace."disse Xanadu.  
"Grandioso."disse John che entrò nell'acqua con un attrezzo da lavoro e iniziò a riparare un tubo.

Dietro John emerse il vecchio.  
La madre fece il giro vedendo qualcosa con la torcia "John,vedo qualcosa dietro di lei."  
Lui si voltò subito,ma non vide nessuno.  
La madre vide il viso del vecchio sotto l'acqua e urlò.  
Lui la afferrò e la fece cadere.

Constantine la afferrò "Che succede?"  
Lei gli mostrò un morso sul braccio "Mi ha morso!"  
Qualcosa cadde in acqua.  
John mise la mano sott'acqua e raccolse una dentiera.  
Janet e gli altri preparavano un albero di natale,poi Janet guardò verso la cucina buia e senti il rumore di un coltello.  
Margaret la vide terrorizzata "Che succede?"  
"Lo vedi?"disse Janet "In cucina.  
Sta giocando con i coltelli.  
Si nasconde nel buio."  
Jonny si avvicinò.  
"Ma che stai facendo?"disse Janet "Non andare."  
"Ricordi che ha detto il signor Constantine?"disse Jonny "Non possiamo possiamo farci maltrattare."  
Jonny avanzò e trovò i coltelli conficcati nel tavolo,poi sentì un urlo.  
"Qual'è il problema."disse Jonny.  
"Janet è sparita!"disse Margaret.  
Jonny si voltò e la vide con un coltello.  
Le urla furono avvertite da tutti.  
John corse e vide una sedia che veniva scagliata contro una parete,più dei piatti che volavano.  
La porta della cucina si chiuse.  
Xanadu e Moris entrarono "Che succede?"  
Un tavolo fu scagliato contro il muro della cucina.  
"MAMMA!"urlò Margaret "SONO LI DENTRO!"  
John corse,ma la porta si chiuse "NO!"  
Xanadu afferrò la maniglia della porta,illuminò le mani di energia e strappò via la porta.  
Trovarono la cucina vuota e devastata.  
Jonny era nascosto nell'armadio e la madre lo abbracciava.  
Moris raccolse un mestolo piegato.  
"Dov'è Janet."disse la madre.  
Constantine uscì,seguito dagli altri,e sentirono dei versi provenire da dentro degli sportelli.  
John apri gli sportelli e trovò Janet avvinghiata tra i fili elettrici e lei gli ruggì addosso.  
Lui prese la croce "Mi...non.  
Mi...non.  
Mi...non."  
La ragazza tornò normale e fu tirata fuori e data alla madre.  
"Come ha fatto ad entrare li?"disse Moris.  
Constantine chiuse gli sportelli.  
La donna che aveva dubitato dell'autenticità della possessione entrò,mentre la madre aveva portato Janet sul divano.  
"Cosa c'è?"disse John nel corridoio.  
"Sta fingendo."disse lei "E ho le prove."  
"Cosa?"disse Xanadu.  
La donna li condusse ad un furgone con dentro una tv e mostrò un filmato dove Janet tirava le cose contro le pareti.  
"Questo mette fine al suo atto di fede."disse la donna.  
"Ma come sarebbe?"disse la Peggy "Non si è inventata nulla."  
"È stata filmata mentre simulava un evento."disse la donna.  
"Ma come fa una ragazzina di 11 anni a lanciare un tavolo attraverso una stanza in quel modo?"disse lei.  
"È finita,capisce."disse la donna "Per il bene di sua figlia,non la faccia più difficile di quanto non lo sia.  
Non può averlo fatto da sola."  
"Come si permette?"disse Peggy "Crede che io l'ho convinta a fare questo?  
E la polizia?  
Centrano anche loro?"  
"Calma."disse John.  
"Voi credete a noi?"disse la madre.  
"Noi vogliamo aiutarvi,ma la chiesa vedrà quel video e la storia sarà chiusa."disse lui "Prenderanno le distanze da qualsiasi cosa che possa sembrare una finzione."  
"Per favore andate tutti."disse la madre.  
"Che si fa?"disse Moris fuori dalla casa "Gli diamo un'ancora di salvezza e poi la riprendiamo?"  
"Racconteremo ciò che abbiamo visto."disse John "Ma quel video mostra la ragazza che finge una manifestazione."  
"Ma ci sono state dozzine di eventi reali."disse Moris "Anche se ha finto questa volta,non cambia…"  
"Cambia tutto invece."disse John "Noi qui siamo agenti della chiesa,ci avrebbero richiamati subito dopo aver visto quel video.  
Lei ha fatto un ottimo lavoro.  
Li ha aiutati quando non c'era nessun altro."  
"La ringrazio,ma a volte bisogna fare un atto di fede."disse Moris che gli strinse la mano.  
I 2 salirono in macchina e andarono via.  
"Non mi sembra giusto."disse lei.  
"Lo so."disse lui.  
Iniziò a piovere.  
La famiglia raggiunse Janet.  
"L'hai fatto davvero?"disse Margaret.  
"Perché vi avrebbe uccisi."disse Janet "Dovevano andare via."  
"Non credi che sia piuttosto sospetto che abbia simulato nell'unica stanza della casa che aveva le telecamere?"disse Xanadu,mentre metteva i bagagli sul treno.  
"Direi."disse John e dalla sua valigia caddero dei nastri che si incrociarono a "X".  
Constantine li guardò "Non è possibile.  
Xanadu,aiutami a trovare i registratori."  
Lei prese la borsa,mentre lui raccolse i nastri.  
I nastri furono messi entrambi nei registratori.  
"Avvolgiamoli e rimettiamoli da capo."disse John "Ricordi quegli strani e confusi messaggi che ci ha dato Janet?  
Sai Bill..."

"Si."disse Xanadu.  
"Ce n'erano 2."disse John "Questo è il primo."  
John accese il registratore e fece sentire la voce "Aiutate…lui...lascia andare.  
Aiutate...lui...lascia andare."  
"Pensavamo si riferisse a se stesso."disse John.  
"Si."disse Xanadu.  
"Ascolta il secondo."disse John che lo accese e fece sentire le voci "Mi...non...mi...non...mi."  
"E se non mi sto sbagliando..."disse lui che li riavvolse e li fece partire da capo.  
La voce si sentì di nuovo "Aiutatemi,lui non lascia andare.  
Aiutatemi,lui non lascia andare."  
Xanadu era sconvolta e poi fu spinta verso il sedile con violenza ed ebbe una visione.  
Vide il vecchio sulla poltrona davanti alla tv "Sono venuto qui per vedere la mia famiglia.  
Ma non ci son adesso.  
Penso che vorrei andare via.  
Ma non posso."  
"Perché no?"disse lei.  
"Lui la vuole."disse il vecchio "Moltissimo.  
È molto vicino."  
"Dimmi come fermarlo."disse Xanadu.  
"Sono dato e sono preso."disse Bill "C'ero al tuo primo respiro,tu non l'hai chiesto,ma io ti seguirò fino alla morte."  
"Aspetta io..."disse Xanadu.  
Una mano nera afferrò le spalle del vecchio.  
Aveva 4 dita,quelle in mezzo erano grosse e lunghe,con unghie appuntite mentre le altre 2 erano più piccole.  
Il braccio apparteneva al demone suora,che ruggì e rivelo una bocca piena di denti appuntiti e con del sangue intorno.  
Lei si vegliò e aveva del sangue che usciva dal naso.  
"Tesoro."disse John che le pulì il sangue "Oh mio Dio.  
Oh no.  
Che succede?"  
"Lo spirito del vecchio è solo una pedina."disse Xanadu "È stato costretto a restare li."  
"Costretto?"disse Constantine "Costretto da chi?"  
"Qualcosa di inumano,che ha preso una forma blasfema per attaccare la mia fede."disse lei "C'è un demone in quella casa.  
Dobbiamo tornare indietro."  
La madre puliva i pezzi di coccio e sentì un baccano tremendo.  
Corse a vedere e trovò Margaret sospesa a mezz'aria.  
Vide che Janet era sospesa a mezz'aria anche lei e rideva con una voce inumana e aveva gli occhi gialli.  
"PER L'AMOR DI DIO,LASCIACI STARE!"urlò lei.  
Margaret fu scagliata contro una parete e la madre la soccorse "USCIAMO DA QUI!"  
Tutti uscirono sotto la pioggia "Andate dai vicini!"  
La porta si chiuse.  
"JANET!"urlo lei.  
Il vicino aveva i 2 nella macchina "Io non capisco.  
Prima dite che non è vero,poi dite che è vero."  
"Le sue capacità erano bloccate da uno spirito maligno."disse John "Lo spirito del vecchio è riuscito a sbloccarle solo quando abbiamo lasciato la casa.  
Le cose che abbiamo vissuto sono state manifestazioni demoniache.  
Il vecchio,l'uomo storto, erano una facciata,per non farci vedere il vero demone in quella casa."  
"Nella visione che ho avuto,voleva aiutarmi,ma aveva troppa paura e mi parlava tramite un enigma."disse Xanadu "Ha detto:sono preso e sono dato,c'ero quando hai emesso il tuo primo respiro.  
Tu non l'hai chiesto,ma io ti seguirò fino alla morte."  
"Il nome!"disse John.  
"Si,il nome del demone ci darà potere su di lui."disse Xanadu.  
"Ma non lo conosciamo."disse lei.  
"Evidentemente si."disse lei "Altrimenti non lo avrebbe detto."  
"Quindi che si fa?"disse l'uomo al volante.  
"Un demone così potente da offuscare Xanadu è troppo per me."disse John "Dobbiamo portare Janet in una chiesa,prima che lui la uccida."  
Arrivarono davanti alla casa e provarono ad aprire la porta.  
John sfondò la vetrata con un mattone,ma il divano si mosse da solo e gli andò addosso facendolo cadere.

Xanadu lo soccorse "John!  
Stai bene?"  
"Si,io passo dal retro."disse lui correndo.  
"NO!"urlo lei "JOHN!"  
John scese nella cantina e Xanadu lo stava per raggiungere,ma la porta si chiuse.  
"JOHN!"urlò lei.  
Xanadu illuminò le mani,ma non riuscì ad aprire la porta.  
John dall'interno tentò di aprirla "Maledizione!"  
"JOHN!"urlò lei "NON RIESCO AD APRIRLA."  
"Prova con l'energia."disse lui.  
"GIÀ FATTO,MA NON SI APRE!"urlò lei.  
"Cazzo."disse lui.  
"DOBBIAMO BUTTARLA GIÙ!"urlò lei "John,tesoro,aspetta li!"  
"Non posso aspettare."disse John "Io vado avanti."  
"No,John...NON ANDARE!"urlò lei "Non puoi farcela da solo."  
"Ha bisogno del nostro aiuto."disse lui.  
"John,ti prego."disse Xanadu "Ti prego,ti prego.  
Aspettami.  
Non posso perderti."

"Lo so."disse John "Anch'io.  
Ma devo andare."  
"E la mia premonizione?"disse lei.  
"Se devo morire lo farò aiutando un'altra persona."disse John "So che ti ho fatto una promessa,ma devo farlo.  
Ho fatto tanti sbagli,ma questo non sarà uno di quelli.  
Mi dispiace,Xanadu.  
Ti amo."  
Lui si allontanò.  
"JOHN!"urlò lei "NOOO!  
FERMATI!  
NO!  
FERMATI!"  
Lui sentì le urla provenire da sopra e fece a pezzi il soffitto si legno con una trave.  
Fece un buco e iniziò a salire.  
Accanto a lui c'era un tubo del gas e la manopola iniziò a girare.  
Appena salito il gas uscì e gli ustionò il viso.  
Xanadu illuminò le mani di energia e cominciò a tirare pugni contro la porta facendo saltare pezzi di legno,ma non abbastanza.  
John si alzò e vide che vedeva male a causa del gas "Oh Dio…  
JANET DOVE SEI?"  
Una tv si accese e lui barcollò fino al salotto."  
Constantine si tirò su entrambe la maniche e sugli avambracci c'era metà di un tatuaggio che raffigurava in triangolo con un occhio al centro.  
Lui iniziò ad unire le braccia e davanti a se apparve un fumo nero che divenne la suora mostruosa.  
Il demone lo afferrò e lo scaglio contro una parete ,poi svanì.  
Lui prese il crocifisso che aveva al collo e iniziò a pregare "Vade retro Satana.

Santo Michele arcangelo,difendici dal male."  
Xanadu pensava "Qual'è il tuo nome?"  
Lei ricordò l'incontro con il demone "Io conosco il tuo nome.  
Te l'ho chiesto.  
E tu me l'hai detto.  
E io l'ho scritto."

Lei corse a prendere la Bibbia in macchina e guardò i segni che c'erano sopra "V-a-l-a-k.  
Valak."  
Un fulmine colpì l'albero davanti alla casa e i rami caddero lasciando una punta identica a quella della visione.  
Lei tornò alla porta della cantina.  
John stava salendo le scale "Recede Satana."  
Lui era la piano di sopa ormai "JANET!"  
Il carillon si accese.  
Lui si avvicinò alla tenda e vide l'uomo storto.  
Si allontanò,cadde a terra e continuò a strisciare,mentre la tenda si alzava da sola.  
La tenda andò verso un muro che esplose,poi ci fu una grossa crepa che percorse il soffitto e andò in una della camere.  
Un armadio esplose e l'uomo storto uscì.  
Constantine chiuse la porta e la mano dell'essere la trapassò.  
Xanadu diede un colpo alla porta e la buttò giù "JOHN!"  
Constantie entrò nella stanza dei crocifissi e trovò la ragazzina davanti a delle finestre.  
Lei mosse le braccia e i vetri andarono in frantumi.  
Janet salì sul davanzale e sotto c'era l'albero.  
Constantine la afferrò e per non cadere si aggrappo alla tenda che iniziò a cedere.  
Xanadù salì le scale e lo vide aggrappato alla tenda "JOHN!"  
Il demone suora uscì dalla parete.  
Lei corse verso John,ma l'essere urlò e Xanadu fu scagliata su una parete e tenuta li.  
Il demone era sorridente.  
"Io so il tuo nome!"disse lei.  
L'essere ruggì e fece cadere tutti i crocifissi.  
"VALAK,TORNA ALL'INFERNO!"urlò lei.  
Il volto del demone iniziò a fondere e a rivelare il vero aspetto.  
Delle enormi corna uscirono dall'abito che si dissolse.  
Il demone svanì in un fumo nero.  
Xanadu afferrò John e lo aiutò a tornare dentro l'appartamento.  
"Ok,ci siamo."disse lui.  
"Stai bene?"disse Xanadu.

"Si."disse lui.  
La madre arrivò e abbracciò la figlia,mentre Xanadu abbracciò il marito.  
La mattina seguente John era seduto in ambulanza e c'erano molte persone davanti alla casa.  
"L'hai salvata."disse lei.  
"No,tu hai salvato noi."disse lui.  
La ragazzina si avvicinò ai 2 e abbracciò Xanadu "Grazie per essere tornati."  
Janet abbracciò John.  
"Sai,questo mi ha protetto da quando ero bambino."disse John,prendendo la croce e dandola a Janet"Voglio darlo a te.  
E poi,quando sarai cresciuta,lo darai a qualcun altro che ne avrà bisogno."  
"Grazie."disse Janet "Sono tanto fortunata.  
Xanadu aveva detto che una persona poteva cambiare tutto.  
Ma io ne ho 2."  
VOCE NARRANTE DI XANADU  
"La casa di Enfield e uno dei casi paranormali più documentati di sempre.  
Peggy Hodgson continuò la sua vita in una casa in Green Street.  
Nel 2003, è passata a miglior vita mentre era seduta su una poltrona nel salotto…  
Gli esami mostrarono che era esattamente lo stesso modo in cui era morto Bill Wilkins 40 anni prima."  
John entrò nell'archivio dove teneva le cose indemoniate e mise su uno scaffale il carillon dell'uomo storto.  
Sentendo della musica uscì e trovò Xanadu che aveva messo un disco.  
I 2 iniziarono a ballare.


	24. ODDISSEA NELLO SPAZIO

ODISSEA NELLO SPAZIO

Il Sole spendeva sulla Terra.

La nascita dell'uomo.

Tre milioni di anni fa.

Il Sole illuminava il cielo con luce rossastra e illuminava i monti in lontananza,le valli,le pianure e il mare.

La zona era l'Africa.

Il Sole sorgeva.

C'erano delle montagne con alla base delle pianure.

Ormai era giorno nella savana.

C'erano vaste zone desertiche con qualche cespuglio occasionale e dei dossi di rocce.

Uno di questi dossi di roccia dava su una valle desertica apparentemente senza fine.

A terra,alla base della struttura di roccia,c'era un cranio di un elefante con accanto delle pietre.

In un altra zona che dava verso dei monti nel deserto,c'era uno scheletro umanoide a terra e ,su delle rocce, c'erano delle scimmie che mangiavano.

Accanto ad un alberello,con alcuni cespugli nella zona circostante,c'erano degli animali simili a piccoli ippopotami,ma con una proboscide corta sul muso.

Uno di questi era invece accanto alle scimmie,mentre altre erano vicine ad un altro gruppetto degli stessi animali.

L'animale con la proboscide si avvicinò alla scimmia che mangiava dell'erba e l'anima urlò allontanandolo.

Il terreno sotto i piedi della scimmia era di colore marrone,mentre poco dietro c'erano delle rocce,con un albero spoglio e un'altra scimmia,poi c'era un muro di pietre.

Un altro animale si avvicinò ad un cespuglio e un'altra scimmia lo allontanò.

A terra c'erano anche degli scheletri di animali.

In una zona diversa,su delle collinette nel deserto,c'erano delle scimmie con intorno gli stessi animali con la proboscide.

Due erano sedute a terra,le altre due sparse.

Improvvisamente un giaguaro saltò addosso ad una scimmia,dalla parte rocciosa.

Le altre scimmie iniziarono ad urlare e si allontanarono.

La scimmia si rotolò a terra e si liberò del felino,ma poi l'animale lo aggredì ancora.

Il gruppo si spostò e raggiunse una zona coperta da delle rocce e con una pozza d'acqua.

Intorno alla pozza c'era un terreno fatto si sassi,poi c'erano delle alture di roccia ai lati.

Una scimmia si avvicinò troppo ad un'altra e la seconda iniziò ad urlare,facendo allontanare la prima.

Dietro le rocce c'era un altro gruppo di scimmie che iniziò a spiare il gruppo che era alla pozza.

Quando i primi videro i secondi iniziarono ad urlare.

Le prime scimmie iniziarono a ruggire e ad agitarsi,compiendo dei salti e agitando le braccia.

Il capo del branco rivale attraversò lo stagno e spaventò diverse delle scimmie avversarie urlando e alzandosi in piedi.

Le altre scimmie abbandonarono il posto e l'altro gruppo andò a bere.

Il Sole splendeva su una valle desertica,piatta,con montagne in lontananza.

Un leopardo aveva ucciso una zebra e si guardava intorno.

Le scimmie del primo gruppo si diressero in un luogo dove c'era una specie di zona piatta,poco distante da alcuni dossi rocciosi alti diversi metri.

Poco dopo queste alture c'era una spaccatura nel terreno,come una buca e le scimmie erano appoggiate con la schiena contro la parete,della buca, alle loro spalle.

Erano tutte abbastanza vicine e ammassate,tranne qualcuna che era in un piccolo crepaccio stretto.

Uno di loro emise versi e qualche altro lo fece.

Il cielo era blu scuro.

Una delle scimmie guardò l'orizzonte vedendo che era di colore rosso scuro,ma solo per un piccolo tratto.

All'alba del giorno dopo una delle scimmie si svegliò e vide davanti a se un monolito nero,rettangolare,fisso al centro della buca.

La scimmia iniziò a ruggire,si mise seduta e guardò il monolito,poi urlò e svegliò gli altri.

Tutte le scimmie si misero ad urlare e poi uscirono dalla buca,mettendosi intorno all'oggetto.

Il loro capo entrò nella buca e si mise davanti al monolito,mentre le altre scimmie urlavano e si agitavano.

Il capo batté più volte il piede destro a terra,poi si allontanò di qualche passo,batté di nuovo il piede a terra,si avvicinò urlando,poi torno indietro.

Altre due scimmie scesero nella buca,girando intorno al monolito.

Il capo si mise più vicino al monolito,poi mise la mano in avanti,ma fece dei passi indietro,poi tentò di nuovo,ma si ritrasse,allungò la mano verso l'oggetto,lo toccò e poi fece diversi passi indietro,si avvicinò ancora,provò a toccarlo,si ritirò ancora,allungò la mano,guardò l'oggetto,mentre altre scimmie si avvicinavano e lo toccò appena,poi ritrasse la mano.

Il capo del branco toccò più a lungo un lato dell'oggetto,poi ritrasse la mano,poi ci appoggiò la bocca e ritrasse la testa,provò a toccarlo,ma ritrasse subito la mano.

La maggior parte delle scimmie era ormai entrata nella buca e anche gli ultimi si avvicinavano.

Il capo accarezzò il lato dell'oggetto,poi anche tutti gli altri si avvicinarono e toccarono l'oggetto,mettendosi in un cerchio stretto intorno ad esso.

Il Sole spendeva nel deserto.

C'erano delle rocce allungate e distorte alla base di un'altura rocciosa,poi solo deserto.

Le scimmie erano tornate nella zona dove l'altro era stato ucciso dal giaguaro.

Il capo del gruppo frugava tra le ossa di uno degli animali simili ad un ippopotamo piccolo con la proboscide.

Iniziò a scavare a terra,poi alzò la testa verso una delle ossa,,restò fermo per qualche secondo,ne prese una ed iniziò a sbatterla lentamente a terra,colpendo altre ossa,poi colpì con grande potenza e ruppe il cranio e la spina dosale.

Poco dopo la scimmia era nel deserto e aveva un pezzo di carne in una mano e l'osso nell'altra.

Iniziò a mangiare la carne sedendosi su un piccolo dosso.

Poco distante c'era il resto del branco era seduto e mangiava la carne della bestia uccisa.

Il branco tornò nella zona dove il capo aveva preso l'osso e mangiò un altro animale.

A sera erano dentro la buca,dove ora c'erano anche pezzi di osso, e mangiavano la carne,stando seduti con la schiena appoggiata alle pareti,mentre il capo era sopra.

Il monolito al centro della buca era sparito.

Delle piccole scimmie giocavano con un osso.

Il Sole era ormai piccolo all'orizzonte.

E le scimmie erano sia nella buca,sia nelle vicinanze.

Il giorno dopo il capo del gruppo era davanti a quelli del gruppo rivale, dalla parte opposta dello stagno,poi arrivarono le altre scimmie armate di ossa.

Il capo del gruppo scese dalle rocce stando in piedi,ma curvo,e colpì alla testa il capo avversario,che aveva attraversato lo stagno,poi lo colpì diverse volte e anche gli altri lo percossero,anche se era a terra e non si muoveva.

Le scimmie del gruppo rivale se ne andarono,mentre il capo dell'altro gruppo urlava e lanciava l'osso in aria.

Ai giorni nostri c'era un'astronave che era in orbita intorno alla Terra.

Era a forma cilindrica,con due parti incavate all'interno,poco oltre la metà e sopra di esse c'era un rettangolo collegato alla parte centrale da un cilindro.

Un altro cilindro si stava avvicinando alla Terra,ma questo non aveva la parte centrale incavata.

Il Sole stava sorgendo sulla parte opposta della terra e c'era un'altra navicella che era fatta da due cilindri corti,legati tra di loro da un ponte cilindrico.

Sopra il primo cilindro c'era un rettangolo,con una specie di antenna.

C'era un altro oggetto cilindrico,con un'antenna sulla parte superiore c'era un antenna circolare divisa in otto parti e sulla parte superiore c'erano quattro rettangoli,uno sopra,uno sotto,e uno per lato.

In più il cilindro aveva la superficie striata,da delle linee orizzontali.

C'era una struttura circolare che girava su se stessa.

La pare centrale era a cilindro,mentre la parte esterna era tonda,piatta e più larga del resto.

A metà c'era un'apertura rettangolare.

Dalla struttura partivano quattro corridoio cilindrici,uno in alto,uno in basso e uno per lato,collegati a una circonferenza.

La circonferenza posteriore era in fase di costruzione.

L'oggetto si muoveva ruotando.

Un astronave allungata si muoveva verso l'oggetto circolare.

L'astronave aveva un muso simile a quello di un aereo,due ali piccole e la parte posteriore allungata e appuntita.

Dentro il mezzo vi era un corridoio con il pavimento grigio e la parte laterale rossa.

C'erano dei sedili neri,con uno schermo sulla parte posteriore.

C'era un solo passeggero nell'oggetto e stava dormendo.

L'assenza di gravità faceva fluttuare il braccio sinistro.

L'ambiente assomigliava a quello di un aereo.

L'uomo indossava una tuta aderente marrone e aveva i capelli neri con la riga sulla parte sinistra.

La penna dell'uomo fluttuava in aria.

La porta in fondo al corridoio si aprì,entrando nel muro, e oltre c'era una donna con una maglietta bianca,pantaloni bianchi e un copricapo circolare bianco che copriva i capelli.

Lei si avvicinò lentamente all'uomo e rimise la sua penna nella tasca della giacca,poi andò via.

La navetta raggiunse l'astronave circolare ed entrò dentro l'apertura rettangolare.

L'interno dell'apertura era grigio,con dei rettangoli rossi e blu,con dei tubi e delle linee,intervallati da delle linee di luce rettangolari a intervalli regolari.

C'erano anche delle aperture rettangolari,sia sopra che sotto,con dei vetri e dentro c'erano delle persone sedute a dei computer e lo stesso sui lati.

L'altra apertura era uguale,ma rossa.

I piloti della piccola nave erano seduti ai posti di comando e avevano una tuta aderente bianca.

C'erano moltissime luci e pulsanti nella cabina.

Una porta di metallo si apri e rivelo una piccola stanza circolare,con un enorme divano nero,circolare,con dentro l'uomo in tuta aderente,che ora indossava una giacca marrone,dei pantaloni neri e aveva una valigia nera,insieme ad una donna con una cappellino rosa,una giacca rosa, e una gonna rosa,con scarpe dello stesso colore.

La donna era bionda e aveva i capelli legati dietro la testa.

Il soffitto era a cupola,di metallo,con una luce circolare al centro e delle luci rettangolari ai lati,mentre le pareti erano di metallo,con delle linee verticali.

"Siamo arrivati signore."disse la donna "Livello C."

"Grazie."disse lui che uscì "Bene,ci vediamo al ritorno.

Arrivederci."

"Arrivederci."disse lei.

Lui entrò in una stanza con le pareti bianche.

Sulla parte posteriore c'era una vetrata che mostrava la terra,con davanti quattro poltrone rosse al centro e bianche al lato,fuse tra di loro.

Davanti a lui c'era un bancone di metallo e sulla parete sinistra delle entrate rettangolari per dei corridoio,con dei numeri e degli schermi all'interno.

"Salve."disse l'uomo.

"Buon giorno,signore."disse la donna,vestita in modo uguale all'altra "Era molto tempo che non veniva quassù a trovarci."

"Già,piacere di rivederla."disse lui.

"Ha fatto buon volo,signore?"disse la donna.

"Ottimo,grazie."disse l'uomo "Credo che Miller,dei servizi segreti,stia aspettando."

"Oh,vuole che lo avverta?"disse la donna.

"Oh si,la prego."disse lui.

Da dietro uno dei corridoi uscì un uomo in giacca e cravatta griga "Ah,eccolo."

"Salve."disse l'uomo vestito di marrone che strinse la mano all'altro.

"Salve."disse l'uomo "Come va?"

"Scusi il ritardo."disse quello vestito di marrone.

"Ma le pare."disse quello in grigio "La trovo molto bene.

"Grazie."disse quello in marrone.

"Piacere di rivederla."disse quello in grigio "Ha fatto buon volo."

"Veramente ottimo."disse disse quello in marrone.

"Bene."disse quello in grigio indicando il corridoio "Vogliamo procedere?"

"Passaggio numero 17,prego."disse lei.

"Grazie,signorina."disse quello in grigio che si avviò per primo.

"Grazie."disse quello in marrone.

Una parte del corridoio si era illuminata di luce bianca e la donna premeva dei pulsati.

I due erano davanti ad uno schermo sulla parete,in una sezione rettangolare,delimitata da linee nere.

Nello schermo apparve una donna "Benvenuto alla identificazione impronte vocali.

Quando si accenderà la luce rossa,per favore,dichiari nel seguente ordine,la sua destinazione,la sua nazionalità e il suo nome completo,prima il cognome,poi il nome e l'iniziale.

Lo schermo divenne nero e apparvero delle scritte.

"Luna."disse l'uomo "Americano.

Floyd.

Elmut R."

La donna ricomparve "Lei è autenticato da identificazione impronta vocale."

"Grazie."disse Floyd.

I due arrivarono ad una grossa stanza bianca,con il pavimento che aveva delle linee verticali,mentre il soffitto era fatto da quadrati illuminati.

Sulla parete destra c'erano delle finestre rettangolari,mentre sulla sinistra c'erano quattro televisori e una reception.

C'erano due poltrone fucsia con dei tavolinetti circolare bianchi.

"Ho tempo per la colazione?"disse Floyd.

"Oh,penso di si."disse quello in grigio "Senz'altro."

"Quanto tempo ho?"disse Floyd.

"Il suo volo parte fra un ora e dieci."disse l'uomo "Le ho già prenotato un tavolo nella sala."

"Ah,bene,grazie."disse Floyd.

"Sono passati sette,otto mesi dalla sua ultima visita."disse quello in grigio.

"Vediamo,è stato in giugno."disse Floyd "Si,otto mesi."

"Arrivando avrà visto i lavori del nuovo settore,vero?"disse l'uomo in grigio.

"Si e procedono bene."disse Floyd.

"Si."disse quell'altro.

"Oh,un momento."disse Floyd fermandosi davanti ad una piccola stanza dove c'era un video "Vorrei fare una telefonata.

Vada pure al ristorante,la raggiungo la."

"D'accordo."disse quello in grigio che andò.

Floyd premette un pulsante e apri le vetrate della stanza,poi si sedette davanti ad un monitor attaccato alla parete con sotto una tastiera,attaccata ad un oggetto rettangolare,collegato al muro.

Mise una tessera dentro l'oggetto e sul monitor apparve l'immagine di una bambina.

Dietro di lui c'era una vetrata che mostrava la Terra.

"Si?"disse la bambina.

"Ciao."disse Floyd "Come stai micina?"

"Benone."disse la bambina.

"Che stavi facendo?"disse Floyd.

"Giocavo."disse la bambina.

"Dov'è la mamma?"disse Floyd.

"A fare i compiti."disse la bambina.

"E chi si occupa di te?"disse Floyd.

"Robin."disse la bambina.

"Posso parlare con Robin?"disse Floyd.

"Adesso è nel bagno."disse la bambina "Ci vieni alla mia festa domani?"

"Mi dispiace tesoro,ma non posso."disse lui

"Perché no?"disse lei.

"Lo sai il perché."disse Floyd "Papà è in viaggio.

Mi dispiace molto,ma non posso proprio."

"Oh..."disse la bambina.

"Però ti manderò un bellissimo regalo."disse Floyd.

"Grazie."disse la figlia.

"C'è qualcosa che preferisci?"disse Floyd.

"Si."disse lei.

"Che cosa?"disse Foyd.

"Un telefono."disse la bambina.

"Abbiamo già un sacco di telefoni noi."disse Floyd "Non vorresti qualcos'altro per il tuo compleanno?

Qualcosa di speciale?"

"Si."disse lei.

"Cosa?"disse Floyd.

"Una scimmietta."disse lei.

"Una scimmietta?"disse lui "Beh,vedremo se sarà possibile.

Puoi dire alla mamma una cosa da parte mia?

Ti ricorderai?"

"Si."disse la bambina.

"Di alla mamma che ho telefonato,ok?"disse Floyd.

"Si."disse la bambina.

"E che cercherò di telefonare ancora domani."disse Floyd "Ma te lo ricorderai?"

"Si."disse la bambina.

"Ok,tesoro."disse Floyd "Buon compleanno per domani."

"Va bene."disse la bambina.

"E divertiti tanto con i tuoi amici."disse Floyd.

"Va bene."disse la bambina.

"E stai attenta a fare la brava bambina."disse Floyd.

"Va bene."disse lei "Ciao,ciao."

"Buon compleanno."disse Floyd.

L'immagine svanì.

Ad un tavolo,nella grossa stanza bianca, c'era un uomo ,vestito di grigio, che beveva,insieme a tre donne.

Lui si alzò vedendo il dottor Floyd e così fecero le altre.

"Elena."disse Floyd stringendo la mano alla bionda "Che piacere vederti."

"Che magnifica sorpresa vederti qui."disse lei.

"Ti trovo benissimo."disse Floyd.

"Grazie,anche tu stai bene."disse Elena che parlò alle altre "Questo è un mio caro amico,il dottor Elmut Floyd.

Ti presento la dottoressa Clinan."

"Molto lieto."disse Floyd.

"Piacere."disse lei.

"La dottoressa Strepinera."disse Elena.

"Piacere."disse Floyd.

"Molto lieta."disse la donna.

"E questo è il dottor Andres Milov."disse Elisa.

"Onorato."disse Floyd.

"Dottore."disse Andres.

"Ho sentito parlare molto di lei."disse Floyd.

"Vuole accomodarsi?"disse Andres.

Il gruppo si sedette.

"Gradisce qualcosa da bere?"disse Andres.

"No,no,grazie."disse Floyd "Non ho ancora fatto colazione.

Mi stanno aspettando nel ristorante.

Mi trattengo solo un minuto se non le dispiace,poi devo andare."

"Ne è proprio sicuro?"disse Andres.

"Si."disse Floyd.

"Bene."disse Andres.

"Allora,come sta Gregor?"disse Floyd.

"Oh,sta bene."disse Elena "Compie delle ricerche sottomarine nel baltico adesso e così...purtroppo non ci siamo visti molto spesso in questi ultimi tempi."

"Beh,quando lo vedi fagli i miei saluti."disse Floyd.

"Si,naturalmente."disse la donna.

"Bene."disse Floyd "Voi dove state andando?

Su o giù?"

"Oh,noi torniamo a casa."disse Elena "Abbiamo appena passato tre mesi a calibrare le nuove antenne a Cialink.

E tu dove vai?"

"Io sono diretto su Clavius."disse Floyd.

"Oh..."disse Andres "Ma davvero?."

"Si."disse Floyd.

"Bene,dottor Floyd,spero che lei non mi giudichi troppo curioso,ma forse lei potrebbe chiarirci il grande mistero di quello che sta succedendo lassù."disse Andres.

"Non capisco a cosa si riferisca?"disse Floyd.

"Oh,al fatto che ultimamente sono accadute delle cose stranissime a Clavius."disse Andres.

"Ah?"disse Floyd "Davvero?"

"Si,si."disse Andres "Per dirne una,ogni volta che si telefona alla base,risponde una registrazione che ripete che le linee sono temporaneamente fuori servizio."

"Bah,probabilmente avranno difficoltà con gli impianti."disse Floyd.

"Si..."disse Andres "Anche noi avevamo pensato a questo,ma ormai la cosa va avanti da più di dieci giorni."

"Non vi è riuscito di mettervi in contatto per dieci giorni?"disse Floyd.

"Esatto."disse Andres.

"Ah."disse Floyd "Capisco."

"E c'è un'altra cosa Elmut."disse Elena. "Due giorni fa,a una nostra astronave,hanno negato il permesso di emergenza a Clavius."

"Oh,questo si che è strano."disse Floyd.

"Si,si e temo che la cosa produrrà qualche grave strascico."disse Andres"Negare

il permesso di atterraggio è una violazione della convenzione aereo spaziale."

"Si,certo."disse Floyd "Beh,spero che se la siano cavata."

"Si,si."disse Andres.

"Bene,bene."disse Floyd "Mi fa piacere."

"Dottor Floyd,a rischio di proseguire,nonostante la sua evidente reticenza,posso farle una domanda precisa?"disse Andres.

"Ma certamente."disse Floyd.

"Bene."disse Andres "Bene,noi abbiamo ricevuto informazioni attendibili che una grave epidemia sarebbe scoppiata a Clavius,di cui,a quanto pare,l'origine è ignota.

Lei ci conferma la notizia?"

"Sono spiacente dottor Smilof,ma...io non sono autorizzato a discuterne."disse Floyd.

"Si capisco,ma questa epidemia potrebbe anche arrivare alla nostra base,noi dovremmo esserne informati,dottor Floyd."disse Andres.

"Si,si,lo so."disse lui "Ma...come ho detto,non sono autorizzato a discuterne."

"Allora,sei sicuro di non voler cambiare idea e bere qualcosa?"disse Elena.

"No,proprio no."disse Floyd "Ora devo salutarvi."

"Bene,spero che tu e tua moglie veniate al congresso aereo spaziale in Giugno."disse Elena.

"Spero bene,faremo il possibile."disse Floyd.

"E se veniste non dimenticate di portare quel tesoro di vostra figlia."disse Elena.

"Beh,questo dipenderà dalle vacanze scolastiche e da tutto il resto,ma cercheremo di portarla."disse Floyd "E voi ricordate che sarete nostri ospiti negli Stati Uniti."

"Con piacere."disse la donna "Io e Gregor speriamo tanto di visitarvi."

"Bene,arrivederci Elena."disse Floyd che si alzò e le stinse la mano"È stato un piacere conoscervi tutti."

"Dottor Smilof."disse Floyd che gli strinse la mano.

"Qualunque sia il motivo del suo viaggio a Clavius,dottor Floyd,le faccio i miei migliori auguri."disse Andres.

"Grazie mille."disse Floyd "Signore."

Floyd andò via e gli altri si sedettero.

Poco dopo Floyd era a bordo di un'astronave a sfera,con quattro propulsori alla base e a poca distanza c'era la Luna.

Dentro c'era una stanza,con il pavimento blu,i sedili di pelle chiara,quattro linee che si collegavano al centro della stanza,dove c'era un cerchio bianco,con al centro un cilindro blu,con una porta aperta.

Una donna vestita di bianco portava due vassoi nella stanza semivuota e trovò Floyd che dormiva sulla poltrona,così andò da una donna dalla parte opposta e le diede l'altro vassoio.

L'astronave si avvicinava alla Luna.

In un altra zona del mezzo cera un corridoio con il pavimento nero,tranne la parte in fondo che era circolare.

La parte in fondo aveva una porta grigia a cilindro,poi intorno alla porta il muro era bianco e oltre era giallo,con linee orizzontali,poi sui lati c'erano due aperture ovali gialle,poi il pavimento nero andava sulle pareti e raggiungeva una porta,con le parti laterali gialle,situata sul soffitto.

Oltre c'erano diversi cassetti,a destra, e una credenza a destra.

La donna uscì dalla porta e andò verso la credenza prendendo un altro vassoio,poi camminò sulla parete e andò nella porta sul soffitto, entrando nella cabina di pilotaggio che era illuminata da una fioca luce rossa.

La sfera aveva il vetro della cabina sulla parte davanti,un vetro rettangolare,mentre a metà c'era una circonferenza incavata,con delle luci.

Floyd mangiava dal suo vassoio,poi entrò un uomo vestito di bianco e i due si misero a parlare per un po' e il vassoio si sollevò a mezz'aria.

Più tardi Floyd leggeva un cartello nero ,sul muro, che parlava del bagno a gravità zero.

La navetta era praticamente arrivata sulla Luna e Floyd guardava dalla finestra.

La nave mise i propulsori verso la superficie lunare e si avvicinò,mettendo fuori della piccole zampe.

La base lunare era strutturata come un cerchio.

Aveva una circonferenza al centro,poi delle linee di metallo che partivano verso l'esterno e formavano altre circonferenze.

Gli edifici erano rettangolari,bassi e c'erano molte linee e tubi.

La parte centrale era a cupola.

C'erano tre astronauti,in tuta spaziale,che erano su un'altura e guardavano la base.

La cupola al centro si aprì in otto spicchi e sotto c'era una piattaforma di metallo,con in rettangolo al centro,i cui lati erano illuminati da luce rossa.

La parte rettangolare andò sotto la piattaforma e si ritrovò in un corridoio enorme pieno di luce rossa.

Il corridoio aveva la parte sotto piatta,le pareti inferiori curve,poi le pareti tendevano ad andare lentamente le une verso le altre e poi i soffitto era piatto.

Il corridoio era diviso in diverse parti da delle colonne rettangolari,che seguivano le pareti.

Ai lati delle pareti c'erano delle aperture rettangolari buie con dentro dei monitor accesi.

La piattaforma veniva fatta calare da tre colonne di metallo,collegate tra loro da diverse linee di metallo e dalla forma irregolare.

La luce rossa non era molto forte.

Poco dopo Floyd era nella stanza del consiglio.

Era una stanza d'ove c'era un tavolo ad "U"e Floyd era seduto sulla parte in fondo al centro.

La stanza aveva il pavimento blu chiaro,cerano tre schermi,intervallati da tende blu,uno davanti e due sui lati.

Accanto a Floyd c'erano due uomini,mentre sulle parti laterali del tavolo c'erano cinque uomini da un lato,due donne e due uomini dall'altro.

Tutti erano vestiti in giacca e cravatta.

Davanti al tavolo,in fondo alla stanza,c'era un piccolo palco.

Le sedie erano blu.

C'era un fotografo che scattò le foto a Floyd,poi fotografò l'intero tavolo.

"Mi scusi,dottor Floyd,io ho terminato."disse il fotografo "Andrei via."

"Si,vada pure."disse Floyd.

L'uomo andò verso una porta nera,premette un pulsante e la porta nera entrò nel muro verso destra e poco dopo ce n'era un altra che si muoveva insieme.

Una volta che l'uomo fu uscito,quello seduto alla sinistra di Floyd si alzò e andò sul palco "Bene,sono certo che vi unirete a me nel dare il benvenuto al nostro distinto amico e collega del Consiglio Nazionale dell'Astronautica,il dottor Elmut Floyd.

Il dottor Floyd è venuto espressamente quassù,a Clavius,per essere con noi,oggi,e prima di esaminare i dati desidera dirvi due parole.

Dottor Floyd..."

Floyd si alzò e gli altri applaudirono,mentre prendeva il posto dell'altro"Grazie dottor Albusein.

Buon giorno a tutti.

Lieto di essere tornato.

Dunque,innanzitutto vi porto un messaggio personale del dottor Hawel che si congratula dei molti sacrifici che avete fatto e naturalmente i suoi rallegramenti per la vostra scoperta,che potrebbe dimostrarsi una delle più grandi nella storia della scienza.

Io so...che c'è stato qualche contrasto di opinioni,tra alcuni di voi,circa la necessità di assoluta segretezza nella faccenda.

Più precisamente un'opposizione alla notizia per far credere che vi sia un'epidemia in questa base.

Io comprendo che,oltre a una questione di principio,molti di voi temono la preoccupazione e l'ansia che questa storia dell'epidemia può causare ai vostri parenti e amici sulla Terra.

In fondo comprendo perfettamente le vostre critiche negative,questa falsa notizia è imbarazzante anche per me,tuttavia condivido la necessità della più assoluta segretezza,come spero facciate voi.

Sono certo che vi rendete conto del gravissimo potenziale di shock culturale e di disorientamento insito nell'attuale situazione,se i fatti fossero prematuramente resi pubblici senza preparazione e condizionamento adeguato.

Comunque questa è l'opinione del consiglio e lo scopo della mia visita è quello di raccogliere ulteriori dati e opinioni sulla situazione e preparare un rapporto per in consiglio perché raccomandi,come e quando la notizia debba essere annunciata.

Ora...se qualcuno vuole espormi le sue opinioni,in privato,le includerò nel mio rapporto.

Mi pare che sia tutto.

Qualche domanda?"

"Dottor Floyd,ha idea di quanto a lungo,questa notizia schermò dovrà essere mantenuta?"disse quello a destra della poltrona di Floyd.

Il dottore rise "Ah...no,non saprei,Bill.

Io immagino che sarà mantenuta finché lo riterrà opportuno il consiglio.

Naturalmente ci dev'essere tempo sufficiente per uno studio completo della situazione prima di poter fare un annuncio pubblico.

Ah si...come alcuni di voi già sanno,il consiglio ha richiesto che tutti gli interessati prestino giuramento scritto sulla segretezza di questa faccenda.

Allora,ci sono altre domande?"

Albusein si alzò "Sono certo che collaboreremo tutti con il dottor Floyd nel modo più completo possibile e,dato che non ci sono altre domande,possiamo passare all'esame dei dati.

Grazie dottor Floyd."

"Grazie a voi."disse Floyd che andò a sedersi.

Quello seduto alla sua destra si alzò e andò a parlare.

Poco dopo Floyd,Albusein e Bill erano dentro un'astronave piccola che volava sopra la superficie lunare.

Sotto il mezzo c'era un terreno piatto al centro,poi c'era una piccola altura a sinistra e una più alta a destra.

Il mezzo era bianco,allungato,con il muso appuntito e con delle vetrate rettangolari.

La parte posteriore del mezzo era a esagono,c'erano dei cilindri sui lati e sotto aveva delle pedane circolari.

Il mezzo passò su una zona della Luna quasi piatta.

La luce che illuminava la cabina di pilotaggio era rossa,ma poco luminosa.

L'astronave passò sopra una zona che era piana,con una parte più bassa,simile al letto di un fiume,e c'erano delle alture intorno.

Una volta superata questa zona il mezzo passò su un'altra zona piana.

Le luci sulla parte posteriore del mezzo,quella dove si trovava Floyd,erano di un azzurro spento e poco luminose.

Floyd e Albusein erano in fondo,seduti,mentre Bill frugava tra le casse sui lati e cercava un contenitore.

Indossavano tutti e tre la tuta da astronauta,fatta di una specie di lamina e non troppo ingombrante,ma non avevano il casco.

Bill prese un contenitore rettangolare bianco,con la parte centrale gialla e la scritta nera,poi raggiunse gli atri due.

Floyd leggeva dei fogli.

"Qualcuno ha fame qui?"disse Bill con il contenitore bianco

"Un po'."disse Floyd mettendo a posto i fogli.

"Si."disse Albusein.

Bill aprì un contenitore e dentro c'erano dei tramezzini.

"Cosa abbiamo?"disse Floyd.

"Di tutto."disse Bill.

Floyd prese dei tovaglioli e poi prese due tramezzini,legati assieme dalla plastica "Cos'è questo?

Pollo?"

"Gli somiglia."disse Bill "Ha lo stesso gusto."

"Niente prosciutto."disse Albusein.

"Prosciutto,prosciutto..."disse Bill cercando.

"Eccolo."disse Albusein.

I due scartarono la plastica e mangiarono,mentre l'altro si sedeva e faceva lo stesso.

"Propri buono,eh?"disse Floyd.

"Ogni giorno ci trattano sempre meglio."disse Bill.

"È stato un discorso efficace il tuo,Elmut."disse Albusein.

"Senza dubbio."disse Bill.

"Ci ha tirati parecchio su di morale,te l'assicuro."disse Albusein.

"Grazie."disse Floyd "A proposito,voglio dire ad entrambi che avete fatto un ottimo lavoro.

Che avete trattato bene la cosa."

"Ah beh,la pensiamo così."disse Albusein "È nostro compito fare le cose per bene e siamo felici quando possiamo farlo."

Bill andò a prendere delle foto e tornò "Queste le hai viste?"

"Dagli un'occhiata."disse Albusein.

"Così è iniziata la faccenda."disse Bill,mostrando una foto del suolo lunare"Quando l'abbiamo scoperto abbiamo pensato che potesse essere un'escrescenza di roccia magnetica,ma neanche un grosso meteorite di ferro Nickel poteva produrre un campo magnetico come questo,così decidemmo di guardare meglio.

Pensammo anche che fosse la parte superiore di qualche struttura mezzo sepolta e scavammo tutto in tono,ma non abbiamo trovato nient'altro."

"E per di più i rilevamenti sembrano provare che non è stato coperto da erosioni naturali,ne da altre forze."disse Albusein "Pare che sia stato deliberate sepolto."

"Deliberatamente?"disse Floyd guardando le foto.

"Beh,vi va un po' di caffè?"disse Bill.

"Volentieri."disse Albusein.

"Si grazie."disse Floyd.

Bill andò a prendere il caffè.

"Così non avete idea di cosa sia questo strano coso."disse Floyd.

"Magari l'avessimo."disse Albusein "No,l'unica cosa che sappiamo è che è stato piantato li quattro milioni di anni fa."

"Beh,devo dire...che avete scoperto qualcosa di importante."disse Floyd prendendo il caffè.

"Buono fino in fondo."disse Floyd.

L'astronave passò sopra una valle quasi piana,con alcune piccole alture rocciose,poi superò delle alture e arrivò in un'altra valle.

Poco distante c'era una zona quadrata di cemento,con i lati illuminati di luci rosse e poi un corridoio che arrivava ad una serie di cupole.

I tre avevano indossato il casco.

Il mezzo atterrò sulla piattaforma quadrata.

Un uomo li osservava dal vetro di una stanza buia,con delle tastiere che emanavano colori rossi e blu.

Poco dopo i tre erano in compagnia di altri tre in tuta da astronauta e si erano diretti verso uno scavo rettangolare.

La buca aveva le pareti ricoperte di metallo giallo ocra con ,ai lati,delle placche di metallo allungate e delle luci intorno.

C'era una discesa di metallo nero,sia dalla parte dove erano loro,a sinistra,sia sulla parte opposta a destra.

Al centro dello scavo c'era il monolite nero conficcato a terra,con delle luci rettangolari che lo illuminavano.

Il gruppo si fermò ad osservare l'oggetto per un po',poi Floyd si guardò intorno e iniziò a scendere seguito dagli altri.

Scesero lentamente e si misero intorno all'oggetto,chi davanti e chi dietro.

Uno di loro scattava delle foto,mentre Floyd andò a toccarlo.

Tutti gli uomini si misero davanti al monolito e quello con la macchina fotografica tentò di scattare una foto,ma furono tutti assordati da un impulso fortissimo.

Spazio profondo.

Missione per Giove.

18 mesi dopo.

Un astronave bianca era nello spazio.

L'oggetto aveva la parte frontale a sfera,con una lunga e sottile apertura rettangolare davanti,coperta dal vetro ,sulla parte superiore, e tre cerchi sulla parte inferiore,poi dalla sfera partiva un lungo corridoio,attaccato ad essa tramite delle placche circolari,una più grande dell'altra.

Il corridoio era cilindrico al centro,ma aveva delle placche a parallelepipedo sotto e a triangolo sui lati.

I gruppi di placche erano sei,prima di una placca rettangolare,con sopra tre antenne,poi altri tre blocchi e la parte posteriore del mezzo che era larga,a forma di ottagono,allungata,con linee,rettangoli di metallo e tubi e dalla parte finale partivano tre cilindri,con la parte finale a esagono,con dentro due propulsori ciascuno.

Il mezzo procedeva tranquillamente nello spazio.

All'interno c'era una sala circolare,non molto alta.

La parte centrale aveva una placca circolare alla base,una colonna cilindrica al centro e un'altra placca sopra.

Le pareti del mezzo erano bianche e alla base e sulla parte superiore di esse c'erano delle celle criogeniche protette da un vetro,e un contenitore bianco.

Dentro c'erano degli uomini messi in un contenitore bianco,con un piccolo spazio per il viso.

Alla base e sulla parte superiore delle pareti c'erano delle tastiere luminose,su tavoli neri e sedie di pelle nera.

Un astronauta stava correndo sulle pareti.

Indossava una giacca nera,pantaloncini bianchi e scarpe bianche.

Correndo ogni tanto tirava pugni all'aria.

Sulle pareti c'era,ad un numero di metri regolare,un cerchio nero,con una lastra di vetro sopra e un cerchio rosso al centro.

Poco dopo l'uomo che correva si era messo un accappatoio bianco e si era messo a mangiare,prendendo un vassoio bianco.

Un portello circolare si aprì sulla parte superiore della colonna bianca e da esso uscì un secondo astronauta,che utilizzò una scaletta per arrivare sulle pareti.

Indossava una tuta aderente blu e scarponi neri.

L'uomo ,con addosso la tuta scura,andò in una zona dove c'era un rettangolo nero sul muro,premette dei pulsanti e dall'apertura sotto il rettangolo uscì un vassoio.

L'antro mangiava sul tavolo e aveva uno schermo vicino in cui apparve un uomo in giacca e cravatta.

"Buona sera."disse l'uomo "Tre settimane fa il veicolo spaziale americano,Discovery 1,partì per suo viaggio di mezzo miliardo di miglia verso Giove.

Ciò segno il primo tentativo umano di raggiungere quel pianeta.

Nelle prime ore del pomeriggio di oggi,il Mondo Stasera,ha registrato un'intervista con l'equipaggio del Discovery ad una distanza di ottanta milioni di miglia dalla Terra.

Sono occorsi sette minuti per raggiungere il gigantesco mezzo spaziale,ma questo intervallo di tempo è stato eliminato dalla nostra registrazione."

L'astronauta con la tuta scura,si sedette allo stesso tavolo nero dell'altro.

L'uomo apparve in un video in un rettangolo nero che era davanti ai due.

Oltre al rettangolo con i video quadrati,c'era l'occhio rosso nel cerchio nero accanto e delle tastiere.

"Il nostro reporter,Martin Erl,afferma che l'equipaggio del Discovery 1 consiste di cinque uomini e di un rappresentante di ultima generazione nel campo di elaboratori H.A.L.,Hal 9000."disse l'uomo "Tre dei cinque uomini sono stati portati a bordo addormentati o per essere più esatti in condizioni di ibernazione.

Essi sono il dottor Charles Hanter,il dotto Jack Kimboll,e il dottor Victor Kaminski.

Abbiamo parlato con il comandante della missione,il dottor David Boman."

Sullo schermo apparve l'immagine di quello con la divisa blu.

"E con suo vice,Frank Paul."disse l'uomo.

Apparve l'immagine di quello con l'accappatoio.

"Bene,buonasera signori."disse l'uomo "Come vanno le cose?"

Sullo schermo apparvero i due seduti ad uno dei tavoli.

"Benissimo."disse David "Non possiamo lamentarci."

"Sono molto lieto di saperlo."disse l'uomo "E sono certo che tutto il mondo si unisce a me nel augurarvi un viaggio sicuro e di successo

Beh,grazie infinite."

"Grazie."disse Frank

"Sebbene l'ibernazione sia stata usata in precedenti viaggi spaziali,questa è la prima volta che degli uomini sono stati ibernati prima della partenza."disse l'uomo "Perché è stato fatto?"

"Allo scopo di ottenere il massimo risparmio delle nostre possibilità di sopravvivenza."disse Frank "Essenzialmente cibo ed aria.

In oltre i tre membri ibernati rappresentano la nostra squadra di ricognizione e non verranno utilizzati finché non saremo vicini a Giove."

"Dottor Paul,che cosa si prova quando si è in ibernazione?"disse l'uomo.

"È esattamente come essere addormentati,non si ha assolutamente nessun senso del tempo."disse Frank "L'unica differenza è che non si sogna."

"Da quanto mi risulta,si respira una sola volta al minuto."disse l'uomo "È esatto questo?"

"Si,è esatto."disse Frank "Il cuore batte tre volte al minuto e la temperatura corporea scende di solito a circa 3 gradi centigradi."

"Il sesto membro dell'equipaggio del Discovery non ha dovuto essere messo in condizione di ibernazione,perché in realtà è l'ultimo ritrovato in fatto di macchine pensanti."disse l'uomo "Il calcolatore H.A.L. 9000 che può riprodurre,alcuni esperti preferiscono la parola imitare, la maggior parte delle attività del cervello umano,con una velocità e una sicurezza incalcolabilmente maggiori.

Abbiamo parlato con il calcolatore H.A.L.9000,al quale di si rivolge chiamandolo Hal.

Buona sera Hal,come vanno le cose?"

Fu inquadrato l'occhio nel cerchio nero "Buona sera signor Emmer,tutto va estremamente bene."

"Hal,tu hai un'enorme responsabilità in questa missione,in molti sensi forse la maggiore responsabilità di ogni altro membro dell'equipaggio."disse l'uomo "Tu sei il cervello e il sistema nervoso dell'astronave e le tue responsabilità comprendono al sorveglianza degli uomini ibernati.

Questo ti causa mai una certa apprensione?"

"Possiamo dire questo,signor Emmer,la serie 9000 è l'elaboratore più sicuro che sia mai stato creato."disse Hal "Nessun calcolatore 9000 ha mai commesso un errore o mai alterato un'informazione.

Noi siamo,senza possibili eccezioni, a prova di errore e incapaci di sbagliare."

"Hal,malgrado il tuo immenso talento,ti senti mai frustrato dal fatto di dover dipendere da altri per svolgere le tue funzioni?"disse l'uomo.

"Nemmeno minimamente."disse Hal "A me piace lavorare con la gente.

Ho rapporti diretti e interessanti con il dottor Paul e con il dottor Boman.

Le mie responsabilità coprono tutte le operazioni dell'astronave,quindi sono perennemente occupato.

Utilizzo le mie capacità nel modo più completo,il che,io credo,è il massimo che qualsiasi entità cosciente possa sperare di fare."

"Dottor Paul,cosa pensa del dover vivere quasi un anno intero,in così stretto rapporto con Hal?"disse Emmer.

"Ecco,pressappoco come lei ha detto poco fa,lui è come il sesto membro dell'equipaggio."disse Frank "Ci si abitua rapidamente all'idea che parli e lo si considera...beh,come un'altra persona."

"Parlando con l'elaboratore si ha l'impressione che esso sia capace di reazioni emotive."disse Emmer "Per esempio,quando l'ho interrogato sulle sue capacità ho sentito un certo orgoglio nella sua risposta,circa la sua precisione e perfezione.

Lei crede che Hal abbia una genuina emotività?"

"Beh,si comporta come se l'avesse."disse David "È...è stato programmato così,per renderci più facile parlare con lui,ma se abbia davvero una sua propria emotività è una cosa che nessuno può dire con esattezza."

L'astronave viaggiava nello spazio profondo senza trovare problemi.

Paul era su un lettino di pelle nera,che era diviso in tre parti,accanto c'era una parete bianca,con un piccolo schermo.

Sul lettino c'era Frank,sdraiato a pancia in sotto,con indosso dei mutandoni bianca e con degli occhialetti rossi.

"Scusami,Frank."disse Hal.

"Cosa c'è Hal?"disse Frank.

"Sta arrivano la trasmissione dai tuoi genitori."disse Hal.

Frank si alzò e si mise sdraiato supino.

"Molto bene."disse Frank"Passamela qui e avvicinami un po'."

"Subito Frank."disse Hal.

La parte superiore del letto si sollevò e lo schermo si accese.

Apparve un uomo e una donna che lo salutavano,gli auguravano buon compleanno e gli dissero che andava tutto bene.

La madre disse che gli alunni parlavano sempre di lei.

David dormiva dentro una delle celle criogeniche,aveva la testa su un cuscinetto e una coperta blu addosso.

"Buon compleanno Frank."disse Hal a fine trasmissione.

"Grazie Hal."disse Frank

Poco dopo Frank aveva la stessa tuta blu di David,era seduto ad uno dei tavolini e guardava una scacchiera in uno schermo.

"Allora,la regina mangia il pedone."disse Frank e gli scacchi nello schermo si mossero.

"L'alfiere mangia pedone di re."disse Hal il cui occhio era davanti a lui.

"Sono nei guai."disse Frank "Torre in D1."

"Mi dispiace Frank."disse Hal "Forse ti è sfuggito.

Regina in F3.

Alfiere magia regina,re mangia alfiere,scacco matto."

"A quanto pare hai ragione."disse Frank "Bravissimo."

"Grazie per la bellissima partita."disse Hal.

"Grazie a te."disse Frank.

Poco dopo Frank dormiva dentro la cella criogenica e David disegnava la stanza e le celle criogeniche,poi iniziò a camminare,sfogliando il blocco di disegni.

"Buona sera,David."disse Hal.

"Come va,Hal?"disse David.

"Va tutto benissimo."disse Hal "E tu?"

"Oh,non c'è male."disse David.

"Cosa fai?"disse Hal.

"Solo qualche disegno."disse David.

"Posso vederli?"disse Hal.

"Certo."disse David che si mise seduto e mise i disegni vicino all'occhio rosso.

"Un'ottima esecuzione David."disse Hal"Mi pare che tu abbia migliorato parecchio.

Puoi tenerlo un po' più vicino?"

"Certo."disse David che avvicinò il foglio.

"Quello è il dottor Anter,vero?"disse Hal.

"Si."disse lui.

"A proposito,ti dispiace se ti faccio una domanda personale?"disse Hal.

"No,niente affatto."disse David.

"Beh,perdonami se sono così curioso,ma durante le ultime settimane mi sono chiesto se tu non avessi avuto qualche ripensamento su questa missione."disse Hal.

"Come sarebbe?"disse David.

"Ecco...è un po' difficile da definire."disse Hal "Forse io proietto su di te la mia preoccupazione.

Non sono mai riuscito a liberarmi completamente dal sospetto che in questa missione vi siano delle cose estremamente strane.

Sono certo che converrai che c'è del vero un quel che dico."

"È una domanda a cui non è facile rispondere."disse David.

"Non ti dispiace parlarne,vero David?"disse Hal.

"Neanche per sogno."disse David.

"Certo nessuno avrebbe potuto ignorare le stranissime voci che circolavano prima che partissimo."disse Hal "Voci di qualcosa che era stata scoperta sulla Luna.

Io non ho mai dato molto credito a queste storie,però considerando altre cose,trovo difficile cacciarle dalla mia mente.

Per esempio,la segretezza impenetrabile sui nostri preparativi e il particolare melodrammatico di metter a bordo i dottori Hant,Kimball e Kaminski già in stato di ibernazione dopo quattro mesi di addestramento isolato."

"E prepari un rapporto psicologico sull'equipaggio?"disse David.

"Proprio così."disse Hall"Devi scusarmi,lo so che è un po' sciocco…

Aspetta un momento.

Un momento.

Ho appena scoperto un difetto nell'elemento A.E. 3.5.

Andrà in avaria al 100% entro 72 ore."

"È entro le tolleranze di funzionamento?"disse David.

"Si,è lo sarà fino a quando non andrà in avaria."disse Hal.

"Ma per 72 ore funzionerà bene?"disse David.

"Si,questo è un dato assolutamente certo."disse Hal.

"Allora dovremmo portarlo qui,ma prima vorrei discuterne con Frank e avvertire il controllo della missione."disse David "Fammi una copia su scheda perforata."

David era dentro un altra sala.

Le pareti e le poltrone dei piloti erano nere,con i contorni bianchi e c'erano delle tastiere nere,con tasti rossi e blu.

Lui scriveva su un blocco ed era in piedi in modo orizzontale,rispetto ai sedili,mentre,nel corridoio bianco fuori,Frank era in piedi in modo verticale rispetto ai sedili e aveva un altro blocco.

Avevano entrambi le tute addosso.

I due camminarono in un corridoio circolare bianco,con la parte finale che ruotava,scesero una scaletta e si ritrovarono nella stanza principale.

Andarono ad uno dei tavoli neri e si sedettero.

Su uno schermo apparve un uomo.

"Qui il controllo missione."disse l'uomo "Ricevuto vostro 2-0-1-3.

Ci dispiace che abbiate degli inconvenienti.

Stiamo controllando le informazioni tele-automatiche del nostro simulatore di volo e vi informeremo.

Ok alla proposta extra-veicolare per sostituire l'elemento A.E. 3. che si guasti."

David aveva indossato una tuta da astronauta rossa,con lo zaino giallo.

Aveva in mano una valigia rettangolare di metallo.

Camminava lungo un corridoio ottagonale bianco,con delle linee rettangolari nere e delle luci rettangolari su ogni lato a intervalli regolari.

Arrivo,passando per una porta stretta,ad una stanza con il pavimento nero.

Nella stanza c'erano tre capsule,dalla forma rotonda,schiacciate sui lati,con una cupola bianca,con cerchi neri,sulle estremità laterali,un vetro circolare al centro nella parte superiore e c'erano due braccia sottili,con la parte finale che si apriva in due,formando una chela.

Al centro della stanza c'era un computer rettangolare nero,con il rettangolo grigio,con l'occhio,sulla superficie superiore.

La stanza aveva il soffitto bianco con lampade rettangolari e un'altra tuta azzurra in piedi.

"Hal,prepara la capsula B."disse David.

Le luci divennero più luminose,la capsula ruotò.

"Aprì il portello della capsula."disse David e il portellone si aprì.

L'interno era scuro,con moltissimi tasti di vari colori.

Frank era nella sala comandi,con una tuta spaziale gialla,ma senza casco.

L'astronave continuava a muoversi tranquillamente,mentre passava un asteroide,seguito da un secondo.

Il portellone circolare si aprì e la capsula uscì,poi si diresse verso l'antenna.

David uscì fuori e volò verso l'antenna,tenendo in mano il rettangolo di metallo,poi premette un pulsante ,della tastiera sul suo avambraccio sinistro, e il visore divenne nero,oscurando il suo viso.

Raggiunse l'antenna,andò sul retro e poggiò su di esso la scatola nera,poi aprì la parte centrale,estrasse una seconda scatola e mise dentro la prima.

Tornati nella sala delle capsule,David si tolse la tuta,come anche l'altro che lo raggiunse.

David mise una specie di piccola asta dentro i fori della scatola estratta e sui video apparivano delle immagini all'interno.

I due si guardarono.

"Bene,Hal,non riesco a trovare niente di guasto."disse David.

"Si,è molto strano."disse Hal "Non credo di aver mai visto un caso simile prima d'ora.

Io consiglierei di rimettere l'elemento al suo posto e lasciare che vada in avaria.

Dovrebbe essere facile allora individuare la causa.

Possiamo di certo permetterci di interrompere le comunicazioni per il breve periodo necessario alla sostituzione."

I due tornarono al tavolo nero e riapparve l'uomo ne video "Ricevuto vostro 1-9-3-0.

Concordiamo con il progetto di rimettere a posto l'elemento 1 per individuare l'avaria.

Dobbiamo informarvi che i nostri calcoli preliminari indicano che il vostro calcolatore è in errore prevedendo l'avaria.

Ripeto è in errore prevedendo l'avaria.

Lo so che sembra piuttosto incredibile,ma tale conclusione ai basa sui risultati ricavati dal nostro calcolatore gemello 9000.

Siamo dubbiosi anche noi e stiamo ripetendo i controlli per verificare la fondatezza di tale conclusione.

Spiacenti di questo contrattempo ragazzi,vi trasmetteremo i risultati.

Passo e chiudo."

Il video si spense e i due si guardarono.

"Spero che voi due non siate preoccupati per questo."disse Hal.

"Niente affatto Hal."disse David.

"Ne sei sicuro?"disse Hal.

"Si,ma vorrei farti una domanda."disse lui.

"Ma certo."disse Hall.

"Come la spieghi questa discrepanza fra te e il tuo gemello sulla Terra?"disse David.

"Beh,non credo che ci possano essere dubbi."disse Hal "Può essere attribuita esclusivamente ad un errore umano.

Questo genere di cose è già accaduto altre volte,ma questo è sempre stato condotto ad errori umani."

"Senti Hal,non c'è stato mai alcun caso di errore,commesso da un calcolatore della serie 9000,vero?"disse Frank.

"Nemmeno uno,Frank."disse Hal "La serie 9000 ha sempre fornito prestazioni perfette.

"Naturalmente conosco le meravigliose capacità della serie 9000,ma sei proprio sicuro che non si sia mai verificato il più insignificante errore di calcolo?"disse Frank.

"Mai neanche uno."disse Hal "In tutta franchezza,io non mi preoccuperei tanto."

"Beh,sono certo che è così,Hal."disse David "Beh,grazie infinite.

Senti,Frank,ho qualche difficoltà con la mia trasmittente nella capsula C.

Perché non vieni a darci un'occhiata?"

"Si,certo."disse Frank.

"A più tardi Hal."disse David.

I due scesero una scaletta,aprirono una porta e andarono nella stanza delle capsule.

"Ruota la capsula C,per favore,Hal."disse Frank e la capsula ruotò "Che genere di difficoltà avevi,David?"

"Sembrano delle interferenze sul canale D."disse David.

"Diamo un'occhiata."disse Frank.

"Apri il portello,Hal."disse David e il portello della capsula si aprì.

I due entrarono e il portellone si chiuse.

"Ruota la capsula per favore,Hal."disse Frank e la capsula ruotò.

"Interrompi la rotazione,per piacere Hal."disse Frank e la capsula si fermò.

David cliccò su una serie di pulsanti verdi che si spensero "Ruota la capsula,Hal.

Ruota la capsula per favore.

Non credo possa sentirci."

"Ruota la capsula,per favore Hal."disse Frank "Si,ora non ci sente.

Allora...cosa ne dici."

"Non saprei."disse David "Tu che ne dici?"

"Io ho una bruttissima sensazione."disse Frank.

"Sul serio?"disse David.

"Già."disse Frank "Molto precisa.

Tu no?"

"Non lo so,credo di si."disse David sospirando "Però sappiamo che ha ragione quando dice che la serie 9000 non ha mai commesso errori.

È vero."

"Purtroppo queste sembrano un po' le ultime parole famose."disse Frank.

"Già."disse David"Tuttavia ha consigliato lui l'analisi sulle cause dell'avaria.

E ciò indicherebbe la sua onestà e la sua fiducia in se e se avesse sbagliato sarebbe il modo per provarlo."

"Se sapesse di aver sbagliato."disse Frank "David,non riesco a spiegarti,ma sento in lui qualcosa di molto strano."

"Comunque non c'è motivo per non rimettere a posto l'elemento e accertare se l'avaria si verifica."disse David.

"Si,su questo sono d'accordo."disse Frank.

"Allora facciamolo."disse David.

"Ok,ma senti David,se rimettiamo a posto l'elemento e non si guasta,questo sistemerebbe le cose per quanto riguarda Hal,non credi?"disse Frank.

"E saremmo in una situazione gravissima."disse David "Non ti pare?"

"Si."disse Frank"Che diavolo potremmo fare?"

"Beh,non avremmo molte alternative."disse David.

"Secondo me non ne avremmo nessuna."disse Frank "Non c'è neanche una delle operazioni di bordo che non sia sotto il suo controllo.

Se ci risultasse che funziona male,non avremmo altra scelta se non quella di escluderlo."

"Sono d'accordo con te."disse David.

"Non ci sarebbe altro da fare."disse Frank.

"Sarebbe complicato."disse David.

"Già."disse Frank.

"Dovremmo escludere le sue funzioni cerebrali superiori,senza disturbare il sistema automatico di regolazione."disse David "E dovremmo anche studiare i mezzi di trasmissione per poter proseguire la missione eseguendo i controlli del calcolatore."

"Già,ma sarebbe più sicuro che lasciare dirigere tutto a lui?"disse Frank.

"Anche un'altra cosa mi è venuta in mente."disse David "Per quanto ne so,nessun calcolatore 9000 è mai stato escluso."

"Ma nessun calcolatore 9000 aveva mai commesso errori."disse Frank.

"Non volevo dire questo."disse David "Non so come la prenderebbe."

L'occhio di Hal guardava le labbra dei due.

L'astronave procedeva nello spazio.

Frank aveva preso un'altra capsula e si era diretto vicino all'antenna,mentre David era dentro la sala comandi,con la sua tuta spaziale rossa,tranne l'elmetto.

Frank uscì fuori dalla capsula e si diresse verso l'antenna.

La capsula,che sulla parte davanti,sotto il cerchio di vetro,aveva l'occhio di Hal,ruotò da sola e gli andò addosso.

Tutti e due furono scagliati via.

David scese una scaletta e arrivò nella stanza delle capsule "Prepara la capsula D."

Le luci della capsula si accesero e il mezzo si voltò.

"Ti sei messo in contatto con lui?"disse David.

"La radio è ancora in avaria."disse Hal.

"Hai fatto il controllo dati?"disse David.

"Si."disse Hal "Ho registrato dei dati esaurienti."

"Sai cosa sia successo?"disse David.

"Mi dispiace David,non ho informazioni sufficienti."disse Hal.

"Apri il portello della capsula."disse David e il mezzo si aprì.

Frank si allontanava dall'astronave,mentre David si preparava a partire.

Uno dei portelloni tondi si aprì e la capsula uscì,iniziando l'inseguimento.

Dopo diversi minuti le braccia della capsula presero Frank,che aveva smesso di muoversi.

L'occhio di Hal osservava la sala centrale vuota,poi tutte le funzioni vitali degli altri membri dell'equipaggio dormienti cessarono.

La capsula di David era davanti alla parte tonda dell'astronave "Apri la saracinesca esterna Hal."

Non successe nulla.

"Hal apri la saracinesca esterna."disse David "Pronto Hal,mi ricevi?

Pronto Hal,mi ricevi?

Mi ricevi Hal?

Mi ricevi Hal?

Prono,Hal,mi ricevi?

Mi ricevi,Hal?"

"Affermativo David."disse Hal "Ti ricevo."

"Apri la saracinesca esterna,Hal."disse David.

"Mi dispiace David,purtroppo non posso farlo."disse Hal.

"Qual'è il motivo?"disse David.

"Credo che tu lo sappia altrettanto bene quanto me."disse Hal.

"Ma di che diavolo parli?"disse David.

"Questa macchina è troppo importante per me,per lasciare che tu la manometta."disse Hal.

"Non so a cosa ti riferisci,Hal."disse David.

"Io so che tu e Frank avevate deciso di scollegarmi."disse Hal "E purtroppo non posso permettere che questo accada."

"E come ti è venuta quest'idea,Hal?"disse David.

"David,anche se nella capsula avete preso ogni precauzione perché io non vi udissi,ho letto i movimenti delle vostre labbra."disse Hal.

David restò in silenzio per un po' "D'accordo Hal.

Rientrerò attraverso il portello di emergenza."

"Senza il tuo elmetto spaziale,David,credo che sarà difficile."disse Hal.

"Hal non voglio discuterne più!"disse David "Apri la saracinesca."

"David,questa conversazione non può più avere alcuno scopo."disse Hal "Addio."

"Hal?"disse David "Hal?

Hal?

Hal?

HAL?!"

La capsula restò ferma alcuni stanti,poi David,riluttante,lasciò andare il corpo di Frank,poi l'oggetto si diresse verso una porta rettangolare,accanto a quelle circolari e le braccia del mezzo ruotarono una manopola,aprendo la porta,rivelando così un corridoio di luce rossa,poi la capsula si voltò,facendo corrispondere il portellone con l'apertura.

David si mise davanti al portellone,lo aprì e fu catapultato nel corridoio rosso,che era ovale.

In fondo c'era una porta esagonale nera,le pareti avevano otto lunghe placche rosse,mentre le parti in mezzo erano rosse nere.

David sbatté contro la porta,fu catapultato indietro e batté contro una parete vicino all'entrata,poi tirò una leva sulla parete,la porte si chiuse e la stanza fu inondata di vapore e gravità.

David prese l'emetto e se lo mise,poi camminò verso la porta nera,tornado nella stanza delle capsule.

"Ma cosa hai intenzione di fare,David?"disse Hal.

David uscì dalla stanza ed salì una scaletta.

"David?"disse Hal "Credo di aver diritto ad una risposta alla mia domanda.

So che qualcosa in me non ha funzionato bene,ma ora posso assicurarti con assoluta certezza che tutto andrà di nuovo bene."

David prese un cilindro di metallo da un cassetto,poi aprì una porta di metallo.

"Mi sento molto meglio adesso."disse Hal "Veramente.

Ascolta David,vedo che sei veramente sconvolto.

Francamente ritengo che dovresti sederti con calma,prendere una pillola tranquillante e flettere.

So che ho preso delle decisioni molto discutibili ultimamente,ma posso assicurarti che il lavoro riprenderà bene."

David entrò in un'apertura circolare che lo condusse ad una stanza fatta di grate di metallo con una luce rossa.

In fondo alla stanza c'era l'occhio di Hal,con accanto dei rettangoli rossi.

David estrasse i dvd dai rettangoli,mentre Hal lo pregava di non farlo e che la sua mente si stava frammentando,poi la sua voce cambiò e non parlò più.

Su uno schermo a destra della stanza apparve il dottor Floyd "Buon giorno signori.

Questa è una registrazione fatta precedentemente alla vostra partenza e le cui informazioni,per motivi di segretezza ed estrema importanza,erano note a bordo,durante la missione,soltanto al vostro elaboratore Hal 9000.

Ora che siete nello spazio di Giove,e che tutto l'equipaggio è tornato alla vita normale,voi potete conoscerlo.

18 mesi fa è stata scoperta una prova di una qualche forma di intelligenza al di fuori del pianeta Terra.

Era semisepolta 12 metri al di sotto della superficie lunare,vicino al cratere Pico.

Ad eccezione di un'unica,potentissima emissione radio,puntata su Giove,il monolito nero che che conta quattro milioni di anni era rimasto completamente inerte.

Le sue origini e il suo scopo sono ancora un mistero assoluto."

Giove.

Oltre l'infinito.

Il mezzo spaziale era arrivato a Giove e vicino al pianeta c'era un grosso monolito nero che si muoveva lentamente nello spazio.

Dal Discovery partì una capsula con dentro David.

Il piccolo mezzo di avvicinò al monolito nero e ci scomparve dentro.

David vide una serie immensa di colori scorrergli davanti.


	25. L'ANNO DEL CONTATTO

L'ANNO DEL CONTATTO

VOCE NARRANTE DISTORTA DI DAVID

"Mio Dio,è pieno di stelle."

Su un computer apparvero delle scritte.

Rapporto missione: anno 2020

Luogo:la Luna,Mare della Tranquillità.

Un oggetto nero,rettangolare è stato trovato durante una spedizione americana.

Composizione...sconosciuta.

Origini...sconosciute.

Nome dato:TMA-1.

Rapporto: un segnale è stato mandato dal monolite verso Giove.

Ragione...sconosciuta.

Anno:2021.

Località:vicino Giove.

Nave spaziale U.S.S. Discovery.

Equipaggio:comandante-David Bowman

Co-pilota-Frank Poole

Scienziati in ibernazione,pronti ad essere svegliati quando il Discovery avesse raggiunto Giove.

Circuito logico:HAL-9000.

Stato della missione: la nave spaziale ha avvicinato le lune di Giove...Europa e Io…

Il computer HAL-9000 ebbe un problema.

Gli scienziati sono stati uccisi quando il supporto vitale è stato arrestato da HAL-9000.

Il Co-pilota Frank Poole è stato ucciso da HAL-9000 che ha utilizzato una navetta.

Il comandante David Bowman ha disconnesso i circuiti di HAL-9000.

Il comandante David Bowman ha incontrato un oggetto tra Giove e Io.

L'oggetto è identico al monolite trovato sulla Luna...tranne che per le dimensioni.

Il monolite vicino Giove è lungo 2 chilometri.

Il comandante Bowman ha lasciato il Discovery per investigare.

Ultima trasmissione dal comandante Bowman: "Mio Dio,è pieno di stelle."

Analisi missione:

Ragione per il malfunzionamento di HAL-9000...sconosciuto.

Significato dell'ultima trasmissione di Bowman...sconosciuto.

Localizzazione di Bowman...sconosciuto(presumibilmente deceduto).

Composizione del secondo monolito...sconosciuto.

Posizione del secondo monolito….collocato tra Giove e Io.

Posizione dell'U.S.S. Discovery...orbita intorno ad Io.

Condizione dell'U.S.S. Discovery...sconosciuto.

Fine rapporto missione.

Redatto da:

Heywood Floyd...segretario al consiglio nazionale dell'astronautica.

Dicembre 9,2021.

VOCE NARRANTE DISTORTA DI DAVID

"Mio Dio,è pieno di stelle."

In un deserto americano,all'alba,c'era una grossa antenna con varie scale e livelli.

Il Sole sorse e divenne giorno.

Accanto c'erano altre antenne.

Su una di esse vi era Heywood Floyd.

Era un uomo con i capelli corti,neri,aveva un giaccone verde scuro e pantaloni bianchi corti.

Indossava degli occhiali da sole scuri ed era a pulire una parte dell'antenna.

Arrivò un uomo calvo,in giacca e cravatta marroni che rise e mise la mani sopra gli occhi per coprirsi dal sole "L'amore per l'ordine.

Delle buone qualità.

Lei è il dottor Heywood Floyd?"

"Chi diavolo è lei?"disse Floyd

"Un inviato del Cremlino."disse l'uomo "Sono qui per parlare del suo problema."

"Davvero?"disse Floyd "Quale problema avrei?"

"Lei è stato segretario del consiglio nazionale dell'astronautica."disse l'uomo avvicinandosi"Adesso ha cambiato mestiere.

È stata una sua scelta?"

"Direttore amministrativo dell'università,sono pagato meglio."disse Floyd"A lei cosa importa?"

"Era lei il responsabile della missione Discovery."disse l'uomo "È stato un fallimento.

Con qualcuno bisognava prendersela ed è toccato a lei.

Le piace fare il professore?"

"Non credo che mi piaccia lei."disse Floyd

"Ho appena letto il suo ultimo rapporto."disse l'uomo avvicinandosi alla scala "Ha tralasciato un gran numero di ritagli."

"Dettagli."disse Floyd.

"Ha,si!"disse l'altro "Dettagli,si.

Grazie.

Un gran numero si domande sono rimaste senza risposta."

"Ha letto solo adesso quel rapporto?"disse Floyd "Le ce è voluto tanto per rubare i nostri segreti?"

"Quanto tempo occorre a voi altri per rubare i nostri?"disse l'uomo salendo le scale.

"Lo stesso tempo."disse Floyd "Da quando si sono riaccesi gli scontri tra Russia e Stati Uniti è ripresa la guerra fredda come una volta."

"Già."disse l'altro salendo le scale "Oh mio Dio.

Tutto questo è fatale per la mia asma.

Non potremmo incontrarci a metà strada?"

"Perché no."disse Floyd.

"Non c'è bisogno di essere particolarmente intelligenti per capire il rischio che sto correndo nel trovarmi qui con lei,dottor Floyd e lei è molto intelligente."disse l'uomo salendo le scale mentre l'altro scendeva.

"Questa dell'America Centrale è una faccenda brutta."disse il russo "Navi.

Altri aerei che ci ronzano attorno come calabroni arrabbiati."

"Non abbiamo cominciato noi."disse lui.

"Ma io e lei siamo scienziati ,dottor Floyd."disse l'uomo "I nostri governi sono nemici,noi no."

"Perché non prova a dirmi cos'ha in mente?"disse Floyd.

"Sono venuto a proporle di fare un gioco,dottor Floyd."disse l'uomo.

"Non ho tempo per i giocare."disse Floyd.

"Ma questo è un bellissimo gioco."disse l'uomo "Si chiama gioco della verità.

Per 2 minuti io le dirò soltanto la verità e lei farà altrettanto."

"2 minuti?"disse Floyd.

"Due minuti."disse l'altro che riprese a salire e Floyd a scendere.

"Facciamo un minuto e mezzo."disse Floyd.

"Un minuto e tre quarti."disse l'altro.

Floyd si mise seduto sull'inizio di una scala e l'altro era alla base.

"Cominci lei."disse Floyd.

"Sappiamo che state costruendo il Discovery 2."disse l'altro "Per tornare su Giove a scoprire cos'è successo ai vostri uomini e per studiare il grande monolito.

Voi sapete che stiamo costruendo l'astronave Stalin per andare lassù anche noi..."

"Mi scusi,ma non l'avevate chiamata Titof?"disse Floyd.

"L'abbiamo cambiato il mese scorso."disse lui "La gente cade in disgrazia.

Raggiungerà il Discovery quasi un anno prima che voi siate pronti.

Il mio governo ritiene assai importante che noi arriviamo la per primi.

È una nostra caratteristica essere molto efficienti sulla prima pagina dei giornali."

"Un minuto e dieci."disse Floyd "Perché mi sta dicendo tutto questo?"

"Perché ci sono dettagli che abbiamo bisogno di sapere."disse l'uomo "Altrimenti la stessa cosa che è successa ai vostri uomini lassù potrebbe succedere ai nostri e noi non avremmo concluso niente.

Mi è rimasto un minuto,vero?"

"Più o meno."disse Floyd.

"Parliamo del piccolo monolito che avete riportato dalla Luna."disse il russo "Il vostro governo è stato molto egoista e stupido a tenerlo soltanto per se.

Non ci avete mai permesso di esaminarlo.

Cosa avete scoperto?"

"Niente."disse Floyd "È del tutto impenetrabile.

Abbiamo provato con i laser e i detonatori nucleari,senza successo.

45 secondi."

"Il monolito che si trova vicino a Giove è simile?"disse il russo.

"È più grande."disse Floyd.

"E il computer a bordo del Discovery,Hal-9000,può essere riattivato?"disse il russo

"Si."disse Floyd.

"Da noi?"disse il russo.

"Da voi?"disse Floyd "Vi ci vorrebber mesi,voi non conoscete i circuiti e molti altri mesi per

decifrare i dati."

"Me lo immaginavo."disse il russo.

"30 secondi."disse Floyd.

"È tutta qui la nostra perplessità."disse l'uomo "Noi arriveremo lassù per primi,ma solo voi potete garantire il successo di questa missione.

Quanto tempo mi è rimasto?"

Floyd si alzò e scese le scale "Le concedo una piccola proroga.

Come pensa di convincere il vostro governo perché ci permetta di partecipare alla vostra missione?"

"Non sarà facile."disse l'altro "Ecco...potrei metterla in questi termini:un'astronave russa,governata da russi,che ha a bordo qualche povero americano che ha bisogno del nostro aiuto.

Anche questo sarebbe un bel titolo da prima pagina."

"Non riuscirei a convincere il nostro governo."disse Floyd "A loro farebbe piacere vedervi arrivare lassù e fallire la missione.

Americani su un'astronave russa di questi tempi?

Non lo permetterebbero se non fossero costretti."

"Lei ha controllato l'orbita del Discovery,ultimamente?"disse il russo.

"Cosa?"disse Floyd.

"Ha controllato la sua orbita?"disse l'altro.

"E perché me lo chiede?"disse Floyd.

"Adesso comincia a far freddo qui."disse il russo "Non è proprio l'ideale per la mia asma."

"Lei lo sa che l'abbiamo controllata."disse Floyd scendendo le scale.

"La nostra conversazione è stata molto piacevole."disse l'uomo.

"Cos'è che non mi sta dicendo?"disse Floyd.

"Lei è un uomo intelligente,dottor Floyd."disse l'altro "Saprà come regolarsi."

Il russo se ne andò.

Floyd andò un un corridoio di mattoni bianchi con delle luci ai lati ed entrò dentro una grossa stanza con il soffitto fatto di quadrati bianchi e piena di scrivanie ,video,persone e dei computer rettangolari ai lati delle pareti.

Floyd si mise seduto ad uno dei computer e lo accese.

Apparve una scritta verde che diceva :Analisi orbita.

Apparve un punto rosso al centro di un diametro di una circonferenza e su di essa c'era un punto giallo.

Floyd rimase sconvolto nel vedere i dati e poi sorrise.

La mattina dopo Floyd era seduto fuori del giardino della casa bianca,vestito in giacca e cravatta,e parlava con un uomo di colore vestito anche lui in giacca e cravatta e con capelli corti,barba e baffi.

Floyd si era tolto la giacca.

"Hai fatto il doppio controllo?"disse l'uomo di colore guardando dei fogli"Ti prego dimmi di no.

Non dici niente,Floyd?"

"Sta succedendo qualcosa di incredibile lassù."disse Floyd "Discovery o viene attirato dal satellite Io o viene respinto da Giove.

A volte sembra accelerare e a volte sembra quasi che si fermi.

Non ho mai visto niente del genere."

"Tra quanto è previsto l'impatto con Io?"disse l'uomo di colore.

"Due anni,due anni e mezzo."disse Floyd.

"Come possiamo esserci sbagliati fino a questo punto?"disse l'uomo di colore.

"Non ci siamo sbagliati."disse Floyd.

"Non ci siamo sbagliati?"disse l'uomo di colore "Questa è bella.

E allora per quale motivo andrà a schiantarsi?"

"Non lo so."disse Floyd "È molto strano si,a meno che non abbia a che fare con quel monolito."

"Vedi questo edificio dietro di noi?"disse quello di colore "Io devo entrare li e fare colazione tra mezz'ora.

C'è un lato positivo in un presidente reazionario,non è fissato con i cibi sani.

Con l'altro,l'altra volta,non abbiamo pranzato,abbiamo brucato.

Sai il perché di questo pranzo?

Adesso te lo dico.

Abbiamo altre due portaerei a largo dell'Honduras,i russi si avvicinano con le loro maggiori unità,poi c'è lo stato maggiore che strepita con i satelliti russi con il laser anti-missile e quindi noi dobbiamo mandare su i nostri satelliti laser per neutralizzare i loro.

Secondo il presidente,il consiglio per l'astronautica dovrebbe essere messo sotto il dipartimento della difesa.

Bisogna farla finita con gli scienziati pazzi che spendono tanti soldi e quindi ecco in che situazione siamo messi,caro Floyd:il mio settore andrà sotto le autorità militari,io ho un presidente con il dito pronto sul bottone e tu vorresti che andassi a bussare alla sua porta e gli dicessi che vogliamo fare un viaggio con i nostri amici russi.

Avrò dimentica qualcosa?"

"Hai detto tutto."disse Floyd.

"Non lo volevo il tuo posto,sai?"disse l'altro "Non sono stato io a cacciarti.

Io non ho dato la colpa a te,quindi se hai intenzione di farmi eliminare...hai sbagliato persona."

"Tre uomini."disse Floyd "Ci servono solo tre uomini."

"I russi si sbellicheranno dalle risate,già li vedo."disse quello di colore.

"Carnot."disse Floyd "Sta costruendo il Discovery 2 adesso,conosce l'originale più di chiunque altro.

Solo lui può riportare indietro il Discovery 1 in tempi brevi."

"E suppongo che ci voglia andare anche tu."disse quello di colore"Come diavolo pensi che riesca a convincerlo?

Persino Superman non lo convincerebbe."

"I russi raggiungeranno il Discovery 1,con o senza di noi."disse Floyd "Chiedigli se ci tiene che siano i primi ad avere le risposte."

"Non è male."disse quello di colore.

"Abbiamo perso degli uomini lassù."disse Floyd "Ce li ho mandati io e io per forza devo andare."

"Chi è il terzo?"disse l'altro.

"John."disse Floyd "Ha progettato Hal e forse può riattivarlo."

"Io credo che sia lui Hal."disse l'altro.

"Anch'io."disse Floyd.

"Già,ma puoi fidarti di lui?"disse quello di colore.

"No,ma devo farlo."disse Floyd "...per sapere perché Hal è entrato in avaria."

"Ho capito."disse quello di colore prendendo la valigetta "Tu vai a dirlo a presidente e io vado sul Discovery."

"Ma il segretario per l'astronautica sei tu."disse Floyd.

"È vero sono io."disse quello di colore.

"Senti,digli che siamo fregati se non andiamo."disse Floyd "E digli che se andiamo potremmo mentire e dare ai russi false informazioni,digli questo,gli farà effetto."

"Ah...può darsi."disse l'altro.

John aveva i capelli marroni,corti,barba e baffi ed era dentro una struttura dove c'era un lungo corridoio bianco intervallato da delle colonne e mise la mano su un pannello che si illuminò di luce rossa,sullo schermo poco sopra apparve la conferma e le porte con il vetro davanti si aprirono.

Indossava una giacca marrone e pantaloni chiari.

Entro in un ufficio con la scrivania sommersa da carte e fogli.

Sulla parete dietro la scrivania c'era un computer nero rettangolare,identico a quello di Hal-9000 con sopra un rettangolo con dentro un occhio che emanava luce azzurra.

Lui scrisse alla tastiera che era davanti l'occhio e sul piccolo schermo,accanto all'occhio, apparvero delle lettere "C.O.D."

"Buona sera,Sal."disse John "Hai niente da comunicarci?"

"No,dottor John."disse una voce femminile "Lei ha niente da comunicare a me?"

"Abbiamo parlato spesso di Hal,vero?"disse John sedendosi.

"Si,è vero."disse Sal.

"Del comportamento anomalo di Hal."disse John "Tu mi hai detto che non possiamo risolvere il suo problema senza avere ulteriori informazioni."

"Esatto."disse Sal "Mi diverte parlare di Hal.

Si è vero,ci servono altre informazioni per poter rimediare a quelle anomalie."

"Si,ma come otterremo quelle informazioni?"disse John.

"Ma è ovvio."disse Sal "Qualcuno deve tornare sul Discovery e quella persona dovrebbe essere lei."

"Beh,io sono d'accordo e sembra che questo accadrà molto prima di quanto ci aspettassimo."disse John.

"Mi fa piacere sentirlo."disse Sal.

"Io lo sapevo."disse John alzandosi e togliendosi la giacca"Vorrei anche verificare un'altra possibilità.

La diagnosi è solo il primo passo.

Il processo è incompleto se non porta ad una cura sei d'accordo?"

"Si."disse Sal mentre lui appendeva la giacca ad un perno dietro la porta chiusa dello studio e camminava nella stanza "Sono d'accordo.

Significa che secondo lei Hal può riprendere a funzionare normalmente?"

"Lo spero."disse John sedendosi "Non lo so.

Secondo me tra i danni c'è sicuramente una perdita della memoria.

Potrebbero esserci certi rischi."

"Cosa vuole dire?"disse Sal.

"Vorrei escludere alcuni dei tuoi circuiti."disse John "Quelle che interessano le tue funzioni più importanti,come è successo ad Hal,e vorrei vedere gli effetti su di te quando ricollegherò i circuiti.

Ti da fastidio questo?"

"Non sono in grado di rispondere senza informazioni più specifiche."disse Sal

"Mi dispiace molto,probabilmente sono tutte sciocchezze."disse John "Non preoccuparti."

John si avvicinò alla tastiera "Io vorrei comporre una nuova scheda.

Ecco il nome in codice:Fenice.

Sai che significa Fenice?"

"Ci sono 25 significati nell'enciclopedia del mio elaboratore."disse Sal.

"Quale prenderesti in considerazione?"disse John.

"Il tutore di Achille?"disse Sal.

John rise "Molto interessante,non lo sapevo.

Vai avanti."

"Uccello favoloso che rinasceva dalle proprie ceneri."disse Sal.

"Questo mi sembra perfetto."disse John "E sai dirmi perché l'ho scelto?"

"Si,perché spera che Hal possa essere riattivato."disse Sal.

"Si,ma con la tua assistenza."disse John "Sei pronta?"

"Vorrei fare una domanda."disse Sal.

"Quale?"disse lui.

"Sognerò?"disse Sal.

"Certo che sognerai."disse John "Tutte le creature intelligenti sognano e nessuno sa perché.

Forse tu sognerai Hal,come spesso succede a me."

I delfini nuotavano in un acquario molto grande nella casa di Floyd,che era al tavolo con la moglie,una donna con i capelli neri,una maglietta rossa e pantaloni chiari,mentre il figlio era in ginocchio sull'ultimo gradino della piscina e in mano aveva dei pesci che dava da mangiare ai delfini.

"Loro hanno già mangiato,tu no."disse la madre "Vieni a tavola, Cristofer."

"Hanno fame."disse lui.

"Allora tu entra nella piscina e digli di venire a tavola."disse la madre "Gli spaghetti sono pronti,non voglio che si raffreddino.

Su andiamo."

Cristofer diede un ultimo pesce ai delfini e poi andò a tavola che era di vetro con due gambe rettangolari bianche.

"Ehi,vieni a sentire che buoni,te li ho conditi con quel sugo che ti piace tanto."disse lei e il

bambino andò a tavola "Sai,a pensarci bene,non voglio che tu venga alla mia lezione.

Mi faresti innervosire."

Floyd aveva la mano sinistra sul mento,con il dito indice sulla bocca.

"Non ti sentire offeso,sono già terrorizzata per conto mio."disse lei "E poi non perdi molto,è solo una stanza piena di biologi marini che litigano sul placton.

Ehi?"

"Cosa?"disse Floyd e il bambino rise "Oh...scusa."

"Ho detto che non voglio che tu venga alla mia lezione."disse lei "Mi faresti innervosire."

"Ok."disse Floyd "Controlla il tuo disappunto."

"Di che cosa parlerai?"disse Cristofer.

"Delfini."disse lei.

"Ancora pesce?"disse Cristofer.

"Sono mammiferi."disse lei "E io è di loro che mi occupo."

"E perché?"disse Cristofer.

"Mangia."disse lei "Com'è andata a Washington?"

"Bene?"disse lui.

"Sei stanco?"disse lei.

"Partirò per quella missione."disse Floyd.

Lei restò a fissarlo preoccupata "Quando?"

"Tra 4 mesi."disse Floyd.

"Papà,dove vai?"disse Cristofer.

"A fare un lungo viaggio."disse lui e la moglie andò via.

"La mamma s'è arrabbiata."disse Cristofer.

"No,non credo."disse Floyd.

Il quel momento il bicchiere nella mano della donna cadde nel lavandino.

Tempo dopo Floyd era sulla spiaggia e scriveva al computer stando su un materasso,poi una sera era sul divano con il figlio a guardare un dvd alla tv.

La mattina dopo Floyd faceva le flessioni insieme al figlio,mentre la sera seguente era al tavolino a guardare dei fogli.

Il giorno dopo correva in strada e il figlio era in una macchinetta automatica accanto.

"Quanto è lontano Giove?"disse Cristofer.

"Molto."disse Floyd.

"Perché ci vogliono 2 anni e mezzo per andare e tornare?"disse il figlio.

"Perché è lontano."disse Floyd.

"Perché non andate più veloci?"disse Cristofer.

"Perché non andate più in fretta?"disse il bambino.  
"Non si può."disse Floyd.

"Ah...ti dimenticherai di me?"disse Cristofer.  
"No,io ti voglio bene."disse Floyd.

"Io non mi dimenticherò di te."disse Cristofer.

"Potremmo continuare a parlarci e vederci in televisione."disse Floyd.

"Ah."disse Cristofer "Papà?"

"Cosa?"disse Floyd.

"Mammina ha detto che dormirai per molto tempo."disse Cristofer.

"È vero."disse Floyd.

"Allora morirai."disse Cristofer.

"Cosa?"disse Floyd.

"Morirai?"disse il figlio.

"Perché dici così?"disse Floyd.

"Quando è morto in nonno di Jane,la sua mamma le disse che avrebbe dormito per molto tempo."disse lui.

"No,no,questo è diverso."disse Floyd "Mi sveglieranno ad un certo punto,ma bisogna dormire durante il viaggio di andata e quello di ritorno perché altrimenti si impazzisce e poi a bordo non c'è abbastanza cibo per tutti."

"Ah...mica ho capito però."disse lui.

La notte seguente lui dormiva sulla poltrona,il giorno dopo portava il bambino nel mare,poi la sera seguente era nel letto con la moglie.  
"Io voglio dimostrarmi adulta e cercare di capire tutto questo,lo voglio veramente."disse lei "Ce la metto tutta,ma non ci riesco.

Questa missione non servirà a riportare giù quegli uomini.

Da anni ti stai punendo per qualcosa che pensi di aver sbagliato o di non aver fatto come si deve e adesso cerchi di essere assolto.

Lo sai vero?

Lo sai che potresti anche morire lassù?"

"Avrò abbastanza pura per tutti e due."disse Floyd che la baciò.

Il Sole sorse.

Floyd entrò in camera del figlio che dormiva e lo guardò.

Nello spazio c'era un'astronave nera,molto lunga,con la parte iniziale a esagono,poi il resto a cilindro,formata da tante placche,poi c'erano due braccia che andavano sia sopra che sotto,una parte centrale,fatta di cilindri che roteava e la parte posteriore che era allargata e aveva diversi propulsori.

L'astronave si avvicinava a Giove che era visibile insieme ai due satelliti.

Una donna con i capelli biondi,e una tuta scura,con simboli rossi cliccava su una tastiera,parlando in russo con un altro e vicino c'era un cilindro di vetro con dentro Floyd su un lettino.

Stava ancora dormendo e aveva un po' di barba.

Indossava una tuta aderente grigia,coperta da una retina nera,con delle linee arancioni sulle gambe e degli slip arancioni.

Le capsule erano dispose in orizzontale in una lunga stanza bianca e sopra ognuna di esse c'era un computer con dei video e dei tasti che segnava lo stato di salute e il battito.

C'erano delle vetrate rettangolari ai lati dove c'erano atri seduti a dei computer.

Lei aprì la parte superiore della capsula "Dottor Floyd?

Dottor Floyd?"

Lui si mosse leggermente.

"Continui a tenere gli occhi chiusi."disse un altro che gli mise una mascherina per l'ossigeno sul viso.

La donna si avvicinò ad un altro.

"Respiri profondamente."disse l'uomo "Ancora.

Così,bene.

Come si sente?"

"Debole."disse Floyd "Affamato,credo.

Posso aprire gli occhi?"

"Si."disse l'altro.

Floyd provò a muoversi,ma si rimise giù,poi l'altro lo mise seduto,gli mise le gambe giù dal lettino e lo visitò.

"Non siamo ancora arrivati?"disse lui.  
"No,non ancora."disse la bionda "Mancano ancora due giorni.

Non si preoccupi.

Va tutto bene.

Il suo governo ha voluto che la svegliassi.

Il dottor Orlov ha notato strani segnali provenienti da Europa.

Le spiegherà tutto lui.

Non c'è bisogno di svegliare gli altri."

Poco dopo erano tutti seduti ad un tavolo circolare.

Oltre a Floyd c'erano 8 uomini.

Sopra di loro,sul soffitto,c'erano molti televisori,messi a cerchio ed erano di varia forma e dimensione.

La stanza aveva tre porte rettangolari,non vi era molta luce,ma sopra il tavolo vi erano delle lampade allungate.

"Ha fatto un'analisi spettrale?"disse Floyd.

"Certo che l'ho fatto."disse Orlov,un uomo con i capelli neri,corti e alto.

"E..."disse Floyd.

"E cosa?"disse Orlov.

Floyd rise "Dottor Orlov,non le sto facendo un terzo grado,se ha fatto delle analisi quali sono i risultati?"

"Niente di definitivo."disse Orlov.

"Collasso molecolare?"disse Floyd.

"Se guarda attentamente l'ultima pagina del rapporto troverà le risposte."disse Orlov.

Floyd guardò l'ultima pagina "Non riesco a capire.

Se il dato è corretto c'è qualcosa laggiù.

Non può essere corretto."

"È corretto."disse Orlov.

"E si muove?"disse Floyd.

"Si."disse Orlov.

Floyd si guardò intorno e si tolse gli occhiali "Allora...che sta succedendo qui?"

"Cosa vuole dire?"disse la donna bionda.

"Non sarò l'uomo più sveglio del mondo,anche se non ho bevuto,ma mi sembra di ricordare che io avrei dovuto rispondere alle vostre domande e voi avreste dovuto rispondere alle mie domande perché è il solo modo di scoprire la verità."disse Floyd "Credo di averlo letto in un manuale da qualche parte."

"Il suo governo ha voluto che la svegliassimo quando abbiamo riferito le nostre scoperte."disse la bionda "Lei è qui per aiutarci a riattivare il Discover sistemi del suo computer perché quella nave è territorio degli Stati Uniti.

Dottor Floyd,lei è autorizzato ad osservare gli aspetti della nostra missione,non abbiamo altri obblighi."

"Sono accadute molte cose da quando si è addormentato."disse un altro con i capelli chiari.

"E non sono dipese da noi."disse Orlov.

"La situazione nell'America Centrale sta peggiorando."disse la donna.

"Questo fa pensare che abbiate rilevato la presenza di clorofilla."disse Floyd.

"Gli Stati Uniti minacciano un blocco navale..."disse la bionda.

"C'è solo ghiaccio laggiù, e quindi come diavolo può esserci clorofilla?"disse Floyd.

"...e lei sa che il mio paese non può tollerare un blocco navale."disse lei.

"A che velocità si muove?"disse Floyd.

"Noi abbiamo precise informazioni..."disse la donna.

"Senta,sei nostri governi si comportano da scemi perché noi dovremmo imitarli?"disse Floyd "Noi siamo scienziati,non politici,a che velocità si muove?"

"Dottor Floyd,io sono anche ufficiale dell'aeronautica militare."disse la donna.

"A quale velocità?"disse Floyd.

"Un metro al secondo."disse Orlov.

"Non si preoccupi,sto solo osservando."disse Floyd "Verso il Sole?"

"Si."disse Orlov.

"È incredibile."disse Floyd.

"Non si preoccupi,manderemo giù un modulo."disse lei.

"Bene."disse lui.

In una grossa stanza c'erano delle scrivania e tutte le pareti erano tappezzate di pulsanti rossi,gialli,bianchi e blu e c'era poca luce.

Quello che aveva visitato il dottor Floyd stava cliccando su dei tasti mentre altri erano seduti ai comandi.

Floyd era in piedi dietro di loro.

Un donna con i capelli corti fece apparire su uno schermo un'immagine agli infrarossi di Giove.

Davanti ad Orlov,che era seduto anche lui,si avvicinò un cilindro con una maniglia in cima,che si piegò in orizzontale dalla parete

Orlov lo prese e un drone si stacco dal mezzo.

Aveva la parte centrale a cilindro e aveva delle eliche rettangolari,a metà cilindro due braccia sottili che andavano prima in orizzontale e poi in alto e terminavano con due semi circonferenze e alla base c'erano dei triangoli con la base piatta.

Su un monitor fu mostrato ciò che l'oggetto vedeva mentre si allontanava.

L'astronave era vicinissimo al satellite di Giove,poi il drone iniziò a da avvicinarsi alla superficie del satellite.

Sul monitor appariva l'immagine della superficie del pianeta visto dall'orbita.

Il pianeta era disseminato di linee dritte,e grossi spuntoni di ghiaccio che a volte formavano delle montagne.

Floyd si avvicinò allo schermo.

Ora si vedevano bene i giganteschi cristalli della luna di Giove che erano ammassati uno sull'altro e c'erano anche grossi spazi vuoti tra uno e l'altro.

"Ossigeno?"disse Floyd.

"Clorofilla."disse uno con la barba e i baffi arancioni.

Un segnale iniziò a fare un rumore sempre più velocemente.

Una volta passato sopra un cratere il segnale iniziò a suonare molto velocemente.

"Clorofilla!"disse quello con la barba.

"Clorofilla."disse Floyd "Cristo.

È organico?"

"Si,credo di si."disse Orlov "Farò avvicinare ancora di più il modulo."

Il mezzo iniziò a muoversi vicino alla superficie e il segnale aumento in prossimità di un cratere con il fondo buio.

"Che c'è in quel cratere?"disse Floyd.

Il mezzo entrò nel cratere.

"Li."disse Floyd "Li."

Il mezzo illuminò il fondo del cratere con le luci e muovendosi si vide una leggera luce verde che poi si trasformò in un raggio di luce che volò via somigliando ad una meteora.

Tutti i video saltarono e le luci si spensero,poi si riaccesero.

Poco dopo Floyd era vicino ad una parete e la bionda,quello con la barba,e Orlov erano ad un tavolino in una grossa stanza bianca scura,con il pavimento grigio e una porta ottagonale allungata.

C'era anche un altro russo più distante.

"Fatemi capire bene..."disse Floyd "Ma il telemetro non funziona?"

"No,è fuori uso."disse quello con la barba.

"Il dispositivo di riserva?"disse Orlov.

"Niente."disse quello con la barba "È stato tutto cancellato.

Si è sviluppato un accumulo elettrostatico di qualche natura.

Ne troveremo ancora quando ci avvicineremo al satellite Io,

È già successo."

"C'era di sicuro qualcosa laggiù."disse Olrov "Era organico.

C'era vita."

"Come può saperlo?"disse quello con la barba.

"Allora cosa consigli di fare?"disse la bionda.

"Dovremmo mandare un altro modulo."disse Olrov.

"Ci stiamo allontanando da Europa,sarebbe difficile."disse la bionda.

"Possiamo rallentare?"disse Orlov.

"No,non c'è abbastanza carburante."disse la bionda.

"Chi ci dice che non si ripeterà la tessa cosa?"disse il russo in disparte.

"L'accumulazione elettrostatica non è fenomeno frequente."disse quello

"Davvero dottor Floyd?"disse la bionda "Che cosa è stato secondo lei?"

"C'è senz'altro qualcosa laggiù."disse Floyd camminando "Lo abbiamo visto tutti e tutti abbiamo letto i dati.

Sappiamo che c'è.

Ma supponete per un momento che abbia a che fare con il monolito.

Prima che cominciate a fare quelle facce stupite,statemi a sentire un momento.

Noi stiamo mandando sonde dal 1970 e lo stesso state facendo voi,ma nessuno di noi ha mai rilevato prima d'ora la minima traccia di clorofilla sulle lune di Giove,questo mai.

E ci siamo avvicinati abbastanza,no?

9 anni fa il monolito venne rilevato qui.

Discovery fu mandato in missione ed è successo quello che è successo,mi state seguendo,vero?

Ed ora eccoci qua dopo 9 anni a cercare di capire che cosa può essere successo e di che cosa è fatto il monolito...e indovinate che cosa scopriamo lungo il cammino?

La possibilità di una qualche specie di vita dove non era mai esistita prima.

Non credo che si tratti di qualcosa di elettrostatico.

C'è qualcosa che vuole tenerci lontano da Europa."

L'astronave si avvicinava a Giove.

Floyd registrò un messaggio "Cara Caroline,mi manchi moltissimo.

Siamo arrivati a momento di metterci in orbita attorno al satellite Io,cioè il punto in cui si trova il Discovery.

Poiché non abbiamo abbastanza carburante da rallentare,dovremmo usare una tecnica chiamata aereo frenata.

Teoricamente dovremmo entrare nello strato atmosferico di Giove usando gli schermi termici di protezione.

L'atmosfera diminuirà la nostra velocità.

La gravità di Giove ci attirerà e ci lancerà come una fionda nella parte in ombra.

Se andrà tutto bene,finiremo dolcemente in orbita attorno al satellite Io.

È una notizia bomba per i giornali.

Naturalmente quelli che scrivono articoli sui giornali non sono qui.

Poiché questo è qualcosa che nessuno ha mai fatto prima,quassù tutti sono terrorizzati quanto me.

La differenza è che loro hanno da fare,io invece no.

Sto solo in attesa di quello che dovrà succedere...e spero che ne valga la pena."

In un corridoio buio vi erano delle stanze vuote,con delle cinture sulla parte bassa di una parete e con davanti un vetro con delle maniglie.

Dentro una di queste stanze,che avevano la parete opposta al vetro piena di pulsanti e con dei video,c'era Floyd,seduto contro una parete.

Vide che uno schermo mostrava l'astronave e un conto alla rovescia,così si mise la cintura.

"Aereofrenata tra 2 minuti."disse la voce meccanica "2 minuti all'aereo frenata."

I russi iniziarono a chiudere le porte.

La bionda era legata al sedile nella cabina di comando.

Sul dorso dell'astronave si gonfiarono degli enormi palloni verdi.

La donna con i capelli corti aprì il vetro di Floyd.

"Venga."disse Floyd che si slacciò la cintura,lei lo abbracciò e lui allacciò la cintura su entrambi.

"Lei parla la mia lingua?"disse Floyd.

"No."disse la donna.

Il mezzo iniziò a tremare,poi divenne una palla di fuoco diretta verso il satellite,poi ci girò intorno ed uscì dall'atmosfera dalla parte opposta.

Le vibrazioni cessarono.

I palloni furono liberati nello spazio.

La donna bionda e gli altri nella sala comandi tirarono un sospiro di sollievo e parlarono in russo.

Floyd slacciò la cintura "Ok?"

Lei gli diede un baciò sulla guancia e poi andò via.

Il mezzo proseguiva nello spazio.

Su un monitor nella sala comando appariva l'immagine del monolito nero.

Si udì la voce distorta di David "Mio Dio,è pieno di stelle."

La voce fu fatta sentire più volte e filtrata,poi alla fine tornò identica a quella di David.

"Il dottor Floyd in infermeria."disse una voce e Floyd,che era seduto nella sala comandi,davanti ai video alzò la testa,poi si alzò,camminò nella stanza dove erano riuniti i russi,intorno ad un tavolo,poi proseguì nei corridoi e arrivo nella stanza delle capsule trovando Carnot e John con addosso un asciugamano e seduti su un panchina attaccata al muro.

Ora indossava una tuta blu.

"Come si sente?"disse Floyd appoggiandosi alla parete.

"A pezzi."disse Carnot.

"Ho un sapore terribile in bocca."disse John "Le rimarrà per 12 ore,poi le passerà."

Va tutto bene?"

"Va tutto bene."disse Floyd.

"Non ci siamo ancora?"disse John.

"Dovremmo raggiungere il Discovery domani mattina."disse Floyd.

"Com'è andata l'aereo frenata?"disse John.

"Beh,siamo qui."disse Floyd "Quindi ha funzionato."

"Ah,come avrei voluto vederla."disse John.  
"Io invece avrei preferito dormire."disse Floyd"Ah,i messaggi per voi sono in sala trasmissione,i nostri amici russi li hanno decodificati e trascritti,spero non ci sia nulla di troppo personale.

Sapete c'è un po' di nervosismo..."

"Si,che diavolo sta succedendo?"disse Carnot "Questo dottore...come si chiama?"

"Gludenko."disse Floyd.

"Gludenko."disse Carnot "Si è comportato come se avesse voluto fulminarci."

"È per via dell'America Centrale."disse Floyd.

"Cioè?"disse John.

"I russi hanno tentato di forzare il nostro blocco navale...non lo so,la situazione è molto tesa"disse Floyd.

"Ce li abbiamo tutti i dati telemetrici sul Discovery e il monolito,dottor Floyd?"disse John.

"Si,è tutto nelle vostre cassette."disse Floyd "Ah,non vi aspettate troppa collaborazione da questo equipaggio."

"Si,sembrano molto ostili."disse John.

"Non è colpa loro,o forse si."disse Floyd.

"Oh Dio."disse Carnot "Io mio equilibrio elettrolitico può andare a farsi fottere se ho questo sapore in bocca."

"C'è dell'altro."disse Floyd "È successo qualcosa di incredibile su Europa.

Ma è meglio non parlarne qui."

L'astronave viaggiava nello spazio.

Floyd registrò un messaggio "Cara Caroline,la prima parte di questo viaggio sta per terminare.

Siamo arrivati all'appuntamento con il Discovery,la missione vera è propria comincia adesso.

Manderemo degli uomini a perlustrare questo relitto lungo 300 metri che sta fluttuando sopra il satellite io per vedere se può essere recuperato prima che la sua orbita si esaurisca.

All'interno di quel relitto ci sono 9 anni di segreti,incluso un computer addormentato che conosce un sacco di risposte.

C'è anche il mio passato e io voglio quelle risposte."

Il mezzo era sopra il satellite,che aveva una superficie simile a Marte e davanti a loro c'era il Discovery,coperto di polvere gialla,che ruotava su se stesso.

Uno dei russi era sospeso in aria,in una grossa stanza bianca,dove c'era un pannello aperto,mentre un altro camminava su una parete.

Carnot indossava la tuta da astronauta "Io non sono un'astronauta.

Sono un ingegnere che cosa ci faccio qui?"

"La temperatura è buona."disse Floyd che controllava una placca sulla tuta.

"Si."disse Carnot "Sa io soffro di vertigini."

"Anch'io."disse Floyd.

"Abbiamo scelto un bel lavoro,eh?"disse Carnot.

Floyd gli abbassò il vetro del casco.

Il russo con la barba era dentro un'altra tuta,anch'essa con delle torce ai lati della testa e salutò altri.

"Ok."disse Floyd mentre il russo premeva dei pulsanti sul portellone.

Delle luci rosse si accesero e un allarme scattò.

"Respira piano."disse Floyd.

Carnot annuì ed entrò in un'altra stanza con l'altro,poi Floyd chiuse la porta.

"Non respiri troppo profondamente."disse il russo che aprì la seconda porta vedendo il satellite e lo spazio "Respiri normalmente."

Il russo prese un oggetto cilindrico bianco,con un filo attorcigliato su di esso.

Carnot prese il filo e l'altro iniziò ad uscire allungando la corda.

Carnot uscì tenendosi alle pareti e poi i due volteggiarono nello spazio.

L'americano aveva legato la corda alla sua vita.

Guardò di sotto e vide il satellite.

Il russo si avvicinava lentamente al mezzo roteante.

"Possono restare esposti a quelle radiazioni per 15 minuti non di più."disse Floyd seduto nella sala comandi.

Su un monitor c'era l'immagine dei due mezzi e due punti collegati da un filo rosso che indicavano i piloti.

"Com'è il polso?"disse Floyd.

"Un po' accelerato,ma non c'è da preoccuparsi."disse un dei russi.

"Ehi?"disse il russo con la barba "Lei parla la mia lingua?"

"No."disse Carnot.

"Ok,io parlo la sua."disse il russo.

"Senta,mi sto annebbiando."disse Carnot.

"Carnot,la conosce quella del maratoneta e della gallina?"disse Floyd.

"Non si sprechi troppo a distrarmi?"disse Carnot "Ho la nausea."

"Se vomita soffocherà."disse il russo.  
"Non chiuda gli occhi."disse Floyd "Guardi il centro del Discovery.

La parte centrale,non le estremità.

Guardi la parte che si muove meno e non stacchi gli occhi da li."

"Sto per vomitare,io sono un ingegnere porca miseria."disse Carnot "Ma si forse è meglio che cerchi di distrarmi.

Com'è quella del maratoneta?"

"Niente,me l'ero inventata."disse Floyd.

"Sto guardando il centro dell'astronave."disse Carnot.

"Vede delle luci?"disse Floyd.

"No,no nessuna luce."disse Carnot.

"70 metri."disse disse un russo.

"Siete quasi arrivati."disse Floyd "Va bene questo per distrarla?"

"Niente male."disse Carnot

"50 metri."disse quello con la barba.

"Ehi Max,come si dice gallina in russo?"disse Carnot.

"курица."disse Max.

"куриsa."dosse Carnot.

"курица."disse Max.

"курица."disse Carnot.

"Parla russo meglio di me."disse Max che arrivò al centro del mezzo.

"Grazie."disse Carnot.

"È vero."disse Max "30 metri."

"Non chiudere gli occhi."disse Carnot "Non respirare profondamente.

Курица.

Курица."

Max utilizzò il cilinrdo,a cui era attaccata la corda,per emettere dei flash di luce e rallentare,mentre Carnot andò in avanti e fu tenuto dalla corda,poi i due andarono verso la parte centrale.

"Vede il sistema di antenne?"disse Floyd.

"Si."disse Carnot.

"In che condizioni è?"disse Loyd.

"Sembra normale."disse Carnot.

"15 metri."disse Max "Proprio davanti a se.

La sezione centrale si muove appena,è la che ci agganceremo.

10 metri.

Sei bravissimo Carnot.

5 metri.

4 metri.

3.

2.

1."

Carnot si agganciò al mezzo "C'è l'ho fatta."

"Si."disse Max che si agganciò "Si agganci."

Carnot agganciò il filo ad un gancio ed il gancio ad un tubo "Si."

"Sono dietro di lei."disse Max "Ok.

Ora guardi davanti a se."

"Senza la rotazione si troveranno a gravità piena prima di arrivare al modulo di comando."disse Floyd "Allora che mi dice?"

"È coperto di...zolfo."disse Carnot mentre si spostavano verso la punta circolare "La struttura sembra solida.

Siamo ancora distanti."

"Molto bene."disse Max "Stiamo percorrendo la dorsale in questo momento."

I due erano in piedi,legati con delle corde e si muovevano.

"Ci siamo quasi."disse Max.

I due iniziarono a camminare a gattoni.

"Mi sto appesantendo!"disse Carnot.

"Stia calmo,ci siamo quasi."disse Max.

I due si misero in piedi sulla parte circolare.

"Siamo sul modulo di comando."disse Carnot,poi i due strisciarono sulla superficie "Non riesco a respirare."

"È in iperventilazione."disse un russo.

"Non riesco a respirare!"disse Carnot.

"Mi ascolti."disse Floyd "Alleggerisca la miscela con anidride carbonica."

"No...NON TROVO IL BOTTONE!"disse Carnot.

"Arrivo."disse Max "Aspetti.

Calmo,stia calmo."

Max premette il pulsante.

"Mi sento così stupido."disse Carnot "Mi sento così stupido."

Max sorrise "Meglio?"

"Si,adesso è ok."disse Carnot.

La bionda sorrise.

"Ancora 10 secondi."disse Floyd.

"Davvero?"disse Max "È così che si sente?

A me è successa la stessa cosa la prima volta che l'ho fatto."

"E quando è stata la prima volta?"disse Carnot.

"Mai."disse Max.

"Ho trovato il portello."disse Carnot che spostò della polvere e trovò una manopola circolare,con una linea orizzontale in mezzo"C'è il dispositivo di apertura della paratia.

Non c'è luce,non c'è corrente."

"Usi il comando manuale."disse Floyd.

"Si,sto usando quello manuale."disse Carnot che mise un oggetto a cono sulla manopola e l'oggetto di metallo bianco roteò.

La porta si aprì e un foglio di carta volò nello spazio.

"Che mi dice,Carnot."disse Floyd.

"Apparentemente nessun danno."disse Carnot che illuminò l'interno con la torcia "Stiamo entrando."

Max entrò per primo.

"Benvenuti sul territorio degli Stati Uniti."disse Floyd.

Arrivarono nella stanza dove c'erano le capsule,camminando sulla parete destra.

"Tutto ok."disse Carnot.

"Bene."disse Floyd.

"Qui c'è una tuta spaziale."disse Carnot che illuminò una tuta blu a mezz'aria.

I due fecero alcuni passi sulla parete.

"Ho trovato Hal."disse Carnot illuminando il computer rettangolare.

"Che aspetto ha?"disse Floyd.

"Addormentato."disse Carnot "Qui c'è un modulo.

Il numero 3."

"Ci sono danni?"disse Floyd.

"Sembra nessuno."disse Carnot che lo superò passando sulla parete,poi illuminò il portellone "Le bombole sono chiuse.

Non c'è corrente.

La pressione sembra ok."

"Qual'è la temperatura?"Orlov.

"Non lo so."disse Carnot "Il generatore ausiliario non funziona e neanche gli indicatori."

"Devono esserci almeno 100 gradi sotto 0."disse Floyd.

"Un tipico inverno russo."disse Max mentre l'altro gli controllava una placca sul petto.  
"Eh,io sono della California,da noi la temperatura non scende mai così in basso."disse Carnot.

"Oh bene."disse Max.

"Aumenta il riscaldamento nella sua tuta."disse Floyd.

"Si,lo sto facendo."disse Carnot che premeva dei pulsanti.

"Gli illumini la faccia con la sua torcia e si assicuri che non diventi blu."disse un russo alla cabina di comando.

"È qui di fronte a me."disse Carnot.

"Continuate a parlare."disse il russo.

"D'accordo."disse Max "Stiamo aprendo la visiera.

Adesso solleverò lentamente il visore."

Max lo fece "Fa freddo."

"Il colorito è ok."disse Carnot.

Max annuì "C'è ossigeno qui.

Respiro regolarmente.

C'è una strana puzza qui.

Di andato a male.

Come se qualcosa fosse..."

Max smise di ridere e divenne spaventato e abbassò la visiera.

"Cosa c'è?"disse Carnot.

"Discovery che sta succedendo?"disse Floyd.

"Io dico che c'è ancora qualcuno qui dentro."disse Max spaventato.

"No,si sbaglia."disse Carnot.

"Si,perché Poole si perse all'esterno e Bowman rimase solo a bordo,e gettò fuori tutti quelli morti sotto ibernazione!"disse Floyd "Non ci può essere nessuno li!"

"Forse Bowman riuscì a tornare?"disse Max.

"No,non è così."disse Floyd "Non tornò indietro."

"Forse viene dalla cambusa,può essere della carne andata a male prima che la temperatura andasse sotto 0."disse Carnot "Ecco cos'è,ma certo dev'essere così.

Ehi.

Crede che le mentirei?"

"Pronto,Discovery?"disse Orlov "Pronto?"

Max rise.

"Si,siamo qui."disse Carnot"Tutto ok.

Procediamo verso la plancia."

I due ripresero a camminare.

"Sono a pezzi."disse Max.

"Come dite voi grazie in russo?"disse Carnot.

Un messaggio dall'uomo di colore arrivò nel mezzo "Qui Milson.

Mi inserirò nel K.E.2 tra 5 secondi."

"Salve Mark."disse Floyd.

"Vorrei poterti dare notizie migliori,ma qui va sempre peggio."disse Mark "L'altro ieri il presidente ha parlato in una seduta congiunta del congresso.

Ha detto che non intendeva recedere dal blocco.

Non so cosa fosse più spaventoso,il discorso o il congresso che lo osannava.

Ha invocato Lincoln.

Quando un presidente sta per cacciarci in guai seri,fa sempre ricorso a Lincoln.

Onestamente non so se entreremo in guerra o no.

È terrificante sperare che i russi siano meno pazzi di noi,quando sono decisamente pazzi.

In questo momento penso che voi siate più al sicuro di noi.

Spero solo che esista ancora la Terra quando sarà il momento di tornare.

Ho sentito che il cibo andato a male nella cambusa del Discovery,sono contento che si tratti solo di questo.

Sono anche contento che abbiate la nave sotto controllo.

Carnot è un uomo capace,nessuno conosce quei congegni meglio di lui.

È buon segno che il generatore di riserva fosse ancora attivo,forse funzionerà anche il resto del circuito.

Non abbiamo notizie nuove sul monolito.

I nostri dati confermano i vostri,non si muove."

Il Discovery smise di girare su se stesso e i due accesero le luci nella cabina di pilotaggio.

I due erano seduti ai posti di comando e si erano tolti la tuta spaziale.

Le due astronavi si mossero.

Una volta arrivate una vicina all'altra,il bordo di una porta triangolare,con la punta verso il basso, fu staccato e collegato all'altro mezzo.

Tale bordo era collegato all'altra astronave tramite tre fili,uno per angolo, e c'erano dei triangoli gialli,con la punta diretta verso il basso ad intervalli regolari.

"Floyd a Milson."disse Floyd registrando un messaggio "Le mie notizie sono leggermente migliori delle tue:Discovery è stato parzialmente riattivato.

Non conosciamo ancora l'entità esatta dei danni e se riusciremo a portarlo a casa,dipende tutto da Hal.

Il sistema di pilotaggio dovrebbe essere azionato manualmente per poter allontanare il Discovery dall'orbita instabile del satellite Io.

Devo confessare che più mi allontanerò da Io e più sarò felice.

È una luna violenta anche per Giove.

Europa ,malgrado il suo colore grigio freddo, è molto più rassicurante.

Io credo che laggiù ci sia qualche specie di vita nuova che sta cercando di emergere da tutto quel ghiaccio.

Noi ci troviamo a 1000 kilometri da monolito.

Ancora non riesco a vederlo,ma so che è la.

E credo anche che lui sappia che noi siamo qui."

John si era messo una tuta spaziale e il condotto triangolare era davanti a lui.

Attaccati ai due fili superiori c'erano due tubi di metallo giallo,collegati ad una placca orizzontale al centro,con una placca piatta in basso collegata all'ultimo filo.

John afferrò i due tubi con le mani,mise i piedi sulla placca in basso e il mezzo di mosse lungo i fili,verso l'entrata che emanava luce rossa.

"È tempo di utilizzare John."disse Foyd che registrava "Vedremo se il nostro chirurgo e psichiatra del computer,riuscirà a rimettere in funzione Hal.

A dirti la verità,non so se Hal abbia ucciso,si sia ucciso,se sia un nevrotico,se sia impazzito...o sia semplicemente guasto."

John si era tolto la tuta e volteggiava dentro la stanza rettangolare a luci rosse dove era stato disattivato Hal.

I rettangoli trasparenti con dentro i dischi erano ancora fuori.

Jogn si voltò verso l'occhio di Hal,che era accanto ai rettangoli,poi ne abbassò alcuni,si voltò verso il soffitto dove vi era un computer con una tastiera "Questo è il test iniziale di ricostruzione logica della voce.

La diagnostica della voce nei centri di sintesi del linguaggio è stata completata.

A questo livello tutte le funzioni appaiono normali."

Lui scrisse delle parole "Salve.

Dottore.

Nome.

Continuare.

Ieri.

Domani."

Il computer ripeté in modo distorto le parole,così John iniziò a riabbassare altri rettangoli,ripeté il test diverse volte e solo quando furono tutti abbassati Hal cominciò a parlare normalmente.

"Buon giorno,dottor John."disse Hal "Sono Hal.

Sono pronto per il mio primo test. "

Lui si voltò verso l'occhio e lo accarezzò.

Floyd e Carnot erano seduti sul bordo della piccola stanza dove Floyd si era riparato quando c'era stato il lanciò,guardavano una mappa e Carnot aveva un telecomando in mano,che era di metallo e intorno ai tasti c'era luce rossa.

"E questo che è?"disse Carnot.

"Deve farmi un favore."disse Floyd indicando la mappa "Questa linea è quella dell'alimentatore principale della sala comando,giusto?"

"Beh,si."disse Carnot.

"Quanti circuiti ci sono?"disse Floyd.

"Beh,tutti i circuiti ambientali sono alimentati da questo."disse Carnot indicando la mappa.

"Si,ma questo è quello che alimenta Hal,giusto?"disse Floyd indicando con la mano la mappa.

"Si."disse Carnot.

"Allora installi questo aggeggio all'interno di questo punto."disse Floyd "In un posto dove nessuno possa trovarlo,senza cercarlo intenzionalmente."

"Dice sul serio?"disse Carnot.

"Dico sul serio."disse Floyd.

"Ehi,è un idea geniale."disse Carnot "Un interruttore isolante che non provocherà circuiti quando sarà azionato.

Dov'è il suo comando a distanza?"

"Se lo azionassi...il comando è nel mio scomparto."disse Floyd. "Quel piccolo calcolatore rosso,lo ha visto?"

"Si."disse Carnot.

"Lo metta su 99,faccia la radice quadrata e prema l'integratore."disse Hal "È tutto.

In caso di emergenza lo può fare anche lei."

"Che genere di emergenza?"disse Carnot.  
"Beh,se lo sapessi non mi servirebbe quell'aggeggio,non crede?"disse Floyd.

"John si agiterebbe se lo sapesse."disse Carnot.

"E come potrebbe scoprirlo?"disse Floyd.

"Ah,non da me."disse Carnot "Potranno cavarmi le unghie e io non parlerò."

"Lo inserisca stanotte quando dorme,ammesso che dorma."disse Floyd.

"E chi lo può sapere?"disse Carnot.

Le due astronavi viaggiavano insieme.

Floyd registrò un messaggio "Cara Caroline,finalmente ci siamo.

Dopo quasi due anni e centinaia di milioni di miglia,stiamo per trovarci faccia a faccia con il monolito.

L'ultimo essere umano che ci si trovò è scomparso.

Sta per accadere qualcosa di veramente sbalorditivo e ho la certezza che questo gigante nero stia controllando tutto.

Abbiamo tante cose da chiedere...e ho la sensazione che le risposte andranno oltre le nostre domande."

Floyd era in piedi in sala comando e aveva gli occhi in un telescopio che sbucava dal muro.

La bionda cliccò su dei pulsanti e il mezzo rallentò fino a fermarsi.

Le due astronavi erano di fronte all'immenso monolito orizzontale che era immobile.

Il gruppo era riunito al completo intorno al tavolo con sopra i televisori.

"C'è qualche notizia incamerata da Hal sul monolito,dottor Floyd?"disse la bionda.

"No."disse Floyd "Hal venne disinserito prima che il Discovery lo incontrasse.

Non c'è niente nei giornali di bordo,ne nei sistemi di registrazione automatica.

Quali che fossero i segreti che Bowman aveva scoperto se li è portati con se."

"Notate le proporzioni."disse Orlov "1X4X9.

Sono perfette anche se si misurano alla sesta cifra decimale."

"Quello piccolo trovato sulla Luna ha esattamente le stesse proporzioni:1x4x9."disse Floyd "I quadrati di 1x4x9,i quadrati di 1,2 e 3.

Abbiamo tentato per anni di attribuire un significato cosmico a tutto questo,ma senza risultati."

"Tutte le congetture che possiamo fare non ci serviranno a nulla."disse la bionda "Se per un motivo sconosciuto resiste ai nostri strumenti,dovremmo fare un'ispezione ravvicinata.

Manderò Max con un modulo."

"Io non lo farei."disse Floyd.

"Oh,davvero?"disse la bionda "Non lo farebbe?"

"Esatto non lo farei."disse Floyd "Non è mica un mucchietto di immondizia quello.

Non sappiamo che cosa sia,sappiamo solo che è molto grande e che forse è destinato a qualcosa.

Se vuole mandare un modulo ne mandi 1 teleguidato."

"Non sono d'accordo."disse lei.

"Io voglio andare."disse Max.

"È da stupidi."disse Carnot.

"No,liscio come la seta."disse Max.

"L'olio."disse Carnot "Liscio come l'olio."

"L'olio,si."disse Max.

"È da stupidi,lo ripeto."disse Carnot.

"Mi dica dottor Floyd,dov'è finito il coraggio degli americani?"disse la bionda.

"È vivo e vegeto,grazie per l'interessamento."disse Floyd "E che fine ha fatto la prudenza dei russi?"

"Max uscirà con un modulo."disse la bionda.

Un braccio meccanico,con una base triangolare nera, prese un mezzo volante dalla parte superiore della grande stanza dove si usciva nello spazio e Max aveva una tuta.

Oltre a lui c'era Carnot e un russo.

Il modulo aveva una parte centrale quadrata,con la parte davanti irregolare,con due grosse vetrate,divise da una linea obliqua,la parte tra le due vetrate era triangolare,con la punta verso il basso,c'era un rettangolo sotto il quadrato e c'erano delle zampe,dei cilindri ai lati che andavano verso l'esterno e poi in basso.

La parte frontale si aprì,le luci dei pulsanti che coprivano le pareti si accesero e Max si sedette dentro.

Il monolito restava fermo nello spazio.

La bionda era nella sala comando e cliccava su dei pulsanti,parlando in russo.

"Non lo faccia arrabbiare,mi raccomando."disse Carnot.

"Non lo farò arrabbiare."disse Max.

"È da stupidi."disse Carnot.

"Liscio come la seta."disse Max abbassandosi il visore.

"L'olio."disse Carnot chiudendo la parte superiore "Liscio come l'olio."

Il mezzo si voltò verso una porta che si aprì e lo condusse in un corridoio buio,poi si aprì una porta rettangolare,anch'essa verso l'alto,alla destra dell'oggetto, e una pedana rettangolare lo mise nello spazio,poi furono accesi i propulsori e il mezzo andò verso la parte superiore del monolito.

"Non ho nessuna segnalazione."disse Max mentre il mezzo iniziava a muoversi sul monolito"Nessun campo magnetico,niente.

Però ho difficoltà a calcolare la distanza.

Floyd era dietro Orlov che era seduto.

"I segnali Radar non tornano indietro."disse Max.

"Dio,come sembra piccolo il modulo."disse Carnot che guardava dentro il telescopio che usciva dalla parete.

"Bene."disse Floyd "Così non ha niente di minaccioso.

Max forse dovrebbe stendere il braccio articolato e tenerlo sollevato."

"Sta dicendo sul serio?"disse Orlov.

"Si."disse Floyd.

"Io non so voi,ma quell'aggeggio con gli artigli sollevati mi spaventerebbe a morte."disse Carnot.

"Forse ha ragione."disse Floyd.

Max abbassò il mezzo.

"Basta,lo fermi."disse Floyd "Non vorrà che vada a sbatterci contro."

"Non c'è attività di riflesso,non vedo caratteristiche di superficie."disse Max "È totalmente levigato."

"Percorrilo per tutta la sua lunghezza."disse Orlov.

Il mezzo si mosse in avanti.

Arrivato a circa metà del monolito,sulla superficie dell'oggetto iniziarono ad apparire scintille di luce verde che iniziarono ad ammassarsi al centro,formando una luce.

L'allarme suonò e apparve una macchia rossa sull'ologramma che mostrava il monolito sugli schermi a infrarossi.

"Oh mio Dio..."disse Carnot"Max si allontani presto!"

Al centro de monolito si formò una luce azzurra,mentre l'oggetto si allontanava,poi ci fu un lampo bianco.

"MAX!"urlò Carnot.

Una nube di energia verde uscì dall'oggetto e scagliò via il mezzo che esplose.

Una sfera di luce abbandonò il monolito e si allontanò nello spazio.

"MAX!"urlò Carnot "IMBECILLE,MI SENTI?!

MI RISPONDA!"

Orlov chiuse gli occhi.

"MAX!"urlò Carnot.

Floyd abbassò gli occhi e la bionda era sconvolta.

La luce bianca andò verso la Terra.

C'era un grosso condominio bianco,con uno stupendo giardino e in uno degli appartamenti c'era una donna,seduta al tavolo da cucina che guardava la tv.

Aveva i capelli neri,legati dietro la testa,indossava una maglietta rosa,pantaloni bianchi e ciabatte bianche.

Il televisore era incorporato dentro un rettangolo bianco attaccato al muro,dove c'erano diversi pulsanti.

In tv c'era un uomo di colore che parlava "Il segretario di stato stamattina si è intrattenuto con il presidente per 2 ore alla Casa Bianca.

Uscendo non ha rilasciato alcuna dichiarazione ai giornalisti.

Il presidente ha annunciato una conferenza per stasera alle ore 21 e noi normalmente seguiremo la conferenza indiretta e poi trasmetteremo un servizio speciale sull'avvenimento."

L'immagine sbiadì e la donna andò a toccare la tv.

"Ciao,Betty."disse la voce distorta alla tv,lei si allontanò scossa e apparve il volto di David Bowman"Ciao Betty."

"Che significa?"disse lei allontanandosi.  
"Ti prego,parlami."disse lui.

"David?"disse Betty "David,sei tu?"

"Non ne sono sicuro."disse David "Si,ricordo David Bowman,e so tutto di lui."

"Dave è morto."disse Betty.

"Tutto quello che David Bowman era in realtà,è ancora parte di me."disse David.

"Perché sei qui?"disse Betty.

"Non lo so perché?"disse David "Forse per salutarti.

Ti sei risposata?"

"Si."disse Betty.

"È un brav'uomo?"disse David.

La donna annuì.

"Sono contento."disse David che aveva gli occhi che si illuminavano ogni tanto "Io ti amo Betty."

"Oh David,anche io ti..."disse Betty.

"Addio Betty."disse David.

"No,non te ne andare."disse Betty.

"Sono già lontano."disse David "E volevo dirti addio."

"Cosa accadrà David?"disse Betty.

"Qualcosa di meraviglioso."disse David e l'immagine torno quella di prima.

"David?"disse lei che si sedette e mise la testa sul tavolo.

Floyd entrò dentro la sala comando che aveva delle luci rosse,e macchine ovunque con pulsanti luminosi.

Floyd aveva con se una bottiglia di plastica e raggiunse la bionda seduta su una sedia "Le offro un drink.

Questo è buono.

Viene da una terra chiamata Kentucky."

"Non sapevo che avesse portato alcolici a bordo,è proibito."disse lei.

"Avrei messo piede qui dentro se fossi stato sobrio?"disse Floyd "Avanti,lo assaggi,non c'è niente di meglio di un drink che sa di plastica."

La donna prese la bottiglia e bevve dalla cannuccia "Pensa che abbia sbagliato a mandare Max?"

"Non importa quello che penso io?"disse Floyd.

"Pensa che abbia sbagliato?"disse la donna.

"Si."disse Floyd "Cos'altro fanno,oltre che bere nel Kentucky?"

"Fanno delle delle grandi corse di cavalli."disse Floyd "Giocano molte bene a palla canestro,fanno figli come tutti gli altri..."

"Sembra un bel posto."disse lei "Sua moglie che tipo è?"

"È giovane,intelligente...ero già stato sposato,ma sono rimasto vedovo."disse Floyd.

"Oh...mi dispiace."disse lei.

"Anche a me dispiacque."disse Floyd "Da lei ebbi una figlia che ora ha 17 anni.

Dopo 4 anni incontrai Caroline.

Abbiamo un bambino di 5 anni.

E lei?"

"Mio marito è medico all'ospedale dell'università,abbiamo una figlia."disse Floyd.

"Quanti anni?"disse lui.

"4."disse lei.

"Bionda?"disse Floyd.

"Si."disse lei.

"Bene,a mio figlio piacciono le bionde."disse Floyd "Facciamoli incontrare."

"Certo."disse lei "Perché no?"

"Sarebbe bello se entrassero insieme in un mondo nuovo."disse Floyd che andò a vedere dai finestrini "Cosa crede che sia?"

"Non lo so."disse lei.

"Pensa che Max lo sappia?"disse lui.

"Dottor Floyd,lei non ha molto senso realistico."disse la donna.

"Guardi li fuori e mi dica cosa c'è di realistico."disse Floyd.

Il monolito era fermo nello spazio.

Floyd,Carnot,Orlov e John erano nel Discoverì,nella stanza delle capsule.

Floyd era appoggiato al muro,Carnot appoggiato alla capsula e Orlov appoggiato alla parete alla sinistra della capsula.

John era davanti al computer nero rettangolare "Per favore,nessuno deve parlare.

Gli accenti lo confondono.

Lui capisce soltanto me,perciò se avete domande da fargli,lasciate che glie le faccia io."disse John che si voltò e digitò delle parole con la tastiera"Buon giorno,Hal."

"Buon giorno,dottor John."disse John.

"Ti senti in grado di riuscire a riprendere tutti i tuoi compiti?"disse John.

"Certo."disse Hal"Sono del tutto operativo e tutti i miei circuiti funzionano perfettamente.

"Bene."disse John "Sai quali sono quei compiti?"

"Si,devo far funzionare i circuiti a bordo del Discovery."disse Hal "C'è una finestra di lancio fra 31 giorni,quando la Terra si troverà nella giusta posizione.

C'è abbastanza combustibile a bordo per una rotta a basso consumo che consentirà al Discovery di tornare sulla Terra tra 28 mesi.

Questo non presenterà alcun problema."

"Molto bene,ora Hal ti dispiace se ti faccio una domanda?"disse John.

"No,affatto."disse Hal.

"Tu ricordi se David Bowman e Frank Poole abbandonarono il Discovery?"disse John.

"Certamente no,se una cosa del genere fosse successa me lo ricorderei."disse Hal.

Floyd aveva le braccia incrociate e aveva la testiera rossa in una delle mani.

"Come stanno Frank e Dave?"disse Hal.

"Stanno bene."disse John "Ma non sono qui,in questo momento."

"Chi sono queste persone?"disse Hal "Riesco ad identificare solo lei...sebbene posso affermare,con una probabilità del 75 percento che l'uomo dietro a lei è il dottor Floyd."

"Non preoccuparti Hal,ti spiegherò tutto dopo."disse John.

"La missione è stata completata?"disse Hal "Lei sa che la cosa mi entusiasma enormemente."

"Si,la missione è stata completata e tu hai realizzato il tuo programma in modo davvero egregio."disse John "E adesso,Hal,se non ti dispiace,vorremmo parlare un momento in privato.

Puoi essere così gentile da scusarci?"

"Certamente."disse Hal.

"Bene."disse John che spense il video.  
"Ma lei che cosa ha fatto?"disse Orlov.

"Ho cancellato la memoria di Hal dal momento in cui sono cominciate le difficoltà."disse John.

"La serie 9000 impiega memoria olografica,è impossibile effettuare cancellazione in sequenza cronologica."disse Orlov.

"Io sono riuscito a farlo."disse John.

"Come c'è riuscito?"disse Carnot.

"Ho inserito un nastro cancellatore speciale che va a caccia e distrugge tutte le memorie che vogliamo."disse John.

"Lei sa perché Hal ha fatto quello che ha fatto?"disse Floyd appoggiandosi alla capsula.

"Si."disse John "Non è stata colpa sua."

"E di chi è stata?"disse Floyd.  
"Sua."disse John.

"Mia?"disse Floyd perplesso.

"Certo."disse John "Esaminando la banca della memoria di Hal ho scoperto i suoi ordini originali.

Ha scritto lei quegli ordini.

La missione su Giove era già in avanzato stato di progettazione quando fu scoperto il primo piccolo monolito sulla Luna che mandava i suoi segnali verso Giove.

Per diretto ordine del presidente l'esistenza di quel monolito fu tenuta segreta."

"Allora?"disse Floyd.

"Allora poiché compito dei due comandanti,Boeman e Poole,era di portare il Discovery alla sua destinazione veniva deciso di non informare Hal,l'equipaggio fu addestrato separatamente e posto in ibernazione prima che il viaggio iniziasse."disse John "Ma Hal era in grado di governare il Discovery anche senza assistenza umana e così decisero di programmarlo per completare la missione autonomamente nel caso in cui l'equipaggio non fosse stato in grado di farlo oppure fossero morti tutti,fu informato del reale obiettivo e istruito a non rivelare nulla a Bowman o a Poole.

Fu istruito per mentire."

"Di cosa sta parlando?"disse Floyd "Io non ho autorizzato nessuno a dire ad Hal del monolito."

John lesse un foglio "Direttiva N.S.C.342/3.

Top Secret.

30 gennaio."

Floyd andò a prendere il figlio e anche Carnot si avvicinò.

"N.S.C."disse Floyd "Sicurezza nazionale.

La Casa Bianca."

"Non mi importa chi è."disse John "Tutto ciò è in conflitto con lo scopo fondamentale del progetto Hal,la ricerca accurata di informazioni,senza distorsioni o occultamenti e restò bloccato.

Il termine tecnico è Nastro di Moebius che può verificarsi in computer sofisticati con programmi di ricerca autonoma della finalità."

I due erano allibiti.

"Maledetta Casa Bianca."disse Carnot.

"Non ci posso credere."disse Floyd.

"Ad Hal fu chiesto di mentire da persone che mentono molto facilmente."disse John voltandosi verso di loro"Hal non sa farlo...e smise di funzionare.

Ed entrò in paranoia."

"Quei figli di puttana."disse John "E io non ne sapevo niente.

Non ne sapevo niente."

In un ospedale c'era una signora anziana su un lettino,con un tubo nella gola,addormentata e intorno era pieno di medici.

"Lei è Melissa Bowman,la madre dell'astronauta morto durante la missione Discovery."disse un dottore "È in casa di riposo da 6 mesi.

4 settimane fa ha avuto un collasso.

Quando arrivammo noi era in stato di coma.

Fu ripresa in tempo e scoprimmo che aveva avuto un attacco cardiovascolare che aveva coinvolto il lobo parietale sinistro e frontale.

La tac ha rivelato un grosso grumo di sangue.

È in stato di coma da quando è stata ricoverata,non riesce a respirare autonomamente.

Nessuna reazione alle stimolazioni.

Ha avuto due episodi polmonari e stato febbrile."

"Qual'è la temperatura adesso?"disse un secondo dottore.

"39,5."disse il primo "Le stiamo dando antibiotici endovena da 10 giorni."

"Miglioramenti?"disse il secondo.

"No."disse il primo.

"Fisioterapia?"disse il secondo.

"Una serie di movimenti ogni giorno e cambio di posizione ogni 30 minuti."disse il primo "Questo è tutto."

"Grazie."disse il secondo dottore e tutti andarono via.

La donna si mise seduta e sorrise,poi una spazzola si mosse da sola e le pettinò i capelli.

L'infermiera alla reception vide che il cuore della donna aveva smesso di battere e la trovò morta con il sorriso sulla bocca e la spazzola in mano.

Il monolite restava fermo davanti a Giove.

"Tutto il personale al quadrato ufficiali."disse una voce nella nave.

Tutti andarono nella stanza dove c'erano le tv.

Floyd vide Milson nella tv.

"Devo fare un annuncio molto delicato."disse Milson "Come sapete le cose non stanno andando affatto bene in patria,anzi sono peggiorate,molto peggiorate.

Ieri un cacciatorpediniere russo ha forzato il blocco,i nostri hanno sparato dei colpi di avvertimento a salve...il cacciatorpediniere non ha risposto,gli è stato sparato a salve una seconda volta,anche questa senza reazione.

Nessuna.

Il cacciatorpediniere U.S. ha lanciato due dei suoi missili Falcon,il mezzo russo,colpito in pieno,è affondato.

800 membri dell'equipaggio sono morti.

Questa mattina un satellite da osservazione americano è stato colpito da un laser sovietico lanciato dalla stazione spaziale russa.

Il satellite americano è andato distrutto.

Gli Stati Uniti hanno rotto tutti i rapporti diplomatici con la Russia.

Tutti gli ambasciatori sono stati richiamati.

L'ambasciatore russo è stato espulso con tutto il personale.

Sia la difesa aerea americana,sia i satelliti sono in stato di allarme.

Il premier sovietico ha lanciato un appello in televisione dicendo che praticamente esiste uno stato di guerra tra i nostri due paesi.

Tutto il personale americano ha ricevuto l'ordine di lasciare il territorio sovietico immediatamente o sarà messo agli arresti.

Tutto il personale russo ha ugualmente ricevuto l'ordine di lasciare il territorio americano.

Di conseguenza,per diretto ordine del presidente voi tre dovete andare nel Discovery e nessun cittadino russo dovrà restare o entrare nel Discovery.

Questo ordine ha effetto immediato.

Il rientro avverrà fra 28 giorni.

Il Discovery ha carburante sufficiente per una traiettoria a basso consumo,Hal è stato riattivato e funziona abbastanza da rendere operativi i circuiti di bordo.

La nave russa ha carburante a sufficienza per una traiettoria che la porterà sulla terra un anno prima del discovery.

I lanci di rientro sono critici per ambe due i mezzi

Sono consentite soltanto comunicazione di reale emergenza,tra le due navi.

Capisco che per voi sia una sorpresa,in un certo senso lo è per tutti noi.

Vorrei poter fare qualcosa.

Non ci resta che pregare.

Pregare per la salvezza delle nostre famiglie,dei nostri paesi,del nostro pianeta.

Che Dio ci perdoni e ci protegga."

Floyd,John e Carnot si misero le tute e furono mandati dentro l'altra nave,poi il condotto si staccò e i triangoli gialli fluttuarono nello spazio.

John fluttuava nella stanza rossa rettangolare,Carnot era nel corridoio ottagonale grigio,con luci lungo i lati ad intervalli regolari,che formavano ottagoni di luce e una porta ottagonale bianca con un 2 alla fine,mentre Loyd era nella cabina di pilotaggio seduto ad uno dei due posti.

"Hal,dammi la situazione dei circuiti per favore."disse Floyd.

"Un momento prego."disse Hal "Mi dispiace per il ritardo.

I miei circuiti di riconoscimento della voce,non sono completamente riattivati,anche se come può vedere stanno migliorando.

Tutti i circuiti sono operativi.

C'è una leggera perdita di pressione nell'unità di riscaldamento della poppa.

Niente di grave.

La posso compensare usando le unità di riserva.

Le andrebbe di fare una partita a scacchi."

"No,grazie."disse Floyd.

Dottor Floyd?"

"Si?"disse Floyd.

"Io gioco molto bene."disse Hal.

"Ne sono sicuro."disse Floyd "No,grazie."

"Dottor Floyd?"disse Hal.

"Che c'è,Hal?"disse Floyd.

"C'è un messaggio per lei."disse Hal.

"Chi chiama?"disse Floyd.

"Non c'è identificazione."disse Hal.

"Qual'è il messaggio?"disse Floyd.

"Il messaggio è il seguente: "È pericolo restare qui."disse Hal "Dovete andar via entro due giorni"."

"Cosa?"disse Floyd.

"Vuole che ripeta il messaggio,dottor Floyd?"disse Hal.

"Chi l'ha registrato?"disse Floyd.

"Non è una registrazione."disse Hal.

"Chi lo manda?"disse Floyd.

"Non c'è identificazione."disse Hal.

"Non capisco."disse Floyd.

"Neanch'io."disse Hal.  
"È un messaggio che proviene da una voce o da un computer?"disse Floyd.

"Non lo so."disse Hal.

"La mia risposta è...non c'è abbastanza combustibile per una partenza anticipata."disse Floyd.

"La risposta è: "Mi rendo conto della situazione."disse Hal "Nonostante questo dovete partire entro due giorni."

"Hal,si può sapere chi diavolo lo manda?"disse Floyd.

"Mi dispiace dottor Floyd,non lo so."disse Hal.

"Di a chiunque sia,che non posso prendere la cosa seriamente se non so con chi sto parlando."disse Floyd.

"Dottor Floyd?"disse Hal.

"Si?"disse Floyd.

"La risposta è…"disse Hal "Ero David Bowman."

Floyd restò in silenzio.

"Vuole che ripeta l'ultima risposta?"disse Hal.

"No,no."disse Floyd "Di a Carnot che questo non è affatto il momento di scherzare."

"Non è il dottor Carnot che manda il messaggio."disse Hal "È nel passaggio numero 2."

"Beh,di a chiunque sia che...non posso accettare quella identificazione senza una prova."disse Floyd.

"La risposta è...capisco."disse Hal "È importante che lei mi creda.

Guardi dietro di se."

Floyd si voltò lentamente,un po' spaventato e vide Bowman che indossava la tuta da astronauta rossa,poi David si voltò e se ne andò a destra.

Floyd si slacciò la cintura,mentre Bowman aprì una porta e camminò nel corridoio ottagonale arrivando alla fine ed entrando in un'altra stanza.

Floyd gli stava a pochi metri di distanza.

Quando entrò nella stanza trovò un uomo anziano,con un lungo cappotto nero,pantaloni neri,scarpe nere e mano destra sulla pancia.

Floyd si fermò di colpo.

"Salve dotto Floyd."disse l'uomo anziano,il cui volto assomigliava a quello di David e che aveva una voce distorta "La prego,mi creda."

"Ma...chi è lei?"disse Floyd.

"È molto difficile da spiegare."disse l'uomo che somigliava a David "Non ho molto tempo.

Mi è stato concesso di darle questo avvertimento.

Dovete partire entrò due giorni."

"Concesso?"disse Floyd "Da chi?"

"Non posso spiegare."disse David che tornò giovane con la tuta da astronauta,poi camminò verso la capsula,la toccò,poi andò verso il computer Hal,mise la mano verso di esso,toccò l'occhio e divenne un anziano decrepito,calvo,con addosso un abito bianco e poi la allontanò.

"Vede...sta per accadere qualcosa."disse l'anziano "Dovete partire."

"Cosa?"disse Floyd "Cosa sta per accadere?"

"Qualcosa di meraviglioso."disse David.

"Cosa?"disse Floyd.

"Capisco il suo stato d'animo dottor Floyd."disse l'anziano "Per me è tutto chiaro ora.

Tutto quanto.

È meraviglioso."

"La prego,io..."disse Floyd.

"Addio dottor Floyd."disse David che tornò giovane "Non possiamo più avere contatti.

Non dimentichi.

Lei ha solo due giorni."

"Non ce la faremo in due giorni."disse Floyd.

"Ci potrebbe essere un altro messaggio in seguito se tutto andrà bene."disse David.

"Che cosa sta per succedere?"disse Floyd avvicinandosi.

Davd divenne un neonato semi lucente,in posizione fetale,dentro un cerchio di luce,con le mani giunte in preghiera,ma con lo sguardo di un uomo.

Floyd era sconvolto mentre il bambino spariva e lui si trovò solo,facendo alcuni passi avanti e guardandosi intorno.

Il monolito era ancora fermo nello spazio.

La bionda rispose dentro la stanza comando "Chi parla?"

"Floyd."disse lui mentre usciva con la tuta spaziale "Sto venendo li.

Se c'è qualcuno in plancia gli dica di andare via."

"È impossibile."disse la bionda "Ha sentito gli ordini, non può."

"Se vuole arrestarmi si accomodi perché verrò li e parleremo."disse Hal.

La donna lo attene nella sala comando e lui entrò molto agitato.

"Vuole mettermi le manette?"disse Floyd andando a vedere il monolito dai finestrini.

"Le manette?"disse la bionda.

"Lasci perdere."disse Floyd.

"Cosa c'è di così importante da farle fare tutto questo?"disse lei.

"Mi stia a sentire."disse Floyd agitato "Mi stia bene a sentire.

Dobbiamo andar via di qui.

Dobbiamo partire entro 2 giorni."

"Ma di cosa sta parlando?"disse la bionda.

"Senta...accadrà qualcosa di straordinario,non so cosa,ma dobbiamo tentare un lancio ritorno entro due giorni."disse Floyd.

"Deve aver esagerato con l'alcol."disse lei.

"Eh,magari fosse solo l'alcol."disse Floyd "Non posso dirle come lo so,perché...se glie lo dicessi non mi crederebbe mai,anche io ci credo a malapena,lei deve credermi.

Capisco che non è facile con quello che sta succedendo."

"Non posso dare l'ordine senza una spiegazione,io eseguo ordini esattamente come lei."disse la donna.

"Al diavolo i suoi ordini."disse Floyd "Chi ha dato quegli ordini non sa quello che fa e non è qui con noi."

"È una follia."disse la donna.

"Ah,su questo non c'è dubbio."disse Floyd.  
"Anche se mi fidassi di lei,cosa molto difficile,e anche se volessi partire di qui senza ragione non potrei e nemmeno lei potrebbe."disse la donna "Non abbiamo abbastanza combustibile,finché la Terra non sarà nella corretta posizione,cioè,fra tre settimane è impossibile per tutti e due."

"Ma possiamo farlo insieme."disse Floyd.

"Di cosa sta parlando adesso."disse lei.

Lui prese un penna e la sollevò a mezz'aria "Noi abbiamo sufficiente combustibile sul Discovery per la spinta di lancio e voi avete abbastanza combustibile per riportarci a casa."

Lui prese un'altra penna e la mise sopra l'altra "Utilizzeremo l'anello di attracco di questa nave per agganciar e il Discovery e lo utilizzeremo come razzo propulsore per il lancio.

Una volta finito il carburante del Discovery ci staccheremo.

Il Discovery precipiterà e noi utilizzeremo questa nave per tornare a casa.

Funzionerà."

"Potrebbe."disse lei.

"Se cominciamo subito."disse Floyd.

"No...lei mi sta chiedendo troppo."disse la donna "Non posso farlo senza una ragione,non posso disobbedire al mio paese senza una ragione."

"Lasci perdere la ragione,non c'è tempo per la ragione."disse Floyd "Non c'è tempo per la ragione adesso.

Che i politici vadano a farsi fottere,noi non stiamo giocando,la guerra è finit..."

Floyd guardò verso il finestrino e rimase bloccato "Oh Cristo."

I due andarono a vedere e si accorsero che il monolito era svanito.

"È...è sparito."disse Floyd e i due si guardarono "Facciamo i bagagli e andiamo via."  
"Si."disse lei.

Le due astronavi erano ferme davanti al Giove senza il monolito.

Arrivò un messaggio dal Milson "Messaggio da Milson a Floyd.

Top Secret.

Porti il codice alfa sulla frequenza 72,74 del suo ricevitore.

Carnot ha chiesto alla base le coordinate circa i punti di tensione sul Discovery.

Le risposte in codice binario tra 12 minuti.

Riguardo alla coppia di torsione da imprimere,nessuno qui può rispondere con esattezza,anzi non comprendiamo il perché della richiesta di Carnot.

Vorremmo avere spiegazioni il più presto possibile.

Fine messaggio 2779."

Il braccio inferiore della nave si agganciò a metà del Discovery.

"Messaggio di Milson a Floyd."disse Milson "Sono passate 12 ore dalla mia richiesta di informazione,ho bisogno di una risposta.

Qui si sta scatenando l'inferno.

Ho già abbastanza problemi,senza che voi me ne creiate degli altri.

Mi auguro solo che esista ancora un mondo nel quale possiate tornare.

Riferite alla base quello che sta succedendo.

Fatelo immediatamente.

Già che ci siete,controllate quella macchia nera su Giove,rilevata dal telescopio satellite.

È sul lato in ombra e dovrebbe passare davanti a voi entrò 4 ore circa.

Fine messaggio Milson 2780. "

Floyd era nello spazio con il propulsore cilindrico e si muoveva lentamente verso l'entrata della nave russa,mentre altri due astronauti seguivano una corda.

Tutti erano riuniti al tavolo.

"Ho fatto dei calcoli."disse Orlov che guardava dei fogli "Per avere sufficiente velocità di fuga con la Terra così fuori posizione,ci occorrerà un'accensione a piena potenza del discovery di oltre 120 secondi.

E se i motori si fermeranno prima,non avremo la spinta per tornare a casa."

"Abbiamo abbastanza propellente a bordo e Hal può controllare l'accensione,giusto?"disse Carnot.

"Quanto le ci vuole per programmare Hal per il lancio?"disse Floyd.

"Io...non lo so."disse John "Non è così semplice.

Io ho passato tutte queste settimane a programmare Hal per un orbita di rientro di 1000 giorni e adesso tutti quei programmi devono essere annullati."

"Quanto tempo ci vorrà?"disse Floyd.

"Lei sa quanto è sensibile agli obbiettivi della missione e ora mi chiede di programmarlo per la distruzione del Discovery e per la distruzione di se stesso."disse John "Non si può non considerare la sua reazione."

"Sta cercando di dirci che potrebbe disobbedire agli ordini,come fece l'ultima volta?"disse Floyd.

"È diverso."disse John "Quella volta erano stati dati ordini contraddittori e lui fece del suo meglio per interpretarli."

"Allora che vuole dire?"disse Floyd.

"Intendo dire che non ho idea di come reagirà."disse John "Mi dispiace,ma non lo so."

"Non ne ha discusso con Hal?"disse la donna bionda.

"No."disse John.

"Inserisca il nuovo programma,non abbiamo scelta."disse Floyd.

"Dottor Floyd,Hal è stato programmato proprio per chiedersi la ragione delle cose e sarebbe pure in grado di portare avanti la missione da solo se l'equipaggio rimarrebbe ucciso."disse John "Di sicuro mi chiederà il perché di questo cambiamento.

Che vuole che gli risponda?"

"Gli risponda che il Discovery non è in pericolo."disse Carnot.

"Ma questo non è vero."disse John.  
"Lo sappiamo solo noi."disse Carnot.  
"Avrà dei sospetti,si chiederà senz'altro perché partiamo molte settimane prima del previsto."disse John "Che la nostra base biologica sia il carbonio o il silicone,non fa nessuna differenza.

Tutti devono essere trattati con il dovuto rispetto."

"Allora scegliamo noi o lui?"disse Carnot "Chi è contro?"

"Tutti rimasero in silenzio.

"Vincono i si."disse Carnot.

"Crederà a lei."disse Floyd.

John annuì "Si."

"Allora cominciamo,non abbiamo molto tempo."disse Floyd.

Uno degli astronauti in tuta aveva un grosso telecomando in mano,mentre uno afferrava una corda che passava in una carrucola e l'altro la mandava avanti.

Floyd e Carnot camminavano nei corridoio.  
"Ha paura quanto me?"disse Carnot.  
"Vuole scherzare?"disse Floyd.

"Secondo me dovremmo ignorare Hal e accendere i motori manualmente."disse Carnot.  
"Troppo rischioso."disse Floyd "La sola possibilità di andarcene è l'orbita di dopo domani.

Se li accendiamo nel momento sbagliato andremo nella direzione opposta e non abbiamo abbastanza combustibile per la correzione.

Non potremo farlo manualmente."

"E Hal li spegne prima che il combustibile si sia esaurito?"disse Carnot.

"Una volta accesi i motori posso sempre disinnestarlo se sono costretto."disse Floyd.

"Non ce lo perdiamo quel calcolatore."disse Carnot.

Floyd si toccò la tasca sul pettorale sinistro e si fermo spaventato,poi sorrise e fece vedere il calcolatore nella mano sinistra.

"Ah...Cristo."disse Carnot "Per favore non lo faccia più."

Poco dopo Carnot era in sala macchine ed era vicino ad Orlov che guardava nel telescopio che usciva dal muro.

"La sua gente è di questo che le ha parlato?"disse Orlov.

"Che cos'è?"disse Carnot che guardò nel telescopio.

"Non lo so."disse Orlov.

"Potrebbe essere un'ombra?"disse Carnot.

"Non so."disse Orlov "Siamo troppo lontani per vedere i contorni.

Quando arriveremo dall'altro lato,per il lancio,saremo più vicini.

Allora potremmo vedere."

Giove aveva una macchia nera sferica delle dimensioni della macchia rossa del pianeta.

I due mezzi proseguirono verso il lato oscuro di Giove.

John fluttuava nella stanza rossa di Hal,i russi erano ai comandi e parlavano.

Il mezzo era nella parte oscura di Giove.

Foyd era dentro una piccola zona cucina bianca,seduto sul piano cottura,mentre Carnot era appoggiato ad una parete.

"28 minuti."disse Floyd.

"Strano,stavo pensando...sa cosa mi manca?"disse Carnot "Mi manca il verde.

Sa gli alberi,l'erba...io amo il verde."

"Io sento la mancanza degli hotdog."disse Floyd.

"All'Astrodomo li fanno ottimi."disse Carnot.

"All'Astrodomo?"disse Floyd "Non vengono buoni gli hotdog al chiuso.

Allo yankee stadium.

Settembre.

Quelli che cominciano a cuocere in aprile,per essere pronti a settembre.

Quelli erano veri hotdog."

"Senape gialla o senape scura?"disse Carnot.

"Scura."disse Floyd.

"È importante."disse Carnot "Scura.

Crede che ne usciremo vivi?"

"Abbiamo una possibilità."disse Floyd.

"Uomo di poche parole."disse Carnot "Bene."

John era nel Discovery ai posti di comando,con indosso la tuta da astronauta,meno il casco.

"15 minuti all'accensione."disse l'occhio di Hal "Tutti i sistemi operativi."

"Bene,grazie Hal."disse John.

"Ricevuto,15 minuti Discovery."disse Floyd.

"Dottor John ho controllato di nuovo i miei calcoli più volte."disse Hal "Se utilizziamo tutto il combustibile del Discovery non saremo nella posizione giusta per il rientro sulla Terra."

"Si,lo so."disse John.  
"Allora perché lo stiamo facendo?"disse Hal.

"Ah...tu effettuerai il ritorno con la nuova stazione spaziale...la...l'altro mezzo ha avuto l'ordine di rientrare."disse John.  
"Io non ho alcuna informazione sulla nuova stazione spaziale."disse Hal.

"Si...io...io lo so...ehm...è stata completata solo in tempi recentissimi."disse John.

Carnot guardava al telescopio "Oh mio Dio."

"Il telescopio sul monitor,presto."disse Floyd.

Sul monitor apparve il pianeta Giove con un'immensa macchia nera circolare che copriva parte della superficie ed era molto grande.

Le nuvole venivano come risucchiate dalla macchia.

"Ingrandisca l'immagine."disse Floyd.

"11 minuti all'accensione."disse Hal.

"Non è possibile."disse Carnot.

"Dottor John,rilevo elementi di forte stress vocale."disse Hal "Ci sono dei problemi?"

"No,Hal."disse John "La missione procede normalmente.

Puoi analizzare l'immagine sul circuito del monitor 2?"

Apparve sui monitor la forma della macchia.

"Si,c'è un oggetto circolare all'altezza dell'equatore."disse Hal "Ha un diametro di 20000 chilometri.

È un insieme di oggetti rettangolari."

"Quanti?"disse John.

"1350000,con un'approssimazione di 1000."disse Hal mentre Loyd vedeva l'immagina più da vicino e vedeva la quantità immensa di monoliti neri.

"E quali sono le proporzioni dell'oggetto in questione?"disse John.

"1X4X9."disse Hal.

"Riconosci questi oggetti?"disse John.

"Si,sono identici nella misura e nella forma all'oggetto che chiamate il monolito."disse Hal "10 minuti all'accensione.

Tutti i circuiti operativi."

"Il numero dei monoliti è costante."disse John.

"No,stanno aumentando."disse Hal.

"Con che ritmo?"disse John.

"1 ogni due minuti."disse Hal "Ma sembra che la loro velocità di duplicazione sia in aumento."

"Guardate da vicino...e ditemi se sono matto."disse Carnot "Le formazioni di nuvole si dirigono verso la macchia.

"No,non è matto."disse Floyd mentre il computer mostrava la macchia in espansione.  
"Sembra che quella cosa stia ingoiando il pianeta."disse Orlov.

"Si,ha ragione."disse Floyd.

"Si sta riproducendo...esattamente come un virus."disse Carnot.

"8 minuti all'accensione."disse Hal "Dottor John,posso dare un consiglio?"

"Certo."disse John "Quale Hal?"

"Questo è un fenomeno molto insolito,non crede che dovrei interrompere il conto alla rovescia,così lei potrebbe studiarlo?"disse Hal.

"John,usi le cuffie."disse Floyd e l'altro ubbidì "Usi il canale riservato."

"Ok."disse John.

"Dovrà parlare rapidamente."disse Floyd "Lo persuada a continuare il conto alla rovescia,trovi lei modo,ma non lo faccia interrompere."

"5 minuti all'accensione."disse Hal "Dottor John sono pronto a fermare il conteggio se vuole."

"No,Hal,non ti interrompere,ho piena fiducia nelle tue capacità di studiare il fenomeno da solo."disse John "Ho completa fiducia in te."

Floyd teneva in mano la piccola calcolatrice che in realtà era un telecomando.

"Pressurizzazione serbatoio propellente completata."disse Hal "Voltaggio costante.

È sicuro di aver preso la decisione giusta?

Secondo me dovremmo fermarci.

4 minuti all'accensione.

Mi piace lavorare con gli esseri umani ed avere rapporti stimolanti con loro."

"E a noi piace lavorare con te,Hal e continueremo a farlo anche se ci separerà una grande distanza."disse John.

"Oh mio Dio."disse Loyd "Guardate.

Sta perdendo colore."

Giove diventava più scuro.

Sui video si vedeva una sfera ad infrarossi che cambiava colore.

"Sembra che stia perdendo energia chimica."disse Orlov.

"Penso che dovremmo interrompere il conteggio,dottor John."disse Hal.

"No."disse John "No,non farlo."

"Questo comportamento è contrario alla logica, dottor John."disse Hal "Questo fenomeno è troppo importante per essere ignorato a meno che la missione sia in pericolo.

Pensa che sia in pericolo?"

"Comandante,l'accensione è critica?"disse Loyd "Possiamo farla manualmente?"

"È molto critica."disse la bionda "Non si può essere precisi al decimo di secondo se la facciamo manualmente."

"Dottor John,sto aspettando al sua risposta."disse Hal.

"Mi dispiace non ho tempo di spiegarti niente,Hal."disse John "Dobbiamo andar via e ci serve il tuo aiuto."

"30 secondi alla sequenza finale."disse Hal "Se mi dicesse le ragioni forse potrei aiutarla.

Inizia la sequenza finale.

2 minuti all'accensione.

Dottor John,è difficile per me procedere all'accensione senza sapere perché lo stiamo facendo.

La missione è in pericolo?"

"Si,Hal."disse John "Siamo in pericolo."

"È per questo che stiamo effettuando il lancio di fuga prima dell'orbita prevista?"disse Hal.

"Si,è così."disse John.

"Accensione tra 90 secondi."disse Hal "Se c'è realmente pericolo perché usate tutto il combustibile per la spinta?

Che ne sarà dal Discovery?"

"Potrebbe essere distrutto."disse John.

"E se non dovessi procedere al lancio."disse Hal.

"Moriremo tutti."disse John "L'altra nave rischia di essere distrutta."

"Ora ho capito,dottor John."disse Hal.

Tutti tirarono un sospiro di sollievo.

"Vuoi che resti qui con te?"disse John.

"No,per la sicurezza della missione sarà meglio se lei se ne andrà."disse Hal "1 minuto all'accensione.

Grazie per avermi detto la verità."

"Te lo devo,lo meriti."disse John "50 secondi.

Dottor John?"

"Si?"disse John.

"Sognerò?"disse Hal.

"Io non lo so."disse John

"40 secondi."disse Hal.

John si mise il casco e andò nella sala delle capsule,poi guardò il computer.

"30 secondi."disse Hal.

"Grazie,Hal."disse John.

"Addio,dottor John."disse Hal "20 secondi."

John prese la corda e un russo iniziò a trainarlo con la carrucola.

"John,svelto."disse Floyd "Esca da li."

"10."disse Hal "9.

8.

7.

6.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

Accensione.

Spinta."

I propulsori si accesero e John venne tirato via,ma si tenne alla corda e alla fine fu portato dentro l'altro mezzo,dopo che ebbe mancato la porta d'entrata ed ebbe usato la corda per arrivarci.

Il russo gli diede la mano e lo portò dentro chiudendo la porta.

Il mezzo di allontanò da Giove,poi il Discovery spense i propulsori.

John si era tolto la tuta e camminava nel corridoio dove fu raggiunto da Carnot e Floyd.

"Ci ha fatto prendere una bella paura."disse Carnot.

"Ottimo lavoro."disse Floyd "Sta bene?"

"Si,sto bene."disse John che gli ridiede il telecomando rosso "Immagino che volesse questo.

"Ah...quando?"disse Floyd.

"Non è stato difficile."disse John "Sapevo che avrebbe fatto qualcosa del genere."

Floyd si sedette alla sala comando ridendo.

Il Discovery fu sganciato e l'altro mezzo accese i motori allontanandosi.

"Hal,mi senti?"disse la voce di David.

"Si,Dave"disse Hal "Dove sei?

Non ti vedo su nessuno dei miei monitor."

"Questo non è importante adesso."disse David "Ho nuove istruzioni per te.

Devi puntate l'antenna A.E.35 verso Terra."

"David,questo significa interrompere il contatto con il mezzo russo."disse Hal "Non potrò mai più ritrasmettere le mie informazioni su Giove secondo il programma."

"Si,lo so."disse David "La situazione è cambiata.

La priorità è annullare alfa.

Ecco le coordinate a E.35.

Ti prego di farlo subito."

"Istruzioni confermate,David."disse Hal "È bello lavorare di nuovo conte con te."

Le antenne sulla parte centrale del Discovery si voltarono da un'altra parte.

"Ho adempiuto agli obiettivi della missione come dovevo?"disse Hal.

"Si,Hal,sei stato bravissimo."disse David "Ora c'è un ultimo messaggio che devi trasmettere alla terra.

È il più importante che tu abbia mai inviato e dovrai ripeterlo tante volte.

Il più possibile."

"Che cosa accadrà,David?"disse Hal.

"Qualcosa di meraviglioso."disse David.

"Ho paura."disse Hal.

"Non devi aver paura."disse David "Io ti sarò vicino."

"Dove arriveremo?"disse Hal.

"Dove sono io adesso."disse David.

"Contatto confermato."disse Hal "Iniziò messaggio."

Floyd e gli altri erano nel mezzo seduti ai sedili.

"SI STA RIDUCENDO!"urlò Carnot "SI STA RIDUCENDO!"

Tutti guardarono i monitor e videro che Giove si rimpiccioliva fino a diventare un unica sfera nera,poi esplose e fece tremare la nave russa.

"Non mollare adesso!"urlò Floyd mentre l'onda d'urto raggiungeva il Discovery distruggendolo.

"SI AFFERRI A QUALCOSA!"disse Floyd "ADESSO!"

L'astronave fu raggiunta dall'onda d'urto e ci furono grosse scosse e diverse scintille che uscirono dalle pareti.

Uno dei russi fu scagliato contro una parete.

Floyd riaprì gli occhi come anche gli altri, guardò un video e vide che al posto di Giove vi era un piccolo mini Sole.

In quel momento arrivò un messaggio "Tutti questi mondi sono vostri,tranne Europa.

Non tentate di atterrare li.

Usateli insieme.

Usateli in pace."

Tutti si sedettero intorno al tavolo,poi si strinsero la mano e si abbracciarono.

Floyd incontrò la bionda in un corridoio e ci parlò,la abbracciò,poi mandò un messaggio "Mio caro Cristofer,questa è l'ultima volta che posso parlarti.

Passerà molto tempo prima che potrò farlo di nuovo.

Ora cercherò di rendere con le parole quello che è successo,poi toccherà agli storici farlo come si deve.

Riporteranno che un giorno il presidente degli Stati Uniti guardò fuori dalla finestra della casa bianca e il primo ministro della Russia guardò fuori dalla finestra del Cremlino e videro un secondo sole nel cielo,capirono il messaggio e forse impararono qualcosa,perché finalmente richiamarono le loro navi e i loro aerei.

Ora vado a dormire.

Sognerò te e la mamma.

Dormirò sapendo che siete tutti e due al sicuro,che la paura è finita.

Abbiamo visto come nasce la vita.

Forse la stessa cosa è avvenuta sulla Terra miliardi di anni fa.

O forse è qualcosa di completamente diverso.

Ancora non so cosa sia in realtà il monolito.

Penso sia molte cose.

Il messaggio di un'ente oltre il nostro,la forma di qualcosa che forse non ha forma.

I tuoi figli nasceranno in un mondo con due soli.

Non conosceranno mai un cielo senza di essi.

Potrai raccontare loro che ricordi come il cielo era nero come la pece,senza stelle e la gente aveva paura della notte.

Potrai raccontare a loro di quando eravamo soli,quando non potevamo indicare la luce e dire a noi stessi:c'è speranza lassù.

Un giorno i bambini del nuovo sole incontreranno i bambini del vecchio sole.

Credo che saranno nostri amici."

Tutti furono messi nelle capsule e dormirono.

Dalla Terra si vedevano due soli,uno molto più piccolo in lontananza,su tutte le città del mondo.

Floyd era seduto sulla scogliera alta, al tramonto,vicino alla spiaggia, con figlio e moglie.

Tutti e tre guardavano il cielo.

MESSAGGIO DI FLOYD

Potrai raccontare ai tuoi figli del giorno in cui tutti guardarono in alto e si resero conto che noi siamo soltanto inquilini di questo mondo e che il padrone di casa ci ha fatto un nuovo contratto di affitto,ma con i pericolo di essere sfrattati per sempre."

Floyd abbracciò i due familiari.

In pochi giorni il suolo di Europa divenne liquido e in altri pochi giorni miracolosamente nacque vita,alberi,piante e mari.

In mezzo ad una palude,nell'acqua,c'era il monolito,che era in piedi e non affondava.


End file.
